Anime Wrestling Federation Season 2
by Nazirul Kaizuka
Summary: AWF is back with a second season! Expect more action, suprises, fresh new rosters and more! New format starts at Chapter 44! Now with story cover!
1. AWF Gattai! 1

Hey guys! I'm BACK with the Second Season of AWF! Now expect more action, rivalries, title changes, suprises, 'WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?' yellings, and more. Oh and romance, never forget backstage romance.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this. I only own the titles.

April, Week 1, 2011 (2 weeks after the tsunami/earthquake in East Japan)

Know Your Enemy by Green Day Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron.

Agumon: Welcome everyone to the second season of AWF! I'm your host Agumon and my partners next to me are Veemon and Guilmon.

Veemon: What's up?

Guilmon: We're live in Tokyo, Japan and despite the tsunami, earthquakes and nuclear threats two weeks ago, we managed to held our first ever Grand Dojo of all animes, Anime Mania!

Agumon: That's right. Last night new champions were crowned and an anime has lost it's pride.

Veemon: Last night Pokemon's Ash Ketchum lost his AWF Championship to Digimon's Takeru Takaishi in a 1 Hour Ironman Match. As a result, Pokemon are no more!

Guilmon: And tonight, a victory celebration will be held for our new champion!

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome your NEW commentators, Gimmy and Darry Arai! (Crowd Cheers)

(Sora-iro Days Plays)

Agumon: What the? Are these two the twins from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann?

Veemon: Post time skip TTGL to be exact.

Gimmy and Darry sit on their announce tables.

Gimmy: Hey there. I'm Gimmy and this is my sister Darry.

Guilmon: Well hello there Gimmy and Darry. Welcome to the world of commentating in AWF.

Darry: Thank you.

Agumon: You're welcome.

(WWE Eve Torres Theme Plays)

Doraemon: This is a Divas Match set for one fall! Introducing first from Nerima, Japan, she is the AWF Divas Champion, Shizuka Minamoto!

Agumon: Last night at Anime Mania this main female lead of Doraemon won the 14 Divas Battle Royal to win the title.

Guilmon: While at the same time embarassed former champion Haruhi Suzumiya 4 times.

(Glamazon by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: And her opponent from Germany, residing in Tokyo-3, Japan, Asuka Langley Soryu!

Veemon: Also last night Asuka had eliminated 7 Divas in a row. Hear me? 7 DIVAS!

Gimmy: Yeah. 7 low classed divas.

Darry: With her attitude, I wonder how far she could go in other companies?

The match starts as the two locked each other until Asuka pushes Shizuka onto the turnbuckle before choking her until the referee stops her. Asuka looked behind and eats a kick by Shizuka. She climbs to the middle of the turnbuckle only to get an Uppercut by Asuka, knocking Shizuka down on the mat. Asuka picks Shizuka up, grabs her head, and throws her onto the turnbuckle.

Agumon: Asuka is showing her power tonight.

Guilmon: I wonder how should the champ counter that right now.

Asuka picks Shizuka up again only to get pushed away as Shizuka tried to hit a Lariat only to get herself catched onto a Sleeper Hold by Asuka. However, Shizuka managed to wiggle away from the Sleeper Hold and tackles her away. She then went for a Melody Kick (Superkick), but Asuka catches her leg, pulled it towards and put it onto a nearby chain, and steps on it.

Veemon: Asuka's trying to immobilize Shizuka right now.

Gimmy: Without her Melody Kick she is done.

As Shizuka crawls away and tried to get up, Asuka is in the position of the Glam Slam. She then grabs Shizuka's hands and lifts her up in mid air while her legs are on Asuka's lower body. She then hits the Glam Slam onto Shizuka before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

(Glamazon by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: The winner of this match, Asuka Langley Soryu!

Agumon: The pilot of Evangelion Unit 02 was totally dominated the champion tonight.

Guilmon: If she can beat 7 divas last night, I'm sure she has the potensial to be the next champion.

GM's Office:

Nazirul: Hi! This is your GM here speaking. Last night, our Anime Mania has become one of the 5 Star PPVs in Car… oh wait Fanfiction Wrestling! For those who missed it please get the newest Anime Mania DVD available in store next week. Tonight I have two matches before Takeru's celebration party. First, requested by Daisuke Motomiya, it's going to be him vs Phoenix Ikki and second, due to a lot of death threats by hardcore Saint Seiya fans for what he did to Seiya last night, Nobita Nobi will take on Pegasus Seiya one on one tonight!

Ring:

(WWE Brian Kendrick's Theme Plays)

Doraemon: This is a Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first from Tomoeda, Japan, the team of Eriol Hiragizawa and Kaho Mizuki!

Agumon: These two are one of the Tag Teams participating in the Tag Team Tormoil Match for the AWF Tag Team Championship.

Guilmon: Unfortunately they got eliminated by the Bronze Saints Ikki and Shun.

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents accompanied by Tohru Honda, the team of Kyo and Yuki Sohma, the Sohma Dynasty!

Gimmy: What I didn't get it is why is this team were called the Sohma Dynasty? I mean Tohru's not a Sohma!

Darry: Think of the Hart Dynasty when it come to these guys. While this team had Tohru as a non-Sohma, the Hart Dynasty had Tyson Kidd as a non-Hart family member.

The match starts with Eriol and Yuki starts first. As Yuki tried to catch Eriol, Eriol rolls away before hitting a kick onto Yuki's gut and hitting a kick to the jaw. As Yuki went to Eriol's corner, he then Headbutts Yuki before tagging himself to Kaho. The two hits a Double Dropkick onto Yuki before Kaho going for the pin.

1,2,… Yuki kicks out.

Kaho picks Yuki up and hit multiple kicks onto him before running to the chains and bounced back towards Yuki. Kaho tried to hit a Clothesline, but Yuki catches Kaho and hits a Backbreaker. Yuki picks Kaho up in a Hart Attack formation. Before Yuki could even tag to Kyo, Kaho hits a Huraricana onto Yuki, sending his head crashing onto the turnbuckle. Fortunately the turnbuckle was on Yuki's corner! As Kaho tags himself to Eriol, Yuki tags himself to Kyo.

Eriol tried to hit a Clothesline, but Kyo dodges it and counters with a Roundhouse Kick. As Eriol gets up, he looked behind and gets s Kick to the Jaw by Kyo. As Kyo went for the pin,

1,2 …

Kaho enters the ring and stomps Kyo, stopping the count.

Yuki enters the ring and Clotheslines Kaho before throwing him out of the ring. Eriol then hits a Dropkick onto Yuki, throwing him out of the ring as well. He looked behind only to get another Kick to the Jaw by Kyo, knocking him out. Kyo then hits Kaho with the Sharpshooter as Kaho taps out.

Doraemon: Here are your winners, The Sohma Dynasty!

Agumon: With that victory, I think the Sohmas are one step closer for a title shot.

Veemon: But they had to be careful because the champs are cheaters.

(Commercial Break)

And now, AWF presents AWF Rewind!

Last Week:

As the ring in empty, Hikari rushed to the ring and checks on Takeru. Then a familiar face appears.

AGumon: Oh no.

Guilmon: Daisuke Motomiya? I thought he left AWF months ago?

Daisuke enters the ring and stares at Hikari. He then tried to lift Takeru, but Hikari didn't allow him to do so. Daisuke grabs Hikari's hand and takes her away from Takeru. He then take out a handcuff and handcuffs Hikari's hand on a ring post, unallowing her to move into the ring. Daisuke enters the ring as Takeru begs to Daisuke to stop attacking him and Hikari. However, Daisuke ignored him and he hits a Batista Bomb onto Takeru. Just then, a bust of large flame blasted on stage before a sound of a phoenix was heard.

Agumon: That's voice. Could it be?

Guilmon: Yes he is.

The arena turned red and flames continued to bust on stage. Then a figure appears and walks to the ring slowly. Before his enters, he releases a large amount of Cosmo from his Phoenix Cloth which eventually snaps the handcuff into two, releasing Hikari's hand. After entering the ring, the figure removed his mask, revealing himself as...

Agumon: The man who survived Hell itself...

Guilmon: PHOENIX IKKI!

As the arena turned back to normal, the crowd continued to chant Ikki's name as Ikki stares at Daisuke. Daisuke pushed Ikki before Ikki punches him straight onto Agumon, burning the ring rope that seperates them. The punch also caused the announcers table to be in flames.

Guilmon: Oh My Fucking Son of A God! Ikki has make a statement here tonight! And what a hell of a statement he just gave!

As Hikari checks on Takeru and calls for medic while the crew were putting off the flames, Ikki leaves the ring as the show came to close.

Ring:

(Soldier Dream Plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first representing the Bronze Saints of Athena, Phoenix Ikki! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: Last night Ikki and his baby brother Shun were screwed from the AWF Tag Team Championship thanks to a Irish bishounen named Lockon Stratos.

Veemon: Before Ikki cound even save his brother, Lockon pulled Ikki's leg onto the ring floor, thus screwing them from the titles.

(I Walk Alone by Skillet Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Odaiba, Japan, Daisuke Motomiya! (Crowd Boos)

Guilmon: Last week Daisuke nearly injures Takeru out of his title match.

Gimmy: But thanks to Ikki, Daisuke's plans were ruined. Can Daisuke gets his revenge tonight?

Darry: I had a bad felling about this.

The ring bells as Daisuke provokes Ikki, stating that he doesn't scared as him at all.

Agumon: Is your partner making a death wish or something?

Veemon: What? He's the new Digidestined of Courage!

Guilmon: More like finding a grave.

Daisuke then gives Ikki a free shot. Bad move for Daisuke as…

Agumon: Oh no.

Guilmon: Those Cosmo.

Gimmy: Could it be?

Veemon: RUN DAISUKE!

Darry: I can't watch!

Ikki: PHOENIX… PHANTOM FIST!

After that burning blow, Daisuke went down onto the mat unconsious. Ikki then pins Daisuke.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: The winner for this match, Phoenix Ikki!

Agumon: I can't believe it. Ikki just used that nightmare technique on Daisuke.

Guilmon: I wonder what is Daisuke's nightmare he is having right now.

Gimmy: Takeru having sex with Hikari right in front of him?

Agumon: Good guess.

(Promo)

One of the greatest PPVs in Fanfiction Wrestling are now of DVD! For those who missed it, don't bother hang a sign that says 'Geek' on your neck because you can now purchase it next week! 25 per cent of the profits goes to the victim of the Japanese tsunami and earthquake tragedy.

GM's Office:

We can see GM Nazirul talking with a Dai-Gurren member named Kittan.

Kittan: What do you think of these hot dancers from that new company EXL?

Nazirul: If they think those girls from Belgium is hot, boy they're wrong.

Kittan: What are you going to do about it?

Nazirul: Simple. I'm going to use your sisters to perform a dance later tonight!

Kittan hits Nazirul on the head.

Nazirul: Ouch! I'm just kidding!

Kittan: Don't even dare use any one of my sisters like that.

Nazirul: Well sorry. Oh well, let's go to plan B. I'm going to send the SOS Brigade's Haruhi, Mikuru and Yuki, in a Bunny Suit, to EXL and perform the Hare Hare Yukai there! Beat that EXL Dancers!

Kittan: Are you seriously going to do that?

Nazirul: Not in hell. My company nearly bankrupted after trying to copy CWF and I'm not going to let that happen again.

Kittan: Glad you still have your sences. Now will you excuse me, I'm off to fight my rival Kamina.

Nazirul: Go ahead.

Kittan then leaves Nazirul.

Ring:

(Pegasus Fantasy Plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, trained in Greece, Pegasus Seiya! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Last night Seiya participates in a 16 Man Money in the Bank Ladder Match.

Guilmon: However, he loses thanks to Super Cena.

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Nerima, Japan, Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Gimmy: Oh hey it's Super Cena! Ready to save the day from the evil Pegasus Seiya!

Veemon: Nice sarcasm. Anyway here's what Nobita has done to Seiya that resulted in death threats sent by Saint Seiya fans.

Anime Mania:

Nobita gets up and got hit by a ladder from Seiya. However, Nobita activates the annoying 'Super Cena' mode and pushed the ladder along with Seiya as well. Seiya tried to hit a Clothesline but Nobita dodges it and lifts Seiya before hitting the Atttitude Adjustment through the ladder before entering the ring.

Ring:

Agumon: Well this is it: Super Cena who will beat The Rock at WrestleMania 28 vs A Bronze Saint who beats Hades, God of the Underworld. Who will win?

The match starts as the two stares at each other. Nobita gives Seiya a 'U Can't See Me!' handsign before throwing a punch, but Seiya easily dodge it before punching Nobita straight to the gut.

Agumon: Damn! A 100 punch per second onto Nobita! He's done!

Veemon: Dude, he didn't perform the Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken yet.

Agumon: Sorry.

Nobita gets up and avoids Seiya's punch before kicking him to the knee and hits a Two Handed Bulldog. As Nobita waits for Seiya to get up, the children and adults started to argue on who will win and repectively chanted 'Let's go Cena!', 'Cena sucks!'. As Seiya gets up, the annoying Super Cena mode were activated as Nobita hits three Shoulder Tackles, a Suplex, and a Five Knuckle Shuffle. Nobita picks Seiya up and reado for the Attitude Adjustment. But Seiya counters with a DDT before going to the corner and strikes the Pegasus Constalation Pose.

AGumon: Oh man.

Guilmon: Here it is!

Seiya: Pegasus! RYU SEI KEN!

After a fast flurry of punches, Nobita knocks out as Seiya went for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Em… Here's your winner, Pegasus Seiya!

Veemon: I believe even Doraemon were stuned seeing his best friend getting whooped by Seiya.

Gimmy: At least this match teaches us one thing: Super Cena isn't a child's idol. Seiya does.

(Commercial Break)

Backstage:

Nobita, still bruised after his match agaist Seiya earlier, enters the locker room only to face off with… Kamina.

Kamina: What wrong? Your pride hurt?

Nobita: Leave me alone Kamina. I don't have time for you and your idiotic screams.

Kamina: Idiotic? IDIOTIC? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM ... Kick!

Kamina kicks Nobita straight onto the locker room's wall, causing everyone inside it to jaw dropped.

Back to the ring, the ring is now white with a long table of foods served. Already in it are the Frontier Kids (ESPECIALLY Junpei), the Tamers, members of DATS, the Xros Hearts and the rest of the Digidestineds except Daisuke.

Agumon: Well before this party gets started, we have been announced that next week, there will be a 6 Divas Battle Royal for the Number 1 Contendership.

Guilmon: And of course a Fatal Four Way Tag Team Match for a title shot as well!

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome….

Before Doraemon could finish, Hikari enters the ring and asked Doraemon to take his place which Doraemon accepts. As Doraemon starts wating Dorayaki served on the table, Hikari starts to announce.

Hikari: My boyfriend the NEW AWF Champion, Takeru Takaishi! (Crowd Cheers/ Pokemon fans boos)

(No More Words by EnderserafteR Plays)

Takeru enters the ring WWE Jeff Hardy style. As he enters the ring, he shake hands with the others, including Doraemon who keeps on eating the Dorayakis. Takeru then kissed Hikari on the cheek before taking a mic.

Takeru: Wow what a party you guys have for me tonight. Thanks guys I appriciate it. (crowd cheers) Last night I've ended the longest anime rivalry in history that is Pokemon vs Digimon. (crowd cheers/boos) And last night, I've make Digimon champions! (crowd cheers) You know, if it wasn't for everyone here, I won't be beating Ash last night. And if it isn't for Ikki who saved me last week, I wouldn't be too weak to face Ash. So to that, thank you for….

(I Walk Alone by Skillet Plays)

Agumon: Wait a minute? What's Daisuke doing here? I thought Ikki put him into a nightmare earlier?

Veemon: Well he is the NEW Digidestined of Courage for a reason!

Daisuke enters the ring and grabs a mic.

Daisuke: Takeru Takeru Takeru. Congratulations on beating Ash Ketchum last night. But you know, this party will be a lot better if it was ME who should beat Ash, not you. (crowd boos)

Takeru: What are you going to do about it?

Daisuke: Simple. If you think you're better than be just because you beat Ash 'I'm Enternally 10 Years Old' Ketchum last night, you're wrong.

Takeru: Hold up! Since when did I say I was better than you?

Daisuke: You didn't say it, you prove it. In every company we've entered, YOU are the one who has more spotlight than me. Heck, what you did are more awesome than what I did. News flash TJ it was ME who the leader of the Digidestined, it was ME who's not on Malomyotismon's spell, and it was ME who leads us to this company in the first place! So it other words, I'm better than you! If you want prove, then give me a No.1 Contendership for your title!

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

Gimmy: Oh great! Super Cena is going to save us all!

Veemon: I thought Kamina kicks him onto a wall earlier?

Nobita: Whoa there goggle head. Do you really THINK that you should have a title shot against Takeru? You're wrong! I'm the real Number 1 Contender! (crowd cheers/boos)

Daisuke: Why should you have the title shot? This is our rivalry!

Nobita: I've already faced Seiya's Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken, Kamina's 'WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?' Kick that I saw on YouTube, and if you didn't noticed, I have better performance than you last night. (crowd cheers)

Daisuke: Oh yeah? Make me.

Nobita and Daisuke stares at each other.

Takeru: Hang on there everyone! I have a better idea. Next week, it's going to be a No.1 Contenders Match for my title! It's going to be Nobita Nobi vs Daisuke Motomiya! (Crowd Cheers)

Nobita: Sounds good. Just I have one thing.

Nobita kicks Daisuke to the gut and hits an Attitude Adjustment straight through the food table. He then does the same to Takeru before leaving. Then…

Syaoran Li enters the ring…

WITH HIS MONEY IN THE BANK BRIEFCASE!

AGumon: That's Syaoran Li! Last night's winner of the Money In The Bank Match!

Guilmon: And now he's cashing in on the champ…

Veemon: Hey look!

Before Syaoran could even cash in his briefcase, Dekisugi Hidetoshi enters the ring with his Gold In The Font Briefcase!

Agumon: Dekisugi's cahsing in his briefcase as well!

Guilmon: Let's remember that at the Crossover PPV Clash of the Titans, Dekisugi had won the briefcase!

Veemon: Now there's two superstars cashing in at the same time!

Gimmy: Now the referee is confused.

The show then ends as Syaoran and Dekisugi starts to argue.

Match Results:

Asuka def. Shizuka

The Sohma Dynasty vs Eriol and Kaho

Ikki def. Daisuke

Seiya def. Nobita.

There you go, the first chapter of the second season of AWF. Sorry if it sucks or rushed, I haven't writen anything these days. Until then, please review


	2. AWF Gattai! 2

The second chapter of the second season of AWF is here! Now please enjoy!

Note: Regarding to what I did to Nobita in the last chapter, I kept having a dream where Seiya kicking John Cena's ass at Spain. So yeah that's all I could think.

Disclaimer: None of the superstars are mine. I only own the titles and the company's name.

Fun Fact for today: I would pay a lot of money to see Kamina whooping John Cena's candy asses at WrestleMania 28 (if Kamina was real and The Rock is injured). Maybe like this:

Kamina: WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM KICK!

Cena: (Gets knocked out)

TTGL Fanboys and Mens: Roh Roh Fight The Powah!

Little Kids and Teenage Girls: NO!

…

(April, Week 2)

Know Your Enemy by Green Day plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron.

Agumon: Welcome everyone to AWF! We're your host Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon and sitting on the other table are Gimmy and Darry Arai.

Gimmy: That's right! We are live in Sydney, Australia and what matches we had tonight.

Veemon: A Number 1 Contenders Match for the Womens Championship, a Fatal 4 Way Elimination Tag Match for the No.1 Contendership for the Tag Team Titles, and the main event…

Guilmon: After an argument last week, Daisuke Motomiya and Nobita Nobi will face off in a No.1 Contenders Match for the AWF Championship!

Doraemon: This 6 Divas Battle Royal has been rescheduled into a one on one match, set for one fall!

(Glamazon by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, from Germany, residing in Tokyo-3, Japan, she is the 'Second Child', Asuka Langley Soryu! (Crowd Boos)

Agumon: Well last night Asuka dominated the AWF Womens Champion Shizuka Minamoto.

Gimmy: If she could win this match, well I don't what would happen to that Minamoto girl.

(Ancient Spirit by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: And her opponent from Italy, residing in Shibuya, Japan, the 'Spirit Warrior of Wind', Izumi Orimoto! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Izumi, as Fairymon/Kazemon, run towards the ring before bounced into the ring though the ropes as explosions were set off on stage (think of Sin Cara).

Veemon: One of the most underated characters of the Digimon frenchise is ready for her match.

Guilmon: This could be an interesting match since both of them are Europian-Japanese.

Darry: You have a point. While Asuka is German-Japanese, Izumi is Italian-Japanese.

(WWE Eve Torres theme plays)

Shizuka Minamoto, the AWF Womens Champion, went to the second announce table.

Darry: Looks like our AWF Womens Champion is going to join us to commentary.

Gimmy: We have a guest on our table! Beat that guys!

Guilmon: Just shut up.

Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon's mic were cut off.

Shizuka: Hi guys.

Darry: Hi there. It's been a pleasure for you to be here.

Gimmy: So why are you here anyway?

Shizuka: Looking at my possible opponents.

The match starts as the two went in circles before Asuka tried to grab Izumi only to have her move away. Asuka tried to throw a punch onto Izumi, but Izumi dodges and kicks Asuka to the gut. Izumi tried to Irish Whips Asuka onto the turnbuckle, but Asuka reverses the Irish Whip, causing Izumi to went onto the turnbuckle. Asuka charged towards Izumi only to get a kick from Izumi before she climbs the turnbuckle and hits a Dropkick. Izumi then goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Asuka kicks out.

Gimmy: Izumi is using her speed advantage to took down her bigger and stronger opponent.

Darry: Yeah but how long is she's going to do that?

Shizuka: No idea. I hope she had other things on her sleeves.

Izumi picks Asuka up only to get pushed away before Asuka hitting Izumi with a Big Boot. She pulled Izumi's hair and slams her head onto the mat until the referee stops the count. She placed her foot on Izumi's head and Curb Stomps her.

Darry: Ouch.

Gimmy: Maybe Asuka is trying to copy a Diva from another company.

Shizuka: A company where a diva gets her head squished onto the thumbtacks.

Asuka then went for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Izumi kicks out.

Asuka grabs Izumi's hair and throws her onto the turnbuckle as Asuka chokes Izumi with her leg until the referee stops her. She then stomps Izumi until the referee stops her again. Asuka went back to another corner and tried to hit a Running Knee onto Izumi. She went for it only to have it avoided, causing Asuka to hit her knee onto the turnbuckle. Izumi went for a Baseball Slide onto Asuka only to have her legs crashed onto the turnbuckle as Asuka rolls to the ring floor. Asuka picks Izumi's leg up and slams it onto the turnbuckle.

Gimmy: Looks like Asuka is trying to injure Izumi's leg, thus slowing her down.

Darry: Speaking of 'Injured leg', how's your leg Shizuka?

Shizuka: Just fine. No worries about it.

Asuka enters the ring, picks Izumi up and went for a Two Handed Chokeslam. But Izumi managed to kick Asuka's gut and released herself before hitting a Dropkick, sending Asuka onto the chains. Izumi charged towards Asuka only to get herself catched and lifted by Asuka. She tried to throw Izumi onto the ring floor only to get her throat smashed onto the chains by Izumi's Huraricana. Izumi climbs the top turnbuckle and hits the Leaning Tower (Star Shift Pain) onto Asuka. She then pins her.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner and the No.1 Contender for the AWF Womens Championship, Izumi Orimoto!

Shizuka: Congratulations Izumi. I hope you're ready in 3 weeks.

Darry: She should be.

(Backstage)

We can see Mikuru Asahina as she is ready for backstage commentating. Well, remove the part where she is ready because she's not.

Mikuru: Mikuru here… with…

Itsuki: Come on. I know you can do it.

Mikuru: I can't.

Kyon: If you can't, Haruhi would kill us.

Mikuru: If you say so. (clears throat) Mikuru Asahina here… with my guests for this time.. T-th-the… What are they again?

Itsuki: Sohma Dynasty.

Mikuru: Sohma Dynasty! (Crowd Cheers) So um… Tonight you guys will take on Neon Generation X, Hirokazu and Kenta, and Junpei and Tomoki in a Fatal 4 Way Match. How are you going to face them.

Itsuki: Good job Mikuru.

Kyo: Good job for a beginner. As for your question, we're definitely ready for the match. Since we're taking on 'DX', 'The Worlds Strongest Tag Team', and 'Morrison and Miz, the Dirt Sheet', I want them to remember the name 'Hart Dynasty' but tonight, we, the Sohma Dynasty, will win the match.

Yuki (Sohma): As long as you didn't mess around.

Kyo: What did you say?

Tohru: Calm down guys!

The Sohma Synasty then leaves.

(Ring)

Doraemon: This is a Fatal 4 Way Elimination Tag Team Match for the No.1 Contendership for the AWF Tag Team Championship!

(Ain't Make No Believe by Stonefree Experince Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first from Shinjuku, Japan, the team of Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: Here comes the first team for this match.

Veemon: At the latest episode of their 'Dirt Sheet', they had somehow make fun of their opponents. Here's the video:

(The Dirt Sheet)

Hirokazu: So next week we're facing a tag team that rips off DX and The Hart Dynasty? Such losers.

Kenta: And let's not forget that we're also facing the small and the fat guys named Junpei and Tomoki.

Hirokazu: Ah yes. To those tag teams, I suggest you drop your ridiculous gimmicks and let us breeze though the No.1 Contendership next week. And you know why Kenta?

Kenta: Of course. Because we're awesome.

Both: BELIEVE IT!

(Back to ring)

Agumon: Such statements there by those two.

Darry: I hope they got eliminated first.

Gimmy: What's wrong sis? Can't handle their coolness?

(Somebodies got to Get It by Three Days Mafia Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing their opponents first from Shibuya, Japan, the team of Junpei Shibayama and Tomoki Himi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: This could be a balanced team to win.

Agumon: With a combination of speed and brawns, they might stand a change.

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Next, accompanied by Tohru Honda, the team of Kyo and Yuki Sohma, the Sohma Dynasty! (Crowd Cheers)

Guilmon: Last week this team had defeated Eriol and Kaho in a single tag team match.

Agumon: If they win, they're one step closer to the championship titles.

**Are You Ready?**

…

…

…

**Break It Down!**

(Break It Down by Chris Warren Plays)

Doraemon: And last from Tokyo-3, the team of Toji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida, team Neon Generation X! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: These two guys just came all the way from the post 'Second Impact' world to AWF.

Gimmy: Despite the impact, they still managed to go DX on us? I'm impressed.

Toji, Kyo, Kenta and Tomoki starts first for their respective teams. As Toji goes after Kyo, Kenta went after Tomoki. While Toji and Kyo locked arms, Tomoki kicks Kenta onto the leg multiple times before running to the chains, bounced back and tried to hit a Bulldog. However, Kenta catches Tomoki and slams him with a Backbreaker. Toji Irish Whips Kyo onto the turnbuckle and tried for a Headbutt, but Kyo dodges, causing Toji to hit the turnbuckle. While Toji is sitting on the lower turnbuckle, Kenta picks Tomoki up and Irish Whips him crashing onto Toji. Kenta then hits both Tomoki and Toji with a Running Knee Smash.

Agumon: Looks like they are eating a knee for dinner.

Gimmy: That guy forgot someone.

Gimmy is right. Kenta looked behind and gets a Dropkick by Kyo, sending him to the chains. Kyo tried to Clothesline him out, but Kenta lifts him up and throws him to the ring floor. Kenta tags himself to Hirokazu as he hits a Springboard Dive onto Kyo. Tomoki gets up and kicks Toji multiple times until the referee stops him. He picks Toji up only to get pushed onto Toji's corner. Toji then tags himself to Kensuke as the two Irish Whips Tomoki onto the turnbuckle. As Tomoki gets up, Kensuke speared him before hitting a flurry of ground punches. Kensuke looked on his left and eats a Moonsault from Hirokazu. Hirokazu then pins Kensuke.

Referee: 1,2,… Kensuke kicks out.

Guilmon: It takes more than that to take down Kensuke.

Gimmy: This match is still ongoing. Who would be the No.1 Contender?

Darry: Just shut up and sit down.

Gimmy: Alright my dear sister.

Hirokazu picks Kensuke up and drags him to the corner as he tags himself to Kenta. Kenta lifts Kensuke up as Hirokazu hits an Enzuigiri onto Kensuke before Kenta nailing a Suplex. Kenta is ready for the Marine Angel's Heart (Mizard of Oz), but Kyo grabs his foot and pulled him down to the ring floor. As Kyo rapidly kicks a fallen Kenta, Kensuke starts to crawl to his corner, hoping to tag onto Toji. But Tomoki tackles Toji down to the ring floor and hits a Diving Elbow onto Kensuke's back. Tomoki climbs the turnbuckle and went for a Bear Splash (Frog Splash). However, Kensuke blocks Tomoki's finisher by lifting his knees, causing Tomoki to crash painfully onto his knees. Kensuke then pins Tomoki.

Referee: 1,2,… Tomoki kicks out.

After crashing Kyo onto the barricade, Kenta enters the ring and hits a High Knee onto Kensuke's head. Kenta then picks Tomoki up only to get countered with a Russian Leg Sweep. While Kyo enters the ring and tags to Yuki, Tomoki managed to tag himself to Junpei.

Veemon: Oh boy.

Agumon: Among everyone here, Junpei has the biggest weight advantage here.

Guilmon: How are they going to take down this guy?

Junpei tackles Yuki before hitting a Clothesline onto Kenta. Junpei tried to pick Kensuke up, but he managed to tag himself to Toji. Toji started to punch Junpei's head multiple times before kicking him to the gut. Toji is going for a Pumphandle Drop, but Yuki Big Boots him down before lifting him and tags himself to Kyo. Kyo then hits the Sohma Attack (Hart Attack) onto Toji before going for the Sharpshooter. Fortunately, Kensuke enters the ring and tackles Kyo away before he tackles Yuki out of the ring form safety measures. Kyo then Clotheslines Kensuke out of the ring before Kenta from out of nowhere hits the Marine Angel's Heart onto Kyo. Kenta looked behind and gets a Bettle Slam (World's Strongest Slam) from Junpei. Junpei then pins Kenta while Tomoki walks on the chains and dives himself onto Hirokazu.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Hirokazu and Kenta are eliminated!

Darry: Told you they're out first.

Guilmon: If you're not a girl, I would hit you right now.

AGumon: Calm down Guilmon. Anyway now there are 3 tag team remaining.

Junpei picks Kyo up and puts him on a Bearhug. However, Kyo managed to tackle Junpei's head with his elbow until Toji enters the ring and pushed both Junpei and Kyo onto the turnbuckle. Kyo gets up and Headbutts Junpei's stomach before he looked behind and hits a Spinebuster by Toji. Toji then tags himself to Kensuke as he hits the Famekisser onto Kyo. He then does the same onto Junpei before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Junpei and Tomoki has been eliminated!

Gimmy: Now that leaves two.

Veemon: I wonder… Wait a minute!

As Junpei and Tomoki are about to leave, the Celestrial Being attacks both of them before entering the ring and attacks the Neon Generation X and the Sohma Dynasty. The referee them ordered for the bell to ring.

Doraemon: This match has been ended with a Double Disqualification!

Agumon: Now why would they attack the remaining tag teams?

Guilmon: Simple. Without a No.1 Contender, the Celestrial Being doesn't have to retain their titles! Now that's smart!

Veemon: Smart my ass! Look at what's going on!

As Tieria Erde hits a Two Handed Chokeslam onto Kensuke, Allelujah Haptism hits a Swinging Clothesline onto Yuki and Lockon Stratos hitting the Celtic Cross onto Toji, Setsuna F Seiei hits the Wasteland onto Kyo, ending the match with no winners.

(Commercial Break)

After that, the screen shows what happened before the commercial.

Agumon: Well ladies and gentlemen before the commercials we have a Fatal 4 Way Elimination Tag Match to determine to No.1 Contender for the AWF Tag Team Titles.

Veemon: After the other two are eliminated, this leaves Neon Generation X and the Sohma Dynasty. But then this happened.

Guilmon: The Celestrial Being, the current Tag Champs attacked those tag teams, leaving the No.1 Contender spot empty.

(GM's Office)

We can see General Manager Nazirul handling two MITB Briefcase holders Dekisugi and Syaoran.

Nazirul: Alright. On one hand, I have a superstar who won a briefcase during a Crossover PPV. On the other hand, I got a superstar who won another briefcase at Anime Mania. Am I correct?

Dekisugi and Syaoran nods.

Nazirul: Which leaves me to this: At Pole Vault PPV, there's going to be a Ladder Match between both of you and the winner will get… a Platinium Briefcase! With the briefcase, not only you can cash it in for a title match once, but you can also use it TWICE for a year! Now please let me handle your repective briefcases.

The two then gives their briefcases to GM Nazirul.

Nazirul: Thank you. Until the PPV you cannot cash in your briefcases on the champion. Now please leave.

After Dekisugi and Syaoran leaves the room, Tohru Honda and Hikari Horaki enters the room.

Nazirul: What can I halp you ladies?

Hikari: Did you see what happened in the ring?

Tohru: Our teams got screwed by the Celetrial Being!

Nazirul: Oh that? Well here's a solution. Next week, to avoid interference, Sohma Dynasty will take on Neon Generation X for the No.1 Contendership, in a Steel Cage Match! Now please tell your teammates about this.

Tohru: Will do.

The girls then leaves.

(Ring)

Doraemon: This is a 6 Man Battle Royal for the No.1 Contendership for the AWF Japanese Championship!

(Man In The Box by Alice in Chains Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, from Odaiba, Japan, he is the Digidestined of Knowledge and err… Responsibility (That's Joe's crest right?), Iori Hida! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: While Daisuke and Takeru are arguing with each other, let's talk about this young digidestined Iori Hida.

Veemon: I know this guy. He has a lot of respect to the others inside him.

(Radio by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Shinjuku, Japan, 'Shinjuku Burning Flames X', Ryo Akiyama! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Gimmy: I saw his online show's first episode and let's say I've learned a new qoute that Kamina or Simon doesn't have.

Darry: What's that?

Gimmy: Woo Woo Woo, you know it.

(I am Perfection by Cage9 Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Shibuya, Japan, Kouji Minamoto! (Crowd Boos)

Agumon: That theme is perfect for a guy like Kouji.

Veemon: Indeed. But can he win this match is a question.

(Sorairo Days by Shouko Nakagawa Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from the Jiha Village, Simon the Ground Digger! (Crowd Cheers)

Guilmon: Damn it! I was expecting Kamina, not this kid.

Gimmy: Simon or Kamina, I don't care. As long I saw one of our teammates in action, I'm fine.

(Soldier Dream by MAKE-UP Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from China, Dragon Shiryu! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: At Anime Mania, Shiryu takes on his fellow Bronze Saint Cygnus Hyoga in a Dark Match for the unification of the Japanese and Extreme titles.

Veemon: If he wins, he could have a rematch with his friend at Pole Vault.

(Realeza by Jim Johnston Plays as a Spainish Announcer were on stage)

S.A: (insert random Spainish words here) Suneo Honekawa! (Crowd Boos)

Suneo then came out on a brand new (insert car brand here) car which costs (insert number here) Dollars.

Darry: For God's sake this is Anime Wrestling Federation, not Spainish.

Guilmon: Who cares! This is his destiny to be a future champion.

Agumon: Can he remove that word 'future' that Guilmon already said tonight?

As the match starts, Kouji and Suneo goes after Iori while Simon were fighting Shiryu and Ryo. After bullying Iori, the two then bullies Simon while Shiryu uppercuts Ryo straight to the turnbuckle thanks to his Rozan Sho Ryu Ha (?) technique. As Kouji goes after Iori while Suneo tackles Shiryu's leg, we can see Simon begging for mercy.

Guilmon: Is this the pilot of Gurren Lagann? All I see is an emo kid who's useless without his aniki!

Darry: Without Kamina on his side, I don't think Simon could survive this.

Gimmy: Come on Simon! Get up and pierce the heavens with your drill!

While Suneo continues to hit multiple ground stomps onto Shiryu and Kouji beating up Iori on the corner, Simon gets up only to get a Zack Attack by Ryo. He then throws Simon out of the ring.

Guilmon: Wow. What a loser.

Agumon: Now this leaves 5 mens.

Kouji picks Iori up only to get pushed away. Iori then trips Kouji's leg, causing Kouji to slam his head onto the turnbuckle. As Kouji were sitting there, Iori went to another corner and taunts him Tommy Dreamer style plus the E-C-W Chant before hitting a Baseball Slide. Iori then goes for the DDT of Knowledge (Dreamer DDT), but Kouji counters with an Uppercut before nailing a Zig-Zag. He then throws Iori out. At another corner, Suneo Footchokes Shiryu on the turnbuckle until Ryo nails him with Backbreaker. Ryo gets up only to get a Dropkick by Kouji, sending the 'Shinjuku Celebrity' out of the ring. Suneo and Kouji ambushed SHiryu before the Bronze Saint of Dragon blasted them with his Rozan Sho Ryu Ha.

Guilmon: Is that technique even legal?

Agumon: It has been modified into a Strong Uppercut so yeah it's legal.

Shiryu grabs Kouji's hair and throws him out. He looked behind and gets a Cross Armbreaker by Suneo. Suneo then throws Shiryu out of the ring.

S.A: (Insert Spainish words that means 'Here's your winner' here), Suneo Honekawa!

Guilmon: Now Suneo is one step closer to his destiny!

Veemon: Well coming up next on this No.1 Contendership Night, Daisuke Motomiya will take on Nobita Nobi where the winner takes on Takeru Takaishi for the AWF Championship at Pole Vault.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage)

We can see Simon walking in dissapointment as he lost the match. He then walk towards Kamina and Yoko.

Simon: Sorry aniki.

Kamina: That's alright. You debuted quite fine.

Yoko: You looked weak in there. Anything wrong?

Simon: Nothing. Just fighting without aniki is…

Kamina: Don't worry about me Simon. A real men never leaves a match unfinished!

Simon: … Yeah… Pretty much. Say aniki, can you be my manager?

Kamina: I love to, but I already managed you enough. Looks like you're alone Simon.

Simon: But.. Yoko please.

Yoko: Sorry Simon. Looks like you're going to fine someone else as your manager.

Simon: … Fine. I'll find a manager.

Simon then leaves.

Kamina: Make sure you find a pretty manager! And don't even accept Leeron's offer if he had one!

(Ring)

Doraemon: This match is for the No.1 Contendership for the AWF Championship!

(I Walk Alone by Batista Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, from Odaiba, Japan, he is the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship, Daisuke Motomiya! (Crowd Boos)

Gimmy: Friendship? Come on he betrayed the Digidestined all because of Takeru's relationship with Hikari!

Darry: Still he saved us from Malomyotismon. Who else would you expect to save us?

Gimmy: Well…

Darry: Don't even say Simon or Kamina.

Gimmy: …

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent from Nerima, Japan, Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

AGumon: Last week Nobita lost to Seiya and put both Takeru and Daisuke though a table!

Veemon: He doesn't deserve this match at all.

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen I've recived word that this match is now a Triple Threat Falls Count Anywhere Match! Introducing the third superstar for this match…

(Pegasus Fantasy by MAKE-UP Plays)

Doraemon: … trained in Greece, Pegasus Seiya! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: Great. Another uninvited superstar has joied the fray. What did he do to get this shot anyway?

Agumon: Let's see. Last week he knocks Nobita out. And now can he fly though him and Daisuke?

The match starts as everyone went to their corners and stare each other. Daisuke went first as he charged towards Seiya, but Seiya kicks Daisuke away before avoiding Nobita's Clothesline and hits a Takedown. Seiya throws a punch onto Nobita, but Nobita holds the punch until Daisuke Double Clotheslines both of them. Daisuke picks Seiya up and throws him onto the turnbuckle before he Headbutts Seiya. He then Headbutts Seiya on the turnbuckle multiple times until the referee stops him. Nobita then hits a Bulldog onto Daisuke before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Daisuke kicks out.

Nobita climbs the turnbuckle and ready for a Flying Double Legdrop onto Daisuke. But Daisuke catches him and hits a Powerbomb onto Nobita. He then shakes the chains before giving the Nobita the 'Thumps down' sign. He then saw Seiya coming and catches him before slamming him onto the turnbuckle. Daisuke looked behind only to get a Hip Toss by Nobita before he hits three Shoulder Tackles, a Suplex and a Five Knuckle Shuffle. Nobita is ready for the Attitude Adjustment, but Daisuke breaks free and kicks Nobita to the gut before hitting the Powerbomb of Courage (Batista Bomb). Before Daisuke could pin, he looked behind only to eat a Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken (A fast knock out punch) from Seiya. Seiya then pins Daisuke.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Pegasus Seiya!

Veemon: Daisuke you idiot! Why do you have to look behind?

Gimmy: Face it Veemon, your partner is an idiot.

Veemon: Shut up will you?

Agumon: Anyway what a victory for Seiya, giving him an opportunity for the AWF Championship.

Guilmon: I wonder what would happen next week?

Seiya went to stage and performs the Pegasus Constilation Pose as the show came to close.

…

Match Results:

Izumi def. Asuka

Toji and Kensuke vs Kyo and Yuki vs Junpei and Tomoki vs Hirokazu and Kenta (No Contest)

Suneo wins the 6 Man Battle Royal

Seiya def. Nobita and Daisuke

There you go, another chapter of AWF is done. Now please review.

P.S: If you want a list of AWF Superstars and Divas, kindly ask me on the reviews so that I could upload it.


	3. AWF Gattai! 3

Hi guys! 3rd chapter of AWF is here! Tonight, we will find out the No.1 Contenders for the Tag Team titles! And of course the debut of the Dai-Gurren Brigade as Simon and Kamina takes on Team Xros Hearts (Taiki and Zenjirou)!

To toonwriter: Sorry but I never watched Soul Eater so no Soul, Maka or Death the Kid in AWF. As for more people to review, well I do have other wrestling company owners that has put my first season on the alert list (Yosi-Mr TV (WWT), Mr Cartoon (CAWF), Jean Kazuhiza (CASZ), Charles Roberts (TWA), Gamer165 (VGW), TND (VGWA) and Cornholio4 (DWA)) and others who doesn't have a company. Right now I'm going to send PMs to them about the second season of AWF.

Disclaimer: I do not othing I own anyone. The only thing I owned are myself, the GM, the referee and the titles.

Fun Fact for today: Just watched the two TTGL movies both repectively titled Gurren-hen and Lagann-hen which was MADE OF AWESOME AND LEGENDARY! Oh and Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann FTW!

…

(April, Week 3)

Before the show, we can see Daisuke complaining to GM Nazirul.

Daisuke: What was that about last week?

Nazirul: What's wrong with last week?

Daisuke: Don't act like you don't know! Last week I should be facing Nobita ONLY! But instead you add in Pegasus Seiya? What's is wrong with you?

Nazirul: Well Seiya deserves a title shot which is why I give him one.

Daisuke: Let me guess, you give him the title shot by Mrs Saori Kido's order, is that true?

Nazirul: No. I give it on my free will. I added him for his performance on beating Nobita on the 2nd Season premire episode two weeks ago.

Daisuke: Listen. The other person that I wanted to beat aside from Takeru is Nobita. I want a rematch for the contendership tonight because Seiya has no rights to interfere in my business even if you put him in last weeks match.

Nazirul: Fine. Tonight you will face Seiya for the No.1 contendership but under a price. It will be a special guest referee match and the possible referees chosen are Nobita, Takeru or…

Daisuke: You or Mrs Saori?

Nazirul: … No. But Takeru's girlfriend Hikari. Now get lost.

Nazirul then leaves as Daisuke was shocked.

…

Know Your Enemy by Green Day Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron.

Agumon: Welcome everyone to AWF! We're your hosts Agumon, Guilmon, Gimmy, Darry and… wait, where's Veemon?

Guilmon: Sulking after his partner Daisuke lost the No.1 Contenders Match last week. Anyway we're live in Jakarta, Indonesia and tonight's main event would be a… how did JR say it? Oh yes, a slobber-knocker.

Gimmy: Last week, Daisuke has already destroyed Nobita and ready to destroy Takeru. But then Seiya enters the equation and beats Daisuke. And tonight, he will get a rematch with a special guest referee.

Darry: According to the GM, the referee could be either the man who got destroyed last week Nobita Nobi, current champion and his rival Takeru Takaishi or… I can't believe that our GM would put her into this mess… Hikari Yagami.

(Glamazon by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first both from Tokyo-3, the team of 'Third Child' Shinji Ikari and the 'Second Child Asuka Langley Soryu! (Crowd Boos)

Agumon: Last week Asuka lost the No.1 Contenders Match against Izumi Orimoto.

Gimmy: And to add insult to more insult, Asuka must team up with her fellow Evangelion Pilot, Shinji 'Emo' Ikari.

Guilmon: I'll bet a dollar to see Asuka blaming Shinji if she loses.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents, the team of Kazuma Kuwabara and Yukina! (crowd cheers)

AGumon: Allow me to remind you that these two are from Yoshihiro Togashi's infamous anime and manga Yu Yu Hakusho.

Gimmy: I'm not surprised that Yukina is here to bright up the Divas Division. Possibily due to her stay in Genkai's temple and the rumour that she trained a bit from her?

Darry: Who knows? But judging by her abilities at Anime Mania and the rest of the First Season of AWF, I'll say that rumour is true.

The girls starts first as the two stare at each other. Asuka pushed Yukina down to the mat before she gets up and pushed Asuka onto the turnbuckle. She then Headbutts Asuka until the referee stops her. She looked behind and eats a kick to the face by Asuka. Asuka grabs Yukina's hair and slams her head onto the turnbuckle until the referee stops her. Asuka the Irish Whips Yukina onto the other turnbuckle as she got crashed onto it. As Yukina looks behind, Asuka Clotheslines her down to the mat as she goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Yukina kicks out.

Gimmy: She's good.

Darry: But how long can she keep it up?

Asuka pulled Yukina's arm, placed her foot on it, and proceeded to stomps it before slamming the same arm with an Elbow Drop. After placing Yukina's arm on the chains, she went to the ring floor and slams the arm onto the chains before re-entering the ring. As she tried to pick Yukina up, Yukina pushes her before trying to tag onto Kuwabara. However, Asuka grabs her legs and hits a Takedown before kicking her to the guts. Asuka went behind Yukina, lifts her up and goes for the Glam Slam. But Yukina tackles Asuka's head with her elbow before hitting a Russian Leg Sweep. She then tags herself to Kuwabara as Shinji has no choice but to enter due to the match rule.

Guilmon: If Shinji gets KO'ed in less than 10 seconds, you give me 1000 Yens.

Gimmy: You got it.

Shinji tried to hit a Clothesline but Kuwabara dodges it and hits a Roundhouse Kick onto Shinji. He then puts Shinji onto the Anaconda Vice as Shinji taps out in less than 10 seconds!

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

Doraemon: Here are your winners, the team of Yukina and Kazuma Kuwabara!

Guilmon: I win! Now pay up.

Gimmy: *Sigh* Fine.

As Kuwabara and Yukina leaves the ring, Asuka starts to yell on Shinji, blaming him for her defeat. She then pushed Shinji down before kicking his lying body.

Agumon: Come on! That guy's an embarassment to all mens everywhere!

Before Asuka could continue, Yukina enters the ring and chased Asuka only to saw her running to the ring floor. As Yukina and Asuka were arguing, Kuwabara checks on Shinji.

(Backstage)

We can see on a split screen where the left shows the Sohma Dynasty while the right shows Neon Generation X.

Agumon: Ladies and gentlemen up next is the No.1 Contenders Match for the AWF Tag Team Championship, inside the Steel Cage!

(Promo)

And now, it's time for the AWF Rewind!

(Last Week)

Junpei picks Kyo up and puts him on a Bearhug. However, Kyo managed to tackle Junpei's head with his elbow until Toji enters the ring and pushed both Junpei and Kyo onto the turnbuckle. Kyo gets up and Headbutts Junpei's stomach before he looked behind and hits a Spinebuster by Toji. Toji then tags himself to Kensuke as he hits the Famekisser onto Kyo. He then does the same onto Junpei before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Junpei and Tomoki has been eliminated!

Gimmy: Now that leaves two.

Veemon: I wonder… Wait a minute!

As Junpei and Tomoki are about to leave, the Celestrial Being attacks both of them before entering the ring and attacks the Neon Generation X and the Sohma Dynasty. The referee them ordered for the bell to ring.

Doraemon: This match has been ended with a Double Disqualification!

Agumon: Now why would they attack the remaining tag teams?

Guilmon: Simple. Without a No.1 Contender, the Celestrial Being doesn't have to retain their titles! Now that's smart!

Veemon: Smart my ass! Look at what's going on!

As Tieria Erde hits a Two Handed Chokeslam onto Kensuke, Allelujah Haptism hits a Swinging Clothesline onto Yuki and Lockon Stratos hitting the Celtic Cross onto Toji, Setsuna F Seiei hits the Wasteland onto Kyo, ending the match with no winners.

(Ring)

The cage decends until it hits the ring floor, completely covering the ring.

Doraemon: This is a Steel Cage Match and it is for the No.1 Contendership for the AWF Tag Team Championship!

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first accompanied by Tohru Honda, the team of Kyo and Yuki Sohma, the Sohma Dynasty! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: This team has the skill, the speed and everything else needed to grab the titles.

Guilmon: But do they have brains to do that? Because one of them doesn't.

**ARE YOU READY?**

…

…

…

**Break It Down!**

(Break It Down by Chris Warren Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents, both from Tokyo-3, the team of Toji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida, Neon Generation X! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: On business now last week these two teams are the remaining teams on the No.1 Contenders Match until the current champions the Celestrial Being screwed both of them.

Darry: But this match is inside a Steel Cage in order to avoid any other interference.

The cage doors are locked and the ring bells as Toji and Kensuke goes after Yuki by taking him down with multiple punches. Kyo then puts Toji onto a Headlock from behind only to get lifted and gets slammed onto the cage wall. Kensuke picks Yuki up and throws him onto the cage wall before pressing his head onto the cage wall. Toji went for a Spinebuster onto Kyo, but Kyo counters with a Tornado DDT. He then climbs the cage before Kensuke saw him and pulled him down crashing to the mat.

Guilmon: Told you he lacks brains.

Kensuke picks Kyo up and ready to throw him onto the cage wall. But Yuki gets up and pushed Kensuke onto the wall instead. He and Kyo then hit a Double Suplex onto Kensuke as Yuki saw an incoming Toji and hits him with a Clothesline. As Yuki were beating up Toji, Kyo climbs the wall and ready to escape. Yuki tried for a Saito Suplex, but Kensuke tackles his leg before pulling Kyo down to the mat. As Toji hits the Pumphandle Drop onto Yuki, hit then climbs the cage wall while Kensuke tried to hit the Famekisser onto Kyo. But Kyo breaks free and kicks Kensuke onto the head before climbing a turnbuckle and hits an Enzuigiri onto Toji, knocking both of then down on the mat.

Agumon: This is just the beginning folks.

Gimmy: There's still more to come.

Kyo gets up and nails Toji with the Sharpshooter. But then release it since submissions won't work on this match and climbs the cage. However, he fell to the mat once again thanks to Kensuke. Yuki then hits a Bulldog from behind onto Kensuke before lifting him. Kyo gets up and hits the Sohma Attack onto Kensuke. Yuki looks on his left and gets a Spinebuster from Toji. Kyo saw Toji coming and kicks him to the head. He then climbs the 3/4th of the steel cage only to have his leg grabbed by Kensuke. Kensuke started to pull Kyo's leg, but Kyo tried to kick Kensuke away from him. Kyo then falls from the cage wall as his body crashed onto Kensuke.

Guilmon: Ouch. Whoever thought that Kensuke can be quite an idiot sometimes.

Darry: He just miscalculated his actions.

Toji starts to climb on the cage wall only to get his body catched by Yuki as he nails a Powerbomb onto Toji. Yuki then hits Toji with the Saito Suplex before climbing th cage wall. Kensuke tried to stop, but Kyo grabs Kensuke's leg, takes him down, and nails the Sharpshooter. Yuki then managed to escape the steel cage.

Agumon: Now it's 1-0 for the Sohma Dynasty.

Guilmon: Bad news is that Kyo has to face two person at once now.

Kyo continues to apply more pressure onto Kensuke until he managed to grab the chains. He then use the chains to gain momentum and pushed Kyo away with his leg. Kyo tried to Headbutt Kensuke onto the cage wall, but Kensuke dodges, causing Kyo to hit the cage head first. Kensuke then hits the Famekisser onto Kyo and he and Toji climbs the cage wall. As they're halfway done, Kyo gets up, climbs a turnbuckle, and hits an Enzuigiri onto Toji. Toji however managed to hang on until Kyo does the same Enzuigiri again, causing Toji to fell to the mat. He then tried to stop Kensuke, but it is too late as Kensuke escapes the steel cage.

Gimmy: 1-1. Only one man left for the repective teams.

Kyo is ready to climb the cage, but he knew that Toji would get up and stop him. Which is why he's going to the cage door and asked the referee to open it. As the door were unlocked and before Kyo even opens the door, Toji tackles him down, slamming Kyo onto the cage door face first. Toji crawls to the door but has his legs grabbed by Kyo. Before Kyo could even pulled him to the middle of the ring, Toji grabs the chains and pushed Kyo away with his other leg. Toji has his hands on the ring floor, but Kyo pulled him into the ring before hitting a Double Legdrop onto Toji's lower body. Half of Kyo's body are now on the ring floor until Toji grabs his leg and puts him onto an Ankle Lock. Kyo tried to pull his leg to the ring floor, but Toji continues to apply more pressure. Kyo then kicks Toji's knee with his other leg multiple times until he fell down on his knees. Kyo takes the advantage and pulled his legs down to the ring floor!

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Here are your winners, the Sohma Dynasty!

AGumon: Now the Sohma Dynasty are another step closer for the titles!

Darry: The problem is that their opponents, the Celetrial Being, are sneaky champions. How can they face them two weeks from now?

(Backstage)

Tailmon: I can't believe that I'm here again. Oh well. Tailmon's here and my guest for this time, my human partner Hikari Yagami. (Crowd Cheers) Tonight Daisuke will be facing Seiya in a special referee match and there is possibility that you will be the referee. If you were, what will you do?

Hikari: Well it's complicated. If I was a bad girl, I would screw Seiya right in front of the Jakarta crowd and gives the title shot to my former boyfriend Daisuke. But somehow I felt guilty of myself.

Tailmon: Why?

Hikari: Because of my relationship with Takeru, not only Daisuke hates him, but also Iori and the others as well. It's like I'm the one who caused Daisuke to walk alone, being hated and out to destroy Takeru, Nobita and Seiya. I don't know Tailmon. If I'm the referee for that match, I don't know either I should give Daisuke a victory or breaks his heart by letting Seiya win.

Tailmon: … You're… frowning. Is there something wrong?

Hikari: Nothing. Just leave me alone.

Tailmon then leaves Hikari.

(Ring)

Agumon: Well I felt sorry for Hikari.

Guilmon: Sorry? Need I remind you that if she didn't date Takeru in the first place, Daisuke won't be the person we saw weeks ago! In other words, everything bad that has happened to Daisuke are all Hikari's fault!

Darry: You'll never understand the heart of a girl. She loves Takeru more than Daisuke! What can you do about it? And as for Daisuke's personality change, I won't blame anyone because he changed himself!

Guilmon: Will you shut up! This is Digimon's business, not TTGL's!

Gimmy: Stop yelling at my sister!

Guilmon: Oh yeah? Stop me!

Gimmy and Guilmon starts to fight each other until the security stops them. The two were excorted to backstage, leaving AGumon and Darry on commentary.

Agumon: (Guilmon's right. A female commentator IS a bad thing.) Anyway up next is a tag team between the Dai-Gurren Brigade vs…

(Never Give Up by Sonar Pocket Plays)

Agumon: … These guys.

Doraemon: This tag team match is set for one fall! Intoducing first accompanied by Akari Hinomoto, the team of Taiki Kudo and Zenjirou Tsurugi, team Xros Hearts! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: These three are from the latest season of Digimon titled Xros Wars.

Darry: And their team, the Xros Hearts, had always been called the 'Children's Version' of the Dai-Gurren Brigade.

Agumon: Of course they're children's version. I mean look at Akari, her clothing is nice unlike Yoko.

Darry: And sadly Taiki wears goggles instead of shades.

(Sorairo Days by Shouko Nakagawa Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents accompanied by Yoko, the team of Simon and Kamina, the Dai-Gurren Brigade! (Crowd Massively Cheers)

Agumon: Look at the crowd. I bet they are cheering for Kamina for being manly.

Darry: Or they were cheering for Yoko for her sexy appearance.

Before the bell rings, GM Nazirul appeared on the Titantron.

Nazirul: Okay. Eversince the season premire of AWF I've never scheduled a No DQ match yet so let's make it a No DQ Match right now! (Crowd Cheers)

The rings bells as Simon and Zenjirou starts first. Simon charged towards Zenjirou first only to get a Takedown before hitting a Dropkick. After Akari gives Zenjirou a wooden stick, he proceeded to smack Simon with it. As Zenjirou pushed Simon onto the Xros Hearts corner, he tags onto Taiki. While Taiki climbs the turnbuckle, Zenjirou hits Simon's stomach with the stick . After Simon were on his knees, Taiki hits a Flying Dropkick onto Simon before pinning him.

Referee: 1,2,… Simon kicks out.

Taiki picks Simon up and Irish Whips him onto the turnbuckle. He then Clotheslines Simon before hitting a Bulldog. He then went to the corner and ready to hit Simon with a Superkick. As Simon gets up, he went for it. However, Simon managed to catch Taiki's leg only to get a Roundhouse Kick from Taiki's other leg. Taiki went for a Jumping DDT, but Simon catches Taiki and slams him onto the mat with a Spinebuster. As Taiki crawls to his corner and tags to Zenjirou, Simon went to his corner and tags to Kamina.

Agumon: Oh boy.

Darry: This isn't good. REALLY not good.

Kamina climbs the turnbuckle and hits his 'WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM KICK!' (Flying Dropkick) which takes Zenjirou down to the mat. As Zenjirou gets up, he eats Kamina's 'HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY CUTE LITTLE GANMEN PUNCH!' (Tornado Punch) which sends Zenjirou crashing onto the chains. The chains then breaks, causing Zenjirou's body to crash onto Taiki before the two gets their bodies crashed though the barricade.

(Note: Search 'WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM KICK' on Youtube to see Kamina do that in the series)

Darry: Holy shit!

Agumon: Kamina had just 'Cast Wrestling Logic Aside and Kick The Xros Hearts To The Curb'!

As the referee counts, Taiki and Akari checks on Zenjirou who's already knocked out. The referee rings the bell.

(Sorairo Days by Shouko Nakagawa Plays)

Doraemon: Here are your winners by Knock Out, the Dai-Gurren Brigade!

Taiki gets up, entered the ring and yelled at Kamina for knocking Zenjirou out. Akari does the same by arguing with Yoko. As Akari and Yoko went for a catfight, Taiki pushed Kamina only to get countered with a kick to the nuts. The Dai-Gurren Brigade leaves, alongside Yoko who has already beaten the crap out of Akari.

Darry: I know Kamina is awesome but does he had to kick Taiki to the nuts?

Agumon: Whatever he does, it's awesome.

(Backstage)

We can see Daisuke ready for his match. Just then, Syaoran walks to him.

Daisuke: What do you want?

Syaoran: Listen. I felt so sorry about you and your terrible life. And I wish you good luck on the next match.

Daisuke: Why? Let me guess, you want me to beat Seiya tonight, then beat Takeru for the title at the PPV and then cash in your stupid briefcase on me right? Well News Flash kid if you lose your match against Dekisugi at the PPV, you won't be able to catch in on my title.

Syaoran: I'm just being nice you know. *Sigh*

Syaoran then leaves Daisuke.

(GM's Office)

Guilmon: I want those twins to get out of commentary right now!

Nazirul: Why? Because of Darry?

Guilmon: Heck yeah!

Nazirul: Well listen Guilmon, my company has become the first company ever to have a female commentator and I'm not going to fire her and Gimmy all because of your different opinions. Now I want you to stop arguing with the twins or you're out. Understand?

Guilmon: Fine. But if those twins tried to pick a fight with me, promise me that you'll fire them okay?

Nazirul: Whatever. Now leave!

Guilmon then leaves the office as Nazirul recived a phone call.

Nazirul: Hello? Well hello there TW (from Animated), long time no see. What can I help you? What? Who are Soul, Maka and Death the Kid again? Oh those guys from Soul Eater. Well sorry man but I never watched that anime. But still thanks for calling and good luck on running Animated.

Nazirul then ends his call.

(Ring)

Doraemon: This s special referee match for the No.1 Contendership for the AWF Championship!

(Pegasus Fantasy Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, trained in Greece, Pegasus Seiya! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Here he is, the No.1 Contender for Takeru's AWF Championship.

Darry: Well tonight he'll be facing the guy who he pins last week.

(I Walk Alone by Skillet Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Odaiba, Japan, Daisuke Motomiya! (Crowd Boos)

Agumon: Eversince Takeru and Hikari dating with each other, Daisuke has walked alone, just like the song title says.

Darry: Well tonight not only he has to deal with Seiya, but also a referee of our GM's choice.

Doraemon: And introducing the referee…

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

Doraemon: … from Nerima, Japan, Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Well that's not a surprise.

Darry: Last week Daisuke destroyed Nobita. How's that going to affect the match?

As the ring bells, Daisuke stares at Nobita before turning his head on Seiya only to get a kick to the gut before Seiya hitting a Neckbreaker. Seiya picks Daisuke up only to have Daisuke punching his spine before gets Irish Whipped onto the turnbuckle. Daisuke then hits a Clothesline onto Seiya before going for the pin.

Nobita starts the count 1,2,… Seiya kicks out.

Agumon: Looks like Daisuke tried to destroy Seiya as fast as possible.

Darry: But remember that you can't rush while fighting a saint.

Daisuke placed Seiya on a Tree to Woe possition on the turnbuckle before hitting a Foot Choke onto Seiya until Nobita stops him. Daisuke then stomps Seiya onto his stomach until Nobita stops him again. Daisuke then yells at Nobita before Nobita telling him that he's the referee. Daisuke looked behind and saw Seiya's Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken, but Daisuke catches Seiya's fist and counters with a Clothesline. He then shakes the chains before giving Seiya the 'Thumps Down' taunt. He picks Seiya up and hits the Batista Bomb. He then pins Seiya.

1,2… Nobita delays the count!

Agumon: I know this would happen!

Darry: I think Nobita is trying to screw Daisuke!

Daisuke yelled at Nobita as Nobita tells him that he had an eye sore. Daisuke proceeded to push Nobita before yelling at him again. Nobita and Daisuke then stares at each other until Seiya hits a Roll Up Pin onto Daisuke. Nobita then performs a Fast Count to give Seiya a victory.

Doraemon: The winner for this match, Pegasus Seiya!

As Seiya went to backstage, Daisuke starts to argue with Nobita again. Tired of Daisuke, Nobita shuts him up by hitting a Attitude Adjustment. Nobita then grabs a mic from Doraemon.

Nobita: While you hate Seiya for stealing your shot and Takeru for stealing your girl, you forgot something. I hate you for destroying me last week and how you treat Takeru all because of his relationship with Hikari. So at the Pole Vault PPV, it's going to be us, one on one, in a No DQ Match! (Crowd Cheers)

Nobita then puts Daisuke on the STF as the show came to close.

…

Match Results:

Kuwabara and Yukina def. Shinji and Asuka

Sohma Dynasty def. Neon Generation X

Dai-Gurren Brigade def. Team Xros Hearts

Seiya def. Daisuke.

Match Card for AWF Pole Vault PPV (I have decided that all titles matches are ladder matches)

Shizuka Minamoto (Doraemon) vs Izumi Orimoto (Digimon Frontier) (AWF Divas Championship Match)

Kyo and Yuki Sohma (Fruits Basket) vs Allelujah Haptism and Tieria Erde (Gundam 00) (AWF Tag Team Championship Match)

Dragon Shiryu (Saint Seiya) vs Suneo Honekawa (Doraemon) (AWF Japanese Championship Match)

Dekisugi Hidetoshi (Doraemon) vs Syaoran Li (Cardcaptor Sakura) (Platinium Briefcase Match)

Nobita Nobi (Doraemon) vs Daisuke Motomiya (Digimon 02) (Rivalry Match)

Takeru Takaishi (Digimon 02) vs Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) (AWF Championship Match)

A/N: There you have it, another chapter of AWF is done. By the way I had difficulties to use Kamina simply because he's too awesome to be used (both as face and heel). Oh and I need your help. Can you give me a new Finisher for Kamina? I have no idea what type of finisher should I give him. Anyway please review.


	4. AWF Gattai! 4

Hi guys! Another chapter of AWF is up. This might be a filler chapter because after this it will be the Pole Vault PPV.

You know, eversince I asked toonwriter, TND, Jean Kazuhiza and everyone else to not use or mention AWF, I've been able to update this thing anytime I want without waiting for them to update and find out what happened to my superstars on their companies! Thanks for your co-operation everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The titles and referee are mine.

Fun Fact for today: (Living Colour: _Look in my eyes, what do you see? The Cult of Personality!) _Damn it get that song out of my head! Okay, let me hear this song instead. (Shouko Nakagawa: _Kimi ha kikoeru? Boku no kono koe ga, yami ni munashiku suikomareta) _No! Not even TTGL's heaven piercing opening theme song can save me from… (Living Colour: _The Cult of Personality!) …_ Make it stop! Make it stop!

…

April, Week 4.

(Know Your Enemy by Green Day Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron)

Agumon: Welcome to another episode of AWF, 6 days before our PPV Pole Vault. We're your commentators Agumon, Veemon, Guilmon and the twins Gimmy and Darry Arai.

Veemon: We're live in Singapore City, Singapore, and here's tonights main event.

Gimmy: AWF Divas Champion Shizuka Minamoto will team up with her friend Nobita Nobi in a Mixed Tag Team Match against Izumi Orimoto and Takuya Kanbara.

Darry: And another match scheduled for tonight, a 6 Man Tag Team Match between AWF Champion Takeru Takaishi, AWF Japanese Champion Dragon Shiryu and Gold in the Fort Briefcase holder Dekisugi Hidetoshi against Daisuke Motomiya, Suneo Honekawa and Mr. Money In The Bank Syaoran Li.

(Glamazon by Jim Johnston)

Gimmy: Oh come on! I've seen this girl for 4 weeks in a row!

Darry: I wonder what does she have to say right now?

Asuka: Two weeks ago I got embarassed by an Italian-Japanese underated loser named Izumi Orimoto. And the week after that I got embarassed by my fellow pilot Shinji Ikari. And before I could release all my frustuation onto that _baka,_ some Ice Maiden enters the ring and saves him. Why? This is my business, this is Neon Genesis Evangelion's business, not Yu Yu Hakusho's! I can do whatever I want to Shinji and you know why? Because he's an idiot, a loser, a nobody. Heck, he's worst than Nobita without Doraemon kissing his ass for 24 hours straight! (Crowd Boos) And now on to business. Yukina, get your ass out here right now!

Veemon: Did she just say 'ass' twice?

Agumon: Well it's PG-14 so who cares.

(WWE Gail Kim's theme plays)

Gimmy: I wonder how should she reply to that?

Darry: I'm sure she has something on her sleeves.

Yukina: So why did you call me again? Oh yes, about last week right?

Asuka: Damn right! Now what's your business with mine?

Yukina: Simple. I'm sick of you and your abusive behavior to your fellow pilot. You can act nice in front of your Class Rep, but you can't do that to the others.

Asuka: That's it? You're sick of me? Well let me tell you something while you're crying and being tortured by Toguro and that ugly rich guy who uses your tears as diamonds or gems, I've piloted Evangelion Unit-02! I'm the Second Child! I BEAT UP ANGELS! (Crowd Boos)

Yukina: But you forgot something. For your information Asuka 'Lack of Manners' Soryu, I managed to withstand the tortures eversince I was a little girl for years and did I die? No! Did I turned emo? No! Did I become a crybaby? No! While you on the other hand, cries everytime you think about your mother replacing you with a doll that was named 'Asuka'. Now we're even, how about that? (Crowd Cheers)

Asuka: Us? Even? Not until next week because at Pole Vault, I challenge you to a Falls Count Anywhere Match! What about it?

Yukina: You're on!

Agumon: Wow!

Veemon: Whoever thought Hiei's little sister had stood up and blasted Asuka in that argument.

Gimmy: Now that's the prove that AWF Divas are not wussies.

(Backstage)

Tailmon: Tailmon's here and my guest for this time, Taiki Kudo. (Crowd Cheers/Boos) Taiki I heard your friend Zenjirou is in a hospital. How is his condition?

Taiki: Thanks to Kamina and his overated kick and punch, my friend haven't woke up for a week! And now I'm going to avenge him. Kamina, if you're a man, I challenge you to a backstage brawl right now!

Kamina didn't appear. Instead, a female backstage employee with long blue hair shows up.

Taiki: What do you want?

?: If you're looking for Kamina and the rest of the Brigade, they are not here tonight.

Taiki: Not here? Well that's proves that the Dai-Gurren Brigade are just a bunch of losers. Oh well, looks like I'm out of here.

Taiki leaves the employee.

(Ring)

Agumon: I think Taiki has launched a war against the Dai-Gurren Brigade.

Gimmy: Still why does that girl's hair looked familiar?

(Somebodies Got to Get It by Three Days Mafia Plays)

Doraemon: This is a Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first from Shibuya, Japan, the team of Junpei Shibayama and Tomoki Himi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: This team is the third team eliminated during the No.1 Contenders Match two weeks ago.

Veemon: And got ambushed by the Celestrial Being as well along with the Sohma Dynasty and Neon Generation X.

(End of Days (V1) by 7 Electric (is it?) Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents, representing the Celestrial Being, they are the current AWF Tag Team Champions, Allelujah Haptism and Tieria Erde! (Crowd Boos)

Guilmon: There they are, the savior of the Tag Team Division, ready to defend the titles against all dirty hands.

Gimmy: Finally you spoke up. What's wrong? Scared of getting fired?

Guilmon: I'll show you what's 'fired' mean!

Agumon: Calm down. Back to business, next week these two are going to defend their titles against the Sohma Dynasty in a Ladder Match at Pole Vault PPV.

Tomoki and Allelujah starts first as the two went to their corners. Tomoki grabs Allelujah's leg and takes him down to the mat before slamming his knees onto the mat. He then kicks Allelujah's arm before kicking another. He then drags Allelujah onto his corner and tags himself to Junpei. As Tomoki Irish Whips Allelujah onto the turnbuckle, Junpei Clotheslines him down. After being tagged back, Tomoki climbs the turnbuckle and ready for the Bear Splash. However, Allelujah rises his knees, causing Tomoki to crash onto the knees. After dragging Tomoki to the middle of the ring, Allelujah ground stomps him multiple times before pinning him.

Referee: 1,2,… Tomoki kicks out.

Allelujah lifts Tomoki up and crashes him onto the turnbuckle. As he tags to Tieria, Allelujah placed Tomoki on the top turnbuckle before pushing him down onto Tieria's knee. Tomoki tries to roll to the ring floor, but Tieria placed his foot on his back before he pressed Tomoki's back with it until the referee asked him to stop. He then tags himself to Allelujah as he Irish Whips Tomoki onto Allelujah, allowing him to hit a Clothesline. He then pins Tomoki, but Tomoki had his foot on the chains.

Gimmy: The Celestrial Being are dominating a little kid.

Darry: Poor Tomoki.

Guilmon: Who cares about that kid? He and his fat friend were as underrated as hell!

Agumon: It's not our fault if Digimon Frontier turned into Naruto where Takuya and Kouji becomes the Naruto and Sasuke of the series while the others into garbage.

Tieria placed his foot on Tomoki's chest and pressed it until the referee stops him. Allelujah takes the advantage of the distracted referee and slams Tomoki's arm onto the the referee looked behind, he saw Tomoki crying for mercy, but Allelujah ignores Tomoki's cry as he finish him off with a Swinging Clothesline.

Agumon: Would you look at that? He just demolished that little kid!

Darry: Stop it! I can't watch that kid getting bullied!

Guilmon: You're such a baby. This is AWF! This is a wrestling show!

Veemon: Yeah but beating up a crying child? That's not how the Celestrial Being usually works!

Allelujah then pins a beaten up Tomoki.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here are your winners, the…

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

Agumon: Here comes the reinforcements!

Kyo and Yuki enters the ring and attacks Allelujah and Tieria. Setsuna and Lockon rushed to the ring and turn everything into a 4 on 2 Beatdown. However, the Celestrial Being retreated as Junpei enters the ring. As the CB are arguing with the Sohma Dynasty, Junpei checks on his injured friend.

(Parking Lot)

We can see Daisuke ready for his match. Then Syaoran walks to him.

Daisuke: What do you want this time?

Syaoran: I'm trying to be nice with you. But instead you ignore me.

Daisuke: Be friendly as you want, but I ain't buying. I know you wanted to cash in that briefcase on me one day if I'm the champ while you're the owner of that briefcase.

Syaoran: Say anything you want man, but that has made the fact that you're now crazy. Plus, we have to be partners next. So I hope we can work together.

Daisuke: Work together? Listen I don't give a damn about working together. The only thing I care is beating up Takeru tonight before beating up Nobita at Pole Vault. Do you understand?

Just then, Suneo appeared on the scene.

Suneo: Anyone wants to enter the ring in my new car? It's priced at (insert amount of dollar here).

Daisuke: Screw you.

Daisuke the went to the ring, leaving Suneo and Syaoran.

Suneo: What's that guy's problem?

Syaoran: No idea.

(Ring)

(I Walk Alone by Saliva (Thanks Airnaruto45 for the correction) Plays)

Doraemon: This is a 6 Man Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, from Odaiba, Japan, Daisuke Motomiya! (Crowd Boos)

Agumon: Man your partner has become so dense these days.

Veemon: I'm not going to be involve in his problem, even if I'm his partner.

Guilmon: At Pole Vault PPV he's going to get his hands on Nobita Nobi is a No DQ Match. And let's not forget that he had the change to destroy his rival Takeru tonight.

(Smoke and Mirrors by Matt White Plays)

Doraemon: And his partners first from Hong Kong, residing in Tomoeda, Syaoran Li! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: This guy has won the Briefcase as Anime Mania, but his cash in effort was ruined by Dekisugi and his Gold in the Fort Briefcase.

Veemon: At Pole Vault, both briefcases are going to be fused into one.

(Realeza by Jim Johnston Plays)

Spainish Announcer: _y durar de Nerima, Japon, este yo su destino a fue futuro campeon (_Not sure if this is right. I'm using Microsoft Word's Translator), Suneoooo Honekawa! (Crowd Boos)

Darry: Oh for the love of Spiral someone should knock the sences out of him.

Gimmy: Yeah. Assuming that he wrestles for a Japanese Wrestling Company.

Guilmon: You guys had no taste! This is his destiny to become a future champion!

Agumon: Speaking of champion at Pole Vault PPV he will take on Dragon Shiryu for the Japanese Championship in a ladder match.

(Soldier Dream Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents first trained in China, the AWF Japanese Champion, Dragon Shiryu! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: At Anime Mania, he and Cygnus Hyoga defeated Suneo and Giant for the Extreme and Japanese Championships.

Veemon: Later that night Shiryu defeated his fellow Bronze Saint in a Title Unification Match for the Japanese Championship in a dark match.

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year Plays)

Doraemon: And his partners first from Nerima, Japan, Dekisugi Hidetoshi! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: This guy is amazing. I mean he beat TWA's Top Beast Daniel Wiliams and won the Gold in the Fort Briefcase at the Clash of the Titans!

Veemon: At Pole Vault, he will face Syaoran for the Platinium Briefcase which allows him to use it twice for a year.

(No More Words by EnderafteR Plays)

Doraemon: And last from Odaiba, Japan, he is the AWF Champion, Takeru Takaishi! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: This guy is our hero! He beats Pokemon's Ash Ketchum at Anime Mania!

Guilmon: He's not hero. He's nothing! Because of him and his girlfriend, Daisuke's life has been ruined!

Veemon: Will you stop whining? I don't have any problem about it but you had it? You seriously had issues.

Syaoran and Shiryu starts first for their teams. Syaoran attacks first with a kick to the knee before going behind Shiryu and hits a Neckbreaker. He picks Shiryu up only to be pushed away as Shiryu hits Syaoran hit a kick to the gut before hitting an Uppercut, sending him onto Syaoran's team's turnbuckle. Before Shiryu Irish Whips Syaoran onto his team's corner, Suneo sneak tags himself into the ring without Shiryu's notice. Shiryu tags himself to Takeru as the two stomps Syaoran onto the gut until the refere stops them. Suneo from behind hits a Backbreaker onto Takeru before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Takeru kicks out.

Suneo placed his foot on Takeru's lying arm and pressed it before stomping on it. He then drags Takeru to his corner and tags to Syaoran. Suneo placed Takeru on top of the turnbuckle as Syaoran hits an Enzuigiri onto Takeru, sending him falling to the mat. Syaoran tags himself to Suneo as Suneo climbs the turnbuckle and hits a Flying Double Leg Stomp onto Takeru. Suneo then sets his position ready for the Cross Armbreaker. He then tried to hit it, but Takeru hits a Takedown onto Suneo before he Dropkicks him. Takeru tried to tag onto Dekisugi, but Suneo grabs his legs and drags him to the middle of the ring. Takeru however managed to push Suneo away with his legs before tags himself to Dekisugi.

Agumon: Two former best friends from the same address are going at it!

Dekisugi pushes Suneo down before hitting a Clothesline. Suneo gets up again only to hit a Dropkick. Dekisugi going for a kick, but Suneo catches his leg and hits a Takedown. He throwed a punch, but Dekisugi catches the punch before he drags Suneo to the nearby chains and slammed the catched arm onto the chains. He gets on top of the chains and hits a Missile Dropkick onto Suneo. He then went for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Daisuke stops the count.

Takeru enters the ring and Dropkicks Daisuke out of the ring. He then Springboard Dives onto Daisuke, but Daisuke catches him and hits a Batista Bomb straight onto the ring floor. Dekisugi then hits a Diving Headbutt onto Daisuke before Syaoran dives himself onto Dekisugi. As Syaoran throws Dekisugi into the ring at the count of 5, Dekisugi eats a Cross Armbreaker by Suneo. Suneo then hits an Armbar onto Dekisugi only to get stoped by Shiryu. Shiryu then tried to hit his Rozan Sho Ryu Ha, but the referee stops him since he's not the legal man right now. Suneo is ready for another Cross Armbreaker, but Takeru hits him with the Twisted Hope (Twist of Fate) without the referee's notice. Dekisugi then pins Suneo.

Referee: 1,2,3!

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year Plays)

Doraemon: Here are your winners, the team of Dragon Shiryu, Dekisugi Hidetoshi and Takeru Takaishi!

Daisuke enters the ring and tried to attack Takeru, but Takeru is already on the ring floor along with his partners. Daisuke picks Suneo up and hits a Batista Bomb.

Gimmy: Come on! What was that for?

Agumon: Remember that Daisuke is crazy and unstable these days.

Guilmon: And it's all because of…

Veemon and Darry: SHUT UP!

(Dai-Gurren Brigade's Headquaters)

We can see the members were having a party.

Simon: Remind me again _aniki,_ why are we having a party?

Kamina: This is Dai-Gurren's 1st anniversary of course! Now let's party!

Everyone: Yeah!

Just then, the door knocks.

Yoko: I'll get it.

Before she could open it…

… a SLEGEHAMMER CRASHED THOUGH THE DOOR! As the door were removed, it reveals Taiki, Shoutmon, Balistamon, Dorurumon, Starmon and Pickmon(z).

Taiki: For Zenjirou!

As Yoko and the Black Siblings (you know, those three sisters) finds a hiding place, Taiki slams his slegehammer onto Simon as Shoutmon hits a Huraricana onto Rossiu, sending his head crashing onto the monitor. Balistamon tackles Kamina down while Dorurumon Headbutts Kittan down and the Starmon and Pickmon(z) were handling those two tough twin brothers .. uh.. what are their names again? Anyway the Xros Hearts continues to beat the hell out of the Dai-Gurren Brigade until they are down.

Taiki: This is the group that pierces though the heavens? What a dump.

Taiki then kicks Simon's head as the Xros Hearts leaves the HQ. All then sudden Taiki got Dropkicked by Kamina, holding a katana as well. The rest of the Dai-Gurren Brigade gets up.

Everyone: WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?

Taiki, felling desperate, took out his Digivice.

Taiki: Shoutmon, Balistamon, Dorurumon, Starmon, Pickmon(z), DIGI CROSS!

Those Digimons turned into Shoutmon X4 as he and Taiki proceed to take the Dai-Gurren down again. Before Taiki could hit an Jumping DDT on Simon, Yoko shoots Shoutmon X4 with her sniper. Taiki and Shoutmon X4 retreated after seeing Yoko with the sniper.

(Ring)

Gimmy: I can't believe it! Taiki just destroyed the Dai-Gurren Brigade! Our brigade!

Darry: I glad Yoko were able to end this.

(Commercial Break)

(Let The Bodies Hit The Floor by Drowning Pool Plays)

Agumon: Ladies and gentlemen next week is our first PPV for this season, Pole Vault.

Gimmy: Do not be fooled by the title because all title matches on the PPV will be a Ladder Match.

Veemon: The first match, already been made earlier, Asuka Langley Soryu takes on Yukina in a Falls Count Anywhere Match.

Darry: Yukina had enough of Asuka's bitchy attitude. Can the Ice Maiden shuts the 'Second Child's' mouth?

Agumon: Next the Divas Championship are on the line as Shizuka Minamoto sets to defend it against Izumi Orimoto.

Veemon: These two came from two animes that are underrated. But at Pole Vault, they might gain attraction.

Guilmon: On a serious note, can Shizuka defend the title against the Spirit Warrior of Wind?

Agumon: Next, The Celetrial Being will defend their Tag Team titles against the Sohma Dynasty.

Guilmon: The Celetrial Being has made their mark by destroying Tomoki Himi earlier. Can they destroy the Sohmas in a Ladder Match?

Gimmy: Next the Japanese Championship is on the line as Dragon Shiryu defends it against Suneo Honekawa.

Darry: Can the Bronze Saint defend his title or will Suneo fullfill his 'Destiny' as a future champion?

Agumon: Then a Ladder Match for the Platinium Briefcase, Dekisugi Hidetoshi takes on Syaoran Li.

Veemon: Dekisugi won his briefcase by winning the Best of the Best Tournament at the Clash of the Titans PPV last season, while Syaoran won his briefcase at Anime Mania. Now those two briefcases are going to be fused where the winner gets two title opportunities for a year!

Gimmy: Then a rivalry match between Nobita Nobi and Daisuke Motomiya in a No DQ Match.

Darry: Nobita had enough of Daisuke's ranting about his life. Can Nobita shut him up is the question.

Agumon: And last, the AWF Championship are on the ling as Takeru Takaishi defends it against Pegasus Seiya.

Guilmon: Seiya had defeated Daisuke and Nobita 'fair and square' for a title shot. I highly doubt that he will win the match.

AGumon: Let The Bodies Hit The Floor by Drowning Pool is the official theme for Pole Vault. Man I'm expecting a lot of bodies hitting the floor next week.

Guilmon: Sponsored by Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Seriously Tsuna please get a pair of balls.

Veemon: And it's live in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia, our GM's home country.

(Ancient Spirit by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: This is a mixed Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first both from Shibuya, Japan, the team of Takuya Kanbara and Izumi Orimoto! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Takuya, as Agunimon while Izumi, as Fairymon, charged towards the ring before bounced into the ring from the top chain as fireworks goes off on stage.

Gimmy: Now that's what I call a Double Leap!

Agumon: While we have seen what Izumi can do, we have no idea what can her boyfriend can do.

Veemon: Even Takuya's performance at Anime Mania won't help us to judge.

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents both from Nerima, Japan,the team of AWF Divas Champion Shizuka Minamoto and Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Gimmy: While Shizuka deend her title against Izumi, Nobita will take on Daisuke in a No DQ Match.

Darry: Both Shizuka and Izumi are great divas. I have no idea who should I choose for the title match.

Shizuka and Izumi starts first as the two exchanged kicks until Izumi puts Shizuka on her knees. She then kicks Shizuka's back before ruiing to the chains, bounced back and hits a Running Kick onto Shizuka. She picks Shizuka up and hits a Huraricana, sending Shizuka crashing to the turnbuckle head first. As she looked behind, she gets Dropkicked and crashed onto the same turnbuckle. Izumi then hits a Running Headbutt onto Shizuka as Shizuka went down on the lower turnbuckle. Izumi saw an oppurtunity and Baseball Slides Shizuka before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Shizuka kicks out.

Izumi picks Shizuka up and goes for a Huraricana DDT, but Shizuka managed to counter with a Powerbomb. Shizuka went to the corner and hits a Melody Kick (Superkick) onto Izumi. She then tags herself to Nobita.

Guilmon: Well, that's a short lived preview.

Takuya charged towards Nobita only to get three Shoulder Tackles, a Suplex, a 'You Can't See Me' taunt, and a Five Knuckle Shuffle. He then goes for an Attitude Adjustment, but Takuya counters with a Huraricana DDT before climbing the top turnbuckle and hits a Diving Elbow Drop. He then pins Nobita.

Referee: 1,2,… Nobita kicks out.

Takuya picks Nobita up only to get his legs catched and himself down to the mat as Nobita hits the STF. Just then, Daisuke enters the ring and stomps Nobita as the referee rings the bell.

Doraemon: Here are your winners by DQ, Nobita Nobi and AWF Divas Champion, Shizuka Minamoto!

Daisuke lifts Nobita up and hits a Spinebuster before lifting him again and hits a Batista Bomb. Takuya gets up and saw what happened before he argues with Daisuke only to get a kick to the gut and a Batista Bomb. He then demands a mic from Doraemon before hitting Nobita and Takuya with the mic.

Daisuke: Hey Nobita. Check this out.

Daisuke went to the ring floor and took out a steel chair before entering the ring. He placed the chair in the middle of the ring before picking Takuya up and Batista Bombs him onto the chair.

Daisuke: This is what's going to happed to you at Pole Vault. Believe it.

He then spits on Nobita as the show came to close.

…

Match Results

Allelujah and Tieria def. Junpei and Tomoki.

Shiryu, Dekisugi and Takeru def. Suneo, Syaoran and Daisuke.

Nobita and Shizuka def. Takuya and Izumi. (via DQ)

Match Cards for AWF Pole Vault

Asuka Langley Soryu (Neon Genesis Evangelion) vs Yukina (Yu Yu Hakusho) (Falls Count Anywhere Match)

Shizuka Minamoto (Doraemon) vs Izumi Orimoto (Digimon Frontier) (Ladder Match for the AWF Divas Championship)

The Celestrial Being (Allelujah Haptism and Tieria Erde) (Gundam 00) vs The Sohma Dynasty (Kyo and Yuki Sohma) (Fruits basket) (Tag Team Ladder Match for the AWF Tag Team Championship)

Dragon Shiryu (Saint Seiya) vs Suneo Honekawa (Doraemon) (Ladder Match for the AWF Japanese Championship)

Dekisugi Hidetoshi (Doraemon) vs Syaoran Li (Card Captor Sakura) (Ladder Match for the Platinium Briefcase)

Nobita Nobi (Doraemon) vs Daisuke Motomiya (Digimon 02) (No Disqualification Match)

Takeru Takaishi (Digimon 02) vs Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) (Ladder Match for the AWF Championship)

A/N: I hope I'm not trolling at this chapter. So the next chapter will the Pole Vault PPV. Feel free to predict the outcome of the matches and please review.

Oh and please find me a song that could save me from (Living Colour: _The Cult of Personality!)…_ there it goes again make it stop!


	5. Pole Vault PPV

AWF Pole Vault PPV is here! Tonight, 2 rivalries will be ended, a briefcase holder shall emerge, and 4 titles are on the line. Who will win the matches?

About the 'Daisuke being a mega heel' thing, somehow I've turned him into heel R-Truth (minus the talking to himself and calling childrens 'Little Jimmy') instead of heel Batista. Man I'm dissapointed at myself.

Disclaimer: How many time do I have to say this? I own nothing.

Fun Fact for Today: Just watched Hunter x Hunter and I say: Genei Ryodan Akatsuki.

…

_Tonight,_

_A briefcase holder shall be crowned._

…

_Nazirul: Alright. On one hand, I have a superstar who won a briefcase during a Crossover PPV. On the other hand, I got a superstar who won another briefcase at Anime Mania. Am I correct?_

_Dekisugi and Syaoran nods._

_Nazirul: Which leaves me to this: At Pole Vault PPV, there's going to be a Ladder Match between both of you and the winner will get… a Platinium Briefcase! With the briefcase, not only you can cash it in for a title match once, but you can also use it TWICE for a year! Now please let me handle your repective briefcases._

…

_2 rivalries shall be ended._

…

_Nobita: While you hate Seiya for stealing your shot and Takeru for stealing your girl, you forgot something. I hate you for destroying me last week and how you treat Takeru all because of his relationship with Hikari. So at the Pole Vault PPV, it's going to be us, one on one, in a No DQ Match! (Crowd Cheers)_

…

_Asuka: That's it? You're sick of me? Well let me tell you something while you're crying and being tortured by Toguro and that ugly rich guy who uses your tears as diamonds or gems, I've piloted Evangelion Unit-02! I'm the Second Child! I BEAT UP ANGELS! (Crowd Boos)_

_Yukina: But you forgot something. For your information Asuka 'Lack of Manners' Soryu, I managed to withstand the tortures eversince I was a little girl for years and did I die? No! Did I turned emo? No! Did I become a crybaby? No! While you on the other hand, cries everytime you think about your mother replacing you with a doll that was named 'Asuka'. Now we're even, how about that? (Crowd Cheers)_

…

_And 4 titles are on the line._

_Who will win the titles?_

_Who will win the platinium briefcase?_

_And who will win their rivary?_

…

(Let the bodies hit the floor by Drowning Pool Plays as the intro to AWF Pole Vault. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron)

Agumon: Welcome everyone to the AWF Pole Vault! I'm your host Agumon and of course my partners Veemon, Guilmon and the Arai Twins Gimmy and Darry.

Veemon: We're live in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia, and what matches we're going to witness here tonight.

Guilmon: A Falls Count Anywhere Match, a No DQ Match, and 5 Ladder Matches! This is going to be huge!

(WWE Gail Kim Theme Plays)

Doraemon: This is a Falls Count Anywhere Match set for one fall! Introducing first, from Kurohime Island, Yu…

Before Doraemon could finish and Yukina finishes her enterance, Asuka shows up on stage with a steel pipe and attacks her from behind!

Veemon: What the? Shouldn't both of them being in the ring first?

Guilmon: This is a Falls Count Anywhere Match, who cares if they're fighting outside the ring?

Agumon: Anyway this match was made after Yukina saves Asuka's fellow pilot from being bitchslaped. Now let's see what will happen next.

After rapidly hitting Yukina with the steel pipe, Asuka throws it away, lifts her up and slams her onto the barricade before hitting a Running Knee onto her head. She grabs Yukina's hair, drags her to the steel post and slams her head onto it. She then slams Yukina onto the steel post before throwing her into the ring. As Asuka is going into the ring, Yukina tackles her down to the ring floor. She then Springboard Dives onto Asuka, but Asuka catches her and puts her into a position for a Two Handed Cokebomb. She's going for it, but Yukina reverses it into a Tornado DDT, sending Asuka head first onto the steel steps.

Veemon and the Twins: ooohhhhhh…..

Agumon: Asuka had just recived a fractial treatment there.

Asuka, enraged, picks up the steel steps and slams it onto Yukina. She then throws the steel steps before lifting her and slams her onto the barricade. Asuka then Irish Whips her onto the barricade, but Yukina reverses the Irish Whip, trying to pull Asuka nto the barricade. Asuka reverses the Irish Whip and pulled Yukina before hitting a Clothesline. She drags her towards the announcers table and ready to slam her head onto the table, but Yukina pushed Asuka away before kicking Asuka to the gut and hits the Eat Defeat. However, Asuka didn't fell down.

Gimmy: How did she didn't fell down after that Eat Defeat?

Darry: Whoever thought being German gives you advantage?

Yukina climbs the table and hits a Crossbody, but Asuka catches her and slams her with a Backbreaker. She then slams Yukina onto the steel post before throwing her onto the ring. After entering the ring, Asuka picks he rup only to get pushed onto the turnbuckle and get multiple Headbutts by Yukina. She then tried to hit a Running Headbutt onto Asuka, but Asuka dodges, causing Yukina to hit the turnbuckle shoulder first. As Yukina were standing on the corner, Asuka charges towards her and slams her body onto Yukina. She then Irish Whips Yukina onto the other turnbuckle and ready to slam her body onto Yukina. However, Yukina pushes Asuka away with a Big Boot before hitting a Huraricana that sends both of them to the ring floor.

Gimmy: Man these girls are moving everywhere!

Yukina picks up a steel pipe and ready to hit Asuka with it. Asuka manages to counter with a Big Boot before grabbing the pipe and slams Yukina's head with it. She picks her up and hits a Glam Slam straight to the steel steps. She then pins Yukina.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, the 'Second Child', Asuka Langley Soryu! (Crowd Boos)

Agumon: Well, that's a good opening to this PPV.

Veemon: Yukina had tried her best, but she didn't manage to took down Asuka.

Guilmon: Up next, AWF Divas Championship are on the line!

(Backstage)

We can see Shizuka Kawai (Yu-Gi-Oh, also known as Serenity Wheeler in English dub) ready for backstage interviewing with the AWF Divas Champion.

Shizuka Kawai: Shizuka Kawai here, working with Tailmon on backstage and my please welcome my first guest for tonight, the AWF Divas Champion, Shizuka Minamoto! (Crowd Cheers) Well tonight you will be facing Izumi Orimoto in a Ladder Match. How do you feel right now?

Shizuka Minamoto: Ready as ever. Now for everyone's infromation, Izumi might be one of the most underrated characters in the entire Digimon series, but she's pretty much a diva not to be messed with. If she can beat Asuka Langley Soryu 3 weeks ago, that means she's not an athlete to be messed with. Izumi, tonight, I will give you a match to remember.

Shizuka Kawai: Thanks for your time. Good luck on your title defence… Shizuka.

Shizuka Minamoto: You're welcome… Shizuka.

(Ring)

Doraemon: This is a Ladder Match for the AWF Divas Championship!

(Ancient Spirit by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the challenger, from Italy, residing in Shibuya, Japan, Izumi Orimoto! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: Here comes the No.1 Contender for the Divas Championship title, Izumi.

Gimmy: This girl is underated, but she has pretty good skills that could gives problems for our current champion.

(WWE Eve Torres Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And her opponent, from Nerima, Japan, she is the current AWF Divas Champion, Shizuka Minamoto! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: This girl had won the title at Anime Mania.

Veemon: Keep in mind that tonight, she is competing in a country where she and her friends are insanely famous. So that might give her a motivational boost tonight.

The match starts with the two exchange blows before Izumi goes for a kick to the knee until Shizuka is down. She then went to the chains, bounced off and only to get lifted by Shizuka. However, Izumi managed to hit a Huraricana DDT onto Shizuka. She went to the chains again, bounced away from it, and hits a Running Clothesline onto Shizuka. She climbs on top of the chains and hits a Double Leg Drop, but Shizuka rolls away as Izumi lands on the mat really hard. Izumi gets up only to get a Swinging Neckbreaker by Shizuka. Shizuka went to the ring floor and picks up a ladder. Before she could enter, Izumi Baseball Slides Shizuka onto the barricade. Izumi went to the top turnbuckle and dives herself onto Shizuka.

Agumon: This is a good match so far.

Veemon: Izumi has used her lightweight abilities to it's full potensial.

As Izumi saw Shizuka sitting at the barricade, she started to punch her head multiple times until she releases it. She then picks up the ladder, enters the ring with it, opens the ladder and start to climb. She then saw Shizuka entering the ring which leads her to hit a Crossbody onto Shizuka. Shizuka managed to catch Izumi before nailing a Belly to Back Suplex. Izumi charged towards Shizuka only to get a Super Kick, sending her onto the turnbuckle. Shizuka tried to Headbutt Izumi, but she dodges, causing Shizuka to hit the turnbuckle instead. Izumi picks up the ladder, lean it on Shizuka, and Dropkicks the ladder with Shizuka in it.

Gimmy: What an amazing match we had witnessed so far.

Darry: This two wanted to show the world what can they do.

Izumi picks up the ladder, opens it and climbs the ladder, ready to grab the title. However, Shizuka managed to catch Izumi before trying to hit a Powerbomb. But Izumi counters with a Huraricana, sending both of the to the ring floor. Shizuka gets up first and picks up another ladder. She then swings the ladder onto Izumi, but Izumi jumps and lands on the ladder which is in vertical position before hitting a Running Kick onto Shizuka.

Veemon: Did Izumi just climb the ladder that Shizuka is holding and then hits a Running Kick?

Agumon: Yes she did.

Gimmy: Now that's pure athletism.

Izumi picks Shizuka up only to get pushed onto the barricade. As Shizuka tried to hit a Headbutt, Izumi pushes her away with a Big Boot. She then climbs the barricade and hits a Missile Dropkick onto Shizuka. She then went into the ring as fast as possible and climbs the ladder, but Shizuka followed her until they reached the top of the ladder. The two exchanged blows until Izumi slams Shizuka's head onto the ladder before putting Shizuka into a Headlock like position. She then looked at the other ladder at the ring floor.

Gimmy: Is she… is she going for…

Darry: She's going for it!

Izumi hits a Flying Two handed Bulldog onto Shizuka, sending both of their bodies crashing to the ladder!

Veemon: Two bodies had just hit the floor! Or in this case, ladder!

Gimmy: Izumi had just send Shizuka onto the ladder, throwing her own body at the same time!

Darry: Now who says she's underated?

Agumon: She's not underated. It's just her series is like Naruto where she's the Sakura of the series.

The referee then starts to check on the two as Izumi is the first one to get up. She placed Shizuka on the fallen ladder, climbed the turnbuckle, and goes for the Leaning Tower (Star Shift Pain). But Shizuka rolls away as Izumi's body crashed to the ladder painfully.

Gimmy: Ouch. That got to hurt her more that it hurts me.

Veemon: Indeed.

Shizuka gets up, enters the ring and slowly climbs the ladder. One she's halfway done, Izumi enters the ring, climbs the top turnbuckle, and hits a Missile Dropkick onto Shizuka, sending her crashing to the chains head first. While Shizuka is unconsious, Izumi began to climb the ladder.

Gimmy: New champion! We will have a new champion here!

Darry: That's… wait a minute!

All the sudden Ruki Makino (Rika Nonaka, Digimon Tamers) appears on stage and enters the ring before pushing the ladder down, sending Izumi crashing to the Digimon Trio's announcing table!

Veemon: Our table!

Agumon: I can't believe it! Izumi was so close to become your new Divas Champion, but then Ruki shows up and screwed her!

Shizuka wakes up, having no idea what had just happened, opens and climbs the ladder and grabs the title.

Doraemon: Here's your winner and still your AWF Divas Champion, Shizuka Minamoto!

Before Shizuka could even go down from the ladder, Ruki pulled the ladder down, causing Shizuka to fall onto the ring floor!

Agumon: That… that wasn't necessary!

Guilmon: Looks like Ruki had made a statement here tonight. And a painful statement it is.

The medics then checks on both Shizuka and Izumi.

(Commercial Break)

(And now, AWF presents AWF Rewind!)

April, Week 2

_As Junpei and Tomoki are about to leave, the Celestrial Being attacks both of them before entering the ring and attacks the Neon Generation X and the Sohma Dynasty. The referee then ordered for the bell to ring._

_Doraemon: This match has been ended with a Double Disqualification!_

_Agumon: Now why would they attack the remaining tag teams?_

_Guilmon: Simple. Without a No.1 Contender, the Celestrial Being doesn't have to retain their titles! Now that's smart!_

_Veemon: Smart my ass! Look at what's going on!_

_As Tieria Erde hits a Two Handed Chokeslam onto Kensuke, Allelujah Haptism hits a Swinging Clothesline onto Yuki and Lockon Stratos hitting the Celtic Cross onto Toji, Setsuna F Seiei hits the Wasteland onto Kyo, ending the match with no winners._

…

April, Week 3

_Half of Kyo's body are now on the ring floor until Toji grabs his leg and puts him onto an Ankle Lock. Kyo tried to pull his leg to the ring floor, but Toji continues to apply more pressure. Kyo then kicks Toji's knee with his other leg multiple times until he fell down on his knees. Kyo takes the advantage and pulled his legs down to the ring floor!_

_(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)_

_Doraemon: Here are your winners, the Sohma Dynasty!_

_Agumon: Now the Sohma Dynasty are another step closer for the titles!_

_Darry: The problem is that their opponents, the Celetrial Being, are sneaky champions. How can they face them two weeks from now?_

(Ring)

Doraemon: This is a Tag Team Ladder Match for the AWF Tag Team Championship!

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Tohru Honda, the team of Kyo and Yuki Sohma, the Sohma Dynasty! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: The Sohma Dynasty has won a Steel Cage Match against Neon Generation X for the No.1 Contendership for the titles.

Gimmy: These guys might be as better as the Hart Dynasty except Yuki isn't as buff as DH Smith, Kyo isn't as smart as Tyson Kidd, and Tohru, well, not as sexy as Natalya.

(End of Days (V1) by 7 Electric Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents, they are the current AWF Tag Team Champions, the team of Allelujah Haptism and Tieria Erde, the Celestrial Being!

Guilmon: These guys are the most dominant tag team in the AWF Tag Team Division.

Gimmy: Not for long.

As the ring bells, Tieria hits a Double Clothesline onto both Kyo and Yuki while Allelujah went to the ring floor and picks up a ladder. Kyo and Yuki kicks Tieria to the gut before hitting a Double Suplex. Before Allelujah could enter the ring, Kyo hits a Springboard Dive onto Allelujah, sending both of them to the ring floor. Yuki picks Tieria up oly to get lifted by the Gundam Meister as he nailed a Vertical Suplex onto Yuki. Yuki gets up only to eat a Big Boot by Tieria. Meanwhile, Kyo picks up a ladder and hits a Ladder Shot onto Allelujah.

Agumon: Well… there's your first ladder shot of the evening.

Kyo enters the ring with the ladder only to get pushed onto the chains by Tieria as Tieria now holds the ladder. As Tieria slams Kyo with the ladder, Yuki tackles Tieria's legs from behind before hitting a Neckbreaker. Yuki lifts Tieria up as Kyo hits the Hart Attack. Allelujah enters the ring and Clotheslines Yuki down only to get an Enzuigiri by Kyo. The Sohmas lifts both of the Meisters and slams them onto the ropes.

Gimmy: Nice teamwork we're seeing here.

Darry: And look, Tohru is cheering for them.

While Tohru is cheering at the ring floor, Kyo opens the ladder and starts to climb to the top. Tieria gets up and hitsan Eye Rake onto Yuki, sending him to the ladder. Tieria then tackles both Yuki and the ladder, causing Kyo to fell onto the chains. Tieria picks Yuki up and slams him onto the ladder with the Iron Curtain. Tieria opens the ladder and let Allelujah climbing it. Kyo gets up and Dropkicks the ladder, sending Allelujah falling to the mat.

Veemon: The body had hit the floor, finally!

Kyo went for a Clothesline onto Tieria, but Tieria catches his Clothesline before pulling his arm and hits a Clothesline of his own. He then placed his foot on Kyo's chest before stepping on it. Yuki stops Tieria with a Cheapshot to the head, pushing Tieria away. Yuki tried to Clotheslines Tieria down to the ring floor, but Tieria lifts him up and throws him instead. While Allelujah stomps on Kyo multiple times, someone shows up on stage, heading to the ring.

Guilmon: That's…

Veemon: Junpei Shibayama! What is he doing here?

Agumon: He's going to avenge his fallen friend Tomoki Himi for what happened last week!

As Junpei enters the ring, Allelujah and Tieria tried to take him down. But Junpei lifts both members of the Celestrial Being and slams them onto the ladder. Then fellow CB Meisters Setsuna and Lockon enters the ring with a chair and attacks Junpei.

Gimmy: It's chaos in the ring! And the referee can't do anything because it's No DQ!

Kyo and Yuki gets up and attacked Setsuna and Lockon as the four begin to fight on the ring floor. Junpei gets up, lifts Tieria and throws them onto Setsuna and Lockon. Allelujah lifts Junpei and manages to throw him onto Kyo and Yuki!

Veemon: Holy ****! How did Allelujah lifts a fat kid?

Agumon: That's not Allelujah, that's…

Guilmon: Hallelujah, Allelujah's alter ego and second personality!

Hallelujah, now controling Allelujah, opens and climbs the ladder before grabbing it. He then returns back to normal.

Doraemon: Here are your winners and still your AWF Tag Team Champions, Allelujah Haptism and Tieria Erde!

Guilmon: The Celestrial Being had retained their titles!

Veemon: It's not fair! I mean Allelujah uses his alter ego and second personality to give himself a powerboost and grabs the title! Now that's not fair!

Agumon: But let's remember that anyone in this world can wrestle, even those with a split personality.

Veemon: But that's still cheating!

Guilmon: Who cares! At least it's not twin magic.

(Digimon Tamers Locker Room)

We can see Takato Matsuki talking with Juri Katou. Just then, Takuya Kanbara barges into the locker ring and grabs Takato's collar.

Takuya: Takato you dickhead!

Takato: Wha… What did I do?

Takuya: Don't act like you don't know! Your girlfriend just injured mine!

Takato: Wha? Okay first off, can you leave this room Juri? I have something with this guy.

Juri: Okay.

Juri walks away from the locker room.

Takato: Where was I? Oh yeah. Second, Ruki is not my girlfriend. She just my friend. Plus, I'm dating Juri.

Takuya: Well then who should I blame for what happened to Izumi?

Takato: Maybe you should blame Ryo. I mean he's Ruki's boyfriend.

Takuya releases Takato's collar.

Takuya: Now where is Ryo?

Takato: At his Shinjuku Burning X internet show set.

Takuya: Thank you.

As Takuya leaves the locker room, Juri enters the room and checks on Takato.

Agumon: Well, such tension we hd just witnessed earlier.

Veemon: This tension had started with our AWF Divas Championship Match earlier.

(Flashback)

_Shizuka gets up, enters the ring and slowly climbs the ladder. One she's halfway done, Izumi enters the ring, climbs the top turnbuckle, and hits a Missile Dropkick onto Shizuka, sending her crashing to the chains head first. While Shizuka is unconsious, Izumi began to climb the ladder._

_Gimmy: New champion! We will have a new champion here!_

_Darry: That's… wait a minute!_

_All the sudden Ruki Makino (Rika Nonaka, Digimon Tamers) appears on stage and enters the ring before pushing the ladder down, sending Izumi crashing to the Digimon Trio's announcing table!_

(Ring)

Darry: And speaking of Izumi, we had just confirmed that she and the current champion Shizuka is curently getting a treatment for their injuries they recived after their match.

Doraemon: This is a Ladder Match for the AWF Japanese Championship!

('Soldier Dream' Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, trained in China, he is the current AWF Japanese Champion, Dragon Shiryu! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: We already expected that Shiryu would get a mixed reaction due to the fact that most anime fans in this country had no idea what Saint Seiya is.

Veemon: But on topic, Shiryu had won the AWF Japanese Championship after defeating his fellow saint Cygnus Hyoga in a dark title unification match at Anime Mania.

(Realeza by Jim Johnston Plays)

S.A: _Senoras y senores, den la bienvenida, de Nerima, Japon, este es su destino para convertirse en un futuro campeon_,(I've used Google Translate, happy?) Suneo Honekawa! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Suneo shows up in a (insert type of car here) car that's worth (insert number here) dollars.

Darry: This guy is an idiot. He's a Japanese but he follows Alberto Del Rio's footsteps and throws away his own culture!

Guilmon: Of course he's following Del Rio, I mean this is his DESTINY to become a future champion.

Gimmy: Destiny my ass.

The match starts as Suneo and Shiryu locked arms until Shiryu hits a Takedown. Shiryu tried to grab Suneo, but Suneo kicks Shiryu's knee and hits a DDT. He then went to the ring floor and before picking up a Ladder, he saw Shiryu trying to hit a Baseball Slilde. He catches Shiryu's legs and slams it before pulling him down to the ring floor. Suneo picks Shiryu up only to get a punch to the gut as Shiryu picks up a ladder and slams it onto Suneo's head.

Darry: I hope that ladder shot reminds him that he is not Spainish.

Gimmy: Or this isn't his destiny to become a future champion.

Shiryu opens the ladder and starts to climb it. Suneo saw another ladder and opens it before hitting a Missile Dropkick onto the ladder, causing Shiryu to fell onto the mat. Now it's Suneo's turn to climb the ladder, but Shiryu grabs Suneo leg before Suneo went down and stomps onto Shiryu's head. He then stomps onto Shiryu's arm multiple times before pulling the ladder down, causing the ladder to fell onto Shiryu.

Guilmon: Suneo is dominating! That means his destiny is getting closer!

Suneo picks up the ladder and begins to climb it. Shiryu gets up, grabs Suneo and hits a Two Handed Powerbomb! Shiry is going for his Rozan Sho Ryu Ha, but Suneo catches Shiryu's uppercut and reverse it into a Cross Armbreaker!

Agumon: What the?

Veemon: A normal human just countered a saint's technique!

Guilmon: I told you! This. Is. His. Destiny!

Suneo climbs the ladder and grabs the title.

S.A: _Senoras y senores, aqui esta su nueva AWF campeon japones, Suneooooo Honekawa!_

The announcer announced Suneo's name repeatedly.

Guilmon: He has done it! His destiny has been fullfilled!

After that, Suneo hits a Flying Leg Stomp onto Shiryu's shoulder (which side of Shiryu's shoulder that has that Dragon symbol which is his weakness? I can't remember.) before nailing an Armbar, injuring Shiryu's arm and shoulder.

Darry: That's just sick, why would he do that?

Guilmon: He has taken out Shiryu for fun I think. But anyway his destiny has been fullfilled!

Agumon: You and his destiny should shut up because up next is the ladder match for the Platinium Briefcase. It all started with this:

(Flashback)

_Clash of the Titans PPV (Go to toonwriter's profile)_

_Dekisugi slowly gets up and picks Williams up. He waits for Williams to get up so he can go for a Killswitch. But Roberts slides a pair of brass knuckles into the ring. Williams grabs them and puts them on. He then turns around and socks Dekisugi in the face with them! Dekisugi is immediately busted open afterwards._

_Agumon: Man! Both of these men have shed blood to become The Best!_

_Scooby: The end is near! Someone's about to cave!_

_Dekisugi slowly gets up as Williams runs towards him! He gives him The Spear and charges towards the table in the corner! But Dekisugi slips out and gets behind Williams! Dekisugi then Dropkicks Williams into the tables! As Williams gets up, Dekisugi gets behind him and gives him one last Killswitch! He then turns Williams over and pins him._

_1..._

_2..._

_3!_

_(Bell Rings)_

_Goofy: Here is your winner; AND THE BEST OF THE BEST; DEKISUGI!_

_Agumon: I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU! DEKISUGI IS THE BEST!_

_Charles Roberts gets upset and drags Williams out of the ring. Dekisugi gets his hand raised as confetti falls down. Dekisugi then walks over to the top of the ramp where his Best of the Best Ring is. He puts it on as Chuckie is there to interview him._

_Chuckie: Dekisugi, you're The Best of the Best! You're thoughts on what transpired here?_

_Dekisugi: I am The Best! Never though I'd here that before. But not only am I The Best...I'm The Best OF THE BEST! Chris Thorndyke didn't stop me, Red didn't stop me, and Williams SURE AS HELL didn't stop me! Man, this is just epic, but tiring! As a matter of fact; the only reason I'm still conscious is because of the euphoria! Man, I'm excited as hell! I proved I'm The Best, I proved my skill! And if anyone wants to dispute it...then we can settle that in the ring. Because I am ready for ANYTHING ANYBODY throws at me! Throw it at me...and I'll throw it right back! Because You're not worse than me...I'm just better than you._

_Chuckie: Well Dekisugi. as the winner of the Tournament, you get this..._

_The Gold in the Fort Briefcase!_

_Agumon: What's that?_

_Chuckie: With this Briefcase, you can challenge for any Title at any time...for ANY company, as long as you contact the GM first!_

_Dekisugi grabs the Briefcase and holds it high in the air with The Best of the Best Ring on his finger._

…

_AWF Anime Mania_

_Shinji climbs the ladder and managed to reach the briefcase. However, he got interfered by Setsuna who followed him as well. The two exchanged punches until Simon enters the ring and placed the second ladder next to the first ladder and climbs it. He then hits a Double Bulldog onto both Shinji and Setsuna, sending them crashing to the mat. Syaoran saw what happened and takes the advantage by quickly climbs the ladder and grabs the briefcase. Seiya, Takato, Takuya, Masaru, Kei and Zero tried to stop him but it's too late as the briefcase is now on Syaoran's hands._

"_Here's your winner and the fist ever AWF's Mr Money In The Bank, Syaoran Li!" Doraemon announced._

"_He has done it! He has avanged his girlfriend's defeat!" Agumon said._

"_Now he can cash in on any titles anytime." Veemon added._

…

_April, Week 1_

_Nobita kicks Daisuke to the gut and hits an Attitude Adjustment straight through the food table. He then does the same to Takeru before leaving. Then…_

_Syaoran Li enters the ring…_

_WITH HIS MONEY IN THE BANK BRIEFCASE!_

_Agumon: That's Syaoran Li! Last night's winner of the Money In The Bank Match!_

_Guilmon: And now he's cashing in on the champ…_

_Veemon: Hey look! _

_Before Syaoran could even cash in his briefcase, Dekisugi Hidetoshi enters the ring with his Gold In The Font Briefcase!_

_Agumon: Dekisugi's cahsing in his briefcase as well!_

_Guilmon: Let's remember that at the Crossover PPV Clash of the Titans, Dekisugi had won the briefcase!_

_Veemon: Now there's two superstars cashing in at the same time!_

_Gimmy: Now the referee is confused._

_The show then ends as Syaoran and Dekisugi starts to argue._

…

_April, Week 2_

_Nazirul: Alright. On one hand, I have a superstar who won a briefcase during a Crossover PPV. On the other hand, I got a superstar who won another briefcase at Anime Mania. Am I correct?_

_Dekisugi and Syaoran nods._

_Nazirul: Which leaves me to this: At Pole Vault PPV, there's going to be a Ladder Match between both of you and the winner will get… a Platinium Briefcase! With the briefcase, not only you can cash it in for a title match once, but you can also use it TWICE for a year!_

(Ring)

Doraemon: This is a Ladder Match for the Platinium Briefcase!

(Smoke and Mirrors by Matt White Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, from Hong Kong, residing in Tomoeda, Japan, Syaoran Li! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: This guy had won his briefcase at Anime Mania, beating the rest of the superstars in it.

Veemon: Since he had aready experinced that ladder match, I'm sure he had plans to win this.

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Nerima, Japan, Dekisugi Hidestoshi! (Crowd Cheers)

Gimmy: While Syaoran won a ladder match, Dekisugi won a tournament at the Clash of the Titans PPV, defeating the best of CAWF, VGW and TWA.

Darry: Unfortunately he lacks experince in ladder matches.

The match starts as the two stares at the briefcase hanging above before looking at each other. The two shakes hands until Syaoran pulled Dekisugi's hand before nailing a Clothesline. He then proceeded to stomp Dekisugi multipe times before going down to the ring floor, grabbing a ladder. As Syaoran throws the ladder into the ring, he's about to slide into the ring, but Dekisugi hits a Elbow Drop onto Syaoran before hitting a Baseball Slide on a crawling Syaoran, sending him to the ring floor. Dekisugi tried to hit a Springboard Dive, but Syaoran avoids it, causing Dekisugi to hit the ring floor head first.

Gimmy: That had got to cost him some IQ points.

As Dekisugi gets up, Syaoran puts him into a Headlock position until to get pushed behind onto the barricade. Dekisugi then mails multiple punches onto Syaoran's head before taking a few steps behind and hits a Running Knee, but Syaoran crawls away from it, causing Dekisugi to hit the barricade knee first. Syaoran picks Dekisugi up, lifts him into a Falcon Arrow like position, and slams him onto the barricade before hitting a Running Knee onto Dekisugi's head.

Veemon: Syaoran's dominating.

Guilmon: And who says smart guys always dominates?

Syaoran picks Dekisugi up and drags him to the steel steps before slamming his head onto it multiple times until Dekisugi tackles him away. Dekisugi went for a Clothesline, but Syaoran avoids it, goes behind Dekisugi and put him onto a Headlock before hitting a Russian Leg Sweep onto Dekisugi, crashing his head onto the ring floor.

Darry: Why would Syaoran attacking Dekisugi's head?

Agumon: He tried to stop Dekisugi for thinking a plan to counter attack.

Syaoran tried to Irish Whips Dekisugi onto the steel steps, but Dekisugi reverses it, causing Syaoran to hit it instead. Dekisugi then nails a Killswitch onto Syaoran. He takes the advantage by going into the ring, opens the ladder and climbs it. He then saw Syaoran getting up and entering the ring, which leaves Dekisugi no choice but to hit a Crossbody onto Syaoran. Syaoran howeevr counters with a Dropkick in the mid air onto Dekisugi's chest.

Guilmon: A Dropkick in mid air! Take that!

Syaoran picks Dekisugi up and hits the Cardcaptors Shuffle (Cross Rhodes, Cody Rhodes' Finisher) onto him. He then climbs the ladder only to fell onto the mat as Dekisugi pushed the ladder down. While Syaoran is knocked down, Dekisugi manages to get on his feet until…

(AWESOME! I Came To Play by Downstrait Plays)

Agumon: What the?

Veemon: Gaint Takashi? What is he doing here?

As Giant enters the ring, Dekisugi looked behind only to get a Beatdown by Giant. Giant picks Dekisugi up, went behind him and nails a Bully's Wrath (Skull Crushing Finale). He then drags Dekisugi to the fallen ladder and nails another Bully's Wrath to him, crashing his body onto the ladder. As Giant walks away to backstage, Syaoran, having no idea what happened, picks up the ladder, climbs it and grabs the briefcase!

Doraemon: Here's your winner and the hoder of the Platinium Briefcase, Syaoran Li! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: Dekisugi was so close to become your Platinium Briefcase holder. But then Giant shows up and beats him down!

Veemon: I wonder why did he do that?

Guilmon: Remember Anime Mania where Dekisugi screwed Giant for the Japanese Championship? That's what happened!

Agumon: And it's all because of Giant's beatdown on Dekisugi weeks before Anime Mania!

Just then, Realeza by Jim Johnston were played, bringing in the new AWF Japanese Champion Suneo Honekawa. Suneo enters the ring while Dekisugi manages to get up on his legs. He looks behind only to get hit by a Belt Shot by Suneo. He then hits an Armber onto an lying Dekisugi.

Darry: What about this? Why would Suneo, who already injured Dragon Shiryu earlier, came in to injure Dekisugi?

Guilmon: Since Dekisugi screwed Suneo as well at Anime Mania, I have to say he deserve it.

Agumon: Tomorrow's show won't be pretty. I'm sure of it.

(Backstage)

We can see Ryo Akiyama watching his own online show which is a parody of Zack Ryder's 'Long Island Iced Z'.

Ryo: Man I'm good at parodying Ryder!

Just then, he got ambushed by Takuya who hits him with a steel chair. He then slams it multiple times onto Ryo until all of his anger were released.

Takuya: That's for what your girlfriend had done to mine.

Takuya hits Ryo one more time with the chair before leaving him. The medics rushed to the scene as they checks on Ryo.

(Ring)

Veemon: Man this whole 'Ruki injuring Izumi' thing had somehow creates a rivalry between the Tamers and the Spirit Warriors of Digimon Frontier.

Agumon: Speaking of rivalries, up next is another rivalry match between Nobita Nobi and Daisuke Motomiya. It all started with…

Guilmon: A dumb relationship between our champion Takeru Takaishi and his girlfriend Hikari Yagami which caused Daisuke to get ditched.

Agumon: … which turns him into a destroyer that Nobita can't even stand to watch, which leads us to this match, Nobita Nobi, challenging Daisuke Motomiya, next on AWF Pole Vault.

(Flashback)

_April, Week 1_

_Daisuke: Takeru Takeru Takeru. Congratulations on beating Ash Ketchum last night. But you know, this party will be a lot better if it was ME who should beat Ash, not you. (crowd boos)_

_Takeru: What are you going to do about it?_

_Daisuke: Simple. If you think you're better than be just because you beat Ash 'I'm Enternally 10 Years Old' Ketchum last night, you're wrong._

_Takeru: Hold up! Since when did I say I was better than you?_

_Daisuke: You didn't say it, you prove it. In every company we've entered, YOU are the one who has more spotlight than me. Heck, what you did are more awesome than what I did. News flash TJ it was ME who the leader of the Digidestined, it was ME who's not on Malomyotismon's spell, and it was ME who leads us to this company in the first place! So it other words, I'm better than you! If you want prove, then give me a No.1 Contendership for your title!_

_(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)_

_Gimmy: Oh great! Super Cena is going to save us all!_

_Veemon: I thought Kamina kicks him onto a wall earlier?_

_Nobita: Whoa there goggle head. Do you really THINK that you should have a title shot against Takeru? You're wrong! I'm the real Number 1 Contender! (crowd cheers/boos)_

_Daisuke: Why should you have the title shot? This is our rivalry!_

_Nobita: I've already faced Seiya's Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken, Kamina's 'WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?' Kick that I saw on YouTube, and if you didn't noticed, I have better performance than you last night. (crowd cheers)_

_Daisuke: Oh yeah? Make me._

_Nobita and Daisuke stares at each other._

_Takeru: Hang on there everyone! I have a better idea. Next week, it's going to be a No.1 Contenders Match for my title! It's going to be Nobita Nobi vs Daisuke Motomiya! (Crowd Cheers)_

_Nobita: Sounds good. Just I have one thing._

_Nobita kicks Daisuke to the gut and hits an Attitude Adjustment straight through the food table. He then does the same to Takeru before leaving._

…

_April, Week 2_

_Nobita climbs the turnbuckle and ready for a Flying Double Legdrop onto Daisuke. But Daisuke catches him and hits a Powerbomb onto Nobita. He then shakes the chains before giving the Nobita the 'Thumps down' sign. He then saw Seiya coming and catches him before slamming him onto the turnbuckle. Daisuke looked behind only to get a Hip Toss by Nobita before he hits three Shoulder Tackles, a Suplex and a Five Knuckle Shuffle. Nobita is ready for the Attitude Adjustment, but Daisuke breaks free and kicks Nobita to the gut before hitting the Powerbomb of Courage (Batista Bomb). _

…

_April, Week 3_

_Daisuke placed Seiya on a Tree to Woe possition on the turnbuckle before hitting a Foot Choke onto Seiya until Nobita stops him. Daisuke then stomps Seiya onto his stomach until Nobita stops him again. Daisuke then yells at Nobita before Nobita telling him that he's the referee. Daisuke looked behind and saw Seiya's Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken, but Daisuke catches Seiya's fist and counters with a Clothesline. He then shakes the chains before giving Seiya the 'Thumps Down' taunt. He picks Seiya up and hits the Batista Bomb. He then pins Seiya._

_1,2… Nobita delays the count!_

_Agumon: I know this would happen!_

_Darry: I think Nobita is trying to screw Daisuke!_

_Daisuke yelled at Nobita as Nobita tells him that he had an eye sore. Daisuke proceeded to push Nobita before yelling at him again. Nobita and Daisuke then stares at each other until Seiya hits a Roll Up Pin onto Daisuke. Nobita then performs a Fast Count to give Seiya a victory._

_Doraemon: The winner for this match, Pegasus Seiya!_

_As Seiya went to backstage, Daisuke starts to argue with Nobita again. Tired of Daisuke, Nobita shuts him up by hitting a Attitude Adjustment. Nobita then grabs a mic from Doraemon._

_Nobita: While you hate Seiya for stealing your shot and Takeru for stealing your girl, you forgot something. I hate you for destroying me last week and how you treat Takeru all because of his relationship with Hikari. So at the Pole Vault PPV, it's going to be us, one on one, in a No DQ Match! (Crowd Cheers)_

…

_April, Week 4_

_Daisuke lifts Nobita up and hits a Spinebuster before lifting him again and hits a Batista Bomb. Takuya gets up and saw what happened before he argues with Daisuke only to get a kick to the gut and a Batista Bomb. He then demands a mic from Doraemon before hitting Nobita and Takuya with the mic. _

_Daisuke: Hey Nobita. Check this out._

_Daisuke went to the ring floor and took out a steel chair before entering the ring. He placed the chair in the middle of the ring before picking Takuya up and Batista Bombs him onto the chair._

_Daisuke: This is what's going to happed to you at Pole Vault. Believe it._

_He then spits on Nobita as the show came to close._

(Ring)

(I Walk Alone by Saliva Plays)

Doraemon: This is a No DQ Match set for one fall! Introducing first, from Odaiba, Japan, Daisuke Motomiya! (Crowd Boos)

Guilmon: If it wasn't for…

Gimmy: Guilmon, how many times are you going to blame Takeru and Hikari for this?

Guilmon: Until justice is served. I want to see Daisuke destroying Takeru's live and steals Hikari from him.

Darry: But first, he has to destroy…

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

Darry: … this guy.

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Nerima, Japan, Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: This guy is famous in this country. Daisuke has no change on winning this!

Veemon: Not only this country, but also most country in Asia.

Guilmon: I can't wait for him to come to America and gets booed like Cena in Canada.

Before Nobita could even throws his John Cena T-Shirt, Daisuke speared Nobita before hitting multiple ground punches onto him. He then rips the T-Shirt before stuffing Nobita's motuh into it only to get spitted out of his mouth onto Daisuke's face. Embarassed, Daisuke slams Nobita's head multiple times before placing his head onto the chains and pressed on it. Daisuke laughs and yells "This is what's going to happen to you one day Takeru!" to the stage while Nobita is rolling on the mat, holding his neck.

Veemon: That was a sick opening to a match.

Daisuke picks Nobita up and throws him onto the turnbuckle before he Headbutts him multiple times. He then went to the ring floor and picks up a chair from under the ring. He enters the ring and leans the chair on the turnbuckle and ready to Irish Whips Nobita onto it. However, Nobita reverses it, causing Daisuke to hit the chair head first instead. Daisuke looked behind as Nobita lifts him up and goes for an Attitude Adjustment, but Daisuke bites on Nobita's ear before hitting a Tornado DDT.

Veemon: How on earth a heavyweight superstar does a Tornado DDT?

Gimmy: And does that bite to the ear legal?

Guilmon: It's No DQ, deal with it.

Daisuke went to the ring floor, pulling Nobita's leg and himself to the ring floor. He then picks up an guitar and ready to slams it onto Nobita's head. But Nobita catches the guitar and pulled it away from Daisuke. He tried to swing it, but thanks to his poor skill on baseball, Nobita missed Daisuke's head as Daisuke takes away the guitar before smashing it onto Nobita's head. He then took out a chair, placed it vertically on Nobita's neck and stomps on it.

Darry: That was sick.

Gimmy: I hope he didn't yell at the kids 'Little Jimmy'.

Daisuke lifts Nobita up and throws him onto the barricade. As Nobita gets up, he hits a Spear onto Nobita through the barricade. Daisuke grabs a cup on water from the audience and drinks it before spitting on Nobita. He then picks Nobita up only to get tackled before Nobita hits a Takedown on a charging Daisuke. Daisuke tried to hit a Clothesline, but Nobita lifts Daisuke up, went to the stairs to the popcorn stall, and Attitude Adjustments him onto it! He then pins Daisuke.

Referee: 1,2,… Daisuke kicks out.

Nobita picks Daisuke up only to get his head slammed to the stairs before hitting a Foot Choke onto Nobita. While Nobita is coughing, Daisuke climbs the stairs to the popcorn stall pushed it down, sending it crashing towards Nobita.

Darry: I glad that's not a car crash.

Gimmy: Daisuke is using anything to destroy Nobita.

Veemon: Why didn't he use a ladder for a change?

Daisuke went down and eats a popcorn while watching Nobita lying covered in popcorns. He then drags him to the ring floor before slamming his head onto the steel steps and throws him into the ring. After entering the ring, Daisuke picks Nobita up only to get an Uppercut before Nobita hitting a Haymaker and a Dropkick.

Gimmy: Since when John Cena were able to perform a Dropkick?

Agumon: Years ago kid.

Nobita then goes for the Super Cena combo only to get stops halfway as Daisuke dodges Nobita's third Shoulder Tackle before kicking him on the knees and hits a DDT. He then hits a Spinebuster onto Nobita before giving a Thumps Down taunt, meaning that he's ready for the Batista Bomb. Daisuke lifts Nobita only to get countered with a Roll Up Pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Daisuke kicks out.

Nobita then hits the Super Cena combo before going for the Attitude Adjustment. But Daisuke tackles Nobita's head with his elbow before going down and hits a German Suplex onto Nobita. He then kicks Nobita to the gut and hits the Batista Bomb! He went for a pin, but Nobita catches Daisuke's leg and nails an STF! After 10 seconds, Daisuke taps out!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Nobita Nobi!

Agumon: Nobita had just pulled out a surprise victory here tonight!

Guilmon: Shouldn't he get booed right now? He had just pulled that annoying Super Cena combo and Power Boost again!

Veemon: In this Malaysian crowd, no.

While Nobita already leaves the ring, Daisuke starts to kick the turnbuckle as the crowd boos him. He then went to the ring floor, lifts the steel steps and throws it onto the enterance ramp. He then yells at the audience before going to backstage, angered, frustuated and embarassed.

Darry: Now that's a temper tantrum.

Gimmy: Up next, our main event, Takeru Takaishi defending his title against Pegasus Seiya in a ladder match, that's next!

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage)

We can see Simon on backstage, standing next to a ladder with a female employee on top of it. Then Daisuke came.

Simon: Sorry about your lose.

Daisuke: Like I care! Now get off my face miglet.

Edward Elric (Hearing from far far away): WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HIS MOLE PET IS BIGGER THAN ME?

Daisuke (yelling to Edward): NOT YOU YOU IDIOT! Argh!

Daisuke kicks the ladder down before leaving as Simon catches the fallen girl. It's the same blue haired girl we saw last week.

?: Thank you.

Simon: You're welcome. What's your name?

Before the girl could give her name to Simon,

?: Hey shorty!

Edward (to the person who called him shorty): WHO ARE YOU CALLING…

? (to Edward): NOT YOU EINSTEIN! I'm talking to that kid!

It was Takato Matsuki.

Simon: Can I help you?

Takato: Where's Takuya?

Simon: What happened?

Takato: That guy beat up my friend!

Simon: So? It's your fault that you tell him that Ruki is your friend's girlfriend.

Takato: Screw this, I'm out of here.

Takato then leaves Simon. Simon looked around and finds out that the girl is gone.

(Ring)

Agumon: Oh man, tomorrow is going to get ugly.

Veemon: Yeah. Not only we have the Takato and Ryo vs Takuya and possibily Kouji rivalry thanks to 'Ruki injuring Izumi' thing, we also had this Dai-Gurren Brigade vs Xros Hearts due to 'Taiki and Shoutmon being better than Simon and Kamina' thing, Dekisugi vs Suneo and Giant due to these 'screwjobs' happening to each other, Junpei vs the Celestrial Being to 'avenge Tomoki' and Daisuke vs Nobita and Takeru for Hikari and the AWF Championship.

Agumon: Correction, it's Daisuke vs Nobita vs Takeru for the title and Hikari, expect Nobita wanted Takeru's title, not Hikari.

Gimmy: And that last one could be Daisuke vs Nobita vs Seiya for the title only if Seiya wins the title match next.

Doraemon: This is a Ladder Match for the AWF Championship!

('Pegasus Fantasy' Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the challenger, trained in Greece, Pegasus Seiya! (Crowd Boos)

Gimmy: Whoa!

Darry: Talk about Cena getting booed in Canada.

Agumon: This is due to Saint Seiya being unknown to the Malaysians. But if we go to Indonesia or Singapore, or replace Seiya with Goku or Naruto, that's a different story.

Veemon: But anyway Seiya has win this opportunity after defeating Nobita and Daisuke in a No.1 Contenders Match.

(No More Words by EndeverafteR Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Odaiba, Japan, he is the AWF Champion, Takeru Takaishi! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: This guy is a hero to all Digimon fans, he beats Ash Ketchum from Pokemon for God's sake!

Guilmon: But he ruined Daisuke's life!

Just then, the Chair(wo)man of AWF, Saori Kido appears on the Titantron.

Saori: Ladies and gentlemen, as you know, your General Manager is currently on vacation in your country which leaves me to this: Tonight, whoever wins this match not only gets the AWF Championship title, but also will become tommorow's Temporary General Manager of AWF! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Now it's two for the price of one!

Guilmon: Imagine if Seiya is the GM for tomorrow's show, the crowd won't agree!

After the announcement, Takeru and Seiya stares at each other before starting to exchanged blows with Seiya winning it. Seiya throws a punch, but Takeru catches Seiya's hand before hitting a Takedown. The two stops before locking arms as Seiya throws Takeru onto the turnbuckle and hits multiple rapid punches onto Takeru's gut. Seiya Irish Whips Takeru onto the turnbuckle before going for a Clothesline. Takeru counters with a Big Boot before climbing to the top turnbuckle and ready for a Flying Clothesline. Seiya then hits a Haymaker onto Takeru while he's in mid air.

Gimmy: Seiya is so calculating, he managed to find a perfect position for that punch.

Darry: That's how a saint fights.

Takeru gets up and tried to hit a Clothesline, but Seiya went behind Takeru and hits a Backbreaker before running to the corner and hits a Running Clothesline. He then went to the ring floor, trying to get a ladder. Takeru gets up and hits a Springboard Dive onto Seiya. However, Seiya managed to catch Takeru before slamming him onto the standing ladder and hits a Powerbomb onto the ring floor.

Agumon: Seiya is dominating so far.

Veemon: He has good skills for a Bronze Saint.

Seiya picks the ladder and enters the ring with it. He's about to open it until he saw Takeru on the chains, trying to enter the ring. Seiya tried to hit his Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken (Modified into a fast Knockout Punch) onto Takeru, but Takeru went down and tackles Seiya to the gut before entering the ring and hits a Bulldog. Takeru climbs the ladder and hits a Double Leg Drop onto Seiya for safety measures before climbing it again. Before Takeru could reach the title, Seiya climbs the same side of the ladder that Takeru use to climb and pulled him down to the mat. He then hits a Flying Elbow Drop onto Takeru.

Guilmon: How many times have we saw Randy Savage's technique?

Agumon: That Flying Elbow Drop is one of the common wrestling moves that anyone can use. No surprises there.

Seiya then strikes the Pegasus Constelation Pose, ready for the Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken. He then strikes it, but Takeru manages to block the finisher with both of his hands before kicking Seiya to the gut and hits the Twisted Hope (Twist of Fate). He then climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Swanton Bomb, but Seiya rolls away to the ring floor, crashing Takeru's back onto the mat. Takeru then climbs the ladder which is now on the right side of the ring while Seiya picks up another ladder, enters the ring and placed it at the left side of the ring before climbing to the top.

Gimmy: Oh boy.

Agumon: I don't think they would do what I didn't think they want to do.

Seiya and Takeru jumps towards each other from the top of the ladder…

… AND THROWS A PUNCH ONTO EACH OTHER IN MID AIR, 20 FEET HIGH ABOVE THE MAT! (Crowd Cheers) The two punches knocks them out and down to the mat.

Agumon: Oh My God! Takeru and Seiya has done to impossible!

Veemon: A 20 feet high punch onto each other's faces! Now that's risktaking!

Darry: Forget WWE's TLC PPV, this is better!

Crowd: Let's go Seiya! Let's go Takeru! Let's go Seiya! Let's go Takeru!

Gimmy: Wait? Did the crowd cheered for Seiya?

Agumon: Thanks to this match, I have a felling that Saint Seiya will mark it's spot in this country one day.

The two are lying on the mat, felling unable to continue after that. The referee checks on the two and finds out that they're still breathing. The match then still continues.

Gimmy: Shouldn't the referee be counting or something?

Darry: This is a Ladder Match. The only way to win this is by grabbing the title hanging above. Knockouts won't apply to this match.

Gimmy: And look who are coming!

Agumon: Miho, Seiya's childhood friend, and Hikari, Takeru's girlfriend!

While Miho checks on Seiya, Hikari checks on Takeru. After a brief moment, the two managed to get up on their two left feets before giving an Thumps Up to the girls. (Seiya's for Miho and Takeru's for Hikari)

Agumon: Somehow the girls had just motivated both of them to continue.

Guilmon: Lame.

While the girls are on the enterance ramp, Takeru and Seiya stares at each other before exchanging blows. Like the first one, Seiya wins with a Haymaker which had took down Takeru to the mat. Seiya picks up a ladder and placed it at the middle of the ring before climbing it. Takeru followed persuit by climbing the other side of the ladder. As the two reach the top, the two exchanged blows until Seiya hits the Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken onto Takeru!

Agumon: Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken! Takeru is done!

Gimmy: Wait wait!

But Takeru didn't get KO'ed! Instead, Takeru slams Seiya's head on the top of the ladder…

AND HITS THE TWISTED HOPE FROM THE TOP OF THE LADDER!

Crowd: Holy…

Arai Twins: Shit!

Agumon: This is amazing! And the crowd is cheering like crazy even though they have no idea who's Seiya is!

Veemon: This is way better than Izumi's Flying Two Handed Bulldog onto Shizuka earlier!

While Seiya is unconsious, Miho begging for Seiya to get up, and Hikari is cheering for Takeru, Takeru gets up, climbs the ladder, and grabs the title from above!

Doraemon: Here's your winner and still your AWF Champion, Takeru Takaishi!

Agumon: Can you believe how awesome this match is?

Veemon: Definitely going to the record books! Takeru and Seiya had throwed everything to each other, but in the end, Takeru retains the title!

Guilmon: Cheater! If it wasn't for Hikari, Takeru shouldn't have won the match!

Agumon: And if it's wasn't for Miho, Seiya won't win it either!

Gimmy: What an amazing night we had witness here. What will happen tomorrow when Takeru, our Temporary GM, runs the show in this country again? Find out tomorrow.

Darry: Until then Malaysia, this is the Arai Twins and the Digimon Trio saying…

All: _SAYONARA!_

…

Match Results for AWF Pole Vault:

Asuka def. Yukina (Falls Count Anywhere Match)

Shizuka def. Izumi (Ladder Match) (Retains AWF Divas Championship)

Celestrial Being (Allelujah and Tieria) def. The Sohma Dynasty (Kyo and Yuki) (Tag Team Ladder Match) (Retains AWF Tag Team Championship)

Suneo def. Shiryu (Ladder Match) (Wins AWF Japanese Championship)

Syaoran def. Dekisugi (Ladder Match) (Wins the Platinium Briefcase which allows the user to cash in on the AWF Champion Twice for a Year)

Nobita def. Daisuke (No DQ Match)

Takeru def. Seiya (Ladder Match) (Retains AWF Championship)

…

List of AWF Champions:

AWF Divas Championship: Shizuka Minamoto (Doraemon)

AWF Tag Team Championship: Allelujah Haptism and Tieria Erde (Gundam 00)

AWF Japanese Championship: Suneo Honekawa (Doraemon)

AWF Championship: Takeru Takaishi (Digimon 02)

…

A/N: Wow that was a fun PPV to write. You know, when I write a match which involves no rules, it became a long match unlike a standard match. So expect a short match if it's a normal Singles/Tag Team/Mixed Tag Team/Triple Threat/Fatal Four Way/Battle Royal match and expect a long match if it's a No DQ/ Falls Count Anywhere/Tables/Ladders/Hell in a Cell/Steel Cage/TLC/etc.

What will happen next week when Takeru becomes the Temporary GM? Can Junpei avenge his fallen friend? What will happen to the Dai-Gurren Brigade and Team Xros Hearts? Who is the girl that Simon has meet? What will Dekisugi do about Suneo and Giant's beatdown on him? Can the Tamers and Frontier Kids calm down? And I wonder what will happen to Daisuke next week, seeing that his rival is the GM!

Me: Hey Vegeta, who many words are there in this chapter?

Vegeta: IT'S OVER 9000!

Me: What 9000? There's no way that can be right!

Opps, sorry about that. Until the next chapter uploaded, please review.


	6. AWF Gattai! 5

Well I'm here again, double updating.

Tonight, while GM Nazirul is enjoying his holiday in his country, the temporary GM for tonight, AWF Champion Takeru must handle not one, not two, not three, not four, but FIVE rivaries that's occuring in AWF. How is he going to handle it? Find out tonight.

Disclaimer: I… screw this, I don't need this disclaimers.

Fun Fact for Today: While Cato the Thane of Scrabble wants to destroy Cathrage, I want to destroy a Spongebob author named Monica-Gilbey Bieber who keeps updating her 'Mary Sue Loves Justin Beiber' fanfic. Anyone want to help me?

…

May, Week 1.

(Before the show)

We can see the temporary GM and current AWF Champion Takeru Takaishi talking to Junpei Shibayama, regarding the Celestrial Being.

Takeru: So you want a piece of the Celestrial Being right?

Junpei: Of course I want a piece of them! They injured my friend and I'm going to injure them! Give me all of them in a 4 on 1 Handicap Match!

Takeru: Hang on there big guy. I have other plans for tonight so no Junpei vs the entire CB for tonight.

Junpei: Then make it happen at the next Pedal to the Metal PPV then!

Takeru: The problem is that: 1. Allelujah and Tieria is holding the Tag Team titles. 2. At the next PPV, all title matches will be Triple Threat Matches, so if you want a piece of them, you have to find a partner, win a qualifier match, and you will get them.

Junpei: Well then have me fighti Setsuna and Lockon. Both of them should do fine for me.

Takeru: Well okay then. But only if our GM Nazirul agrees. Speaking of which, I have a show to run.

(Know Your Enemy by Green Day Plays as the intro to AWF, Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron)

Agumon: Welcome everyone to AWF, 24 hours after our body droping PPV, Pole Vault! We're your hosts the Digimon Trio, Agumon myself, Veemon and Guilmon.

Veemon: Also with us are the Arai Twins of TTGL, Gimmy and Darry!

Gimmy: We're live again in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia, and what a PPV we had just witnessed last night.

Darry: But behind the epicness of that PPV, rivalries, old and new, sparks tonight.

(Ain't No Stopping Me (Remix) by Axel Plays)

Agumon: I wonder why Taiki Kudo is going into the ring first tonight?

Guilmon: Telling the truth that his Xros Hearts are better than Dai-Gurren Brigade.

Taiki: Cut the music! I'm here for a complaint. Why the fuck I'm not on last night's PPV? I beat the Dai-Gurren Brigade for God's sake! (Crowd Boos)

Darry: The crowd aren't selling.

Taiki: I'm the best superstar in this company! I beat up Kamina while the other superstars are gayfags watching Glee or Naruto before their match while all the divas, expect my Akari, are wet dreamers who drools on their TV screens watching Hetalia-Axis Powers and Twilight without their boyfriend's notice! (Crowd Boos) Except Haruhi and Asuka since they're too bitchy for a boyfriend. Well that's proves that I'm the best superstar in this company. I'm Taiki Kudo, I don't need a drill that pierces heavens, I didn't whine about losing a girlfriend, I don't wear John Cena's Purple Fruity Pebbles T-Shirts, I never do drugs like our AWF champion or his druggie idol Jeff hardy, I don't need a Spainish announcer or a 'Destiny' to be a champion, or be a fatass who's gay for his 9 year old injured friend, and…

(I Walk Alone by Saliva Plays)

Veemon: My partner had just spoiled Taiki's promo.

Guilmon: He's here to complain as well?

Agumon: I have no idea. But if we use last night's match, that could be possible.

Daisuke: LEAVE THIS RING RIGHT NOW! (Crowd Boos)

Taiki: Oh look, someone's angry for getting his asses 'whoop-de-doo'-ed by Super Cena! What's wrong? Forgot to bring a red kryptonite last night? (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Daisuke: Very funny pipsquick! In case you haven't noticed, I'm a popular Googlehead more than you ever be, even IF you and Shoutmon creates a drill that's 20 times larger than our universe! And unlike you, I can whoop your ass anytime, because I'm the greatest superstar any Digimon fan can find in this company! Not you, not Takeru, not Ryo Akiyama and his 'Suck dick faggotry X', not even Takuya 'Oh my girlfriend is hurt, I must avenge her because I'm the Naruto of my series' Kanbara! (Crowd Boos)

(Ancient Spirit by Jim Johnston Plays)

Agumon: Here comes Takuya.

Gimmy: Daisuke trashed him, now he's going to trash him back.

Takuya: Oh you and your mouth. You can trash talk all you want, but the truth is, you're actually felling butthurt.

Daisuke: Me? Butthurt? Yeah right. You're the one who's butthurt! I mean your girlfriend is injured, then you attacked your girlfriend's opponent's boyfriend just for either lulz or revenge.

Takuya: And you're starting to become R-Truth! (Crowd Laughs) Oh look at me, I'm Daisuke Motomiya, I lost my beautiful girlfriend with a beautiful name named Hikari Yagami to a French-Japanese bishounen named Takeru Takaishi. And when kids wants my autographs, I yelled, "Little Jimmy?" at them to release my streess and frustuation. Isn't that so Daisuke? (Crowd Cheers)

Daisuke: Why you little…

(WWE Daniel Bryan Theme Plays)

Guilmon: And there's my partner who… wait? He's using Daniel Bryan's theme?

Darry: You got a problem?

Guilmon: Ugh… I hate Bryan. He betrayed The Miz!

Gimmy: That was Alex Riley.

Guilmon: Really?

Takato: Be funny all you want Takuya, but I'm going to get the last laugh. You attacked my friend last night and yes I told you his location, but I'm doing that because I want to beat you up right now twice as hard! (Crowd Cheers)

Takuya: Why should you care about Ryo? Shouldn't you be having a threesome with Ruki and Juri? (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Takato: RUKI IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! And Ryo's my friend!

Daisuke: Yell all you want to kid, but neither you or Takuya 'Uzumaki' are better than me.

Taiki: Correction, I'm more better than any of you? Prove? I beat Kamina!

Daisuke: And I beat MaloMyotismon without getting a nightmare!

Taiki: Me and Shoutmon will one day beat Super TTGL!

Daisuke: You? Beating STTGL one day? That's a laugh. I'm…

(AWESOME! I Came To Play by Downstrait Plays)

Guilmon: There he is, the must see, Must See, MUST SEE, Superstar in AWF.

Gimmy: Would you shut up? You're starting to become Michael Cole here.

Giant (to Taiki): Really? (Crowd Boos) Oh really? (Crowd Boos) Just because you beat up a guy who has a drill as his dick doesn't mean that you're better than me.

Agumon: He's talking about Simon, not Kamina.

Guilmon: Silence! The Awesome One is talking.

Giant: And the rest of you are not better than me. I mean come on Takato, how many times you're crying in your series? You're like the Shinji Ikari of Digimon, expect you only had a half of a ball eversince you were borned. (Crowd Boos) And you Takuya, you and Kouji are so overrated and overhyped that even Masashi Kishimoto bows down to your overratings that surpasses his Naruto and Sasuke. (Crowd Boos). And lastly to Daisuke Motomiya, you are not awesome. I mean come on, you lost your girlfriend to a faggot who looks like Edward 'I'm Taller Than Elric' Cullen on Twilight! (Crowd Boos) Okay maybe not Edward 'I'm Taller Than Elric' Cullen, but still, you are more pathetic than Nobita.

Daisuke: And your voice is so awful that Rebecca Black can brag about her song 'Friday' without any worries or death threats! (crowd cheers/boos)

Giant: Talk are you want but you'll never be as awesome as I am, because I'M GIANT, AND I'M…. (Crowd: Awful) AWESOME!

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year Plays)

Guilmon: Oh great, how long can this promo go?

Agumon: Dekisugi wants a piece of Giant tonight, espacially after what happened to him last night.

Dekisugi: Giant Takashi you mothe….

(Realeza by Jim Johnston Plays)

Suneo came to the stage in a (Insert type of car here) car that costs (insert number of money here) dollars.

Suneo: Hold on there Giant my dear friend, let me join your parrade.

Suneo enters the ring.

Suneo: My name is Alberto Del Rio! Opps, wrong intro. Ah here it is! Ahem… My name is Suneo Honakawa! And I'm your AWF Japanese Champion! (Crowd Boos) Who says Destiny doesn't exist huh? Huh?

Dekisugi: You can shove your 'Destiny' up your ass because I don't care about you. What I care is Giant. Now tell me, why would you screw me?

Giant: Simple, you screwed us at Anime Mania. Take a look:

_(Flashback)_

_Anime Mania_

_As Giant attempt to pick Hyoga up, all the sudden Dekisugi Hidetoshi went towards the ring before putting off the flames on the chains with a fire extinguisher._

"_What is he doing here?" Guilmon asked._

"_Maybe some payback after what happened last week." Agumon said._

_Dekisugi smacked Giant's stomach with the Fire Extinguisher before hitting his head with the same object. Dekisugi then nails the Killswitch before throwing Giant off the ring before leaving the ring with Hyoga saw what happened._

"_Here are your winners and the NEW AWF Extreme and Japanese Champion, Dragon Shiryu and Cygnus Hyoga!" Doraemon annouced as the crowd cheered. _

_(Ring)_

Dekisugi: True, but do you remember what happened a week before that?

_(Flashback)_

_Nobita: Would you look at that, two guys who bullied me before we joined AWF now looks nothing but a punching bag for the Bronze Saints. _

_Giant: Shut your mouth loser and look at our titles. _

_Suneo: We have titles while you don't. So that makes you a loser._

_Dekisugi: Does a loser goes to Animated and beat Daniel Wiliams at the Clash of the Titans?_

_Nobita: Or fight 10 guys and 1 girl in a Battle Royal for a Toon championship title and gets signed to VGWA?_

_Shizuka: Or become another Diva who gains the Toon Hardcore Champion and gets offered to VGW? _

_All thee of them: No!_

_Giant were pissed and pushed Nobita to the wall before pressing his face onto it. Dekisugi tried to help, but Suneo hits him with the Extreme Title Belt. After they throw Nobita and Dekisugi onto the wall, a Bronze Saint wearing the Andromeda Cloth arrives to help them before Giant and Suneo runs away._

_(End flashback)_

Giant: You and Nobita teased us first!

Dekisugi: And you thought you're the King of France. (Crowd Cheers) What we did is right, while you're champions who're enjoying cheap champaine, we've been offered a contract to other companies that serves grape juices of the finest quality! (Crowd Cheers again) So yeah I win this. Now give me a title shot for your title!

Suneo: Why?

Dekisugi: Your friend costed me a briefcase! Now give it!

Daisuke: Silence! All of you please STFU! (Crowd Boos) I don't give a damn about a handsome nerd, a rich Del Rio wannabe with a duck beak and a gorrila with a voice issue! And I also don't give a damn about a Kamina wannabe, a Naruto rip off and Shinji Ikari Version 2.0! All I care is I get my hands on Takeru and there will be no one stopping me! Even Seiya or Nobita, ripping off Taiki's enterance theme, **ain't no stoppin me now!** (Crowd Boos)

Giant: What if I shut your mouth right now?

Daisuke: Then I'll make your voice so bad that it make Justin Beiber's voice sounds like Romi Paku (Japanese Voice Actor of Edward Elric) and Vic Migogna (English Voice Actor of Edward Elric)! (Crowd Boos for misspelling Vic's last name)

(A/N: Don't blame Daisuke, blame me who doesn't care much about the English dub of FMA)

Giant: Do it then! I DARE YOU!

Taiki: Get out of my way King Kong Brundy! Are you calling me Kamina wannabe?

Daisuke: Yeah!

Taiki: Well in that case, WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I…

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

Guilmon: No! The greatest promo ever done in AWF's history had been ruined by Super Cena and his Purple Fruity Pebbles T-Shirt!

Nobita: Woah woah woah everybody please calm down. I know we haven't seen the 'Anger Management' movie yet (Crowd Cheers) but if you want to explode just like how the Dai-Gurren Brigade creates a volcano in space in their Lagann-hen movie, count me in too! (Crowd Cheers)

Giant: Why should we?

Taiki and Daisuke: Yeah!

Takato: That's it. I'm out of here.

Takuya: Oh no you don't!

Nobita: 3… 2… 1…. BOOM!

Everyone starts brawling against each other in the ring. Nobita enters the ring and attacks Daisuke while Dekisugi were getting beaten up by Suneo and Giant, Takato and Takuya were hitting their Goggles onto each other and Taiki, already got a fire extinguisher fron under the ring, wipes the ring with it, causing everyone to go to the ring floor. Just then…

?: WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM KICK!

Kamina gives Taiki a Flying One Legged Legdrop onto Taiki as he starts to beat up Taiki until the two went to the ring floor. All the superstars starts to argue until GM Takeru shows up.

Takeru: Wow. Nazirul had a wrestling company filled with nine 6 year olds! (Crowd Cheers) Look I'm not a good manager so listen up! Tonight, they will be two tag team matches to determine the No.1 and No.2 Contenders for both AWF Japanese and AWF Championship. This first match will be for the Contenderships for the Japanese title. It's going to be… Takato Matsuki teaming up with Takuya Kanbara (Crowd Cheers/Boos) against Giant Takashi (Crowd Boos)… and Dekisugi Hidetoshi! (Crowd Cheers)

Guilmon: Two unstable teams? What is he thinking?

Takeru: And this one is for the Contenderships for the AWF Championship. It's going to be Taiki Kudo (Crowd Boos)… teaming up with Kamina (Crowd Cheers) against the team of Daisuke Motomiya (crowd boos)… and Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Cheers). And if there's any team that ditches their partner, that team will be disqualified! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

All the superstars, expect Suneo, starts to yell at Takeru for his announcement before staring at each other.

Takeru: Oh and I almost forgot, Congratulations! You guys has created the longest promo in AWF's history! And of course Suneo, you're not going to laugh at the other eight superstars regarding the announcement because your match is next! (Crowd Cheers)

Darry: In your face Suneo!

Gimmy: You said it sister!

While the other 8 leaves the ring, Suneo waits for his opponent without his personal ring announcer announcing his name.

(Some Bodies Gotta Get It by Three 6 Mafia Plays)

Agumon: Oh boy!

Veemon: What an opponent that our GM has chosen for Suneo.

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first from Shibuya, Japan, Junpei Shibayama! (Crowd Cheers) And his opponent already in the ring, Suneo Honekawa! (Crowd Boos)

Gimmy: Imagine if Junpei wins this match, he could be one step closer for Suneo's Japanese title.

Darry: Unfortunately what Junpei has in his mind right now, aside from food and Izumi, is to avenge Tomoki.

Agumon: And we have recived words that the Celestrial Being are not here tonight, which may allow Junpei to focus on Suneo right now.

As the match starts, Suneo seems to gulped after looking at Junpei. He then tried to grab Junpei, but pulled back his arm in the last minute. Suneo goes for the same tachnique only to have his hand catched by Junpei. Suneo tried to pull his hands back, but Junpei pulled Suneo closer to him and nails a Clothesline. Suneo gets up and hits an Enzuigiri onto Junpei, slowing him down. He then goes for a Dropkick, but Junpei blocks it. Suneo goes for another, but Junpei catches Suneo's legs in mid air, lays him down to the mat, and vault launch him onto the turnbuckle. He then steps on Suneo's chest before pressing it until the referee stops him.

Agumon: Junpei is dominating, and this could be trouble for our Japanese Champion.

Junpei picks Suneo up only to get a knee onto his gut before Elbow Drops Junpei down to the mat. He then stomps on Junpei before placing his head on the chains and pressed it until the referee stops him. After an argument with the referee, Suneo looks behind only to get a strong push by Junpei, sending him to the corner. Suneo goes for a Running Headbutt, but Junpei catches him before nailing a Bear Hug. Before Suneo could tap out, Giant enters the ring and slams a chair onto Junpei, saving his friend and gives Junpei a victory via DQ.

Doraemon: The winner of this match as a result of DQ, Junpei Shibayama!

Giant and Suneo starts to hit a Beatdown on Junpei before Suneo putting him onto an Armbar. After a minute, Giant picks him up and nails the Skull Crushing Finale.

Veemon: Those guys are bullying Junpei.

Agumon: If Dekisugi costed Giant their match later on tonight, I'll say he's done.

(Backstage)

Shizuka: Shizuka Kawai here for AWF and my guest for tonight, Ruki Makino! (Crowd Boos) Ruki last night you show up and screwed Izumi for the AWF Divas Championship. What is your respond to this?

Ruki: First, work on your interviewing skills. I mean respond? You can be better than that.

Shizuka: .. Sorry.

Ruki: Second, regarding what I did to poor Izumi last night, I do it because she doesn't deserve any spotlight at all! I'm the most popular female Digidestined in Digimon's history and Izumi tried to steal my spotlight by having an epic match against Shizuka, not you, Minamoto in a ladder match? Nice try Izumi, but I rather have you like you used to, useless and unpopular! Now will you excuse me, I'm off to the ring for a match against, you guess, Izumi.

Ruki then leaves Shizuka.

(Ring)

Gimmy: Our temporary GM is crazy. Izumi had an injury yet he schedules a match for her against Ruki tonight? What is he thinking?

(Strong and Sexy by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: This is a Triple Threat Divas Match set for one fall! Introducing first from Shinjuku, Japan, Ruki Makino! (Crowd Boos)

Veemon: The toughest girl in Digimon's history is ready to add more injury to Izumi tonight.

Guilmon: She's a real deal. I mean she's perfect for a Divas Champion, the others are thin papers.

Agumon: Thin papers?

Guilmon: I meant cardboard thank you very much.

(Ancient Spirit by Jim Johnston Plays)

Izumi appears on the stage, injured and bruised after suffering the efeect of last night's screwjob.

Doraemon: And her opponent, from Italy, residing in Shibuya, Japan, Izumi Orimoto! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Izumi tried to walk, but she fell on her knees. After getting up, she takes a breath, ran to the ring and jumps through the ropes a la Sin Cara. However, she failed to land on the mat properly due to her leg injury.

Gimmy: Even when she's injured, Izumi tries to do that enterance?

Darry: She's determined. She's not going to let an injury ruining her status as a proud AWF Diva.

Before the match started, GM Takeru shows up on Titantron.

Takeru: Okay. Before this match can turn into a 'lolstomp' match, I'm going to make this a Triple Threat Match where the winner will be one of the two Divas qualified to take on Shizuka Minamoto for the AWF Divas Championship at Pedal to the Metal!

After the announcement, Ruki and Izumi waits for the 3rd diva. Then…

(Sweet Dreams by Beyonce Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the third Diva for this match, from Odaiba, Japan, Hikari Yagami! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Now this is going to be a great match! The main female lead of season 2, 3 and 4 are here to rumble!

Guilmon: Her? Season 2's female lead? I rather have Miyako Inoue as the female lead.

Veemon: Well aside from the her love triangle issue, Hikari is currently trying to find a theme song that fits her. At Anime Mania, she uses Utada Hikaru's hit song from Kingdom Hearts 'Hikari (Opening Remix)', but it didn't work.

Darry: Tonight she's using Beyonce's 'Sweet Dreams'. If it doesn't fit either, I wonder what song that could fit her.

Guilmon: 'Friday' by Rebec…?

Agumon: … Are you trying to scar my mind?

As the ring bells, both Hikari and Izumi stares at each other before locking their sight on Ruki. The two then began to gang up on Ruki with a 2 on 1 Beatdown, but Ruki pushed an injured Izumi first before punching Hikari and pushing her crashing to the turnbuckle. Izumi tried to hit a Running Lariat onto Ruki, but Ruki dodges it, causing Izumi to crash onto Hikari instead. Ruki went to the corner and hits a Running Headbutt onto both Izumi and Hikari she Headbutts both of them multiple times until the referee stops her. While Izumi fell on the mat, Ruki decided to go for a Clothesline onto Hikari. Hikari however counters with a Big Boot onto Ruki before climbing the top turnbuckle and hits a Missile Dropkick onto Ruki. She then pins her.

Referee: 1,2,… Izumi stops the count.

Agumon: Even though Ruki is the biggest threat in this match, the 'All Men/Diva for Him/Herself' rule applies for this match.

After kicking Hikari's leg multiple times until she gets dow on her knees, Izumi goes for a DDT, but Ruki pulled her hair, slamming her head onto the mat. Ruki then chokes Izumi before slamming Izumi's head multiple times until Hikari pulled Ruki away from Izumi. Ruki then tackles Hikari away with her elbow before kicking her to the gut and tried to hit a French Kiss (Maryse's finisher), but Hikari reversed it into a Twist of Fate. She then climbs the turnbuckle, ready for her Diving Light (Diving Moonsault). But Izumi gets up, climbs the top chain and hits an Enzuigiri onto Hikari, causing her to sit on the turnbuckle.

Darry: Despite being injured, Izumi still have enough fuel to take on the other two.

Gimmy: Well look at this!

Izumi climbs the top turnbuckle and lifts Hikari, ready for a Vertical Suplex from the top turnbuckle. However, Ruki gets up, lifts both Izumi and Hikari and hits a Two Handed Powerbomb onto Izumi while Hikari lands on the mat far away from Izumi. Ruki then pins Izumi.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Ruki Makino!

Agumon: Not only she demolished Izumi, but she also demolished Hikari.

Veemon: Now she's ready for her title match against Shizuka and a third Diva that will be determined next week.

(Parking Lot)

Simon is walking at the parking lot. Just then, someone pulled his hand as he's running along with the person who pulled his hand.

Simon: You're that girl from last night! Wait, where are we going?

?: Hanging out in Kuala Lumpur of course!

Simon: But… aniki.

?: Don't worry, it's only a while. By the way, you name is Simon, is it?

Simon: Yeah. What's yours?

?: Nia. Nia Teppelin.

(Ring)

Gimmy: No wonder I knew her before! That's Nia Teppelin, daughter of Lord Genome!

Darry: With Nia on Simon's side, I have a felling that a new man shall be born here in AWF.

(Ancient Spirit by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: This is a Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, from Shibuya, Japan, Takuya Kanbara! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: Earlier tonight Takuya has been called 'Naruto of Digimon' due to his spotlight taking role in his series.

Veemon: I have a felling, is Kishimoto involved in Digimon Frontier? Because if his does, then he had just trolled the Digimon franchise by overrating Takuya.

Gimmy: What exactly are you saying here?

Veemon: Gah! Sorry, I have too many theories.

(WWE Daniel Bryan Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And his partner, accompanied by Juri Katou, from Shinjuku, Japan, Takato Matsuki! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: I don't get it. Why would my partner dating Juri? She's nothing! She's useless! Ruki on the other hand…

Agumon: Yes but keep in mind that the whole 'Takato loves Ruki' thing starts with Digimon Tamers' second movie.

Veemon: Somehow Toei is a bastard when it comes to canon pairings. I mean first they screwed Taichi/Sora by replacing them with Yamato/Sora, and then they screwed Takato/Juri by replacing them with Takato/Ruki. Godamnit. I wish Gainax would own Digimon right now.

Gimmy: If that happens, expect a new season where 11 year old girls were naked without any shame like Rei Ayanami. Or make a Tamers remake where they killed Juri in the last minute.

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents, first from Nerima, Japan, Dekisugi Hidetoshi! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Dekisugi was so close in winning the Platinium Briefcase, but then got screwed by Giant and Suneo.

Veemon: And now he has to team up with Giant for a change to take on Suneo.

(AWESOME! I Came To Play by Downstrait Plays)

Doraemon: And his partner, also from Nerima, Japan, Giant Takashi! (Crowd Boos)

Guilmon: There he is, the must see, Must…

Darry: Just shut your mouth will you? You're bugging us.

Agumon: On a side note, Giant and Dekisugi currently hates each other. If they hit each other in this match, then it's over.

Takato and Dekisugi starts first, with Dekisugi complaining about him going first for the match. While the two are arguing, Takato pushed Dekisugi onto the turnbuckle before hitting a German Suplex. He then tackles Giant down to the ring floor before picking Dekisugi up and Irish Whips him onto the turnbuckle at Takato's corner. He then tags himself to Takuya as Takuya were confused on how Takato willing to let him to fight.

Gimmy: I smell co-operation.

Takuya kicks Dekisugi onto the gut multiple times before tagging himself to Takato. The two the kicks Dekisugi's gut at the same time before Takato hits a Belly to Back Suplex while Takuya climbs the top turnbuckle and hits a Flying Double Leg Drop. He then pins Dekisugi.

Referee: 1,2,… Dekisugi kicks out.

Takuya picks Dekisugi up only to get pushed onto the turnbuckle before hitting an Elbow Smash onto Takuya's face. He then hits a Takedown onto Takuya, climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits a Diving Headbutt onto Takuya. Dekisugi then crawls to Giant and wanted to make a tag, but Giant went down to the ring floor.

Agumon: What the?

Veemon: Giant you idiot! If you abandoned your partner, you're going to lose a title shot!

While Dekisugi manages to get up, Takuya tags himself to Takato as he tackles Dekisugi's foot before dragging him to the middle of the ring and hits a Goggle Lock (LeBell Lock/ Daniel Bryan's Finisher). Dekisugi taps out.

Doraemon: Here are your winners, the team of Takato Matsuki and Takuya Kanbara!

As the two goggleheads leaves the ring, Giant enters the ring with a steel chair before slamming Dekisugi's back multiple times with it. He then picks up a mic from Doraemon.

Giant: Do you think I want a match against my own friend? News flash kid, I'm not going to fight my own friend at the PPV. Instead, I'm challenging you to a Last Man Standing Match! How about it Dekisugi? Oh, I forgot, you can't answer because I'M GIANT…. AND I'M (Crowd: Awful) AWESOME!

Giant then leaves the ring as his music plays.

Guilmon: How smart was that? Not only his avoided from fighting with his friend, he challenges his victim to a Last Man Standing Match.

Agumon: But the real deal is, how did Takato and Takuya co-operate despite what happened earlier?

(Backstage)

We can see Kamina getting ready for his match. Then Nobita shows up.

Kamina: Let me guess, you're that Super Cena that eevryone's being talking about.

Nobita: Yep.

Kamina: And the same guy I kicked at the first episode of the second season.

Nobita: … right… Anyway let's make the best men wins. And say didn't you know that…

Kamina: …Simon has a girlfriend? Don't worry, a real man always spends his free time finding girls.

Nobita: I thought it was… nevermind. See ya at the ring.

(Other side of the backstage)

Takato: Alright. Why did we able to team up against Dekisugi and Giant? How did we do that?

Takuya: The reason is simple. Before the match, Izumi told me that Ruki is her business that has nothing to do with you, me or Ryo.

Takato: So you want me to…

Takuya: … accept my apology.

Takato: … heh… alright then. Let's promise to not fight each other again.

Takuya: Deal. Oh and give me the apology to Ryo for me.

Takato: Will do.

(Ring)

Darry: A rivalry has been ended thanks to Izumi's word to Takuya.

Gimmy: But up next, Taiki Kudo must team up with his rival Kamina to take on a team that loaths each other, Daisuke Motomiya and Nobita Nobi.

(Ain't No Stoping Me (Remix) by Axel Plays)

Doraemon: This is a Tag Team Match for the Conterships for the AWF Championship! Introducing first, representing Team Xros Hearts, Taiki Kudo! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: Earlier Taiki, along the other 8 superstars expect Kamina, had exchanged insults to one and another to another.

Veemon: Can he prove that he's no talk, ESPACIALLY when his partner is…

(Sorairo Days by Shouko Nakagawa Plays)

Doraemon: And his partner, represnting the Dai-Gurren Brigade, Kamina! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: We haven't seen Kamina a lot these days.

Veemon: Trust me, if the GM pushed Kamina for the AWF title, he might win it instantly.

Guilmon: Why?

Veemon: Because he's manly!

Agumon: Well manliness aside, he has to team up with Taiki despite what happened to both of them these part few weeks.

Gimmy: Say where's Simon? Shouldn't he be supporting his aniki right now?

Guilmon: Still hanging out with Nia maybe?

(I Walk Alone by Saliva Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents first, from Odaiba, Japan, Daisuke Motomiya! (Crowd Boos)

Gimmy: While Simon is somewhere in Kuala Lumpur with Nia, Daisuke, pissed after the promo earlier, is forced to team up with Nobita right now.

Darry: And if Daisuke abandoned Nobita, he is out from the title picture. And if Nobita abandons Daisuke, he's out to.

Agumon: Same thing goes for Taiki and Kamina.

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

Doraemon: And his partner, from Nerima, Japan, Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Cheers)

Gimmy: This could be bad for Nobita.

Darry: What do you mean?

Gimmy: I mean think about it, Kamina is so manly he's famous right? So if Nobita performs that annoying Super Cena Combo on Kamina, well, expect a lot of boos.

Guilmon: I would pay to see that.

Agumon: Fortunately for Nobita, he's in Malaysia, one of the Asian Countries that loves the Doraemon series.

The two teams started to argue on who's starting first. After a while, Taiki and Daisuke enters the ring and starts the match for their teams.

Agumon: This ring isn't big enough for two Goggleheads.

The two locked arms and starts to push each other. Daisuke then pushes Taiki onto the turnbuckle before Headbutting him multiple times until the referee stops him. He then Foot Chokes Taiki on the corner until the referee stops him again. Daisuke yells at the referee before picking Taiki up and nails a German Suplex.

Darry: Daisuke has to be careful, if he yells at the referee for stopping him again, he and Nobita are out.

Taiki gets up only to eat a Clothesline by Daisuke. He then stomps Taiki multiple times before lifting him up and slams him onto the turnbuckle. Nobita wants to tag in, but Daisuke refuses to tag.

Agumon: The rule says you cannot betray you own partner, but it didn't say you can ignore him if he wants to tag himself in.

Daisuke picks Taiki up and slams his head onto the turnbuckle before tricking Nobita into slamming Taiki's head onto his head. Instead, he placed Taiki's head on the chains and steps on it before applying pressure onto Taiki's head. Daisuke picks Taiki up only to get an Uppercut before countering Daisuke's punch with a Judo Hip Toss. Daisuke charged towards Taiki, but Taiki jumps away from Daisuke before hitting a Dropkick. He then drags Daisuke onto his corner and stares at Kamina before making a tag.

Gimmy: Taiki makes a tag to his partner, after he stares him for a while.

Darry: Seems like Taiki is forced to make that tag because he can't do the job all by himself.

Kamina puts Daisuke onto a Headlock only to get pushed back and slams onto the turnbuckle on Daisuke's corner. He then stomps on Kamina's gut multiple times before saying 'Fuck You' to Nobita. He picks Kamina up only to get a Stunner and a tackles onto his legs. Kamina tries for a TKO, but Daisuke lifts Kamina with his shoulders before slamming him onto the turnbuckle. Daisuke then went to another corner, ready to hit a Spear. He goes for it, but Kamina dodges it before kicking Daisuke's gut and nails the TKO. He then went for a pin, but Daisuke has his foot on the ropes. Taiki then yells "Idiot!" to Kamina, distracting him as Daisuke makes a tag to Nobita.

Agumon: Nobita's coming in, and Kamina is lying!

Veemon: Don't do it Nobita! Don't do the STF! Or else you will get death threats by TTGL Fanboys!

Guilmon: Do it! Do it!

And he did it. Nobita drags Kamina to the middle of the ring and nails the STF. While all hope seems lost, a chant of 'Row Row Fight The Power!' were heard.

Gimmy: Our fanboys is chanting it!

Darry: Come on Kamina! Don't give up! Remember what you said, a real man never gives up!

While the kids starts to chant 'Let's Go Cena!', the adults chants 'Cena Sucks!'. The 'Let's Go Cena! Cena Sucks!' chants continues while Kamina pushed his body to a nearby chain. As he's getting closer, Kamina were almost unconsious. Fortunately he made it! He has reach the chains!

Gimmy: Now that's our Kamina! Now get up, cast logic aside…

Darry: … and kick Nobita to the curb!

Nobita goes for an Attitude Adjustment, but Kamina escapes from it before hitting Nobita with a TKO!

Gimmy: Kamina has got it!

Darry: Come on! Pin one for TTGL!

Agumon: But… wait a minute!

Taiki enters the ring with a steel chair and slams the chair onto Kamina. The referee then orders the bell to be rung.

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen, the winners for this match as a result of DQ, the team of Nobita Nobi and Daisuke Motomiya!

Gimmy: Kamina was so close! But then Taiki betrayed him and slams his back with a Steel Chair!

Agumon: He doesn't care about the title. All he cares right now is to eliminate Kamina first.

Taiki placed the chair in the middle of the ring, picks Kamina up and nails a Jumping DDT, smashing Kamina's face onto the chair. He then looked behind only to get an Attitude Adjustment by Nobita. Nobita looks behind and recived a Spear by Daisuke. Daisuke then nails a Batista Bomb onto Nobita. While Taiki runs away to the ring floor, GM Takeru appears on the stage, heading to the ring and attacks Daisuke with a spear and a flurry of ground punches. Takeru tries to pick Daisuke up, but he managed to escape to the ring floor. He then asked a mic.

Takeru: First, before our GM returns next week in Bangkok, Thailand, I have two matches set for AWF Pedal to the Metal. First, since Taiki would throw away anything in order to destroy Kamina, even a title shot for my title, I've decided to make a match. It's going to be Taiki Kudo vs Kamina in a Street Fight! (Crowd Cheers) And lastly to my former friend Daisuke, congratulations, you and Nobita has warned a pair of title shots for my title. So that means, it's going to be Me vs Daisuke vs Nobita in a Triple Threat Match! (Crowd Cheers) And to make it more interesting, not only I'm putting the title on the line, but whoeevr wins this match also gets another prize. And that prize is… my girlfriend Hikari Yagami! (Crowd Cheers)

Arai Twins: WHAT?

Agumon: Not only he puts his title on the line, but also his girlfriend! What were he thinking!

Veemon: If Nobita wins that match, Shizuka won't be happy. Very unhappy.

Guilmon: On a side note, if Daisuke wins the match, he finally gets Hikari as his friend.

Darry: This isn't right! Girls aren't betting tools!

Takeru: I know what I'm doing. And when there's a bigger prize, the risk of losing is bigger. So instead of a normal Triple Threat Match, I'm going to make it, for the first time ever in Wrestling History, a Triple Threat Elimination I Quit Match! (Crowd Cheers)

AGumon: Whoa! Now that's a match we'll waiting for.

Veemon: The bigger the prize, the bigger the risk they shall take.

Takeru and Daisuke stares at each other as the show came to close.

…

Match Results:

Junpei def. Suneo (via DQ)

Ruki def. Hikari and Izumi (Triple Threat Match)

Takato and Takuya def. Dekisugi and Giant

Daisuke and Nobita def. Taiki and Kamina (via DQ)

…

Cards for AWF Pedal to the Metal:

Taiki Kudo (Digimon Xros Wars) vs Kamina (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) (Street Fight)

Shizuka Minamoto (Doraemon) vs Ruki Makino (Digimon Tamers) vs ? (?) (AWF Championship Match)

Junpei Shibayama (Digimon Frontier) vs Setsuna F Seiei and Lockon Stratos (Gundam 00) (2 on 1 Handicap Match)

Dekisugi Hidetoshi (Doraemon) vs Giant Takashi (Doraemon) (No DQ Match)

Suneo Honekawa (Doraemon) vs Takato Matsuki (Digimon Tamers) vs Takuya Kanbara (Digimon Frontier) (AWF Japanese Championship Match)

Takeru Takaishi (Digimon 02) vs Nobita Nobi (Doraemon) vs Daisuke Motomiya (Digimon 02) (AWF Championship Match. Winner also gets Hikari Yagami)

A/N: There you have it. Sorry if it's suck. I've lost almost all of my fuel to make a wrestling match. And before I forget, can you give me a theme song for Hikari Yagami? I tried to use WWE Mickie James theme, but somehow it didn't work. And if you have watched the dubbed FMA before, can you tell me Vic's last name? Until then, please review.


	7. AWF Gattai! 6

Hey guys! Another chapter of AWF is up! Before I began, I've a lot of things to say:

From now on, the name for AWF's show will be 'Gattai!' which means combine/combining (according to the subtitles in TTGL). So yeah, kindly call this show Monday Night Gattai! Also, I've changed the AWF Championship name to AWF Shounen Championship, AWF Japanese Championship to AWF Nippon Championship, and the AWF Divas Championship into AWF Shoujo Championship.

To toonwriter:

1. No I don't hate Cena, it's just his Super Cena stuff is getting annoying! I mean did you saw last week's Monday Night RAW where Cena eliminates Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger all by himself (after all of his partners are eliminated) and able to beat up Alberto Del Rio who ambushed him from behind after the match? Now that's annoys me a lot! I won't surprised if one day, there will be a fan who calls Cena a Gary Stu because all the WWE Main Events are all about him! Not CM Punk, not Del Rio, not Air Boom (Kingston and Bourne), not The Miz, not Zack Ryder, blah blah blah, IT'S ALL ABOUT CENA! Same thing goes for Randy Orton.

2. Guilmon… Trolling? Wow, whoever thought those words are finally combined. But you know what words that should not be combined at all? Michael Cole and Trolling.

3. During the first season of AWF, I was a hardcore Naruto fan who believes that Naruto is the 3rd Strongest Anime in History (behind DBZ and Yu Yu Hakusho). But after watching a lot of other animes (Saint Seiya, TTGL, Digimon, FMA, etc.), I've leave my love for Naruto behind. Plus, the series sucks these days thanks to Kishimoto's trolling.

4. Of course Takuya and Kouji are Naruto and Sasuke! Didn't believe me? Try watching the last ten episodes of Digimon Frontier and compares them to the current episodes of Naruto Shippuden. They keep stealing the spotlight from their friends just like how Naruto and Sasuke where is all about "I Must Find Sasuke!" or "I'll Kill You Naruto!" instead of sharing the spotlights with their friends.

5. Heh… I know you're not big on the anime fandom simply because you're more focused on fandoms such as PBS Cartoons (Peanuts), Marvel (Deadpool) and DC Comics (Robin).

Okay, author's note aside, let's move on.

Fun Fact for Today: WWE I swear if you have Cena as the champion again, I will shove a Giga Drill Breaker up your asses!

…

May, Week 2

(Before the show)

We can see the AWF Champion Takeru Takaishi talking to GM Nazirul.

Nazirul: All the matches that you've scheduled for Pedal to the Metal last week is good. But there's one problem.

Takeru: What is it?

Nazirul: At the main event, you're going to face Daisuke and Nobita, with your title and your girlfriend on the line right?

Takeru: Yes.

Nazirul: I give you props for making a first ever I Quit Triple Threat Elimination Match, but I'm not going to make the match official.

Takeru: Why?

Nazirul: Simple. Earlier Darry told me that what your actions on putting your girlfriend on the line is an abuse to female rights and said," Girls aren't betting tools."

Takeru: I know what I'm doing. If Daisuke wants a piece of me and a girl to accompany with, I'll give him one.

Nazirul: Okay. I tell you this, first I'm going to turn this match into an I Quit Triple Threat Match with no elimination, second, if you want to have your girlfriend on the line, you must do this first.

Takeru: What should I do?

Nazirul: Tonight, I want you and Hikari to face off against 3 Anime Couples of my choice. And if both of you managed to win the match, I will put Hikari on the line at the PPV.

Takeru: Thanks.

Nazirul: Oh and before the show starts, care to explain why you say that I have a company with nine '6 Year Olds' last week?

Takeru: That's… well…

The camera then were turned off.

(Know Your Enemy by Green Day Plays as the intro to 'Monday Night Gattai!'. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron)

Agumon: Welcome everyone to 'Monday Night Gattai!'! We're your hosts the Digimon Trio Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon and of course the Arai Twins Gimmy and Darry!

Veemon: We're live in Bangkok, Thailand! And our main event, Takeru and Hikari will team up to take on 3 Anime Couples of our GM's Choice!

Guilmon: And if they win all of those matches, Takeru is allowed to have his girlfriend on the line at Pedal to the Metal.

(Glamazon by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: This is a Triple Threat Divas Match set for one fall! Introducing first from Germany, residing in Tokyo-3, Japan, Asuka Langley Soryu! (Crowd Boos)

Agumon: Last week we've saw Ruki Makino advancing to the PPV to take on Shizuka Minamoto for the AWF Di.. I mean Shoujo Championship in a Triple Threat Match.

Veemon: And here comes Asuka who last week at Pole Vault defeated Yukina in a Falls Count Anywhere Match.

Guilmon: If she wins, I think Shizuka won't stand a chance to retain her title.

(WWE Gail Kim Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Koorhime Island, Yukina! (Crowd Cheers)

Gimmy: Trust me, maybe she looks like your generic innocent little sister, but after what happened last week, I'm sure she's bloodlusted enough to take Asuka down tonight.

Darry: I wonder who's the third diva to join in this match?

(WWE Kelly Kelly Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Last, from Tomoeda, Sakura Kinomoto! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: Sakura Kinomoto from the Cardcaptor Sakura series is the third diva for this match.

Agumon: While her boyfriend Syaoran has won the Plantinium Briefcase…

Guilmon: Thanks to the must see, Must See…

Agumon: … at Pole Vault, Sakura will try to push herself for the AWF Shoujo Championship.

Darry: But first, can she get though Yukina and Asuka?

The match starts as both Sakura and Yukina set their sights on Asuka, planning to take her down. The two ambushed Asuka, but Asuka pushed them away before hitting a Clothesline onto Sakura. Yukina goes for a kick, but Asuka catches her legs and hits a Elbow Smash onto it. Sakura goes for a Dropkick, but Asuka blocks it with her arms before giving Sakura a Big Boot. Yukina goes for a Flying Clothesline, but Asuka managed to catch Yukina before hitting a Belly to back Suplex onto the Ice Maiden. She then saw both Yukina and Sakura getting up before nailing a Double Clothesline. She then pins Yukina, but she kicks out. She pins Sakura, but Sakura kicks out as well.

Gimmy: Asuka is dominating, and Yukina and Sakura teams up to take her down.

Darry: Even if they managed to take her down, this is a Triple Threat Match where it's every divas for theirselves.

Asuka picks Sakura up only to get her legs stomped before hitting an Elbow Tackle onto Asuka's gut. As Asuka backs away, Sakura bounced from the chains and goes for a Running Clothesline. Asuka catches Sakura's Clothesline before choking her, ready for a Chokebomb. However, Yukina tackles Asuka's legs, taking her down to the mat. While Yukina ground stomps Asuka multiple times, Sakura climbs the top turnbuckle and hits a Flying Double Leg Drop onto Asuka. She then pins the Second Child.

Referee: 1,2,… Asuka kicks out.

Sakura and Yukina picks Asuka up and ready to Irish Whip her onto the chains. Instead, the two kicks Asuka to the gut and hits a Double DDT. Sakura goes for the pin, but Asuka kicks out. As Asuka gets up, Sakura goes for a Cardcaptor's Release (JTG's Neckbreaker), but Asuka catches her and slams her with a Powerbomb. She looks behind only to eat an Eat Defeat by Yukina. Suprisingly, Asuka didn't went down to the mat. Instead, she stands while grabbing the chains, catching a breath. Yukina tries to Clotheslines her out of the ring, but Asuka lifts Yukina on her shoulders before throwing the Ice Maiden out of the ring. Asuka looks back and recived a Cardcaptor's Release by Sakura. The cardcaptor then pins Asuka.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Sakura Kinomoto! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: Sakura has advanced, and now she's going to face Shizuka and Ruki at Pedal to the Metal!

Guilmon: Somehow I've started to hate that cardcaptor. She's not talented! She's like AWF's version of Kelly Kelly!

Agumon: While Guilmon is ranting for no reason, we're going backstage with our backstage comentator Shizuka Kawai. You're on girl.

(Backstage)

Shizuka: Shizuka Kawai here for AWF Gattai and my guests for tonight, my brother and his friend, Katsuya Jounouchi (Joey Wheeler) and Hiroto Honda (Tristan Taylor)! (Crowd Cheers)

Jounuochi: Nice to have you as a backstage commentator.

Shizuka: _Arigato, oni-chan. _Now about the next match, can you guys win the match and go to Pedal to the Metal?

Honda: As long as it is anything for Shizuka-chan, I will lead us to win this match.

Jounouchi: I'm warning you Honda, if we lose, there's no way you're talking to my sister again.

Honda: More like if we lose, I'm blaming you for your stupidity.

Jounouchi: Just shut up and let's kick some butts. Oh and keep on commentating.

Shizuka: _Arigato._

(Ring)

(Ain't Make No Believe by Stonefree Experince Plays)

Doraemon: This is a Triple Threat Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, from Shinjuku, Japan, the team of Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: So anyone has heard anything from them at their internet show?

Veemon: Unfortunately their show aren't as popular as their friend's 'Shinjuku Burning X'.

Gimmy: Well internet shows aside, these two are ready to get a spot for the AWF Tag Team Championship.

(S.O.S by Colle Buddz Plays)

Doraemon: Next, the team of Kyon and Itsuki Koizumi, the SOS Brigade! (Crowd Boos)

Gimmy: I don't think this team has what it takes to be champions

Darry: As long as they're under Haruhi's command, they're done. Really.

(TNA IMPACT Motor City Machine Guns Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Last, from Domino City, the team of Katsuya Jounouchi and Hiroto Honda! (Crowd Cheers)

Guilmon: Did… did they came out in a theme song from a IMPACT Tag Team in this company that follows WWE?

Agumon: I don't think our GM cares since Jounouchi has a cute sister who works as our backstage commentator.

Hirokazu, Kyon and Jounouchi starts first for their respective teams. Hirokazu and Kyon gangs up on Jounouchi as they kicks his legs multiple times until he is down to the mat. After Hirokazu slams Jounouchi with a Knee Drop, Kyon from behind slams Hirokazu with a Vertical Suplex. As Hirokazu went to the ring floor, Kyon goes for a Baseball Slide. But Hirokazu dodges it as he enters the ring while Kenta dives himself onto Kyon. Jounouchi goes for a Clothesline, but Hirokazu dodges before hitting a Roundhouse Kick onto Jounouchi. He then hits a Double Legdrop a la Jeff Hardy before going for a pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Jounouchi kicks out.

Hirokazu then tags himself to Kenta. While Hirokazu dives himself onto Kyon, Kenta enters the ring and hits a Running Knee onto Jounouchi's head. He then Irish Whips Jounouchi onto the SOS Brigade's turnbuckle before hitting a Running Knee Smash onto Jounouchi's head. He then tackles Itsuki down before hitting a Two Handed Bulldog onto Jounouchi. Kenta looks behind only to get a Missile Dropkick by Kyon, causing the two to fell down on the mat. The three then tags theirselves to their repective partners.

Veemon: Can Itsuki and Honda make any difference to their teams?

Guilmon: Honda yes. Itsuki no.

Itsuki hits a Tornado DDT onto Honda only to eat a Dropkick by Hirokazu. He then Irish Whips Itsuki onto the turnbuckle before hitting an Running Headbutt and a Two Handed Bulldog. He gets up only to have his gut kicked by Honda before he nails a Full Throttle. He the goes for a pin, but Itsuki stops the count. Jounouchi enters the ring and Clotheslines Itsuki out of the ring. Kyon enters and tried to Dropkicks Jounouchi out. However, he hits it onto Honda instead, causing him to crash backwards onto Jounouchi, sending him to the ring floor. Kyon then hits a Huraricana DDT onto Honda before Kenta enters the ring and pushed Kyon onto the turnbuckle. He then throws Kyon out while Hirokazu, the legal man for the team, climbs the turnbuckle and nails a Star Shift Pain onto Honda. He then pins Honda.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: The winners for this match, Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: Maybe their internet show didn't have much views, but at least they managed to get a spot for the Tag Team Titles.

Gimmy: And next week another spot shall be filled. Sohma Dynasty, The Elrics and Neon Generation X, which one them shall fill the last spot?

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

We can see Simon at a Siamese restaurant. Just then, Nia Teppelin shows up with a bowl of Tom Yam.

Simon: Did you cooked this?

Nia: Yes. I'm learned on how to cook a delicious Tom Yam. Now please enjoy.

Simon: Okay.

Simon eats a spoonful of the Tom Yam. Just then, he felt that the Tom Yam aren't tasty.

Nia: How is it?

Simon: It's… (Swallowing the Tom Yam) good. May I be excused?

Nia: Go ahead.

Simon then runs to the bathroom and without Nia's notice, he pukes the Tom Yam on a sink.

Simon: Note to self, never let Nia cook or work in AWF's cafeteria.

(Ring)

Gimmy: Poor Simon, having no choice but to eat her cooking.

Darry: And I thought Misato Katsuragi's cooking sucks.

(Backstage)

We can see Jounouchi and Honda, arguing about their lost.

Jounouchi: It's all your fault!

Honda: Me? You're the one who stands behind me before getting pushed onto the ring floor! I knew you would screw us because why? You're an idiot!

Jounouchi: I wish I could beat you up right now. But since Shizuka is dating with you and I don't want to ruin her life by sending you to retirement, I'll let you go, for now.

(Pegasus Fantasy Plays)

Doraemon: This is a 6 Man Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Bronze Saints, the team of Pegasus Seiya, Cygnus Hyoga and Dragon Shiryu! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: While Shiryu loses his title last week and Hyoga is already recovered after an amazing dark match against his fellow saint at Anime Mania, Seiya put out a good match against Takeru at Pole Vault. But it's still wasn't enough.

Guilmon: The Bronze Saints had faced the Santuary, Poseidon and his Marines, the Asgards and Hades with his Specters. But can they survive…

(AWESOME! I Came To Play by Downstrait Plays)

Guilmon: … the must see, Must See, MUST SEE, Superstar of AWF!

Doraemon: And their opponents first from Nerima, Japan, Giant Takashi! (Crowd Boos)

Veemon: At Pedal to the Metal, Giant will take on Dekisugi Hidetoshi in a Last Man Standing Match.

Guilmon: This is the prove that he's smart, throwing away a title shot in order to took out a rat in your future plans.

(Ain't No Stoppin Me Now (Remix) by Axel Plays)

Doraemon: And his partners first, representing Team Xros Hearts, Taiki Kudo! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Gimmy: At the same PPV, Taiki will take on Kamina in a Street Fight.

Darry: This idiot has no idea that when you mess with the Dai-Gurren Brigade, you're done.

(Realeza by Jim Johnston)

S.A: _Senoras y Senores, den la bienvenida, de Nerima, Japan, ha cumplido du destino como un campeon, el es tu AWF Nipon campion, que es, Suneo (Rolls tounge) Honekawa! _(Crowd Boos)

Suneo shows up in (Insert car brand here) car that's worth (insert number of dollars here) Dollars.

Darry: Again, can you please stop being an asshat and come back as your usual self.

Guilmon: It's his destiny! So shut up!

Hyoga and Taiki starts first for their teams. Hyoga goes for a Clothesline, but Taiki dodges in before grabbing Hyoga's arm and hits a Judo Hip Toss and puts him into an Armbar. Hyoga managed to pull his arm away before Taiki locks it in. The Cygnus Saint then hits a Dropkick onto Taiki, sending him crashing onto the Saint's Turnbuckle. Hyoga tags himself to Shiryu as the two pulled Taiki towards them and nails a Double Clothesline. Shiryu then tags himself back to Hyoga as the two picks Taiki up and ready for a Suplex. But Taiki wiggles away, placed his foot on the mat and nails a Double DDT instead.

Veemon: Double DDT onto two Saints! What an impressive move!

Guilmon: I'm glad he's using his talent to the dark side.

After tackling Seiya down to the ring floor, Taiki puts Hyoga into a Headlock, climbs the top chain and hits a Tornado DDT. He picks Hyoga again and Irish Whips him onto the turnbuckle. Taiki tags himself to Suneo as the two kicks Hyoga multiple times onto the gut until the referee stops them. While the referee were arguing, Giant hits multiple cheapshots onto Hyoga without the referee's notice.

Guilmon: See that? That's the prove that he's the best in the world!

Darry: Ripping off Chris Jericho?

Guilmon: You know it.

Suneo picks Hyoga's arm and slams it onto the chains beore palcing it on the chains and steps on it, adding pressure during the process. Suneo then stares at a suffering Hyoga as he's ready for a Cross Armbreaker. Hyoga gets up, looks behind and Suneo strikes him. However, Hyoga manages to avoid it by walking away from Suneo before nailing a Running Clothesline onto Hyoga. The two then repectively tags theirselves to Seiya and Giant. Giant goes for a Clothesline, but Seiya dodges it before hitting three Haymakers onto Giant, causing him to get dizzy. He then nails Giant with the Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken before pinning.

Referee: 1,2,… Taiki stops the count.

While Taiki continues to stomp onto Seiya, Shiryu enters the ring and hits a Rozan Sho Ryu Ha onto Taiki, sending him onto the chains. He then Clotheslines Taiki out of the ring before Giant throws Shiryu out. Behind him, Seiya is ready for another Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken. But then Suneo strikes Seiya from behind with his Nippon Championship belt!

Doraemon: The winners of this match as a result of DQ, the Bronze Saints!

Hyoga tries to enter the ring, but Suneo hits him face first with the title belt. Giant picks Seiya up and nails a Skull Crushing Finale while at the ring floor, Taiki hits a Jumping DDT onto Shiryu.

Agumon: Before Guilmon says this is a smart idea let me ask you this, what kind of a smart idea is this?

Veemon: Yeah! I mean Giant has disqualified himself twice in a row!

Guilmon: That's why he's smart. He's saving his energy and anger for Dekisugi.

Agumon: Even if it means keep getting yourself disqualified weeks in a row?

Guilmon: Yeah!

(Backstage)

We can see AWF Shounen Champion Takeru talking to Hikari Yagami.

Hikari: Are you serious about this? If you lose, we… we won't be together again.

Takeru: It's okay. I will beat Daisuke and shuts his mouth up. Then we can celebrate with a dinner at France.

Hikari: What if while you finished with Daisuke, Nobita picks up a victory from behind.

Takeru: Relax. Nobita wants the title only. Besides, he already has Shizuka. Why should he need you anyway? Well it's time for our match. Let's go.

Hikari: Okay.

The two then got interfered with two figures. One is a boy with spiky hair and another is a girl with orange hair. (NOT Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue)

Takeru: Who are you guys?

Boy: I'm Takeru Takemoto and this is my girlfriend Hikari Hoshino.

Takeru Takaishi: Wait? You're name is Takeru just like me?

Takeru Takemoto: Currect. Same thing for our girlfriends who shared the same name, Hikari.

Takeru Takaishi: Okay. Anyway what anime are you from? I don't remember any anime that has both of our names in it.

Takeru Takemoto: This Ugly Yet Beautiful World. It's a Gainax anime.

Takeru Takaishi: Sounds interesting. Are you two signed to wrestle here?

Takeru Takemoto: Not quite. Me and a friend of mine is currently under training you know like those guys from WWE er…

Hikari Yagami: nXt?

Takeru Takemoto: No not that.

Hikari Hoshino: Divas Search?

Takeru Takemoto: Not that kind of training.

Takeru Takaishi: Tough Enough?

Takeru Takemoto: Currect. And one day after we finished learning and training to become wrestlers, we will join AWF. And of course I'll be having my Hikari as my manager.

Hikari Hoshino: ..

Takeru Takaishi: Well good for you. Now will you excuse us? We're going for our match.

Takeru Takemoto: Go ahead, (looks at the belt) champ.

(Ring)

Agumon: I never knew there's a series where the name Takeru and Hikari are used as main characters!

Gimmy: For those who wanted to know, those two, along with Takeru's friend, came from a series that's created by our creator Gainax titled This Ugly Yet Beautiful World.

Darry: It's basicly a 13 episode romance drama series. But we're warning you. When it comes to Gainax, nudity are their bitch.

(No More Words by EndeverafteR Plays)

Doraemon: This is a Gauntlet Mixed Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, both from Odaiba, Japan, the team of Hikari Yagami and the AWF Shounen Champion, Takeru Takaishi! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: At Petal to the Metal, Takeru wanted to put Hikari on the line as well as his title.

Guilmon: But thanks to Darry and her 'Girls aren't betting tools' complaint, he and his girlfriend must face three couples in a gauntlet match.

Veemon: Any couple will do in this match. Ruki and Ryo, Takuya and Izumi, Nobita and Shizuka, any couple can do!

Guilmon: Sadly, we won't see Kuwabara/Yukina and Syaoran/Sakura, considering that the girls already had a match earlier.

Doraemon: Introducing their first opponents…

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

Doraemon: … the team of Yusuke Urameshi and Keiko Yukimura! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: I can't believe this! We've been talking a lot about Kuwabara/Yukina, but we forgot about these two, the canon couple of Yu Yu Hakusho!

Veemon: Let's remember that Keiko has a strong slap that could put Big Show's Knock Out Punch into shame.

Hikari and Keiko starts first as the female crowd starting to boo to Keiko.

Gimmy: WTF?

Darry: Remember that Keiko has offen been underated and abused in the YYH Fandom thanks to mindless fangirls who describe her as a bitch.

The two locked arms and tried to push each other onto the turnbuckle. Eventually, Keiko wins the push as she pushes Hikari onto the turnbuckle. She then punches Hikari multiple times onto her head until the referee stops her. Keiko went towards Hikari only to get a kick to the gut by Hikari. She then climbs the turnbuckle and went for a Moonsault, but Keiko catches Hikari in mid air before slamming her with a Powerbomb. She then pins Hikari.

Referee: 1,2,… Hikari kicks out.

Veemon: Moral from this match so far: Never underestimate the YYH Girls.

Agumon: Or replace them with crappy Mary Sues.

Keiko picks Hikari up and Irish Whips her crashing onto the turnbuckle. As Hikari were sitting on the lower turnbuckle, Keiko Foot Chokes her until the referee stops her. Hikari gets up and nails a Running Clothesline onto Keiko before looking behind ans gets a kick to the gut and a DDT. Keiko then goes for her Knock Out Slap (believe me, you don't want that right?), but Hikari catches her hand and reverses the slap into a Twist of Fate. She then climbs the top turnbuckle and ready for the Diving Light (Diving Moonsault) only to saw Keiko getting up on her feets, causing Hikari to change it into a Crossbody instead. She then goes for the Crossbody only to get caught by Keiko in mid air as she nails a Backbreaker onto Hikari. She then goes for the same KO Slap, but Hikari counters it again by hitting another Twist of Fate. She then pins Keiko.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Yusuke Urameshi and Keiko Yukimura has been eliminated!

Gimmy: They're eliminated and Yusuke didn't fight at all!

Darry: At least he's impressed at Keiko's performance against an experinced AWF Diva like Hikari.

AGumon: Well who are the second couple?

As Yusuke and Keiko leaves the ring…

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

… they encountered Kyo and Tohru. After giving praises to both Yusuke and Keiko, they went to the ring.

Doraemon: Introducing the second couple, representing the Sohma Dynasty, the team of Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: We already have the canon couple of YYH, but this time, it's the canon couple of Fruits Basket's turn to shine!

Gimmy: Why did the crowd booing for?

Darry: Something to do with Kyo, the word 'Bishounen', Tohru and the title 'Mary Sue'.

Agumon: Perhaps the fangirls hates Tohru because they think she's a Mary Sue who ends up with Kyo who's a Bishounen at the end of series?

Darry: Bingo! High five!

Agumon: It's not like I have 5 fingers anyway.

Takeru and Kyo starts first for the team as Kyo goes for multiple kicks onto Takeru's legs. As Takeru is down on his knees, Kyo runs to the chains, bounced from it and nails a Bulldog onto Takeru. He then hits a Double Legdrop before hitting another and goes for a pin, but Takeru kicks out. Kyo picks Takeru up and hits a Vertical Suplex onto him. Kyo goes for a pin, but Takeru went to the ring floor only to eat a Baseball Slide by Kyo. Kyo then hits for a Springboard Dive onto Takeru.

Gimmy: Kyo's dominating!

Darry: If he pins Takeru tonight, that would be a major upset.

As the two gets up, Takeru kicks Kyo onto the gut before slamming his head onto the barricade three times. He then goes for a Swinging Neckbreaker, but Kyo saw it coming, lifts him and hits an Atomic Drop onto Takeru. He then nails a High Kick to the Jaw onto Takeru before entering the ring. Takeru however managed to enter the ring at the count of 8. Kyo then goes for the Sharpshooter, but Takeru pushed Kyo away with his legs before kicking him to the gut and went for a Twisted Hope (Twist of Fate). Kyo however pushed Takeru onto the turnbuckle before tagging himself to Tohru, forcing Hikari to enter the ring.

Agumon: This is Tohru's debut match. And what a match she's in for.

Veemon: I hope she can prove herself why she's the Natalya for the Sohma Dynasty.

The two looked at each other and started to locked arms until Tohru hits a Hip Toss onto Hikari before nailing an Atomic Drop. As Hikari is on the chains, Tohru tried to Clothesline her out of the ring, but Hikari pushed Tohru away with both of her legs. She then climbs the chains and went for a Crossbody, but Tohru catches her and nails a Backbreaker. She then locks the Sharpshooter onto Hikari, but she managed to grab a nearby chain, releasing her from the submission.

Gimmy: That's one Sharpshooter failed.

Tohru picks Hikari up and goes for a Saito Suplex, in shades of her fellow member Yuki Sohma. But Hikari escaped from the finisher before kicking Tohru to the gut and nails a Twist of Fate. She then climbs the top turnbuckle and hits the Diving Light onto Tohru before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda has been eliminated!

Agumon: 2 down, 1 to go.

Gimmy: Hang on! Didn't Hikari said she scared to be on the line at the PPV?

Guilmon: So?

Gimmy: Then why did she picks up a win against both the YYH Canon Couple and the Furuba Canon Couple? If she or Takeru picks up another win, she will be on the line!

Darry: I'm sure Hikari knows what is she doing and what is Takeru planning for.

Veemon: And the final couple is…

After Kyo and Tohru leaves the ring, the crowd awaits for the final couple. Then…

(Sorairo Days by Shouko Nagakawa Plays)

… the crowd pops!

Guilmon: Oh My God! Don't tell me…

Veemon: Since Simon and Nia are not here…

AGumon: That could mean one thing….

Digimon Trio: Yoko making her debut with Kamina!

Doraemon: And introducing the final couple, the team of Kamina and Yoko, the Dai-Gurren Brigade! (Crowd Cheers Wildly)

Agumon (shaking Gimmy): Can you believe it Gimmy? Yoko making her debut, in her casual sexy attire!

Gimmy: I… I… I… know… that. Stop…. shaking…. me!

Agumon (releasing Gimmy): Sorry about that. It's just, I can't believe that Yoko has joined the Divas Division as Kamina's girlfriend!

Guilmon: Since when the two like each other anyway?

Darry: Episode 8 noob. Episode 8.

As Yoko and Hikari starts for their teams, the crowd started to chant 'Let's Go Yoko!' while other crowds chanted 'Row Row Fight The Power'.

Agumon: TTGL is burning hot baby!

Gimmy: Let's get this match on the… What the?

As the ring bell bells, Taiki and Akari enters the ring and ambushed both Kamina and Yoko with a Steel Chair. As the two Dai-Gurren Brigade members went to the ring floor, the Xros Hearts members followed persuit.

Doraemon: The winners of this match by DQ, the team of Kamina and Yoko, the Dai-Gurren Brigade! (Crowd Dissapointed)

Agumon: I can't believe it! We're almost going to witness to most sexiest Diva in AWF in shape of Yoko in action, but then this!

Guilmon: The Xros Hearts will continue to screw the Dai-Gurren Brigade as long as either Taiki or Kamina stands still at our next PPV.

Gimmy: The good news is, since Kamina and Yoko won by DQ, that means Takeru and Hikari failed to win the third match.

Darry: Which means Hikari will NOT be on the line at the PPV!

After watching the Xros Hearts and Dai-Gurren couples brawling out, Takeru looked on his left and gets a Spear out of nowhere by Daisuke! He then proceeded to punch Takeru's head until Hikari begs him to stop. After releasing Takeru from the combo, Daisuke grabs Hikari's hands and began to take her away from Takeru.

Veemon: Shouldn't Hikari screams or mercy already?

Agumon: Dude, that's your partner, not a rapist.

Veemon: Yeah but my partner just pulled her like an animal.

Daisuke then drags Hikari to the ring floor until…

(Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Nobita Nobi! The third man of the equation!

Nobita and Daisuke proceeded to brawl with Nobita winning the brawl. He then throws Daisuke into the ring before entering as well. He then lifts Daisuke up and hits an Attitude Adjustment! He looks behind and gets a Twisted Hope by Takeru. He then goes to the ring floor and checks on Hikari before GM Nazirul shows up on the Titantron.

Nazirul: Okay. Since The Xros Hearts 'Helps' the Dai-Gurren Brigade to pick up a win via DQ, I've no choice but to remove Hikari from the PPV!

Guilmon: No shit Sherlock.

Agumon: Quiet!

Nazirul: But I've an briliant idea! You see, a day after last week's show ended, Hikari drops by to my office and says that she loves Takeru and at the same time, she felt guilty for leaving Daisuke who she also loves. She also said that is she gets a change, she wanted to break up with both of them so that she could contiune her carrer as a Digidestined, a Cheerleader and obviously a AWF Diva without worries. So this 'Love Triangle' has lead me to this: At Pedal to the Metal PPV, it's going to be Takeru Takaishi defending his AWF Champion title against Daisuke Motomiya and Nobita Nobi, with Hikari Yagami as the special guest referee! (Crowd Cheers)

Gimmy: Whoa!

Darry: This match shall determine who Hikari really likes, Takeru or Daisuke?

Agumon: But what's up with Nobita in the middle?

Nazirul: I know some of you might asking, "Why would Nobita 'Super cena' Nobi is in this match? He already had Shizuka!" Well simple, if she lets Takeru wins this match via pinfall or submission, that means she loves him. If Daisuke wins, she loves him. But if Nobita wins, well Motomiya and Takaishi, I suggest you guys get a Facebook Account because if Nobita wins, that means she doesn't like either of you! (Crowd Cheers)

Guilmon: Now that's huge!

Agumon: Not only this will be a title match, but also a match that shall determine who Hikari really likes!

Veemon: If she wants to break up with them or doesn't like them at all, she could just screwed them and let Nobita win the title!

Gimmy: But on other hand, if she makes a three count or calling for the bell to ring for Takeru to win the match, she loves him!

Guilmon: And if she makes a three count or calling for the bell to ring for Daisuke, that means she loves him!

Agumon: I wonder who shall Hikari choose to win this match and her heart? Takeru, Daisuke or neither by letting Nobita winning the match?

As Takeru and Hikari were talking about the match, the show came to close.

…

Match Results:

Sakura def. Asuka and Yukina

Hirokazu/Kenta def. Jounouchi/Honda and Kyon/Itsuki

Seiya/Hyoga/Shiryu def Suneo/Giant/Taiki (via DQ)

Takeru and Hikari def. Yusuke and Keiko (1st Gauntlet)

Takeru and Hikari def. Kyo and Tohru (2nd Gauntlet)

Kamina and Yoko def Takeru and Hikari (via DQ) (3rd Gauntlet)

…

Match Cards for Pedal to the Metal PPV:

Taiki Kudo (Digimon Xros Wars) vs Kamina (TTGL) (Street Fight)

Shizuka Minamoto (Doraemon) vs Ruki Makino (Digimon Tamers) vs Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) (AWF Shoujo Championship Match)

Allelujah Haptism and Tieira Erde (Gundam 00) vs Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa (Digimon Tamers) vs Toji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida/Kyo and Yuki Sohma/ Edward and Alphonse Elric (Neon Genesis Evangelion/Fruits Basket/Full Metal Alchemist) (AWF Tag Team Champonship Match)

Suneo Honekawa (Doraemon) vs Takato Matsuki (Digimon Tamers) vs Takuya Kanbara (Digimon Frontier) (AWF Nippon Championshp Match)

Giant Takashi (Doraemon) vs Dekisugi Hidetoshi (Doraemon) (Last Man Standing Match)

Takeru Takaishi (Digimon 02) vs Daisuke Motomiya (Digimon 02) vs Nobita Nobi (Doraemon) (Special Guest Referee Match with Hikari Yagami as the referee) (AWF Shonen Championship Match)

A/N: There you have it, the 6th episode of AWF. Sory if I had to rush on the Takeru/Hikari vs Kamina/Yoko match, sure I would pay a million dollar to watch Yoko wrestles in her casual outfit, but I have no idea what kind of wrestling style I should give her. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers.

As for the whole Takeru/Hikari/Daisuke 'Love Triangle' thing, I might explain it clearly in the next episode. I like to explain it in this chapter, but so far, I don't have a date or a girlfriend for starters. God that proves that I'm such a nerd. Toonwriter if you have a girlfriend while I don't, please don't laugh, I begging you PLEASE don't laugh at me!

And as for Hikari's (This Ugly Yet Beautiful World, not Digimon or Evangelion) last name (which is Hoshino), that was a famously fan make last name for her (since she doesn't have a last name in the series due to being a space alien).

Until then, please review.

P/S: Sakura Kinomoto is NOT Kelly Kelly material.


	8. AWF Gattai! 7

7th episode of AWF is here!

Tonight, there will be a Triple Threat Pick Your Poison where Takeru chooses Nobita' opponent, Nobita chooses Daisuke's opponent and Daisuke chooses Takeru's opponent. Plus, an interview with Hikari regarding her 'Love Triangle'.

Mr Cartoon: You can thank Saori Kido/Athena's Galaxian Wars (Saint Seiya) for the whole 'Ropes replaced with chains' thing.

1. There are still more action to come.

2. Considering the other companies has their own heel announcer, I've decided to turn Guilmon into a heel announcer.

3. That would be spoilers. Sorry.

4. Ash Ketchum has been released at the last season of AWF Anime Mania where he loses to Takeru Takaishi in a 'Loser leaves AWF' Match for the AWF Championship. As a result, Ash and the rest of Pokemon characters are no longer on AWF.

5. I've recived your invitation thank you very much. And I've already replied to it.

Airnaruto45: You hate screwjobs bro?

TND: Thanks.

On with the show!

…

May, Week 3

(Know Your Enemy by Green Day Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron)

Agumon: Welcome everyone to AWF Gattai! We're your hosts the Digimon Trio Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon and of course the twins theirselves, Gimmy and Darry!

Gimmy: We're live in Yangon, Myanmar, and tonight, we're going to have a Triple Threat Pick Your Poison Match after what happened last week.

Darry: Takeru will choose an opponent for Nobita, Nobita will choose for Daisuke and Daisuke will choose for Takeru.

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

Doraemon: This is a Pick Your Poison Match set for one fall! Intoducing first, from Nerima, Japan, Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: This guy has no business in this! It should be Daisuke vs Takeru only, but this guy ruined it!

Agumon: Remember that Nobita only wants the title, not embarassing the other two or stealing Hikari from them.

Veemon: I wonder who has Takeru choosen for Nobita.

Doraemon: Introducing Nobita's opponent of Takeru's choice…

(AWESOME! I Came to Play by Downstrait Plays)

Doraemon: … also from Nerima, Japan, Giant Takashi! (Crowd Boos)

Guilmon: Yes! Finally some repect for the three times must see AWF Superstar!

Gimmy: This is huge business for both of them.

Agumon: Do tell. These two has an awful relationship before AWF shows up since Giant always bullying Nobita on a daliy basis.

As the ring bells, the two stares at each other with pure hate. Giant kick Nobita onto the gut as he watches Nobita getting on his knee. He then yells, "What's wrong? Getting bullied?" to Nobita before kicking his head. Giant picks Nobita up only to get his gut punched before Nobita punches his head multiple times and pushed Giant onto the turnbuckle. He then continues to punch Giant's face until the referee stops him. Giant then tackles Nobita down, ignoring the referee before hitting multiple ground punches onto Nobta until the referee stops him. Nobita gets up and pushed Giant onto the turnbuckle before he Headbutts him multiple times until the referee stops him.

Agumon: Such hatred we're witnessing here.

Veemon: The bully who wants to dominate AWF vs a kid who got bullied in the past looking for vengance. Jeez, who will win?

As the referee distracts Nobita, Giant removed the turnbuckle pad. Nobita charged himself onto Giant, but Giant runs away, causing Nobita's head to hit the unprotected turnbuckle. Nobita looks behind and gets an Atomic Drop by Giant before the bully nails a Spinebuster. He then proceeded to stomp Nobita multiple times until the referee stops him. He then makes fun on Nobita before kicking Nobita's head with disgust. He then pins Nobita.

Referee: 1,2,… Nobita kicks out.

Giant picks Nobita up and hits a Suplex, crashing Nobita's body onto the chains. He then placed Nobita onto the lower turnbuckle before going to another corner and goes for a Running Knee Smash. However, Nobita goes away from the turnbuckle, causing Giant's knee to hit the turnbuckle instead. Nobita, already at the ring floor, pulls Giant leg, sending him to the ring floor. Giant gets up and goes for a Clothesline, but Nobita dodges and nails a German Suplex onto Giant, sending him crashing on the ring floor. As the referee count to 4, Nobita went to the ring, climbs the turnbuckle and goes for a Flying Clothesline. However, Giant catches Nobita in mid air and hits a Spinebuster onto Nobita, crashing his neck onto the steel steps. As the referee count to 8, Giant enters the ring until the referee count to 10.

Doraemon: The winner of this match as a result of Count-Out, Giant Takashi!

Guilmon: Yes!

Gimmy: Damn it Nobita! Why do you have to be an idiot? Why the heck do you perform a Flying Clothesline?

Agumon: He idolizes Cena, but his is still an idiot.

Giant went down to the ring floor, took out a steel chair from under the ring and smacks Nobita multipe times with it. That is until Dekisugi Hidetoshi shows up as Giant runs away to the audience seats. Dekisugi then checks on Nobita before calling Giant to come and fight.

(Commercial Break)

(After a recap of the first match)

Agumon: Ladies and gentlemen that is our first match for the evening and it started ugly.

Veemon: Nobita is facing an opponent of Takeru's chosing which turns out to be Giant, Nobita's bully. And the match was filled with hatred on a small scale.

Guilmon: After the match, Giant teaches Nobita who's the boss by beating him up with a Steel Chair, until Dekisugi shows up and saves him.

Darry: I don't know what's motivating Takeru to use Giant as Nobita's opponent, but whatever it is, it works.

(Backstage)

We can see Nobita walking with Dekisugi assisting him. Then the AWF Shoujo Champion Shizuka Minamoto comes in.

Shizuka: Are you alright, Nobita?

Nobita: I'm fine. No worries. By the way Dekisugi, thanks for saving my butt there.

Dekisugi: You're welco…

Shizuka: Look out!

All the sudden Daisuke Motomiya ambushed Nobita from behind, beating him into submission. Dekisugi tries to help, but Daisuke saw it coming and Low Blows Dekisugi before throwing him onto a wall. He picks Nobita up and hits a Batista Bomb onto the cement. As Daisuke leaves, Shizuka shouts for help only to get replied with a Bulldog face first onto the cement. It was Ruki Makino who hits Shizuka with the Bulldog.

Ruki: Help? Help? Well guess what sissy, you aren't going to get any help when you and I, plus that short cheerleader, face off against each other. Mark my words, I hope you enjoy eating a cement sandwich because that is what I've given to you right now.

Ruki then gives Shizuka a 'Talk to the Hand' handsign before leaving. Then Daisuke shows up again and went towards Nobita.

Daisuke: Who are you going to choose to take me on now? Your friend? Oh that's right, I've beaten him to death! So that means… he's not going to face me! And since you're hurt so bad that you can't even think, I don't think you could choose an opponent for me. So that means I got a victory via forfeit. Hope you enjoy the treatment I gave you because I will give you that again. (Looks at camera) And you too Takeru!

Daisuke then leaves.

(Ring)

Gimmy: Allow me to ask, why on earth would they attack those three?

Guilmon: Simple. Doraemon and friends, except Suneo and Giant, sucks ass and so as your sister.

Gimmy: Say that again or you're…

Agumon: Calm down guys. One more argument or you're fired remember?

(Born to Win by Mutiny Within Plays)

Doraemon: This is a Triple Threat Match set for one fall! Introducing first from Resembool, Ametris, Edward and Alphonse, the Elric Brothers! (Crowd Cheers)

Gimmy: If you have no idea who is that little miglet and his little brother with his human body, then let me answer you question. These guys are from Hiromu Arakawa's Full Metal Alchemist.

Darry: God I love the series. Both Romi Paku and Vic Migogna makes such good voices for Edward.

Agumon: Well there is a running gag at Pole Vault PPV about Ed's height. If you missed it, that means you're not a true Resembool Ranger.

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents first acompanied by Tohru Honda, the team of Kyo and Yuki Sohma, the Sohma Dynasty! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: The Sohmas, always being on a top shape for any match.

Agumon: So it's official that they're better than the Hart Dynasty?

Veemon: Oh yeah.

Guilmon: Except replace Tohru with another girl.

Agumon: Shut up troll.

(ARE YOU READY? Break It Down by Chris Warren Plays)

Doraemon: And lastly, accompanied by Hikari Horaki, from Tokyo-3, Japan, the team of Toji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida, Neon Generation X! (Crowd Cheers)

Guilmon: Somehow our company's Tag Team Division is unoriginal. First there's a rip off of D-Generation X, then the Hart Dynasty, and the Motor City Machine Guns! Can they find something original here?

Veemon: Troll alert! Troll alert!

Guilmon: Very funny rookie.

Ed, Kyo and Toji starts first for their repective teams. Ed and Kyo starts by kicking Toji's legs until he fell on his knees. The two Irish Whips Toji before getting ready for a Double Hip Toss, but Toji Double Clotheslines them instead. Toji then tackles Ed onto his team's turnbuckle before tagging to Kensuke. Kensuke then Headbutts Ed multiple times before he saw Kyo trying to hit a Running Headbutt onto Kensuke. He managed to run away, causing Kyo to hit his Headbutt only to Ed. Kensuke grabs Kyo's arm and Irish Whips him onto the turnbuckle, crashing him onto Ed. Kensuke goes for a Headbutt, but Kyo runs away from it, causing Kensuke to crash onto Ed instead. Kyo then hits a Clothesline with crushes both Kensuke and Ed before hitting a Bulldog onto Kensuke. He then pins Kensuke.

Referee: 1,2,… Ed stops the count.

Ed picks Kyo up only to get an Uppercut before Kyo Irish Whips him onto his team's turnbuckle. Kyo goes for a Headbutt, but Ed pushes Kyo away with a Big Boot as Yuki facepalmed at Kyo's stupidity. Ed tackles Yuki down before hitting a Roundhouse Kick onto Kyo. Ed tried to drag Kyo onto his team's corner, but Kensuke hits a Bulldog from behind. Kensuke then pushed Ed to the ring floor with his legs before picking Kyo up and nails the Pumphandle Drop. He then pins Kyo.

Referee: 1,2,… Al stops the count.

Al proceeded to stomp onto Kensuke multiple times before hitting a Double Legdrop. He then climbs the turnbuckle, ready for the Star Shooting Press, but Kyo gets up and hits an Enzuigiri onto Al, immobiles him for a while. Kyo climbs the turnbuckle and hits a Suplex from the top turnbuckle onto Al. He then goes for a Sharpshooter, but Kensuke tackles him before picking him up and nails a Pumphandle Drop. He then pins Kyo.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here are your winners, Neon Generation X!

Gimmy: What a victory for our fellow Gainax characters!

Darry: Now not only they have to face the Tag Team Champions Allelujah and Tieria, but also Hirokazu and Kenta at the PPV.

Toji then asked a mic as Hikari gives one to him.

Toji: Ladies and gentlemen this is just a warning to the Celestrial Dorks and the Dirty Sheets. At Pedal to the Metal, we will become your new AWF Tag Team Champions!

Toji gives the mic to Kensuke.

Kensuke: And if you're not down with that, we got two words for ya…

Crowd: Suck It!

The Neon Generation X then leaves the ring.

Guilmon: Yeah suck it. But at the PPV, I hope you can suck yourselves because there's no way you guys can win the titles like that.

Veemon: They're motivated to beat the champs! Can't you be more supportive?

Guilmon: Shut up.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

_We can see two cars on a road with two drivers ready to race._

_Daisuke: There's no way you can beat me Takeru! My car is faster than you! When I win this, Hikari is mine!_

_Takeru: In your dreams. _

_Just then, another car shows up._

_Nobita: Don't worry about me, I'm here for the money, not the girl._

_Takeru: Whatever._

_Daisuke: Just get out from our business._

_Rev up…_

_Start your engine…._

_After the lights turned green, the three cars began their race._

_Let the race begin!_

_AWF Pedal to the Metal! Live in Manila, Philipines._

(Ring)

(I Walk Alone by Saliva Plays)

Doraemon: This is a Pick Your Poison Match set for one fall! Introducing first, from Odaiba, Japan, Daisuke Motomiya! (Crowd Boos)

Agumon: Earlier tonight Daisuke has destroyed Nobita, possibily unallowing him to choose Daisuke's opponent for tonight.

Gimmy: I hope Nobita got a plan already. If not, Daisuke could have a victory via forfeit.

Doraemon: Introducing his opponent, of Nobita's choosing…

Guilmon: Wait, he can still choose his opponent?

Veemon: Well that's shocking, I wonder who's Daisuke's opponent?

(Some Bodies Gotta Get It by Three Days Mafia Plays)

Doraemon: … from Shibuya, Japan, Junpei Shibayama! (Crowd Cheers)

Gimmy: What a choice that Nobita has made! A colossal one of course!

Veemon: Sorry for saying this Daisuke my buddy old pal but, you're screwed.

As the ring belts, Daisuke seems to looked worried after looking at Junpei's size. He goes for a punch to the head, but Junpei catches his arm before slamming it onto the chains. He then grabs Daisuke's collar before throwing him onto the turnbuckle and punches his head multiple times until the referee stops him. Daisuke, ignoring the referee, goes for a Clothesline only to get caught into a Bearhug. Instead of applying the Bearhug, Junpei hits a Belly to Back Suplex onto Daisuke. Junpei tried to grab Daisuke, but he punches Junpei's gut before kicking it and nails a DDT. He then pins Junpei.

Referee: 1,2,… Junpei kicks up.

Daisuke gets up and starts stomping Junpei's stomach before dragging him to the lower turnbuckle and nails a Foot Choke until the referee stops him. He then stomps Junpei multiple times before the referee stops him again. As Daisuke yells at the referee, Junpei started to get up. However, it wasn't enough as Daisuke Headbutts him multiple times until the referee stops him again. As the referee warns Daisuke about his yelling behaviour, Junpei managed to get up and immidiately tackles Daisuke down like a NFL Football Player before punching his head multiple times on the mat until the referee stops him.

Gimmy: Junpei is countering. Can he keep this up?

Junpei then ready for the Bettle Slam (Worlds Strongest Slam), but all the sudden Setsuna and Lockon attacks him from behind.

Doraemon: The winner of this match by DQ, Junpei Shibayama!

Gimmy: The hell?

Guilmon: Have you forgoten that Junpei is picking a fight with two of the Celestrial Being members because of Tomoki's injury? Well Junpei, you deserved that beatdown.

After Setsuna and Lockon beating him down, Daisuke orders them to pick Junei up. He then kicks Junpei to the gut before hitting a Batista Bomb onto Junpei. As Daisuke leaves, Lockon picks Junpei up and nails the Celtic Cross before Setsuna picking him up again and nails a Wasteland. The two then leaves Junpei.

Darry: This is just sick.

Guilmon: Who cares. Bastard deserves it.

Agumon: Well adies and gentlemen right now we're going to get an interview with Hikari Yagami regarding this whole 'Love Triangle' thing between her, Takeru and Daisuke. Let's go to our backstage announcer Shizuka Kawai for it.

(Backstage)

Shizuka: Shizuka Kawai here for AWF and my guest for tonight, Hikari Yagami. (Crowd Cheers/Boos) First, thanks for allowing me to nterview with you tonight.

Hikari: You're welcome.

Shizuka: Back on topic. Regarding this 'love triangle' thing, can you tell us who does it happened in the first place?

Hikari: Well… it's started when Takeru moves to Odaiba three years after we defeated Apocalymon. Before he came here, me and Daisuke were best friends. Heck, I remember the time when he said, "Hey Hikari, once we grown up, can we get married?" I giggled on that time. He always love to play with me and spends time with me. But after Takeru shows up, we've spend our time together without even knowing that I've broken Daisuke's heart in the process. Even though I like Takeru, but somehow, I felt guilty for leaving him, espacially after years of asking the 'Will you marry me in the future?' questions back during our childhood days.

Shizuka: So how did you know and like Takeru?

Hikari: During our adventures in Digital World 3 years beore his arrival in Odaiba of course. And somehow, well… about how I like Takeru… well… it started after he has saved me from the Dark Ocean. Since then, my felling for him has grown. Which leaves me no choice but to well express it to him.

Shizuka: What's wrong? Why are you crying?

Hikari: (wipes tear) I'm sorry. It's just even though I love Takeru, but at the same time I felt guilty for leaving Daisuke, heartbreaking him at the same time. I wish I could choose who I love most, but I can't do it without breaking anyone's heart. (cries) Takeru-kun, Daisuke-kun, I'm sorry because… I don't know which one of you should I choose. So at the PPV, please I beg to both of you, whatever happened either Takeru wins Daisuke wins or Nobita wins, it is because of me following my own heart. Now please leave me alone.

Hikari then leaves Shizuka. Just then an already beaten Junpei arrives.

Junpei: What happened to her?

Shizuka: Don't worry about her. She's just don't know who should she choose. So what are you doing here anyway?

Junpei: I want to send a message to the Celestrial Being members Setsuna and Lockon. At the PPV, I've found a partner that will give you a beating of a lifetime. Who is he? You'll find out for sure next week. Until then, mark my words, I will destroy both of you guys.

Junpei then leaves Shizuka.

(Ring)

Darry: Well, not even that interview could ead us into something.

Gimmy: But I'm sure at the PPV, we will find out who does she like the most.

Veemon: On a side note, Junpei has announced that he has found a partner that will beat Setsuna and Lockon at the PPV.

Guilmon: Whoever he is, he's done.

(No More Words by EndeverafteR Plays)

Doraemon: This is a Pick Your Poison Match set for one fall! Introducing first, from Odaiba, Japan, he is the AWF Shounen Champion, Takeru Takaishi! (Crowd Cheers)

Guilmon: While Hikari is crying like a bitch, our champion is ready for his punishment as Daisuke is going to choose an opponent for him.

Darry: Come on Guilmon. You won't even understand the heart of a women.

Guilmon: Screw you okay? Just screw you.

Doraemon: And his opponent of Daisuke's choice…

Guilmon (in his mind): Please be Suneo, please be Suneo)

(WWE Sheldon Benjamin Theme Plays)

Doraemon: … representing the Xros Hearts, Taiki Kudo! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: Assuming that Taiki has destroyed Kamina in the recent weeks, this is not a surprise.

Agumon: Before his match against Kamina at the PPV, Taiki has been choosen by Daisuke tonight to take on Takeru.

The ring bells as the two locked arms and trying to push each other onto the turnbuckle. As Takeru tried to push Taiki, Taiki kicks Takeru's knee before hitting a Judo Hip Toss. He then kicks Takeru's knee again before hitting a Suplex. Takeru crawls to the chains as Taiki grabs Takeru's leg and slams it onto the mat until Takeru grabs the chains, causing Taiki no choice but to release his legs. Taiki placed Takeru's had on the chains and chokes him until the referee stops him. He climbs the turnbuckle and hits a Lionsault onto Takeru before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Takeru kicks out.

Taiki then proceeded to stomp Takeru multiple times before hitting a Knee Drop onto Takeru's head. He picks him up and slams his head onto the turnbuckle before Irish Whipping him onto another turnbuckle. He then goes for a Clothesline, but Takeru Big Boots Taiki away before climbing the turnbuckle and nails a Diving Headbutt. However, Taiki counters with a Jumping DDT in mid air before pinning Takeru.

Ref: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Taiki Kudo!

Veemon: Taiki had just pinned the champion!

Guilmon: If he can pin the champion, I highly doubt that Kamina can beat him now.

Taiki then proceeded to beat up Takeru until an opera music were played. Then it turns into a rap song.

_Do The Impposible, See The Invicible,_

_ROW ROW FIGHT THE POWER!_

_Touch The Untouchable, Break The Unbreakable,_

_ROW ROW FIGHT THE POWER!_

('Libera Me From Hell' continues)

Gimmy: That's Kamina, with the 'Row Row Fight The Power' soundtrack!

Kamina appears on stage, signalling a message to Taiki regarding what will happen to him at the PPV as the show came to close.

…

Match Results:

Giant def. Nobita

Toji and Kensuke def. Edward/Alphonse and Kyo/Yuki

Junpei def. Daisuke (via DQ)

Taiki def. Takeru.

…

Cards for AWF Pedal to the Metal PPV:

Shizuka Minamoto (Doraemon) vs Ruki Makino (Digimon Tamers) vs Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) (AWF Shoujo Championship)

Allelujah Haptism and Tieria Erde (Gundam 00) vs Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa (Digimon Tamers) vs Toji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida (Neon Genesis Evangelion) (AWF Tag Team Championship)

Junpei Shibayama and ? (Digimon Frontier/?) vs Setsuna F Seiei and Lockon Stratos (Gundam 00)

Suneo Honekawa (Doraemon) vs Takato Matsuki (Digimon Tamers) vs Takuya Kanbara (Digimon Frontier) (AWF Nippon Championship)

Dekisugi Hidetoshi (Doraemon) vs Giant Takashi (Doraemon) (Last Man Standing Match)

Taiki Kudo (Digimon Xros Wars) vs Kamina (TTGL) (Street Fight)

Takeru Takaishi (Digimon 02) vs Daisuke Motomiya (Digimon 02) vs Nobita Nobi (Doraemon) (AWF Shounen Championship Match with Hikari Yagami as the special guest referee)

A/N: There you have it. Sorry for the delay guys. I was distracted by the wonders (horrors) of TV Tropes. Until then, please review.


	9. AWF Gattai! 8

8th episode of AWF is here! So what will happen in the last episode before Pedal to the Metal PPV? Find out here!

BTW, from now on, I'll be replying reviews via PM.

On with the show!

….

May, Week 4

(Know Your Enemy by Green Day Plays as the intro to AWF 'Gattai!'. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron.

Agumon: Welcome everyone to AWF Gattai! We're your hosts the Digimon Trio Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon and of course the twins Gimmy and Darry.

Gullmon: We're live in Phenom Penh, Vietnam, 6 days before AWF Pedal to the Metal PPV and tonight, a Triple Threat Mixed Tag Team Match which might allow me to say our GM is crazy.

Veemon: Guilmon's right. That match tonight will be Nobita Nobi and AWF Shoujo Champion Shizuka Minamoto taking on Daisuke Motomiya and Ruki Makino and AWF Shounen Champion Takeru Takaishi and… oh God… Sakura Kinomoto.

Guilmon: Our GM is nuts! I mean if anything happens to Sakura during that match, I swear Syaoran would kill Takeru for that.

(AWESOME! I Came to Play by Downstrait Plays)

Guilmon: Speaking of nuts, go nuts because we comes the must see AWF Superstar!

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first from Nerima, Japan, Giant Takashi! (Crowd Boos)

Agumon: At the PPV, Giant will take on Dekisugi in a Last Man Standing Match.

Veemon: Also last week Giant defeated his prey Nobita Nobi in a Pick You Poison Match.

Giant is already in the ring.

Giant: Ladies and gentlemen right now you are looking at the face of AWF. (Crowd Boos) As you already know, I've defeated Nobita Nobi last week fair and square. (Crowd Cheers/Boos) And at the PPV, I shall destroy his best friend Dekisugi Hidetoshi in a Last Man Standing Match. Now you might be wondering, what did Dekisugi did to you that makes this match to happen? Well if you're living under a rock, let me tell you this. At Anime Mania, Dekisugi costed me my AWF Nippon Championship. And at the Pole Vault PPV, I've turned the favour by screwing him out of the Platinium Briefcase Match. And now we're even. So let me ask you this, can he beat me? No! I'm more athletic than him while all he had is brains and pre-matured bishiness that is so ugly that it makes Un-Dashing Cody Rhodes looked like Hugh Jackman. (Crowd Boos) Me? I'm the athletism more than any of America's Baseball Players…

The crowd starts to boo when Giant mentioned America.

Giant: Opps. I almost forgot. Right now I'm in a country where they just their armies' asses whooped by America during the America-Vietnam war. (Crowd Boos) Okay let's leave that behind and proceed by saying this. At the PPV, I will show the world that I'm better that Dekisugi because I'm Giant, and I'm (Crowd: Awful) AWESOME!

Giant then drops the mic.

(Radio by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, 'Shinjuku Burning X', Ryo Akiyama! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: That was quite a statement being made by Giant earlier.

Veemon: Now he must face the Internet Sensation Ryo Akiyama.

The match starts with the two locked arms before pushing each other to a turnbuckle. Thanks to his size advantage, Giant wins the push and proceeded to slam Ryo onto the turnbuckle before Elbow Tackling him to the face. Giant then taunted 'Woo Woo Woo!' to Ryo as the crowd boos and Giant charged towards Ryo. Ryo however managed to run away, causing Giant to get his body crashed onto the turnbuckle. Ryo nails a Dropkick onto Giant before hitting a Running Knee Smash onto Giant's head. He then went to the other turnbuckle, do the 'Woo Woo Woo!' taunt, and charged towards Giant with a Clothesline followed by a Bulldog. He then pins Giant.

Referee: 1,2,… Giant kicks out.

Ryo picks Giant up only to get punched to the gut before tackling him down followed by multiple ground punches until the referee stops him. Giant then stomps Ryo multiple times until the referee stops him again. He then grabs Ryo's leg and tried to pull him to the middle of the ring. However, Ryo managed to hold on by grabbing the chains before pushing Giant with his other leg. Ryo gets up and saw Giant coming as he lifts Giant up and throws him to the ring floor. Ryo then nails a Baseball Slide onto Giant as the referee counts to 3. As Gaint gets up, Ryo performs a Crossbody onto Giant. Giant however managed to catch Ryo in mid air before going for a Powerbomb. As the count goes to 7, Ryo counters with a Tornado DDT. As he enters the ring, the referee finishes the count.

Doraemon: Here's your winner by Count Out, Ryo Akiyama!

Gimmy: Ryo has done something that Nobita should done last week, defeating Giant!

Giant, pissed after finding out his lose, enters the ring and tries to ambush Ryo. Ryo saw it coming and counters with a Hip Toss onto Giant before kicking him to the gut and nails the Zack Attack. He then leaves as Ryo's music where played.

Veemon: What a victory for the Internet Sensation.

Guilmon: But it's not over yet. Tonight, we're going to have a really messed up Triple Threat Mixed Tag Team Match.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

The promo shows a battlezone where armies were firing at each other. Then we can see Simon, along with Nia, hiding under a pile of sandbags.

Simon: This is Simon the Digger requesting for backup. I repeat, requesting backup!

Operator: We're sorry. We cannot reach your location. Please try again later.

Simon: Seriously? We're running out of mens here! It's over! We lost the war!

Nia: Don't give up Simon. Remember what your aniki said, Believe in you who believe in yourself. Believe in him who believes in you.

Simon: You're right. I must fight!

Simon stands up and starts to shoot the enemy. Unknown to him, someone from behind is trying to shoot him. As he heard the gunshot, he turned back and saw Nia standing in front of him, letting the bullet strikes into her body.

Simon: Nia!

Simon, enraged, shoots the shooter straight to his forehead before checking on Nia.

Simon: Hang in there Nia! Just hang in there! Nia? Nia!

Just then, another enemy shoots Simon from behind, resutling both him and Nia to be dead. That is until…

?: Cut!

The battle suddenly stops as Simon and Nia who should be dead right now gets up.

Simon: Anything wrong Mr. Director?

Director: Everything was alright. But your girlfriend forgot to say 'I Love You' before she dies!

Nia: I'm Sorry.

Director: Forget it. Both of you get out of my studio!

The two then gets kicked out of the studio, literally. Above the studio it has a poster saying 'The History of America-Vietnam War the Movie. Coming soon to you.'

(Ring)

(Ancient Spirit by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: This Tag Team Match is set for one fall! Introducing first from Shibuya, Japan, Takuya Kanbara! (Crowd Cheers)

Darry: At Pedal to the Metal, Takuya will take on Takato and Suneo for the AWF Nippon Championship. And I really really hope that Suneo loses the match.

Guilmon: Jealous because you didn't have a destiny of your own?

Darry: Shut up.

(Some Bodies Gotta Get It by Three Days Mafia Plays)

Doraemon: And his Tag Team Partner, also from Shibuya, Japan, Junpei Shibayama! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: This question still bugging everyone right now. Who is Junpei's partner at the PPV?

Agumon: We might find out who later on tonight.

(End of Days (V4) Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponent, representing the Celestrial Being, the team of Setsuna F Seiei and Lockon Stratos! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: Wait? How come they got cheers? They're the bad guys! They injured Tomoki!

Guilmon: One word: Fangirls

Agumon: Of course, considering that Lockon himself is a bishounen.

Junpei and Lockon starts first as Junpei immidiately tackles Lockon down to the mat before choking him slamming his head multiple times onto the mat until the referee stops him. He then picks Lockon up and Irish Whips him onto the turnbuckle. He then placed Lockon on top of the turnbuckle before tagging himself to Takuya. Takuya climbs the turnbuckle and nails a Huraricana DDT from the top of the turnbuckle. Takuya then goes for a pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Lockon kicks out.

Takuya climbs to the chain and goes for a Diving Headbutt. However, Lockon nails with a Running Big Boot a la Sheamus in mid air onto Takuya. He then drags Takuya to his team's corner before rubbing Takuya's face onto the padding on the turnbuckle. He then placed Takuya on a sitting position a the lower turnbuckle before tagging to Setsuna. The two then stomps Takuya multiple times before Double Foot Choking him until the referee stops them. Setsuna picks Takuya up and Irish Whips him onto another turnbuckle. Suprisingly, Takuya managed to leap onto the turnbuckle and hits a Lionsault onto Setsuna. He the goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,… Setsuna kicks out.

Takuya then tags himself to Junpei as Setsuna tackles Junpei down before he could enter the ring. He went to the ring floor and together with Lockon, they strike Junpei with a Two on One Beatdown. That is until Takuya, who is in the ring, nails a Springboard Dive onto both Setsuna and Lockon. As the referee counts to 4, Junpei picks Setsuna up and throws him into the ring. After entering, Junpei picks him up and nails a Bettle Slam (World's Strongest Slam) before going for a pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here are your winners, the team of Takuya Kanbara and Junpei Shibayama!

Junpei looks at the ring floor and saw Lockon slamming Takuya onto the barricade. Junpei tries to go to the ring floor only to have his foot pulled by Lockon, causing Junpei to have his body fell to the mat. After that, Lockon proceeds to slam Junpei's legs onto the mat until a little kid jumps onto Lockon's head from the barricade and nails a Tornado DDT.

Gimmy: Tomoki Himi! He's back!

Veemon: Yes! Get them! Get them!

Tomoki started to punch Lockon's face multiple times until Lockon pushed Tomoki away and retreated alongside Setsuna.

Agumon: Looks like it's official, at Pedal to the Metal, it's Setsuna and Lockon vs Junpei and Tomoki.

Guilmon: That's Junpei's partner? Oh boy they're done for at the PPV.

(Backstage)

We can see Taiki Kudo talking with GM Nazirul.

Taiki: Are you kidding me? I pinned the AWF Champion last week! I should get a title shot!

Nazirul: Sorry Taiki, but I've already scheduled you to a match against Kamina at the PPV. But look at the bright side, at least I've an offer to you.

Taiki: What is it?

Nazirul: If you can beat Kamina at the PPV, you will given a chance to face the champion a day after the show. What about it?

Taiki: (Sighs) Fine. Mark my words, at the PPV, Kamina's drill shall pierce the heavens no more!

Nazirul: Whatever. Now leave.

As Taiki leaves, Syaoran shows up to the GM.

Syaoran: What wrong with you? I mean you have my girlfriend teaming up with Takeru tonight? What were you thinking?

Nazirul: Well I'm going to say this. Originally I wanted to have Takeru teaming up with Hikari. But since Hikari is not here, that leaves me no choice but to choose your Sakura as Takeru's partner for tonight.

Syaoran: I'm warning you Nazirul. If anything happen to Sakura tonight, you're dead.

Syaoran then leaves Nazirul as he went to the ring for his match.

(Ring)

(WWE Daniel Bryan Theme Plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied by Juri Katou, from Shinjuku, Japan, Takato Matsuki! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: My partner who I no longer support will take on Suneo and Takuya for the AWF Nippon Championship.

Veemon: And you're no longer supporting him because…

Guilmon: He's dating with Juri and he doesn't make any bread for me anymore.

Darry: That's because you're annoying.

Guilmon: Oh shut up you women.

(Smoke and Mirrors by Matt White Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Hong Kong, residing in Tomoeda, Japan, Syaoran Li! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: At the Pole Vault PPV, Syaoran had won the Platinium Briefcase which grands him the opportunity to cash in not once, but twice per year!

Guilmon: This guy is disrepectful! I mean he should be thanking Giant for allowing him to win the briefcase!

Agumon: Asuming that Giant is a jerk, I don't think he deserves a thank you note.

The match starts with the two exchanged blows until Takato wins with a Haymaker. He picks Syaoran up, lifts him and Suplexes him onto the chains before Elbow Droping him. He picks Syaoran up only to get him gut tackled away as he runs to the chains, bounced from it and nails a Running Clothesline. He then puts Takato onto a Headlock, but Takato managed to counter with a surprise Stunner. Takato saw Syaoran on the chains and tries to Clotheslines him out of the ring, but Syaoran dodges it and kicks Takato to the gut and ready for the Cardcaptor's Shuffle (Cross Rhodes). However, Takato from out of nowhere counters with a LeBell Lock onto Syaoran. Before Syaoran could even tap out…

(Realeza by Jim Johnston Plays)

… Takato releases Syaoran from the hold and waits for Suneo. He then looked behind and saw Suneo bothering and annoying Juri. Takato went down and chased Suneo. However, Suneo runs away to the audience seats. After asking Juri if she's okay, Takato enters the ring only to get kicked to the gut and eats a Cardcaptor Shuffle by Syaoran. He then pins Takato.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Syaoran Li!

Agumon: Takato was so close to upseting the Platinium Briefcase holder, but then Suneo shows up and distracted him by laying his hands on Juri!

Guilmon: That's called making a statement.

Veemon: Statement my ass! Didn't you realised that that was YOUR partner that was screwed over there?

Guilmon: Who cares! Because this is Suneo's destiny to screw my partner!

(Backstage)

We can see AWF Shounen Champion Takeru Takaishi talking with Sakura Kinomoto.

Takeru: Listen. I think I know why our GM put us together for tonight. Aside the fact that Hikari-chan isn't here, the second reason is that we both have our repective title matches right?

Sakura: (nods)

Takeru: Oh well. Time to give the audinece what they want.

Before Takeru could move a step, Syaoran shows up.

Syaoran: Whatever you do, don't even dare letting anyone hurting my Sakura tonight.

Takeru: Whatever dude.

Syaoran: I'm serious. And by the way good luck.

Sakura: _Arigato._

Syaoran then leaves.

(Ring)

Agumon: Ladies and gentlemen 6 days from now is our 2nd PPV, Pedal to the Metal.

Veemon: The first match on the card, Shizuka Minamoto defending her Shoujo Championship against Ruki Makino and Sakura Kinomoto.

Guilmon: There's 33.33 per cent chances that Shizuka will be able to defend her title. But if we count the strength of these three, I'll say Ruki had a 33.34 per cent chances to win.

Gimmy: Then the Celestrial Being members Allelujah and Tieria will defend their Tag Team titles against Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa plus Toji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida.

Darry: It's now or nothing for Neon Generation X and the Tamers. One false move and the CB will strike you with it.

Agumon: Another half of the CB, Setsuna F Seiei and Lockon Stratos will take on Junpei Shibayama and Tomoki Himi.

Veemon: The CB thought they could get away from injuring Tomoki. But know they've realised that they have woken two beasts. Can the CB tame them at the PPV?

Gimmy: Next, Suneo Honekawa defending his Nippon Championship against Takato Matsuki and Takuya Kanbara.

Darry: I swear someone is already pissed off in this match thanks to the champ's action earlier.

Guilmon: Then, the awesome one Giant Takashi taking on Dekisugi Hidetoshi in a Last Man Standing Match.

Agumon: At Anime Mania, Dekisugi screwed Giant. And at Pole Vault, Giant screwed Dekisugi. But at Pedal to the Metal, who shall get the last laugh?

Gimmy: Then the pride of Dai-Gurren Brigade Kamina will take on a felon with the name Taiki Kudo in a Street Fight.

Darry: I hope Kamina wins for us Dai-Gurren Brigade.

Agumon: And lastly, Takeru Takaishi will defend his AWF Shounen Championship against Daisuke Motomiya and Nobita Nobi with Hikari Yagami as the special guest referee.

Veemon: Anything can happen in this match with Hikari being the referee. Who will walk away from Philipines with the title and Hikari's heart? We have no idea.

Gimmy: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Days are the official theme for Pedal to the Metal.

Guilmon:Sponsored by Hunter X Hunter. Goddamnit Togashi please update your manga already!

(Strong and Sexy by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: This is a Triple Threat Mixed Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first from Shinjuku, Japan, Ruki Makino! (Crowd Boos)

Guilmon: This girl is the real deal! She tough and can beat anyone in the Divas Division.

Agumon: So far, she defeated Hikari Yagami and injuring Izumi Orimoto. But at the PPV, her opponents are no small deal.

(I Walk Alone by Saliva Plays)

Doraemon: And her partner, from Odaiba, Japan, Daisuke Motomiya! (Crowd Boos)

Veemon: Weird. Why didn't either my partner or Ruki complaints about teamming up for this match?

Guilmon: They here to destroy, not messing with each other.

(Tobira wo Akete by ANZA Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents first from Tomoeda, Japan, Sakura Kinomoto! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: She might be cute, but one thing is for sure, she's not Kelly Kelly material.

Agumon: Translating Veemon, maybe Sakura is cute, but she's no eye candy. Two weeks ago she defeated both Asuka Langley Soryu and Yukina.

Guilmon: Yeah. After she and Yukina teaming up to take down Asuka.

(No More Words by EndeverafteR Plays)

Doraemon: And her partner, from Odaiba, Japan, he is the AWF Shounen Champion, Takeru Takaishi! (Crowd Cheers)

Gimmy: At the Pole Vault PPV, Takeru put out an amazing match against Pegasus Seiya.

Darry: It was risk taking. But at the PPV, more risks will be on Takeru as not only he'll be defending his title, but also trying to win Hikari's heart.

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

Doraemon: And last, both from Nerima, Japan, the team of AWF Shoujo Champion Shizuka Minamoto and Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: I despise them the most. They're like Mr and Mrs Cena of this company.

Agumon: Name one time Shizuka had a Super Cena Combo or else you're a troll.

Guilmon: (sighs) You win.

The ladies starts first as the two were circling each other and looks for a perfect timing to attack. Both Shizuka and Sakura starts to ambush Ruki, but Ruki punches Shizuka's face before lifting Sakura on her shoulders and Powerbombs her onto the mat. Shizuka went for a kick to the gut, but Ruki catches her legs and Elbow Smashes it. She then placed her legs onto the chains and pressed onto it until Sakura hits a Roll Up Pin onto Ruki.

Referee: 1… Ruki kicks out.

Sakura started to kick Ruki's legs multiple times before running onto the chains, bounced from it and nails a Huraricana DDT. She looks behind and managed to catch a Melody Kick (Superkick) from Shizuka before slamming her legs onto the mat. Sakura goes to the chains and bounced from it before going for another Huraricana DDT, but Shizuka counters with a Backbreaker. Before Shizuka could go for a pin, Ruki nails a Bulldog from behind onto Shizuka before nailing a French Kiss. She then pins Shizuka.

Referee: 1,2,… Sakura stops the count.

Ruki gets up and punches Sakura multiple times until she Irish Whips her onto the turnbuckle. She the charged towards Sakura, going for a Clothesline. Sakura however managed to push Ruki away using both of her legs. Ruki went for another, but Sakura rolls away as Ruki hits her head onto the turnbuckle. She looks behind and goes for the Cardcaptor's Release (JTG's Neckbreaker), but Ruki lifts her on her shoulders and slams her onto the turnbuckle. Before Shizuka could even attack Ruki from behind, she magaed to tag herself to Daisuke.

Agumon: Now it's the boys turn to shine!

As the three boys enter the ring, Nobita starts to tackle both Daisuke and Takeru down before Suplexing both of them followed by two Five Knuckle Shuffles. Nobita then gets ready for the Attitude Adjustment. He saw Takeru getiing up and reay to nails it onto him. Takeru however managed to release himself from the AA before kicking Nobita to the gut and goes for a Twisted Hope (Twist of Fate). All the sudden Daisuke nails a Spear onto both of them before picking Nobita up and slams him onto the turnbuckle. Daisuke placed Nobita on the low turnbuckle and Foot Chokes him until Takeru punches him from behind. Daisuke catches Takeru's punch and slams his arm onto the chains before hitting a Spinebuster. Daisuke gives Takeru a 'Thumps Down' taunt before getting ready for the Batista Bomb. All the sudden Daisuke's legs got tackled by Nobita which was followed with an STF. Then Takeru nails a Crossface onto Nobita before Daisuke lifts both of them up on his back and slams both of them onto the turnbuckle.

Veemon: Good Lord such power by Daisuke!

Daisuke Headbutts both of them before the referee stops him. He then Clothesline's Nobita before hitting a Bulldog. He then goes for another onto Takeru, but Takeru pushes Daisuke away with his legs before kicking him to the gut and nails the Twisted Hope. He then climbs the turnbuckle and goes for the Diving Hope (Swanton Bomb). Nobita however managed to drag Daisuke's body away from Takeru, causing him to land on the mat really hard as Nobita nails the STF onto Daisuke. Daisuke taps out.

Doraemon: The winners of this match, the team off…

Before Doraemon could even continue, Ruki enters the ring and starts to beat up Shizuka. Sakura tried to stop her, but Ruki continues to pull Shizuka's hair which causes the referee to call another. Nobita tried to help only to get attacked from behind by Daisuke as he goes for a Beatdown onto Nobita. Then Takeru hits Daisuke with a Clothesline before pummeling him. Nobita gets up and starts to pummel Takeru, resulting in more than one referees to come out and stop the fight. The show then comes to close.

…

Match Results:

Ryo def. Giant

Takuya and Junpei def. Setsuna and Lockon.

Syaoran def. Takato

Nobita/Shizuka def. Daisuke/Ruki and Takeru/Sakura.

Cards for AWF Pedal to the Metal:

Shizuka Minamoto (Doraemon) vs Ruki Makino (Digimon Tamers) vs Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) (AWF Shoujo Championship)

Allelujah Haptism and Tieria Erde (Gundam 00) vs Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa (Digimon Tamers) vs Toji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida (Neon Genesis Evangelion) (AWF Tag Team Championship)

Junpei Shibayama and Tomoki Himi (Digimon Frontier) vs Setsuna F Seiei and Lockon Stratos (Gundam 00)

Suneo Honekawa (Doraemon) vs Takato Matsuki (Digimon Tamers) vs Takuya Kanbara (Digimon Frontier) (AWF Nippon Championship)

Dekisugi Hidetoshi (Doraemon) vs Giant Takashi (Doraemon) (Last Man Standing Match)

Taiki Kudo (Digimon Xros Wars) vs Kamina (TTGL) (Street Fight)

Takeru Takaishi (Digimon 02) vs Daisuke Motomiya (Digimon 02) vs Nobita Nobi (Doraemon) (AWF Shounen Championship Match with Hikari Yagami as the special guest referee)

A/N: There you have it. I've to save my fuel because the next chapter will be the Pedal to the Metal PPV! Until then, please review.


	10. Pedal to the Metal PPV

Hi there! AWF Pedal to the Metal is here!

Tonight, 4 titles will be on the line, two rivaries shall end, a war will be finished and a heart to be captured. What will happen at this PPV?

JapanRules555: Dragon Gate? Never heard of it.

…

June, Week 1

_Tonight,_

_Live in Philipines,_

_4 titles,_

_3 rivaries,_

_All must end,_

_Rev up,_

_Set your engine,_

_It's time for Pedal to the Metal!_

(Boulevard of Broken Dreams Plays as the intro to AWF Pedal to the Metal. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron)

Agumon: Welcome everyone to AWF's second PPV for this season, Pedal to the Metal! We're your hosts the Digi Trio Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon plus the twins Gimmy and Darry!

Gimmy: We're live in Manila, Philipines, and such matches we're going to have tonight!

Darry: Kamina and Taiki going for their last battle, Junpei and Tomoki sets to destroy the Celestrial Being, and lots more tonight!

Agumon: And our main event, AWF Shounen Championship Match, Takeru defending his title against Daisuke and Nobita with Hikari as the special guest referee!

Doraemon: This is a Triple Threat Match for the AWF Shoujo Championship!

(Tobira wo Akete by ANZA Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the challengers first from Tomoeda, Japan, Sakura Kinomoto! (Crowd Cheers)

Gimmy: This girl is no eye candy. With her athletism thanks to her status as a cheerleader, we can safe to say that she's a highflyer.

Darry: And knows how to fight off Clow Cards.

(Strong and Sexy by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Shinjuku, Japan, Ruki Makino! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: This girl is the most popular and toughest female Digidestined in history.

Agumon: She's also has an attitude that can make any divas from other companies to shame.

(WWE Eve Torres Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And last, from Nerima, Japan, she is the current AWF Shoujo Champion, Shizuka Minamoto! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: In Doraemon, she might be your generic good girl next door.

Veemon: But in AWF, she's not for eye candy or kindness. At Pole Vault, this girl has make herself worthy by defeating Izumi Orimoto in a Ladder Match. Hear me? Ladder Match!

As the ring bells, Ruki goes first by tackling Sakura down before ground punching her multiple times before Shizuka picks her up only to get Elbow Tackled by Ruki. Ruki kicks her onto the knee before grabbing her hair and instead of throwing her onto the turnbuckle, she throws her onto the ring post instead as Shizuka crashed onto the steel post shoulder first. Ruki looked behind and eats a Dropkick by Sakura, sending her onto the same turnbuckle that Shizuka crashed onto. Sakura goes for a Running Headbutt, but Ruki runs away, causing Sakura to hit in onto Shizuka instead. Sakura looks behind and gets a Big Boot by Ruki. Ruki then pins her.

Referee: 1,2,… Sakura kicks out.

Ruki grabs Sakura's hair and starts to slam her head onto the mat until the referee stops her. She then dodges Shizuka's sudden Melody Kick (Superkick) before pushing her onto the turnbuckle and Headbutts her multiple times. That is until Sakura hits a Two Handed Bulldog onto Ruki from behind before climbing the top turnbuckle and nails a Flying Bulldog onto Shizuka. She then pins Shizuka.

Referee: 1,2,… Shizuka kicks out.

Sakura then gets ready for her Cardcaptor's Release (JTG's neckbreaker). She the saw Ruki getting up and decided to nails it onto her instead. However, Ruki managed to catch Sakura and lifts her before nailing her with a Powerbomb. She then saw Shizuka sitting on the lower turnbuckle as she Foot Chokes Shizuka until the referee stops her. She picks Shizuka up and nails Belly to Back Suplex, slamming Shizuka onto Sakura. She then pins Sakura.

Referee: 1,2,… Sakura kicks out.

She then pins Shizuka.

Referee: 1,2,… Shizuka kicks out.

Ruki picks Shizuka up and ready for the French Kiss. But Shizuka pushed Ruki onto the chains and tried to throw her out to the ring floor. Ruki however managed to punch Shizuka's back multiple times until she is unable to lift her. She grabs Shizuka's hair and throws her to the ring floor. However, Shizuka managed to grab the chains. Ruki looks behind and recived a Cardcaptor's Release by Sakura. Before Sakura could even go for the pin, Shizuka picks her up and throws her onto the ring floor before pinning Ruki.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner and still your AWF Shoujo Champion, Shizuka Minamoto!

Guilmon: Ugh. She wins it again! I want a new champion!

Gimmy: Shut up and accept the truth. And the truth is that Shizuka is still your…

Veemon: Wait wait!

All the sudden Haruhi Suzumiya attacks Shizuka from behind with a Steel Chair.

Agumon: Haruhi Suzumiya! She's back!

She then proceeded to slams the chair onto Shizuka before grabbing the title and yells, "This title is mine!" She then throws the title away before leaving.

Guilmon: That's for what happened at Anime Mania.

Veemon: With Haruhi's return, I'm sure the AWF Shoujo Division would get…

Guilmon: Hotter?

Veemon: … No, dangerous for everyone in it.

(Backstage)

We can see the Celestrial being planning for their repective matches.

Agumon: There ladies and gentlemen you can see the Celestrial Being getting ready for their repective matches.

Gimmy: While Allelujah and Tieria are going to defend their titles next, Setsuna and Lockon will take on Junpei and Tomoki.

Darry: And I've recived words from our Chairwomen Saori Kido that the match will be a Falls Count Anywhere Match.

(Ring)

Doraemon: This is a Triple Threat Tag Team Match set for one fall!

(ARE YOU READY? Break It Down by Chris Warren Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the challengers, first accompanied by Hikari Horaki, from Tokyo-3, Japan, the team of Toji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida, Neon Generation X! (Crowd Cheers)

Gimmy: Ladies and gentlemen there they are, our fellow Gainax characters from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Getting ready to suck everyone's mouth in this match.

Guilmon: Hope they will lose.

Already in the ring, Toji asked a mic from Doraemon which he gives it to him.

Toji: Ladies and gentlemen before this match I had one thing to say. Are you ready? (Crowd Cheers) No no no! I said, are you ready? (Crowd Cheers) Okay so you're ready and to avoid spoiling your mood, let's go on with our finishing touch. Ready? (Crowd: yeah) Oooooooooooooooooo let's get ready to suck it!

As Toji gives the mic back to Doraemon…

(Ain't Make No Believe by Stonefree Experience Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Shinjuku, Japan, the team of Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: These two from Digimon Tamers has defeated the SOS Brigade plus Katsuya Jounouchi and Hiroto Honda to advance to this match.

Veemon: They're the underdogs in this match. But despite the title, they're quite confident that they could win this match.

(End of Days (V4) Plays)

Doraemon: Lastly, representing the Celestrial Being, the AWF Tag Team Champions, Allelujah Haptism and Tieria Erde! (Crowd Boos)

Guilmon: Weird. Should the fangirls be cheering for these two bishies?

Gimmy: Actually Lockon is the only member of the CB is a bishounen.

Guilmon: How did you know?

Gimmy: Ask my sister. If a guy is a bishi, she will drool in front of them.

Darry: (blushes) Gimmy!

Gimmy: (get's punched to the head) Ouch! Sorry.

Kensuke, Hirokazu and Tieria starts first as both Kensuke and Hirokazu start to attack Tieria. However, Tieria didn't fell down to the mat. Instead, he pushed both of them away before hitting a Clothesline onto Kensuke. Hirokazu jumps and tried for a Huraricana DDT, but Tieria catches Hirokazu and nails a Two Handed Chokebomb onto him. He picks Hirokazu up and throws him onto the turnbuckle before Irish Whipping him onto another turnbuckle. Before he could go towards Hirokazu, Kensuke grabs on Tieria's leg only to get his head stomped by Tieria's other leg. Tieria tried to tag himself to Allelujah, but Hirokazu pushes Tieria away with his legs before climbing the turnbuckle and goes for a Missile Dropkick. However, Allelujah pushed Hirokazu down to the mat while the referee were distracted with Tieria. Tieria then pins Hirokazu.

Referee: 1, 2… Hirokazu kicks out.

Tieria picks Hirokazu up and placed him on top of the turnbuckle. All the sudden Tieria gets tackled from behind by Kensuke as Kensuke tried to Irish Whip Tieria onto his team's turnbuckle. However, Tieria reversed the Irish Whip, causing Kensuke to hit his team's turnbuckle instead. Tieria then tags himself to Allelujah as Allelujah placed his knee while Tieria lifts Hirokazu and slams him onto Allelujah's knee with a Two Handed Powerbomb. Hirokazu tried to crawl to his team's corner, but Allelujah proceeded to stomp Hirokazu multiple times until the referee stops him. While the referee were distracted, Tieria hits an Eye Rake onto Hirokazu. Kensuke gets up and hits a Double Axe Chop onto Allelujah before hitting another followed by a Spinebuster.

Gimmy: I can't believe the CB had forgoten their second opponents.

Darry: _Baka_

Kensuke picks Allelujah up and placed him onto the turnbuckle before tagging to Toji. The two stomps onto Allelujah's gut multiple times until the referee stops them. Meanwhile, Hirokazu managed to get a tag to Kenta, allowing Kenta to go into the ring. He then proceeded to tackle Toji down before ground punching him 6 times. Kenta then got hit with a Running Clothesline by Allelujah before he lifts Kenta and goes for a Backbreaker. He then prepared himself to hit Kenta with his Swinging Clothesline, but then Toji gets up, punches Allelujah's back and nails a Famekisser. He then pins Allelujah.

Referee: 1,2,… Hirokazu stops the count.

Toji lifts Hirokazu and ready for a Spinebuster. However, Hirokazu counters by hitting a Huraricana that sends Toji to the ring floor. He then Springboard Dives onto Toji as Kenta, already getting up, ready for the Mizard of Oz. But Allelujah Uppercuts him before tagging to Tieria. Kenta charged towards Tieria only to get choked. Kensuke enters the ring only to get choked as well. Tieria then Double Chokeslams them before pinning Kenta while Allelujah Double Clotheslines Hirokazu and Toji at the ring floor.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here are your winners and still your AWF Tag Team Champions, the Celestrial Being!

Guilmon: The Celestrial Being has retained their titles despite the odds!

Veemon: Hold on! Look at the stage!

At stage, we can see Setsuna and Lockon being thrown to the stage by Junpei and Tomoki as the two began to brawl.

Agumon: I'll say their match starts now.

As the ring bells, Tomoki ground punches Lockon while Junpei picks Setsuna up and Bodyslams him onto the stage floor. Allelujah and Tieria saw what happened and tried to help their fellow members only to get stopped by Neon Generation X, Hirokazu and Kenta. Back to the stage, Lockon managed to push Tomoki away before kicking him to the gut and throws him onto the screen banner next to the enterance door. Lockon the starts to slam Tomoki's head onto it until Junpei Double Elbow Drops him from behind. He then choked Lockon and take him to backstage.

(Backstage)

We can see Junpei throwing Lockon onto a TV set. Before he could pick Lockon up, Setsuna ambushed Junpei from behind before stomping him multiple times on the ground. Tomoki tries to help Junpei only to eat a Running Big Boot by Lockon. While Lockon drags Tomoki to the stage, Setsuna drags Junpei to the stage as well.

(Ring)

After dragging them, the two started to stomp both of them before throwing them to the audience's seat. The two then went into the audience seats only to get pushed onto the barricade by Junpei. Junpei picks Setsuna up and Suplexes him out of the audience's seat while Tomoki starts to beat up Lockon. Junpei then throws Setsuna onti the ring post before throwing him into the ring. Meanwhile, Tomoki climbs the barricade and jumps onto Lockon before hitting a Huraricana, sending Lockon out of the audience seats as well. Tomoki then nails his Bear Splash (Frog Splash) onto Lockon while in the ring, Junpei lifts Setsuna up and nails his Bettle Slam before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: The winner for this match, Junpei Shibayama and Tomoki Himi!

Gimmy: The CB has got what they deserved!

Guilmon: They don't deserve this! They got attacked from behind before the match!

Darry: If the CB can do that, those two can as well.

(Backstage)

We can see Kamina talking to Simon on a handphone.

Simon (on phone): Sorry for not been here _aniki. _I was…

Kamina: Dating?

Simon: err… well sort of. I'll try to tell her that I've to go to the arena and assist you, but she didn't listen.

Kamina: Relax Simon. Of course she doesn't listen. This is Manila, one of the biggest cities in South East Asia with a lot of shopping stores. Plus, don't worry about me. A real men doesn't need any help at all! Besides, Taiki is nothing compared to me. So right now, I want you to calm down and enjoy your time with your girlfriend okay? Good luck!

Simon: But _aniki…_

Kamina ends his phone call.

(Ring)

Guilmon: What a prick. His _aniki_ is going to fight tonight but Simon ignores him just to hang out with that Nia girl?

Gimmy: Get your facts right dude. Simon isn't in this arena because he's currently at a superstore, forced to go shopping with Nia.

Veemon: Forced?

Agumon: Girls and shopping. You know how will it end right?

Darry: Since Kamina says that he can handle Taiki himself, I don't think Simon is even needed tonight.

Doraemon: This is a Triple Threat Match for the AWF Nippon Championship!

(Realeza by Jim Johnston Plays)

Suneo shows up in his (Insert Car Brand Here) car that worths (Insert number here) Dollars. After exiting his car, he went to the stage and started to pose a la Del Rio (with the towel and stuff). Before his personal announcer could even announce his enterance, Takato Matsuki attacks Suneo from behind.

Guilmon: What the? The match hasn't been started yet, but Takato attaced him from behind?

Veemon: That's for annoying Juri last week.

4 referee comes to the stage and pulled Takato away from Suneo. Suneo gets up and Double Axe Chops Takato down before punching his head multiple times while 2 referees tried to stop Suneo until…

(Ancient Spirit by Jim Johnston Plays)

Fireworks goes off as Takuya appeared on stage, causing Suneo to immidiately run away to the ring with Takuya followed persuit. Before Suneo could even reach the ring, Takuya managed to hit a Bulldog, smashing Suneo's face onto the enterance ramp. Takuya then tried to Irish Whip Suneo onto the steel steps, but Suneo reversed it, causing Takuya to get slammed into it instead. Sneo then went to the stage only to get tackled down by Takato who ground punches him again. He then drags Suneo to the stage and tried to throw him onto his car. Suneo however Elbow Tackled him before grabbing his head and throws him onto the car door instead.

Veemon: The match didn't even started and yet this guys are brawling like crazy?

Agumon: And now Suneo is using his car as a weapon.

Suneo removed the car door before putting it down. He picks Takato up and Bodyslams him onto the car door. He then saw Takuya on top of the barricade and goes for a Crossbody. But Suneo catches Takuya and slams him onto the front of the car. He picks Takuya up and throws him to the enterance ramp before picking him again and throws him onto the audience seats. He looks behind only to get his face smacked by a car side mirror used by Takato. He then orders for the bell to the rung.

(Bell Rings)

Gimmy: Now the match has started!

Darry: But Takuya is down and both Takato and Suneo are hurt!

After entering the ring with Suneo, he then goes for the LeBell Lock, but Suneo grabs the chain, forcing Takato to release him from the submission. Takato picks Suneo up only to get puched to the gut before getting a Cross Armbreaker by Suneo. He then puts Takato onto an Armbar as Takato taps out.

Doraemon: The winner of this match and still your AWF Nippon Champion, Suneo Honekawa!

Guilmon: Well serve him right for attacking Suneo from behind in the first place.

Veemon: Can you be more suportive? I mean that's YOUR PARTNER right there!

Guilmon: But he ambushed Suneo from behind. What a dirty player!

Agumon: Remember that Suneo is a dirty player as well since he annoyed Juri last week.

As Suneo lifts his title on stage, he saw Takuya getting up after climbing to the stage. Suneo hits an Enzuigiri onto Takuya, sending him back down to the stage floor. He then lifts the title again and brags about his victory.

Darry: Brag all you want, but one day, you will get a new destiny. A destiny to lose your title.

(AWESOME! I Came to Play by Downstrait Plays)

Giant shows up on stage and pats on Suneo's shoulder as Suneo leaves the stage and Giant went straight to the ring.

Doraemon: This is a Last Man Standing Match set for one fall! Introducing first, from Nerima, Japan, Giant Takashi! (Crowd Boos)

Guilmon: There he is, the must see Superstar in this company!

Agumon: At Anime Mania, Giant got screwed by Dekisugi for the AWF Nippon Championship. And at Pole Vault, Giant costs Dekisugi the Platinium Briefcase. Now these two are equal 1-1.

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent also from Nerima, Japan, Dekisugi Hidetoshi! (Crowd Cheers)

Instead of doing his enterance, Dekisugi charged to the ring with a Steel Pipe.

Gimmy: He's serious.

Darry: Yeah.

As the ring bells, Dekisugi tried to hit Giant with the pipe, but Giant catches it and pushed Dekisugi away, grabbing the pipe to his hands. Giant then starts to smack Dekisugi with the pipe with his arm getting smacked first followed by his legs and his back. After that he throws the pipe away before going to the turnbuckle and removed the safety paddings on it. He went back to Dekisugi, picking his up and Irish Whips him onto the exposed turnbuckle, causing Dekisugi to hit it head first. He then stomps onto Dekisugi multiple times before going to the ring floor and picks up a Steel Chair from under the ring.

Guilmon: Giant is a bully in his neighboorhood. Messing with him equals a lot of bruises.

Giant wedges the chair on another turnbuckle before Irish Whipping Dekisugi onto it. Dekisugi however managed to reverse the Irish Whip, causing Giant to hit the chair instead. Giant, felling dizzy, looks behind and gets a Dropkick by Dekisugi, sending Giant to crash his back onto the chair. Dekisugi goes for a Flying Clothesline, But Giant runs away, causing Dekisugi to crash his chest onto the turnbuckle instead. Giant picks Dekisugi up and Powerbombs him to the mat as the referee started to count.

Referee: 1,2,3,4… Dekisugi gets up at 5.

Giant goes for a kick to the head, but Dekisugi catches Giant's leg and nails a Takedown before picking his legs and slams his knees onto the mat. Dekisugi picks his legs again but this time Giant managed to grab the chains and pushed Dekisugi away with his two legs. Giant gets up and saw a charging Dekisugi trying to Clothesline him out of the ring. Fortunately he lifts Dekisugi up and throws him to the ring floor as the referee starts to count.

Referee: 1,2,3,4,5… Dekisugi gets up at 6.

Giant went to the ring floor and tackles Dekisugi down before dragging him to the twins' announce table. He slams Dekisugi's head onto the table until Dekisugi Elbow Tackling him to the gut before Dekisugi removing the table cover and throws it onto Giant. He then picks up a small TV Screen from the twins' table and slams Giant's head with it. He then placed Giant on the table before picking up another chair from under the ring and slams it onto Giant 5 times. He then climbs the turnbuckle and nails a Diving Headbutt onto Giant, crashing both of them onto the table, breaking it in process.

The Twins: Our table!

Guilmon: Hahaha!

As the referee counts to 3, Dekisugi managed to get up followed by Giant who gets up at 7. Dekisugi grabs Giant's hair and tries to throw him onto the steel post, but Giant reverses it, causing Dekisugi to get thrown to the steel post instead. Giant then throws Dekisugi to the ring. As he tried to enter the ring, Dekisugi kicks Giant to the gut before hitting a DDT on the ropes.

Veemon: Shading Orton there.

Agumon: Indeed.

Dekisugi picks Giant up and ready for the Killswitch. But Giant kicks Dekisugi's knee before hitting a Swinging Neckbreaker. As Dekisugi were hanging on the turnbuckle, Giant nails a Running Knee Smash onto Dekisugi's head followed by a Bulldog. Giant then goes to the ring floor and picks up a wooden table from under the ring. Before he could throw it into the ring, Dekisugi Baseball Slides him down before grabbing the table and opens it. After putting Giant on the table, Dekisugi climbs the table as well, picks him up and goes for a Killswitch. But Giant suddenly counters with the Skull Crushing Finale, breaking the table in process. After entering the ring, the referee starts to count.

Referee: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,… Dekisugi gets up at 9.5!

Guilmon: What?

Giant, angered at Dekisugi's awakening, drags him to the stage and tried to hit a Skull Crushing Finale. Dekisugi however managed to reverse it into a Russian Leg Sweep. As Dekisugi gets up a 5 while Giant gets up at 9, he goes for the Killswitch. But Giant once again kicks Dekisugi to the knee before pushing Dekisugi down to the stage floor. For safety measures, he nails a Skull Crushing Finale onto Dekisugi as the referee counts.

Referee: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Giant Takashi!

Veemon: Dekisugi was so close to winning this match, but his sudden power bosst isn't enough to take down the bully.

Agumon: Next match, it's Toei vs Gainax where Taiki Kudo face off against Kamina in a Street Fight. Stay tuned!

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage)

We can see Hikari Yagami getting ready for her duty as the special referee for the AWF Championship Match. Just then, someone walk towards her. it was her brother, Taichi Yagami.

Hikari: _Oni-chan_? Wha.. What are you doing here?

Taichi: Just checking my little sister. So are you ready for the match.

Hikari: Well… (nods)

Taichi: That's my sister. Now…

?: Well well well.

The mystery person turns out to be Taiki Kudo.

Taiki: Look what we got here, Taichi the Great, the greatest Digidestined of all time. All time bullshit of course!

Taichi: Listen you, I want you to respect me. For your inormation, if I wasn't the leader of the First Digidestined, you won't even be here.

Taiki: Why do I bother? While you had problems beating Ash Ketchum in any terms, I, on the other hand, beats Kamina myself!

Taichi: Yourself? You're joking right?

Taiki: Do I look like I'm serious? Oh by the way, have you watched Death Note?

Taichi: No and I'm not bothered about it. Why?

Taiki: Well there is a gag regarding the last name 'Yagami'. Your last name is Yagami right?

Taichi: Duh.

Taiki: Well spell it backwards and you get 'Imagay'! In other words, your last name if spelled backwards means that you're gay. And that is the reason why Sora ditched you at the infamous 'A Very Digi Christmas' episode, am I right, Imagay?

Taichi grabs Taiki's collar.

Taichi: Listen punk, this is Digimon, not Death Note. I don't care if people are calling Light 'Light Imagay', but if you call me 'Imagay' one more time, you're dead! Hear me? Dead!

Taiki: (sarcasm) Oh. I'm so scared! The great Gogglehead of all of Digimon's history is going to hurt me while he can't even hurt Ash Ketchum. (sarcasm ends)

Taichi: Very funny kid. Oh and by the way, a guy behind you thinks you're funny.

Taiki: Really?

Taichi: Yeah. Now will you excuse me, I have to go.

Hikari: Wait for me _oni-chan!_

As Taichi and Hikari leaves, Taiki started to talk to the person behind him.

Taiki: Really? Do you think I'm funny Akari? Funnier than Zenjirou himself?

Someone intimidating Akari's voice: Oh yes you're funny. Now kiss me!

Taiki: I will!

As Taiki looks back, he got his face smacked with a pan by Kamina!

Kamina: Hey kid. Didn't you know that this match had already started without your notice? Of couse you didn't notice, it's a Street Fight idiot! Now WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!

Taiki gets up and pushed Kamina onto a wall before hitting multiple Boxing Jabs onto Kamina's gut. He then goes for a Irish Whip, but Kamina reversed it, causing Taiki to get thrown onto the wall. Kamina picks him up and throws him through the males Locker Room's door. As Kamina enters the locker room, he saw fellow AWF Superstar Masaru Daimon in it. Masaru then walks towards Kamina.

Masaru: I'm not going to interfere in this match. It's againt my code of manliness.

As Masaru leaves, Kamina turned back to Taiki only to get an Uppercut before Taiki smacks his head with his Goggles. After wearing it back, Taiki picks Kamina up and throws him onto a cabinet with a bottle of water dropped onto Kamina's head on top of the cabinet. Taiki picks up a Steel Chair and ready to slams it onto Kamina. Kamina however managed to push Taiki away before grabbing a bottle of water, opens it and throws it onto Taiki before running away.

Taiki: Get back here coward!

As Taiki leaves the locker room, all the sudden he gets a Running Big Boot by Kamina. Kamina then picks Taiki up and slams his face onto the wall before dragging him to another locker room.

Kamina: See that pink symbol over there?

Taiki: …

Kamina: yep. Have fun!

Kamina throws him through the locker room's door. Turns out it's…

Yoko: Pervert!

The naked Yoko picks up her Sniper Rifle (She carries it around all the time right?) and points it on Taiki, having no hesitation to shoot at him. As she shoots it, Taiki managed to pick up the broken door and turns it into a shield before running away from the locker room.

Kamina: Sorry about that!

Yoko: Idiot.

Kamina then proceeded to chase Taiki to the parking lot.

Kamina: Where are you taiki the Coward?

Taiki: Right here bitch!

Kamina looks behind and gets his gut smashed with a Fire Extinguisher by Taiki. Taiki yells, "Eat Smoke!" before spraying the Fire Extinguisher onto Kamina. Kamina however managed to punch it away, causing some of the smoke to get send into Taiki's eye.

Taiki: My eyes! These goggles do nothing!

After the smoke fades away, Taiki looks around and sees no Kamina.

Taiki: Alright, now who's the coward now huh?

Kamina: HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH MY BRIGADE SPEAR!

Taiki looks around and gets a Spear by Kamina. It's not just an average Spear as that Spear had just sent Taiki flying until he crashed onto a car. Kamina went to the car and picks Taiki up only to get his head smashed onto the car window. Taiki drags Kamina away from the car before throwing him through the car door. Taiki enters the car and tried to ground punch Kamina, but Kamina managed to remove one of the car's pedal and smacks Taiki with it. Kamina comes out from the car and tries to hit Taiki with the same pedal only to get a Jumping DDT, slamming Kamina's head onto the cement.

Taiki: That's it? Damn that's too easy.

As Taiki walks away, he didn't realise that Kamina is slowly getting up. Taiki managed to sence it coming and nails a Superkick onto Kamina. Kamina however managed to catch Taiki's legs before hitting a Elbow Smash onto Taiki's leg. Kamina picks Taiki up and throws him onto aalrge 4X4 Hummer. After throwing Taiki to the top of the Hummer, Kamina climbs the Hummer and tried for a TKO. However, Taiki managed to reverse it into a Stunner, causing Kamina to walk backwards, nearly falling from the Hummer. Taiki goes for a Superkick, but Kamina dodges it and nails a TKO, sending Taiki face first onto the Hummer. Kamina picks him up and finishes him with…

Kamina: THIS PARKING LOT IS NOT BIG ENOUGH FOR MY GANMEN TWO HANDED BULLDOG!

… a Two Handed Bulldog from the top of the Hummer, sending Taiki face first onto the solid cement. The referee then came into the parking lot.

Referee: What had just happened? I've just came here after changing my clothes!

Kamina: Nothing happened here. Just me winning the match. What about it?

Referee: Oh well, no choice then!

The referee then declares Kamina as the winner for this match.

(Ring)

The Twins: Alright! Kamina-_sama _had won one for the Dai-Gurren Brigade!

Veemon: That's nice and…. wa … wait a minute!

Taiki, from behind with his nose bleeding, nails a Low Blow onto Kamina before choking him with his Goggles. After that, he drags Kamina onto a nearby car and slams him onto it only to find out that it's Suneo's car. Suneo shows up and quite pissed.

Suneo: You idiot! That's my car!

Taiki: So?

Taiki removed the steering wheel of Suneo's car and stuffs it into Kamina's mouth before stomping on the wheel which caused Kamina hard time to breath. As Suneo stops Taiki, Kamina seems to be having some breathing difficuties.

Suneo: Stop it you idiot! How am I going to fix this car?

Taiki: (gives Goggles) Here. Take this and pawn it at a pawn shop or something.

Suneo: Are you nuts? This thing doesn't even have a price for starters!

Taiki: Everything has a price you idiot!

Suneo then leaves Taiki while grumbling about him. Taiki then throws Kamina into Suneo's car and starts it's engine.

Taiki: Enjoy the ride, loser.

Taiki placed Kamina's head onto the accelerating pedal, causing the car to move. The car then moves away from the parking lot.

(Outside)

We can see a Yellow Taxi. As the taxi door opens, it reveals Simon carrying 6 shopping bags. Along him is Nia.

Simon: Do you think this is too much?

Nia: Nope. I had a great time shopping here! Thank you, Simon.

Simon: (blushes) ah… Thanks?

Driver: Hey you, where's my pay?

Simon: Can you pay him? My hands are full.

Nia: Hold on. (checks pocket) Opps, I drop my wallet inside the taxi. Let me get them.

As Nia enters the taxi and look for her wallet, Simon saw an imcoming car headed straight towards him. Simon throws away all the shopping bags before avoiding the car crash. Even though the car didn't hit him, it hits the taxi along with it's driver and…

Simon: Nia!

… Simon then yells for help as a AWF Staff saw what happened and started to call for more help.

(Ring)

After seeing what happened, Gimmy and Darry leaves their announce table (or at least the remains of it) and went to the scene.

Agumon: Well ladies and gentlemen, what you had just witnessed right there is not a terrorist attack.

Veemon: It's a plan used by Taiki Kudo to get rid of Kamina after being embarassed earlier during the Street Fight. After low blowing him, Taiki puts Kamina onto a car, let the car move by itself and...

Agumon: The car crashed onto a taxi which not only carries the driver, but also Nia Teppelin.

Veemon: Footunately Simon was able to avoid for getting hit.

Guilmon: Yes! No more Dai-Gurren Bullshit! No more TTGL! No more twins!

Agumon: Can you be serious already? That's a life threatening accident over there and you laughed at them?

Veemon: I wish you were there to experince how deadly that accident that is right there!

Guilmon: Just shut up already okay? One of the things that I hate which is TTGL are gone, gone into pieces! Goodbye TTGL! Up next, I hope Hikari can say 'Goodbye Takeru, I Hate You!' because up next is our main event, the AWF Shounen Championship Match with Hikari as the referee!

Doraemon: … This is a Triple Threat Special Guest Referee Match for the AWF Shounen Championship!

(Unfaithful by Rihanna Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the special guest referee, from Odaiba, Japan, Hikari Yagami! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: … Unbeliveable, another crappy enterance theme for this slut.

Agumon: I wonder what is currently inside Hikari's mind right now?

Veemon: Screw Takeru, Daisuke or both? I have no idea. Anything can happen right now.

(I Walk Alone by Saliva Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the challengers first from Odaiba, Japan, Daisuke Motomiya! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: Who on earth are cheering for Daisuke?

Guilmon: Let me guess, Daikari shippers?

Veemon: Maybe.

(No More Words by EndeverafteR Plays)

Doraemon: Next, also from Odaiba, Japan, he is the AWF Shounen Champion, Takeru Takaishi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: Uh oh, I think the Daikari shippers are booing at Takeru.

Agumon: Imagine if Takeru wins this match, shitstorms would occur between two shipping factions.

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

Doraemon: And lastly, from Nerima, Japan, Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Boos)

Guilmon: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Agumon: The crowd is booing Nobita, thinking he's a pest in this Takari-Daikari war.

Veemon: Still this match is on Hikari's favor. Who shall she choose?

As the ring bells, the three went to their repective corners before stairing at each other. Nobita then locked his sights on Takeru before going to attack him. However, he changed the direction and attacked Daisuke instead. After tackling him down, Nobita punches his head multiple times before Takeru stomps onto Nobita and Daisuke on the ground. Takeru picks Nobita up and ready to throw him out of the ring, but Nobita Elbow Tackles Takeru to the gut before hitting an Uppercut, bounced from the chain and went for a Clothesline. Takeru however counters with a Judo Hip Toss before locking Nobita in an Armbar. Daisuke then kicks Takeru to the face before lifting Nobita up and slams him onto the chains neck first. Daisuke then stomps Nobita's throat multiple times until Takeru gets up and nails a Bulldog onto Daisuke. He then pins Daisuke.

Hikari: 1,… Nobita stops the count.

Nobita picks Takeru up and throws him onto the Steel Post, slamming Takeru shoulder first onto it. Nobita looks behind only to get a Big Boot by Daisuke. Daisuke chokes Nobita before slamming his head onto the mat multiple times until Hikari has no choice but to stop Daisuke. After a small argument, Daisuke looks behind only to get a Double Axe Chop by Takeru. Takeru then goes for the Twisted Hope (Twist of Fate), but Daisuke lifts Takeru with his shoulder before slamming Takeru onto the turnbuckle. He then Headbutts Takeru multiple times before Foot Choking him until Nobita tackles him from behind. As both Takeru and Daisuke are on the same turnbuckle, Nobita nails a Running Clothesline onto both of them before hitting a Bulldog onto Daisuke. He then pins Daisuke.

Hikari: 1,2,… Takeru stops the count.

Takeru picks Nobita up and throws him to the ring floor. However, Nobita managed to grab the chains without Takeru's notice. Takeru looked behind and gets lifted by Daisuke as Daisuke nails a Spinebuster. He then saw Nobita on the chains as he hits a Running Big Boot onto Nobita, sending him crashing to the barricade. Daisuke looks back to Takeru and gives him a 'Thumps Down' hand sign. He picks Takeru up and ready for the Batista Bomb, but Takeru punches Daisuke's gut multiple times to release himself before bounced from a chain and hits a Huraricana. He then kicks Daisuke to the gut and nails the Twisted Fate. He then climbs the turnbuckle and ready for the Diving Hope (Swanton Bomb). Before he could nail it, Nobita pulled Takeru down to the ring floor from behind before climbing the turnbuckle. He then saw Daisuke getting up, allowing him to prepare himself for a Flying Clothesline. Nobita goes for the Flying Clothesline, but Daisuke catches him in mid air and nails him with a Batista Bomb!

Veemon: Th… That's…

Agumon: That's the same Batista Bomb that Batista uses to break John Cena's neck three years ago!

Guilmon: Déjà vu, except in a good way because Nobita is now out.

Daisuke then goes for the pin.

Hikari: 1,2,…

Hikari stops counting!

Guilmon: What?

Daisuke gets up and starts to yell at Hikari. Hikari apologizes to Daisuke, but he doesn't seen to tolerate it. He then asked Hikari to complete the pinfall so that he could win the title and her heart, but Hikari says she doesn't want to do it. Meanwhile, Takeru enters the rin from behind with a Steel Chair. Daisuke looks behind and managed to dodge Takeru's chairshot which while it didn't hit Daisuke, it hits onto Hikari's head instead!

Veemon: Takeru had just accidently slams a chair onto his girlfriend!

After throwing away the chair, Takeru tries to wake Hikari up only to no avail as she's unconsious. All the sudden Daisuke from behind slams Takeru's head with a chair before Chair Shoting him multiple times until he is out. After calling another referee, Daisuke nails a Batista Bomb for safety measures before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner and your NEW AWF Shounen Champion, Daisuke Motomiya!

Guilmon: Finally, Daisuke has shown that he is better than Takeru, by beating him tonight!

Veemon: He might won the title, but he didn't win one thing.

Guilmon: What's that?

Veemon: Hikari's heart.

Agumon: That's right. After what happened during when Daisuke pins Nobita, it's official, Hikari loves Takeru, end of story.

Veemon: But mhy partner wishes to disagree, look!

After going to the ring floor with his title, Daisuke picks Hikari up and carries her bridal style.

Veemon: He's taking Hikari away from Takeru!

Guilmon: Yeah. Steal her from him!

Before Daisuke could go away with Hikari on his arms…

(Hero by Skillet Plays)

Guilmon: What the?

A hooded figure with a long purple cape which covers his entire body appeared on stage, hiding his face with a helmet. The figure opens his arms and removed the cape before running towards Daisuke. Daisuke drops Hikari on the enterance ramp and tried to hit the figure, but he managed to slam his helmet covered head onto Daisuke's head.

Guilmon: Who is this guy interfering Daisuke's celebration?

Veemon: No idea, but somehow, he commited justice right now.

The figure picks Daisuke up and throws him onto the barricade before picking him up and Suplexes him onto the same barricade. The figure then picks Hikari up and runs away with her.

Guilmon: That figure had just kidnapped Hikari!

Agumon: More like saving her.

Veemon: Who on earth could that figure be?

Agumon: It could be Yamato Ishida, it could be Koushiro Izumi, hell it could even be Ken Ichijouji! And the only way to find out is to wait tomorrow.

Veemon: Sadly there's no tommorow. Look!

Daisuke gets up and went backstage for the figure.

(Backstage)

Daisuke: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU HUH! SHE'S MINE! (Grabs an employee's collar) YOU! WHERE DID THAT FIGURE GO?

Employee: Th.. that way!

Daisuke pushed the employee away before running around looking for the figure. Just then he stumbled upon Simon.

Simon: WHERE'S TAIKI!

Daisuke: I DON'T CARE! NOW WHERE IS THAT GUY WHO KIDNAPPED MY GIRLFRIEND?

Simon: Why should I care? I have… there you are!

Taiki immidiately runs away as Simon started to chase him all the way to the parking lot.

Simon: GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKER!

Taiki: Make me!

Taiki smashed into a car before starting to drive away from Simon. As the car leaves, Simon started to have a temper tantrum as the show came to close.

…

Match Results:

Shizuka def. Ruki and Sakura (Retains AWF Shoujo Championship)

Allelujah/Tieria def. Toji/Kensuke and Hirokazu/Kenta (Retains AWF Tag Team Championship)

Junpei and Tomoki def. Setsuna and Lockon (Falls Count Anywhere Match)

Suneo def. Takato and Takuya (Retains AWF Nippon Championship)

Giant def. Dekisugi (Last Man Standing Match)

Kamina def. Taiki (Street Fight)

Daisuke def. Takeru and Nobita (Special Guest Referee Match, Wins AWF Shounen Championship)

Title Holders:

AWF Shoujo Champion: Shizuka Minamoto (Doraemon)

AWF Tag Team Champions: Allelujah Haptism and Tieria Erde (Gundam 00)

AWF Nippon Champion: Suneo Honekawa (Doraemon)

AWF Shounen Champion: Daisuke Motomiya (Digimon 02)

A/N: There you go. Sorry for the hiatus or the low quality of the match. I've been currently suffering from a case which I like to call it the 'Togashi syndrome' where an author would put a fic/story on hiatus for God knows how long it is (although in Togashi's case, his hiatus was due to his 'sickness' rather than laziness).

What will happen at next week's show? What will Simon do to Taiki? Can Suneo fix his car by pawning Taiki's goggles? Can Taiki escape the anger of Simon the Digger? How would Daisuke react to the mysterious masked man who took Hikari away from him? And how long will Nobita suffer from his neck injury? Until then, please review.

P/S: For those who has no idea who is this Togashi person I mentioned, well let's say he CREATED YYH and Hunter X Hunter! There, happy? What? Know nothing about him? Well use Goggle or Wikipedia you idiot!


	11. AWF Gattai! 9

Hi!

First off, sorry if the quality of the last chapter sucks. I keep having problems to get a proper sleep these days (which makes me cranky). But now I managed to recover slowly. Now let's move on to the next chapter.

Note: I've changed the sponsors for the PPV where I'm using Katekyo Hitman Reborn as the sponsor for Pole Vault while Hunter x Hunter for Pedal to the Metal since HxH is INSANELY popular in the Philipines.

Airnaruto45: Calm down there big guy, I won't give spoilers on who's that masked man. And LOL Naruto! Do you even think I wanted to sign him to AWF as the masked man after I stopped watching his show like 4 months ago?

Dr-fanmai-lover, please for the love of God, FIX YOUR SPELLING! If you don't improve, I'll be forced to delete all of your reviews.

JapanRules555: Hmmm…. A Japanese Wrestling company that splits into 5 units? (Blood Warriors, Junction Three, Notable alumni, Unaffiliated and Guests) Sounds cool. But unfortunately I'm not going to use Dragon Gate's style of wrestling in this fic since I'll be using WWE's style. Still, I'm quite interested to see some Japanese Wrestling lately. Any link to watch it online?

Oh and where are you toonwriter! You owe me two reviews for two PPVs!

…

June, Week 1

(Know Your Enemy by Green Day Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron)

Agumon: Welcome everyone to AWF, 24 hours after a chaotic Pedal to the Metal PPV! We're your hosts Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon.

Guilmon: We're live again in Manila, Philipines, and tonight, for the first time ever, the Twins aren't joining us for commentary!

Veemon: This is due to what happened last night. During the PPV, Taiki Kudo attacked Kamina from behind after getting defeated before destroying him with a runaway car crash.

Agumon: Not only it injures Kamina, but also Nia Teppelin.

Veemon: And of course another chaotic stuff occurred after last night's AWF Shounen Championship Match. Daisuke Motomiya, after winning the title and injuring Nobita Nobi just like how Batista injuring John Cena three years ago, tried to take an unconsious Hikari Yagami along with him.

Guilmon: But then a mysterious masked man appeared and steal her from him. What nerve!

(I Walk Alone by Saliva Plays)

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your NEW AWF Shounen Champion, Daisuke Motomiya! (Crowd Boos)

Agumon: At last night's PPV, Daisuke won the title, but didn't won Hikari's heart.

Veemon: He's right. When Daisuke is pinning an injured Nobita Nobi, Hikari stops her count at 2.

Agumon: And while Daisuke argues with Hikari, Takeru tried to hit Daisuke from behind with a Steel Chair. But then, this happened.

_(Flashback)_

_Daisuke looks behind and managed to dodge Takeru's chairshot which while it didn't hit Daisuke, it hits onto Hikari's head instead!_

_(Flashback ends)_

Agumon: Due to that chair shot to the head, Hikari is currently suffering from a well… amnesia. You know that disease when someone loses their memory?

Daisuke is already in the ring with a mic.

Daisuke: (Lifts title) See this? That's right, now I'm your champion! (Crowd Boos) Oh you can hate me all you want, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm your new champion! I've defeated Takeru Takaishi, the same guy who defeated Ash Ketchum at Anime Mania! Hell, I even break Super Nobita's neck last night! (Crowd Cheers/Boos) Sadly, there is someone in this company that has the gut to interfere my victory. That guy last night steals Hikari away from me. I mean what's the deal? I won this match! That means I should have won her as well right? (Crowd Boos) Well…

(Ain't No Stoppin Me by Axel Plays)

Veemon: While Daisuke destroyed Nobita and Takeru, Taiki Kudo on the other hand destroyed Kamina and, if that counts as well, Nia.

Taiki: Really? That's it? You came here and tell people that you've won the AWF Shounen Championship? Big deal! While you are whining about how that masked man ruined your celebration by taking your 'Girlfriend' away, I on the other hand has done the impossible, kicking Kamina's ass to the curb! (Crowd Boos)

Daisuke: Yeah, after you got owned by a Two Handed Bulldog from the top of a 4X4 Hummer! (Crowd Boos) If you think to can confront me, well look yourself at the mirror first. I'm the AWF Shounen Champion while all you did was losing to an overrated and overhyped so called the epitome of GAR named Kamina before attacking him from behind like a coward!

Taiki: Maybe you were right. But there's one thing you forgot. I still have a girlfriend while you doesn't! Even if you steal Hikari, she doesn't even remember you anymore! Why? Because of your cowardly action by dodging a chair shot that it should be hitting you instead!

Daisuke: Why don't you just shut up and crawl to your 'I failed as a Gogglehead' corner because it doesn't matter if Hikari didn't remember me or Takeru. Because I will make her remember me and let her forget everything about …

(AWESOME! I Came to Play by Downstrait Plays)

Guilmon: The must see superstar of AWF is here as well!

Agumon: He had no business in this!

Veemon: Well he does. I mean last night he defeated Dekisugi Hidetoshi in a Last Man Standing Match.

Giant: Really? Really? Oh really? (Crowd Boos) While you (points at Taiki) beat Kamina by attacking him from behind like a coward after the match and you (points at Daisuke) where whining how a masked hobo steal your so called 'Girlfriend' away, I have done something more impressive than any of you two combined can do, winning a Last Man Standing Match! (Crowd Boos)

Daisuke: Really? Do you think winning a Last Man Standing Match impressive? Well guess what 'Giant of the Ape Face', I've done something that you cannot do, and that's injuring your bullying victim Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Giant: As for Nobita I can injure him anytime I want. And as for you Daisuke, you're not bragging about what you did last night. All you did was whining about how your 'Girlfriend' getting stolen by a afformentioned masked hobo. And as for you Taiki, beating Kamina? Really? Beating Kamina? That's laughable! You beat Kamina AFTER you lose the match and you call it impressive? Really?

Taiki: Oh really? Well guess what, your match isn't really that important!

Giant: Really?

Taiki: Really?

Daisuke: Really?

Giant: Randy?

Taiki: Riley?

Daisuke: Jimmy? (Crowd Laughs)

(No More Words by EndeverafteR Plays)

Veemon: There he is, Takeru Takaishi, barely able to run on his two left feet after getting mauled by chair shots multiple times.

Takeru: Well sorry for interefering this 'Randy? Riley? Jimmy?' fest but I have a bone to pick with Daisuke. (Crowd Cheers) Daisuke you bastard, what have you done to Hikari?

Daisuke: Me? You're the one who hits her head with a Steel Chair! Why on earth should I be blamed for?

Takeru: If you love her so much, why didn't you let your head getting hit instead? (Crowd: Ohhh)

Veemon: Pawnage over there.

Agumon: Indeed.

Takeru: See that? You can't even answer my question! If you didn't let your head getting hit, that means you don't even care about her! Plus, I'm sure she didn't even like you! I mean when you pinned Nobita, she stops her count at 2! Do you even know what that means? She likes me more than you! (Crowd Cheers)

Daisuke: But now with her memory gone, I can take this advantage and remove you from her history.

Takeru: Over my dead body bitch!

Daisuke and Takeru stares at each other until…

(Pegasus Forever by Marina Del Ray Plays)

Guilmon: That's Pegasus Seiya! What is he doing here?

Agumon: In case we almost forgoten, Seiya haven't book his rematch clause for the AWF Shounen Championship after the Pole Vault PPV.

Veemon: Maybe Seiya is challenging Daisuke?

Seiya: As much as I try to not intefering this 'Love Affair', you two might forgoten that I have a rematch clause that I haven't use yet on either of you. (Crowd Cheers) And since I can't sit around seeing this Hikari walking around guided by someone else because she lost my memory just like how my sister Seika being walked around guided by Kiki and Marin before she regains her memory. (Crowd Cheers) I also can sit around seeing someone bragging about how he attacked someone from behind which I'm currently mentioning you Taiki. (Crowd Cheers)

Giant: Hold up Pegadork, you have no business in here!

Seiya: No business? At least I have a rematch clause why all you did last night was beating your rival! (Crowd Cheers) Back to business, since you're the champion now Daisuke, I'm booking my rematch clause tonight! (Crowd Cheers)

Daisuke: Who are you, Syaoran Li? There's no way you're going to get a shot on my title tonight. Why? Because you have to ask the GM first. Oh and speaking of Syaoran, I think I know who's that masked man last night. Syaoran Li, get your ass up here right now because I know that's you who was that masked man last night!

Takeru: Hold up Daisuke, why on earth are you blaming Syaoran? He has no idea what's happening between us!

Daisuke: That because he's toying with me. Nice try Syaoran, but no matter what you do, I will never let you cash in your briefcase because….

(Smoke and Mirrors by Matt White Plays)

Syaoran shows up on stage.

Syaoran: Dude, are you nuts? Why on earth should I be that masked man last night? Messing with your head? I'm not that type of a person. Besides, I already have Sakura. Why should I take Hikari away from you?

Daisuke: Don't act like you don't know. The reason you stole her from me is that you're trying to play 'Look! I'm Superman!' and then cash in your briefcase on me. Well that is never going to happen! I don't care if you try to distract me with whatever you have, but there's no way you're getting my title!

Syaoran: You're nuts. I don't even know what you're saying!

?: No no no. The only nut in this ring right now is that Gogglehead named Taiki Kudo.

Suneo Honekawa shows up on stage before walking to the ring.

Suneo: Taiki you nutcase, I want you to pay the damage of my car right now!

Taiki: What? Didn't I tell you to pawn my Goggles at the pawn shop?

Suneo: I did. And how many dollars I got? One! One dollar! I can't even buy a cotton candy with this! (Crowd Cheers/boos) And if you think getting your girlfriend stolen is bad? (points to Daisuke) I had worst! Not only I have to pay a lot for my car, I got ambushed before the match! And guess what? Did I lose the title and complaint to the GM? No! Instead, I fight back and retains my AWF Nippon Championship! (Crowd Boos as Suneo enters the ring)

Daisuke: Oh shut up and suck your announcer's ass will you?

Suneo: No way jackass. I'm a better champion than you? Why? Because it is my destiny to be better than any of you in the ring or in Syaoran's case, the stage! (Crowd Boos)

Giant: Ahem.

Suneo: Well expect Giant of course.

(WWE Daniel Bryan Theme Plays)

Takato shows up on stage before heading to the ring.

Takato: Okay. I'm not a rude person or what so ever but you a better champion? Lies!

Suneo: No, you're the one who lies! You ambushed me from behind!

Takato: Yeah. After you annoyed my girlfriend last week!

Giant: This is getting ridiculous! I don't care about anything all of you had said! No matter what happen, I wil be the best in this company. I don't need a girlfriend, a Goggle, a Bronze Cloth or whatever! Because I'm Giant, and I'm (Awful) AWESOME!

Daisuke: Awesome my ass!

Giant: Shut up!

Taiki: No you!

Suneo: No you shut up!

Takato: Oh shut up will you?

Seiya: Fine! I have an idea! Why don't we…

Seiya throws a Haymaker onto Daisuke before punching him multiple times until everyone else started to brawl. Just then, GM Nazirul shows up while Syaoran leaves the stage.

Nazirul: Stop this fight this instant! First, regarding Taiki's action for nearly killing Kamina and Nia, I wish I could fire you because what you did last night has gone beyond our TV-14 rating! But since this is the first time for everything, I'll give you another chance. But if you or any other superstar do something that is Attitude Era without my permission, you're out! Second, regarding the masked man, me and the Chairwomen Saori Kido will investigate about this. Third, Seiya I'm sorry but your rematch clause has been expired a month ago. So sorry about that. And as for you Taiki, you will not get a title shot even if you destroyed Kamina. Why? Because according to our deal, if you beat Kamina, you will get a title shot. But unfortunately, you lose.

Daisuke: No need to inverstigate about it Nazirul because it was YOU who's the masked man! I mean come on! It's obvious because you're a fanboy of Hikari!

Nazirul: I have to admit, I might be the biggest Hikari Yagami fanboy in the Digimon Fandom, but that doesn't mean I steal her from you or Takeru! Plus, I'm a Takari shipper! (Crowd Cheers/Boos) So there's no way I'm taking Hikari away for myself.

Takato: Oh yeah? What about me? I want a rematch against Suneo!

Nazirul: After you ambushed him from behind? Not a chance! Okay I'll tell you this, tonight, there will be 3 Qualifying Matches for the Shoujo, Nippon and Shounen Championships and all of them will be a 10 Man Battle Royal! Well expect the Shoujo Battle Royal where it's going to be 8 since Hikari suffers amnesia while Shizuka is currently the champion. And guess what? I'm going to announce the names for the Battle Royals.

Daisuke: Do it!

Nazirul: Okay. For the Nippon Championship, it's going to be Cygnus Hyoga, Dragon Shiryu, Kazuma Kuwabara, Katsuya Jounouchi, Lockon Stratos, Touma H Nordstein (sp?), Takuya Kanbara, Takato Matsuki, Iori Hida and Giant Takashi! As for the Shounen Championship, it's going to be Dekisugi Hidetoshi…

Giant: Wait? Dekisugi? Should he be like facing me after what I did to him last night?

Nazirul: Since Daisuke injured Nobita last night, Dekisugi has asked me for a chance to get his hands on him. So yeah that's why. Aside from Dekisugi it also has Ryo Akiyama, Kouji Minamoto, Taiki Kudo, Takeru Takaishi, Pegasus Seiya, Yusuke Urameshi, Setsuna F Seiei, Shinji Ikari and Simon the Digger!

Suneo: That's not fair! Taiki broke my car! He should be fighting for my title!

Nazirul: I'm the GM of this company and I can do whatever I want! So good luck to all of you!

Nazirul then leaves the stage before going back.

Nazirul: Oh and I almost forgot, next week is the 10th Episode of Season 2 AWF so I'm going to make a bang on that show! Next week, Daisuke will defend his title against the 'King of Games', Yugi Motou! (Crowd Cheers)

Nazirul then leaves.

Agumon: What an announcent that our GM has made!

Veemon: Next to forget next week, on our 10th episode of AWF Season 2, my partner Daisuke will defend his title against the King of Games himself!

Guilmon: This is completely random! I mean it should be Takeru or Seiya that should be fighting Daisuke next week, but instead we got Yugi? Come on!

Agumon: I'm sure our GM has a idea behind this. And speaking of this, we've recived words that Nobita Nobi has currently suffering from a neck injury which takes him out for at least 3 months.

Guilmon: Three months without Super Cena! Woo hoo!

(Backstage)

We can see GM Nazirul heading towards Takeru Takemoto and Ryo Ninomiya. Along them are Hikari and Akari Hinomoto.

Takeru: What can we do for you Mr GM?

Nazirul: Please call me Nazirul. And yes I would like to give you a favour.

Ryo: What is it?

Nazirul: I want you two plus your girlfriends to guard Hikari Yagami until she managed to recover from her amnesia. Can you do it?

Takeru: Dude, if we can handle Hikari and Akari while they can't remember where they came from, of course we can do it.

Nazirul: Thanks. I knew you guys had something that I can use.

(Ring)

We can see Sakura Kinomoto, Yukina, Tohru Honda, Anzu Masaki, Ruki Makino, and Asuka Langley Soryu already in the ring for the Shoujo Battle Royal.

(You're Not Enough For Me by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing next, making her return to AWF, Haruhi Suzumiya! (Crowd Boos)

Agumon: Welcome back to AWF and right now we're going to see the Shoujo Battle Royal where the winner will take on Shizuka Minamoto for the Shoujo Championship.

Guilmon: And over there you can see Haruhi, making her return after getting embarassed by Shizuka at Anime Mania.

Veemon: Don't forget Samus Aran of VGWA. She's there too during that time.

(Ancient Spirit by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: And lastly, from Italy, residing in Shibuya, Japan, Izumi Orimoto!

Agumon: The main girl of Digimon Frontier is now 100 per cent in perfect condition after a month of rest.

Veemon: From what we can see in the ring, you can see the girls focused to win this.

Agumon: Yeah. This isn't a fanservice show.

As the ring bells, all the girls started to brawl until Asuka trashes then down. The rest started to attack Asuka, but Asuka managed to fight back only to lose balance when Sakura and Izumi kicks her knees before getting struck with a Double DDT. Ruki fom behind hits a Swinging Neckbreaker onto Izumi before picking her up and throws her out of the ring. Sakura tries to eliminate Ruki with a Dropkick, but Ruki blocks it with her arms. Ruki kicks her to the gut before throwing her out of the ring. However, Sakura managed to hold on the chains.

Veemon: Does redheads like Ruki and Asuka has to dominate every match?

Agumon: No idea.

While Haruhi is kicking Tohru to the gut on a turnbuckle, Anzu slams Yukina's head onto another turnbuckle until Yukina counters by Elbow Tackling her. She then goes for a Clothesline, but Anzu dodges, causing Yukina to hit her Clothesline which is easily catched by Asuka instead. Asuka lifts Yukina up and Powerbombs her before catching a charging Anzu and throws her out from the ring. Asuka looked behind and get caught on a Huraricana by Sakura (it rhymes!). However, Asuka counters by throwing her out of the ring as well. Before she could look behind, Asuka gets herself lifted by Yukina fom behind as the Ice Demon tried to throw her out. Ruki then assisted Yukina as well until Asuka was thrown out. Yukina wanted to thank Ruki only to her hair grabbed and gets eliminated.

Guilmon: What an idiot.

Agumon: Don't say that to Yukina or her brother will kill you.

Veemon: 3 girls remaining.

Ruki then turns her attention on Haruhi and Tohru as she tackles Haruhi before throwing her onto the turnbuckle, crashing her onto Tohru. As Haruhi is down, Ruki goes for a Running Headbutt onto Tohru. But Tohru managed to run away, causing Ruki to crash onto the steel post. Tohru picks her up and nails a Saito Suplex.

Veemon: Shading David Hart Smith, and her friend Yuki Sohma.

Before Tohru could pick Ruki up, Ruki nails a Uppercut onto Tohru before tackling her down and punches her head multiple times. Haruhi from behind stomps Ruki's head before picking her up and throws her out of the ring. Haruhi then picks Tohru up only to get pushed to the chains. Tohru gets up and tried to Clothesline Haruhi out of the ring, but Haruhi managed to lift her on her shoulders before throwing her out.

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Haruhi Suzumiya!

Agumon: What a return for Haruhi, winning the Battle Royal.

Veemon: Now she can face Shizuka for the Shoujo Championship.

Haruhi then demands a mic from Doraemon which Doraemon gives it to her.

Haruhi: Guess what Minamoto? I'm back! And this time, I will embarrass you just like how you embarassed me at Anime Mania, mark my words!

Haruhi drops the mic before going to backstage.

(Backstage)

We can see Daisuke walking until he encounters Dekisugi.

Daisuke: What do you what?

Dekisugi: Revenge. Last night you injured my best friend and tonight, I will win the battle royal to avenge him.

Daisuke: Yeah right. After what that huge gorrila guy did to you, I highly doubt you can win.

Dekisugi: Watch me. Oh and by the way, if you think I'm that masked man last night, you're wrong, dead wrong.

Dekisugi then leaves Daisuke.

(Ring)

Doraemon: This Tag Team Match is for the No.1 Contendership for the AWF Tag Team Championship!

(Born to Win by Mutiny Within Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, from Resembool, Ametris, the team of Edward and Alphonse, the Elric Brothers! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: These two might be the most lightest tag team we had.

Veemon: High flying brothers, what else can you expect from these two?

(Somebodies Gotta Get It by Three 6 Mafia Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponent, both from Shibuya, Japan, the team of Junpei Shibayama and Tomoki Himi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: Last week, Junpei and Tomoki destroyed Setsuna and Lockon in a Falls Count Anywhere Match.

Guilmon: Tonight, for destroying Lockon last night, his fangirls are booing them.

Ed and Junpei starts first for their repective teams as Ed goes around in circles. He then sets to punch him to the upper body of Junpei's, but Junpei doesn't get effected by the punch. Ed throws another only to get his hands caught as Junpei slams his head onto Ed's. As Ed gets up, Junpei chokes him with two hands before lifting him as Ed tries to get away by kicking Junpei's upper body with nothing happened. Junpei then throws Ed crashing onto the turnbuckle before tagging himself to Tomoki. Junpei picks Ed up and puts him into a Master Lock position while Tomoki climbs the turnbuckle and hits a Dropkick onto Ed. He then pins Ed.

Referee: 1,2,… Ed kicks out.

Tomoki puts Ed onto an Armbar before tagging to Junpei. As Tomoki releases Ed from the submission, Junpei lifts him up and nails a Backbreaker onto Ed. As Ed crawls to the turnbuckle and slowly getting up, Junepi is ready to crash himself onto Ed. As Ed is standing, Junpei charged onto Ed. Ed however managed to run away and tag himself to Al as Junpei crashed his head onto the turnbuckle. Al then proceeded to kick Junpei's legs multiple times until Junpei is on his knees before nailing an Elbow Smash onto Junpei's back multiple times until he is down. Al then nails a Double Leg Drop onto Junpei before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Tomoki stops the count.

Ed enters the ring and Bulldogs Tomoki before throwing him out from the ring. As Ed nails a Springboard Dive onto Tomoki, Al climbs the turnbuckle and ready for the Star Shooting Press. However, he saw Junpei quickly getting up, which cause him to go for a Crossbody instead. Al went for it, but Junpei caught him in mid air before slamming Al with the Bettle Slam (World Strongest Slam). He then pins Al.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here are your winners, the team of Junpei Shibayama and Tomoki Himi!

Veemon: Now Junpei and Tomoki can face the title holders Allelujah and Tieria for the titles!

Agumon: If they can beat them, the Celestrial Being is done on their list. Ladies and gentlemen right now we're going to have an interview with Nobita Nobi who's currently at the hospital due to injury. Let's go to it.

The Titantron the shows Nobita lying on bed as the crowd gives mixed reactions.

Agumon: Hi there Nobita, how are you today?

Nobita: Fine as a high quality paper Agumon. Unless that paper is A4 of course because I don't fell like an A4 paper.

Veemon: Well how's your condition?

Nobita: It's hurts. I'm lucky because it wasn't my throat that is injured because if it is, I won't talk right now. As for my neck, we it hurts worst than how Giant beat me up with a Baseball Bat.

Agumon: What did the doctor say about your condition?

Nobita: Like you already announced earlier, I'm out for at least three months or so. Still, during that time, I will get bored.

Veemon: What is your comments regarding your match last night?

Nobita: Well déjà vu can happen to anyone and what happened to me last night was one of them. As for match, I don't mind losing because what I want to see now is Hikari getting her memory back.

Agumon: Anything you want to say to your fans?

Nobita: Yes. Everyone, no matter if you like me or hate me, I will be back. And when I do, I will kick more asses! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: Thank you for your time Nobita.

Nobita: You're welcome.

(Commercial Break)

(Ring)

We can see Cygnus Hyoga, Dragon Shiryu, Katsuya Jounouchi and Iori Hida getting ready for their Battle Royal.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing next, representing the Spirit Detectives, Kazuma Kuwabara! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: More like Kuwabaka.

Agumon: Ladies and gentlemen welcome back to AWF where right now we're going to see another Battle Royal Match and this time it's for the No.1 Contendership for the Nippon Championship.

Veemon: And over there we can see Kuwabara, ready to win this match to impress his Yukina.

(Get Down On Your Knees by Age Against The Machines Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Austria, accompanied by his sister Relena, Tohma H Nordstein! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: Tohma from Digimon Savers is ready for his debut tonight.

Veemon: I never knew Tohma has a cute little sister.

Agumon: And you know what's more ironic? His sister is full blooded Austrian but managed to speak proper Japanese.

(Written In My Face by Jim Johnston and Sean Jeaness Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Ireland, representing the Celestrial Being, Lockon Stratos! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: I can't believe the fangirls are loving him.

Guilmon: He's a bishounen, deal with it.

(WWE Daniel Bryan Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Shinjuku, Japan, Takato Matsuki! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: Last night Takato attacked Suneo from behind before the match even started.

Veemon: I won't blame him though, I mean Suneo's the one who pissed him off last week.

(Ancient Spirit by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Shibuya, Japan, Takuya Kanbara! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Another superstar on the title match last night.

Veemon: Unfortunately he got screwed over just like Takato.

Guilmon: After he stupidly attacks Suneo from behind as well.

(AWESOME! I Came To Play by Downstrait Plays)

Doraemon: And lastly, from Nerima, Japan, Giant Takashi! (Crowd Boos)

Guilmon: Last week Giant defeated Dekisugi in a Last Man Standing Match.

Agumon: And I'm surprised that Dekisugi didn't have any grudge on Giant after what happened last night.

As the ring bells, the 10 started to brawl against each other. We can see Takato and Takuya teaming up on Giant, Kuwabara and Lockon going one on one with the fangirls booing Kuwabara for obvious reasons, Hyoga Irish Whipping Iori onto the turnbuckle and Tohma nails a German Suplex onto Shiryu. Giant picks Takuya up and throws him out while Jounouchi tried to eliminate Giant only to get thrown away as well. After exchanged punches, Kuwabara gabs Lockon's arm before slamming it with an Elbow Drop. He grabs Lockon and throws him up, giving Kuwabara a lot of boos by the fangirls.

Veemon: Ouch. No love for Kuwabara.

Hyoga goes for a kick, but Iori catches his leg before hitting a Takedown. Iori dodges Hyoga's Clothesline before hitting a Roundhouse Kick. Meanwhile, Takato lifts Giant up only to get countered with a Suplex by Giant, slamming his back onto the chains. Giant then hits a Bulldog onto Shiryu before reciving a Big Boot by Tohma. Tohma then hits the Gut Wrench Powerbomb onto Giant before throwing him out. He looks behind only to get Clotheslined out of the ring by Shiryu. Shiryu then saw his fellow saint Hyoga stuck in a Tree to Woe position as he saw Iori going for Tommy Dreamer's Baseball Slide. Shiryu stops Iori by hitting his Rozan Sho Ryu Ha before throwing him out. Shiryu checks on Hyoga only to get thrown away.

Agumon: Every man for theirselves here, even saints.

As Hyoga apologizes to Shiryu, Takato rushed towards Shiryu and lifts him out from the ring. Now it leaves him and Kuwabara. The two exchanged pnches until Takato started to kick Kuwabara's legs before taking him down to the mat and goes for the LeBell Lock. But Kuwaba managed to lift Takato up and slams him onto the turnbuckle before lifting him again and goes for the GTS. Kuwabara then throws Takato out of the ring.

Doraemon: The winner of this match, Kazuma Kuwabara!

Veemon: Kuwabara has survived this Battle Royal and will face Suneo for the title!

Agumon: My advise to Suneo since Kuwabara is the new No.1 Contender, don't ever EVER get your hands on Yukina. Or else, you're done.

(GM's Office)

We can see Seiya talking to GM Nazirul.

Seiya: What do you mean my rematch clause has been expired?

Nazirul: Simple. You didn't use it 24 hours after the Pole Vault PPV remember?

Seiya: I was at the hospital on that time!

Nazirul: So? Why didn't you book your rematch clause a week after that?

Seiya: Well I thought I can use my rematch clause anytime.

Nazirul: Listen Seiya, rematch clauses are not MITB Briefcases. If you didn't book your rematch a week after your unsucessful match, then it's expired.

Seiya: Well okay then. Looks like I have to get a title match the hard way then.

Nazirul: Good luck.

Seiya then leaves the office.

(Backstage)

We can see Shizuka Kawai, Hiroto Honda and Katsuya Jounouchi talking to each other.

Honda: Idiot.

Jounouchi: What? It's not my fault Giant managed to lift me up and throw me out! How should I know he was able to counter?

Shizuka: Calm down _onii-chan,_I'm sure you're get a title shot one day.

Jounouchi: Thanks Shizuka. And by the way Honda, since I'm not in a good mood, you can't take Shizuka to a date tonight.

Honda: Seriously dude?

Jounouchi: I'm serious.

Just then, Daisuke shows up, stares at them and decks them.

Jounouchi: What's his problem?

Honda: No idea.

(Ring)

Doraemon: This is a 10 Man Battle Royal to determine the No.1 Contender for the AWF Shounen Championship!

(Pegasus Forever by Marina Del Ray Plays)

Doraemon: Intoducing first, trained in Greece, Pegasus Seiya! (Crowd Cheers)

Guilmon: I can't believe that Seiya forget to book his rematch clause for the title last month.

Veemon: This is the first time he entered the wrestling industry. Do you expect AWF to be a fighting company?

Agumon: Well at the Pole Vault PPV, Seiya put out a great show against former champion Takeru Takaishi in a Ladder Match.

(I Am Perfection by Downstrait Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Shibuya, Japan, Kouji Minamoto! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: Remind me again when was the last time we saw Kouji in action?

Agumon: Can't remember.

(Radio by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Shinjuku, Japan, 'Burning Shinjuku X', Ryo Akiyama! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: Look at the Internet Sensation! He even has his own Internet Championship Belt!

Guilmon: Doesn't even count.

Agumon: Last time we saw him is last week when we pulled off a huge upset against Giant Takashi.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

Doraemon: Next, representing the Spirit Detectives, Yusuke Urameshi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: The leader of the Spirit Detectives are aiming to win this title shot.

Veemon: Right now I'm sick of these fangirls cheering and booing for wrong peoples.

(End of Days by 9 Electrics Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Azadnistan, representing the Celestrial Being, Setsuna F Seiei! (Crowd Boos)

Agumon: Last night he and Lockon gets owned by Junpei and Tomoki.

Veemon: Now he must face 9 other guys for a title shot

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Nerima, Japan, Dekisugi Hidetoshi! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: Last night, Dekisugi gets beaten up by Giant in a Last Man Standing Match.

Agumon: The reason why Dekisugi is in this is because of Daisuke's action of breaking Nobita's neck during the title match.

(Ain't No Stoppin Me by Axel Plays)

Doraemon: Next, representing the Xros Hearts, Taiki Kudo! (Crowd Boos)

Agumon: There he is, the bastard that nearly killed Kamina last night.

Veemon: Hold up Agumon! Didn't our GM say that Simon is in this match as well?

Agumon: Yeah. Why would you ask?

(Say It To My Face by Downstrait Plays)

Veemon: Oh boy…

Doraemon: Next, from the Jiha Village, Simon the Digger! (Crowd Cheers)

Guilmon: From an unmotivated pilot to a rip off of Alex Riley? This guy sucks.

Agumon: Come on! Simon has got a new persona, a persona to avenge his fallen _aniki._

(No More Words by EndeverafteR Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Odaiba, Japan, Takeru Takaishi! (Crowd Cheers)

Guilmon: This guy has suffered something that I think he deserve it. Losing his title and his girlfriend.

Agumon: I can't blame Takeru for what happened to Hikari. I mean it's Daisuke's fault in the first place for not taking that chair shot!

Veemon: Guys, I want to ask, who is the last superstar in this match?

Guilmon: Shinji 'emo' Ikari. It's not like he's going to pose a threat in this match.

(Voices by Rev Theory Plays)

Guilmon: What the?

Doraemon: And lastly, from Tokyo-3, accompanied to the ring by Rei Ayanami, the 'Angel Killer', Shinji Ikari! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: What a return for Shinji Ikari!

Veemon: Not only he's now Randy Orton, but also has Rei Ayanami as his girlfriend!

Guilmon: What the? Rei Ayanami? Shouldn't Gendo Ikari … well you know… kill Shinji for taking her to AWF?

Agumon: Dude, Shinji is now the 'Angel Killer'! Not even his father wants to fuck with him now!

As the ring bells, Simon immidiately attacks Taiki while the other 8 started to fight against each other. Taiki then crawls to the ring floor as Simon followed persuit.

Agumon: Simon and Taiki had just eliminated theirselves!

Veemon: This rivalry is more important that any title shots.

Guilmon: We're down to eight, who wil win this title shot?

While Shinji fights Setsuna, Yusuke fights Seiya and Ryo fights Kouji, Takeru decided to fight Dekisugi. At the turnbuckle we can see Shinji unloading onto Setsuna with multiple punches to the head before Ryo who got Irish Whipped by Kouji crashed onto Shinji. Kouji goes for a Double Clothesline, but Ryo and Shinji counters with a Double Suplex. Ryo turns to Shinji only to get an RKO from out of nowhere!

Agumon: RKO! RKO!

Veemon: Don't even trust Shinji in this match. EVER!

Shinji picks Ryo up and throws him out from the ring. He turns around and gets a Running Big Boot by Setsuna. To another turnbuckle we can see Takeru climbing to the top turnbuckle before punching Dekisugi's head multiple times before hitting a Two Handed Bulldog from the top turnbuckle. Takeru then gets a Zig Zag by Kouji before Kouji looked behind and gets a Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken (Knockout Punch) by Seiya. Seiya picks Kouji up and throws him out before getting lifted by Yusuke who tried to eliminate him. However, Seiya counters with a Huraricana, sending Yusuke to the ring floor instad.

Agumon: Seiya eliminated two!

Veemon: Man he's determined to get a title shot.

Seiya then have a Staredown with Takeru while Setsuna Foot Chokes Shinji on the turnbuckle. Dekisugi gets up and pushed Takeru, crashing his head onto Seiya before Dekisugi nails a Killswitch onto Takeru. Dekisugi looks behind only to get a Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken by Seiya before getting thrown away. Seiya looks behind and gets kicked to the gut before gets nialed by a DDT by Setsuna. Setsuna throws Seiya away, but Seiya managed to hold on the chains. Setsuna went towards Seiya, but Shinji gets up and immidiately nails a Bulldog onto Setsuna. Before Seiya could enter the ring, Shinji kicks him to the chest before hittin a DDT on the ropes. Takeru tried to strike onto Shinji, but Shinji counters with a Scoopslam. After smiling to Rei, Shinji started to crawl on the mat and slams his fists onto the mat. (Think of Randy Orton then he is ready for an RKO)

Agumon: Shinji is coiling!

Veemon: The eyes of the new Shinji, cruel and focused on his prey!

Shinji waits for anyone to get up. Fortunately, he saw Setsuna. Shinji goes for the RKO, but Setsuna pushed Shinji onto the chains before lifting him up and nails the Wasteland. Setsuna looks behind and recived a Dropkick by Takeru as Takeru Clotheslines Setsuna out from the ring. He looks behind and gets a Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken by Seiya before getting thrown away. Seiya, thought that he has won the match, looks behind and gets struck with an RKO by Shinji. Shinji then eliminates Seiya.

Doraemon: Here's your winner and the NO.1 Contender for the AWF Shounen Championship, Shinji Ikari!

Agumon: What a return by Shinji Ikari, winning this Battle Royal to become your new No.1 Contender!

Guilmon: Great. Now we have Super Orton. Can this thing get any worse?

Veemon: Hey look at that!

Rei enters the ring, grabs Shinji's hand and lifts it to the air, showing Shinji as the winner of this match.

Guilmon: That is so out of character! I mean since when Rei is happy for Shinji? Shouldn't she be emotionless like she used to?

Agumon: Whatever happened during Shinji's absence from AWF might not only changed Shinji, but also Rei.

(I Walk Alone by Saliva Plays)

AWF Shounen Champion Daisuke Motomiya shows up at stage before heading towards the ring. At the ring floor, he stares at Shinji, lifting his title until…

(The Game by Motorhead Plays)

… Yugi Motou, in his Yami/Atem Persona, appears on stage. Yugi gives a stare to Daisuke as Daisuke started to stare a both Shinji and Yugi. The show then came to close.

…

Match Results:

Haruhi def. Sakura, Izumi, Yukina, Tohru, Asuka, Ruki and Anzu (Battle Royal)

Junpei and Tomoki def. Edward and Alphonse

Kuwabara def. Tohma, Takato, Iori, Takuya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Lockon and Jounouchi (Battle Royal)

Shinji def. Ryo, Kouji, Takeru, Seiya, Yusuke, Dekisugi and Sestuna (Battle Royal)

…

Match Card for AWF All 4 One PPV:

Shizuka Minamoto (Doraemon) vs Haruhi Suzumiya (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) (AWF Shoujo Championship)

Allelujah Haptism and Tieria Erde (Gundam 00) vs Junpei Shibayama and Tomoki Himi (Digimon Frontier) (AWF Tag Team Championship)

Suneo Honekawa (Doraemon) vs Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) (AWF Nippon Championship)

Daisuke Motomiya (Digimon 02) or Yugi Motou (Yu-Gi-Oh) vs Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion) (AWF Shounen Championship)

A/N: There you have it, another chapter served for true wrestling fans. The next chapter will be the 10 episode of the Second Season of AWF. (technically this is episode 44 since the first season has 35 episodes) Can Daisuke defend his title against Yugi Motou? Will the Simon-Taiki rivalry end? And who the hell is this masked man? Until then, please review.

P/S: Respond to last Monday's WWE RAW: WWE SUPERSTARS IN THE PG ERA ARE PUSSIES! I mean the NEXUS invades them and they didn't complaint, but when The Miz and R-Truth attacked, they scared to their pants off? WTF? I know this is a part of storyline but everyone might have a point. WWE Superstars in PG Era are pussies who can survive even one second if they are sent to the Attitude Era. (Example: If we send guys like Bourne, Ryder, Santino, etc from the PG Era into the Attitude Era and put them against any Attitude Era wrestler. What will happen? They'll crap their pants one second after that Attitude Era superstar theme plays! Cowards) Man up WWE!

(Sighs) I wish Kamina from TTGL was real so that he would say 'Believe in you who believe in yourself and your wrestling carrer' or 'Your finisher are the finisher that will pierce through the heavens! to these pussies and turn them into true wrestlers who will yell 'WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?' everytime they get threaten.

Oh and it's all John Whateverhisname's fault for all these chaos, not Triple H! Man I can't wait to find out what will happen next week! I wish that John Whateverhisname got owned, the rosters got their balls back and (sighs) John Cena will get another title shot AGAIN!


	12. AWF Gattai! 10

Hi there!

Sorry for not updating for a while. Real life is a bitch lately.

So what would happen in this 10th Episode Special of AWF? Let's find out!

As for WWE, I don't want to talk about it right now…

Roster Update: Since I've no idea what am I going to do with Cygnus Hyoga and Dragon Shiryu in the future, teir contract wil be expired at the All for One PPV. Sorry Saint Seiya fans. But at least AWF still have Pegasus Seiya right?

…

(Know Your Enemy by Green Day Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron)

Agumon: Welcome everyone to the 10th Episode of Season 2 of AWF! We're your Digimon Trio Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon.

Guilmon: Also joining us are… ugh… the Twins Gimmy and Darry.

Veemon: We're live in Mumbai, India, and tonight's main event is going to be for the AWF Shounen Championship, Daisuke Motomiya defending it against the 'King of Games', Yugi Motou.

Darry: And earlier tonight our GM has announced that there will be three Battle Royals for three title shots, featuring all the contestants who loses their match last week.

Doraemon: This is a Tag Team Match where the winner will recive another spot for the AWF Tag Team Championship!

(Ain't Make No Believe by Stonefree Experince Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, both from Shinjuku, Japan, the team of Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: At Pedal to the Medal PPV, these two nearly won the Tag titles only to lose the match

Darry: I don't know if I should like them or not bcause these two has a great future in their hands.

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents, the team of Kyo and Yuki Sohma, the Sohma Dynasty! (Crowd Cheers)

Guilmon: Say where's Tohru? Scared of getting booed by jealous fangirls?

Veemon: Idiot. She have a match tonight, of course she's not accompanying them.

Gimmy: Well the Sohmas are another tag team that has potencial to be the best. Maybe better than the Hart Dynasty themselves.

Guilmon: For once I agree. Except replace Tohru with another girl who is more Natalya material.

Kyo and Hirokazu starts first for their teams as the two circled around the ring before locking arms to each other as Kyo Elbow Smashes Hirokazu's back before hitting a Swinging Neckbreaker. Kyo lifts Hirokazu up and tried to Suplexes him onto the chains but Hirokazu counters with a Huraricana that throws Kyo out of the ring. Hirokazu then Springboard Dives himself onto Kyo, but Kyo catches him before hitting a Suplex, slamming him the ring floor. Kyo tries to slam Hirokazu's head onto the barricade, but Hirokazu Elbow Tackles Kyo to the gut before slamming his head onto the barricade. As the referee counts to 4, Hirokazu throws Kyo into the ring before entering as well. After kicking Kyo's shoulder multiple times, he drags Kyo to his corner and tags to Kenta. As Kenta lifts Kyo and puts him into a position for a Powerbomb, Hirokazu Dropkicks Kyo's back as Kenta nails a Backbreaker before going to a pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Kyo kicks out.

Kenta placed Kyo on the lower turnbuckle and Foot Chokes him until the referee stops him. Hirokazu takes the advantage by choking Kyo before releasing him to avoid getting spoted by the referee. Kenta went to the other corner before going for a Running Knee Smash onto Kyo's head. Kyo however managed to move his head away from the Knee Smash, causing Hirokazu to crash his knee onto the turnbuckle instead. Kyo takes the advantage and tags himself to Yuki while Kenta tags himself to Hirokazu. Hirokazu tried to strike Yuki, but Yuki lifts him up and Atomic Drops him before nailing a Neckbreaker. Yuki then tackles Kenta to the ring floor before dodging Hirokazu's attack from behind, causing Hirokazu to crash onto the turnbuckle. Yuki then Irish Whips Kenta onto his team's turnbuckle before tagging to Kyo. The two then nails the Zodiac Attack (Hart Attack) as Kyo goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Kenta stops the count.

Kenta picks Kyo up and goes for the Skull Crushing Finale, but Yuki interferes as he grabs Kenta's collar and throws him to the ring floor. Yuki then gets himself lifted by Hirokazu who then throws him out as well. Hirokazu looks behind and eats a kick to the jaw by Kyo. As Kyo nails the Sharpshooter onto Hirokazu, Hirokazu immidately taps out.

Doraemon: The winners for this match, the Sohma Dynasty!

Gimmy: What a win for the Sohma Dynasty, and poor Hirokazu and Kenta didn't get another title shot.

Darry: They will join the current champs Allelujah and Tieria, the team of Junpei and Tomoki and another Tag Team that we will find out next week.

(Backstage)

We can see the cast of This Ugly Yet Beautiful World (Takeru, Ryo, Hikari and Akari) talking near a room door. There we can see Takeru talking to the GM on a phone.

Takeru: Everything is alright here. So don't worry about her or the show.

Nazirul: Good. Now please keep on take caring her until she regains her memory.

Takeru: No probs. Say where are you anywhere?

Nazirul: Well uh… well… I got to go!

The phone call ended.

Ryo: Let me guess. Our GM is aing fun in Mumbai, is he?

Takeru: By the way he ends this call, I'll say yes. Oh well, at least he promises to give us AWF contracts once that Yagami girl is recovered. Say you want a drink?

Hikari and Akari: (nods)

Ryo: Me too.

Takeru: Alright. Wait there.

A few seconds later after Takeru leaves, a sound of someone getting slammed onto an object was heard as Ryo, Hikari and Akari rushes to the scene. The three then saw Takeru lying on the ground hurt.

Hikari: Takeru!

Ryo: What happened to you?

Takeru: Look… behind.

Ryo: Huh?

Ryo looks behind and gets a Running Big Boot by Taiki Kudo. Taiki then yells at both Hikari and Akari, causing them to walk away as Taiki nails a Jumping DDT onto Ryo. Taiki then leaves them before staring at the door that the TUYBW casts were guarding. Taiki kicks the door only to find an amnesiac Hikari Yagami hiding from him

Taiki: Nothing.

He then leaves the room.

(Ring)

Already in the ring for the Shoujo Battle Royal are Anzu Masaki, Asuka Langley Soryu, Yukina and Ruki Makino.

(Ancient Spirit by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Italy, residing in Shibuya, Japan, Izumi Orimoto! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Darry: Welcome back to AWF where right now is a 7 Shoujo Battle Royal to determine another Shoujo to face the AWF Shoujo hampion a All for One PPV.

Gimmy: Speaking of the champ, joining us for commentary is the champ herself, Shizuka Minamoto. How are you doing tonight?

Shizuka: Fine as usual.

(Cardcaptor Sakura 2nd Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Tomoeda, Japan, Sakura Kinomoto! (Crowd Cheers)

Darry: Well last week we've find out that Haruhi Suzumiya has advance to the PPV after winning the Battle Royal. How did you feel?

Shizuka: Excited to face her and embarrass her again.

Gimmy: You're sure have grudge on Haruhi aren't you?

Shizuka: Yep. She thinks she's perfect in everything and quite a bitch for starters.

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Lastly, representing the Sohma Dynasty, Tohru Honda! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Gimmy: Earlier her friends Kyo and Yuki has won their match which makes them the second challengers for the Tag Team titles. Can Tohru follows them by winning this match?

Darry: By the way Shizuka, wo do you think should win this match?

Shizuka: No idea. I mean all the Shoujos in AWF are well balanced in terms of fighting and looks. It's hard to all I tell you.

As the ring bells, all the 7 Shoujos started to fight each other with Asuka once again taking them down with her size advantage. After lifting and throwing Anzu out of the ring like a piece of paper, she looks behind and managed to use er arms to block Sakura and Yukina's Double Dropkick. She then chokes both the Cardcaptor and the Ice Demon and ready for a Double Chokeslam. However, the two managed to kick her to the gut before nailing a Double DDT. Meanwhile we can see Ruki Spinebusting Izumi before she lifts her and ready to throw her out. However, Izumi counters with a Huraricana, sending her out of the ring. Izumi tried to enter the ring, but Ruki pulled her legs, causing her to fell to the ring floor, eliminting her in progress.

Gimmy: Oh come on! That's not fair!

Shizuka: That's Ruki to you.

Sakura and Yukina picks Asuka up and tried to Irish Whip her to the chains. Asuka however managed to Irish Whip both of them out of the ring instead, causing them to hang on the chains to avoid elimination. As the two gets up, Asuka Double Tackles them, sending them down to the ring floor. As Asuka laughs at them, she then gets lifted by Tohru who throws her out of the ring.

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Tohru Honda!

Gimmy: What a lucky night for the Sohma Dynasty! All of the members got their respective title shots!

Darry: So now you're going to face Haruhi, Tohru and another Shoujo that will be determined next week? Do you look forward to face them?

Shizuka: Yep. I'm looking for it.

(Locker Room)

We can see Touma H Norstein warming up for his match.

Agumon: Well ladies and gentlemen coming up next is another Battle Royal to determine the 2nd man for the AWF Nippon Championship Match, and Touma is one of them!

…

Agumon: Wait? Where's the commercials?

Veemon: I don't think they are ay right now because right now we've recived a breaking news regarding the masked man who saved Hikari two weeks ago at Pedal to the Metal.

Guilmon: Alright. Who is that bastard?

Veemon: So far the only thing we know about this guy is that he's using 'Zero' as his nickname.

Guilmon: Could it be…

Veemon: Nah. I don't think our GM would bring back Zero Kiryu of Vampire Knight soon. Even if he does…

Agumon: Alucard would kill him for killing vampires.

Doraemon: This is a 6 man Battle Royal for the second spot for the AWF Nippon Championship!

(Man in the Box by Alice in Chains Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, from Odaiba, Japan, Iori Hida! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Gimmy: We haven't seen enough from this kid.

Darry: Speaking of which I managed to get an interview with him regarding the whole 'Love Triangle' thing. He said that he doesn't care about who Hikari loves, but he won't forgive Daisuke for what he did to her.

(Ancient Spirit by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Shibuya, Japan, Takuya Kanbara! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: Bad month for Takuya last month. First he nearly caused a war between the Tamers and the Frontiers, then got screwed from the AWF Nippon Championship.

Guilmon: Yeah. After he stupidly attacked Suneo from behind before the match.

(WWE Daniel Bryan Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Next, accompanied by Juri Katou, from Shinjuku, Japan, Takato Matsuki! (Crowd Cheers/boos)

Guilmon: This guy is emoness incarnated. How did he get to hang with Juri anyway?

Agumon: By being the only Gogglehead whose personality fits with his age.

(Get On Your Knees by Age Against The Machines Plays)

Doraemon: Next, accompanied by his sister Relena, from Austria, Touma H Norstein! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Gimmy: You know everytime Age Against The Machines songs were used in the WWE, it was used for the heels like Jack Swagger.

Darry: But in AWF, song and singers doesn't make you a good guy or a bad guy. The reason why Touma is cheered by fans is..

Guilmon: Because of the Masaru/Touma Yaoi and it's fangirls?

Darry: … eww no. But that's because of his care for his handicaped sister Relena.

(Written in My Face by Jim Johnston and Sean Jeaness Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Ireland, Lockon Stratos! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: Fangirls favorite par deux. Even Darry is drooling at him.

Darry: huh? Wa… No I'm not!

Guilmon: Then what's that on your mouth?

Darry: (Noticed there's saliva on her mouth) Ah!

Gimmy: Calm down Darry. We know that when it coes to fangirlism, drooling is top priority.

(AWESOME! I Came To Play by Downstrait Plays)

Doraemon: Lastly, from Nerima, Japan, Giant Takashi! (Crowd Boos)

Guilmon: There he is, the three times must see AWF Superstar, someday will be future champion!

Darry: Will you sit down? Not even Michael Cole stands on the table when The Miz shows up.

Guilmon: That came from a girl who drooled on an Irish Bishie.

Darry (blushes): Shut up!

As the ring bells, while Takato and Takuya teams up on Giant, Lockon attacks Touma as he ground stomps him multiple times. Takato and Takuya picks Giant up and goes for a Double Suplex. Giant however managed to counter them with a Double Suplex. Giant looks behind and recived a Dropkick by Iori which sends him to the turnbuckle. He then goes for a Running Headbutt, but Giant managed to dodge it, causing Iori to crash onto the turnbuckle instead. Giant then throws Iori out of the ring before reciving a Huraricana by Takuya who tried to eliminate him with it. Giant however managed to throw Takuya out of the ring. Giant looks behind and gets a Dropkick by Takato, sending him out of the ring.

Gimmy: Fatass Giant is out. Three more to go.

Lockon, after finished beating up Touma on the corner, nails a Brouge Kick (Sheamus' Finisher) onto Takato. Lockon then throws Takato out of the ring, but didn't realise that Takato is holding the chains. Lockon looks behind and gets tackled down by Touma as he nails multiple ground punches onto Lockon which leads the fangirls to scream 'No! Don't wreck his face! We luv him!'. Touma picks Lockon up and kicks him to the gut before placing him on the top turnbuckle. Touma climbs the top turnbuckle and tries to hit a Suplex from the top of the turnbuckle onto Lockon. Lockon managed to push Touma down crashing to the mat before standing up only to recived an Enzuigiri by Takato, causing him to sit on the turnbuckle.

Guilmon: Darry's sweating. What's wrong? Worried about Lockon?

Darry: Shut up!

Touma picks Lockon up and nails a Gut Wrench Powerbomb. He picks Lockon up and together with Takato, they tried to Irish Whip Lockon out of the ring. However it was Lockon who Double Irish Whips them out instead. Fortunately both of them managed to grab the chains. As Touma gets up, he gets thrown out of the ring by Lockon's Brouge Kick. Lockon then goes for the same kick onto Takato, but Takato managed to avoid it, causing Lockon's foot to get stuck on the middle of the chains. As Takato enters the ring, he immidiately lifts Lockon up and throws him out of the ring with the fangirls booing him.

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Takato Matsuki!

Guilmon: There goes Darry's choice of winning.

Gimmy (to an angry Darry): Come down Darry. He's get what he deserves someday.

Veemon: Anyway Takato will now join another superstar that will be determined next week, last week's winner Kuwabara and of course the champion who touches Takato's girlfriend Suneo.

(Backstage)

We can see Daisuke talking to… himself.

Daisuke: Is this a joke? First I lost Hikari, now I have to defend my title against a gayfag with his lameass 'heart of the cards'? This is ridiculous! I didn't not deserve this!

As Daisuke kicks on the wall, Ryo Akiyama shows up.

Ryo: You're crazy. You know that Broski?

Daisuke: Get the hell out of here Ryder wannabe!

Ryo: Okay. But you're still crazy. Woo Woo Woo you know it.

Ryo then went to the ring.

(Ring)

Doraemon: This is a 9 Man Battle Royal for the second spot for the AWF Championship!

(Pegasus Forever by Marina Del Ray Plays)

Doraemon: First, trained in Greece, Pegasus Seiya! (Crowd Cheers)

Guilmon: That guy is an idiot. I mean he can use his rematch clause after Pole Vault, but he didn't use it?

Agumon: That's the first rookie mistake in wrestling. You cannot use your rematch clause anytime you like because it's not a MITB Briefcase.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

Doraemon: Next, representing the Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: Aside from Seiya, Yusuke is also a fighter.

Gimmy: Another guy who has the chance to win this match.

(Radio by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Shinjuku, Japan, Ryo Akiyama! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: What so great about this guy? He's an Internet Champion! Doesn't even count.

Darry: He's charismatic and more talented than your entire Digivolution line.

Gimmy: Relax Gimmy. Hating each other would lead to nowhere.

(I Am Perfection by Downstrait Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Shibuya, Japan, Kouji Minamoto! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: There he is, the Sasuke Uchiha of the Digimon franchise.

Gimmy: Except he does not suck unlike Sasuke with all of these Sharigan bullshit.

(End of Days by 7 Electric Plays)

Doraemon: Next, representing the Celestrial Being, Setsuna F Seiei! (Crowd Boos)

Gimmy: The least favorite here.

Veemon: I wonder if the leader of CB, or is it not, could pull a huge upset tonight.

(Ain't No Stoppin Me by Axel Plays)

Doraemon: Next, representing the Xros Hearts, Taiki Kudo! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Gimmy: Speaking of which, what's up with Taiki earlier? I mean he beat up two guys from This Ugly Yet Beautiful World!

Darry: I have no idea. But from the looks of it, he needs medical therapy.

(Say It To My Face by Downstrait Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Jiha Village, Simon the Digger! (Crowd Cheers)

Simon stormed into the ring and attacked Taiki. As Taiki runs away to the ring floor, Simon followed persuit.

Gimmy: It's happening again!

Veemon: Damn these two had an ugly relationship.

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Nerima, Japan, Dekisugi Hidetoshi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: Dekisugi entered this Battle Royal in order to avenge Nobita who has recived an injury after the PPV by Daisuke.

Guilmon: He wanted to avenge his friend? Now that's gay.

Veemon: No. That's called friendship.

(No More Words by EndeverafteR Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Odaiba, Japan, Takeru Takaishi! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Another guy looking for avenge

Veemon: While Dekisugi's case is friendship, Takeru's case is love.

As the ring bells, Ryo and Kouji fights each other, Yusuke and Seiya goes for a man to man fight while Takeru and Dekisugi stares at each other. As Yusuke and Seiya exchanged blows, Yusuke managed to dodge Setsuna's Clothesline, allowing Setsuna to hit Seiya instead. Setsuna looks behind and gets lifted by Yusuke. While everyone thought he's going for the GTS, Yusuke didn't do so as he throws Setsuna out of the ring. Dekisugi ran towards Yusuke and tries to throw him out with a Huraricana. However his plans backfired when it was Yusuke who throws him out instead. Takeru then saw Kouji on the turnbuckle after getting kicked to the gut by Ryo multiple times as he is going for a Clothesline. Kouji however managed to push Takeru away with his legs. Ryo tried to pick him up only to get Elbow Tackled. Ryo looks behind and gets a Belly to Back Suplex by Seiya while Yusuke Bulldogs Takeru.

Gimmy: What a fight we are seeing here.

Veemon: These guys are trying to get the second spot badly.

As Yusuke lifts Takeru up, he's ready for the GTS. But Takeru managed to counter with a Tornado DDT. Meanwhile Seiya picks Ryo up and throws him out of the ring before getting a Zig Zag by Kouji from behind. He then saw Takeru getting ready for the Diving Hope (Swanton Bomb) onto Yusuke and nails an Enzuigiri onto Takeru. He then climbs the turnbuckle and nails a Two Handed Bulldog onto Takeru from the top of the turnbuckle. Kouji looks behind and gets a Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken (Knock Out Punch) by Seiya. Seiya then throws him out.

Agumon: There goes Kouji.

Seiya looks behind and gets a kick to the jaw by Yusuke. After hitting the GTS, Yusuke tried to eliminate Seiya, but Seiya counters with a Huraricana that throws Yusuke out of the ring. As Seiya were hanging on the chains, he managed to get up and stands at the edge of the ring. He then saw Takeru charging towards him as he ducks him, causing Takeru to fell out of the ring instead.

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Pegasus Seiya!

Veemon: Seiya managed to hold on and win this Battle Royal!

Agumon: Now it's Seiya, Shinji, another guy that will be determined next week, and either Daisuke or Yugi which we will find out tonight on the 10th Episode of the Second Season of AWF.

(Commercial Break)

(Ring)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall and it is for the AWF Shounen Championship!

(I Walk Alone by Saliva Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, from Odaiba, Japan, he is the current AWF Shounen Champion, Daisuke Motomiya! (Crowd Boos)

Darry: There he is, the bastard who can't take the fact that Hikari doesn't like her and nails her head with a steel chair.

Gimmy: Not only that, he also injured Nobita just like how Batista injured John Cena three years ago.

(The Game by Motorhead Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Domino City, the 'King of Games', Yugi Motou! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: The 'King of Games' is here!

Darry: I hope Yugi would Mind Crush him.

As the ring bells, the two started to stare at each other before locking arms and pushing each other to their corners. Daisuke managed to kick onto Yugi's knee, forcing him to go down. Daisuke then bounced from the chains and nails a Running Kick onto Yugi's back. He picks Yugi up and throws him onto the turnbuckle before he Headbutts him multiple times until the referee stops him. He then Foot Chokes Yugi until the referee stops him again. Daisuke went to the corner and goes for a Running Knee Smash onto Yugi's head. Yugi however managed to move his head away, causing Daisuke to crash his knee onto the turnbuckle instead. Yugi then hits a Roll Up Pin onto Daisuke.

Referee: 1,2,… Daisuke kicks out.

Yugi tries to strike Daisuke, but Daisuke catches Yugi's arm before slamming it onto the chains. Daisuke then hits a German Suplex onto Yugi before going for a pin in which Yugi kicks out at 1. Daisuke then placed Yugi's head on the chains before pressing it with his legs until the referee stops him. He goes to the edge of the ring and kicks Yugi's head. As he enters the ring, he pins Yugi.

Referee: 1,2,… Yugi kicks out.

Daisuke picks Yugi up and hits a Spinebuster onto Yugi, smashing his neck onto the chains. He then gives Yugi and thumps down hand sign and ready for the Batista Bomb. As Yugi gets up, Daisuke is about to kick him to the gut. However, Yugi catches Daisuke's legs and nails an Elbow Smash onto it. Daisuke goes for a punch, but Yugi lifts Daisuke up and nails a Spinebuster. Yugi then picks Daisuke up and goes for the Mind Crush (Pedegree), but Daisuke pushed Yugi away as Yugi gets bounced off the chains. Daisuke then catched Yugi and nails the Batista Bomb before pinning him.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner and still your AWF Shounen Champion, Daisuke Motomiya!

Guilmon: Daisuke had just outwited the King of Games himself!

Veemon: Congrats partner. Now you're… wait a minute!

Shinji Ikari shows up from under the ring and sneakly enters the ring. As Daisuke looks behind…

BAM!

… an RKO struck onto Daisuke!

Agumon: Shinji nails the RKO on the champion!

Gimmy: The Angel Killer is coilling!

Shinji then offered a hand to Yugi as Yugi accepts it and gets up. After a while, Shinji from out of nowhere nails an RKO onto Yugi!

Guilmon: Wha? Why would he do that?

Agumon: This shows to prove that no one is safe from the Angel Killer.

Shinji climbs the turnbuckle and struck a Randy Orton pose as the show came to close.

…

Results:

Kyo and Yuki def. Hirokazu and Kenta

Tohru wins the Shoujo Battle Royal

Takato wins the Nippon Battle Royal

Seiya wins the Shounen Battle Royal

Daisuke def. Yugi (Defended his title)

…

Cards for All for One:

Shizuka Minamoto (Doraemon) vs Haruhi Suzumiya (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) vs Tohru Honda (Fruits Basket) vs ? (?) (AWF Shoujo Championship Match)

Allelujah Haptism and Tieria Erde (Gundam 00) vs Junpei Shibayama and Tomoki Himi (Digimon Frontier) vs Kyo and Yuki Sohma (Fruits Basket) vs ? and ? (?) (AWF Tag Team Championship Match)

Suneo Honekawa (Doraemon) vs Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) vs Takato Matsuki (Digimon Tamers) vs ? (?) (AWF Nippon Championship)

Daisuke Motomiya (Digimon 02) vs Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion) vs Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) vs ? (?) (AWF Shounen Championship Match)

A/N: There you have it, the 10th Episode of AWF. Sorry for the hiatus. My laptop is broken and I have no choice but to sneak on and write on my parent's laptop. In other words, my laptop is crashed. ;_; Again, I apologize. I will have the next chapter once the course is clear so that I won't get busted by my parents. Until then, please review.


	13. AWF Gattai! 11

(Looks left and right) Is the line clear?

Okay. Hey guys! Another chapter of AWF is here!

JapanRules555: Dude, it's too early for me to determine which Dragon Gate Wrestlers that I like. Give me more time say a month?

Airnaruto45: You guessed Lelouch? Well we'll see him in later chapters. (Damn it I shouldn't tell the whole world that the masked man is called Zero in the first place)

Toonwriter: Chapter three: Shinji and Asuka vs Kuwabara and Yukina. That's where Shinji debuts. (Aside from Anime Mania)

On with the show.

PS: Yay Super Cena loses again! Maybe Alberto Del Rio is his Kryptonite?

…

June, Week 3.

(Before the Show)

Nazirul: Good evening everyone I have an announcement. Now after what happened to Simon and Taiki these following weeks, I've decided that they will face each other at the All for One PPV. And you might wondering, "Why would Nazirul gives those who loses the Battle Royals two more chances for a title shot?" Simple. At the PPV, all title matches will be Fatal Four Way Matches. Am I made myself clear? (Camera nods) Good. Now on with the show!

(Know Your Enemy by Green Day Plays)

Agumon: Welcome everyone to AWF! We're your hosts Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon and of course the twins of the Spiral, Gimmy and Darry!

Darry: We are live in Dhaka, Bangladesh, where three more Battle Royals shall take place!

(WWE Paul London and Brian Kendrick Theme Plays)

Doraemon: This Tag Team Match is for the last spot for the AWF Tag Team Championship! Introducing first, from Tomoeda, the team of Eriol Hiragizawa and Kaho Mizuki! (Crowd Cheers/boos)

Gimmy: I think Doraemon had mispelled Eriol's last name.

Veemon: With a reason, we didn't see these guys a lot lately.

ARE YOU READY?

…

BREAK IT DOWN!

(Break It Down by Chris Warren Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents, both from Tokyo-3, the team of Toji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida, Neon Generation X! (Crowd Cheers)

Guilmon: Glad that those two CLAMP guys entered first, because I hate I when they started to ask us 'Are you ready?'.

Gimmy: Haters love to hate.

Guilmon: Shut up.

Toji and Kaho starts first for their teams. After circling Toji, Kaho started to kick his leg's until Toji gets one of his knees dropped to the mat. Kaho bounced from the chains and kicks Toji to the chest before dragging him to the corner and tags to Eriol. The CLAMP duo Double Irish Whips Toji onto the turnbuckle before Kaho lying down ot eh mat on a crawling position while Eriol were on another corner. Eriol then charged towards Toji as he hops onto Kaho's back, jumps form it and nails a Flying Clothesline. Kaho then up and opens his knee while Eriol nails a Bulldog onto Toji smashing his face onto Kaho's knee. Eriol then goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Toji kicks out.

Veemon: Kaho and Eriol are showing what they can really do here.

Gimmy: Indeed.

Eriol tags himself to Kaho as the two Double Irish Whips Toji onto the turnbuckle at Neon Generation's corner. Eriol then goes for a Running Headbutt onto Toji, but Toji managed to dodge it, causing Eriol to crash onto the turnbuckle instead. Kaho goes for a Clothesline, but Toji counters with a Spinebuster. He then saw Eriol coming before hitting him with another Spinebuster. Toji then tags himself to Kensuke as Toji picks Eriol up and throw him out of the ring. While Toji were at the ring floor to handle Eriol, Kensuke is ready for the Pumphandle Drop onto Kaho. All the sudden Taiki Kudo shows up and kicks Kaho who's trying to get up as the ring bells.

Doraemon: The winner of this match by DQ, Kaho Mizuki and Eriol Hiragizawa!

Gimmy: The fuck?

Darry: What is he doing?

Kensuke tried to punch Taiki, but Taiki managed to hit a Jumping DDT in time. Toji enters the ring and tried to strike Taiki as well only to met another Jumping DDT instead. Taiki went to te ring floor and picks up a steel chair from under the ring. He then slams the chair onto both of them before Shinji Ikari rushed to the ring, leaving Taiki no choice but to run to the audience's seats.

Agumon: What on earth is Taiki doing? Interfering a match which he has no business in it!

Guilmon: Trying to get rid of these annoying DX rejects of course!

Darry: Shut up Trollmon.

Gimmy: Trolololololololol.

(Backstage)

We can see Yukina getting ready for her match. Just then Daisuke Motomiya shows up and grabs her throat.

Daisuke: Where's your brother? I know that guy is 'Zero' who steal Hikari from me. Where is he?

Yukina: … I don't know who my brother is!

Daisuke: Don't know? (Strangles her) Well for your information 'Mrs. Pale', your brother is…

?: Hey!

Kuwabara shows up as Daisuke releases Yukina.

Kuwabara: What are you doing with my girl?

Daisuke: Listen you Elvis reject, I know one of the Spirit Detectives is 'Zero'. It could be you, it could be Yusuke, it could be that Pretty Boy Kurama, hell it could even be Hiei! So for now, I'll be keeping my eye on all of you.

Daisuke then leaves.

Kuwabara: Are you okay baby?

Yukina: Just fine. What wrong with him?

Kuwabara: No idea. He had just gone crazy. By the way, your match is next.

Yukina: Really? Well okay then. I'm off for my match. Wish me luck Kazuma-kun!

Kuwabara: Will do baby!

(Ring)

Guilmon: Kuwabara doesn't deserve a girlfriend! He's ugly and the least favorite character in YYH, in all of Togashi-san's work, and even all the anime fandoms!

Agumon: Don't you dare dissing him dude. Kurabawa might be ugly, but he's manly.

Veemon: Also ten times better than any bishies could ever hope to be.

Doraemon: This is a 6 Shoujo Battle Royal Match for the Final Spot for the AWF Shoujo Championship!

(Strong and Sexy by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, from Shinjuku, Japan, Ruki Makino! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: There she is, the most popular female Digidestined in Digimon's history!

Veemon: Even through she's badass, but I'm not sure if her additude works here.

(WWE Melina Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Domino City, Anzu Masaki! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Anzu makes her enterance like Melina, with the Banana Split included.

Veemon: Among all the Shoujos here, Anzu is the weak link here.

Gimmy: Getting eliminated easily for two weeks in a row? Of course she is.

(Ancient Spirit by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Italy, residing in Shibuya, Japan, Izumi Orimoto! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: While Ruki is the most popular, Izumi is the opposite.

Agumon: At Pole Vault PPV Ruki screws her from the AWF Shoujo Championship.

(Glamazon by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Germany, residing in Tokyo-3, Asuka Langley Soryu! (Crowd Boos)

Agumon: Among all the Shoujos here, Asuka is the tallest and the strongest.

Veemon: All thaks to her status as a German.

(WWE Kelly Kelly Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Tomoeda, Sakura Kinomoto! (Crowd Cheers)

Guilmon: Oh great. With her cuteness and Kelly Kelly's theme, I'm sure a lot of pedos are drooling at her right now.

Agumon: It doesn't matter. Sakura is here to fight, not to be some sort of a fanservice girl or a pedo bait.

(WWE Gail Kim Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Lastly, from Koorime Island, Yukina! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: Earlier before this match Daisuke Motomiya aggressively approched her asking on who is this 'Zero' person.

Agumon: And before Daisuke could even tell her her lost brother's name which we already know as Hiei, Kuwabara managed to save her.

Darry: I wonder if that somehow going to affect her right now?

As the ring bells, all the Shoujos started to attack on Asuka. Except Ruki who seems to be attacking Izumi instead. After pushing Sakura and Yukina away, Asuka Double Chokes Anzu and throws her out of the ring. As Asuka is taunting Anzu, Sakura and Yukina takes the advantage by trying to lift Asuka out of the ring. Unfortunately, Asuka is too heavy for them. Asuka chokes both of them only to get kicked to the gut and recived a Double DDT by them instead. Ruki, after beating up Izumi on the corner, nails a Big Boot onto Yukina before catching Sakura and nails a Backbreaker. She picks Sakura up and throws her out, but she managed to hold on the chains. Ruki looked behind and gets lifted by Asuka as the Unit-02 Pilot plants her with the Glam Slam before throwing her out. Asuka looks behind and gets an Eat Defeat by Yukina as Asuka moved backwards to the chains. As Izumi gets up, the other three plans for a Triple Clothesline. However, Asuka nails a huge Spear onto the three instead.

Agumon: Spear! Spear on three girls at once!

Darry: Asuka is dominating, in a scary way.

Asuka picks Izumi up, placed her on the turnbuckle and slaps her chest. (think of Big Show)

Veemon: Good thing Izumi's stil a kid.

She picks her up and tried to Irish Whip her out, but Izumi managed to counter with a kick onto Asuka's knee while Sakura gets up and nails a Bulldog onto Asuka. Izumi picks Asuka up as she, Sakura and Yukina began to lift her up and tried to throw her away. However, Asuka's weight advantage caused her body to crush the three girls instead.

Veemon: What has this Asuka chick eating before getting here?

Gimmy: A buffet of German foods?

Veemon: I guess.

Asuka picks Izumi up and throws her out of the ring. As she walks in reverse for a few steps, Sakura and Yukina managed to tackle her legs, causing her to fell down. Unfortunately Asuka's heavy body fell onto Yukina's back. Asuka, after using Yukina's back as her own impact pillow, gets up and chokes Sakura with both of her hands before throwing her out of the ring. Asuka looks behind and only saw a lying Yukina suffering from the pain on her back. Asuka picks Yukina up and easily throws her out.

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Asuka Langley Soryu!

Agumon: I can't believe what we are seeing. Asuka had just single handedly eliminates the others!

Darry: I hope the current champion Shizuka Minamoto had a plan to stop this female behemoth.

Gimmy: Let's not forget Haruhi Suzumiya and Tohru Honda as well. Poor souls.

(Backstage)

We can see the Elric Brothers talking there.

Alphonse: We lost our chance for a title shot. What should we do now?

Edward: Well better go to Rush Valley to check on Winry.

Alphonse: Sound like a good plan.

?: Hey shorty!

Edward: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTY YOU…

Before Ed could continue, Daisuke grabs his neck before started to strangle Ed.

Alphonse: Nii-san!

Daisuke: Talk. Are you that 'Zero' guy who steals Hikari from me?

Edward: I don't know what are you talking about! And who the hell is this Hikari chick?

Daisuke: Don't lie to me!

Edward: I'm not lying. I mean I'm from Fullmetal Alchemist not Digimon!

Daisuke pushed Edward straight to the wall. He then stares at Alphonse.

Daisuke: Let me guess? You're that 'Zero' guy.

Alphonse: No I'm not! I.. already have a girlfriend!

Daisuke: Liar!

Daisuke punches Alphonse down to the floor before getting attacked from behind by Edward. Daisuke gets up and dares Edward to punch him in which he did punch him. However Daisuke catches Edward's punch before nailing a Clothesline. He then leaves the Elrics.

(Ring)

Agumon: Daisuke is getting insane! Beating up superstars, boys and girls, with no reason other than asking who is this 'Zero' person is!

Darry: I hope that bastard loses his title to either Shinji or Seiya.

Gimmy: Or the 4th man that shall be determined later on tonight.

Doraemon: This is a Battle Royal for the final spot for the AWF Nippon Championship!

(Man In The Box by Alice In Chains Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, from Odaiba, Japan, Iori Hida! (crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: Iori Hida, the underdog in this match. One victory from him will lead to a major upset.

Guilmon: This guy won't do any shit to the others tonight.

(Ancient Spirit by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Shibuya, Japan, Takuya Kanbara! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: While Kouji is the Sasuke of Digimon, Takuya on the other hand is the Naruto of Digimon.

Gimmy: You know, these whole Takuya and Kouji are like Naruto and Sasuke thing are getting boring.

Agumon: Well sorry but Digimon Frontier is like Naruto where Takuya and Kouji steals the spotlights from their friends like Naruto and Sasuke and of course Izumi being useless like Sakura, always losing.

(Get On Your Knees by Age Against The Machines Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Austria, accompanied by his sister Relena, Touma H Nedstein! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: Allow me to ask but why is Relena on a wheelchair?

Agumon: Well she had this incureable and unexplainable sickness where even though she can't walk well, she can only walk for a short distance.

Guilmon: So she gets tat desease after reading Hunter x Hunter?

Gimmy: Stop insulting Togashi okay? I know his hiatus are annoying but what does this had to do with Relena's sickness?

Darry: Ignore the troll Gimmy. Just ignore the troll.

Guilmon: Very funny dweeb. Very funny.

(Written In My face by Jim Johnston and Sean Jeaness Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Ireland, Lockon Stratos! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Darry (Blushes): Hide me Gimmy!

Gimmy: Wha?

Darry hides behind Gimmy's seat.

Guilmon: What's wrong? Felling so shy when looking at Lockon?

Veemon: Oh come on Guilmon. Every girl are attracted to male, especially Bishies.

(AWESOME! I Came To Play by Downstrait Plays)

Doraemon: And last, from Nerima, Japan, Giant Takashi! (Crowd Boos)

Guilmon: Oh yeah! That's my man over there! Fan favorite!

Gimmy: Hold up! Where's Katsuya Jounouchi? I mean two weeks ago he's in the Battle Royal right?

Agumon: Since he and Honda are on the Tag Team Division, he's out.

(Realeza by Jim Johnston Plays)

Gimmy: What the?

AWF Nippon Champion Suneo Honekawa shows up in a (Insert car brand here) car that worths (insert numbers here) Dollar. After leaving his car and went to the stage, he went to the announcers table.

Agumon: Looks like we have a guest commentator. Welcome to the table Suneo.

Suneo: Welcome? Dude if you want to welcome me, give me a personal announce table.

Darry: Speaking of guests sitting next to me and Gimmy is Relena. How are you doing?

Relena: Just fine as usual.

Guilmon: More like sick as usual.

Darry: Shut up.

As the ring bells, Takuya and Iori goes after Giant while Lockon goes after Touma. Takuya and Iori goes for a Two on One Beatdown, but Giant managed to bulldoze both of them before beating up Iori. Takuya picks Giant up only to get a Takedown before Giant grabbing his legs and slams his knee onto the mat. Giant looks at Iori only to get his legs tackled, causing Giant to fell down. Iori then saw Lockon beating up Touma at the corner as he charged towards Lockon. Lockon managed to move away as Iori crashed onto Touma before Lockon kicks both of them at the corner. Takuya picks Giant up only to get an Uppercut before Giant throws him out only to have Takuya holding the chains. Giant tried to kick Takuya out of the ring, but Takuya moves his body away, causing Giant's leg to stuck on the chains. Takuya stands up only to get a Brouge Kick by Lockon, eliminating him from the match.

Darry: (Insert fangirl scream here)! Go Lockon!

Darry then looks at the opther commentators.

Darry: _Gomen._ I didn't know what's in to me.

Relena: It's fangirlism from what I heard.

Darry: Wait you're a fangirl? A fangirl of what?

Relena: Well..

Suneo: Sorry to ruin your chatter but there's a match in there! Go Giant!

Guilmon: Yeah! Go Giant!

Lockon picks Giant up and Irish Whips him onto the same corner that both Iori and Touma were placed. Iori managed to roll away while Touma kicks Giant away before hitting a Swinging Neckbreaker. Touma looks behind and recived a kick to the gut and a DDT by Lockon. Iori Uppercuts Giant to the turnbuckle before Headbutting him multiple times. He then puts Giant on a Tree to Woe position, went to the corner and goes for an ECW Baseball Slide a la Tommy Dreamer which he managed to connect. While Iori is ready for the Dreamer DDT, Lockon was about to throw Touma away. However, Touma Elbow Tackles Lockon to his ribs before kicking his knee and throws him out of the ring.

Guilmon: Lockon's out! Come on Darry! Kill Relena!

Darry: Ignore the troll. By the way good job on your brother elimiating Lockon.

Relena: Thanks.

As Giant gets up, Iori kicks his gut and goes for the Dreamer DDT. However Giant managed to lift Iori up and slams him to the turnbuckle before throwing him out. Touma then pushes Giant onto the turnbuckle head first before nailing the Gut Wrench Powerbomb. He then picks Giant up and ready to throw him away until...

Agumon: What the?

… Suneo leaves his seat and grabs Relena away from her seat, causing Touma to get distracted. Before Suneo could run away futher, Gimmy climbs the table and nails a dives himself onto Suneo as Gimmy starts to beat Suneo up. Giant takes the advantage of a distracted Touma as he lifts him up and throws him out of the ring.

Doraemon: The winner of this match, Giant Takashi!

Giant went to the ring floor and attacks Gimmy before getting tackled from behind by Touma.

Agumon: This is insane!

Veemon: Why would… what are you doing?

Guilmon grabs a steel chair and slams it onto Touma before slamming it onto Gimmy. Vemon rushed to the scene and argues with Guilmon only to eat a Knuckle (or in Guilmon's case, claw) Sandwich. Veemon then nails his Vee Head Butt onto Guilmon as the two Digimons were beating up each other. While Darry checks on Relena, Suneo nails a Cross Armbreaker onto Gimmy while Giant nails the Skull Crushing Finale onto Touma. Just then someone appeared wearing a pair of sunglasses who looks like…

Agumon: Syaoran Li? What is he doing? Wait, where's his briefcase?

The Syaoran like person rushed to the scene and tackles down Giant before seeing a charging Suneo. As a respond, the person gravity defying spin kick which sends Suneo flying onto the audience seats!

Agumon: Holy shit! Syaoran got a new move!

He then checks on Darry and Relena as many other referees go to stop Veemon and Guilmon from fighting while medics were called to help Touma and Gimmy.

(Commercial Break)

(Ring, after a flashback on what happened before the commercial)

Agumon:Welcome back to AWF and before the commercial break chaos occurred.

Darry: While Touma almost winning his match, all the sudden that bitch Suneo decided to grab Relena away from her brother, allowing Touma to get distracted. And during that time, my brother Gimmy managed to save Relena by diving himself onto Suneo.

Agumon: Then after Giant eliminates Touma, making him the winner of the match, he went to the ring floor and attacked Gimmy. Touma managed to equalize the odds, but then this happened.

Darry: Troll Guilmon, with a steel chair, attacks both Gimmy and Touma form behind, allowing Giant and Suneo to perform a beatdown onto them while Veemon goes one on one with Guilmon.

Agumon: And then this, Syaoran Li shows up with a pair of sunglasses, tackles Giant down and nails an amazing Spin Kick onto Suneo. As a result, Guilmon and Veemon are escorted out of the ring, Touma and Gimmy are carried away by the medics and Giant is the third man in the Nippon Championship Match.

Darry: I don't think that's Syaoran. I mean, come to think of it, he looks taller and more athlectic.

Agumon: Maybe that's 'Zero' that the GM is talking about?

Darry: No idea.

Doraemon: This is a Battle Royal for the final spot for the AWF Shounen Championship!

(Radio by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, from Shinjuku, Ryo Akiyama! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Darry: This guy needs more love. He's an internet sensation!

Agumon: Give him a month. I'm sure he's famous within that time.

(I Am Perfection by Downstrait Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Shibuya, Japan, Kouji Minamoto! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Darry: The Sasuke of Digimon is ready to grab the title shot.

Agumon: If only the fangirls would stop cheering right now.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

Doraemon: Next, representing the Spirit Detectives, Yusuke Urameshi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: This is the Spirit Detective's last chance for a title shot.

Darry: Earlier Daisuke accuses Yusuke and his teammates as 'Zero'.

(End of Days by 7 Electric Plays)

Doraemon: Next, representing the Celestrial Being, Setsuna F Seiei! (Crowd Boos)

Agumon: Least favorite is least favored.

Darry: Indeed.

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Nerima, Japan, Dekisugi Hidetoshi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: Dekisugi entered this Battle Royal for one reason, to avenge his injured friend Nobita.

Darry: At Pedal to the Metal, Daisuke injures Nobita just like what happened to John Cena when he faces Batista three years ago.

(No More Words by EndeverafteR Plays)

Doraemon: Lastly, from Odaiba, Japan, Takeru Takaishi! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: While Dekisugi wants to avenge Nobita's downfall, Takeru is a different case.

Darry: He wanted to avenge Hikari for what happened to her thanks to Daisuke's actions at the PPV.

As the ring bells, Takeru goes after Kouji, Dekisugi goes after Yusuke and Ryo goes after Setsuna. As Ryo ad Setsuna on the corner, he goes for a Running Knee Smash. But Setsuna avoids it, causing Ryo to crash his knee onto the turnbuckle as Setsuna picks him up and throws him away. As Setsuna turns around, he recived a Clothesline by Dekisugi. Kouji, after Foot Choking Takeru at the corner, turns around and gets lifted by Yusuke who nails a GTS before throwing him away.

Agumon: Two out, four to go.

Dekisugi climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Headbutt onto a lying Setsuna. Yusuke managed to catch Dekisugi in mid air and tried to throw him away. However Dekisugi managed to counter with a Huraricana, throwing Yusuke out of the ring. Dekisugi looks behind and gets a Clothesline by Setsuna, throwing him out fo the ring but managed to hold on the chains. Setsuna picks Dekisugi up only to get Headbutted before Takeru nails a Swinging Neckbreaker onto him. Takeru and Dekisugi picks Setsuna up and throws him away.

Darry: We're now down to two men.

Agumon: One wants to win for friendship while another wants to in for love. Who will prevail?

Dekisugi and Takeru stares at each other before exchanged blows to each other with Takeru winning it. Takeru drags Dekisugi to the corner before slamming his head onto the turnbuckle multiple times. After placing Dekisugi on the turnbuckle, he climbs to the top of the turnbuckle and multiple punches Dekisugi to the head until Dekisugi Chokebombs him. Dekisugi climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for s Diving Headbutt, but Takeru gets up and nails an Enzuigiri onto Dekisugi. Takeru climbs the turnbuckle and nails the Twisted Hope (Twist of Fate) from the top turnbuckle onto Dekisugi. He then picks Dekisugi up and goes for an Irish Whip to throw him out. Dekisugi however managed to stop himself from te Irish Whip before kicking Takeru's knee, bounced off the chains and goes for a Huraricana that throws Takeru out of the ring. Unfortunately Takeru managed to pull him down to the ring floor as well, causing both men to fell on the ring floor at the same time!

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen this match has been ended with a Double Elimination!

Darry: No winners?

Agumon: Who's going to be the last man to face Daisuke?

As Takeru and Dekisugi argues with the referees, GM Nazirul shows up on stage.

Nazirul: Boy AWF is chaotic isn't it? Well guess what, I have two matches booked next week. First, due to Suneo's attempt to steal Relena away from her brother, Touma will get a rematch against Giant for the last spot for the AWF Nippon Championship! And as for you two, next week it's going to be Takeru Takaishi vs Dekisugi Hidetoshi for the last spot for the AWF Shounen Championship! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Oh boy!

Darry: Dekisugi vs Takeru. For Nobita vs For Hikari. This is going to be big!

Dekisugi and Takeru stares at each other as the show came to close.

…

Match Results:

Eriol and Kaho def. Toji and Kensuke (via DQ)

Asuka wins the Shoujo Battle Royal

Giant wins the Nippon Battle Royal

Shounen Battle Royal ended with no winners.

…

Cards for AWF All for One PPV:

Shizuka Minamoto (Doraemon) vs Haruhi Suzumiya (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) vs Tohru Honda (Fruits Basket) vs Asuka Langley Soryu (Neon Genesis Evangelion) (AWF Shoujo Championship Match)

Allelujah Haptism & Tieria Erde (Gundam 00) vs Junpei Shibayama &Tomoki Himi (Digimon Frontier) vs Kyo & Yuki Sohma (Fruits Basket) vs Eriol Hiragizawa & Kaho Mizuki (Cardcaptor Sakura) (AWF Tag Team Championship Match)

Simon the Digger vs Taiki Kudo (Rivalry Match)

Suneo Honekawa (Doraemon) vs Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) vs Takato Matsuki (Digimon Tamers) vs Touma H Nedstein/Giant Takashi (Digimon Savers/Doraemon) (AWF Nippon Championship Match)

Daisuke Motomiya (Digimon 02) vs Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion) vs Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) vs Takeru Takaishi/Dekisugi Hidetoshi (Digimon 02/Doraemon) (AWF Shounen Championship Match)

A/N: There you have it, another chapter of AWF. One week before the PPV, what will happen? Who is this guy who looks like Syaoran (no he's not Tsubasa Chronicles Syaoran)? Is he Zero? Who is this Zero? Will Guilmon stop trolling like Michael Cole? (WWE please let Jerry Lawler call Michael Cole a troll at least once!) Why is Suneo trying to grab Relena away? Why is Guilmon helping Giant and Suneo to grab Relena away? Why the hell is Taiki attacking Gainax characters? (This Ugly Yet Beautiful World belongs to Gainax too) Can Takeru defend Hikari until her memory is recovered? Can he avenge her? Can Dekisugi avenge Nobita? Can Darry stop blushing at Lockon? Will Nobita shows up at All for One PPV and pull off a Super Cena and wins the title? And will the fangirls stop booing at Kuwabara for being ugly?

Wow. Long ANs are long.

Until then, please review!


	14. AWF Gattai! 12

Hi guys! Another chapter of AWF is up!

Cornholio: How could I forgot about you? First, I never watched Get Backers. Second, I can't see Light wrestles at any condition. Don't know why but I don't think he's a wrestling type of a character for any company.

Enjoy!

…

(Know Your Enemy by Green Day Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron)

Agumon: Welcome everyone to AWF, 6 days before the All for One PPV! We're your hosts Agumon, Veemon, Guilmon and the twins Gimmy and Darry!

Gimmy: We're live in Sri Lanka, and tonight's main event, Takeru Takaishi will take on Dekisugi Hidetoshi for the final spot for the AWF Shounen Championship Match!

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: This is a 6 Person Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, the Sohma Dynasty! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: Full support here for the Dynasty tonight.

Gimmy: At the PPV they have two separate ways. While Kyo and Yuki are after the Tag Team titles, Tohru is aftering the Shoujo Championship.

(Somebodies Gotta Get It by Three 6 Mafia Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents, the team of Izumi Orimoto, Junpei Shibayama and Tomoki Himi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Gimmy: There's the second tag team for the titles, Junpei and Tomoki.

Darry: Sadly Izumi failed to follow them by getting the Shoujo title due to getting eliminated on last week's Battle Royal.

Tohru and Izumi starts first as the two went to the corners first before Izumi strikes first with kicks to Tohru's knee, causing her to drop her knee to the mat while Izumi goes behind her and kicks her to the back. Izumi bounces off the chains and goes for a Bulldog, but Tohru catches her and nails a Sidewalk Slam instead. Tohru goes for a pin, but Izumi kicks out at 1. Tohru picks Izumi up and Irish Whips her crashing to the turnbuckle. As Tohru goes for a Clothesline, Izumi pushes her with her two left feets. She climbs the turnbuckle and goes for a Flying Clothesline, but Tohru managed to catch her in mid air before going for a Powerbomb. Izumi however managed to counter with a Huraricana, throwing both Tohru and herself out of the ring. Fortunately for Izumi, she managed to tag herself to Junpei which allows the boys to go out and play.

Veemon: Now it's the boys' turn! Which team shall pick up more momentum before the PPV?

Kyo goes for a tackle, but Junpei laughs at it before choking him with his two hands before slamming his head onto Kyo's. Junpei picks Kyo up in mid air with his two hands before slamming his head onto the top turnbuckle. Junpei then tags himself to Tomoki as Junpei Irish Whips Kyo onto his team's turnbuckle before lying down on the mat in a crawling position. Tomoki, at the Sohma's corner, charged before hopping onto Junpei's back and nails a Flying Clothesline and a Bulldog onto Kyo before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Kyo kicks out.

Tomoki picks Kyo up only to get punched to the gut. After taking a few steps back to the chains, Tomoki charged towards Kyo only to get a Takedown before getting his legs grabbed as Kyo slams his knee onto the mat. Kyo then drags Tomoki to the Sohma's corner before tagging himself to Yuki. The two then nails a Double Suplex onto Tomoki before Yuki lifting him up and tags to Kyo. Kyo then nails the Sohma Attack (Hart Attack) onto Tomoki as he goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Junpei stops the count.

Yuki enters the ring and punches Junpei multiple times with no effect. Junpei picks Yuki up and slams him to the turnbuckle before slapping his chest. Kyo from behind nails a Dropkick onto Junpei, causing him to eat turnbuckle before hitting another Dropkick to take him down. Kyo then drags Tomoki to the middle of the ring and nails the Sharpshooter as Tomoki taps out.

Doraemon: Here are your winners, the Sohma Dynasty!

Veemon: The Sohma Dynasty has picked up momentum for the PPV!

Guilmon: Yeah. I hope their momentum died before the PPV.

Agumon: And ladies and gentlemen we've recived the lastest news from our GM. After Taiki's actions on destroying Gainax characters two weeks in a row, he has decided to schedule this match for tonight. Taiki Kudo, taking on the 'Angel Killer' Shinji Ikari, tonight on AWF!

Darry: Another Toei vs Gainax match. I hope it doesn't cause shitstorms again.

(Backstage)

We can see AWF's backstage commentator Shizuka Kawai with the AWF Platinium Briefcase holder Syaoran Li.

Shizuka: Shizuka Kawai here, for AWF and my guest for tonight, the holder of AWF Platinium Briefcase, Syaoran Li! (crowd cheers/boos) Syaoran there has been rumours that last week you ran into the ring and saves Touma, Gimmy and Relena from Giant and Suneo. Plus, the way to perform that Spin Kick…

Syaoran: Hold up! A spin kick? Since when did I learn that? Plus, I'm not even in the building during the show! And why on earth should I wear sunglasses and enter the ring without carring my briefcase? Who knows? Maybe that guy who saved them last week is my alternate self from Tsubasa Chronicles or something. Whatever it is, one thing's for sure, I'm not responsible for what happened last week. If that was me, would I cash in my Briefcase? Of course I would! Now talk over and have a good day.

Shizuka: Thanks for your… look out!

All the sudden AWF Nippon Champion Suneo and Giant ambushed them from behind before pulling a Two on One Beatdown onto him. After Giant nailing the Skull Crushing Finale onto Syaoran, Suneo puts him into an Armbar. After 30 seconds, he releases Syaoran from the armbar.

Giant: That's for intefering our business. Now come on, let's go to the ring and maybe pick up some chicks.

Giant and Suneo leaves Syaoran as they went to the parking lot. Shizuka, saw everything that happened, called for medics.

(And now, it's time for AWF Rewind!)

(Last Week)

_... Touma then pushes Giant onto the turnbuckle head first before nailing the Gut Wrench Powerbomb. He then picks Giant up and ready to throw him away until..._

_Agumon: What the?_

… _Suneo leaves his seat and grabs Relena away from her seat, causing Touma to get distracted. Before Suneo could run away futher, Gimmy climbs the table and nails a dives himself onto Suneo as Gimmy starts to beat Suneo up. Giant takes the advantage of a distracted Touma as he lifts him up and throws him out of the ring._

_Doraemon: The winner of this match, Giant Takashi!_

_Giant went to the ring floor and attacks Gimmy before getting tackled from behind by Touma. _

_Agumon: This is insane!_

_Veemon: Why would… what are you doing?_

_Guilmon grabs a steel chair and slams it onto Touma before slamming it onto Gimmy. Vemon rushed to the scene and argues with Guilmon only to eat a Knuckle (or in Guilmon's case, claw) Sandwich. Veemon then nails his Vee Head Butt onto Guilmon as the two Digimons were beating up each other. While Darry checks on Relena, Suneo nails a Cross Armbreaker onto Gimmy while Giant nails the Skull Crushing Finale onto Touma._

(Flashback Ends)

(Back to the Ring with Get On Your Knees by Age Against The Machines Playing)

Agumon: Ladies and gentlemen welcome back to AWF and right now we're ready for our next match.

Veemon: This match is for the Final Spot for the AWF Nippon Championship Match. And already in the ring is Touma H Nordstein and sitting next to Darry is his sister Relena.

Gimmy: This match is booked after an inteference by Suneo and a certain troll last week.

Guilmon: Shut up.

(AWESOME! Realeza by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, accompanied by the AWF Nippon Champion Suneo Honekawa, from Nerima, Japan, Giant Takashi! (Crowd boos)

The two appeared riding a (insert car brand here) car that worth (insert number of dollar here) Dollars.

Guilmon: This kid is a genius! Whoever thought mixing Del Rio's theme with Miz's trademark "AWESOME!" would work!

Gimmy: Shut up and kiss Giant's ass already.

Guilmon: Why don't you shut up and kiss Kamina's ass instead? By the way looks like Suneo is sitting with me.

Suneo ignores Guilmon and sits between Agumon and Gimmy.

Gimmy: Move or you're dead mister.

As the ring bells, the two locked arms and started to push each other to their repective corners with Touma throwing Giant to the turnbuckle. He then punches Giant's chest with multiple Boxing Jabs until the referee stops him. As Touma looks back to Giant, Giant grabs him and slams him to the turnbuckle before kicking him to the gut multiple times until the referee stops him. Giant then went to another corner before hitting a Running Knee Smash onto Touma's head. Giant then Foot Chokes Touma until the referee stops him.

Agumon: Giant is targeting, and no interference so far.

Giant drags Touma to the middle of the ring before he Elbow Drops him and goes for a Rear Chinlock. Touma however managed to get up and lifts Giant before slamming him to the turnbuckle. He picks Giant up, placed him on the top of the turnbuckle and nails a Superplex before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Giant kicks out.

Touma picks Giant up and ready for the Gut Wrench Powerbomb. Just then Suneo gets up and sets his sight on Relena in which Gimmy stands up to stop Suneo. Then Guilmon leaves his announcer's seat before distracting Touma, causing the referee to get distracted as well. While Suneo attacks Gimmy, Giant takes the advantage of the situation by hitting a Low Blow onto Touma. As the referee looks back, he saw Giant pinning Touma in which he starts the count.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Giant Takashi!

Giant went down to the ring floor and beats up Gimmy before ordering Suneo to take Relena. He then carries her Bridal Style with Relena trying to escape from Suneo. After hitting a Skull Crushing Finale onto Gimmy, he then follows Suneo.

Darry: Gimmy! Someone please help!

Before Suneo and Giant could enter their car, the same purple caped crusader appears.

Veemon: It's 'Zero'! Come on save her!

Zero tackles down Suneo as Suneo managed to throw Relena to Giant. Before Giant could run away with their bounty, another person appeared.

Veemon: That's Syaoran! Or was it another him that we saw last week?

The Syaoran look alike, expect this one is wearing sunglasses, nails a Spin Kick onto Giant's head, knocking him down on the stage as the Syaoran look alike catches a falling Relena. After putting Relena down, he goes after Giant. Giant however managed to snatch his sunglasses and slams it onto his face before grabbing Relena and runs away with her. Zero, after beating up Suneo, checks on the look alike who is covering his face. As he uncovers his face, it turns out that he is…

Veemon: Isn't that?

Agumon: **Suzaku Kururugi, from Code Geass!**

Suzaku, after apologizing to Zero, sets off to chase Giant with Zero along him.

Guilmon: I can't believe it! We now have characters from a gayass Gundam ripoff named Code Geass in this company! I can't believe this!

(Parking Lot)

Giant: Get in or else!

After forcing Relena to enter a car, Giant was about to drive off until Zero and Suzaku shows up. They tried to stop him, but it's too late as Giant has already drives out of the arena. Just then Touma shows up.

Suzaku: Sorry about your sister. We tried but it's too late.

Touma then removes his necktie and throws it to the floor.

(Ring)

Agumon: Ladies and gentlemen what you had just saw earlier is an… I might say what they had done is beyond the TV-14 Ratings due to kidnappings.

Veemon: Our GM is not happy about this, not at all.

Agumon: And over there we can see medics carrying an injured Gimmy out from this ring, with his sister Darry accompanying him.

Guilmon: Finally! Another show without the twins!

Veemon: Oh shut up okay! Why on earth are you defending Giant and Suneo anyway? Did you support kidnappings?

Guilmon: I told you, they are DESTINED to become future champions and they will do anything to fullfill it!

Agumon: And you're going to support them until the end of time?

Guilmon: Definitely!

(Backstage)

We can see the Elrics, Kazuma Kuwabara and Yukina complaining something to Takeru Takaishi.

Takeru: Let me guess. Daisuke comes and asked that you are Zero or not, am I right?

Everyone nods.

Takeru: And since he doesn't get an answer, he decided to hurt most of you right?

Kuwabara: Damn right! That guy hurt my girl!

Edward: And that bastard has the gut to hurt Alphonse!

Alphonse: Actually I can take care of myself nii-san.

Edward: Yeah right. By the way since that is your love rival and former friend, what are you going to do about it?

Takeru: Simple. To avoid Daisuke doing any chaos during my match, I'm going to put all of you as Special Guest Enforcers.

Edward: But what's in it for us?

Takeru: For you, enough money to buy your girlfriend a new blueprint design for an automail. For Al and Kuwabara, one cats per each. As for Yukina, well…

Yukina: It's okay. I don't want anything.

Takeru: Fair enough. Now come on let's go.

The five then went to the ring.

(Ring)

Doraemon: This match is for final spot for the AWF Shounen Championship!

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, from Nerima, Japan, Dekisugi Hidetoshi! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Dekisugi is here for a title shot for one reason, avenging Nobita.

Veemon: At the Pedal to the Metal PPV, Daisuke injures Nobita with the same Batista Bomb that injures John Cena that were used by Batista three years ago.

(No More Words by EndeverafteR Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Odaiba, Japan, Takeru Takaishi! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: While Dekisugi wants to win for Nobita, Takeru wants to win for Hikari.

Veemon: At the PPV, my partner Daisuke slams a chair onto Hikari's head, resuting in an amnesia.

Doraemon: And the enforcers, the Elrics and Kazuma Kuwabara! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: These guys were choosed by Takeru after what Daisuke did to them last week.

Veemon: Asking them are they that 'Zero' guy before hurting them. And it looks like Yukina is sitting in Darry's seat.

As the ring bells, the two stares at each other before locking arms as Takeru throws Dekisugi to the turnbuckle. The two stands at the middle of the ring and locked arms again with Dekisugi kicking Takeru's knee before bounces from the chains and nails a Clothesline. Dekisugi picks Takeru up and slams his head onto the top turnbuckle before climbing to the middle of the turnbuckle and nails a Crossbody Pin onto Takeru.

Referee: 1,2,… Takeru kicks out.

Dekisugi picks Takeru up only to get Elbow Tackled to the gut and to the head before Takeru nails a Swinging Neckbreaker. He then nails a Double Legdrop onto Dekisugi before going for another only this time Dekisugi managed to pus Takeru away with his legs. As Dekisugi gets up, he kicks Takeru to the knees before hitting a Dropkick, sending Takeru's back crashing to the turnbuckle. Dekisugi then goes for a Jumping Clothesline, but Takeru dodges it, causing Dekisugi to get slammed and stuck at the top of the turnbuckle. Takeru lifts Dekisugi up and nails a Two Handed Powerbomb before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Dekisugi kicks out.

Takeru then climbs the top turnbuckle and ready for his Diving Hope (Swanton Bomb). But Dekisugi managed to get up and nails an Enzuigiri onto Takeru, halting his attempt for the finisher. Dekisugi climbs the top turnbuckle and exchanged punches with Takeru before he throws him down to the mat. Dekisugi then stands on the top turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Headbutt, but Takeru rolls away, causing Dekisugi to hit the mat head first. Takeru then gets ready for the Twisted Fate (Twist of Fate) until the lights turned off.

Agumon: What the? I can't see anything.

Veemon: Could it be Daisuke who caused this?

Yukina: Kazuma-kun! Where are you?

Kuwabara: Hang in there baby!

Edward: (Touches something) Gotcha bastard!

Alphonse: Wah! It's me nii-san!

Edward: Sorry but what can I see right now?

As the lights goes on, the stage shows Daisuke, grabbing Hikari's hand along.

Daisuke: I warn you Takeru. Hikari is recovering from her amnesia and if you don't let that nerd pin you, I'll tell Hikari that you're the one who caused her to lose her memories and I mean it!

Takeru started to fell hesitated.

Daisuke: Get down on your knees!

Takeru refuses.

Daisuke: You asked for it! For your information Hikari-chan, the guy who caused you to suffer amnesia is…

All the sudden Shinji Ikari ambushes Daisuke from behind. Shinji tackles Daisuke down as he picks him up and throws him to the barricade. He then throws Daisuke to the audience's seat before getting into a brawl. While the Elrics and Kuwabara joins in to get their hands of Daisuke, Hikari gets up and stands confused before looking at Takeru.

Veemon: While Shinji is fighting Daisuke, Hikari is trying to remember everything!

Guilmon: No! They're lying! Takeru's the bad guy!

Agumon: Hold up! Dekisugi nails a Roll Up Pin on Takeru!

Referee: 1…

2…

…

Takeru kicks out!

Agumon: That was close.

Veemon: That was supposed to distract Takeru, but instead, it has boosted Takeru even more!

Dekisugi nails a Dropkick which sends Takeru onto the turnbuckle. As Takeru bounced from the turnbuckle, Dekisugi goes for the Killswitch. But Takeru managed to counter with the Twisted Fate! He then climbs the turnbuckle and nails the Diving Hope before pinning Dekisugi.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Takeru Takaishi!

Agumon: What a win for Takeru! We nearly thought Dekisugi would use the distraction to pick up a victory.

Veemon: But instead it was Takeru who wins in the end.

After shaking hands with Dekisugi, he turns his back and saw Hikari standing in front of him. She then…

Guilmon (Thinking): Please slap him! Please slap him!

... hugs him.

Veemon: I believe Hikari has remembered everything again!

Agumon: Well good for them and us, but not for Daisuke. And ladies and gentlemen next week, live in Dubai, UAE, is our 3rd PPV All For One!

Veemon: First match in the card, a Fatal 4 Way Match for the AWF Shoujo Championship.

Agumon: Shizuka, Haruhi, Tohru and Asuka, all of them have 25 percent of chances of winning the title.

Veemon: Then another Fatal 4 Way Match shall take place, except it will be for the AWF Tag Team Championship.

Agumon: Celestrial Being, Junpei and Tomoki, Eriol and Kaho, and the Sohma Dynasty. As usual they had at least 25 percent of chances to win the title.

Veemon: Then we move on to a rivalry match between Taiki and Simon.

Agumon: It's Toei vs Gainax again only this time, Simon is trying to avenge his aniki.

Guilmon: Then this, Suneo defending his AWF Nippon Championship title against Takato, Kuwabara and Giant!

Agumon: I sure hope that Suneo and Giant doesn't team up on the other two. Or worst, use their kidnapped Relena for an instant win.

Veemon: And the main event, Daisuke defending his AWF Shounen Championship title against Shinji, Seiya and Takeru.

Agumon: The champ, the returning, the title sighter and the avenger. Who shall win the title?

Veemon: All for One by the High School Musical is the intro to AWF All for One. Sponsored by Subway.

(Backstage)

We can see Darry outside the medical room.

Darry: How's my brother doing?

Doctor: Like last week, he's fine. You should be lucky because he's not Jim Ross because if he is him, he would be dead by now.

Darry: Don't say that!

Doctor: What? I'm just joking! Wow, I failed at comedy. Maybe I shouldn't join the comedy club in the first place.

The Doctor enters the room as Darry walks away only to get bumped onto Lockon Stratos.

Darry: Watch it you… a… a… a… (Blushes)

Lockon: Are you alright?

Darry: (Blushes deeper) I'm…. I'm…. fine! Don't worry about me! I'm not hurt anywhere!

Lockon: So you must be Darry, that girl commentator who drools at me from three weeks in a ow everytime I come into the arena?

Darry: Well I…. I…

Darry then faints wih a smile on her face, maybe being happy for being able to talk to Lockon.

Lockon: This is why I tried to avoid fangirls. Doctor! There's a faint girl out here!

As Lockon leaves, the doctor saw Darry lying unconsious on the floor smiling.

Doctor: Man I wish that was Yoko who is lying on the floor unconsious instead. Oh well! Darry is better than nothing.

(Ring)

Veemon: Looks like a fangirl's dream has come true.

Guilmon: Loser. How could you faint at him?

(Ain't No Stopping Me by Axel Plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing Team Xros Hearts, Taiki Kudo! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: After destroying Kamina at the Pedal to the Metal PPV, he then proceeded to destroy Gainax characters.

Veemon: 4 down, 2 to go. One shall be faced at the PPV while the other will be faced…

(Voices by Rev Theory Plays)

Veemon: … right now!

Doraemon: And his opponent, acompanied by Rei Ayanami, from Tokyo-3, the 'Angel Killer', Shinji Ikari! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: Shinji, from emo to badass. That guy is the first person to win a spot for the AWF Shounen Championship Match.

Guilmon: Yeah. By pulling a Super Orton from his ass.

Agumon: And earlier before this match Shinji managed to save Hikari from Daisuke before going for an all out brawl.

The match starts as Taiki began to push Shinji onto the turnbuckle before punching his head multiple times until Shinji pushes him away. Shinji charged towards Taiki only to get a Dropkick by Taiki, sending his back crashing to the turnbuckle. He then nails a Knee Smash onto Shinji's head before punching his head for 4 times until Shinji picks him up and goes for a Spinebuster. Taiki however managed to counter with a Tornado DDT before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Shinji kicks out.

Taiki picks him up, climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Tornado DDT from the top turnbuckle. He then gets set for the Jumping DDT. As Shinji gets up, Taiki goes for it only to get Powerbombed to the mat. Shinji then bounced off the chains and tackles Taiki down before before dodging his punch and nails a Scoopslam. He then lays down on the mat on a crawling position before slamming both of his fists and stares at Taiki cruely. (Think Randy Orton getting ready for his RKO) As Taiki slowly gets up, Shinji is ready for the RKO until…

Daisuke shows up, lifts Rei and runs away with her, ending this match with an outside interference.

Doraemon: The winner of this match by outside interference, Shinji Ikari!

Agumon: What the? What is he doing here?

Guilmon: Payback for causing him to lose his girl earlier!

Shinji leaves the ring and chases Daisuke. Daisuke turned back and throws Rei onto Shinji in which Shinji managed to catch. After putting Rei down, Shinji followed persuit for Daisuke with Taiki following behind. The chase then ended at the parking lot.

(Parking Lot)

Shinji: Alright you bastard, where are you?

Shinji looked left and right for Daisuke with no results. All the sudden Taiki smacks his head with his Goggles from behind. Taiki picks Shinji up and throws him onto a car door before lifting him up and Suplexes him onto the car front. He opens the car front, exposing the steaming engines, picks Shinji up and Suplexes him onto the engine back first with Shinji crying for help as his back is burning in hight temperature.

Taiki: Another Gainax retard destroyed. All that left is Simon. Now…

PEGASUS! RYU SEI KEN!

Taiki turned behind and recived multiple fast punches by Pegasus Seiya. Seiya picks Taiki up and throws him onto another car's front window. Taiki then lays down on the cement having his back hurt. Just then Rei comes in.

Rei: Ikari! Pegasus, call the… Look out!

Seiya looks behind and gets a Slegehammer Shot to the head by Daisuke before removing the car front and took out it's hot steaming engine. Daisuke lifts him up…

Agumon: Oh no.

… stares at the engine…

Veemon: Don't do it!

… and nails a Batista Bomb straight to the engine, causing Seiya to meet the same fate as Shinji. Daisuke then picks Seiya up again only this time…

Agumon: What now?

Veemon: No no!

… he nails a Piledriver straight to the engine, smashing Seiya's head onto it.

Guilmon: Yeah! There goes Pegadork and Super Orton!

Agumon: This is insane!

Daisuke then shows the title to an unconsious Seiya before laughing at him until…

Takeru: Daisuke!

Shiryu: Seiya!

Hyoga: DIAMOND DUST!

Daisuke avoided Hyoga's freezing technique and enters another car. As he starts the car, he drives it as he heading straight towards a lying Shinji with Rei checking on him…

… AND DRIVES OVER SHINJI'S LEG!

Veemon: Oh my God! My partner had just nearly killed a guy!

Agumon: I cannot believe this! Daisuke, 6 days before the PPV, managed to took out both Seiya and Shinji out of the equation by injuring them!

Guilmon: Woohoo! Go Daisuke! Go violance!

As the car leaves the arena, Takeru throws his hat before checking on Shinji while Hyoga and Shiryu checks on Seiya. Just then, Toji, Kensuke, Hikari (Horaki), Asuka, Miho and Dekisugi arrives at the scene arrived.

Dekisugi: Dear God! Quick! Call the medics, our GM and Chairwomen Saori right now!

As Takeru follows Dekisugi's order, Hyoga, Shiryu and Miho checks on Seiya while Toji, Kensuke, Rei, Asuka and Hikari checks on Shinji as the show came to close.

…

Match Results:

Haruhi and Asuka def. Sakura and Yukina (Dark Match)

The Sohma Dynasty def. Junpei, Tomoki and Izumi

Giant def. Touma

Takeru def. Dekisugi

Shinji def. Taiki (via interference)

Roster Update/News:

Suzaku Kururugi from Code Geass has been signed to AWF.

Takeru Takemoto and Ryo Ninomiya from This Ugly Yet Beautiful World has signed a full contract to AWF.

Shinji and Seiya suffers from injury and only one of them are able to wrestle an the PPV. The one who is unable to be at the PPV is replaced by Dekisugi Hidetoshi.

Cards for AWF All for One PPV:

Shizuka Minamoto (Doraemon) vs Haruhi Suzumiya (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) vs Asuka Langley Soryu (Neon Genesis Evangelion) vs Tohru Honda (Fruits Basket) (AWF Shoujo Championship Match)

Allelujah Haptism and Tieria Erde (Gundam 00) vs Junpei Shibayama and Tomoki Himi (Digimon Frontier) vs Eriol Hiragizawa and Kaho Mizuki (Cardcaptor Sakura) vs Kyo and Yuki Sohma (Fruits Basket) (AWF Tag Team Championship)

Taiki Kudo (Digimon Xros Wars) vs Simon the Digger (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann)

Suneo Honekawa (Doraemon) vs Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) vs Takato Matsuki (Digimon Tamers) vs Giant Takashi (Doraemon) (AWF Nippon Championship Match)

Daisuke Motomiya (Digimon 02) vs Takeru Takaishi (Digimon 02) vs Shinji Ikari/Pegasus Seiya (Neon Genesis Evangelion/Saint Seiya) vs Dekisugi Hidetoshi (Doraemon) (AWF Shounen Championship Match)

A/N: There you have it, the last chapter before the PPV. Now what would happen at the PPV? And what would happen to AWF with Code Geass making it's mark on this company?

And speaking of Code Geass, will we see Lelouch, Kallen, Shirley, Nunally, C.C (you know that chick who give the Geass to Lelouch?) , that princess girl whose name started with E, that male friend of Lelouch, etc in the future? Until then, please review.


	15. All for One PPV

Hi guys! The All for One PPV is up!

Hmm… Something's not right. I mean Fanfic Wrestling companies has been on a slow rhythm lately. I mean most Fanfic Wrestling Companies are already dead or something. To make it worse, people who usually reviewed those companies stopped reviewing. (I'm looking at you Toonwriter, for owning Yosi-Mr TV a LOT of reviews for his WWT, JC 619 for owning a LOT of reviews for his CWF, and those guys from CCW, PCUW and DCA.

Airnaruto45: Relax man. It's too early for that. Besides, the one who's arguing with Guilmon is Gimmy, not Agumon. What? Do you think Agumon is the Jerry Lawler of this company? –laughs-

Toonwriter: Dude! I was about to upload the PPV a minute BEFORE your review shows up! You are sure AWESOME!

Don't worry, I'll try my best to make great rivalries in AWF. I could list all the rivalries that has already on AWF right now but I'm kinda lazy.

On with the show!

PS: Rock and Cena vs Miz and Truth. Never before, never again.

…

July, Week 1

(All for One by High School Musical Plays as the intro to AWF All for One. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron)

Agumon: Welcome everyone to AWF's third PPV, All for One! We're your hosts Agumon, Veemon, Guilmon and the Twins Gimmy and Darry. How are you doing right there?

Gimmy: Fine for tonight. Anyway we're live in Dubai, UAE and our main event, Daisuke Motomiya defending his AWF Shounen Championship against Takeru Takaishi, well…

Darry: After what happened last week, we've recived news that Dekisugi will replace either Shinji or Seiya who won't be make it to this PPV.

Veemon: And let's kick things off with some Shoujo action!

Doraemon: This is a Fatal Four Way Match for the AWF Shoujo Championship!

(Glamazon by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, from Germany, residing in Tokyo-3, Japan, Asuka Langley Soryu! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: At the last Battle Royal for the final spot for this title shot, Asuka eliminates ALL of the other Shoujos for this spot.

Veemon: I'll tell ya, this girl is tough. Screw around or you are dead.

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Next, representing the Sohmas Dynasty, Tohru Honda! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Gimmy: There's the winner of the third Battle Royal for the title spot.

Darry: Can she win this for the Sohmas? We'll find out soon enough.

(You're Not Enough For Me by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Next, representing the SOS Brigade, Haruhi Suzumiya! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: This girl has returned after an embarassing PPV at Anime Mania and wins the first Battle Royal for the first spot.

Agumon: Remember that she's not the only one who wants that title.

(WWE Eve Torres Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Lastly, from Nerima, Japan, she is the current AWF Shoujo Champion, Shizuka Minamoto! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Darry: So far Shizuka had a nice title reign after humiliating Haruhi at Anime Mania.

Gimmy: Winning the Ladder Match against Izumi Orimoto at Pole Vault and defeated Ruki Makino and Sakura Kinomoto at Pedal to the Metal. Can she add another achivement on her title reign tonight?

As the ring bells, all the girls goes after Asuka. Asuka however managed to push all of them away before handling them one by one. Shizuka strikes her from behind only to get an Elbow Tackle by Asuka. As Shizuka were at the turnbuckle, Asuka crashes her body onto Shizuka. She looks behind and managed to block a Dropkick by Haruhi before choking her and throws her onto Shizuka. As she's going to crash onto Haruhi, Haruhi quickly went down to the ring floor, causing Asuka to crash onto Shizuka only.

Veemon: Asuka's dominating.

Agumon: But she better watch her back.

As Asuka looked behind, Tohru started to strike multiple blows onto her. Asuka catches one of the blows before she punches her gut and slams her hands onto the chains. Haruhi from the ring floor pulled Asuka's leg, providing a distraction to Asuka. Tohru goes to throw Asuka on of the ring, but Asuka lifts her up and throws her onto Haruhi. She goes towards Shizuka only to get pushed away by her legs. Shizuka then climbs the turnbuckle and goes for a Crossbody, but Asuka catches her in mid air and nails a Backbreaker. She then placed her legs on Shizuka's gut before pressing it until the referee stops her.

Gimmy: Again Asuka is dominating.

Guilmon: We're definitely going to see a new champion here.

Haruhi, after throwing Tohru onto the Steel Steps, enters the ring and punches Asuka's gut multiple times before kicking her to the knee. She continues to kick until Asuka fell on her knees to the mat as Haruhi nails her with a DDT. She then goes for the pin, but Asuka easily throws Haruhi away. She gets up and proceeded to stomp Asuka multiple times. Tohru, after pulling Shizuka down to the ring floor, enters the ring and Bulldogs Haruhi. She lifts her up and Suplexes her onto Asuka before pinning both of them.

Referee: 1,2,… Asuka kicks out.

Tohru and Haruhi picks Asuka up and goes for a Double Suplex. But it was Asuka who lifts them on her shoulders instead as Asuka slams both of them onto the turnbuckle. She picks Tohru up and nails a Glam Slam before getting d Dropkick from behind by Haruhi, slamming her head onto the turnbuckle. Haruhi goes for a Roll Up Pin, but instead Asuka drops her body on her. She then pins Haruhi.

Referee: 1,2,… Shizuka stops the count.

As Asuka gets up and looked behind, she gets a Melody Kick (Superkick) by Shizuka. She then saw Haruhi's Big Boot before dodging it and nails another Melody Kick onto her. She then pins Haruhi.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner and still your AWF Shoujo Champion, Shizuka Minamoto!

Darry: Looks like Shizuka had survived the odds tonight.

Guilmon: The only reason she wins is because everyone is targeting Asuka, not her.

Gimmy: What can they do? She's the biggest threat during the whole match!

(Backstage)

We can see Eriol and Kaho talking with Sakura and Syaoran.

Sakura: Goo luck on your match tonight.

Eriol: Thanks. By the way is Tomoyo watching this on the audience's seat?

Sakura: Yep. Why?

Kaho: Is she's going to record our match?

Sakura: That well…

Syaoran: Knowing her, of course she is. Now go out there and win this for Team Cardcaptor Sakura.

Eriol and Kaho: Alright!

Eriol and Kaho then went to the ring. After that…

Syaoran: Hey you!

Syaoran called a guy who turns out to be Suzaku Kururugi.

Syaoran: You must be Suzaku, from Code Geass right?

Suzaku: That's right. I'm Suzaku. Boy we sure looked alike right?

Sakura: That's because both of our shows have the same character designers.

Suzaku: Well that makes sence. Anyway Syaoran I want to apologize to you. Because of me being your look alike, you got beaten up last week by Suneo and Giant.

Syaoran: That's alright. And I thought I'm going to beat up my alternate self from Tsubasa. Well I'm going for a walk in Dubai. Come on, Sakura.

Sakura: Aren't you going to cash in your briefcase tonight?

Syaoran: Nope. Not the right time for that. See you later, Suzaku.

Suzaku: .. Okay.

Syaoran and Sakura then leaves Suzaku.

(Ring)

Doraemon: This is a Fatal Four Way Tag Team Match for the AWF Tag Team Championship!

(Somebody Gotta Get It by Three 6 Mafia Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, from Shibuya, Japan, the team of Junpei Shibayama and Tomoki Himi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: A week after Pedal to the Metal, these two had defeated the Elric Brothers for the first spot for the title match.

Guilmon: Honestly this team is unstable! I mean Tomoki is the weaksauce here!

(WWE Paul London and Brian Kendrick Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Next, both from Tomoeda, Japan, the team of Eriol Hiragizawa and Kaho Mizuki! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Gimmy: These two had qualified for this title shot after their match against Toji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida turned into a disaster.

Darry: During the match Taiki Kudo rushes in, disqualify Neon Generation X and beats them up in his sick Anti-Gainax campaign.

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Next, the team of Kyo and Yuki Sohma, the Sohma Dynasty! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: These two has defeated Hirokazu and Kenta for the final spot for the title.

Veemon: Earlier we saw Tohru failed to win the Shoujo Championship. Can the Sohmas make up the lose?

(End of Days by 7 Electric Plays)

Doraemon: Lastly, representing the Celestrial Being, they are the current AWF Tag Team Champions, Allelujah Haptism and Tieria Erde! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: Eversince Anime Mania these two had a great title reign!

Gimmy: Yeah. A title reign where they created by cheating.

Tomoki, Kyo, Eriol and Tieria starts first for their repective teams as everyone started to gang up on Tieria. Tieria managed to pushed all of them away before choking both Kyo and Eriol only to get his legs stomped by Tomoki as Kyo and Eriol kicks Tieria to the gut and nails a Double DDT. The two pick Tieria up and goes for an Irish Whip. However it was Tieria who Irish Whips both of them onto the turnbuckle instead. After crashing himself onto the two, Tieria looks behind and recived a Dropkick by Tomoki as Tieria is now at the same position as Kyo and Eriol. Tomoki then tags himself to Junpei as he nails a Running Headbutt onto the three before Junpei crashes his body onto the three. He then pins Tieria.

Referee: 1,2,… Tieria kicks out.

Junpei placed Tieria on his team's turnbuckle before slapping his chest. After tagging to Tomoki, Junpei placed Tieria on top of the turnbuckle as Tomoki goes for a Superplex. Junpei looks behind and recived a Double Dropkick by both Kyo and Eriol before the two nails an Enzuigiri onto both Tomoki and Tieria. As Kyo tags himself to Yuki, Yuki picks Tieria up as Kyo nails the Sohma Attack (Hart Attack) while Eriol nails a Huraricana DDT onto Tomoki from the top turnbuckle as he and Yuki goes for the pin at the same time.

Referee: 1,2,… Yuki stops the count.

Yuki picks Eriol and throws him onto his team's ring post as he tags himself to Kyo. Yuki lifts him up as Kyo goes for another Sohma Attack. But Eriol counters with a Huraricana onto Yuki, sending both of the Sohma's heads crashing onto each other. As Eriol tags himself to Kaho, he gets ready for a 450 Splash. But then he saw Junpei, who has already got tagged by Tomoki, going after him at the edge of the ring. Kaho then dives onto Junpei before hitting a Tornado DDT onto Junpei, crushing his face onto the ring floor. Kyo gets up and recived a Running Clothesline by an already tagged Allelujah as he goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Eriol stops the count.

Eriol saw Tieria charging towards him as he trips his legs, causing Tieria to crash his neck onto the chains. Before Eriol cound look behind, he gets thrown out of the ring by Allelujah. As Tieria gets up, he and Allelujah looked behind and gets Clothslined out of the ring by Yuki. Yuki then gets out of the ring thanks to Tomoki's Dropkick before reciving a kick to the jaw by Kyo. Kyo looked behind and gets kicked to the gut by Kaho as Kaho nails the Slice Bread No 2. (Brian Kendrick's Finisher) He then pins Kyo.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner and your NEW AWF Tag Team Champions, the team of Eriol Hiragizawa and Kaho Mizuki!

Gimmy: New champion! We have a new Tag Team Champions!

Darry: Congrats to the CLAMP duo.

(Locker Room)

We can see AWF Nippon Champion Suneo and Giant talking with Suneo's personal ring announcer watching them.

Suneo: Okay. Everything's ready for the plan?

Giant: Oh yeah. If we lose, we know what we must do.

Suneo: More like if all else fails, this is our last resort. Make sure you don't screw this up amigo.

Announcer: _Jefe de algo seguro! _(Sure thing boss!)

Giant: By the way aren't you getting tired playing as a Mexican?

Suneo: Dude, I'm rich! I can be anyone I want! I could even be JBL if you want to. Now come on, let's place our stuff into my car's trunk.

Giant: Okay. And you cameraman, get the f- out of here!

The camera turns off.

(Ring)

(Ain't No Stoppin Me by Axel Plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing Team Xros Hearts, Taiki Kudo! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: Well this match is booked after Taiki's attack on many Gainax characters these past few weeks.

Veemon: Only one men left to go. And that guy is Simon.

(Say It To My Face by Downstrait Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from…

Before Doraemon could even finish, Simon enters the ring and attacks Taiki by tackling him down to the mat and ground punching him as the ring bells. Taiki pushes Simon away before running to the ring floor with Simon following persuit. Taiki picks up a water bottle from the announcers table…

Veemon: That's my drink!

… and throws the water onto Simon before grabbing his head and slams it onto the ring post and throws him into the ring. Before Taiki could even enter the ring, Simon tackles Taiki down to the ring floor before he dives himself onto Taiki. But Taiki catches Simon in mid air before going for a Backbreaker. But then Simon counters with a Tornado DDT. Simon then throws Taiki through the announcers table.

Veemon: Watch it! That thing nearly hit me!

Simon climbs the table and nails a Double Axe Handle onto Taiki's back. He then slams Taiki's head onto the barricade until Taiki Elbow Tackles Simon and slams his head instead. After throwing Simon through the table, Taiki climbs the table and goes for a Flying Clothesline. But Simon catches him in mid air before nailing a Spinebuster. After throwing him into the ring, Simon entered as well only to get a Jumping DDT by Taiki. He then pins Simon.

Referee: 1,2,… Simon kicks out.

Taiki drags Simon to the corner, but Simon pushed Taiki to the turnbuckle with his leg. As Taiki gets bounced off the turnbuckle, Simon trips his legs before nailing his Giga Drill Breaker (Crippler's Crossface, in shades of Chris Benoit) as Taiki taps out.

Doraemon: The winner of this match, Simon the Digger!

Gimmy: Simon has done it! Simon has took down Taiki!

Darry: Victory for Dai-Gurren Dan and Gainax!

Guilmon: Brag all you want, but one day, Toei shall whoop your collective Gainax asses.

(Backstage)

We can see Simon gets cheered and congratulated by his fellow Gainax characters (except Shinji Ikari).

Yoko: Way to go Simon!

Kittan: Go job kiddo!

Toji: Alright man, you did it!

Takeru: Let's lift him for his victory!

All: Alright!

Everything started to lift Simon as they went outside the arena and chanting 'ROW ROW FIGHT THE POWER!'.

(Ring)

Doraemon: This is a Fatal Four Way Match for the AWF Nippon Championship!

(WWE Daniel Bryan's Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, from Shinjuku, Japan, Takato Matsuki! (crowd cheers)

Agumon: Before the second PPV, Suneo pisses Takato off by annoying his girlfriend Juri.

Veemon: And after getting screwed before the match at the PPV, Takato gets another shot here tonight by winning the second Battle Royal for the title shot.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

Doraemon: Next, representing the Spirit Detectives, Kazuma Kuwabara! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: Kuwabara gets this title shot after winning the first Battle Royal.

Guilmon: Imagine the shitstorms that will occur by his haters if he wins the title.

(AWESOME! I Came To Play by Downstrait Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Nerima, Japan, Giant Takashi! (Crowd Boos)

Guilmon: There he is, the must see three times future champion!

Gimmy: I don't think he could win this. I mean that title is at the hands of his friends!

(Realeza by Jim Johnston Plays)

Suneo came into the ring with his (insert car brand) car that worths (insert large numbers) dollar, drived by his personal announcer who's also his personal driver.

Doraemon: And last, also from Nerima, Japan, he is the current AWF Nippon Champion, Suneo Honekawa! (Crowd Boos)

Darry: This guy will always bug me to death. Hope he'll lose the title tonight.

Gimmy: Well said sister. Though I want to see Giant winning the title from him.

As the ring bells, Giant goes after Kuwabara while Suneo goes after Takato. The two goes for a Beatdown onto both of them before picking them up with Suneo Irish Whiping Takato onto the turnbuckle followed by Giant who Irish Whips Kuwabara onto the same turnbuckle, causing the two to crash onto each other. Giant then sets to crash himself onto both Takato and Kuwabara, but Kuwabara pushed Giant away with his legs before getting a Dropkick by Suneo, crushing both him and Takato. Suneo picks Kuwabara up and goes for an Irish Whip straight onto Takato. But Kuwabara reversed the Irish Whip onto Suneo, sending him towards the turnbuckle as Takato lifts his legs, causing Suneo to crash onto the ring post. Takato then nails a Roll Up Pin as Kuwabara catches Giant's Clothesline before lifting him up.

Referee: 1,2,…

Kuwabara stops the count by Suplexing Giant onto both Takato and Suneo. He then goes to the chains and awaits for a change for the GTS. He then saw Giant getting up as he gets ready for the GTS. However, Giant counters by kicking his knee and nails a DDT before getting picked up and got thrown out of the ring. Giant then saw Takato nailing the LeBell Lock onto Suneo as Giant picks him up from behind and nails the Skull Crushing Finale. He then pins Takato.

Referee: 1,2,… Suneo stops the count!

Guilmon: What the? That's your friend over there!

Gimmy: This is everyman for theirselves. Beat that!

Giant gets up and argues with Suneo as the two started to argue until Suneo had enough and kicks him to the gut before nailing the Cross Armbreaker. As Suneo nails an Armbar onto Giant, Kuwabara enters the ring, picks Suneo up and throws him out of the ring before nailing an Anaconda Vice onto Giant as Giant taps out.

Doraemon: The winner of this match and your NEW AWF Nippon Champion, Kazuma Kuwabara! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Darry: New champion! In your face Suneo!

Gimmy: In your face too Guilmon!

Guilmon: Shut up.

Suneo went to the time keeper's seat before grabbing a mic.

Suneo: Hey Kuwabaka! Drop that title right now! Or else, …

Suneo's driver/announcer opens the car trunk and lifts something.

Veemon: Is that…

Agumon: Relena! She got kidnapped by Suneo and Giant last week!

Darry: Now Suneo has her hostage!

At the stage, Touma shows up only to do nothing as Suneo's driver/announcer threatens Relena with a knife.

Suneo: Now as I was saying, give the title to me or that girl will suffer! I said GIVE… THAT… TITLE.. TO…

Before Suneo could even continue, Zero shows up from the audience's seat as he then stuns Suneo's driver/announcer with some sort of hypnosis. He then gives Relena to Zero as Zero lifts her, went to the stage and give her to Touma as Relena hugs her brother tightly with Touma comforting her. As Zero, Touma and Relena leaves, the announcer/driver wakes up as a pissed off Suneo went towards the announcer/driver.

Guilmon: How the hell did Zero saves Relena again?

Agumon: With a some sort of a hypnosis I think. But nontheless not only Kuwabara is your new AWF Nippon Champion, but also we have Relena saved by Zero.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage)

We can see Suneo talking to his announcer.

Suneo: You son of an idiotic announcer! How on earth did you screw that up!

Announcer: I'm sorry! I don't know what happened! I can't remember I swear!

Suneo: You know what, you are fired! Now get out!

Announcer: But boss…

Suneo: I SAID GET OUT!

The annnouncer then leaves.

Suneo: God damnit. Now I hve to come up with another plan to retake the title. Kidnapping Yukina? Hell no.

Suneo then leaves the scene.

(Ring)

Doraemon: This is a Fatal Four Way Match for the AWF Shounen Championship!

(I Walk Alone by Saliva Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, from Odaiba, Japan, he is the current AWF Shounen Champion, Daisuke Motomiya! (Crowd Boos)

Gimmy: Bad month for Daisuke is it?

Darry: Yeah. Not only he had to defend his title against Yugi three weeks ago, but also loses Hikari to Takeru after she regained her memory.

Gimmy: But on the dark side, last week Daisuke injures both Seiya and Shinji at the parking lot which leads us to this: Who between the two make it tonight?

(No More Words by EndeverafteR Plays)

Doraemon: Next, also from Odaiba, Japan, Takeru Takaishi! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: These two are former buddies. But due to a girl, these two has become swear enemies.

Agumon: With Hikari regaining her memories on Takeru, that might be a motivational boost for the former champion tonight.

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Nerima, Japan, Dekisugi Hidetoshi! (Crowd Cheers)

Gimmy: Even though he lost to Takeru last week, but he's in due to either Shinji or Seiya's injury.

Darry: Dekisugi wants some of Daisuke tonight. Why? Because Daisuke injured Nobita at the Pedal to the Metal PPV last month.

Agumon: Right now we're wondering, who is the fourth man? Seiya or Shinji?

The crowd goes silent until…

(Voices by Rev Theory Plays)

Doraemon: Lastly, from Tokyo-3, accompanied by Rei Ayanami, the 'Angel Killer', Shinji Ikari! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: Looks like Shinji still have some on his tank to take on Daisuke!

Guilmon: Look at him. With an injured leg and gets assisted by Rei. He doesn't have a chance for this match!

Gimmy: Unless he pulled 'that' from his ass in which the only thing we could agree on.

As the ring bells, the four stared at each other until Daisuke gets ambushed by the other three. Daisuke managed to push Dekisugi and Takeru away before kicking Shinji's injured leg and throws him onto the ring post. As Daisuke looked behind, he gets a Double Dropkick by Takeru and Dekisugi, sending his back crashing onto the turnbuckle in which Shinji managed to roll out of the ring. Dekisugi goes for a Flying Clothesline, but Daisuke Speared him before trading blows with Takeru. Shinji enters the ring and gets ready for an RKO onto Daisuke. Daisuke dodges Takeru's blow as Shinji nails the RKO onto Takeru instead. After kicking Shinji's injured leg and throws him out, Daisuke goes for a pin onto Takeru.

Referee: 1,2,… Dekisugi stops the count.

Dekisugi picks Daisuke up and placed him on the turnbuckle before kicking his gut multiple times until he decided to climb the top turnbuckle and goes for a DDT. But Daisuke picks Dekisugi up and nails a Spinebuster before shaking the chains and gives Dekisugi a thumps down. As he's ready for the Batista Bomb, Takeru from behind nails a Roll Up Pin onto Daisuke.

Referee: 1,2,… Daisuke kicks out.

Takeru kicks Daisuke to the knee before nailing the Twisted Hope (Twist of Fate). He then climbs the top turnbuckle, getting ready for the Diving Hope (Swanton Bomb). But Dekisugi gets up and nails a Enzuigiri onto Takeru before pushing him down to the ring floor. Dekisugi climbs the turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Headbutt onto Daisuke. As he goes for it, he then gets strucked by a RKO in mid air by Shinji. Shinji then pins Dekisugi.

Referee: 1,2,… Daisuke stops the count.

Daisuke picks Shinji up and throws him onto Takeru before pinning Dekisugi.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner and still your AWF Shounen Champion, Daisuke Motomiya!

Veemon: I can't believe it!

Guilmon: Daisuke has beaten the odds by defeating three guys who had a grudge on him!

Agumon: With Hikari or without her, Daisuke is still your AWF Shounen Champion.

After lifting his title, Daisuke picks Dekisugi up and nails the Batista Bomb. He then stared to Shinji as Shinji nails a RKO onto Takeru. The two then continues to stare towards each other as the show came to close.

…

Match Results:

Shizuka def. Asuka, Haruhi and Tohru (Retains AWF Shoujo Championship)

Eriol/Kaho def. Allelujah/Tieria, Junpei/Tomoki and Kyo/Yuki (Wins AWF Tag Team Championship)

Simon def. Taiki

Kuwabara def. Suneo, Takato and Giant (Wins AWF Nippon Championship)

Daisuke def. Takeru, Dekisugi and Shinji (Retains AWF Shounen Championship)

…

List of AWF Champions:

Shizuka Minamoto (Doraemon) (AWF Shoujo Championship)

Eriol Hiragizawa and Kaho Mizuki (Cardcaptor Sakura) (AWF Tag Team Championship)

Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) (AWF Nippon Championship)

Daisuke Motomiya (Digimon 02) (AWF Shounen Championship)

A/N: There you have it, another chapter of AWF is done. So what kind of surprises awaits for the 4th PPV? Until then, please review!


	16. AWF Gattai! 13

Hi guys! Another chapter of AWF is up!

Toonwriter: Yeah lucky you for reviewing twice a day lol. Don't worry, the rivalry is not over. As for other people to get a title shot, don't worry. I'll give someone else a chance. As for Fanfiction Wrestling's version of the Slammy Awards, I don't know if I could do it. Why? Because I have to ask a LOT of people for permissions. JC 619, Jean Kazuhiza, Mr Yosi TV, Mr Cartoon, you, TND, Gamer165, Charles Roberts, Cato the Thane of Scrabble, Cornholio4, that kid who owns EXL, King of Goths, Asheel, that girl who owns PCUW, that guy who owns TWE, etc…

Airnaruto45: Did you call me a Nazi? –sobs- How could you! Jkjkjk lol. I don't think I could keep the Gainax vs Toei thing since almost all of the Gainax and Toei are faces. There's no way I'm going to turn either one of them into heels. Whoa! That's a lot of characters you're suggesting me to use. I'll take consideration for those characters. By the way, shouldn't you be offering characters to other companies like say WWT, Animated, or others?

TND: Don't worry. High School is a bitch to everyone.

On with the show!

…

July, Week 1

(Know Your Enemy by Green Day Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron)

Agumon: Welcome everyone to AWF! We are your hosts Agumon, Veemon, Guilmon and the twins Gimmy and Darry.

Darry: We are live again in Dubai, UAE, 24 hours after the All for One PPV that crowns two new champions and possibily a ended rivalry.

(What's Up by R-Truth Plays)

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, your GM of AWF, Nazirul! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: There he is, the lazy slump who isn't present when AWF is on chaos.

Agumon: I wonder why he is here?

Nazirul: What's up people! (Crowd Cheers) Glad to have everyone healthy and wealthy tonight. As you already know, All for One ended with two new champions right? (Crowd Cheers) Well up next is our 4th PPV, Go With The Flow and what's so special in this PPV? Well all the title matches, except for the Tag Team titles, will take place… inside the Elimination Chamber! (Crowd Cheers)

Gimmy: Woah!

Agumon: All title matches, inside the Elimination Chamber, even the Shoujos will be in there!

Nazirul: And in shades of Clash of the Titans months ago, there will be weapons under the steel floors of the chambers! (Crowd Cheers) So here's how it works. In each category there will be 6 Qualifying Matches. Yeah that's right, 6. Even the champions must defend their respective title in these Qualifiers. And each of the matches will be either a Submission Match, an Extreme Rules Match, a Falls Count Anywhere match, a TLC Match, a Last Man Standing Match, or lastly of course, a Steel Cage Match! (Crowd Cheers)

Gimmy: This is great! Six qualifiying match with six types of matches!

Nazirul: And of course, since I have let's see one, two, three, … 10 Females aka Shoujos in this company, I've hired two more Shoujos to fill in the 12 Shoujos plate. One from Code Geass while another is from a Magical series.

Veemon: A magical girl? Could it be Sailor Moon?

Agumon: And who is this Code Geass girl? Kallen or Shirley?

Nazirul: And of course due to Suzaku's signing to AWF, I've also brought in Lelouch Lamperouge or however you spell it as well! (Crowd: Cheers/Boos) So let me announce all the matches, in no order, for a spot inside the Elimination Chamber.

Gimmy: This is exciting!

Nazirul: For the Shoujo category, we are going to have the returning Hikari Yagami takes on Yukina, Asuka Langley Soryu takes on this Code Geass girl, Sakura Kinomoto taking on this other Magical Girl, Ruki Makino taking on Izumi Orimoto, Haruhi Suzumiya taking on Tohru Honda and lastly Shizuka Minamoto defending her title against Anzu Masaki!

For the Nippon category, it's going to be Giant Takashi vs Suzaku Kururugi, Lockon Stratos vs Touma H Nordstein, Ryo Ninomiya making his debut against Takuya Kanbara, Lelouch Lamperouge or however you spell it making his debut against Kouji Minamoto, Ryo Akiyama taking on Suneo Honekawa and Kazuma Kuwabara defending his title against Iori Hida!

And lastly for the Shounen category, it's going to be Takeru Takemoto making his debut against Setsuna F Seiei, Takato Matsuki taking on Simon the Digger, Dekisugi Hidetoshi taking on Taiki Kudo, Shinji Ikari taking on Takeru Takaishi, Yusuke Urameshi taking on Masaru Daimon and lastly Daisuke Motomiya defending his title against the man that I still owned him a title shot, Pegasus Seiya! (Crowd Cheers)

Gimmy: Whoa! Now that's a lineup!

Darry: I swear all of those matches will be epic!

Gimmy: Now you are talking my language sister!

As Nazirul leaves, WWE Mickie James Theme Plays, signalling that the Qualifiers starts now.

Doraemon: This is a Shoujo Elimination Chamber qualifying match set for one fall! Introducing first, from Odaiba, Japan, Hikari Yagami! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: It looks like we're going to kick things off with the first qualifying match for the Shoujo Championship.

Agumon: Hikari has been out for a month due to Daisuke's actions on her at the second PPV. But now she's back and after choosing Takeru, she's ready for the title.

(WWE Gail Kim Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And her opponent, from Koorime Island, Yukina! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Darry: I'm pretty sure Yukina is determined to win this match.

Gimmy: After Kuwabara winning the Nippon Championship, of course she is.

Before the match starts, a wheel with six sides were shown before the wheel started to spin. After a few records, the pointer above the wheel points to….

FALLS COUNT ANYWHERE MATCH!

Veemon: Oh yeah!

Agumon: Right now is Hikari vs Yukina, in a Falls Count Anywhere Match!

As the ring bells, the two girls went to the corner before aftering each other with Hikari kicking Yukina's legs multiple times until she is down to the mat. As she fell down on her knees, Hikari nails a DDT onto her. Hikari goes for the pin, but Yukina pushes her away before crawling to the ring floor. Hikari goes for a Springboard Dive, but Yukina avoided it, causing Hikari to crash onto the ring floor. Yukina then stands at the edge of the ring as she waits for Hikari to get up. As Hikari gets up, she runs onto her before nailing a Two Handed Bulldog. She then pins Hikari.

Referee: 1,2,… Hikari kicks out.

Before Yukina could even throw Hikari into the ring, Hikari Elbow Tackles her before grabbing her head and slams it onto the edge of the ring before Irish Whipping her onto the steel post. As Yukina slowly gets up, Hikari goes for a Swinging Neckbreaker. But Yukina catches her and nails a Side Walk Slam instead. Yukina then picks Hikari up before Irish Whipping her to the steel steps. But Hikari counters by reversing the Irish Whip, kicks Yukina to the gut and nails to Twist of Fate before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Yukina kicks out.

Hikari climbs to the barricade and gets ready for her Diving Light (Diving Moonsault). But then she gets an idea. She went down, picks up the lower half of the steel steps, put it down nearby the barricade and placed Yukina on it. She then climbs the turnbuckle and goes for the Diving Light. But Yukina moves away, causing Hikari to crash her back onto the steel steps' lower half. Yukina picks Hikari up and throws her into the ring before entering as well. She then nails the Eat Defeat before pinning Hikari.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Yukina!

Veemon: Now Yukina has advanced to the Elimination Chamber!

Agumon: I knew Kuwabara's title victory has motivated her somehow.

(Backstage)

We can see Asuka Langley Soryu watching the match on a TV. Just then Shizuka Kawai shows up.

Shizuka: Excuse me Asuka but what is your reaction regarding your match against…

Asuka turns to Shizuka.

Asuka: Against a Code Geass girl? –laughs- Do you think a Code Geass girl could beat me? Bring your worst! I don't care if it's Shirley or Kallen, I can take them! Now get out!

Shizuka then leaves Asuka.

(Ring)

(Metamorphose by Yoko Takahashi Plays)

Doraemon: This is a Qualifying Match for the AWF Nippon Championship! Introducing first, accompanied by Hikari Hoshino, Takeru Takemoto! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Gimmy: Over there is Takeru Takemoto from This Ugly Yet Beautiful World, making his debut tonight.

Darry: I love the series. It proves that even Gainax is good at making romance animes.

(End of Days (V10) by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, representing the Celestrial Being, Setsuna F Seiei! (Crowd Boos)

Veemon: There he is, the well known Gundam Meister of the Celestrial Being.

Guilmon: Tough luck for Takeru tonight.

Before the match starts, a wheel with six sides were shown before the wheel started to spin. After a few records, the pointer above the wheel points to….

TLC MATCH!

Gimmy: Oh boy…

Guilmon: Again, tough luck for Takeru.

As the ring bells, Takeru stands on the corner before looking for a chance to strike Setsuna. After a few seconds, Takeru charges towards Setsuna. But Setsuna lifts Takeru up and nails an Atomic Drop before grabbing him and throws him to the turnbuckle. He then Headbutts Takeru multiple times before went to the corner and nails a Running Big Boot onto Takeru's head. Setsuna went to the ring floor, picks and opens a wooden table before entering the ring. He picks Takeru up and throws him onto the table. But Takeru managed to grab the chains. As he stands at the edge of the ring holding the chains, Setsuna goes for a running tackle. But Takeru dodges Setsuna's tackle, causing Setsuna to crash onto the table.

Darry: Ouch!

Gimmy: Failed plan is fail.

Takeru went to the ring floor and picks up a ladder before entering the ring to open it. After that, he climbs the ladder and goes for a Crossbody. But Setsuna catches him before nailing the Wasteland through the Digimon Trio's announcers table. After throwing Takeru into the ring and enters along, Setsuna picks Takeru up again and nails another Wasteland but this time is through the ladder. He then pins Takeru.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Setsuna F Seiei!

Veemon: What an easy win for Setsuna.

Guilmon: Even though he fell to the table once, Setsuna managed to destroy Takeru twice as hard.

Agumon: Well ladies and gentlemen if you looked above you can see the Steel Cage hanging above the ring. Will we see a Steel Cage match tonight?

(Backstage)

We can see Touma, alongside his sister Relena, talking to his fellow DATS member Masaru Daimon.

Masaru: So that's what happened when I wasn't in the arena?

Touma: Yes. Fortunately this Zero guy had saved my sister from Suneo.

Relena: If only I could repay him.

Touma: Yeah. Me too.

Just then, Suneo shows up as Touma covers Relena from Suneo.

Suneo: I haven't seen you a lot lately. Where have you been?

Masaru: Dude I'm on vacation while Super Cena is stealing the spotlight. Why?

Suneo: I think I know who is this Zero guy.

Masaru: Zero? Dude whatever you are thinking, I'm not Zero. I mean if I was Zero, would I hypnotise you right now?

Suneo: I'm warning you Goggle-less kid wonder. If you are Zero, I'm going to kill you.

Masaru: (sarcasm) Oh! I'm scared! (ends sarcasm) Get lost you Del Rio wannabe.

Suneo then leaves Masaru.

Relena: Is it save now?

Touma: Yes.

Masaru: What's up with that guy?

Touma: As long as he doesn't find out the identity of this Zero guy, he will not stop bothering us.

(Ring)

(Ancient Spirit by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: This is a qualifying match for the AWF Shoujo Championship! Introducing first, from Italy, residing in Shinjuku, Japan, Izumi Orimoto! (crowd cheers/boos)

Gimmy: Another Shoujo Championship qualifying match is starting right now, and this time it's Izumi's turn to shine.

Darry: Last time she had a Championship Match is at the Pole Vault PPV where she put on a good show with Shizuka Minamoto.

(Strong and Sexy by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: And her opponent, from Shinjuku, Japan, Ruki Makino! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: The most popular vs the least popular female Digidestined. The winner might be obvious.

Agumon: I wonder what type of matchup we might see here?

Before the match starts, a wheel with six sides were shown before the wheel started to spin. After a few records, the pointer above the wheel points to….

EXTREME RULES MATCH!

Veemon: Awesome!

Gimmy: Extreme Shoujos FTW! Now ring the bell!

As the ring bells, both Ruki and Izumi went to the ring floor to pick up a Kendo Stick under the ring. After entering the ring, the two started a kendo fight until Ruki wins the fight by hitting Izumi's upper body multiple times before slamming the stick onto the back of her neck. She then countinues to slams the stick onto Izumi's back multiple times before choking her with it until she grabs the chains, forcing the referee to stop Ruki. She then Clotheslines Izumi out of the ring, but Izumi managed to hold on the chains. Ruki tried to pick her up only to get tackled to the gut as Izumi climbs the chains and nails a Crossbody before pinning Ruki.

Referee: 1,2,… Ruki kicks out.

Izumi slides down to the ring floor before taking out a steel chair under the ring. As she looks at the ring, she reviced a Baseball Slide by Ruki. Ruki picks up the chair and slams Izumi's shoulder multiple times before Foot Choking her at the barricade. She then Irish Whips Izumi to the edge of the ring, but Izumi jumps onto the edge of the ring before nailing another Crossbody. As Ruki catches her, Izumi managed to counter with a Huraricana DDT. Izumi then throws Ruki into the ring before entering as well with the chair. As Ruki gets up and looks behind, Izumi throws the chair in which Ruki catches it before nailing a Dropkick onto the chair, pushing Ruki to the chains as Izumi tried to Clotheslines her out of the ring. But Ruki lifts Izumi up and nails a Powerbomb. She then nails the French Kiss onto Izumi, slaming her face onto the chair before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Ruki Makino!

Guilmon: Now Ruki has the second spot inside the Elimination Chamber!

Agumon: 2 filled, 4 free spaces to go.

(Commercial Break)

(Ring)

(Radio by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: This is a Qualifying Match for the AWF Nippon Championship! Introducing first, from Shinjuku, Japan, Ryo Akiyama! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: There he is, the Internet Champion of Shinjuku himself.

Guilmon: This guy is a no talent heck! I do hope he loses easily.

(Realeza by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Nerima, Japan, Suneo Honekawa! (Crowd Boos)

Veemon: Bad week for the former Nippon Championship.

Gimmy: Loses his title and gets his plans screwed by Zero, of course it is a bad week.

Before the match starts, a wheel with six sides were shown before the wheel started to spin. After a few records, the pointer above the wheel points to….

SUBMISSION MATCH!

Guilmon: Oh yes!

Darry: This is bad for Ryo.

Gimmy: Unless he could think of a submission hold that he could use right now, he's screwed, really.

As the ring bells, Suneo quickly ambushed Ryo and proceeds a Beatdown onto him. Ryo however managed to roll out of the ring before pulling Suneo's legs, causing him to fell on the mat. He then pulled Suneo down to the ring floor before picking him up and ready to slam his head onto the steel steps. But Suneo Elbow Tackles Ryo before grabbing his head and slams it onto the steel steps. Suneo lifts Ryo up and charged towards the steel post. Ryo however managed to release himself from Suneo as Suneo crashes himself onto the steel post. Ryo then kicks Suneo's knee before throwing him out of the ring. After entering the ring, Ryo gets ready for the Zack Attack. Suneo however managed to break away from Ryo's finisher before nailing the Cross Armbreaker. He then nails an Armbar as Ryo taps out.

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Suneo Honekawa!

After releasing Ryo, Suneo proceeded to stomp onto Ryo's arm multiple times before nailing the same Armbar again. After a few seconds, he released Ryo from it before leaving the ring.

Agumon: Looks like Suneo is serious to get his title back.

Guilmon: He shall recover his destiny. I swear it.

(Backstage)

We can see on a split screen where Takato is on the left while Simon is the right.

Gimmy: Up next is our main event. Simon taking on Takato for another spot for the Elimination Chamber Match!

(Promo)

For the first time ever,

No Fanfiction Wrestling Company has dared theirselves to book this match,

The match that shall chance the careers of many superstars,

THE ELIMINATION CHAMBER!

AWF Go With The Flow! Live in South Africa!

(Ring)

(WWE Daniel Bryan Theme Plays)

Doraemon: This is a qualifying match for a spot for the AWF Shounen Championship! Introducing first, accompanied by Juri Katou, from Shinjuku, Japan, Takato Matsuki! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: Well here we are, the main event, Takato taking on Simon for the second spot in the Elimination Chamber Match for the AWF Shounen Championship.

Agumon: Last night he failed in winning the AWF Nippon Championship. And now he's here in the Shounen Championship division.

(Say It To My Face by Downstrait Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, accompanied by Nia Teppelin, from Jiha Village, Simon the Digger! (Crowd Cheers)

Gimmy: Last night Simon achived a victory for Gainax by beating up Taiki Kudo.

Darry: Now he is ready to get his first title shot.

Before the match starts, a wheel with six sides were shown before the wheel started to spin. After a few records, the pointer above the wheel points to….

SUBMISSION MATCH!

Guilmon: Submission Match again?

Veemon: But this time is better! LeBell Lock vs Cripplers Crossface, Daniel Bryan's Submission vs Chris Benoit's Submission!

As the ring bells, Simon and Takato stares at each other before locked arms as Simon pushes Takato to the turnbuckle before punching his gut multiple times until the referee stops him. Simon then goes for a Clothesline, but Takato pushes Simon away with both of his legs as he climbs the turnbuckle and nails a Flying Clothesline. But Simon catches Takato in mid air before hitting a Spinebuster. Simon then goes for the Giga Drill Breaker (Cripplers Crossface), but Takato managed to grab the chains.

Veemon: Good thing Takato is able to grab the chains.

Agumon: Remember that one false move and you are trapped.

Simon tried to grab Takato's legs, but Takato pushes him away with both of his legs before getting up and dodges Simon's Clothesline, causing Simon to get thrown out of the ring. Takato then nails a Springboard Dive onto Simon, causing both of them to be at the ring floor. Takato picks Simon up only to get punched to the gut multiple times by Simon before Simon Irish Whips him onto the steel post. He picks Takato up and throws him into the ring. After entering the ring, Simon nails the Giga Drill Breaker before all the sudden Taiki Kudo rushes into the ring and slams Takato's legs with a chair.

Doraemon: The winner of this match as a result of Disqualification, Takato Matsuki!

Gimmy: What the? What is Taiki doing here?

Guilmon: Payback for what happened last night!

Veemon: Hold on a minute, isn't Submission Matches have No DQs?

Agumon: You are right! This match shouldn't have any DQs!

Guilmon: DQs or not, I don't think Simon could continue the match right now! I mean look!

Taiki continues to slam his chair onto both Simon and Takato until Shinji Ikari rushes into the ring. Taiki then make a quick run into the audience's seats as Shinji enters the ring.

Veemon: Shinji had just saved their asses in there!

Agumon: Yeah but… wait wait!

AWF Shounen Champion Daisuke Motomiya shows up from under the ring as he sneakly enters the ring and tried to hit Shinji with his belt from behind. Shinji turns back and managed to dodge Daisuke's belt shot before nailing a RKO onto Daisuke!

Agumon: Shinji Ikari has made a statement tonight!

Gimmy: One question is, can he make it to te Elimination Chamber when he's going to face Takeru Takaishi in the qualifiers?

Darry: We had no idea. But still don't forget to join us next week on AWF! Good night!

Shinji climbs the turnbuckle and struck an Orton pose as the show came to close.

…

Match Results:

Yukina def. Hikari (Falls Count Anywhere Match)

Setsuna def. Takeru (TLC Match)

Ruki def. Izumi (Extreme Rules Match)

Suneo def. Ryo (Submission Match)

Takato def. Simon (Submission Match, via DQ)

…

Cards for AWF Go With The Flow:

Shizuka Minamoto/Anzu Masaki (Doraemon/YuGiOh) vs Yukina (Yu Yu Hakusho) vs Ruki Makino (Digimon Tamers) vs Asuka Langley Soryu/Kallen Kouzuki or Shirley Fenette (Neon Genesis Evangelion/Code Geass) vs Sakura Kinomoto/? (Cardcaptor Sakura/?) vs Haruhi Suzumiya/Tohru Honda (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya/Fruits Basket) (AWF Shoujo Championship Match) (Elimination Chamber Match)

Kazuma Kuwabara/Iori Hida (Yu Yu Hakusho/Digimon 02) vs Suneo Honekawa (Doraemon) vs Giant Takashi/Suzaku Kururugi (Doraemon/Code Geass) vs Touma H Nordstein/Lockon Stratos (Digimon Savers/Gundam 00) vs Lelouch Lamperouge/Kouji Minamoto (Code Geass/Digimon Frontier) vs Ryo Ninomiya/Takuya Kanbara (This Ugly Yet Beautiful World/Digimon Frontier) (AWF Nippon Championship Match) (Elimination Chamber Match)

Daisuke Motomiya/Pegasus Seiya (Digimon 02/Saint Seiya) vs Setsuna F Seiei (Gundam 00) vs Takato Matsuki (Digimon Tamers) vs Dekisugi Hidetoshi/Taiki Kudo (Doraemon/Digimon Xros Wars) vs Yusuke Urameshi/Masaru Daimon (Yu Yu Hakusho/Digimon Savers) vs Takeru Takaishi/Shinji Ikari (Digimon 02/Neon Genesis Evangelion) (AWF Shounen Championship Match) (Elimination Chamber Match)

A/N: There you have it, the first chapter after All for One. So who will advance to the Elimination Chamber Match in the next chapter? Until then, please review.


	17. AWF Gattai! 14

July, Week 2

…

(Before the show)

We can see Takato Matsuki and Simon the Digger complaining about their match last night.

Nazirul: Calm down guys. I know Taiki beat up both of you, but since it was Takato who got hit with the chair first, he wins by DQ and Outside Interference.

Simon: But didn't Submission Matches doesn't have DQs?

Takato: Yeah. Does it has DQs or not?

Nazirul: That is something that I don't know. But to avoid this to happen again, all Submission Matches are No DQ! As for Takato, he's still in the Elimination Chamber.

Simon: What about me?

Nazirul: Sorry Simon. It was Takato who got beaten up first, not you.

Simon then leaves Nazirul and Takato.

(Rise Up by Ryan McCombs (WWE Smackdown 2007 Theme) Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron)

Agumon: Welcome everyone to AWF! We're your hosts Agumon, Veemon, Guilmon and the twins Gimmy and Darry.

Gimmy: We're live in Egypt where there's more Elimination Chamber Qualifying Matches are held tonight!

(Glamazon by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Germany, residing in Tokyo-3, Asuka Langley Soryu! (Crowd Boos)

Veemon: The most dominate Shoujo in this company is ready for action against this debuting Shoujo from Code Geass.

Agumon: There's 50 per cent chances that it could be Kallen or Shirley. Who will it be?

…

(Colours by Flow Plays)

Doraemon: And her opponent, from Area 11, Holy Brittanian Empire, Kallen St… err… Kouzuki! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Gimmy: Alright! Perfect choice to represent Code Geass in the Shoujo Division!

Agumon: We now have two tough girls already in the ring. What type of match shall they take?

Before the match starts, a wheel with six sides were shown before the wheel started to spin. After a few records, the pointer above the wheel points to….

LAST MAN STANDING MATCH!

Guilmon: Oh…

Veemon: … My…

Agumon: … God!

Gimmy: We're kicking things off with a Last Man Standing Match! This is awesome!

Darry: Two of the toughest girls in mecha history (A/N: Kallen? Yes. Asuka? Not sure) duking it out. This is PPV worthy.

As the ring bells, the two girls went to their corners before staring each other. The two then locked arms as the two started to both each other onto the turnbuckle. After a few seconds, Kallen wins the push off as she slams Asuka onto the turnbuckle before she Headbutts her multiple times until the referee stops her. As Kallen turns to Asuka, Asuka pushes her away with her leg before going for a Clothesline. But Kallen catches Asuka's Clothesline before lifting her up and Bodyslams her.

Gimmy: Good grief! Kallen is the first Shoujo ever to lift Asuka without any help!

Darry: Even with her weight and size advantage, it looks like Asuka has meet her match.

Kallen picks Asuka up only to get a Takedown before Asuka grabs her arm and Elbow Drops onto it before stomping it multiple times until the referee stops her. Asuka tried to pick Kallen up, but Kallen punches Asuka to the gut multiple times until she is sent to the corner. Kallen then nails a Running Clothesline onto Asuka before climbing to the top of the chains and nails a Two Handed Bulldog from the top of it. As Kallen taunts Asuka by calling her a 'So called the most dominant Shoujo in AWF', the referee starts to count.

Referee: 1,2,3,4,…

Asuka gets up and Spears Kallen down to the mat before choking her and slams her head onto the mat multiple times until the referee stops her. Asuka pushes the referee away before stomping on Kallen multiple times until the referee stops her again.

Gimmy: God grief it looks like Kallen has caused Asuka to go berserk.

Agumon: It's a good match so far. Who would win this battle between these two mecha pilots?

Kallen gets up and gets a Two Handed Choke by Asuka. Before Asuka could go for a Two Handed Chokeslam, Kallen kicks her to the upper body until Asuka is forced to release her from the move. Kallen then goes for multiple kicks onto Asuka's knees before bounced off the chains and nails a Swinging Neckbreaker. She picks Asuka up, climbs the turnbuckle and goes for a Huraricana DDT from the top of it. But Asuka counters with a Vertical Suplex. As Kallen gets up, Asuka nails a Running Big Boot onto her as the referee starts to count while Asuka taunts 'Who's tough now?' to her.

Referee: 1,2,3,…

Kallen slowly gets up, but Asuka grabs her and puts her on a Tree to Woe position on the turnbuckle. She then Foot Chokes Kallen until the referee stops her. Asuka goes for a Running Headbutt. But Kallen managed to lift her body up, causing Asuka to eat steel post instead. Kallen went down to the ring, picks Asuka up and throws her onto the steel post again. As Asuka fell on the ring floor, the referee starts to count.

Referee: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,… Asuka gets up.

Veemon: So close.

Agumon: Kallen needs more than that to take down Asuka.

Kallen saw Asuka getting up and dives herself onto Asuka. But Asuka catches Kallen and nails a Backbreaker onto her. She then took out two tables from under the ring and opens it before throwing Kallen into the ring. As Asuka enters, she picks Kallen up and Irish Whips her strongly onto the chains. But Kallen countered the Irish Whip as she kicks Asuka to the gut and goes for a Powerbomb. But from out of nowhere Asuka nails a Tornado DDT onto Kallen!

Veemon: The hell?

Gimmy: A heavy Shoujo performing a Tornado DDT? This is madness!

Asuka lifts Kallen up and nails the Glam Slam onto her. She then went to the ring floor, picks up two chairs from under the ring and placed it on top o the tabes before entering rhe ring. She lifts her up and throws her out of the ring, crashing her to crash onto the two tables and the two chairs. The referee then started to count.

Referee: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Asuka Langley Soryu!

Veemon: What an impressive match form these two!

Darry: Kallen might be tough, but she lacks experince in AWF.

Agumon: I'm sure one day Kallen will make the AWF Shoujo Division a much competitive place better than any other Female Divisions in other companies.

Guilmon: And so Asuka advances to the Elimination Chamber alongside Ruki and Yukina. Now there are three more spots to go.

(Backstage)

Shizuka: Shizuka Kawai here for AWF Backstage crew and my guest for tonight, Pegasus Seiya! (Crowd Cheers) Seiya tonight you will take on Daisuke Motomiya for a spot inside the Elimination Chamber and for his AWF Shounen Championship. How do you fell?

Seiya: How do I fell? Simple. My Cosmo is burning brightly! Brightly enough to guide me to victory tonight! After I failed to win the title at Pole Vault, I will make that up by winning tonight's match! I don't care what type of match I have to go through, but I'm ready! Daisuke Motomiya, I have one question for you? Is your Cosmo burning? If it doesn't, then you are not a worthy champion. Thanks for the interview.

Shizuka: You are welcome!

(Ring)

(Ancient Spirit by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first from Shibuya, Japan, Takuya Kanbara! (Crowd Cheers) And his opponent, accompanied by Akari Hoshino, Ryo Ninomiya! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: Right now is the second Qualifying Match for a spot inside the Elimination Chamber where Takuya is going to take on This Ugly Yet Beautiful World's Ryo.

Guilmon: Last week Ryo's friend Takeru loses to Setsuna. What will happen to him tonight?

Before the match starts, a wheel with six sides were shown before the wheel started to spin. After a few records, the pointer above the wheel points to….

FALLS COUNT ANYWHERE MATCH!

Agumon: Alright. Let's go guys.

The ring bells and the two exchanged blows until Takuya decided to hit multiple kicks onto Ryo's legs before bounced off the chains and nails a Swinging Neckbreaker. Takuya picks Ryo up only to get a Takedown before he grabs Takuya's legs and Elbow Drops the legs before lifting it and slams his knee onto the mat. He then grabs Takuya's legs again, but he pushes Ryo away to the chains with his leg before getting up and Clotheslines Ryo out of the ring. As Ryo gets up, Takuya nails a Springboard Dive onto Ryo before pinning him.

Referee: 1,2,… Ryo kicks out.

Takuya picks Ryo up only to get pushed onto the barricade. After hitting a Running Knee Smash onto Takuya's head, he throws Takuya into the ring before entering as well. Ryo picks Takuya up only to get pushed away before Takuya bounced off the chains and nails a Huraricana DDT. He then nails a Sunset Flip Powerbomb (that was Sin Cara's finisher right?) onto Ryo before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Takuya Kanbara!

Gimmy: Another spot has been filled!

Darry: So far we had him and Suneo qualified for the EC Match. We still have 4 spots to go.

(Backstage)

We can see Suneo and Giant talking there.

Giant: Listen. The Code Geass characters are here right?

Suneo: Duh. So what?

Giant: Well I have a suspision that one of them is Zero.

Suneo: Hmm. Lelouch, that redhead Shirley, that nerd girl Nina, and that kid Rival. Whoever this Zero is, I'm sure it wasn't any one of those girls. Which leaves us Lelouch and Rival.

Giant: Correct. Tonight we're going to… (whispers something to Suneo)

Suneo: Good idea. That way we might find out who is this Zero guy is. Now let's roll.

Giant and Suneo then leaves the scene.

(Ring)

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Spirit Detectives, Yusuke Urameshi! (Crowd Cheers)

Darry: Formerly a street thug with school issues, Yusuke is ready to fight for a spot inside the Elimination Chamber.

Gimmy: And his opponent for tonight is no odinary street thug.

(Basic Thunganomics by John Cena Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, representing DATS, Masaru Daimon! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: There he is, Digimon's resident badass.

Agumon: He doesn't have catchphases like Kamina's, but he has punches instead!

Before the match starts, a wheel with six sides were shown before the wheel started to spin. After a few records, the pointer above the wheel points to….

LAST MAN STANDING MATCH!

Guilmon: Oh boy…

Gimmy: Two street fighters duking it out, let's go baby!

As the ring bells, the two starts to trade blows until Masaru knocks Yusuke down with a Haymaker. Masaru picks Yusuke up and nails a strong Irish Whip onto Yusuke, sending him crashing to the turnbuckle. As Yusuke gets up, Masaru throws a punch. But Yusuke catches the punch before twisting Masaru's arm and release it. Yusuke then nails a Vertical Suplex onto Masaru before going for a Knee Drop onto Masaru's head. But Masaru rolls away to the ring floor, causing Yusuke to slams his knee onto the mat. He then pulls Yusuke down to the ring floor before slamming his head multiple times onto the edge of the ring until Yusuke Elbow Tackles Masaru's gut multiple times, pushing him away. As Masaru is at the table, Yusuke goes for a Clothesline. But Masaru dodges Yusuke's Clothesline as Masaru kicks Yusuke's gut and throws him through the announcers table, nearly crashing him onto Gimmy.

Gimmy: Watch it!

Guilmon: Hahaha!

As Masaru enters the ring, the referee starts to count.

Referee: 1,2,3,4,… Yusuke gets up.

Yusuke slides into the ring only to get his back stomped multiple times by Masaru until the referee stops him. As Masaru tries to pick Yusuke up, Yusuke trips Masaru's legs, causing him to fell onto the chains neck first. Yusuke drags Masaru to the middle of the ring and goes for a Figure 4 Leg Lock. But Masaru managed to push Yusuke to the turnbuckle with his leg before that could happen. Yusuke charged towards Masaru, but Masaru nails a Hip Toss before he Suplexes Yusuke. He then gives a 'U Can't C Me' taunt before nailing the Five Knuckle Shuffle onto Yusuke. He then nails the STF onto Yusuke.

Guilmon: Idiot! This isn't a Submission Match!

Veemon: I think Masaru is trying to knock Yusuke out with the STF!

Agumon: Smart move there.

As Yusuke continues to slowly crawl to the chains, Masaru started to add more pressure to the STF. A few seconds later, Yusuke managed to grab the chains, forcing Masaru to release him from the Submission. As Yusuke gets up, Masaru goes for the Attitude Adjustment. But Yusuke managed to escape from the finisher before kicking Masaru onto the jaw. He then nails the Anaconda Vice onto Masaru until he's knocked out. For safety measures, Yusuke nails a GTS onto a KO'ed Masaru as the referee starts to count.

Referee: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Yusuke Urameshi!

Veemon: What a fight these two street thugs has put out tonight!

Agumon: Now we have Takato, Setsuna and Yusuke inside the EC. And tonight the 4th spot shall be filled by either Daisuke or Seiya. AWF Shounen Championship Match! That's our main event for tonight.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage)

We can see the Code Geass gang (Lelouch, Suzaku, Rival, Shirley, Nina, Kallen and Nunally) talking about Kallen's match.

Rival: Your match was awesome! I never knew you are quite an athlete in there.

Shirley: We always thought you are always sick in school.

Kallen: Thanks. Though I could have done better. Say where's our President of the School Council?

Shirley: Trying to get a personal Locker Room for us. I hope the GM splits the room into two so that there won't be any pervert peeping any of us girls.

Rival: Are you talking about me?

Shirley: Duh. By the way Lulu, you better get ready because your match is next.

Lelouch: Ah. My debut match. Well better warm up before …

All the sudden Suneo and Giant ambushed Suzaku and Lelouch from behind with a Singapore Cane. Rival tried to help only to get thrown onto the wall. As Shirley and Nina calls for help while Kallen is guarding Nunally, Suneo and Giant continues to beat up Suzaku and Lelouch until they looked behind and saw Zero.

Suneo: There he is!

Giant: Wait? I thought one of these guys is Zero.

Suneo: Who cares! Get him!

Suneo and Giant then proceeds to chase Zero as Nina and Shirley returned with some referees and medics to assist Lelouch, Suzaku and Rival while Kallen tries to calm Nunally down. As Shirley assisted Lelouch to get up, all the sudden Kouji Minamoto strikes him with a Zig Zag before running away to the ring with a smirk.

(Ring)

Veemon: I can't believe this! Suneo and Giant had just beat up Lelouch whose match is next! What nerve!

Agumon: And to add insult to injury, Kouji attacks him with a Zig Zag before…

(I Am Perfection by Downstrait Plays)

Agumon: … this match started.

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Shibuya, Japan, Kouji Minamoto! (Crowd Boos)

Guilmon: Well with Lelouch already beaten up thanks to Suneo and Giant, I think Kouji has won the match by forfeit.

Gimmy: Come on Mr GM, find a replacement now.

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen due to Lelouch being unable to compete tonight, the winner by Forfeit, Kouji Mina…

(WWE Theodore 'Teddy' Long/ Smackdown's GM Theme Plays)

GM Nazirul shows up on the Titantron.

Nazirul: Hold up a second playa. Hey, I said playa! Man I'm good! Anyway I will not allowing anyone to get a spot to the PPV without working his or her butts off. So right now, please welcome Lelouch's replacement…

(Say It To My Face by Downstrait Plays)

Nazirul: … from Jiha Village, still pissed after being screwed by Taiki last week, Simon! (Crowd Cheers) And your match will be (spins wheel) … EXTREME RULES MATCH! Good luck out there! Holla holla holla, man I'm good!

The ring bells as Simon and Kouji locked arms until Simon throws Kouji onto the turnbuckle before kicking his gut with his knees multiple times until the referee stops him. Simon goes for a Running Knee Smash onto Kouji's head, but Kouji dodges it, causing Simon's knee to crash onto the turnbuckle. Kouji then stomps onto Simon's knee multiple times before going to the ring floor and slams his legs onto the edge of the ring. After entering the ring with a Wooden Guitar, Kouji swings the guitar as it crashes onto Simon's head, sending him down to the mat. He then goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Simon kicks out.

Kouji went to the ring floor before pulling Simon along. He then picks up the upper half of the Steel Steps before going to slam it onto Simon. Simon dodges away from the upper Steel Steps before hitting a Vertical Suplex onto Kouji. Simon picks the upper Steel Steps and gets ready to slam it onto Kouji, but he saw Taiki rushing to the ring as he managed to scare Taiki away bu threaten him with the upper Steel Steps. As the two argues, what Simon didn't realised that Kouji took out a Slegehammer from under the ring before hitting the back of Simon's head with it. After hitting a Zig Zag that slams Simon's head onto the upper Steel Steps, he enters the ring with Simon before pinning him.

Referee: 1,2,… Simon kicks out!

Guilmon: How did he kicked out?

Gimmy: That guy is Dai-Gurren-Dan's hero! Come on Simon, don't give up!

Darry: Your drill is the drill that shall pierce through the heavens!

Kouji picks Simon up only to get a Takedown as Simon immidately nails a Triple Suplex onto Kouji before locking him with the Giga Drill Breaker. (Cripplers Crossface) Taiki ruehd into the ring as Simon releases Kouji from the submission and threaten him. The two then stares at each other until Kouji from out of nowhere nails a Roll Up Pin onto Simon.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Kouji Minamoto!

As Kouji leaves with a spot to the PPV, Taiki took out a steel chair from under the ring before entering the ring. After opening and placing it in the middle of the ring, Taiki nails a Jumping DDT onto Simon, slamming his head onto the chair. Taiki then looks at Simon with disgust before leaving.

Darry: This is disgusting.

Gimmy: Two times in a row Taiki had screwed Simon out of a Championship Contendership.

Agumon: When will this ends?

(Parking Lot)

Suneo and Giant are there searching for Zero.

Giant: You can't hide from us forever Zero!

Suneo: Show up or we won't leave this place.

?: I think I saw him.

A green haired girl shows up. It was C.C.

Suneo: Where did you see him?

C.C: Outside the arena. He's leaving by foot.

Giant: Seriously? Damn it we almost got him!

Suneo: Look on the bright side, at least a cute girl had tell us where Zero is. Thanks again hot shot.

C.C: Call me C.C.

Giant: C.C? What kind of a name is…

Suneo bumps his elbow onto Giant.

Giant: … nevermind. Come on, let's go.

Suneo and Giant leaves the Parking Lot.

(Ring)

Doraemon: This match is for the AWF Shounen Championship!

(Pegasus Fantasy by MAKE-UP Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the challenger, trained in Greece, Pegasus Seiya! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: After the Pole Vault PPV, Seiya has forgot to cash in his rematch clause.

Agumon: But thanks to our GM, Seiya gets a title shot tonight.

(I Walk Alone by Saliva Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Odaiba, Japan, he is the current AWF Shounen Champion, Daisuke Motomiya! (Crowd Boos)

Veemon: Despite losing Hikari to Takeru, my partner still had the AWF Shounen title on his wrist.

Agumon: Let's remember that if he wins tonight, he will be joined by Takato, Yusuke and Setsuna at the PPV.

Before the match starts, a wheel with six sides were shown before the wheel started to spin. After a few records, the pointer above the wheel points to….

STEEL CAGE MATCH!

Gimmy: Oh yeah!

Veemon: Bring the cage down baby!

Agumon: Remember to win this match, one of these guys must climb out of the cage, get out using the door, or simply get a pinfall or submission.

As the cage has been lowered down and the ring bells, the two exchanged blows until Seiya wins it with a Haymaker onto Daisuke. Seiya throws a punch, but Daisuke catches Seiya's hand before twisting it for a few seconds. Daisuke then goes for a Vertical Suplex, but Seiya Elbow Tackles his gut before Daisuke could even lift him. After a few tackles, Seiya grabs Daisuke's head, climbs the turnbuckle and nails a Huraricana DDT from the top of the turnbuckle. Seiya then starts to climb the cage. But as he reached halfway, Daisuke gets up, picks him up and nails a Two Handed Chokeslam. He then goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Seiya kicks out.

Daisuke picks Seiya up only to get pushed onto the turnbuckle. Seiya goes for a Running Headbutt, but Daisuke dives away, causing Seiya to hit his shoulder onto the steel post. Daisuke picked Seiya up before throwing him onto the steel cage wall. He then shakes the chains before giving Seiya a 'Thumps Down' taunt, meaning that he's ready for the Batista Bomb. Daisuke picks Seiya up and goes for the finisher. But Seiya managed to punch Daisuke's head until he's dizzy as Daisuke crashes his back onto the turnbuckle as Seiya nails a Two Handed Bulldog from the top of the turnbuckle. He then pins Daisuke.

Referee: 1,2,… Daisuke kicks out.

Seiya went to the corner and struck a Pegasus Constilation Pose, meaning he is ready for Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken (Knock Out Punch). As Daisuke gets up and turned his back, Seiya strikes him with the finisher. Daisuke however lifts Seiya up and nails a Spinebuster onto him. Daisuke then goes for the Batista Bomb, but Seiya counters with a Huraricana as Daisuke were sent to the steel cage wall head first. Seiya then orders the referee to open the door and the referee unlocks it. Before Seiya could even crawl out, Daisuke grabs his legs and slams it onto the mat before nailing an Ankle Lock in which Seiya tried to break free by grabbing the chains. Seiya tried to use his momentum by pushing Daisuke away with his other leg, but it didn't reach him. Daisuke pulls Seiya strongly, causing Seiya to lose grip on the chains as Daisuke drags him to the middle of the ring and stomps him body multiple times. After hitting the Batista Bomb onto Seiya, he exits the ring via the door.

Doraemon: Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Shounen Champion, Daisuke Motomiya!

Gimmy: Seiya almost won the match if it wasn't for Daisuke who pulled his leg.

Darry: Now it's Daisuke, Takato, Setsuna and Yusuke in the PPV. Two more spots to be filled, but by who? Until next week, _sayonara!_

Daisuke raised his title, celebrating his victory over Seiya as the show came to close.

…

Match Results:

Asuka def. Kallen (Last Man Standing Match)

Takuya def. Ryo (Falls Count Anywhere Match)

Yusuke def. Masaru (Last Man Standing Match)

Kouji def. Lelouch (by Forfeit)

Kouji def. Simon (Extreme Rules Match)

Daisuke def. Seiya (Steel Cage Match, Daisuke retains his title)

…

Match Cards for AWF Go With The Flow PPV:

Shizuka Minamoto/Anzu Masaki (Doraemon/Yu-Gi-Oh) vs Yukina (Yu Yu Hakusho) vs Ruki Makino (Digimon Tamers vs Asuka Langley Soryu (Neon Genesis Evangelion) vs Sakura Kinomoto/? (Cardcaptor Sakura/?) vs Haruhi Suzumiya/Tohru Honda (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya/Fruits Basket) (AWF Shoujo Championship Match) (Elimination Chamber)

Kazuma Kuwabara/Iori Hida (Yu Yu Hakusho/Digimon 02) vs Suneo Honekawa (Doraemon) vs Takuya Kanbara (Digimon Frontier) vs Kouji Minamoto (Digimon Frontier) vs Touma H Nordstein/Lockon Stratos (Digimon Savers/Gundam 00) vs Giant Takashi/Suzaku Kururugi (Doraemon/Code Geass) (AWF Nippon Championship Match) (Elimination Chamber)

Daisuke Motomiya (Digimon 02) vs Setsuna F Seiei (Gundam 00) vs Takato Matsuki (Digimon Tamers) vs Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) vs Dekisugi Hidetoshi/Taiki Kudo (Doraemon/Digimon Xros Wars) vs Takeru Takaishi/Shinji Ikari (Digimon 02/Neon Genesis Evangelion) (AWF Shounen Championship Match) (Elimination Chamber)

A/N: There you have it, another chapter of AWF. Sorry for the hiatus. Life is a bitch lately.

So we're two weeks away from the PPV, and next week the Magical Girl makes her debut against Sakura Kinomoto. Also, moar things to come.

Airnaruto45: Oh. Okay then.

TND: Thanks

sonicx94: I will add more animes. But not until the 10th PPV of course. BTW, thanks for reviewing!

JapanRules: Dude! I'm struggling with my Tag Team Division and yet you asked me to make a Trios Title? Besides, this is AWF where it follows WWE.

Please review!


	18. AWF Gattai! 15

July, Week 3.

(Note: What's up with WWE's obsession with Twitter? I mean every minute is Twitter Twitter Twitter!)

…

(Rise Up by Ryan McCombs Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron)

Agumon: Welcome everyone to AWF! We're your hosts the Digi Trio Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon and next to us of course the twins Gimmy and Darry.

Gimmy: We are live in Libya where we have more Elimination Chamber qualifying matches for you!

(Catch You Catch Me by Gumi Plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first from Tomoeda, Japan, Sakura Kinomoto! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: Two weeks ago our GM has set a match between Sakura and another Magical Girl.

Agumon: But who is this other Magical Girl?

…

(Innocent Starter by Nana Mizuki Plays)

Doraemon: And her opponent, making her debut, Nanoha Takamachi! (Crowd Cheers)

Guilmon: That's the other Magical Girl?

Gimmy: Nanoha is from Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha which is not your average Magical Girl warfare.

Agumon: With techs, laser beams and awesome fights, this series is so worth watching.

Before the match starts, a wheel with six sides were shown before the wheel started to spin. After a few records, the pointer above the wheel points to….

STEEL CAGE MATCH!

Guilmon: Are you kidding me?

Veemon: Nanoha's debut match is inside the steel cage? Cool!

As the cage is lowered down and the ring bells, the two girls went to the corner before staring at each other. The two then locked onto each other before trying to push each other onto the corners. Sakura managed to win by pushing Nanoha to the turnbuckle before Headbutting her multiple times. She then goes for a Flying Clothesline, but Nanoha dodge away, causing Sakura to crash onto the top turnbuckle. Nanoha picks Sakura up and nails a Two Handed Powerbomb onto her. She grabs her leg, but Sakura pushes Nanoha onto the turnbuckle with her other leg. Before Sakura could do anything, Nanoha grabs her head before slamming it onto the top turnbuckle multiple times until Sakura counters with an Elbow Tackle. Sakura climbs the turnbuckle and goes for a Flying Clothesline, but Nanoha catches her in mid air. Fortunately Sakura managed to hit a Huraricana onto Nanoha, sending her to the steel cage wall head first. Nanoha looks behind and gets a Dropkick by Sakura, sending her back crashing to the chains and the back of her head onto the cage wall. Sakura then climbs the cage wall, but as she's halfway done, Nanoha pulled her down to the mat.

Veemon: Sakura has to think twice before climbing the cage wall.

Agumon: A good match so far with the two Mahou Shoujos showing what they can do to each other.

As Sakura gets up, Nanoha bounced from the chains before hitting a Swinging Neckbreaker onto Sakura. She picks Sakura up and slams her head onto the cage wall before lifting her up and nails a Vertical Suplex. Nanoha then climsb the cage before she saw Sakura getting up which causes her to hit a Crossbody from the cage wall. Sakura managed to catch Nanoha is mid air before slamming her back onto the cage wall with pure force. She then nails a Baseball Slide onto Nanoha's head before pressing it onto the cage wall. She then gets ready for her Cardcaptor Shuffle (JTG's Neckbreaker). As she goes for it, Nanoha managed to grab the chains to avoid the finisher. After tripping Sakura's leg that causes Sakura to crash onto the chains neck first, Nanoha nails her Rising Heart (Falcon Arrow) onto her. She then starts to climb the chains. But as soon as she climbed ¾ of the cage wall, Sakura gets up, went to the top of the chains before leaping to the 2/4 of the cage wall and catches Nanoha's leg. As Sakura pulled Nanoha's leg, the two girls fell to the mat since Nanoha managed to pull down Sakura's legs as well.

Gimmy: BAM!

Darry: Those two didn't get each other any change to escape right now.

Guilmon: Didn't these girls know how to use the cage door?

Gimmy: Shut up.

The two girls started to crawl to the door in which Nanoha is leading. Before she could ask the referee to open the door, Sakura nails a Sleeper Hold onto Nanoha, trying to knock her out. Nanoha managed to grab the middle chains before getting up using them while lifting Sakura at the same time. As Nanoha moves backwards to slam Sakura onto the turnbuckle, Sakura managed to slip away, causing Nanoha to get bounced off the turnbuckle in which Sakura nails her Cardcaptor Shuffle onto the already bounced off Nanoha. Sakura then starts to climb the cage wall. Nanoha managed to get up, but it's too late as Sakura is already at the other side of the cage wall as Sakura leap down to the ring floor.

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Sakura Kinomoto!

Veemon: What a match by these Magical Girls!

Gimmy: Definitely PPV material!

Agumon: Despite the fact that Nanoha has pulled everything to win this match, it was Sakura's experince that allowed her to win.

Gimmy: I'm surely can't wait to see those two in a match again.

(Code Geass Locker Room)

Milly: Well, here we are! Our own locker room!

The camera shows the locker room.

Rivalz: This room has everything we need! Even a computer! –saw Nina using it first- Aw nuts.

Shirley: I wish this locker room were divided by two. Girls need privacy you know.

Milly: Sorry girl but this is what the GM could give to us. Appriciate it.

Shirley: Fine. By the way Lulu…

Lelouch: Hm?

Shirley: Why did you resign from being an AWF Superstar?

Lelouch: I don't have time for such thing. But on the bright side, I heard Zero has been signed to this company.

Suzaku: Zero?

Lelouch: Yes. But don't worry. I highly doubt that Zero would bring in his Black Knights into this show.

Rivalz: Good ridence. By the way Suzaku, your match is tonight. I hope you are ready.

Suzaku: I am ready. I can't wait to get my hands on that gorila who ambushed us last week.

Rivalz: Yeah. What a wild Gorila Faced Ele… I mean Japanese this company has.

Suzaku: I'n going out for a while bfore the match. See ya.

Milly: Good luck!

Shirley: Win this for Ashford Academy!

Nunally: Good luck Suzaku.

Suzaku: Thanks.

Suzaku leaves the locker room.

Milly: Well guys, let's go to the big screen to watch the matches.

Nina: But what about the Elevens? There's many in this arena.

Shirley: Of course there are many Elevens here. This is a company for Elevens, I mean Japanese. Besides, none of it matters since this company has nothing to do with Elevens or Britannians.

Lelouch: In other words, everyone is equal here.

Shirley: You are spot on Lulu. Now come on.

Shirley, Lelouch, Nunally and Milly leaves the locker room.

Rivalz: Wait for me!

Nina: Me too!

(Ring)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall and it is for the AWF Nippon Championship!

(Man In The Box by Alice in Chains Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, from Odaiba, Japan, Iori Hida! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: What an opportunity for this young Digidestined tonight.

Agumon: If he wins this match, he will enter the Elimination Chamber as the current champion.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, representing the Spirit Detectives, he is the current AWF Nippon Champion, Kazuma Kuwabara! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Darry: Kuwabara has won the Nippon Championship after beating Suneo at All for One PPV.

Gimmy: With his fellow partner and his girlfriend advances to their repective Elimination Chamber matches, Kuwabara has no reason to lose here tonight.

Before the match starts, a wheel with six sides were shown before the wheel started to spin. After a few records, the pointer above the wheel points to….

EXTREME RULES MATCH!

Veemon: Alright!

Agumon: This could be a huge advantage for Iori.

As the ring bells, Kuwabara tries to grab Iori. But Iori went to Kuwabara's back before punching his back multiple times until Kuwabara pushes Iori onto the chains. Kuwabara goes for a Clothesline to throw Iori out of the ring, but Iori pulled down the chains, causing Kuwabara to trip himself down to the ring floor. As Kuwabara gets up, Iori nails a Double Knee Drop onto Kuwabara's head. He then took out a steel chair from under the ring. As Kuwabara gets up, Iori throws the chair onto him in which Kuwabara catches it before kicking the chair, pushing Kuwabara down to the floor. Kuwabara gets up and before he could look behind, he got nailed by a Bulldog by Iori. He picks Kuwabara up and ready to slam his head onto the steel post. Kuwabara however managed to grab Iori's head and slams it onto the steel post instead. After throwing Iori into the ring, Kuwabara picks up a wooden table before entering the ring. Before Kuwabara could open the table, Iori tackles him down before hitting multiple ground punches until the referee stops him. After hitting a Two Handed Bulldog onto Kuwabara, he goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Kuwabara kicks out.

Veemon: Iori might be young, but there's no doubt that he is extreme.

Agumon: Good match so far. Hope that Kuwabara could counter back.

Iori went to the ring floor before re-entering the ring with a steel chair. As Kuwabara gets up, Iori tried to slam the chair onto him. But Kuwabara catches the chair before grabbing it from Iori. After hitting a chair shot straight onto Iori's face, Kuwabara nails a Suplex onto Iori which sends his back crashing onto the chair. After picking up a garbage can from under the ring, Kuwabara placed it at the middle of the turnbuckle. He picks Iori up only to get his hands pushed away before Iori pushes him closer to the garbage can. Kuwabara charges towards Iori only to have Iori tripping his leg before he picks his leg and slams it onto the mat. He then goes for another, but Kuwabara managed to grab the chains, causing the referee to stop Iori. Iori then charged himself towards Kuwabara as he is going for a Running Headbutt. Kuwabara managed to dodge it, causing Iori to fell onto the ring floor instead. Iori gets up and pulled Kuwabara down face first to the mat before nailing an Elbow Drop onto Kuwabara's legs. He then climbs the turnbuckle and goes for a Flying Double Knee Drop. But Kuwabara rolls away as Iori crashes his knees onto the mat while Kuwabara pins him.

Referee: 1,2, … Iori kicks out.

Kuwabara lifts Iori up and goes for the GTS. But Iori counters with a Huraricana, sending Kuwabara crashing onto the garbage can. After nailing a Dropkick onto Kuwabara as Kuwabara bounced down to the mat, Iori picks him up and placed him on a Tree to Woe position. He then goes for the ECW Baseball Slide before picking Kuwabara up and ready to hit a Dreamer DDT head first to the steel chair. Kuwabara however managed to lift Iori up on his shoulder before Powerbombing him onto the steel chair back first. He then nails the Anaconda Vice as Iori taps out.

Doraemon: Here's your winner and still your AWF Nippon Champion, Kazuma Kuwabara!

Gimmy: Now it's 3 for 3 for the YYH team!

Veemon: And another PPV quality match as well! Is this AWF 'Gattai!' or a PPV?

Agumon: Whatever it is, what an amazing night we had so far.

(Realeza by Jim Johnston Plays)

Agumon: What the?

Guilmon: Oh yes!

Suneo and Giant appears on a (insert car brand here) that costs (insert number of dollars here). As Suneo came out from the car with a mic, he sighed before starting to announce the next match in Spainish.

Suneo: emm.. blabla blablabla… blabla… ah whatever! Giant Takashi!

Giant came out from the car before the two went to the stage and poses like Alberto Del Rio, along with the towel part. As Iori and Kuwabara leaves the ring via the audience seats, Suneo and Giant enters the ring.

Suneo: My name is Suneo Honekawa! (Crowd Boos) Two weeks ago I lost my title to an Elvis Wannabe at the All for One PPV. But fear not my fellow losers, because at the Go With The Flow PPV it will be my destiny to retain the title! (Crowd Boos) Speaking of which I would like to introduce to you my partner who shall enter the Chamber with me, get rid of 4 other Superstars and fight until either one of us wins the title. Also from my hometown Nerima, Japan, he is AWEESOMEE, Giant Takashi! (Crowd Boos)

Giant: At the PPV I will eliminate all the other Superstars inside the Elimination Chamber and then together with Suneo, we will entertain you until either one of us wins the title. Because I'm Giant, and I'm … (Crowd: Awful) … AWESOME!

Suneo: Yeah. An AWESOME Destiny for the two of us!

Veemon: So does that means they're gay for each other?

Gimmy: Nice one Veemon.

As Giant and Suneo drops the mic, Suneo went down to the ring floor.

(Colours by Flow Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Area 11, Holy Brittanian Empire, Suzaku Kururugi! (Crowd Cheers)

Gimmy: Last week he, Lelouch and Rival suffered an ambushed by Suneo and Giant which results in Lelouch resigning as an AWF Superstar.

Darry: I hope they didn't try to hurt Nunally like what they did to Relena.

Before the match starts, a wheel with six sides were shown before the wheel started to spin. After a few records, the pointer above the wheel points to….

STEEL CAGE MATCH!

Guilmon: Again?

Veemon: Yeah and guess what? Suneo cannot interfere in this match! Now Giant is alone!

As the cage is lowered, Suneo is complaining on how this match was choosen and the ring bells, Giant immidiately ambushed Suzaku with a Beatdown before pickin g him up an throws him onto the steel cage wall. As Giant saw Suzaku crawling to the chains, Giant nails a Running Knee onto Suzaku's head before placing Suzaku's head next to the cage wall and pressed it onto the cage wall. He then stomps Suzaku's head multiple times before pulling his leg only to get pushed away by Suzaku's other leg. Suzaku bounced off the chains and goes for a Clothesline, but Giant catches Suzaku and nails a Bearhug followed by a Belly to Back Suplex a few seconds later. Giant tried to squash Suzaku onto the cage wall using his body, but Suzaku jumps away, causing Giant to crash onto the cage wall instead. While Suneo is yelling at Giant, Giant looked to his left and recived a Dropkick by Suzaku, pushing Giant onto the chains. Suzaku goes for a Clothesline, but Giant lifts him up and slams him onto the turnbuckle before slamming him to the cage wall followed by a pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Suzaku kicks out.

Veemon: Giant is dominating.

Guilmon: I told you! Giant doesn't need Suneo to do some dirty work! He can do this all by himself!

Giant stomps onto Suzaku multiple times before picking his head and twists his head on the cage wall resulting in Suzaku making weird and funny faces. Suneo took out his (insert phone brand here) cellphone and tell Suzaku to say 'Cheese' before taking a pictureof Suzaku's face. As Giant releases Suzaku, he went to the other side of the chains and gets ready for a Running Clothesline. As Suzaku gets up, Giant goes for it. But Suzaku catches Giant's arm and nails a Judo Hip Toss before putting him onto an Armlock for a few seconds before releasing him. He then gets ready for his Spinzaku (Suzaku's trademark spin kick). He goes for it, but Giant blocks it with his arms before kicking him to the gut and nails a DDT. After hitting an Elbow Drop onto Suzaku's back, he goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Suzaku kicks out.

Gimmy: Come on Suzaku! Fight back!

Darry: Live on Suzaku!

As Giant pulled Suzaku's leg, his eye turned red. (Note: Suzaku is 'Geass'ed to 'Live On' by Zero) Giant goes for an Ankle Lock, but Suzaku pushes Giant with his other leg before getting up and nails a Hip Toss onto Giant followed by the Spinzaku! Before he could go for a pin, Suneo tackles down the referee outside of the cage and took his keys before opening the door. As the referee is distracted by Suneo, Suzaku decided to use the door instead. After hitting a Baseball Slide onto Suneo, Suzaku is ready to get out of the cage only to get a Low Blow from behind by Giant. After Giant nails the Skull Crushing Finale, he exits the cage.

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Giant Takashi!

Veemon: I can't believe it! Suzaku is so close into winning, but Suneo screws him up!

Guilmon: Yes! Now those two are in the Elimination Chamber!

Agumon: Hold… Hold on a minute…

As the cage is raised, Suneo and Giant enters the ring and nails a Beatdown onto Suzaku. That is until Zero shows up and rushed to the ring.

Darry: It's Zero! Save us!

Zero enters the ring and goes for a Clothesline, but Suneo catches it and nails a Swinging Armbreaker instead. He then removes the mask only to reveal that Zero is…

… a young long green haired girl?

Veemon: That's…

Agumon: C.C from last week's show! Don't tell me she's Zero?

Gimmy: Hang on! Look!

The Titantron shows a countdown ala Chris Jericho. As the countdown ends…

(Break The Walls Down Plays)

… the stage turned dark before the lights went on again which reveals the real Zero. Suneo and Giant exits the ring and goes after Zero, but as the lights goes off on stage before it returns after a while, Zero is gone!

Guilmon: Who… who is this Zero entity anyway?

Agumon: Whoever he is, he has made his presence felt longer in AWF.

(Screen Room) (This room is where other superstars watches their fellow roster in action)

Rivalz: Aw man! Suzaku is so close into winning!

Shirley: Still he did his best, right Lulu? –looks around- Lulu?

Rivalz: Don't tell me he's gone again.

Shirley: Pretty much.

Nina: -gasps- Elevens!

?: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME NERDFACE?

Everyone rushed to Nina only to saw her getting her collar grabbed by AWF Shounen Champion Daisuke Motomiya.

Rivalz: Hands off creep!

Daisuke: Who are you surpose to be punk? throws Nina away with Milly catches her)

Rivalz: If you want to hurt my friends, go through me first! Besides, she accidently screams after being shocked at seeing you!

Daisuke: Shocked? You want to know what's going to be shocked? YOU!

Daisuke kicks Rivalz to the gut before throwing him onto the big screen TV head first. As Rivalz's head is stuck, the TV exploded!

Milly: Rivalz!

Everyone rushed to check on Rivalz as Daisuke leaves them.

(Commercial Break)

(Ring)

The Titantron shows what happened before the commercial break.

Agumon: Ladies and gentlemen here's what happened before the commerical break.

Veemon: It all started with Nina accidently calling our AWF Shounen Champion an Eleven which results in Daisuke almost attempting to hurt Nina.

Gimmy: While Rivalz tried to save her, he gets thrown onto the Big Screen TV and before he could remove his head from the TV, it exploded.

Darry: I can't believe it. Daisuke has gone too far and gone unstable! All Nina did was accidently calling Daisuke an Eleven.

Agumon: I can't blame anyone since Nina is somehow have a fobia to Japanese or what they call at Area 11: Elevens.

Veemon: But you know what's weird? Since Daisuke isn't an Eleven, why would he be mad at Nina for calling that to him?

Darry: It's a huge prove that our champion needs a mental therapy.

(Backstage)

We can see Nanoha talking to her friends Fate, Alisa, Suzuka and Hayate.

Suzuka: Good job on your match earlier Nanoha.

Alisa: I know that Sakura is a tough oen to handle, but you managed to pull everything to make a good match!

Nanoha: Thanks guys? I promise I will do better next time.

Alisa: That's the spirit!

?: Well well well look what we got here.

Suneo and Giant appeared to the scene.

Suneo: Look Giant, 4 and a half girls with no boyfriends! And guess what? They are around our age!

Giant: Wait? Who's the half one?

Suneo: That girl in the wheelchair (Hayate) of course!

Giant: Oh right! Say since you girls didn't have any boys to keep you company, let's hang out around Libya.

Alisa: Yeah right. Like we want to hang out with a duck and a gorila.

Suzuka: Alisa please don't pick up any fight with them.

Alisa: Why? They asked us to hang out with them and then insulted Hayate? I rather slap them to the face.

Suneo: Calm down ladies. I got cash!

Alisa: I have those more than your grandfather could made in a year.

Suzuka: No thanks. I don't want any money. Besides, I'm already rich.

Suneo: Well then what about you Hayate? Oh wait! Who wants to hang out with a handicaped girl like you? I rather date that fine body of that blonde. (stares at Fate)

Fate walked towards Suneo and slaps him to the face.

Fate: That's for insulting Hayate and bothering us.

Suneo: Well okay then. Call us when you are free! Come on Giant.

Giant: But Suneo! What about Nanoha?

Suneo: Before you get another bitchslap, let's get out of here.

Giant: -sighs- Fine.

As Giant walks away, he still managed to give a 'Call Me Soon' hand sign to the girls.

Hayate: They are weird aren't they?

Nanoha: Indeed.

(Ring)

(Ain't No Stoppin Me by Axel Plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first representing the Xros Hearts, Taiki Kudo! (Crowd Boos)

Darry: For two weeks in a row Taiki has screwed our fellow Dai Gurren member Simon out of the Elimination Chamber qualifiers.

Gimmy: Now that bastard has to win this match to enter the Elimination Chamber.

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Nerima, Japan, Dekisugi Hidetoshi! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: After what happened to Nobita at the Pedal to the Medal PPV, Dekisugi has sworn to beat Daisuke to avenge Nobita.

Guilmon: Which proves that this 'peep' is gay for Nobita.

Agumon: Shut up. You don't know the meaning of 'Nakama' anyway.

Before the match starts, a wheel with six sides were shown before the wheel started to spin. After a few records, the pointer above the wheel points to….

EXTREME RULES MATCH!

Gimmy: Another Extreme Rules Match? Now I feel like being in ECW!

Darry: Let's get this show on the road!

Gimmy: You said it sister!

As the ring bells, Taiki immidiately strikes Dekisugi's head with his Goggles before chocking him with it until the referee stops him. After throwing his Goggles away, Taiki goes to Clotheslining Dekisugi out of the ring. Dekisugi however managed to fell down to the ring floor before pulling Taiki's legs, causing Taiki's body to fell onto the mat. He picks Taiki's leg only to get a boot to the face by Taiki's other leg, pushing him away onto the barricade. Taiki then launches himself straight onto Dekisugi through the barricade!

Darry: How much force did Taiki just produce?

Gimmy: No idea, but anything can happen in wrestling.

Taiki ground punches Dekisugi's head multiple times until Dekisugi pushes Taiki away. Dekisugi slowly gets up only to get his head bashed by a Fire Extinguisher that Taiki picked up from under the ring. Taiki picks Dekisugi up and goes for a Jumping DDT through the fire extinguisher, but Dekisugi grabs Taiki and nails a Backbreaker instead. As Taiki gets up, Dekisugi nails a Two Handed Bulldog, slamming Taiki's head onto the fire extinguisher. He picks up the fire extinguisher and gets ready to swing it onto Taiki's head. As Taiki gets up, Dekisugi swings it only to have it catched by Taiki as Taiki stomps his leg and grab the fire extinguisher from him. Taiki then sprayed Dekisugi with it as Dekisugi is unable to see anything. As the cloud of smoke is gone, Taiki nails a Jumping DDT onto Dekisugi head first onto the fire extinguisher. He then picks Dekisugi up and tried to slam his head onto the steel post. But Dekisugi grabs Taiki's head and slams it onto the steel post instead before throwing him into the ring. As Dekisugi enters the ring, Taiki nails a Roll Up Pin from out of nowhere.

Referee: 1,2,… Dekisugi gets up.

The two then nails a Clothesline to each other precisely at the same time, knocking both of them down. Dekisugi is the first to get up as he climbs to the top of the turnbuckle and gets ready to hit a Diving Headbutt onto Taiki. But Taiki rolls away as Dekisugi lands on the mat head first. Taiki went down to the ring floor and picks up a steel chair from under the ring. After that he placed the chair in the middle of the ring and gets ready to nail a Jumping DDT onto Dekisugi straight to the steel chair. All the sudden…

(WWE Chris Benoit Theme Plays)

Darry: Tha… That's Simon!

Gimmy: Going to get a payback for screwing him twice!

As Simon enters the ring, Taiki immidiately beat him down only to get lifted on his shoulder as Simon nails a Powerbomb onto Taiki. He then nails the Giga Drill Breaker (Crippler's Crossface) onto Taiki until he is knocked out before leaving the ring. Dekisugi picks Taiki up and nails the Killswitch onto Taiki straight onto the steel chair before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Dekisugi Hidetoshi!

Veemon: Dekisugi has advanced to the Elimination Chamber and one step away into avenging his friend!

Agumon: And also Taiki has finally gets what he deserved from screwing Simon twice!

Gimmy: That means they're 4 matches to go next week before the PPV. Who shall get the last 4 spots? Find out next week.

Darry: Until then this is Darry Arai saying _sayonara!_

…

Match Results:

Sakura def. Nanoha (Steel Cage Match)

Kuwabara def. Iori (Extreme Rules Match) (Kuwabara retains his AWF Nippon Championship)

Giant def. Suzaku (Steel Cage Match)

Dekisugi def. Taiki (Extreme Rules Match)

…

Next Weeks Card:

Haruhi vs Tohru (Submission/TLC Match)

Lockon vs Touma (Last Man Standing)

Shizuka vs Anzu (Submission/TLC Match) (AWF Shoujo Championship)

Takeru vs Shinji (Falls Count Anywhere Match)

…

Cards for AWF Go With The Flow:

Shizuka Minamoto/Anzu Masaki (Doraemon/YuGiOh) vs Yukina (Yu Yu Hakusho) vs Ruki Makino (Digimon Tamers) vs Asuka Langley Soryu (Neon Genesis Evangelion) vs Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) vs Haruhi Suzumiya/Tohru Honda (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya/Fruits Basket) (AWF Shoujo Championship Match) (Elimination Chamber Match)

Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) vs Suneo Honekawa (Doraemon) vs Giant Takashi (Doraemon) vs Touma H Nordstein/Lockon Stratos (Digimon Savers/Gundam 00) vs Kouji Minamoto (Digimon Frontier) vs Takuya Kanbara (Digimon Frontier) (AWF Nippon Championship Match) (Elimination Chamber Match)

Daisuke Motomiya (Digimon 02) vs Setsuna F Seiei (Gundam 00) vs Takato Matsuki (Digimon Tamers) vs Dekisugi Hidetoshi (Doraemon) vs Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) vs Takeru Takaishi/Shinji Ikari (Digimon 02/Neon Genesis Evangelion) (AWF Shounen Championship Match) (Elimination Chamber Match)

A/N: There you have it, another chapter after a 2 week hiatus. To anyone who wanted new characters to enter AWF, wait until the 10th PPV which is AWF's version of the Royal Rumble. As for Alisa, well her name is Alisa despite the Japanese pronounce it as 'Arisa' (even the subs says 'Arisa'). This is due to 'Engrish'. Until then, please review!


	19. AWF Gattai! 16

This is the last chapter before the PPV. What will happen?

Airnaruto45: Sorry about that. Maybe I've turn Daisuke into a worse heel than WWE's Batista.

JapanRules555: ?

Toonwriter: Really? Oh damn looks like I'm pushing too much on promoting 'Code Geass' and 'Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha' last week. Sorry man. As for your suggestions, too late. This is the last week before the PPV. Still thanks for reminding me that there's such thing as a Two out of Three Falls Match and a Casket Match. It seems like the PG Era nearly erases those matches from my head. :p And yes I did a submission match before. Takato vs Simon or Suneo vs Ryo anyone? And please don't compare this with Season 1. Season 1 is a disaster after my obcession to compete with CWF.

On with the show!

…

July, Week 4.

(Before the show, Backstage)

Iori: Alright Daisuke. What's in to you? Trying to injure a girl just because she accidently called you an 'Eleven'?

Daisuke: I was shocked okay!

Iori: Shocked? For what? Plus, we are from Digimon 02 where JAPAN ISN'T BEEN TAKEN OVER BY THE HOLY BRITANNIAN EMPIRE! Why the hell are you angry about being called an 'Eleven' huh? Answer me Daisuke!

Daisuke: …

Iori: What's wrong? Speechless?

Daisuke: No I don't. In fact, I don't give a damn about anyone else anymore! All I care right now is Me! Who cares if I hurt a girl just because she called me an 'Eleven'? Me? Like I care! All I care right now is to retain my title at the PPV, destroy anyone who tried to oppose me, and take Hikari back to my hands!

Iori: That's it! You are a rat bastard! You know what? … I WISH YOU ARE INJURED AT THE UPCOMING PPV!

Daisuke: FINE! WISH FOR IT! BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE AT THE PPV, I. WILL. RETAIN. THIS. TITLE. AND. BEAT. YOU. UP. WITHOUT. ANY. INJURY!

Iori: OKAY THEN, I DARE YOU TO RETAIN THE TITLE AT THE PPV WITHOUT ANY INJURY!

Daisuke: FINE!

Daisuke pushes Iori onto a nearby wall before stomping his face multiple times until the security tries to stop him. Daisuke managed to break away from the security before bashing Iori's head with his title belt. He then leaves the scene with security's orders.

…

(Ring)

Gimmy: Woah. Now that's an ugly argument that we had just saw earlier.

Guilmon: Yeah. I can't believe that Iori is wishing for Daisuke to get injured at the PPV.

Agumon: Anyways ladies and gentlemen welcome to AWF, one more week before the PPV. I'm Agumon and my partners Veemon, Guilmon, Gimmy and Darry.

Veemon: We're live in Ivory Coast or more people call it, Cote de Ivore or something, and tonight we have four more qualifying matches for you tonight.

(You're Not Enough For Me by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing the SOS Brigade, Haruhi Suzumiya! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Gimmy: After an embarassing Anime Mania, Haruhi is back to reclaim her title.

Darry: Problem is can she get pass the Sohma Dynasty's Tohru Honda tonight?

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: And her opponent, representing the Sohma Dynasty, Tohru Honda! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: This is rediculous. Why would these two get the same mixed reactions? Shouldn't Haruhi get booed while Tohru get cheered?

Agumon: Simple. There's Haruhi fanboys who treats their obcession as a religion that cheers for her and there's also Tohru haters who called her a Mary Sue and steals their 'Kyo-kun' from their wet dream.

Guilmon: Good point.

Before the match starts, a wheel with six sides were shown before the wheel started to spin. After a few records, the pointer above the wheel points to….

SUBMISSION MATCH!

Veemon: Hooo boy.

Agumon: Haruhi is at a huge disadvantage right now.

As the ring bells, the two girls locked to each other until Haruhi uses her knee to kick Tohru's upper body before nailing an Uppercut. Tohru gets up and went towards Haruhi only to get her legs tripped by Haruhi as Haruhi puts Tohru onto a Sleeper Hold. Tohru however managed to get up, carrying Haruhi on her back before slamming her onto the turnbuckle back first. She then Headbutts Haruhi multiple times before Foot Choking he until the referee stops her. She then goes for a Running Knee Smash, but Haruhi dodges it, causing Tohru to slam her knee onto the turnbuckle. Haruhi then drags Tohru to the middle of the ring before applying an Ankle Lock on her injured knee. Tohru however managed to crawl herself to the nearest chains and grabs it, forcing Haruhi to release her from the submission.

Veemon: It seems that Haruhi is targeting Tohru's injured knee.

Guilmon: Yeah. Now Haruhi can focus to put a submission on that knee.

Before Tohru could even get up, Haruhi grabs her legs before slamming her knee onto the mat. She then goes for another Ankle Lock on the injured knee, but Tohru pushes Haruhi away with her other leg. Haruhi goes for an Elbow Drop, but Tohru managed to crawl to the ring floor. Haruhi then resolved to nail a Baseball Slide onto Tohru, but Tohru catches Haruhi's legs before nailing an Elbow Drop onto the two legs. After pulling Haruhi to the ring floor, Tohru pushes her onto the steel post head first before throwing her into the ring. She picks Haruhi up and goes for a Saito Suplex. But Haruhi managed to counter with a Huraricana that sends Tohru crashing to the chains neck first. As Tohru gets up, she recived the French Kiss by Haruhi. She then surprisingly nails Tohru's Sharpshooter onto her, resulting in Tohru tapping out by her own submission.

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Haruhi Suzumiya!

Guilmon: Now the SOS Brigade leader has advanced to the Elimination Chamber, one step before getting her title back.

Agumon: One more spot to go and it will be filled tonight.

(Backstage)

We can see Suneo and Giant talking to each other.

Suneo: Hey Giant.

Giant: Hm?

Suneo: Last week was a disaster. I mean we failed to capture Zero and failed to date those 4 and a half girls. Am I right?

Giant: Yeah. So are we going to try to pick them up again?

Suneo: No way. I'm not going to get another bitchslap by that Fate girl. Oh yeah who's match is tonight?

Giant: Let's see. Shizuka vs Anzu, Takeru vs Shinji and up next, Touma vs Lockon. Why would you ask?

Suneo: Remember what we did to Touma before All for One PPV?

Giant: Yeah so.

Suneo: Hehe.

Giant: Oh no! No way in hell we're going to kidnap Relena again! Besides, all we need to do now is focus on the EC, not screwing others!

Suneo: Just kidding. I leave that to the Celestrial Being if they are even interested in her. Now come on, let's go and see the match at the Screen Room.

Suneo and Giant leaves the scene.

(Ring)

(Written In My Face by Jim Johnston and Sean Jeannes Plays)

Doraemon: This is a Last Man Standing Match for the Final Spot to the Nippon Championship Elimination Chamber Match! Introducing first from Ireland, Lockon Stratos! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Gimmy: There he is, the bishie of the Celestrial Being. Am I right Darry? –looks around- Darry?

Veemon: Look at that!

The camera shows Darry in front of Lockon asking for autograph. After Lockon gives her one, she went back to the announcers table with some jealous fangirls booing her.

Guilmon: Such an uncivilized action your sister just did.

Gimmy: Shut up. Who can blame her since Lockon is beautiful boy material?

(Get Down On Your Knees by Age Against The Machines Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent from Austria, Touma H Nordstein! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: Aw sucks. No Relena tonight.

Agumon: I'm sure if he brought her either Suneo and Giant or the Celestrial being would take advantage.

As the ring bells, the two went around in circles before locking up on each other. Touma managed to push Lockon onto the nearby turnbuckle before Uppercutting him at the turnbuckle. He then Headbutts Lockon multiple times until the referee stops him. Touma then goes for a Clothesline, but Lockon pushes Touma away with his legs. Touma looks behind and gets pushed by Lockon's legs again as Lockon immidiately nails a Two Handed Bulldog onto Touma. He picks Touma's head and throws him to the ring floor. As Lockon goes down to the ring floor, Touma nails a Takedown before lifting him out and slams Lockon onto the steel post. He then drags Lockon onto the Digi Trio's announcers table before slamming Lockon's head onto it. Touma then removes the cover of the Digi Trio's table before going to grab Lockon, but all the sudden Darry throws some water onto Touma.

Gimmy: What the? What are you doing sister?

Darry: Sorry! I can't let Lockon lose!

Guilmon: Good news is thanks to Darry's fangirlism, Lockon is able to get this match on his favour after nailing a Bulldog onto Touma. And look out!

Lockon throws Touma through the announcers table, crashing onto Veemon.

Agumon: Veemon!

Gimmy: Damn!

Lockon went to the Digi Trio's seats before lifiting Touma up and throws him onto the barricade head first. While Agumon and Guilmon moves away from the fight, Lockon picks Touma up and placed him on the table. Lockon then picks Touma up only to get listed by him instead. After putting Lockon into a Bearhug-like position, Touma nails a Belly to Back Suplex, sending him crashing onto the Arai Twin's table which it didn't break thanks to it's cover. As Lockon gets up, Touma goes for a Running Headbutt, but Lockon nails the Brouge Kick onto Touma in mid air, crashing towards the unbroken table back first. He lifts Touma up and nails the Celtic Cross onto Touma through the Digi Trio's table, breaking it into half.

Agumon: Our table!

Veemon: (felling dizzy) … wha?

Referee: 1,2,3,4,5,6,… Touma gets up.

Lockon then goes for another Brouge Kick, but Touma catches his legs before nailing an Elbow Smash onto it. Touma then pushed Lockon onto the steel post head first before throwing him into the ring. As Touma is standing at the edge of the ring, Lockon nails another Brouge Kick onto Touma, sending him falling onto the ring floor. Lockon went to the ring floor and nails the Celtic Cross as the referee starts to count.

Referee: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Lockon Stratos!

Darry: (fangirl scream) Kya! (normal) Go Lockon!

Gimmy: Now all the spots are filled. At the PPV it will be Kuwabara defending his title against Suneo, Giant, Takuya, Kouji and your winner over there Lockon.

(Screen Room)

Giant and Suneo is inside it.

Giant: Should we try to make a deal with Lockon so that we could throw away the other three?

Suneo: If we do that, we could get a 4 on 2 Beatdown of our life.

Giant: What about Kouji? Should we talk with him.

Suneo: Even if we do, he might stab us in the back by pinning us during the match.

Giant: Hm. Oh well, can't wait for next week. Let's go.

(Backstage)

Shizuka: Shizuka Kawai here for AWF's Backstage Crew and my guest for tonight the AWF Shoujo Champion, Shizuka Minamoto! (Crowd Cheers/Boos) Shizuka tonight you will be facing a friend of my brother Anzu. And if you win you will advance to the Elimination Chamber next week. How do you feel?

Shizuka (Minamoto): Well thanks for having me here, Shizuka (winks). As for tonight's TLC Match, I'm ready as ever. You know it's like my first title defence against Izumi Orimoto at Pole Vault only this time I'll be facing your brother's friend and instead of a ladder match I'll be facing her in a TLC Match. Well guess what? I'm ready for anything! Suzumiya, I hope you are watching this match because I will prove to you why I'm better than you and why I am the true champion. As for the others inside the EC, take notes. Thanks for the interview.

Shizuka (Kawai): You are welcome. Good luck!

Shizuka (Minamoto) leaves the scene.

(Ring)

Doraemon: This is a TLC Match for the AWF Shoujo Championship!

(WWE Melina Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, from Domino City, Anzu Masaki! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: What an opportunity for this girl.

Agumon: Not only she's the only Yu-Gi-Oh character to enter any qualifiers, but also gets a chance to enter the EC as the champion.

(WWE Eve Torres Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And her opponent, from Nerima, Japan, she is the current AWF Shoujo Champion, Shizuka Minamoto! (Crowd Cheers)

Gimmy: This girl so far had a 4 month title reign, longer than anyone else so far.

Darry: She has to remember that this is a TLC Match where instead of climbing the ladder and grabbing the title above, you are allowed to hit your opponent with tables, chairs and ladders before going for the pin.

As the ring bells and after Shizuka gives her belt to the referee, Anzu grabs the belt from the referee before hitting Shizuka to the face with it. She then chokes her with the belt until the referee stops her and grabs the title away. Anzu then placed Shizuka's head on the chains before pressing her head with her legs until the referee stops her. She then went to the ring floor, grabs a steel chair from under the ring and slams it onto Shizuka's face. She then enters the ring, placed the chair on Shizuka's body, climbs the turnbuckle and goes for a Flying Leg Drop. But Shizuka rolls away as Anzu crashes onto the mat leg first. Shizuka then picks up the chair and gets set to slam it onto Anzu's back, but Anzu pushes Shizuka down to the mat before grabbing the chair and swings it onto Shizuka's face. She then goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Shizuka kicks out.

Anzu slams the chair onto Shizuka's legs multiple times until the referee stops her. She then placed the chair onto her foot before nailing a Knee Drop onto the leg. After placing the chair on the turnbuckle, Anzu tried to grab Shizuka, but Shizuka pushes Anzu away with her legs before going to the ring floor. Anzu then goes for a Springboard Dive, but Shizuka managed to catch Anzu before nailing a Backbreaker. She then picks up a wooden table from under the ring before opening it and placing it. She then picks Anzu up only to get pushed to the table before Anzu nails a Dropkick onto her. She then placed Shizuka onto the table before picking up and ladder, enters the ring with it and opens it. She then climbs the top of the ladder and goes for a Moonsault. But Shizuka managed to roll away, causing Anzu to crash onto the table instead.

Gimmy: Bam!

Veemon: Bad move right there.

Shizuka gets up and picks Anzu up only to get pushed onto the steel post. After slamming her head onto the steel post, Anzu throws Shizuka into the ring before following. She then picks up the ladder and goes to hit Shizuka with it. But Shizuka dodges before nailing her Melody Kick (Superkick) onto Anzu. Fortunately Anzu managed to block the kick with the ladder, causing her to get pushed onto the turnbuckle instead. Shizuka then goes for a Running Headbutt, but Anzu runs away, causing Shizuka to crash onto the steel post. She looks behind and managed to dodge Anzu's ladder shot before nailing the Melody Kick onto her. She then goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Shoujo Champion, Shizuka Minamoto!

Gimmy: Now Shizuka has advanced to the EC at the PPV!

Agumon: She will be joined by Ruki, Yukina, Sakura, Asuka and Haruhi. I can't imagine what will these ladies would do inside the EC.

(Backstage)

We can see Shinji walking to the ring but barely able to move his other leg.

Agumon: Well over there is Shinji Ikari, getting ready for his match against Takeru Takaishi for the last spot into the EC.

Veemon: Looks like Shinji is still suffering for that leg injury that he recived last month due to Daisuke's uncivilized actions.

Guilmon: Well ladies and gentlemen next week is our 4th PPV of the 2nd Season, Go With The Flow PPV and all the matches in the PPV are Elimination Chamber Matches.

Gimmy: First on the card is the Elimination Chamber Match for the AWF Shoujo Championship.

Darry: Agumon has tell us who are the contestants earlier, but among all of those six, who shall leave the Chamber with the title?

Veemon: Then the Elimination Chamber Match for the AWF Nippon Championship.

Agumon: We have the current champion Kuwabara alongside Takuya, Kouji, Lockon, Suneo and Giant. How will this go is something that I don't know.

Gimmy: And lastly, the Elimination Chamber Match for the AWF Shounen Championship.

Darry: So far we have current champion Daisuke, Setsuna, Yusuke, Dekisugi and Takato. Who shall fill the last spot next? Takeru or Shinji?

Guilmon: Monster by Skillet is the theme for this PPV.

Agumon: Sponsored by the World Wlidlife Foundation, support and protect Africa's nature.

(No More Words by Endeverafter Plays)

Doraemon: This is a Falls Count Anywhere Match set for one fall! Introducing first from Odaiba, Japan, Takeru Takaishi! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: Takeru still has a bone to pick with Daisuke even though he has already got his Hikari back.

Agumon: Earlier Daisuke attacks Iori and bashes his Goggles onto Iori's head.

(Voices by Rev Theory Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Tokyo-3, Japan, the 'Angel Killer', Shinji Ikari! (Crowd Cheers)

Gimmy: It seems that Shinji's leg is still injured even though it's been a month eversince his leg got run over by a car drvien by a mad Daisuke.

Darry: That leg needs another month to be fully recoved. But Shinji doesn't want to wait until his legs are recovered. Instead, he wants a piece of Daisuke at the PPV.

As the ring bells, Shinji charged towards Takeru only to get a Takedown before Takeru grabs Shinji's injured leg and slams it onto the mat. Takeru then drags Shinji to the middle of the ring only to get pushed to the chains by Shinji's other leg. Shinji goes for a Clothesline, but Takeru dodges it, causing Shinji to fell to the ring floor. Takeru, standing on the edge of the ring, nails a Flying Double Knee Drop onto Shinji's face. Takeru ran towards Shinji only to get his legs tripped by Shinji's other leg. Shinji picks Takeru up and slams his head onto the steel post before slamming it onto the steel steps. He picks Takeru up only to get pushed onto the steel post. Takeru then nails a Huraricana DDT onto Shinji sending his head onto the steel steps. He then goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Shinji kicks out.

Takeru picks Shinji up only to get an Uppercut that pushes him to the barricade. Shinji goes for a Clothesline, but Takeru lifts him up and throws him to the audience seats. He then stands on top of the barricade and gets set to hit his Diving Hope (Swanton Bomb), but Shinji managed to get up and Headbutts Takeru down crashing to the ring floor. Shinji then enters the ring as Takeru follows. But before Takeru could enter the ring, Shinji grabs him before nailing a DDT on the chains a la Randy Orton. He then gets set for the RKO. Takeru gets up and Shinji nails it, but Takeru managed to grab the chains before kicking Shinji's injured leg, kicks his gut and nails the Twisted Hope (Twist of Fate). He then climbs the turnbuckle and gets set for the Diving Hope, but he saw Shinji getting up, forcing him to change it into a Flying Clothesline instead. As Takeru goes for it, Shinji nails a RKO in mid air before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Shinji Ikari!

Gimmy: Shinji has advanced to the PPV! And… look out!

All the sudden AWF Shounen Champion Daisuke Motomiya enters the ring and kicks Shinji's injured leg before going for the Batista Bomb. Takeru gets up and hops on Daisuke, but Daisuke drops Shinji down before slamming Takeru onto the turnbuckle. Daisuke looks behind and recived a RKO out of nowhere by Shinji. Shinji looks on his left and gets sprayed by Setsune F Seiei who is using a Fire Extinguisher. He then throws away the extinguisher before entering the ring and nails a Bulldog onto a blinded Shinji. He then starts to stomp onto Shinji's injured leg multiple times until Yusuke Urameshi enters the ring. Setsuna goes for a Clothesline, but Yusuke dodges it before nailing a Kick to the Jaw. He then catches a charging Takeru, lifts him up and nails the GTS. Yusuke then picks Shinji up only to get a surprise RKO from out of nowhere. Dekisugi Hidetoshi then rushes to the ring only to stop in front of the ring after seeing Shinji's dominance. The two then stares at each other as the show came to an end.

…

Match Results:

Haruhi def. Tohru (Submission Match)

Lockon def. Touma (Last Man Standing Match)

Shizuka def. Anzu (TLC Match) (Shizuka retains the AWF Shoujo Championship)

Shinji def. Takeru (Falls Count Anywhere Match)

…

Cards for AWF Go With The Flow PPV:

Shizuka Minamoto (Doraemon) vs Yukina (Yu Yu Hakusho) vs Ruki Makino (Digimon Tamers) vs Asuka Langley Soryu (Neon Genesis Evangelion) vs Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) vs (Haruhi Suzumiya) (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) (AWF Shoujo Championship Match) (Elimination Chamber Match)

Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) vs Suneo Honekawa (Doraemon) vs Giant Takashi (Doraemon) vs Lockon Stratos (Gundam 00) vs Kouji Minamoto (Digimon Frontier) vs Takuya Kanbara (Digimon Frontier) (AWF Nippon Championship Match) (Elimination Chamber Match)

Daisuke Motomiya (Digimon 02) vs Setsuna F Seiei (Gundam 00) vs Takato Matsuki (Digimon Tamers) vs Dekisugi Hidetoshi (Doraemon) vs Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) vs Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion) (AWF Shounen Championship Match) (Elimination Chamber Match)

A/N: There you have it, the last chapter before the PPV. So who shall leave the Elimination Chamber in one piece with the titles? Let's find out soon! Until then, please review.


	20. Go With The Flow PPV

This is it, the 4th PPV for Season 2! Tonight, everyone will dine in hell as all title matches will take place inside the Elimination Chamber! Who shall leave the diabolic structure with the golds? Let's find out!

Oh and yay for me to be the first person to use the Elimination Chamber on the Fanfiction Wrestling Community. (Clash of the Titans doesn't count since it's a cross branded PPV)

No reviews on last chapter? Hmm, maybe you guys are saving your fingers for reviewing this chapter instead right?

…

(Monster by Skillet Plays as the intro to AWF Go With The Flow PPV. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron)

Agumon: Welcome everyone to the 4th PPV for this season, Go With The Flow! We are your hosts Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon.

Veemon: We are live in South Africa and tonight all three titles will be on the line repectively inside the monsterous structure that is the Elimination Chamber!

Guilmon: And tonight Gimmy and Darry are not here since they are watching this instead of commentating. Lazy assholes.

Veemon: Come on. At least we could get a day off tomorrow.

Agumon: And what you had seen in front of you ladies and gentlemen is the aformentioned structure itself, the Elimination Chamber!

Veemon: Heavy iron chains, glass reinforcements and steel ring floors. I can't imagine what would happen next.

(WWE Teddy Long Theme Plays)

GM Nazirul shows up on stage with a mic proudly wearing a T-Shirt that says 'I'm the first person to use the Chamber!'.

Nazirul: Good evening everyone to the 4th PPV! (Crowd Cheers) Okay so some of you might be asking, who shall start first and who shall wait first? Well simple. As you already know I have put 6 qualifying matches to this chamber for every category right? Well guess what those matches are not just for a spot inside the chamber, but also determines what number are you in inside the chamber.

Veemon: Wha?

Nazirul: To make this clear, whoever among the 4 who has the most exicting matches are the person to be released into the action after a countdown while the other two who had the most least exciting matches will be the first ones to fight. And the more exciting your match is, the more the number you will recive and the longer the time for you to prepare yourself while being inside the glass reinforcements being released into the action. Now let's see which matches are the most exciting and what matches and the least:

As a drum roll was heard for a few seconds, the Titantron shows the results:

1. Steel Cage Match: Sakura def. Nanoha  
>2. Last Man Standing Match: Asuka def. Kallen<br>3. TLC Match: Shizuka def. Anzu  
>4. Extreme Rules Match: Ruki def. Izumi<br>5. Falls Count Anywhere Match: Yukina def. Hikari  
>6. Submission Match: Haruhi def. Tohru<p>

Nazirul: So that means it will be Yukina and Haruhi starting off first while the other 4 will be placed inside the inforcements until they are released into the ring. And of course the first one that will be released into the ring will be Ruki, the second will be Shizuka, third will be Asuka and lastly it will be Sakura. Now that this is done, let's enjoy the show!

As the GM leaves, 'Catch You, Catch Me' by Gumi plays.

Doraemon: This is an Elimination Chamber Match for the AWF Shoujo Championship! Introducing first, from Tomoeda, Japan, Sakura Kinomoto! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: Two weeks ago Sakura put up an amazing match against the debuting Magical Girl Nanoha Takamachi inside the Steel Cage.

Agumon: Thanks to the ratings and excitement of that match, Sakura will be the last one to be released into the ring.

(Glamazon by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Tokyo-3, Japan, Asuka Langley Soryu! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: Asuka has the second best qualifying match in which she defeated the debuting Kallen Kouzuki in a Last Man Standing Match.

Veemon: She the most dangerous threat in this match.

(WWE Eve Torres Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Nerima, Japan, she is the current AWF Shoujo Champion, Shizuka Minamoto! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: Last week she sucessfully retains her title against Anzu Masaki in a TLC Match.

Agumon: She will be the second one to get released in this match.

(Strong and Sexy by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Shinjuku, Japan, Ruki Makino! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: That girl has everything it needs to become a champion. A tough attitude with no cares for having a barbie like body.

Veemon: She made it to this match after defeating Izumi Orimoto in an Extreme Rules Match.

(WWE Gail Kim Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from the Koorime Island, Yukina! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: Thanks to her boyfriend Kuwabara winning the AWF Nippon Championship, Yukina has motivated herself to enter the chamber by defeating Hikari Yagami in a Falls Count Anywhere Match.

Agumon: Sadly it wasn't enough because she had to start first due to her match ratings.

(You're Not Enough For Me by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Lastly, representing the SOS Brigade, Haruhi Suzumiya! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: Haruhi's match against Tohru Honda in a Submission Match last week which recived a low ratings caused her to start off first.

Agumon: Eversince Anime Mania Haruhi is determined to get her title back. Can see do it inside this structure?

As the ring bells, the two girls went to the corner before looking around the chamber. Haruhi takes the advantage of Yukina's naivetivity for looking around longer and tackles her onto the turnbuckle face first. She picks her up and nails a Russian Leg Sweep before hitting a Knee Drop onto her head. She picks her up and placed her on the turnbuckle before Headbutting her multiple times. Haruhi then goes for a Flying Clothesline, but Yukina catches Haruhi before slamming her onto the turnbuckle. She then kicks Haruhi's gut multiple times before Foot Choking her as well. As the countdown begins, Yukina went to the other corner before charging towards Haruhi and goes for a Running Knee Smash. But Haruhi rolls away to the steel ring floor, causing Yukina to crash her knee onto the turnbuckle.

5,4,3,2,1!

Ruki exits the glass inforcements and nails a Running Kick to the spine onto a crawling Haruhi. She picks Haruhi up and throws her onto the iron chains before entering the ring. She then grabs Yukina's leg only to get pushed away by her other leg. She then gets up using the turnbuckle before diving away from Ruki's Running Headbutt, causing Ruki to crash onto the steel post. Ruki hets up, looks behind and recived a Hip Toss followed with a Scoopslam by Yukina. She then tried to pick Ruki up, but Ruki managed to poke Yukina's eye, blinding her for a while. As the countdown begins, Ruki gets up before grabbing Yukina's head and throws her to the right right side of the steel ring floor. As Haruhi gets up using the iron chains…

… 5,4,3,2,1!

Shizuka is released into the ring before Clotheslining Ruki and nails an Atomic Drop. She then goes for the Melody Kick (Superkick), but Ruki dodges it causing Shizuka to hit the glass inforcements instead. Ruki lifts Shizuka up and slams her to the steel ring floor leg first. Ruki looks behind and gets tackled down by Yukina as she and Shizuka nails a 2 on 1 Beatdown onto Ruki. The two girls looked behind and recived a Springboard Dive by Haruhi. Ruki gets up before kicking Haruhi to the knee followed by a DDT onto the steel ring floor face first. As the countdown begins, Haruhi waits for both Shizuka and Yukina to get up. As the two gets up, she nails a Double Bulldog onto them, causing them to hit their face onto the steel ring floor.

5,4,3,2,1!

Asuka releases herself before entering the ring. Haruhi enters the ring and proceeded to punch Asuka only times only to have no effects. Asuka chokes Haruhi with both of her hands before slamming her head onto Haruhi's. She then nails a Double Leg Drop onto Haruhi before looking behind and saw Shizuka and Yukina crawling into the ring. Asuka picks the two up only to get punched to the gut multiple times before getting her knees kicked. The two girls then goes a Double DDT, but Asuka managed to lift them on her shoulders, slams Shizuka onto the turnbuckle before slamming Yukina onto Shizuka. She then crashes her body onto both Yukina and Shizuka. As the countdown begins, Haruhi hops on Asuka's back and goes for a Sleeper Hold, but Asuka managed to slam Haruhi onto a nearby turnbuckle.

5,4,3,2,1!

Sakura enters the ring before nailing a Tornado DDT onto Ruki, sending her face first onto the steel ring floor. Meanwhile Asuka kicks Haruhi to the gut multiple times with her knees before slapping her throat. She then placed Haruhi's head on the chains before proceeding to choke her. That is until Sakura nails a Dropkick from behind, sending Asuka onto the steel ring floor. She then climbs the top of the chains and goes for a Fyling Double Leg Drop, but Haruhi gets up and pushes her down to the steel ring floor. Haruhi looks behind and managed to dodge a Clothesline by Yukina before kicking her to the gut and nails a DDT. She then did the same thing for Shizuka. Haruhi then gets set for the Faith Breaker (Michelle McCool's Finisher), but gets a Vertical Suplex by Ruki. Ruki looks behind and eats a Melody Kick by Shizuka as Shizuka goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Veemon: Holy cow, Ruki has been eliminated!

Guilmon: Come on ref this is a conspiracy! No one deserves to be the champ except Ruki!

Shizuka then goes for the same kick onto Haruhi, but Haruhi catches her kick before hitting an Elbow Drop onto it. After nailing a Swinging Neckbreaker onto Shizuka, she placed her legs on the chains before pressing it. Meanwhile, Sakura gets up and goes for a Huraricana. But Asuka grabs her and slams her onto the iron chains. Haruhi saw Asuka coming as she climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Flying Dropkick pushing Asuka onto the glass inforcements. Haruhi then goes for a Running Headbutt onto Asuka through the glass inforcements. But Asuka managed to dive away, causing Haruhi to crash herself through the glass inforcements. While lying Haruhi checks her forehead and saw… Blood!

Guilmon: Haruhi is busted wide open!

Veemon: First blood of the match baby!

Asuka picks Haruhi up and nails a Powerbomb before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Haruhi kicks out.

Asuka looks behind and managed to catch a charging Sakura by choking her. Sakura kicks her gut multiple times with no effects as Asuka Chokeslams her onto the steel ring floor. She then saw both Shizuka and Yukina going to the same steel ring floor before the two girls attack her 2 on 1. But Asuka chokes both Shizuka and Yukina before going for a Double Chokeslam. The two girls however managed to kick Asuka's knees before hitting a Double DDT sending Asuka to the steel ring floor face first. Shizuka then gets set for the Melody Kick. She then goes for it onto Asuka, but Asuka dodges it, causing it to hit Yukina instead. After pushing Shizuka onto the iron chains, Asuka nails the Glam Slam onto Yukina before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Veemon: Oh damn now Yukina's out!

Agumon: I hope that won't effect Kuwabara's focus on his match.

As Asuka looks behind, she gets her head smashed with a large glass by Haruhi, making her the second person to get their head busted open. Haruhi then nails the Faith Breaker onto Asuka before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Veemon: Asuka's out!

Agumon: Whoever though that you could use the broken glasses as a weapon.

Haruhi looks behind and gets tackled down to the steel ring floor by Shizuka. She then ground punches Haruhi's head multiple times before getting her eye poked. As Shizuka is blinded, Haruhi nails a Two Handed Bulldog onto her face first to the steel ring floor. After entering the ring along with Shizuka, Haruhi goes for the Faith Breaker. But Shizuka breaks free from Haruhi before hitting the Melody Kick. Haruhi catches the kick only to get countered with an Enzuigiri. Shizuka picks Haruhi up and Irish Whips her onto the turnbuckle. As Haruhi is already got bounced off the turnbuckle, Shizuka goes for the Melody Kick. But Haruhi dodges it and nails a Stunner onto Shizuka. She then nails the Faith Breaker before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Veemon: Shizuka's out! Shizuka's out!

Guilmon: Now Haruhi is the champion! Her goal for revenge has been fullfilled!

Agumon: Hold on a minute. That's…

Haruhi looks behind…

… and gets a Cardcaptor Shuffle (JTG's Neckbreaker) by…

Guilmon: Sakura Kinomoto! She wasn't eliminated!

Veemon: Wait you are right! Pin her now!

Sakura goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… (Guilmon: Kick out! Kick out!)

… 3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner and your NEW AWF Shoujo Champion, Sakura Kinomoto!

Veemon: We have a new champion and her name is not Haruhi Suzumiya!

Agumon: Instead her name is Sakura Kinomoto from Cardcaptor Sakura!

Guilmon: Damnit! Haruhi is so close, but all the sudden Sakura nails her finisher from behind! I can't believe it!

Veemon: It seems like Haruhi completely forgot about Sakura after she eliminates Shizuka.

Agumon: Thanks to that, Sakura is your new AWF Shoujo Champion.

(Backstage)

We can see Suneo and Giant taking to each other.

Suneo: Remember the plan dude?

Giant: Yeah. Took out the other 4 together then fight each other.

Suneo: And once either one of us won the title, we can pick up those chicks from two weeks ago and ask them to hang out with a champ. Come on, let's roll baby!

Giant: Oh yeah!

(Cardcaptor Sakura Locker Room)

We can see some of Sakura's friends (Platinium Briefcase Holder Syaoran, AWF Tag Team Champions Eriol and Kaho, Tomoyo, Meiling, and others) cheering for Sakura's victory.

Tomoyo: Congratulations Sakura-chan.

Meiling: You put out an amazing match right there. Good job.

Sakura: Thanks everyone. But I think there is someone who's not from this team that should be thank to.

Syaoran: Who?

Sakura: Nanoha. Thanks to my match against her, I got high ratings and being the last one to be released into the ring. Now please let me see her and thank her.

Meiling: Go ahead.

Tomoyo: Don't worry about the foods! I will safe some for you once you came back.

Sakura: Thanks.

Sakura leaves the locker room.

(Backstage)

We can see a still bleeding Haruhi walking angrily due to her loss.

Shizuka (Kawai): Excuse me Haruhi but…

Haruhi: But what? Can't you see I'm angry and hurt here? I don't have time to give an explaination on how did I lose the match. Kinomoto, you won tonight, but the next time we met, you lose!

Haruhi then leaves Shizuka.

(YuYu Hakusho Locker Room)

We can see Yukina alongside some of the other cast. (Yusuke, AWF Nippon Champion Kuwabara, Keiko and Botan)

Yukina: Sorry everyone. I lost.

Botan: It's okay. At least you put on a good show.

Keiko: Besides, it's not Shizuka's fault for letting you get eliminated from the match.

Yukina: Thanks everyone. I fell better already.

Kuwabara: Don't worry Yukina-chan! I will make you more better by sucessfully defending this baby on my wrist! (points to his belt)

Yusuke: Don't you have a match that you should be ready for?

Kuwabara: You are right! Well I'm off to the ring right now. Wish me luck guys!

Yukina: Good luck Kazuma-kun!

Kuwabara: I will!

Kuwabara leaves the locker room.

Botan: Are you sure he can defend hs title tonight?

Yusuke: Knowing him and him doing anything to make Yukina happy, I'm sure.

(Backstage)

We can see Takuya getting ready for the match. Just then Kouji shows up.

Kouji: Such a coincidence that we had to face each other tonight.

Takuya: Yeah. Say Kouji I had an idea!

Kouji: What idea?

Takuya: Let's team up, eliminate all the other 4 and fight each other as the last two! How about it?

Kouji: Since we are still rivals, I'll consider it. But that doesn't mean I will let you take advantage over me.

Takuya: Okay then.

Kouji then leaves Takuya.

(Ring)

We can see GM Nazirul on stage again with his theme already ended.

Nazirul: Okay, how's the first match going? (Crowd Cheers) Good? Well of course it's good! Although I had to pay for the broken glass inforcements and replacing them for the next match, at least this is for all of ya! (Crowd Cheers) Okay so let's see the ratings for the EC Qualifiers for the Nippon Championship.

As a drum roll was heard for a few seconds, the Titantron shows the results:

1. Steel Cage Match: Giant def. Suzaku  
>2. Extreme Rules Match: Kuwabara def. Iori<br>3. Last Man Standing Match: Lockon def. Touma  
>4. Extreme Rules Match: Kouji def. Simon<br>5. Falls Count Anywhere Match: Takuya def. Ryo (TUYBW)  
>6. Submission Match: Suneo def. Ryo (Digimon)<p>

Nazirul: Opps, I forgot that there's already an Extreme Rules Match is this category. It should be a TLC Match for Kuwabara and Iori instead. But whatever! Okay so based by this ratings it's goind to be Suneo and Takuya staring off first followed by Kouji, Lockon, Kuwabara and Giant. Now that's done, let the match begins!

Nazirul then leaves the stage.

Doraemon: This is an Elimination Chamber Match for the AWF Nippon Championship!

(Realeza by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, from Nerima, Japan, Suneo Honekawa! (Crowd Boos)

Veemon: Suneo had lost his title to Kuwabara at the All for One PPV.

Guilmon: And now he wants it back. With an alliance together with Giant and a win over Ryo Akiyama during the qualifiers, Suneo might be able to win this one.

(Ancient Spirit by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Shibuya, Japan, Takuya Kanbara! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: Takuya has qualified to this match after defeating Ryo Ninomiya in a Falls Count Anywhere Match.

Agumon: Takuya has the moves, but would it be enough inside this structure?

(I Am Perfection by Downstrait Plays)

Doraemon: Next, also from Shibuya, Japan, Kouji Minamoto! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: Takuya's rival was also being impressive as well, managing to pick up a victory over Simon the Digger.

Agumon: All thanks to Taiki screwing Simon up for the second time.

(Written In My Face by Jim Johnston and Sean Jeaness Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Ireland, representing the Celestrial Being, Lockon Stratos! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: The fangirl bait of the Celestrial Being has pick up a victory over Touma H Norstein last week.

Agumon: With a small interference by Darry. But hey who can blame her for being a fangirl?

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

Doraemon: Next, representing the Spirit Detectives, he is the current AWF Nippon Champion, Kazuma Kuwabara! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: Kuwabara has claimed the spot into this match after sucessfully defending his title against Iori Hida.

Agumon: With Yukina losing the earlier match, Kuwabara might has a reason to win this.

(AWESOME! I Came to Play by Downstrait Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Nerima, Japan, Giant Takashi! (Crowd Cheers)

Guilmon: The must see superstar in this company has claimed his spot in this match after defeating Suzaku Kururugi.

Veemon: With an alliance with Suneo, well this could be a 2 vs 1 vs 1 vs 1 vs 1. Well 2 vs 2 vs 1 vs 1 if Kouji wants to team up with Takuya.

As the ring bells, Suneo goes for a Clothesline, but Takuya rolls away before going behind Suneo and kicks his back pushing him onto the chains. He then goes for a Clothesline, but Suneo lifts Takuya up and throws him onto the steel ring floor. Suneo then goes for a Springboard Dive, but Takuya counters by lifting both of his knees, causing Suneo to crash onto the knees gut first. Takuya gets up and stomps Suneo multiple times before nailing a Leg Drop. He then goes for a Kneedrop, but Suneo rolls away causing Takuya to crash his knee onto the steel ring floor instead. As the countdown begins, Suneo picks Takuya's leg before slamming his knee onto the steel ring floor. He then proceeded to stomp Takuya's knee.

5,4,3,2,1!

Kouji is released as he enters the ring with Suneo following persuit. Suneo charged towards Kouji, but Kouji holds on Suneo's body before pushing him onto the turnbuckle. He then Headbutts Suneo multiple times before kicking Suneo's gut with his knee. He then climbs the middle turnbuckle and goes for a Monkey Flip, but Suneo grabs Kouji and nails a Two Handed Powerbomb instead. Suneo looks behind and managed to catch a flying Takuya going for a Springboard Dive before nailing him with a Backbreaker. Suneo looks behind and gets an Uppercut by Kouji that sends him to the chains. As the countdown begins, he goes for a Clothesline, but Suneo lifts him up and gets set to throw him to the steel ring floor. However Kouji was managed to reverse it into a Huraricana followed by a Dropkick.

5,4,3,2,1!

Lockon enters the ring and hits a Running Arm Smash onto Kouji followed with an Atomic Drop. Lockon looks behind and recived a Swinging Neckbreaker by Suneo. Suneo then saw Takuya charging towards him before dodging it, causing Takuya to crash onto Kouji instead. Suneo picks up both of Takuya and Kouji's head before slamming it onto each other. Suneo looks behind and recived a Brouge Kick by Lockon. He then goes for the Celtic Cross, but Suneo breaks away before nailing a Swinging Neckbreaker onto Lockon. As the countdown begins, Suneo gets set to nail his Cross Armbreaker onto any of the fallen guys. He then saw Takuya getting up and gets set to nail it onto him. But Takuya counters with a Judo Hit Toss followed by a Kick to the Gut and his Burning Salamander (Sin Cara's Finisher).

5,4,3,2,1!

Kuwabara gets released as Takuya climbs the chains and dives himself onto Kuwabara. But Kuwabara catches Takuya in mid air before hitting a Spinebuster onto Takuya crashing him to the steel ring floor. As Kuwabara enters the ring, he managed to dodge Lockon's Brouge Kick only to eat Kouji's Zig Zag instead. Lockon goes for a running tackle onto Kouji, but Kouji dodges it causing Lockon to get a kick to the gut followed with a Cross Armbreaker by Suneo. Kouji and Suneo then exchanged blows until Suneo pushes Kouji onto the chains and goes for a Clothesline, but Kouji pushes Suneo away with both of his legs. As the countdown begins, Kouji goes for a Two Handed Bulldog, but Suneo nails a Hip Toss followed by an Armbar onto Kouji instead.

5,4,3,2,1!

Giant enters the ring as Lockon managed to nail a Kneedrop onto Suneo's face, stopping his submission. Lockon picks Kouji up and slams him onto the turnbuckle before throwing him to the north side of the steel ring floor. Lockon looks behind and gets a Double Clothesline by both Suneo and Giant, sending him along with Kouji. Suneo and Giant high fived to each other before they looked behind and catches Takuya who's going for a Springboard Dive. Suneo gives Takuya to Giant as Giant nails a Bearhug onto Takuya followed by a Belly to Back Suplex. While Giant gets set for the Skull Crushing Finale, Kuwabara enters the ring and puts Suneo onto a Sleeper Hold. Giant picks Takuya up form behind and nails the Skull Crushing Finale followed by a pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Veemon: Takuya's eliminated!

Agumon: And now Giant is targeting Kuwabara.

Gaint stomps onto Kuwabara's back multiple times until he is forced to release Suneo from the Sleeper Hold. While Giant and Suneo goes for a Two on One Beatdown onto Kuwabara, Lockon picks Kouji up and gets set to crash him onto the glass inforcements. Kouji however managed to nail a Huraricana onto Lockon, sending him to the inforcements instead. Kouji enters the ring, grabs Giant from behind and goes for an irish Whip to the turnbuckle. But Giant reverses the Irish Whip, causing Kouji to get sent instead. Giant then charged towards Kouji, but Kouji pushes Giant away with his two legs before nailing the Zig Zag. He then saw Suneo going for a Running Clothesline as Kouji hits a Takedown onto Suneo and slams his head to the low turnbuckle multiple times. After that, he goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Guilmon: No!

Veemon: Giant's out! Now Suneo is alone!

Kouji went to the other corner of the riing and goes for a Running Knee Smash onto Suneo's head. But Suneo moves away, causing Kouji to crash his knees onto the low turnbuckle instead. After hitting a Low Blow onto Kouji, he then drags him to the middle of the ring only to get picked up by Kuwabara as Kuwabara goes for the GTS, but Suneo breaks free only to get a kick to the jaw instead. Kuwabara then nails the Ananconda Vice onto Kouji, forcing him to tap out.

Veemon: Kouji's out!

Agumon: Now that leaves 3!

Kuwabara looks behind and gets his knee kicked by Suneo as Suneo imidiately nails the Cross Armbreaker after that. He then puts Kuwabara onto an Armbar position. Before Kuwabara could even tap out, Lockon enters the ring and nails a Big Boot onto Suneo straight to his face. He lifts Suneo up and goes for the Celtic Cross, but Suneo breaks free before hitting a Vertical Suplex onto Lockon. Suneo looks behind and went for Kuwabara's arm only to get pushed down to the mat by his legs. Suneo then goes for a Double Knee Drop, but Kuwabara rolls away from it, causing Suneo to crash his knees onto the mat. Kuwabara then nails the Anaconda Vice onto Suneo as Suneo taps out.

Veemon: Suneo's out! Suneo's out!

Agumon: We're going to have a new champion tonight! Who would it be?

Kuwabara then looks at Lockon as he is ready to hit the GTS. But Suneo from out of nowhere Low Blows Kuwabara from behind before putting him on an Armbar. The referee tried to stop Suneo, but it's no use as Suneo continues to apply pressure until more referees enters the chamber and take Suneo out of the chamber. With Kuwabara suffering from his arm injury, Lockon picks him up and nails the Celtic Cross before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner and your NEW AWF Nippon Champion, Lockon Stratos!

Veemon: I can't believe this! Kuwabara almost won the title, but Suneo disobeys the referee's order to leave the chamber at once and attacked Kuwabara!

Agumon: As a result there he is, the guy that managed to take advantage of the situation, Lockon Stratos.

Guilmon: I'm glad Darry isn't here. Is she's here she would be screaming for joy right now.

(Backstage)

We can see Shinji getting ready for his match. Alongside him is Rei.

Rei: Are you sure you are ready for this Ikari-kun?

Shinji: After what that bastard did to me last month? Of course I'm…

Shinji fells on his knees.

Rei: Are you okay?

Shinji: I'm fine. No big deal. I don't care if this injury takes a month without action to recover, as long as I want a piece of that douchebag of a champion.

Rei: (concerned) Ikari…

Shinji then leaves Rei.

(Other side of the backstage)

We can see a frustuated Suneo walking towards Giant.

Giant: What's up with that?

Suneo: What?

Giant: I mean where were you when I got pinned by Kouji? Don't tell me you are unconsious!

Suneo: To be honest, yes. But only for a few seconds. Never knew that few seconds is enough to get you eliminated. Still, sorry for being unable to save ya.

Giant: Meh, it's not your fault anyway. At least you are still rich enough to woo those girls from two weeks ago tonight.

Suneo: Er dude? You do realise that two of them (Alisa and Suzuka) are richer than my grandfather could ever be? Plus there's no way I'm going to get another bitchslap from that 'Fate' chick again.

Giant: Whatever. Well I'm off to be vuvuzelas at the gift shops. See ya.

Giant then leaves Suneo.

Suneo: I will get my title back, because that is my destiny!

(Gundam 00 Locker Room)

We can see Lockon with his title alongside his teammates. (Setsuna, Allelujah and Tieria)

Allelujah: Alright Lockon, Good job!

Lockon: Thanks. Now thaat this title belongs to the Celestrial Being, all we need now is the AWF Shounen Championship. Setsuna! Your match is next.

Setsuna: -sigh- Fine.

Setsuna leaves the locker room.

Tieria: He's always serious is he?

Lockon: We are serious somwtimes you know. Say let's book a celebration somewhere else? Then we call Mrs Sumeragi and the rest of the crew for a party.

Allelujah: Good idea, although I'm not quite a party boy.

Lockon: Okay. Let me make a phone call outside.

Lockon then leaves the locker room.

(Backstage)

We can see the YYH Crew that were aforementioned earlier with Kuwabara with Yusuke carrying him.

Kuwabara: I'm sorry everyone. I'm sorry Urameshi. I'm sorry to you too Yukina-chan. I lost.

Yusuke: At least you managed to took a beating in there.

Botan: At guess what, usually a long appled armbar would break someone's arm off. Fortunately your arm didn't break at all.

Kuwabara: Glad to hear that. Now all I need is a rematch clause next week and… ugh.

Yukina: Kazuma-kun…

Yusuke: Calm down there big guy. You'll get your rematch soon. Until then please calm yourself.

Keiko; Say Yusuke, didn't you have a match next?

Yusuke: … You are right! Here carry him while I'm off to the ring!

Yusuke throws Kuwabara onto Botan in which Botan managed to catch but barely able to carry him.

Botan: Yusuke! Who's going to help me carry him?

Yukina: I will.

Botan: I know you would be a help. Come on let's take him to the medic room. Keiko, keep an eye on Yusuke. Watch his match inside the screen room.

Keiko: Okay.

As Keiko went to the screen room, Botan and Yukina carries Kuwabara to the medical room.

(Other side of the backstage)

We can see AWF Shounen Champion Daisuke Motomiya walking to the ring before stopping and gives some of the Code Geass crew (Milly, Nina, Rivalz) a cruel stare.

Daisuke: What are you looking at? You want another of that again? F—k off!

Daisuke then leaves the Code Geass crew.

Rivalz: Crazy loony.

(Ring)

GM Nazirul is shown at stage with his theme already ended.

Nazirul: Ladies and gentlemen before this match I wanted to ask you this, are you ready? (Crowd Cheers) No no no! I said! Are… You… Ready? (Crowd Cheers) Okay, to all the Africans in here, give me some noise! (Fans started to blow their Vuvuzelas) Alright, it's time to end this show with this match. I know some off you and of course myself included is going to miss this PPV, but hey there's still more to come for this season of AWF! (Crowd Cheers) Now without futher ado let's bring out the ratings!

As a drum roll was heard for a few seconds, the Titantron shows the results:

1. Last Man Standing Match: Yusuke def. Masaru  
>2. Steel Cage Match: Daisuke def. Seiya<br>3. Falls Count Anywhere Match: Shinji def. Takeru (Digimon)  
>4. Extreme Rules Match: Dekisugi def. Taiki<br>5. TLC Match: Setsuna def. Takeru (TUYBW)

Nazirul: Hmm… It seems that Takato's match against Simon didn't get any ratings due to Taiki's inteference. Due to this, I had no choice but to put Takato as the first one to be released into the ring, followed by Shinji, Daisuke and Yusuke with Setsuna and Dekisugi starting off first. Now come on, let's enjoy the last Elimnation Chamber Match for this year! (Crowd Cheers)

Nazirul then leaves the stage.

Doraemon: This is an Elimination Chamber Match for the AWF Shounen Championship!

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, representing the Spirit Detectives, Yusuke Urameshi! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: Yusuke has advanced to this match after defeating Masaru Daimon in a man to man Last Man Standing Match.

Agumon: With Kuwabara losing his title, Yusuke is the only hope for YuYu Hakusho fans right now.

(I Walk Alone by Saliva Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Odaiba, Japan, he is the current AWF Shounen Champion, Daisuke Motomiya! (Crowd Boos)

Guilmon: This guy has advanced to this chamber after defending his title against Pegasus Seiya.

Veemon: My partner is a dickhead. Injuring a guy just because a girl accidently called you an 'Eleven' while he's not from Code Geass' Japan or 'Area 11'.

(Voices by Rev Theory Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Tokyo-3, Japan, the 'Angel Killer', the 'Third Child', Shinji Ikari! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: Shinji has advanced to this match after defeating Takeru Takaishi last week.

Agumon: Despite of his leg injures due to Daisuke's actions 5 weeks ago, Shinji is focused to take everyone down tonight.

(WWE Daniel Bryan Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Shinjuku, Japan, Takato Matsuki! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: Takato has advanced to this match in a rather controlversial way.

Guilmon: He won by DQ due to Taiki's interference in a Submission Match in which our GM didn't know whether Submission Matches had DQs or not.

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Nerima, Japan, Dekisugi Hidetoshi! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: Dekisugi has advanced to this match by defeating Taiki Kudo, all thanks to Simon.

Agumon: Nontheless Dekisugi is determined to get his hands on Daisuke all due to Daisuke's actions on Nobita back at the Pedal to the Metal PPV.

(End of Days (V7) by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Lastly, from Azadnistan, representing the Celestrial Being, Setsuna F Seiei! (Crowd Boos)

Guilmon: Setsuna advances to this match by easily beating Takeru Takemoto in the first qualifiers.

Agumon: With the Nippon Championship at the Celestrial Being's hand, will the Shounen Championship suffer the same fate?

As the ring bells, the two lock arms before Setsuna gaining the upper hand by kicking Dekisugi's gut using his knee before he goes for an Irish Whip. Dekisugi reverses the Irish Whip before kicking Setsuna's knee followed with a DDT. He then picks Setsuna up only to get an Eye Rake, blinding him for a while. Setsuna then nails a Vertical Suplex from behind. He then drags Dekisugi to the chains and placed his head on it before choking him. He then proceeds to stomp Dekisugi's body multiple times before picking him up and Suplexes him onto the chains. And the countdown begins, Setsuna pick Dekisugi up and sets to throw him to the steel ring floor. But Dekisugi Elbow Tackles Setsuna away before pushing him with both of his legs.

5,4,3,2,1!

Takato enters the match as Dekisugi nails a Two Handed Bulldog onto Setsuna. He looks behind and gets a Clothesline by Takato. Dekisugi gets up and gets another before Takato stomps onto Dekisugi's arm multiple times. He then saw Setsuna on the chains before charging towards him. But Setsuna lifts Takato up and throws him to the steel ring floor. Fortunately for Takato he managed to land on it on his two left feets. He then slams Setsuna's head onto the chains as Setsuna looks behind and recived a Dropkick by Dekisugi, sending him to the right steel ring floor. As the countdown begins, Dekisugi climbs the top turnbuckle before climbing to the top of the glass inforcements and goes for a Diving Headbutt.

5,4,3,2,1!

Shinji enters the match. Dekisugi goes for the Diving Headbutt, but Takato pulled Setsuna away, causing Dekisugi to crash onto the steel ring floor head first. Takato picks Setsuna up only to get an Eye Rake, blidning him for a while as he looked behind. Setsuna then tackles Takato from behind, slamming him onto the iron chains. He looks behind a gets a Hip Toss by Shinji followed with a Scoopslam, slamming Setsuna onto the steel ring floor. Shinji then enters the ring while dragging Setsuna as well before placing him on the low chains before hitting a DDT from the chains a la Randy Orton. As the countdown begins, Shinji gets ready for the RKO while Setsuna gets up by holding the chains.

5,4,3,2,1!

Daisuke enters the match. As Setsuna gets up, Shinji strikes the RKO onto him. But Setsuna managed to hold on the chains, avoiding the RKO before pushing Shinji away. Daisuke lifts Shinji from behind and nails a Vertical Suplex. Setsuna goes for a Clothesline, but Daisuke lifts Setsuna up and nails a Spinebuster. As Daisuke went to the corner setting up a Spear, Dekisugi and Takato managed to get up at the steel ring floor. Dekisugi goes for a Running Tackle, but Takato dodges it, causing Dekisugi to get crashed onto the iron chains. As the countdown begins, Takato squishes Dekisugi's face on the iron chains while Daisuke goes for a Spear onto Shinji. Shinji however managed to catch Daisuke before hitting a Scoopslam.

5,4,3,2,1!

Yusuke enters the match. Shinji then goes for the RKO, but Daisuke pushes Shinji away causing him to get a Running Big Boot by Setsuna. Daisuke then nails a Spear onto Setsuna before looking behind and gets lifted by Yusuke who's setting up for the GTS. Daisuke however managed to counter with a Tornado DDT. Meanwhile Dekisugi climbs to the top of the inforcements and gets set for a Flying Crossbody. Daisuke looks on his right as Dekisugi nails it onto him. Dekisugi picks him up and nails the Killswitch onto Daisuke. Before Dekisugi could even pin Daisuke, Setsuna kicks him to the gut before lifting him and nails the Wasteland (or Barrett Barrage, whatever you want to call Barrett's finisher these days) followed by a pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Veemon: Dekisugi's out!

Agumon: At least he managed to hurt Daisuke tonight.

Setsuna picks Yusuke up only to get punched to the gut multiple times, pushing him away before Yusuke nails a kick to the jaw onto him. Yusuke then nails the Anaconda Vice onto Setsuna, but Shinji gets up and kicks Yusuke's back with a Running Knee. He then stomps Yusuke's back multiple times before hitting a Knee Drop onto his back as well. He then saw Takato entering the ring, but Shinji kicks Takato to the upper body before hitting a DDT from the chains a la Orton again. Shinji looks behind and recived a Low Blow by Setsuna before getting thrown to the right steel ring floor. Setsuna picks Takato up and nails the Wasteland before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Veemon: Takato's out!

Guilmon: (ignoring) …

As Setsuna went to the steel ring floor, he picks Shinji up only to get an Uppercut pushing him to the glass inforcements, but didn't break it. Shinji charged towards Setsuna, but Setsuna dodges, causing Shinji to crash onto the glass inforcements face first, making a small crack on it with Shinji's head bleeding. He looks behind and recived a Big Boot by Setsuna. He then picks Shinji up and goes for an Irish Whip onto Shinji, but Shinji reversed the Irish Whip, causing Setsuna to get Irish Whipped through the glass inforcements instead with Shinji falling to the steel ring floor. Yusuke gets up na dlooks behind only to get a kick to the gut followed with a Batista Bomb by Daisuke. He then goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Veemon: Yusuke's out!

Agumon No win for Team YYH tonight.

Daisuke then went to the steel ring floor, standing in front of the right bottom glass inforcements and gets set for a Spear on Shinji. As both Shinji and Setsuna gets up, Daisuke goes for a Spear onto Shinji. But Shinji counters with a Hip Toss before going for a Belly to Back Suplex. Setsuna however kicks Shinji's injured leg from behind multiple times allowing Daisuke to choke Shinji and throws him onto the iron chains. He looks behind and managed to dodge Setsuna's running tackle, causing Setsuna to crash onto the iron chains head first. Setsuna looks behind and gets lifted by Daisuke as Daisuke slams him through the glass inforcements. He then goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Veemon: Setsuna's out!

Agumon: It's now come down to either Daisuke or Shinji.

Daisuke went towards Shinji and starts to stomp onto his injured leg multiple times before dragging him to the chains, placing the leg on the chains and began to bent it. After releasing Shinji's leg, he nails Shinji's DDT on the chains as an insult to injury. He then shakes the chains before giving Shinji a 'Thumps Down' hand sign, meaning that he is ready for the Batista Bomb. He picks Shinji up only to get an Uppercut followed by a surprise RKO. Before Shinji could go for the pin, Daisuke holds on Shinji's injured leg before hugging it tightly, forcing Shinji to stomp Daisuke's head hardly with his other leg. Shinji, barely able to walk, went to the corner and gets set for a punt to the skull.

Veemon: Oh no.

Agumon: Shinji's going for the punt!

Shinji then goes for the punt, but Daisuke managed to catch Shinji's injured leg, trips him down to the mat and nails an Ankle Lock onto the injured leg, forcing Shinji to tap out.

Doraemon: Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Shounen Champion, Daisuke Motomiya!

Veemon: I could not believe this!

Guilmon: Daisuke has overcome the odds and defeated all the other 5 superstars!

Agumon: Now Daisuke's reign is much stronger. Who on earth could stop him now?

As Daisuke climbs the top turnbuckle, Shinji gets up, slowly walk to the turnbuckle where Daisuke is standing and pulls him down crashing to the mat. Daisuke gets up and goes for a Clothesline only to eat an RKO. Shinji walks to the other side of the corner and nails Daisuke with a punt to the skull!

Veemon: A punt to the skull!

Agumon: Game over for Daisuke!

As Shinji leaves the chamber with the referee's assistance…

… Syaoran Li shows up with another referee.

Guilmon: Oh no…

Veemon: … Don't tell me…

Agumon: … Syaoran's cashing in his Platinium Briefcase for the first time!

Syaoran enters the chamber, into the ring and gives the briefcase to the referee as the referee orders the match to begin.

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen this match is for the AWF Shounen Championship!

Veemon: He's cashing in! He's cashing in on a weak and nerfed champion!

Guilmon: No fair!

Agumon: Remember that the briefcase grants you a title shot againt any champion whenever you want, and Syaoran is using it tonight!

Syaoran picks Daisuke up and nails the Cardcaptor Shuffle (Cross Rhodes, Cody Rhodes' Finisher) before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Agumon: Yes!

Guilmon: No!

Doraemon: Here your winner and your NEW AWF Shounen Champion, Syaoran Li!

Veemon: What a night for Syaoran! After his girlfriend had won the Shoujo title, he has cashed in for the Shounen title and win!

Agumon: And guess what? Now all the members of Team Cardcaptor Sakura has won a title!

After a while, the rest of the Cardcaptor Sakura crew enters the chamber for celebration as Sakura hugs Syaoran before lifitng their repective title belts alongside the Tag Team Champs Eriol and Kaho.

Veemon: What a night for the Cardcaptor Sakura crew! This could be the biggest celebration they could have right now!

Agumon; While Syaoran and Sakura are happy as a champion couple, what will happen tomorrow on AWF 'Gattai!'? Who will be the new challenger for all the titles? How is Daisuke and Shinji's condition after the match? Until then AWF fans, this is Agumon saying good night!

The Cardcaptor Sakura crew continues to celebrate as ballons were dropped down from the rooftops of the chamber as the show came to close.

…

Match Results:

Eriol and Kaho def. Allelujah and Tieria (Dark Match) (Retains AWF Tag Team Championship)

Sakura wins the Elimination Chamber Match (Wins the AWF Shoujo Championship)

Lockon wins the Elimination Chamber Match (Wins the AWF Nippon Championship)

Daisuke wins the Elimination Chamber Match (Retains the AWF Shounen Championship)

Syaoran def. Daisuke (Wins the AWF Shounen Championship)

…

Title Holders:

AWF Shoujo Championship: Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura)

AWF Tag Team Championship: Eriol Hiragizawa and Kaho Mizuki (Cardcaptor Sakura)

AWF Nippon Championship: Lockon Stratos (Gundam 00)

AWF Shounen Championship: Syaoran Li (Cardcaptor Sakura)

A/N: There you have it, the 4th PPV of this season! Man I have fun writing the EC Matches. And my apologizes to anyone who didn't like/watch Cardcaptor Sakura to see them become champions. This is a part of my storyline. So what will happen next? And what suprises are there in store for the next PPV? Until then, please review.


	21. AWF Gattai! 17

August, Week 1

…

(Rise Up by Ryan McCombs Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron)

Gimmy: Welcome everyone to AWF, 24 hours after the 4th PPV of this season. We're your hosts Gimmy and Darry.

Darry: We are live in South Africa where AWF will never be the same after the last PPV.

Gimmy: Glass breaks, head bleedings, a lot of stuff had happened last night.

(WWE Theodore Long Theme Plays)

Darry: And there he is, the GM of AWF.

Gimmy: I wonder what is he doing here?

Nazirul stands on the stage with a mic.

Nazirul: What's up Africa? (Crowd Cheers/Blows Vuvuzela) Ouch my ear hurts. Just kidding. Anyway are you enjoying last night's PPV? (Crowd Cheers) Yeah. Okay, first of all I want to congratulate to everyone who had won their repective titles, particularly Syaoran and Sakura. Now on to business, I have two news. First news is that our next PPV will be an interactive PPV ala WWE Cyber Sunday! (Crowd Cheers) At the PPV, fans can choose any match speculations and unlike a certain huge wrestling company, we won't interfere with the voting results. Second, since many of you are requesting for new superstars to be signed to AWF, (A/N: I'm looking at you Airnaruto45) I have came with a solution. We're going to have our very own nXt!

Gimmy: Woah!

Darry: A nXt like show to find new superstars? Sounds like a good idea.

Nazirul: Here's how it works, there will be 8 characters from 8 different manga series that will enter this nXt thing. The winner of this nXt will not only be signed to AWF, but also have his friends signed as well! (Crowd Cheers) So here's some spoilers that might help you to find out who are these 'rookies' that will be introduced next week. 5 of them are from Shounen Jump while the other 3 are NOT from it! (Crowd Cheers)

Gimmy: Alright!

Darry: Sounds good.

Nazirul: Oh yeah and to anyone who is expecting Naruto, Bleach or One Piece in this nXt, forget it! They are already popular outside AWF, why should we bring them as rookies? (Crowd Cheers/Boos) Yeah yeah boo me all you want, but I stand to my disission. I will not bring in Naruto, Bleach or One Piece, get it? (Crowd Cheers/Boos) Now enjoy the show.

Nazirul then leaves the stage.

Gimmy: I can't wait for next week. I wonder who are these rookies?

Darry: All will be answered in no time Gimmy.

(WWE Eve Torres Theme Plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first from Nerima, Japan, Shizuka Minamoto! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Gimmy: Last night Shizuka got eliminated by her rival Haruhi Suzumiya.

Darry: With a rematch clause at her hands, I'm sure she will book a rematch at the PPV.

(Eternal Blaze by Mizuki Nana Plays)

Doraemon: And her opponent, Nanoha Takamachi! (Crowd Cheers)

Gimmy: Two weeks ago Nanoha put out an amazing match against our current champion Sakura Kinomoto.

Darry: Thanks to their match, Sakura recived the last number to be released into the ring during the PPV.

As the ring bells, Shizuka tried to grab Nanoha, but Nanoha went to her back before knocking her down to the mat before stomping her back multiple times until the referee stops her. She picks Shizuka up only to get pushed away as Shizuka kicks her to the gut with her knee before lifting her up and throws her crashing onto the chains neck first. She then ground punches Nanoha multiple times until the referee stops her. As Shizuka is distracted with the referee, Nanoha takes the advantage by pushing her onto the turnbuckle before she Headbutts her multiple times until the referee stops her. Nanoha then nails a Baseball Slide onto Shizuka beore going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Shizuka kicks out.

Nanoha picks Shizuka up, nails a Hip Toss before bounced off the chains and kicks her back. She then lifts Shizuka up, but Shizuka releases herself before nailing a Vertical Suplex onto Nanoha. She picks Nanoha up and goes for another Vertical Suplex. But Nanoha breaks free from Shizuka before tackling her legs, knocking her down to the mat. She then stomps onto Shizuka's gut before going to the top of the chains and nails a Springboard Dive, but Shizuka lifts both of her knees, causing Nanoha to crash her gut onto Shizuka's knees. As the two girls get up, Shizuka nails the Melody Kick onto Nanoha before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Shizuka Minamoto!

Gimmy: What a win for the former Shoujo Champion.

Darry: Now she's ready to reclaim the title.

After shaking hands with Nanoha, Shizuka grabs a mic from Doraemon.

Shizuka: Well Sakura, congratulations on winning the AWF Shoujo Championship last night. But that doesn't mean you can celebrate about being one. As a former champion, I'm going to book my rematch at the next PPV, you and me, one on one, whatever the matches the fans shall choose! (Crowd Cheers)

?: Hold on a minute bitch!

Haruhi appears on the stage.

Haruhi: I pinned you and become one of the last two females standing, so I'm the one who should get a title shot!

Shizuka: You came in here, caled me a bitch and claimed that you have a rematch clause? Yeah right! I'm the former champion, I'm the one who shoud get that rematch!

Haruhi: News flash girl, I pinned you, the champion during the PPV. I deserve that title shot!

?: Hold on! Hold on!

Nazirul appears on the Titantron.

Nazirul: Now now I understand that you too deserves a rematch for the title after what happened last night so here's what am I going to do. Next week, it's going to be Shizuka vs Haruhi for the No.1 Contendership! (Crowd Cheers)

After the announcement, both Haruhi and Shizuka stares at each other.

(Commercial)

(GM's Office)

We can see Nazirul with AWF Shounen Champion Syaoran Li and Dekisugi Hidetoshi.

Dekisugi: Is there anything we could do for you?

Nazirul: Yes. You see I've already given all the rookies their pros, except one.

Syaoran: Who's the rookie?

Nazirul: I will only reveal his name next week. Now here's the problem, I don't know which one either of you that could be his pro, so here's what I what you to do. Face each other in a non-title match tonight and whoever wins gets to become the pro for the last rookie. Understood?

Dekisugi: I see.

Syaoran: Okay then.

Both Syaoran and Dekisugi leaves the office.

(Ring)

(WWE Paul London Theme Plays)

Doraemon: This is a Fatal Four Way Match set for one fall! Introducing first accompanied by Eriol Hiragizawa, from Tomoeda, he is one half of the AWF Tag Team Champions, Kaho Mizuki! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Gimmy: Eversince All for One PPV, these guys are on a roll.

Darry: After defeating the Celestrial Being during that PPV, those guys are so excitible to watch.

(SOS by Colle Buddz Plays)

Doraemon: Next accompanied by Itsuki Koizumi, representing the SOS Brigade, Kyon! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Gimmy: My guessing says that Haruhi is forcing him and Itsuki to win the AWF Tag Team Championship.

Darry: Excaltly. Although I'm not sure if they are champion material.

(End of Days by 7 Electric Plays)

Doraemon: Next accompanied by Allelujah Haptism, representing the Celestrial Being, Tieria Erde! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Gimmy: One fourth of the Celestrial Being is ready for this match tonight.

Darry: Him and Allelujah is still setting on the Tag Team titles.

(Born to Win by Mutiny Within Plays)

Doraemon: And last accompanied by his brother Edward, from Resembool, Ametris, Alphonse Elric! (Crowd Cheers)

Gimmy: We haven't herd anything from the Elric Bros for a while.

Darry: If Al wins this match, the Elrics are back on full throttle.

As the ring bells, evryone goes after Tieria, but Tieria pushes all of them away one by one before lifting Kyon up and nails a Backbreaker. He looks behind and recived a Double Axe Chops by Kaho and Al. The two then gets Double Choked by Tieria, but they kick Tieria to the gut before going for a Double DDT. But Tieria pushes Kaho and Al crashing to the chains before looking behind and gets Clotheslined out of the ring by Kyon. Kaho and Al climbs the top of the turnbuckle and dives themselves onto Tieria in which Tieria catches both of them and lifts them on his shoulder. Kyon then nails a Baseball Slide onto Tieria, pushing him crashing to the barricade. Kaho and Al gets up only to recived a Springboard Dive by Kyon.

Gimmy: Kyon's dominating!

Darry: Such a surprise from this member of the SOS Brigade.

Kyon lifts Al up and nails an Atomic Drop as Al moves to the nearby steel post. Kyon charged towards Al, but Al rolls away, causing Kyon to eat Steel Posts before reciving a Dropkick by Kaho, sending him crashing to the steel post again. Kaho looked on his left only to get tackle onto his ribs by Tieria before catching a charging Al and gets set for a Backbreaker. But Al managed to reverse it into a Huraricana DDT, crashing Tieria face first to the ring floor. After nailing a Huraricana DDT onto Kaho, Al throws Tieria into the ring before climbing the top turnbuckle and nails the Star Shooting Press onto Tieria. Before Al could even go for the pin, Kyon picks up Al before throwing him to the ring floor followed with a pin onto Tieria.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Kyon!

Gimmy: What a surprise victory by this member of the SOS Brigade!

Darry: Looks like the SOS Brigade will geta chance to take on the Tag Champs one day.

As Kyon looks behind, he recived a Clothesline by Allelujah. Itsuki tried to enter the ring only to get pushed down to the ring floor. Eriol enters the ring and smacks Al with his title belt before looking behind and gets an Alchemy Kick (Trouble in Paradise) by Ed. As the teams brawled, Nazirul shows up on the Titantron.

Nazirul: Oh my, it seems like my ring is full of chaos these days. Well guys, here's what I'm going to do. At the 5th PPV, it's going to be Eriol and Kaho taking on a Tag Team of the fan's choice. It's going to be either the SOS Brigade (Crowd Cheers/Boos), the Celestrial Being (Crowd Boos), or the Elric Brothers! (Crowd Cheers) Remember that you, my fellow fans, have the power to choose the opponents for Eriol and Kaho at the PPV. That's all!

Gimmy: Now that's fair!

Darry: Now it's up to the fans to give either of them a shot for the Tag Team titles.

(Backstage)

Shizuka: Shizuka Kawai here for AWF. Please welcome my guest for tonight, the AWF Nippon Champion, Lockon Stratos! (Crowd Cheers/Boos) Lockon it's been a plesure to talk to you.

Lockon: Thanks. Now what do you want?

Shizuka: Well… how do you fell when you won the title?

Lockon: Somehow I felt satisfied. Right now I'm looking for a competition to grab my title. Whoever out there who wants my title, come and get it, I'm ready.

Shizuka: Well… can I have your autograph please?

Lockon: Anything for a fan.

Lockon gives an autograph to Shizuka before leaving.

Shizuka: Thank… thank you.

(Ring)

(Written In My Face by Sean Jeaness and Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Ireland, the AWF Nippon Champion, Lockon Stratos! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Darry: Ky… (gets her mouth closed by Gimmy)

Gimmy: Calm down Darry, or else the fangirls behind us would kill you.

Darry (still with her mouth closed): um um…

(Radio by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Shinjuku, Japan, Ryo Akiyama! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Darry (gets her mouth opened): Next time, don't do it again.

Gimmy: Sorry sis. Anyway there's Ryo Akiyama who's currently suffering from an easy losing streak these days.

As the ring bells, Ryo started to kick Lockon's leg multiple times until his knee dropped on the mat. Ryo then bounced off the chains and nails a Two Handed Bulldog onto Lockon. As he wants to pick Lockon up, he gets his eye poked instead, sending him to the chains. Lockon goes for a Clothesline, but Ryo pushes him away with his legs before climbing on his back and goes for a Sleeper Hold. Lockon however managed to send Ryo crashing to the turnbuckle before punching Ryo's head multiple times on the turnbuckle until the referee stops him. He then Foot Chokes Ryo until the referee stops him before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,.. Ryo kicks out.

Lockon picks Ryo up and throws him onto the steel post shoulder first. As Ryo gets up using the nearby chains, Lockon goes for a Brouge Kick, but Ryo dodges it before pushing Lockon onto the chains face first followed with a German Suplex. He then placed Lockon on the low turnbuckle before Foot Choking him until the referee stops him. Ryo went to the other corner, chants 'Woo Woo Woo' and nails a Running Knee Smash onto Lockon. As he goes for the Zack Attack, Lockon managed to catch him before lifting him up and hits the Celtic Cross followed with a pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Lockon Stratos!

Gimmy: Another lose for Ryo Akiyama.

Darry: Can he end his losing streak by any way necessary?

Lockon then proceeds to beat up Ryo until Kazuma Kuwabara shows up and enters the ring. The two then exchanged blows until Lockon retreats to the ring floor as Kuwabara grabs a mic from Doraemon.

Kuwabara: Hey pretty boy! If you are a man, let's have a rematch, you and me for that title! (Crowd Cheers)

Just then, Realeza by Jim Johnston plays, bringing out Suneo.

Suneo: Hold on there _puto_! Was it _puto_? Ah whatever! I'm the former champion and I still have a rematch clause and no last night's match doesn't count because it wasn't one on one! So I'm the one who should be facing this pretty Sheamus here.

Lockon: Who are you calling 'pretty Sheamus'?

Kuwabara: Enough! I had an idea. You and me, one on one next week, winner take on the pretty boy. Deal?

Suneo: Sold! See ya next week freak. Oh and by the way…

Suneo knocks Lockon down with the mic.

Suneo: … that title is mine and I will retain it!

Suneo then leaves the stage.

(Backstage)

We can see Syaoran and Dekisugi heading to the ring on a split screen.

Gimmy: Up next is our main event! Dekisugi vs Syaoran, winner gets the last rookie for next week's nXt like show!

(Promo)

We can see a flashback on last night's PPV.

Doraemon: Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Shounen Champion, Daisuke Motomiya!

Veemon: I could not believe this!

Guilmon: Daisuke has overcome the odds and defeated all the other 5 superstars!

Agumon: Now Daisuke's reign is much stronger. Who on earth could stop him now?

As Daisuke climbs the top turnbuckle, Shinji gets up, slowly walk to the turnbuckle where Daisuke is standing and pulls him down crashing to the mat. Daisuke gets up and goes for a Clothesline only to eat an RKO. Shinji walks to the other side of the corner and nails Daisuke with a punt to the skull!

Veemon: A punt to the skull!

Agumon: Game over for Daisuke!

As Shinji leaves the chamber with the referee's assistance…

… Syaoran Li shows up with another referee.

Guilmon: Oh no…

Veemon: … Don't tell me…

Agumon: … Syaoran's cashing in his Platinium Briefcase for the first time!

Syaoran enters the chamber, into the ring and gives the briefcase to the referee as the referee orders the match to begin.

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen this match is for the AWF Shounen Championship!

Veemon: He's cashing in! He's cashing in on a weak and nerfed champion!

Guilmon: No fair!

Agumon: Remember that the briefcase grants you a title shot againt any champion whenever you want, and Syaoran is using it tonight!

Syaoran picks Daisuke up and nails the Cardcaptor Shuffle (Cross Rhodes, Cody Rhodes' Finisher) before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Agumon: Yes!

Guilmon: No!

Doraemon: Here your winner and your NEW AWF Shounen Champion, Syaoran Li!

Veemon: What a night for Syaoran! After his girlfriend had won the Shoujo title, he has cashed in for the Shounen title and win!

Agumon: And guess what? Now all the members of Team Cardcaptor Sakura has won a title!

(Ring)

Gimmy: Ladies and gentlemen what we had just shown earlier is how Syaoran become the AWF Shounen Champion last night.

Darry: And of course we have recived word that former champion Daisuke Motomiya is currently getting a medical treatment due to Shinji's punt to the skull. We still have no idea how long he will take a break.

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year Plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first from Nerima, Japan, Dekisugi Hidetoshi! (Crowd Cheers)

Gimmy: Last night Dekisugi was able to hurt Daisuke despite being eliminated after that.

Darry: Tonight he will face the new champion and if he wins, not only he will be the pro for the last rookie, but also gains attension in the Shounen Championship.

(Smoke and Mirrors by Matt White Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Hong Kong, he is the current AWF Shounen Champion, Syaoran Li! (Crowd Cheers)

Gimmy: Before the PPV Syaoran was keeping himself unknown.

Darry: And last night he has made himself well known by cashing in his Briefcase on Daisuke.

As the ring bells, the two went to the corner before locking on each other. Syaoran takes the advantage by kicking Deksugi's upper body with his knee before hitting multiple Elbow Smashes until Dekisugi is down to the mat. He then nails a Double Leg Drop onto Dekisugi before stomping both of Dekisugi's legs multiple times until the referee stops him. He then tried to pick Dekisugi up, but he pushes Syaoran onto the turnbuckle with his legs. He then goes for a Running Headbutt, but Syaoran dodges it, causing Dekisugi to eat turnbuckle as Syaoran nails a Russian Leg Sweep before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Dekisugi kicks out.

Syaoran then puts Dekisugi onto a Headlock. After a while, Dekisugi tackles Syaoran's chest with his elbow multiple times, forcing Syaoran to release Dekisugi from the submission. Dekisugi then reached the nearby chains as Syaoran grabs his legs only to get pushed away by Dekisug's legs. Syaoran goes for a Clothesline, but Dekisugi dodges it, causing Syaoran to nearly fall to the ring floor as he holds on a chain. As Syaoran stands up, Dekisugi lifts him and slams him onto the mat before going to the top turnbuckle and nails a Diving Headbutt. But Syaoran rolls away, causing Dekisugi to crash onto the mat head first. Syaoran grabs his legs, but he managed to hold on the chains, causing Syaoran to release him due to the referee's order. He picks Dekisugi up only to get an Uppercut followed with the Killswitch before goinf for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Dekisugi Hidetoshi!

Gimmy: Dekisugi has pinned the champion!

Darry: Now he's a pro and a No.1 Contender!

Dekisugi offers a hand to Syaoran in which Syaoran accepts it. After getting up, Syaoran pushes Dekisugi down to the mat as he gets his face smacked with a chair by Setsuna F Seiei from Dekisugi's behind. Dekisugi pushes Setsuna onto the chains only to gets choked and thrown to the chains by Setsuna. He then beat up Dekisugi until Shinji Ikari enters the ring. Setsuna looks behind and recived an RKO by Shinji. Syaoran gets up only to meet the same fate while Dekisugi managed to roll away to the ring floor. Just then Nazirul shows up on the stage.

Nazirul: Okay, for the AWF Shounen Championship Match, let's have the fans choose Syaoran's opponent. At the PPV, it's going to be Syaoran Li taking on either Setsuna F Seiei (Crowd Cheers/Boos), Shinji Ikari (Crowd Cheers) and since Daisuke Motomiya is still injured, Dekisugi Hidetoshi! (Crowd Cheers) Remember to vote until your heart desires!

As Nazirul leaves the stage, Shinji and Dekisugi stared at each other as the show came to close.

…

Match Results:

Shizuka def. Nanoha

Kyon def. Al, Kaho and Tieria

Lockon def. Ryo

Dekisugi def. Syaoran

Match Cards for the PPV:

Eriol Hiragizawa and Kaho Mizuki (Cardcaptor Sakura) vs Edward and Alphonse Elric/Allelujah Haptism and Tieria Erde/Kyon and Itsuki Koizumi (Fullmetal Alchemist/Gundam 00/Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) (AWF Tag Team Championship Match) (Fans decides the challengers)

Syaoran Li (Cardcaptor Sakura) vs Shinji Ikari/Setsuna F Seiei/Dekisugi Hidetoshi (Neon Genesis Evangelion/Gundam 00/Doraemon) (AWF Shounen Championship Match) (Fans dicides the challengers)

A/N: There you have it, the newest chapter after the 4th PPV. Now here's something interesting that I'm going to do:

1. Since there's some authors wanted to see new talents (-cough- Airnaruto45 –cough), I've decided to host a nXt like show where there's going to be 8 rookies trained by 8 pros where only two winners shall be instantly signed to AWF while the other 6 must wait for their fate decided whether they are in or out until the 10th PPV aka the Anime Rumble. Now let me remind you this, 5 of these rookies are from the Shounen Jump Magazine while the other 3 are NOT from it. My suggestion is go to Wikipedia or Google for the list of series that is currently/already being run in Shounen Jump and look of other magazines that also has weekly/monthly manga series like Shounen Jump. And let me remind you again: I WILL NOT BRING IN NARUTO, BLEACH OR ONE PIECE INTO AWF, GET IT?

2. For the next PPV, I will use WWE's Cyber System format in which you can choose the opponents/rules/speculations in any matches in the PPV. Example if you want Shinji to face Syaoran at the PPV, kindly review and say something like 'I'll choose Shinji to face Syaoran at the PPV' or something else like that. In other words, this is an interative PPV.

Airnaruto45: I will bring new talents. Wait for more chapters.

That new reviewer whatever his name is: Thanks.

Fanfiction Wrestling Critic: Thanks. Oh and I know Doraemon is not popular in the US (blame Shizuka and her obcession on taking showers. XD), but that doesn't mean I didn't like it. The reason why I put Doraemon in AWF is because of that series being the first anime/manga I had ever watch/read. Without it, God knows what kind of cartoons I'm watching right now. And I understand that One Piece is the most popular manga in Japan (and even better than Naruto and/or Bleach), but I haven't read the manga yet. (Gets a cannonball shot by an OPtard)

Please review!


	22. AWF Gattai! 18

August, Week 2

…

(Rise Up by Ryan McCombs Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron.)

Agumon: Welcome everyone to AWF! We're your hosts Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon.

Veemon: We're live in Santiago, Chile, already finished touring Africa and now touring South America.

(WWE Theodore Long's Theme Plays)

Guilmon: There's our GM, going to announce something regarding tomorrow's show.

Nazirul: Hello everybody! (Crowd Cheers) First of all, glad to see all of you in this arena! (Crowd Cheers) Okay, let's get down to business. As I already announced last week, there will be a show where 8 rookies duking it out with their pros where the 2 winners will recive a contract to AWF just like nXt. Well guess what, we're going to call that show AWF 'Mirai'! In which you didn't know, _Mirai _means 'Future'. Don't believe me? Look up DBZ's Mirai Trunks' name and then translate the word _Mirai._ Result? You get Future Trunks.

Veemon: He's right.

Nazirul: Also, I would like to announce the pros for tomorrow's show. The pros are … Takuya Kanbara (Crowd Cheers), Yusuke Urameshi (Crowd Cheers/Boos), Kazuma Kuwabara (Crowd Cheers/Boos), Masaru Daimon (Crowd Cheers/Boos), Edward Elric (Crowd Cheers), Takato Matsuki (Crowd Cheers/Boos), Dekisugi Hidetoshi (Crowd Cheers/Boos), and a returning superstar! (Crowd Cheers) Who's that superstar? We shall find out at tonight's Main Event where it's going to be him taking on Shinji Ikari. So right now, please enjoy the show! Oh and a final reminder: NO NARUTO, BLEACH OR ONE PIECE! GET IT? That's all.

Nazirul then leaves the stage.

Guilmon: What's up with our GM yelling like that?

Veemon: Maybe he can't stand our overrated Naruto, Bleach and One Piece right now.

Agumon: Naruto and One Piece? Yes. Bleach? No.

(Backstage)

We can see Dekisugi Hidetoshi talking with Shizuka Minamoto.

Shizuka: Congrats on your victory last week. Now you are a pro and a No.1 Contender for the title.

Dekisugi: Thanks. Although I hope the fans would choose me to take on Syaoran at the PPV.

Shizuka: Don't worry. Our classmates are going to vote you for the PPV.

Dekisugi: Really? That's awesome! And let me guess, Suneo and Giant didn't vote for me right?

Shizuka: Currect. I don't know what's inside their minds right now, but I'm sure you'll get support to go to the PPV. By the way, who's your rookie for tommorow's show?

Dekisugi: That's a secret. But I have something to tell you.

Shizuka: What is it?

Dekisugi: That returning guy for tonight is someone that we know.

Shizuka: … You mean…

Dekisugi: He's back and ready as ever. Well I'm off. See ya!

Dekisugi then leaves Shizuka. Just then…

Backstage Crew: err Mrs Minamoto your match is next.

Shizuka: Really? Oh I'll better get ready.

Shizuka then went to the ring.

(Ring)

(You're Not Enough for Me by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: This match is for the No.1 Contendership for the AWF Shoujo Championship! Introducing first representing the SOS Brigade, Haruhi Suzumiya! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: She's not in a good mood.

Guilmon: Yeah. Eversince that little runt Kinomoto wins the title from her, she's been serious to get it back.

(WWE Eve Torres Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And her opponent, from Nerima, Japan, Shizuka Minamoto! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: At the PPV Shizuka gets eliminated by Haruhi, thus fulfilling Haruhi's desire for revenge.

Agumon: But sadly Haruhi had a new desire: Destroy Sakura and reclaim the title.

As the ring bells, Haruhi immidiately goes after Shizuka's legs by kicking it multiple times until she is down with her knees on the mat. She then kicks Shizuka's back before bounced off the chains and slams Shizuka's back with her knee. She picks Shizuka's leg up and slams it onto the mat before stomping it multiple times until the referee stops her. She picks Shizuka up only to get punches to the gut as Shizuka quickly Irish Whips Haruhi onto the turnbuckle. She then goes for a Running Clothesline, but Haruhi dodges, causing Shizuka to eat turnbuckle as Haruhi nails a Roll Up Pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Shizuka kicks out.

Haruhi drags Shizuka onto the chains before placing her head onto it and started to choke her with her legs until the referee stops her. She then stands near the chains as Shizuka tried to crawl only to get a kick to her left shoulder by Haruhi. Haruhi then stomps onto Shizuka's back multiple times until the referee stops her. After yelling at the referee, Haruhi climbs the top of the turnbuckle and goes for a Flying Clothesline. But Shizuka maaged to nail the Melody Kick onto Haruhi in mid air before dragging her to the middle of the ring only to get caught by a Roll Up Pin by Haruhi.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Haruhi Suzumiya!

Veemon: Shizuka has almost won the match, but then a sudden Roll Up Pin by Haruhi changes everything!

Guilmon: Now Haruhi gets a chance to reclaim her title at the PPV.

Shizuka gets up and goes for a Clothesline, but Haruhi dodges it before planting Shizuka with the Faith Breaker. Just then, AWF Shoujo Champion Sakura Kinomoto appears on stage.

Sakura: Congrats Haruhi, it's going to me you and I at the PPV. And since the next PPV will be an interactive PPV, let's make this interesting.

Haruhi grabs the mic from Doraemon.

Haruhi: How are you going to make this match interesting you littie runt?

Sakura: Simple. At the PPV it's you and me, one on one, Shoujo Championship Match, where the fans can choose our outfits! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: -Spits diet soda-

Guilmon: Hey!

Veemon: D… Did I hear that…

Sakura: That's right. It's going to be either us wearing our School Uniforms (Crowd Cheers/Boos), our Cheerleading Outfits (Crowd Cheers), or Swimsuits! (Crowd Cheers) How would you like that?

Haruhi: You got balls girl. Deal! No matter what kind of clothes these people are going to choose for us, it doesn't matter because at the PPV, I will reclaim that title!

Haruhi and Sakura drosp their mics as Sakura rises her title up.

Veemon: I can't believe this! We can choose their clothing for the PPV! I'm going to vote for Cheerleading!

Guilmon: Yeah right. I'll rather have a skirt pull off contest by voting School Uniforms.

(GM's office)

We can see Nazirul talking with someone on the phone.

?: Are you sure you are going to choose me as a rookie? I mean you haven't read or watch my series yet.

Nazirul: Look I have no choice. Maybe I don't know you but as long as the fans wanted to see new superstars, I have no choice but to sign you and 3 other guys from series that I had never checked yet. Do you understand?

?: I understand. Although I'll expecting tomorrow's show to be a spotlight for me and some other guys. By the way, who's my rookie for the show?

Nazirul: Takato Matsuki. Don't worry he's highly trained like Daniel Bryan.

?: Okay then. See you tomorrow.

The phone call ended.

Nazirul: Great. Now I have more series that I had to check them out due to tomorrow's show. Oh well, at least my ratings won't drop.

Nazirul then opens his laptop to read online mangas.

(Ring)

(End of Days by 7 Electric Plays)

Doraemon: This is a Fatal Four Way Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Celestrial Being, Allelujah Haptism! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: Well last week there's already a same Fatal 4 Way Match like this one except it involves only one half of the repective Tag Teams.

Guilmon: Speaking of Tag Teams, our GM has announced that the Tag Team Championship title on the line.

(SOS by Colle Buddz Plays)

Doraemon: Next, representing the SOS Brigade, Itsuki Koizumi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: At the PPV it's going to be Eriol and Kaho defending his title against either The Elrics, Celestrial Being or the SOS Brigade.

Veemon: The choice is now up to the fans.

(WWE Paul London Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Tomoeda, he is one half of the AWF Tag Team Champions, Eriol Hiragizawa! (Crowd Cheers)

Guilmon: Speaking of last week's Fatal 4 Way, isn't it suprising that Kyon managed to pick up a victory bu surprise?

Agumon: The SOS Brigade is slowly rising eversince Haruhi wants her title back.

(Born to Win by Mutiny Within Plays)

Doraemon: And lastly, from Resembool, Ametris, Edward Elric! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: Well on tomorrow's show Edward will introduce his rookie, whoever he is.

Guilmon: I bet a lot of money for his rookie to call him a beansprout.

As the ring bells, Allelujah tackles Eriol down while Ed and Itsuki exchanged blows until Ed knocks him down. Ed goes after Itsuki only to get a Clothsline by Allelujah. Allelujah then proceeds to stomp onto Itsuki multiple times before stomping Ed multiple times until he recived a Huraricana by Eriol. Allelujah goes for a tackle, but Eriol dodges it before kicking him to the back followed with a Swinging Neckbreaker. He then went to the edge of the ring before leaping through the chains and crashes onto Allelujah's knees back first. Allelujah picks Eriol up and throws him down to the ring floor before looking on his left and gets a Double Dropkick by Ed and Itsuki, pushing him to the right side on the chains. Ed grabs Itsuki's hand and Irish Whips him onto Allelujah, but Allelujah dodges as Itsuki landed on the ring floor. Allelujah gets up and gets Clotheslined out of the ring by Ed.

Veemon: Edward's dominating.

Agumon: Yeah and… look out!

Eriol grabs Ed's leg and pulled him to the ring floor. He picks Ed up and throws him onto the barricade. He then Foot Chokes Ed until he look behind and recived a Flying Crossbody by Itsuki from the edge of the ring. Itsuki then ground punches Eriol multiple times until Allelujah picks him up and slams his head onto the steel post before throwing him into the ring. As he enters, he picks Itsuki up only to get his gut punched multiple times, pushing him to the chains. Itsuki bounced off the chains and goes for a Headbutt, but Allelujah catches Itsuki as Allelujah nails a Sidewalk Slam onto Itsuki. Eriol stands at the edge of the ring before pulling Allelujah's head down onto the chains as he enters the ring. Eriol picks Allelujah up and gets set for his finisher, but Allelujah pushes Eriol onto the turnbuckle before kicking Ed who's going to enter the ring out to the ring floor. Before Allelujah could turn his back, Eriol nails a Bulldog before going for the pin. Itsuki gets up, picks Eriol up and nails a Roll Up Pin onto him.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Itsuki Koizumi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: Another victory for the SOS Brigade!

Veemon: They're firing up and… watch it!

Itsuki looks behind and recived a Dropkick by Eriol, sending him crashing onto the turnbuckle. Eriol looks behind and recived a Low Blow by Allelujah as he leaves the ring.

Guilmon: SOS Brigade might had win this fight, but it was the Celestrial Being who gets the last laugh.

(Promo)

_8 Rookies,_

_8 Pros,_

_2 Winners,_

_Winners get signed to AWF!_

_AWF Mirai make it's debut, tomorrow night!_

_Who shall get into AWF?_

_We'll find out soon enough…_

(Ring)

(Realeza by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: This match is for the No.1 Contendership for the AWF Nippon Championship! Introducing first, from Nerima, Japan, Suneo Honekawa! (Crowd Boos)

Guilmon: This guy is on the road here. He's determined to reclaim his title and his destiny as a champion.

Agumon: Ladies and gentlemen this match were scheduled after what happened last week.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, representing the Spirit Detectives, Kazuma Kuwabara! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: Kuwabara is one step closer in retaining his title at the PPV, but Suneo screws him upside down.

Agumon: Disobeying the referee's order and injures Kuwabara's arm thus allowing Lockon to become your new champion. Of course it's a screwjob by Suneo!

Before the match even started, Kuwabara who's entering the ring from the bottom chains gets his back stomped multiple times until the referee stops him. As the ring bells, Suneo puts Kuwabara's injured arm on the chains before pressing it with his leg. After releasing him, Suneo proceeds to stomp Kuwabara's arm multiple times until the referee stops him again. After yelling at the referee, Suneo picks Kuwabara up only to get punched to the gut that pushes him away. Kuwabara gets up and Uppercuts Suneo down before grabbing his leg and slams it onto the mat. As Kuwabara goes for the Anaconda Vice…

Veemon: Who the…

Agumon: … Lockon Stratos? What is he doing here?

Guilmon: Watching this match perhaps?

While Kuwabara and the referee are distracted by Lockon, Suneo takes the advantage by Low Blowing him before removing the turnbuckle padding. As the referee turns his back, Suneo picks Kuwabara up and slams his head onto the exposed turnbuckle. While the referee placed the paddings back, Suneo stares at Lockon before kicking Kuwabara's back. Suneo then challenged Lockon to enter the ring with Lockon standing at the edge of the ring. The referee saw him coming and goes to stop Lockon form interfering. As Suneo smirks at Lockon, Kuwabara gets up and pushes him from behind, bumping Suneo onto Lockon, sending Lockon crashing to the ring floor. Suneo looks behind and recived a kick to the jaw by Kuwabara. He then nails the Anaconda Vice as Suneo taps out.

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Kazuma Kuwabara!

Veemon: Kuwabara is going to the PPV!

Agumon: Lockon's distraction has distracted both Kuwabara and Suneo, but it was Kuwabara who managed to take advantage of this situation.

Kuwabara looks behind only to eat a Brouge Kick by Lockon. He picks Kuwabara up and nails the Celtic Cross onto him. Suneo grabs Lockon's title from him and slams it onto his head before throwing him out of the ring. Suneo then started to choke on Kuwabara with the belt until …

_Woo Woo Woo! You Know It!_

(Radio by Jim Johnston Plays)

Veemon: That's…

Agumon: Ryo Akiyama! To the rescue!

Ryo enters the ring and dodges Suneo's belt shot before kicking his knee from behind and nails the Ruff Ryder. Ryo then picks Kuwabara up as the two stands in the ring. Just then, GM Nazirul appeared at the Titantron.

Nazirul: Okay. Let's end this chaos. At the 5th PPV which I'll like to call it AWF Cybermouse, it's going to be Lockon Stratos defending his title against Kazuma Kuwabara, Suneo Honekawa and Ryo Akiyama! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: Alright!

Guilmon: You kidding me? That jobber gets a title shot?

Agumon: Desperate times calls for desperate measures dude.

Nazirul: Oh and I almost forgot. Since this PPV is an interative one, lets have the fans choose the match. It's going to be either a TLC Match, a Steel Cage Match, or a Hell in a Cell Match! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: Awesome list from our GM!

Agumon: So awesome that I didn't know what type of match that I'm going to pick.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage)

We can see the pros for tomorrow's show (that includes Kuwabara) standing outside the GM's office. Just then, the door opens which reveals Nazirul.

Nazirul: Alright. Is everyone here?

All: Yes we are!

Takato: Hold on! They're only 7 of us!

Takuya: Where's the other one?

Nazirul: He's heading to the ring for his match next and already gets the name of his rookie. Now then, who wants to see their rookie's name first?

Dekisugi: I will.

Nazirul: Okay then Dekisugi, follow me into the office. As for the rest, please wait for a while.

Dekisugi and Nazirul enters the office.

Takuya: I can't wait to find out who's my rookie is!

Takato: Me too.

Masaru: Whoever my rookie is, I hope he'll make me and himself proud for being mens.

Yusuke: Speaking of mens, I wonder if that last pro is Kamina.

Kuwabara: If that's him, oh boy his rookie will pierce through the heavens within a week.

Edward: Whoever he is, I don't care. What I care now is to find out who's my rookie is.

(Ring)

(Voices by Rev Theory Plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Tokyo-3, Japan, the 'Angel Killer', Shinji Ikari! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: This guy is in a serious business.

Agumon: After punting Daisuke Motomiya to the skull, Shinji is determined to win the AWF Shounen Championship title from Syaoran.

Doraemon: And his opponent, making his return to AWF…

…

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

Guilmon: What?

Veemon: That's the last pro?

Doraemon: … from Nerima, Japan, Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: We haven't seen Nobita for weeks!

Agumon: Last time we saw him is at the Pedal to the Metal PPV where he get his neck injured by Daisuke.

As the ring bells, the two went to their corners and stares at each other before locking onto each other. After releasing theirselves, the two lock onto each other again as they started to push each other onto the turnbuckle with Nobita winning the pushing contest, slamming Shinji onto the turnbuckle. Nobita then nails multiple Boxing Jabs onto Shinji's gut until the referee stops him. Nobita goes towards Shinji only to get pushed away by Shinji's leg. Shinji goes for a Clothesline only to recive a Hip Toss by Nobita. Nobita bounced off the chains and nails a Bulldog onto Shinji before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Shinji kicks out.

Nobita then ground punches Shinji's head multiple times until the referee stops him. He then bounced off the chains and goes for a Shoulder Tackle, but Shinji catches Nobita and nails a Scoopslam. Shinji then nails a DT from the chains onto Nobita before getting ready for the RKO. As Nobita gets up, Shinji goes for it only to have Nobita suriviving it by holding on the chains. Shinji goes for a Clothesline only to get catched by Nobita as Nobita slams Shinji onto the turnbuckle and nails a Two Handed Bulldog. Nobita then gives Shinji a 'You Can't See Me' before bounces off the chains and nails the Five Knuckle Shuffle and gets ready for the Attitude Adjustment. As Shinji gets up, Nobita goes for it, but Shinji managed to excape from Nobita and nails an RKO onto him. He then pins Nobita.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Shinji Ikari!

Veemon: What a win from Shinji! Now he has gained more spotlight from his fans!

Guilmon: Great. Now we have Super Cena and Super Orton. Great, just great.

Agumon: Hol.. hol.. hol… Hold on a minute!

Shinji went to the corner, staring at Nobita.

Agumon: Is he…

Veemon: He's going for the punt!

Guilmon: Yes! Punt him! Punt him!

Shinji then goes for it, but stops at the middle of the ring as he re-thinks on his actions. He then look at Nobita before leaving the ring.

Veemon: Looks like Nobita isn't worth a punt to the skull.

Agumon: Thank goodness.

Guilmon: That was a dissapointing way to end this show. Anyway we'll see you next week on AWF Gattai and tomorrow on AWF Mirai!

Veemon: Actually we're not going to commentate tomorrow. Instead, it will be Gimmy and Darry.

Guilmon: Aw sucks. And I thought I'm going to make a fun out of a nerd just like Michael Cole making fun out of Daniel Bryan.

…

Match Results:

Haruhi def. Shizuka

Itsuki def. Edward, Eriol and Allelujah.

Kuwabara def. Suneo

Shinji def. Nobita.

(Dark Match) Setsuna and Lockon def. Dekisugi and Ryo

Card for AWF Cybermouse:

Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) vs Haruhi Suzumiya (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) (AWF Shoujo Championship Match) (Swimsuit Match/Cheerleader Match/School Uniform Match) (Fans Choose the match)

Eriol Hiragizawa and Kaho Mizuki (Cardcaptor Sakura) vs Kyon and Itsuki Koizumi/Allelujah Haptism and Tieria Erde/Edward and Alphonse Elric (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya/Gundam 00/Fullmetal Alchemist) (AWF Tag Team Championship Match) (Fans choose the opponents)

Lockon Stratos (Gundam 00) vs Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) vs Suneo Honekawa (Doraemon) vs Ryo Akiyama (Digimon Tamers) (AWF Nippon Championship Match) (TLC/Steel Cage/Hell in a Cell Match) (Fans choose the match)

Syaoran Li (Cardcaptor Sakura) vs Shinji Ikari/Setsuna F Seiei/Dekisugi Hidetoshi (Neon Genesis Evangelion/Gundam 00/Doraemon) (AWF Shounen Championship) (Fans choose the opponent)

A/N: There you have it. The next chapter will be the debut of AWF Mirai. So who are the rookies and who are their pros? We'll find out at the next chapter. And please do not flame me for not using Naruto, Bleach or One Piece. Come on guys! Be original! Think of another anime/manga aside from these three for God's sake! Until then, please review!


	23. AWF Mirai 1

Hi guys! The first update of AWF in 2012 is here!

Tonight, 8 rookies shall make theirselves known. Who will win the two spots to AWF? We'll shall find out!

Oh and regarding the Fanfiction Wrestling Awards that had just happened, too bad AWF leaves the show empty handed. But don't worry, in 2012, AWF will make it's presence stronger!

I own nothing.

…

_Tonight…_

_8 Rookies…_

_Shall make their presence known tonight!_

_Who among these 8…_

_That shall win 2 spots into AWF?_

_Find out tonight on the first episode of AWF Mirai!_

(Wild and Young by American Bang Plays as the intro to AWF Mirai. Fireworks goes off on the Titantron)

Gimmy: Welcome everyone to the first episode of AWF Mirai! We're your commentators for tonight, transferred from 'Gattai!' to 'Mirai', Gimmy and Darry.

Darry: We are live in Santiago, Chile, and tonight we shall find out who are the first season's rookies.

(Wild and Young Plays Again)

Takuya Kanbara appears on the stage as the first pro to introduce his rookie.

Takuya: Hello Chile! Want to know who's my rookie? Well I'll give you a hint. My rookie eats and blows flames! Please welcome my rookie… from Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel!

Natsu appears on stage, shakes hands with Takuya before heading to the ring. Then it's Yusuke Urameshi's turn to introduce his rookie.

Yusuke: Alright AWF fans, ready to see my rookie? Okay, please welcome my rookie…. From Hunter x Hunter, Gon Freecss!

Gon appears on stage, shakes hands with Yusuke before heading to the ring. Then it's Kazuma Kuwabara's turn to introduce his rookie.

Kuwabara: Urameshi's rookie is nothing! Now to everyone in and out here, please welcome my rookie… from the show which it's name was the main character's name is, Toriko!

Toriko appears on stage, shakes hand with Kuwabara before heading to the ring. (while eating an entire pack of potato chips with just one chomp) Then it's Masaru Daimon's turn to introduce his rookie.

Masaru: Alright! Ready to see my rookie? Okay, please welcome my rookie who's a fellow man like me… from Beelzebub, Oga Tatsumi!

Oga appears on stage, bumped fists with Masaru before heading to the ring while carrying Baby Beel on his back. (check the manga/anime yourself if you're going to ask anything) Then it's Edward Elric's turn to introduce his rookie.

Edward: Alright. Let's cut this short. Please welcome my rookie… from D-Gray Man, Allen Walker!

Allen appears on stage, shakes hands with Edward before heading to the ring. Then it's Takato Matsuki's turn to introduce his rookie.

Takato: Hello to all AWF fans out there! Allow me to introduce to you my rookie… from Medaka Box, Zenkichi Hitoyoshi!

Zenkichi appears on stage, shakes hands with Takato before heading to the ring. Then it's Dekisugi Hidetoshi's turn to introduce his rookie.

Dekisugi: Okay. To all of my fans, allow me to introduce my rookie for this show…. From Mahou Sensei Negima, Negi Springfield!

Negi appears on stage, shakes hands with Dekisugi before heading to the ring. Lastly Nobita Nobi appears on stage to introduce his rookie.

Nobita: Is this thing on? Oh it works. Okay ladies and gentlemen please welcome my rookie… from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Tsuna Sawada!

Tsuna didn't appear on stage.

Nobita: Let me try that again. From Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Tsuna Sawada!

He didn't appear again.

Nobita: Hey Tsuna! Kyoko is watching at the audience seats!

Tsuna: Really?

Tsuna appears on stage and checks on the audience.

Tsuna: Wait. Where's…

Nobita grabs Tsuna's hands and drags him into the ring. After that, all 8 rookies and pros are already in the ring. Just then, a tiny man enters the ring. The man then asked a mic from Doraemon as Doraemon drops it in front of the man with Tsuna shocked to see who it is.

?: (ahem) Welcome everyone to AWF Mirai! Allow me to introduce myself, I'm your host for tonight's show which you can call me Reborn. Don't worry! I'm not going to help Tsuna in this show. So anyway let's know more about our rookies. You, the pink haired Luffy clone, what's your name?

Natsu: I'm Natsu Dragneel and I'm from the Fairy Tail Guild! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Reborn: My you're energetic. Next of is that little kid there. What's your name?

Gon: I'm Gon. Gon Freecss My dream is to be a Hunter just like my dad! (Crowd Cheers)

Reborn: Now this kid is ambicious! Now let's move on the this huge eater guy. What's your name?

Toriko: I'm Toriko, one of the Four Heavenly Kings. My goal is to make a perfect menu in my life! (Crowd Cheers)

Reborn: An huge eater with a massive appetite. Next up is the one with a baby on his back. What's your name?

Oga: I'm Oga Tatsumi, and I'm the "strongest juvenile delinquent" in Ishiyama High! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Reborn: A delinquent eh? Just like your pro. And who is this baby you're carrying?

Oga: Just call him Baby Beel, or Beelzebub, whichever you prefer.

Reborn: Alright. Next up is that guy who almost looked like his pro. What's your name kid?

Allen: I'm Allen Walker. I'm one of the Exorcist who hunts Akumas and searches for 'Innocence'. (Crowd Cheers)

Reborn: Sound dark to me. Next up is that neat clothing guy. What's your name?

Zenkichi: I'm Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, one of the members of the Hakoniwa Academy School Council. I'm joining this show due to a suggestion inside our council's suggestion box. (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Reborn: Your sounded like you were forced to join this show. Oh well, next up we have a kid who looked like Harry potter minus the scar on his forehead. What's your name?

Negi: My name is Negi Springfield, the English teacher of Mahora Academy. My dream is to be a 'Magister Magi' and find my dad. (Crowd Cheers)

Reborn: A young teacher? Now that's you don't see everyday. And lastly we have Tsuna over here. Come on, introduce yourself.

Tsuna: (sweatdrops) Well… My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. But you can… call me Tsuna. I'm the heir of the Vongola Family. That's it. (Crowd Boos)

Reborn: Calm down! Calm down! Okay, here's the drill. All 8 of you will be trained to wrestle with your respective pros. We will do this for 10 weeks. And to determine who's No.1 in this competition, your score will be judged by me and the fans. And the person with the highest score every week will get an immunity from punishments if you lose a challenge that starts next week. And of course starting week 5 we will start the elimination process where the rookie with the lowest score will be eliiminated out of the show. And in the final week, the two rookies with the highest score wins the AWF Mirai and will be signed to AWF while the other 6 must wait until the Anime Rumble PPV to find out who among 2 of them will be in the PPV. Alright let's kick things off on the road with our first match, rookie vs rookie, Oga vs Zenkichi!

Everyone except the two leaves the ring. Oga then gives Baby Beel to Masaru as he stands at the ring floor to see the match. Takato is watching as well.

Gimmy: Alright! First match of the evening!

Darry: Rookie vs Rookie. Beelzebub vs Medaka Box. Let's go for it.

The ring bells as the two went to the corners and stares at each other. The two then exchanged blows until Oga kicks Zenkichi's gut with his knee before he Elbow Drops Zenkichi to the back followed with a knee to the face. He picks Zenkichi up only to get lifted up as Zenkichi slams him onto the turnbuckle. He then nails multiple punches onto Oga's chest until the referee stops him. Oga takes the advantage of the situation as he removes the top turnbuckle padding. Zenkichi goes for a Running Clothesline, but Oga rolls away as Zenkichi slams his head onto the exposed turnbuckle. Oga then nails a Spinebuster before going fro the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Zenkichi kicks out.

Oga gets up and stomps Zenkichi's body multiple times before hitting a Knee Drop onto Zenkichi's face. He lifts Zenkichi up on a Falcon Arrow position and throws him onto the ropes. He then picks Zenkichi up ony to get punched to the gut multiple times before he kicks Oga's legs multiple times, went to his back and nails a Russian Leg Sweep. He then goes for the Surprise Box (Zig Zag), but Oga saves himself from the finisher by hanging on the ropes. After kicking Zenkichi to the gut, Oga nails the Manly Demon's Swear (Cross Rhodes) onto him followed with a pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Oga Tatsumi!

Gimmy: The delinquient has picked up his first win in his career so far!

Darry: Now there are 6 rookies to go for us to see.

(GM's Office)

Nazirul: Good evening everyone. AWF's General Manager here and I've two matches for tonight. First it's going to be Yusuke and Gon taking on Edward and Allen. And the main event will be a 'Rookie vs Pro' Match between Toriko and former AWF Champion Nobita Nobi. And up next it's going to be Natsu vs Negi. Please enjoy the show.

(Ring)

(Snow Fairy by Funkist Plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from the Fairy Tail Guild, Natsu Dragneel!

Gimmy: Over there is Takuya's rookie Natsu Dragneel.

Darry: Am I the only one who thinks that Natsu looks like Luffy from One Piece?

Gimmy: You are not the only one sis.

(Happy Material by Yuri Shiratori Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Wales, Negi Springfield!

Gimmy: This guy has a huge amount of harems.

Darry: Of course he does! I mean he's a teacher in an All Girls School where the students find him cute.

As the ring bells, the two exchanged blows until Natsu goes after Negi's leg. Natsu bounces off the ropes and goes for a Two Handed Bulldog, but Negi counters with a Hip Toss. Natsu goes for a punch,but Negi dodges it before pushing him crashing onto the ropes. Negi nails multiple punches onto Natsu's face until Natsu grabs his hair and sucker punched Negi's face. Natsu then tackles Negi's legs, sending him down to the mat. Natsu went to the top rope and nails a Knee Drop onto Negi's head before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Negi kicks out.

Natsu picks Negi up only to get a Takedown. Natsu gets up near the ropes only to get Clotheslined out of the ring by Negi. Fortunately for Natsu, he would on the ropes. Negi then climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for an Enzuigiri, but Natus went down to the ring floor as Negi crashes to the mat painfully. As Negi gets up, Natsu climbs the top rope, leaps onto Negi's head and gets set for a Huraricana DDT. But Negi counters by hitting a Two Handed Powerbomb onto Natsu sending him crashing to the top rope neck first. Negi then gets set for the Magister Twister (Twist of Fate), but Natsu Uppercuts him before hitting the Nakama Punch (Power of the Punch) followed with a pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Natsu Dragneel!

Gimmy: Natsu has gained experince points after that win!

Darry: Poor Negi. He might be a teacher, but he has a long way ahead.

(Backstage)

We can see Nobita and Tsuna talking.

Tsuna: No way! I'm not going to do this anymore!

Nobita: Are you a coward? If ou win this thing, you could be the most popular kid in your school! Hell, everyone will no longer call you 'No Good Tsuna' once you win this!

Tsuna: But but… I'm a loser! A coward!

Nobita: So am I but look at me now. After being signed to AWF, I've turned from a loser who always get 0 marks to a former AWF Champion. If getting signed to AWF changed my life, maybe it worked on you as well.

Tsuna: Well…

Nobita: Plus, if you win, you can have Kyoko all by yourself.

Tsuna: Right. I will win this thing for Kyoko-chan.

Nobita: And?

Tsuna: And my other friends.

Nobita: And?

Tsuna: Myself.

Nobita: That's the spirit. Now all I want you to do tonight is watch me facing off against Toriko. Don't forget to bring your notes.

Tsuna: … Okay.

(Ring)

(Born to Win by Mutiny Within Plays)

Doraemon: This is a Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Edward Elric and Allen Walker!

Gimmy: Allen the Exorcist from D-Gray Man is ready for action along with his pro tonight.

Darry: I'm a fan of D-Gray Man, but the hiatuses just bothered me.

Gimmy: At least the author has an excuse…

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents, the team of Yusuke Urameshi and Gon Frecess!

Gimmy: … unlike the author of Hunter x Hunter in which where Gon came from.

Darry: Ironicly both Yusuke and Gon are created by the same author. I think this will make a special chemistry for both of them.

Gon and Allen starts first as Allen tries to grab Gon only to have Gon went to his back and climbs on his back. Allen then tries to slam Gon onto the turnbuckle, but Gon releases himself causing Allen to crash onto the turnbuckle back first. Gon nails a Dropkick as Allen gets slammed onto the turnbuckle again. After being bounced off, Allen recived a Hip Toss followed with a kick to the back by Gon. Gon picks Allen up and tags himself to Yusuke as Yusuke lifts Allen up onto a Powerbomb like position while Gon climbs the turnbuckle. As Gon stands on the turnbuckle, Allen managed to hit a Huraricana that sends Yusuke crashing onto Gon sending Gin down to the ring floor. After getting bounced off the turnbuckle thanks to Allen's Dropkick, Yusuke gets himself a Roll Up Pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Yusuke kicks out.

Allen picks Yusuke up only to get pushed as Yusuke goes for a Clothesline only to get his legs tripped by Allen sending him crashing to the mat. He then drags Yusuke to the corner and tags himself to Ed as Ed climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Knee Drop onto Yusuke's back. The two then pick Yusuke up and Irish Whips him onto the ropes. As Yusuke gets bounced off the ropes, the two gets set for a Double Dropkick. But Yusuke managed to dodge the Dropkick as Yusuke bounces off the ropes again and nails a Double Clothesline onto them. Yusuke then tags himself to Gon before pushing Allen straight onto the turnbuckle. Ed tried to strike Gon, but Gon dodges before kicking Ed's leg multiple times followed with a Two Handed Bulldog. As Ed gets up, Gon nails him with the Jajanken (Scissors Kick, think of Booker T) as Gon goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here are your winners, the team of Yusuke Urameshi and Gon Freecss!

Gimmy: The duo has picked up a win here tonight!

Darry: And up next is our main event, Rookie vs Pro, stay tuned!

(Commercial Break)

(Ring)

(Guts Guts by Akira Kushida Plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Four Heavenly Kings, Toriko!

Gimmy: That guy is huge and tough.

Darry: Whatever you do, don't mess with him or treat him for lunch or dinner.

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, accompanied by his rookie Tsuna Sawada, from Nerima, Japan, Nobita Nobi!

Gimmy: For your information both Nobita and Tsuna are no good losers in their respective series.

Darry: While Nobita managed to change himself after being signed to AWF, can Tsuna do the same?

Before the match starts, Reborn shows up from under the ring, climbs the top turnbuckle and whispered something to Doraemon.

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen by orders from AWF Mirai's host Reborn, this match is now a 2 on 1 Handicap Match between Toriko vs both Nobita and Tsuna!

Darry: Now it's 2 on 1!

Gimmy: Damn it! I want to see Super Cena getting his limps tored apart by Toriko.

Tsuna starts first for his team as he delivers a cheap shot onto Toriko which has no effect. Toriko tried to grab him, but Tsuna runs away to the corner before tagging himself to Nobita. As Nobita enters the two exchanged blows until Toriko wins it with a Haymaker Punch. Nobita goes to strike Toriko with a cheap shot only to get a Two Handed Choke. Toriko slams Nobita onto the turnbuckle before slapping Nobita's chest. He then picks Nobita up only to get punched to the gut multiple times. After that Nobita nails him with Two Shoulder Tackles before going for the Tlit A Whirl Slam. But Toriko seems too heavy for Nobita which caused him to drop Toriko down to the floor.

Gimmy: The Super Cena combo failed!

Darry: Toriko has amazed us and this is his first night in his career!

Toriko chokes Nobita wih his two hands before slamming his head onto Nobita's. Tsuna enters the ring and cowardly climbs on Toriko's back and goes for a Sleeper Hold only to get slammed to the turnbuckle instead. After slapping Tsuna's chest, Toriko managd to dodge Nobita's Clothesline as Nobita nails it onto Tsuna instead. Toriko then nails a huge Clothesline onto both Nobita and Tsuna before lifts Nobita up and nails the Gourmet Diner (Punjabi Plunge, the Great Khali's finisher) onto him. He then does the same onto Tsuna before pinning Nobita.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Toriko!

Gimmy: I… I can't believe it!

Darry: Toriko had just destroyed both Nobita and Tsuna.

Gimmy: And to make it more impressive, Toriko had pinned the former AWF Champion!

Darry: What an impact this guy had made in the first episode of AWF Mirai.

Gimmy: Until next week, see ya!

…

Match Results

Oga def. Zenkichi

Natsu def. Negi

Yusuke and Gon def. Edward and Allen

Toriko def. Nobita and Tsuna

A/N: There you have it, the first episode of AWF Mirai! Sorry about the hiatus, I'm a lazy guy you know. (get's death threats)

Anyway I hope you liked the rookies for AWF Mirai. And I'm sorry if your favorite characters didn't get into this. (Please don't kill me) I hand picked the rookies after reading their respective manga series. So let's check their status shall we?

Name/ Series/ Creator's Name/ Magazine/ Pro/Finishers

1. Natsu Dragneel/ Fairy Tail/ Hiro Mashima/ Weekly Shounen Magazine/ Takuya Kanbara/Nakama Punch (Power of the Punch)

2. Gon Frecess/ Hunter x Hunter/ Yoshihiro Togashi/ Weekly Shounen Jump/ Yusuke Urameshi/Jajanken (Scissors Kick)

3. Toriko/ Toriko/ Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro/ Weekly Shounen Jump/ Kazuma Kuwabara/ Gourmet Diner (Punjabi Plunge)

4. Oga Tatsumi/ Beelzebub/ Ryūhei Tamura/ Weekly Shounen Jump/ Masaru Daimon/ Manly Demon's Swear (Cross Rhodes)

5. Allen Walker/ D-Gray Man/ Katsura Hoshino/ Jump Square/ Edward Elric/ ?

6. Zenkichi Hitoyoshi/ Medaka Box/ Nisio Isin and Akira Akatsuki/ Weekly Shounen Jump/ Takato Matsuki/ Surprise Box (Zig Zag)

7. Negi Springfield/ Mahou Sensei Negima/ Ken Akamatsu/ Weekly Shounen Magazine/ Dekisugi Hidetoshi/ Magister Twister (Twist of Fate)

8. Tsuna Sawadayoshi/ Katekyo Hitman Reborn/ Akira Amano/ Weekly Shounen Jump/ Nobita Nobi/ ?

Okay now that it's settled, let's move on to votings. Like CWF's, the order will be 1-8 (1 being the highest while 8 being the lowest). I hope you guys could vote while reviewing this to determine the winner of the first season of AWF Mirai.

Until then, please review!


	24. AWF Gattai! 19

Hey guys!

Alright, after I've finished a video game in which I won't speak it's title, I'm back and I will update AWF as much as possible! Maybe 2 chapters per week (1 for Gattai and 1 for Mirai)?

I don't own anyone.

…

(Let It Roll by Divide the Day Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron)

Agumon: Welcome everyone to AWF Gattai, live in Lima, Peru! We're your hosts Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon!

Veemon: Well tonight's main event, Dekisugi teaming up with the Tag Champs Eriol and Kaho to take on Celestrial Being's Setsuna, Allelujah and Tieria. Can Dekisugi wins and gain more attention to the fans?

Guilmon: And let's kick things off with the Shoujo Championship Match!

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall and it is for the AWF Shoujo Championship!

(WWE Eve Torres Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the challenger, from Nerima, Japan, Shizuka Minamoto! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: This match has been booked since Shizuka still has her rematch clause despite losing to Haruhi in a No.1 Contenders last week.

Agumon: Can the former champion reclaim the title with her opponent being the one who eliminated Haruhi during the PPV?

(Catch You Catch Me by Gumi Plays)

Doraemon: And her opponent, from Tomoeda, Japan, she is the current AWF Shoujo Champion, Sakura Kinomoto! (Crowd Cheers)

Guilmon: At the PPV Sakura managed to take advantage of Haruhi's situation with Shizuka and wins the Shoujo title.

Veemon: Let's see how far can Sakura go as a champion.

As the match begins, the two went to their corners before staring at each other. Sakura strikes first, but Shizuka dodges Sakura's attack before bouncing off the ropes and hit a Flying Crossbody onto Sakura. She then stomps the lying Sakura before going for a Standing Moonsault, but Sakura lifts her knees, causing Shizuka to crash onto the knees gut first painfully. She picks Shizuka up only to get Elbow Tackled to the gut multiple times before Shizuka kicks her to the gut, locked on Sakura's head, climbs the turnbuckle and nails a Tornado DDT from the top turnbuckle before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Sakura kicks out.

She picks Sakura up and Irish Whips her onto the turnbuckle. But Sakura leaps to the top turnbuckle before hitting a Lionsault onto Shizuka. Shizuka managed to catch Sakura in mid air before going to slam her onto the rope neck first. Sakura however managed to nail a Huraricana which sends Shizuka out of the ring. Fortunately for Shizuka she holds on the ropes. As she stands at the edge of the ring, Sakura tried to grab her only to get a Headbutt onto the spine by Shizuka. As Shizuka enters the ring, she goes for the Melody Kick (Superkick). But Sakura dodges it before hitting a Dropkick, pushing Shizuka away. Shizuka goes for a Clothesline, but Sakura dodges befoe hitting the Cardcaptor Shuffle (JTG's Neckbreaker). She then pins Shizuka.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner and still your AWF Shoujo Champion, Sakura Kinomoto!

Veemon: Sakura has retained!

Agumon: Shizuka has shown something impressive tonight. But it isn't enough to reclaim her title.

Guilmon: Looks like the schedule will not be changed. At the PPV it's going to be Sakura vs Haruhi, in a match where the fans decide their clothing.

(GM's Office)

We can see Nazirul talking to an angry caller.

Nazirul: Calm down! I understand your fellings. What? My rookie sucks? Listen here, I choose them because I'm currently been interested with them. Variaty? Didn't I tell you that at Mirai it's going to be 5 guys from Shounen Jump and 3 guys and not from it and you complaint about the rookies been all from Shounen? Fine. I'll work on something. Besides, a lot of surprise awaiting before the Anime Rumble PPV. Chao bye.

Nazirul then ended his phone call.

(Ring)

Veemon: What just happened there?

Guilmon: I guess someone didn't like the AWF Rookies.

Agumon: Speaking of Rookies, last Tuesday it's the debut of AWF Mirai. Let's take a look on the show…

(SOS by Colle Buddz)

Agumon: … after this match.

Veemon: Good trolling there man.

Doraemon: This Tag Team Match is set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Kyon and Itsuki Koizumi, the SOS Brigade! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: If you watched them last week and the week after that, you will no longer underestimate the SOS Brigade.

Veemon: For two weeks in a row these guys had picked up a victory for theirselves.

(Born to Win by Mutiny Within Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents, accompanied by Edward's rookie Allen Walker, both from Resembool, Ametris, the team of Edward and Alphonse Elric! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: The Elrics are one of the contenders for the Tag Team titles.

Agumon: And it's up to the fans to either choose them or not for the PPV.

Guilmon: And who's that over there?

Veemon: That's Allen from D-Gray Man, Edward's rookie.

Agumon: I'm sure hope that he's learn something from this match.

Al and Itsuki starts first as Al kicks Itsuki's shoulder multiple times before kicking his leg multiple times until his knee are down on the mat. He then bounces off the ropes before hitting a running kick onto Itsuki's face. He picks Itsuki up only to get himself pushed onto the turnbuckle. Itsuki goes for a Clothesline, but Al pushes him away with his leg before climbing to the top turnbuckle and hits a Crossbody. As Itsuki moves away, Al crashes onto the mat painfully. As Itsuki picks Al up and tags himself to Kyon, he Irish Whips Al onto the turnbuckle. As Al is already bounced off the turnbuckle, Kyon nails a Dropkick sending Al bouncing off the turnbuckle again before hitting a Hip Toss followed with a pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Al kicks out.

Kyon drags Al to the ropes before placing his head on the lower ropes. He then chokes Al with the rope using his leg until the referee stops him. Itsuki takes the advantage of the distraction by going down to the ring floor and nails a Cheap Shot onto Al's face. While Allen climbs the edge of the ring to complaint on the referee, Kyon tackles Edward down to the ring floor before removing the top turnbuckle pad. Kyon then tags himself to Itsuki before hitting a Springboard Dive onto Edward. Itsuki picks Al up and gets set to slam his head onto the exposed turnbuckle, but Al tackles Itsuki's spine multiple times before slamming his head onto the exposed turnbuckle. As the referee turns around after dealing with Allen, Al climbs the top turnbuckle and nails the Star Shooting Press before going for the pin.

Referee: …

Veemon: Wh… Why didn't the referee start the pinfall count?

The referee instead starts the countout countdown.

Referee: 1,2,…

Guilmon: You idiot! The referee still thinks that Kyon is the legal man!

Agumon: You're right! The referee didn't noticed that Kyon has made a tag to Itsuki!

Guilmon: And it's all thanks to Allen's complaint!

Al gets up and complaints at the referee as Kyon climbs the top rope an nails a Huraricana DDT followed with a pin while Itsuki nails a Baseball Slide onto Edward.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here are your winners, the SOS Brigade!

Veemon: The SOS Brigade has picked up another victory tonight.

Guilmon: And guess what? They managed to use Allen's complaint on Itsuki's cheap shot perfectly to their advantage!

Agumon: Now they had 3 in a row winning streaks.

Veemon: If they keep this up, they might be the fans choice to take on the Tag Champs.

Agumon: Ladies and gentlemen ight now let us show you the first episode of AWF Mirai last week.

(Recap)

_Gimmy: Welcome everyone to the first episode of AWF Mirai!_

_(Wind and Young by American Bang Plays)_

_Takuya: … Natsu Dragneel!_

_Yusuke: … Gon Frecess!_

_Kuwabara: … Toriko!_

_Masaru: … Oga Tatsumi!_

_Edward: … Allen Walker!_

_Takato: … Zenkichi Hitoyoshi!_

_Dekisugi: … Negi Springfield!_

_Nobita: … Tsuna Sawadayoshi!_

_(The scene changes to the 8 rookies standing in the ring. Then it changes into some recaps from Oga vs Zenkichi, then it shows Natsu vs Negi and Allen/Edward vs Yusuke/Gon. Lastly it shows Toriko vs Nobita and Tsuna)_

_Nobita nails him with Two Shoulder Tackles before going for the Tlit A Whirl Slam. But Toriko seems too heavy for Nobita which caused him to drop Toriko down to the floor._

_Gimmy: The Super Cena combo failed!_

_Darry: Toriko has amazed us and this is his first night in his career!_

_Toriko chokes Nobita wih his two hands before slamming his head onto Nobita's. Tsuna enters the ring and cowardly climbs on Toriko's back and goes for a Sleeper Hold only to get slammed to the turnbuckle instead. After slapping Tsuna's chest, Toriko managd to dodge Nobita's Clothesline as Nobita nails it onto Tsuna instead. Toriko then nails a huge Clothesline onto both Nobita and Tsuna before lifts Nobita up and nails the Gourmet Diner (Punjabi Plunge, the Great Khali's finisher) onto him. He then does the same onto Tsuna before pinning Nobita._

_Referee: 1,2,3!_

_Doraemon: Here's your winner, Toriko!_

_Gimmy: I… I can't believe it!_

_Darry: Toriko had just destroyed both Nobita and Tsuna._

_Gimmy: And to make it more impressive, Toriko had pinned the former AWF Champion!_

_The recap ended with Toriko rising his hand to the fans as Wild and Young ended._

(Ring)

(Written In My Face by Jim Johnston and Sean Jeaness Plays)

Doraemon: This is a Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, from Ireland, he is the current AWF Nippon Champion, Lockon Stratos! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: Ladies and gentlemen it's been official. At the upcoming PPV Lockon will defend his title against Kuwabara, Suneo and…

Guilmon: … a jobber named Ryo. What was the GM thinking? Giving that jobber a title shot?

(Realeza by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: And his partner, from Nerina, Japan, Suneo Honekawa! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: While you're complaining, need we remind to the fans that they had the choice to choose the type of match.

Agumon: Either it's TLC, Steel Cage or Hell in a Cell, it's up to you AWF fans.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents first, accompanied by his rookie Toriko, representing the Spirit Detectives, Kazuma Kuwabara! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: Kuwabara, the former Nippon Champion, has lost his title to Lockon thanks to Suneo's rule breaking actions which allows Lockon to win the title.

Agumon: And look at who his has as his rookie. The man who pinned Nobita last week on AWF Mirai, Toriko.

Guilmon: That guy is huge. Poor Kuwabara has to spent a lot of money to feed him.

_Woo Woo Woo! You know it!_

(Radio by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: And his partner, 'Shinjuku Burned X', Ryo Akiyama! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: Look at him! This guy is pathetic! A worthless jobber! He didn't deserve a title shot!

Veemon: I guess he recived a title shot due to his match against Lockon recently.

Kuwabara and Lockon starts first for their respective teams as the two locked on each others before Kuwabara nails a Suplex onto Lockon. Kuwabara goes for a Clothesline, but Lockon dodges it before pushing him away by kicking his gut with his knee. Lockon picks Kuwabara up and slams his head onto Ryo before getting Elbow Tackled to the gut multiple times by Kuwabara. Kuwabara picks Lockon's head and slams his head onto the turnbuckle before placing him on the turnbuckle. After Headbutting Lockon multiple times until the referee stops him, Kuwabara tags himself to Ryo as Kuwabara placed Lockon on top of the turnbuckle. As Ryo climbs the turnbuckle he nails a Suplex from the top turnbuckle onto Lockon crashing him onto Kuwabara's open knee head first. He then goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Lockon kicks out.

Ryo picks Lockon up and placed Lockon on the turnbuckle only to get an Eye Rake by Lockon. After tackling down Kuwabara with his elbow, Lockon picks Ryo up and throws him straight onto the steel post. After that he picks Ryo up and Irish Whips him onto the ropes. As Ryo is bounced off the ropes, Lockon catches him and nails a Spinebuster. He then tags himself to Suneo as Lockon nails the Brouge Kick onto Kuwabara who's standing at the edge of the ring. While Lockon handles Kuwabara, Suneo nails an Armbar onto Ryo as Ryo taps out.

Doraemon: Here are your winners by Submission, Suneo Honekawa and the AWF Nippon Champion, Lockon Stratos!

Guilmon: See that? That guy didn't deserve a chance for a title shot at all!

Veemon: Hold… Hold on a sec! Look!

As Lockon nails a Beatdown onto Kuwabara, Toriko grabs Lockon's collar before throwing him onto the barricade. Suneo releases Ryo from his submission before going for a Baseball Slide onto Toriko, but Toriko catches Suneo's legs before pulling him down to the ring floor. As Suneo gets up, Toriko chokes him before Lockon slams Toriko's head with his title belt from behind. Lockon then chokes Toriko with the title belt while Suneo nails the Cross Armbreaker onto Kuwabara. After Toriko is pasted out, Lockon and Suneo stares at each other before Lockon leaves the ring, ignoring Suneo.

Veemon: Suneo had almost becoming Toriko's next victim.

Guilmon: But thank God Lockon managed to save him.

Agumon: I'm bothered with this. Is Lockon making an alliance with Suneo until the PPV?

Veemon: Not sure. We'll find out next week I guess?

(Backstage)

Nazirul is walking until Shizuka Kawai shows up.

Shizuka: Excuse me Nazirul but.. I've recived rumours that you are getting uncreative in terms in handling AWF.

Nazirul: Uncreative? Let me guess? Just because I choose 8 guys which their respective series interested me right now that doesn't mean I'm uncreative! I mean jeez! I've introduced a Interactive PPV and a nXt like show and yet they called me uncreative just because I didn't hire someone from a lolicon series? They surely had bad taste. If I was them, I would have watched TWA. Why? Because I, which fortunately not one of those guys who had bad taste, have bad taste for entertainment in this Fanfic Wrestling Industry.

Shizuka: One more question, are you going to replace me with someone else in the future?

Nazirul: Depends on my mood. Currently I've lost my mood on your series which is Yu-Gi-Oh. If I'm unable to reclaim my mood back, I've no choice but to release you, your brother and his friends. Sorry for hearing this.

Shizuka: It's alright. Thanks for the time.

Nazirul: You are welcome.

Nazirul then leaves.

(Ring)

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention please! Next week there will be a special video clip where the AWF rosters shall celebrate Spongebob Squarepants' success for being the Superstar of the Year! (Crowd Cheers)

(End of Days by 7 Electric Plays)

Doraemon: This is a 6 Man Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Setsuna F Seiei, Allelujah Haptism and Tieria Erde! (Crowd Boos)

Veemon: The Celestrial Being is getting ready for action tonight.

Agumon: Let us remind to all the fans that while Setsuna is waiting for you guys to vote for him for the No.1 Contender for the AWF Shounen title, Allelujah and Tieria are doing the same thing as well.

Veemon: But unlike Setsuna, their focus are on the Tag Team titles.

(WWE Paul London Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents first, both from Tomoeda, Japan, the team of Eriol Hiragizawa and Kaho Mizuki! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: These guys has carried the title belts eversince the All for One PPV.

Agumon: And now the fans must choose their opponents. Will it be the Elrics, SOS Brigade or Celestrial Being?

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year Plays)

Doraemon: And their partner, accompanied by his rookie Negi Springfield, from Nerima, Japan, Dekisugi Hidetoshi! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: Dekisugi is one of the pros for AWF Mirai and of course one of the choices for the PPV.

Agumon: I wonder how amny people are going to vote for Dekisugi to take on Syaoran at the PPV?

Eriol and Allelujah starts first for their teams. Allelujah tried to grab Eriol, but Eriol went down before kicking Allelujah's leg multiple times until his knee are down to the mat. Eriol then bounces off the ropes before hitting a running kick onto Allelujah's back. He picks Allelujah up only to get a Thump to the Eye as Allelujah bounces off the ropes and goes for a Running Clothesline onto Eriol. But Eriol dodges it before kicking Allelujah's gut followed with a Leg Sweep and an Enzuigiri. He then drags Allelujah to his team's corner before tagging himself to Kaho. As Eriol places Allelujah on the turnbuckle, the two kicks his gut multiple times before Eriol Irish Whipping Kaho onto the turnbuckle crashing onto Allelujah. After hitting a Bulldog, Kaho goes for the pin.

Ref: 1,2,… Allelujah kicks out.

Kaho tried to pick Allelujah up only to get a kick to the nuts. As Kaho is down, Allelujah lifts him up and uses him as a battery ramp to tackle down Eriol before Bodyslamming him. He then drags Kaho to his teams corner before tagging to Tieria. After putting Kaho on the turnbuckle, Tieria Headbutts him multiple times followed by Allelujah choking him until the referee stops him. Tieria then Irish Whips Allelujah straight onto Kaho, but Kaho pushes Allelujah away with his legs before hitting a Huraricana sending both Allelujah and Tieria's heads crashing onto each other. He then tags himself to Dekisugi before climbing to the top rope and nails a Crossbody onto Allelujah. Tieria goes for a blow, but Dekisugi catches his hands before hitting a Hip Toss. Tieria goes for another, but Dekisugi dodges it before hitting an Enzuigiri onto Tieria. As Tieria is one knee down on the mat, Dekisugi bounces off the ropes before hitting a Swinging Neckbreaker followed with a pin.

Ref: 1,2,… Setsuna stops the count.

Eriol enters the ring and tackles down Setsuna before the two start brawling until they are on the ring floor. While the same thing happened to Kaho and Allelujah, Dekisugi climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Diving Headbutt onto Tieria. After picking Tieria up and nails the Killswitch, Dekisugi goes for the pin.

Ref: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here are your winners, the team of Dekisugi Hidetoshi and the AWF Tag Team Champions, Eriol Hiragizawa and Kaho Mizuki!

Veemon: What a win for Dekisugi and the Tag Champs!

Agumon: Now they had gained momentum for the PPV.

Guilmon: Let's hope their momentum won't worn out because right now only the fans shall decide their fates for the PPV.

Dekisugi, Eriol and Kaho climb their repective turnbuckles and raise their hand (or their title belts in Eriol and Kaho's case) to the air and the show came to close.

…

Match Results:

Sakura def. Shizuka (Retains AWF Shoujo Championship)

SOS Brigade def. The Elrics w/ Allen

Lockon and Suneo def. Kuwabara and Ryo w/ Toriko

Dekisugi, Eriol and Kaho w/ Negi def. Celestrial Being

…

Match Cards for the Cybermouse PPV:

Sakura Kinomoto (c) (Cardcaptor Sakura) vs Haruhi Suzumiya (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) (AWF Shoujo Championship Match) (School Clothes Match/Swimsuit Match/Cheerleader Clothes Match) (Fans Choose the clothes)

Eriol Hiragizawa and Kaho Mizuki (c) (Cardcaptor Sakura) vs SOS Brigade/Elric Brothers/Celestrial Being (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya/Fullmetal Alchemist/Gundam 00) (AWF Tag Team Championship Match) (Fans choose the opponents)

Lockon Stratos (c) (Gundam 00) vs Suneo Honekawa (Doraemon) vs Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) vs Ryo Akiyama (Digimon Tamers) (AWF Nippon Championship Match) (Steel Cage/TLC/Hell in a Cell Match) (Fans choose the match type)

Syaoran Li (c) (Cardcaptor Sakura) vs Shinji Ikari/Setsuna F Seiei/Dekisugi Hidetoshi (Neon Genesis Evangelion/Gundam 00/Doraemon) (AWF Shounen Championship Match) (Fans choose the opponent)

A/N: There you have it, the 3rd episode before the PPV. All you need to do now is to choose the opponent(s)/clothes/match type for the PPV. The next chapter will be the Second Episode of AWF Mirai which I might upload it 3 days after this chapter. And regarding CWF's Supershow, well AWF had enough Crossover shows for now. Let us rest and regain momentum okay? As to the complaints on my AWF Rookies, DID I ALREADY TELL YOU THAT 5 OF THEM ARE FROM SHOUNEN JUMP WHILE THE OTHER 3 ARE FROM OTHER SHOUNEN MAGAZINES? Until then, please review.


	25. AWF Mirai 2

Hey guys! The second episode of AWF Mirai is here! So what will happen in this episode? We'll find out right now!

I own no one.

…

(Wild and Young by American Bang Plays)

Gimmy: Welcome everyone to the second episode of AWF Mirai! We're your hosts Gimmy and my twin sister Darry.

Darry: We are live in Lima, Peru and tonight we shall see our 8 rookies in action again!

(In the ring)

Reborn: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, your 8 AWF Rookies!

As Wild and Young plays again, all the rookies appears on stage with mixed reactions before heading to the ring.

Reborn: Alright. For those who had forgoten who are they, let me remind you. That guy who almost looked like Edward Elric is Allen, that kid in green with a fishing rod is Gon, that brown haired boy over there is Tsuna, that huge guy eating a bucket of KFC's Fried Chicken is Toriko, that guy who's carrying a baby on his back is Oga, that guy who has good clothing disiplince is Zenkichi, that Luffy look-a-like is Natsu and that Harry Potter look-a-like over there is Negi.

Multiple female voices were heard cheering fo Negi.

Reborn: Woah. You didn't win the show yet you already had fangirls.

Negi: … Those … are my students.

Reborn: Really? Anyway let's see last week's performance results shall we? And a reminder, the one with the lowest score will face punishment for tonight. Show the results!

The Titantron shows the points scored by the rookies.

Allen: Performance Score: 3. Fans Score: 6. Total Score: 9

Gon: Performance Score: 7. Fans Score: 5. Total Score: 12

Tsuna: Performance Score: 1. Fans Score: 8. Total Score: 9

Toriko: Performance Score: 8. Fans Score: 3. Total Score: 11

Oga: Performance Score: 5. Fans Score: 2. Total Score: 7

Zenkichi: Performance Score: 2. Fans Score: 1. Total Score: 3

Natsu: Performance Score: 4. Fans Score: 4. Total Score: 8

Negi: Performance Score: 6. Fans Score: 7. Total Score: 13

Reborn: I never knew Tsuna had someone to vote for him. By the way, congratulations Negi, you have the highest score!

Negi: Thank you.

Reborn: And unfortunately for you Zenkichi, you have scored the lowest score for this week.

Zenkichi: I knew this will happen. It's not like people are reading my series anyway.

Reborn: Let's start tonight's challenge. And need I remind you again that if you lose this challenge, you will recive a punishment. So are you ready for the challenge?

Oga: As long as it's not an eating contest, just do it already.

Reborn: Alright. Your challenge for tonight is… mic skills!

Natsu: Huh?

Reborn: Simple. All you need to do is to interact to the fans by talking about something to them. If they like it, you get cheered. If they not, I'll expect tomatos been thrown at you. Whoever's speech is the least favored by the fans loses this challenge and will face tonight's punishment. First off on the mic, Allen Walker!

Allen walks towards Reborn.

Reborn: Your topic is… how do you feel being an Exorcist? (gives mic to Allen)

Allen: Thank you. Being an Exorcist is a challenging task. I mean saving the world from Akumas and the Noah Family while finding Innocence around the world with your life on the line? Now that's challenging. But for me, being an Exorcist seems fun. I've met a lot of other people by becoming one. There's Lavi, there's Yu Kanda, there's of course Lenalee Lee and all the others that I care about them. That's it. (gives mic to Reborn)

Reborn: Need some fixing just like your arm when it's damaged. Next of is Gon Frecess!

Gon walks towards Reborn.

Reborn: Your topic is… why would you like to be a Hunter and how fun is it to become one? (gives mic to Gon)

Gon: Thanks. My reason to become a Hunter is that I wanted to be just like my dad one day! Although I have no idea what is my dad doing right now. And being a Hunter is so much fun! I mean I've met a lot of exiciting people during the Hunter Exams. There's Leorio a friend of mine who wanted to be a doctor, Kurapika who's well… I forgot to ask him why he wanted to be a Hunter, and my dearest friend among all is Killua who's around my age who loves skateboarding! Not to forget a lot of other people that I couldn't mention right now. And how fun being a Hunter? Well it's challenging like Allen's job, but it is fun! Espacially the Exams! (Gives mic)

Reborn: Longer than Allen's I see. And your skills are so far so good. Next up, Tsuna Sawadayoshi!

Tsuna didn't move. However he moved towards Reborn after being pushed by Toriko.

Reborn: Thanks for the push. Your topic Tsuna is… do you like being the 10th Heir of the Vongola Family?

Tsuna: (grabs mic from Reborn) You want to know did I liked being the Heir of the Vongola Family? Terrible! My life has turned upside down eversince I've met you! All I wanted was to live like a normal teenager! What does I have to be the heir? Why…

Reborn: (grabs the mic from Tsuna) Alright this is going to turn into an emo show if he continues. Next of is Toriko!

Toriko throws away his empty KFC Bucket before walking towards Toriko.

Reborn: Your topic is… what is the quality of foods are you looking for? (gives mic to Toriko)

Toriko: This my dear friend is simple. The quality of foods that I'm looking for are the foods that could change your life inside and out. Foods that's beyond your tounge's limitations? Loking for it. Foods that make your stomach calm and happy after taking a bite from the food? Looking for it. Foods that could make you cry harder than watching a sad show? Looking for it. In other words, they're a lot of food qualities out there and I'm going to find them all and list them into my life menu! (Crowd Cheers)

Reborn: (grabs mic from Toriko) I think we already had a winner. Next up is Oga Tatsumi!

Oga walks towards Reborn.

Reborn: Your topic is… how do you usually beat up other students?

Oga: (grabs mic from Reborn) That is so easy. All I need to do is ignore them, let them attack me first, then give them a teaching of a lifetime. What? You want it longer? Okay then. They attack me first, I throw them away, I'll break his hand, pick him up and punches his head multiple times completely didn't care about him. As for guys with weapons, I'll grab the weapons away from them then use it on them. Simple? No? Well get lost! (throws mic to Reborn)

Reborn: No wonder they called you a punk. Next up is Zenkichi Hitoyoshi!

Zenkichi walks towards Reborn.

Reborn: Your topic is… how's your relationship with Medaka? (gives mic to Zenkichi)

Zenkichi: Well… About Medaka… We've been friends eversince childhood. Sure she's perfect but at times she needs me. And well… How should I say this? Our relationship is fine. Just friends okay? Just friends. Sorry if this is short. (gives mic to Reborn)

Reborn: Looks like my topic touches his heart too much. Next up is Natsu Dragneel!

Natsu walks towards Reborn:

Reborn: Your topic is… how important are your allies and friends aka Nakama?

Natsu: Of course my Nakama are important! If it wasn't for Nakama, the Fairy Tail Guild will fell into pieces! My Nakama is also the most powerful this I could ever had in my life! With Nakama, everything is possible!

Reborn: (grabs mic from Natsu) I'll better stop this before we'll get a new Luffy on our hands. And lastly is Negi Springfield!

Negi walks towards Reborn.

Reborn: Your topic is… your students.

Negi: Ah well… (Female Chants of 'Negi-Sensei!' name was heard) My students are well… I've to say all of them are cute no doubt about it. (Females Cheers were heard) And there's a lot of variaties in them. In there you're find a vampire (Evangeline), a ghost (Sayo), a robot (Chachamaru), a pair of twins (Fuka and Fumika), a ninja (Kaede), a catgirl (Ako), a group of low grade students who parodies the Power Rangers (the Baka Rangers), and a lot of others you could think of. Needless to say, my students are amazing at their own right which I'm prund to be their students. Thank you. (Female chants of 'Negi-Sensei!' were heard again as Negi gives the mic to Reborn)

Reborn: Well there you have it folks! And now it's time for you to judge! Who's the best? Is it Allen? (Crowd Cheers/Boos) is it Gon? (Crowd Cheers) Was it Tsu… I mean Toriko? (Crowd Cheers) Was it Oga? (Crowd Cheers/Boos) Zenkichi anyone? (Crowd Cheers/Boos). How about Natsu? (Crowd Cheers/Boos) What about Negi? (Crowd Cheers with female chants of 'Negi-Sensei!' was heard) And what about Tsuna? (Crowd Boos) (Reborn: I knew this would happen) And so the one with the worst mic skill for tonight is… Tsuna! (Crowd Boos) And your punishment for tonight is… you have to face Toriko one on one tonight! That's all.

Reborn and the others then leaves as Tsuna went emo in the ring.

Gimmy: Looks like Tsuna is walking alone tonight.

Darry: Against Toriko? I felt sorry for him already.

(Commercial Break)

(Ring)

(Happy Material by Yuri Shiratori Plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first accompanied by his pro Dekisugi, from Wales, Negi Springfield!

Gimmy: I can't believe that his students are watching this match in the arena.

Darry: Just found something tha makes me to like Negima more, this series is actually a mix of Shounen and Harem Romance!

Gimmy: Well the Harem parts was inserted by the creator due to his editor's demand. But still having a harem of 31 girls? Not that bad.

(Dadada by Group Tamashii Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, accompanied by Hildegarde, from Ishiyama High, Oga Tatsumi!

Gimmy: Excuse me but who's that chick over there?

Darry: That's Hildegarde, Baby Beel's babysitter or something.

Gimmy: Well with her around I'll highly doubt Oga would have problems fighting in the ring right now.

As the ring bells, Oga and Negi locked on each other before Oga throws Negi away. The two locked on each other again before Oga hitting Negi's chest with his knee. He then nails an Elbow Smash onto Negi's back before hitting a Knee Drop onto his back. Oga bounces off the ropes and nails a running kick onto Negi's shoulder. He placed Negi's head on the ropes before choking his with his leg until the referee stops him. Oga picks Negi up only to get a punch to the gut followed with an Uppercut before Negi sending Oga out of the ring with a Huraricana. Negi then bounces off the ropes before going for a Basebal Slide. But Oga dodges it as Negi landed on the ring floor. Oga throws a punch but Negi catches it before hitting a Hip Toss. He then dodges another of Oga's punch before hitting a Dropkick pushing Oga straight onto the steel post. As Negi enters the ring, the referee continues to count.

Referee: … 4,5,6,7,…

Oga enters the ring as Negi picks him up only to get an Eye Rake. He grabs Negi's clothes before throwing him crashing onto the steel post. He picks Negi up before slamming Negi's head multiple times onto the top turnbuckle until the referee stops him. Oga goes for a Clothesline, but Negi pushes Oga away with his legs before climbing the top turnbuckle and goes for a Flying Clothesline. But Oga catches Negi in mid air before hitting a Belly to Back Suplex onto him. Negi gets up and goes for a Clothesline. But Oga catches Negi's arm, kicks Negi's spine with his knee before hitting the Demon's Swear (Cross Rhodes). He then pins Negi.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Oga Tatsumi!

Gimmy: Oga has picked up a 2 wins in a row record!

Darry: Unfortunately Negi has a 2 loses in a row record right now.

(Backstage)

We can see Tsuna complaining to himself.

?: Excuse me but…

Tsuna: Can't you see I'm (turns back)… Gah! Lambo? What are you doing here?

Lambo (10 Years Later Lambo): Working as the backstage interviewer for AWF Mirai of course. Now hurry up I have 4 and a half minutes before I turned into my childish self again. Why did you complain about your life earlier?

Tsuna: Didn't you get it? My life is a train wreck eversince I met Reborn and the likes of you! And tonight I have to take on the collosal behemoth known as Toriko? My life in wrecked twice as hard again!

Tsuna then leaves Lambo.

(Ring)

(Flight of the Valkyries by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: This is a Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first the team of Zenkichi Hitoyoshi and his pro Takato Matsuki!

Gimmy: Last week Zenkichi lost in his debut match against Oga.

Darry: Tonight he'll be teamming up with his pro to take on…

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage)

Darry: … this team.

Doraemon: And their opponents, the team of Gon Frecess and his rookie Yusuke Urameshi!

Gimmy: Last week these two had defeated the team of Allen and his pro Edward.

Darry: Let's see what these two can do tonight.

Zenkichi and Gon starts first as Zenkichi tried to grab Gon, but Gon went to his back, bounces off the ropes and nails a Huraricana. He then dodges Zenkichi's Clothesline before hitting a Leg Sweep. Then he bounces off the ropes and nails a Two Handed Bulldog onto Zenkichi. Gon goes for the pin, but Zenkichi crawls to the ring floor. As Zenkichi stands up, Gon nails him with a Springboard Dive. Gon picks Zenkichi up only to get pushed onto the barricade. He then stomps Gon multiple times on the barricade before entering the ring as the referee continues to count.

Referee: … 3,4,5,6, …

Gon enters the ring only to get stomped to the back multiple times by Zenkichi. Zenkichi picks Gon up and placed him on the turnbuckle before tagging himself to Takato. The two then stomps onto Gon's stomach multiple times until the referee stops Takato, allowing Zenkichi to take advantage of the situation by hitting an Elbow Tackle onto Gon's throat. Takato picks Gon up and placed him on a Tree to Woe position before going to the othe corner and went for a Baseball Slide. But Gon raises his head up, causing Takato to crash his feets onto the low turnbuckle. Gon went down to the mat, tackles Zenkichi down and climbs the top turnbuckle before hitting a Tornado DDT from the top turnbuckle followed with a pin.

Referee: 1,2,…

Zenkichi pulled Takato's leg as he is down on the ring floor. Gon, instead of going for a Springboard Dive, tags himself to Yusuke as Takato enters the ring only to meet a high kick to the jaw. Zenkichi enters and tried to strike Yusuke with a punch, but Yusuke dodges it as Gon climbs on Zenkichi's head and throws him out of the ring with a Huraricana. As Gon nails a Crossbody onto Zenkichi, Yusuke nails the Anaconda Vice onto Takato as Takato taps out.

Doraemon: Here are your winners, the team of Gin Frecess and his pro, Yusuke Urameshi!

Gimmy: Another win from this duo with the same creator for their repective series.

Darry: And now Gon has a 2 in a row winning streak…

Gimmy: … while Zenkichi has a 2 in a row losing streak.

(Promo)

_Two Weeks from now…_

_For the first time ever…_

_AWF allows you the fans…_

_To choose the rules, opponent and whatsoever…._

_This is… _

_AWF Cybermouse, Live in Rio, Brazil!_

(Ring)

(Snow Fairy by Funkist Plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from the Fairy Tail Guild, Natsu Dragneel!

Gimmy: Last week Natsu had defeated Negi in a one on one match…

Darry: … with a Nakama Punch.

Gimmy: That's the biggest problem for me when it comes to Fairy Tail… to much usage of Nakama powerups.

(Innocent Sorrow by Abringdon Boys School Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, representing the Exorcists, Allen Walker!

Gimmy: While Natsu is happy with a win last week, Allen on the other hand isn't.

Darry: Losing to Gon and Yusuke last week makes this match important to Allen right now.

Natsu and Allen exchanged blows before Natsu kicks Allen's spine followed with a DDT. He then climbs the top rope and nails a Lionsault, but Allen rolls away, causing Natsu to fell on the mat painfully. Allen then kicks Natsu's gut multiple times before hitting a Double Leg Drop onto Natsu's gut. As Natsu is in sitting position, Allen bounces off the ropes before hitting a running kick to the head. Allen picks Natsu up only to get an Eye Rake as he bounces off the ropes and nails a Swinging Neckbreaker onto the blinded Allen before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Allen kicks out.

Natsu nails a Knee Drop onto Allen's head before picking him up and placed him on the turnbuckle. He then punches Allen's gut multiple times until the referee stops him. As Natsu walks towards Allen, Allen pushes Natsu away as Allen climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Flying Clothesline onto Natsu. As Natsu gets up, Allen goes for the Innocence (Trouble in Paradise), but Natsu dodges it before going for the Nakama Punch (Power of the Punch). Allen managed to dodge it before hitting the Innocence onto Natsu as he goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Allen Walker!

Gimmy: Allen has avoided himself from the dreaded Nakama Punch!

Darry: And a possible 2 lose in a row record!

Gimmy: And poor Natsu not going to have a 2 in a row winning streak just like Oga and Gon tonight.

Darry: Speaking of 2 in a row winning streak, can Toriko achive it in his match against Tsuna next?

Gimmy: Knowing Tsuna and all, yes Toriko will get that record.

(GM's Office)

Nazirul is talking on his phone.

Nazirul: What did you mean? What? You want a harem lead in this show? Well guess what you naysayers, I've one and his name is Negi Springfield. What? Of course his a harem lead! That is after the editors forced the creator of Negima to turn it into a mix of Shounen and Harem Manga. A lolicon? Does AWF looked like a show for lolicons to you? Big boobed girls? GTFO.

Nazirul ended his phone call as the door knocks.

Nazirul: Come in.

The door opens and reveals that it's Yusuke.

Nazirul: Ah it's you. Congrats on Gon's winning streak. What can I do for you?

Yusuke: Well Gon has been in 2 Tag Team Matches in a row and I was wondering if you could give him a singles match next week.

Nazirul: Good idea. Although I'm not sure who should be his opponent.

Yusuke: What about Oga? He has a 2 wins in a row record just like Gon.

Nazirul: Tell you what, I'll find his opponent next week. Until then, tell Gon to wait.

Yusuke: Thanks.

Yusuke then leaves the office. Then Nazirul recived a phone message.

Nazirul: Another complaint? (sighs and facepalm) Such misfortune.

(Ring)

(Guts Guts by Akira Kushida Plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, he is one of the Four Heavenly Kings, Toriko!

Gimmy: That guy is huge and strong. Hell this guy redefines the word 'Strong'!

Darry: All by eating a lot of food, he has gained the title of the strongest rookie in this show so far.

Gimmy: And impressive too. Last week he has defeated Nobita and Tsuna in a 2 on 1 Handicap Match.

Darry: During that match, he impressed the world by pinning Nobita, a former AWF SHounen Champion.

(Drawing Days by Splay Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent… (some giggle were heard from Doraemon) been dragged to the ring by his pro Nobita, he is the heir of the Vongola Family, Tsuna Sawada!

Gimmy: (laughes) Looks at that Darry! I can't believe that guy has to be dragged into the ring by his pro!

Darry: I'll love to laugh as well, but I'm more worried if Toriko breaks his bone or something.

As the ring bells, Tsuna started to shiver before charging towards Toriko and punches him multiple times with no effect. Toriko grins at Tsuna before raising his hand, causing Tsuna to get scared before running away to the ring floor. Tsuna tried to run away, but Nobita stops him. As the two argues, Toriko picks Tsuna's head before lifting him up and throws him into the ring. Tsuna then crawls to the lower turnbuckle before sitting there and begs for mercy. Toriko raises his hand as Tsuna covers himself with his hand. As Tsuna lowers his hand, he realised that Toriko didn't hit him at all. As Tsuna slowly gets up, he asked Toriko to spare him only to get replied with a two handed choke. As Tsuna cries, pissed and crapped on his pants and begs Toriko to release him, Toriko lifts him up in the air before hitting the Gourmet Diner (Punjabi Plunge, the Great Khali's finisher). He then pins Tsuna.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: (psst) Here's your winner… (giggles) Toriko!

Doraemon then fell on the mat as he laughs at Tsuna while rolling. The crowd then follows him while Nobita facepalms.

Gimmy: This is hillarious! I mean who on earth would piss and crap on their pants during a match?

Darry: I have a felling that Tsuna will be the one to be eliminated from the show.

Gimmy: More like forfeiting. Anyway thanks to Tsuna, Toriko has achived a 2 in a row winning streak.

Darry: What will happen next week's show? Find out soon of AWF Mirai!

Gimmy: Until then AWF fans, this is Gimmy and Darry saying goodnight, sayonara and let's laugh at Tsuna again! (laughs)

…

Match Results:

Oga def. Negi

Gon and Yusuke def. Zenkichi and Takato

Allen def. Natsu

Toriko def. Tsuna

A/N: There you have it, another chapter of AWF Mirai is up! Sorry to toonwriter since I've portrayed Tsuna as a loser and a possible drop-out in this competition. I'll try to portray Tsuna just like his original self. ('No Good Tsuna') I hope you won't kill me since you're a Hitman Reborn fan. As for Negi, do you think the part where his students were cheering for him are hillarious?

Anyway let me make the voting method clearer. Starting this chapter, it's going to be the same 1-8 ranking system. But unlike the currently used one, it's going to be 8 being the highest while 1 being the lowest. Example: If you want Negi to score the highest, give him 8 points while if you want (say) Zenkichi to be the lowest, give him 1 point. And please no favoritism in the votings. I don't want a ranking where Tsuna gets 8 points (despite being losing all the time) due to your love/fanboyism/fangirlism to Hitman Reborn. Same thing goes for the other characters/series.

Until then, please review.


	26. AWF Gattai! 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

And to the US Govement that shuts down Megaupload, fuck you. (gives middle finger)

…

(Let It Roll by Divide the Day Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron)

Agumon: Welcome everyone to AWF, 6 days before the Cybermouse PPV! We're your hosts Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon.

Veemon: We're live in Paraguay, and tonight AWF has a guest tonight!

Guilmon: That's right, the Superstar of the Year Spongebob Squarepants of WWT is visiting AWF!

Veemon: But for what reason, we shall find out tonight!

(SOS by Colle Buddz Plays)

Doraemon: This is a Mixed 6 Man Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Kyon, Itsuki Koizumi and Haruhi Suzumiya, the SOS Brigade! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: Looks like the SOS Brigade will team up for this match.

Veemon: Let me leave a reminder, at the PPV it's going to be Haruhi going one on one against Sakura Kinomoto for her AWF Shoujo Championship title.

Agumon: On the other hand, Kyon and Itsuki are waiting for your answer on whether they will face Tag Champs Eriol and Kaho or not.

(WWE Paul London Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents, the team of AWF Shoujo Champion Sakura Kinomoto and the AWF Tag Team Champions, the team of Eriol Hiragizawa and Kaho Mizuki! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: So this match is basicly Melancholy of Haruhi vs Cardcaptors?

Agumon: Maybe. And ladies and gentlemen tonight's main event is a Champion vs Champion Match between the Shounen Champion against the Nippon Champion.

Eriol and Kyon starts first. The two circles around the ring before Kyon kicking Eriol to the gut followed with an Elbow Smash onto Eriol's back side of his neck. He then stomps onto Eriol multiple times before tagging to Itsuki. As Kyon picks him up, the two Irish Whips Eriol to the turnbuckle only to have Eriol leaping to the top turnbuckle before hitting a Crossbody onto both Kyon and Itsuki. After rolling to the corner Eriol tags himself to Kaho while Itsuki tags himself to Kyon. Kyon goes for a Clothesline, but Kaho dodges it before bouncing off the ropes and nails a Huraricana followed by a Enzuigiri. He then bounces off the ropes before hitting a Two Handed Bulldog followed with a pin.

Ref: 1,2,… Kyon kicks out.

Kaho picks Kyon up only to get an Eye Rake before tackling Kaho's feets, causing him to lose balance and fell down to the mat. He then drags Kaho to the corner before rubbing his face onto the lower turnbuckle pad until the referee stops him. Itsuki takes the advantage of the situation by slamming Kaho's face onto the steel post. Kyon placed Kaho on the turnbuckle before tagging to Itsuki as the two stomps on Kaho's gut multiple times until the referee stops him. Kyon then Irish Whips Itsuki onto Kaho, but Kaho pushes Itsuki away with his legs before hitting a Huraricana onto Itsuki, sending his head to crash onto Kyon's. Kaho then nails a Dropkick onto Itsuki from behind sending his crashing onto Kyon, causing both of then to fell onto the mat. After stomping onto both Itsuki and Kyon like in a hopscotch game, he tags himself to Sakura, forcing Haruhi to enter the ring as the two boys handles the male members of the Brigade.

Veemon: Sneak perview in the making!

Haruhi tries to strike Sakura, but Sakura dodges before bouncing off the ropes and nails a Huraricana. Haruhi gets up only to eat a Dropkick by Sakura. She then bounces off the ropes again, dodges Haruhi's blow before bouncing off the other ropes and leaps onto Haruhi's head before hitting a Monkey Flip. She then goes for the Cardcaptor Shuffle (JTG's Neckbreaker), but Haruhi managed to stomp on her leg before throwing her onto the steel post. As Sakura gets up and looked behind, she recived the Faith Breaker by Haruhi as Haruhi goes for the pin.

Ref: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here are your winners, the SOS Brigade!

Guilmon: The SOS Brigade wins again!

Veemon: Looks like Kyon and Itsuki are on a winning streak now!

Agumon: Will this winning streak causes the fans to choose for them to take on the Tag Champs at the PPV?

Veemon: And can Haruhi beat Sakura and reclaim her title?

(Parking Lot)

We can see GM Nazirul standing on the parking lot until a limo arrives. As it stops the door opens which reveals it's the Superstar of the Year Spongebob Squarepants.

Nazirul: Welcome to AWF Spongebob. What makes you to come here?

Spongebob: Since I'm out of action from WWT lately, I've come here to talk to someone.

Nazirul: Who's that person?

Spongebob: Remember your **Four Crest of Destiny** crossover PPV?

Nazirul: Yeah. Why would you ask?

Spongebob: I think you know who am I going to talk to tonight.

Spongebob then leaves Nazirul as he enters the arena.

(Ring)

(Smoke and Mirrors by Matt White Plays)

Doraemon: This is a Champion vs Champion Match set for one fall! Introducing first, from Hong Kong, residing in Tomoeda, Japan, he is the AWF Shounen Champion, Syaoran Li! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: I might claim this guy as the 'Worst Champion Ever'.

Veemon: Guilmon might be right. This guy doesn't show anything impressive as a champion.

Agumon: Aside from having a Shoujo Champion as his girlfriend of course.

Veemon: On serious business, at the PPV Syaoran will take on either Shinji, Setsuna or Dekisugi, depending on the fans choice.

(Written in My Face by Jim Johnston and Sean Jeaness Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Ireland, he is the AWF Nippon Champion, Lockon Stratos! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: The Irish Born Gundam Meister will have a much difficult task to defend his title.

Veemon: At the PPV he will take on Ryo, Kuwabara and Suneo in a Fatal Four Way Match which the fans shall decide what are the rules.

Agumon: Whether it is TLC, Steel Cage of Hell in a Cell, it's up to the fans.

As the ring bells, the two locked on each other before Lockon throws Syaoran away. The two locked on each other again with Syaoran gaining momentum by kicking Lockon's chest multiple times with his knee before hitting an Elbow Smash onto his back side of the neck. He then nails a Chinlock, but Lockon lifts Syaoran on his back and slams him onto the turnbuckle. Lockon climbs the middle turnbuckle before punching Syaoran's face multiple times before slamming his knee onto Syaoran's gut. After slamming his face onto the mat, Lockon goes for the pin.

Ref: 1,2,… Syaoran kicks out.

Lockon picks Syaoran up only to get pushed onto the turnbuckle as Syaoran climbs the middle turnbuckle and punches Lockon's face multiple times before getting lifted by Lockon. He then slams Syaoran onto the ropes neck first before going to the other side of the ring. As Syaoran gets up, Lockon goes for the Brouge Kick. But Syaoran catches his leg before nailing a Takedown. After kicking Lockon's knee and nails a DDT onto him, Syaoran nails the Cardcaptor Release (Cross Rhodes) before going for the pin.

Ref: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, your AWF Shounen Champion, Syaoran Li!

Veemon: The AWF Shounen Champion has picked up a victory for tonight!

Guilmon: Still not impressive to me.

Agumon: And up next, WWT's Spongebob is heading to the ring to talk with someone, but who he is, we'll find out after this commercial!

(Commercial Break)

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, from WWT, the Superstar of the Year, Spongebob Squarepants! (Crowd Cheers)

("Holy Diver" by Killwitch Engage plays)

Veemon: There he is, the Superstar of the Year, Spongebob Squarepants!

Guilmon: This guy should not be here! I mean this is AWF, not WWT!

Agumon: Earlier he said that he wanted to talk to someone, but whoever he is, we shall see.

Spongebob: Well… (Crowd starts to cheer while chanting his name) I would like to thank to everyone who gives me a warm welcome dspite not being an anime character. (Crowd Cheers) Let's on the business. Tonight, I want to talk to this person who's one of the main reasons why I'm the Superstar of the Year. Let me give you a clue on who is this person is. That person is a former AWF Champion who I had fought during the Four Crests of Destiny crossover PPV. So please come out, Takuya Kanbara! (Crowd Cheers)

(Ancient Spirit by Jim Johnston Plays)

Takuya appears on stage along with his rookie Natsu Dragneel. He then runs straight to the ring before leaping through the ropes a la Sin Cara while Natsu enters the ring in a usual way. Takuya and Spongebob then stares at each other.

Spongebob: It's been a long time, Takuya. (Crowd Cheers)

Takuya: And a long time since the lst time I've meet you. (Crowd Cheers) So why do you want to talk to me?

Spongebob: Simple. I want to thank you for our amazing match at the Four Crests of Destiny which is one of the reasons why I'm the best Superstar of this Year in Fanfiction Wrestling Industry. (Crowd Cheers) And in case if anyone has forgot that match, let this clip reminds you.

(Clip)

_Doraemon: This intropromotional match is set for one fall and it is for the AWF Championship! Introducing first, representing the Frontier Kids, he is the current AWF Champion, Takuya Kanbara!_

_Fire!__by__Kouji Wada__plays, bringing in the AWF Champion Takuya. After his friends victory over the Celestrial Being, Takuya wanted to make the Frontier Kids 2-0 by defeating Spongebob tonight._

_WWT Announcer: And his opponent, representing WWT, from Bikini Bottom, he is the current WWT Television Champion, Spongebob Squarepants!_

_My World__By__Dave Oliver__plays, bringing in Spongebob, who sucessfully wins the Television Championship against Sasquach at Channels War. Just then GM Takari and Mr. TV appeared on the stage._

_Takari: Let's make this match more interesting. This match is now a Two out of Three falls match!_

_Mr. TV: And to add more bonus, no DQ!_

_Takuya and Spongebob realised that the only way to win is by pinning or make their opponent submit twice. The two shakes hands before Takuya tricks Spongebob into a Leg Sweep. Takuya pulled Spongebob onto the ring floor and he slams his foot onto the floor. Takuya picks up Spongebob and tried to slam his head onto the steel steps, but Spongebob counters, causing Takuya to get his head slamed instead._

_Spongebob grabs Takuya and slams his body onto the barricade. He then headbutts Takuya before Irish Whips him onto the ring apron. He then put Takuya's arm on the ropes, entering the ring and stomps it. Spongebob then hits a Springboard Dive onto Takuya, but Takuya avoided the dive, causing Spongebob to fell no the floor really hard._

_Takuya picks up Spongebob and sends him into the ring. He climbs to the top turnbuckle, ready for a flying Elbow Drop. But Spongebob climbs to the top turnbuckle where Takuya stands and hits a Bulldog in the midair. Spongebob gets up and stomps on Takuya's arm before releasing it._

_Spongebob puts Takuya into the Figure Four Leg Lock. Fortunately Takuya grabs a nearby rope. Spongebob drags Takuya to the middle of the ring and tried to hit the same submission. But Takuya pushed Spongebob using his leg. Takuya tried to hit a Headbutt onto Spongebob. But Spongebob avoided it, causing Takuya to hit his head on the turnbuckle before hitting a Sponge Suplex Pin. Takuya kicks out._

_Spongebob then hits the Figure Four Leg Lock at the right time onto Takuya. Takuya then taps out, making the fans worried that the AWF title will be worn by a cartoon if he taps out again._

_Spongebob wins the first fall_

_Spongebob tried to hit the same submission, but Takuya pushed Spongebob using his leg before running away to the ring floor. Takuya then taunts Spongebob before Spongebob hits a Baseball Slide onto Takuya. Spongebob went down only to get Super Kicked by Takuya._

_Takuya grabs a chair and puts in into Spongebob's arm. After that, he stomps it before taking the chair and smash him using the chair. Takuya tried to Irish Whips Spongebob straight onto the ring post, but SPongebob counters, causing Takuya to hit it instead._

_Spongebob drags Takuya onto the enterance ramp before hitting a Double Legdrop. He then climbs to the barricade and hits a Flying Elbow Drop. But Takuya runs away before hitting a Bulldog onto Spongebob. Takuya drags Spongebob into the ring before hitting the Flying Elbow Drop._

_Takuya went to a corner as he stomps his foot, signalling for the Sweet Chin Music. But Spongebob grabs Takuya's foot before slamming his leg onto the mat. Spongebob looks at Takuya only to get an Uppercut before Takuya hits a Kick to the Gut. He then puts Spongebob into the Flame Factor (X Factor), but Spongebob counters with a Sponge Suplex Pin. Takuya kicks out._

_Spongebob picks up Takuya and ready for the Spongy Edge (Razor Edge). But Takuya counters with a Spinning DDT before hitting a surprise Sweet Chin Music. Takuya then pins SPongebob._

_Ref makes the count 1,2,3!_

_Takuya wins the second fall_

_It's now a tiebreaker. Whoever can make his opponent pinned or submited will win this match. Takuya tried to hit the Figure Four Leg Lock onto Spongebob, but SPongebob pushed Takuya onto the turnbuckle before hitting a Headspring (Diving Headbutt) onto him. Takuya rolled to the ring floor before pulling SPongebob's foot, causing him to fell to the mat face first._

_Takuya took out a chair before putting it onto SPongebob's leg. He then stomps it before kicking the same leg. After removing the chair, Takuya use it to smash Spongebob's leg. After that, he pulled SPongebob down to the ring floor._

_Takuya slams Spongebob with the steel steps. Takuya went for another, but Spongebob rolls away before hititng a Sliding Tackle onto Takuya's foot. It's payback as Spongebob slams Takuya's foot multiple times before sending him back to the ring._

_Spongebob went for another Figure Four, but Takuya counters with a push using his leg before hitting a Super Kick onto Spongebob. Takuya goes for a pin, but Spongebob kicks out. Takuya tried for the Sweet Chin Music, but Spongebob counters with the Razor Edge. Spongebob tried to finish Takuya with another Razor Edge. Big mistake as Takuya kicks him to the gut before hitting the Flame Factor. He then pins Spongebob._

_Ref makes the count 1,2,3!_

_Doraemon: Here's your winner with two falls, and still your AWF Champion, Takuya Kanbara!_

_The two then shakes hands before leaving the ring._

(Ring)

The crowd started to cheer.

Spongebob: See that? I put out a match with the former AWF Champion himself! (Crowd Cheers)

Takuya: Heh. Good time when I used to be a Shawn Michaels wannabe. Still if it wasn't for you and your sportsmanship, that match wouldn't end up is the worse way.

Spongebob: Yeah. Anyway Takuya, I would like to thank you for that match. And thanks to you and that match, I got a reason out of 100 on why I should be the Superstar of the Year. And if Neptunes allows, I'll look forward to take you on again. (Crowd Cheers)

Takuya: We'll face each other again someday. When? Only God knows. And when we do, I won't be an HBK wannabe. Because right now, I'm the new Takuya, a Takuya that you haven't before. So until then, I'll see you again. Thanks for the match buddy. (Crowd Cheers)

Spongebob: (rubs eyes) You're welcome… champ. (Crowd Cheers)

The two then hugged each other (in a non-yaoi kind of way. Think of HHH hugging HBK when HBK leaves WWE) before Spongebob leaves the ring.

Veemon: It looks like AWF is one of the reasons why Spongebob had won that award.

Agumon: Yeah. Glad that we were thanked by Spongebob himself.

Guilmon: Well next week is the Cybermouse PPV and we have 4 title matches on the line!

Veemon: First off is the AWF Shoujo Championship Match where Sakura Kinomoto has to defend it against Haruhi Suzumiya.

Agumon: We knew that Haruhi wants that belt back, but what clothes they shall wear? That depends on you fans.

Guilmon: Is there an 'half-naked' option?

Veemon: No. And next up is for the AWF Tag Team titles! Eriol Hiragizawa and Kaho Mizuki defending their titles against a Tag Team of fans choice.

Agumon: Who are the lucky tag team that shal recive the title shot? Will it be the Elrics, Celestrial Being, or the SOS Brigade?

Veemon: And then a Fatal Four Way Match for the AWF Nippon Championship. Lockon Stratos defending it against Kazuma Kuwabara, Suneo Honekawa and…

Guilmon: … 'Mr. Jobber' Ryo Akiyama.

Agumon: The rules is up to you fans. Will it be a TLC Match, a Steel Cage Match, or a Hell in a Cell Match?

Veemon: And lastly, the AWF Shounen Champion Syaoran Li will defend his title against either of these three.

Agumon: Shinji Ikari, Setsuna F Seiei or Dekisugi Hidetoshi. Who shall gain the title shot, it's all up to you.

Veemon: And remember that this PPV is sponsored by Cyber Connect, the ones responsible for the .hack series.

(End of Days (V7) by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: This is a Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Celestrial Being, Setsuna F Seiei! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: Setsuna is one of the three mens that you ca choice whether he could get a title shot or not at the PPV.

Agumon: Alongside him are Shinji and Dekisugi.

(Realeza by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: And his partner, from Nerima, Japan, Suneo Honekawa! (Crowd Boos)

Veemon: Suneo is one of the four mens that shall be in the title match for the AWF Nippon Championship.

Guilmon: Let's hope that the certain jobber didn't win that match.

_WOO WOO WOO! YOU KNOW IT!_

(Radio by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents first from Shinjuku, Japan, Ryo Akiyama! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: Look at that jobber! He didn't deserve his own internet show and he even didn't deserve to use that iPhone!

Veemon: At least he's popular. And who knows he might pull off a shocker of the year at the PPV.

(Voices by Rev Theory Plays)

Doraemon: And his partner, from Tokyo-3, Japan, the 'Angel Killer', Shinji Ikari! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: Looks like Shinji has returned with a 100 percent uninjured leg.

Agumon: Let's see his skills with the new leg now.

Shinji and Setsuna starts first as the two exchanged blows until Shinji grabs Setsuna's head and slams it onto the ropes before choking him until the referee stops him. He then stomps onto the lying Setsuna multiple times before picking him up and slams him onto the turnbuckle. He then tags himself to Ryo as Shinji placed Setsuna on top of the turnbuckle while Ryo climbs to the top turnbuckle and nails a Suplex from the top of it with Shinji hitting a Knee Drop onto Setsuna's face. After hitting a Knee Drop onto Setsuna's chest, Ryo goes for the pin.

Ref: 1,2,… Setsuna kicks out.

Ryo picks Setsuna only to get an Eye Rake before Setsuna Elbow Tackles Ryo onto the ropes before tackling down Shinji. He then Irish Whips Ryo onto another turnbuckle before going for a Clothesline, but Ryo pushes Setsuna away with his legs. Ryo climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for a Flying Clothesline, but Setsuna catches him before hitting a Spinebuster. As Setsuna tags to Suneo, Suneo proceeds to stomp Ryo's arm mutiple times before Irish Whipping him onto the turnbuckle. As Ryo is bounced off the turnbuckle, Setsuna nails a German Suplex as Suneo goes for the pin.

Ref: 1,2,… Ryo kicks out.

Suneo picks Ryo up an goes for a Sleeper Hold, but Ryo pushes Suneo onto the turnbuckle with his back before sprinting onto his corner and tags to Shinji. Suneo goes after Shinji, but Shinji nails him with 3 tackles followed by a Scoopslam. He then placed Suneo's body on the middle rope before hitting a DDT from it. Setsuna tries to interfere only to get a Running Tackle by Ryo. As Ryo dives himself onto Setsuna, Shinji goes for the RKO. But Suneo pushes Shinji away before hitting a Low Blow while the referee is distracted by Ryo and Setsuna. As Suneo nails Shinji with the Armbar, Shinji taps out.

Doraemon: Here are your winners, Setsuna F Seiei and Suneo Honekawa!

Guilmon: See that? Now Ryo's jobbing aura has spread into Shinji!

Veemon: Shut up! If it wasn't for the distracted referee, Shinji would have won that match.

Agumon: What will happen at the Cybermouse PPV? We'll shall find out soon as until then this is the Digimon Trio signing off.

…

Match Results:

SOS Brigade def. Team Cardcaptors

Syaoran def. Lockon

Setsuna and Suneo def. Shinji and Ryo.

…

Match Cards for the Cybermouse PPV:

Sakura Kinomoto (c) (Cardcaptor Sakura) vs Haruhi Suzumiya (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) (AWF Shoujo Championship Match) (School Clothes Match/Swimsuit Match/Cheerleader Clothes Match) (Fans Choose the clothes)

Eriol Hiragizawa and Kaho Mizuki (c) (Cardcaptor Sakura) vs SOS Brigade/Elric Brothers/Celestrial Being (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya/Fullmetal Alchemist/Gundam 00) (AWF Tag Team Championship Match) (Fans choose the opponents)

Lockon Stratos (c) (Gundam 00) vs Suneo Honekawa (Doraemon) vs Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) vs Ryo Akiyama (Digimon Tamers) (AWF Nippon Championship Match) (Steel Cage/TLC/Hell in a Cell Match) (Fans choose the match type)

Syaoran Li (c) (Cardcaptor Sakura) vs Shinji Ikari/Setsuna F Seiei/Dekisugi Hidetoshi (Neon Genesis Evangelion/Gundam 00/Doraemon) (AWF Shounen Championship Match) (Fans choose the opponent)

A/N: There you have it. Sorry if it's short. I can't think of anything lately. But don't worry! After Cybermouse PPV I've planned 'something' that might bring your interest again! Let's say that 'something' had something to do with Nobita and the recent 'Cena-hate' trends. As for Spongebob, I want to apologize to Mr Yosi TV for using him without permission. Until then, please review.


	27. AWF Mirai 3

Man I haven't update for a while right? And Goddamn the ratings for AWF has been decreasing. To tell you the truth, Week 17-20 is a disaster for AWF. I mean I didn't think of any storyline which costed me a lot of reviews. But thanks to Fanfiction Wrestling Critic's vote I managed to update. Thanks dude!

BTW, after the Cybermouse PPV, I will write a new fic which is a super crossover in the Cartoon X-Overs section. Be on a lookout for it!

Disclaimer: None are mine.

…

(Wild and Young by American Bang Plays as the intro to AWF Mirai. The Titantron didn't launch it's fireworks as the camera focused on the ring with the rookies in it)

Reborn: Welcome everyone to episode 3 of AWF Mirai! I'm your host for this show Reborn and behind me are the AWF Rookies! Give it up to them! (Crowd Cheers) Alright, now without futher ado let's show the scores from last week from the pros and the fans. And allow me to remind you again that the one with the highest score gets an immunity if they lose tonight's challenge. And now let's show it!

(Titantron)

Allen: Performance Score: 6. Fans Score: 5. Overall Score: 11

Gon: Performance Score: 8. Fans Score: 8. Overall Score: 16

Tsuna: Performance Score: 1. Fans Score: 1. Overall Score: 2

Natsu: Performance Score: 3. Fans Score: 3. Overall Score: 3

Negi: Performance Score: 4. Fans Score: 4. Overall Score: 8

Toriko: Performance Sore: 5. Fans Score: 7. Overall Score: 12

Oga: Performance Score: 7. Fans Score: 6. Overall Score 13

Zenkichi: Performance Score: 2. Fans Score: 2. Overall Score: 4

(Ring)

Reborn: Looks like everyone started to like Gon. Congrats kid, you have gained an immunity for tonight.

Gon leaps to the air before cheering for himself.

Reborn: Don't get excited kid. Now let's move on to the challenge. Tonight's challenge is… changing a baby's diapers!

All: WHAT?

Reborn: You heard me, changing this toy baby's diapers. Whoever changes the fastest gets a reward while the slowest gets a punishment. Now are you ready people?

Tsuna: I'm not going to do this!

Toriko: Shut up emo kid. The faster I change that thing's diapers the sooner I can continue eating.

Allen: I never changed a baby's diapers before!

Negi: Me either.

Oga: So am I!

Natsu: But aren't you…

Oga: I let that baby naked because he like it that way.

Natsu: …

Reborn: Okay guys, first up, Tsuna!

Tsuna: What? But…

Toriko pushes Tsuna onto the table as he looksat the smelly diapers beofre closing his nose. As he touchs the diaper, the toy baby moves.

Tsuna: Why didn't you tell us that baby moves on it's own?

Reborn: That's the surprise factor in this challenge. Now keep moving.

Tsuna turns back to the baby before trying to pick up the diaper while closing his nose and try to avoid the toy baby's kicks. After getting his hand kicked multiple times, Tsuna managed to remove the smelly diaper before picking it up and throws it to the ring floor. He then picks up a fresh diaper before trying to put it on the baby only to get a spray of piss water coming from the baby as everyone laughs

Tsuna: Reborn!

Reborn: Surprise factor Tsuna. Surprise factor.

Tsuna: Forget it, I quit! (throws the diaper onto the mat)

Reborn: Ouch, looks like Tsuna can't do it. Oh well, another punishment for you this week.

Tsuna: Anything is better than changing diapers!

Reborn: Well then. Up next, Allen!

Allen went to the table and after getting his hand kicked multiple times, he managed to remove the smelly diaper before quickly throwing it onto Negi. Fortunately for Negi, he managed to blow the diaper away with his magic all the way to the top of the arena's roof.

Negi: Watch it!

Allen: Sorry!

Allen picks up a fresh diaper and ready to wear it on the baby only to get a spray of piss water from the baby. After wiping it off his face, Allen despite getting his hand kicked multiple times managed to wear it on the baby.

Reborn: Alright. Allen you have finished the challenge at the time of… 50 seconds! Next up, Zenkichi!

Zenkichi does the same thing just like Allen, only much slower. In the end, Zenkichi finished at 1 minutes 10 seconds. Next up if Oga who finishes at 1 minutes 40 seconds. Then it's Natsu who finishes at 45 seconds, taking the lead. Negi takes his turn as he finishes at 40 seconds while Toriko takes 45 seconds to finish. Lastly it's Gon's turn as he finishes at 30 seconds.

Reborn: And your winner for this challenge, Gon Frecss! And your reward for winning this challenge is… you get to pick an opponent of your choosing for tonight's main event!

Gon (leaps to mid air): Alright!

Reborn: Any idea on who do you want to face?

Gon: Well… let me think of it. But one thing for sure, I'm not facing Tsuna or whoever Tsuna's opponent is for tonight.

Reborn: Alright. As for Tsuna, your punishment is… a Handicap Match against Takato and Zenkichi! And your match is next!

Tsuna: But but…

(Flight of the Valkyies by Jim Johnston Plays)

Everyone except Zenkichi and Tsuna leaves the ring.

Doraemon: This is a 2 on 1 Handicap Match set for one fall! Introducing Zenkichi's partner and pro, from Shinjuku, Japan, Takato Matsuki! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Gimmy: Well ladies and gentlemen what you saw earlier are the rookie's weekly challenge. Anyway I'm Gimmy and this is my sister Darry.

Darry: We are live in Paraguay, 5 days before the Cybermouse PPV and right now Tsuna is going to face his weekly punishment.

Gimmy: A handicap match between him alone against Zenkichi and his pro Takato.

Darry: And let us remind everybody that Zenkichi currently has a 2-0 losing streak just like Tsuna.

Gimmy: In this match, only one losing streak shall be broken.

Zenkichi and Tsuna starts first as the two went around the ring before Tsuna strikes multiple cheap shots onto Zenkichi's face before pushing him onto the turnbuckle and chokes him until the referee stops him. Tsuna rushes towards Zenkichi only to get pushed away by Zenkichi's legs as he tags himself to Takato. Tsuna goes for a Clothesline, but Takato catches it before hitting a Hip Toss onto Tsuna. Tsuna rushes towards Takato only to get his leg tripped by Takato as Tsuna crashes onto the mat. Takato takes the advantage by hitting the LeBell Lock onto Tsuna as Tsuna taps out.

Doraemon: Here are your winners, the team of Takato and Zenkichi!

Gimmy: That was a short match.

Darry: But thanks to this match, Zenkichi's losing streak has been ended.

As Takato and Zenkichi leaves, Tsuna stands on the ring as the crowd chanted 'YOU CAN'T WRESTLE' to him. He then breaks down before going emo in front of the audience as the crowd continues to mock him.

Darry: Poor Tsuna.

Gimmy: Worst rookie ever. What on earth was Nobita thinking when he picked Tsuna up as his rookie?

(Backstage)

We can see Gon talking to his pro Yusuke as Lambo went towards them.

Lambo: Excuse me Gon but who's the opponent for your choosing for tonight's main event?

Gon: Well after asking Yusuke, I've decided that my opponent for tonight is… a fellow rookie who has an undefeated streak like me and that guy's name is Oga Tatsumi! (Crowd Cheers)

Lambo: Well ladies and gentlemen, it's official. Tonight's main event is Gon Freccss vs Oga Tatsumi, loser has his winning streak ended. Thanks for your time Gon.

Gon: You're welcome.

(Ring)

(Innocent Sorrow by Abingdon Boys School Plays)

Doraemon: This is a 2 on 1 Handicap Match set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Edward Elric and his rookie, Allen Walker!

Gimmy: Right now it's going to be another Handicap Match for tonight.

Darry: Last week Allen managed to avoid a losing streak by defeating Fairy Tail's very own Natsu Dragneel.

Doraemon: And their opponent…

…

(Da. Ngar by Jim Johnston ( WWE The Great Khali's heel theme) Plays)

Gimmy: Oh my God.

Darry: With new theme comes new spine chilling aura.

Doraemon: And his opponent, he is one of the Four Heavenly Kings, Toriko!

Gimmy: Toriko has been on a roll ladies and gentlemen with 2-0 winning streak so far!

Darry: Can Edward and Allen end the streak? Let's hope so.

Allen starts first as he attacks on Toriko's leg with multiple kicks until he is down on one knee. Allen then bounces off the ropes and goes for a Two Handed Bulldog. But after seeing Toriko standing up, Allen climbs onto his back before going for a Sleeper Hold. But as Toriko runs backwards going to slam Allen onto the turnbuckle, Allen releases Toriko from the hod as Toriko crashes onto the turnbuckle. Allen then hits a Double Knee Smash onto Toriko's face before getting choked by Toriko's two hands as Toriko nails a Two Handed Chokeslam onto Allen. He then goes for the pin.

Ref: 1,2,… Ed stops the count.

As Toriko gets up, Ed managed to slip to the ring floor avoding Toriko's wrath. He picks Allen up only to get punched to the gut multiple times before Allen nails a Dropkick which sends Toriko crashing onto the turnbuckle. He then tags himself to Ed as Allen nails another Double Knee Smash onto Toriko before Ed climbing the top turnbuckle and punches Toriko's face multiple times before hitting a Headbutt. He then goes for the Alchemy Kick (Trouble in Paradise), but Toriko catches Ed's leg before slamming him onto the turnbuckle before slapping Ed's chest. After tackling down Allen with his elbow, Toriko nails the Gourmet Diner (Punjabi Plunge onto Ed before going for the pin.

Ref: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Toriko!

Gimmy: And the winning streak continues.

Darry: Toriko is now 3-0. Who on earth could stop him now?

(Backstage)

We can see Oga walking around until Lambo shows up.

Lambo: Excuse me Oga but as you heard earlier…

Oga: … Gon wants to face me tonight? Fine. I'll teach that kid to not mess with me, a rebel, a punk, a delinquent, and of course a man. Tonight, I will end his winning streak. And then I'll end Toriko's. And after that, all of AWF shall know my name.

…

What? Are you expecting me to do that Goldust thing? Get out of here.

Oga then walks away from Lambo.

(Ring)

(Ancient Spirit by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: This is a Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Takuya Kanbara and his rookie from the Fairy Tail Guild, Natsu Dragneel! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Gimmy: Last week Natsu almost gained a 3-0 winning streak only to lose it due to losing his match against Allen.

Darry: Tonight he'll team up with his pro to take on another Tag Team.

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents, the team of Dekisugi Hidetoshi and his rookie from Wales, Negi Springfield! (Crowd Cheers)

Gimmy: At the Cybermouse PPV Dekisugi will face the AWF Shounen Champion Syaoran Li for the title.

Darry: Only if the fans vote for him. And regarding Negi, last week he become another victim of Oga's winning streak.

Natsu and Negi starts first as the two circle around the ring before locking on each other. After a while Natsu kicks Negi's chest with his knee multiple times before hitting an Elbow Drop onto Negi's back until he is down on the mat. Natsu then continue to pummel Negi until the referee stops him. As Natsu tags himself to Takuya, Takuya nails a Springboard Dive from the ropes onto Negi. He picks Negi up and pushes him crashing onto the turnbuckle. Takuya then tags himself to Natsu before climbing the top turnbuckle and punches Negi's face multiple times before going down to the mat while Natsu nails a Running Kick to Negi's chest before hitting a Monkey Flip. He then pins Negi.

Ref: 1,2,… Negi kicks out.

Natsu picks Negi up and tags himself to Takuya as the two Irish Whips him onto the ropes. After he gets bounced off the ropes, the two goes for a Double Clothesline. But Negi dodges it before leaping onto the ropes and nails a Lionsault onto both Natsu and Takuya. He gets up and tags to Dekisugi as Takuya charges toward him only to crash onto the turnbuckle. Dekisugi picks Takuya up and puts him on a Tree to Woe position before tagging himself to Negi. After Dekisugi kicks Takuya's chest, Negi nails a Running Headbutt onto his chest as well. As Takuya falls on the mat, Negi goes for the pin.

Ref: 1,2,… Natsu stops the count.

Negi gets up and tags himself to Dekisugi before brawling against Natsu all the way to the ring floor. Dekisugi climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Headbutt. Takuya however managed to get up and quickly climbs the top turnbuckle before exchanging blows with Dekisugi. Unfortunately for Takuya, Dekisugi nails a Headbutt onto Takuya's head before pushing him down to the mat as Dekisugi stands on the top turnbuckle and nails the Diving Headbutt. He then saw Natsu standing on the top rope and goes for a Flying Clothesline as he catches him before hitting a Belly to Back Suplex. Natsu gets up and charge towards Dekisugi, but Dekisugi moves away as he get sent to the ring floor thanks to Negi who pulled the ropes. Takuya goes for a surprise attack, but Dekisugi avoids it before hitting the Killswitch followed with a pin.

Ref: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here are your winners, Dekisugi Hidetoshi and Negi Springfield!

Gimmy: And Negi picks up his second victory in AWF!

Darry: Good thing there's no Nakama Punch in the match, or else everyone would riot.

(Backstage)

We can see Gon and Oga walking to the ring on split screen.

Gimmy: Up next is our main event, Gon vs Oga, loser gets his winning streak ended!

(Commercial Break)

(GM's Office)

We can see GM Nazirul currently doing something with his laptop.

Nazirul: Currently trending worldwide: CASZ Diva Search. Damn CASZ obtained more publicity than AWF.

Then a door knock were heard as Nazirul opens the door, revealing a man with a box for Nazirul.

Man: Are you Nazirul?

Nazirul: No shit. This is AWF, of course I'm Nazirul.

Man: Sign here please.

Nazirul signs a contract carried by the man. The man then gives the box to Nazirul before leaving.

Nazirul: Excellent. With this I will regain ratings!

(Ring)

Gimmy: I wonder what is inside the bow that Nazirul had just recived.

Darry: Whatever it is, I'm expecting the ratings to change soon.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied by his pro Yusuke Urameshi, from Whale Island, Gon Frecess!

Gimmy: Earlier Gon has won the weekly challenge, allowing him to face anyone he wants for tonight's main event.

Darry: And his opponent is Oga Tatsumi, a fellow rookie who just like Gon, currently undefeated so far.

(Dadada by Group Tamashii Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from…

Before Doraemon could continue, Oga rushes into the ring before nailing a Beatdown onto Gon as the match didn't began yet. Yusuke enters the ring and pulled Oga away from Gon before lifting him up only to recive a Big Boot to the side of Yusuke's head. He picks Gon up and slams him onto the turnbuckle before kicking his gut multiple times until the referee tried to pull him away from Gon. Oga however pushes the referee away before he continue to kick Gon's gut multiple times before Yusuke picks Oga up, lift him up and goes for the GTS. But Oga bites Yusuke's ear before Elbow Tackling his head multiple times before hitting a DDT onto Yusuke. He then lifts Gon up and Powerbombs him crashing onto Yusuke. He then yells at the timekeeper, asking him to start the match as the ring bells.

Gimmy: This is rediculous! Oga attacks both Gon and Yusuke before the match even started!

Darry: That guy is now a cheater. Huge cheater.

Oga picks Gon up and nails a Cross Rhodes onto him before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Em… Here's your winner, Oga Tatsumi! (Crowd Boos)

Gimmy: That guy has ended Gon's winning streak!

Darry: In a cheating way! Cheater, Cheater!

Oga saw Yusuke getting up before lifting him up and nails a Belly to Back Suplex with sends him flying and crashing onto Gon. He then placed one of his foot on Gon's chest before rising his hand in the air as the show came to close.

…

Match Results:

Zenkichi and Takato def. Tsuna

Toriko def. Allen and Edward

Negi and Dekisugi def. Natsu and Takuya

Oga def. Gon

A/N: There you have it, another chapter of Mirai before the Cybermouse. I'm sorry for not updating. This is due to me getting depressed on the lack of reviews and the fact that Week 17-20 of 'Gattai' was a trainwreck of disaster. But don't worry, I managed to create a new storyline after the Cybermouse PPV that might regain your interest in this show and regain ratings. Speaking of ratings in Fanfiction Wrestling Critic's profile, now AWF is below DCA and AWE? (gets even more depressed)

Please Review!


	28. Cybermouse PPV

Alright. The 5th PPV for AWF is here! And I promise after this PPV, there will be something that might pick your interest for AWF.

Disclaimer: Not owning anyone.

…

(WWE Cyber Sunday 2008 Theme Plays as the intro to AWF Cybermouse. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron)

Agumon: Ladies and gentlemen welcome to your 5th PPV of this season, this is AWF Cybermouse!

Veemon: I'm Veemon and of course my partners Agumon and Guilmon.

Guilmon: We are live in Panama City, Panama, and we have 4 title matches for you tonight!

Doremon: Ladies and gentlemen, this match is for the AWF Shoujo Championship! (Crowd Cheers) And now, let's see the result of the first poll on what clothing shall the Divas shall wear!

(Titantron)

A bar chant is shown before a drum roll was heard. After a few seconds, the results shows up.

_Cheerleading: 60 percent!_

_Swimsuit: 20 percent!_

_School Clothes: 20 percent! (Crowd Cheers)_

(Ring)

Agumon: Looks like Cheerleading Clothes has won the poll!

Guilmon: But would it make any difference?

(You're Not Enough For Me by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the challenger, representing the SOS Brigade, Haruhi Suzumiya! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: Ever noticed that everytime Haruhi wears her cheerleading clothes, her boob size gets bigger than usual!

Guilmon: Well at the Go With The Flow PPV Haruhi loses her title to Sakura Kinomoto.

Agumon: And tonight she gets a rematch to reclaim that title.

(WWE Kelly Kelly Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And her opponent, from Tomoeda, Japan, she is the current AWF Shoujo Champion, Sakura Kinomoto! (Crowd Cheers)

Guilmon: Can you believe this guys? A barbie doll as a champion? Worst thing to do in this division.

Veemon: Sakura might be cute and all, but she's not Kelly Kelly.

Agumon: She's athletic just like many Divas in other real of fanfiction companies, even WWE.

Guilmon: Wha?

Agumon: I mean WWE before it's PG Ratings.

(Bell rings)

The two went to the corner as Haruhi turns to the fan and dances in front of them with the crowd cheering like crazy. Sakura takes the advantage by tackling Haruhi from behind sending her face crashing onto the turnbuckle. She goes for a Dropkick, but Haruhi blocks it with her hands before grabbing Sakura's hair and slams her onto the turnbuckle. She then punches Sakura's head multiple times before climbing the middle turnbuckle and nails a Monkey Flip. As Sakura is in a crawling position, Haruhi nails a Running Kick onto her ribs before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Sakura kicks out.

Haruhi picks Sakura up only to get pushed to the ropes by an Uppercut. She then goes for a Clothesline, but Haruhi lifts her with her shoulder before throwing her out of the ring. Sakura gets up and pulled her legs, causing Haruhi to fell on the mat as Sakura pulled her down to the ring floor. She then punches Haruhi's face multiple times before getting an Eye Rake. After rubbing her eyes, Sakura looks behind only to get a Dropkick which sends her crashing onto the barricade. As the referee counts until 4, Haruhi gets set for a Clothesline onto Sakura, sending her to the audience seats. But she changes her plan as she picks her up, slams her face onto the ring post before throwing her into the ring.

Veemon: I think Haruhi remembered that you can't win the title via Count-Out or DQ.

Guilmon: Good job Haruhi. Beat that Barbie doll into shreds.

Haruhi climbs the top turnbuckle and gets set for a Flying Elbow Drop. But Sakura gets up and quickly climbs the top turnbuckle before going for a Suplex from the top turnbuckle. Instead, Haruhi punches Sakura's back multiple times before hitting a Bulldog from the top turnbuckle, sending Sakura crashing onto the steel steps. Haruhi picks Sakura up and throws her into the ring before entering the ring as well. She then picks her up only to get punched to the gut multiple times. After that Sakura bounces off the ropes before hitting a Huraricana DDT. She then bounces off the ropes and goes for a Running Kick onto a crawling Haruhi, but Haruhi gets up and Clotheslines Sakura down to the mat before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Sakura kicks out.

Guilmon: What?

Veemon: Sakura still had enough left in the tank!

Agumon: But now she might have run out of it.

Haruhi places Sakura on the lower turnbuckle before heading to another turnbuckle as she goes for a Running Knee Smash, but Sakura moves her head away as Haruhi slams her knee onto the lower turnbuckle. As Haruhi looks behind, Sakura nails the Cardcaptor Release (JTG's Neckbreaker) onto her as Sakura goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2, …

Haruhi has her leg on the ropes.

3!

(Bell Rings)

Guilmon: Hold on a minute!

Doraemon: Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Shoujo Champion, Sakura Kinomoto!

Veemon: Sakura retains!

Guilmon: But Haruhi has her leg on the ropes! The referee didn't see it!

Agumon: The referee is a human! Human eyes are not super! That's why the referee didn't saw it!

While Sakura lifts her title on the top turnbuckle, Haruhi complaints to the referee about the referee not seeing her leg on the ropes. She then turns around and pulled Sakura down crashing to the mat before stomping around her body multiple times. She then went to the ring floor and picked up a Steel Chair before re-entering the ring. The referee tried to stop Haruhi, but Haruhi threaten him with the chair. She then slams Sakura's body with the chair multiple times before opening and placing the chair at the middle of the ring. She then nails the Faith Breaker onto Sakura sending her head slammed to the chair. She then placed her foot on Sakura's neck before choking her until multiple referee comes in and pulled Haruhi away while the medics checked on Sakura.

(GM's Office)

Nazirul was seen on his laptop before the door knocks. As he opens the door, one of the backstage crews were standing in front of him.

Nazirul: What do you want?

Crew: Some guys in the locker room want you to have these.

The crew then gives multiple letters to Nazirul.

Nazirul: What is this a complaint about their salery?

Crew: No idea. Just read them.

The crew leaves Nazirul as Nazirul reads one of the letters.

(Ring)

Veemon: I wonder what are those letters for.

Guilmon: Maybe they sick of Nazirul running this show?

Agumon: Doubt it. So far Nazirul has handled the roster quite well.

Doraemon: This is and Tag Team Match for the AWF Tag Team Championship!

(WWE Paul London and Brian Kendrick Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, both from Tomoeda, Japan, they are the current Tag Team Champions, Eriol Hiragizawa and Kaho Mizuki! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: Eversince the All 4 One PPV Eriol and Kaho are on the roll as Tag Champs.

Guilmon: But recently the SOS Brigade keep on gaining their momentums.

Doraemon: And their opponent chosen by the fans… the SOS BRIGADE! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: Yes!

Veemon: What?

(SOS by Colle Buddz Plays)

Agumon: It looks like they're the fans choice in this match!

Veemon: Can they use this opportunity to the fullest and win the title tonight?

Before the match starts, Doraemon tried to tell something.

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen by orders from our GM, this will now be a Tag Team Tornado Table Match!

Veemon: Now this is getting interesting!

Agumon: A Tornado Tag Team Table Match. This could be interesting.

(Bell Rings)

While Kaho and Itsuki went to the ring floor and pick up a wooden table, Eriol and Kyon exchanged blows before Eriol pushing Kyon onto the turnbuckle. He then Irish Whips Kyon onto the turnbuckle before leaping to the top turnbuckle and punches Kyon's face multiple times followed with a Bulldog. Eriol gets up only to get slammed by a table by Itsuki. Itsuki then shield himself with the table from a table shot by Kaho before pushing Kaho away to the ropes with the table. He drops the table before going to Clothesline him out of the ring, but Kaho pulled the ropes as Itsuki fell onto the ring floor. Eriol picks Kyon up and throws him straight onto Itsuki. The Tag Champs then bounces off the ropes before giving the SOS Brigade two Springboard Dives.

Veemon: The Tag Champs are on a roll!

Agumon: Can they keep it up?

Eriol picks Itsuki up only to get an Eye Rake as Itsuki pushes Eriol onto the barricade. Kaho picks Kyon up only to get an Europian Uppercut as Itsuki catches him and nails a Russian Leg Sweep. As Itsuki throws Kaho into the ring, Kyon enters the ring, picks up the table and slams it onto Kaho while Itsuki Irish Whips Eriol onto the Steel Post. Kyon sets up the table and placed Kaho on it as Itsuki climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for a Flying Legdrop. But Kaho rolls away, causing Itsuki to crash straight through the table.

Veemon: Ouch! There's going to be a lot of splinters that Itsuki has to pick off his butt tonight.

Guilmon: Fortunately Itsuki is not eliminated since you can't put yourself through the table.

Kaho gets up and nails Kyon with multiple martial art kicks onto Kyon's shoulder before bouncing off the ropes and nails a Huraricana. He dodges Kyon's blow before hitting a Roundhouse Kick onto him. He then picks up a table, place it on the turnbuckle and picks Kyon up only to get a Headbutt onto the gut. Kyon grabs Kaho and Irish Whips him onto the turnbuckle. As Kaho is bounced off the turnbuckle, Kyon bounces off the ropes and gives him a Two Handed Bulldog. Kyon looks on his right and managed to catch Eriol who leaps from the top rope as Eriol sends him onto the table with a Huraricana. He then goes for a Running Headbutt, but Kyon rolls away to the ring floor as Eriol went through the table!

Veemon: Well good luck picking splinters on your head Eriol.

Guilmon: Remember the rule everyone, you are not eliminated if you put yourself through the table.

Kaho gets on a crawing position as Itsuki nails a Running Kick onto his spine while Kyon picks up another table from under the ring before opening it. He then picked up a candle from under the ring, ignites it and puts the table on flames!

Agumon: A flaming table!

Veemon: Someone is going to get roasted tonight! Or burned, whatever you prefer.

Kyon gives a message to Itsuki as Itsuki recived it. Itsuki picks Kaho up, drags him to the ropes and chokes him with it. He then Irish Whips Kaho out of the ring, but Kaho managed to hang on the ropes. Kyon tried to pull Kaho down only to get pushed away by Kaho's leg. As Itsuki tried to pick Kaho up, Kaho headbutts him on the gut before climbing the top turnbuckle and dives onto Itsuki in which Itsuki catches him. Kaho then nails a Huraricana, sending him out of the ring. Before he could crash through the flaming table, Kyon pushes the table away before catching the falling Itsuki.

Agumon: That was so close!

Guilmon: If it wasn't for Kyon, the SOS Brigade would lose already.

As the two SOS Brigade members gets up, Kaho bounces off the ropes and nails a Springboard Dive onto them. But the two managed to catch Kaho before lifting him on their shoulders and gets set to slam him through the flaming table. But Eriol tackles Itsuki from behind, pushing him onto the flaming table as the flame hurts his eyes. Kaho on the other hand managed to nail multiple Elbow Tackles onto Kyon before hitting a Tornado DDT through the flaming table!

(Bell Rings)

Doraemon: Here are your winners and STILL your AWF Tag Team Champions, the team of Eriol Hiragizawa and Kaho Mizuki!

Veemon: What a match these teams had put each other through!

Agumon: And you won't see anyone getting put through a flaming table like that anymore.

Guilmon: The Brigade gives everything to the Tag Champs, but in the end the Champs still remain triumph.

(GM's Office)

GM Nazirul was seen reading the letters until the door knocks again.

Nazirul: Come in.

The door opens revealing a pissed Haruhi.

Nazirul: Ah the fanboy magnet Suzumiya. What can I…

Haruhi: I want a rematch and I want it tonight!

Nazirul: Hold on there! Who the hell do you think I am huh? A free title shot giver? Why should I give you a rematch right now?

Haruhi: I was screwed okay! I got my leg on the ropes but the referee didn't saw it!

Nazirul: Screwed huh? Well let's make this simple, tomorrow you will face Sakura for the title in a rematch. If there's a screwjob happening again, you get the title. Happy? Now get out!

Haruhi then exits the office as Nazirul continues to read the letters.

(Ring)

Doraemon: This is a Fatal Four Way Match for the AWF Nippon Championship!

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, representing the Spirit Detectives, Kazuma Kuwabara! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: Eversince that loser lost his title at Go With The Flow PPV, Kuwabara wants that title back.

Veemon: During that PPV Kuwabara was screwed after Suneo attacks him even though he was eliminated.

(Radio by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Shinjuku, Japan, Ryo Akiyama! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: This guy is the 'World's Biggest Jobber'.

Veemon: Let's hope that he could pull a huge upset by winning this match.

(Realeza by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Nerima, Japan, Suneo Honekawa! (Crowd Boos)

Guilmon: There he is! The man who shall fulfill his destiny as a champion!

Agumon: That guy over there is the reason why Kuwabara lost his title during the Go With The Flow PPV.

Veemon: After getting eliminated, Suneo attacks him before nearly breaking his arm.

(Written In My Face by Jim Johnston and Sean Jeaness Plays)

Doraemon: And lastly, from ireland, he is the AWF Nippon Champion, Lockon Stratos! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: And guess who takes advantage of Suneo's attack? That guy right there.

Veemon: With a Fatal 4 Way Match, Lockon's chance of retaining is 25 percent.

Guilmon: I wonder what type of match did the fans choose?

…

After a few seconds, the steel cage above started to get lower.

Veemon: Is it…

Guilmon: It can't be…

Agumon: The fans has chosen the STEEL CAGE!

Veemon: Well let us give you a reminder. To win this match you must climb out of the cage, get out by using the door, or simplely by pinfall or submission.

(Cage lowered, Bell rings)

The four stares at each other before Lockon goes after Ryo with Suneo goes after Kuwabara. Suneo and Kuwabara exchanged blows before Kuwabara grabs him before Headbutting him on the head while Lockon knocks Ryo down to the mat before stomping his body multiple times. He then placed Ryo's head on the ropes before choking him while Kuwabara kicks Suneo to the gut before going to slam him onto the cage wall. Suneo however Elbow Tackles Kuwabara's gut before slamming his head onto the cage wall. He then throws Kuwabara away as Lockon catches him and nails a Belly to Back Suplex. Suneo goes for a blow onto Lockon, but Lockon catches him, lifts him up and Bodyslams him onto Kuwabara. He then goes for the pin onto Kuwabara.

Referee: 1,2,… Ryo stops the count.

Ryo picks Lockon up and slams him on the turnbuckle before kicking his gut multiple times until he is on the lower turnbuckle. He then went to another corner before yelling 'WOO WOO WOO' and gets set for a Running Knee Smash until he realised that Suneo is trying to get out of the cage via the door. Ryo grabs his leg and pulled him away from the door before applying a Chinlock. Lockon gets up and nails a Running Kick straight onto Ryo's face before picking Suneo up and throws him onto the cage wall. He looked behind and recived a High Kick to the Jaw by Kuwabara. As all the other three are down, Kuwabara starts to climb the cage. However Suneo gets up and pulled him down crashing to the mat.

Veemon: Looks like Kuwabara has a lot of job to do before escaping.

Guilmon: What an idiot.

As Kuwabara gets up, Suneo nails the Cross Armbreaker onto him before applying an Armbar. Ryo gets up and nails a Double Axe Handle onto Suneo's head, releasing Kuwabara from the submission. He picks Suneo up and Irish Whips him onto the turnbuckle before hitting a Running Clothesline. As Suneo is sitting on the lower turnbuckle, Ryo goes to another corner, yells 'WOO WOO WOO' and nails a Running Knee Smash. Ryo then get ready to hit the Ruff Ryder onto Suneo only to saw Lockon climbing the cage. He climbs to the top turnbuckle and nails and Spears Lockon down crashing onto the mat.

Veemon: Damn!

Guilmon: That jobber has just stopped the champion from escaping!

Ryo then pins Lockon.

Referee: 1,2,… Kuwabara stops the count!

Agumon: What?

Guilmon: This is every man for himself! Are you expecting them to team up?

Ryo gets up and argues with Kuwabara before the two pushes each other until Suneo gets up and goes for a Double Clothesline. But Ryo and Kuwabara lifts them up and gets set for a Double Powerbomb onto Suneo. But Suneo however managed to counter with a Tornado DDT onto both of them. He then asked for the referee to open the door before turning back and recived a Brouge Kick by Lockon. He then gets set to get out of the cage only to have Ryo on his back applying a Sleeper Hold. Lockon however slams Ryo onto the turnbuckle before lifting him up and nails the Celtic Cross onto Ryo, sending Ryo crashing onto Kuwabara. As the other three are down and out, Lockon exits the cage.

(Bell Rings)

Doraemon: Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Nippon Champion, Lockon Stratos!

Veemon: Whether you like it or not, that's the winner of this match.

Guilmon: I'm sick with this pretty boy with the title. I hope Suneo would win the title someday.

Agumon: And up next, out main event! Who shall challenge Syaoran Li for the AWF Shounen Championship? We'll find out next!

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

_Pairings_

_There's a lot of pairings that anime fans love to ship_

_Whether it's canon or not_

_It was surported _

_A lot_

…

_But…_

_In AWF…_

_Only one pairing shall be the best pairing in the company…_

_Only one…_

… _shall be…_

… _the Prince and Princess of Anime!_

_Coming to you… _

… _tomorrow_

(Ring)

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen, this is the Main Event for this evening and it is for the AWF Shounen Championship!

(Smoke and Mirrors by Matt White Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, from Hong Kong, residing in Tomoeda, Japan, Syaoran Li! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: Worst champion ever.

Agumon: Somehow I agree with Veemon. I mena this guy doesn't make an impact on the roster at all even after winning that title.

Veemon: Wake me up when this match end okay?

Guilmon: You're going to sleep? Where's your pillow?

Doraemon: And his opponent, chosen by the fans…

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year Plays)

Veemon: Screw sleeping! I want to see this match now!

Doraemon: … from Nerima, Japan, Dekisugi Hidetoshi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: Negi's pro is getting a title shot tonight!

Guilmon: Why him? Why the fans choose him? Forget it these fans are drunk while voting or something.

Before the match even started…

?: Just a minute!

… GM Nazirul shows up.

Nazirul: This is a PPV right? So far, at a price of 50 to 75 dollars you got a guy getting put through a flaming table, 4 guys trying to escape the cage, and two girls wearing cheerleading outsfits while some of you are lucky enough to see or take a snapshot of their panties/undies. And since we still have that cage hanging above… lower it down baby because right now it's going to be a Steel Cage Match! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: Woah!

Guilmon: Qouting The Miz: AWESOME!

Agumon: Another Steel Cage Match! This could be huge!

(Cage Lowered, Bell Rings)

The two stands at the middle of the ring before Dekisugi offering a hand shake in which Syaoran shakes his hand before pulling him and nails a Clothesline. As Dekisugi gets up on one knee, Syaoran grabs his hair and punches Dekisugi's face multiple times before Dekisugi punches Syaoran's leg. He gets up, picks Syaoran up and throws him onto the ropes before bouncing off another ropes and goes for a Running Headbutt. But Syaoran leaps away, causing Dekisugi to crash onto the cage wall head first. Syaoran picks him up and slams his face onto the cage wall before rubbing his face with it until Dekisugi is busted open.

Agumon: Dekisugi's bleeding!

Veemon: Finally some blood!

He then slams Dekisugi onto the turnbuckle before hitting multiple chops onto Dekisugi's chest. As Dekisugi is sitting on the lower turnbuckle, Syaoran stomps on him before foot choking him. After that Syaoran went towards the cage door and asks the referee to open the door. As the referee tries to open the door, Syaoran goes for a Baseball Slide onto Dekisugi. Dekisugi however managed to move his head away from the slide, causing his leg to crash onto the lower turnbuckle. Dekisugi gets up and slowly walks towards the open door before getting tackled from behind by Syaoran as Syaoran drags him away from the door with the referee closing the door.

Veemon: Dekisugi is so close in escaping.

Guilmon: He has a lot of damage to be done first.

Syaoran lifts Dekisugi's leg up and slams it knee first onto the mat before stomping onto the slammed leg muitiple times. He then presses Dekisugi's face on the cage wall with his leg before releasing him after a while. Syaoran then stomps Dekisugi's face before climbing the top turnbuckle and then climbs the cage wall. Dekisugi gets up, climbs the top turnbuckle and pulled Syaoran down onto the turnbuckle... with his balls crashing first onto the turnbuckle.

Everyone: OOOOOOOHHHHH!

Veemon: There goes Syaoran's chances to make kids with Sakura.

Dekisugi then throws Syaoran down onto the mat before hitting a Diving Headbutt onto Syaoran. He then gets set for the Killswitch but keep seeing Syaoran holding on his groin. He then goes closer to Syaoran to see whether he is injured or not. Syaoran then nails a surprise Roll Up Pin onto Dekisugi.

Referee: 1,2,… Dekisugi kicks out.

Syaoran gets up, holding on his groin as Dekisugi kicks him onto the groin before hitting the Killswitch! He then pins Syaoran.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Veemon: YES! See ya Mr. Boring!

Doraemon: Here's your winner and your NEW AWF Shounen Champion, Dekisugi Hidetoshi!

Veemon: Dekisugi has done it! He won the title!

Agumon: And it looks like Syaoran is injured… for real.

As the cage raises up, Dekisugi checks on Syaoran before calling the medics to come into the ring. The show ends into close as the medics checks on Syaoran while the referee gives the AWF Shounen title belt to Dekisugi.

…

Match Results

Sakura def. Haruhi (Retains AWF Shoujo Championship) (Cheerleading Clothes Match)

Eriol and Kaho def. The SOS Brigade (Retains AWF Tag Team Championship) (Tables Tag Team Match)

Lockon def. Ryo, Kuwabara and Suneo (Retains AWF Nippon Championship) (Steel Cage Match)

Dekisugi def. Syaoran (Wins AWF Shounen Championship) (Steel Cage Match)

…

Title Holders:

Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) (AWF Shoujo Champion)

Eriol Hiragizawa and Kaho Mizuki (Cardcaptor Sakura) (AWF Tag Team Champions)

Lockon Stratos (Gundam 00) (AWF Nippon Champion)

Dekisugi Hdetoshi (Doraemon) (AWF Shounen Champion)

…

A/N: There you have it, the 5th PPV for AWF! So what's going to happen on the next chapter with the whole 'Prince and Princess of Anime' thing? How long will Syaoran be out of action? Who shall face Dekisugi for the title? What are the letters did Nazirul recived? Find out of the next chapter!

Please review.


	29. AWF Gattai! 21

With a new champion, an injured former champ and a lot of pesitition/complaints from the rosters regarding them not getting a shot for the titles, AWF's is heading to their 6th month on the air!

Disclaimer: Nazirul owns no one.

…

(Let It Roll by Divide the Day Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron)

Agumon: Welcome everyone to AWF, 24 hours after the Cybermouse PPV! I'm Agumon and my partners Veemon and Guilmon as well.

Veemon: We're live again in Panama, and what a PPV we had just witnessed last night.

Guilmon: Indeed. And the main event ended in a weird way. Due to that, our GM shall address to this situation…

(WWE Theodore Long Theme Plays)

Guilmon: … right now!

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, the General Manager of AWF, Nazirul Takashi! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: We haven't seen him on the mic for a long time.

Agumon: Right now he's going to address on what happened last night and also regarding the letters he recived.

Nazirul: What's up playas of Panama? (Crowd Cheers) Okay, let's get down to business. First, regarding the package I got at last week's AWF Mirai. If you want to know what's inside is, well here it is! Bring it in!

A backstage crew came in and gives and package to Nazirul. He then opens the package, revealling two shining crowns.

Nazirul: Tadaa! What? What is this crown for? Well simple. But first, let me ask you something. Years ago in WWE, there's something called the '**King of the Ring'** right? We guess what, we're going to have a tournament to crown the **Prince and Princess of Anime!** (Crowd Cheers) Here how it works. 8 couples in AWF will compete in 4 matches. The winning couple shall advance to the finals at the next PPV, the Prince and the Princess! (Crowd Cheers) These 4 matches shall take place tomorrow. Why? Here's why and of course my second announcement. Last night I've recived a lot of complaints, pesitition and others regarding on how everyone else on the roster didn't do anything last month. So here's the deal, I'm going to give them chances. Tonight, there will be 3 Battle Royals to determine the Number 1 Contenders for the Shoujo, Nippon and Shounen Championship! (Crowd Cheers) And here's my last announcement and this one is regarding last night's main event. You see Syaoran was surposed to land on the turnbuckle using his butt. But instead, he accidently botched and crashed his groin instead, which results in Dekisugi Hidetoshi being our new AWF Shounen Champion. (Crowd cheers)

Veemon: I can't believe it! Syaoran bouched?

Guilmon: Looks like Botchamania gets another one for it's roster.

Nazirul: And due to this, Syaoran is out for at least 2 or 3 months which means he and Sakura Kinomoto will NOT participate in the 'Prince and Princess of Anime' tournament. (Crowd Boos) Right now we would like to wish Syaoran good luck in recovery. As for Dekisugi, he was planned to lose the match, but instead he wins the match due to Syaoran's botch. Which is why he's going to defend his title next week against the winner of tonight's Battle Royal and of course on tomorrow's AWF Mirai where whoever wins the rookie challenge gets a title shot on Dekisugi's title and an instant contract to AWF! (Crowd Cheers) That's all.

Nazirul then drops the mic before leaving the ring.

Agumon: Well thanks to Syaoran's botch, Dekisugi's title is now on everyone's sight.

Veemon: Not only he'll be defending the title against any rookie tomorrow, but also the winner of tonight's Battle Royal next week!

Guilmon: And of course this one! Next week, there will be the 'Prince and Princess of Anime' tournament! 8 couples in AWF duking it out for the crown!

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! And it is for the AWF Shoujo Championship!

(You're Not Enough For Me by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the challenger, representing the SOS Brigade, Haruhi Suzumiya! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: Last night Haruhi got screwed over when the referee didn't saw her leg on the ropes.

Guilmon: Pissed off, Haruhi smacked Sakura's body multiple times with a steel chair.

AGumon: God knows what's Sakura's condition for this match.

(WWE Kelly Kelly Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And her opponent, from Tomoeda, Japan, Sakura Kinomoto! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: Why is Sakura wiggling around like a jelly?

Agumon: Her body is still hurt after those chair shots by Haruhi.

Guilmon: I told you she's a Barbie Doll like Kelly Kelly! She can't take a chair shot for a living!

(Bell Rings)

Sakura sits on the turnbuckle looking at Haruhi before going straight after her only to get a Hip Toss. She goes for another charge, but Haruhi nails an Atomic Drop onto her as she holds on the turnbuckle getting some air. Haruhi went to the turnbuckle and stomps Sakura's gut multiple times until the referee stops her. She then punches Sakura's head until the referee stops her again. She then nails a Running Kick onto Sakura's upper body before hitting a Bronco Buster. She then went to the corner before waiting for Sakura to get up. As the injured Sakura gets up, Haruhi nails the Faith Breaker onto her before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Guilmon: YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! (Obvious reference here?)

Doraemon: Here's your winner and your NEW AWF Shoujo Champion, Haruhi Suzumiya!

Veemon: This is not fair! Sakura is injured and she has to defend her title at that condition?

Guilmon: Blame that dumbass referee for not seeing her leg on the ropes last night! But for tonight, go Haruhi!

Haruhi grabs the belt and went to the ring floor before getting two chairs and enters the ring with it. She then placed a chair on Sakura's face as Haruhi nails a Con-Chair-To (slams a chair onto opponent's head whie there's another chair below her head)!

Veemon: No! Not a Conchairto!

AGumon: Looks like Sakura shall accompany Syaoran in the hospital bed.

Guilmon: Yeah! Destroy that Barbie Doll! Rip her to shreds!

As Haruhi picks up one of the chairs and slams Sakura's body with it, then Nanoha Takamachi rushes into the ring, dodges Haruhi's chairshot, bounces off the turnbuckle and nails a Huraricana onto her. As Nanoha and Haruhi fights each other, the rest of the female rosters enters the ring which leads into an all out brawl in which none of them realised that they are stepping on Sakura's body. Then GM Nazirul appears at the stage.

Nazirul: Before Sakura dies from multiple heavyweight steppings, stop this in instant! (Crowd Cheers) Good to have you all in the ring before right now it's going to be…

Crowd: Tag Team Match! Tag Team Match!

Nazirul: … I'm not Teddy Long you idiot! (Crowd Cheers/Boos) Right now it's going to be a Batte Royal to determine Haruhi's opponent at the PPV. Now can the refs pick Sakura out of that ring right now before she gets stepped on again? Thanks.

As Nazirul leaves, referees and medics rushes to help getting an injured Sakura out of the ring.

Veemon: And after a commercial break, we shall dine ourself with a Battle Royal! Sweet!

(Commercial Break)

(Ring)

Agumon: Welcome back to AWF! I'm Agumon and my partners Veemon and Guilmon and we're now watching a Battle Royal to determine Haruhi's opponent for the Shoujo title.

Veemon: And sitting in front of us is Haruhi who has already won in a one-sided match against the former champion, Sakura Kinomoto.

Guilmon: And during the commercial break Yu-Gi-Oh's Anzu Masaki is the first one to be eliminated thanks to a German Tank with the name Asuka Langley Soryu in it.

Inside the ring, Kallen Kouzuki is handling Asuka, Ruki Makino going after Izumi Orimoto, Hikari Yagami going after Shizuka Minamoto and Yukina going after Tohru Honda. A free Nanoha looks around and decided to attack Ruki from behind before double teamming with Izumi. As Kallen is pushing Asuka on the ropes, Hikari, after Foot Choking Shizuka, tries to help Kallen as well only to get pushed down to the mat by Asuka. Asuka then Headbutts onto Kallen's head before choking Hikari and throws her to the ring apron. Hikari kicks on Asuka's knee as Asuka in one knee on the floor while Kallen nails a Running Kick from behind, sending Asuka on the lower rope.

While Hikari and Kallen tried to push Asuka down to the ring floor. Shizuka nails her Melody Kick (Superkick) onto Nanoha before catching Izumi's Running Kick and nails a Takedown. She goes for the Melody Kick, but Izumi dodges it before hitting a Dropkick which sends Shizuka onto the turnbuckle. Izumi then goes for a Running Headbutt, but Shizuka dodges away as Izumi crashes onto the steel ring post, lying on the lower ropes. Shizuka looks behind and recived an Eat Defeat by Yukina while Nanoha revied a Big Boot by Ruki. Ruki picks Nanoha up and throws her out of the ring.

Veemon: There goes Nanoha.

Guilmon: Sorry girl. No 'befriending' allowed.

While Ruki goes after Yukina, Tohru nails a Running Kick onto Izumi's shoulder, sending her out of the ring. As Hikari goes after Tohru, Kallen picks Asuka up only to get punched to the gut as Asuka nails an Elbow Drop onto her back. She then lifts Kallen on her shoulders before going to throw her out of the ring again. But Kallen escaped from Asuka before trying to push Asuka out of the ring. Hikari, Tohru, Ruki and Yukina went to the Kallen-Asuka situation and lifts them out of the ring.

Veemon: There goes the heavyweights!

Guilmon: Now I'm hoping for Ruki to win this!

As Hikari goes after Tohru while Ruki goes after Yukina, Shizuka gets up and goes for a Double Clothesline onto both Yukina and Ruki, setting to eliminated both of them. The two however managed to trip SHizuka's leg and Shizuka managed to hold on the middle rope. Yukina tried to pick Shizuka up only to have Shizuka's leg on her head. As Shizuka tried to send Yukina out of the ring, Ruki throws Yukina out instead before kicking Shizuka out of the ring.

Agumon: Ruki has eliminated the two girls!

Guilmon: Ruki! Ruki! Ruki!

Ruki grabs both Hikari and Tohru's head before slamming their heads onto each other. As Hikari is on the lower rope, Ruki goes to the other side and nails a Running Kick onto Hikari, sending her out of the ring. As Ruki taunts at Hikari, Tohru pushes her out of the ring from behind.

(Bell Rings)

Guilmon: No!

Doraemon: Here's your winner and your No.1 Contender, Tohru Honda!

Guilmon: No no no no no NO!

Veemon: Chill out dude.

Guilmon: Chill out? Ruki should have won the whole damn match! Not this bimbo!

Agumon: It's official. The SOS Brigade leader will defend her title against the Sohma Dynasty's lone female at the P&P of Anime PPV.

(Locker Room)

We can see the Elric Brothers inside the room.

Edward: Can you believe it Al? We lost the votings to the SOS Brigade!

Alphonse: It's alright. Besides, we'll get a shot on that Tag Team title at the next PPV.

Edward: Yeah but here's the deal. Due to the other Tag Teams sending pesitition for a title shot, we have to face 2 other Tag Teams to advance to another match to determine the No.1 Contenders for those titles.

Alphonse: I'm sure we could win those matches… unlike our opponents at that time are the Celestrial Being or the SOS Brigade.

Edward: Relax. There are other Tag Teams that could keep them busy. Now come on, our match is next.

Alphonse: Alright! Let's go!

As the Elrics are about to leave the locker room, the Tag Champs enters the room.

Eriol: Tough luck for not getting enough votes last night?

Kaho: Don't worry. If you win all the qualifying matches, you will face us for the titles. Am I right shorty?

Edward: Stop calling me Shorty!

Eriol: My bad. Oh and by the way, you guys will compete next week, not tonight.

Kaho: So sit on the couch and watch the first qualifying match okay? See ya!

The Tag Champs then leaves the locker room.

(Ring)

(End of Days by 7 Electric Plays)

Doraemon: This is a Triple Threat Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Allelujah Haptism and Tieria Erde! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: Due to bad luck, these two had recived the least amount of votes by the fans last night.

Guilmon: Aren't there anyone who appriciate Gundam 00 lately?

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Next, the team of Kyo and Yuki, the Sohma Dynasty! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: We haven't seen these two for a month! Or maybe longer than that!

Veemon: Thanks to all of these pesititions, the Sohmas are back in business!

**Are you ready?**

Veemon: And so are these guys as well!

…

**Break It Down!**

(Break It Down by Chris Warren Plays)

Doraemon: And lastly, from Tokyo-3, Japan, the team of Toji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida, Neon Generation X! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: It's been a long time we had a taste of the DX!

Veemon: Can they win this match and then gets the gold? We shall see for ourselves!

Before the match begins, Toji asks for a mic to Doraemon as Doraemon gives the mic to him.

Toji: Ladies and gentlemen after a long time of not seeing you all I just wanted to ask you this… Are You Ready? (Crowd Cheers) No! I said! Are. You. Ready? (Crowd Cheers louder)

Kensuke: Glad no one forgets us.

Toji: We're Neon Generation X! We shall never die inside our fan's hearts. And now, it's time for it.

Kensuke: It?

Toji: You know. It?

Kensuke: Oh that. Man it's been a long time we didn't do that.

Toji: Okay then. Oooooooo….. LET'S GET READY TO SUCK IT! (Crowd Cheers)

(Bell Rings)

Tieria, Kyo and Kensuke starts first for their teams as the three went to their corners and stares at each other before both Kyo and Kensuke goes after Tieria. Tieria however managed to push both of them away before picking Kyo up, lifts him on his shoulder and throws him onto the ropes. Kensuke attacks Tieria from behind as Tieria turns behind, grabs Kensuke's head and punches him to the spine as Kensuke is down on his knees. Tieria grabs Kensuke's head and nails a Headbutt onto it. Kyo nails a High Kick onto Tieria's back multiple times before he looks behind and catches Kyo's leg. Kyo however managed to hit a Spining Heel Kick using his other leg onto Tieria, but Tieria isn't down yet. Kyo charges towards Tieria only to get a Two handed Choke. As Tieria lifts him up high in the air, he throws Kyo out of the ring. Kensuke, after tagging to Toji, double teams of Tieria as the two lifts him out of the ring.

Guilmon: When did Kensuke make a tag to Toji?

Veemon: When Tieria is handling Kyo of course.

As Kensuke grabs Allelujah and throws him into the ring, Toji is unloading on a lying Tieria before Kyo nails a Running Kick onto Toji's face. He then climbs the ring apron and goes for a Lionsault, but Tieria raises his knees, landing Kyo onto the knees painfully. As Tieria gets up, Toji nails multiple chops onto his chest before getting a Double Choke. Toji however managed to kick Tieria's gut multiple times before hitting a DDT, sending Tieria face first onto the ring floor. Toji then throws Tieria into the ring before standing on the ring apron. As he's about to enter the ring, he got pulled down onto the ring floor by Kyo as Kyo enters the ring. He then tags himself onto Yuki as the two gets set for the Hart Attack. However Tieria is too heavy for Yuki as his weight crushes him.

Referee: 1,2,… Kyo stops the count.

Kyo starts to punch onto Tieria's head until he gets choked and pushed away. He goes for a High Kick, but Tieria catches his leg before hitting an Elbow Drop onto Kyo's leg. Tieria then goes for a tag, but then realised that Allelujah wasn't there!

Guilmon: Hold on! Where's Allelujah?

The camera shows Allelujah brawling with Kensuke at the audience seats. Back to the ring, Tieria lifts Kyo up and goes for a Chokeslam. Toji enters the ring and tried to stop Tieria only to get choked as well. He and Kyo however kicks Tieria to the gut multiple times before hitting two chops onto Tieria's chest followed up by a Double DDT. Toji turns on his left and recived a High Kick to the Jaw by Kyo as Yuki picks Tieria up and nails a Saito Suplex onto Tieria followed with a pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here are your winners, the Sohma Dynasty!

Agumon: The Sohma Dynasty has won a spot to the final round!

Veemon: If they could beat next week's and the week after that winners, they shall face Eriol and Kaho for the Tag Team Titles!

(Backstage)

We can see Suneo and Giant talking.

Giant: With the whole pesitition thing, Giant Takashi is offically back in the hunt for the AWF Shounen Championship!

Suneo: Yeah. Congrats man.

Giant: Cheer up man. When we win our respective Battle Royals tonight and then wins those titles, we shall be the best in this company! And then girls would like us for sure!

Suneo: I know that. It's just that…

Giant: Worried?

Suneo: Me? Worried? Really? I'm not worried! Because after I win the Battle Royal, I will reclaim my destiny by winning the Nippon Championship!

Giant: That's the spirit! Now get ready because your match is next.

Suneo then leaves Giant before he stumbles upon Taiki Kudo.

Suneo: You still owe me payments for my broken car. And no I'm not accepting Credit Cards or Goggles.

Suneo then leaves Taiki.

(Other side of the Backstage)

We can see Touma H Norstein warming up for the Battle Royal (with Relena aong with him). As he is finished, Ryo Akiyama shows up.

Ryo: Yo Broski! Looks like you're focused to win that match.

Touma: With everyone getting a chance to grab a shot for the title, of course I am. And let me guess, you're going to tell me that you are going to win the match right?

Ryo: Bingo bro! And let's remember, whoever between the two of us wins, we represent Digimon at the next PPV. Get it?

Touma: Whatever.

Ryo: Alright. See you in the ring broski!

Relena: Wa.. wait up!

Ryo: Anything wrong little girl?

Relena: May I… have your autograph?

Ryo: Ah, a fellow broski just like your brother. Sure why not. (signs an autograph for Relena)

Touma: She enjoys watching your online show. That's why she wants your autograph.

Ryo: (finishes signing) There.

Relena: Thak… Thanks you so much Ryo!

Ryo: You're welcome. And remember, take care, spike your hair, and uhhh… whatever the last line that Zack Ryder used.

Ryo then leaves Touma and Relena.

(Ring)

Doraemon: This is a 7 Man Battle Royal to determine the No.1 Contener for the AWF Nippon Championship!

(Colours by Flow Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, from Area 11 in the Holy Brittanian Empire, Suzaku Kururugi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: The sole representive of Code Geass is ready to get his first title shot.

Veemon: You know eversince the All 4 One PPV, we haven't seen Zero at all.

Guilmon: Maybe Suzaku is Zero.

Veemon: Nah. I doubt it.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

Doraemon: Next, representing the Spirit Detectives, Kazuma Kuwabara! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: Last night Kuwabara failed to reclaim the Nippon Championship inside the Steel Cage.

Guilmon: All thanks to that low class jobber Ryo Akiyama.

Veemon: Yeah but what can you do? It's every man for himself in there.

(Get On Your Knees by Age Against The Machines Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Austria, Touma H Norstein! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: Like many others, we haven't seen Touma for a long time.

Guilmon: If he wins this match, man I could imagine Relena smiling right now.

(I Am Perfection by Downstrait Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Shibuya, Japan, Kouji Minamoto! (Crowd Boos)

Agumon: Takuya's rival is ready to claim a shot for the Nippon Championship.

Guilmon: I tell ya. That guy has everything that Dolph Ziggler has to win this match.

Veemon: Are those include an annoying old cougar who screams 'Excuse Me!' as a manager?

Guilmon: er…. No.

**WOO WOO WOO! You Know It!**

(Radio by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Shinjuku, Japan, Ryo Akiyama! (Crowd Cheers)

Guilmon: Look at this loser, confident about winning that match! Go back to jobbing school you idiot!

Veemon: Well look, Ryo has talent and charisma. He's a good future champion.

(Man In The Box by Alice in Chains Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Odaiba, Japan, Iori Hida! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: So many faces that we haven't see for the past month!

Agumon: Anyone can win this match. I mean everyone is unpredictible!

(Realeza by Jim Johnston Plays)

Agumon: Unlike this guy.

Suneo shows up on stage inside a (insert random car brand here) car that worths (insert amount of money here) dollars/yens/whatever.

Spanish Announcer: (insert random Spainish words here), Suneoooooo Hooooonekawa! (Crowd Boos)

Veemon: And I can't believe this guy is reusing his Spainish Announcer!

Guilmon: Well he's going to reclaim his destiny! That's why!

(Written In My Face by Sean Jeaness and Jim Johnston Plays)

Veemon: And wait a minute! What is the current champion doing here?

Guilmon: Observing, duh.

Veemon: Well if I was him, I would stand there on the stage, not sitting on a chair in front of the ring.

(Bell Rings)

While Suzaku goes after Touma, Kuwabara goes after Suneo and Kouji goes after Ryo, Iori slides to the ring floor and grabs a Singapore Cane fron under the ring before re-entering the ring. He then smacks Kouji with it before smacking Ryo, Suzaku and Touma. He then goes after SUneo, but Suneo grabs the Singapore Cane away from Iori and hits him with it before hitting Kuwabara's gut with it. After dropping the Singapore Cane, Suneo picks Iori up and throws him out of the ring.

Veemon: There goes Iori.

Guilmon: Sorry Iori. ECW obcessed freaks are not allowed here.

Kuwabara picks up the Singapore Cane and smacks the back side of SUneo's head before smaking it onto a charging Kouji. While Kuwabara smacks Kouji with the Cane, Suzaku puts Touma on the turnbuckle before kicking him to the gut multiple times before Touma grabs him and throws him onto the turnbuckle. As Touma chops Kouji to the chest multiple times, Kuwabara tries to smask Suneo with the Cane only to get a Low Blow instead. He picks up and Cane and smacks it onto Ryo's head, busting it wide open.

Veemon: Ryo's bleeding!

Guilmon: Let him lose blood! I want to see him dead.

Suneo then goes after Touma only to get a Big Boot as a counter. Touma picks him up and placed him on Suzaku before Headbutting both of them. He then went to the other corner and nails a Running Clothesline onto both of them. Kuwabara and Kouji gets up as Kuwabara chops Kouji multiple times until they are on the ropes. He tried to push Kouji out of the ring, but Kouji tried to counter. Ryo gets up and nails a Dropkick onto Kuwabara, sending Kuwabara to bump onto Kouji, sending Kouji out of the ring.

Veemon: Kouji's out!

Agumon: See ya Mr. Ziggles.

Ryo then tried to push Kuwabara out of the ring with Touma assisting. But Kuwabara nails an Elbow Tackle onto Ryo before doing it on Touma. Touma looks on his right and gets a Dropkick by Suneo, sending him straight onto the turnbuckle. Kuwabara and Ryo have a Staredown before lifting a charging Suzaku and throws him out of the ring. As Ryo shakes hands with Kuwabara, Kuwabara kicks him to the gut before lifting him up and nails the GTS. He then gets distracted by Lockon as Ryo rolls to the ring floor.

Veemon: Looks like Lockon is distracting Kuwabara!

Agumon: And remember that Ryo wasn't eliminated since he's rolling to the ring floor instead of going over the top rope.

As Kuwabara is distracted, Suneo takes the advantage and lifts him out of the ring.

Veemon: And Lockon had just screwed Kuwabara!

Guilmon: Come on Suneo! Eliminate Touma and move one step to your destiny!

Agumon: But I thought… never mind.

As Kuwabara and Lockon fights with each other, Suneo looks behind and recived a kick to the gut by Touma. As Touma goes for a Gut Wrench Powerbomb, Suneo managed to tackle Touma's head multiple times with his elbow before hitting a Tornado DDT. Touma gets up and strikes Suneo only to recive a Cross Armbreaker instead. He picks Touma up and throws him out of the ring.

Guilmon: Yes! Suneo has done it! He has done it!

Veemon: Hang on! Look!

As Suneo climbs the top turnbuckle and celebrates him victory, Ryo enters the ring and pushes Suneo down to the ring floor!

(Bell Rings)

Doraemon: Here's your winner and the No.1 Contender for the AWF Nippon Championship, Ryo Akiyama!

Guilmon: You got to be kidding me! That low class loser won?

Veemon: Finally Ryo has ended his losing streak and shall face Lockon for the Nippon Championship!

Agumon: And before you complain that he's already eliminated, let us remind you that he wasn't eliminated at all.

Veemon: He crawls to the ring floor, not getting himself thrown over the top rope.

(Backstage)

We can see AWF Shounen Champion Dekisugi talking to his rookie Negi Springfield.

Dekisugi: Promise me that you will win tomorrow's challenge and will shall face each other for the title, okay?

Negi: Alright. I will win that challenge!

?: Hey dude!

Nobita Nobi appears at the scene as he and Dekisugi shake hands.

Nobita: Congrats on winning that title.

Dekisugi: Thanks. But my victory wasn't as planned.

Nobita: Relax. You have that title around your shoulders. Be happy about it!

Dekisugi: Well I guess so. Still good luck on tonight's main event.

Nobita: Thanks. And as for you 'Little Teacher' (refering to Negi), I hope you'll win tomorrow's challenge and face my friend for the title.

Negi: Thanks. I'll promise I'll win and face you next week.

Nobita then leaves Dekisugi and Negi.

(Other side of the Backstage)

We can see Giant warming up for the main event until Suneo shows up.

Giant: Dude?

Suneo: I was so close! I was so close from winning the match! Argh I can't believe it!

Giant: Calm down dude. It's your own fault for celebrating too early.

Suneo: How should I know that Ryo kid wasn't being eliminated? That's it! I'm going home! Good luck on your match!

The pissed off Suneo then leaves Giant.

(Other Other side of the Backstage)

We can see a new Backstage announcer.

Laura: Hi AWF! This is your new Backstage Announcer Laura Haruna (Hamtaro) and please welcome my first guess in this job, Shinji Ikari! (Crowd Cheers) Well Shinji last night you lost to Dekisugi in the amount of votes recived. What do you think about it?

Shinji: It's alright. I know Dekisugi would win the votings since he's Captain Charisma and all. And congrats to him for winning that title, even though the reason you winning it is because of Syaoran's botch.

Laura: So what do you think for tonight's match? Can you win it?

Shinji: Of course I will win this match. I don't care who are inside the ring, I'm ready to beat them. And after winning this match, I will take the title away from Dekisugi.

Shinji then leaves Laura.

(Ring)

Doraemon: This is a Battle Royal to determine the No.1 Contender for the AWF Shounen Championship!

(Whatever by Our Lady Peace Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, from the Jiha Village, Simon the Digger! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: The pilot of TTGL is ready to rock after a long time out of action!

Agumon: Simon shall pierce through the other superstars to win a title shot for Dekisugi's title.

(The Game by Motorhead Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Domino City, he is the 'King of Games', Yugi Moto! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: Man it's been a long time we haven't seen the King of Games in action!

Agumon: I would pay to see him winning the title and be the King of AWF.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

Doraemon: Next, representing the Spirit Detectives, Yusuke Urameshi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: Another one that haven't been seen for a long time.

Agumon: With Kuwabara losing his match, can Yusuke win this for his friend?

(Voices by Rev Theory Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Tokyo- 3, Japan, he is the 'Angel Killer', Shinji Ikari! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: Last night Shinji lost to Dekisugi in terms on votings.

Agumon: But tonight Shinji shall grab a title shot without the fans to determine his fate.

(End of Days by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Azadnistan, representing the Celestrial Being, Setsuna F Seiei! (Crowd Boos)

Veemon: Ouch. The least popular of the bunch.

Guilmon: I can't believe he recived the lowest votes last night. What was the fans thinking?

(Ain't No Stopping Me by Axel Plays)

Doraemon: Next, representing Team Xros Hearts, Taiki Kudo! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: There's Simon's rival, and boy we haven't seen them trying to kill each other for a long time.

Veemon: Simon and Taiki teared each other apart everytime they met to prove who is the best among he two of them.

(Basic Thuganomics by John Cena Plays)

Doraemon: Next, representing DATS, Masaru Daimon! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: Alright! The Goggleless wonder is back in action baby!

Agumon: Can the Thuganomics version of John Cena wins this Battle Royal?

(Ancient Spirit by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Shibuya, Japan, Takuya Kanbara! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: Another guy that we missed them in action.

Agumon: Last week Takuya promised to take on WWT's Spongebob again. But when will they fight? It's all depends on God.

(Flight of the Valkyries by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Shinjuku, Japan, Takato Matsuki! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: Ah Takato. Long time not seeing ya.

Agumon: Earlier his friend Ryo wins a shot of the Nippon Championship. Can he do the same?

Guilmon: …

Veemon: Guilmon! Y U NO SURPORTING UR PARTNER?

Guilmon: Whas that yelling necessary?

Veemon: Duh.

(No More Words by Endeverafter Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Odaiba, Japan, Takeru Takaishi! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: The former champion is back on the road!

Agumon: Can Hikari's boyfriend win this match? Or will he end up eliminated?

(I Walk Alone by Saliva Plays)

Doraemon: Next, also from Odaiba, Japan, Daisuke Motomiya! (Crowd Boos)

Veemon: My douchebag of a partner has returned!

Guilmon: After getting a punt to the skull by Shinji at the Go With The Flow PPV, causing him to lose the title to Syaoran.

**AWESOME!**

(I Came To Play by Downstrait Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Nerima, Japan, Giant Takashi! (Crowd Boos)

Guilmon: There he is! The must see, Must See, MUST SEE, AWF Superstar!

Veemon: Man it's being a long time we haven't seen Guilmon so excited like this.

Guilmon: Of course I'm excited! I mean a month without him? I could go crazy!

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

Doraemon: And lastly, also from Nerima, Japan, Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: Here comes the John Cena of AWF and of course, Tsuna Sawada's pro!

Agumon: Man it's been a while since we saw those 5 Moves of Doom from Nobita.

Guilmon: And now everyone inside the ring. I'll bet a hundred dollars on Giant winning!

Veemon: If he loses, you give us the one hundred dollar bill.

Guilmon: But is he wins, you guys shall pay me 100 dollars.

Agumon: Whatever. Now let's get into action!

(Bell Rings)

The match starts with Simon going after Taiki, Takeru going after Daisuke, Shinji going after Setsuna, Giant going after Nobita, Masaru going after Yusuke and both Takato and Takuya going after Yugi.

Veemon: So many action that even the cameramens can't even follow all of them!

After Takato and Takuya kicks Yugi to the gut mutiple time while he is on the turnbuckle, Simon Irish Whips Taiki onto Yugi. But Taiki leaps to the top turnbuckle and punches Yugi's head multipe times while Simon nails a Double Clothesline onto both Takuya and Takato. As the two gets up, Taiki nails a Monkey Flip onto Yugi as Yugi's body is set flying onto Takato and Takuya. The two however managed to nail a Double Superkick onto Yugi before Takato goes after Taiki while Takuya goes after Simon. Giant, after slamming his knee onto Nobita's gut on the turnbuckle, saw Yugi hanging on the ropes as he oes to eliminate him. But Yugi pushes Giant away with his leg. As Giant turns back, Yugi kicks him to tge gut before going for the Pedigree. Takuya, after Foot Choking Simon who is on the lower turnbuckle, climbs the rop rope and nails a Disaster Kick onto Yugi's face.

Veemon: This match is so unpredictible you can't even guess who will get eliminated next!

Guilmon: Come on Giant! Throw that King of Losers out of the ring!

As Yugi holds on the ropes, Takuya Clotheslines him out of the ring as Yugi holds on the lower rope. Giant however nails a Running Kick onto Yugi's back, sending him out of the ring.

Guilmon: Yes!

Agumon: There goes Yugi.

Giant turns behind and recived a Dropkick by Takuya. Takuya looks on his right and recived a Shoulder Tackle by Nobita before reciving after two tackles. After giving a 'You Can't See Me' taunt, Nobita nails a Five Knuckle Shuffle. He then saw Taiki charging towards him as he lifts Taiki up and throws him out of the ring with the Attitude Adjustment! Suprisingly Taiki managed to hold on the ropes before Simon pushes Taiki down to the ring floor. Angered, Taiki pulled Simon's leg down to the ring floor before hitting a Jumping Shot DDT.

Veemon: Taiki's out!

Guilmon: And he's releasing his anger on Simon.

Agumon: But Simon is not eliminated yet. Remember that you have to throw them over the top rope!

Taiki picked Simon up and throws him into the ring as Daisuke who throws Takeru out of the ring (but still hanging on the ropes) started to stomp him multiple times before throwing him out of the ring. Takato, seeing Takeru hanging on the ropes, goes for a Clothesline. But Takeru pulled the ropes, causing Takato to trip his leg and lands on the ring floor. Takeru tried to enter the ring only to get a kick to the gut by Shinji as he is hanging on the middle rope. Shinji then saw Daisuke heading towards him before hitting a Scoopslam and placed him on the middle rope. After hitting a Double DDT from the middle rope onto Takeru and Daisuke, he recived a Big Boot by Setsuna.

Agumon: So many guys in the ring, so little memory.

Veemon: We forgot that Setsuna is in the match. Who else did we forgot?

Guilmon: Masaru and Yusuke?

We can see Masaru trying to push Yusuke down to the ring floor, but Yusuke tries to fight back. That is until…

Veemon: Who's that appearing from under the ring?

Agumon: That's…

Guilmon: Oga Tatsumi! Masaru's rookie!

Oga, holding a slidge hammer, slams the hammer straight onto Yusuke's back side of his head as Masaru throws him out of the ring.

Veemon: I can't believe it! Oga had just costed Yusuke a title shot!

Guilmon: Woa woa woa look out!

At the ring we can see Oga beating Yusuke up with the hammer until Yusuke's rookie Gon Frecess shows up, climbs the top of the barricade and nails a Huraricana onto Oga.

Agumon: That's Gon! Yusuke's rookie!

Veemon: Gon has a score to settle with Oga eversince last week's episode of Mirai.

As Yusuke goes after Gon and Oga, Masaru catches Setsuna's strike before hitting a Takedown and nails the STF with Setsuna hold on the ropes. Takuya climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Lionsault onto both Masaru and Setsuna. As he gets up, Shinji plants him down with an RKO before hitting another RKO onto Giant. He then goes for the RKO on Nobita, but Nobita pushes Shinji away, lifts him up for the Attitude Adjustment and throws him out of the ring!

Veemon: Shinji's eliminated!

Guilmon: Oh oh. Looks like Nobita has transformed into his Super Cena mode.

As the crowd starts the 'Let's Go Cena! Cena Sucks!' chants, Nobita looks behind and recived a Running Clothesline by Daisuke. He picks Nobita up and goes for the Batista Bomb only to get tackled from behind by Takeru. The two then look at each other as the two are near the ropes. Nobita takes the advantage on the Staredown by pushing both Takeru and Daisuke out of the ring!

AGumon: Nobita has eliminated another two guys!

Guilmon: I told you! Nobita is Super Cena!

As the chant grows louder, Nobita then saw Masaru getting up as the two stares at each other as gives each oher a 'You Can't See Me' taunt before exchanging blows until masaru nails a Haymaker onto Nobita. As Nobita goes for a Clothesline, Masaru lifts him up and nails a Side Walk Slam before hitting a Five Knuckle Shuffle. He then gets set for the FU (Attitude Adjustment) only to saw Setsuna charging towards him. He lifts Setsuna up and throws him out with the FU. Before Masaru could turn back, Giant lifts him out of the ring. As Giant raises his hands and chanted 'Yes!', Nobita from behind throws him out of the ring!

(Bell Rings)

Doraemon: Here's your winner and the No.1 Contender for the AWF Shounen Championship, Nobita Nobi!

Veemon: Nobita has done it! He has won a title shot for his friend's title!

Guilmon: Of course he won the match! He's Super Cena Goddamnit!

Agumon: It's offical. Next week Nobita shall face his friend Dekisugi for the AWF Shounen Championship.

Veemon: That's if Dekisugi could retain his title tomorrow against a rookie on Mirai.

Agumon: Well until next week, good night AWF fans, see ya!

…

Match Results:

Haruhi def. Sakura (Wins AWF Shoujo Championship)

Tohru wins Battle Royal (becomes No.1 Contender for the AWF Shoujo Championship)

Sohma Dynasty def. Neon Generation X and Celestrial Being (Triple Threat Tag Team Match)

Ryo wins Battle Royal (becomes No.1 Contender for the AWF Nippon Championship)

Nobita wins Battle Royal (becomes No.1 Contender for the AWF Shounen Championship

A/N: Well that is it, the first chapter after the Cybermouse PPV. So the next chapter will be AWF Mirai. Who shall face Dekisugi for the title? And wait… Gon and Oga has issues on each other? What happens next will be found out at the next chapter.

Please Review!


	30. AWF Mirai 4

So here's the 3rd episode of AWF Mirai. Who shall win a title shot against Dekisugi in this chapter?

BTW, the elimination process will began at the 5th episode for stay tuned!

Disclaimer: Nazirul owns nothing.

…

(Wild and Young by American Bang Plays as the intro to AWF Mirai. Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron)

Gimmy: Hello everybody and welcome to AWF Mirai! We're your hosts Gimmy and Darry.

Darry: We're live in Panama, and tonight, one of these 6 rookies shall receive an opportunity to take on Dekisugi Hidetoshi for the AWF Shounen Championship.

On stage we can see the rookies. Well minus Gon and Oga.

Reborn: Good evening everyone and welcome to the 3rd episode of AWF Mirai! (Crowd Cheers) Okay. This isn't an average episode of Mirai. Why? Because our main event tonight is for the AWF Shounen Championship! (Crowd Cheers) Who's going to face Dekisugi tonight? Let's find out as our rookies are going for the next challenge, an running course! First the rookies must run through the enterance ramp before sliding into the ring. Then they exit the ring using the other side of the ring and run back to the ring! The rookie that sets the fastest time will receive a title shot against Dekisugi Hidetoshi tonight! (Crowd Cheers). Okay let's start this thing with Zenkichi. Ready kid?

Zenkichi: Ready.

Reborn: Alright then. Ready? Set? GO!

Zenkichi starts to run through the enterance ramp, slides into the ring, exits the ring from the other side and then ran back to the stage.

Reborn: Alright Zenkichi. Your score… 2:15! That's the time to beat. Next up is Allen. Ready to run kid?

Allen: Of course I am.

Reborn: Alright. Ready? Set? GO!

Allen run through the enterance ramp, slides into the ring, exits the ring from the other side and then ran back to the stage.

Allen: Your score is… 2:05! You have surpassed Zenkichi's time! Next up, Natsu! Ready for a run?

Natsu: You bet I am!

Reborn: Alright then. Ready? Set? GO!

Natsu run through the enterance ramp, slides into the ring, exits the ring from the other side and then ran back to the stage.

Reborn: 2 minutes! You have surpassed Allen's time! Next up, Toriko. Are you full for this?

Toriko: Duh.

Reborn: Don't reply with 'duh' to me son. Ready? Set? GO!

Toriko run through the enterance ramp, slides into the ring, exits the ring from the other side and then ran back to the stage.

Reborn: Ouch. 3:15 minutes. Looks like your body weight costed you a lot in this challenge. Next up, Tsuna! (Crowd Boos) Calm down! So are you ready?

Tsuna: Er… yes!

Reborn: Good to hear that. Ready? Set? GO!

Tsuna run through the enterance ramp, slides into the ring and exits the ring from the other side only to have his leg tripped on the ropes, causing Tsuna to land on the ring floor face first. He then gets up and runs to the stage.

Reborn: 2:40. Are you alright Tsuna?

Tsuna: Alright? I have a bleeding nose damnit!

Reborn: Someone call my ma… I mean the medics. Lastly is Negi! (Crowd Cheers with female chants of 'Negi-sensei!' were heard) Now Negi can you beat Natsu's time of 2 minutes?

Negi: I can and I will.

Reborn: Now that's confidence! Ready? Set? GO!

Negi: run through the enterance ramp, slides into the ring, exits the ring from the other side and then ran back to the stage.

Reborn: Your time is… congratulations Negi, you finished with the time total of 1 minute 55 seconds! (Crowd Cheers with female chants of 'Negi-sensei!' were heard) You will take on your own pro for his Shounen Championship tonight!

Negi: Yes! I did it!

Reborn: Alright everyone, that's it for tonight's chalenge. The first match for tonight will begin in a minute. Stay tuned and don't leave the stadium yet!

Everyone then leaves the stage.

Darry: Ladies and gentlemen it's confirmed. Tonight's main event is going to be Negi Springfield going up against his own pro Dekisugi Hidetoshi for the AWF Shounen Championship!

Gimmy: Hold ona minute Darry! Where are Gon and Oga?

Darry: Regarding them. Well maybe this video that were recorded before the show could help us.

(Before the Show)

We can see Gon complaining on Oga's dirty attack before last week's match and of course after what happened yesterday when Oga helps Masaru to eliminate Yusuke in the Battle Royal.

Nazirul: Alright. Calm down. I'll think of something. Hmm let's see. No no and no. Alright. Tonight you will take on Oga in an Extreme Rules Match, so make sure to bring your fishing rod for the match!

Gon: But what about…

Nazirul: Oga jumping you from behind? Relax. If he do that, he'll be disqualified and will be removed from AWF Mirai immidiately! Now go back into your locker room and get ready.

Gon: But…

Nazirul: Ah about that title shot right? Simple. Whoever wins tonight's match will take on the Shounen Champion for his title next week. Deal?

Gon: Sweet! Thanks a lot!

(Ring)

Gimmy I can't believe with our GM. I mean why would Dekisugi has to defend his title 3 times in a row? First tonight, then this Monday's show, and lastly next week!

Darry: This is due to Syaoran's botch. Remember that Dekisugi was planned to lose instead of winning the match.

(Domination by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: This is a 3 on 1 Handicap Match set for one fall! Introducing first, he is one of the Four Heavenly Kings, Toriko!

Gimmy: And we're kicking things up with the undefeated rookie of this show, Toriko!

Darry: For weeks he has been dominating. No wonder he got Ezekiel Jackson's song as his enterance music.

(Born to Win by Mutiny Within Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponents, the team of Allen Walker, Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric!

Gimmy: Looks like Toriko must catch 3 flying birds tonight.

Darry: Three high flying birds to be exact.

(Bell Rings)

Allen, Ed and Al starts to corner Toriko in every position as Toriko in on the corner. After that the three attacks him until he is on the lower turnbuckle. As Allen Foot Choking Toriko, Ed nails a Running Knee Smash onto Toriko's face before Al continues the attack with a Baseball Slide. As the Elrics picked Toriko up, Allen climbs the top turnbuckle and gets set for a Flying Clothesline. Toriko however managed to push the Elrics away before catching Allen in mid air and nails a Powerbomb. Al runs toward Toriko and goes for a Huraricana, but Toriko Bodyslams him straight onto Allen. Ed goes for the Alchemy Kick (Trouble in Paradise), but Toriko catches Ed's leg before throwing Ed straight crashing onto Al and Allen. Toriko then steps on them before climbing the top turnbuckle and nails a Flying Elbow Drop onto all three of them!

Gimmy: Holy crap! A Heavyweight's Elbow Drop onto three lightweight guys from the top turnbuckle!

Darry: Those three are crushed. Literally.

Toriko then pins drags Allen to the middle of the ring seeing Ed holding on the ropes. He then goes to throw him out of the ring only to eat a boot by Ed. Al leaps onto Toriko's head and goes for a Monkey Flip only to land on the mat painfully. Toriko looked behind and received a high kick to the jaw by Ed before Ed kicks Toriko's shoulders multiples times, bounces off the ropes and nails a Running Clothesline onto him. But Toriko didn't fell down to the mat. Ed then goes for it again only to met a Headbutt by Toriko. He picks Al up and lifts him in mid air before throwing him out of the ring. Allen goes for multiple kicks onto Toriko's chest only to get a huge handful of fist slamed onto his head. After Clotheslining him out of the ring, Toriko looks behind and received the Alchemy Kick by Ed, knocking him down.

Gimmy: Toriko's down!

Darry: His streak will end!

Ed goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Toriko kicks out!

Gimmy: I can't believe it! Toriko still had enough to kick out!

Darry: Come on guys! Don't give up!

As Toriko gets up, Ed goes for another Alchemy Kick only to get blocked by Toriko's hand before Toriko chokes Ed and nails a Chokeslam. Allen enters the ring and climbs onto Toriko's back to apply a Sleeper Hold onto him. But Toriko slams him onto the turnbuckle before slapping his chest. He then goes for a Vice Grip, but Al nails a Flying Dropkick onto Toriko's backside of his head from behind, knocking him down on the mat. Al then goes for the Star Shooting Press, but Toriko managed to block Al's finisher with his bare hands!

Gimmy: I can't believe it! I mean usually we saw people using their knees to stop an airbourne manuver!

Darry: But using two bare hands? This is insane!

Allen picks Toriko up only to get pushed crashing onto the ropes. He turns behind and chokes both the Elric Brothers before hitting a Double Chokeslam onto them. He then pins both of them.

Referee: 1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Toriko!

Gimmy: … Toriko has done it again.

Darry: His undefeated streak continues to reign on AWF Mirai.

Gimmy: Seriously if those three can't beat Toriko, who could beat him?

Darry: Goldberg?

Gimmy: … that's too overkill sis.

(Locker Room)

We can see Negi talking to his pro Dekisugi.

Negi: See that? I told you that I could do it! Now I'm ready to face you for the title!

Dekisugi: I have to admit. Even though you didn't have an undefeated streak, I think you are ready to take me on.

-Door knocks-

Dekisugi: Come in!

It reveals Nobita Nobi.

Nobita: Hey hey hey look who has won the challenge, Teacher Negi Springfield! Congrats on your win earlier on. I hope both of you would put up a 5 star performance tonight.

Negi: You'll bet I will!

Nobita: Man Dekisugi your rookie sure always ready for a match. Unlike mine.

Dekisugi: Look at this way Nobita. At least Tsuna reminds you of yourself before meeting Doraemon.

Nobita: I guess you're right. Still good luck on tonight's match!

Nobita then leaves the locker room.

(Ring)

(Hajimaru wa Sayonara by On/Off Plays)

Doraemon: This is an Extreme Rules Match set for one fall! Introducing first…

Before Doraemon could continue, Gon attacks Oga from behind with his fishing rod before throwing him into the ring. He then picks up a Kendo Stick form under the ring and starts to assult Oga multiple times.

Gimmy: Revenge after last week!

Darry: And last night as well!

(Bell Rings)

As Oga lays down on the mat, Gon went under the ring, picks up and a table and opens it before re-entering the ring. He picks Oga up only to get his nippies twisted by Oga.

Gimmy: You can't do that! It's a kids show damnit!

Darry: Err Gimmy…

Gimmy: What?

Darry: AWF is Rated TV-14.

Gimmy: But that move is still illegal!

Darry: The only rating that is allowed to show that is TV-MA. Or whatever their equalvent in other countries.

Oga kicks Gon's chest with his knee before throwing him out of the ring through the table. He then goes under the ring and throws him onto the barricade before choking Gon with his knee. He then grabs a sledgehammer from under the ring and slams it straight onto Gon's face!

Gimmy: Pow!

Darry: His nose might had been shattered!

As Gon holds on his face, Oga sets to slam the hammer onto the backside of his head. That is until…

Gimmy: Is that…

Darry: Yusuke Urameshi! Gon's pro is coming for the rescue!

Oga sets to slam Yusuke with the hammer, but Yusuke kicks the hammer away before hitting a high kick onto Oga's jaw. He then throws Oga into the ring beore entering as well. He picks Oga up only to get caught by another one of Oga's nipple twisting tricks. Yusuke laughs at Oga before Headbutting him. As Oga throws a punch onto Yusuke, Yusuke catches it before kicking him to the nuts…

Gimmy and Darry: oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh…

Gimmy: You know what they say, karma's a bitch.

… lifts him up and nails the GTS. As Yusuke leaves the ring, Gon enters the ring and puts Oga into an Anaconda Vice as Oga taps out.

(Bell Rings)

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Gon Frecess!

Gimmy: Gon has done it! He managed to break Oga's undefeated streak!

Darry: And next week he will face the Shounen Champion for that title!

(Promo)

_Pairings_

_There's a lot of pairings that anime fans love to ship_

_Whether it's canon or not_

_It was surported _

_A lot_

…

_But…_

_In AWF…_

_Only one pairing shall be the best pairing in the company…_

_Only one…_

… _shall be…_

… _the Prince and Princess of Anime!_

_Coming to you… _

… _next week!_

(Ring)

Gimmy: I can't week to watch next week's show on Gattai! I mean the first ever Prince and Princess of the Anime Tournament shall be held there!

Darry: I wish I could be a diva just like the others. That way I could pair up with Lockon.

Gimmy: Keep dreaming sis.

(Ancient Spirit by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: This is a Triple Threat Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Natsu Dragneel and his pro, Takuya Kanbara!

Gimmy: This team is hot! Not by sex appeal, but by their elements!

Darry: All they need is a win in this match and they will be hotter than the sun.

(Flight of the Vakyries by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Next, the team of Zenkichi Hitoyoshi and his pro, Takato Matsuki!

Gimmy: Apperantly Zenkichi is the least popular rookie in this show.

Darry: I can see him packing his bags two weeks from now.

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

Doraemon: And lastly, the team of Tsuna Sawadayoshi and his pro, Nobita Nobi!

Gimmy: The biggest loser in this show is set to end his losing streak tonight.

Darry: With Super Cena as his pro and partner, his streak will surely end tonight!

(Bell Rings)

Natsu, Zenkichi and Tsuna starts first as Tsuna rushly attacks Natsu until they are on the corner. He then Headbutts Natsu before Natsu nails an Elbow Drop onto Tsuna's back followed with a knee onto Tsuna's face. As Tsuna moves away, Zenkichi charges streight towards Natsu only to eat two feets. Natsu then climbs the turnbuckle and nails a Flying Two handed Bulldog onto Zenkichi. He gets up, looks behind and received a Knife Edge Chop to the chest by Tsuna. Tsuna does it multiple times until Natsu is on the ropes. He then bounces off the ropes before going to push him out of the ring, but Natsu lifts him up and throws him out of the ring instead. While Natsu looks at Tsuna, Zenkichi tags himself to Takato as Takato nails a Roll Up Pin onto Natsu.

Referee: 1,2,… Natsu kicks out.

Takato picks Natsu up and Irish Whips him onto the ropes. As he has bounced off the ropes, Takato jumps before hitting a Roundhouse Kick onto Natsu. Natsu gets up and throws a punch onto Takato, but Takato counters with a Takedown followed with the LeBell Lock. Tsuna grabs Takato's leg and pulled him down to the ring floor before knocking him down with an Elbow Tackle. Natsu tags himself to Takuya as Takuya nails a Springboard Dive onto Tsuna. He picks Tsuna up and throws him into the ring before climbing to the ring apron. Before he could even enter, Takato pulled him down to the ring floor before hitting a Clothesline. He then nails the LeBell Lock onto Takuya as Takuya taps out.

Gimmy: Emm… Takuya?

Darry: Even if you tap out, doing it on the ring floor worth nothing.

As Takato releases Takuya from the submission, he received a Baseball Slide from behind by Tsuna, sending him crashing onto the barricade. After going to the ring floor, throwing an unconsious Takuya into the ring and enter the ring, Tsuna goes for a pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Natsu stops the count.

Nobita enters the ring and nails the 5 Moves of Doom onto Natsu while Tsuna tackles down Zenkichi. Nobita picks Natsu up and throws him out of the ring onto Zenkichi. Takuya grabs him fron behind and throws him out of the ring, crashing onto Takato. Before Takuya turn behind, Tsuna nails a Dropkick, bouncing him off the ropes before Tsuna hitting a Roll Up Pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Doraemon: Here are your winners, the team of Tsuna Sawadayoshi and his pro Nobita Nobi!

Gimmy: Tsuna has ended his losing streak!

Darry: Only that's because of Nobita 'Super Cena' Nobi being his partner in this match.

(Backstage)

We can see Dekisugi and Negi walking to the ring on a split screen.

Gimmy: And our main event is next!

Darry: Dekisugi vs Negi, pro vs rookie for the AWF Shounen Championship! Who will be the champ? We'll find out next!

(Commercial Break)

(Ring)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall and it is for the AWF Shounen Championship!

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, from Nerima, Japan, he is the AWF Shounen Champion, Dekisugi Hidetoshi! (Crowd Cheers)

Gimmy: Originally Dekisugi was planned to lose the title match agaisnt former champion Syaoran Li.

Darry: But due to Syaoran's botch, there's your new champion.

Gimmy: Next Monday of Gattai is going to be Dekisugi vs his former rival for Shizuka's affection Nobita Nobi for the AWF Shounen Championship title.

Darry: That if he could win tonight's match.

(Happy Material by Yuri Shiratori Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Wales, Negi Springfield! (Crowd Cheers/Boos with chants of 'Negi-sensei!' was heard from his students)

Gimmy: Well if he wins tonight's match, I'll feel sorry for this little kid next week.

Darry: Facing Super Cena without enough experince? Of course I'll feel sorry for him if he wins this match.

Gimmy: And we have received news that next week, the AWF Shounen Champion will take on Gon Frecess with the tite on the line!

Darry: Man the title belt is like a walking treasure these days.

(Bell Rings)

Both Dekisugi and Negi stands in the middle of the ring before shaking hands as Dekisugi pulled him and nails a Clothesline. As Negi gets up, him and Dekisugi stares at each other before locking on each other. Dekisugi went behind Negi and nails a German Suplex onto him. As Negi is on the ropes, Dekisugi bounces off the ropes and goes for a Clothesline. But Negi lays down, causing Dekisugi to trip his leg and fell onto the ring floor. Negi bounces off the ropes and nails Springboard Dive onto Dekisugi, but Dekisugi catches him in mid air. Fortunately Negi managed to nail a Monkey Flip onto Dekisugi before leaping onto Dekisugi's head and nails a Huraricana onto Dekisugi, sending him onto the steel steps head first. As Negi throws Dekisugi into the ring, he climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for a Tadpole Splash. But Dekisugi gets up, climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Belly to Back Suplex from the top turnbuckle onto Negi. He then pins Negi.

Referee: 1,2,… Negi kicks out.

Dekisugi climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Headbutt. But Negi rolls away, causing Dekisugi to land on the mat face first. As Dekisugi is lying on the mat, Negi climbs the top turnbuckle, look to his students like a peep, and nails a Diving Headbutt onto Dekisugi. He picks Dekisugi up and goes for the Killswitch, but Dekisugi pushes him onto the ropes before charging towards him. Negi pushes Dekisugi away with his legs before climbing the top rope and nails a Lionsault onto Dekisugi. But Dekisugi catches Negi before lifting him on his shoulder and sets to slam him onto the turnbuckle. Negi however managed to tackle Dekisugi's head multiple times with his elbow before hitting a DDT. Negi then get up and ready for the Killswitch. As Dekisugi gets up, Negi goes for it. But Dekisugi kicks Negi's spine multiple times before hitting the Killswitch followed with a pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Doraemon: Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Shounen Champion, Dekisugi Hidetoshi!

Gimmy: Dekisugi is still your champion!

Darry: And it's official, next Monday it's going to be Dekisugi vs Nobita for the title!

Dekisugi picks Negi up as the two shake hands before Negi raises his pro's hand with Dekisugi raising the title belt with his other hand as the show came to close.

…

Match Results:

Toriko def. Allen and the Elric Brothers (3 on 1 Handicap Match)

Gon def. Oga (Extreme Rules Match)

Tsuna/Nobita def. Natsu/Takuya and Zenkichi/Takato (Triple Threat Tag Team Match)

Dekisugi def. Negi (AWF Shounen Championship Match) (Dekisugi retains his title)

A/N: There you have it, the latest episode of AWF Mirai. To toonwriter I'm sorry if Negi loses the title match. I mean I didn't have any plannings for him yet. What will happen next will be seen soon. Until then, please review!

P.S: Don't forget to rate the rookies! Remember, 8 is the highest while 1 is the lowest!


	31. AWF Gattai! 22

Another day another chapter.

So the Prince and Princess of the Anime Tournament begins while Dekisugi has to defend his title against his friend Nobita. What could go wrong?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

…

(Let It Roll by Divide the Day Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron)

Agumon: Welcome everyone to AWF! We're your hosts Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon and what a night we're going to have here in Kingston, Jamaica!

Veemon: That's right folks! The Prince and Princess of Anime Tournament will begin tonight! And also the AWF Shounen Championship is on the line as well!

Guilmon: The current champion, Dekisugi Hidetoshi shall defend his title against his friend Nobita Nobi and that's for our main event.

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the General Manager of AWF, Nazirul Takashi! (Crowd Cheers)

(WWE Theodore Long Theme Plays)

Agumon: I wonder what is our General Manager doing here right now.

Guilmon: This should be the first match for the tournament already!

Nazirul: Alright I'm here in Kingston, Jamaica! (Crowd Cheers) And speaking of Kingston, BOOM BOOM BOOM! (Crowd Boos) Just kidding. Can't believe you guys still mad at the fact that Kofi Kingston isn't Jamaican. Anyway before I start the tournament, I have two things to say. First off is that at the Prince and the Princess PPV will take place… in America! In other words, this is going to be the first PPV in this season to be in the US. How cool is that? (Crowd Cheers/Boos) Opps, my bad. And the last news is regarding the Tag Champs Eriol and Kaho. But first, I want both of them to come here right now.

(WWE Paul London and Brian Kendrick Theme Plays)

Veemon: Well there they are, the AWF Tag Champs.

Agumon: I wonder what does our GM wants with them.

Nazirul: Okay. First of all, congratulations on being one of the best Tag Teams we could ever had in AWF. But sadly I'm going to disband you two. (Crowd Boos)

Eriol: What?

Kaho: But why?

Nazirul: Simple. When you send in your profile into the list of AWF Rosters, I've noticed that in Kaho's profile it says 'Male'. But here's the fact. When I open my laptop and went to the Cardcaptor Sakura wiki, I've noticed that… YOU'RE A GIRL!

Agumon: WHAT?

Veemon: WHAT?

Guilmon: WHAT?

Crowd: WHAT?

Nazirul: Don't what me!

Crowd: WHAT?

Nazirul: Okay what me!

Crowd: WHAT?

Nazirul: As I was saying… (WHAT?) Aw shut up already! (Crowd Cheers/Boos) Now the reason why Kaho managed to get away from the 'No females in male divisions' and win the Tag Titles with Eriol is because of my lack of attention and you two take the advantage of my attention span. Is that true?

Kaho: Yes it's true. You see, I want to compete in AWF just like Sakura. That's why I entered AWF as a male and formed a tag team with by dear friend Eriol.

Eriol: And look at her right now. I mean she managed to fight male wrestlers!

Nazirul: I admit. Kaho's performance against any male superstars are impressive. But I'm sticking to my rule. No females shall be allowed for a shot at any Male titles, understand?

Kaho: I understand.

Eriol: We're sorry for breaking the rule and taking advantage over your attention span..

Nazirul: It's alright. Besides, it's my fault for having a lack of attention span. Now please, hand over your Tag Team title belts to me.

The two giving the title belts to Nazirul.

Nazirul: Now with the whole Kaho's gender thing is over, I want to announce that tonight, it's going to be Hirokazu and Kenta vs Junpei and Tomoki for the vacated AWF Tag Team Titles! (Crowd Cheers) And as for you two, since I don't know what to do with you two anymore, you have been future endevaoured. (Crowd Cheers/Boos) Sorry.

The two leaves the ring.

Agumon: I can't. I can't believe it.

Veemon: We actually have the first female to compete with the males withour the GM noticing it?

Guilmon: Yes! Kaho can compete with the male superstars! VGWA's Samus Aran she's coming for you nigga!

Agumon & Veemon: …

Guilmon: What? Samus competes with the male rosters of a dally basis!

(Ain't Make No Believe by Stonefree Experince)

Veemon: Now what do they want?

Kenta: Really? Really? Hey Hirokazu, guess what, one of the Tag Champs in actually a girl entering as a male thanks to the GM's stupidity!

Hirokazu: Wait? He's a she? Well looks like we'll get to use 'That' joke on her right now.

Kenta: You mean 'That' joke?

Hirokazu nods.

Kenta: Alright. Hey Kaho, guess what? Considering that you are a girl covering up as a boy … YOU HAVE A PENIS! (Crowd Cheers/Boos) YOU HAVE A PENIS! And for you Eriol, for allowing Kaho to compete in the male division and suck her ass, pussy or whatever… YOU HAVE A VAGINA! (Crowd Cheers/Boos) You have a vagina and nice hair you got there homo! (Crowd Cheers/Boos) And…

Eriol and Kaho attacks the two until Hirokazu and Kenta pushes them away before running away from the former tag champs. The two then chase Hirokazu and Kenta.

Nazirul: … DAMN! I'm out of here! Enjoy the show people! (Crowd Cheers)

Nazirul then leaves the ring.

Veemon: Well that's a weird way to kick things off.

Agumon: Now that it's revealed that Kaho is actually a girl, she and Eriol are disbanded and the Tag Team titles are now vacated.

Guilmon: Which leads to this. Tonight, Hirokazu and Kenta goes 2 on 2 with Junpei and Tomoki for the vacated Tag Team titles!

(Backstage)

Laura: Laura Haruna here! For AWF and my guests for tonight are one of the 8 couples that shall compete for the Prince and Princess of Anime title, the pair of Taiki Kudo and Akari Hinomoto! (Crowd Cheers/Boos) Tonight both of you will take on the couple of Simon the Digger and Nia Teppelin and considering that the Xros Hearts and the Dai-Gurren Dan are rivals…

Taiki: We know. I hate Simon's guts, he hates my guts. But tonight, me and Akari will embarrass him and his girlfriend right in front of Kofi Kingston's fake hometown! (Crowd Boos) Now will you excuse us, we'll be watching the first qualifying match.

As Taiki and Akari leaves Laura, Suneo Honekawa shows up in front of them.

Taiki: What do you want duck beak?

Suneo: You still owe me…

Taiki: Yeah yeah I know. I owe you a broken car payment right?

Suneo: Yeah.

Taiki: Sorry bro. Let me win that crown first then I pawn it for I could…

Suneo: No need for pawning. Why? Because I want you to do something for me.

Taiki: If I agree, my debt is done?

Suneo: Of course.

Taiki: -sigh- Fine. What do you want?

Suneo whispers something to Taiki.

(Ring)

Doraemon: This is the first match of the Prince and Princess of Anime Tournament!

(Ancient Spirit by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the first pair, accompanied by Natsu Dragneel, both from Shibuya, Japan, the pair of Takuya Kanbara and Izumi Orimoto! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: Let's kick things off with these two from Digimon Frontier!

Agumon: Lately there's rumours about these two going out on a date.

Guilmon: If it's true, I'll cut my wrist.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents, accompanied by Toriko, the team of Kazuma Kuwabara and Yukina! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: You have got to be kidding me. These two are in this tournament as well?

Veemon: Considering that they both are a couple, yes I'm not kidding.

Guilmon: But that guy's a loser! She deserves better!

Agumon: Shut up and find yourself a girlfriend will you.

Guilmon: U Mad Bro?

(Bell Rings)

The girls starts first as Yukina goes after Izumi, but Izumi leaps through her before hitting a Roundhouse Kick. She then kicks leg multiple times before bouncing off the ropes and nails a Swinging Neckbreaker. As Izumi bounces off the ropes, Yukina tries to tackle down Izumi's leg, but Izumi jumps away before bouncing off another ropes and nails a Sliding Kick onto a crawling Yukina. She then climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Headbutt, but Yukina rolls away, causing Izumi to land of the mat head first. As Yukina grabs Izumi's leg, Izumi pushes her to the ropes with her other leg before getting up and goes for a Clothesline. Yukina however managed to throw Izumi out of the ring, but Izumi managed to hold on the ropes. As she tries to grab Izumi, Izumi tackles her to the gut before leaping to her head form the rop rope and nails a Huraricana DDT followed with a pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Yukina kicks out.

Izumi climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for the Star Shift Pain, but Yukina managed to roll away, causing Izumi to crash painfully onto the mat. She then tags herself to Kuwabara before pulling Izumi to the ring floor as Kuwabara and Takuya are the legal man right now. Takuya leaps through the ropes and avoids Kuwabara's blow before a high kick onto his head followed with multiple kick to the shoulders. As Kuwabara is on the ropes, Takuya goes for a Running Headbutt onto Kuwabara. But instead of a Headbutt, Takuya slides down to the ring floor before pulling Kuwabara's leg, crashing Kuwabara onto the mat. Takuya climbs the top turnbuckle and saw Toriko heading towards him. Fortunately Natsu tackles down Toriko, avoiding him from interfering. Takuya turn his attention back to Kuwabara only to saw him on the top turnbuckle as Kuwabara nails a Suplex from the top turnbuckle. He then nails the Anaconda Vice as Takuya taps out.

(Bell Rings)

Doraemon: Here are your winners, the pair of Kazuma Kuwabara and Yukina!

Guilmon: No no no!

Veemon: Now those two has advanced to the finals at the PPV!

Agumon: Now there are three more pairings to go. Who shall fill the second spot in this Prince and Princess of Anime Tournament?

(Backstage)

We can see Giant with Suneo.

Suneo: You're kidding? You're not finding a girlfriend for this Tournament?

Giant: Meh. Pairings are for losers.

Suneo: Well we are losers considering that we tried to hook ourselves with girls from backstage.

Giant: Fine. Except us. How about it?

Suneo: Much better. Now be serious, what are you going to do right now?

Giant: Simple. Watch tonight's main event and you'll see for yourself.

Giant then leaves Suneo.

(Ring)

Doraemon: This is a Tag Team Match for the vacated AWF Tag Team Championship!

(Ain't Make No Believe by Stonefree Experince Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, both from Shinjuku, Japan, the team of Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: Ladies and gentlemen this match has been booked as a Tag Team Championship Match after fidning out that one half of the former tag champs is actually a girl registered as a male.

Guilmon: And now these two along with a fatass and a tiny kid are going to compete for the titles.

(Somebodies Gotta Get it by Three Days Mafia Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents, both from Shibuya, Japan, the team of Junpei Shibayama and Tomoki Himi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: My God how I miss this team.

Agumon: It's been a long time we haven't seen them. Oh and this applies to Hirokazu and Kenta as well.

(Bell Rings)

Kenta and Tomoki starts first as Kenta tries to grab Tomoki, but Tomoki quickly went to Kenta's back before hopping onto Kenta's back and tries to apply a Sleeper Hold. Kenta however managed to slam Tomoki onto the turnbuckle before stomping him while he's at the lower turnbuckle. As Kenta tags himself to Hirokazu, he went to the corner and nails a Running Knee Smash before Hirokazu nails a Baseball Slide onto Tomoki. The two pick Tomoki up and Irish Whips him bouncing on the ropes as they get set for a Double Back Body Drop. But Tomoki managed to chop down both Hirokazu and Kenta's legs as the two are one knee down on the mat. He then climbs the top rope and throws his body onto Kenta. As Tomoki gets up, he gets a kick to the gut by Hirokazu followed with the Moonlight Drive (Morrison's Old Finisher) as Hirokazu goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Tomoki kicks out.

As Hirokazu sits on the top of the turbuckle, he get sets for the Star Shift Pain. But Tomoki gets up, climbs the top rope and nails an Enzuigiri, knocking Hirokazu down onto the mat. He then climbs the top turnbuckle and hits a Tadpole Splash, but Hirokazu raises his knees, causing Tomoki to land on his knees painfully. After a few seconds crawling to their partners, Hirokazu tags himself to Kenta while Tomoki tags himself to Junpei.

Veemon: Ho boy.

Agumon: Junpei, the largest man in this ring right now, is out to destroy.

Veemon: After two months of absence of course!

Junpei tackles down a charging Kenta before Headbutting him followed by hitting a Running Kick onto Hirokazu, pushing him out of the ring. Kenta then pushes Junpei onto the turnbuckle before trying to nail a Roll Up Pin. But instead Junpei sits on Kenta, slamming his body weight onto Kenta's chest. As Junpei is about to hit the Bettle Slam (World's Strongest Slam), he saw Hirokazu leaping through the ropes as he nails a Dropkick onto Kenta's back, pushing Junpei onto the turnbuckle. The two then nail a 2 on 1 Beatdown onto Junpei unti Tomoki tries to help him only to met the same fate. All the sudden…

Guilmon: Hey!

Veemon: It's that…

Agumon: One half of the former Tag Champs, Eriol!

… Eriol enters the ring with a steel chair before slamming it onto the back side of Kenta's head before slamming it straight onto Hirokazu's face as the referee orders the match to be ended.

(Bell Rings)

Doraemon: Here are your winners by Disqualification, the team of Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa!

Guilmon: Yes! They're the new champions! Thank you Eriol!

Veemon: You can't win the title via DQ! Plus, I think those two has received what they deserve after that awful Penis and Vagina joke earlier.

As Eriol leaves the ring…

?: Hold on a second! Just a moment!

… Nazirul shows up on stage.

Nazirul: Look, I want a new champion and I want it tonight. So to Mr Referee, restart the match right away! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Yes!

Guilmon: Restart the match! But those two got beaten up!

Veemon: They deserve it!

(Bell Rings)

As Tomoki drags Kenta down to the ring floor, Junpei picks Hirokazu up and nails the Bettle Slam followed by a pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Agumon: YES!

Guilmon: NO!

Doraemon: Here are your winners and the NEW AWF Tag Team Champions, the team of Junpei Shibayama and Tomoki Himi!

Veemon: They have done it! They won the title for the first time!

Guilmon: That's not fair! I mean Hirokazu and Kenta got screwed!

Agumon: I hope they learn their lesson, never use that Penis and Vagina joke on anyone again.

Veemon: Except if your name is CM Punk. Or you're arguing with an Australian on a House Show.

(Backstage)

We can see Ryo getting ready for his match next. Then all the sudden Taiki Kudo ambushes him from behind with a crowbar before giving him a Beatdown. After choking him with his Goggles, he leaves a lying and injured Ryo.

(Ring)

Agumon: I can't believe it! I mean Suneo asked Taiki to beat up Ryo before his match next?

Guilmon: At least Taiki's debt to Suneo is gone.

Veemon: Yeah but what's Ryo's condition for our next match tonight?

(I Am Perfection by Downstrait Plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Shibuya, Japan, Kouji Minamoto! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: There's no way Ryo's going to make it to this match.

Veemon: Even if he make it, he stands no chance against a fresh Kouji.

**WOO WOO WOO! YOU KNOW IT!**

(Radio by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Shinjuku, Japan, Ryo Akiyama! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Ryo didn't show up on stage.

(Backstage)

We can see the medics checking on Ryo before AWF Nippon Champion Lockon Stratos shows up and drags him to the ring.

(Ring)

After a minute of dragging Ryo, Lockon throws him into the ring as the bell rings. As Ryo tries to get up, Kouji nails a Zig Zag onto Ryo followed with a pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Kouji Minamoto!

Veemon: Lockon has nothing to do with this!

Guilmon: Of course he had something! I mean that low class loser is the No.1 Contender for his title damnit!

As Kouji leaves the ring, Lockon enters the ring, lifts Ryo up and get set for the Celtic Cross. Then…

Veemon: That's…

Agumon: Kuwabara! The guy who has advanced to the PPV together with his girlfriend eariler!

After entering the ring, the two began to fight with each other until many referees rushes to stop them. As they're trying to take them out of the ring, Suneo Honekawa shows up and heads to the ring.

Veemon: Oh no.

Agumon: Not this guy.

Guilmon: Yes! Injure him! Let him suffer!

Suneo enters the ring and look at the injured Ryo before hitting an Armbar. As two referees tries to stop him…

Veemon: Now Touma's coming for the rescue!

Agumon: Remember that Suneo is the man who eliminated him last week!

Veemon: And let's remember months ago when Suneo and Giant kidnaps his sister.

Touma enters the ring and punches Suneo's face multiple times before Clotheslining him out of the ring. After exiting the ring, Touma continues to fight against Suneo as the medics check on Ryo.

Veemon: It's been a long time we haven't seen this type of chaos!

Agumon: Thanks to all of these pesititions, I think AWF is enjoyable to watch again!

Veemon: Quoting the Kaientai: INDEED!

(Commercial Break)

(Flashback)

We can see some flashbacks on what happened before the commercial break

Agumon: Ladies and gentlemen welcome back to AWF and before the commercial break we can see the chaos in the ring for the first time after 1 or 2 months.

Veemon: It all started with Kouji Minamoto hitting a pin on Ryo Akiyama…

Guilmon: … then AWF Nippon Champion Lockon Stratos tried to injure the low grade lower until the retarded Elvis Presley Kuwabara comes in and saves his sorry ass.

Veemon: And then…

Guilmon: … Suneo shows up and injures the loser who screwed his destiny with an armbar!

Agumon: And then this, Touma H Nordstein, the man who got eliminated by Suneo last week, went into the ring and saves Ryo.

Veemon: And during the commercial break you can see Ryo getting carried by the medics.

Agumon: Updates on Ryo's condition will be available after the next match.

Doraemon: This is the second match of the Prince and Princess of Anime Tournament!

(Ain't No Stoppin Me by Axel Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the first couple, both representing the Xros Hearts, the team of Taiki Kudo and Akari Hinomoto! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: Earlier Taiki has been paid to beat up that loser Ryo before his match.

Veemon: Don't you have any other words to describe Ryo other than loser?

Guilmon: I have one: Failiure.

(Whatever by Our Lady Peace Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents, both representing the Dai-Gurren Dan, the team of Simon the Digger and Nia Teppelin! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: This is going to be ugly.

Agumon: We all know that when it comes to Dai-Gurren Dan and the Xros Hearts…

Guilmon: … it means war!

(Bell Rings)

Simon and Taiki starts first as the two stares at each other with pure hatred on their minds before tagging to Nia and Akari. As the girls enters the ring, Simon and Taiki stays on the ring floor, doesn't want to get involved.

Guilmon: I don't get it? If they hate each other, why would they stay away from each other. Shouldn't they be beating up each other right now?

Veemon: I guess they want the girls to beat each other up right now.

Agumon: Maybe. Let's remember that Nia and Akari hates each other's guts just like Simon and Taiki.

As Nia looks at Simon, Akari takes the advantage by tackling her onto the turnbuckle before slamming her head onto the turnbuckle multiple times before putting her down on the mat. As Taiki distracts the referee, Akari removes the turnbuckle padding before slamming Nia's head onto the exposed turnbuckle. She then slams her face onto the mat multiple times until the referee stops her. As Simon tried to motivate Nia, Akari grabs her leg and puts her onto a Figure 4 Leg Lock. Fortunately for Nia she's nearby the ropes in which she grabs the ropes.

Veemon: Err Akari?

Agumon: You might want to think first before letting your emotion do the job.

As Akari drags Nia to the middle of the ring, she grabs her leg and goes for it again. But Nia pushes Akari away with her other leg before getting up and pushes her onto the turnbuckle. She then Headbutts Akari multiple times before choking her until the referee stops her. After Akari removing another turnbuckle padding while the referee is busy with Nia, Nia goes for a Running Clothesline, but Akari lifts her body up, put her legs on Nia's neck and pull her straight onto the exposed turnbuckle as Nia is busted open!

Agumon: Oh my she's bleeding!

Guilmon: First blood of the night.

Akari picks Nia up only to get an Eye Rake as she grabs Akari head and slams it onto the exposed turnbuckle. The referee was supposed to stop her, but gets distracted by Simon. After multiple slams, Akari is finally busted open.

Veemon: Now Akari's bleeding as well!

Agumon: And tooth for a tooth, a blood for a blood.

After slamming Akari onto the mat, Nia climbs the top turnbuckle and, in shades of her boyfriend Simon and WWE's Chris Benoit, nails a Diving Headbutt onto Akari. She picks Akari up only to receive Elbow Tackles to the gut. Akari then gets set for her boyfriend's Jumping Shot DDT only to have in countered by a Takedown followed with the infamous Crippler Crossface from Nia. Akari then taps out.

Doraemon: Here are your winners, the pair of Simon the Digger and Nia Teppelin!

Taiki enters the ring and managed to choke Nia with his Goggles for a while before having to fight with Simon. Taiki goes for a Clothesline, but Simon throws Taiki out of the ring with a Back Body Drop. Nia picks Akari up and throws her onto Taiki before the two sides arguing with each other with 'Whatever' playing in the background.

Veemon: Not only the Dai-Gurren Dan triumphs over the Xros Hearts, but also Simon and Nia has advanced to the PPV along with Kuwabara and Yukina!

Agumon: Can't believe I'm saying this but I think I'm seeing a female Chris Benoit inside Nia.

Guilmon: Yeah. Let's hope that she won't kill Simon and then kill herself just like what Be... (mic got cut off)

Veemon: Sorry for the cut but we are not allowed to mention how did Benoit died to the public, even if this is not WWE.

Agumon: If any of the kids watching heard this, we might get lawsuits by parents around the world.

Veemon: Or worse, we might get out ratings turned into PG!

(Backstage)

We can see Dekisugi and Nobita heading to the ring on a split screen.

Agumon: And up next is our main event, Dekisugi defending his title against his friend Nobita!

Veemon: Who will win the title? Find out after this break!

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

_Tomorrow…_

_The moment you all been waiting for!_

_The first elimination!_

_Who will be the first rookie to be eliminated?_

_Find out tomorrow on AWF Mirai!_

(Ring)

Doraemon: This match is for the AWF Shounen Championship!

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, accompanied by his rookie Negi Springfield, from Nerima, Japan, he is the current AWF Shounen Champion, Dekisugi Hidetoshi! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: After Syaoran's botch and a victory over his rookie Negi last week, Dekisugi is your AWF Shounen Champion.

Agumon: Tonight Dekisugi will take on his best friend who used to consider him as a rival for Shizuka's affection, Nobita Nobi.

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, accompanied by Tsuna Sawadayoshi, also from Nerima, Japan, Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: Super Cena here won a title match after winning last week's Battle Royal.

Veemon: And regarding Tsuna and Negi, tomorrow on AWF Mirai it's going to be the first elimination!

Guilmon: Personally I want Tsuna to GTFO from AWF. Oh and that Harry Potter wannabe Negi as well.

(Bell Rings)

The two stands in the middle of the ring before shaking hands. That is until Nobita pulled Dekisugi's hand before nailing a Clothesline. As Dekisugi gets up, he catches Nobita's Clothesline before kicking his gut with his knee multiple times. After that he slams Nobita face first onto the turnbuckle before getting Elbow Tackled three times by Nobita. Nobita grabs Dekisugi before throwing him onto the turnbuckle followed with multiple Knife Edge Chops onto Dekisugi's chest. He then climbs the top turnbuckle and punches Dekisugi's face multiple times before Headbutting him three times. He picks Dekisugi up and goes for the Attitude Adjustment. But Dekisugi has both of his legs on the ropes before countering with a Huraricana DDT.

Veemon: Dekisugi survived the Attitude Adjustment!

Agumon: Good thing this didn't end in a squash match in Nobita's favor.

Dekisugi climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Headbutt, but Nobita gets up and throws him down onto the mat. Dekisugi leaps onto Nobita's head, but Nobita moves away, causing Dekisugi to hang on the top turnbuckle instead. Nobita picks Dekisugi up and nails a Two Handed Powerbomb onto him. He then taunts Dekisugi with the 'U Can't See Me' before hitting the Five Knuckle Shuffle. As Dekisugi gets up, Nobita goes for the Attitude Adjustment only to have Dekisugi sliping away from the finisher as Dekisugi climbs onto Nobita's back, trying to apply a Sleeper Hold. Nobita then sets to crash Dekisugi onto the turnbuckle, but Dekisugi moves away, causing Nobita to crash onto the turnbuckle back first. After hitting a Dropkick onto Nobita, causing him to bounce off the turnbuckle, Dekisugi nails a German Suplex followed with a pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Nobita kicks out.

Guilmon: Super Cena kicks out! I knew it!

Veemon: Be careful Dekisugi. Avoid yourself from the STF!

Dekisugi climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Headbutt. But Nobita moves away as Dekisugi lands on the mat face first while Nobita takes the advantage by applying the STF! As Dekisugi was about to tap out, …

Veemon: Is that…

Agumon: Giant Takashi! What is he doing?

Giant enters the ring and stomps onto Nobita's back multiple times as the referee orders for the match to be ended.

Doraemon: The winner of this match as a result of Outside Interference, Nobita Nobi! However, still your AWF Shounen Champion, Dekisugi Hidetoshi!

Veemon: We know that you can't win a title via DQ or Interference, but why on earth would Giant interfere this match?

Guilmon: Maybe this is what he has planned earlier, making a statement!

Agumon: Now I remember! Last week Nobita eliminated Giant! That's why he show up and screws Nobita!

Veemon: Well that makes sence!

Tsuna tries to stop Giant only to get tackled down to the ring floor. Negi took out his wand and blows Giant out of the ring with his magic. As Giant gets up, Negi shoots another magic spell, but Giant reflects it with a mirror from under the ring, causing the magic to go straight onto Negi instead. After smacking Tsuna's face with the mirror, Giant saw Dekisugi getting up as Giant went to the commentator's table before grabbing a mic.

Giant: Really? Do you really think that your friend deserves a title shot? Well guess what, I'm the one who deserves a title shot! Why? Because I'm the Main Eventer of AWF! And also because I'm Giant! And I'm… (Awful) AWESOME!

Giant drops the mic and heads to the stage while Dekisugi went to the ring floor and grabs the mic.

Dekisugi: You want a title shot for my title? Guess what, since I want to prove myself as a better champion that Syaoran could ever hope to be, I'm giving you that title shot! But under one condition though. Next week, you have to face my friend Nobita for it! (Crowd Cheers)

Nobita went to the ring floor and grabs the mic from Dekisugi.

Nobita: Actually no. Because next week I'm going to pair up with Shizuka for that Prince and Princess Crowns! Instead of fighting me next week for a title shot, how about... fighting the guy that you eliminated on last week's Battle Royal oh what's his name…. aha! Masaru Daimon! (Crowd Cheers)

Nobita drops the mic as 'My Time Is Now' Plays.

Veemon: So it's official! Next week Giant will take on Masaru Daimon for a title shot on Dekisugi's title!

Agumon: And of course this. Nobita and Shizuka will be on the Prince and Princess of Anime Tournament along with the other 3 couples next week!

Guilmon: I can't wait for next week. And of course tomorrow's Mirai as well!

Veemon: Who will be the first rookie to be eliminated? Until tomorrow and next week AWF, this is Veemon saying Good Night and Sayonara!

…

Match Results:

Kuwabara and Yukina def. Takuya and Izumi (Prince and Princess of Anime Tournament Match) (Advances to the Finals at the PPV)

Junpei and Tomoki def. Hirokazu and Kenta (AWF Tag Team Championship Match) (New AWF Tag Team Champions crowned)

Kouji def. Ryo

Simon and Nia def. Taiki and Akari (Prince and Princess of Anime Tournament Match) (Advances to the Finals at the PPV)

Nobita def. Dekisugi via DQ (AWF Shounen Championship Match) (Dekisugi retains AWF Shounen Championship)

…

Match Cards for Prince and Princess of Anime PPV:

Haruhi Suzumiya © (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) vs Tohru Honda (Fruits Basket) (AWF Shoujo Championship Match)

Junpei Shibayama and Tomoki Himi © (Digimon Frontier) vs The Sohma Dynasty (Fruits Basket) vs ? (?) (AWF Tag Team Championship Match)

Lockon Stratos © (Gundam 00) vs Ryo Akiyama (Digimon Tamers) (AWF Nippon Championship Match)

Dekisugi Hidetoshi © (Doraemon) vs ? (?) (AWF Shounen Championship Match)

Kazuma Kuwabara and Yukina (Yu Yu Hakusho) vs Simon the Digger and Nia Teppelin (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) vs ? and ? (?) vs ? and ? (?) (Final Match for the Prince and Princess of Anime Crowns)

A/N: There you have it, another chapter of AWF on the go.

1. Regarding Eriol and Kaho, I've just noticed that Kaho is actually a girl, not a boy. Yeah call me a 'Didn't do research' kid all you want, but hey at least AWF had a female (Kaho) who could compete with guys right?

2. I also noticed that the next episode of Mirai is the FIRST ELIMINATION EPISODE! Oh man, even I didn't notice how time flows by. So who's going to get eliminated? Find out at the next chapter.

Please review!

P.S: About the 'YOU HAVE A VAGINA' joke, type in 'The Best Insult in PG History' on YouTube and you'll know what's up with that joke.


	32. AWF Mirai 5

Alright. Here another chapter of AWF Mirai. Tonight, a rookie shall be eliminated!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

(Wild and Young by American Bang Plays as the intro to AWF Mirai. Fireworks goes off the Titantron)

Gimmy: Welcome everyone to another episode of AWF Mirai! We are your hosts Gimmy and Darry!

Darry: We are live in Kingston, Jamaica, and tonight we shall find out who will be the first rookie to be eliminated from this show!

Doraemon: Ladies and gentleman please welcome your AWF Rookies!

(Wild and Young by American Bang Plays)

Gimmy: After a month of learning and fighting, we are going to have the first rookie to be eliminated.

Darry: I felt sorry to whoever that is going to be eliminated tonight.

Nazirul: What's up Jamaica? (Crowd Cheers) Alright! So after 4 weeks of learning and fighting each other, its time to see who will be eliminated from AWF tonight. (Crowd Cheers) But first, I want to ask all of you, if you could choose at least 3 of your fellow rookie to be eliminated, who are they going to be and why you want them to be eliminated?

Allen: Well that's a tough question since I don't hate anyone here... well maybe Toriko since he destroyed me last week. Anyway my first pick is going to be Tsuna. Tsuna I'm sorry but you are not worthy to be here. Grow a pair first then you can compete with the rest of us. The second one is going to be Oga. No offense but you are a big jerk among all of us. At least Toriko isn't a jerk despite of destroying his opponents every week. And my last pick is Zenkichi. No offense but among everyone on stage right now, you're the most boring and bland among all.

Nazirul: Seems like Allen has chosen Tsuna, Oga and Zenkichi. Gon, you're next!

Gon: Just like Allen I respect everyone on stage right now. Except one. And person is you Oga for ruining my winning streak in a dirty way. If I could choose a second person to be eliminated, well… I would choose Zenkichi for the reasons that Allen has already stated. And lastly it's… err… well if I can't choose due to personal reasons, I can choose one due to him being a huge threat. Which leads me to choose Toriko.

Nazirul: That's it?

Gon: Yep. That's all.

Nazirul: Fine then. Next up is Tsuna. And before I forget, you can't choose yourself to be eliminated or saying that everyone should be out.

Tsuna: -sigh- Well considering that everyone here are either a huge threat or a huge jerk with a massive ego, my first pick is Oga for being a prick among all of us. Second it's going to be Toriko. Dude, please lose some weight because despite being strong, you're too slow to compete. And my last pick is… well… Zenkichi for the reasons that Allen had stated earlier.

Nazirul: Okay then, next up is Toriko.

Toriko: All of these guys standing with me are talented superstars with huge potentials to be a star if they won Mirai. If I had to choose, my first pick would be Zenkichi. Dude, no one cares about Medaka Box so why don't you GTFO out of the building tonight? Second to choose is Tsuna. Unless you grow a pair, please stay away from AWF. Lastly it's going to be Natsu for being a Luffy rip off which kinda annoys me a lot espacially with all of your 'Nakama' nonsence.

Nazirul: Alright. Next up is Oga.

Oga: I'm going to cut this short and say my first pick is that little brat Gon who can't take a lose easily. Second pick is definitely Tsuna for not having a pair of balls to begin his life with. And lastly is the guy who annoys me more than Gon or Tsuna is Negi. Negi, you are a fail Harem lead. I mean come on! You, a 11 or something years old teacher having 31 female students as a harem? Dude, you are nothing but a short walking stick of fail who can't even hook up to a girl. Not to mention that you are a Harry Potter ripoff.

Nazirul: Ouch. Tough words by Oga. Next up is Zenkichi.

Zenkichi: Call me bland or boring all you want, but I'm here to compete. Anyway my first pick is Tsuna simply because he needs to be somewhere else outside of AWF like say… Emo Wrestling Fedration? My second pick is Oga simply because I can't stand bullies, espacially one who screwed a winning streak holder. Lastly it's obviously Toriko. Dude, if you don't get out from this company, you might get a lot of people injured simply tahnks to your weight which is like what? 500 pounds?

Nazirul: Good job. Next up is Natsu.

Natsu: You can call be a Luffy ripoff all you want, but I'm still Natsu of Fairy Tail. And my first pick is Toriko who is basicly a poor man's Kenshiro and Goku. Second pick is Oga for being a prick and lastly is going to be Tsuna for being the biggest whip in this Goddamn show!

Nazirul: That was quick. Lastly it's Negi. You're on kid.

(Negi's Students starts to cheer for him)

Negi: Well… I'm not holding grudges against anyone here. Or basketballs for that matter. Still my first pick is Tsuna. Tsuna, you need to learn more about Wrestling before even trying to compete with us. Watch more videos just like your pro. Second it's going to be Oga, the biggest jerk, biggest ego holder and of course the biggest bully that I want to kick your ass tonight for screwing Gon's winning streak! And lastly it's going to be Zenkichi. Dude, you seriously need a personality if you want to compete. Without it, you're nothing but a pack of bland plain biscuits.

Nazirul: Wow. So that's it. And luckily for you Allen no one is trying to pick on you. And now it's time to find out… WHO SHALL BE ELIMINATED! Drum roll please!

(Drum Rolls)

…

…

Nazirul: The first rookie that will be eliminated from this show…. IS ZENKICHI!

Zenkichi looks shocked as the other rookies sighed in relief.

Nazirul: Sorry Zenkichi but you are not popular enough to hang with AWF.

Zenkichi: I know this would happen. Still once I got an anime adaptation, I'll be back and better that ever! I promise you that!

Zenkichi shakes hands with Nazirul and the other rookies before leaving the stage.

Nazirul: Alright. Now that's over with, let me announce the matches for tonight. First match is going to be Natsu vs Toriko. Then it's going to be Tsuna vs Allen followed with Oga vs Negi. And our main event for tonight, the winner of last week's Extreme Rules Match Gon will take on Dekisugi Hidetoshi for the AWF Shounen Championship! (Crowd Cheers) To Natsu and Toriko, please hea dot the ring as your match is next. Rest of you, come here.

Natsu and Toriko went to the ring as the others leaves the stage.

Gimmy: Up next is our first match!

Darry: Natsu vs Toriko, what will happen? Find out after this break!

(Commercial Break)

Gimmy: Ladies and gentlemen welcome back to AWF Mirai and right now we're in the middle of our first match which is Natsu vs Toriko.

Darry: And during the commercial break Natsu tries to Clothesline Toriko out of the ring. But it was Toriko who throws him out instead with a Back Body Drop.

Gimmy: And on your screen is Toriko going to slam Natsu's face onto our table!

Natsu managed to counter by Elbow Tackling Toriko multiple times, pushing him away before Natsu pushes him crashing onto the ring apron. Natsu grabs Toriko's head before slamming it multiple times onto the commentators table. After that he enters the ring as the referee counts into 6. At the count of 8, Toriko managed to enter the ring.

Darry: And I thought Natsu is going to end Toriko's winning streak.

Natsu nails a Double Axe Handle onto Toriko's back before trying everything to put Toriko down on the mat. He then leap to the top rope and goes for a Springboard Lionsault only to land onto Toriko's knees instead. Toriko and Natsu then gets up as Toriko chokes Natsu and goes for a Chokeslam. But Natsu managed to break free from Toriko's grip and nails the Nakama Punch (Power of the Punch) onto Toriko. However, the move didn't knock Toriko down. Natsu bounces off the ropes and goes for another Nakama Punch only to eat a Big Boot instead. As Natsu gets up and looked behind, he get choked by Toriko as Toriko finishes him with a Chokeslam. Toriko then goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Toriko!

Gimmy: And Toriko's winning streak continues.

Darry: If he keeps this up, he'll be free from elimination!

(Backstage)

We can see Nobita talking to his rookie Tsuna.

Nobita: Alright. Remember all the training we had? Now I want you to use it just like last week.

Tsuna: Training? What training? You didn't train me anything for a month!

Nobita: Did I? Meh whatever. Just get in there and beat Allen okay.

Tsuna: Whatever. Oh and by the way, I never liked you as a pro.

Tsuna then leaves Nobita.

(Ring)

(Innocent Sorrow by Abringdon Boys School Plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from D-Gray Man, Allen Walker!

Gimmy: Earlier Allen didn't seem to be a threat to the other rookies since no one wanted to throw him out of AWF.

Darry: I swear if he wins this, they might have a second thought.

(Drawing Days by Splay Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Tsuna Sawadayoshi!

Darry: Take that back. Even if Allen beats Tsuna, on one would consider Allen a threat.

Gimmy: Simply because of the fact that Tsuna is the World's Biggest Pussy.

(Bell Rings)

Allen tries to grab Tsuna, but Tsuna quickly moves away before going after Allen. Allen managed to catch Tsuna before Hip Tossing him. Tsuna strikes again only to get tossed again by Allen. Had enough, Allen dodges Tsuna's strike before hitting a Roundhouse Kick onto Tsuna. He picks Tsuna up and slams him onto the turnbuckle before going to the middle turnbuckle and nails a Monkey Flip onto Tsuna. He then climbs the top turnbuckle and dives himself onto Tsuna, but Tsuna managed to catch Allen before nailing a Backbreaker. Tsuna then bounces off the ropes before hitting a Swinging Neckbreaker followed with a pin onto Allen.

Referee: 1,2,… Allen kicks out.

Tsuna picks Allen up only to get punched to the gut multiple times, pushing him to the ropes. Allen bounces off the ropes before going for a Clothesline, but Tsuna managed to trip him down to the ring floor. Tsuna then bounces off the ropes and nals a Springboard Dive onto Allen. He then stands near the barricade as he waits for Allen to get up. As Allen gets up, Tsuna pushes him onto the ring post before hitting a German Suplex. As he enters the ring, the referee finished counting.

Doraemon: Here's your winner by Count-Out, Tsuna Sawadayoshi!

Gimmy: Tsuna has picked up another victory!

Darry: Looks like Tsuna the loser is no more on AWF!

(Backstage)

Lambo: Glad this is my last interview. Anyway Lambo here and my guest for tonight, Gon Frecess! Gon tonight you will be facing Dekisugi fro the title but at the same time you have a problem with Oga.

Gon: It's true. I have a problem with that jerk. And guess what? He can screw my winning streak all he want, but let me remind all of you. Did I screw his winning streak the week after that? Yes it is! Now it's fair game between us. But tonight, I'm not going to bother with you since Negi can cover up for me. Instead, I'm ready for my title match against the Shounen Champion Dekisugi Hidetoshi. Once I win this, I will be granted a spot into the AWF Roster for sure!

Gon then leaves Lambo.

(Ring)

(Bad Man by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Beelzebub, Oga Tatsumi!

Gimmy: Well there's Oga who has an issue with Gon lately.

Darry: Ending Gon's winning streak in a dirty way? Of course there's an issue between those two.

(Happy Material by Yuri Shiratori Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Mahou Sensei Negima, Negi Springfield!

Gimmy: Last week Negi received a title shot against his pro Dekisugi Hidetoshi.

Darry: Despite being able to put a lot of effort, Negi failed to beat his pro.

(Bell Rings)

Oga immidiately attacks an unready Negi, pushing him onto the turnbuckle before kicning his gut multiple times followed with a Foot Choke. He then taunts Negi to bring it on. As Negi slowly gets up, Oga Headbutts him on the turnbuckle before Headbutting him again for multiple times until the referee stops him. He then stomps Negi who's on the lower turnbuckle multiple times before slamming his head bouncing onto the lower turnbuckle multiple times until the referee stops him. He then nails a Running Knee Smash straight onto Negi's head before picking him up and throws him onto the mat. He then steps on his head before pressing it until the referee stops him. After a Double Knee Drop straight onto Negi's face, he goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Oga Tatsumi!

Unsatisfied, Oga picks an already weaken Negi up and slams him face first onto the turnbuckle before beating him down until the referee resorted to stop Oga. Oga pushes the referee away before stomping onto Negi's face multiple times as three referees enters the ring and pulled Oga away from the ring. The medics then rushed into the ring, checking on Negi.

(Commercial Break)

(Flashback of what happened before Commercial was shown)

Gimmy: Well. Welcome back to AWF Mirai and what are you seieng right now is Oga beating up Negi into plump despite already beating him in a match.

Darry: Due to this Beatdown, Negi is confirmed to have a concursion and might be out for next week.

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall and it is for the AWF Shounen Championship!

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the challenger, accompanied by his pro Yusuke Urameshi, from Hunter x Hunter, Gon Frecess!

Gimmy: Last week Gon defeated Oga in an Extreme Rules Match which grants him this title match.

Darry: And it looks like his pro is joining us on commentary. How are you?

Yusuke: Fine as always.

Gimmy: So are you ready to see your rookie in action?

Yusuke: Definitely.

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Nerima, Japan, he is the current AWF Shounen Champion, Dekisugi Hidetoshi!

Gimmy: Speaking off Dekisugi's title, how did you fell when you got screwed at the Battle Royal thanks to Oga.

Yusuke: That guy is a ripoff of my punk self. I swear what he did during the Battle Royal was a huge mistake in his life.

Gimmy: Okay. Anyway let's kick this show on the road.

(Bell Rings)

Gon and Dekisugi stands at the middle of the ring before shaking hands. Then Dekisugi quickly pulled Gon's arm and Clotheslines him down. As Gon gets up, Dekisugi strikes him with a punch. But Gon dodges it before going for a kick to the gut only to get his leg catched by Dekisugi. Fortunately Gon was able to hit a Roundhouse Kick using his other leg. He the leaps backwards before dodging Dekisugi's Clothesline and nails a kicks him to the gut. He then bounces off the ropes and climbs onto Dekisugi's head before throwing him out with a Huraricana. Gon then climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Lionsault onto Dekisugi, but Dekisugi catches Gon before lifting him with his shoulder. Gon however managed to slip away before hitting a Spin Kick onto Dekisugi's arm followed with another onto Dekisugi's other arm. He then Dropkicks Dekisugi onto the steel steps before climbing the barricade and nails a Flying Clothesline, but Dekisugi catches him again only to eat the ring floor after Gon nails him with a Tornado DDT.

Yusuke: Gon has took down Dekisugi, but he most enter the ring along with Dekisugi!

Gimmy: Yusuke's right. You can't win a title via Count Out.

After entering the ring along with Dekisugi, Gon climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for a Frog Splash only to eat Dekisugi's boots as he raises his legs up. As the two gets up, Gon charges towards Dekisugi only to have his leg tripped by Dekisugi as Dekisugi lifts his leg up and slams it onto the mat. As Gon is on the lower ropes, Dekisugi bounces the ropes and goes for a Basebal Slide. Fortunately Gon was able to roll down to the ring floor as Dekisugi stops om his tracks. As Dekisugi looks at Gon, Gon quickly gets up and slams Dekisugi's throat onto the ropes. He then goes to the top rope and nails a Flying Dropkick onto Dekisugi's back, pushing him onto the ropes as his head is hanging on the middle rope.

Gimmy: Don't tell me…

Darry: He's going for a 619?

Yusuke: He choosed that finisher. Now let's see if that works on him.

Gon bounces off the ropes before hitting the 619 onto Dekisugi. As Gon climbs the top rope and goes for a Springboard Splash, he saw Oga rushing to the ring.

Gimmy: Oga?

Darry: What is he… -noticed Yusuke is gone- where the…

As Oga enters the ring, he goes after Gon only to get blocked by Yusuke. Yusuke then proceeds to fight with Oga at the ring floor as Gon climbs the top rope and goes for a Springboard Splash. Dekisugi however raises his knees up, causing Gon to crash onto his knees. Dekisugi then nails the Killswitch onto Gon followed with a pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Shounen Champion, Dekisugi Hidetoshi!

As Oga walks away to the stage after getting his ass kicked by Yusuke, Dekisugi grabs a mic from Doraemon.

Dekisugi: Hey Oga! Guess what? For injuring my rookie, screwing Yusuke out from a title shot, screwing Gon's winning streak and almost screwing my match, I want to whoop your ass next week! (Crowd Cheers) That is if you are not eliminated next week. To make this fun, that match will be for my AWF Shounen Championship! (Crowd Cheers) And since Yusuke got himself screwed last week thanks to you, let's make this a Triple Threat Match! Me vs You vs Yusuke for the AWF Shounen Championship! (Crowd Cheers)

Dekisigi then drops the mic.

Gimmy: Can you believe this? Another title match at AWF Mirai next week?

Darry: It's going to be him vs Oga and Yusuke. Looks like next week is going to be huge!

Gimmy: You and I agree on that sis. And of course who shall be the 2nd man eliminated from AWF will be determined next week live in AWF Mirai!

Darry: Until next week, this is Darry saying good night!

…

Match Results:

Zenkichi is eliminated from AWF Mirai.

Toriko def. Natsu

Tsuna def. Allen

Oga def. Negi

Dekisugi def. Gon (Retains AWF Shounen Championship)

A/N: There you have it, the first elimination chapter of AWF Mirai. So who's going to be eliminated next? We'll find out next time! Until then, please review.

As for rating the rookies, now it's 7 (highest) to 1 (lowest). Don't forget to vote!


	33. AWF Gattai! 23

A new chapter of AWF is here! Tonight we shall find out will Giant face Dekisugi for the title at the PPV? And who are the 2 other couples that shall advance to the PPV?

Disclaimer: 'Nazirul owns no one,' says Nazirul as Nazirul disclaims the right to the characters in this fic.

In case you're wondering why I typed like that, watch To Aru Majutsu no Index. ;-)

…

(Let It Roll by Divide the Day Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron)

Agumon: Welcome everyone to another episode of AWF! We're your hosts the Digimon Trio Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon!

Veemon: We're live in Puerto Rico, and tonight we shall find out the 2 other couples that shall advance to the PPV!

Guilmon: And our main event for tonight, the Must See Giant Takashi will take on Masaru Daimon in which if he wins, he'll advance to the PPV to take on Dekisugi for the Shounen Championship!

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome your General Manager of AWF, Nazirul Takashi!

(MacMilitant by Jim Johnston Plays Plays)

Veemon: Looks like our GM appears again this week.

Guilmon: I hate it when he comes to the ring and announce something at the start of this show.

Agumon: If he hears that, you're fired for sure.

Nazirul: Alright! I'm here in Puerto Rico, the hometown of Carlito and Primo! (Crowd Cheers) Before you could boo me for interupting this show from starting, I want to call out the former and currently injured former AWF Shounen champion, Syaoran Li. (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

…

(Smoke and Mirrors by Matt White Plays)

Guilmon: Looks like Syaoran is not on a good mood.

Veemon: Botched, injured and lose his title, not even Sakura could motivate him right now.

Nazirul: Okay. Before I get started, let me ask you something. How are you?

Syaoran: Fine, I think.

Nazirul: I swear you looked healthy instead of injured right now. Anyway I have a bad news for you Syaoran. No it's not about your injury. Instead, it's about your career.

Syaoran: What's wrong?

Nazirul: Well you see Syaoran, eversince you cash in that Platinium Briefcase at the Go With The Flow PPV on Daisuke Motomiya, the ratings for AWF drops like a falling boulder dropping off from a tall cliff. It's like everyone here hates you as a champion. Hell, I think you're just like that guy from WCW who once he won that WCW Championship title, that show's ratings drops from 7.0 to 2.0 and I'm not lying. And I don't want the rating to drop futher. Which is why I'm going to say this in front of you, in front of Sakura and all the fans here and in their living rooms. You are the worst AWF Shounen Champion in history. (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Syaoran: …

Nazirul: I'm sorry Syaoran but it's the truth. You have poor mic skills, poor gimmick and the only reason why I signed you and make you the winner of last year's Money in the Bank Ladder Match at Anime Mania is because of Sakura. If it wasn't for her, I won't sign you even if you wrestle for free.

Sakura: …

Syaoran: But I can win that title again right? I mean I still have another half of my Platinium Briefcase.

Nazirul: Even with that Briefcase, I can't let you become champion again or else the fans would be bored seeing you with that title. In other words, Syaoran, unless you won the Anime Rumble 4 months from now, you are not allowed to compete for the AWF Shounen Championship or cashing in that briefcase to win that title. (Crowd Cheers/Boos) Speaking of which, which side of that briefcase did you use on Daisuke?

Syaoran: I used the Gold in the Fort one. Why?

Nazirul: ... Why didn't you use it on other companies? Man no wonder they say you're the worst champion ever.

Syaoran: I'm sorry for using it inside this company.

Nazirul: Heh. Nevermind about that. It's not like AWF is going to invade other companies anyway Since you are not allowed to cash in that other half of the briefcase which is the Anime Mania Briefcase, I have no choice but to strip it away from you. Understand?

Syaoran gives the briefcase to Nazirul.

Nazirul: Thank you. And regading this briefcase, I won't give it easily to the guy who won this briefcase at the Clash of the Titans Dekisugi Hidetoshi due to his status as the current AWF Shounen Champion. Instead, there will be a 6 Man Ladder Match to determine the winner of this Anime Mania briefcase at the Prince and Princess PPV. Now you may leave.

As Syaoran about to leave the ring…

Sakura: Wait! You can't do this! At least give Syaoran something to cheer him up! I mean even I myself can't cheer him up eversince he lost the title and used the Gold in the Fort Briefcase without noticing it! Please give him something like a title shot for the Nippon Championship or something! Please, I beg in you!

Nazirul: My you're such a caring girlfriend for Syaoran aren't you? This is the reason why I signed both of you in the first place, the relationship between you two. Fine, I'll give you something to exchange of stripping Syaroan's Briefcase and banning him from title matches until Anime Rumble PPV. How about… you and Syaoran teamming up as the final couple in the Prince and Princess of Anime Tournament? (Crowd Cheers)

Syaoran and Sakura: We accept it!

Nazirul: Airight! And your opponents are the pair of Shizuka Minamoto and… expecting boos right now… Nobita Nobi. (Crowd Cheers/Boos) If you win, you'll advance to the finals at the PPV. Deal?

The two couple nods.

Nazirul: Okay then! See you later on tonight because right now let's start with the third round of the Prince and Princess of Anime Tournament!

Nazirul, Syaoran and Sakura leaves the ring as…

**WOO WOO WOO! YOU KNOW IT!**

… Radio by Jim Johnston Plays

Doraemon: Intoducing the first couple, both from Shinjuku, Japan, the pair of Ryo Akiyama and Ruki Makino! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: Did my eyes tricking me? Ruki, teamming up with that jackass loser Zack Ryder wannabe?

Veemon: Well they have been dating for a while. Plus, Ryo aways flirts with her.

Guilmon: But but… she deserves better!

Agumon: Earlier we've find out that Syaoran, who's 50 percent recoved from his injury, will pair up with his girlfriend Sakura to take on the pair of Nobita and Shizuka in the fourth match in this tournament.

(No More Words by EndeverafteR Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents, the pair of Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Yagami! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: Alright! The fan favorites to win this tournament!

Agumon: These two has been together eversince the whole love triangle affair 3 to 4 months ago!

Veemon: And now they're competing to become the Prince and Princess of Anime!

Guilmon: Hikari doesn't deserve to be with Takeru! She should be with Daisuke instead!

Veemon: Man it's been a long time we hear Guilmon commentating like Michael Cole aren't we?

Agumon: Yeah.

(Bell Rings)

The girls starts first as the two girls locked on each other until Ruki throws Hikari onto the turnbuckle. After Headbutting Hikari once, Ruki goes for a Running Headbutt. But Hikari stops Ruki by kicking her face with her legs. She then climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Flying Bulldog onto Ruki. As she goes for the pin, Ruki pokes her in the eye as she gets up and nails a Big Boot onto Hikari. She drags Hikari all the way to the lower turnbuckle before pressing her head onto it until the referee stops her. She picks Hikari up and Irish Whips her onto the turnbuckle. As Hikari bouces off the turnbuckle, Ruki lifts her up only to get countered by a Huraricana DDT by Hikari. She then pins Ruki.

Referee: 1,2,… Ruki kicks out.

She climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for the Diving Light (Diving Moonsault), but Ruki quickly gets up and pulled her down crashing onto the mat. As Hikari gets up, she gets an Uppercut by Ruki as Ruki lifts her up on a Fireman's Carry and slams her onto the mat. She then drags Hikari to the middle of the ring, but Hikari holds on the ropes using her leg which leads Ruki to stomp her multiple times until the referee stops her. She picks Hikari up only to get Elbow Tackled to the neck as Hikari tags herself to Takeru, forcing Ruki to tag herself to Ryo.

Veemon: The girls are out, the boys are in.

Guilmon: I wish I could kill the both right now. I hate them.

Ryo goes for a Clothesline onto Takeru, but Takeru dodges it, went behind Ryo and nails a Russian Leg Sweep onto Ryo. As Ryo is in a crawling position, Takeru bounces off the ropes, leaps through Ryo, bounces off the ropes again and goes for a Double Leg Drop onto Ryo. Fortunately Ryo managed to roll away, causing Takeru to crash onto the mat. As Takeru is in a sitting position, Ryo nails a Running Kick onto his chest before placing him on the lower turnbuckle. After going to the oher corner, Ryo chants 'WOO WOO WOO!' before hitting a Running Knee Smash onto Takeru's face followed with a pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Takeru kicks out.

Ryo picks him up and goes for the Zack Attack. But Takeru managed to counter it with a Takedown before holding both Ryo's legs and nails a Double Leg Drop a la Jeff Hardy onto Ryo. As Ryo gets up, he received a kick to the gut followed by the Twisted Hope (Twist of Fate) by Takeru. After hitting the Diving Hope (Swanton Bomb) onto Ryo, Takeru goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here are your winners, the pair of Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Yagami!

Veemon: The Takari couple has advanced to the finals!

Agumon: They will be joined along the likes of Kuwabara and Yukina plus the likes of Simon and Nia.

Veemon: And we shall see who are the final couple for this tournament! Will it be Nobita and Shizuka? Or will it be Syaoran and Sakura?

(Backstage)

We can see Syaoran and Sakura talking to each other until Laura enters the scene.

Laura: Excuse me but considering that Syaoran is not 100 percent fit to compete, how will you guys take on the team of Nobita and Shizuka?

Syaoran: Don't worry about it. I don't care if I'm injured or not because right now I want to win that crown and be Sakura's prince. Am I right Sakura?

Sakura: Right! And when we won that crown, I'll be Syaoran's princess in this company. No, strike that! When we won this tournament, we shall show our crowns to those two siblings from EXL Megaman and Roll and show them how a real couple works.

Syaoran: What Sakura says is true. And asides from those two mentioned, we will be a better couple than DCA's Harry and Buffy.

Laura: Thank you for your time. Good luck on the tournament!

Laura then leaves the two couple.

(Ring)

Agumon: Ladies anf gentlemen right now it's a Triple Threat Tag Team Match to determine the third team that will advance to the PPV and fight for the Tag Team Championships.

Veemon: And joining us right now at ringside, the current Tag Champs theirselves, Junpei and Tomoki. How are you guys?

Tomoki: We are fine as always! Espacially after winning this title!

Junpei: What Tomoki said. Say anyone has any chocolates? I'm hungry.

Guilmon: We don't have one. If you want them, move your fat ass and go to the cafeteria instead.

Tomoki: You're mean!

Guilmon: U mad kid?

(Born to Win by Mutiny Within Plays)

Doraemon: This is a Triple Threat Match set for one fall! Introducing the first team, from Resembool, Ametris, the team of Edward and Alphonse, the Elric Brothers! (Crowd Cheers)

Junpei: If they're any team we like to face, those two are the ones we want.

Veemon: I wonder if they're worried for this match.

Tomoki: What would they be worried about?

Guilmon: Simple.

(SOS by Colle Buddz Plays)

Guilmon: Because of these guys.

Doraemon: And their opponents first the team of Kyon and Itsuki Koizumi, the SOS Brigade! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Junpei: What's so scary about them? If it was The Road Warriors, I would have wet my pants already.

Guilmon: Oh you didn't know? Those guys are giant killers!

Veemon: For 4 wins they are on a winning streak. But after their title match at Cybermouse PPV, their streak is over.

Tomoki: Eh, we can handle them. Right Junpei?

Junpei: You're spot on!

(WWE Hardcore Holly and Cody Rhodes Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And lastly, accompanied by Hikari and Akari Hoshino, the team of Takeru Takemoto and Ryo Ninomiya! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: Whoa! Another guys that we haven't see for a long time.

Junpei: I can't remember the name of their series. What is it called? The World Ends With You or something.

Guilmon: No you lardass! The name of their series are This Crappy Yet Hideous World.

Veemon: Can you stop talking trash to them? They're the current Tag Champs! Show some respect to them.

Guilmon: Your mom.

Agumon: Lame 'Your Mom' jokes are lame.

(Bell Rings)

Ed, Kyon and Takeru starts first for their repective teams as them circle around the ring before Takeru strikes both Ed and Kyon with a Double Clothesline. He then followed it up with multiple strikes onto Ed until they're on the ropes. As Takeru punches Ed to the face multiple times, he saw Kyon charging towards him and Ed. He and Ed then double teams to throw Kyon out to the ring floor. Takeru looks back at Ed only to get kicking to the gut by Ed as Ed drags Takeru to the corner before tagging to Al. The Elrics Irish Whips Takeru onto the turnbuckle and after Takeru has already bounced off the turnbuckle, the two nails a Double Dropkick, sending Takeru bouncing off the turnbuckle again. Ed then saw Kyon on the ring apron as he goes for a Running Headbutt, but Kyon dodges it, causing Ed to crash onto the ring floor. Al goes for a Running Clothesline, but Kyon went down before puling the lower ropes, tripping Al down to the ring floor. After tagging to Itsuki, Kyon dives himself onto the two brothers.

Junpei: Damn! Kyon's impressive!

Guilmon: Told you the SOS Brigade as Giant Killers.

Junpei: But can they beat a true giant at the PPV?

Guilmon: We shall see about that.

As Takeru in on the ropes, Itsuki goes for a Running Clothesline. But Takeru pushes Itsuki away with his legs before tackling down his leg. He then drags Itsuki to the corner before tagging to Ryo. After Takeru stomps onto Itsuki's gut multiple times, Ryo nails a Flying Double Knee Drop straight onto the gut from the top turnbuckle. The Elrics, after throwing Kyon onto the barricade, enters the ring as Ed pushes Takeru out of the ring while Al Dropkicks Ryo out of the ring. He then climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for the Shooting Star Press, but Itsuki lifts his knees up, causing Al to crash onto Itsuki's knees. Itsuki then goes for a pin with his legs on the ropes without the referee's notice while Ed and Takeru are far away to stop the count.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here are your winners, the SOS Brigade!

Junpei: Aw come on!

Tomoki: He has his legs on the ropes!

Guilmon: Suck it losers! The SOS Brigade are going to take you down!

Veemon: Well now it's official. It's going to be Junpei and Tomoki vs The Sohma Dynasty vs The SOS Brigade for the AWF Tag Team Championship at the PPV.

Agumon: Thanks for joining us guys. We appriciate it.

Tomoki: You're welcome!

(Ain't Make No Believe by Stonefree Experince Plays)

Agumon: Now what?

Hirokazu (on Titantron via Satelite with Kenta): Listen up 'The Giant And The Tiny'! We were screwed last week so we want a rematch for your titles! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Junpei grabs a mic.

Junpei: You want this title? Fine! Let's do it next week! Screwed or not, we beat you once, we'll beat you again! (Crowd Cheers)

Junpei drops the mic as he and Tomoki looked at the Titantron.

Veemon: Looks like we got ourself a title match next week!

Guilmon: I hope those two loses the title! Those belts needs a better wearer!

(Backstage)

We can see Ryo and Ruki talking to each other after their match.

Ryo: Are You Serious Bro? Why would you want to leave me?

Ruki: Simple. Guilmon is right. You are a loser who can't win a match!

Ryo: But I'm the No.1 Contender for the Nippon Championship! I won a Battle Royal!

Ruki: After you hide yourself before re-entering the ring and eliminates the last man in the match. You know what, for being the Biggest Loser in AWF who can't win a fair match, our relationship is over!

Ryo: Wait! I swear I'll win that title for you! I'll promise!

Ruki: Keep that promise to yourself because from now on, we are no longer a couple! (leaves Ryo)

Ryo: Ruki! Damnit I'm a loser! Now I'm a Broski without a Girlski (Girlfriend).

Ryo then leaves the scene.

(Promo)

_And now! It's time for AWF Rewind! (Veemon: It's being a long time since he last heard of this thing!)_

_September, Week 2_

_We can see Ryo getting ready for his match next. Then all the sudden Taiki Kudo ambushes him from behind with a crowbar before giving him a Beatdown. After choking him with his Goggles, he leaves a lying and injured Ryo._

…

_We can see the medics checking on Ryo before AWF Nippon Champion Lockon Stratos shows up and drags him to the ring._

…

_After a minute of dragging Ryo, Lockon throws him into the ring as the bell rings. As Ryo tries to get up, Kouji nails a Zig Zag onto Ryo followed with a pin._

_Referee: 1,2,3!_

_Doraemon: Here's your winner, Kouji Minamoto!_

_Veemon: Lockon has nothing to do with this!_

_Guilmon: Of course he had something! I mean that low class loser is the No.1 Contender for his title damnit!_

_As Kouji leaves the ring, Lockon enters the ring, lifts Ryo up and get set for the Celtic Cross. Then…_

_Veemon: That's…_

_Agumon: Kuwabara! The guy who has advanced to the PPV together with his girlfriend eariler!_

_After entering the ring, the two began to fight with each other until many referees rushes to stop them. As they're trying to take them out of the ring, Suneo Honekawa shows up and heads to the ring._

_Veemon: Oh no._

_Agumon: Not this guy._

_Guilmon: Yes! Injure him! Let him suffer!_

_Suneo enters the ring and look at the injured Ryo before hitting an Armbar. As two referees tries to stop him…_

_Veemon: Now Touma's coming for the rescue!_

_Agumon: Remember that Suneo is the man who eliminated him last week!_

_Veemon: And let's remember months ago when Suneo and Giant kidnaps his sister._

_Touma enters the ring and punches Suneo's face multiple times before Clotheslining him out of the ring. After exiting the ring, Touma continues to fight against Suneo as the medics check on Ryo._

_Veemon: It's been a long time we haven't seen this type of chaos!_

_Agumon: Thanks to all of these pesititions, I think AWF is enjoyable to watch again!_

_Veemon: Quoting the Kaientai: INDEED!_

(Ring)

(I Am Perfection by Downstait Plays)

Doraemon: This is a 6 Man Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, from Shibuya, Japan, Kouji Minamoto! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: Last week Kouji managed to pick up a victory over the No.1 Contender for the Nippon Championship, Ryo.

Guilmon: This guy is the future of AWF. Unlike a certain loser.

(Realeza by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: And his partners first from Nerima, Japan, Suneo Honekawa! (Crowd Boos)

Guilmon: If you want a No.1 Contender, have him be it! This guy's destiny is way above yours!

Veemon: Looks like Guilmon's still mad at the fact tht Ryo eliminated Suneo two weeks ago.

(Written in my Face by Sean Jeaness and Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: And lastly from Ireland, he is the current AWF Nippon Champion, Lockon Stratos! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: Despite my annoyance of him being a fangirl bait, Lockon is a great champion!

Veemon: Eversince the Go With The Flow PPV, Lockon managed to send a mesaage to the AWF Roster: Never Mess with the Celestrial Being,

(Get on Your Knees by Age Against The Machines Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents first accompanied by his sister Relena, from Austria, Touma H Norstein! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: Ladies and gentlemen this match hs been booked after what happened last week.

Veemon: I'm telling you. Last week was a chaos. I wich I could explain, but fortunately we got out 'AWF Rewind' back in action.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

Doraemon: And his partners first representing the Spirit Detectives, Kazuma Kuwabara! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: My God I hate that Elvis wannabe. That guy doesn't deserve a girl!

Veemon: Last week Kuwabara managed to enter the final round of the Prince and Princess of Anime Tournament together with his girlfriend Yukina.

?: Hold on a sec playas!

Nazirul appears on the Titantron.

Nazirul: Just rechecked the schedule and it looks like I've booked Ryo in two matches in one night. So ladies and gentlemen please welcome his replacement for tonight match!

Veemon: Who is he?

…

(Flight of the Valkyries by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: And lastly from Shibuya, Japan, Takato Matsuki! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: Looks like Ryo's fellow 'Broski' is taking his place in this match.

Guilmon: My human partner is a loser! Last week on Mirai he lost his rookie! He's a loser!

Veemon: It's not his fault Zenkichi is eliminated last week. It was the rookie's own fault for being a boring rookie.

(Bell Rings)

Takato and Kouji starts first as the two locked on each other before pushing each other until Takato went behind Kouji and nails a German Suplex. As Kouji is on the turnbuckle, Takato goes for a Running Double Knee Smash onto Kouji's face, but Kouji dodges it, causing Takato to hang on the top turnbuckle allowing Kouji to Dropkicks Takato on the back, crashing Takato's chest onto the turnbuckle. Kouji grabs Takato to the corner before pressing his head on the lower turnbuckle before tagging himself to Lockon. Kouji Irish Whips Takato onto the ropes and after Takato bounces off the ropes, Lockon goes for a Back Body Drop. Instead, Takato kicks Lockon to the face before bouncing off the ropes again only to eat a Clothesline by Lockon. Takato gets up and receive a Spinebuster by Lockon as he goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Takato kicks out.

As Takato gets up, Lockon goes for the Brouge Kick. But Takato managed to dodge the kick, causing Lockon to kick the turnbuckle instead. Lockon looks behind and received a Dropkick by Takato, pushing him onto the turnbuckle. Takato then climbs to the middle turnbuckle, tags himself to Touma and punches Lockon's face multiple times before Monkey Fliping Lockon onto Touma. Touma catches Lockon before hitting a Belly to Back Suplex onto him. He then goes for the Gut Wrench Powerbomb, but Suneo enters the ring and pushes Touma, releasing Lockon from the finisher. He then Irish Whips Touma only to have it reversed as Touma lifts Suneo up and nails the Gut Wrench Powerbomb. Touma looked behind and received a Brouge Kick by Lockon as Lockon goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Kuwabara stops the count.

Kouji enters the ring and goes after Kuwabara, but Kuwabara lifts him up and slams him onto the ropes. Lockon lifts Kuwabara up and nails the Celtic Cross onto him. He then looks behind and get kicked to the gut by Touma as Touma nails the Gut Wrench Powerbomb onto Lockon. He then managed to dodge Suneo's Clothesline before hitting a German Suplex onto Suneo. He then tags himself to Takato before going after Suneo as Takato puts Lockon onto the LeBell Lock. Kouji picks Takato up and Irish Whips him bouncing from the turnbuckle before hitting a Zig Zag onto Takato. As he does the same onto Kuwabara who tries to get up, Lockon takes the advantage of the situation by pinning Takato.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here are your winners, the team of Kouji Minamoto, Suneo Honekawa and the AWF Nippon Champion, Lockon Stratos!

Guilmon: Such teamwork by Lockon's team! They had defeated Team Loser!

Veemon: Lockon has gained momentum for the PPV. Will it crushes Ryo's chance to win the title?

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

_Last Week…_

_One has been eliminated…_

_Tomorrow…_

_Another shall leave AWF…_

_AWF Mirai, the second elimination will take place…_

_Tomorrow…_

_Live in Puerto Rico!_

(Ring)

Agumon: Welcome back to AWF everyone and during the commercial break our GM has announced the contestants for the 4 Man Ladder Match for the Anime Mania Briefcase.

Guilmon: It's going to be Kouji Minamoto, Takato Matsuki, Touma H Norstein, Suneo Honekawa, and two other superstars that will be determined next week.

Veemon: Those guys except Suneo has never won a title. But if they win this ladder match, they will be a first time champion.

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! If Giant managed to beat Masaru in this match, he will be crowned the No.1 Contender for the AWF Shounen Championship!

**AWESOME!**

(I Came To Play by Downstait Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, from Nerima, Japan, Giant Takashi! (Crowd Boos)

Guilmon: There he is! The 3 times must see future AWF Shounen Champion!

Veemon: This match has been booked after Giant's interefence during last week's main event.

(Basic Thuganomics by John Cena Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, representing DATS, Masaru Daimon! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: Two weeks ago Masaru gets himself eliminated by Giant during that week's Battle Royal.

Guilmon: Speaking of which, where's his rookie? Should he be teaching his rookie some manners?

Agumon: Oga? Well according to our website, Masaru didn't care about him anymore since Oga seems to be abe to walk on his own.

(Bell Rings)

Giant and Masaru lock on each other until Giant stomps onto Masaru's foot before grabbing him and throws him onto the ring post shoulder first. As Masaru gets up, he received a NFL Tackle by Giant, pushing him onto the turnbuckle. Giant then Headbutts Masaru multiple times before kicking Masaru's spine using his knee multiple times until the referee stops him. He then goes for a Running Knee Smash, but Masaru moves his head away as Giant's knee crashes painfully onto the turnbuckle. Masaru lifts Giant up and throws him face first onto the top turnbuckle before hitting a Suplex from behind. As Giant holds on the lower ropes, Masaru nails a Baseball Slide onto Giant, pushing him down to the ring floor as Masaru went to the ring floor as well.

Agumon: Looks like Masaru is going for a Count Out victory here.

Veemon: Hope it works.

Masaru picks Giant up only to get an Uppercut which pushes Masaru onto the ring apron. He goes for a Clothesline, but Masaru catches the Clothesline before kicking Giant's gut with his knee. He grabs Giant's head and get set to slam his face onto the steel steps. But Giant Elbow Tackles Masaru's spine multiple times before suddenly nailling the Skull Crushing Finale onto Masaru, knocking him out as he hits the steel steps face first. As Giant enters the ring, the referee finishes the count.

Doraemon: Here's your winner by Count Out, Giant Takashi!

Veemon: I don't know how he did it, but he nails the Skull Crushing Finale by surprise!

Guilmon: That's the 'Awesome One' for you.

Agumon: Let's hope he'll remembers that Count Outs are not a way to win a title at the PPV.

(Backstage)

We can see a frustuated Ryo after losing his girlfriend Ruki. Then Takato shows up.

Takato: What's wrong?

Ryo: Nothing bro. It's just…

Takato: Ruki leaves you, isn't she?

Ryo: Yeah. I mean I'm not a loser! I can win the Nippon Championship for her! But she doesn't want to.

Takato: Relax. I'm sure there are a lot of girls out there wants you to be their boyfriend. Or in Long Island's lauguage, Boyski.

Ryo: You're right broski. But who should be my Girlski?

Takato: Girlski?

Ryo: You know, girlfriend?

Takato: Oh right. Sorry.

?: _Nii-chan! _There's that Broski form last week!

Takato and Ryo looks around and saw Touma and Relena heading towards them.

Ryo: Well look who we got here. A fellow fan of Shinjuku Burning X! How are ya?

Relena: I'm fine just like you! Can I have your autograph again?

Ryo: Well for a Broski… I mean a Sisski (Fellow female fan/friend), sure why not! (signs autograph to Relena)

Takato: So this is your sister?

Touma: Yep. She's sick eversince she was born.

Takato: Ouch. Will she get recovered?

Touma: Only time will tell. Come on Relena, we're leaving.

Relena: Okay! See ya Ryo-_kun_!

Ryo: Take care! Spike your hair! And… whatever Zack Ryder's last line is!

Touma and Relena leaves them.

Takato: So Ryo…

Ryo: Hm?

Takato: Since Touma's little sister is a fan of yours…

Ryo: Oh don't tell me… you're thinking that…

Takato: Yep. Come on Ryo, this is your big chance!

Ryo: She might be cute, but a girl in a wheelchair is not of a Broski's list of desired girls. Well I'm off. See ya broski! Woo woo woo!

Ryo then leaves Takato.

(Ring)

Doraemon: This match is to determine the final couple to advance to the Prince and Princess of Anime PPV!

(Smoke and Mirrors by Matt White Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, both from Tomoeda, Japan, the team of Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: There's the fan favorites to win this tournament! One of the most popular couple created by CLAMP!

Agumon: The problem is, can Syaoran compete? I mean he's still injured after his botch at Cybermouse.

Guilmon: Espacially if his opponent is…

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

Guilmon: … Super Cena.

Doraemon: And their opponents, both from Nerima, Japan, the team of Nobita Nobi and Shizuka Minamoto! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: Nobita rejects himself from facing Giant all to enter this tournament with his girlfriend Shizuka.

Agumon: The couple that win this match will advance to the PPV alongside the three other couples who had already advanced.

(Bell Rings)

Sakura and Shizuka starts first as the two stares at each other from their corners before Sakura charges towards Shizuka. Shizuka tried to catch her, but Sakura rolls herself to Shizuka's back before tripping Shizuka's leg, crashing her down onto the mat. She grabs Shizuka's leg only to get pushed to the turnbuckle by Shizuka's other leg. Shizuka goes after Sakura, but Sakura pushes her away with her legs before climbing the top turnbuckle. She then goes for a Flying Crossbody, but Shizuka catches her in mid air. Fortunately Sakura managed to place her legs on the ropes before hitting a Tornado DDT onto Shizuka. Sakura then goes for a Springboard Moonsault from the ropes, but Shizuka rolls away as Sakura crashes onto the mat. Shizuka then pins Sakura.

Referee: 1,2,… Sakura kicks out.

Shizuka went to the corner and gets set to hit Sakura with the Melody Kick (Superkick). As she goes for it, Sakura managed to crash Shizuka's leg before hitting a Takedown. As Shizuka gets up, Sakura bounces off the ropes and climbs onto Shizuka's head before hitting a Huraricana DDT. As Shizuka gets up, Sakura got for the Cardcaptor's Release (JTG's Neckbreaker). But Shizuka managed to push Sakura away. Sakura goes after Shizuka only to get lifted up and get slammed head first onto the turnbuckle. Shizuka then tags herself to Nobita, forcing Syaoran to enter the ring.

Veemon: The guys are in!

Guilmon: Super Cena powers activate!

Syaoran goes after Nobita only to receive the three shoulder tackles, a Sidewalk Slam and of course the Five Knuckle Shuffle. As Syaoran gets up, Nobita goes for the Attitude Adjustment. But Syaoran hangs on the ropes before surprisingly hitting a Huraricana onto Nobita. Nobita goes after Syaoran, but Syaoran trips him down to the mat before lifting his leg and slams it onto the mat knee first. Knowing that he might received a sudden STF from out of nowhere, Syaoran tags himself to Sakura, forcing Shizuka to enter the ring.

AGumon: Good call from Syaoran.

Veemon: For a moment, we could see someone tapping out.

Shizuka goes for a Running Clothesline onto Sakura, but Sakura dodges it before hitting an Enzuigiri onto Shizuka. She then placed Shizuka on the turnbuckle before climbing to the middle turnbuckle and nails a Monkey Flip. Shizuka gets up and managed to catch Sakura before hitting a Spinebuster onto her. She then went to the corner before going for the Melody Kick, but Sakura dodges it before countering with the Cardcaptor's Release followed with a pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here are your winners, the pair of Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto!

Veemon: They done it! Those two are heading to the PPV!

Agumon: If they win the tournament at the PPV, they will be literally be called the Prince and Princess of Anime.

As Sakura and Shizuka shakes hands, Syaoran offers a handshake to Nobita. However, Nobita who seem frustuated refuses to shake hands with Syaoran as he leaves the ring with Shizuka following him.

Guilmon: Looks like Nobita's not happy.

Veemon: Yeah. It seems his dream to be Shizuka's prince has reduced into oblivion.

Agumon: Tomorrow we shall see who will be the second rookie to be eliminated, live on AWF Mirai.

Veemon: Until tomorrow and next week, this is Veemon saying good night and don't forget kids, an apple a day keeps the doctors away!

Guilmon: Eat apples and you'll be just like Carlito and Primo in no time! Good night!

…

Match Results:

Takeru and Hikari def. Ryo and Ruki (Prince and Princess of Anime Tournament Match) (Advances to the Finals at the PPV)

SOS Brigade def. The Elrics and Takeru & Ryo

Lockon, Suneo and Kouji def. Kuwabara, Touma and Takato

Giant def. Masaru (Wins No.1 Contendership for the AWF Shounen Championship)

Syaoran and Sakura def. Nobita and Shizuka (Prince and Princess of Anime Tournament Match) (Advances to the Finals at the PPV)

…

Match Cards for Prince and Princess of Anime PPV:

Haruhi Suzumiya © (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) vs Tohru Honda (Fruits Basket) (AWF Shoujo Championship Match)

Junpei Shibayama and Tomoki Himi © (Digimon Frontier) vs The Sohma Dynasty (Fruits Basket) vs The SOS Brigade (Menalcholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) (AWF Tag Team Championship Match)

Lockon Stratos © (Gundam 00) vs Ryo Akiyama (Digimon Tamers) (AWF Nippon Championship Match)

Kouji Minamoto (Digimon Frontier) vs Suneo Honekawa (Doraemon) vs Touma H Norstein (Digimon Savers) vs Takato Matsuki (Digimon Tamers) (Fatal 4 Way Ladder Match for the Anime Mania Briefcase)

Dekisugi Hidetoshi © (Doraemon) vs Giant Takashi (Doraemon) (AWF Shounen Championship Match)

Kazuma Kuwabara and Yukina (Yu Yu Hakusho) vs Simon the Digger and Nia Teppelin (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) vs Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Yagami (Digimon 02) vs Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) (Final Match for the Prince and Princess of Anime Crowns)

A/N: There you have it, another chapter of AWF! BTW, other companies can calm theirselves because Syaoran has already used the Gold of the Fort Briefcase (won by Dekisugi at the Clash of the Titans PPV last season) which means… YOUR TITLES ARE SAFE!

Oh and today (18 March) is my 18th Birthday. Wait? I'm 18 which means I can watch porn now? (Insert multiple Daniel Bryan's 'YES!' here)

Please Review!


	34. AWF Mirai 6

Okay. With my birthday done, here's another chapter of AWF Mirai where another rookie shall be eliminated!

Disclaimer: Nazirul owns no one.

…

(Wild and Young by American Bang Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on the Titantron)

Gimmy: Welcome everyone to AWF Mirai! We're your hosts Gimmy and Darry!

Darry: We're here in Puerto Rico, and tonight, not only we'll have our second rookie eliminated, the AWF Shounen Championship will be on the line.

We can see the rookies in the ring with GM Nazirul.

Nazirul: We'll meet again are we? Well this time I won't waste any of your valuable time. Instead, I will announce the second rookie to be eliminated! But first, I want to hear some voice of surport from the Puerto Rico people! (Crowd Cheers) Alright! What do you people think about Allen? (Crowd Cheers/Boos) Gon? (Crowd Cheers) Tsuna? (Crowd Cheers/Boos), Toriko? (Crowd Cheers/Boos) Oga? (Crowd Boos), Natsu? (Crowd Cheers/Boos) What about Negi? (Crowd Cheers) Man looks like Oga is the least favorite here. Still, favoritism won't work in AWF as tonight's rookie that shall be eliminated is… (drum rolls) … I'm sorry Allen but you're eliminated from this show. (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Allen: Maybe my luck isn't lucky in this contest. But don't worry! I enjoyed myself here! I learned a lot from all of you and I'm ready to take on any company that want me, even if it is AWF! (Crowd Cheers)

Nazirul: Alright. See ya Allen.

Allen then leaves the ring.

Nazirul: And let me remind you that Allen and Zenkichi, who are already eliminated, will receive two second chances to be signed to AWF at the Anime Rumble PPV. However, those chances are given randomly, so don't expect them re-entering AWF and participate in the Anime Rumble Match at the PPV. Back to the show since there are 6 of you left and Oga is scheduled to a title match at the main events, I've booked two more matches for tonight. First match which is next is going to be Toriko vs Negi and the match after that is a Triple Threat Match between Gon, Tsuna and Natsu. Now withour futher ado, let's enjoy the show!

Everyone except Negi and Toriko leaves the ring as the two went to their corners ready for their match.

(Bell Rings)

Gimmy: There you go, our first match of the night.

Darry: And poor Allen gets eliminated tonight. We wish him good luck in the future.

Negi looks at Toriko, knowing that he's smaller than him. As Toriko grabs Negi's head, Negi stomps onto Toriko's leg before Uppercuting him to the turnbuckle. Negi then goes for a Running Clothesline, but Toriko pushes Negi away with his bare hands. Negi goes after Toriko only to get choked by Toriko's two left hands as Toriko slams his head onto Negi's. He grabs Negi's shirt before throwing him shoulder first onto the steel post. Negi gets up and throws a slow punch onto Toriko only to have it easily catched by Toriko. Toriko then punches Negi's spine as Negi fell on his knees before lying on the mat. After dragging him to the middle of the ring, Toriko goes for a huge Elbow Drop. But Negi managed to roll away as Toriko's elbow crashes onto the mat. As Toriko is crawling, Negi quickly bounces off the ropes and nails a Running Kick onto Toriko's spine. After hitting a Springboard Lionsault onto Toriko, Negi goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Toriko kocks out.

Darry: So close.

Gimmy: I thought we're going to have the biggest upset in this match.

Negi climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Headbutt. But Toriko rolls away as Negi crashes face first onto the mat. As Negi gets up, he gets choked by Toriko as Toriko goes for a Chokeslam. Negi however managed to break free from Toriko before climbing to his back and goes for a Sleeper Hold. Toriko sets to crash Negi onto the turnbuckle, but Negi release himself from Toriko, causing Toriko to crash onto the turnbuckle. Negi then jumps to the top turnbuckle before going for a Monkey Flip, but Toriko counters with a Two Handed Chokeslam. As Negi gets up, Toriko goes for a Knockout Punch. But Negi dodges Toriko's punch and nails a Superkick onto Toriko. However, it didn't took Toriko down at all. Negi then goes for another Superkick, but Toriko catches his leg. Fortunately Negi managed to kick Toriko's neck with his other leg as Toriko releases Negi's leg. He then bounces off the ropes and nails a Two Handed Bulldog onto Toriko followed with a pin.

Gimmy: Wil we have…

Darry: The biggest upset here?

Referee: 1,2,… Toriko kicks out.

Darry: No we're don't!

Gimmy: So close! Negi needs to do more than that to take down Toriko.

Negi climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Diving Headbutt onto Toriko. As Toriko gets up, Negi goes for the Killswitch. Toriko however managed to Headbutt Negi's back, pushing him away. Negi looked behind and dodges Toriko's Knockout Punch before kicking Toriko's leg multple times as Toriko is down on his knee. He then goes to the ropes before Superkicking Toriko down to the mat!

Gimmy: YES!

Darry: Pin him now!

Negi goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,…

TORIKO KICKS OUT!

Gimmy: I can't believe it! Toriko kicks out!

Darry: What on earth can Negi do right now to win this match?

After been shocked to the fact that Toriko kicks out, Negi picks him up only to get multiple punches onto his gut, pushing him away. After that, Negi fells victim to Toriko's Knockout Punch as Toriko goes for the pin.

Referee: 1…

2…

… NEGI KICKS OUT!

Gimmy: Whoa!

Darry: Negi still had enough left to avoid losing to Toriko!

Toriko, after being shocked at the fact that Negi kicks out, went to the corner…

Gimmy: Oh no.

Darry: Don't tell me…

… and gets set for a Spear.

Gimmy: He's going to nail Spear onto Negi!

Darry: With that much weight, Negi's going to break into two!

As Negi gets up, Toriko goes for the Spear. However, Negi managed to jump through Toriko's Spear as Toriko crashes head first onto the steel post. Toriko looks behind and received another Superkick by Negi as Negi goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Negi Springfield!

Gimmy: He done it! He defeated Toriko! He has ended Toriko's winning streak!

Darry: What a PPV worthy match, and that's just the beginning!

Gimmy: Maybe our GM didn't expect this from those two rookies.

(GM's Office)

We can see Nazirul watching the match from his TV.

Nazirul: Whoa. Never thought this match would end up like this. Maybe I'm terrible at booking matches. Oh well. At least those tow has proven that they're the future of Anime Wrest… no, strike that. They're the future of Fanfiction Wrestling Industry.

Nazirul then sits on his couch and continues to watch the show.

(Ring)

We can see Gon is already in the ring, waiting for Natsu and Tsuna.

Doraemon: This is a Triple Threat Match set for one fall! Already in the ring, from Whale Island, Gon Frecess!

Gimmy: Welcome back to AWF and right now is our second match, Gon vs Natsu vs Tsuna.

Darry: Right now you're seeing Gon getting ready for this match.

(Snow Fairy by Funkist Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponents first representing the Fairy Tail Guild, Natsu Dragneel!

Gimmy: I'm telling you right now. Natsu needs to do something impressive. Or else he'll be gone next week.

Darry: If he can win this match, he might be able to survive next week's elimination.

(Drawing Days by Splay Plays)

Doraemon: And lastly, he is the heir of the Vongola Family, Tsuna Sawadayoshi!

Gimmy: Tsuna has a 2 in a row winning streak recently.

Darry: Keep this up and he'll grow a pair in no time.

(Bell Rings)

Natsu and Tsuna goes after each other as Gon bounces off the rope and goes for a Double Clothesline onto both of them. But both Natsu and Tsuna managed to catch Gon before hitting a Double Back Body Drop onto him. As the two exchanged blows, they didn't realised that Gon managed to avoid himself crashing to the mat by doing a handstand.

Gimmy: Whoa!

Darry: A handstand by Gon. Now that's impressive!

After knocking Tsuna down, Natsu turns around and gets his neck surounded by Gon's legs as Gon nails a Huraricana onto Natsu, sending his head on the ropes. Gon then goes for the 619, but Tsuna tries to tackle down Gon's leg. Fortunately Gon was able to leap through Tsuna before hitting the 619 onto Natsu. Gon climbs the top rope and instead of hitting a Body Splash onto Natsu, he leaps onto Tsuna's upperbody before hitting a Tornado DDT followed with a pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Natsu stops the count.

Natsu picks Gon up and throws him out of the ring, in which Gon managed to hold on the ropes. Natsu picks Tsuna up only to get Uppercuted as Natsu stands near the ropes. As Gon stands on the ring apron, Tsuna bounces off the ropes and goes for a Running Clothesline onto Natsu. But Natsu jumps away as Tsuna's Clothesline was about to hit onto Gon. Gon however managed to pull the ropes, tripping Tsuna down to the ring floor. As Gon looked at Tsuna, Natsu grabs his head before slamming him face first onto the turnbuckle as Gon fell to the ring floor along with Tsuna. He then bounces off the ropes before he dives himself onto both Tsuna and Gon.

Gimmy: Those guys are on their 'Game Face' tonight!

Darry: This match went back and forth every seconds! I can't predict the winner!

Gimmy: You and I the same sis.

Natsu lifts Tsuna up ad Suplexes him onto the ring floor before Gon dropkicking Natsu onto the barricade from behind. Gon the tried to Clothesline Natsu to the audiences seats, but Natsu nails a Back Body Drop onto Gon instead. As Natsu looks at Gon, Tsuna tackles him onto the barricade from behind before entering the ring together. As Tsuna picks Natsu up, Natsu Uppercuts him to the turnbuckle before Headbutting him multiple times until the referee stops him. As Tsuna is on the lower turnbuckle, Natsu goes for a Baseball Slide onto Tsuna. But he saw Gon on the ring floor near the ring apron which caused Natsu to go after Gon instead. Gon however managed to move himself away from Natsu's Baseball Slide before pulling him down to the ring floor. As Natsu gets up, Gon jumps onto his head before hitting a Tornado DDT face first onto the ring floor.

Gimmy: I think Natsu's out!

Darry: Now this leaves Gon and Tsuna.

Gon climbs the top rope and jumps onto Tsuna, but Tsuna catches him, lifts him up and goes for an Attitude Adjustment. Gon however managed to break free from Tsuna before Dropkicking him, sending Tsuna's head hanging on the ropes. After hitting the 619, Gon gets ready for a Body Splash. But Natsu pulled him down to the ring floor before hitting the Nakama Punch (Knockout Punch) onto Gon. After that he enters the ring and goes for another Nakama Punch onto Tsuna. But Tsuna trips Natsu's leg before hitting the STF as Natsu taps out.

Doraemon: Here's your winner by Submission, Tsuna Sawadayoshi!

Gimmy: Another win by Tsuna! Now he has three wins in a row!

Darry: I thought Tsuna doesn't like his pro. Why did he use his pro's finisher?

Gimmy: I have no idea. Mocking him perhaps?

(Backstage)

We can see AWF Shounen Champion Dekisugi Hidetoshi heading to the ring.

Darry: And up next ladies and gentlemen is our main event, the AWF Shounen Championship will be on the line!

Gimmy: Can Dekisugi retain his title? We'll find out after these commercials!

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

_And now, it's time of AWF Rewind!_

_(September, Week 1, AWF Gattai)_

_We can see Masaru trying to push Yusuke down to the ring floor, but Yusuke tries to fight back. That is until…_

_Veemon: Who's that appearing from under the ring?_

_Agumon: That's…_

_Guilmon: Oga Tatsumi! Masaru's rookie!_

_Oga, holding a slidge hammer, slams the hammer straight onto Yusuke's back side of his head as Masaru throws him out of the ring._

_Veemon: I can't believe it! Oga had just costed Yusuke a title shot!_

_Guilmon: Woa woa woa look out!_

_At the ring we can see Oga beating Yusuke up with the hammer until Yusuke's rookie Gon Frecess shows up, climbs the top of the barricade and nails a Huraricana onto Oga._

_Agumon: That's Gon! Yusuke's rookie!_

_Veemon: Gon has a score to settle with Oga eversince last week's episode of Mirai._

_(September, Week 2, AWF Mirai)_

_Gon bounces off the ropes before hitting the 619 onto Dekisugi. As Gon climbs the top rope and goes for a Springboard Splash, he saw Oga rushing to the ring._

_Gimmy: Oga?_

_Darry: What is he… -noticed Yusuke is gone- where the…_

_As Oga enters the ring, he goes after Gon only to get blocked by Yusuke. Yusuke then proceeds to fight with Oga at the ring floor as Gon climbs the top rope and goes for a Springboard Splash. Dekisugi however raises his knees up, causing Gon to crash onto his knees. Dekisugi then nails the Killswitch onto Gon followed with a pin._

_Referee: 1,2,3!_

_Doraemon: Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Shounen Champion, Dekisugi Hidetoshi!_

_As Oga walks away to the stage after getting his ass kicked by Yusuke, Dekisugi grabs a mic from Doraemon._

_Dekisugi: Hey Oga! Guess what? For injuring my rookie, screwing Yusuke out from a title shot, screwing Gon's winning streak and almost screwing my match, I want to whoop your ass next week! (Crowd Cheers) That is if you are not eliminated next week. To make this fun, that match will be for my AWF Shounen Championship! (Crowd Cheers) And since Yusuke got himself screwed last week thanks to you, let's make this a Triple Threat Match! Me vs You vs Yusuke for the AWF Shounen Championship! (Crowd Cheers)_

_Dekisigi then drops the mic._

_Gimmy: Can you believe this? Another title match at AWF Mirai next week?_

_Darry: It's going to be him vs Oga and Yusuke. Looks like next week is going to be huge!_

(Ring)

Doraemon: This is a Triple Threat Match for the AWF Shounen Championship!

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the challenger, representing the Spirit Detectives, Yusuke Urameshi!

Gimmy: Ladies and gentlemen this match has been booked after what you see during the AWF Rewind promo.

Darry: If Yusuke manage to win this match, the schedule for the PPV will be changed.

Gimmy: Yeah and… wait a minute!

Oga Tatsumi appears fron the audiences seats before pushing Yusuke onto the ropes from behind. As Yusuke bounces off the ropes, Oga nails a Russian Leg Sweep onto Yusuke before stomping him multiple times until the referee tries to stop him.

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year Plays)

Gimmy: Thank God the champion's here!

Darry: Beat that punk's ass!

Dekisugi rushes into the ring before hitting Oga's face with his title belt before doing it again.

(Bell Rings)

He picks Yusuke up only to get lifted as Yusuke gets set for the GTS. Oga however pushes Yusuke onto the rope as Yusuke releases Dekisugi down onto the ring floor. After hitting a Bulldog onto Yusuke, Oga proceeds for a Beatdown onto Yusuke until the referee stops him. After yelling at the referee, Oga picks Yusuke up only to get Elbow Tackled to the spine multiple times. After that Yusuke nails a high kick to Oga's jaw before going for the Anaconda Vice. Before Oga could tap out, Dekisugi pulled Yusuke down to the ring floor before hitting a Russian Leg Sweep.

Gimmy: Every man for himself in this match.

Darry: Even if Oga's the biggest jerk here.

Dekisugi enters the ring and picks Oga up only to get a punch straight onto the chin as Oga lifts Dekisugi up and nails a Spinebuster. As Dekisugi is on the lower rope, Oga pushes him down to the ring floor with a Running Kick. After going down to the ring floor, Oga picks Dekisugi up only to get an Uppercut to the steel post by Dekisugi. Oga catches Dekisugi who walks towards him before slamming Dekisugi face first onto the steel post multiple times before throwing him into the ring. Before Oga could enter the ring, Yusuke attacks him with a Ring Bell.

Doraemon: This winner of this match via DQ, Oga Tatsumi! However, still your AWF Shounen Champion, Dekisugi Hidetoshi!

Gimmy: What the hell is Yusuke doing?

Darry: I think he wants Oga, not Dekisugi's title belt!

Yusuke grabs Oga before slamming his head face first onto the steel steps. After picking a steel chair from under the ring, Yusuke slams Oga's head with the chair multiple times before throwing it away. After throwing Oga into the ring, Yusuke grabs a brass knuckle from under the ring before entering the ring. As Oga gets up, he gets a Brass Knuckle to the face by Yusuke, knocking him down but not out. After hitting the Anaconda Vice onto Oga for a minute, Yusuke grabs a mic.

Yusuke: Hey punk. Guess what? Before I changed my personallity, I'm a bigger punk that you could ever hope to be. Want a prove? How about you and me, Backstage, before the show starts! (Crowd Cheers)

Yusuke then drops the mic.

Gimmy: Looks like Yusuke has challenged Oga to a Backstage Brawl next week before the show starts!

Darry: And let's hope Yusuke could teach Oga a lesson during that match.

Gimmy: Well with the Backstage Brawl and another elimination, tune in next week for another episode of AWF Mirai.

Darry: We're your hosts Gimmy and Darry saying Goon Night, and See Ya!

…

Match Results:

Allen Walker has been eliminated from AWF.

Negi def. Toriko

Tsuna def. Natsu and Gon (Triple Threat Match)

Oga def. Dekisugi and Yusuke (via DQ) (Triple Threat Match) (Dekisugi retains AWF Shounen Championship)

A/N: There you have it, another episode of AWF Mirai. With Allen's eliminated, now there are only 6 rookies left standing! Who will be eliminated next? We shall find out soon!

Don't forget to vote for the rookies! Remember, 6 is the highest while 1 in the lowest.

Please Review.


	35. AWF Gattai! 24

Alright. After a week of break I'm back with another chapter of AWF.

Disclaimer: I own no one.

…

(Let It Roll by Divide The Day Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on the Titantron)

Agumon: Welcome everyone to AWF, one week before our 6th PPV! I'm Agumon and joining me are Veemon and Guilmon!

Veemon: We're live in Mexico City, Mexico, miles away from our first PPV in America for AWF Season 2!

(Realeza by Jim Johnston Plays)

Guilmon: And what a way to kick start the show with one of the 4 guys who will compete for the Anime Mania Briefcase at the PPV, Suneo!

Veemon: Along with him during the match are Takato, Kouji and Touma.

Suneo: My name is Suneo Honekawa! (Crowd Boos) But you already know that. (Crowd Boos) As been said last week, I will face 3 other rejects for the vacanted Anime Mania Briefcase! Now imagine me winning that briefcase? I will earn more ratings that that loser Syaoran could ever hope to be! And how am I going to make that imagination becomes reality? Easy! Enter the ring, then beat up those three other guys, and lastly climb the ladder and grab the briefcase. Simple? Of course you'll already know that. (Crowd Boos) And once I won that briefcase, I will cash it in on the AWF Shounen Champion himself, except if that champion's name is my friend Giant. (Crowd Boos)

(Man in the Box by Alice in Chains Plays)

Guilmon: Who the hell would interupt Suneo's promo?

Veemon: That could be Iori Hida who we last seen him during the Battle Royal last week.

Iori: Alright. I heard you. Your name is Suneo and everybody know that. You are in the next PPV and everybody know that. You're going to win that briefcase and everybody know that. But here's something that everybody didn't know yet. I want to take your spot at the PPV! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: What the hell?

Guilmon: He can't do that! Give us at least one reason why you should have Suneo's spot!

Suneo: And why should I give my spot to you? Because you know kendo? (sarcasm) Oh I'm scared! (sarcasm ends)

Iori: No. Because I just noticed that the other three are fellow Digidestineds like me! (Crowd Cheers) I want to join them and make this a 4 Digidestineds Ladder Match for that Briefcase and all I need to do is remove you from the match. (Crowd Cheers) What do you say Suneo? Will you put your spot on the line against me? Or are you going to run like a coward? (Crowd Cheers)

Suneo: Me? Coward? Well guess what you little runt, I accept your challenge! And mark my words, tonight your vision for a 4 Digidestineds Ladder Match will be erased from your mind after I defeated you.

Suneo drps the mic as the crowd boos at him. After that Suneo's theme plays in the background.

Veemon: Well we have the first match for tonight, Suneo vs Iori with a spot to the PPV on the line!

Agumon: And our main event for tonight, one week before his match against Dekisugi Hidetoshi, Giant Takashi must take on his former bully victim Nobita Nobi in an obvious one on one match.

(Backstage)

Hiroko: Hiroko 'Laura' Haruna here, representing AWF's Backstage Crew and please welcome my guest for tonight, the Number One Contender for the AWF Nippon Championship, Ryo Akiyama! (Crowd Cheers/Boos) Ryo at the PPV you will take on Lockon Stratos for the title, but people keep saying that you're not ready for a title shot despite getting one.

Ryo: Hold up! Me not ready for a title shot? Are you serious? The people who said that is wrong! At the PPV I will win that title and prove to those naysayers that Ryo Akiyama, the biggest loser in AWF's History, is your NEW AWF Nippon Champion. Woo Woo Woo, You Know It!

Hiroko: But wait. There's also a rumour about you with…

Ryo: Relena? Are you serious? She's just a fellow fan of the Shinjuku Burning X, a fellow broski, and any other appropiate terms. Besides, I hate wheel chaired girls.

?: Does that include me?

Ryo: (turns behind) Relena? Wait I can explain!

Relena: No need. I understand. I'm not in your taste. I mean I can't walk on long distances. I can only sit on my wheel chair almost 24/7. I'm not in your interest.

Ryo: But…

Relena: Forget it Ryo. For saying 'I hate wheel chaired girls', I could picture you rejecting a wheelchaired person who wants an autograph! From now on, I'm not your broski or whatever!

Ryo: … Wait!...

Relena then leaves Ryo by pushing her wheelchair.

Ryo: … I was just joking! Just like Ryder!

Ryo then leaves the scene sadly.

(Ring)

Guilmon: Serves you right for making a bad joke!

Veemon: First losing Ruki as his girlfriend, now loses a fan of his internet show?

Agumon: I have a felling that this will effect his morale for next week's title match.

Veemon: Well ladies and gentlemen right now we're going for some female action and joining us on commentary, the Shoujo Champion herself, Haruhi Suzumiya. How are you doing?

Haruhi: Fine just like my title.

Agumon: First thanks for being here on commentary.

Haruhi: Why thank you. Not.

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Sohma Dynasty, Tohru Honda! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: So there she is, your opponent at next week's PPV.

Haruhi: She has nothing on me. Sharpshooter? Do I look like I'm scared of that thing?

Agumon: You do realise that the Sharpshooter is one of the most dangerous submissions in pro wrestling?

Haruhi: Who cares! She still got nothing on me.

(Glamazon by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: And her opponent, from Germany, residing in Tokyo-3, Japan, she is the 'Second Child', Asuka Langley Soryu! (Crowd Boos)

Guilmon: This is not going to be good for Tohru.

Haruhi: You got that right. If she loses this match, I won't be worried.

Veemon: And why is that?

Haruhi: Because I know Asuka would destroy Tohru right now. And facing an already destroyed opponent at the PPV would be a piece of cake for me.

(Bell Rings)

The two girls have a Staredown before Tohru strikes first onto Asuka. But Asuka chokes her with two hands only to get her legs stomped. After stomping Asuka's leg multiple times to break free, Tohru bounces off the ropes before going for a Lariat. But Asuka catches her before hitting a Belly to Belly Suplex onto her. She then bounces off the ropes and nails a Big Splash onto Tohru followed with a pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Tohru kicks out.

Veemon: She managed to kick out!

Guilmon: But that Big Splash might cost her body to be injured for a little.

Asuka picks Tohru up and places her on the top turnbuckle before climbing along. She then goes for a Suplex from the top turnbuckle, but Tohru tackles Asuka multiple times with her elbow before Headbutting Asuka's head, causing the two to suffer a headache. Tohru managed to recover before standing up, grabs Asuka's hair, and nails a Tornado DDT from the top turnbuckle. As Tohru gets set for the Sharpshooter, Haruhi enters the ring and smacks her face with the title belt.

Doraemon: The winner of the match as a result of DQ, Tohru Honda!

Haruhi then proceeds to choke Tohru with the title belt as the referee tries to stop her. After a minute, Haruhi managed to stop choking an unconsious Tohru as she is guided to the backstage by the referee with the medics checking on Tohru.

Veemon: Haruhi has sent a message.

Guilmon: By choking Tohru until she's unconsious? Yeah right she did.

(Backstage)

We can see AWF Shounen Champion Dekisugi Hidetoshi walking until he saw someone lying on the floor while crying. He then went towards the person.

Dekisugi: Wait. Aren't you Touma's little. sister?

Relena: (sobs before she nods)

Dekisugi: Let me guess, fell off the wheelchair? Don't worry I help you.

Dekisugi placed her wheelchair back in position before lifting Relana to the wheelchair.

Dekisugi: (pats her head) There there. Are you alright?

Relena: (wipes away tears) I'm fine. Thank… Thanks for helping me.

Dekisugi: You're welcome. And what are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be with your brother?

Relena: I'm just moving around backstage. That's all.

Dekisugi: It's dangerous to move by yourself. Here let me help you move you around.

Relena: Thank you, Mr. Champion.

Dekisugi: The name's Dekisugi, not Mr. Champion okay?

Relena: Sorry.

Dekisugi and Relena then leaves the scene.

(Ring)

Veemon: Looks like our current champion is talking Relena on a walk around backstage.

Agumon: That's a true champion. Helping people in need. Unlike a certain No.1 Contender for his title.

Guilmon: Oh shut up. You're just jealous because Giant has more charisma with you could ever hope to be!

Doraemon: This is a Tag Team Match for the AWF Tag Team Championship!

(Ain't Make No Believe by Stonefree Experince Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the challengers, both from Shinjuku, Japan, the team of Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: Ladies and gentlemen this title match has been booked after the current champs Junpei and Tomoki accepted their challenge.

Guilmon: They're a bunch of idiots! I mean defending your title a week before a PPV? Now that's a stupid thing to do!

Agumon: Well that's the prove that they got guts.

(Somebodies Gotta Get It by Three 6 Mafia Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents, both from Shibuya, Japan, they are the current AWF Tag Team Champions, the team of Junpei Shibayama and Tomoki Himi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: Can you imagine a fatass and a pipsquick holding that title and then show it to the champions at the other companies? They would laugh at us while saying 'lol AWF'!

Veemon: Laugh at them all you want, but they are your current AWF Tag Team Champions.

Agumon: If they win, they shall defend it against the Sohma Dynasty and the SOS Brigade at next week's PPV.

(Bell Rings)

Hirokazu and Tomoki starts first as Tomoki charges towards Hirokazu. Hirokazu tried to catch Tomoki, but Tomoki slides below him before getting up and climbs on his back, going for a Sleeper Hold. Hirokazu, instead slamming Tomoki onto the turnbuckle, tags himself to Kenta as Kenta climbs the top turnbuckle while Hirokazu slams Tomoki onto the turnbuckle before putting him on the top turnbuckle. Kenta lifts him up and nails a Spinebuster from the top turnbuckle onto Tomoki before tagging to Hirokazu. Hirokazu then nails a Diving Double Leg Drop onto Tomoki followed with a pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Tomoki kicks out.

Hirokazu picks Tomoki up before putting him on the turnbuckle. After multiple martial arts kicks onto Tomoki, he tags himself to Kenta. After Kenta Headbutting Tomoki's gut multiple times, Hirokazu nails a Running Double Knee Smash straight onto Tomoki's face before hitting a Monkey Flip. Kenta lifts Hirokazu up and drops his body onto Tomoki, but Tomoki rolls away as Hirokazu crashes onto the mat while Tomoki tags himself to Junpei.

Veemon: Ooooohhhhh boy.

Agumon: The big man is in. Can those two handle an unleashed Junpei?

Kenta goes after Junpei only to get grabbed and Headbutted by Junpei. He then picks Hirokazu up and picks Kenta as well before slamming their heads onto each other. As Kenta rolls to the ring floor, Junpei picks Hirokazu up only to get an Uppercut which pushes him away. Hirokazu then bounces off the ropes before hitting a Huraricana DDT. As Kenta gets up, Tomoki dives onto him only to get catched by Kenta as Kenta slams Tomoki onto the steel post. Hirokazu climbs the top turnbuckle and gets set for the Star Shift Pain, but the SOS Brigade enters the ring as Itsuki goes after Junpei while Kyon goes after Hirokazu.

Guilmon: What the hell are they doing? They had just screwed Hirokazu and Kenta!

Veemon: I thought you surported the SOS Brigade.

Guilmon: I surported them but why on earth are they screwing Hirokazu and Kenta?

Agumon: Hold on a minute guys. Look who are joining the party!

The Sohma Dynasty enters the scene as Kyo goes after Kyon while Yuki goes after Itsuki. As Kyo and Kyon exchanged blows, Kenta attacks both Kyon and Kyo while Tomoki climbs the ring apron and dives onto both Itsuki and Yuki. Just then GM Nazirul shows up.

Nazirul: Alright. At next week's PPV in which I call it _Purinsu to Purinsesu_ (Prince and Princess) I've decided that it's going to be a Fatal Four Way Tag Team Match for the Tag Titlee featuring The Sohma Dynasty, The SOS Brigade, Hirokazu and Kenta, and of course the Tag Champs theirselves, Junpei and Tomoki! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: What an announcement!

Agumon: Looks like Triple Threat has turned into a Fatal Four Way!

Guilmon: Finally! A 50-50 chance that a Team of my choice would win the title! I love this announcement already!

Veemon: And up next is a match for a spot to the Ladder Match at the PPV. Suneo vs Iori, winner goes to the PPV!

Agumon: Who will win that match? Find out next!

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

_And now, it's time for AWF Rewind!_

_After going down to the ring floor, Oga picks Dekisugi up only to get an Uppercut to the steel post by Dekisugi. Oga catches Dekisugi who walks towards him before slamming Dekisugi face first onto the steel post multiple times before throwing him into the ring. Before Oga could enter the ring, Yusuke attacks him with a Ring Bell._

_Doraemon: This winner of this match via DQ, Oga Tatsumi! However, still your AWF Shounen Champion, Dekisugi Hidetoshi!_

_Gimmy: What the hell is Yusuke doing?_

_Darry: I think he wants Oga, not Dekisugi's title belt!_

_Yusuke grabs Oga before slamming his head face first onto the steel steps. After picking a steel chair from under the ring, Yusuke slams Oga's head with the chair multiple times before throwing it away. After throwing Oga into the ring, Yusuke grabs a brass knuckle from under the ring before entering the ring. As Oga gets up, he gets a Brass Knuckle to the face by Yusuke, knocking him down but not out. After hitting the Anaconda Vice onto Oga for a minute, Yusuke grabs a mic._

_Yusuke: Hey punk. Guess what? Before I changed my personallity, I'm a bigger punk that you could ever hope to be. Want a prove? How about you and me, Backstage, before the show starts! (Crowd Cheers)_

_Yusuke then drops the mic._

(Ring)

Veemon: Well that Rewind that you just saw moments ago is what happened last week on Mirai.

Agumon: I can't wait for next week. Oga vs Yusuke in a Backstage Brawl!

Guilmon: Let's hope that Oga is not the one who will be eliminated from the show tomorrow.

(Man In The Box by Alice in Chains Plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first from Odaiba, Japan, Iori Hida! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: The young Digidestined and kendo student is set to win a spot into next week's Ladder Match for the vacanted Anime Mania Briefcase.

Guilmon: Hold on! Where is he?

Agumon: Guilmon's right. Where is Iori?

(Locker Room)

We can see Suneo alongside his buddy Giant beating up Iori.

Suneo: You think I would let you compete for a spot? Call me a coward all you want, but my dicision to screw you from the Ladder Match is final! See ya loser!

Suneo and Giant then leaves an injured Iori alone.

(Ring)

Veemon: I know it! Suneo's a coward! He didn't had the guts to defend his PPV Spot!

Guilmon: It doesn't matter! What matters are the fact that Suneo is going to win this match via Forfeit!

(Realeza by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, accompanied by Giant Takashi, from Nerima, Japan, Suneo Honekawa!

Guilmon: Now all he have to do is enter the ring, relax and let the referee counts to 10.

Veemon: Coward! You said you're going to defend your spot tonight but instead you're taking a coward's way out?

Guilmon: No one cares about your complaints! Now kick back and watch the referee counts to 10.

Referee: 1,2,3,4,5,6 …. Iori shows up weaken on stage.

Guilmon: You got to be kidding me!

Veemon: He still had enough let in the tank!

As the referee counts to 7, Iori rushes towards the ring only to get tackled down by Giant as the referee counts till 8. He picks Iori up and throws him onto the steel steps as the referee counts till 9. After a second, the referee counts to 10.

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen your winner by Count Out, Suneo Honekawa!

Suneo went to the ring floor as he and Giant goes for a 2 on 1 Beatdown onto Iori. That is until Takato Matsuki rushes to the scene and goes after Suneo. Takato unloading himself on Suneo as Giant picks Takato up and throws him onto the barricade. As Giant tells Suneo to beat Iori up…

(Voices by Rev Theory Plays)

Veemon: That's…

AGumon: Shinji Ikari!

Guilmon: What the hell is he doing?

Shinji attacks Suneo with a Lou Thesz Press until Giant picks him up. Shinji however managed to nail an RKO onto Giant before going to the stage.

Veemon: I guess Shinji wants that Briefcase as well!

Guilmon: Sadly for him, all the spots for the Ladder Match is full. So that means his effort are futile.

Veemon: Well ladies and gentlemen (WWE King of the Ring 2008 Theme Plays in the Background) next week is our 6th PPV titled _Purinsu to Purinsesu_ and what matches we had for the fans!

Agumon: First up is for the AWF Shoujo Championship. Haruhi Suzumiya, the leader of the SOS Brigade and the founder of Haruhiism religion, will defend her title against Sohma Dynasty's very own Natalya, Tohru Honda.

Guilmon: After her match with Asuka, I doubt that Tohru would be able to pull out a win at the PPV.

Veemon: Next, announced after the Tag Team Championship Match earlier, the titles will be defended again.

Agumon: But this time, it's going to be a Fatal Four Way Tag Team Match.

Guilmon: Junpei and Tomoki, defending their titles against Hirokazu and Kenta, the Sohma Dynasty, and my pick for the match, SOS Brigade.

Veemon: Then the AWF Nippon Championship shall be on the line. Lockon Stratos, defending his title against Ryo Akiyama.

Guilmon: I would pay a lot of money to see Lockon Brouge Kicking that talentless jobber Ryo to oblivion.

Agumon: Then a 4 Man Ladder Match for the vacanted Anime Mania Briefcase!

Veemon: Suneo, Takato, Kouji and Touma. If one of them grab the briefcase, they are definitely a future champion.

Guilmon: And then the 'Awesome One' Giant Takashi will take on Dekisugi Hidetoshi for the AWF Shounen Championship.

Agumon: Dekisugi has proven that he's the best champion AWF could offer. But can he retain his title against Giant who might a trick on his sleeves?

Veemon: And our main event, a Fatal Four Way Elimination Mixed Tag Team Match for the title of AWF Prince and Princess of Anime!

Agumon: We have Takeru and Hikari. We have Kuwabara and Yukina. We have Simon and Nia. And we also have the fan favorites Syaoran and Sakura. Among these four couples, who shall wear the crowns?

Veemon: AWF _Purinsu to Purinsesu _is presented by Las Vegas Casino! Hurry and place your bets!

Guilmon: We'll be live obviously in Las Vegas, Nevada.

(Backstage)

We can see Dekisugi and Relena again.

Relena: Thanks for pushing me around Dekisugi. I never thought the backstage is bigger than what I'm expecting!

Dekisugi: No big deal. Say where's your brother? Shouldn't he been looking for you?

Relena: He's inside his locker room. But there are too many I can't remember which one is his.

Dekisugi: Don't worry. I'll help you finding it?

Relena: Really? Thank you!

?: Well it looks like Captain Charisma is spending his time with a wheelchaired girl.

Nobita appears on the scene.

Dekisugi: It's called helping out Nobita.

Nobita: Whatever. Say I'm going for my match next. Wish me luck!

Dekisugi: Will do.

Nobita then leaves before stopping on his track and turned behind.

Nobita: By the way little girl, are you a member of Cenation?

Relena: No.

Nobita: I thought so. Have fun you two!

Nobita then leaves the scene.

(Ring)

We can see Giant Takashi already in the ring with his theme playing.

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Already in the ring from Nerima, Japan, Giant Takashi! (Crowd Boos)

Veemon: Ladies and gentlemen right now is our main event, Giant taking on his former bully victim, Nobita.

Agumon: And if you're asking why he looked hurt, earlier Shinji rushes to save Iori from getting beaten up and nails an RKO onto him.

(Replay of Shinji RKOing Giant were shown)

Guilmon: That guy has nothing to do with this! Why on earth did he hit an RKO onto Giant?

Veemon: Either he wants the AWF Shounen Championship or that Anime Mania Briefcase, Shinji has make a Statement.

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, also from Nerima, Japan, Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: Looks like Dekisugi's friend and former rival for Shizuka's affection Nobita is ready to take on his former bully.

Agumon: If Nobita wins, Giant would have a horrible disadvantage going to the PPV.

(Bell Rings)

The two went to their corners before staring at each other. After a few seconds, the two locked on each other until Giant gains the upperhand by kicking Nobita's gut multiple times with his knee. As Nobita holds his gut, Giant picked him up and slam his head onto the turnbuckle as Nobita went to the ropes. Giant goes for a Clothesline only to get pushed away by Nobita's legs. Nobita climbs the top rope and goes for a Flying Shoulder Tackle. But Giant easily dodges it as Nobita crashes onto the mat. Giant goes for the pin, but Nobita managed to roll away to the ring floor. As Giant went to the ring floor and picked Nobita up, he got an Uppercut which pushes Giant to the ring post. Nobita went towards Giant only to get his head grabbed and slammed face first onto the ring post. After the two enters the ring, Giant nails a Knee Drop onto Nobita's face before going for a pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Nobita kicks out.

Veemon: So far it's a good match.

Agumon: Of course it's good. I mean you have a bully and his casual victim duking it out against each other.

Giant placed Nobita's head on the ropes before choking him with his leg until the referee stops him. As Nobita is in a crawling position, Giant nails a Running Kick onto Nobita's spine as Nobita rolls to the ring floor again. Giant followed him before picking him up and get set to slam him onto the barricade. Nobita however managed to elbow tackle Giant multiple times to the chest before grabbing him and rubs his face on the barricade. Nobita yells 'Who's the Bully now?' before throwing him into the ring. After sliding into the ring, Nobita nails a Bulldog onto Giant before he saw Suneo distracting him.

Guilmon: Suneo's trying to distract Nobita!

Veemon: How could we forgot about Suneo who is accompanying Giant in this match?

Agumon: Looks like everyone love to forgot about him.

Veemon: Espacially Shinji. I mean he didn't nail an RKO at all earlier!

As the referee handles Suneo, Giant from behind nails a Low Blow onto Nobita. As the referee turns his back, he saw Giant pinning Nobita.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Giant Takashi!

Guilmon: The 'Awesome One' has done it! And no Super Cena bullshit in sight!

Veemon: Giant has gained momentum for the PPV. Will he win the title is still the question.

Agumon: Hold on guys. Look what Giant is doing.

After grabbing a chair from Suneo, he waits for Nobita to get up. As Nobita gets up, Giant swings the chair. But Nobita catches the chair before pushing him to the ropes. As Giant bounces off the ropes, Nobita throws the chair away before hitting the Attitude Adjustment onto Giant. He then yells at a retreating Suneo as the show came to close.

…

Match Results:

Tohru def. Asuka

Junpei and Tomoki vs Hirokazu and Kenta (No Contest due to Outside Interference) (Junpei and Tomoki retains title)

Suneo def. Iori (via Count Out)

Giant def. Nobita.

Match Cards for _Purinsu to Purinsesu_ PPV:

Haruhi Suzumiya © (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) vs Tohru Honda (Fruits Basket) (AWF Shoujo Championship Match)

Junpei Shibayama and Tomoki Himi © (Digimon Frontier) vs The Sohma Dynasty (Fruits Basket) vs The SOS Brigade (Menalcholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) vs Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa (Digimon Tamers) (AWF Tag Team Championship Match)

Lockon Stratos © (Gundam 00) vs Ryo Akiyama (Digimon Tamers) (AWF Nippon Championship Match)

Kouji Minamoto (Digimon Frontier) vs Suneo Honekawa (Doraemon) vs Touma H Norstein (Digimon Savers) vs Takato Matsuki (Digimon Tamers) (Fatal 4 Way Ladder Match for the Anime Mania Briefcase)

Dekisugi Hidetoshi © (Doraemon) vs Giant Takashi (Doraemon) (AWF Shounen Championship Match)

Kazuma Kuwabara and Yukina (Yu Yu Hakusho) vs Simon the Digger and Nia Teppelin (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) vs Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Yagami (Digimon 02) vs Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) (Final Match for the Prince and Princess of Anime Crowns)

A/N: There you have it, the last episode before the 6th PPV. Can Giant beat Dekisugi for the Shounen Championship? Which Tag Team shall come on top? Can Ryo overcome his bad luck and win the Nippon Championship title? And which couple shall win the Prince and Princess of Anime Crowns?

And a few words. After finding out that AWF Mirai bores you so much it's not even funny, and I want to save my time doing something else, I've decided that there will be no Season 2 of AWF Mirai. So no more rookies who are from a Seinen series, Shoujo series, Josei series, Hentai and Ecchi series, or any lolicons. And for 'MOAR TALENTS!' stuff, I'll introduce some new guys at the 10th PPV (Anime Rumble)

Also, I need your help. I can't choose an opening theme for AWF. Right now I'm in a headache in choosing either Rise Up by Drowning Pool (WWE Smackdown 2007 Theme) of Let It Roll by Divide the Day (WWE Smackdown 2011 Theme). So please help me? (shows cute eyes)

Please review and see ya after Wrestlemania 28!

And speaking of Wrestlemania, here are my predictions:

Cody Rhodes vs Big Show: Big Show wins.

Team Johnny vs Team Teddy: Team Teddy wins.

Kelly Kelly and Maria whateverherlastnameis vs Beth Phoenix and Eve Torres: I lose. Because I'll be taking a piss break instead of watching this.

Randy Orton vs Kane: Orton wins. (gets killed by hardcore Kane fans)

Daniel Bryan vs Sheamus: Sheamus wins and Bryan will yell 'NO!' a la Darth Vader after the match.

CM Punk vs Chris Jericho: Punk wins.

Triple H vs Undertaker: The Undertaker shall end an era with a 20-0 Winning Streak!

The Rock vs John Cena: Kill me all you want Team Bring It, but I'll go with John Cena and the Cenation. (runs away from die hard Rock fans)


	36. AWF Mirai 7

With 3 episodes left for AWF Mirai, who shall be the next rookie to be eliminated? Let's find out!

Disclaimer: Nazirul owns no one.

…

(Before the Show)

We can see Yusuke Urameshi waiting for his opponent at the parking lot.

Yusuke: Alright Oga, we are you? Are you scared to face me? Too bad because as long as you're hiding somewhere, this show won't go on!

?: I'm behind you you idiot!

Yusuke turns behind and saw no one.

Yusuke: There's no… wait a minute…

?: Gotcha!

Oga appears and attacks Yusuke from behind with a Crowbar. He then slams the crowbar onto various parts on Yusuke's body before dropping it. He picks Yusuke up and throws him onto the concrete wall before rubbing his face on it.

Oga: How's it fell old guy?

Yusuke: You called me old? Take this!

Yusuke Elbow Tackles Oga to the face before taking him down to the floor and catapults him crashing onto the wall. Before Oga could turn behind, Yusuke Dropkicks him onto the wall again. He then picks Oga up and drags him to a nearby car. He then sets to slam his face onto the front of the car. But Oga managed to break free from Yusuke before grabbing his head and slams his face onto the car front multiple times before leving him lying on the floor. He then breaks a car door and gets set to slam it straight onto Yusuke who slowly gets up. He goes for it only to have Yusuke leaping away before crawling to the back of the car.

Oga: Where are you going coward? And I thought you're a pro!

Oga went to the back side of the car before eating a Haymaker straight to his face by Yusuke, pushing him away. Oga turns behind and gets a kick to the jaw for all of his troubles by Yusuke. He lifts Oga up and Bodyslams him onto the removed car door. He lifts Oga again and goes for another, but Oga counters with a DDT straight to the car door onto Yusuke. Oga then goes away to pick up a Fire Extinguisher before going back to Yusuke. As Yusuke is on one knee, Oga sets to slam the Fire Extinguisher onto Yusuke's head.

Yusuke: BANG!

Yusuke however managed to nail a Low Blow onto Oga before picking up the Fire Extinguisher.

Yusuke: You're an idiot! Why didn't you Low Blow me in the first place? This is a No DQ Match! What an idiot!

Yusuke then slams the Fire Extinguisher onto various parts of Oga's body before adding insult to injury by spraying onto him. As Oga seems unable to get up, Yusuke lifts him up and nails a GTS onto him.

Yusuke: Nighty night delinquent wannabe! You're no match for me.

Yusuke then leaves Oga as a Backstage Crew checks on Oga.

(Wild and Young Plays as the intro to AWF Mirai. Fireworks goes off on the Titantron)

Gimmy: One more episode before our 6th PPV, welcome everyone to AWF Mirai! We're your hosts as usual Gimmy and Darry.

Darry: We are live in Mexico City, Mexico, and earlier before the show we saw Oga getting his ass whooped by Yusuke.

Gimmy: I have a felling that he will not be able to compete tonight after that repeated shots around his body with a Fire Extinguisher.

(MacMilitant by Jim Johnston Plays)

Gimmy: And there's our GM.

Darry: But where are the other rookies? Should there be a 'Who's Going to be Eliminated?' segment right now?

Gimmy: I have no idea.

Nazirul: _Hola Amigos!_ (Crowd Cheers) Alright. So we're down to 5 rookies and I want to end AWF Mirai as fast as possible, I've decided that tonight, aside from the Street Fight you saw earlier, there will be 1 Match only!

Gimmy: A show with one match only?

Darry: This is weird! I mean just one match tonight?

Nazirul: Hold on! Before you guys go on complaining and demands a refund, that match is going to be a 10 Man Elimination Tag Team Match where it's going to be the Rookies vs the Pros! (Crowd Cheers) Oh and forgot to mention who's eliminated this week. That person is none other than… the man who got beaten up earlier Oga Tatsumi. Sorry Oga but your attitude is too much for the fans and the other rookies. But don't worry! I might bring you to AWF at the 10th PPV. Thanks for competing here on AWF. And now it's time for our only match for tonight! (Crowd Cheers)

Nazirul then leaves as Snow Fairy by Funkist Plays.

Doraemon: This is a 10 Man Elimination Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Gon Frecess, Tsuna Sawadayoshi, Toriko, Natsu Dragneel and Negi Springfield, the AWF Rookies! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Gimmy: And here come the remaining rookies for this show!

Darry: These guys are experinced enough to take on the bug guns. But first, they have to go through the pros first.

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents, the team of Yusuke Urameshi, Nobita Nobi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Takuya Kanbara and the AWF Shounen Champion Dekisugi Hidetoshi, the AWF Pros! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Gimmy: Let us give you a rundown. Gon is Yusuke's rookie, Tsuna is Nobita's, Toriko is Kuwabara's, Natsu is Takuya's, and Negi is Dekisugi's rookie.

Darry: If you look closely at Yusuke, he looks kinda tired.

Gimmy: He had a Backstage Brawl against Oga earlier. Of course he's tired.

Darry: Still with Super Cena on Team Pros, not even Toriko stands a chance in hell tonight.

(Bell Rings)

Natsu and Takuya starts first as the two stares at each other before shaking hands until Natsu pulled his rookie before Clotheslining him down. As Takuya gets up, Natsu chops him to the chest multiple times until he is on the turnbuckle before continuing to chop his chest until Takuya is sitting on the lower turnbuckle. Natsu then Irish Whips Takuya before bounces off the ropes and goes for a Clothesline, but Takuya dodges it before hitting multiple martial arts kicks onto Natsu. Natsu however managed to block all of them before catching Takuya's leg and tags to Gon. The two Irish Whips Takuya to the ropes before hitting a Double Back Body Drop. After Natsu lifts Gon up and slams him onto Takuya, Gon goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Takuya kicks out.

Gon drags Takuya to the lower turnbuckle before hitting a Bronco Buster onto Takuya. He then goes for a Baseball Slide straight onto Takuya's face, but Takuya managed to move his head away from the Baseball Slide, causing Gon's leg to crash onto the turnbuckle. As Takuya goes for a Running Kick onto Gon, Gon trips Takuya's leg as Takuya lands on the ropes. Gon gets up and nails a 619 onto Takuya before climbing the top turnbuckle and nails the Frog Splash followed with a pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Gimmy: Takuya's eliminated!

Darry: Now Team Rookie has a one man advantage!

Gimmy: Oh uh. I don't think that advantage would be useful right now.

Darry: Why?

Gimmy: Because he comes Super Cena!

Nobita enters the ring and nails 2 Shoulder Tackles followed with a Fisherman Suplex and a Five Knuckle Shuffle onto Gon before getting ready to finish his combo with an Attitude Adjustment. As Nobita lifts Gon up, Gon managed to place his legs on the ropes before hitting a Tornado DDT onto Nobita. He then tags into Tsuna as Tsuna slowly enters the ring while looking at his pro. He picks Nobita up only to get pushed away. As Tsuna went towards him, Nobita lifts him up and nails an AA onto Tsuna followed with a pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Gimmy: Tsuna's eliminated! Now both teams are 4-4!

Darry: Which team shall win this match? We'll find out after these commercials!

(Commercial Break)

(Ring)

We can see Toriko applying a Boston Crab onto Nobita.

Gimmy: Welcome back to AWF where right now is our only match for tonight, a 10 Man Elimination Tag Team Match.

Darry: Before the commercial break we can see Takuya and Tsuna been eliminated from this match. But there's more.

Gimmy: During the commercials Nobita was about to put an AA onto Toriko, but Toriko's weight somehow depowered him just like Superman seeing a Kryptonite.

Toriko releases Nobita from the submission as he picks Nobita up and nails a Belly to Back Suplex onto him. He then placed Nobita on the turnbuckle, tags to Natsu and slaps Nobita to the chest. Natsu hopes to the top turnbuckle and punches Nobita's head multiple times before hitting a Monkey Flip. He then tags himself to Negi as Negi climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Headbutt. Nobita however managed to roll away as Negi crashes onto the mat face first. Nobita then tags himself to Yusuke while Negi tags himself to Gon.

Gimmy: Now it's Rookie vs Pro for real!

Darry: Can Gon take the advantage of Yusuke's tiredness?

Yusuke throws a punch, but Gon easily moves to Yusuke's back and goes for a German Suplex. However Gon is too small for Yusuke, allowing Yusuke to push Gon away with his butt. Yusuke bounces off the ropes and goes for a running tackle, but Gon easily leaps through him before hitting a Hip Toss followed with a Elbow Drop onto Yusuke's arm. Gon then moves away from Yusuke as he waits for Yusuke to get up. As he gets up, he trips Yusuke's leg, sending him crashing to the ropes before hitting the 619 onto Yusuke. After hitting the Frog Splash, Gon goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Gimmy: Gon had just eliminated his pro!

Darry: I'm not surprised due to the fact that Yusuke is tired in this match… oh wait look out!

Gon turns behind and gets lifted by Kuwabara as Kuwabara nails him with the GTS. As Kuwabara puts him on the Anaconda Vice, Gon taps out.

Gimmy: Kuwabara has advenged his friend's elimination by eliminating his friend's rookie!

Darry: And oh boy Toriko is in.

Gimmy: Kuwabara might be a pro, but can he handle his own rookie?

Kuwabara throws a punch onto Toriko only to have no effect as Toriko grabs him before Headbutting him to the head. He then Karate Chops Kuwabara to the head before Karate Chopping Nobita. He goes after Dekisugi, but Dekisugi managed to go down to the ring floor in time. Kuwabara grabs Toriko from behind and goes for a German Suplex. After struggling to lift him up, Kuwabara managed to nail it onto Toriko. He then tags himself to Dekisugi as Dekisugi climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Diving Headbutt onto Toriko followed with a pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Toriko kicks out.

Dekisugi, realised that Killswitch won't work on someone larger than him, tags himself to Nobita as Nobita waits for Toriko to get up. As Toriko gets up, Nobita, unlike earlier, finally managed to lift him up before hitting a huge AA onto Toriko. Nobita then pins Toriko.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Gimmy: Toriko has been eliminated!

Darry: Told you that Super Cena can beat Toriko!

Gimmy: Well… LOOK OUT!

Nobita turns behind and received a Nakama Punch (Power of the Punch) straight to the face by Natsu as Natsu pins Nobita.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Gimmy: I can't believe it! Natsu has just eliminated Super Cena!

Darry: Whoever thought the power of friendship is stronger than Superman's power.

Kuwabara enters the ring as Natsu turns around and managed to dodge Kuwabara's high kick before going for another Nakama Punch. But Kuwabara managed to catch Natsu's fist before slamming his arm onto the ropes. Natsu looks up and gets a Big Boot by Kuwabara. Kuwabara then climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Flying Clothesline onto Natsu while yelling 'I Can Fly!' in mid air (in shades of CM Punk). Natsu gets up only to get a High Kick to the jaw, knocking him down as Kuwabara is ready for the GTS. As Natsu gets up, Kuwabara tried to pick him up only to get tackled to the gut, pushing him to the ropes. Natsu tries to Clothesline him out of the ring, but Kuwabara throws him out instead. Fortunately Natsu managed to hold on the ropes before standing on the ring apron. Kuwabara picks Natsu up only to get a Nakama Punch from out of nowhere, knocking him down as Natsu goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Gimmy: And Natsu eliminates another!

Darry: Two Nakama Punches equals Two Eliminations. Now it's a 2 on 1 Advantage for the Rookies!

After Natsu high fives Negi, he get himself a Dropkick from behind and after he's bounced off the turnbuckle, Dekisugi nails the Killswitch onto Natsu followed with a pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Gimmy: Natsu's out!

Darry: Now that leaves Negi and his pro Dekisugi! Who's going to win this match?

Dekisugi and Negi stares on each other before the two locked on each other. Negi gains the upperhand by stomping Dekisugi's leg before hitting a Clothesline onto his pro. After that he continues to deliver blows onto Dekisugi until they're on the turnbuckle as Negi climbs the top turnbuckle and punches Dekisugi's face multiple times followed with a Monkey Flip. He then climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Diving Headbutt onto Dekisugi before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Dekisugi kicks out.

Negi climbs the top turnbuckle again and goes for another Diving Headbutt. But this time Dekisugi managed to roll away as Negi crashes onto the mat face first. Dekisugi then climbs the top turnbuckle and nails Diving Headbutt onto Negi before getting ready for the Killswitch. However Giant shows up from the audiences seats before attacking Dekisugi from behind.

Gimmy: It's Giant! What the hell is he going?

Darry: Payback from yesterday's show even though it was Nobita who beats him!

Negi tried to stop Giant only to suffer a Low Blow as Giant picks Dekisugi up and nails a Skull Crushing Finale onto him. He then went to the ring floor before grabbing the Shounen Championship title belt and a mic.

Giant: You think you can enjoy yourself with a wheelchaired girl while your friend beating us up last night? You're wrong, dead wrong. And if you can see this, that means I will be the new AWF Shounen Champion. (Crowd Boos) I will beat you just like how I beat Nobita up on a dally basis and win this tite away from you… BECAUSE I'M GIANT! AND I'M (Crowd: AWFUL!) AWESOME!

Gimmy: Well what statement from the No.1 Contender for the Shounen Championship.

Darry: What will happen at our 6th PPV? Will we see a new champion? Until then, I'm Darry alongside Gimmy saying good night and see ya in USA!

…

Match Results:

Yusuke def. Oga (Backstage Brawl)

Team Pros (Yusuke, Nobita, Kuwabara, Takuya and Dekisugi) def. Team Rookies (Gon, Tsuna, Toriko, Natsu and Negi) (via DQ)

A/N: There you have it. Sorry if it's short. I'm run out of steam for AWF Mirai. Next chapter will be he 6th PPV! Who shall win the titles? Who shall be the new owner of the Anime Mania Briefcase? And which couple shall win the Prince and Princess of Anime Crowns? Find out after WWE Wrestlemania 28!

Please Review!


	37. AWF Purinsu to Purinsesu PPV

A week after Wrestlemania where we witnessed the fastest match of the year (Bryan vs Sheamus), an end of an era (Undertaker vs Triple H), a new management (Team Teddy vs Team Johnny), and of course Team Bring It whooping the Cenation's Candy Asses (The Rock vs John Cena), the 6th PPV of AWF is here!

So who shall walk away from the PPV with the titles? And which couple will be crowned the Prince and Princess of Anime? Let's find out!

Oh and here comes the pain as Brock Lesnar returns on RAW and whoops John Cena's candy ass!

Disclaimer: Nazirul owns no one.

…

_Tonight…._

_(Footage shows the title holders rising their title belt to the air)_

_Not only 4 titles will be on the line…_

_(Footage shows the Contenders for repective titles)_

_But also a briefcase…._

_(Shows a briefcase hanging high above the ring)_

_Where 4 guys will fight for it…_

_(Shows the participants for the match)_

_And of course..._

_(Shows an empty ring)_

_A pair of crowns are on the line…._

_(Shows a pair of crowns for this PPV)_

_Where 4 couples shall collide to wear them on their heads …._

_(Shows the 4 couples competing for tonight)_

_Which couple…._

_Shall be…_

… _THE PRINCE AND PRINCESS OF ANIME!_

(King and Queen by 30 Seconds to Mars (Sorry! Can't think for another song for this PPV) Plays as the intro to AWF Purinsu to Purinsesu PPV. Fireworks goes off on the Titantron)

Agumon: Welcome everyone to our first PPV in the US for the 2nd Season, the _Purinsu to Purinsesu PPV!_

Veemon: We're your hosts the Digimon Trio theirselves, Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon!

Guilmon: We're live in Las Vegas, USA! And tonight what matches we shall see!

Agumon: 4 title matches, a match for a vacanted briefcase, and of course a match for the Prince and Princess of Anime Crowns!

Veemon: I can't wait for that. Let's start the show already!

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall and it is for the AWF Shoujo Championship!

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the challenger, representing the Sohma Dynasty, Tohru Honda! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: 4 weeks ago she won a Battle Royal to become the No.1 Contender for this title.

Guilmon: Can we have someone else to challenge Haruhi's title? I mean she's nothing! She.s not a contender material!

(You're Not Enough For Me by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: And her opponent, representing the SOS Brigade, she is the current AWF Shoujo Champion, Haruhi Suzumiya! (Crowd Boos)

Guilmon: And here's the champion.

Veemon: After picking up a win over a weaken former champion, there she is, your current champion.

Agumon: Seriously she has issues. I mean attacking a former champion after a match? Really?

(Bell Rings)

As the ring bells, Haruhi immidiately goes after Tohru until they are on the turnbuckle as Haruhi slams her knees onto Tohru's gut multiple times before moving away and nails a Running Clothesline onto her. She then climbs the middle turnbuckle and goes for a Monkey Flip, but Tohru catches her before dumping her down to the ring floor. Haruhi gets up and pulled Tohru down to the ring floor before Clotheslining her down. She picks her up and throws her onto the steel steps before entering the ring as the referee starts to count.

Referee: 1,2,3,4,5,…

Tohru enters the ring only to get ambushed by Haruhi's strikes onto her back. She picks Tohru up and Irish Whips her onto the turnbuckle and after she gets bounced off the turnbuckle, Haruhi plants her with a Snap Suplex. As Tohru hold on the ropes, Haruhi bounces off the ropes and goes for a Running Kick onto her back. But Tohru managed to get up before taking Haruhi down with a Running Clothesline. Haruhi gets up and gets an Atomic Drop by Tohru for all the trouble. She picks Haruhi up and nails a Vertical Suplex onto her before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Haruhi kicks out.

Tohru goes for the Sharpshooter, but haruhi kicks her to the face multiple times as Tohru moves away from Haruhi. She then received a Dropkick by Haruhi which sends her pushed to the ropes as Haruhi bounces off the ropes and goes for a Clothesline onto Tohru. However, Tohru counters by hitting a Back Body Drop onto Haruhi which nearly sends her onto the ring floor as Haruhi holds on the ropes. As Haruhi stands on the ring apron, she catches Tohru's blow before slamming her hands onto the ropes. She then climbs the top rope and Headbutts Tohru straight to the face before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Tohru kicks out.

As Tohru is in a crawling position, slowly trying to get up, Haruhi climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for a Double Leg Drop onto her. But Tohru managed to catch her in mid air before hitting a Side Walk Slam followed with a Sharpshooter. Haruhi however managed to grab the ropes, forcing Tohru to release her from the submission. She tried to grab Haruhi only to get a Thumb to the Eye followed with a Russian Leg Sweep. After hitting her with the Faithbreaker, Haruhi goes for a pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Shoujo Champion, Haruhi Suzumiya!

Veemon: And Haruhi retains her title.

Guilmon: Alright! You go girl!

Agumon: Hold it! I sence something bad.

Haruhi shows the title belt in front of Tohru before rubbing her face on it. She then steps on Tohru's head which was placed on the title belt as the crowd boos.

Veemon: Talk about 'Insult to Injury'.

Guilmon: That's right fellas! Haruhi won and there's no one going to stop her now!

Agumon: Looks like it's 1-0 for the Brigade. It could be 2-0 next because up next is our second match of the night.

Veemon: Oh yeah! The AWF Tag Team titles are on the line! Which of the competing 4 teams will walk home with the titles? We'll find out after this promo from one of the 4 couples that shall compete in our main event.

(Promo)

?: Hi. The name's Kazuma. Kazuma Kuwabara.

(starts to show some cut scenes from various matches that Kuwabara has)

Kuwabara: As you already know, me and Yukina are one of the 4 couples competing for the Prince and Princess of Anime Crowns. And ironicly the both of us are not that popular as a couple in the YYH fandom.

(shows the start of their match against Takuya Kanbara and Izumi Orimoto three weeks ago)

Yukina: Advancing to this tournament is kind of a proud achivement for me and Kazuma-kun. I mean we defeated Digimon Frontier's No.1 Couple Takuya and Izumi in a match despite the fact that Izumi is more athletic than me. Maybe the reason why we won the match is because of Kazuma-kun's effort in beating Takuya.

(shows Kuwabara putting Takuya on the Anaconda Vice before gaining the victory)

Kuwabara: The reason why we enter this tournament and no we're not entering this to replace lazy ass Urameshi and his girlfriend, we're entering because we want to make a statement to the rest of the rosters. Plus to show that my love for Yukina-chan are as pure as snow.

(Shows Kuwabara getting eliminated in the battle Royal before showing Yukina getting eliminated in her Battle Royal)

Yukina: After both of us losing our respective Battle Royal's, we've decided to enter this tournament and win something in a PPV instead of doing nothing.

Kuwabara: Somehow I thank Lockon's victory over me at Cybermouse and his distraction during the Battle Royal for letting me here. If it wasn't for him, I would have been competing for the Nippon title am I right? As for our chemistry, people can call me butt ugly or say that I don't deserve Yukina. But there's wrong.

Yukina: Even though people hating us for being a couple, there are some that like our relationship and our effort to enter this tournament.

Kuwabara: They called us the 'Beauty and The Beast' which me as the Beast while Yukina as he Beauty. Which is quite fitting with our relationship. Tonight at this PPV, I will shut the haters mouth and win the crowns.

(Ring)

Doraemon: This is a Fatal Four Way Tag Team Match and it is for the AWF Tag Team Championship!

(SOS by Colle Buddz Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the first team, the team of Kyon and Itsuki, the SOS Brigade! (Crowd Boos)

Guilmon: These guys are on a roll so huge it's not even funny.

Veemon: Last week these guys interfered the title match between Hirokazu's team and Junpei's team which leads our GM to do this:

(Replay)

_Nazirul: Alright. At next week's PPV in which I call it Purinsu to Purinsesu (Prince and Princess) I've decided that it's going to be a Fatal Four Way Tag Team Match for the Tag Titlee featuring The Sohma Dynasty, The SOS Brigade, Hirokazu and Kenta, and of course the Tag Champs theirselves, Junpei and Tomoki! (Crowd Cheers)_

(Ring)

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Next, the team of Kyo and Yuki Sohma, the Sohma Dynasty! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Earlier Tohru lost her match against Haruhi which results in SOS Brigade 1, Sohma Dynasty 0.

Veemon: And that could be 2-0 if the Brigade wins the title right now.

(Ain't Make No Believe by Stonefree Experince Plays)

Doraemon: Next, both from Shinjuku, Japan, the team of Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: But if these guys win, neither the Brigade or the Dynasty would gain any points.

Guilmon: Earlier these guys has recorded an episode of their 'Dirt Sheet' discussing about this match.

(Dirt Sheet)

Hirokazu: Alright. A team consist of a fatass and a puny pipsquick are something that we can handle. But a Brigade with a bossy leader and a Dynasty who argues with each other like Cat and Mouse? We can handle those!

Kenta: These guys have anothing on us! At the PPV, we will win the title because we can.

Hirokazu: Believe it!

(Ring)

Guilmon: See that? These guys are confident?

Veemon: Hope any of the three teams would shut their mouths tonight.

(Somebodies Gotta Get It by Three Days Mafia Plays)

Doraemon: And lastly, both from Shibuya, Japan, they are the current AWF Tag Team Champions, Junpei Shibayama and Tomoki Himi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: I'm embarassed when our Tag Team Division are represented by a pipsquick and a fatass instead of the Brigade of Hirokazu's team.

Veemon: Face it Guilmon, they deserves the titles. They worked their butts off to win this and you're complaining about it?

Guilmon: No shit. Let's hope we have two new champions tonight.

(Bell Rings)

Itsuki, Kyo, Hirokazu and Tomoki starts first as Kyo starts to kick on Itsuki's shoulder multiple times while Hirokazu tries to grab Tomoki only to have him went to his back and climbs on it. Kyo Dropkicks both Tomoki and Hirokazu from behind which pushes them down to the ring floor. He turns behind and gets a kick to the spine by Itsuki as Itsuki grabs him and throws him out of the ring crashing onto Tomoki and Hirokazu. He then bounces off the ropes before hitting a Springboard Dive onto the three, but the three managed to catch him in mid air, forcing Kyon to enter the ring and perfected the dive onto the three. As the Brigade gets up, Yuki and Kenta respectively nails a Baseball Slide onto Kyon and Itsuki. They looked behind and get pressed down to the ring floor by Junpei. Junpei then looks at the 7 superstars on the ring floor before having an idea.

Guilmon: He's going to the ropes.

Veemon: Don't tell me…

Agumon: He's going to dive himself onto the other guys!

Guilmon: Don't do it fatty! Your weight would cause an earthquake!

Instead of bouncing off the ropes, Junpei climbs the top turnbuckle and dived himself crashing straight onto everyone except Tomoki who managed to crawl away from them!

Agumon: My God! My God!

Veemon: Junpei's weight had just crushed the others!

Guilmon: This is insane! There should be a rule which bans any Heavyweights to dive himself onto others!

Veemon: Well it looks like the others are dead.

As the ring floor is filled with guys lying after getting their asses crushed by Junpei's weight, Tomoki decided to pick Itsuki up and climbs the top turnbuckle before hitting the Bear Splash (Frog Splash) onto him. Itsuki however managed to lift his legs up as Tomoki crashes onto the legs face first. Itsuki gets up, picks Tomoki up and throws him onto the ring post before hitting a Roll Up Pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Tomoki kicks out.

Veemon: How on earth did Itsuki managed to nail a pin on Tomoki?

Guilmon: They're the Brigade for God's sake! They will win this for Haruhi!

Itsuki climbs the top turnbuckle and gets set for a Double Knee Drop onto Tomoki. But Hirokazu gets up and pushes Itsuki down crashing onto Tomoki's body before climbing the top turnbuckle. Kyo enters the ring, climbs the top rope and nails a Disaster Kick onto Hirokazu, knocking him down onto the mat. He then climbs the top turnbuckle and get ready to hit a Flying Clothesline to any of the three guys only to saw Kenta and Kyon getting up. Kyo decided to jump himself onto the two guys, but Kyon and Kenta managed to catch him. They turned behind and saw Junpei getting up which resulted in the two using Kyo as a Battery Ramp to knock Junpei down. After slamming Kyo onto Junpei, Kenta and Kyon goes back to their corner only to get their heads grabbed by Yuki as Yuki slams their heads onto each other's.

Back to the ring, Itsuki gets up and kicks Tomoki to the gut before hitting a DDT. He turned behind and received a Tilt-a-whirl DDT by Hirokazu. After that Hirokazu picks Tomoki up and nails the Moonlight Drive (John Morrison's other finisher) onto him before Hip Tossing Itsuki and high kicks him down to the mat. He placed Itsuki on Tomoki's body before climbing the top turnbuckle and nails the Star Shift Pain onto both of them before going for the pin on Tomoki.

Referee: 1,2,… Yuki stops the count.

Kenta enters the ring and attacks Yuki before he and Hirokazu double teams on Yuki. After throwing Yuki out of the ring, the duo get their asses pressed down to the ring floor by Kyon before he saw Junpei getting up, leading him to nail a Baseball Slide onto Junpe which sends him crashing onto the announce table. Kyon looks behind and recived a chair shot by…

Veemon: That's…

Guilmon: Tohru Honda! What on earth is she doing?

Agumon: Maybe some payback after what Haruhi did to her earlier?

Veemon: I think you're right!

Guilmon: But shouldn't it be a DQ?

Veemon: According to Fatal 4 Way Rules, lol no.

Tohru then start to smack Kyon with the steel chair before yelling 'That's for rubbing my face!' to the stage which is actually meant to Haruhi. She picks Tomoki up and throws him out straight onto Hirokazu and Kenta before getting thrown out of the ring by Itsuki, crashing onto Yuki, Hirokazu and Kenta. Itsuki turned behind and gets a high kick to the jaw by Kyo, knocking him down on the mat. After pushing Kyon down to the ring floor with his legs, Kyo puts Itsuki onto the Sharpshooter which results in Itsuki tapping out.

Agumon: Yes!

Veemon: New Champions!

Guilmon: No!

Doraemon: Here are your winners and NEW AWF Tag Team Champions, the Sohma Dynasty!

Veemon: While the Brigade had the Shoujo title, the Dynasty has the Tag titles!

Guilmon: This is unfair! I mean why on earth would Tohru come in and attacks Kyon with a Steel Chair?

Agumon: Remember what Haruhi did to her earlier? Now it's payback time.

Kyon gets up and tried to attack the Tag Champs who are celebrating along with Tohru. But then he saw Junpei getting up and he starts to run away only to get catched. Junpei lifts him up and plants him through the announce table with the Bettle Slam (World's Strongest Slam).

Veemon: Our table!

Agumon: And let's not forget the former champs Junpei and Tomoki. Remember that they still have a rematch clause which they can use it after the PPV.

Guilmon: Screw them. I want the Brigade to win the titles! Not the Dynasty!

(Backstage)

Hiroko: Hiroko 'Laura' Haruna here! Again for AWF and my guest for tonight, the AWF Shounen Champion himself, Dekisugi Hidetoshi! (Crowd Cheers) Dekisugi tonight you're going to face Giant Takashi, the man who bullied Nobita on a dally basis in school. How do you feel?

Dekisugi: Kinda nervous. I mean I get to experince what Nobita felt getting beaten up by Giant. Not! Tonight I'm ready to take him on and I don't care if he had Suneo on his side. Because if he has him on ringside, he's a coward who claims himself Japan's No.1 Bully while hiding behind Suneo's back. I've defended my title 3 times after Syaoran's botch and I sucessfully retain it! And after this match, make that 4!

Hiroko: And by the way there's a rumour about you…

Dekisugi: Dating a handicapped Austrian girl after pushing her wheelchair and moves her around backstage last week? Look I don't think I'm ready to have a girlfriend let alone dating her. I have a career and years of studying to be finished. But yet again, I might date a girl if I had some free time.

Hiroko: Thanks for your time. Good luck on your title defence.

Dekisugi then leaves Hiroko.

(Promo)

?: My name is Simon. Simon the Digger!

(starts to show some cut scenes from various matches that Simon has)

Simon: As every fanboys know, I'm the pilot of Gurren Lagann and a proud member of the Dai-Gurren Brigade. Here in AWF I led the Brigade in a war. A war against Xros Hearts.

(starts to show some cut scenes from his rivalry with Taiki Kudo)

Simon: But after months of battling with each other, I won the battle at the 3rd PPV, avenging by fallen aniki Kamina.

(shows Simon's victory over Taiki at All for One PPV)

Simon: Despite my victory, I only won the battle, not the war. When will the war between us began? Only God knows.

Nia: During the whole Xros-Dai Gurren War, I met Simon countesy of Daisuke's actions for pushing the ladder where I'm standing on.

(shows Simon catching Nia at the Pole Vault PPV)

Nia: Since then, him and I always spend our time hanging out together. Like being in Malaysia, Thailand, Vietnam, Myanmar, any place where AWF is live on! (shows pictures of them being anywhere where AWF is live) And eversince the accident at Pedal to the Metal PPV, we've got ourself closer to each other.

Simon: After the whole 'Pesitition' thing, and my failure to win the Battle Royal for the No.1 Contendership, I've decided to pair up with Nia for the Prince and Princess Crowns. And in the first round I'm shocked that our opponents are Taiki and his girlfriend Akari Hinomoto.

Nia: During that match I know that Simon and Taiki hate each other, that's why I put everything on the line while facing Akari. And well, eversince that match, people keep calling me the 'Female Chris Benoit' for my fighting style.

(shows Nia hitting a Diving Headbutt onto Akari before showing her putting Akari on a Crippler Crossface)

Simon: After the match, despite my worries that Taiki and Akari might attack us before or during the match at this PPV, and of course the posibility that Nia might take drugs and ends up being in roid rage like 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named', she and I are ready to win the crowns. I'm sure together, we wil pierce through the heavens with our drills while wearing the crowns.

Nia: I'm Nia Teppelin.

Simon: And I'm Simon the Digger.

Simon and Nia: JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?

(Ring)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! And it is for the AWF Nippon Championship!

**WOO WOO WOO! YOU KNOW IT!**

(Radio by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the challenger, from Shinjuku, Japan, Ryo Akiyama! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: This guy is possibly the biggst mistake that God has ever made.

Veemon: Recently Ryo is on a unlucky route. First losing his girlfriend Ruki and then loses a fellow 'Broski' the week after that.

Agumon: Earlier Ryo has talked about this match and his unlucky streak.

(Video)

Ryo: Okay, even though I'm lucky enough to win the Battle Royal and become a No.1 Contender, I had 2 rough weeks which had me losing a girlfriend and a 'Broski'. But that's not a big deal. Because once I won that title at the PPV, Shinjuku will chant my name 24/7! Woo Woo Woo! You Know It!

(Ring)

Guilmon: What a goofball.

(Written In My Face by Sean Jeaness and Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Ireland, he is the current AWF Nippon Champion, Lockon Stratos! (Crowd Boos)

Guilmon: What the hell? Should there be a mixed reaction instead of all boos? There are fangirls in here!

Veemon: Looks like everyone is bored with Lockon holding that title.

Agumon: Earlier tonight there's an argument with his former No.1 Contender for the title, Kuwabara.

(Backstage Video)

Lockon: Hey fella? What's wrong? Scared because you don't want to get another Brouge Kick? Don't tell you were so scared that you ignore my title and enters that stupid Prince an Princess Tournament instead? No wonder many people hates you. Not because you're ugly, but you're a coward!

Kuwabara then attacks Lockon as the two fights each other with Yukina and a few backstage crews trying to stop them. As they pulled Kuwabara away from Lockon, Lockon breaks free from the crew and gives Kuwabara a Brouge Kick before getting pulled away from him.

(Ring)

Guilmon: Lockon's right. Why on earth did Kuwabara ignore a rematch against Lockon and enters a gay tournament instead?

Veemon: I believe Kuwabara is giving Ryo a shot. We need new faces to compete for a title you know.

(Bell Rings)

The two walk in circles before Ryo goes to Lockon's back and goes for a German Suplex. Lockon however managed to grab Ryo's head before rubbing his head and sucker punches him to the face. As Ryo is on the turnbuckle, Lockon climbs the turnbuckle and punches Ryo to the face for 10 times before Irish Whipping him crashing onto another turnbuckle. After that he tackles Ryo from behind which sends him crashing onto the turnbuckle again before lifting him up and slams him onto the mat legs first. Ryo turned behind and eats a Brouge Kick as Lockon goes for a pin.

Guilmon: I knew this is going to be easy!

Referee: 1,2,… Ryo kicks out!

Guilmon: What?

Veemon: Ryo kicks out!

Agumon: It looks like Ryo's unlucky streak might be over in this match!

Lockon picks Ryo up and goes for the Celtic Cross, but Ryo managed to break free before chopping down Lockon's legs, sending him down on the mat. He then grabs both of Lockon's legs before slamming his knee onto Lockon's lower body followed with a Double Leg Drop. Ryo picks Lockon up and goes for a Suplex, but Lockon lifts him instead. Fortunately Ryo managd to break free before pushing Lockon onto the turnbuckle from behind and Headbutts his back multiple times until he is sitting on the lower turnbuckle. He went to the corner, chants 'WOO WOO WOO!' and nails a Running Knee Smash onto Lockon's face before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Lockon kicks out.

Ryo waits for Lockon to get up as he's ready for the Ruff Ryder. As Lockon gets up, he goes for it. But Lockon managed to catch him before going for a Spinebuster. Fortunately Ryo managed to place his legs on the ropes before hitting a Tornado DDT onto Lockon. He picks him up and goes for the Zack Attack but Lockon managed to push him to the ropes before Brouge Kicking him. He then pins Ryo.

Guilmon: Come on! Lose already!

Referee: 1,2,… Ryo kicks out!

Veemon: Ryo kicks out!

Guilmon: Are you serious?

Agumon: Yes he is.

Lockon, realised that Ryo might kicked out of his Celtic Cross if he did that, decided to went to the ring floor before walking on the enterance ramp.

Veemon: Where is he going?

Guilmon: I got it! He's going to lose this match via Count Out!

Agumon: And the rules says that you can't win a title via Count Out! Smart idea by Lockon.

Guilmon: Yeah and… what the hell?

Lockon turns behind and saw Kuwabara with a Crowbar standing in front of the stage. As Kuwabara moves closer to Lockon, Lockon walks back into the ring before looking at Kuwabara. As Lockon turns behind, he gets a Ruff Ryder by Ryo as Ryo goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Agumon and Veemon: YES!

Guilmon: NO!

Doraemon: Here's your winner and your NEW AWF Nippon Champion, Ryo Akiyama!

Veemon: He has done it! The Broski has done it! He's your new AWF Nippon Champion!

Guilmon: This is rediculous! I mean Kuwabara screwed Lockon from the title!

Agumon: Lesson learned. Never trash talks on someone before a title match.

While Ryo climbs the turnbuckle and celebrates his victory Zack Ryder style, Kuwabara enters the ring and puts Lockon onto the Anaconda Vice as he yelled 'That's for earlier pretty boy!' to Lockon. After a few seconds, he looks at Ryo before raising his hand in the air, celebrating along.

Veemon: It looks like not only Ryo wins, Kuwabara wins as well!

Guilmon: I swear with that goof holding that title, other secondary champions from other companies would laugh at us!

Agumon: Guilmon's complaining aside, Ryo Akiyama is your new AWF Nippon Champion.

(Promo)

?: Hi. I'm Takeru Takaishi, the Digidestined of Hope.

(starts to show some cut scenes from various matches that Takeru has)

Takeru: Eversince entering AWF, I've made myself a career. A career which leads me into being nicknamed the 'Saviour of Digimon'. Maybe that's because I'm the one who defeated Pokemon's Ash Ketchum at Anime Mania?

(shows Ash vs Takeru at Anime Mania before ending it with Takeru pinning Ash and then celebrates the victory)

Takeru: And at season 2 of AWF, I got myself into a new war. A war against my former friend Daisuke Motomiya.

(shows Takeru and Daisuke staring at each other)

Takeru: They are reasons why Takeru is after me. One, the AWF Shounen title. And two, Hikari. But after more than a month of fighting, I win. No not the title, but Hikari's heart.

(shows Hikari hugging Takeru a week before All for One PPV)

Hikari: With both of us losing our repective Battle Royals, Takeru and I decided to not waste time sitting around by entering this Tournament. So far it's a good thing because there's no Daisuke bugging us.

Takeru: When we faced Ryo and Ruki, we thought we're going to lose simply because of Ruki being superior to Hikari. But thanks to me, we managed to enter this PPV.

(shows Takeru pinning Ryo for the victory)

Hikari: No disrespect to the other couples in this Tournament, but we deserved to win this crown simply for being one of the most popular couple in Digimon. Well maybe behind my brother and Sora of course.

Takeru: It doesn't matter who are we going to face for the crown. Because in the end, those crowns will belong to the Light and Hope.

(Backstage)

Hiroko: Hiroko Haruna again and right now I'm nearby Syaoran's locker room where we can see him lying on the floor. We suspect that he got ambushed from behind by someone who we have no idea yet. And right now his girlfriend Sakura is checking on him while the medics are heading towards… (looks up) a crack? Get out of there now!

Sakura looked up only to have a large piano crashing onto her from above. Hiroko then starts to scream for help when new AWF Nippon Champion enters the scene.

Ryo: Check it out! I'm the new champ… what the hell is going on here?

Hiroko: Quick! Help her right now!

Ryo: On it! Where are the medics?

Hiroko: They're coming. Just save Sakura already!

As Ryo tried to lift the piano, the medics checked on Syaoran. After Ryo managed to pull Sakura away from the piano, the medics checked on her.

(Ring)

Agumon: What is the hell just happened?

Veemon: It looks ike someone is trying to get rid of Syaoran and Sakura from the Tournament finals!

Guilmon: But who would have done that?

Veemon: Well ladies and gentlemen up next is a Ladder Match for the vacanted AWF Anime Mania Briefcase. Thanks to our GM's action for stripping that briefcase away from Syaoran, that briefcase is on the sights of 4 guys.

Agumon: And there you can see the Briefcase Hanging above the ring.

(Get On Your Knees by Age Against the Machine Plays)

Doraemon: This is a Fatal 4 Way Ladder Match for the Anime Mania Briefcase! Introducing first, from Austria, Touma H Norstein! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: Thanks to Suneo's action for eliminating him at the Battle Royal, Touma has booked himself into this match.

Agumon: I wonder what is inside Touma's thoughts after his little sister spends her time with our Shounen Champion Dekisugi last week.

Veemon: Pretty sure he doesn't mind. Besides, he's a good champion.

(I Am Perfection by Downstait Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponents first from Shibuya, Japan, Kouji Minamoto! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: And there's my second pick to win this match.

Veemon: Can you imagine if Kouji won that Briefcase and then cash it in on Dekisugi later on tonight?

Agumon: If that happens, he can keep that 'I Am Perfection' song for all I care.

(Flight of the Valkyries by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Shinjuku, Japan, Takato Matsuda! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: Even though I own him a lot for being my partner, but if he wins that Briefcase, I'm going to puke.

Veemon: Relax. It's not like he's going to yell 'YES! YES!' a la M Bison after winning that Briefcase anyway.

(Realeza by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: And from Nerima, Japan, Suneo Honekawa! (Crowd Boos)

Guilmon: And there he is, the former AWF Nippon Champion whose destiny is to win this match!

Agumon: He can shove his destiny up his ass for all I care.

Veemon: At least he has no longer using a private announcer. If he still have one, I'm going to close my ear.

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen per order from our GM Nazirul, this is now a 6 Man Ladder Match!

Veemon: What?

Guilmon: 6 Man Ladder Match? Who make that rulling?

Agumon: And who are the other two guys participating in this match?

…

(Man in the Box by Alice in Chains Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Odaiba, Japan, Iori Hida! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: Remember last week when Iori challenged Suneo but Suneo cowardly attacks him from behind before a match? Now he's in this match!

Guilmon: You got to be kidding me? He didn't do anything to enter this match!

Agumon: And so who is the last person?

…

(Voices by Rev Theory Plays)

Veemon: Yes!

Guilmon: Not him!

Doraemon: And lastly from Tokyo-3, Japan, the 'Angel Killer', Shinji Ikari! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: I think he deserves to be here. I mean he saved Iori last week!

Guilmon: Yeah. While that Beatdown on Iori has nothing to do with him!

Veemon: He's 'Super Orton', of course he saved Iori last week.

(Bell Rings)

Takato goes after Kouji while Touma goes after Suneo as Iori and Shinji went to the ring floor and respectively picked up a Kendo Stick and a Steel Pipe. As Iori enters the ring, he smacks Kouji's face with the stick before smacking it onto Takato while Shinji knocks Suneo's teeth out with the pipe. He looked behind and gets a kick to the gut by Touma as Touma throws him out of the ring. He turned behind and gets his gut smacked with a Kendo Stick by Iori. As Iori tells everyone to get up, Shinji pulled him down to the ring floor before hitting an RKO face first onto the floor.

Veemon: Hold on! If Shinji saved Iori last week, why did he knock him down right now?

Guilmon: It's every man for himself you idiot!

As Shinji picks up a Ladder, he turned behind and received a Springboard Diving Takato straight to the face with the ladder crushing him together with Takato's weight. Takato looked behind and managed to catch Kouji im mid air before going to slam him onto the ladder. Fortunately Kouji managed to counter with a Tornado DDT, sending Takato face first onto the ladder. On the other side of the ring floor, Touma picks Suneo up and sets to slam him onto the ring post. But Suneo grabs Touma's head instead and slams his face onto the ring post followed with a throw to the barricade. He turned on his right and eats a Dropkick by Kouji, pushing him to the barricade. Kouji then Clotheslines Suneo to the audience's seats before entering it as well.

Agumon: So far no one is picking up a ladder into the ring.

Veemon: Looks like Iori grabs one.

Iori enters the ring with a ladder before looking behind and saw Shinji getting up. He then bounces off the ropes and nails a Baseball Slide onto Shinji as Takato quickly enters the ring and climbs the ladder. Iori then climbs the other side of the ladder until the two are on top of it. As the two fights each other, Touma enters the ring, lifts the ladder and throws both Iori and Takato away from the ladder crashing straight onto the ring floor. Shinji managed to get up and nails an RKO in mid air onto Takato while Iori lands on the barricade.

Veemon: An RKO in mid air!

Agumon: And now Touma is taking advantage of the situation!

As Touma climbs the ladder, Shinji enters the ring and pulled him down before going for an RKO. But Touma pushes Shinji onto the ropes before going for a Big Boot. Shinji avoids the Big Boot as Touma's leg are stuck on the top rope while Shinji tackles down Touma's other leg before placing him on the middle rope and nails a DDT on the ropes. Shinji then starts to climb the ladder, but Suneo climbs the top turnbuckle and spears Shinji down to the mat before locking him on an Armbar.

Guilmon: Yes! Injure that Superman's arm!

Veemon: Even though Submissions doesn't count in this match, Suneo did a smart thing by injuring Shinji there.

As Suneo continues to apply pressure on Shinji's arm, Touma gets up and nails a Double Leg Drop onto Suneo before throwing him onto the ring post. After Knee Dropping onto Shinji's arm, Touma turned behind and saw Takato slowly climbing the ladder as he followed persuit. Iori enters the ring with a dropped Kendo Stick and smacks it onto Touma's face before climbing the ladder as well. Kouji climbs the top turnbuckle and Dropkicks Iori from behind, pushing the ladder down as Takato managed to place his leg on the ropes, stabilizing the ladder's position. As Kouji stands on the mat, Iori nails a Crossbody onto him while Takato jumps away from the ropes in order to put the ladder back to it's position.

Guilmon: No. Please don't let my partner win this thing.

Veemon: Takato is going for the Briefcase, and the others tries to stop him.

Iori, after punching Kouji's face multiple times on the mat, gets pushed to the turnbuckle from behind by Suneo. Suneo turns behind and eats a Big Boot by Touma as Touma climbs the top of the ladder. He and Takato exchanged blows until Touma grabs him and Suplexes him down onto the ring floor.

Veemon: My God! Takato's back is posibily broken after that!

Guilmon: Bye Takato! I'm not going to miss ya.

Kouji and Touma climbs the ladder while Shinji, with another ladder picked up from the ring floor, opens it and climbs it with Iori followed persuit. While Kouji exchanged blows with Touma, same thing apllied to Shinji and Iori, Suneo picks up another ladder from under the ring and starts to climb it. Despite being far away from the briefcase, Suneo stands on top of the ladder before leaping straight onto another ladder, causing it to crash onto another ladder, which caused Kouji, Touma, Shinji and Iori to crash onto the floor painfully.

Guilmon: Did you see that? Suneo has just took down the other 4 guys in the ring!

Agumon: I hate to say it, but now the opportunity to win that briefcase are shining bright for him.

As the other 4 are lying on the mat, Suneo opens a ladder and starts to climb it. Takato, after managing to recover, enters the ring and smacks Suneo's ankle with a Steel Pipe multiple times before pulling him down to the mat. He then puts Suneo onto the LeBell Lock as Suneo grabs the ropes only with no effects while Takato continues to apply pressure. Kouji gets up and Knee Drops onto both Takato and Suneo's back as Takato gets up only to received a Zig Zag instead. He picks Suneo up only to get pushed onto the ladder as Suneo went towards him only to get pushed away by Kouji's legs. Kouji then sets to press Suneo out of the ring, but Suneo Headbutts Kouji before slamming his head face first onto the top turnbuckle. Suneo looks behind and eats an RKO by Shinji while Touma met the same fate as Suneo. He then goes for a RKO onto Iori, but Iori managed to kick Shinji to the gut before hitting the Dreamer DDT.

Agumon: Iori's now alone!

Veemon: Come on kid! That briefcase is reserved for you now!

Iori then starts to climb the ladder with Takato slowly climbing the ladder. Kouji steps on Takato's head before climbing the ladder until he and Iori are on top of the ladder. After exchanging blows, Kouji pokes Iori's eye before throwing him down crashing onto Shinji who blasts him with a RKO in mid air. Shinji tried to stop Kouji but it's too late as Kouji managed to unhook the briefcase.

Doraemon: Here's your winner and the NEW holder of the Anime Mania Briefcase, Kouji Minamoto!

Guilmon: Kouji as done it! He has won the Briefcase!

Veemon: He's now entitled to a title match at anytime of his choosing.

Agumon: Heck, he might cash that thing in later on tonight after the title match for the Shounen Championship!

(GM's Office)

Nazirul: Good evening everyone and I have an announcement to make. After what happened to Syaoran and Sakura earlier, I have no choice but to say that they're not fit enough to be on our main event for tonight. But don't worry! Instead of making the match a Triple Threat Mixed Tag Team Match, I'm going to replace them with another couple that will be revealed at our main event. That's all and enjoy the next match.

(Promo)

_And now, it's time for AWF Rewind!_

_AWF September, Week 2_

_Dekisugi climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Headbutt. But Nobita moves away as Dekisugi lands on the mat face first while Nobita takes the advantage by applying the STF! As Dekisugi was about to tap out, …_

_Veemon: Is that…_

_Agumon: Giant Takashi! What is he doing?_

_Giant enters the ring and stomps onto Nobita's back multiple times as the referee orders for the match to be ended._

_Doraemon: The winner of this match as a result of Outside Interference, Nobita Nobi! However, still your AWF Shounen Champion, Dekisugi Hidetoshi!_

_Veemon: We know that you can't win a title via DQ or Interference, but why on earth would Giant interfere this match?_

_Guilmon: Maybe this is what he has planned earlier, making a statement!_

_Agumon: Now I remember! Last week Nobita eliminated Giant! That's why he show up and screws Nobita!_

_Veemon: Well that makes sence!_

_Tsuna tries to stop Giant only to get tackled down to the ring floor. Negi took out his wand and blows Giant out of the ring with his magic. As Giant gets up, Negi shoots another magic spell, but Giant reflects it with a mirror from under the ring, causing the magic to go straight onto Negi instead. After smacking Tsuna's face with the mirror, Giant saw Dekisugi getting up as Giant went to the commentator's table before grabbing a mic._

_Giant: Really? Do you really think that your friend deserves a title shot? Well guess what, I'm the one who deserves a title shot! Why? Because I'm the Main Eventer of AWF! And also because I'm Giant! And I'm… (Awful) AWESOME!_

_Giant drops the mic and heads to the stage while Dekisugi went to the ring floor and grabs the mic._

_Dekisugi: You want a title shot for my title? Guess what, since I want to prove myself as a better champion that Syaoran could ever hope to be, I'm giving you that title shot! But under one condition though. Next week, you have to face my friend Nobita for it! (Crowd Cheers)_

_Nobita went to the ring floor and grabs the mic from Dekisugi._

_Nobita: Actually no. Because next week I'm going to pair up with Shizuka for that Prince and Princess Crowns! Instead of fighting me next week for a title shot, how about... fighting the guy that you eliminated on last week's Battle Royal oh what's his name…. aha! Masaru Daimon! (Crowd Cheers)_

…

_September, Week 3_

_Masaru picks Giant up only to get an Uppercut which pushes Masaru onto the ring apron. He goes for a Clothesline, but Masaru catches the Clothesline before kicking Giant's gut with his knee. He grabs Giant's head and get set to slam his face onto the steel steps. But Giant Elbow Tackles Masaru's spine multiple times before suddenly nailling the Skull Crushing Finale onto Masaru, knocking him out as he hits the steel steps face first. As Giant enters the ring, the referee finishes the count._

_Doraemon: Here's your winner by Count Out, Giant Takashi!_

_Veemon: I don't know how he did it, but he nails the Skull Crushing Finale by surprise!_

_Guilmon: That's the 'Awesome One' for you._

_Agumon: Let's hope he'll remembers that Count Outs are not a way to win a title at the PPV._

(Ring)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! And it is for the AWF Shounen Championship!

**AWESOME!**

(I Came To Play by Downstait Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the challenger, from Nerima, Japan, Giant Takashi! (Crowd Boos)

Guilmon: There he is! The 3 times must see future AWF Shounen Champion! And he's ready to win that title tonight!

Veemon: Giant gained this match after defeating Masaru Daimon via Count Out. But tonight, Count Outs will cause him this match is he doesn't be careful.

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, also from Nerima, Japan, he is the current AWF Shounen Champion, Dekisugi Hidetoshi! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: I can't believe I'm saying this but… that guy is the Best AWF Champion so far.

Agumon: Eversince Syaoran's botch, Dekisugi has proved to us why he's the best Champion of them all.

Guilmon: And tonight, the Athletic Student of Nerima takes on the Smart Student of Nerima, all for the AWF Shounen Championship.

(Bell Rings)

The two boys stares at each other before locking on each other. After a few seconds, Giant gans the upperhand by stomping onto Dekisugi's leg before Uppercuting him onto the ropes. He then tries to press Dekisugi out of the ring, but Dekisugi pushes Giant away with his legs before hitting a Two Handed Bulldog onto him. He picks Giant up and goes for a Snap Suplex, but Giant Suplexes Dekisugi instead. Giant gets up and proceeds to stomp Dekisugi's body multiple times until the referee stops him. He lifts Dekisugi up and sets to slam him onto the ropes, but Dekisugi placed his legs on the ropes and counters with a Tornado DDT before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Giant kicks out.

Dekisugi climbs the top turnbuckle and sets for a Diving Headbutt, but Giant gets up and climbs the top turnbuckle before Suplexing him from the top turnbuckle. As Dekisugi is crawling, Giant bounces off the ropes before Knee Dropping onto Dekisugi's back side of the head. He then placed Dekisugi's head on the ropes before Foot Choking him until the referee stops him. As Dekisugi is holding on the lower ropes, Giant kicks him down to the ring floor with a Running Kick onto his back. Giant went to the ring floor, picks Dekisugi up and sets to slam his face onto the ring post. But Dekisugi grabs Giant's head before samming him face first onto the ring post instead. Dekisugi climbs the ring apron and nails a Crossbody onto Giant.

Referee: … 3,4,5,6,…

Dekisugi gets up and enters the ring at the count of 7 followed by Giant at the count of 8. Dekisugi went towards Giant only to get an Eye Rake as Giant tackles down his legs. He picks Dekisugi's leg and nails a DDT onto it before getting up and stomps it multiple times until the referee stops him. As Dekisugi is standing on one leg, Giant quickly tackles down Dekisugi's leg before grabbing his legs and slams his knees onto Dekisugi's spine three times. Giant then climbs the turnbuckle and goes for a Flying Knee Drop onto Dekisugi's face, but Dekisugi managed to roll away with Giant's knee crashing onto the mat.

Veemon: I think Giant had just injured his knee right there.

Agumon: Can Dekisugi takes the advantage of this situation?

After hitting a Double Leg Drop onto Giant, Dekisugi climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Diving Headbutt onto Giant. As Giant gets up, he goes for the Killswitch. But Giant managed to Headbutt Dekisugi straight to the face before poking his eye, blinding Dekisugi for a moment. As the referee checks on Dekisugi, Giant takes the advantage by removing the top turnbuckle pad. Dekisugi, after recoving, charges toward Giant only to crash onto the exposed steel instead. Giant then plants him down with the Skull Crushing Finale before going for the pin.

Guilmon: New Champion! We might have a new champion right there!

Referee: 1,2,…

Veemon: And Dekisugi kicks out!

Guilmon: Hurry Giant! Plant him down one more time!

Giant drags Dekisugi to the middle of the ring before decided to steal Nobita's Signature Move, the Five Knuckle Shuffle and hits it onto Dekisugi. As Dekisugi gets up, he steals Nobita's Attitude Adjustment before going to nail it onto Dekisugi. Dekisugi however managed to fight back before releasing himself from Giant and nails the Killswitch followed with a pin.

Guilmon: Please don't lose!

Referee: 1,2,3!

Guilmon: No!

Doraemon: Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Shounen Champion!

Veemon: Looks ike Dekisugi is still our champion folks!

Guilmon: This can't be happening! Giant was so close!

Agumon: Lesson learned. Don't waste your time stealing someone elses finishing move during and important match.

Guilmon: Lesson my… hold on! Is that…

Veemon: Kouji Minamoto, the winner of the Anime Mania Briefcase earlier!

Agumon: He's going to cash in on Dekisugi! I knew it would happen!

Before Kouji could even give the Briefcase to the referee, Giant attacks him with a Lou Thesz Press followed with multiple punches onto Kouji's face as the referee tries to break them up. Kouji gets up and sets to cash in the briefcase only to eat a Dropkick by Dekisugi, pushing him down to the ring floor.

Veemon: Did Giant just saved Dekisugi from having his title on the line?

Guilmon: I think Dekisugi and the title are now Gaint's private property.

Agumon: Ladies and gentlemen up next is our main event. A Fatal Four Way Mixed Tag Team Match for the Prince and Princess of Anime Crowns! Who will wear it?

Veemon: And who are the replacements for Syaoran and Sakura in that match? Find out after this break.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage)

We can see Haruhi heading towards Kyon and Itsuki.

Haruhi: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?

Kyon: What?

Haruhi: We almost won all the titles! But how on earth did you lose the Tag Team Match?

Kyon: Because of you of course! Thanks to your action for rubbing Tohru's face with that title belt, she costs us the title!

Haruhi: That no good goody two shoes… Whatever. I'm going to handle that girl on my own. All I want for you and Itsuki to do is the win that Tag Team titles. And I don't give a damn if Junpei and Tomoki has a rematch clause or not! I want those titles on the Brigade's HQ pronto! Understand?

Kyon: Whatev… I mean understand.

Haruhi then leaves the two boys.

(Ring)

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen it is time for our main event, a Fatal 4 Way Mixed Tag Team Match for the 2011 Prince and Princess of Anime title and Crowns! (Crowd Cheers)

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the first couple, accompanied by Toriko, the pair of Kazuma Kuwabara and Yukina! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: The time has arrived for this tournament! And there they are, the first couple that has gained a spot into this match.

Veemon: 3 weeks ago these two had defeated the pair of Takuya Kanbara and Izumi Orimoto.

Guilmon: And if it wasn't for Toriko who managed to stop Natsu Dragneel from interfering, those two would be in this instead of these two.

(Whatever by Our Lady Peace Plays)

Doraemon: Intoducing the second couple, representing the Dai-Gurren Brigade, the pair of Simon the Digger and Nia Teppelin! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: These two advances to this match after defeating the pair of Taiki Kudo and Akari Hinomoto from Xros Hearts.

Agumon: During that match Nia has impressed the AWF fans with her skills, even to the point that they're labelling her the 'Female Chris Benoit'.

Guilmon: Hope she and Simon dies just like (censored) after taking some drugs.

(No More Words by Endeverafter Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the third couple, both from Odaiba, Japan, the pair of Takeru Takashi and Hikari Yagami! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: Alright! My pick for this match!

AGumon: These two has advanced to this match after defeating former lovers of Digimon Tamers, Ryo Akiyama and Ruki Makino.

Guilmon: One, I'm glad Ruki left that goofball. Two, it should be Daisuke instead of Takeru damnit!

Doraemon: And introducing the last couple that shall replace the injured Syaoran and Sakura,…

AGumon: Alright. Who's it going to be?

…

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

Veemon: Oh no.

Guilmon: Not them!

Doraemon: … both from Nerima, Japan, the pair of Nobita Nobi and Shizuka Minamoto! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: Can you believe this? Among all the couples out there, our GM chooses THEM as the replacements?

Veemon: Logicly they should be repleacing Syaoran and Sakura. I mna they lost to them during the qualifiers.

Guilmon: Let's hope Nobita didn't pull a Super Cena on everyone here.

Agumon: Does that include the girls as well?

Guilmon: Yep.

(Bell Rings)

The girls starts first as they stands on the corner looking around for a while. After that, Hikari goes after Yukina while Nia goes after Shizuka. As Hikari managed to put Yukina on the turnbuckle, she asked Nia to Irish Whip Shizuka onto Yukina. Fortunately Shizuka managed to reverse the Irish Whip, causing Shizuka to be send crashing onto Yukina instead. Hikari went to the corner before hitting a Running Headbutt onto both Shizuka and Yukina before stomping on them multiple times until Nia grabs her from behind and, in shades on Benoit, nails Three German Suplexes in a row before pinning her.

Referee: 1,2,… Hikari kicks out.

Nia then climbs the top turnbuckle before hitting a Monkey Flip onto Shizuka. She goes after Yukina only to get pushed away by her leg while Hikari gets up and nails a Baseball Slide onto Shizuka, pushing her down to the ring floor. Hikari goes to the nearby ropes only to get saw Nia in front of her, resorting her to nail a Lou Thesz Press onto Nia instead while Yukina went to the ring apron and nails a Crossbody onto Shizuka. But Shizuka managed to catch Yukina before hitting a Backbreaker onto her. Hikari climbs the top turnbuckle and nails the Diving Light (Diving Moonsault) onto Nia before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Shizuka stops the count.

Veemon: These girls are so fast I can't even blink fo a second!

Agumon: Probs to Nia for being able to hang out with AWF's finest girls right now.

Shizuka grabs Hikari before throwing her out of the ring, with Hikari managing to hang on the ropes before using her legs to push Yukina onto the barricade. Shizuka goes for a Melody Kick (Superkick) onto Nia, but Nia catches her leg before hitting a Takedown. She drags Shizuka to the middle of the ring before putting her into the Crippler Crossface as Hikari enters the ring and stomps onto Nia. She picks Nia up and goes for the Twist of Fate, but Nia pushes Hikari away to the ropes before looking behind and receives an Atomic Drop by Shizuka before turning behind and gets pushed away by Hikari's legs. She looks behind again and eats a Melody Kick by Shizuka as she nails it onto Hikari, throwing her out of the ring before pinning Nia.

Referee: 1,2,… Yukina stops the count.

Veemon: These girls are determined to win this match.

Agumon: No kidding. I mean who on earth didn't want to be a Princess?

Yukina lifts Shizuka up and slams her onto the ropes before she gets herself grabbed from behind by Nia as Nia blasts her with 3 German Suplexes. She then climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Divng Headbutt onto Shizuka before tripping Yukina's leg and puts her onto the Crippler Crossface. Hikari enters the ring and instead of stopping Nia, she tags herself to Takeru.

Agumon: Now it's the boys turn to shine!

Guilmon: In Before Super Cena.

As the boys enters the ring, Takeru goes after Simon while Nobita attacks Kuwabara with 2 Shoulder Tackles, a Suplex and of course a Five Knuckle Shuffle. He then take Takeru down on the mat before locking him on the STF, but Simon locks Nobita with the Cripple Crossface. Before anyone could tap out, Kuwabara steps on the three boys, climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Flying Elbow Drop onto the three boys. As he's ready for the GTS…

Agumon: It's Lockon, the former Nippon Champion!

Guilmon: Remember what happened during the Nippon Championship Match? Now Lockon wants revenge!

Lockon and Kuwabara exchanged blows until Lockon winning it before kicking him to the nuts. As he is ready for the Brouge Kick, Toriko enters the ring as Lockon goes for the kick onto Toriko. But Toriko managed to catch Lockon's leg before choking him. He then pushes Lockon away and accidently bumps onto Yukina, sending her down on the ring floor. After knocking Lockon down with a Knock Out Punch, he turned on his right and get lifted by Nobita as Nobita throws Toriko onto the ring floor with the Attitude Adjustment. Unknown to Nobita, he accidently throws Toriko STRAIGHT CRASHING onto Yukina!

Agumon: Good God Almighty! Good God Almighty!

Veemon: My God, a 500 pound (extimated weight of Toriko. He's posibily 700 or above but hey, that's anime to you) guy crashing straight onto a girl!

Agumon: As God as my witness, she's broken is half! (in shades of Good Old Jim Ross)

Guilmon: I can't believe it! Not only Nobta throws a giant straight onto a girl, but Agumon has digivolved into JR!

Nobita looks back at the ring floor as he saw an unconsious Yukina being crushed on Toriko's weight. He turned behind and argues with Kuwabara on his actions for throwing Toriko onto Yukina. Kuwabara throws a punch onto Nobita, but Nobita catches his hand before lifting him up and nails an Attitude Adjustment onto him. While both Takeru and Simon are fighting away from the ring, Nobita pins Kuwabara.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Guilmon: NO!

Doraemon: Here are your…

(MacMilitant by Jim Johnston Plays)

Nazirul: Hold on there playa! This aren't over yet because right now I'm changing this into a Triple Threat Elimination Mixed Tag Team Match! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: And the match continues!

Agumon: That's it? What about Yukina? She's hurt for God's sake!

As Kuwabara slowly crawls out of the ring to check on Yukina, Takeru and Simon managed to get back into the ring to continue the match along with Nobita. As the medics checks on Yukina and Kuwabara is yelling at Toriko, Nobita goes after Takeru as he punches him until they are on the corner before Headbutting Takeru multiple times. Simon for for the German Suplexes, but Nobita grabs Simon and placed him on the turnbuckle before going to the corner and nails a Running Clothesline onto both of them followed by a Bulldog onto Simon. Nobita the goes for the Attitude Adjustment onto Takeru, but Takeru managed to counter with a Huraricana which sends him and Simon bumping heads. Nobita turned behind and get pushed away by Takeru's legs before getting a Takdown by Simon as Simon locks Nobita onto the Crippler Crossface. As Nobita was about to reach the ropes, Takeru climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Diving Hope (Swanton Bomb) onto both Nobita and Simon before going for the pin on Simon.

Referee: 1,2,…

Veemon: Who. Who the hell?

Guilmon: Daisuke Motomiya! Takeru's rival!

Daisuke rushes to the ring and pulled Hikari down to the ring floor before carrying her away as Hikari tries to fight back. Takeru tried to chase after Daisuke only to get his legs tripped by Nobita as Nobita puts him on the STF with Takeru immidiately tapping out.

Veemon: Takeru and Hikari has been eliminated!

Guilmon: All thanks to Daisuke and Nobita!

As Takeru quickly go after Daisuke, Nobita turned behind and received a kick to the gut by Simon as Simon nails the Three Amigos (Triple Suplex), in shades of Eddie Gurrero (?) onto Nobita. He then climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Diving Headbutt onto Nobita before locking the Cripple Crossface onto him. But then, from the audience seats…

Agumon: What the? That's…

Guilmon: Taiki and Akari, from Xros Hearts!

While Akari goes after Nia, Taiki enters the ring and chokes Simon with his Goggle until he is unconsious. As Akari enters the ring along with Nia, the two repectively nails a Jumping DDT onto Simon and Nia before leaving the ring. Nobita slowly crawls towards Simon and pins him.

Agumon: No.

Veemon: This can't be happening.

Guilmon: NO!

Referee: 1!

Veemon: Kick out Simon!

2!

Agumon: Believe in you who believes in yourself!

… 3!

All: NO!

Doraemon: Here are your winners and the 2011 Prince and Princess of Anime, Nobita Nobi and Shizuka Minamoto!

Guilmon: I can't believe this! Among all the couples, why it should be Nobita and Shizuka? Why? Answer me! WRY?

Veemon: And what's more shocking is that Nobita managed to take the advantage of the others getting screwed up to eliminated them.

Agumon: Hold on! Listen to the crowd!

As Nobita and Shizuka stands in the middle of the ring holding the crowns, the crowd starts to boo at them before some of them starts to throw garbage at them.

Agumon: Why the hell are they booing at those two?

Guilmon: Nobita's heel turn? I don't think so.

Veemon: I think I know what's going on!

Agumon and Guilmon: What?

Veemon: They think that… Nobita has planned these screwjobs form the beginning!

Guilmon: I can't believe I'm saying this, but he might be right.

Agumon: Think about it. How on earth did Nobita managed to prefectly take the advantage of someone's screwjob and then pins or submits them for the win? It has to be planned!

Veemon: Whatever it is, we might find out what's going on tommorow's show. Until then America, this is the Digimon Trio signing off!

…

Match Results for Purinsu to Purinsesu PPV:

Haruhi def. Tohru (Retains AWF Shoujo Champioship)

Sohma Dynasty def. SOS Brigade, Junpei & Tomoki, and Hirokazu & Kenta (Triple Threat Tag Team Match) (Wins AWF Tag Team Championships)

Ryo def. Lockon (Wins AWF Nippon Championship)

Kouji def. Iori, Takato, Touma, Suneo and Shinji (Wins AWF Anime Mania Briefcase)

Dekisugi def. Giant (Retains AWF Shounen Championship)

Nobita & Shizuka def. Simon & Nia, Takeru & Hikari, and Kuwabara & Yukina (Fatal 4 Way Elimination Mixed Tag Team Match) (Wins the Prince and Princess of Anime 2011 Crowns/Title)

…

Title Holders:

Haruhi Suzumiya (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) (AWF Shoujo Champion)

Kyo and Yuki Sohma (Fruits Basket) (AWF Tag Team Champions)

Ryo Akiyama (Digimon Tamers) (AWF Nippon Champion)

Dekisugi Hdetoshi (Doraemon) (AWF Shounen Champion)

A/N: There you have it, the 6th PPV! Man it's hard to write since the ammount of words used in this fic are OVER 9000! Okay I'll shut up already!

Who is screwing Syaoran and Sakura out of the Tournament? Did Nobita planned these screwjobs on Takeru, Kuwabara and Simon? Can the SOS Brigade win the Tag Titles and add the titles on their collection? Can Ryo be a worthy champion? What's going to happe to Dekisugi and his title? When will Kouji cash in his Briefcase? And when can I get a review already?

Please Review


	38. AWF Gattai! 25

Hi guys!

So after the 6th PPV which ended in a controlversal way, what will happen tonight on AWF?

Oh and according to Fanfiction Wrestling Critic's profile, Haruhi is the second best Champion in any Women's Division (behind CCW's Gwen Tennyson), the Sohma Dynasty is the third best Tag Champs (lolwut?), Ryo is 5th best Secondary Champ, and Dekisugi is the 5th Best Main Champion. (behind Lobo (WHAT?) but (WHAT?) since (WHAT?) EXL (WHAT?) is (WHAT?) on (WHAT?) hiatus, (WHAT?) Dekisugi (WHAT?) might (WHAT?) take (WHAT?) his (WHAT?) place (WHAT?) in (WHAT?) the (WHAT?) Rankings (WHAT?)

Disclaimer: Nazirul owns no one.

…

_(Last Night)_

_Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen it is time for our main event, a Fatal 4 Way Mixed Tag Team Match for the 2011 Prince and Princess of Anime title and Crowns!_

_(shows the first three couples entering to the ring)_

_Agumon: The time has arrived for this tournament!_

…

_Doraemon: And introducing the last couple that shall replace the injured Syaoran and Sakura,…_

_Agumon: Alright. Who's it going to be?_

…

_(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)_

_Veemon: Oh no._

_Guilmon: Not them!_

_Doraemon: … both from Nerima, Japan, the pair of Nobita Nobi and Shizuka Minamoto!_

…

_(Shows some scenes for the match which features the girls fighting for their repective teams before it ends with Hikari tagging to Takeru)_

…

_As he's ready for the GTS…_

_Agumon: It's Lockon, the former Nippon Champion!_

_..._

_As he is ready for the Brouge Kick, Toriko enters the ring as Lockon goes for the kick onto Toriko. But Toriko managed to catch Lockon's leg before choking him. He then pushes Lockon away and accidently bumps onto Yukina, sending her down on the ring floor. After knocking Lockon down with a Knock Out Punch, he turned on his right and get lifted by Nobita as Nobita throws Toriko onto the ring floor with the Attitude Adjustment. Unknown to Nobita, he accidently throws Toriko STRAIGHT CRASHING onto Yukina!_

_Agumon: Good God Almighty! Good God Almighty!_

_(replays the part where Nobita throws Toriko crashing onto Yukina in slow motion)_

_Agumon: As God as my witness, she's broken is half! (in shades of Good Old Jim Ross)_

…

_He turned behind and argues with Kuwabara on his actions for throwing Toriko onto Yukina. Kuwabara throws a punch onto Nobita, but Nobita catches his hand before lifting him up and nails an Attitude Adjustment onto him. While both Takeru and Simon are fighting away from the ring, Nobita pins Kuwabara. _

_Referee: 1,2,3!_

…

_Nazirul: Hold on there playa! This aren't over yet because right now I'm changing this into a Triple Threat Elimination Mixed Tag Team Match! (Crowd Cheers)_

_Veemon: And the match continues!_

…

_Nobita the goes for the Attitude Adjustment onto Takeru, but Takeru managed to counter with a Huraricana which sends him and Simon bumping heads. Nobita turned behind and get pushed away by Takeru's legs before getting a Takdown by Simon as Simon locks Nobita onto the Crippler Crossface. As Nobita was about to reach the ropes, Takeru climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Diving Hope (Swanton Bomb) onto both Nobita and Simon before going for the pin on Simon._

_Referee: 1,2,…_

_Veemon: Who. Who the hell?_

_Guilmon: Daisuke Motomiya! Takeru's rival!_

_Daisuke rushes to the ring and pulled Hikari down to the ring floor before carrying her away as Hikari tries to fight back. Takeru tried to chase after Daisuke only to get his legs tripped by Nobita as Nobita puts him on the STF with Takeru immidiately tapping out._

_Veemon: Takeru and Hikari has been eliminated!_

…

_He then climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Diving Headbutt onto Nobita before locking the Cripple Crossface onto him. But then, from the audience seats…_

_Agumon: What the? That's…_

_Guilmon: Taiki and Akari, from Xros Hearts!_

_While Akari goes after Nia, Taiki enters the ring and chokes Simon with his Goggle until he is unconsious. As Akari enters the ring along with Nia, the two repectively nails a Jumping DDT onto Simon and Nia before leaving the ring. Nobita slowly crawls towards Simon and pins him._

_Agumon: No._

_Veemon: This can't be happening._

_Guilmon: NO!_

_Referee: 1!_

_Veemon: Kick out Simon!_

_2!_

_Agumon: Believe in you who believes in yourself!_

… _3!_

_All: NO!_

_Doraemon: Here are your winners and the 2011 Prince and Princess of Anime, Nobita Nobi and Shizuka Minamoto!_

…

_Agumon: Hold on! Listen to the crowd!_

_As Nobita and Shizuka stands in the middle of the ring holding the crowns, the crowd starts to boo at them before some of them starts to throw garbage at them._

_Agumon: Why the hell are they booing at those two?_

_Guilmon: Nobita's heel turn? I don't think so._

_Veemon: I think I know what's going on!_

_Agumon and Guilmon: What?_

_Veemon: They think that… Nobita has planned these screwjobs form the beginning!_

_(The replay ends with Nobita and Shizuka going to the stage avoiding the raining garbages)_

…

(Ring)

We can see Takeru, Kuwabara, Simon and Nia already in the ring.

Kuwabara: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to AWF! (Crowd Cheers/Boos) The reason why we're here, unallowing Agumon and his fellow commentators to not welcoming you to another episode of AWF live again in Las Vegas is simple. We're complaining regarding what happened last night! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Simon: For those who didn't know, yesterday at the PPV was the finals of the 2011 Prince and Princess of Anime Tournament.

Nia: During that match, me and the other girls put out a good show. That is until the boys enters the match.

Takeru: After Hikari tags me into the match, what you saw earlier happened. In short terms…

Kuwabara: We got screwed out of the Tournament! (Crowd Cheers) I mean first my arch enemy Lockon tries to interfere me! But thanks to Toriko, that good for nothing pretty Irish boy has been Knocked Out of the equation. But before I could get up and continue the match by tagging to Yukina, this happened.

(Replay)

After knocking Lockon down with a Knock Out Punch, he turned on his right and get lifted by Nobita as Nobita throws Toriko onto the ring floor with the Attitude Adjustment. Unknown to Nobita, he accidently throws Toriko STRAIGHT CRASHING onto Yukina!

Agumon: Good God Almighty! Good God Almighty!

(Ring)

Kuwabara: Now only Lockon tries to screw me, but also Nobita by injuring poor Yukina-chan! (Crowd Boos, chanting 'Cena Sucks') All he did was throwing a 500 to 700 pound man straight onto a girl which is apperently MY Girlfriend! And then he said that he didn't noticed that Yukina was then. Hmph. Not noticing my ass! (Crowd: Cena Sucks! Cena Sucks!) Thanks to him, Yukina is out for… until The Road to Anime Mania which is 4 to 5 Months away. (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Takeru: I feel your pain dude. But that's nothing compared to what happened to me! Take a look!

(Replay)

Veemon: Who. Who the hell?

Guilmon: Daisuke Motomiya! Takeru's rival!

Daisuke rushes to the ring and pulled Hikari down to the ring floor before carrying her away as Hikari tries to fight back. Takeru tried to chase after Daisuke only to get his legs tripped by Nobita as Nobita puts him on the STF with Takeru immidiately tapping out.

(Ring)

Takeru: Nobita put me on a submission, helping Daisuke to run away with MY Hikari! (Crowd Boos, chanting 'Cena Sucks!') Nobita, if you're the 'John Cena' of AWF, why the hell did you put me on a submission and help Daisuke to run away with Hikari instead of STOPPING him? No wonder the adults are countering the kids' 'Let's Go Cena!' chants with 'Cena Sucks!' chants.

Crowd 1 (Little Jimmies/Jennies, Teenage Girls, Housewifes, Fangirls/Fanboys, and 30-40-50 Year Old Virgins): Let's Go Cena!

Crowd 2 (Adult Males, Attitude Era fans, ECW Mutants and Members of Team Bring It): Cena Sucks!

Simon: And then for the cherry on top...

(Replay)

While Akari goes after Nia, Taiki enters the ring and chokes Simon with his Goggle until he is unconsious. As Akari enters the ring along with Nia, the two repectively nails a Jumping DDT onto Simon and Nia before leaving the ring. Nobita slowly crawls towards Simon and pins him.

Agumon: No.

Veemon: This can't be happening.

Guilmon: NO!

Referee: 1!

Veemon: Kick out Simon!

2!

Agumon: Believe in you who believes in yourself!

… 3!

All: NO!

(Ring)

Simon: If I was Nobita, I would have get up, beat the crap out of Taiki, and have an epic match between me and him, aka 'Cena vs Benoit'. But NO! Instead, he's lying on the mat, didn't use his Superpowers to get rid of Taiki and while I'm almost unconsious, he make me fell Unconcious thanks to that STF! (Crowd Boos) Nobita, for taking advantage of a screwjob on me in front of thousands of childrens, I'm ashamed of you.

Crowd 1: Let's Go Cena!

Crowd 2: Cena Sucks!

Kuwabara: Why the hell are you kids and teenage girls with no life who bashes me for being butt ugly cheering for him? He eliminated us in a dirty way! (Crowd 1 boos at Kuwabara)

Takeru: Ignore them Kuwabara. They are nothing but pathedic sheeps that has been brainwashed to only like Cena, even though Cena is this company is named Nobita Nobi. (Crowd 1 boos at Takeru)

Nia: So to our GM Nazirul, I… no, we want you to do something about this!

Simon: And we're not leaving until you solved this problem! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

…

(MacMilitant by Jim Johnston Plays)

Guilmon: There he is, our lazy GM who continued last week's main event even though Yukina was NEARLY dying on the ring floor being crushed by Toriko!

Nazirul: Alright. Even though I'm happy because my ratings increased thanks to the PPV, I'm not happy on what happened on your guys. I mean you got screwed by your rival (refers to Simon and Nia), you got screwed because a 500 Pound giant lands on our girlfriend thus causing her to get injured (refers to Kuwabara) and you got screwed because of your former friend who never guits on getting his hands on your girlfriend. (refers to Takeru) And to make that worse, Nobita used that screwjobs to eliminate you guys from the match, am I right playas?

They nodded at Nazirul.

Nazirul: Sadly I'm not going to punish Nobita for what he did to you guys. Why? Because considering that match was NO DQ, Nobita has the right to take advantage over those screwjobs. And since Hikari is kidnapped, Yukina is injured and Nia's 'One Month Only' contract has ended, I've decided that the crowns will not be defended against any of you.

Kuwabara: Are you kidding?

Takeru: What about us? We got screwed!

Nazirul: Here's one thing. You can't blame Nobita for these screwjobs. Instead, blame it on your rival or enemy! They screwed you guys on their free will, not by Nobita who planned this from the beginning. To release your frustation, I've decided that tonight, you three boys will take on Lockon, Daisuke and Taiki in a 6 Man…

Crowds: … Tag Team Match!

Nazirul: You guys are spot on playas! Hell, if that match didn't solve anything, I will book a rematch at the next PPV in which I'm still struggling to find a theme for the PPV. As for Hikari, we'll find her, don't worry about her Takeru. As for Nobita…

(Smoke and Mirrors by Downstait Plays)

Veemon: (in Booker T's voice) Oooooooh my goodness.

Agumon: Syaoran and Sakura, the 4th Tag Team who got replaced by Nobita and Shizuka due to someone trying to take them out from the tournament.

Syaoran: Alright. Now that their case are done, what about us? We got screwed BEFORE the match!

Nazirul: Calm down you two. Alright, before Syaoran could call in his lawyers, I've decided that tonight's main event is going to be you two against Nobita and Shizuka for the Prince and Princess of Anime Crowns! (Crowd Cheers/Boos) But just curious. Are you two fit enough to compete?

Sakura: We're fine.

Syaoran: The doctors said we're fine to compete.

Nazirul: Alright! That's two Main Events for tonight. I love this show.

Nazirul then leaves the stage.

Veemon: Looks like the crowns are going to be defended tonight!

Guilmon: Can Nobita and Shizuka, aka 'Superman and Wonder Women', defend it against CLAMP's No.1 Couple Syaoran and Sakura? We shall see on our main event!

Agumon: And before that match, Kuwabara, Takeru and Simon will release their frustuations as they take on the three guys that screwed them out of the Tournament, Lockon, Daisuke and Taiki.

(Backstage)

We can see Ryo Akiyama with Ruki Makino.

Ryo: See this? I finally won the title! Now can we be together again?

Ruki: Well actually…. No. (Crowd Boos)

Ryo: But… Are you serious?

Ruki: I am serious. Even though you're a champion, it means nothing because you and I are not, I repeat Not, meant to be together.

Ryo: But but.

Ruki: Sorry Ryo, but I rather see you with someone else other than me. Besides, you're not my type.

Ryo: I see… Well…

Ruki then leaves a devestated Ryo before going towards her Tag Team Partner for the next match.

?: You're my partner for tonight? Heh, at least I can see someone getting destroyed next.

She and Ruki went to the stage.

(Ring)

(You're Not Enough For Me by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: This is a Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Ruki Makino and the AWF Shoujo Champion, Haruhi Suzumiya! (Crowd Boos)

Veemon: Ladies and gentlemen right now is our first match of the night, a Female Tag Team Match.

Guilmon: As you can see, Haruhi managed to defend his title against Tohru yesterday at the 6th PPV. And to make her victory better, she rubs her face with the title.

Agumon: But that actions later costed her teammates the AWF Tag Team titles.

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents first representing the Sohma Dynasty, Tohru Honda! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: Well, despite didn't win the title yesterday, she managed to gain revenge by screwing the male members of the Brigade from the AWF Tag titles.

Agumon: And let's see her Crowning Moment of Awesome during that time.

(Replay)

Shows Tohru picking Tomoki up and throws him out of the ring straight onto Hirokazu and Kenta at the PPV)

(Ring)

Guilmon: Throwing a little kid onto two other people? Not impressive enough I say.

Veemon: So who's going to be Tohru's partner for tonight? I mean Yukina's injured, Sakura and Shizuka are on the main event, Hikari's missing and Asuka won't team up after what happened a week before the PPV!

Agumon: Could be Nanoha. Or maybe…

(Ancient Spirit by Jim Johnston Plays)

Agumon: … Izumi of Digimon Frontier.

Doraemon: And her partner, from Shibuya, Japan, Izumi Orimoto! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: Man we haven't see her in action for a while, with the last time we saw her was back at the Battle Royal.

Guilmon: I wish Ruki and Haruhi would demolish those two.

(Bell Rings)

Haruhi and Tohru starts first, but all the sudden Haruhi tags to Ruki as Ruki enters the ring and argues with Haruhi. Tohru, without wasting any time, attacks Ruki from behind by pushing her onto the turnbuckle before Headbutting Ruki's back multiple times and tackles down Haruhi with her elbow. She picks Ruki up and Irish Whips her straight onto the turnbuckle before hitting a Running Clothesline and tags herself to Izumi. After Tohru nails a Bulldog onto Ruki, Izumi climbs the top turnbuckle as Ruki gets up, looks behind and eats a Flying Dropkick by Izumi as Izumi goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Ruki kicks out.

Izumi picks Ruki up only to get an Eye Rake bu Ruki as Ruki quickly tags to Haruhi. Izumi who's on the turnbuckle gets herself tagged by Tohru who enters the ring and quickly nails a Lou Thesz Press onto Haruhi before slamming her head onto the mat multiple times. She then argues with Izumi for being tagged suddenly with Haruhi pushes Tohru from behind, causing Izumi to get bumped down to the ring floor. Haruhi then goes for a Roll Up Pin, but Tohru managed to hold on the ropes before sitting onto Haruhi's upperbody and pins her.

Referee: 1,2,… Ruki stops the count.

Izumi stands on the ring apron, grabs Ruki's head and slams it onto the ropes before climbing it and goes for a Crossbody. But Ruki managed to catch her in mid air before lifting Izumi on her shoulder. Fortunately Izumi managed to break free and Dropkicks Ruki, pushing her bumping onto Haruhi. The two then receives a Double Clothesline by Tohru before Izumi hitting a Springboard Lionsault onto Haruhi. After Tohru presses Ruki down to the ring floor, Izumi nails a Baseball Slide onto Ruki while Tohru locks Haruhi with the Sharpshooter. Haruhi then taps out.

Doraemon: Here are your winners, the team of Tohru Honda and Izumi Orimoto!

Agumon: And Tohru gets her revenge for last night's match.

Veemon: What a match from these girls. And I think Tohru deserves a rematch for the Shoujo Championship right away!

(Backstage)

We can see Nobita talking with Dekisugi as Crowd 1 boos at Nobita.

Dekisugi: Rough night?

Nobita: Yeah. I mean why on earth are they booing me? It's a No DQ Match! Of course I'll take advantage of those Screwjobs! (Crowd 1 Boos) Besides, I can't save Hikari and then throw Taiki away while I'm slowly trying to get up!

Dekisugi: At least you and Shizuka won those crowns and thus crowning you as Shizuka's prince.

Nobita: Yeah but I have to defend our crowns tonight! Unlike you who didn't have match this week and might take advantage of this to take that Austrian girl on a walk around Las Vegas or something!

Dekisugi: Listen Nobita. Even though I don't have a match tonight, I still have a match tomorrow on AWF Mirai against my rookie Negi Springfield. As for Relena, need I remind you that I'm focusing on my career and my studies?

Nobita: I know that. But please, date a girl. I mean you're Captain Charisma! Of course you'll get a lot of girlfriends to date with!

Dekisugi: Whatever. Now will you excuse me, I'm going back to my hotel room waiting for tomorrow's show. Good luck on your match!

Dekisugi then leaves Nobita.

(Ring)

Doraemon: This is a Tag Team Match for the AWF Tag Team Championship!

(Somebodies Gotta Get It by Three Days Mafia Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, both from Shibuya, Japan, the team of Junpei Shibayama and Tomoki Himi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: This match has been booked after yesterday's match which ends with The Sohma Dynasty winning the Tag titles.

Veemon: Since they are the former Tag Champs and has a rematch clause, they had decided to book a rematch here tonight.

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents, they are the current Tag Team Champions, the team of Kyo and Yuki, the Sohma Dynasty! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: And there's the victors from last night's PPV, the Sohma Dynasty!

Guilmon: The only reason why they won those titles was because of Tohru's interference! If it wasn't for her, the Brigade would have won the titles!

(Bell Rings)

Junpei and Yuki starts first as Yuki goes after Junpei but easily gets pushed away. He then tackles Junpei's face only to get a much stronger push which sends him onto the turnbuckle. Junpei went towards Yuki only to get pushed away by Yuki's legs as Yuki tags himself to Kyo. Junpei turned behind and saw Kyo and Yuki going for a Double Clothesline. But Junpei easily dodge it before choking both of them. Kyo and Yuki then kicks Junpei to the gut multiple times before going for a Double Suplex. But Junpei is too heavy for them as Junpei plants them down with a Double Suplex onto them instead.

Agumon: Junpei's dominating.

Veemon: If he keeps this up, they might reclaim their titles.

As Yuki rolls down to the ring floor, Kyo managed to push Junpei onto the ropes with his elbows before trying to press him down to the ring floor in which it didn't work. Kyo tags himself to Yuki as the two goes for a Double Clothesline onto Junpei. But Junpei easily throws them down to the ring floor with a Back Body Drop before tagging to Tomoki. Tomoki then leaps onto Yuki, but Yuki catches him in mid air. As Yuki sets to slam him onto the ring post, Tomoki managed to slip away from Yuki as Yuki crashes onto the ring post before tackling down his legs. As Tomoki enters the ring, the referee continues to count.

Referee: …4,5,6,7,8…

Yuki managed to enter the ring at the count of 9.

Veemon: These guys are putting everything on each other.

Agumon: I can't remember the last time we have a good Tag Team Match like this.

Guilmon: What about last months?

Agumon: Aside from those of course.

Tomoki attacks Yuki before he could even get up, trying to keep him lying on the mat. He then climbs the top turnbuckle before going for the Bear Splash (Frog Splash), but Yuki counters by rising his knees, causing Tomoki to crash onto them. As Yuki tags himself to Kyo, he picks Tomoki up as Kyo and him nails the Hart Attack onto Tomoki. He then grabs Tomoki's leg and gets set for the Sharpshooter. But Tomoki kicks Kyo to the face with his free leg mutiple times until he is free from Kyo. Tomoki then quickly tags himself to Junpei.

Agumon: And the big man reenters the ring.

Veemon: This is likely a doomsday for the Sohmas.

Kyo attacks Junpei with multiple blows only to get pushed away as Kyo tags himself to Yuki. As Kyo slides to the ring floor, Yuki argues with Kyo as Junpei grabs Yuki by the throat and tosses him into the ring. As Yuki strikes Junpei, Junpei catches him and locks him on a Bearhug. As Kyo enters the ring, Junpei throws Yuki onto him before bouncing on the ropes and nails a Double Clothesline onto both of them, causing Kyo to roll down to the ring floor.

Veemon: All Junpei needs to do now is nail his finisher and those titles are theirs again!

Guilmon: Please for the love of God, Please don't have them as champs.

Junpei picks Yuki up and goes for a Bettle Slam (World's Strongest Slam), but then…

AGumon: What the?

Guilmon: The SOS Brigade! Going to rescue the belts from being in the hands of those shitty holders!

Junpei, seeing the Brigade heading to the ring, throws Yuki onto both Kyon and Itsuki. As Junpei turns behind, he received a high kick to the jaw by Kyo which sends Junpei crashing onto the mat. After that Kyon tackles down Tomoki straight onto the ring floor before he dives himself onto the Brigade members. Yuki enters the ring, picks Junpei up and goes the Saito Suplex (DH Smith's Finisher). But Junpei is too heavy for Yuki as Junpei Headbutts Yuki before hitting the Bettle Slam onto him. As Junpei is going for the pin…

Veemon: Now what?

Guilmon: Hirokazu and Kenta! The 4th Team on last night's match!

The two enters the ring and attacks Junpei as the referee calls for the bell.

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen your winners by DQ, Junpei Shibayama and Tomoki Himi! However, still your AWF Tag Team Champions, the Sohma Dynasty!

Agumon: How could we forgot about Hirokazu and Kenta, the 4th team of last night's match?

Veemon: I think they want a rematch as well!

After beating Junpei up, the two turned behind and get assulted by Kyon and Itsuki. The two teams get into a brawl while Tomoki slams Kyo with the Steel Steps before entering the ring with it, causing the Brigade to retreat. While Hirokazu managed to retreat, Kenta on the other hand eats a Steel Steps used by Tomoki before the same thing happened to Yuki. Tomoki then drops the Steel Steps and checks on Junpei.

Veemon: Tomoki had just clreaed the ring right there.

Agumon: That's what happened if you screw someone who's so close in winning a title.

Guilmon: Hold on there guys! Look who's coming after us!

Kyon and Itsuki grabs an already beaten up Hirokazu and takes him to the announce table before slamming him onto it. After placing Hirokazu on the table, Itsuki enters the ring and attacks Tomoki while Kyon climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Flying Double Leg Drop onto Hirokazu straight through the table. Itsuki picks up the Steel Steps and slams both Junpei and Tomoki with it before the Brigade members stands tall.

Agumon: Looks like the SOS Brigade wins this brawl.

Guilmon: This, ladies and gentlemen is the reason why they should be Tag Champs! They have the quality to be Tag Champs! Unlike the other teams!

Veemon: Does that includes Hirokazu and Kenta?

Guilmon: Except for them of course.

(Backstage)

We can see Kuwabara arguing with his rookie Toriko.

Toriko: Look man, I'm sorry

Kuwabara: Sorry? You do realise that because of your WEIGHT, Yukina-chan is out for 4 to 5 months!

Toriko: But it's Nobita's fault for throwing me onot her.

Kuwabara: And it's your fault for not looking after your weight. You know what, for your 'Girl Injuring' weight, you're no longer my rookie!

Toriko: But…

Kuwabara: What?

Toriko: What about next week's Mirai?

Kuwabara: Fine. You know what? Tomorrow on Mirai, you and me, one on one. If you lose, you're not my rookie anymore even though Mirai has reached it's finale!

Toriko: You're on! If I win, you take everything that you said to me about my weight that crushes your girlfriend!

Kuwabara: Whatever. Now will you excuse me, I'm off to my match.

Kuwabara then leaves Toriko.

(Ring)

(Ain't No Stoppin Me by Axel Plays)

Doraemon: This is a 6 Man Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing Xros Hearts, Taiki Kudo! (Crowd Boos)

Agumon: Ladies and gentlemen this match has been booked after what happened last night.

Veemon: In case of Taiki, he, along with Akari, screwed Simon and Nia out of the Prince and Princess of Anime Tournament Finals.

(Written In My Face by Sean Jeaness and Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: And his partners first, from Ireland, representing the Celestrial Being, Lockon Stratos! (Crowd Boos)

Guilmon: Last week Lockon loses his title to Ryo all thanks to Kuwabara's interference.

Veemon: But it's al his fault. Why on earth would you looking fro trouble with someone before a title match?

Guilmon: And then he repays the favour by almost screwing Kuwabara and Yukina out of the Tournament.

(I Walk Alone by Saliva Plays)

Doraemon: And lastly, from Odaiba, Japan, Daisuke Motomiya! (Crowd Boos)

Veemon: And there's my partner. Seriously Daisuke, Hikari doesn't want you anymore! Why on earth did he kidnap her?

Guilmon: He needs some affection of a girl too you know.

Veemon: By kidnapping? Hell no.

(Whatever by Our Lady Peace Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents first representing the Dai-Gurren Brigade, Simon the Digger! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: There's the guy who got screwed by Taiki.

Veemon: And… hold on a minute!

Simon enters the ring and attacks Taiki before the match even started. As the referee is pulling Simon away while Lockon and Daisuke are pulling Taiki away…

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

Veemon: Oh boy.

Agumon: Here comes another screwjob victim, Kazuma Kuwabara.

Kuwabara rushes into the ring and attacks Lockon as the referee tries to pull them off. But then Simon and Taiki continues to fight with each other as two more referees and sent into the ring to stop the brawl. Then…

(No More Words by Endeverafter Plays)

Veemon: And here come another victim, Takeru Takaishi!

Guilmon: Look out Daisuke! Takeru coming after you!

Daisuke goes for a Clothesline onto Takeru, but Takeru avoids it and nails a Lou Thesz Press onto Daisuke. As they're 3 brawls happening at once, 6 referees are called in to stop them. After a minute, the two teams are finally seperated from each other.

(MacMilitant by Jim Johnston Plays)

Nazirul: Stop this brawl this instant! Alright, since you guys can't wait to rip each other apart and I've been watching a lot of TNA Matches lately, I've come up with a theme for our 7th PPV of the Season. Remember ECW One Night Stand? (Crowd Cheers, chanting 'E-C-DUB!') Well guess what playas, our 7th PPV will be, instead of ECW themed, is going to be TNA Themed! And the name for the PPV is… One Night Star! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: A TNA Themed PPV 4 weeks from now?

Agumon: This is great! Finally AWF has acknowledged TNA and their matches!

Nazirul: And since you guys wants to tear each other up limb to limb, I've decided that the main event for that PPV will be a 8 Man Tag Team Match which is Team Simon vs Team Taiki…. In a **LETHAL LOCKDOWN MATCH**! (Crowd Cheers)

Guilmon: Holy mother-ing shit!

Veemon: Did I hear what I heard?

Agumon: A Lethal Lockdown Match to end this rivaries once and for all!

Nazirul: So to all of you, make sure you find a 4th partner for your repective teams and make sure you're not injured before the PPV. If not, where are the fun is going to happen? Good luck playas and to all referees, take them away from each other until next week! (Crowd Cheers)

As Nazirul leaves, the 6 guys are taken out of the ring by the referees.

Veemon: I can't wait for our next PPV! I swear there will be blood and broken bones in a Lethal Lockdown Match.

Agumon: Wait! Didn't Nazirul said that our 7th PPV is TNA themed?

Guilmon: No shit. What's wrong?

Agumon: Well in that case, we're going to see the females of AWF in a Queen of the Cage Match!

Veemon: My God how could I forget the Queen of the Cage Match? Now I want a time machine and went to our 7th PPV to see that match!

(Backstage)

We can see Nobita and Shizuka on the left screen while Syaoran and Sakura are on the right as they are heading to the ring.

Agumon: Up next is our main event! Can Nobita and Shizuka retain their crowns? Find out after this commercial!

(Commercial Break)

(Ring)

Doraemon: This is a Mixed Tag Team Match for the Prince and Princess of Anime Crowns!

(Smoke and Mirrors by Matt White Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the first couple, both from Tomoeda, Japan, the pair of Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: At yesterday's PPV these two had been screwed out of the tournament by an unknown person.

Agumon: Due to that, Nobita and Shizuka are named their replacements for last night's match. And the results were not pretty.

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents, both from Nerima, Japan, accompanied by Sawada Tsunayoshi, they are the current Prince and Princess of Anime, the pair of Nobita Nobi and Shizuka Minamoto! (Crowd Boos)

Veemon: Wow. No love for them tonight.

Guilmon: Of course they didn't get any love! Thanks to Nobita of course.

(Bell Rings)

The girls starts first as Shizuka talks to Nobita. After that she turns behind and gets a Huraricana by Sakura, sending her face first onto the turnbuckle. As Shizuka is on the turnbuckle, Sakura climbs the middle turnbuckle and nails a Monkey Flip onto Shizuka. As Shizuka gets up, Sakura climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for a Crossbody. But Shizuka catches her before carrying her on her shoulders and slams Sakura onto the turnbuckle face first before Bodyslamming her onto the mat. After hitting a Standing Moonsault onto Sakura, Shizuka goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Shizuka kicks out.

Shizuka went to the corner and goes for the Melody Kick (Superkick). But Sakura dodges the kick, went behind Shizuka and take her down to the mat with a Russian Leg Sweep. As Sakura goes for the Cardcaptor's Release (JTG's Neckbreaker), Shizuka managed to push her onto the turnbuckle as Shizuka goes for a Running Headbutt. But Sakura jumps away as Shizuka crashes onto the ring post shoulder first. She gets up, turned behind and catches Sakura before Powerbombing her. Shizuka then tags herself to Nobita.

Agumon: Oh boy.

Veemon: Here comes Super Cena!

Syaoran goes for a Clothesline, but Nobita dodges it before boucing off the ropes and nails 2 Shoulder Tackles, a Fisherman Suplex and a Five Knuckle Shuffle. As he is ready for the Attitude Adjustment, all the sudden…

Veemon: Wait a minute!

Agumon: What the hell is Tsuna doing?

Tsuna climbs on the ring apron before going back to the ring floor as he managed to distract Nobita and the referee. As they're distracted…

Agumon: Who's that girl who camed from the audience seats?

Veemon: Orange short hair… wait. She's…

The girl pulled Shizuka down on the ring floor before Clotheslining her down.

Veemon: … Kyoko Sasagawa, Tsuna's Love Interest!

Agumon: What the hell is she doing?

Guilmon: I think she's trying to screw Nobita and Shizuka from this match!

As the referee checks on Kyoko and Shizuka and Tsuna goes away from the ring, Nobita gets up and received a kick to the nuts by Syaoran before Syaoran hitting him with a Cross Rhodes. As the referee turned behind, he saw Syaoran pinning Nobita.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Agumon: And now is their turn to get screwed!

Doraemon: Here are your winners and your NEW Prince and Princess of Anime, Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: They done it! They won the crowns! They deserve them!

Guilmon: And poor Super Cena gets a taste of a screwjob similar to what happened to Simon, Takeru and Kuwabara.

Veemon: But why on earth would Tsuna and his girlfriend Kyoko screws Nobita and Shizuka is the first place?

Agumon: Hold on guys, Tsuna got a mic.

Tsuna: Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention? Allow me to explain why I screwed my own pro and his girlfriend. The reason is simple. He is the most pathedic human being even created by God next after me! I mean you're lazy, not athletic, always gets 0 marks on your exams, blah blah blah. I know that I'm the most hated Shounen Jump main character only behind Naruto and Ichigo according to you American people, and I have a lot of characteristics just like you, but I'm nothing like you! (Crowd Cheers/Boos) When I entered AWF Mirai, and met you who transformed into John Cena, I was expecting myself to be transformed into someone like say The Rock? (Crowd 2 Cheers) But no! Instead you treat me like garbage, not even teaching me one bit of anything involving wrestling which leads me to watch video tapes instead of asking for you to teach me! (Crowd 2 Boos at Nobita) Every week of Mirai is the same! I wait for you to came, you came, I asked you to train me, but you didn't train me because of some 'Business'. You were so busy doing your business that I have no choic but to develop my character and skill using old wrestling tapes. That's right, OLD WRESTLING TAPES! And if those tapes can train me better than you, it's official. A low quality VHS video of WWF has more auqlity that every single John Cena match ever which also includes yours! (Crowd 2 Cheers at Tsuna)

Guilmon: Is it over?

Veemon: I don't think so.

Tsuna: I despise you so much that I even ignore you on every match that I had where you were watching me! And I'm also annoys with your Super Cena Bullshit which leads you to clear the ring in a Battle Royal, gain a No.1 Contender for the AWF Shounen Championship and the lastest of all, winning those crowns. (Crowd 2 Boos at Nobita) Speaking of those crowns, I have something that makes me sick of you more than I already am! Roll the clip already!

(Titantron)

We can see a CCTV video that shows Syaoran's Locker Room. As Syaoran is changing his clothes, the door opens which reveals Nobita who enters the room and ambushed Syaoran with a Hammer. After beating Syaoran up, the clip ends with Nobita leaving the locker room)

(Ring)

The crowd starts to boo at Nobita.

Tsuna: See that? Do you really think that Nobita would let someone else gaining a spotlight? He.. Oh wait! I forogt about that piano that falls upon Sakura! Well guess what? That has Nobita's plan! Who else? Proof? Ask Doraemon, Nobita's f- buddy who gives him some sort of a teleportation items that teleports him to the top of the locker room and allows him to carry a piano and place it before waiting for the piano to fall upon Sakura. And that's ladies and gentlemen is the reason why… wait? You still want proof? Well look at this. Kyoko, show it!

Kyoko shows a large circular ring.

Tsuna: This is the item that allows Nobita to go anywhere he wants, and if you've read at least one chapter of Doraemon, you know how this thing works right? That's how he managed to go to the locker room's roof. Oh wait? How did he lift the piano? Simple! He's John Cena damnit! (Crowd Boos) And that's the reason why Syaoran and Sakura are out of the tournament. And why did our GM Chooses to replace them with Nobita and Shizuka instead of other couples? Why didn't he stop the match while Yukina were nearly dying due to being crushed by Toriko's weight? Simple! He wants to see Nobita winning those crowns because he always kissing Nobita's ass simply because Doraemon is his first anime series that he watches during his childhood! (Crowd Boos)

Veemon: I… I can't believe this.

Agumon: Our GM planned this for Nobita to be the Prince of Anime?

Guilmon: And Nobita planned Syaoran's screwjob from the Tournament?

Tsuna: And thus that's the whole reason why I hate you. You're nothing but a **CANCER **to AWF! And that cancer… **MUST BE CUT AWAY! **(Crowd 2 starts to chant WCW/TNA Sting's Name) But sadly I won't be cutting you away because you know why? I quit being your rookie! And I quit AWF Mirai… hell, the entire show for the sake of it! (Crowd Cheers/Boos) Until the posibility that I might return at the 10th PPV, I wish you bad luck in the future! No wait, make it right now! (Crowd Cheers)

Tsuna and Kyoko then leaves the stage as Nobita tries to explain everything to Shizuka. Shizuka then slaps Nobita to the face before leaving the ring crying as the crowd chants 'Let's Go Cena! Cena Sucks!' as the show came to close.

…

Match Results:

Tohru and Izumi def. Haruhi and Ruki

Junpei and Tomoki def. Sohma Dynasty (via DQ) (Sohma Dynasty retains the Tag titles)

Simon, Kuwabara and Takeru vs Taiki, Lockon and Daisuke ended in no contest.

Syaoran and Sakura def. Nobita and Shizuka (Wins Prince and Princess of Anime Crowns)

Ryo and Dekisugi def. Suneo and Giant (Dark Match)

A/N: There you have it, another chapter done! Man doing Tsuna's shoot just like CM Punk is so hard! At least Nobita deserves it.

As the next chapter is AWF Mirai, what will happen next week? What team shall compete for the Tag Titles? Who will be the No.1 Contender for the Shoujo title? Who's going to challenge for Ryo's title? What about Dekisugi's? How long can Team Simon and Team Taiki avoid theirselves from destroying each other? And the most important question is… what will happen to Nobita after Tsuna's shoot promo? Will he turn heel since he already lose Shizuka who slaps him due to screwing Syaoran and Sakura at the PPV? Oh and will Tsuna gain a WCW/TNA's Sting gimmick? Find out on the next chapter after AWF Mirai folks!

Please Review! (things has been heating up, which is why I'm expecting reviews right now)


	39. AWF Mirai Final!

Hey guys! Another chapter of AWF Mirai is up!

You know, I've gone tired of writing AWF Mirai. But fortunately for me this is the season finale which means after this chapter, I don't have to write Mirai anymore! (sucks for you, but yay for me)

Disclaimer: Nazirul owns no one.

…

(Wild and Young by American Bang Plays as the intro to AWF Mirai. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron)

Gimmy: Welcome everyone to the suprisingly final episode of AWF Mirai! We're your hosts Gimmy and of course my twin sister Darry.

Darry: Well Gimmy, it looks like we shall determine who are the two lucky guys that will receive contracts into AWF tonight, live in Las Vegas!

(MacMilitant by Jim Johnston Plays)

Nazirul appears on stage along with the rookies.

Nazirul: Alright playas. Welcome to the Season Finale of AWF Mirai! (Crowd Cheers) Aside from saying that I'm glad that this thing has come to an end, I want to congratulate these rookies for putting out many great shows for 8 weeks straight! But tonight, while we're going to sign 2 rookies into AWF, we're going to eliminate one. I was about to say 'Toriko, you're eliminated!' right now but eversince Tsuna's promo yesterday where he leaves AWF due to his hate over Nobita, (Crowd Cheers/Boos) Toriko is staying for tonight! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Gimmy: That giant is staying for tonight?

Darry: He's got a chance to be signed to AWF tonight.

Nazirul: And before we'll go for the final challenge, let's see the current rankings!

(Titantron)

1. Negi

2. Gon

3. Toriko

4. Natsu

(Ring)

Nazirul: Well it looks like Negi's on top and one step away from entering AWF! As for Gon, you'll better defend your position playa because Natsu and Toriko might take yours if you didn't perform well tonight. And now, it's time to announce your final challenge for tonight! That challenge is… you will face your respective pros in 4 different matches. It might be a Tables Match, a Ladder Match, an Extreme Rules Match, or a Last Man Standing Match! (Crowd Cheers) Now to all of you, please pick one of these cards in my hand

The rookies then pick their repective cards from Nazirul as they shows the card to the crowd.

Nazirul: Let's see… Natsu, you got a Tables Match against your pro Takuya. Gon, you and your pro Yusuke will compete in an Extreme Rules Match. Negi, you and your pro Dekisugi will face off in a Ladder Match. And lastly Toriko… oh my. For having an issue with your pro due to your weight which crushes his girlfriend at the PPV, you will face your pro Kuwabara… in a Last Man Standing Match! And here's some good news and some bad news. Good news is, this Last Man Standing Match will determine whether you're signed to AWF or not more than the other matches for tonight. If you win, you might be signed later on tonight. But if you lose, thanks to Kuwabara's request, you wil not be signed to AWF and will walk on an empty road for Free Agents. Do you understand?

Toriko: I understand what's the stake in my match. If I lose, I'll be leaving. But if I win, save a pen for me to sign the contract.

Nazirul: Alright. Let's kick things off with Natsu's Table Match against his pro. Good luck!

As Nazirul and the other rookies leaves, Natsu went to the ring with 'Snow Fairy' by Funkist Playing in the background.

Doraemon: This is a Tables Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Fairy Tail Guild, Natsu Dragneel! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Gimmy: Ladies and gentlemen rigth now we're kicking things off with a Tables Match.

Darry: It's Natsu vs his pro Takuya Kanbara. Can he amuse everyone in this arena and gain a step forward for a AWF Contract? We'll find out after this quick break.

…

Gimmy: Where are the commercials?

Darry: This is called a Quick Break for a reason Gimmy!

Gimmy: This is like a coffee break? No wonder it's short and quick.

(Ancient Spirit by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Shibuya, Japan, Takuya Kanbara! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Gimmy: Takuya has been a good pro in Natsu's eye, teaching him all the basics to survive AWF.

Darry: Unlike a certain pro who got his ass owned by his own rookie last night. We'll show you that later after this match.

(Bell Rings)

Natsu and Takuya stands in the middle of the ring as Natsu tries to grab Takuya, but Takuya quickly went behind Natsu and kicks his body multiple times as Natsu tries to block them with his arms. Takuya bounces off the ropes and Natsu catches him only to get a Monkey Flip by Takuya, sending Natsu crashing straight back first onto the ropes. Takuya picks Natsu up, placed him on the turnbuckle and climbs the top of it before punching his face multiple times until Natsu managed to push Takuya down. As Takuya leaps towards Natsu, Natsu dodges him as Takuya managed to hold on the top turnbuckle. Natsu lifts him up and Powerbombs him straight to the mat.

Gimmy: So far Natsu has gained the upper hand.

Darry: And now he gets the tables.

As Natsu was about to enter the ring with a table in his hands, Takuya gets up and pushes Natsu away to the enterance ramp with a Baseball Slide. Takuya stands on the ring apron, leaps to the table and nails a Flying Clothesline onto Natsu. But Natsu managed to catch Takuya in mid air before going for a Powerbomb straight to the steel enterance ramp. But Takuya managed to tackle Natsu's head with his elbow multiple times before hitting a surprise DDT onto Natsu, sending him face first onto the enterance ramp.

Gimmy: Now it's Takuya's turn to dominate.

Darry: And he picked up another table from under the ring!

As Natsu gets up and spits something out from his mouth, he turned behind and gets his gut slammed by a table by Takuya. Takuya then carried the table all the way to the stage before setting up the table. Natsu, with another table carried, went towards Takuya and sets to slam it onto Takuya. But Takuya managed to kick the table which sends Natsu pushed away as he went behind Natsu and nails a German Suplex onto him straight crashing onto the enterance ramp. Takuya picks Natsu up and placed him on the table before grabbing and opening another table on top of him.

Darry: Oh don't tell me…

Gimmy: Takuya is going to give Natsu a taste of wooden tables!

Takuya climbs to the top of the Titantron before going for a Moonsault onto Natsu. But Natsu managed to push a table away and slips away from the table as Takuya crashes onto the table after diving from the top of the 25ft high Titantron!

Gimmy: Oh God! Takuya's plan has failed him!

Darry: And here we thought Takuya was about to win this thing!

As the crowd chants 'YOU'RE F-ED UP!' repeatly to Takuya, Natsu picks Takuya up and throws him to the steel steps before picking up a table and enters the ring with it. He opens the table and shoot flames from his mouth to the tables, burning it up!

Gimmy: How did he do that?

Darry: He's a Salamander, a Fire Mage, of course he can shoot flames from his mouth.

Natsu goes back to the ring floor and picks Takuya up only to get an Eye Rake as Takuya quickly pushes Natsu crashing onto the ring post. After recovering, Takuya throws Natsu into the ring before entering as well. He then saw the flaming table as he picks Natsu up and placed him of the top turnbuckle. Takuya climbs the top turbuckle and sets to Suplex him straight through the flaming table. But Natsu managed to punch Takuya to the gut multiple times before pushing Takuya down to the mat. Takuya leaps to the ropes and nails a Disaster Kick onto Natsu as Natsu fell to the ring floor.

Gimmy: I think Natsu's out sis.

Darry: This is a chance for Takuya to capitalise.

Takuya, despite the heat on the table, managed to pull it nearer to the turnbuckle before going to the ring floor and throws Natsu into it. After re-entering the ring, he placed Natsu on the top turnbuckle and climbs to the top of it and goes for a Suplex through the table. Natsu however managed to punch Takuya's gut with his right hand multiple times before hitting the Nakama Punch (Power of the Punch) onto Takuya, sending him down through the flaming table!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Natsu Dragneel!

Gimmy: Thanks to this match, Natsu has surpassed his pro!

Darry: While we thought Natsu is done, he managed to gain a final power up and Nakama Punches Takuya down crashing through the flaming table.

Gimmy: With that victory, I have a felling that Toriko and Gon must pull off a better performance on their match.

Darry: Ladies and gentlemen let's take you back to last week's show where Tsuna pulled a CM Punk on the AWF Fans.

(AWF Rewind)

_Doraemon: This is a Mixed Tag Team Match for the Prince and Princess of Anime Crowns!_

_Veemon: At yesterday's PPV these two had been screwed out of the tournament by an unknown person._

_(Shows a lying and beaten up Syaoran in a Locker Room as the roof of the room cracks, causing a piano suddenly crashes onto Sakura)_

…

_Syaoran goes for a Clothesline, but Nobita dodges it before boucing off the ropes and nails 2 Shoulder Tackles, a Fisherman Suplex and a Five Knuckle Shuffle. As he is ready for the Attitude Adjustment, all the sudden…_

_Veemon: Wait a minute!_

_Agumon: What the hell is Tsuna doing?_

_Tsuna climbs on the ring apron before going back to the ring floor as he managed to distract Nobita and the referee. As they're distracted…_

_Agumon: Who's that girl who camed from the audience seats?_

_Veemon: Orange short hair… wait. She's…_

_The girl pulled Shizuka down on the ring floor before Clotheslining her down._

_Veemon: … Kyoko Sasagawa, Tsuna's Love Interest!_

_Agumon: What the hell is she doing? _

_Guilmon: I think she's trying to screw Nobita and Shizuka from this match!_

_As the referee checks on Kyoko and Shizuka and Tsuna goes away from the ring, Nobita gets up and received a kick to the nuts by Syaoran before Syaoran hitting him with a Cross Rhodes. As the referee turned behind, he saw Syaoran pinning Nobita._

_Referee: 1,2,3!_

_Agumon: And now is their turn to get screwed!_

…

_Tsuna: Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention? Allow me to explain why I screwed my own pro and his girlfriend. The reason is simple. He is the most pathedic human being even created by God next after me! I mean you're lazy,_

_(shows Nobita sleeping in his room before shwoing him reading comics)_

… _not athletic,_

_(shows Nobita unable to pass a high jump or falling to continue a marathon)_

… _always gets 0 marks on your exams, blah blah blah. _

_(shows Nobita tries to hide his 0 mark exam paper from his mother)_

_I know that I'm the most hated Shounen Jump main character only behind Naruto and Ichigo according to you American people, (shows scene from Naruto and Ichigo in their respective series) and I have a lot of characteristics just like you, but I'm nothing like you! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)_

… _When I entered AWF Mirai, and met you who transformed into John Cena (shows Cena saluting to the troops), I was expecting myself to be transformed into someone like say The Rock? (shows The Rock Rock Bottoming Stone Cold) _

… _But no! Instead you treat me like garbage, not even teaching me one bit of anything involving wrestling which leads me to watch video tapes instead of asking for you to teach me! (Crowd 2 Boos at Nobita) Every week of Mirai is the same! I wait for you to came, you came, I asked you to train me, but you didn't train me because of some 'Business'. (shows Nobita walking away from Tsuna on backstage) You were so busy doing your business that I have no choice but to develop my character and skill using old wrestling tapes. That's right, OLD WRESTLING TAPES! (shows Tsuna watching on WWF Videos with his friends) And if those tapes can train me better than you, it's official. A low quality VHS video of WWF has more quality that every single John Cena match ever which also includes yours! (Crowd 2 Cheers at Tsuna)_

…

_Tsuna: I despise you so much that I even ignore you on every match that I had where you were watching me! (shows Tsuna ignoring Nobita's presence in a match) And I'm also annoyed with your Super Cena Bullshit which leads you to clear the ring in a Battle Royal (shows Nobita eliminating both Daisuke and Takeru beofre showing him eliminating Giant during the Battle Royal at September, Week 1), gain a No.1 Contender for the AWF Shounen Championship (shows Nobita celebrating his victory after the Battle Royal) and the lastest of all, winning those crowns. (shows Nobita and Shizuka celebrating their victory at the PPV) Speaking of those crowns, I have something that makes me sick of you more than I already am! Roll the clip already!_

…

_We can see a CCTV video that shows Syaoran's Locker Room. As Syaoran is changing his clothes, the door opens which reveals Nobita who enters the room and ambushed Syaoran with a Hammer. After beating Syaoran up, the clip ends with Nobita leaving the locker room._

…

_Tsuna: See that? Do you really think that Nobita would let someone else gaining a spotlight? He.. Oh wait! I forogt about that piano that falls upon Sakura! Well guess what? That has Nobita's plan! Who else? Proof? Ask Doraemon, Nobita's f- buddy who gives him some sort of a teleportation items that teleports him to the top of the locker room and allows him to carry a piano and place it before waiting for the piano to fall upon Sakura. And that's ladies and gentlemen is the reason why… wait? You still want proof? Well look at this. Kyoko, show it!_

_Kyoko shows a large circular ring._

_Tsuna: This is the item that allows Nobita to go anywhere he wants, and if you've read at least one chapter of Doraemon, you know how this thing works right? That's how he managed to go to the locker room's roof. Oh wait? How did he lift the piano? Simple! He's John Cena damnit! (Crowd Boos) And that's the reason why Syaoran and Sakura are out of the tournament. And why did our GM Chooses to replace them with Nobita and Shizuka instead of other couples? Why didn't he stop the match while Yukina were nearly dying due to being crushed by Toriko's weight? (shows Toriko crushing Yukina with hs weight)_

… _Simple! He wants to see Nobita winning those crowns because he always kissing Nobita's ass simply because Doraemon is his first anime series that he watches during his childhood! (shows Nazirul watching Doraemon when he was 7 years old and him crying for an hour straight after missing an episode of Doraemon)_

_(_A/N: I'm dead serious. Back when I was a kid, I cried for an hour when I missed an episode of Doraemon_)_

_Tsuna: And thus that's the whole reason why I hate you. You're nothing but a CANCER to AWF! And that cancer… MUST BE CUT AWAY! (starts to show images of WCW/TNA's Sting) _

… _But sadly I won't be cutting you away because you know why? I quit being your rookie! And I quit AWF Mirai… hell, the entire show for the sake of it! (Crowd Cheers/Boos) Until the posibility that I might return at the 10th PPV, I wish you bad luck in the future! No wait, make it right now! (Crowd Cheers) _

_Tsuna and Kyoko then leaves the stage as Nobita tries to explain everything to Shizuka. Shizuka then slaps Nobita to the face before leaving the ring crying._

(Ring)

Gimmy: Well that's the promo that we're talking about, Tsuna pulling a CM Punk and destroyed Nobita's image in front of millions who are watching yesterday's show.

Darry: After that promo, God knows what's the future awaits for Nobita next week.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

Doraemon: This is a Extreme Rules Match! Introducing first, representing the Spirit Detectives, Yusuke Urameshi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Gimmy: Now it's Gon's turn to fight with his pro.

Darry: Earlier Natsu has defeated his pro Takuya. Can Gon do the same?

Gimmy: And look what Yusuke got there, a pair of Brass Knuckles.

Darry: It's Extreme Rules, which means that thing is legal.

(WWE Justin Gabriel Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Whale Island, Gon Frecess! (Crowd Cheers)

Gimmy: And there's Yusuke's rookie, with his trademark Fishing Pole as his weapon.

Darry: He's basicly the high rising star of AWF. If he managed to impress everyone in this match, he'll be in AWF in no time!

(Bell Rings)

The two stares at each other until Yusuke goes for the first blow. But Gon dodges it and hits Yusuke's back with his Fishing Pole before hitting it multiple times until Yusuke is lying on the mat. Gon throws away his Fishing Pole before leaping to the top rope and nails a Springboard Lionsault onto Yusuke, but Yusuke managed to lift his knees up, causing Gon to crash onto the knees gut first. As both Gon and Yusuke gets up near the ropes, Gon charges towards Yusuke as Yusuke goes for a punch with the Brass Knuckles. But Gon dodges it before leaping to the top rope and Springboard Dives himself onto Yusuke. Yusuke however managed to catch Gon before Spinebusting him to the mat. Gon gets up only to eat Brass Knuckles as Yusuke punches him with it. Yusuke then pins Gon.

Referee: 1,2,… Gon kicks out.

Darry: I think it needs more than a pair of Brass Knuckles to knock Gon down.

Gimmy: With the match continued, I wish we could see more weapons in the ring right now.

Yusuke picks up Gon's Fishing Pole and hits Gon with it multiple times until Gon is nearby the bottom rope. Yusuke then bounces off the rope and sends Gon to the ring floor by hitting a Baseball Slide. Yusuke goes to the ring floor, picks Gon up and punches his gut with the Brass Knuckles until Gon is lying on the floor while holding on his gut. Yusuke then went to pick up the Steel Steps and sets to slam it onto Gon. As Gon slowly gets up, Yusuke sets to slam the Steel Steps onto Gon. But Gon managed to slide himself into the ring before bouncing off the ropes and nails a Baseball Slide onto Yusuke, pushing him onto the barricade. Gon then bounces off the ropes again and goes for a Springboard Dive onto Yusuke. But Yusuke catches him and nails a Spinebuster onto Gon crashing him onto the Steel Steps.

Darry: Poor Gon.

Gimmy: I don't think Gon could continue even longer.

As Gon tries to recover himself, Yusuke picks up a Fire Extinguisher, a Guitar, a pair of Kendo Sticks and a glass mirror before bringing them into the ring as the crowd starts to chant 'E-C-DUB!' after they saw those items. Yusuke picks Gon up and punches him to the gut with the Brass Knuckles before throwing him into the ring. Yusuke enters the ring and grabs a Guitar as Gon slowly gets up. After getting up, Gon turned behind and gets his face slammed with the Guitar as Yusuke goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Gon kicks out!

Gimmy: Incredible!

Darry: Gon managed to kick out despite being beaten up!

As the crowd chants 'YOU'RE EXTREME' to Gon, Gon slowly gets up using the ropes while Yusuke picks up a Fire Extinguisher. He then tries to slam it onto Gon's head, but Gon nails a strong blow to the gut which caused Yusuke to drop the Fire Extinguisher. Gon picks up the Fire Extinguisher and sprays onto Yusuke as the ring is covered in white smoke. As the smoke were gone, we can see Gon behind Yusuke as he slams the Fire Extinguisher onto Yusuke's head before placing it on Yusuke's head. Gon then climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a 450 Splash onto the Fire Extinguisher and Yusuke's head before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Yusuke kicks out!

Darry: Now it's Gon gaining momentum!

Gimmy: There are a pair of sticks and a mirror in the ring. Can Gon use it well?

Gon picks Yusuke up and placed him on the turnbuckle before picking up a Kendo Stick. He then proceeds to hit Yusuke's spine with the stick multiple times until Yusuke kicks the stick away from Gon and knocks Gon's head with the Brass Knuckles. He picks Gon up and placed him on the turnbuckle before picking up another Kendo Stick and starts to hit Gon's body with it multiple times. He then Irish Whips Gon onto the turnbuckle and as Gon bounces off the turnbuckle, Yusuke nails a Running Bulldog before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Gon kicks out!

Gimmy: I can't believe this!

Darry: Gon received a beating of a lifetime and yet still managed to kick out!

Yusuke lifts Gon up and goes for the GTS. But Gon managed to tackle Yusuke's head multiple times with his elbow before landing on the mat and goes for a Suplex. Yusuke however lifts Gon instead and sets to slam him onto the ropes, but Gon managed to place his legs on the ropes and nails a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT onto Yusuke, sending Yusuke face first onto the glass mirror. While Yusuke is lying and covers his face in pain, Gon slowly climbs to the top turnbuckle and nails another 450 Splash onto Yusuke before going for a pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Gon Frecess!

Gimmy: Another rookie has surpassed his pro, and that rookie's name is Gon Frecess!

Darry: I have to say, after that hell of a match, Gon deserves a contract right away!

(Backstage)

Hiroko: Hiroko 'Laura' Haruna here! For AWF and please welcome my guest for tonight, Kazuma Kuwabara! (Crowd Cheers/Boos) Kuwabara, even though everyone know that the reason why your girlfriend is injured because of Nobita's actions, why would you be mad at your rookie Toriko for?

Kuwabara: For his weight! I swear because of his dead weight which is around 500 pounds or something, my girlfriend is out for months! None of her injures would occur if he was around 300 pounds or something! Toriko, tonight I will cut the fat in your body, lower down your weight and kick you out of AWF. And after our match, I've a bone with someone who started all this. His name isn't Nobita, but his name is Lockon Stratos.

Kuwabara then leaves Hiroko.

(Ring)

(Domination by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: This is a Last Man Standing Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing the 4 Heavenly Kings, Toriko! (Crowd Boos)

Gimmy: Well ladies and gentlemen we're on the 3rd match on the card, Last Man Standing Match between Toriko and his pro Kuwabara.

Darry: I swear a lot of people are hating Toriko for his 'girl crushing' weight.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, representing the Spirit Detectives, Kazuma Kuwabara! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Gimmy: Look at the face of this guy, unhappy as hell.

Darry: He has three person to blame for Yukina's injury. Toriko, Lockon and Nobita.

Gimmy: And tonight he'll get his hands on Toriko before getting his hands on Lockon inside the Lethal Lockdown Match at the 7th PPV.

(Bell Rings)

Kuwbara immidiately attacks Toriko only to have no effect on Toriko as Toriko easily pushes him away. As he went towards Kuwabara, Kuwabara Headbutts him to the spine before kicking his gut multiple times before going for a Suplex. Toriko however seem to be heavy for Kuwabara to lift as Toriko easily lifts Kuwabara up and slams him onto the ropes before Elbow Dropping him. He then picks Kuwabara up, places him on the ropes, and slaps his chest before he lifts Kuwabara on his shoulder and throws him face first onto the top turnbuckle. As Kuwabara gets up, he gets his head Karate Chopped by Toriko as Kuwabara is knocked down.

Referee: 1,2,3,4,…

Kuwabara gets up as Toriko quickly picks him up and slams him onto the turnbuckle. He then goes for a Running Clothesline, but Kuwabara managed to push Toriko away with his legs before climbing to his back. Toriko sets to slam him onto the turnbuckle, but Kuwabara managed to move away from Toriko as Toriko crashes onto the turnbuckle back first. After hitting multiple Headbutts onto Toriko's gut, Kuwabara nails a Running Clothesline onto Toriko followed up with a Two Handed Bulldog. Kuwabara then lifts Toriko up and before he give up to Toriko's weight, managed to plant him with the GTS.

Referee: 1,2,3,4,5,…

Toriko gets up as Kuwabara nails a Running Kick onto his ribs with Toriko rolling to the bottom rope. Kuwabara placed Toriko's head on the bottom ropes and Foot Chokes him until the referee stops him. As Toriko sits on the lower turnbuckle, Kuwabara quickly nails a Running Knee Smash onto Toriko's face before climbing the top turnbuckle and nails a Flying Elbow Drop onto Toriko's chest. As Toriko gets up,. Kuwabara sets to lift him up and nails the GTS. However Toriko managed to nail a Thumb to the Eye onto Kuwabara before choking him with his two hands and nails a Two Handed Chokeslam onto Kuwabara.

Referee: 1,2,3,4,5,6, …

As Kuwabara gets up using the nearby ropes, Toriko punches Kuwabara's back multiple times before choking him on the ropes until the referee stops him. As Kuwabara gets up using the ropes, Toriko locks him with the Vice Grip. But as Kuwabara holds on the ropes, Toriko Headbutts Kuwabara's shoulder before throwing him to the middle of the ring. Toriko turned behind and gets a Sliding Tackle to the leg by Kuwabara as Toriko is one knees on the mat. After hitting a Running Bulldog onto Toriko, Kuwabara locks him with the Anaconda Vice for a long time before releasing him from the submission.

Referee: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,…

Toriko gets up, but in a crawling position as Kuwabara quickly climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Flying Double Leg Drop onto Toriko's back side of the head. He lifts Toriko up and goes for the GTS, but Toriko managed to slip away from Kuwabara and goes for a Knockout Blow onto him. But Kuwabara catches it before hitting multiple kicks onto Toriko's shoulder before bouncing off the ropes and goes for a Running Clothesline. But Toriko slams his fist straight onto Kuwabara's head before locking him on the Anaconda Vice. After a few seconds, Kuwabara is unconsious.

Referee: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Toriko!

Gimmy: Another rookie who has surpassed his pro!

Darry: Looks like Kuwabara won't get his revenge on Toriko tonight.

Gimmy: With that victory, I think Toriko has one step ahead into AWF.

(Backstage)

We can see Dekisugi talking to his rookie Negi Springfield.

Dekisugi: Alright. If you win this match, you're in. But if you lose, there's still the 10th PPV. Am I right?

Negi: Yeah. Once I surpassed you, I'll be ready for what's ahead in the future.

Dekisugi: That's the spirit. Now go and make your enterance. I'll follow later.

Negi then leaves Dekisugi as Dekisugi receives a phone call.

Dekisugi: An unknown number? (answers the phone call) Hello?

?: Hi there Dekisugi!

Dekisugi: Re… Relena? How did...

Relena: Your friend Shizuka give me your phone number, that's how I managed to call you. Say when can we meet with each other again?

Dekisugi: Look Relena, I have a match next. Why don't we see each other next week at well what's our next week's show take place… Mobile, Alabama?

Relena: Well okay then. Good luck on your match! I'm watching!

Dekisugi: Alright. See ya.

Dekisugi ends his call.

Dekisugi: Should I take Nobita's advice and… nah. I have a career to focus and an education process to finish.

Dekisugi then walks to the ring.

(Ring)

(Happy Material by Yuri Shiatori Plays)

Doraemon: This is a Ladder Match set for one fall! Introducing first, from Wales, Negi Springfield! (Crowd Cheers)

Darry: This is it! If Negi picks up a win against his pro Dekisugi, he'll be on AWF for sure!

Gimmy: This is a Ladder Match right? What should these guys be grabbing in this match?

Darry: I have no idea.

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Nerima, Japan, he is the AWF Shounen Champion, Dekisugi Hidetoshi! (Crowd Cheers)

Gimmy: Negi is a lucky bastard. I mean not only he has 31 girls in his harems, but also an awesome pro who is also the current AWF Shounen Champion himself!

Darry: Thanks to Dekisugi, Negi is now a fans favorite.

Gimmy: But the people who hates Negima, or as they call it 'Negayma', says otherwise.

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen I've received words from our GM that this match is for the AWF Shounen Championship! And if Negi wins this match, he'll receive an automatic contract into AWF! (Crowd Cheers)

Gimmy: Now that's huge news for Negi!

Darry: Win this match and he doesn't have to wait to see who shall win the 2 contracts later on tonight!

…

(After the title belts been hanged above the ring)

(Bell Rings)

Both Dekisugi and Negi looked at each other before shaking hands until Dekisugi pulled Negi's hand and nails a Clothesline onto him. The two then look at each other again until Negi stomps Dekisugi's legs and kicks him multiple times before bouncing off the ropes and plants Dekisugi down with a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT. He then goes for a Springboard Lionsault from the ropes, but Dekisugi lifts his legs as Negi lands onto the legs instead. Negi goes after Dekisugi who is on the ropes, but Dekisugi trips Negi's legs, sending him down to the ring floor. He then goes for a Springboard Dive onto Negi, but Negi moves away as Dekisugi lands on the ring floor face first.

Gimmy: This is a slow match so far.

Darry: I'm sure the pace would be faster later on.

Negi picks up a Ladder from under the ring and slams it onto Dekisugi before entering the ring with it. He opens the ladder and climbs it before seeing Dekisugi standing up on the ring floor which leads Dekisugi to nail a Flying Crossbody onto Dekisugi. But Dekisugi catches Negi in mid air before hitting a Backbreaker, lifts him again and slams Negi onto the ring post back first. As Dekisugi enters the ring and climbs the ladder, Negi enters and climbs the ladder as well as the two are on the top of the ladder.

Darry: Looks like this match is going to end early.

Gimmy: Already? I want to see more action!

As both Dekisugi and Negi exchanged blows, all the sudden…

Gimmy: That's…

Darry: Giant Takashi! What the hell is he doing?

Giant enters the ring and pushes the ladder down, causing both Dekisugi and Negi to fell onto the ring floor. Unfortunately for Negi, he landed on the mat with both of his legs landing first.

Gimmy: Oh no!

Darry: It looks like Negi has broke his leg.

As the referee checks on Negi and called for medics, Dekisugi enters the ring and goes after Giant. But Giant immidiately leaves the ring as Dekisugi went on a temper tantrum before checking on Negi.

Gimmy: I think this match is over, so as Negi's career.

Darry: I believe you're right. With that nasty fall, Negi's legs are done for sure.

(Commercial Break)

(Shows replay on Giant pushes the ladder down with Negi landing on the ring floor legs first earlier. Then it shows Negi being carried out of the ring by the medics)

Gimmy: Ladies and gentlemen before the commercial is a Ladder Match for the AWF Shounen Championship between Dekisugi and his rookie Negi.

Darry: And while we're going to find out who's the winner, Giant Takashi, Dekisugi's enemy appears and pushed the ladder down, causing both to fell on the ring floor.

Gimmy: But Negi's situation is worse. You see, Negi landed on the ring floor with his legs landed first, injuring them in the process.

Darry: Poor Negi, his dreams to enter AWF is shattered in an instant thanks to Giant.

(Ring)

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen it is time to find out who shall be signed into AWF! (Crowd Cheers)

(MacMilitant by Jim Johnston Plays)

Nazirul: Alright playas! Please welcome, Natsu Dragneel! (Crowd Cheers/Boos) Next up, Gon Frecess! (Crowd Cheers) and lastly, Toriko! (Crowd Boos) Alright! Oh wait! What? Where's Negi? Well sadly due to his injury we have no choice but to release him from a chance to win one of the two contracts. But don't worry guys! You'll see him againat the 10th PPV! Well maybe that is. Anyway let's move to our real business. Congratulations you three! Matches after matches, training after training and fan reactions after fan reactions, you're ready to take on the real world that is AWF! (Crowd Cheers) I axtually wanted to talk to these rookies on what will they do if they won the contract, but due to our show time which is running short, we've no choice but to cut all the way to find out who are going to be signed to AWF. Are you ready people? (Crowd Cheers) No no no! I SAID! ARE! YOU! READY! (Crowd Cheers Louder) Alright! And your first winner is…

(Drum Rolls)

Nazirul: TORIKO! (Crowd Boos) Congratulations dude, you've won a contract to AWF! Get it here!

Toriko went towards Nazirul and grabs the AWF Contract before leaving.

Nazirul: Wait! Don't you have anything to say to the fans?

Toriko ignores Nazirul and leaves the stage as the crowd boos.

Nazirul: Such a selfish guy. Okay, who's going to win the last contract? Is it going to be Natsu? (Crowd Cheers/Boos) Or will it be Gon? (Crowd Cheers) Let's find out! Roll the drum!

(Drum Rolls)

…

…

Nazirul: ….. GON FRECESS! (Crowd Cheers) Gon Frecess come on down and grab your contract!

Gon, after hugging Natsu, went towards Nazirul and grabs the contract.

Nazirul: Don't worry Natsu, you'll get your chance at the 10th PPV. As for Gon, anything you want to say?

Gon: Yeah! I would like to thank you Nazirul for bringing me here! I mean AWF is more exciting that Heaven's Arena! Next I would like to thank my pro Yusuke for training me until I've become one of AWF! And lastly I would like to thank to the fans for supporting me! Without you, I would be nowhere! Thank you! I'm in AWF everyone! (Crowd Cheers)

Nazirul: Alright! Well folks, that's all the time we had for the Final Episode of AWF Mirai. Until this Monday, this is Nazirul saying good night!

Gon continues to celebrate along with Nazirul and Natsu as the show came to close.

…

Match Results:

Natsu def. Takuya (Tables Match)

Gon def. Yusuke (Extreme Rules Match)

Toriko def. Kuwabara (Last Man Standing Match)

Dekisugi vs Negi (No Contest) (Ladder Match)

Toriko and Gon Frecess won AWF Mirai and are now a part of the AWF Roster.

A/N: There you have it, the final episode of AWF Mirai! I wish I could make another season but I think enough is enough. I'm not going to do another one and if you want to see new talents, wait for the 10th PPV. So what will await Toriko and Gon in the future? We'll find out soon!

Until then, please review!


	40. AWF Gattai! 26

Hey guys! I'm back after taking multiple chill pills (by the advice from Critic of course)!

Looks like I'm doing the whole Nobita's 'Super Cena' thing too far just like what happened at the entire AWF Season 1. No problem! I'll think of something!

Disclaimer: Nazirul owns no one.

…

(Before the show)

We can see an unhappy Nobita with GM Nazirul.

Nazirul: Alright. I had enough of 'me kissing your ass' thing. Maybe Doraemon is my first anime, but this is Anime Wrestling Federation, not 'Nobita Nobi's Happy Hour Show'. Plus, what you did to Syaoran and Sakura before their match at the PPV was unforgivable. Maybe Shizuka did the right thing by slapping you in the face last week after all.

Nobita: Look Nazirul. I can't stand getting myself booed by the crowd. I know I'm the 'John Cena' of AWF, but I was doing my job! Please Nazirul, please stop them from booing me.

Nazirul: Unfortunately Nobita, until Wrestlemania 28 next year, you will get booed by those Cena Haters. But I think I know how to stop them booing at you.

Nobita: Really? How?

Nazirul: Simple. Tonight, you must apologize to Shizuka and at tonight's main event, you must face Daisuke, Taiki and Lockon in a 3 on 1 Handicap Match. Win that match and the fans might spare your ass. Get it?

Nobita: Fine. But among the tasks you gave to me, the 'Apolgize to Shizuka' is my No.1 Priority.

Nobita then leaves Nazirul.

…

(To Be Loved by Papa Roach Plays as the new intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron)

Agumon: Welcome everyone to another episode of AWF, LIVE with a new theme here in Phoenix, Arizona!

Veemon: We're your hosts the Digimon Trio Agumon, Veemon myself and Guilmon and what a night we're going to have!

Guilmon: Tonight, after Tsuna's shoot promo that caused the fans and Shizuka to hate Nobita, can Nobita redeem himself to the fans as he's going to face Daisuke, Taiki and Lockon in a Handicap Match?

Veemon: And more importantly, will Shizuka forgive Nobita?

(Ancient Spirit by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: This is a Triple Threat Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Izumi Orimoto and the 2011 AWF Princess of Anime, Sakura Kinomoto! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Last week we saw Sakura and Syaoran winning the Prince and Princess of Anime Crowns after defeated Nobita and Shizuka all thanks to the distraction by Tsuna and Kyoko.

Veemon: And of course last week, Izumi put out a good fight along with Tohru during their match against Haruhi and Ruki.

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents first the team of Tohru Honda and Shizuka Minamoto! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: After Tsuna's shoot promo which reveals that Nobita screwed Sakura and Syaoran before their match at the PPV, Shizuka dared herself to slap Nobita to the face.

Veemon: I think Nobita deserves that. Oh and to Haruhi, Tohru wants a rematch.

Guilmon: Yeah right. Like she had too many title shots lately.

(You're Not Enough for Me by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: And lastly, the team of Ruki Makino and the AWF Shoujo Champion, Haruhi Suzumiya! (Crowd Boos)

Agumon: These two are the unfortunate of the bunch.

Veemon: Losing to Tohru and Izumi last week? Of course they're unfortunate.

Guilmon: That's because they're not focused! If they're focused, those two might had been destroyed!

(Bell Rings)

Haruhi, Sakura and Shizuka starts first for their repective teams are they are on their repective corners and stare at each other until Haruhi goes after Sakura. As Haruhi is beating up Sakura, Shizuka pulled Haruhi away from Sakura before the two exchanged blows until Haruhi is on the ropes. After blowing multiple punches onto Haruhi, Shizuka bounces off the ropes and goes for a Running Clothesline. But Haruhi managed to lay down on the mat before tripping Shizuka down to the ring floor. She gets up only to receive multiple kicks by Sakura before she bounces off the ropes and nails a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT onto Haruhi. She then drags Haruhi to the corner before tagging to Izumi as the two stomps Haruhi multiple times until Izumi is on the top turnbuckle and sets for the Star Ship Pain. Shizuka enters the ring and quickly pushes Izumi down to the ring floor landing on the steel steps before tackling Sakura down to the floor as well.

Agumon: One team down, one more to go!

Guilmon: What's going to happen here?

Shizuka picks Haruhi up only to get punched to the gut multiple times before receiving an Uppercut which sends her on the ropes. Haruhi went towards Shizuka only to get pushed away by Shizuka's leg as Shizuka climbs the top rope and nails a Springboard Lionsault onto Haruhi. After realizing that a pin won't do anything to Haruhi, Shizuka drags her to the corner and tags to Tohru. As Tohru is holding Haruhi's body, Shizuka goes for the Melody Kick (Superkick) onto Haruhi. Haruhi however managed to move her head away from the kick as the kick nailed Tohru instead. Haruhi breaks away from Tohru before hitting a Clothesline onto Shizuka followed with an Inverted Atomic Drop. As Haruhi tags to Ruki, she nails a Running Bulldog onto Shizuka before letting Ruki to stomp Shizuka's body multiple times. She picks her up and plants her down with the French Kiss before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Sakura stops the count!

Veemon: How could we forget Sakura's team?

Agumon: Yeah and hold on a minute. Wasn't Tohru the legal girl right now?

Veemon: Shizuka tagged to her earlier why would you ask?

Agumon: Ruki got the wrong person on a pin! And the referee got the wrong person to be counted!

Sakura grabs Ruki who has her knees on the mat and punches Ruki's face multiple times before hitting a running kick onto her chest. She goes for another kick, but Ruki gets up and Clotheslines her down on the mat. She picks Sakura up and Irish Whips her onto the turnbuckle. But Sakura leaps to the top turnbuckle and quickly nails a Lionsault onto Ruki. As Ruki catches her in mid air, Sakura counters with a Huraricana which sends Ruki bumping onto Haruhi which caused her to fell on the ring floor. She then goes for the Cardcaptor Release (JTG's Neckbreaker), but Ruki managed to reverse it into a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker. She then saw Shizuka on the ropes as Ruki immidiately nails a Big Boot onto her, sending her down to the ring floor.

Veemon: And Shizuka is out folks!

Agumon: But you have to remember! Shizuka is not, I repeat NOT the legal girl for her team.

Veemon: We know that. And I'm sure the referee knows it as well.

Guilmon: The referee is a blind idiot! There's no way he's going to realise that Tohru is the legal girl for her team instead of Shizuka.

Ruki turned behind and managed to catch Sakura who leaps towards her as she's set for a Powerbomb only to get a Monkey Flip by Sakura instead. As Sakura tags herself to Izumi, Izumi quickly stops Ruki from tagging Haruhi by tackling her down to the barricade. She then enters the ring and picks Ruki up only to get pushed to the turnbuckle. As Ruki goes for a Running Headbutt, Izumi lifts her legs up as Ruki crashes shoulder first onto the ring post. As Ruki is lying on the floor and Sakura managed to keep Haruhi busy, Izumi climbs the top turnbuckle and nails the Star Ship Pain onto Ruki before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Tohru stops the count!

Veemon: Again we forgot another team!

Agumon: Tohru is in the ring, but does the referee finally realised that she's the legal girl in this match right now?

Guilmon: Please say no. Please say no.

Tohru picks Izumi up and throws her to the ring floor. Izumi gets up and received a Melody Kick by Shizuka as Shizuka quickly go after Sakura and Haruhi while Tohru locks Ruki on the Sharpshooter with Ruki tapping out. After finally realised that Tohru is the legal girl for her team, the referee calls for the bell.

Veemon: He remembers!

Guilmon: No!

Doraemon: Here are your winners, the team of Shizuka Minamoto and Tohru Honda!

Agumon: Those two girls had won this match by using a complicated plan to trick the others and the referee!

Guilmon: They are sneaky cheaters! They didn't deserve this victory!

Veemon: They're not tricky, they're smart. Smart enough to take a victory for tonight.

Agumon: But the question is this. Who among these girls will face Haruhi for the Shoujo Championship?

(Backstage)

We can see Takeru Takaishi, Kazuma Kuwabara and Simon the Digger talking to each other.

Takeru: Does anyone know who's going to be the 4th member for Taiki's team?

Simon: Considering his team has Lockon, I'm sure that they had Setsuna F Seiei as their 4th member.

Takeru: I guess you're right. And who's going to be our 4th member of our team?

Kuwabara: No prob. I have a friend who can help us to handle those losers.

Takeru: Even though I know your friend's name is Yusuke Urameshi, and he's competing in AWF, but I don't think he could be our 4th member.

?: What are you guys talking about me?

Yusuke appears on the scene.

Kuwabara: Urameshi! How are ya?

Yusuke: Still hurt after that match with Gon at _Mirai _last week_._ And let me guess, you want me to be your 4th member right?

Takeru and Simon nods.

Yusuke: And you can't put me in because I got beaten up by my former rookie Gon last week?

Simon: Well… sort of.

Yusuke: Well in case you're forgoten, I used to be a street fighter. Weapons? Bring them to me! I can handle them! What do you say? Me for Team Simon?

Simon: Alright then. But since you're our 4th member, you have to face Team Taiki's 4th member Setsuna tonight.

Takeru: I'm not sure if you could beat him after you got beaten up against your own rookie last week.

Kuwabara: Relax guys! This is Urameshi we're talking about! As long as he got an opponent to face, he'll face them whether he's in a good condition or not. Am I right Urameshi?

Yusuke: Whatever. Well I'm off to my locker room. See ya.

Yusuke then leaves them.

(Ring)

Doraemon: This is a Triple Threat Tag Team Match set for one fall! And the team that got pinned or submitted will not be able to compete for the AWF Tag Team Championship at One Night Star PPV!

(SOS by Colle Buddz Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, the team of Kyon and Itsuki, the SOS Brigade! (Crowd Boos)

Veemon: Ladies and gentlemen this match has been booked after the Brigade, the Sohma Dynasty, Hirokazu & Kenta and Junpei & Tomoki duking with each other for the title belts.

Guilmon: Well at the 6th PPV the Brigade didn't manage to win the Tag titles all thanks to the Sohma Dynasty.

Agumon: And last week Junpei and Tomoki was about to win the titles, but was screwed by the Brigade and Hirokazu & Kenta.

(Ain't Make No Believe by Stonefree Experince Plays)

Doraemon: Next, both from Shinjuku, Japan, the team of Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: While the Brigade an the Dynasty are fighting each other for the titles, along with Junpei and Tomoki claiming a rematch, we cannot forget those two guys.

Veemon: They want the title and didn't give a damn about the whole Brigade-Dynasty rivalry. Oh and they didn't give a damn about Junpei and Tomoki either.

Agumon: Earlier on their Online Show these two had a message.

(Online Show)

Hirokazu: You think we're nothing but fillers in this race for the Tag Team titles? Well guess what, you're wrong. All of you are wrong! Once we win this match and advances to the PPV, we will be the New Tag Team Champions.

Him and Kenta: Believe it!

(Ring)

Veemon: Are they trying to copy Naruto's catch phrase?

Guilmon: I believe John Morrison and The Miz used that 'Believe It' catch praise everytime they finished a promo back in the ECW days. So no they're not copying Naruto.

(Somebodies Gotta Get It by Three Days Mafia Plays)

Doraemon: And lastly, both from Shibuya, Japan, the team of Junpei Shibayama and Tomoki Himi!

Agumon: Eversince they won those titles 3 weeks ago, the other teams are always picking on them.

Guilmon: Of course the other teams are picking on them. Those titles has more price than the WWE Tag titles. They want the title belts and proudly wears them.

(Bell Rings)

Kyon, Hirokazu and Junpei starts first as both Kyon and Hirokazu goes after Junpei only to get Headbutted down to the mat. Kyon attacks Junpei's shoulder before Junpei pushes him to the turnbuckle and slaps his chest. Before Junpei could even turn behind, Hirokazu nails a Standing Dropkick onto him from behind which pushes him onto the turnbuckle. He then climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Tornado DDT onto Junpei before getting his gut kicked by Kyon who drags him to the corner and tags to Itsuki. After the Brigade Irish Whips Hirokazu onto the turnbuckle, Kyon goes for a Running Clothesline only to get pushed away by Hirokazu's legs. As Kyon lays down on a crawling position, Itsuki quickly climbs on his back and nails a Flying Clothesline onto Hirokazu. As Itsuki Elbow Tackles Hirokazu multiple times, Junpei gets up and Clotheslines Kyon down before crashing his big fat body straight onto both Itsuki and Hirokazu. Junpei then pins Itsuki.

Referee: 1,2,… Kyon stops the count.

Kyon picks Junpei up and tackles his face with his elbow, pushing him to the ropes. He goes for a Clothesline, but Junpei nails a Back Body Drop onto Kyon which throws him to the ring floor. As Junpei turned behind he managed to grab a charging Itsuki's head before throwing him onto the ring floor, crashing onto Kyon. As Junpei turned behind, he receives multiple high kicks to his shoulder by Hirokazu as Junpei grabs his legs, lifts him on his shoulders and throws him straight onto the Brigade. Kenta enters the ring and sets to push Junpei out of the ring only to get his head grabbed by Junpei and been thrown over the top rope. As Junpei tags himself to Tomoki, Tomoki quickly nails a Springboard Dive onto the Brigade, Hirokazu and Kenta as Junpei claps his hands to Tomoki.

Veemon: The former Tag Champs are rolling!

Guilmon: But I highly doubt that they can keep this up, espacially when Tomoki is in the ring.

Agumon: Which team shall be removed from the Tag Team Championships equation? Find out after this commercial break!

(Commercial Break)

Veemon: Welcome back to AWF, live in Pheonix, Arizona as we're on the 2nd match of the night.

Agumon: Before the commercia break the team of Junpei and Tomoki are dominating this match.

Guilmon: That is until Itsuki Irish Whips him onto the steel steps which stops their momentum dead. Thank God for Itsuki.

After stomping Tomoki's body multiple times, Itsuki drags Tomoki to the corner before tagging himself to Kyon. The two then proceeds to stomp Tomoki multiple times before dragging him to the middle of the ring. After climbing the top turnbuckle, the Brigade goes for two Double Leg Drops onto Tomoki. But Hirokazu enters the ring, climbs the turnbuckle and Suplexes Kyon before getting up and nails a high kick to the jaw onto Itsuki. After tagging to Kenta, Hirokazu Irish Whips Kyon onto the turnbuckle before Kenta Irish Whips Itsuki onto the same turnbuckle, causing Itsuki and Kyon to crash onto each other. While Itsuki is lying on the mat and Kyon's on the turnbuckle, Kenta drags Itsuki to the middle of the ring before Hirokazu hits a Monkey Flip onto Kyon which sends his body crashing onto Itsuki's. As Kyon gets up, he received a Skull Crushing Finale by Kenta as Kenta goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Junpei stops the count.

Veemon: (in Booker T's voice) : Oooohhhh my goodness.

Agumon: I think they're too busy handling the Brigade that they're forgoten about Tomoki.

Veemon: And thanks to their business, Tomoki managed to take the advantage and tags to Junpei.

As Kenta slowly looks behind with a scared face, Junpei chokes him before Headbutting him straight to the face. He picks Kenta up and throws him onto the ring post before going after Kyon. As Junpei picks Kyon up, Kyon punches Junpei multiple times with no effect as Junpei quickly Headbutts him straight to the face. He then placed Kyon on the turnbuckle before ripping his uniform and slaps his chest. As Junpei sets for the Bettle Slam (World's Strongest Slam), Itsuki distracts him by standing on the ring apron only to get his leg pulled down by Tomoki, sending him to the ring floor before Tomoki grabs him and nails a Snap Suplex. Junpei turned behind and received a Double Dropkick by Kenta and an already been tagged Hirokazu, pushing him onto the ropes. After the two presses Junpei down to the ring floor, Kenta went to the ring floor to handle Junpei, Tomoki and Itsuki. And before Hirokazu could look behind, Kyon nails a Roll Up Pin onto him.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here are your winners, the SOS Brigade!

Guilmon: Even though Hirokazu and Kenta managed to send the big guy out of the ring, it was the Brigade that picks up a win here tonight!

Veemon: Thanks to the Brigade's smart plan, they're heading to the PPV to take on the Tag Champs.

Agumon: And remember, since Junpei and Tomoki didn't get pinned, they're in the title match as well!

Guilmon: Do I look like I care for those two? I want the Brigade to win. Those two are nothing but fillers anyway.

(Backstage)

We can see Daisuke Motomiya and Taiki Kudo waiting for someone.

Daisuke: Where the hell is he?

?: Sorry for the late guys!

Lockon Stratos and Setsuna F Seiei appears on the scene.

Taiki: Any info on Simon's team?

Lockon: Yep.

Setsuna: They have Yusuke Urameshi as their 4th member.

Taiki: Yusuke eh? Not like that matters. Last week he took on Gon in an Extreme Rules Match at _Mirai _right?

Daisuke: Yep.

Taiki: And he's not in a 100 percent condition am I right again?

Setsuna: Correct.

Lockon: But what does this had anything to do with us?

Taiki: Simple. Tonight, our 4th member which is you Setsuna will take on Team Simon's 4th member Yusuke right? Well since he's not in a good shape after his match last week, I'll say we'll took him out after the match.

Lockon: What if Yusuke's teammates tries to stop us?

Taiki: Stop us? Are you kidding? 4 against 3? We'll beat them up as well of course! After that we will win the Lethal Lockdown Match via forfeit. Am I right people?

Setsuna: Yes.

Lockon: Yep.

Daisuke: Perfect. As expected from you of course. But that doesn't mean I repect you. After this PPV, you won't be seeing me plotting something together again. Oh and by the way, when can we use 'it'?

Taiki: Wait until next week or the week after that. But tonight, me, you and Lockon will give Nobita a beating of a lifetime so bad that he world never be in AWF ever again. As for you Setsuna, go into the ring for your match with Yusuke.

Setsuna: Fine. After I beat him you guys can come in and beat Yusuke up until he's out of the PPV.

Setsuna then leaves the team.

(Ring)

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Spirit Detectives, Yusuke Urameshi! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: There's the 4th member of Team Simon, Kuwabara's friend and former rival Yusuke.

Veemon: Didn't you see Team Taiki's plan earlier? They're going to attack Yusuke after the match ends.

Guilmon: If that happens, than Team Taiki must enter the Lethal Lockon on a one man disadvantage.

Veemon: Couldn't they just find a replacement if Yusuke's injured?

Guilmon: And who on earth would be crazy enough to enter the Lethal Lockdown in this roster?

(End of Days by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, representing the Celestrial Being, Setsuna F Seiei! (Crowd Boos)

Veemon: And there's Team Taiki's 4th member who is already been expected since him and Lockon are fellow Gundam Meisters.

Guilmon: I hope Setsuna could take the advantage of Yusuke's small injures to win this match and makes the injuries bigger.

(Bell Rings)

Setsuna quickly goes after Yusuke only to get Hip Tossed by Yusuke before sliding down to the ring floor and thinks of a strategy. After a few seconds, Setsuna picks up the ring bell, enters the ring and sets to slam it onto Yusuke. But Yusuke managed to went behind Setsuna and goes for a Full Nelson Lock in which Setsuna releases himself from it by pushing Yusuke crashing onto the turnbuckle. He then picks up the bell and slams it face first onto Yusuke.

Agumon: Good God! That shot might have shattered Yusuke's face!

Veemon: DQ him ref! DQ him!

Guilmon: But there's no bell to end the match! So this match continues!

Veemon: Are you kidding me?

After hitting the referee with the bell, he proceeds to beat Yusuke up by slamming the bell multiple times around his body. After a few seconds Takeru, Kuwabara and Simon arrives to stop Setsuna only to get ambushed from behind by Daisuke, Lockon and Taiki. Setsuna picks Yusuke up and sets for the Wasteland, but Yusuke managed to slip away from Setsuna as Setsuna turned behind only to get a high kick to the jaw which knocks him down to the mat. Before Setsuna could even run away, Yusuke locks him into the Anaconda Vice!

Veemon: Team Taiki's plan to get rid of Yusuke has failed!

Guilmon: How could that plan failed? It's perfect!

Agumon: Perfect… Only on paper.

Daisuke, Lockon and Taiki quickly went to the ring and before they could enter the ring, they stopped at their tracks after seeing Yusuke with the bell. They tried to enter only to get threaten by Yusuke. As Setsuna slowly gets up using the ropes, Yusuke hits him on the backside of his head with the bell as the rest of Team Taiki runs away after seeing the rest of Team Simon chasing after them. As Team Taiki are nowhere to be found, Team Simon leaves the ring as the referee gets up and after he and Yusuke look at a lying Setsuna, Yusuke goes for the pin as the referee starts to count.

Guilmon: WHAT?

Veemon: The referee didn't realise the chaos when he was KO'ed!

Agumon: And Yusuke takes the advantage of this and…

Referee: 1,2,3!

Agumon: … picks up a victory.

Yusuke then gives the bell to the referee as the referee rings it, signalling the match to be ended.

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Yusuke Urameshi!

Veemon: Not only Taiki's plan to get rid of Yusuke failed, they posibily lost Setsuna on their team!

Guilmon: This is so unfair! How come this plan failed at the last minute? This is unfair!

Agumon: Unfair?

Agumon and Veemon: THIS. IS. SPARTA!

Guilmon: SHUT UP!

(GM's Office)

We can see Ryo talking to Nazirul.

Ryo: Are you serious bro? Why didn't I get screen time even though I'm the Nippon Champion?

Nazirul: Sorry playa. But due to the whole Team Taiki vs Team Simon thing, your title seem to lost it's attention to the fans.

Ryo: You have to do something broski. If I didn't get screen time, my popularity might drop! Not even my online show can stabilize my popularity!

Nazirul: Calm down playa. Okay, since One Night Star is TNA themed, and I've some guys wanted to get a taste of TNA, I've decided that you will defend our title, in a **King of the Mountain Match**. Get it?

Ryo: Thank you for saving my popularity bro. When I win this, this guy will…

Just then, an irrate and annoyed Haruhi busted into the office.

Nazirul: Wut da hyell? (obvious Booker T joke here)

Haruhi: Did you see my match? That stupid referee ruined my match!

Ryo: Woa woa woa hold on there…

Haruhi: Get off my face!

Ryo: Alright alright! –sighs-

Ryo then leaves the office.

Haruhi: As I was saying, the referee on my match is a moron! How on earth he didn't realise that Tohru is the legal girl until she locks Ruki in the Sharpshooter?

Nazirul: And your partner Ruki is an idiot for not reminding the referee and pinned the wrong person. Calm down, even referees makes mistakes. Oh and since you're here, I want to talk about your title match at the PPV.

Haruhi: Oh great. Who's my No.1 Contender? Or do I have to face the other girls in the roster in a Queen of the Cage Match?

Nazirul: Since I don't think any of you girls can fight on the ring floor before trying to enter the ring by climbing the cage, no. But instead, you Haruhi Suzumiya will defend that title in a **Xscape Match!** And your challengers are Ruki Makino, Izumi Orimoto, Sakura Kinomoto, Shizuka Minamoto, and that girl you currently hate, Tohru Honda! (Crowd Cheers) Now get out of here.

Haruhi: Xscape or not, I will retain my title and prove to eevryone why I'm the best Female Champion in Fiction Wrestling.

Haruhi then leaves the office.

(Backstage)

We can see Nobita Nobi heading to the ring.

Agumon: Up next on AWF, Nobita Nobi, the guy who's heading to the ring, will take on Taiki, Daisuke and Lockon in a Handicap Match!

Veemon: But before that, he has to apologize to Shizuka for what he did to Sakura and Syaoran at the 6th PPV. Will Shizuka forgive him? Find out after this break!

(Commercial Break)

(Ring)

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Boos)

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

Veemon: And now it's time for out main event, Nobita Nobi taking on the rest of Team Taiki in a handicap match.

Agumon: For those who missed last night's show, the reason why Nobita's been booed is because of his actions at the 6th PPV.

Guilmon: Screwing Syaoran and Sakura, one of the BEST COUPLES IN ANIME HISTORY, out of the tournament. That's why he got booed.

Veemon: And before his match, he's going to apologize to Shizuka for what he did at the PPV.

…

Nobita: Ah well… (Crowd Boos while chanting 'CENA SUCKS!', 'BOOTS TO ASSES!', etc) First of all I want to call Shizuka out so that I can get this thing over with. Shizuka, please come here so we can settle everything.

…

(She Looks Good by Jim Johnston Plays)

Agumon: And here comes Shizuka, Nobita's girlfriend sort to speak.

Shizuka enters the ring.

Nobita: Glad you're here Shizuka. Now…

Shizuka: Before you could apologize to me, tell me. why did you screw them out of the tournament last week?

Nobita: Well…

Shizuka: What did Syaoran did to you? Nothing! He didn't do anything wrong and same goes for Sakura! But despite all that, you screwed them out of the tournament all in order to have us being crowned the Prince and Princess of Anime!

Nobita: But at least we're happy with that crown and title.

Shizuka: Happy? How can I be happy about? What's the point of being a Princess if I gained that title away from someone else who actually deserves it? When we lost to Syaoran and Sakura, I wish for them to win those crowns because I could actually picture them with the crowns on their heads, sitting on two thrones or even dancing on a dance hall! But all my expectations has been ruined. And it's all thanks to you! So please, tell me Nobita. Why? Why would you do this to them at the PPV?

Shizuka starts to cry a bit.

Nobita: Well… why I did that? Simple. I want to be your Prince damnit! (Crowd Boos) I mean we've been together for a long time eversince our debut on AWF! We hang out with each other without Dekisugi trying to steal you from me simply because he's a peep (Just like WWE's Christian) who's currently has a relationship with an Austrian girl on a wheelchair! Now with you as my girlfriend, well almost, I want to give you and myself something to represent our relationship! And that thing is the Prince and Princess of Anime Crowns. I want us to win that tournament because I want to see you sitting on the Princess Throne with a crown on your head with a beautiful Princess dress! Hell, I also wanted to be your Prince! A Prince who promises to protect and be with the Princess forever. (Crowd Cheers/Boos) So please, don't cry.

Shizuka: … You idiot.

Nobita: Huh?

Shizuka: Even if you do like me, there's no need to screw another couple, replace them and win those crowns. Even without those crowns, I've already seen you as my prince. (Crowd Cheers/Boos) I like you Nobita. I mean you're the best friend I coud ever had even though you're an idiot who always scored 0 marks on exams.

Nobita: You do like me?

Shizuka: Yes.

She then hugs Nobita.

Shizuka: I do.

Nobita (blushing): So you forgive me?

Shizuka: As long as you promise to never do that ever again.

Nobita: Alright. (ends hugging with each other) I promise I won't do the same again. If I want to be your prince, I'll do it my own way. I don't need crowns to be your prince. You don't need crowns to be my princess. Because as long as we had our relationship, we will always be 'Prince and Princess of Anime'. (Crowd Cheers)

Guilmon: Worst drama ever!

**AWESOME!**

(I Came To Play by Downstait Plays)

Guilmon: Thank God for Giant ending this lameass promo.

Agumon: And what the hell is Giant and Suneo doing here?

Veemon: This isn't their promo time, this is surposed to be Nobita's match!

Giant: Yawn yawn yawn yawn yawn! (enters ring) Really? Really? Really? That's it? I thought there's going to be some argument. Something like 'Oh noes! You screwed them! I hate you!' or something. Instead, we got a romance scene which sucks even more than any of Kira and Lacus romance scenes in Gundam SEED Destiny!

Nobita: Say anything you want Giant, but for my former bully, you're wrong. At least we're friends eversince childhood! We interacted, we had our character developed, and we even got fanfics about us dating in high school days! Unlike Kira and Lacus which sucks simply because Lacus in the self insert of the Director's Wife oh what's her name? Morosawa! And what's her husband's name who the Director of Destiny? Fukuda aka Mr. Flashback 'em All! (Crowd Cheers) And to make that pairing worse, Kira is, hands down, 100 precent Jesus Ch- in that series! Oh and let's not forget that Lacus is nothing but a robot in that series which didn't show ANY HUMAN EMOTIONS AT ALL! Reason? She's the self insert of the Director's Wife of course! (Crowd Cheers) Whoops! I went off topic, rants and breaks the 4th wall! (Crowd Cheers) But that's another story. And what are you guys doing here anyway? This doesn't have anything to do with you guys. This is between me and Shizuka!

Giant: You know what are we doing here? Simple. I don't think Shizuka deserves you and Shizuka doesn't deserve you.

Suneo: Reasons are simple. One, you're nothing but an idiot who scored 0 marks in EVERY SINGLE EXAMS! Why on earth did Shizuka hangs out with you in beyond me. Two, unlike me, you're not athletic and even though you're the 'John Cena' of this company, you're not as fit as me, a Baseball Player and a singer!

Giant: Err Suneo. That athletic part was mine.

Suneo: My bad. And third, you're not rich. Shizuka, if you were with me, I could buy you anything you want! Glass shoes like Cinderella? You got it! A Large Huggable Teddy Bear which is the 'World's Largest Teddy Bear' whose real name is the Big Show? You got it! But no! Instead, you hang out with Nobita who's family can't take him on vacations every summer holidays, who has a hot room and whatever the crap he has on his house. Listen Shizuka, if you're smart enough, you should be with either two of us.

Giant: Come on Shizuka. Be with us. Leave Nobita alone since he has enough fangirls to replace you.

Nobita: Hold up. Fangirls? I'm 12 for God's sake! And Shizuka wants to be with me! Not you, not you too Giant, not with Dekisugi, not with anyone else! She wants to be with me and that's final! Am I right?

Shizuka nods.

Giant: Screw you you waste of untalented Superman sized waste!

As Giant pushed Nobita away from Shizuka, Suneo grabs her hands and tries to take her away from Nobita. As the two are on the ring floor and Giant puts Nobita on his own submission move (STF), Dekisugi Hidetoshi appears and attacks Suneo with his title belt from behind. He picks Suneo up and throws him into the ring before entering as well. He and Nobita then continues to fight Suneo and Giant until GM Nazirul comes in.

Nazirul: THAT'S ENOUGH! Sorry for the large ham voice but congratulations Nobita! Not only you apologized to Shizuka, but you also has her as your girl… I mean Princess despite not winning those crowns. Heck, you even have the crowd to stop booing at you, for a little while, by bashing Gundam SEED Destiny's Kira and Lacus! Good job kid! Back to business, Suneo and Giant. Can't you two just stop picking on Nobita? I know you two are his victims everyday but this thing had me bored to death! I want this thing to end after our TNA Themed PPV! How am I going to do that? Simple. At the PPV, it's going to be Dekisugi defending his title against Nobita, Suneo and Giant and to make sure that you guys can destroy each other like batshit crazy, and no I'm not going to have Shizuka as the special referee to determine who she loves must since that would be recycling the Dasuke-Takeru-Hikari thing all over again, I'm going to make this match… A **MONSTERS BALL MATCH!** (Crowd Cheers) Now to everyone in the ring whose name isn't Nobita, please leave the ring as our main event is about to begin.

Nazirul and the others leaves the ring, leaving Nobita getting ready for his match.

Veemon: can you believe this? A Monsters Ball Match for the AWF Shounen Championship!

Guilmon: I can't imagine who violent are these guys going to be after being locked inside a dark room for 24 hours before the PPV without food or waters, triggering their repective Bloodlust Mode on.

(Written in My Face by Sean Jeaness and Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: This is a 3 on 1 Handicap Match set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Lockon Stratos, Daisuke Motomiya and Taiki Kudo! (Crowd Boos)

Veemon: And there are Nobita's opponent who he must beat in orer to have the fans to stop booing him.

Agumon: Despite what happened earlier, there are still a lot of Nobita haters our there.

Guilmon: And some of them are Cena haters?

Veemon: Maybe… yeah.

(Bell Rings)

The three members starts to corner Nobita as Nobita quickly attacks Lockon sending the to the ropes with Taiki and Daisuke attacking Nobita seconds after that. As Taiki and Daisuke Irish Whips Nobita to the ropes, they're set for a Back Body Drop. But instead they got hit by a Double Clothesline by Nobita. Nobita then punches Lockon (who's on the turnbcukle) to the face several times before turning behind and gets him gut kicked by Daisuke. After Daisuke Bodyslams him, Taiki nails a Lionsault onto him followed by Lockon stomping him multiple times. As Lockon stands near the ropes, Taiki and Daisuke, who and carrying Nobita, went to the other side of the ropes and Irish Whips Nobita towards Lockon who set to throw him out of the ring. But instead Nobita Clotheslines Lockon out of the ring before lifting a charging Taiki up and sets for the Attitude Adjustment. But as Daisuke distracts the referee, Taiki slips away from Nobita and Low Blows him.

Guilmon: I think Nobita's momentum might had been stopped right there.

Veemon: Not only that, but also chances of him having kids with Shizuka in the future.

Daisuke picks Nobita up and sets for the Bomb of Courage (Batista Bomb). But Nobita punches Daisuke's face multiple times before sliping away from him and pokes his eye. He turned behind and managed to counter Taiki's Jumping DDT into a Powerbomb. He turned back on Daisuke and managed to hit a Takedown onto him followed by the STF as the crowd starts to go for the 'Let's Go Cena! Cena Sucks!' chants.

Veemon: But I thought the fans cheered for him earlier?

Guilmon: Remember that Nazirul said that Nobita was forgiven by the fans for a LITTLE WHILE?

Agumon: And unfortunately for Nobita, that 'little while' is up

Before Daisuke could tap out, Lockon enters the ring and stomps onto Nobita's back before picking him up and throws him to the ring post. As Nobita is on the turnbuckle, Taiki leaps to the top turnbuckle and nails a Monkey Flip onto him. As Daisuke and Lockon Irish Whips him to the ropes, Taiki went to the ropes and pushes Nobita away with his legs before Daisuke and Lockon lifts him up and nails a Double Powerbomb onto him. As Nobita cries in pain, Lockon picks him up and nails the Celtic Cross before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Nobita kicks out.

Veemon: So close.

Guilmon: And I thought Super Cena is history.

Daisuke picks Nobita up an placed him on the turnbuckle before Irish Whipping him towards Lockon who sets for the Brouge Kick. But Nobita dodges it, lifts Lockon up and throws him out of the ring with the Attitude Adjustment. Taiki goes after Nobita only to get thrown over the top rope, landing straight onto Lockon as Nobita is left with Daisuke.

Veemon: (in Booker T's voice) Oooooooohhhhhhh boy.

Agumon: Remember that Daisuke had injured Nobita's neck back at Pedal to the Medal PPV.

Daisuke goes after Nobita only to fell the wrath of John Cena's 5 Moves of Doom. He then saw Taiki who goes for a Springboard Clothesline before catching him and nails a Spinebuster onto Taiki, slamming him onto Daisuke. Taiki gets up and goes after Nobita only to eat an Attitude Adjustment instead. After pressing Daisuke out of the ring, Nobita turned behind and eats a Brouge Kick by Lockon as Lockon goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here are your winners, Team Taiki!

Veemon: And in the last minute, Team Taiki has destroyed Nobita.

Guilmon: I think this is a message for Simon's team. Don't f- with them.

Agumon: Hold on guys. I think Nobita got a conculsion.

As the referee checks on Nobita, Giant and Suneo enters the ring and kicks the referee out of the ring before asking Team Taiki to beat up Nobita together.

Agumon: Oh no.

Veemon: Oh No!

Guilmon: Not even Superman can handle this!

Team Taiki, Suneo and Giant amushed Nobita with a 5 on 1 Beatdown until Dekisugi Hidetoshi shows up and tried to stop them. As Dekisugi tries everything to stop them, Team Simon enters the ring and makes the odds even. After a while, Team Taiki retreated and went on the stage. While Team Simon and Team Taiki exchanged insults, Dekisugi checks on Nobita and calls for medic as the show came to close.

…

Match Results:

Shizuka and Tohru def. Sakura & Izumi and Haruhi & Ruki.

SOS Brigade def. Hirokazu & Kenta and Junpei & Tomoki (Hirokazu and Kenta are out of the Tag Team Championship title chase)

Yusuke def. Setsuna

Lockon, Daisuke and Taiki def. Nobita.

Cards for One Night Star PPV:

Haruhi Suzumiya © vs Tohru Honda vs Shizuka Minamoto vs Sakura Kinomoto vs Ruki Makino vs Izumi Orimoto (Xscape Match for the AWF Shoujo Championship)

The Sohma Dynasty © vs The SOS Brigade vs Junpei & Tomoki (Tag Team Championship Match)

Ryo Akiyama © vs ? vs ? vs ? vs ? (King of the Mountain Match for the AWF Nippon Championship)

Dekisugi Hidetoshi © vs Giant Takashi vs Suneo Honekawa vs Nobita Nobi (Monsters Ball Match for the AWF Shounen Championship)

Team Taiki (Taiki Kudo, Daisuke Motomiya, Lockon Stratos and Setsuna F Seiei) vs Team Simon (Simon the Digger, Takeru Takaishi, Kazuma Kuwabara and Yusuke Urameshi) (Lethal Lockdown Match)

A/N: There you have it, another chapter of AWF is done. Man I'm suck at writing promos, espacially if it's romance related. (I'm losing my writing touch lately) But don't worry! I'll recover and regain my writing skills back… maybe… I don't know. So at the next chapter of AWF, who are Ryo's chalengers for his title? What will Team Taiki do to beat Team Simon before the PPV? And what will happen to the 4 former best friends from Nerima as they're enemies now? (except Nobita and Dekisugi are friends. Same thing goes for Giant and Suneo) Until then, please review!


	41. AWF Gattai! 27

Hi guys! Another chapter is up!

Disclaimer: Nazirul owns no one.

…

(To Be Loved by Papa Roach Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on the Titantron)

Agumon: Welcome everyone to another episode of AWF, 2 weeks before our TNA Themed PPV One Night Star! We're your hosts as usual Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon!

Veemon: We're live in Los Angeles, Callifornia! And tonight's main event…

Guilmon: … a Tag Team Match. Seriously is our GM Teddy Long or something?

Veemon: What I was about to say is tonight's main event is going to be a Tag Team Match between Suneo and Giant vs Nobita and our AWF Champion Dekisugi, two weeks before their Monsters Ball Match.

(Somebodies Gotta Get It by Three 6 Mafia Plays)

Doraemon: This is a 6 Person Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, all from Shibuya, Japan, the team of Junpei Shibayama, Tomoki Himi and Izumi Orimoto! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Well these trio has a lot of job to do at the PPV.

Veemon: While Izumi is trying to win the title in an Xscape Match, Junpei and Tomoki on the other hand must face The Sohma Dynasty and the SOS Brigade in order to reclaim their titles.

Guilmon: And… oh great. They're talking!

Veemon: Never saw a human cutting a promo before?

Guilmon: Shut up.

Izumi: Could we have your attention please?

Junpei: Because I hav something to talk about our match for the Tag Team titles! Earlier today our G had announced that we must face the Dynasty and the Brigade… in a Triple Threat TLC Ladder Match! (Crowd Cheers)

Tomoki: We know that TLC isn't TNA Themed, but our GM has no choice. I mean would he booked us on a Triple Threat Ultimate X Tag Team Match? No! That would be rediculous.

Junpei: You're right little man. And during a TLC Match, we're know that… well… **Weapons are not only welcomed**… (giggles) **They're allowed**. (laughs)

Izumi: What are you laughing at?

Junpei: Sorry Izumi, but I can't stop laughing at Batista's botch during one of his promos, and I'm using his botched words right now! Okay, jokes aside, at the PPV, we will climb our way to victory and become the Tag Champs once again! (Crowd Cheers)

Tomoki: And if you're not down with that…

Junpei: That's Neon Generation X's line, not ours.

Tomoki: Really?

Junpei: Yes they are.

Izumi: And while you two are going to reclaim your title, I'm going to leave the Xscape Match with the Shoujo Championship title.

Junpei: And with Takuya in the King of the Mountain Match for the Nippon Championship thanks to our GM, once he won that title, the Frontier Kids will sweep away all the titles!

Izumi: Junpei?

Junpei: Yeah?

Izumi: Are we forgeting someone?

Junpei: Oh yeah! Kouji! And when he cashed in his briefcase on the Shounen Champion after all of us won all the other titles, the Frontier Kids will be dominant! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: Sounds like some of the crowd hates Frontier.

Veemon: Their opinions. But seriously I'll pay a lot of money to see 5 friends raising their titles in the ring at the PPV.

(Ain't Make No Believe by Stonefree Experince Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents, all from Shinjuku, Japan, the team of Hirokazu Shiota, Kenta Kitagawa and Ruki Makino! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: Last week Hirokazu and Kenta got their asses removed out of the race for the Tag Team titles.

Guilmon: And of course countesy of an idiotic referee, Ruki got owned by Tohru also happened last week.

(Bell Rings)

The girls starts first as Ruki quickly tackles Izumi down on the mat before hitting multiple punches to her head until the referee stops her. She goes towards Izumi only to get her gut kicked by Izumi's leg. She grabs the leg and slams it to the mat before stomping it multiple times. As Izumi holds on the lower ropes, Ruki places Izumi's head on the ropes and chokes her with her knee until the referee stops her again. As she goes towards Izumi, Izumi quickly kicks Ruki's knee several tiems until she's on her knees. Izumi slowly gets up and kicks her to the chest before hitting a Lionsault onto her followed with a pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Ruki kicks out.

Izumi goes for another Lionsault, but Ruki rolls away as Izumi landed on the mat face first. Ruki then kicks Izumi out of the ring with a running kick to the ribs. She then went to the ring floor, lifts Izumi up and slams her onto the barricade before hitting a Running Knee onto Izumi's head. As the two enters the ring, Ruki went to the corner and sets for a Running Big Boot. As Ruki goes for it, Izumi goes it before hitting a Roundhouse Kick onto Ruki. She then tags herself to Junpei.

Veemon: It's time for the boys to fight!

Agumon: And I think Izumi has made a right choice for tagging Junpei.

Hirokazu and Kenta argues on who should enter the ring and went face to face with Junpei until Junpei chokes them both, pushes Kenta down to the ring floor and throws Hirokazu into the ring. Hirokazu gets up and kicks Junpei's ribs multiple times before kicking his shoulders, stunning Junpei for a while. He the bounces off the ropes and goes for a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT only to have it reversed into a Powerbomb instead. Junpei then goes for a Big Splash, but Hirokazu quickly rolls away and tags to Kenta as Junpei crashes onto the mat painfully.

Guilmon: The big man is down, and now it's Kenta's opportunity to take advantage of this situation!

Veemon: Or not

Kenta enters the ring and punches Junpei to the head multiple times before Junpei pushes Kenta away to the ropes. As Junpei is one knee on the mat, Kenta goes after him only to get choked as Junpei stands up, placed him on another turnbuckle and slaps his chest. He then drags Kenta to his team's corner and placed him on the lower turnbuckle and, in shades of Rikishi, nails Kenta with a Stink Face. (rubs your butt on your opponent's face) He then tags to Tomoki as Tomoki climbs the top turnbuckle and nails the Bear Splash (Tadpole Splash) onto Kenta before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Hirokazu stops the count.

Junpei enters the ring and Headbutts Hirokazu before throwing him out of the ring. As he mocks Hirokazu, Ruki throws him out of the ring from behind!

Veemon: Woah!

Guilmon: Girl power baby! That's what I'm talking about!

Izumi climbs the top turnbuckle and dives herself towards Ruki before throwing her out with a Huraricana. Kenta then pushes Izumi straight crashing onto Ruki before turning behind and received the Three Amigos (Triple Suplex) by Tomoki. After hitting the Bear Splash, the SOS Brigade appears and attacks Izumi, Junpei and Tomoki.

Doraemon: Here are your winners by DQ, The Frontier Kids!

Agumon: What in the hell are they doing?

Guilmon: Looks like the Brigade are triyng to get rid of their opponents!

As the Tamers (Ruki, Hirokazu and Kenta) enters the fray, the Sohma Dynasty enters as well. As the four teams fights on the ring floor and in the ring, the girls fights with each other on the enterance ramp until many referees tried to stop this brawl.

Veemon: Such a chaotic sight we're seeing right now!

Guilmon: I think our GM should had made a Fatal 4 Way Tag Team TLC Match because Hirokazu and Kenta want those titles so bad!

Agumon: Sadly they're out of the equation due to their lost last week. End of story.

Guilmon: Not if those two had anything to say about it.

(Backstage)

Hiroko: Hiroko haruna here! Also well known as Laura and tonight please welcome my guest for tonight, Takuya Kanbara! (Crowd Cheers/Boos) Takuya you're going to be one of the 5 people that will participate in the King of the Mountain Match for the Nippon Championship at this PPV. How do you feel?

Takuya: Feels quite excited! I mean I get to experince an TNA Themed Match? Of course I'm excited! Ah yes, King of the Mountain. Pin first then pick up a ladder and grabs the title while whoever gets pinned has to enter the penalty box for how long? 2 minutes? Anyway I can't wait for that match and win a title for the first time in AWF Season 2! As for the others, see ya in the ring!

Takuya then leaves Hiroko.

(Other Side of the Backstage)

We can see Team Simon minus Takeru hanging out. After a while Takeru enters the scene.

Simon: Any sign of her yet?

Takeru: I find everywhere, but I didn't find Hikari at all!

Yusuke: Chill down man. We'll find her after our matches.

Kuwabara: Speaking of matches, isn't it strange?

Yusuke: What about it?

Kuwabara: Recently a lot of matches in the card a Tag Team Matches. Either our GM is trying to hard to intimidate Theodore Long or there's something fishy going here.

Takeru: I don't care about that! God knows what will Team Taiki would do with Hikari in their pocession!

Simon: Alright. Calm down. Right now, Yusuke and Kuwabara must enter the ring for their match next. And after their match, it's Takeru's. And since I don't have a match tonight, I'll try to find your Hikari.

Takeru: Promise?

Simon: Promise.

Kuwabara: Whatever. Like it conserns us anyway. Come on Urameshi, let's kick some team's asses!

Kuwabara and Yusuke then leaves Simon and Takeru as the two headed to the ring.

(Ring)

(End of Days by 7 Electric Plays)

Doraemon: This is a Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Celestrial Being, the team of Allelujah Haptism and Tieria Erde! (Crowd Boos)

Guilmon: My God, how long has we didn't see these guys? 2 months?

Veemon: I believe so my good friend Guilmon.

Agumon: Did you call him your friend?

Veemon: Sarcasm dude. Sarcasm.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents, representing the Spirit Detectives, the team of Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: These two men are half of Team Simon who will compete against Team Taiki in a Lethal Lockdown Match at this One Night Star PPV.

Veemon: Earlier Kuwabara has a weird felling regarding all of these Tag Team Matches that happened recently.

Guilmon: I think he just had a vision where our GM turned into a black n-a

Agumon and Veemon: Watch your language!

Guilmon: What? Teddy Long is black right?

Veemon: That's racist dude.

(Bell Rings)

Before they began a move…

?: Hey! Hey you two! That's right, you two!

The Titantron shows Lockon nearby a floor sign next to an elevator door at a hospital.

Lockon: Sorry for interupting your match but I've an offer to make. Forfeit from this PPV or get ready to see something that might freak you out.

Yusuke and Kuwabara disagrees on Lockon's offer.

Lockon: Really? Oh dear me. Well enjoy this show.

The camera the shows Setsuna pushing a wheeled hospital bed, carryin a person covered in green sheets.

Lockon: What's so scary about this? Simple! Setsuna is going to pull this bed straight to the bottom floor of this elevator! Oh and how will that happen? I forgot to tell you that this elevator is broken, stuck at the top floor! And guess who's currently covered in green sheets? Setsuna, show them!

Setsuna removes the sheets which shows… an injured Yukina!

Lockon: That's right! Right now we're at the same hospital where your girlfriend are on treatment! Oh wait! Here's a bonus! Setsuna, bring our VIP to the front seat to see this magnificent fall!

Sestuna enters the ward and dragging… an already tied Keiko!

Lockon: Long story short, she tried to stop us only to get her body tied by the ropes. Poor girl isn't it? But the poor girl isn't her. Instead, is that girl on the bed. And now, it's time for the moment you're have been waiting for! Setsuna! Throw her away and push that bed into the elevator door!

Setsuna: Right.

Setsuna throws Keiko away before grabbing the hospital bed and pushes it into the elevator door as the bed, along with Yukina, fell from the 1st FLOOR to the bottom floor as the crowd boos at their action! He then picks Keiko up, have her look at Yukina and then throws her along for the sake of it as the crowd boos even more.

Lockon: Whoops! Did I say 1st floor? I meant… (moves away from the floor sign which reveals a number 3) from the 3rd Floor! Let's hope you're not too late to see them, or else they might die while muttering your names!

As the video ends, Yusuke and Kuwabara immidiately went to the ring floor and leaves the ring. As the referee counts to 5, we can see the two on the backstage before heading to the parking lot.

Referee: …9,10!

Doraemon: Here are your winners by Count Out, the Celestrial Being! (Crowd Boos)

(Parking Lot)

We can see Yusuke and Kuwabara heading to Suneo's car.

Suneo: Woa woa woa woa! What are you looking at? That's my uncle's car!

Kuwabara: Shut up and give us the key!

Suneo: What's wrong? Can't find a…

Yusuke: (grabs Suneo's collar) Just give it to us already!

Suneo: Alright alright! (sigh) You're lucky Giant's not here yet.

Suneo then gives his car keys to Yusuke as Yusuke throws Suneo away before he and Kuwabara enters it. The two then drives away from the parking lot.

Suneo: IF YOU DAMAGE IT, YOU'LL PAY!

(Commercial Break)

(Replay of what happened earlier was shown)

Agumon: Welcome back to AWF and before the commercial break we can see something unforgivable done by Setsuna and Lockon.

Veemon: Before Yusuke and Kuwabara could even take on the other half of the Celestrial Being, Lockon shows them this: Setsuna throwing both Yukina and Keiko from the not 1st, but 3rd floor of the Elevator!

Guilmon: As a result, the pissed off duo rushed to the parking lot, ignoring their match, steals Suneo's car and went towards Las Vegas to check on their repective girlfriends.

(Backstage)

We can see AWF Shounen Champion Dekisugi Hidetoshi walking until he was interupted by Hiroko Haruna.

Hiroko: Excuse me Dekisugi but what's is your reaction when you've to defend your title in a Monsters Ball Match at One Night Star?

Dekisugi: Somehow, I'm worried. I mean think about it. Locked inside a dark room for 24 hours before the match with no food or water, triggering us into bloodlust mode. What makes it worse is that there will be no DQ and to top of all, even your friends would beat the crap out of you which means Nobita might attack me and Suneo might attack Giant. None of that matters because bloodlusted or not, I will walk away from that PPV with this title!

Deksugi then leaves Hiroko.

(Other Side of the Backstage)

We can see Hirokazu, Kenta and Ruki arguing about their lost earlier.

Ruki: WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS THINKING?

Kenta: What do you mean?

Ruki: What do I mean? You pushed Izumi towards me! if it was't for that, I might be able to distract Tomoki and give us the win!

Hirokazu: Look! We make mistakes okay? It's not our fault!

Ruki: Of course it's your fault! Bloody idiot.

Ruki then leaves Hirokazu and Kenta.

(Ring)

Veemon: Is it just me, or after seeing their argument, Ruki sounds almost like Asuka while Hirokazu and Kenta sounds like Toji and Kensuke?

Agumon: Digimon Tamers has a lot of homages to Neon Genesis Evangelion. That's why.

Guilmon: In that case, that makes me an homage to Evangelion Unit 01 am I right?

Veemon: Riiggghhhhttt. Anyway on with or next match!

(No More Words by Endeverafter Plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Odaiba, Japan, Takeru Takaishi! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: Earlier we saw Yusuke and Kuwabara's repective girlfriends being thrown off from the 3rd floor into an elevator door with no elevator at all thanks to Setsuna and Lockon.

Agumon: In Takeru's case, his girlfriend is currently under Team Taiki's grasp.

Veemon: Let's hope that Simon could find her quickly before the PPV.

(I Am Pefection by Downstait Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Shibuya, Japan, he is the current holder of AWF Anime Mania Briefcase, Kouji Minamoto! (Crowd Boos)

Guilmon: At our 6th PPV, Kouji managed to get his hand on this vacanted briefcase, thus allowing him to cash in for a championship shot anytime he wants.

Veemon: So far we have no idea which champion is he going after. Is he after Ryo and Dekisugi?

Guilmon: I would love to see Kouji cashing it on Ryo and then loses his title. That loser doesn't deserve that title at all!

?: Takeru! Oh Takeru!

The Titantron shows Daisuke on an unknown location.

Daisuke: Did I interfere your match? Oh I'm so sorry! The reason why I called you right now is that I want to show you something. No no I'm not going to throw a girl off the empty elevator from the 3rd floor or whatsoever. Instead, I have something that you're looking for. But first, look behind you…

Takeru looks behind and received a Zig Zag by Kouji as Kouji goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Kouji Minamoto!

As Kouji leaves the ring, Daisuke contunies his promo.

Daisuke: Now where were we? Oh yeah! Here's something that you've been looking for!

As the camera zooms away from Daisuke, it shows… an unconsious Hikari!

Daisuke: Who? It's your girlfriend dumbass! And she's now on my pocession!

Takeru grabs the mic as the crowd boos.

Takeru: You're going to regret this Daisuke! If you do anything on Hikari I will…

Daisuke: Will what? Look for me? No chance in hell! I'm somewhere in this arena, backstage to be precise. But unfortunately, no one knows about this place at all! I you want her back, do me a favour. Forfeit from the Lethal Lockdown Match! (Crowd Boos)

Takeru: There's no way in hell I'm forfeiting! Give Hikari back!

Daisuke: Sorry Takeru, but since you rejected my offer, I'm not giving her back. Instead, I'll be having fun with her.

Daisuke then starts to lay on the floor along with Hikari before hugging and cuddling her unconsious body.

Daisuke: Oh.. oh yeah! So cute and cuddly! Hikari-chan, your mine now!

Takeru: YOU GOTTA REGRET THIS YOU SON OF A BITCH! DO THAT ONE MORE TIME OR I'M SCREW YOU UP! AND AT THIS PPV, I WILL DESTROY YOU!

Daisuke: You wish! Now will you excuse me, I want to continue having fun with her. Chao loser!

The video then ends with a incridiblely pissed off Takeru as he went to the ring floor, grabs Doraemon's throat (robot cats have throats?) and throws him onto the ring post. He then angrily stomps Doraemon multiple times before picking up a Baseball Bat from under the ring floor and beats him up multiple times until Veemon and Agumon tries to stop him.

Takeru: SEE THIS? SEE THIS DAISUKE? THIS IS YOUR FATE AT ONE NIGHT STAR!

Takeru breaks free from Agumon and Veemon before hitting Doraemon's head with the Baseball Bat, somehow cracking his head a little. He goes for another, but many referees managed to stop him before pulling his away from Doraemon. Meanwhile, the medics check on Doraemon.

(Backstage)

We can see Giant and a pissed off Suneo talking before their match.

Giant: Woah there! What's up with that look?

Suneo: Those two punks hijacks my car! I mean my Uncle's car!

Giant: Look calm down.

Suneo: How should I calm down? How am I going to do my enterance without being drived to the ring with a car?

Giant: Listen to me! Those guys are not our business. What matters to us right now is this. Win that title at this PPV and destroy both Dekisugi and Nobita to oblivion. Get it?

Suneo: I get it alright. But what if you attack me? I mean in a Monsters Ball Match, everyone's bloodlusted, that includes you and me!

Giant: It doesn't matter! As long as Nobita and Dekisugi are destroyed during that match, I'm happy.

Suneo: Alrighty then. But I want a car!

Giant: You still have your driver?

Suneo: Sure I do! Why?

Giant: Couldn't you just… you know… picklock someone elses car and then use it to enter the ring.

Suneo: Good idea! Now come on!

Giant: Make sure that car isn't Nazirul's! Or else we'll get fired!

Suneo and Giant then leaves the scene.

(GM's Office)

Nazirul: Hello everyone! GM Nazirul here! Okay, I'm pretty sure you guys are dissapointed on tonight's show right? But don't worry! Next week live in San Francisco, instead of 4 matches per night, we're going to make it 6 matches! And here are the matches. First, it's obviously going to be ladies first with a 2 on 3 Handicap Match between Ruki and Asuka vs Sakura, Shizuka and Tohru. Second, to end this 4 Team Race, I've decided that Hirokazu and Kenta will face the Sohma Dynasty for the Tag Titles! Lose and they're out of the PPV. Third it's going to be The Celestrial Being vs the Contenders for the Nippon Championship, Takuya Kanbara, Touma H Norstein, Iori Hida and Takato Matsuda! 4th is going to be Yusu… oh wait. I'm pretty sure they're worried about their girlfriends… anyway it's going to be Taiki Kudo vs Takeru Takaishi! 5th is going to be Daisuke Motomiya vs Nobita Nobi and the 6th Match is going to be a 6 Man Elimination Tag Team Match between Dekisugi, Ryo and a 3rd member of their choice vs Suneo, Giant and a 3rd member of their choice! Granted that 3rd member of Dekisugi and Ryo's could be Simon, but there's also chances it will be Shinji, Masaru, Toriko or Gon. As for Toriko and Gon, I'll book a match for them at the PPV in which I will reveal it next week. Enjoy the main event!

(Ring)

Veemon: Did you guys hear that announcement? We will see 6 Matches instead of 4 next week before the PPV!

Agumon: And which match that catches my interest? Daisuke vs Nobita.

Guilmon: Of course. Remember Pedal to the Medal PPV? I'm sure Nobita has a bone to pick with Daisuke thanks to what happened at the PPV.

Veemon: And of course this! Hirokazu and Kenta vs the Dynasty for the Tag Titles! Loser will be removed from the PPV!

Guilmon: Let's hope the Dynasty loses.

(Backstage)

We can see Dekisugi and Nobita heading to the ring until they saw Doraemon being carried on a stracher by the medic.

Nobita: Doraemon! Oh my God what happened?

Medic: Your friend got his head cracked thanks to Takeru earlier.

Nobita: Takeru… Damn him…

Dekisugi: Calm down Nobita. I'm sure he can't control himself while beating up Doraemon. He's filled with anger after seeing his girlfriend being used by Daisuke right?

Nobita: Kinda. I think the way Takeru beat Doraemon up is like Jeff Hardy on drugs.

Dekisugi: More like a pissed off Sting after seeing a drugged Hardy at TNA Victory Road. Come on, let's go.

Nobita: Right.

?: SIMON!

Nobita: Da fuq? (The fuck?)

Nobita and Dekisugi went towards the voice which leads them towards… Nia checking on a lying and beaten up Simon.

Nobita: What in the world is going on here?

Nia: (sobbing) Simon.. he's… he's…

Dekisugi: Let me guess. Taiki beat him from behind while he's trying to find Hikari right?

Nia nods.

Dekisugi: Well in that case… Nobita, find Hikari. I'll call the medics.

Nobita: Sorry man. But if we didn't get in that ring, we might get booed for forfeiting. And I'm not going to get booed again! Sorry Nia but please wait for the nearest medic to come and checked on Simon.

Nia: I will wait.

Nobita and Dekisugi then leaves Nia.

Veemon: Up next is our main event in this chaotic show! Dekisugi and Nobita vs Suneo and Giant. Find out after this break!

(Commercial Break)

(Ring)

We can see Guilmon inside the ring.

Guilmon: Can I have your attention please? (Crowd Boos) Due to Doraemon's injury, I've decided to replace him on ring announcing for this match. Please do not boo at me. (Crowd Boos)

(Realeza by Jim Johnston Plays)

Guilmon: Introducing the first team, they are the future of AWF, the ones that shall take the title away from Dekisugi at this PPV, the must see, Must See AWF Superstars, Suneo Honekawa and Giant Takashi! (Crowd Boos)

Veemon: Ouch. No love for Guilmon.

Agumon: Well he have no choice. I mean we don't have a replacement ring announcer to replace an injured Doraemon.

Guilmon: And their opponents, the losers…

?: Hold it hold it hold it! No need to tell our names because we don't deserve your treatment! (Crowd Cheers)

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

Veemon: Looks like Nobita and Dekisugi didn't want Guilmon to announce their names.

Agumon: Good job for those two. Now can Guilmon get back here as a commentator right now?

As Nobita and Dekisugi enters the ring, Guilmon went back to the announce table.

Veemon: Having fun announcing?

Guilmon: Shut up. You guys didn't treat me fairly!

Agumon: It's a well known fact that you sucked at announcing.

(Bell Rings)

Nobita and Giant starts first as the two circles around the ring before going to the corner and stares at each other. After a while, Nobita goes after Giant only to have Giant tagging to Suneo instead. As Nobita tries to get his hands on Giant who's on the ring floor, Suneo enters the ring and pushes Nobita onto the ropes from behind before going for a Roll Up Pin in which Nobita kicks out at 1. As Nobita gets up, he eats an Enzuigiri by Suneo before Suneo Foot Chokes Nobita on the ropes and tags to Giant. Giant went to the ring floor and taunts Nobita before slapping him to the face.

Guilmon: Looks like Giant is playing psychology on Nobita.

Agumon: Psychology my Digital Ass! This is lame!

As the crowd yells 'BORING!', Giant enters the ring and tags to Suneo before the two goes for a 2 on 1 Beatdown on Nobita until the referee pulled Giant away in which Suneo takes the advantage on a distracted referee by taking on a pocket knife and blades Nobita's forehead, causing him to obviously bleed. Suneo then quickly throws the knief away as the referee turned back only to get distracted by Dekisugi who's complaining about Suneo's actions. Suneo takes advantage on the situation again by talking out a sand paper and rubs Nobita's face with it before throwing it away.

Agumon: My God this is lame!

Crowd: LAME! LAME! LAME!

Veemon: And the fans aproves.

As Nobita slowly gets up, bleeding like a stuffed pig, Suneo goes for the Cross Armbreaker. But Nobita managed to push Suneo to the ropes before charging towards him only to get pushed away by Suneo's legs. Suneo goes towards Nobita only to receive a Hip Toss followed with the 5 Moves of Doom! As Nobita sets for the Attitude Adjustment, he seems to lose balance of his feets. As Suneo gets up, Nobita goes for the AA only to faint due to the lack of blood. Suneo then pins the Unconsious Nobita as Giant tries to block Dekisugi's way.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Guilmon goes away from his seats and grabs a mic.

Guilmon: Ladies an gentlemen, your proud winners for this match, Suneo and Giant! (Crowd Boos)

Veemon: What's so proud about this?

Agumon: Lame match with lame tactics In short terms, this is lame as hell!

As Suneo and Giant celebrates on the enterance ramp, Dekisugi checks on Nobita as the medics rushed to check on Nobita. The show ends with medics carrying Nobita on a strecher.

…

Match Results:

Junpei, Tomoki and Izumi def. Hirokazu, Kenta and Ruki (via DQ)

Allelujah and Tieria def. Yusuke and Kuwabara (via Count-Out)

Kouji def. Takeru

Suneo and Giant def. Nobita and Dekisugi

Cards for One Night Star PPV:

Haruhi Suzumiya © vs Tohru Honda vs Shizuka Minamoto vs Sakura Kinomoto vs Ruki Makino vs Izumi Orimoto (Xscape Match for the AWF Shoujo Championship)

The Sohma Dynasty or Hirokazu & Kenta © vs The SOS Brigade vs Junpei & Tomoki (Triple Threat TLC Tag Team Match for the AWF Tag Team Championship)

Ryo Akiyama © vs Iori Hida vs Takato Matsuda vs Takuya Kanbara vs Touma H Norstein (King of the Mountain Match for the AWF Nippon Championship)

Dekisugi Hidetoshi © vs Giant Takashi vs Suneo Honekawa vs Nobita Nobi (Monsters Ball Match for the AWF Shounen Championship)

Team Taiki (Taiki Kudo, Daisuke Motomiya, Lockon Stratos and Setsuna F Seiei) vs Team Simon (Simon the Digger, Takeru Takaishi, Kazuma Kuwabara and Yusuke Urameshi) (Lethal Lockdown Match)

A/N: There you have it. Sorry if the matches sucks. I can't think of anything to make the matches exciting in this chapter! It's like the only thing good about this chapter are the promos! But don't worry, at the next chapter there will be more action with 6 matches instead of 4.

(To tell you the truth, I could pull out a Time Skip by skipping this chapter and the next all the way to the PPV. But if I do that, I won't be able to build up matches for the PPV. Plus, I'm not toonwriter or Ivan Drago. I want to write just like JC, Mr TV, Jean, that girl who writes PCUW, etc who didn't do time skips despite having busy lives in the real world)

Please review!

P.S: No that scene with Daisuke and Hikari is NOT a rape scene. Repeat, NOT. A. RAPE. SCENE! Think of say you saw an unconsious girl, place her on your bed, sleep with her and hugs/cuddles her like a pillow. What? You didn't understand what am I saying? Fine, PM me, I'll explain… maybe.


	42. AWF Gattai! 28

Hey guys! Another chapter of AWF is up!

This chapter will have 6 matches unlike any other previous chapters, so please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nazirul owns no one.

…

(Before the show)

We can see Simon and Takeru talking to each other.

Takeru: What happened to you last week? I thought you're going to find Hikari?

Simon: Taiki jumped me from behind, that's why. But the good news is that I know where she is.

Takeru: Really? Where?

Simon: At a storage room. But that was last week. God knows where they could hide her tonight.

Takeru: Maybe they're hiding her at the same room tonight!

Simon: Could be a good guess. But there's a question, we're outnumbered 2 to 4 since Yusuke and Kuwabara decided to check on their girlfriends after what those Celetrial Bastards did to them last week and entering that room would be a death wish for us.

Takeru: I think you're right. How are we going to get into that room?

Simon: Simple. Once the Celestrial Being are competing in a 8 Man Tag Team Match, we attack Taiki and Daisuke who are inside the room and then take her out of the room. As a backup, I've talked to Shinji Ikari and Takeru Takemoto to help us if needed.

Takeru: Sounds like a good plan. I can't wait to get my hands on that bastard who plays with her body while she's still unconsious.

Simon: How long she's been unconsious? 4 weeks?

Takeru: Pretty sure everytime there's a show, they gave her sleeping pills. Now come on, let's wait for the 3rd Match in the card.

Simon and Takeru then left the scene.

(To Be Loved by Papa Roach Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron)

Agumon: Welcome everyone to AWF, 6 days before our 1st Ever TNA Themed PPV! We're your hosts the Digi Trio Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon!

Guilmon: We're live in San Francisco, California, and tonight, instead of 4 matches, we're going to have 6 matches in tonight's card!

In the ring we can see Veemon annoucing.

Veemon: Ladies and gentlemen due to Doraemon's head injury, I've been informed that he's now retired. (Crowd Boos) But don't worry! Instead of hearing Guilmon's voice annoucing people's names every week, our GM has brough a new announcer. Now we have Hiroko 'Laura' Haruna from Hamtaro as our backstage announcer right? Well guess what, we also going to have another Hamtaro character to be our ring announcer! Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, going by his Original Japanese name just like Laura… I mean Hiroko… **Taichi 'Travis' Kimura!**

Guilmon: -sprays water from his mouth-

Agumon: You kidding me?

(Boomer Sooner (WWE Jim Ross Theme) Plays)

Taichi appears on stage, along with Doraemon who has his head bandaged.

Agumon: What a shocker! I never knew Hamtaro has a guy who's name is the same as the 'Great Gogglehead' himself who is also my partner, Taichi Yagami!

Guilmon: Sounds like the English version of Hamtaro stucks inside our heads. And why on earth did he came out with JR's theme?

Taichi and Doraemon enters the ring.

Doraemon: Calm down guys. That theme isn't Taichi's. It wasn't mine either. That song is played because I loved JR's theme! (Crowd Cheers) Anyway Travis… or should we call you Taichi now, heres my mic and begin your job. Good luck and to all the fans who enjoys my announcing despite being less known worldwide, thank you for your surport.

Doraemon leaves the ring with the crowd chanting 'Thank You!' to Doraemon.

Taichi: Alright. Thank you for all the time you had with us Doraemon. And now, it's time for our first match of the evening! (Crowd Cheers)

(Glamazon by Jim Johnston Plays)

Taichi: Introducing first, the team of Ruki Makino and Asuka Langley Soryu! (Crowd Boos)

Agumon: Good job in there.

Veemon: Thanks. Well back to business right now is our first match booked by our GM last week.

Guilmon: A 2 on 3 Handicap Match? What is the GM thinking? Screwing Ruki out of the contest?

Veemon: I don't think so Guilmon. I mean Asuka is about an equalvent to 2 normal weight females.

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

Taichi: And their opponents, the team of Sakura Kinomoto, Shizuka Minamoto and Tohru Honda! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Next week at our PPV, these girls except Asuka will join current champion Haruhi Suzumiya in a Xscape Match for the Shoujo Championship.

Veemon: I believe you forgot someone, Izumi Orimoto.

Agumon: How could I forgot about her? Damn my head.

(Bell Rings)

Sakura and Asuka starts first for their respective teams as Sakura circles around the ring before attacking Asuka with on effect as Asuka easily pushes her away. She goes towards Asuka only to eat a Big Boot instead. She places her leg on Sakura's chest before stomping it and goes for a Double Leg Drop. She picks Sakura up and placed her on the turnbuckle before going to the corner and goes to slam her body onto Sakura. Sakura however managed to push Asuka away by kicking her face with both of her legs before climbing the top turnbuckle and sets for a Flying Clothesline. Asuka managed to catch Sakura with a two handed choke before lifting her up and nails a Two Handed Chokeslam followed with a pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Sakura kicks out.

Guilmon: And here we thought that little girl is dead.

Veemon: You're so mean for wishing a cute little girl to die right now.

Asuka drags Sakura to the corner and tags to Ruki before placing her on the lower turnbuckle. After Asuka Foot Chokes her until the referee stops her, Ruki nails a Running Knee straight onto Sakura's jaw before picking her up and places her on the top turnbuckle with Sakura's sight away from the ring. Ruki lifts her up and goes for a Spinebuster, but Sakura managed to punch Ruki's face multiple times before breaking free and Arm Drags her to the corner. Ruki stands up only to eat a Standing Dropkick by Sakura which pushes her straight to the turnbuckle. Sakura then tags to Shizuka as Sakura nails a Monkey Flip onto Ruki before Shizuka finishes her with the Melody Kick (Superkick) followed with a pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Asuka stops the count.

Guilmon: Thank God for Asuka.

Agumon: Look out! Flying cherry blossom coming through!

Sakura goes for a Springboard Hurricarana (A/N: Hooray for research and spell check!) only to get caught by Asuka as Asuka Chokeslams her out of the ring landing on the ring floor.

Agumon: My God what a Chokeslam by Asuka, breaking Sakura in the process!

Guilmon: That Barbie doll Pedo bait is out. Good ridence.

Shizuka from behind lifts her out of the ring before quickly tags to Tohru as Ruki goes for a Roll Up Pin. As the referee didn't count on Ruki's pin, Ruki argues with him as the referee tells her that Shizuka is not the legal diva right now. She turns behind and gets an Inverted Atomic Drop by Tohru. After a Lou Thesz press, Tohru locks Ruki on the Sharpshooter as Ruki taps out.

Taichi: Here are your winners, by submission, the team of Sakura Kinomoto, Shizuka Minamoto and Tohru Honda!

Veemon: And Ruki loses for the third time in a row!

Agumon: And of course, getting locked in the Sharpshooter for two times almost in a row.

Guilmon: Hold on guys, look on the ring floor.

As Asuka and Ruki leaves the ring, Tohru and Shizuka checks on Sakura who might has hurt her back. The two girls then carries her on their shoulders before leaving the ring.

Agumon: Such Sportmanship, or 'Sportswomanship' from these three.

Guilmon: But at the One Night Star PPV next week, it's every girl for theirselves.

Veemon: And judging by what we're seeing, I think Sakura has injured her back.

Agumon: If that's true, she might be out from the competition.

(Backstage)

Hiroko: Yes! Thank you AWF for bringing in Taichi in this company! Thank you thank you thank you! Oh wha? –ahem- Sorry, didn't realize the camera. Anyway Hiroko 'Laura' Haruna, or as being called 'Roko-chan', here along with my guests, the AWF Tag Champs theirselves, the Sohma Dynasty! (Crowd Cheers)

Yuki: You looked cheerful after seeing your friend getting a job in the ring.

Hiroko: Yep. Anyway regarding your title match which is next, can you defend it against Hirokazu and Kenta and try to avoid being removed from the Tag Team Title Race?

Kyo: Of course we can! I mean those two Dirt Sheet wannabes think that they could beat us for the titles and go to the next week's PPV. Well news flash Hirokazu and Kenta, tonight, the Dynasty will retain these titles and go on to defend it next week at the PPV. And as to the SOS Brigade, there are some business that we need to settle. But first, we're going to take out the trash in which the trash's names are Hirokazu and Kenta.

The Dynasty then leaves Hiroko.

(Storage Room)

We can see Daisuke with an unconsious Hikari on his arms as he rubs her hair.

Taiki: Dude, let me have her!

Daisuke: You already have a girlfriend! Why didn't you do this to her instead.

Taiki: Shut up. Look, just give up Daisuke. Even if you're going to keep her on hostage for an all year long, she'll never loves you.

Daisuke: That's why I'm doing a lot of things to her while she's unconsious! I'm doing to take every single time I had with her before those guys from Team Simon took her away from me!

Taiki: Does one of those things include…

Daisuke: Dude, even I know the limits.

?: Taiki! We got problem!

Taiki opens the door which reveals Lockon and Setsuna.

Taiki: What's wrong?

Lockon: Me, Setsuna and my teammates are going to have a match at the 3rd Card right?

Taiki: -nods-

Setsuna: Which means this room will only be guarded by you and Daisuke.

Lockon: What if Simon and Takeru decided to break into this room and takes Hikari away from you?

Daisuke: Relax! They will never know where we are. Besides, if they got the balls to enter this room, we've lots of weapons around this room.

Lockon: Wait. How come this room ha a lot of weapons?

Taiki: This room is called 'Storage Room' for a reason. It stores weapons which are not only allowed, but also encouraged. Now go and prepare for your match.

Setsuna and Lockon leaves the room.

(Ring)

Taichi: This is a Tag Team Match for the AWF Tag Team Championship!

(Ain't Make No Believe by Stonefree Experince Plays)

Taichi: Introducing the challengers, both from Shinjuku, Japan, the team of Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: These guys are hunting the Tag titles for a long time it caused the 3 Way War between the Dynasty, Junpei & Tomoki, and the Brigade to be turned into a 4 Way Dance.

Veemon: Since next week's match will take place in a Triangle TLC Tag Team Match, either those two or the Dynasty will be removed from the card.

Guilmon: I hope those two win this match. The Dynasty sucked balls.

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

Taichi: And their opponents, they are the current AWF Tag Team Champions, Kyo and Yuki, the Sohma Dynasty! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: Earlier their alpha female Tohru picks up a win against Ruki, can these guys use her victory as a motivation?

Guilmon: Down with Dynasty! Up with Hirokazu and Kenta! Oh and the Brigade too!

(Bell Rings)

Hirokazu and Kyo starts first as the two circles around the ring until Hirokazu quickly tags to Kenta before attacking Kyo as he and Kenta goes for a 2 on 1 Beatdown until the referee stops Hirokazu. As the referee were distracted with Hirokazu, Kenta Foot Chokes Kyo who's sitting in the corner. After a few seconds, the referee stops Kenta from choking Kyo as Kyo is gasping for air. Kenta picks Kyo up and Irish Whips him onto the turnbuckle before hitting a Corner Clothesline and tags to Hirokazu. As Kenta Suplexes Kyo from the top turnbuckle, Hirokazu nails a Springboard Lionsault followed with a pin onto Kyo.

Referee: 1,2,… Kyo kicks out.

Hirokazu picks Kyo up and Irish Whips him to the turnbuckle before heading towards him only to get pushed away by Kyo's legs. After Elbow Tackling Kenta down to the ring floor, Kyo grabs Hirokazu and places him on the turnbuckle before Headbutting his head multiple times, climbs to the middle turnbuckle and nails a Monkey Flip. As Hirokazu gets up, Kyo goes for a high kick to the jaw. But as Kyo nails it, Hirokazu nails a high kick to the jaw onto Kyo as well, knocking them both down to the mat.

Veemon: Now there are 2 guys being KO'ed!

Guilmon: Get up Hirokazu! Tag to Kenta and seize the moment!

As Hirokazu slowly crawls towards Kenta, Kyo gets up, grabs one of Hirokazu's legs and sets for the Sharpshooter. Fortunately Hirokazu managed to kick Kyo to the face multiple times with his other leg before pushing him to the turnbuckle and tags to Kenta. As Kenta goes for a Running Knee Drop onto Kyo, Kyo tags to Yuki before sliping to the ring floor as Kenta eats the turnbuckle. Yuki picks Kenta up and slams him onto the ring rope with a Spinebuster. Hirokazu then throws him out of the ring from behind before he Suicide Dives himself straight onto Kyo and Yuki. As the Dynasty managed to catch Hirokazu, he somehow managed to plant them down on the ring floor with a Double DDT.

Guilmon: And now the Dynasty are eating dirt from the ring floor!

Veemon: Hirokazu and Kenta are rolling! Can they keep this up? Find out after the commercials!

(Commercial Break)

…

(Ring)

Agumon: Welcome back to AWF where right now is our second match of the night: The AWF Tag Team titles are on the line.

Guilmon: Sohma Dynasty vs Hirokazu and Kenta. Losers are out from next week's PPV.

Veemon: While the winners will defend the titles against SOS Brigade and the former champs Junpei and Tomoki.

Agumon: And during the commercial break The Dynasty managed to gain some momentum after Yuki tags to Kyo and nails the Hart Attack. But a counter by Hirokazu changes everything.

Guilmon: And now Hirokazu and Kenta regains momentum. Can they win the titles tonight?

We can now see Hirokazu stomping on a lying Kyo multiple times before tagging to Kenta. Hirokazu picks Kyo up and Irish Whips him to the ropes and as Kyo runs back towards them, they're set for a Back Body Drop. Kyo however leaps through them before leaping to the top rope and goes for a Springboard Moonsault onto them. Kenta however managed to catch Kyo and nails a Backbreaker onto him. After Hirokazu plants Kyo with a Leg Drop to the face, Kenta added the pain as he nails a Knee Drop onto his face before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Kyo kicks out.

Veemon: Kyo was so close at countering the duo's move.

Guilmon: Thanks to Kenta's brains, Kyo's counter is null and void.

Kenta picks Kyo up and rubs his face on the ring rope until the referee stops him. Hirokazu takes the advantage on the distracted referee by pulling Kyo's leg towards him, lifts the leg on top of the lower ropes and slams it onto the ropes. Kenta picks Kyo up only to get an Eye Rake by Kyo, pushing him away as Kyo sits on the corner. Kenta charges towards Kyo only to get pushed away as his face got kicked by Kyo's legs. Kyo then climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Crossbody. Kenta tries to catch him only to get himself nailed by the Crossbody as Kyo quickly goes for the cover.

Referee: 1,2,… Hirokazu stops the count.

Yuki enters the ring and nails a Lou Thesz Press onto Hirokazu while Kenta picks Kyo up and goes for a Suplex. Kyo however managed to nail a Suplex onto Kenta first while Yuki and Hirokazu fights outside the ring. All the sudden…

Veemon: Not them again!

Guilmon: The SOS Brigade, distracting Kyo from hitting the Sharpshooter onto Hirokazu!

Before Kyon and Itsuki could even enter the ring, Hirokazu and Yuki stops fighting as the two attacks the Brigade. Before Kyo could turn behind after the distraction, Kenta grabs him from behind and plants him down with the Skull Crushing Finale! He then goes for the pin.

Guilmon: Kenta got him! Come on!

Referee: 1,2,… Kyo kicks out!

Guilmon: Are you kidding me?

Veemon: Kyo kicks out! And I thought the Dynasty are screwed!

Kenta picks Kyo up and goes for another Skull Crushing Finale. But Kyo managed to tackle Kenta to the face multiple times, forcing him to break Kyo free. As Kenta regains his vision after being blurred due to the tackles, Kyo knocks him down with a high kick to the jaw. Before Kyo could even nail the Sharpshooter onto Kenta, Itsuki managed to enter the ring and punches the referee with a brass knuckle!

Veemon: The referee's out!

Agumon: All hell's break lose right now!

Itsuki goes after Kyo only to get a Hip Toss followed with a Japanese Arm Drag. Itsuki gets up only to get pushed to the turnbuckle thanks to Kyo's Standing Dropkick as Kyo climbs the top turnbuckle and punches Itsuki to the face multiple times until Kyon grabs him and nails a Spinebuster. Hirokazu enters the ring only to get a Two on One Beatdown by the Brigade. Same thing goes for Yuki and Kenta.

Guilmon: Looks like the Brigade are trying to avoid any one of these teams to advance to the PPV.

Veemon: In other words, they want to face Junpei and Tomoki without another team added to the mix?

Guilmon: Correct!

Agumon: Speaking of Junpei and Tomoki, there they are!

As the Brigade saw Junpei and Tomoki, they went to the ring floor with Itsuki trying to stop the two while Kyon managed to pick up and 'STOP' sign from under the ring. After seeing Junpei Headbutting Itsuki, Kyon sets to slam the 'STOP' sign onto Junpei's head only to get himself choked instead. As Tomoki tries to avoid Itsuki from getting up, Junpei nails the Bettle Slam (World's Strongest Slam) onto Kyon straight to the enterance ramp!

Veemon: The Bettle Slam straight onto the enterance ramp!

Agumon: Glad that ramp didn't explode.

Veemon: And now the Brigade is out! Which team shall prevail?

As Junpei and Tomoki nails a 2 on 1 Beatdown onto Itsuki, Yuki climbs on the barricade and dives himself onto Junpei as Junpei easily catches him and puts him on a Bearhug. Then Hirokazu climbs the same barricade and nails a Diving Shoulder Block which not only nails onto Yuki, but also caused Junpei to be pushed backwards straight crashing to the other barricade. Yuki breaks free from Junpei and Clotheslines him to the audience seats before turning behind and gets himself sent crashing to the barricade thanks to Hirokazu's Standing Dropkick. After that Hirokazu plants Yuki down with a DDT straight onto the enterance ramp!

Veemon: Yuki's done!

Guilmon: The Dynasty is on a 2 on 1 Disadvantage!

Agumon: But look!

Hirokazu turns behind and managed to catch Tomoki who leaps onto him from the barricade. Tomoki then nails a DDT which sends Hirokazu face first to the enterance ramp as well.

Veemon: Hirokazu's done as well!

Agumon: And that leaves Kyo and Kenta!

Guilmon: Come on Kenta! Win this thing!

Kyo gets up and saw Kyon standing on the ring apron while holding the ropes, distracting Kyo. Kenta tries to take the advantage by going for a Running Headbutt from behind, but Kyo managed to avoid it as Kenta nails it onto Kyon instead. Kyo then nails Kenta with a German Suplex as the referee managed to regain consiousness. As the referee gets up, Kyo locks Kenta in the Sharpshooter as Kenta taps out like crazy!

Veemon: Yes!

Guilmon: No!

Taichi: Here are your winners and STILL your AWF Tag Team Champions, the Sohma Dynasty!

Agumon: The Dynasty has retained! And they're heading to One Night Star PPV!

Guilmon: Yeah. Congrats. Hope you two lost your titles to the Brigade next week.

Veemon: Don't forget Junpei and Tomoki. Those two are hungry for another reign as Tag Champs.

(Backstage)

We can see Takato, Takuya, Iori and Touma getting ready for their match which is next.

Takuya: Look, I know we're going to face each other this Sunday, but…

Takato: We know. Tonight we've to team up against those Celestrial Being jerks. Don't worry! We can beat them!

Takuya: Yeah but.

Iori: Calm down. I'm not going to backstab any one of you guys. That's against my code of honor.

Touma: Me too. Besides, I want to use this match in order to remove the ring rust I've received for not being in action for a while.

Takuya: Thank goodness. Now come on, let's kick some Gundam asses!

The four then leaves the scene.

(GM's Office)

We can see GM Nazirul talking with Toriko and Gon Frecess.

Nazirul: Alright. First of all, congratulations for being in AWF. Second, since you two are the winners, I've decided to give you a match that will decide which one of you shall receive a No.1 Contendership for the AWF Shounen Championship.

Gon: Really? What kind of match do we have to face?

Nazirul: Calm down Gon. At this Sunday's PPV, it's going to be you vs Toriko and since this PPV will be TNA Themed, I'm going to make this match… a **Full Metal Meyhem Match!**

Toriko and Gon: Full Metal Meyhem?

Nazirul: That's right. It's like a TLC Match except there are two envelops on the top of the ring in which one of them has a contract. That contract allows you to become the New No.1 Contender for the AWF Shounen Championship. What do you think?

Toriko: Sounds good.

Gon: I can't wait!

Nazirul: Alright. Now please leave this office.

Gon and Toriko then leaves the office as Nazirul gets up from his seats, leaving as well.

(Ring)

(End of Days (V1) by 7 Electric Plays)

Taichi: This is a 8 Man Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, the Celestrial Being! (Crowd Boos)

Veemon: Keep in mind everyone that 2 of these 4 mens are going to compete inside the Lethal Lockdown at next week's PPV, representing Team Taiki.

Guilmon: I'm sure Team Taiki will win the war. I mean they have the perfect package! Setsuna, Lockon, Daisuke and Taiki? They're already a perfect team!

(Man In The Box by Alice in Chains Plays)

Taichi: And their opponents, the team of Iori Hida, Takato Matsuda, Takuya Kanbara and Touma H Norstein! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: These four men will compete in a King of the Mountain Match for along with Ryo Akiyama for the Nippon Championship.

Veemon: Hold up guys! I've just noticed that the match for the Nippon Championship is filled by Digidestineds only!

Agumon: In other words, next week's match will be an all Digidestineds Match for that title.

(MacMilitant by Jim Johnston Plays)

Guilmon: And what in the world is our GM want right now?

Nazirul: Hold on there playa! I've decided that instead of having an Elimination Tag Match at the main event, I was thinking, 'Let's do it now!' From now on, this match is an 8 Man No DQ Elimination Tag Team Match! (Crowd Cheers) Good luck!

Nazirul then leaves the stage.

Guilmon: Are you kidding? No DQ?

Veemon: We are know who's smiling right now after hearing that announcement.

Agumon: Iori?

Veemon: Bingo!

(Bell Rings)

Touma and Lockon starts first as the two goes for a Collar-and-elbow tie-up while Iori went to the ring floor and tries to get as many weapons from under the ring as he could. As the two let go of each other, Lockon quickly kicks Touma to the gut before hitting a DDT. He then gets his head lammed from behind by a flying garbage bin thrown by Iori as he turned behind, picks the garbage bin and threaten to hit any one of Iori's partner with it. Touma nails a Double Axe Handle onto Lockon from behind, causing Lockon to drop the garbage bin as Touma picks it up and slams it onto Lockon's head.

Veemon: Now it's getting extreme!

Touma tags to Takuya as Touma puts Lockon on a Tree to Woe position and placed the garbage bin nearby Lockon's face. Takuya went to the corner and nails a Baseball Slide which slams straight onto Lockon's face along with the garbage bin. As Lockon is released from the position, Takuya picks him up and sets for a Turnbuckle Bulldog. But Lockon grabs Takuya's arm and Judo Hip Tosses him down to the mat. Takuya gets up and sets to tag to his partners only to get catched by Lockon as Lockon immidiately slams Takuya onto the turnbuckle before tagging to Tieria.

Guilmon: Now it's the Celestrial Being's turn to gain momentum.

Veemon: Can they use them to eliminate someone? Let's see.

While Tieria Foot Chokes Takuya who's sitting enar the turnbuckle, Lockon went to the ring floor, went to the announcers table, removed the cover and grabs a small TV Monitor from it. He then gives it to Tieria as Takuya slowly gets up only to have his face smashed with the monitor. After throwing the monitor to the middle of the ring, Tieria lifts Takuya up and goes for a Powerbomb straight onto the monitor. But Takuya managed to Elbow Tackle Tieria's back side of the head multiple times before countering with a DDT straight onto the monitor.

Veemon: Boom!

Agumon: Glad that thing didn't explode.

As Takuya managed to tag into Iori who has a Kendo Stick on his hand, Allelujah enters the ring after tagging to Tieria only to get his leg smashed by Iori's Kendo Stick before Iori beats Allelujah up with the stick until he's lying on the mat. As Takato throws a chair to Iori, Iori picks Allelujah up and goes for a Dreamer DDT straight to the chair onto him. Tieria enters the ring and Bell Claps Iori from behind as Iori releases Alleujah, turns behind and gets choked by Tieria. Takato enters the ring only to get choked as well. The two however managed to counter by kicking Tieria's spine multiple times before hitting a Double DDT. Setsuna and Lockon enters the ring and attacks Iori and Takato before Takuya and Touma enters and fights as well.

Veemon: It's like an all brawl in there!

Guilmon: Keep in mind everyone that Iori and Allelujah as the legal ones right now!

As Takuya, Touma, Setsuna and Lockon continues to fight outside the ring, Takato puts Tieria onto the LeBell Lock (or the YES! Lock) while Iori picks Allelujah up and nails a Dreamer DDT straight to the chair onto Allelujah. Iori then goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Agumon: Allelujah has been eliminated! I repeat, Allelujah has been eliminated!

Guilmon: Calm down already! Jeez the way you say that is like Hornswoggle had just bodyslammed Andre the Giant.

Now it's Tieria who's the legal man for the CB as Takato releases Tieria from the submission and quickly nails a Suicide Dive towards both Setsuna and Lockon. Lockon however managed to nail a Brouge Kick straight onto Takato's head while he's in mid air!

Agumon: My God Takato has been knocked out until his puberty!

Guilmon: At least one man is out.

Tieria slowly gets up using the ropes while Iori picks up a steel chair and sets to slam it onto Tieria. As Tieria turns behind, Iori sets to slam him with the chair only to receive a Big Boot instead. Tieria picks Iori up and nails a Virtue Plunge (Punjabi Plunge) onto him followed with a pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Veemon: And now Iori's out!

Agumon: There goes that young ECW Mutant.

Guilmon: … did you just called him an ECW Mutant?

Takuya enters the ring and starts to kick Tieria's body multiple times only with no effect until Tieria chokes him up and nails a Chokeslam. He picks Takuya up, placed him on the turnbuckle and slaps him to the chest before tagging to Setsuna. Setsuna then tags to Lockon a Lockon went to the corner while Tieria and Setsuna launches a 2 on 1 Beatdown onto Takuya. They picked Takuya up and Irish Whips him onto Lockon as Lockon goes for the Brouge Kick. But Takuya dodges it before tagging to Touma before rolling to the ring floor. Touma and Lockon exchanged blows until Takuya enters the ring with a Hornswoggle sized ladder in which Lockon nails a Thump to the Eye onto Touma before tagging to Tieria.

Takuya sets to slam Tieria with the ladder only to receive a Karate Chop to the head instead. Touma went towards him only to get Headbutted straight to the face. Takuya get up and sets for a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT only to have it reversed as Tieria Powerbombs him straight to the mat. He turned around only to get tackled to the ropes by Touma. As Touma sets to Clothesline Tieria out of the ring, Tieria pushes Touma away with a Boot to the face before going for a Vice Grip. Fortunately Touma managed to nail some Boxing Jabs onto Tieria's kidney before going for the Gut Wrench Powerbomb.

Guilmon: A Gut Wrench Powerbomb? That's impossible with Tieria's weight!

Touma lifts Tieria up…

… and managed to execute it!

Guilmon: Impossible!

Veemon: Believe it!

Agumon: Touma had just powerbombed Tieria until the next Thursday!

As Touma goes for the pin, Lockon tries to stop the count only to have his leg pulled by Takuya, causing him to fell on the mat.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Agumon: Now it's 3 on 2 in the Digidestineds favour!

With Lockon being the legal man now, he Low Blows Takuya who picks him up before exchanging blows one more time with Touma. All the sudden the Titantron shows Simon and Takeru nearby the storage room in which they break into it!

Agumon: They found it! They found it!

Veemon: Taiki and Daisuke is in trouble, and Setsuna and Lockon tries to help them!

Setsuna went to the ring floor and tried to go away from the ring only to receive a Plancha by Takuya. Lockon pushes Touma away and sets to leave the ring. But Takato stands at the ring apron, blocking Lockon's way as Touma picks Lockon up and nails a Gut Wretch Powerbomb onto Lockon before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Veemon: Lockon's eliminated!

Guilmon: Damn those two!

As the Titantron shows Simon and Takeru, who is carrying Hikari on his tow, runs away from the storage room with Taiki and Daisuke chasing them, Takuya throws Setsuna into the ring while Touma tags to Takato. As Takato locks Setsuna with the LeBell Lock, Setsuna quickly taps out.

Taichi: Here are your winners, the Digidestineds!

Veemon: While the Celestrial Being are being humiliated, Simon and Takeru has managed to rescue Hikari.

Agumon: Right now lets go to the backstage area.

(Backstage)

As Simon and Takeru are running away, they accidently bumped onto Allelujah and Tieria who are eliminated earlier.

Daisuke: Thanks for blocking their way!

As the two leaves the scene, Daisuke and Taiki repectively attacks Takeru and Simon until backup arrives in the form of Shinji Ikari and Takeru Takemoto. While Takeru nails the Falcon's Arrow (Hardcore Holly's finisher) onto Daisuke, Shinji nails an RKO onto Shinji as Simon and Takeru (Takaishi) gets up, thank them for the assist and runs away along with Hikari.

(Fruits Basket Locker Room)

We can see the Sohma Dynasty (obviously) talkng to each other.

Kyo: That's right! We've just show those losers the path to become even bigger losers!

Yuki: Stop bragging. We've to defend our title next week in a TLC Match and who knows, those two might screw us from retaining the titles.

Kyo: Relax. I'm pretty sure 'The Giant and The Tiny' could distract those two kids. Right Tohru?

Kyo saw Tohru frowning.

Kyo: Something's wrong?

Yuki: You're not felling well?

Tohru: Well no… Just worried about Sakura's condition.

Kyo: Oh. And I thought you have a problem. Now listen guys, if we can retain these titles and Tohru wins the Shoujo Championship, we're on top of the Food Chain baby!

Yuki: I know that. Let's hope that none of us would suffer from a low morale before the PPV. Espacially you Tohru.

Kyo: Why don't you see a doctor? Just in case you're sick, stressed or something.

Tohru: I'll be fine. Don't worry. Please let me go out for some fresh air.

Tohru leaves the room as the rest of the Dynasty were worried about her.

(Back to the scene of the crime)

Taiki: YOU IDIOTS! Why didn't you quickly help us?

Lockon: Those 'Digidumbs' are slowing us down! That's why!

Daisuke: Because of you guys, I've lost Hikari! And what's more frustuating other that you two can't help me is this: WHY IN THE HELL YOU TEAMMATES DIDN'T HELP US?

Taiki: Yeah! Instead they walk away after blocking Simon and Takeru's path.

Setsuna: Look! We handle Allelujah and Tieria later. Right now, Taiki has to get ito the ring ro his match against Takeru. Who knows? We can use this match to grab Hikari back to us?

Daisuke: Sounds like a plan. I mean you, me, Lockon and your Celestrial Teammates against Simon, Takemoto Takeru and Shinji the 'Super Orton'. We can take them!

?: Unfortunately your plans are over.

Nazirul appears on the scene.

Nazirul: I don't want any other interference from live clips on the Titantron like what happened earlier for the rets of the show. So here's the thing. If you guys tries to ambush Simon or any one of his pals and tries to re-kidnap Hikari, you two will receive a One Man Disadvantage for next week's Lethal Lockdown Match. (Crowd Cheers) Get it? Attack them or have one of you removed from the PPV.

Nazirul then leaves them.

Daisuke: The nerve of that guy… Damn him!

Taiki: Calm down Daisuke. The only thing worse than not getting Hikari back is that One Man Disadvantage. We need everyone in this team to beat Team Simon at One Night Star and any screw up will cost this team a man. Now will you excuse me, I'm going for my match.

Taiki then leaves his teammates.

(Simon's Locker Room)

We can see Simon, Takeru and Hikari in there. She has shwon to be waking up.

Takeru: Are you alright?

Hikari: Ta… Takeru? What happened?

Takeru: Calm down. You're safe in my hands.

Hikari: Thank Goodness.

Takeru: Did Daisuke hurt you anywhere?

Hikari: No. He and his teammates didn't torture me at all.

Simon: Hate to interupt but your match is next Takeru.

Takeru: Thanks for the reminder. Stay here while I'm going to give a message to Daisuke by giving a beating of a lifetime to Taiki.

Takeru then leaves the locker room.

(Ring)

(Ain't No Stopping Me by Axel Plays)

Taichi: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Xros Hearts, he is the captain of his own team at this PPV, Taiki Kudo! (Crowd Boos)

Agumon: Again, next week on One Night Star PPV Taiki will lead his team against Simon's team inside the Lethal Lockdown Match.

Veemon: Remember that Taiki and Simon loves to tear each other apart. There will be blood and injuries after that match for sure.

(No More Words by Endeverafter Plays)

Taichi: And his opponent, from Odaiba, Japan, Takeru Takaishi! (Crowd Cheers)

Guilmon: Last week after seeing what Daisuke do to Hikari while she's unconsious, Takeru, in a drugged Jeff Hardy style, destroyed our former ring announcer Doraemon, leading him to retirement and the reason why Taichi aka Travis from Hamtaro is here.

Agumon: Hold on there guys, what is he doing?

Veemon: He's picking up… a Baseball Bat?

Before the match could even begin, Takeru slams the baseball bat straight onto Taiki's forehead before choking him with it as the referee managed to pull him away. Takeru turns behind and yells 'THIS IS YOUR REAL FATE NEXT WEEK DAISUKE!' before swinging that bat onto Taiki's gut, sending Taiki on his knees holding his guts. Takeru sets to slam the bat onto Taiki's head, but Taiki moves away to the corner before begging for mercy. Takeru drops the bat and stomps him multiple times on the corner as Daisuke rushed to rescue his captain. However he stopped on his tracks after seeing Takeru with the Baseball Bat. After daring Daisuke to enter the ring, he swings the bat straight onto Taiki's face!

Agumon: God his nose has already been broken after that swing!

Daisuke enters the ring and Low Blows Takeru from behind before picking the Baseball Bat and slams it onto Takeru's body multiple times until Team Simon's Backups Shinji and Takeru (Takemoto) enters the ring and attacks Daisuke. Taiki gets up only to eat an RKO by Shinji while Takeru picks Daisuke up only to get an Eye Rake as they continue to brawl until GM Nazirul appears on stage.

Nazirul: Enough! Lucky for you guys I won't give you a One Man Disadvantage despite seeing Daisuke attacking Takeru. Why? Because Takeru tries to injure Taiki with that Baseball Bat! And I don't want any of my guys injured before the first ever TNA Themed PPV. Right now I want the match to be started and if anyone decides to interfere for Team Taiki, the team will receive a One Man Disadvantage. Same thing goes for Team Simon. To everyone who's name isn't Taiki Kudo or Takeru Takaishi, get out of here!

The other leaves the ring, leaving Taiki and Takeru in the ring.

(Bell Rings)

Agumon: And now the match begins!

Veemon: I don't think Taiki could even compete right now.

Takeru quickly went towards Taiki and nails a Lou Thesz Press onto him before picking him up and sets for the Twisted Hope (Twist of Fate). Taiki fortunately managed to reverse it by pushing Takeru to the ropes before bouncing off the other ropes and sets to Clothesline him out of the ring. But Takeru pushes him away with a Boot to the Face before hitting a Bulldog. He then climbs the turnbuckle and goes for the Diving Hope (Swanton Bomb) onto Taiki.

Guilmon: I can't watch…

But Taiki managed to roll away, causing Takeru to painfully crash onto the mat instead!

Veemon: What?

Guilmon: Is this a miracle? Yes! Get him!

Taiki immidiately nails a Roll Up Pin onto Takeru.

Taichi: Here's your winner, Taiki Kudo!

Guilmon: A miracle has appeared to assist Taiki, and Taiki uses it to beat Takeru tonight!

Veemon: he won because of luck.

Guilmon: Luck? That's a miracle!

Taiki then leaves the ring as he's holding his gut in pain while walking as Takeru look shocked after what has just happaned.

Guilmon: I think Takeru is giving us a 'Wut da hyell' look after that surprising lose.

Veemon: Still to come on our main event, 4 to 5 months ago Daisuke has injured Nobita. Tonight, one of the members of Team Taiki sets to take on one of the Contenders for the AWF Shounen Championship. Daisuke vs Nobita, that's live tonight!

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

_This Sunday…_

_(Shows a clip of a King of the Mountain Match in TNA)_

_For the first time ever…_

_(Shows a clip of a Xscape Match in TNA)_

_AWF goes T-N-A!_

_(Shows a clip of a Monsters Ball Match)_

_See these superstars compete in TNA Themed Matches for the first time in their careers!_

_(Shows a clip of a Full Metal Mayhem Match)_

_And will a rivalry ends in this show?_

_(Shows a clip of a Lethal Lockdown Match)_

_AWF One Night Star! Live in the IMPACT Zone, Universal Studios Florida! Get your tickets now…_

_Then a random dude appears._

_Random Dude: Better than any of Rosso's writing or Hogan hogging the spotlights!_

(Backstage)

We can see Hiroko standing near the medics room until Tohru appears.

Tohru: How is she?

Hiroko: Sakura? She's fine. I'm trying to get an update on her situation right now, that's why I'm right here.

Tohru: Thank God that she's okay. Well…

She turned behind and saw Asuka passing by before walking towards her and grabs her by the collar.

Tohru: You! Are you trying to injure her?

Asuka: I didn't do that on perpose! It was Haruhi's idea! She payed me to injure one of you trio and what I got is that cardcaptor girl!

Tohru: … (angrily) Where… Is she?

Asuka: Calm down! She's in her locker room, posibily doing some evil laugh or something.

Tohru then releases Asuka's collar before walking away.

Asuka: And I thought I'm the only one with personal issues.

(Other Side of the Backstage)

We can see Dekisugi warming up for the next match until AWF Nippon Champion Ryo Akiyama appears on the scene.

Dekisugi and Ryo then leaves the scene.

Ryo: So… two champs teamming up tonight? How awesome is that?

Dekisugi: Yeah. Although I'm used to team up with other champions.

Ryo: Aw ome on broski! Don't worry about tonight or next week because tonight, you and me, kicking Suneo and Giant's colletive asses. If we win, that would be my Crowning Moment of Awesome!

Dekisugi: Whatever TV Troper. Now come on, it's time for our match.

The two then left the scene.

(Ring)

(Realeza by Jim Johnston Plays)

Taichi: This is a 6 Man Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, from Nerima, Japan, Suneo Honekawa! (Crowd Boos)

Agumon: There he is, the kid who's destiny is going to be kissing Giant's ass for eternity.

Guilmon: You're underestimating this guy. At next week's PPV he will win the title by destroying everyone in his path!

**AWESOME!**

Veemon: That includes this guy?

Guilmon: Maybe.

(I Came to Play by Downstait Plays)

Taichi: And his partners first also from Nerima, Japan, Giant Takashi! (Crowd Boos)

Agumon: According to everyone's theory. Next week in the Monsters Ball Match, everyone is bloodlusted and doesn't give a damn about anyone else.

Veemon: If that's true, I can see Giant beating Suneo up without realizing what he's doing.

Taichi: And their third partner…

…

(Domination by Jim Johnston Plays)

Agumon: Oh no.

Taichi: … representing the Four Heavenly Kings, Toriko! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: One of the two winners of AWF Mirai is their partner tonight?

Guilmon: This guy is huge! Not only he'll tore everyone tonight, but also tore Gon limb to limb and earns himself a title shot for the Shounen Championship!

**WOO WOO WOO! YOU KNOW IT!**

(Radio by Jim Johnston Plays)

Taichi: And their opponents first from Shinjuku, Japan, he is the AWF Nippon Champion, Ryo Akiyama! (Crowd Cheers)

Guilmon: I hate this goofball. Not a champion material! Hope he'll lose the title next week.

Veemon: What's up with your hate on Ryo anyway? Don't tell me you're one of the smarks who think Ryder isn't champion material?

Guilmon: As a matter of fact, yes. All he did was pimpijg around and BAM! He's the Nippon Champion. I swear all the other secondary champions from other companies might be laughing at this guy.

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year Plays)

Taichi: And his partners first from Nerima, Japan, he is the AWF Shounen Champion, Dekisugi Hidetoshi! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: On next week's PPV Dekisugi will try to retain his title against Nobita, Suneo and Giant while being complety Bloodlusted due to been trapped inside a dark room 24 hours before the show without food or water.

Guilmon: This guy does nothing to be a champion! All he did was dating as handicapped girl to gain simpathy to the fans! No wonder he's not as good as Itachi Uchiha (Animated) or Ben Tennyson (CCW).

Agumon: At least he ranks higher that WWT's Newest Champion Shikamaru Nara.

Guilmon: **No** **one **cares about WWT.

Taichi: And their third partner…

…

(WWE Justin Gabriel Theme Plays)

Taichi: … from Whale Island, Gon Frecess! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: The young hunter who's one of the winners of AWF Mirai are their's third member!

Veemon: Keep in mind everyone that at the PPV Gon will face Toriko in a Full Metal Mayhem Match where whoever wins gets a contract which allows the winner to take on the AWF Shounen Champion himself days after the PPV.

Guilmon: Come on Toriko! Tear them apart!

(Bell Rings)

Gon and Toriko starts first for their repective teams as they stands in the middle of the ring with Gon offering an friendly handshake to Toriko. Toriko opens his hands and instead of shaking hands with Gon, he karate chops him to the head as Gon is knocked down. Gon gets up and punches Toriko several time only with no effect as Toriko grabs him by the shoulders, lifts him up and throws him onto the turnbuckle. He then hits a huge Running Elbow Tackle onto Gon, knocking him to the lower turnbuckle. He then slams Gon's face with his knees several times before picking him up and Irish Whips him onto another turnbuckle. But Gon managed to place his leg on the middle turnbuckle, stopping him from crashing before charging towards Toriko only to eat a Big Boot instead. Toriko then pins Gon.

Referee: 1,2,… Gon kicks out.

He picks Gon up and slams him onto the turnbuckle before tagging to Giant. After getting his chest slapped by Toriko, Gon eats a Double Axe Handle by Giant. As Gon crawls to the nearby ropes, Giant grabs his legs and goes for a Leg Lock. Fortunately for Gon he managed to grab the ropes, allowing the referee to stop Giant from hitting the submission. Suneo takes the advantage of the distracted referee by pulling Gon's head towards him, stands at the ring apron and hits an… Atomic Leg Drop onto him?

Agumon: Look at this, he's insulting Hulk Hogan!

Veemon: Even though he's a WWE legend, I'll never forgive him for destroying TNA years ago.

Giant grabs both of Gon's legs before slamming his head onto Gon's lower body parts several times until he's done. He then sets for an Atomic Drop, but Gon managed to escape himself from Giant by going behind him, pushes him bouncing off the turnbuckle and Dropkicks him crashing onto the turnbuckle again. As Giant is sitting on the corner, Gon makes a tag to Ryo. Ryo saw Giant sitting on the corner, do the 'WOO WOO WOO!' taunt, and nails a Broski Kick (running knee to the face) onto Giant before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Giant kicks out.

Ryo went to the corner and sets for the Ruff Ryder. But he saw Suneo heading towards him before throwing him out of the ring with a Back Body Drop. He turns behind and gets himself Karate Chopped to the head by Toriko. Gon climbs the top rope and goes for a Springboard Hurricanrana. As Toriko grabs Gon and goes for a Spinebuster, Dekisugi enters the ring and Shoulder Tackles Toriko to the ropes as Gon punches Toriko's face multiple times only to get himself pushed away from him. Dekisugi then managed to Clothesline Toriko out of the ring while Gon nails a Suicide Dive onto Suneo. As Giant is standing behind Dekisugi while Dekisugi is turning behind, Ryo sets for the Ruff Ryder only to have in avoided by Gaint as the finisher nails onto Dekisugi instead. Giant then nails the Skull Crushing Finale onto Ryo before going for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Taichi: Here are your winners, the team of Suneo Honekawa, Giant Takashi and Toriko!

Guilmon: I knew it! Those two are ready to become the new AWF Champion anyday! They have everything!

Veemon: Looks like Suneo and Giant has gained a laugh or two after beating Dekisugi and his teammates tonight. But at next week's PPV, there will be no laughter as they all will be Bloodlusted inside the Monsters Ball Match.

Agumon: Ladies and gentlemen this Monday at the IMPACT Zone, Orlando, Florida is our 6th PPV One Night Star. (Rolling Star by Yui Plays in the Background) Let's take a look on the cards to our first ever TNA Themed PPV.

Veemon: Alright! Our first match on the card, prior to it not being a TNA Themed Match, the Tag Team Championships will be on the line first as the Sohma Dynasty defends it against the SOS Brigade and the former Tag Champs thierselves, Junpei and Tomoki.

Agumon: After the removal of Hirokazu and Kenta from this title race, which team shall walk away from the IMPACT Zone as Tag Champs?

Guilmon: Next is this, two winners of the AWF Mirai Toriko and Gon shall face each other in a Full Metal Mayhem Match with a contract to face the AWF Shounen Champion on the line.

Veemon: That match is like your average TLC Match. Except there are two envelops hanging above the ring and one of them contains that contract.

Agumon: After that it's female's time as Haruhi defends her title against Tohru, Shizuka, Sakura, Ruki and Izumi in a Xscape Match!

Guilmon: 2 girls will start first while the others can be tagged in. After one girl is eliminated, everyone is in the ring until there are two girls left. Whoever among the final two that has already escaped from the Steel Cage wins the match and the title.

Veemon: Next is all Digidestineds for theirselves! Ryo defending his Nippon title against Takato, Takuya, Iori and Touma in a King of the Mountain Match.

Agumon: The rules are these. Whoever gets the pin are allowed to use the ladder to pull down the title belt while whoever gets pinned has to spend two minutes inside a penalty box.

Guilmon: And then these, Dekisugi defending his AWF Shounen Championship title against Nobita, Suneo and Giant in a Monsters Ball Match!

Veemon: It's basicly a NO DQ Match except this. Everyone in this match will be locked in a dark room for 24 hours before the show with no food or water, thus triggering their Bloodlust and desire to destroy everyone in path. I swear this match would be bloody as hell.

Guilmon: And the main event, the Lethal Lockdown Match! Team Simon vs Team Taiki! Will the rivalry end after this match?

Veemon: Two men will start first. After 5 minutes another man enters. The 2 minutes later another man enters until everyone is in. Once they're in, the roof shall be lowered and let the weapons run wild on them!

Agumon: AWF One Night Star is presented by Spike TV! The official TV Channel for TNA IMPACT.

Veemon: And the anime Bleach! If you want your fandom to be trolled, read or watch Bleach!

Guilmon: Rolling Star by Yui is the official theme song for this PPV.

(Backstage)

We can see Nobita Nobi warming up for his match.

Agumon: Up next, our main event, Nobita vs Daisuke. Will Nobita defeat Daisuke after his neck injury at Pedal to the Metal PPV? Find out live after these commecials!

(Commercial Break)

(Ring)

(I Walk Alone by Saliva Plays)

Taichi: This match is our main event set for one fall! Introducing first, from Odaiba, Japan, Daisuke Motomiya! (Crowd Boos)

Guilmon: Poor Daisuke. Having Hikari recaptured at the hands of Takeru. He's evil I tell you, EVIL!

Veemon: Evil? Who's sleeping, hugging and cuddle her while she's unconsious? Daisuke! He's the evil in this thing!

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

Taichi: And his opponent, from Nerima, Japan, Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: After his controlversy during the Prince and Princess of Anime Tournament, Nobita is set to take on his friend Dekisugi and his rivals Suneo and Giant in a Monsters Ball Match at this Sunday's PPV.

Guilmon: Wish Super Cena would get his ass destroyed by everyone else this Sunday. He's a talentless 'Fruity Pebble'.

(Bell Rings)

Both Daisuke and Nobita stands at the corner looking at each other until…

**AWESOME!**

(I Came To Play by Downstait Plays)

Veemon: Oh look, a watcher.

Guilmon: Whoever thought a single 'AWESOME!' chant would distract Nobita.

As Nobita stares at Giant, Daisuke takes the advantage by throwing him out of the ring. As Nobita stands at the ring apron, he saw Giant getting closer before telling Giant to bring it on. As Giant points his finger towards Nobita, Nobita turns behind and receives a Running Headbutt by Nobita, sending him crashing onto the ring floor again. As Daisuke went to the ring floor, Nobita gets up and quickly exchange blows onto each other until Nobita picks Daisuke's head and Headbutts onto it. Daisuke gets up only to receive an Inverted Atomic Drop by Nobita before Nobita getting himself distracted by Giant again. As the referee counts to 5, Nobita turned behind and gets himself kicked to the gut as Daisuke nails a Batista Bomb onto Nobita. As Daisuke enters the ring, the referee has finished the count.

Taichi: Here's your winner by Count-Out, Daisuke Motomiya!

Agumon: Come on! Giant had just distracted Nobita and costed him the match!

Veemon: Hold on guys. I think a huge brawl would happen.

Giant picks Nobita up and throws him into the ring as Daisuke immidiately stomps him multiple times before Giant turning it into a 2 on 1 Beatdown. Then AWF Shounen Champion Dekisugi Hidetoshi enters the ring and smacks Daisuke's face with the belt while Giant managed to slip away. He then chokes Daisuke with the belt while telling Giant to come to the ring. All the sudden Taiki enters the ring and chokes Dekisugi with his Goggles while Giant claps his hands. As Giant escapes using the audience seats, Taiki continues to choke Dekisugi until he and Daisuke saw Simon an Takeru coming to the rescue. While the two runs away using the audience seats, Simon and Takeru enters the ring and checks on Nobita and Dekisugi as the show came to close.

…

Match Results:

Sakura, Shizuka and Tohru def. Asuka and Ruki

Sohma Dynasty def. Hirokazu and Kenta (Retains Tag Team Championship)

Iori, Takato, Takuya and Touma def. Celestrial Being

Taiki def. Takeru

Suneo, Gaint and Toriko def. Dekisugi, Ryo and Gon

Daisuke def. Nobita (via Count Out)

Cards for One Night Star PPV:

The Sohma Dynasty or Hirokazu & Kenta © vs The SOS Brigade vs Junpei & Tomoki (Triple Threat TLC Tag Team Match for the AWF Tag Team Championship)

Toriko vs Gon Frecess (Full Metal Mayhem Match with No.1 Contendership for the AWF Shounen Championship on the line)

Haruhi Suzumiya © vs Tohru Honda vs Shizuka Minamoto vs Sakura Kinomoto vs Ruki Makino vs Izumi Orimoto (Xscape Match for the AWF Shoujo Championship)

Ryo Akiyama © vs Iori Hida vs Takato Matsuda vs Takuya Kanbara vs Touma H Norstein (King of the Mountain Match for the AWF Nippon Championship)

Dekisugi Hidetoshi © vs Giant Takashi vs Suneo Honekawa vs Nobita Nobi (Monsters Ball Match for the AWF Shounen Championship)

Team Taiki (Taiki Kudo, Daisuke Motomiya, Lockon Stratos and Setsuna F Seiei) vs Team Simon (Simon the Digger, Takeru Takaishi, Kazuma Kuwabara and Yusuke Urameshi) (Lethal Lockdown Match)

A/N: There you have it, the last chapter before the PPV! Man if this chapter is long as hell, imagine how many words that I'm going to type for the PPV Chapter.

At first I was planning to use 'One Night Star' by Arrows (Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2nd Ending Theme) as the theme to this PPV. But after finding out that this mood for this PPV is going to be serious, I've decided to use 'Rolling Star' by Yui (Bleach 5th Opening Theme) instead. At least both songs has the word 'Star' in it right?

And sorry for the long wait. Bot don't worry! With the mid year holidays coming 2 weeks from now I might be able to finish the PPV Chapter in one week or less. Oh and since Summer is aproaching, have a happy summer to all of you Western Peoples!

Please Review.


	43. AWF One Night Star PPV Part 1

Alright guys, this is it, the 7th PPV of AWF, the first ever TNA Themed PPV, One Night Star!

… You guys won't mind if I call this PPV as the 'Third Biggest PPV' for AWF? I mean WWE has Summerslam (or was it Survivor Series?) as it's Third Biggest PPV.

Disclaimer: TNA belongs to Dixie Carter while the anime characters belongs to their respective owners.

…

(Before the show)

We are in the GM's Office where Nazirul is talking with Hiroko 'Laura' Haruna and Taichi 'Travis' Kimura.

Nazirul: Well guys, first of all congratulations for getting a job here together. But it seems like your roles in this company doesn't fit. I mean Taichi is annoyed with being surounded while Hiroko didn't like staying on backstage alone. So this is what I'm going to do. Tonight I'm going to switch your jobs!

Taichi: What do you mean by that?

Nazirul: Simple. Hiroko will be the ring announcer just like Lilian Garcia while Taichi works on backstage just like Josh Mathews. How about it?

Hiroko: Sounds good. I always wanted to be just like Lilian.

Taichi: Thanks for the switch Mr Nazirul.

Nazirul: You're welcome. But please call me Nazirul okay? This is a Wrestling Company, not a slavery house.

Taichi and Hiroko then leaves the office.

…

_Tonight…_

_(Shows Full Metal Mayhem Match)_

_For the first time ever…_

_(Shows King of the Mountain Match)_

_AWF is live, TNA Themed in the IMPACT Zone!_

_(Shows Monsters Ball Match)_

_Get ready… as AWF will make it's impact in the zone tonight only!_

_Who will walk away with the belts? And…_

_(Shows Lethal Lockdown Match)_

… _which team shall end their repective rivalries with a bang?_

_Find out tonight on AWF One Night Star!_

(Rolling Star by Yui Plays as the intro to AWF One Night Star PPV. Fireworks goes off on top of whatever TNA called their 'Titantron' is)

Agumon: Welcome to One Night Star! Welcome to our first ever TNA Themed PPV live in the IMPACT Zone! We're your hosts the Digimon Trio Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon!

Veemon: We're live in the IMPACT Zone, Universal Studios Florida! And tonight, we're going to see a lot of great matches for tonight!

Guilmon: That's right. After a lot of arrangements made by our GM, we've been informed that we're kicking things off with the Xscape Match for the Shoujo Championship!

Veemon: Not only that, we're also going to see the Tag Team titles on the line in a TLC Match, the Shounen title on the Monsters Ball Match and finally, the match that might settle all of these rivalries. The Lethal Lockdown Match!

Agumon: And what's more better for tonight? The **Six Sided Ring **is reactivated for tonight baby!

(Bell Rings)

Hiroko: The following match is a Xscape Match set for one fall, and it is for the AWF Shoujo Championship! (Crowd Cheers) . Here are the rules, two girls will start first with the other 4 can be tagged into the ring. Once a girl gets pinned, the everyone is eligible to enter the ring until they are two girls left in the ring. When there are two left, the one who managed to climb the cage and gets out of the ring is the winner!

(TNA The Beautiful People Theme Plays)

Hiroko: Introducing first, representing the SOS Brigade, she is the current AWF Shoujo Champion, Haruhi Suzumiya! (Crowd Boos)

Veemon: Looks like Haruhi is using The Beautiful People's theme instead of her usual theme.

Guilmon: Go Haruhi! Kick the other wussies! You're the best females champion any company could ever have!

(She Looks Good by Jim Johnston Plays)

Hiroko: And her challengers first from Nerima, Japan, Shizuka Minamoto! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Shizuka somehow looked confident to win this match.

Veemon: Remember that 3 months ago Shizuka got eliminated in her Elimination Chamber Match thanks to Haruhi, costing her the title.

Guilmon: And now she wants the title back? No chance in hell that girl is winning this match.

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

Hiroko: Next, representing the Sohma Dynasty, Tohru Honda! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: And there's the original No.1 Contender for Haruhi's title.

Tohru didn't appear.

Guilmon: Okay… where is she?

Veemon: No idea. You?

Agumon: How should I know?

Hiroko: I repeat, representing the…

Just then, the 'Whatever TNA called their Titantron' shows Tohru lying on the floor inside her locker room, already beaten up as the medics checks on her.

Guilmon: What are we seeing here?

Agumon: I think Tohru got herself beaten up by someone.

Veemon: Yeah but who?

As the medics decleared that Tohru is unable to compete, the enterance sequence continues.

(Ancient Spirit by Jim Johnston Plays)

Hiroko: Next, from Shibuya, Japan, Izumi Orimoto! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: While Tohru is out of the competition, there she is, another challenger for the title Izumi Orimoto.

Veemon: Honestly she's the most underated of the bunch in this match. I can't blame her since she's the most least favorite female character of Digimon.

(Strong and Sexy by Jim Johnston Plays)

Hiroko: Next, from Shinjuku, Japan, Ruki Makino! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: Alright! My second pick if Haruhi loses this one.

Veemon: If I were you, I won't have Ruki as my choice. She got embarassed for three weeks in a row.

Agumon: Wasn't it four?

Veemon: I lost count.

(TNA Sarita Theme Plays)

Hiroko: Next, from Tomoeda, Japan, Sakura Kinomoto! (Crowd Cheers)

Veemon: Looks like Sakura is using Sarita's theme.

Agumon: Sarita and her partner/sister Rosita are basicly TNA's equalvent to WWE's Bella Twins, except they can actually (streeses out) WRESTLE!

Guilmon: Get a grip Agumon.

Agumon: Sorry. I'm still pissed at the quality of WWE Divas Division when it is compared to TNA Knockouts.

Veemon: And now everyone is in the ring waiting for the cage to fall. Well almost everyone.

Agumon: Will Tohru make a miracle by entering this match despite being hurt? Or will this match turned into a 5 Diva Match instead?

Hiroko: Okay. I've received words that a replacement has been named!

Veemon: Alright so who is it?

…

(Glamazon by Jim Johnston Plays)

Guilmon: Alright! Three picks for me!

Hiroko: And introducing Tohru's replacement, from Tokyo-3, Japan, the 'Second Child', Asuka Langley Soryu! (Crowd Boos)

Guilmon: This is posibily the best night in my life! I got three picks to choose for this match. Woohoo!

Veemon: Somehow I think Asuka's match last week is the reason why she's replacing Tohru tonight.

Agumon: I think so.

Veemon: And there it is, the 6 Sided Steel Cage! Ready to trap these girls rendering them unable to escape until either two of them are the Final Two.

(After the 6 sided cage fells to the ring, the bell rings)

Sakura and Asuka starts first as Sakura circles around the ring and charges towards Asuka to get easily pushed down by her. She gets up and blowing shots onto Asuka multiple times with no effect as Asuka chokes Sakura with both of her hands before Headbutting her onto the head. She picks Sakura up and Irish Whips her onto the ropes and after Sakura bounces off the ropes, Asuka sets to throw her onto the cage wall with a Back Body Drop. As Asuka sets for it, Sakura stops on her tracks and kicks her to the face, sending her to the ropes while Sakura bounces off the ropes again and goes for a Crossbody only to get Speared down to the mat by Asuka.

Veemon: A Spear by Asuka? That Spear is like Goldberg level!

Guilmon: Looks like Sakura's broken in half.

Agumon: …

Guilmon: What? No 'BAH GAWD SHE'S BROKEN IN HALF!'? You suck.

Asuka goes for the pin. 1…2… Sakura kicks out.

Agumon: That's why I'm not going crazy yet. She still had a lot in her tank.

After Irish Whipping Sakura onto the turnbuckle, Asuka tags to Ruki as the two kicks Sakura to the gut multiple times until Asuka grabs Ruki and slams her onto Sakura before stomping them multiple times, went to the corner and crashes her body onto both Ruki and Sakura.

Guilmon: As much as I like seeing Sakura being squashed like a bug, why the hell would Asuka squash Ruki as well?

Agumon: It's every girl for herself in this match, even with the whole tagging thing.

Ruki gets up first before grabbing her leg and drags her to the middle of the ring before attempting for a Leg Lock. But Sakura managed to kick Ruki to the face several times until she is pushed away to the corner. Sakura gets up, leaps towards Ruki and nails a Monkey Flip onto her before tagging to Izumi. Izumi grabs Ruki's arm and nails a Springboard Arm Drag onto her. As she gets up, she gets pushed to the turnbuckle thanks to Izumi's Standing Dropkick. Izumi then goes for a Running Headbutt onto Ruki but Ruki managed to move away and tags to Haruhi as Izumi crashes to the ring post.

Veemon: Now the Shoujo Champion is in action.

Agumon: She has to be careful. One mistake can cost her the title.

As Izumi is sitting on the corner, Haruhi Foot Chokes her until the referee stops her before hitting a Baseball Slide. She picks Izumi up and throws Izumi onto the cage wall, but Izumi managed to hold on the cage wall before hitting a Crossbody onto Haruhi as Haruhi easily catch her and nails a Backbreaker. Haruhi then makes a tag to Asuka as Asuka waits for Izumi to get up in order to hit a Battering Ram. As Izumi gets up, Asuka goes for it only to have Izumi rolling away as Asuka crashes onto the cage wall head first. Izumi then nails an One Handed Bulldog before tagging to Shizuka. As Asuka gets up, Shizuka nails her with the Melody Kick followed with a pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Agumon: Asuka's eliminated! That's one girl down!

Veemon: She replaced Tohru and got eliminated first? Such a waste.

Haruhi from behind Chop Blocks Shizuka's leg from behind, sending her crashing down to the mat as Haruhi immidiately stomps Shizuka's leg multiple times before hitting a Leg Drop onto it. She then drags her to the cage wall and slams her onto it before rubbing her face on the cage wall until she's busted open.

Guilmon: Oh goody! Blood!

Agumon: A bleeding girl is something weird to see.

Haruhi Irish Whips Shizuka onto the turnbuckle before tagging to Izumi. After kicking Shizuka's upper body multiple times on the corner, Izumi Battering Rams Shizuka multiple times before hitting a Cobra Clutch Bulldog. As Izumi turns around, Ruki nails her with a Big Boot before picking her up, punches her spine several times and throws her face first onto the cage wall. Before Ruki cound turn behind, Sakura Bulldogs her from behind before Sakura eats a Springboard Clothesline by Haruhi.

Agumon: I think everyone's is in now.

Veemon: Come on, let the brawl begin!

Haruhi picks Sakura up and slams her onto the turnbuckle before climbing the middle turnbuckle and punches her head multiple times while Ruki gets up and nails an Inverted Atomic Drop onto Shizuka. As Ruki throws Shizuka onto the corner, Haruhi moves away as Shizuka crashes onto Sakura. Shizuka crashes onto Sakura again after Haruhi Dropkicks her from behind. As Shizuka is down on the mat while Sakura is sitting on the corner, Haruhi turned behind and received an Inverted Atomic Drop followed with a Swinging Neckbreaker and a pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Haruhi kicks out.

As Ruki picks Haruhi up, the two saw Izumi on the top rope and she nails a Crossbody onto both of them. As Shizuka is sitting on Sakura, Izumi takes the advantage by hitting a Baseball Slide onto both of them. She then nails a Bronco Buster onto both Shizuka and Sakura until Ruki grabs her hair, kicks her to the gut with her knee and nails a Double Knee Facebreaker followed with a pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Veemon: Izumi's gone!

Guilmon: See ya Izumi! We're not going to miss you.

Ruki saw Haruhi's Dropkick and blocks it with her hands before poking Haruhi's eye, bounces off the ropes and nails a High Knee onto Haruhi. She then lifts Ruki on her shoulders before going to slam her head onto the cage wall. But Haruhi managed to Elbow Tackle Ruki to the face multiple times before landing on the mat behind Haruhi and pushes her onto the ropes and sets to Clothesline her onto the cage wall. But Haruhi easily pushes Ruki away using both of her legs before Sakura pushes Ruki onto the turnbuckle with a Dropkick. Then all the sudden everyone is fired up as they saw Shizuka on top of the cage.

Veemon: What is she doing? Don't tell me.

Agumon: For the love of God, don't do it!

Shizuka then nails a Moonsault form the top of the cage straight onto Ruki, Sakura and Haruhi!

Guilmon: My God a 10-15 feet high Moonsault onto the other three girls! What the hell is Shizuka thinking?

Veemon: She's posibily thinking, 'If I can't escape, I destroy those other three even if it means destroying myself in the process'.

As the crowd chants 'Holy Shit!' several times after seeing Shizuka's 10-15 foot high Moonsault, Shizuka crawls to the corner and slowly gets up before going for a Melody Kick to anyone who's getting up. As Ruki gets up, Shizuka goes for the Melody Kick. But Ruki catches Shizuka's leg, slams her leg to the mat and Lariats her down before Clotheslining her down as well. Ruki picks Shizuka up only to Elbow Tackled to the spine several times followed with an Uppercut which pushes Ruki to the ropes. Shizuka goes for a Running Headbutt ony to eat the cage wall as Ruki jumps away from her. Ruki gets up only to get a Cardcaptor Shuffle (JTG's Neckbreaker) by Sakura as Sakura goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Veemon: Ruki's eliminated! And how could we forgot about Sakura?

Guilmon: Hang in there Haruhi! Don't let any one of them winning your title!

As Sakura hangs on the ropes, she saw Haruhi climbing the cage.

Agumon: Hold on a minute! Haruhi can't escape the cage! She has to eliminate another girl first!

Veemon: It seems like Haruhi thinks that Shizuka has been eliminated by Ruki. Well actually it didn't happen.

Sakura gets up and climbs the cage as well until she and Haruhi stops at the mid point of the cage. After the two exchanged blows and kicks, they decided to go to the top of the cage. However, Shizuka climbs to the top rope and chokes both of them, stopping them on their tracks before suprisingly nails a Double Chokeslam from the top rope onto both Haruhi and Sakura!

Guilmon: WHAT?

Agumon: That's amazing! A Double Chokeslam for the top rope! She's amazing!

Veemon: Shizuka continues to amuse us with her surprises tonight! Will she walk away with the title?

As the crowd chants 'That was awesome!', Shizuka pins Sakura only to kick out at the count of 2. She then pins Haruhi only with the same results. She then went to the corner and sets for a Melody Kick onto any one of them. As both Haruhi and Sakura gets up with Haruhi in front of Sakura, Shizuka goes for the Melody Kick onto Haruhi. But Haruhi dodges the kick as the kick nails onto Sakura instead. Shizuka turned behind only to get kicked to the gut by Haruhi before she plants Shizuka down with the Faith Breaker. She then pins her.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Veemon: Oh no! Shizuka's eliminated!

Agumon: At least she's eliminated in blaze of glory.

Guilmon: Come on Haruhi! One more left for you to handle! Get out of that cage!

Haruhi, after seeing a seemingly KO'ed Sakura, decided to start climbing the cage. Sakura crawls to the ropes and use the ropes to stand up before climbing the cage as well. The two climbs until they're on top of the cage. The two exchanged blows until Haruhi pokes Sakura to the eye and Headbutts her to the face before throwing her off the cage 10-15 high crashing straight to the mat with the crowd cheering and chanting 'Holy Shit!'

Agumon: God she's ruined! Her back is ruined! I can't believe I'm seeing a girl's back being shattered to pieces!

Veemon: It's official! Sakura is indeed out of this match!

Guilmon: And now Haruhi going to exit the cage!

After looking at the fallen Sakura, Haruhi then climbs out of the cage.

Hiroko: Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Shoujo Champion, Haruhi Suzumiya!

Guilmon: She retains! Yes! Go Haruhi!

Veemon: Agumon, I've seen everything but I don't think I've ever seen a match like this.

Agumon: Damn right you're right! Aside for Sakura's fall, this match gets more awesome with what Shizuka did earlier!

Guilmon: It doesn't matter what she did in the match. Because there she is, your AWF Shoujo Champion Haruhi.

As the cage were raised, medics rushed to check on Sakura.

Veemon: What we are seeing right now is one of the 6 girls of this match, fallen after being thrown off the cage by Haruhi earlier.

Guilmon: I have a felling that she's going to be out for a long long time.

(SOS Brigade Locker Room)

We can see Kyon and Itsuki watching the match on their TV until the door knocks.

Kyon: Open it.

Itsuki: Fine.

Itsuki opens the door… and gets his face slammed with a title belt by Kyo as he enters the locker room and brawls with the Brigade.

Kyon: What was this for?

Kyo: For screwing Tohru out of her title shot!

Kyon: Me? It's Haruhi's idea not ours!

Kyo: Shut up! You trio are trying to screw us!

Kyo continues to beat Kyon up until Itsuki Double Axe Chops him to the back, picks him up and throws him face first onto the TV Screen! Then the TV exploded as Kyo fell on the floor, rolling while covering his face in pain while the Brigade runs away from their locker room. As Yuki enters the room and saw Kyo, he quickly calls for the medics.

(Backstage)

Taichi: Alright. Travis here, or if you prefer my Japanese name Taichi, representing AWF Backstage Announce Team and my guests at this time, Team Simon! (Crowd Cheers) Simon tonight you and your teammates are going to face Taiki and his teammates inside the Lethal Lockdown Match. How do you feel about this?

Simon: I've been waiting for this match all night. After a long wait, me and Takeru are ready to wreck things up inside the Lethal Lockdown. Taiki, thanks to what Daisuke did to Hikari, your rival Takeru wants to kick your ass harder that your sister could ever give to you. As for Taiki, you and I will end our rivalry tonight. At the end of the match, me and my teammates will pierce through the heavens! And as for Setsuna and Lockon, I want nothing from you. But after what you did to Keiko and Yukina, I'm willing to bet 1000 Dollars to see Yusuke and Kuwabara beating you two until you're shattered into oblivion. Just Who The Hell Do You Think We Are!

Taichi: Hold up, where are Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Takeru: Inside their locker room. Don't worry, I'm sure Team Taiki would rather beat them up inside the Lethal Lockdown instead of beating them up in the locker room. Come on Simon.

Takeru and Simon leaves the scene.

(Other Side of the Backstage)

The camera shows a door leading to a dark room in which one of the 4 mens in the Monsters Ball Match is locked inside.

Agumon: There it is folks, the dark room. Inside one of the 4 mens in our AWF Shounen title match is locked inside with no food or water for 23 hours so far.

Veemon: I swear when they're released from that room, many heads would be covered in Crimson Mask.

(Ring)

Hiroko: This match is a 5 Man King of the Mountain Match and it is for the AWF Nippon Championship! (Crowd Cheers) Here are the rules! Whoever gets a pin is allowed to use the ladder to pull down the title belt while whoever gets pinned has to spend two minutes inside a penalty box. The first men to pull down the title belt wins the match and be crowned your AWF Nippon Champion!

(Get On Your Knees by Age Against the Machines Plays)

Hiroko: Introducing the challengers first accompanied by his sister Relena, from Austria, Touma H Norstein! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Veemon: The Austrian protigy has received his first title shot here tonight.

Agumon: Speaking of Touma, his little sister seems to have a thing for our AWF Shounen Champion Dekisugi.

Guilmon: Well I'll say she has a bullshit taste for champions. Why Dekisugi? Shouldn't she be hooking up with a better champion? Someone like you know… Tom Brady?

Veemon: … You do realise that Relena is 9 (or 10) years old right?

Guilmon: Well in that case, Aries Austin from PCUW.

(Ancient Spirit by Jim Johnston Plays)

Hiroko: Next, from Shibuya, Japan, Takuya Kanbara! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: So far Takuya haven't archive anything in this season.

Veemon: If he wins this match, his record book will be updated for sure.

Guilmon: Yeah right. I don't have faith in this guy to be the Nippon Champion.

**WOO WOO WOO! YOU KNOW IT!**

Guilmon: And so as this guy.

(Radio by Jim Johnston Plays)

Hiroko: Next, from Shinjuku, Japan, he is the current AWF Nippon Champion, Ryo Akiyama! (Crowd Cheers)

Guilmon: Right now I swear to God that all the other Secondary Champions like Brady (CCW), Wolf (PCUW), Snap (WWT), TD (Animated) and others are laughing at this guy and this company.

Veemon: He's popular! Why can't you just accept a popular champion who has an internet web show?

Agumon: I'll take a guess and say Guilmon is one of those anti-Ryder club members.

(Flight of the Valkyries by Jim Johnston Plays)

Hiroko: Next, accompanied to the ring by Juri Katou, also from Shinjuku, Japan, Takato Matsuda! (Crowd Cheers)

Guilmon: And there's another loser who makes Daniel Bryan looked like Chris Benoit in terms of applying submissions.

Veemon: If I were you, I'll replace the name Benoit with Bret Hart.

Agumon: Or Kurt Angle. Dude's Ankle Lock can snap our ankles in less than a minute.

(Man In The Box by Alice in Chains Plays)

Hiroko: And lastly, from Odaiba, Japan, Iori Hida! (Crowd Cheers)

Guilmon: One question. How in the hell this kid turned into an Extreme Kid?

Veemon: Watching ECW perhaps?

Guilmon: Original ECW which never appeared in Japan, maybe. WWECW? I don't think so.

Agumon: Hey guys, check that out! Juri and Relena are sitting on the empty announce table!

Veemon: I think they're commentating. Come on let's hear what they are saying.

…

Relena: I wonder where are the Spanish Announcers?

Juri's hand puppet: Maybe they're running away from getting theirselves beaten up in one of tonight's matches? Just guessing.

Relena: You're cute for a puppet.

Juri's hand puppet: Thank you. (barks) Wan wan!

(Bell Rings)

Iori slides away to the ring floor while Takato goes after Takuya and Ryo goes after Touma. Iori then re-enters the ring with a Steel Chair before hitting Takato from behind with it before swinging it onto Takuya. Iori goes after Touma, but Touma grabs the chair and takes it away from Iori before slamming it straight onto Iori's head. Ryo Chop Blocks Touma's leg from behind before applying a Leg Lock onto him. Takato gets up and nails a Knee Drop onto Iori before picking up the Steel Chair only to get a Spinning Heel Kick by Takuya. Takuya Arm Drags Takato before grabbing the chair and smashes Takato's face with it.

Juri: Takato!

Guilmon: She's worried of that Bryan wannabe? Hahaha! What's next? She's an AJ Lee wannabe?

Veemon: Shut up and let the girls do the work.

As Iori is crawling to the nearby ropes, Takuya nails a Seated Senton with a chair on his butt onto Iori's back. Takuya goes for the pin as Iori kicks out at 1. As Touma grabs the ropes, he twists his body before kicking Ryo to the face several times until he is forced to release Touma from the submission. Ryo turns around and gets himself thrown out of the ring thanks to Takuya's Hurricanrana. Before Takuya could look behind, Touma nails a German Suplex onto him. Takuya gets up and went towards Touma only to get a Belly to Back Suplex as Touma goes for the pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Takuya kicks out.

Relena: _Oni-chan _is so close in putting Takuya into the penalty box.

Juri's puppet: Never mind that shit! Here comes Mongo! I mean Takato!

Relena: You cussed?

Juri: Not me! That was my puppet. Right?

Puppet: (barks) Wan wan!

Takato goes for a Clothesline only to get his hand grabbed by Touma as Touma quickly went behind Takato and applies a Full Nelson Lock onto him. Iori from behind slams Touma's back with a steel chair from behind, forcing him to release Takato from the submission. As Touma is down on his knees, Iori placed the chair near him and nails a DDT to the chair onto Touma. Takato from behind nails a Facebuster onto Iori before quickly applying the LeBell Lock (YES! Lock) onto Iori as Iori taps out.

Veemon: Iori's submitted! Now he has to spend 2 minutes inside the penalty box!

Agumon: Now Takato can climb the ladder and grab the title belt.

Juri: Come on Takato! You can do it!

Relena: Get up _Oni-chan! _Get up!

As Iori crawls himself out of the ring and enters the penalty box, Takato went to the ring floor and grab a ladder from under the ring. (Iori: 1:55) Before Takato could enter with it, Takuya pushes him to the announce table after nailing a Baseball Slide to the ladder with Takato still grabbing the ladder. (Iori: 1:45) Takuya goes for a Springboard Crossbody onto Takato, but Takato throws the ladder onto Takuya as Takuya crashes onto the ring floor back first with the ladder slammed to his chest. (Iori: 1:25) After Takato nails a Double Leg Drop onto the ladder which crushes Takuya, he gets pushed face first onto the ring post from behind by Ryo before getting thrown into the ring.

Juri: Why? Why would Ryo do this?

Guilmon: IT'S EVEN MAN FOR HIMSELF YOU DUMBASS WANNABE!

Agumon: Chill down Guilmon. She's not an expert at this business.

(Iori: 1:10) Ryo enters the ring and the ladder before slamming Takato with it. Touma gets up only to get slammed with the ladder as well. After dragging Takato to the middle of the ring next to Touma, Ryo placed the ladder on top of them before hitting a Double Leg Drop onto the ladder, crushing both of them. (Iori: 0:45) Ryo then pins Takato only to kick out at 2. Ryo pins Touma only to met with the same results. (Iori: 0:35) Ryo turned behind and saw Takuya on the top ropes as Takuya nails a Springboard Crossbody onto him followed with a pin.

Referee: 1,2,… Ryo kicks out.

(Iori: 0:20) Ryo Hip Tosses Takuya before Dropkicking him onto the turnbuckle and nails a Running High Knee onto Takuya's face. He then went to another corner, chants 'WOO! WOO! WOO!' and nails he Broski Boot onto Takuya. (Iori: 0:05) Ryo then nails the Ruff Ryder before going for the pin only to be distracted by Iori's release from the penalty box. As Takuya rolls out of the ring, Ryo goes for a Suicide Dive onto Iori only to have it easily dodged by Iori as Ryo crashes onto the floor face first. After placing him on the barricade, Iori took out a Kendo Stick, and whips his butt!

Agumon: This is disturbing.

Guilmon: Our Champ getting his butt whipped? That's it, Brady and the rest of the secondary champs are laughing at us right now.

After whipping Ryo's butt, Iori took out two tables and opens it outside the ring while Touma picks Takuya up only to get punched to the gut several times followed with an Uppercut pushing Touma to the corner. Takuya leaps towards Touma and goes for a Monkey Flip. But Touma managed to push Takuya away, catches him, puts him on a Fireman's Carry and throws him through the tables that Iori has set up! As we can hear Iori yelling 'Watch it!' while the crowd were chanting 'Holy Shit!', Iori picks up a Kendo Stick and circles around the ring floor to avoid Touma who circles around the ring as well. Takato from behind climbs onto Touma's back and sets for a Sleeper Hold as Iori immidiately hits Touma's head with the Kendo Stick.

Relena: _Oni-chan!_

Guilmon: Oh great! Another worried girl! Cut their mic! Cut their mic!

Iori then continues to beat Takato and Touma up with the Kendo Stick until he turned behind and managed to catch a diving Takuya who later Huricanranas him out of the ring. Takato gets up only to get a high kick to the jaw, knocking Takato out as Takuya goes for the pin. At the same time Touma gets up and managed to catch Ryo who sets for a Diving Clothesline before Powerbombing him to the mat followed with a pin.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Veemon: Now both Takato and Ryo are forced to enter the penalty box!

Guilmon: Come on! Have somebody, anybody other than Ryo to win the title!

Juri: (worried) Takato…

Relena: (conserned) …

As both Takato and Ryo enters the same penalty box, Takuya goes for a Lariat onto Touma. But Touma moves behind Takuya and German Suplexes him before Irish Whipping him to the turnbuckle. (Takato and Ryo: 1:55) Touma climbs the top turnbuckle and punches Takuya's head multiple times before Takuya pushes Touma away from him. (Takato and Ryo: 1:45) Touma sets to crash his body onto Takuya, but as Takuya rolls away, Touma crashes onto the turnbuckle as Takuya picks him up and placed him on the top turnbuckle. (Takato and Ryo: 1:30) Takuya climbs the top turnbuckle and sets to Suplex Touma straight to the mat. But Touma quickly punches Takuya to the spine several tims before grabbing Takuya and Suplexes him through the top of the penalty box straight crashing onto Ryo and Takato!

Veemon: There goes the penalty box!

Agumon: Three guys are out! This is Touma's chance!

Relena: Come on _oni-chan! _Win this match!

Puppet: (barking) Wan wan! He forgot about another guy! (barking) Wan wan!

Juri: Who?

As Touma stands on the mat and turns around, he saw Iori throwing a ladder into the ring before entering the ring. Touma quickly grabs the ladder and slams the ladder onto Iori's face! He then opens the ladder and climbs it before Iori slowly gets up and pulls Touma down to the mat, kicks him to the gut and nails the Dreamer DDT onto him. While Takato, Ryo and Takuya crawls away from each other, Iori goes outside the ring and took out another ladder before re-entering with it. He then placed Touma sitting on the corner before going to another corner, chants 'E-C-W!' and nails a Baseball Slide onto Touma.

Veemon: The young ECW Mutant is running wild!

Guilmon: Hurry up and grab that title belt you dumbass!

As Iori climbs the ladder, Takuya slowly stands on the ring apron before climbing the top turnbuckle and leaps to the ladder! As he and Iori are on top of the ladder, the two began to exchange blows until Ryo who has already thrown Takato to the audience enters the ring and pushes the ladder down, causing both Takuya and Iori crash landed onto the ropes! While Takuya is down outside the ring, Ryo quickly pins Iori. 1,2,3!

Veemon: Ryo is now eligiable to grab the title belt!

AGumon: But there's no Penalty Box to send Iori into!

Relena: Get up _oni-chan!_

Juri: Takato-kun!

Puppet: (barking) Wan Wan! Who's going to win? (barking) Wan Wan!

As we can hear Ryo yelling 'I'm winning this thing broskis!', he then climbs the ladder while Touma slowly gets up. After getting up, Touma lifts the ladder and throws it out of the ring along with Ryo who crashes onto the ring floor. As he turned behind, Takato slams his gut with a ladder before placing the ladder down and nails a DDT onto Touma face first crashing onto the ladder. As Touma is on the ropes, Takato quickly Clotheslines him out of the ring. Takato turns behind and gets a Knedo Stick to the face by Iori, causing Takato to be busted wide open!

Juri: Takato-kun! Stop this thing! Stop it!

Guilmon: Stupid girl! This is extreme! Of course he's bleeding!

Veemon: Calm down. She might get her mind fucked again.

While the crowd began to chant 'E-C-DUB!', Juri leaves the announce table and went into the ring as Relena tries to stop her only to no avail as she can only walk slowly. As Iori sets to hit Takato's backside of his head with the stick, Juri quickly cover his head with her body, trying to stop Takato from getting beaten up. Iori decides to turn behind only to catch Takuya who leaps onto him from the top ropes as Takuya DDTs Iori straight crashing onto Juri's back! Takuya then pins Iori.

Referee: 1,2,… Iori kicks out!

Veemon: And Takuya is still uneligible to grab the title belt!

Agumon: Hold up! I think Juri is done.

Guilmon: It's her fault for trying to defend her boyfriend!

Takuya, being pissed off decided to grab a ladder and slams it onto Iori before going to slam it onto Relena who had just entered the ring. But Touma pushes her down, causing the ladder to crash onto Touma;s head instead. While Relena checks on her KO'ed brother, Takuya placed the ladder down on the mat, placed Iori on the top turnbuckle and climbs along before hitting a Suplex from the top turnbuckle crashing to the ladder onto Iori! Takuya then pins him.

Referee: 1,2,3!

Veemon: Now everyone's eligible to grab the title!

Agumon: Who shall leave the IMPACT Zone as the Nippon Champion?

With Iori KO'ed, Takuya slowly gets up only to get a Ruff Ryder by Ryo as Takuya is out as well. Ryo turned behind and saw a pissed off Takato. Takato then accuses Ryo for what happened to Juri as he slaps him to the face! He then chokes Ryo before pushing him onto the corner as Takato wildly punches Ryo multiple times until the referee tries to stop him. Relena picks up a Kendo Stick and slams it onto Takato's spine before hitting it onto his bloody face! Relena then opens the lying ladder before placing it at the middle of the ring after a lot of struggling. She then began to climb the ladder as Ryo tries to stop her.

Guilmon: Don't tell me.

Agumon: I think Relena is trying to pull down the title belt!

Veemon: Are you kidding? If she did, who's going to be the champion?

Ryo: What do you think you're doing? Get down!

Relena: No! I'm winning this for _oni-chan!_

Ryo: Relena…. Well then…

Ryo pulled Relena down to the mat and throws her out of the ring. After we can hear Ryo saying 'Sorry' to Relena, he quickly climbs the ladder and with everyone else KO'ed, Ryo pulls down the title.

(Bell Rings)

Hiroko: Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Nippon Champion, Ryo Akiyama!

Guilmon: I can't believe this! We have an epic match only to be won by that loser?

Veemon: Come on! Give Ryo some credit! He put out an amazing match!

Guilmon: He still sucks. God please somebody take the title away from him so that Tom Brady and the other secondary champs would stop laughing at AWF.

Ryo turns behind and saw Juri checking on a bloody faced and unconsious Takato as Ryo, despite getting himself beaten up by Takato earlier, calls for the medics before checking on him as well.

(Promo)

_They are the future…_

_Nazirul: TORIKO!_

_They are the bright young stars…_

_Nazirul: ….. GON FRECESS!_

_Tonight…_

_Nazirul: …since you two are the winners, I've decided to give you a match that will decide which one of you shall receive a No.1 Contendership for the AWF Shounen Championship._

_For a title shot…_

_Nazirul …this Sunday's PPV, it's going to be you vs Toriko and since this PPV will be TNA Themed, I'm going to make this match… a Full Metal Meyhem Match!_

_Who among these two rookies shall win a shot at the AWF Shounen Championship?_

_Find out next on AWF One Night Star!_

(Backstage)

We can see Takato being carried on a wheeled stretcher by medics with Ryo and Juri next to him. Then Takato slowly open his eyes.

Takato: … Juri-chan… Ryo-kun…

Ryo: You're alright broski?

Takato: I'm… fine. Just ned someone to stop my head from bleeding.

Juri: Thank goodness.

Ryo: Look Takato. I…

Juri: He didn't knock me out! I swear he didn't! Besides I don't mid getting Knocked Out during that time since I'm…

Takato: … an idiot?

Juri: (surprised) Huh?

Takato: It's alright. We're young idiots anyway.

Juri: (embarassed)… well I

Ryo: Hang in there bro, we're getting near the medics room.

After a few seconds, they arrived to the medics room as Takato and Juri enters it while Ryo went towards Yuki Sohma.

Ryo: Yo! What's wrong?

Yuki: Damn those Brigade members. There's screwing us!

Ryo: Woah! Am I talking to Kyo or Yuki right now? Because no one has even saw Yuki this pissed.

Yuki: I'm pissed! First Tohru, now Kyo, those damn SOS Brigade are trying to screw us from getting those Shoujo and Tag Team titles!

Ryo: Okay I would love to help but…

Yuki: I don't need your help. Get out!

Ryo: But we're…

Yuki: I said get out!

Ryo: Okay okay. Take care of your hair and your face!

Ryo then leaves Yuki before the door opens. As Yuki turned around, it shows Kyo with an eyepatch.

Yuki: Kyo! You're okay!

Kyo: Almost. I can't believe I have to wear an eyepatch for tonight's match. Makes me look like a pirate.

Yuki: How's Tohru?

Kyo: Sadly she's the most unfortunate among us. She got herself injured and might be out for weeks. (clenchs fist) Damn those Brigade, they're trying to screw us from all of those titles!

Yuki: Do you think we could win this match? I mean our match is TLC Triple Threat Tag Team Match shades of E&C vs Hardy Boyz vs Dudley Boyz.

Kyo: For Tohru, of course we can win this match. As for Junpei and Tomoki, let them have their fair share of fun in this match.

The two then leaves the medic room.

(Other Side of the Backstage)

Taichi: Travis 'Taichi' Kimura of Hamtaro here! Please welcome my guests for this time, Team Taiki! (Crowd Boos) The question is the same that I asked to Simon's team. How do you fell about tonight's main event?

Taiki: What are you expecting from us? Fear? Fuck fear! Tonight, the four of us will some Simon and his teammates that messing with us will lead into a disasterous match which shall be dominated by us! I have Setsuna who can use a kendo stick just like how he used his Beam Saber, Lockon who's basicly a much tanned Sheamus, Daisuke the animal who shall tore anyone in his path espacially if the path's name is Takeru and of course yours truly me! The brains of the group! Simon, after we win our match, the heavens will be pierced no more for you!

Team Taiki then leaves Taichi.

(Another side of the backstage)

We can see Veemon pushing Relena on a wheelchair.

Agumon: Usually it's Touma who pushes her but since her brother is currently under treatment along with Takuya, Takato and Iori, Veemon decided to help Relena instead.

Guilmon: What the hell is he doing? Did he help her just to get inside her pants?

Agumon: … are you trying to say that… never mind. Saying that would make me puke.

(Ring)

Hiroko: The following is a Full Metal Mayhem Match set for one fall! Now this match is like your average TLC Match. Except there are two envelops hanging above the ring and one of them contains a contract where the winner shall receive a No.1 Contendership for the AWF Shounen Championship!

(Police Siren)

**HOLLA! IF YOU HEAR ME!**

(TNA Scott Steiner Theme Plays)

Hiroko: Introducing first, representing the Four Heavenly Kings, Toriko! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Guilmon: Big Poopa Pop… I mean Toriko is one of the two winners of AWF Mirai. And what an opprtunity for this guy if he wins this match.

Agumon: Why the hell is he using Steiner's music? He didn't use steroids for God's sake!

Guilmon: Food is a steroid too.

Agumon: If we go by that logic, everyone around the world takes steroids.

(Get Ready to Fly by GRITS Plays)

Hiroko: And his opponent, from Whale Island, Gon Frecess! (Crowd Cheers while chanting 'AJ STYLES! AJ STYLES!')

Agumon: The other winner of AWF Mirai seems to be taking advantage of being inside of IMPACT Zone by using AJ Styles' theme to have the fans cheering for him.

Guilmon: AJ or not, that won't change the fact that he's going to lose in this match.

Agumon: I won't say this is going to be a curbstomp match in Toriko's favor. I mean this is David vs Goliath at it's finest.

(Bell Rings)

Gon starts the match by circling around Toriko before kicking his leg several times only with no effect. Toriko pushes Gon down to the mat as he tries to pick Gon up, but Gon quickly crawls away from the ring. As Gon takes a breath, Toriko grabs his head and lifts him to the ring apron using only one hand. Gon quickly tackles Toriko to the gut several times with his wlbow until Toriko moves away from Gon. He then climbs the top turnbuckle and leaps onto Toriko's shoulder before going for a Hurricanrana. But Toriko catches him and Powerbombs him ot of the ring.

Guilmon: Such power by Toriko.

Agumon: I think Gon might hurt his back right there.

Toriko went outside the ring before picking up two tables before opening it. He also picks up a ladder before throwing it into the ring. He then goes after Gon as Gon charges towards him only to receive a Back Body Drop instead. He picks Gon up and throws him into the ring. As he's standing on the ring apron, Gon gets up and quickly Shoulder Tackles Toriko to the spine as Toriko hold on the ropes with one of his legs away from the ring apron near the tables. Gon bounces off the ropes and sets for a Running Headbutt onto Toriko, but Toriko managed to move himself away as Gon ends up Suicide Diving himself straight to the tables. But wait! Gon managed to avoid himself crashing through the tables by grabbing the ropes!

Agumon: Thank God Gon managed to stop himself by grabbing the ropes while he's almost crashing to the tables.

Guilmon: And now Toriko sets to slam him through the table or something.

Toriko went towards Gon only to get Headbutted to the spine as Gon climbs the top rope and leaps through Gon and nails a Spin Kick onto Toriko, pushing him to the ropes. As Gon charges towards Toriko, Toriko sets to Big Boots him down but Gon slides away from the Big Boot before getting up and nails a Forearm Smash followed with a Shoot Kick onto Toriko's face, pushing him to the corner. Gon pulled a ladder to the middle of the ring and then leaps onto Toriko before going for a Monkey Flip. But Toriko grabs him and nails a Spinebuster crashing to the ladder onto Gon.

Agumon: That is it, Gon's back might had been shattered.

Guilmon: Go Toriko! Grab that envelope!

Toriko opens the ladder and began to climb it. As he's on the top of the ladder, Gon gets up, leaps to the top turnbuckle and Springboards himself straight onto Toriko's back. As he lands on Toriko's nack before holding him, the ladder fell down to the mat along with Toriko and Gon. With Gon quickly applying a Sleeper Hold onto him, Toriko easily gets up with Gon on his back before going to slam Gon onto the turnbuckle. As Gon quickly moves away from Toriko's back, Toriko crashes back first onto the turnbuckle. Gon went to another corner and nails a Running Battering Ram onto Toriko's spine before performing a backflip and nails another. With Toriko sitting on the corner, Gon quickly nails a Bronco Buster onto Toriko.

Agumon: Gon's dominating! Can he win this one?

Guilmon: How about I answer your question with a big fat no?

Gon quickly climbs the ladder as Toriko slowly gets up. As he's on the top of the ladder, Gon still wondering which one of the envelope contains the contract. Toriko lifts the ladder and then sends Gon flying through the tables! But wait! Gon is seen slowly crawling after crashing through the tables!

Guilmon: What is this kid? A spot monkey?

Agumon: More like a kid who won't give up in this match.

While Toriko climbs the ladder, Gon crawls to his fishing pole before grabbing it and slowly gets up. As Toriko is on the top of the ladder, he's set to grab the right envelope. But Gon managed to tie his fishing line on the cables which hangs the envelope before climbing the top rope and swings himself onto Toriko as he kicks Toriko down to the mat. As he has stopped swinging, Gon then nails a Seated Senton onto Toriko by releasing himself from his fishing pole.

Agumon: Now Gon's dominating! My God what a performance by this kid!

Guilmon: That's cheating! You can't use a fishing pole in a TLC Match! It's called TLC for a reason!

As Gon gets up and climbs the ladder, Toriko grabs the ropes and slowly gets up using it. At the top of the ladder, Gon is thinking which one of those envelopes contains the contract. As he's about to grab the left one, Toriko esily pushes down the ladder as Gon crashes onto the ropes shoulder first. Gon slowly gets up only to eat a Big Boot which sends him out of the ring.

Agumon: Gon's out!

Guilmon: Come on Toriko! Reach! Reach I tell you! REACH!

Toriko sets up the ladder before slowly climbing it. On top of the ladder he has decided to grab the right envelope after pulling Gon's finishing pole down to the mat. He opens the envelope and… saw nothing on it! He sets to grab the left envelope, but Gon Springboards himself onto Toriko as he catches Toriko's leg and pulled it as Toriko fell onto the mat. Gon quickly climbs the ladder and grabs the left envelope before opening it and saw… the contract!

Agumon: Yes!

Guilmon: No!

Hiroko: Here's your winner, Gon Frecess!

Agumon: Now Gon is your new… hold on a minute!

For kicks, Gon stands on top of the ladder and nails a 450 Splash onto Toriko!

Guilmon: Toriko!

Agumon: What a move by Gon. And back to what I'm saying, Gon is your No.1 Contender for the AWF Shounen Championship.

Guilmon: If that kid wins the title, AWF will be a laughing stock.

(Backstage)

We can see Ryo walking until he saw AWF Anime Mania Briefcase Holder Kouji Minamoto.

Kouji: Congrats on winning the title.

Ryo: What's wrong? Shouldn't you be cashing in your briefcase for my title? I'm tired.

Kouji: Nah. I have a bigger fish to fry. Still congrats on your victory. Let's hope that Tom Brady and the rest of the secondary champs won't laugh at you for carrying that belt.

Kouji then leaves Ryo as he turns around and saw Veemon and Relena.

Ryo: … Relena…

Relena: I know what's you're doing. It's your title right?

Ryo: Right. Sorry for throwing you out of the ring while you're trying to grab the title belt.

Relena: It's alright. I'm not hurt anyway.

Ryo: And err… I'm also sorry.

Relena: For what?

Ryo: For saying 'Handicapped girls are not my taste.' I mean I'll like you as a fellow broski, not as a girlfriend or something.

Relena: Well then… I'll forgive you. Broskis for life?

Ryo: (bumps fists) Broskis for life. So who's your interest now?

Relena: Eh? (blushes) Well…

Ryo: Secret question huh? Oh well. Say hello to your brother for me!

Ryo then leaves Relena.

Relena: Come on Veemon. I'm sure _oni-chan_ has recovered.

Veemon: Okay then.

The two leaves the scene.

(Other side of the backstage)

Taichi: Me again and my guests for this time, Junpei and Tomoki. (Crowd Cheers) Tonight you two will face The SOS Brigade and the Sohma Dynasty for the Tag Titles. The question is, can you win the match?

Junpei: No doubt that we're going to win this. Why? Simple! While the Brigade and the Dynasty were fighting each other like cats and dogs, we'll take the advantage to climb the ladder and retrive those belts. Although that plan might change I they heard this on TV.

Taichi: What about Hirokazu and Kenta? Words that…

Junpei: They want a title shot despite losing last week? Those guys never learn. Listen you two, once we won the titles, we'll handle you two. Come on Tomoki.

The two leaves Taichi.

(Ring)

Hiroko: The following is a Triple Threat Tag Team TLC Match set for one fall and it is for the AWF Tag Team Championship! (Crowd Boos before chanting 'WE WANT ULTIMATE X!'

Guilmon: I believe our GM is idiotic enough to not include a Ultimate X Match in the IMPACT Zone tonight.

Agumon: He can't do it. He has no idea what to do with the Ultimate X structure. (A/N: I can't write an Ultimate X Match)

(SOS by Colle Buddz Plays)

Hiroko: Introducing the challengers first, the team of Kyon and Itsuki Koizumi, the SOS Brigade! (Crowd Boos)

Guilmon: Wha? What they are booing the Brigade?

Agumon: Need I remind you that they used Haruhi to screw Tohru out of her title match earlier? That's why.

(Somebodies Gotta Get It by Three 6 Mafia Plays)

Hiroko: Next, both from Shibuya, Japan, the team of Junpei Shibayama and Tomoki Himi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: These two former Tag Champs lost their titles to the Dynasty at Purinsu no Purinsesu PPV last month.

Guilmon: And instead of Hirokazu and Kenta, these two are the third team in the equation? Bullshit!

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

Hiroko: And lastly, the team of Kyo and Yuki Sohma, they are the current AWF Tag Team Champions, The Sohma Dynasty! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: This team had everything! Mic skills, wrestling skills, even the alpha female as well!

Guilmon: This team has nothing on the other Tag Champs in other companies. Have you ever seen The Forces of Nature from CCW? Those guys can demolish the Dynasty in one minute!

Agumon: Stop ranting. You're just a typical mark who thinks AWF sucks compared to the 'Top Dogs' like Animated, CCW, XCW, TWE and TCW. We can at least compete with PCUW and WWT judging by how we roll.

(Bell Rings)

Tomoki, Yuki and Itsuki quickly go outside of the ring while Kyo goes after Kyon until Junpei Headbutts them down one by one onto the mat. He grabs Kyo and slams him onto the turnbuckle before picking Kyon up and slams him onto Kyo. After crashing his body onto both of them, causing them to sit on the corner, Junpei nails then with a Stick Face. Outside we can see on the ring apron going to nail a a Diving Chair Shot onto Yuki. But Yuki picks up a ladder and slams Tomoki with it while he's in mid air. Back in the ring we can see Itsuki with a table as he slams the table onto Junpei, sending him on the ropes. He opens the table, stand on it and nails a Flying Clothesline onto Junpei. As Junpei catches Itsuki, Kyon tackles him onto the table from behind. The Brigade then double team on Junpei until he's lying on the table. Yuki enters the ring and slams both members of the Brigade with the ladder before opening it at the middle of the ring.

Agumon: The ladder is all set!

Guilmon: Will someone grab the title belts? Or will someone dives onto Junpei?

While the Brigade crawls to the corner, Yuki turns around and managed to catch Tomoki who sets for a Springboard Hurricanrana before nailing a Spinebuster onto him crashing him through the table and onto Junpei! Yuki turned around and began to climb the ladder until Itsuki pulled him down and throws him out of the ring. He then bounces off the ropes and nails a Suicide Dive onto Yuki. Kyon gets up only to get a Springboard Chair Shot from behind by Kyo. After smashing Kyon's face with the chair, Kyo nails a Butt Senton onto Junpei with the chair on his butt. He picks Tomoki up and sets to Suplex him onto the chair. But Tomoki suprisingly reverses Kyo's Suplex before Suplexing Kyo instead! As a bonus, he performed two more Suplexes onto Kyo to complete the Three Amigos with the second Suplex slamming Kyo onto the chair.

Agumon: What a surprise by Tomoki! He managed to Suplex Kyo three times!

Guilmon: I'm not impressed. Hey little kid! Suplex a heavier man for a change!

As Kyon sits on the ropes, Tomoki bounces off the ropes before nailing a Baseball Slide onto Kyon which pushes him out of the ring. As Tomoki climbs the ladder, Itsuki who has thrown Yuki to the audiences enters the ring with a chair before slamming it onto Tomoki's back. He picks Tomoki up and nails an Atomic Drop onto him with his legs crashing onto the chair. He then stomps Tomoki multiple times until he crawls out of the ring. He then has his bone chilled as Junpei is standing behind him. Itsuki slowly turns behind with a scared look as Junpei chokes him before hitting a Chokeslam that throws him out of the ring.

Agumon: Oh man! Junpei is gaining momentum!

Guilmon: Get up SOS Brigade! Don't let that fatass win this match!

Junpei turned behind and received a Chair Shot to the face by Kyo which sends him down on the mat. He then saw Kyon climbing the ladder as he followed persuit. The two exchanged blows as Tomoki picks up another ladder outside the ring, sets it up, climbs it and nails a Flying Battering Ram onto Kyo's back as the ladder fell with Kyon crashed onto the ring floor while Kyo managed to hold on the top of the ladder before rolling to the middle of the ring. He then gets up, climbs the turnbuckle and sets for the Bear Splash (Frog Splash). But then he has another idea. He went to the ring floor, climbs the ladder and once he reached the top, he sets for the Bear Splash onto Kyo. Before he could do it, Yuki pushes the ladder down as Tomoki quickly nails a Crossbody onto Yuki instead!

Agumon: So close. I thought Tomoki is a goner.

Guilmon: That little punk would have died if he didn't have at least some sence in his head while doing that.

As the crowd chants 'WE WANT TABLES!', Junpei slides down to the ring floor before picking up 4 tables from under the ring before stacking them with 2 of them on top of the other two tables. He then turned behind and received a Steel Step to the face by Kyon, pushing him onto the table as the table almost fell onto him. Kyon sets to slam him with it again, but Junpei managed to block the Steel Step with his hands, grabs it and pulled it away from Kyon. Kyon then runs away from Junpei as Junpei drops the Steel Steps and followed persuit. As the two enters the ring, Kyon bounces off the ropes and dodges Junpei's Lariat before leaping to the top rope and nails a Springboard Moonsault onto Junpei. As Junpei catches him, Kyon immidiately counters with a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT onto Junpei.

Guilmon: The fatass is down! Go get the title belts!

Agumon: Look out! Dynasty incoming!

Kyon gets up and managed to block one of Kyo's kicks before dodging his kick and nails a Lou Thesz Press. As he climbs the ladder, Tomoki enters the ring with a chair before slamming it onto Kyon's leg as Kyon hangs on the ladder with one hand on it. Tomoki tries to pull Kyon down only to have no effect as Kyon forces himself to climb the ladder with Tomoki hugging his leg. Kyo gets up and quickly climbs the ladder until all of them are on the top of the ladder again. As Kyo punches Kyon multiple times while Tomoki released himself from Kyon's leg before setting for another surprise… a Spinebuster from the top of the ladder! Yuki enters the ring and grabs Tomoki who's grabbing Kyon. He then nails a Spinebuster onto both Tomoki and Kyon as Tomoki crashes onto the mat back first as opposed to Kyon who crashes face first!

Agumon: My God the Dynasty is one step closer to winning this thing!

Guilmon: This can't be happening! This can't be… wait a minute is that?

Agumon: Haruhi Suzumiya! The Shoujo Champion! What is she doing?

Haruhi enters the ring and hits Yuki with her belt before pushing the ladder down with Kyo landed on the mat shoulder first. As Haruhi chokes Kyo with the belt…

Guilmon: Tohru Honda! I thought she was injured?

Agumon: It's revenge time for Haruhi as here come Tohru!

Haruhi sets to hit her with the belt, but Tohru dodges it before bouncing off the ropes and nails her with a Lou Thesz Press. She tries to grab Haruhi, but Haruhi quickly crawl away from the ring as Tohru followed persuit. While the two girls fights each other with securities trying to break them up…

AGumon: Now what?

Guilmon: Hirokazu and Kenta! Yes! Help the Brigade! Help them to win this thing!

Agumon: Or not.

The two enters the ring as Hirokazu stomps onto Yuki while Kenta stomps onto Tomoki. They pick them up and slams their heads onto each other. Kenta then climbs the ladder as Hirokazu turned behind… and received a gigantic Spear by Junpei!

Agumon: My God! A gigantic Spear that rivals Goldberg's straight onto Kenta's spine! That's it! His young career might has been finished!

Guilmon: Hurry Hirokazu! Grab the belts! Grab the belts!

Hirokazu was about to grab the title belts. But Junpei lifts the ladder and shakes it until Hirokazu is sent crashing onto two tables! As the crowd went crazy with the amount of possible broken bones and broken tables in this show, they chanted 'THIS IS AWESOME!' multiple times. He grabs Kenta's legs, drags him to the middle of the ring and Catapults him straight through the other two tables!

Agumon: Broken Tables! Broken Bones! Broken Bladders due to no bathroom breaks! This is AWF ONE NIGHT STAR ladies and gentlemen! We're now beyond WWE's parameters!

Guilmon: Chill down man! We have two more matches to go!

As the crowd chants 'E-C-DUB!' multiple times, Junpei then sets the ladder and climbs it. But Kyon and Itsuki lifts the ladder and sets to throw Junpei out of the ring. Tomoki gets up and Chop Blocks both Kyon's leg as he fell down on the mat while Junpei goes down to the mat and chokes him only to get a kick to the balls by Itsuki. While Itsuki locks Junpei on a Camel Clutch, Tomoki locks Kyon into a Figure Four Leg Lock. While they're stuck, Kyo takes the advantage by quickly climbing the ladder and grabs the title belts!

Guilmon: Noooooooooooooo!

Hiroko: Here are your winners and STILL your AWF Tag Team Champions, The Sohma Dynasty!

Agumon: The Dynasty has retain the titles! They has retain the titles in this intense match!

Guilmon: I swear to God the Dynasty will lose their titles one day. This I swear!

(Backstage)

We can see Tohru looking for Haruhi who's running away. She then saw Shizuka Minamoto.

Tohru: Have you seen Haruhi?

Shizuka: No idea. I think she's running away from the IMPACT Zone.

Tohru: Damn it. I'll get her next time.

Shizuka: By the way, how's your injury?

Tohru: Not much. I'm still fit enough to steal the Shoujo title from Haruhi. Now will you excuse me I want to punch something inside my locker room.

She then leaves Shizuka.

Shizuka: I never saw Tohru this serious in my whole life. Maybe everyone else think of this as well.

...

A/N: There you have it, the first half of this PPV. Sorry if I had to split it but if I write this PPV in one chapter, I would have more than 15000 words in which FFN Mobile can't support. (Once I read a chapter of Animated on my Mobile and due to the amount of words in that chapter, my phone can't show the last match) I'll have the second half of this PPV Coming soon. Until then, please review!


	44. AWF One Night Star PPV Part 2

(Other side of the Backstage)

We can see Gon walks cheerfully until Taichi appears.

"Congrats on winning your match Gon!" Taichi praised. "Now you'll get a shot on the AWF Shounen Championship!" he continued before asking, "Now how do you feel after winning that match?"

"Of course I'm excited! I mean I'm going to walk on the path to become a champion! I don't know who's going to win the title match next, but I want to say something to them. Goodluck! Hope I could see ya whenever my title match is on!" Gon replied cheerfully.

"Before you leave, who do you want to face for the title?" Taichi asked.

"Well Giant is a jerk along with Suneo. So that leaves Dekisugi and Nobita. But since Nobita is the 'John Cena' of AWF, I would love to face him! Goodluck Nobita, hope I could face you someday." Gon answered before leaving Taichi.

"Well that's all the interview I could make for to…" he got cut off after seeing the frustuated Junpei and Tomoki before going towards them. "Excuse me you two but…"

"We get it! We lost!" Junpei cuts off what Taichi is going to say. "But it doesn't matter because those damn Brigades are going to pay for slowing us down. Tomorrow, you two against us, on a Tag Team Match! What do you say? Accept like a man or reject like a pussy cheerleader?" Junpei asked in front of the camera before he and Tomoki leaves Taichi.

(Other Other Side of the Backstage)

We can see Veemon pushing Relena until they saw an opened door which contains one of the 4 guys in the Monsters Ball Match. Veemon gasped in horror before saying, "Don't tell me…"

"What's wrong?" Relena asked.

"The Monster's Ball Match is next! I've to go back to the table now!" Veemon is about to leave her, but she grabs his hand.

"Take me along." Relena begged.

"Are you serious? It's dangerous! If you get hurt, your brother would kill me!" Veemon warned to her.

"But Dekisugi…" she said in a worried tone. "I want to cheer for him." She continued as Veemon sighed before agreeing to take her to the ring. "But whatever you do, don't leave the vacant Spainish Announce Table okay?" Veemon asked as Relena nods while Veemon pushes her to the ring.

(Promo)

_Nazirul: Back to business, Suneo and Giant. Can't you two just stop picking on Nobita? I know you two are his victims everyday but this thing had me bored to death!_

_(Shows Nobita getting beaten up for losing a Baseball Game, not giving Giant want he wants, accidently mocking him, etc)_

…_I want this thing to end after our TNA Themed PPV! How am I going to do that? Simple. At the PPV,_

_(shows TNA IMPACT logo)_

_it's going to be Dekisugi defending his title against Nobita, Suneo and Giant and to make sure that you guys can destroy each other like batshit crazy, and no I'm not going to have Shizuka as the special referee to determine who she loves must since that would be recycling the Dasuke-Takeru-Hikari thing all over again, I'm going to make this match… A __**MONSTERS BALL MATCH!**__ (Crowd Cheers)_

_(Shows Jeff Hardy vs Abyss vs Sabu vs Rhyno in a Monsters Ball Match at Bound for Glory PPV)_

_Veemon: can you believe this? A Monsters Ball Match for the AWF Shounen Championship!_

_Guilmon: I can't imagine who violent are these guys going to be after being locked inside a dark room for 24 hours before the PPV without food or waters,_

_(shows a dark figure alone in a dark room without food or water)_

_(Promo ends with Nobita, Dekisugi, Suneo and Giant staring at each other)_

(Ring)

"This is a Monsters Ball Match and it is for the AWF Shounen Championship!" Hiroko announed as the crowd cheers. "This is basicly a NO DQ Match except everyone in this match will be locked in a dark room for 24 hours before the show with no food or water, thus triggering their desire to destroy everyone in path!" she continued.

"Well Veemon, if anything happened to Relena in this match, you'll responsible for it!" Guilmon warned to Veemon.

"I have no choice! She wants to see Dekisugi in this match!" Veemon explained to Guilmon.

(Realeza by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Introducing the challengers first from Nerima, Japan, Suneo Honekawa!" she announced as the crowd boos at Suneo.

"Here's a sign that he's serious to destroy everyone tonight. He didn't enter the ring with a car." Agumon explained.

"Instead he came here carrying an Office Briefcase?" Veemon asked.

"His parents are rich with a large business empire. That's why he's carrying that." Guilmon answered to Veemon's question.

**AWESOME!**

(I Came To Play by Downstait Plays)

"Next, also from Nerima, Giant Takashi!" she announced as the crowd boos at Giant.

"The awesome one carrying a barrel of weapons along with him" Guilmon said.

"I'm sure one of them are Baseball Bats." Agumon suggested.

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

"Next, also from Nerima, Nobita Nobi!" she announced as the crowd boos while the camera shows one of the crowds holding a sign saying 'Cena put my ass in TNA'.

"What does that sign means?" Veemon asked.

"I think they're saying 'Thanks to Super Cena, I'm now no longer a WWE fan and now jumped ship to TNA'." Guilmon replied to Veemon.

"Guilmon's right. Many wrestling fans decided to watch TNA after getting sick of all the Super Cena bullcrap during the 2008-2010 Years." Agumon added to Guilmon's statement.

"Back on the match looks like Nobita is carrying a Brass Knuckles and a long chain. Thuganomics returning for tonight?" Veemon asked, thinking that Nobita is going thuganomics for tonight.

(Take Over by Dale Oliver (TNA Christian Cage Theme) Plays)

"And lastly also from Nerima, he is the current AWF Shounen Champion, Dekisugi Hidetoshi!" she announced as the crowd cheers for him while chanting Christian Cage's name

"Now that's a shocker!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Dekisugi is been cheered! And look at the signs saying 'Christian! Come back to TNA! WWE doesn't need you!'." Veemon said before the camera shows the fan holding that sign.

"That fan is right! Christian won the World Heavyweight Championship only to lost it 5 days later to Randy Orton? Bullshit if you ask me." Agumon said in respond to Veemon.

"Technically 2 days since Smackdown is taped" Guilmon corrected.

"Whatever and look he's carrying his belt and a toolbox as weapons." Veemon said.

**BECAUSE THAT'S…**

"… **HOW I ROLL!" **the crowd chanted.

(Bell Rings)

Before Dekisugi could even finish posing on the turnbuckle, Giant grabs a Baseball Bat and slams Dekisugi's ankle with it sending Dekisugi down to the mat. Meanwhile Nobita nails a Lou Thesz Press onto Suneo in which Nobita punches Suneo's face several times with the Brass Knuckles as some bruises were shown on Suneo's face!

"This match only began in a few second and we have saw our first bruise for tonight!" Veemon exclaimed.

"This is Monster's Ball for you. This guys didn't give a damn about anyone in front of them." Agumon said to Veemon.

Suneo crawls outside the ring as Nobita followed it only to receive a Low Blow. As Suneo grabs Nobita's chain and use it to choke him, Giant continues to beat Dekisugi up with the Baseball Bat several times until he drops it. He then picks up Suneo's Briefcase and waits for Dekisugi to get up in order to hit him with the Briefcase. Suneo saw what Giant is doing before releasing Nobita, enters the ring and Double Axe Handles Giant from behind. he kicks Giant to the gut and plants him with a DDT straight face first to the briefcase! Dekisugi gets up and eats a mouth full of Briefcase instead. He then saw Nobita getting up as he kicks the Briefcase in which it slides and crashes onto him. He then nails a Suicide Dive onto Nobita.

"Good God Suneo's dominating right now!" Guilmon exclaimed. "And who says rich people can't be angry?" he asked.

"Of course they can be angry." Veemon answered before asking back to Guilmon, "Ever heard of 'Anger Management'?"

Both Giant and Dekisugi slowly gets up with Dekisugi picking up his title belt. He then sets to slam it onto Giant's face, but Giant dodges it before hitting an Inverted Atomic Drop followed with a push to the ropes as Suneo slams Dekisugi's face with his Briefcase. Giant picks up a Kendo Stick from his barrel of weapons before slamming it onto Dekisugi's face and slams it onto him multiple times. Suneo picks Nobita up only to get punched to the spine as Nobita quickly punches his balls with the Brass Knuckles!

"Oooooooooooohhhhhhhh!" the crowd chanted.

"That's got to hurt." Agumon said.

"There goes Suneo's reproducing system." Veemon added.

As Suneo is lying on the floor holding his balls painfully, Nobita enters the ring with Giant going to smack his face with the Kendo Stick. But Nobita dodges it before hitting multiple Boxing Jabs with the Brass Knuckles onto Giant's face followed with a Double Axe Handle which knocks Giant down. Nobita goes for the pin, but Dekisugi stops it by slamming Nobita's head with the Toolbox. He opens the Toolbox and picks up a Wrench from it. As Nobita gets up, Dekisugi kicks the toolbox towards Nobita, swings the Wrench straight onto Nobita's spine before hitting a DDT face first to the toolbox before going for the pin.

"1,2,…" the referee counts until Giant stops it.

"That was close." Guilmon said in relief.

"Even if Giant didn't stop the count, Nobita could kick out anyway." Agumon said.

Giant picks Dekisugi up and Irish Whips him onto the turnbuckle before picking up a Staple Gun as we can see Relena gasping. As Giant was about to shoot Dekisugi to the forehead with it, Dekisugi managed to kick Giant to the knee before pushing him away with an Europian Uppercut. After throwing the Staple Gun away, Dekisugi went to the barrels before dropping all the weapons in it and holds it. Giant turned behind and gets his head smashed by Dekisugi's barrel knocking him down. While Nobita is seen crawling to the weapons and Suneo managed to have his balls recovered, Dekisugi goes for the pin.

"1,2,…" the referee counts until Giant kicks out.

Dekisugi climbs to the top turnbuckle before going for a Diving Headbutt. But Suneo gets up, picks up his briefcase while having wearing Nobita's chains on his hand and slams Dekisugi's back with the Briefcase, sending Dekisugi down to the mat. Suneo then yelled 'FUCK THIS!' before throwing away his briefcase and enters the ring with a Steel Chair. He then slams Dekisugi to the back several times with the chair. Nobita sets to slam Suneo with a Singapore Cane, but Suneo blocks it with the chair. He then hits Nobita's spine with the chair followed with a DDT to the chair! Giant from behind plants him down with the Skull Crushing Finale before pinning while Dekisugi is seen crawling out of the ring.

"1,2,…" the referee counts until Suneo kicks out.

"This is not going to be good." Veemon warned.

"Friends hitting each other? Of course it is." Agumon replied to Veemon.

The two stares at each other before they exchanged blows until Suneo is knocked down first. He then stomps Suneo several times before picking up a Screwdriver and kicks the toolbox out of the ring. He then sets to make Suneo bleed with the Screwdriver, but Suneo managed to counter by punching Giant to the face with a fist full of chains. While we can see Dekisugi quietly picks up multiple tables before opening it, Nobita gets up, grabs a Street Sign that says 'Dead End!' and slams it onto Suneo's head before slamming it onto Giant's face, sending him to the ropes. Nobita then sets to Clothesline Giant out of the ring, but Giant Back Body Drops him out of the ring. Dekisugi enters the ring with Suneo's Briefcase and slams Giant's face with it before going for the pin.

"1,2,…" the referee counts until Suneo stops the count.

"Bloodlusted or not, these guys still know that whoever gets the pin wins the title." Agumon explained.

"Dekisugi won't win this match easily." Guilmon said.

Suneo picks Dekisugi up and slams his head onto the turnbuckle before placing him on the corner and nails several Knife Edge Chops onto Dekisugi's chest. He then Irish Whips Dekisugi to the turnbuckle before going for a Running Clothesline while Giant goes out of the ring. Dekisugi however managed to push Suneo away with his legs before climbing the top turnbuckle and nails a Flying Bulldog onto him. As Dekisugi sets for the Killswitch, Giant enters the ring and the Staple Gun before he shoots it onto Dekisugi's forehead!

"(in Joey Styles Voice) OH MY GOD! Dekisugi's head has been shot with that gun!" Veemon exclaimed.

"His brains are screwed! That staple is inside his head! God call the medics!" Agumon exclaimed as Relena leaves her wheelchair and slowly went the ring.

"Wait! What do you think you're doing?" Veemon asked before leaving the table.

As Gaint caused Dekisugi to bleed by using a Screwdriver, Nobita gets up and enters the ring and slams Giant's head with the Toolbox while Relena managed to crawl into the ring at the same time. Veemon enters the ring and tried to pull her away, but she refuses as Nobita, hungry and bloodlusted, slams Veemon's head with the Toolbox before picking Relena up and lifts her before going for the Attitude Adjustment. Nobita turns around and gets a fist full of chains by Suneo as Relena fell on the mat and rolls outside the ring. He then locks Nobita on an Armbar as Dekisugi gets up with an insane amount of blood on his face, picks up the Toolbox and sets to slam it onto Suneo. But Suneo quickly move away as Dekisugi slammed the toolbox onto Nobita's arm instead while Giant is seen crawling out of the ring.

"Good God Nobita's arm might had been shattered!" Agumon exclaimed.

"At least one man is gone." Guilmon said, refering to Nobita.

Suneo gets up and nails a Lou Thesz Press onto Dekisugi while Nobita rolls himself out of the ring. While Giant picks Relena up and throws her into the ring before entering as well with the Staple Gun, Suneo picks Dekisugi up only to get punched to the spine multiple times before Dekisugi grabs him and throws him out of the ring. He turned behind and saw Giant holding Relena hostage.

"Stay down! Stay down to loser!" Giant warned as he points the Staple Gun in front of Relena.

"Help me!" Relena desperately asked for help.

"Relena!" Dekisugi yelled.

"I said stay down! Let me pin yor or she's paralyzed for good!" Giant warned as Dekisugi slowly lays down until…

"It looks like… Nobita tries to attack Giant from behind using a Board with Barbed Wire wrapped aroung it (Mick Foley's weapon)!" Agumon said.

"Don't hit him! Don't hit him!" Guilmon yelled as he begs for Nobita to not hit Giant from behind.

Nobita sets to slam Giant's head with the Board with Barbed Wire, but Giant managed to quickly turned behind…

… and pushed Relena towards Nobita…

… causing Nobita to hit the Board with Barbed Wire onto Relena's face instead!

"GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY A BOARD WITH BARBED WIRE STRAIGHT ONTO A YOUNG GIRL'S FACE! BAH GAWD SHE'S RUINED!" Agumon exclaimed and yelled just like Jim Ross.

"Right in front of his friend! Nobita is in big trouble now!" Guilmon said.

As Giant quickly moves away from the situation, Dekisugi were stunned as he saw Relena lying on the mat with a bleeding face. Nobita tried to explain, but Dekisugi went towards him before going for a Clothesline. Nobita dodges it before hitting Dekisugi head first using the Board with Barbed Wire!

"BAH GAWD DEKISUGI'S FACE POPPED LIKE A BUBBLE AFTER THAT ONE!" Agumon exclaimed/yelled.

"He's bleeding on every part of his face! He's a goner now." Guilmon said.

As Dekisugi lays on the mat, Nobita hits Dekisugi's body with the Board with Barbed Wire, causing him to get cut and bleed everywhere on his body. He turned around and gets a fist full of chains by Suneo as the Titantron shows Touma H Norstein heading to the ring.

"You can't go there! You're still injured!" one of the medics tries to stop him.

"I don't care if I'm injured or not! Relena's in there!" Touma pushes the medic away before heading to the ring.

"Looks like Touma is trying to rescue his sister." Agumon said.

"Too late for that. She's bleeding hard time." Guilmon said.

As Touma rushes to the ring, Suneo picks up and Bowling Ball from under the ring and slams it onto Touma's face, knocking him out!

"OH MAN there goes her brother!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"There's on one that could stop this thing right now" Agumon said before noticing something. He saw… Suneo laughing like a maniac? "Looks like Suneo has gone insane." Agumon said.

"That's the side effect of Monsters Ball Match. When you're hungry and you're surounded with weapons, you'll be wild as ever." Guilmon explained.

Suneo enters the ring with the Bowling Ball before receiving a Running Knee onto his neck by Giant. Giant picks the Bowling Ball and slams it onto Suneo's face before seeing Nobita getting up and slams his face with it. As Nobita is lying backwards (exposing his back instead of his body), Giant drops the Bowling Ball straight onto Nobita's neck!

"THAT'S IT! NOBITA'S NECK IS FREAKIN BROKEN LIKE KURT ANGLE'S!" Agumon exclaimed.

"No Super Cena? Alright! Go Giant!" Guilmon cheered.

As he saw Dekisugi sitting on the corner, Giant went to another corner before throwing the ball away as the ball rolls and crashes onto Dekisugi's groins/balls. He then nails a Baseball Slide onto the Bowling Ball, crusing his balls/groins in the process. As Giant turns behind, he received a Jumping Headbutt by Veemon, knocking both men out.

"Everyone's out! No one is going for a pin!" Guilmon said.

"Hold on! Touma has got up and went to the ring. Hurry and drag your sister out of here!" Agumon yelled.

Touma enters the ring and checks on his bleeding sister before trying to wake her up. But from behind Suneo appeared with a Staple Gun and shoots Touma's back from behind! After a wicked laugh, Suneo went towards Touma before trying to shoot him again only to have Touma rolling to the ring floor. He then saw a lying Relena before pointing the Gun in front of Dekisugi. As Dekisugi begs Suneo to not shoot Relena with the Gun, Suneo ignores it as he's about to shoot her with it. But Veemon gets up, picks up a pocket knife from his pocket (Don't think the Digimons are on commentary undressed/naked) and sets to stab Suneo from behind!

"Don't do it Veemon!" AGumon yelled.

"You're going to murder someone!" Guilmon yelled.

Suneo managed to avoid getting stabbed by knocking it away with the gun before knocking Veemon's head with the gun. Suneo grabs the knife and STABS Veemon's back!

"OH! MY! GOD!" both Agumon and Guilmon yelled.

"THIS IS REAL!" the crowd chanted before clapping their hands multiple times.

"Call the medics! Veemon is dying in there!" Agumon begged as the medics went towards the ring. But they are stopped on their tracks as Suneo points his knife towards them. Giant appeared from behind with an…

"A Board with nails on it?" Guilmon asked.

"That's the weapon that TNA Superstar Abyss is using!" Agumon explained.

As Giant is going to hit Suneo from behind with it, Dekisugi gets up and grabs it away from Giant. As Giant turned behind, Dekisugi slams his knee using the Board with nails on it!

"A NAIL TO THE KNEE! A NAIL TO THE KNEE!" Agumon yelled.

"That's going to beat that lame 'Arrow to the knee' meme for sure." Guilmon said.

As Giant lays down grabbing his knee in pain, Suneo turns behind and charges to stab Dekisugi. But Dekisugi dodges it before hitting Suneo's back using the Board with nails on it! As Suneo's back is bleeding, Dekisugi goes for the pin.

"1,2,3!" the referee counted.

"Thank God this match has ended." Agumon praised to God.

"Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Shounen Champion, Dekisugi Hidetoshi!" Hiroko announced as the crowd cheers while Dekisugi fell unconsious to the mat.

"He's out!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Is he dead?" Guilmon asked.

"Not funny. I mean look at this. EVERYONE in the ring are fighting to avoid death." Agumon said as many group of medics checked on Nobita, Dekisugi, Touma, Relena, Veemon, Suneo and Giant.

"My bad." Guilmon apologized before continuing, "Wait a minute!"

"That's Kouji Minamoto! Along with his Briefcase!" Agumon stated.

"Quick! Cash it in! You'll be in the same league with Ben Tennyson and Itachi Uchiha in no time!" Guilmon motivated.

As Kouji look at the bloody mess in the ring, he has decided to walk away from the ring.

"Whe… Where are you going?" Guilmon asked.

"Looks like Kouji has spared Dekisugi tonight." Agumon said.

"But this is his biggest chance! What is he thinking!" Guilmon complainted.

"Well Ladies and gentlemen up next is out main event, the Lethal Lockdown Match! We've been waiting for this match all week long. Let's see how this started from the very beginning." Agumon said as he go to a promo.

(Promo)

_(June, Week 4)_

_As the lights goes on, the stage shows Daisuke, grabbing Hikari's hand along._

_Daisuke: I warn you Takeru. Hikari is recovering from her amnesia and if you don't let that nerd pin you, I'll tell Hikari that you're the one who caused her to lose her memories and I mean it!_

_Takeru started to fell hesitated. _

_Daisuke: Get down on your knees!_

_Takeru refuses._

_Daisuke: You asked for it! For your information Hikari-chan, the guy who caused you to suffer amnesia is…_

_All the sudden Shinji Ikari ambushes Daisuke from behind. Shinji tackles Daisuke down as he picks him up and throws him to the barricade. He then throws Daisuke to the audience's seat before getting into a brawl. While the Elrics and Kuwabara joins in to get their hands of Daisuke, Hikari gets up and stands confused before looking at Takeru._

_Veemon: While Shinji is fighting Daisuke, Hikari is trying to remember everything!_

_Guilmon: No! They're lying! Takeru's the bad guy!_

_Agumon: Hold up! Dekisugi nails a Roll Up Pin on Takeru!_

_Referee: 1…_

_2…_

…

_Takeru kicks out!_

_Agumon: That was close._

_Veemon: That was supposed to distract Takeru, but instead, it has boosted Takeru even more!_

_Dekisugi nails a Dropkick which sends Takeru onto the turnbuckle. As Takeru bounced from the turnbuckle, Dekisugi goes for the Killswitch. But Takeru managed to counter with the Twisted Fate! He then climbs the turnbuckle and nails the Diving Hope before pinning Dekisugi._

_Referee: 1,2,3!_

_Doraemon: Here's your winner, Takeru Takaishi!_

_Agumon: What a win for Takeru! We nearly thought Dekisugi would use the distraction to pick up a victory._

_Veemon: But instead it was Takeru who wins in the end._

_After shaking hands with Dekisugi, he turns his back and saw Hikari standing in front of him. She then…_

_Guilmon (Thinking): Please slap him! Please slap him!_

_... hugs him._

_Veemon: I believe Hikari has remembered everything again!___

_**Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo/ My patience is running out  
>Iitai koto wa iwanakucha Coming home from the bus stop at twilight  
>Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei I want to say what I wanna say  
>Ochikonda senaka ni Bye Bye Bye Saying bye bye bye to sad backs of others**_

_(All for One PPV)_

_Taiki drags Simon to the corner, but Simon pushed Taiki to the turnbuckle with his leg. As Taiki gets bounced off the turnbuckle, Simon trips his legs before nailing his Giga Drill Breaker (Crippler's Crossface, in shades of Chris Benoit) as Taiki taps out._

_Doraemon: The winner of this match, Simon the Digger!_

_Gimmy: Simon has done it! Simon has took down Taiki!_

_Darry: Victory for Dai-Gurren Dan and Gainax!_

_**Kimi no Fighting Pose misenakya oh oh/ You gotta show you Fighting Pose oh oh**_

_(Purinsu to Purinsesu PPV)___

_Lockon: Hey fella? What's wrong? Scared because you don't want to get another Brouge Kick? Don't tell you were so scared that you ignore my title and enters that stupid Prince an Princess Tournament instead? No wonder many people hates you. Not because you're ugly, but you're a coward!_

_Kuwabara then attacks Lockon as the two fights each other with Yukina and a few backstage crews trying to stop them. As they pulled Kuwabara away from Lockon, Lockon breaks free from the crew and gives Kuwabara a Brouge Kick before getting pulled away from him._

_**Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa/**_ _**A world like I have seen in my dreams  
>Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou**_ _**Without conflict, just daily peace  
>Demo genjitsu wa hibi to rabu de**_ _**But in reality, I tend to worry about  
>Tama ni kuyandari shiteru**_ _**Troubles and the daily grind  
>Sonna Rolling DaysThose Rolling Days**_

…

_Agumon: It's Lockon, the former Nippon Champion!_

_Guilmon: Remember what happened during the Nippon Championship Match? Now Lockon wants revenge!_

_Lockon and Kuwabara exchanged blows until Lockon winning it before kicking him to the nuts. As he is ready for the Brouge Kick, Toriko enters the ring as Lockon goes for the kick onto Toriko. But Toriko managed to catch Lockon's leg before choking him. He then pushes Lockon away and accidently bumps onto Yukina, sending her down on the ring floor. After knocking Lockon down with a Knock Out Punch, he turned on his right and get lifted by Nobita as Nobita throws Toriko onto the ring floor with the Attitude Adjustment. Unknown to Nobita, he accidently throws Toriko STRAIGHT CRASHING onto Yukina!_

_Agumon: Good God Almighty! Good God Almighty!_

_Veemon: My God, a 500 pound (extimated weight of Toriko. He's posibily 700 or above but hey, that's anime to you) guy crashing straight onto a girl!_

_Agumon: As God as my witness, she's broken is half! (in shades of Good Old Jim Ross)_

_**Koronjattatte iin ja nai no/ Even though you keep on falling,  
>Son toki wa waratte ageru You laugh and get up every time  
>Norikonda basu no oku kara As I board the vacant back of the bus  
>Chiisaku hohoemi ga mieta You flash me a small smile**_

…

_Takeru climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Diving Hope (Swanton Bomb) onto both Nobita and Simon before going for the pin on Simon._

_Referee: 1,2,…_

_Veemon: Who. Who the hell?_

_Guilmon: Daisuke Motomiya! Takeru's rival!_

_Daisuke rushes to the ring and pulled Hikari down to the ring floor before carrying her away as Hikari tries to fight back. Takeru tried to chase after Daisuke only to get his legs tripped by Nobita as Nobita puts him on the STF with Takeru immidiately tapping out._

_Veemon: Takeru and Hikari has been eliminated!_

_Guilmon: All thanks to Daisuke and Nobita!_

_**Kimi wo tayori ni shiteru yo/**_ _**I must place my trust in you**_

…

_He then climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Diving Headbutt onto Nobita before locking the Cripple Crossface onto him. But then, from the audience seats…_

_Agumon: What the? That's…_

_Guilmon: Taiki and Akari, from Xros Hearts!_

_While Akari goes after Nia, Taiki enters the ring and chokes Simon with his Goggle until he is unconsious. As Akari enters the ring along with Nia, the two repectively nails a Jumping DDT onto Simon and Nia before leaving the ring. Nobita slowly crawls towards Simon and pins him._

_Agumon: No._

_Veemon: This can't be happening._

_Guilmon: NO!_

_Referee: 1!_

_Veemon: Kick out Simon!_

_2!_

_Agumon: Believe in you who believes in yourself!_

… _3!_

_All: NO!_

_**Yume ni made mita you na Sweet Love /**_ _**Sweet love like I have seen in my dream  
>Koibitotachi wa kakure ga wo sagasu no Lovers searching for hidden refuge  
>Demo genjitsu wa aenai hi ga But in reality, on the days we cannot meet,  
>Tsuzukinagara mo shinjiteru no Lonely Days Continue on but I believe in Lonely Days**_

_(October, Week 1)_

_Nazirul: Here's one thing. You can't blame Nobita for these screwjobs. Instead, blame it on your rival or enemy! They screwed you guys on their free will, not by Nobita who planned this from the beginning. To release your frustation, I've decided that tonight, you three boys will take on Lockon, Daisuke and Taiki in a 6 Man… _

_Crowds: … Tag Team Match!_

_Nazirul: You guys are spot on playas! Hell, if that match didn't solve anything, I will book a rematch at the next PPV in which I'm still struggling to find a theme for the PPV. As for Hikari, we'll find her, don't worry about her Takeru._

_**Oh yeah, yeah... /**_ _**Oh yeah, yeah...  
>Tsumazuitatte Way to go  Even if you stumble, Way to go  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah!  Yeah, yay!  
>Dorodoroke Rolling StarA muddled Rolling Star  
><strong>_

…

_Nazirul: Stop this brawl this instant! Alright, since you guys can't wait to rip each other apart and I've been watching a lot of TNA Matches lately, I've come up with a theme for our 7th PPV of the Season. Remember ECW One Night Stand? (Crowd Cheers, chanting 'E-C-DUB!') Well guess what playas, our 7th PPV will be, instead of ECW themed, is going to be TNA Themed! And the name for the PPV is… One Night Star! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)_

_Veemon: A TNA Themed PPV 4 weeks from now?_

_Agumon: This is great! Finally AWF has acknowledged TNA and their matches!_

_Nazirul: And since you guys wants to tear each other up limb to limb, I've decided that the main event for that PPV will be a 8 Man Tag Team Match which is Team Simon vs Team Taiki…. In a LETHAL LOCKDOWN MATCH! (Crowd Cheers)_

_**Naru beku egao de itai keredo/**_ _**It pains me so to see your smiling face, but  
>Mamori nuku tame ni wa shikata nai deshou Is there no way to protect you till the end?**_

_(October, Week 3)_

_Lockon: Sorry for interupting your match but I've an offer to make. Forfeit from this PPV or get ready to see something that might freak you out._

_Yusuke and Kuwabara disagrees on Lockon's offer._

_Lockon: Really? Oh dear me. Well enjoy this show._

_The camera the shows Setsuna pushing a wheeled hospital bed, carryin a person covered in green sheets._

_Lockon: What's so scary about this? Simple! Setsuna is going to pull this bed straight to the bottom floor of this elevator! Oh and how will that happen? I forgot to tell you that this elevator is broken, stuck at the top floor! And guess who's currently covered in green sheets? Setsuna, show them!_

_Setsuna removes the sheets which shows… an injured Yukina!_

_Lockon: That's right! Right now we're at the same hospital where your girlfriend are on treatment! Oh wait! Here's a bonus! Setsuna, bring our VIP to the front seat to see this magnificent fall!_

_Sestuna enters the ward and dragging… an already tied Keiko!_

_Lockon: Long story short, she tried to stop us only to get her body tied by the ropes. Poor girl isn't it? But the poor girl isn't her. Instead, is that girl on the bed. And now, it's time for the moment you're have been waiting for! Setsuna! Throw her away and push that bed into the elevator door!_

_Setsuna: Right._

_Setsuna throws Keiko away before grabbing the hospital bed and pushes it into the elevator door as the bed, along with Yukina, fell from the 1st FLOOR to the bottom floor as the crowd boos at their action! He then picks Keiko up, have her look at Yukina and then throws her along for the sake of it as the crowd boos even more._

_Lockon: Whoops! Did I say 1st floor? I meant… (moves away from the floor sign which reveals a number 3) from the 3rd Floor! Let's hope you're not too late to see them, or else they might die while muttering your nam_

_**Kitto uso nante sou Imi wo motanai no/ There is no meaning to this lie, none at all  
>All my loving... All my loving  
>Sou ja nakya yatterannai es!**_ _**Without it, I can't go on**_

…

_Daisuke: Now where were we? Oh yeah! Here's something that you've been looking for!_

_As the camera zooms away from Daisuke, it shows… an unconsious Hikari!_

_Daisuke: Who? It's your girlfriend dumbass! And she's now on my pocession! _

_Takeru grabs the mic as the crowd boos._

_Takeru: You're going to regret this Daisuke! If you do anything on Hikari I will…_

_Daisuke: Will what? Look for me? No chance in hell! I'm somewhere in this arena, backstage to be precise. But unfortunately, no one knows about this place at all! I you want her back, do me a favour. Forfeit from the Lethal Lockdown Match! (Crowd Boos)_

_Takeru: There's no way in hell I'm forfeiting! Give Hikari back!_

_Daisuke: Sorry Takeru, but since you rejected my offer, I'm not giving her back. Instead, I'll be having fun with her._

_Daisuke then starts to lay on the floor along with Hikari before hugging and cuddling her unconsious body._

_Daisuke: Oh.. oh yeah! So cute and cuddly! Hikari-chan, your mine now!_

_Takeru: YOU GOTTA REGRET THIS YOU SON OF A BITCH! DO THAT ONE MORE TIME OR I'M SCREW YOU UP! AND AT THIS PPV, I WILL DESTROY YOU!_

_Daisuke: You wish! Now will you excuse me, I want to continue having fun with her. Chao loser!_

_The video then ends with a incridiblely pissed off Takeru as he went to the ring floor, grabs Doraemon's throat (robot cats have throats?) and throws him onto the ring post. He then angrily stomps Doraemon multiple times before picking up a Baseball Bat from under the ring floor and beats him up multiple times until Veemon and Agumon tries to stop him. _

_Takeru: SEE THIS? SEE THIS DAISUKE? THIS IS YOUR FATE AT ONE NIGHT STAR!_

_Takeru breaks free from Agumon and Veemon before hitting Doraemon's head with the Baseball Bat, somehow cracking his head a little. He goes for another, but many referees managed to stop him before pulling his away from Doraemon. Meanwhile, the medics check on Doraemon._

_**Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa/**_ _**A world like I have seen in my dreams  
>Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou**_ _**Without conflict, just daily peace  
>Demo genjitsu wa hibi to rabu de**_ _**But in reality, I tend to worry about  
>Tama ni kuyandari shiteru**_ _**Troubles and the daily grind  
>Sonna Rolling DaysThose Rolling Days**_

…

_(October, Week 4)_

_As the Titantron shows Simon and Takeru, who is carrying Hikari on his tow, runs away from the storage room with Taiki and Daisuke chasing them, Takuya throws Setsuna into the ring while Touma tags to Takato. As Takato locks Setsuna with the LeBell Lock, Setsuna quickly taps out._

_Taichi: Here are your winners, the Digidestineds!_

_Veemon: While the Celestrial Being are being humiliated, Simon and Takeru has managed to rescue Hikari._

_Agumon: Right now lets go to the backstage area._

_(Backstage)_

_As Simon and Takeru are running away, they accidently bumped onto Allelujah and Tieria who are eliminated earlier._

_Daisuke: Thanks for blocking their way!_

_As the two leaves the scene, Daisuke and Taiki repectively attacks Takeru and Simon until backup arrives in the form of Shinji Ikari and Takeru Takemoto. While Takeru nails the Falcon's Arrow (Hardcore Holly's finisher) onto Daisuke, Shinji nails an RKO onto Shinji as Simon and Takeru (Takaishi) gets up, thank them for the assist and runs away along with Hikari._

_**Oh yeah, yeah... /Oh yeah, yeah...  
>Sou wakatterutte  Even if you understand it all  
>Oh yeah, yeah...  Oh yeah, yeah...  
>Tsumazuitatte Way to go  Even if you stumble, way to go,  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah!  Yeah yay  
>Doro doro ke Rolling Star A muddled rolling star**_

…

_Nazirul: And since you guys wants to tear each other up limb to limb, I've decided that the main event for that PPV will be a 8 Man Tag Team Match which is Team Simon vs Team Taiki…. In a LETHAL LOCKDOWN MATCH! (Crowd Cheers)_

_Promo ends with the Lethal Lockdown been shown._

(Backstage)

We can see the medics carrying Touma to the medics room until they stopped in front of Nazirul.

"Before you could complain about what happened, I would like to say that I've nothing to do with this." Nazirul said. "That match is a Monsters Ball Match and whoever tried to enter that match only has a death wish." He continued.

"What are you going to do now?" Touma asked.

"Calm down playa. I'll pay all the surgery bills to all of those injured during the match. Plus, AWF will invest on your project to find a cure to your sister's illness. Now please go to the medic room while we're waiting for the ambulance to arrive." Nazirul said as the medics takes Touma to the medic room.

(Ring)

"This is our Main Event set for one fall and it is for the Lethal Lockdown Match!" Hiroko announced as the crowd cheers. "Here are the rules: men will start first. After 5 minutes another man enters. The 2 minutes later another man enters until everyone is in. Once they're in, the roof shall be lowered and let the weapons run wild on them!" she continued.

"This is it, the final match on the card. After this and we won't be setting our feet in the IMPACT Zone for good." Guilmon said.

"Do you have problems in here?" Agumon asked.

"Nothing. Just being in the IMPACT Zone makes me turn into Mike Tenay instead of Michael Cole." Guilmon replied.

"Well in that case, I fell like I'm Tazz instead of Jerry Lawler." Agumon said.

"Really funny Agumon." Guilmon said with sarcasm.

(End of Days by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Introducing first, representing Team Taiki, Setsuna F Seiei!" Hiroko announced as the crowd boos.

"One member of the Celestrial Being is here to fight for Team Taiki along with his friend Lockon." Guilmon said.

"He along with Lockon managed to piss Yusuke and Kuwabara off by throwing their girlfriends from the third floor using an empty elevator." Agumon explained.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

"And his opponent, representing Team Simon, Yusuke Urameshi!" Hiroko announced as the crowd cheers.

" Look at Yusuke's eye. After what happened to his girlfriend as the hands of Setsuna and Lockon, he's pissed alright." Agumon said.

"Let's hope he can beat Setsuna up in 5 minutes. Because after that the 2nd Member of Team Taiki will enter the cage." Guilmon said.

(Bell Rings)

(5:00) Yusuke immidiately ambush Setsuna on the corner with a Beatdown until the referee stops him. (4:50) He picks Setsuna up and placed him on the top turnbuckle before going for a Suplex from the top turnbuckle. But Setsuna punches Yusuke's ribs several times until he is forced to leave the corner. (4:35) Setsuna climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Diving Double Axe Handle onto Yusuke's head before seeing Yusuke getting up heading towards him and nails an Arm Drag onto him. (4:20) Yusuke goes for a Clothesline, but Setsuna dodges it before kicking him to the spine, picks him up and slams him onto the cage wall. (4:05) Yusuke turns around and managed to catch a Running Big Boot by Setsuna as Yusuke Elbow Drops his catched leg. (3:55) As Setsuna is down on one knee, Yusuke bounces off the ropes and nails a Running Kick to Setsuna's back.

(3:45) Yusuke goes for the Anaconda Vice, but Setsuna managed to poke Yusuke's eye before crawling to the corner and use the turnbuckle to stand up. (3:30) Yusuke charges towards Setsuna only to get pushed away by his leg before Setsuna climbs the top turnbuckle again and sets for a Flying Clothesline. (3:15) But Yusuke was able to nail a Standing Dropkick onto Setsuna while he's on mid air. He then climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Diving Elbow Drop onto Setsuna before going for the pin.

"There's no pin right now you idiot." Guilmon said.

(3:00) Yusuke gets up and waits for Setsuna to get up in order to nail a High Kick to the jaw. As Setsuna slowly gets up before turning around, Yusuke goes for the kick. (2:40) Setsuna managed to dodge the kick, moves to Yusuke's back and Clotheslines him down as he turned behind. He then grabs Yusuke's leg before slamming it knee first onto the mat. (2:25) He then placed Yusuke's head on the lower ropes before Foot Choking him until the referee stops him. (2:10) He then picks Yusuke's head and rubs his face onto the cage wall until he's busted open.

(1:55) Setsuna picks Yusuke up and Irish Whips him bouncing off the ropes before going for a Spinebuster. As he catches Yusuke he sets for the Spinebuster, but Yusuke managed to Elbow Tackle Setsuna's back side of the head several times before countering with a DDT. (1:35) He then locks Setsuna into the Anaconda Vice as Setsuna taps out wildly only with no effect. (1:00) As Setsuna is seemingly unconsious, Yusuke releases him from the submission before waiting for Lockon Stratos. As 40 seconds passed Yusuke prepared himself for Team Taiki's second member. (0:10) That is until Setsuna fakes his KO'ed status, gets up and Low Blows Yusuke as the countdown began.

5,4,3,2,1!

(Written In My Face by Sean Jeaness and Jim Johnston Plays)

"Here comes Lockon, and it's 2 on 1 in Team Taiki's favor!" Guilmon said.

"Can they beaat Yusuke up in 2 Minutes before another member of Team Simon even the odds?" Agumon asked.

(2:00) Setsuna and Lockon high fives each other before picking Yusuke up and Irish Whips him bouncing off the ropes and nails a Double Flapjack onto him. (1:50) As Lockon exposes his knee, Setsuna lifts Yusuke up and nails a Spinebuster onto Yusuke in which Yusuke's back side of the head is sent crashing onto Lockon's knee. (1:40) As Yusuke is sitting on the ropes, Lockon stomps him several times before pressing his head onto the cage wall. After a few seconds, Setsuna nails a Baseball Slide onto the sitting Yusuke. (1:20) Lockon picks him up, but Yusuke punches him to the gut several times and slams his head onto Lockon's face, pushing him away. He gets up and managed to catch Setsuna who sets for a Lariat and slams his back onto the cage wall.

(1:00) Yusuke turns around and managed to dodge Lockon's Brouge Kick before hitting a High Kick to the Jaw which knocks Lockon down on the mat. As he saw Setsuna crawling to the ropes, Yusuke went to corner and nails a Running Kick onto his spine. (0:40) He picks Setsuna up and goes for the GTS, but as Yusuke turns around, he eats a Brouge Kick by Lockon, sending him down on the mat instead. (0:30) Lockon drags Yusuke to the corner before placing him sitting on the turnbuckle as Setsuna stands at the other corner before hitting a Running Knee onto Yusuke's face. (0:15) The two then Foot Chokes Yusuke until the countdown began.

5,4,3,2,1!

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

"Here comes Kuwabara, Yusuke's teammate to the rescue!" Agumon said.

"There's no way he'll get a chance to beat them both right now." Guilmon said.

(2:00)As Kuwabara enters the ring, he and Lockon goes towards each other before knocking each other out with their respective Running Clotheslines. (1:50) Kuwabara gets up and gets a Big Boot to the shoulder by Setsuna, pushing him to the ropes as Setsuna goes for a Running Battering Ram. But Kuwabara moves away as Setsuna crashes head first to the cage wall before Kuwabara nails Setsuna with a Swinging Neckbreaker. (1:30) Kuwabara gets up and have a Staredown with Lockon until Yusuke Chop Blocks Lockon's leg from behind. (1:15) Yusuke goes for a Leg Lock, but Lockon kicks Yusuke's face several times before pushing him away with his leg. Kuwabara picks Lockon up only to get punched to the ribs as Lockon slams Kuwabara's back with a Double Axe Handle. (1:00) As Lockon locks Kuwabara on a Camel Clutch, Yusuke kicks Lockon from behind, focring Lockon to release Kuwabara from the submission.

(0:50) Yusuke grabs Lockon and slams him onto the turnbuckle before hitting a Rope-aided Twisting Hurricanrana onto him. He turned around and received a Lou Thesz Press by Setsuna before Kuwabara picks Setsuna up and slams him onto the cage wall before rubbing his face onto it until he's busted open. (0:30) He then throws Setsuna onto the ring post before Lockon tackles him crashing chest first onto the turnbuckle by Lockon. Lockon then Knife Edge Chops Kuwabara several times to the chest until Yusuke grabs him and throws him onto the cage door. (0:10) Yusuke and Kuwabara picks Lockon up and used Lockon as a Battering Ram to open the cage door as the countdown ends.

(I Walk Alone by Saliva Plays)

"Here comes the Muscle of Team Taiki, Daisuke Motomiya." Guilmon said.

"Hold on I think Yusuke and Kuwabara are leaving the ring!" Agumon shouted.

(2:00) The two went outside the ring and goes after Daisuke, but Daisuke charges towards them before hitting a Spear onto both of them. (1:45) He drags them before throwing them out of the ring. After throwing Setsuna and Lockon respectively stomps Yusuke and Kuwabara's lying bodies multiple times as Daisuke enters the ring. (1:35) As the two Gundam Meisters repectively picks Yusuke and Kuwabara up, they Irish Whips the Spirit Detectives onto the ropes and as they're bounced off the ropes, the two Meisters nails an Inverted Atomic Drop onto the Detectives before Daisuke nails a Double Spear onto them.

(1:10) As Setsuna placed Yusuke on the turnbuckle, Lockon placed Kuwabara on the other. Daisuke then nails a Running Battering Ram onto Yusuke before going the same onto Kuwabara. The two Meisters then Irish Whips Yusuke and Kuwabara crashing onto each other before the two nails the Detectives with a Knee Drop to the chest. (0:50) Daisuke then proceeds to give a 'Thumps Down' hand taunt to the fans before picking Yusuke up and sets for the Batista Bomb. But Kuwabara grabs Daisuke's leg only to get a 2 on 1 Beatdown by the Meisters as Daisuke sets for the Batista Bomb onto Yusuke. Yusuke managed to punch Daisuke to the face several times before placing himself on the mat and pushes him away with an Europian Uppercut.

(0:30) Setsuna turns around and goes for a Lariat, but Yusuke dodges it and nails a High Kick to the jaw before tackling Lockon crashing onto the turnbuckle. He then Battering Rams Lockon's spine several times until he saw Daisuke going for a Spear. Yusuke jumps as Daisuke nails his Spear onto Lockon instead. (0:10) Yusuke lifts Daisuke up and nails him with the GTS as the countdown ends.

(Resurrected by Dale Oliver and Jeff Hardy Plays)

"Here comes Takeru and it looks like he's using Jeff Hardy's theme when he's on TNA." Agumon said.

"I'm surprised that Takeru didn't come out drugged tonight. I mean this is the IMPACT Zone." Guilmon said.

(2:00) As Takeru enters the ring, Setsuna lifts him up and sets for the Wasteland (Wade Barret's finisher), but Takeru managed to Elbow Tackle Setsuna's head several times before hitting a Tornado DDT onto him. (1:45) He then saw Yusuke placing Lockon on the corner sitting on Daisuke as Yusuke calls Takeru to attack them before standing on the other corner and nails a Baseball Slide onto both of them. (1:35) Takeru then asks for Yusuke to place Lockon's body on top of Daisuke's. After Yusuke did what Takeru asked for, Takeru climbs the top turnbuckle and nails the Diving Hope (Swanton Bomb) onto both of them.

(1:20) The two along with Kuwabara went towards a lying Setsuna before the Detectives picked him up and nails a Double Suplex onto him while Takeru decided to climb to the top of the cage. (1:05) Before he arrived at the top of the cage, Lockon gets up, climb the cage and grabs Takeru's legs, trying to pull him down. Yusuke and Kuwabara climbs the ropes and grabs Lockon pants to pull him down as well. But Daisuke ifts both Yusuke and Kuwabara before hitting a Double Spinebuster onto both of them, sending them crashing along with Lockon and Takeru!

"There it is! The Tower of Doom! What an IMPACT!" Guilmon exclaimed before continuing, "Get it? IMPACT?"

"You're not funny and no one likes you." Agumon replied.

"That was mean." Guilmon said. "Not."

(0:30) Everyone in the ring are lying except for Daisuke and Setsuna. The two picks Lockon up before the three delivers a Beatdown onto the opposing team. As the three opponents are placed on the corner, the Team Taiki trio stomps and Foot Chokes them before awaiting for their leader to arrive.

10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!

(Ain't No Stoppin Me by Axel Plays)

"Now the leader is in! Team Taiki is now complete!" Guilmon said.

"This is not good for Team Simon. I hope they could hold on until their leader arrives." Agumon said in a worried tone.

(2:00) The four high fives each other and gives each other a group hug before going after the three members of Team Simon. (1:45) After Setsuna nails several Knife Edge Chops onto Yusuke, Lockon Irish Whips Kuwabara straight crashing onto Yusuke. Setsuna then placed Kuwabara on Yusuke before Taiki nails a Running Battering Ram onto both of them followed with a Monkey Flip onto Kuwabara. (1:30) While we can also see Daisuke Foot Choking Takeru on the ropes, Taiki placed Yusuke on the top turnbuckle before he nails a Corner Backflip Kick. (1:15) The Meisters Irish Whips Yusuke onto Daisuke as Daisuke catches him and slams him with a Spinebuster.

(1:05) Daisuke picks Takeru up and nails a Batista Bomb onto him in which he crashes onto Yusuke. Meanwhile Setsuna picks Kuwabara up only to get punched to the spine, pushing him away. Before Kuwbara could even properly stands up, Lockon blasted him with the Brouge Kick. (0:50) Team Taiki then stands on the cage door, awaiting for Simon to arrive.

"These guys are so dominating. I don't think Simon could save them right now." Agumon said.

"Just speed up the countdown already!" Guilmon yelled.

As 45 seconds passed by with Team Simon trying to get up while Team Taiki awaits for Simon…

5,4,3,2,1!

(Whatever by Our Lady Peace Plays)

"And here comes the leader, Simon the Digger!" Agumon said.

"No way in hell he's going to beat those four. Espacially when all of his teammates are down and out." Guilmon said.

Simon enters the ring and knocks Setsuna down before knocking Lockon as well. That is until Daisuke and Taiki ambushed him from behind before Setsuna and Lockon joins in and turns this into a 4 on 1 Beatdown. At the corner Yusuke is seen removing the turnbuckle pad. As Daisuke saw Yusuke on the corner, he goes for a Running Headbutt, but Yusuke moves away, causing Daisuke to crash head first onto the exposed turnbuckle. While Yusuke slams Daisuke with an Atomic Drop, Takeru gets up and nails a Running Crossbody onto both Setsuna and Lockon. Taiki slams Takeru with his Goggles before turning around and received a High Kick by Kuwabara. Kuwabara then orders for the cage roof to be lowered as the roof began to sunk!

"The roof is coming! Along with the weapons hanging on it!" Agumon said.

"Expect more action on this part." Guilmon said.

After the roof is lowered, Yusuke picks up a pair of Brass Knuckles while Kuwabara picks up a Singapore Cane. Yusuke placed Daisuke on the corner before punching his gut with the Brass Knuckles while Kuwabara slams the Singapore Cane onto Lockon. Simon and Taiki gets up and climbs to the top of the cage while Takeru gets up, picked up a Steel Chair and nails a Seated Senton with the chair onto Setsuna. As both Taiki and Simon are on top, Takeru placed the chair in the middle of the ring before going for a Twisted Hope (Twist of Fate) onto Setsuna. Setsuna managed to push Takeru away to the ropes before picking up the chair and slams Takeru's face with it. He then sets to slam it onto Yusuke's head from behind, but Yusuke quickly turns around and punches the chair away from Setsuna. As Kuwbara slams Setsuna's back with the Singapore Cane, Simon managed to lock Taiki into the Giga Dirll Breaker (Crippler's Crossface).

"Wait a minute! Is that…"

"Nia Teppelin! What is she doing?" Guilmon interupted.

"Possibly helping Team Simon out!" Agumon said as Nia picks up four tables from under the ring. "She might have a plan, a plan that might destroy Taiki for good." Agumon added as Nia stacks the table (2 in front and 2 in behind), took out a match, ignites it and sets the tables to flames! She then took out something sinister, a bag of Thumbtacks!

"Not the Thumbtacks!" Guilmon yelled.

"Oh yeah! Now Taiki will join the likes of Emmy and Mick Foley on the Hall of Thumbtacks!" Agumon said.

As she puts the Thumbtacks on the flaming tables, Simon looks at her and tells the crowd that Taiki is going to be destroyed. As he turned around…

… Taiki nails a Spear onto him…

…. Sending them down through the flaming tables….

…. With the Thumbtacks crushing Simon's back!

"Oh! My! God!" Agumon and Guilmon yelled as the crowd went insane.

"Simon's plan has failed! Good God he's destroyed into pieces! This is not what he's expecting!" Agumon exclaimed.

"It's unfreaking belivable!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"IT IS… UNREAL!" Agumon exclamed.

As the crowd chants 'THAT WAS AWESOME!' and the rest inside the ring were stunned after what happened, Taiki slowly crawls away from Simon as Nia checks on him while the rest continues to fight. Yusuke goes for a Haymaker with the Brass Knuckles, but Setsuna dodges it, grabs the Steel Chair and slams it onto Yusuke's spine before hitting a DDT head first onto Yusuke's head. He turns around and eats a Singapore Cane by Kuwabara. After beating Setsuna up, he gets up and eats a Brouge Kick by Lockon. Lockon turned behind and managed to catch one of Takeru's punch before kicking him to the gut. He then Irish Whips Takeru onto Daisuke and as Daisuke catches him and set for the Batista Bomb, Takeru managed to counter with a Hurricanrana.

Takeru bounces off the ropes before dodging both Daisuke and Lockon's Clotheslines before leaping to the top rope and leaps onto Lockon and as Lockon catches him, Takeru plants him down with a Tlit-a-Whirl DDT. Daisuke went towards Takeru only to get a kick to the gut before Takeru puts him down with the Twisted Hope. Before Takeru coud even go for the Diving Hope, Taiki hits his head from behind with the Goggles!

"But I thought Taiki is out?" Agumon asked.

"Taiki is not out! Simon is! He's still in the match!" Guilmon said.

Taiki then locks Takeru onto Simon's finisher, the Giga Drill Breaker. As Taiki yelled 'I'VE PIERCED THE HEAVENS!' and added more pressure, Takeru taps out.

"YES!" Guilmon yelled.

"NO!" Agumon yelled.

"Here are your winners, TEAM TAIKI!" Hiroko announced as the crowd boos.

"Team Taiki has done it! They has defeated their rivals!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"And here's something worse. Tonight Taiki has defeated Simon as their rivalry continues." Agumon said.

"Continue? It's over! Taiki has beat his rival! Congratulations Team Taiki!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"Well, with a lot of injuries and whatnot, I can't wait for tomorrow's show. Ladies and gentlemen thank you for watching AWF One Night Star PPV!" Agumon said.

"This is Guilmon and my partner Agumon and representing Veemon's side as well saying Good Night and see you tomorrow!" Guilmon said.

Taiki climbs the turnbuckle and points his finger to the roof, stealing Simon's taunt as the show came to close.

…

Match Results:

Haruhi Suzumiya def. Tohru Honda, Shizuka Minamoto, Sakura Kinomoto, Ruki Makino and Izumi Orimoto (Xscape Match) (Retains AWF Shoujo Championship)

Ryo Akiyama def. Iori Hida, Takato Matsuda, Takuya Kanbara and Touma H Norstein (King of the Mountain Match) (Retains AWF Nippon Championship)

Gon Frecess def. Toriko (Full Metal Mayhem Match) (Wins No.1 Contendership for the AWF Shounen Championship)

The Sohma Dynasty or def. The SOS Brigade and Junpei & Tomoki (Triple Threat TLC Tag Team Match) (Retains AWF Tag Team Championship)

Dekisugi Hidetoshi def. Giant Takashi, Suneo Honekawa and Nobita Nobi (Monsters Ball Match) (Retains) AWF Shounen Championship)

Team Taiki (Taiki Kudo, Daisuke Motomiya, Lockon Stratos and Setsuna F Seiei) def. Team Simon (Simon the Digger, Takeru Takaishi, Kazuma Kuwabara and Yusuke Urameshi) (Lethal Lockdown Match)

A/N: There you have it, the Part 2 of One Night Star PPV! It's sure tough to write this PPV (now I know how much Cato has to suffer while writing a chapter of CCW). Plus me being lazy and having Writers Block didn't help either.

Regarding the format change that FWC suggested due to what happened to PCUW (now reuploaded), from now on after this PPV AWF will use Story Format instead of Chat/Script. I've also added this to my story's summary in order to avoid this story from getting 'lol reported'. And to save time I'm going to change the format on some of my first chapters of AWF Season 2 instead of changing all of them. If that didn't work and my story gets reported, well it's nice doing business here.

What is Dekisugi's condition after the Monsters Ball Match? Will Gon be a worthy contender for the title? Who will challenge Ryo for the Nippon Championship? Will Hirokazu and Kenta stop chasing after the Tag titles? Who will win between the SOS Brigade and the Sohma Dynasty? What's the condition of everyone else who's involved in the Monsters Ball Match (except Suneo)?

Please Review!


	45. AWF Gattai! 29

Hey guys! A new chapter is up after a 1 week break!

Man I can't believe that I'm closer to the 10th PPV, the Anime Rumble. Fortunately I've watched a few amount of new animes (3 to 5) in order to find a new addition to the AWF Roster.

Come on Nazirul! Just 2 more PPVs and the Path to Anime Mania begins!

So after the TNA Themed PPV (or as Fanfiction Wrestling Critic calls it 'TNA disguised as ECW Themed'), what will happen tonight on AWF?

Airnaruto45: Really? Because 'Take Over' is Christian Cage's first theme in TNA. If I'm wrong, I'm going to kill whoever upload that song with a wrong title.

Disclaimer: Nazirul owns no one. And I declare that the age of Chat/Script Format in AWF is over right now! Farewell Chat/Script Format, we'll miss you. T_T

…

(Promo)

_One Night Star…_

_While Many Bloods were shed…_

…

_Suneo gets up and nails a Lou Thesz Press onto Dekisugi while Nobita rolls himself out of the ring. While Giant picks Relena up and throws her into the ring before entering as well with the Staple Gun, Suneo picks Dekisugi up only to get punched to the spine multiple times before Dekisugi grabs him and throws him out of the ring. He turned behind and saw Giant holding Relena hostage._

"_Stay down! Stay down to loser!" Giant warned as he points the Staple Gun in front of Relena._

"_Help me!" Relena desperately asked for help._

"_Relena!" Dekisugi yelled._

"_I said stay down! Let me pin yor or she's paralyzed for good!" Giant warned as Dekisugi slowly lays down until…_

"_It looks like… Nobita tries to attack Giant from behind using a Board with Barbed Wire wrapped aroung it (Mick Foley's weapon)!" Agumon said._

"_Don't hit him! Don't hit him!" Guilmon yelled as he begs for Nobita to not hit Giant from behind._

_Nobita sets to slam Giant's head with the Board with Barbed Wire, but Giant managed to quickly turned behind…_

… _and pushed Relena towards Nobita…_

… _causing Nobita to hit the Board with Barbed Wire onto Relena's face instead!_

"_GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY A BOARD WITH BARBED WIRE STRAIGHT ONTO A YOUNG GIRL'S FACE! BAH GAWD SHE'S RUINED!" Agumon exclaimed and yelled just like Jim Ross._

…

_As Giant quickly moves away from the situation, Dekisugi were stunned as he saw Relena lying on the mat with a bleeding face. Nobita tried to explain, but Dekisugi went towards him before going for a Clothesline. Nobita dodges it before hitting Dekisugi head first using the Board with Barbed Wire!_

"_BAH GAWD DEKISUGI'S FACE POPPED LIKE A BUBBLE AFTER THAT ONE!" Agumon exclaimed/yelled._

"_He's bleeding on every part of his face! He's a goner now." Guilmon said._

…

_Many bones were also broken…_

_Haruhi, after seeing a seemingly KO'ed Sakura, decided to start climbing the cage. Sakura crawls to the ropes and use the ropes to stand up before climbing the cage as well. The two climbs until they're on top of the cage. The two exchanged blows until Haruhi pokes Sakura to the eye and Headbutts her to the face before throwing her off the cage 10-15 high crashing straight to the mat with the crowd cheering and chanting 'Holy Shit!'_

_Agumon: God she's ruined! Her back is ruined! I can't believe I'm seeing a girl's back being shattered to pieces!_

_Veemon: It's official! Sakura is indeed out of this match!_

_.._

_Hirokazu was about to grab the title belts. But Junpei lifts the ladder and shakes it until Hirokazu is sent crashing onto two tables! As the crowd went crazy with the amount of possible broken bones and broken tables in this show, they chanted 'THIS IS AWESOME!' multiple times. He grabs Kenta's legs, drags him to the middle of the ring and Catapults him straight through the other two tables!_

_Agumon: Broken Tables! Broken Bones! Broken Bladders due to no bathroom breaks! This is AWF ONE NIGHT STAR ladies and gentlemen! We're now beyond WWE's parameters!_

…

"_Possibly helping Team Simon out!" Agumon said as Nia picks up four tables from under the ring. "She might have a plan, a plan that might destroy Taiki for good." Agumon added as Nia stacks the table (2 in front and 2 in behind), took out a match, ignites it and sets the tables to flames! She then took out something sinister, a bag of Thumbtacks!_

"_Not the Thumbtacks!" Guilmon yelled._

"_Oh yeah! Now Taiki will join the likes of Emmy and Mick Foley on the Hall of Thumbtacks!" Agumon said._

_As she puts the Thumbtacks on the flaming tables, Simon looks at her and tells the crowd that Taiki is going to be destroyed. As he turned around…_

… _Taiki nails a Spear onto him…_

…_. Sending them down through the flaming tables…._

…_. With the Thumbtacks crushing Simon's back!_

"_Oh! My! God!" Agumon and Guilmon yelled as the crowd went insane._

…

_While a career show promise…_

_Toriko sets up the ladder before slowly climbing it. On top of the ladder he has decided to grab the right envelope after pulling Gon's finishing pole down to the mat. He opens the envelope and… saw nothing on it! He sets to grab the left envelope, but Gon Springboards himself onto Toriko as he catches Toriko's leg and pulled it as Toriko fell onto the mat. Gon quickly climbs the ladder and grabs the left envelope before opening it and saw… the contract!_

_Agumon: Yes!_

_Guilmon: No!_

_Hiroko: Here's your winner, Gon Frecess!_

…

_And another almost died…_

_Suneo managed to avoid getting stabbed by knocking it away with the gun before knocking Veemon's head with the gun. Suneo grabs the knife and STABS Veemon's back!_

"_OH! MY! GOD!" both Agumon and Guilmon yelled._

"_THIS IS REAL!" the crowd chanted before clapping their hands multiple times._

"_Call the medics! Veemon is dying in there!" Agumon begged as the medics went towards the ring._

…

_One man's career is now glowing brightly…_

_Taiki then locks Takeru onto Simon's finisher, the Giga Drill Breaker. As Taiki yelled 'I'VE PIERCED THE HEAVENS!' and added more pressure, Takeru taps out._

"_YES!" Guilmon yelled._

"_NO!" Agumon yelled._

"_Here are your winners, TEAM TAIKI!" Hiroko announced as the crowd boos._

"_Team Taiki has done it! They has defeated their rivals!" Guilmon exclaimed._

"_And here's something worse. Tonight Taiki has defeated Simon as their rivalry continues." Agumon said._

"_Continue? It's over! Taiki has beat his rival! Congratulations Team Taiki!" Guilmon exclaimed._

…

_What will happen tonight, 24 hours after the TNA Themed PPV?_

_Find out tonight on AWF!_

…

(To Be Loved Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on the Titantron)

"Welcome everyone to AWF, 24 hours after our One Night Star PPV!" Agumon greeted to the fans before continuing, "I'm your host Agumon and my partner for tonight Guilmon!"

"We're live again in the IMPACT Zone, and what a PPV we had witnessed last night!" Guilmon said.

"You're right partner. Aside for the title match which resulted in 7 Humans being carried out of the ring…"

"Ahem." Guilmon interupted.

"… I mean 6 Human and 1 Digimon being carried out of the ring." Agumon corrected before continuing, "We also saw the Lethal Lockdown Match ended with Taiki Kudo beating his rival Simon the Digger, sending him to the Hall of Pain: Thumbtacks Edition."

(Ain't No Stoppin Me by Axel Plays)

"And here comes the leader of that winning team, Taiki Kudo!" Guilmon said.

"It looks like Taiki is happy after disposing Simon last night." Agumon said. "But he should not be happy despite what happened." He continued.

"Why not?" Guilmon asked.

"Because so far, Simon has beaten Taiki once, same thing goes one way to another." Agumon answered. "In other words, they're now tied 1-1." He added.

Taiki enters the ring before beginning to talk.

"Well look what we got here, no cheers for the man who destroyed Simon last night? You people are pathetic!" Taiki said as the crowd boos. "I have destroyed the Leader of the Dan Gurren Brigade, months after getting my ass defeated by the same guy! I should be crowned as a hero! (Crowd Boos) Now that I've destroyed Simon and his teammates last night, I want to go beyond the impossible. How? Simple you idiotic simpletons! I want the AWF Shounen Championship!" as he finished, the crowd proceeds to boo him.

"He want the what?" Agumon asked.

"Are you deaf? He said he wants the AWF Shounen title!" Guilmon replied to Agumon's question.

"Think of it for a second. I worked my ass off! I destroyed Kamina, I pinned a former AWF Shounen Champion once in the name of Takeru Takaishi, I pinned him again last night and I pulled a 4.5 Star Match out of my ass also from last night! I deserve a title shot and I'm overdue to a title shot! How long did I wait for a title shot? Let's see one, two, three… oh yeah, Months!" he yelled as the crowd boos. "Or five, still the same thing. Oh and boo me all you want, because what you're doing to me right now is nothing but not appreciating my talent." He finished as the crowd boos him again.

"He's right. He needs a title shot so badly." Guilmon said, agreeing to Taiki.

(WWE Justin Gabriel Theme Plays)

"Tell that to the Current No.1 Contender for the title." Agumon said as Gon Frecess appears.

"Last night this kid won the No.1 Contender Match beating Toriko who SHOULD have won the match instead." Guilmon explained.

"Oh come on, that kid is fresh and young. He deserve a shot." Agumon said, disagreeing on what Guilmon said.

"Just who the hell are you?" Taiki asked.

"I'm Gon, Gon Frecess. Sorry for… um… what you people say it… Busting your bubble but I'm the No.1 Contender for the AWF title, not you." Gon replied as the crowd cheers.

"You? No.1 Contender? This is bullshit! A rookie who won a show where no one gives a damn about is the No.1 Contender? Please tell me you're joking." Taiki said.

"Guess what? While you didn't get yourself hurt, doing nothing and let your teammates do your dirty work, I work my butts off by beating Toriko who's Bigger than me and won this!" Gon raises the No.1 Contendership Contract.

"Me? Doing nothing? I pushed Simon through the table plus thumbtacks! I also forced Takeru to tap out to Simon's finisher! And you say I did nothing?" Taiki replied back.

"Let me ask you this. Aside for those two things, what else did you do? Nothing! What I did? I beat a larger guy, that's one for me and two for you. I almost got my back injured and managed to stand up! That's two for me and two for you. I managed to get up like nothing happened after getting slammed through the tables! That three and finally, I tanked blows for a larger man without getting my body broken! That's 4 for me, 2 for you! Results, I put out a better performance than you last night." Gon said as the crowd cheers.

"Obviously you didn't watch what I did a few months ago." Taiki replied before continuing, "I destroyed Kamina, the icon of GAR and Manliness!"

"Yeah. Right after you get your ass whooped during you match with him." Gon said as he giggled. "I said ass." He said slowly before laughing a little as the crowd cheers for him.

"Have fun saying that word, have fun bragging about beating a larger guy that you. But the bottomline is, I'm the one who should compete for the title, not you." Taiki replied.

"If that's the choice, I guess there's one choice. You and me, one on one, for the No.1 Contendership!" Gon said as the crowd cheers.

(MacMilitant by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And look who's here, our GM who didn't stop the match when Relena and Veemon are dying in the ring." Guilmon said in a hatred tone.

"It's a Monster's Ball Match. Who's stupid enough to stop that match which is the Highly Streamed and Viewed match on the Internet last night?" Agumon asked.

"Hold on there playas, first off I want to talk about the PPV. The PPV came off as a success!" Nazirul said as the crowd cheers. "The matches were amazing, no botches a la Sabu or Sin Cara, and most of all, thanks to the Monster's Ball Match, the Buyrates for the PPV increased due to the fact that the match reminded us to the glory that is E-C F'N -W!" Nazirul yelled at the crowd cheers while chanting 'E-C-W!'. "And if you're wandering who come there are ECW Mutants in Orlando? Simple. These mutants came all the way from Philadelphia and New York to Orlando to see this PPV! As a result, this PPV sells like hotcakes in both Philly and the Big Apple!" Nazirul said as the crowd cheers.

"Whoever thought our TNA Themed PPV would turn into a ECW Mutant Magnet." Guilmon said.

"Can you imagine what would happen IF One Night Star takes place in the Hammerstein Ballroom last night?" Agumon asked.

"I can't imagine it. Too many 'E-C-W' chants will penetrate my head." Guilmon replied.

"Okay, bragging aside, let's move on to you two. On one hand, we have Taiki Kudo who lead his team to victory last night. And on the other hand we have Gon Frecess who defeated Toriko for the No.1 Contender. Well guess what, I agree about you two wanting to face each other for the No.1 Contendership tonight. But here's a catch, after the Monster's Ball Match, I've received word that our current Champion Dekisugi Hidetoshi is out due to several injures on his body after getting hit by Barbed Wire. Same thing for Nobita and Giant who respectively suffered from a Broken FREAKIN Neck Injury and a Knee Injury. But don't worry, they'll return a the Anime Rumble… I hope." Nazirul said as the crowd went silent, worried about their conditions. "As for Touma, he'll slowly recover and will be back in a few weeks. Same goes for Relena and Veemon. As for Veemon, well due to what happened we would like to say that he has been future endevaoured." Nazirul said as the crowd boos.

"Yes! Serve you rght for bringing a girl into the Monster's Ball Match in the first place!" Guilmon mocked.

"Oh come on! Veemon almost DIED in that ring last night! Show some respect!" Agumon scolded.

"Anyway due to Dekisugi's injury, we have no choice but to vacate the AWF Shounen Championship title. But don't worry, tonight there will be a new champion crowned in the IMPACT Zone as it's going to be Taiki Kudo vs Gon Frecess for the title!" Nazirul said as he leaves the stage while the crowd cheers and 'MacMilitant' plays in the background.

"Now that's huge! A new champion will be crowned live tonight!" Guilmon said.

"Still I'm worried about those guys who has to stay on the hospital after the Monster's Ball Match, especially Veemon." Agumon said.

"Didn't you hear what our GM said? He'll recover along with Touma and Relena!" Guilmon said.

"I know that. It's just after that match…" Agumon said in a conserned tone.

"Don't tell me you hate when Veemon leaves us." Guilmon said.

"Yeah I mean he's a good guy. He's basically Josh Mathews and Booker T combined into a Digimon." Agumon said.

"Like I care. At least I have my job." Guilmon said.

(Backstage)

"Travis here, allowed to use my American name by orders from our GM and tonight, please welcome my guests, Hirokazu and Kenta." Travis said as the crowd boos after the camera shows at Hirokazu and Kenta. Travis then asked, "Last night you two interupted the TLC Match only to get thrown through the tables. And since tonight Junpei and Tomoki are going to compete against the SOS Brigade…" Hirokazu and interupts by grabbing the mic away from Travis.

"You know why we're interfering last night's match? We want the titles of course! If our GM thinks that losing to the Dynasty last week caused us to get kicked out of the Race for the Tag Team titles, he's wrong! We won't play around, we won't eat…"

"Actually we need to eat." Kenta interupted.

"Whatever. Oh and we won't sleep…"

"We need that too." Kenta interupted again.

"Oh for the love of… what I'm trying to say is, we want those titles and if we didn't get one, we're riot!" Hirokazu said.

"If we riot, would our GM release us?" Kenta asked.

"Since when you become so innocent looking?" Hirokazu asked back.

"That's… nevermind. But here's a point! Dynasty and Brigade, you can fight each other all you want! You can fire Cats and Dogs onto each other! You can throw Haruhi and Tohru's panties onto each other! You can throw Tomoki like a pillow onto each other! But here's the fact. One day, we'll be the Tag Team Champions by stealing the titles from you two!" Kenta said before the two yelled 'BE JEALOUS!' to the camera and throws the mic onto Travis who catches it.

(Ring)

(You're Not Enough for Me by Jim Johnston Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing the SOS Brigade, she is the AWF Shoujo Champion, Haruhi Suzumiya!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Well last night she managed to retain her title in a Xscape Match along with 5 other girls." Guilmon said.

"Unfortunately due to her actions on screwing Tohru out of the title match, the war between the Brigade and the Sohma Dynasty begins." Agumon said.

"And her opponent, already in the ring, from Odaiba, Japan, Hikari Yagami!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"We haven't seen her in action eversince getting kidnapped by Daisuke last month." Guilmon said.

"Now that she's back in action, let's see what she got." Agumon said.

(Bell Rings)

As the two stands in the middle of the ring, Haruhi taunts Hikari by offering a free shot to her face. Hikari, instead of hitting on Haruhi's face, decided to kick her to the gut instead, sending her on her knees. Hikari bounces off the ropes and nails a Running Kick onto Haruhi's chest, knocking her down. She then goes for a Standing Moonsault, but Haruhi raised her knees, causing Hikari to crash gut first onto her knees. Haruhi gets up, picks Hikari up and slams her face first onto the turnbuckle before placing her on there. After several Knife Edge Chops, Haruhi sets for an Irish Whip, but Hikari reversed it and kicks her to the gut before grabbing her head, climbs to the top rope and nails a Tornado DDT onto her followed with a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Haruhi kicks out.

"It takes more than that to take down our champion." Guilmon said.

"For someone who only had 24 hours of rest after a PPV, she's impressive for kicking out." Agumon said.

Hikari picks Haruhi up and Irish Whips her to the ropes before she bounces off the ropes and sets for a Running Clothesline. As Haruhi gets bounced off the ropes, Hikari goes for it. But Haruhi dodges it, bounces off the ropes and nails a Lou Thesz Press onto Hikari. As Hikari gets up, Haruhi grabs her and plants her down with a Russian Leg Sweep. She picks her up and throws her onto the steel ring post before taunting to her and the fans. As Hikari sits on the corner, Haruhi crushes her with a Running Knee to the face. After pulling her to the middle of the ring, Haruhi goes for a pin.

The referee count, "1,2,…" Hikari kicks out.

"A kick out? I thought this is over!" Guilmon complainted

"Haruhi might be the champ, but Hikari won't back down from this match." Agumon said.

After stomping her multiple times until the referee stops her, Haruhi picks Hikari up and lifts her before going to slam her back first to the turnbuckle. As she goes for it, Hikari managed to slip away from Haruhi as Haruhi crashes onto the turnbuckle face first. Haruhi turns behind and received a Dropkick by Hikari, sending her head bounced off the top turnbuckle. Hikari grabs her and nails her with the Twist of Fate before climbing the top turnbuckle and sets for the Diving Light (Diving Moonsault). She goes for it, but Haruhi managed to roll away as Hikari crashes to the mat back first. Haruhi picks her up and plants her with the Faith Breaker before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, your AWF Shoujo Champion, Haruhi Suzumiya!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Hikari is so close to winning this match. Still she put a great performance tonight despite being absent for a month." Agumon said.

"And Haruhi managed to put out a match despite only having 24 Hours to break after her PPV Match. Told you she's Championship Material." Guilmon said.

As Hikari slowly gets up, Haruhi smacks her head with the belt for the lulz. She then chokes her with the belt until Tohru Honda appears and rushes to the ring. As she's getting closer, Haruhi slips away from the ring before running away using the Audience Seats while Tohru finally enters the ring. After exchanging insults to Haruhi, Tohru checks on Hikari.

(Backstage)

We can see AWF Nippon Champion Ryo Akiyama walking until he meets Ruki Makino.

"Check this out! I retained my title after the King of the Mountain Match! Wasn't that impressive for you?" Ryo asked.

"Ryo, remember what I said that our relationship is over?" Ruki asked.

"Wait? It's over? I thought you were joking!" Ryo said in surprise.

"Of course it's over. You can win that title all you want, you can retain it against Kane in an Inferno Match all you want, but I don't want to be with you anymore." Ruki said.

"But why? I'm the champion!" Ryo asked.

"But you're an embarassing loser. Last night you got spanked in the butt! I'm lucky that I've break up with you. If not, those girls from other companies would laugh at me for having an embarassing Ryder Wannabe as this company's secondary champion." Ruki explained.

"Really? Because of me being an embarassment to AWF? How come? I'm the Champ and have an online web show! How come I…"

"Shut it Ryo." Ruki interupted. "And guess what, I've found someone who's better than you could ever be." She continued.

"Okay. Who is this new boyfriend of yours?" Ryo asked.

"He's not here yet. You'll see him after the Second Match of tonight's show. Until then, farewell Ryo aka Worst Secondary Champion in Fiction Wrestling Ever." Ruki said before leaving Ryo as Ryo almost breaks down crying.

(Ring)

"So let me get this straight! Ruki leaves Ryo for someone else because he's an embarassment? Dude put out a 4.5 Star Match last night!" Agumon said.

"Simple! Ryo sucks! He doesn't even have at least one thing that makes him equal to the Best Secondary Champs like Tom Brady and TD!" Guilmon explained.

(SOS by Colle Buddz Plays)

"This is a Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Kyon and Itsuki, the SOS Brigade!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Last night the Brigade, instead of taking the chance to grab the titles, locks Junpei and Tomoki into submissions instead thus allowing the Dynasty to win the titles." Agumon explained

"That, ladies and gentlemen, are true champions." Guilmon said.

(Somebodies Gotta Get It by Three 6 Mafia Plays)

"And their opponents, both from Shibuya, Japan, the team of Junpei Shibayama and Tomoki Himi!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"The former Tag Champs will receive another shot for the title if they can beat the Brigade tonight." Agumon said.

"Keyword IF. If they lose, then it's bye bye for 'Fatty and Shorty'" Guilmon said while mocking Junpei and Tomoki at the same time.

(Bell Rings)

Kyon and Junpei starts first as Kyon charges towards him only to get knocked down by Junpei's headbutt. Junpei picks Kyon up and throws him onto the steel ring post before picking him up and Irish Whips him onto the turnbuckle, knocked down on the corner. He then went to the corner, placed his foot on Kyon's back and presses his back with the feet until the referee stops him. Junpei then placed him on the turnbuckle before slapping him to the chest, causing Kyon to lay on the mat with his body shaking while holding his chest.

"Is Kyon sick or something? I mean he's shaking!" Agumon asked.

"No idea." Guilmon answered.

"No idea? You're the Brigade's No.1 Fan! You should know them better than me!" Agumon said as the referee checks on the shaking Kyon, he allows the match to be continued.

"Are you kidding me? He's sick! He's shaking and shivering like crazy!" Guilmon complainted.

"Getting your chest slapped can cause you to get sick? Now that's something new we won't learn elsewhere." Agumon said.

After dragging a shivering Kyon to the middle of the ring, Junpei tags to Tomoki as Tomoki sets for the Bear Splash (Frog Splash). But it's revealed that Kyon is playing possom/faking his shivering as he rolls away, causing Tomoki to crash painfully before pinning him.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"What?" Agumon yelled in shock.

"Here are your winners, the SOS Brigade!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"What the heck just happened?" Agumon asked.

"They won the match of course!" Guilmon replied.

"I know that! But they cheated!" Agumon complainted.

"Cheat? They did the right thing!" Guilmon replied back.

As the two Brigade Members hugged each other, a pissed Junpei enters the ring and nails them down with a Double Clothesline. He picks Kyon up and throws him out of the ring until Itsuki Dropkicks him from behind, sending him on the ropes. As Itsuki turned behind, he eats a Dropkick by Tomoki, pushing him onto Junpei as Junpei lifts him up and throws him out of the ring onto Kyon. Just then Nazirul appears on the Titantron.

"Alright. I've enough problems to handle after the One Night Star PPV and now I have to handle you guys?" Nazirul asked before he sighed. "Fine, I want this match to be restarted… in a Lumberjack Tag Team Match! Have fun!" he announced as the crowd cheers.

"Now we're serious!" Agumon exclaimed.

"The match will be restarted. That's not fair! The Brigade deserves this win!" Guilmon complainted.

"Which team will head to the PPV to take on the Sohma Dynasty? Find out after the commercials." Agumon said.

(Commercial Break)

…

(Ring)

We can see Junpei and Kyon in the ring while Iori Hida, Masaru Daimon, Takeru Takemoto, Shinji Ikari, Setsuna F Seiei, Toriko and the Elric Brothers serves as the Lumberjacks.

"Welcome back to AWF where right now we're seeing a Tag Team Match to determine who shall face the Sohma Dynasty for the Tag Titles." Agumon greeted.

"Earlier the Brigade won this thing, but the GM asked this match to be restarted? Bullshit if you ask me." Guilmon complainted.

(Bell Rings)

Kyon starts to circle around the ring before going for a quick kick to Junpei's gut which had no effect. Kyon then proceeds to kick Junpei's gut, but Junpei tanks it with no problem before choking him and Headbutts him down face first. He picks Kyon up and slams him onto the turnbuckle before slapping him to the chest. With Kyon sitting on the corner, Junpei tags to Tomoki as Tomoki went to the corner while Junpei nails a Stickface onto Kyon. After that Tomoki nails him with a Bronco Buster before dragging him to the middle of the ring and pins him.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kyon kicks out.

Tomoki picks Kyon up only to get pushed to the ropes thanks to Kyon's European Uppercut. He then sets to nail a Sliding Tackle onto Tomoki, but Tomoki managed to leap away as Kyon lands outside the ring. The Elrics nails a Two on One Beatdown onto Kyon before Setsuna stops the Beatdown and throws Kyon back to the ring. Tomoki climbs the top rope and goes for a Springboard Double Leg Drop onto Kyon. As Kyon managed to roll away, Tomoki crashes onto the mat.

"That's a failed plan right there." Guilmon said.

"At least it's not a botch." Agumon said.

As Tomoki gets up, he receives a Running Knee to the jaw by Itsuki who enters after Kyon tags to him. He then locks Tomoki onto a Chinlock for a while before picking Tomoki up and throws him out of the ring. Instead of the Elrics and Setsuna greeting him, Tomoki gets a Beatdown by Toriko who proceeds to slam his large fist onto Tomoki's back several times until Masaru stops him and throws Tomoki into the ring. As Tomoki crawls to the ropes before holding on the lower ropes, Itsuki nails a Baseball Slide onto Tomoki, pushing him out of the ring again.

"Poor Tomoki becoming one of Toriko's food right now." Guilmon said.

"I can't even imagine Toriko eating a Digimon. Let alone a kid who turns into one." Agumon said.

Masaru tries to throw Tomoki back into the ring, but Toriko pushes him away before picking Tomoki up and slams him onto the steel ring post. Masaru and Toriko argues with each other while Shinji picks Tomoki up only to receive a Suicide Dive by Kyon. Iori tries to send Tomoki back into the ring only to eat a Baseball Slide by Itsuki which pushes him crashing onto the barricade. After throwing Masaru to the audience seats, Toriko nails a huge Elbow Drop onto Tomoki before lifting him on a Gorila Press and throws him into the ring.

"Right now I felt sorry for Tomoki." Agumon said.

"Sorry? Come on! Let them kill that kid!" Guilmon replied.

Itsuki picks Tomoki up and placed him on the top turnbuckle before climbing to it and goes for a Superplex. But Tomoki managed to fight back by hitting Itsuki's arm before Headbutting his spine several times until he's down on the mat. Tomoki then nails the Bear Splash onto Itsuki, but Itsuki managed to roll away. Fortunately for Tomoki, his head crashes onto Itsuki's arm, turning the Bear Splash into a Diving Headbutt instead. As Itsuki tags to Kyon, Tomoki tags to Junpei.

"Oh boy. Here comes Junpei." Agumon said in excitement.

"I can't watch!" Guilmon said in horror. "Just kidding! Beat him Brigade!" he cheered.

Kyon goes for a Rugby like tackle onto Junpei, but Junpei no sells it before Headbutting Kyon face first. He picks Kyon up and Irish Whips him onto the turnbuckle before going to another corner, charges towards Kyon and slams his body onto Kyon. He then nails a Bodyslam onto Kyon before turning around and catches Itsuki who sets for a Springboard Clothesline. After crushing him with a Bearhug, Junpei lifts Itsuki on his shoulder before throwing him out the ring. Unfortunately for Itsuki, he landed in front of Iori and Takeru who repectively had Kendo Sticks on their hands.

"Well bye bye Itsuki." Agumon said as Iori and Takeru proceeds to beat the crap out of Itsuki with the Kendo Stick.

Junpei turned behind and gets a Clothesline by Kyon who sets to push him out of the ring. Kyon goes for another, but Junpei nails a Spear onto him instead. As Junpei sets for the Bettle Slam (World's Strongest Slam) onto Kyon, suddenly lights went out.

"Wait? Who turn off the lights?" Agumon asked as the arena is dark. As the lights returned back to normal, Junpei and Kyon are seen lying on the mat busted wide open while Tomoki is lying on the ring floor! "Who… who did this?" Agumon asked again as the Elrics and the Lumberjacks (Faces only) saw the culprits and chases them.

Back in the ring as Junpei and Kyon were lying on the mat while the referee tries to stop the Lumberjacks only to fail at doing so, Itsuki enters the ring after getting beaten up, pulls Kyon and placed him on top of Junpei. As the referee turned behind, he saw Kyon pinning Junpei before going for the pin.

"Here are your winners, the SOS Brigade!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"They did it! They're going to face the Dynasty for the Tag Titles!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"Hold on I think one of our cameraman just saw the two culprits." Agumon interupted.

(Backstage)

We can see the camera persuing the two who screwed Junpei and Tomoki until it shows the Parking Lot. It was revealed to be Hirokazu and Kenta! The two then hides on a fancy car as the Face Lumberjacks looks for them only to find nothing but cars and trucks before leaving.

(Ring)

"I can't believe this, Hirokazu and Kenta screwed them?" Agumon asked in shock.

"Of course they did! Those two won't stop screwing Junpei and Tomoki until they beat them." Guilmon explained.

(Backstage)

"Alright Ruki, who is this lucky guy you talked about." Ryo asked.

"Here he is!" Ruki cheered as the camera shows… Kouji Minamoto as the crowd gives mixed reaction.

"You serious? Kouji?" Ryo asked.

"She's serious dude." Kouji said. "I mean look while you have a worthless secondary title belt, I have a briefcase that allows me to cash in on the Main Champion anytime I want. And since I'm a future champion with this briefcase, Ruki decided to hook on me instead of you and your worthless Fanclubs." He explained as Ryo is shocked.

"Wow. Well then…"

"Goodbye Ryo. I'll remember you." Ruki interupted in a sad tone. "Not!" she tricked Ryo as she kicks him to the nuts. "You think I'll remember you? Not a fat chance! Come on baby." Ruki said as she and Kouji leaves a lying Ryo holding his groin/nuts/whatever on the lower body.

(Ring)

(Writen in My Face by Sean Jeaness and Jim Johnston Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Ireland, representing the Celestrial Being and the victorious Team Taiki, Lockon Stratos!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Last night Lockon is one of the 4 members of Team Taiki which managed to beat Team Simon." Guilmon explained.

"Now that Team Taiki has won, Lockon can focus on Singles Competition." Agumon said.

(Ancient Spirit by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And his opponent, from Shibuya, Japan, Takuya Kanbara!" Laura announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions.

"Now the other note his opponent tonight is one of the 5 men who competed in a King of the Mountain Match for the Nippon Championship." Agumon explained.

"I rather have Takuya as the champion instead of that embarassment named Ryo." Guilmon said.

(Bell Rings)

The two starts by locking each other in a Collar-and-elbow tie-up before Takuya stomps on Lockon's foot, kicks his shoulders multiple times before bouncing off the ropes and dodges Lockon's Clothesline. After bouncing off the ropes again, he sets for a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT but Lockon managed to reverse it by catching him and slams him with a Sidewalk Slam. He picks Takuya up, lifts him and slams him back first onto the ropes. He picks Takuya up and sets to Irish Whip him to the turnbuckle. Takuya managed to reverse it by kicking Lockon to the gut, grabs his head, and slams it onto the turnbuckle. He then nails a Running Kick to the chest before he sets to Irish Whip Lockon to another turnbuckle. Lockon reverses it by hitting a Short Arm Clothesline onto Takuya before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Takuya kicks out.

Lockon picks Takuya up only to get pushed away thanks to his Uppercut. Takuya climbs the top ropes and leaps towards Lockon and as Lockon catches him, he nails a Tornado DDT onto Lockon. As Lockon crawls to the lower ropes, Takuya pushes him out of the ring with a Baseball Slide. As he gets up, Takuya goes for a Plancha only to get caught as Lockon ifts him up and slams him back first to the steel ring post. He then throws Takuya into the ring after slamming his face to the steel ring post. As Lockon enters he saw Takuya crawling to the nearest ropes, he quickly grabs one of Takuya's legs before pulling him to the middle of the ring and locks him on a Fujiwara Armbar.

"Oh no a Submission Move. This could be over for Takuya." Agumon said.

"Come on, tap out already!" Guilmon begged.

After 30 seconds, Takuya seemed to be unconsious s he didn't try to break free from the Submission. Lockon lifts him up and sets for the Celtic Cross, but Takuya fakes his KO'ed condition by slipping away from Lockon before Dropkicking him, pushing him crashing to the turnbuckle. Takuya then nails a Battering Ram onto Lockon followed with a Monkey Flip before climbing the top turnbuckle. As Lockon gets up, Takuya leaps towards Lockon only to eat a Brouge Kick in mid air, knocking Takuya out for real as Lockon goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

'Here's your winner, Lock…" Before Laura could even continue, Kuwabara ambushed him from behind before beating him up with a Crowbar.

"What the hell is he doing? He lost last night!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"Maybe he and his teammates lost, but their personal rivalry didn't end just yet." Agumon explained as Kuwabara grabs a mic.

"Your team might won last night, but don't think that Urameshi and I forget what you and Setsuna did to our Girlfriends. So if you're man enough, how about you and me one of one next week? No wait, I have a bteer idea! How about next week, you and you Kurdish partner vs me and Urameshi in a Tag Team Match? Deal?" Kuwabara asked as Lockon didn't responed due to getting beaten up. "Not responding? Let me help you." He grabs Lockon's head before nodding his head. "And with that we'll set to meet each other next week." He said before dropping the mic.

"This is going to be a great match." Guilmon said.

"You're right. Team Taiki might won, but Yusuke and Kuwabara won't have that as an excuse to stop chasing after Setsuna and Lockon espacially what they did to their girlfriends." Agumon said.

(Titantron)

We can see Gon and Taiki on backstage getting ready for their match.

"Up next is our main event, Gon Frecess vs Taiki Kudo, two young guns of AWF compete against each other for the Vacanted AWF Shounen Championship!" Agumon announced.

"Who will win the title? Find out after the break!" Guilmon said.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

_We can see an empty road with no human or transportations present. Then after a wind blow, the camera shows an empty building with a small sign on it's door. As the camera zooms, the sign says, "Talents needed for our own future."_

(Ring)

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the Vacanted AWF Shounen Championship!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

(The Rising by Jan Cryka and Toby Briceno Plays)

"Introducing first, from Whale Island, Gon Frecess!" she announced as the crowd cheers.

"Ladies and gentlemen here's our main event for the Vacanted AWF Shounen Championship." Guilmon explained.

"While this title is vacanted due to Dekisugi's recent injuries, Gon has a contract which allows him to be the No.1 Contender, thus allowing this match to happen." Agumon added.

(Ain't No Stopping Me by Axel Plays)

"And his opponent…"

"Cut the fucking music!" Taiki interupted as the music stops. "Are you serious? I beat Simon last night and I deserve a better theme for this match! Hit an appopriate music please?" Taiki ordered as 'We Are The Champions' played at the background. "Well what are you waiting for? Announce my name!" he yelled at Laura who hesitately announced his name, "And his opponent,… proundly defeated Simon last night,… the proud and glory leader of Xros Hearts, Taiki Kudo!"

"Who is this guy, a loyalty?" Agumon asked.

"He has beaten his rival, respect him will ya?" Guilmon replied.

"Even if he managed to beat Simon, let's see if he can win this match against the upcoming superstar Gon Frecess." Agumon said.

(Bell Rings)

The two went to the corner and stares at each other while Gon do some Jumping Jacks. They circled around the ring before Taiki tries to grab Gon, but Gon managed to move away, went behind Taiki and nails a Spinning Heel Kick onto Taiki after he looked behind. After bouncing off the ropes, Gon charges towards Taiki and get caught before hitting a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT onto Taiki. As Taiki crawls and sits on the lower ropes, Gon bounces off the other ropes and nails a Baseball Slide onto Taiki's chest before going for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Taiki kicks out.

Gon picks Taiki up before lifting him up and slams him gut first onto the ropes. With Taiki hanging on the ropes, Gon bounces off the ropes and sets for a Running High Knee. But Taiki managed to place his legs on the ring apron before moving away from Gon's attack and tackles his spine. As Gon is on his knees holding on his spine, Taiki leaps off the ropes and kicks the backside of Gon's head, sending his head placed on the ropes. Taiki bounces off the ropes and nails a Running Knee onto the backside of Gon's head as it's not only hurting him, but also choking him as well.

"Taiki is looking to give Gon a Concussion in order to win this match without pinning." Agumon said.

"Now that's a smart strategy by Taiki." Guilmon said.

Taiki then proceeds to stomp Gon's chest several times before hitting a Double Leg Drop onto his chest. He then picks Gon up, grabs his head and went to the top turnbuckle. He then slams his fist onto Gon's head before hitting a Seated Senton onto him. He then went to the corner as Gon slowly gets up using the turnbuckle. After getting up and sits on the turnbuckle, Taiki nails a Running Battering Ram onto Gon followed with a Monkey Flip in which Gon fliped twice before crashing to the mat.

"Oh shit what a sell by Gon!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"He sold that Monkey Flip perfectly." Agumon said.

With Gon lying on the mat, Taiki sets for a Jumping DDT. Gon gets up and eats it as Taiki goes for the pin after hitting the Jumping DDT.

The referee counts, "1…"

…

Suneo Honekawa suddenly appears from the Audience Seats, enters the ring and hits the referee's head from behind with a Steel Chair, knocking him unconsious. Taiki gets up only to eat a chair shot as well. As Gon slowly gets up, Suneo smacks his back with the chair several times before hitting Taiki. After happily beating the shit out of Taiki and Gon, Suneo then leaves the ring.

'Wha… what was that about?" Guilmon asked in confusion.

"Why did Suneo screw both Taiki and Gon? Agumon asked.

"How about we find out next week?" Guilmon asked back.

"This match isn't over! The referee is KO'ed to end this match!" Agumon answered.

"My God you're right! Both with all of them KO'ed, this would take forever!" Guilmon said.

We can see Suneo laughing on stage as GM Nazirul appears.

"Hold up! Stop this match! Those two can't compete anymore!" Nazirul ordered as the match ends in a Double KO. "Suneo I'm glad to see you beating people up like New Jack on ECW but what you did was unnecessary! I want a new champion to be crowned and you screwed them both? I don't care if you didn't get any injury on last night's match unlike your opponents but this is not necessary!" Nazirul complainted before sighing. "Fine, you want the title since Dekisugi's gone? You can have it! But on one condition. At our next PPV **Beginning of the End,** is going to be You, Suneo Honekawa, the sole survivor of last night's Monster's Ball Match vs Taiki Kudo, the boy who destroyed Simon and his team last night vs Gon Frecess, the kid who's one step away to become a champion after beating someone larger than him last night!" He announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions.

"And in shades of WCW's Jeff Jarrett vs Diamond Dallas Page vs David Arquette, I've decided that this match will take place…. **IN A TRIPLE CAGE MATCH!"** Nazirul added as the crowd cheers.

"A Triple Cage Match in 4 weeks? This is great!" Guilmon cheered.

"Of course it's great! We had never saw another of this Triple Cage Match eversince WWE brought WCW." Agumon added.

"But the question is, who among these three will walk away with the title? And did Suneo screwed both Taiki and Gon in order to win the title?" Guilmon asked to the audience.

"All the questions will be answered next week on another episode of AWF! Until then, this is Agumon and Guilmon saying good night." Agumon said as the show came to close.

…

Match Results:

Haruhi def. Hikari

SOS Brigade def. Junpei and Tomoki (Wins No.1 Contendership for the AWF Tag Team Championship)

Lockon def. Takuya

Taiki vs Gon (Double KO) (Title still vacanted)

…

Match Cards for AWF Beginning of the End PPV:

The Sohma Dynasty (Fruits Basket) vs The SOS Brigade (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) (Tag Team Championship Match)

Taiki Kudo (Digimon Xros Wars) vs Suneo Honekawa (Doraemon) vs Gon Frecess (Hunter x Hunter) (Triple Cage Match for the Vacanted AWF Shounen Championship Match)

A/N: There you have it, another chapter of AWF! Kinda hard to update with all the distractions around you in real life isn't it?

Just a question, won't you mind if I do a timeskip for Week 3 and 4? I know I'm not a lazy bastard who pulled a recap chapter out of his/her ass to cover the timeskip like toonwriter and DanDJohnMLover (no offence to both of you) but I'm run out of ideas to build a rivalry/match for the next PPV. If I make a chapter covering November Week 3 and 4, I might end up giving you a filler chapter instead. How bad are those filler chapters? Read the next 3 chapters (not AWF Mirai) after the Go With the Flow PPV.

Please Review!


	46. AWF Gattai! 30

Alright! Another chapter of AWF is here!

Actually I was going to take another 1 week break before writing this, but after seeing Mr TV updating WWT so early (12 hours after I updated AWF) I've decided to catch up with him.

Disclaimer: Nazirul owns nothing.

…

(To Be Loved by Papa Roach Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off the Titantron as the camera shows the crowd cheering while holding signs like 'Money Can't Buy Titles!' and 'Taiki the Drill Destroyer.')

"Welcome everyone to AWF! Live in Jacksonville, Florida!" Agumon greeted before introducing himself and Guilmon, "We're your hosts Agumon and Guilmon!"

"Tonight, we will see a Contract Signing which involves three men who wants the vacanted AWF Shounen title." Guilmon explained.

(SOS by Colle Buddz Plays)

"And look who's here, the SOS Brigade!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"Last week the Brogade picks up a win against Junpei and Tomoki, allowing them to become the No.1 Contender for the Tag Team Championship." Agumon explained as the Brigade enters the ring with Haruhi grabbing the mic.

"Attention to all of you average humans!" Haruhi yells as the crowd boos. "Last week, I managed to retain my title in a Xscape Match. And of course the day after that, my teammates are the New No.1 Contenders for the AWF Tag Team Championship!" she continued as the crowd continue to boo her.

"Seriously? No love for the Brigade? Come on!" Guilmon complainted to the crowd.

"They need to bring Mikuru along, that'll put butts in seats." Agumon said while refering WCW.

"Yeah right. Haruhi is enough for them to see." Guilmon replied.

"Boo me all you want, but that won't stop us from being the most dominant Stable in AWF History! How will we be the most dominant stable? Simple! At our next PPV, we will kick the Dynasty's collective asses!" she bragged as she raised her Shoujo Championship belt.

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Oh thank God the Dynasty are here to shut the Brigade's mouth." Agumon said in relief.

"I'm not going to listen to those guys. Wake me up when they finished talking okay?" Guilmon said before going to take a short nap, waiting for the Dynasty to stop talking.

"Well what do we have here? A girl who's only perpose is to bring fanservice and two guys who's too much of a pussy to disobey their orders. What did you guys call yourselves? Oh yeah! The Sympathy-Are-For-Losers Brigade!" Kyo mocked as the crowd laughs. "Maybe that's not my best joke, but thanks for laughing anyway." He said to the crowd.

"Mocking us? Is that the best you two can do? Well news flash Dynasty, while you are mocking us for not having the Tag Team titles, we on the other hand mocks your pathedic excuse of a Natalya ripoff who doesn't have my title!" Haruhi replied, refering to Tohru. "If I were you Tohru I would involve myself in a storyline where you'll fart on every single promo!" she continued as the crowd boos. Kyo tried to punch Haruhi, but as Kyon and Itsuki covers her while Yuki managed to stop Kyo, Tohru grabs the mic from Kyo.

"I admit. I'm not an action girl, I'm not a rich girl, my parents died, heck I even admit that I'm not as sexy as you! But there's something that I won't admit. You being better than me!" Tohru replied to Haruhi as the crowd cheers.

"You really think so? You really think that you're better than me? On what? Name one thing other than being a Purity Sue who can solve a family conflict in one episode!" Haruhi demanded.

"I'm better than you, as a character!" Tohru answered. "Sure, I might be hated by fangirls, but that doesn't mean I'm an asshole unlike you who is an asshole with fanboys!" she continued. "But enough about my characteristics or yours, what matters is this. At our next PPV, I will beat you, be the New AWF Shoujo Championship and shut your bragging mouth up!" she said as the crowd cheers.

"You? New champ? Please! If you're the champ, I'm willing to bet all my money that the ratings would drop because people watch this show for us only! We're the reason why AWF gets ratings! Not Dekisugi, not Nobita, not Taiki, not Simon, no one except us!" Haruhi yelled as Kyo grabs the mic from Tohru.

"You know what, why don't you shut up. Fine! If you love to brag about yourself being the 'Best Women's Champion in Fiction Wrestling' and you love to brag about the Brigade, how about this? A match where the loser's dignity are gone!" Kyo yelled as Kyon grabs the mic from Haruhi.

"Fine! You're on! But what match are we going to have anyway?" Kyon asked back.

"Easy! At our next PPV, it's going to be the SOS Brigade vs The Sohma Dynasty, in a 6 Person Tag Team Match for both the AWF Shoujo and Tag Team Championships! In other words, whoever wins this match wins those titles!" Kyo answered as the crowd cheers. The two stables then stares at each other.

"Can you believe this? A Tag Team Match where the winners take all the titles? Now that would put butts in seats!" Agumon said in excitement while referencing WCW again.

"Don't steal… Don't steal Takato's bread…. I'm eating them…" Guilmon mumbled in his sleep while Agumon facepalmed.

"I can't believe he actually fell asleep just to skip this promo until the Dynasty is gone." Agumon said quietly in disbelief.

(Backstage)

We can see Ruki Makino and Kouji Minamoto talking to each other.

"No wonder you didn't cash in your briefcase last week." Ruki said.

"Yep. Am I crazy enough to defend my title in a Triple Cage Match? I mean what if I got thrown off the cell just like what happened to Mike Awesome? I'm not going to take that bump." Kouji said.

"So that means you're…"

"Cashing in the briefcase after the title match?" Kouji interupted. "Pretty much." He answered to his own question. "Mind if I asked you something?" he asked.

"Sure. What is it?" she asked back.

"If I have you as my manager, promise me that…"

"I won't yell 'Excuse Me!' like Vickie Gurrero?" she interupted him before continuing, "Sure! I won't do that stupid thing." The two then leaves the scene.

(Ring)

(Ain't No Make Believe by Stonefree Experince Plays)

"This is a Handicap Match set for one fall! Introducing first, both from Shinjuku, Japan, the team of Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa!" Laura announced as the crwd gives a mixed reaction.

"Last week Junpei and Tomoki were so close to become the No.1 Contender for the Tag Team titles." Agumon explained.

"Unfortunately for those two boys, their dreams are shattered thanks to these guys while the Brigade moves on to take on the Dynasty at the PPV." Guilmon continued.

(Somebodies Gotta Get It by Three 6 Mafia Plays)

"And their opponent, from Shibuya, Japan, Tomoki Himi!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"This is not going to be pretty." Agumon said.

"With Junpei absent this week due to a concussion at the hands of the Brigade last week, I'll say Tomoki is fucked tonight." Guilmon said.

(Bell Rings)

Tomoki looks at his opponents and as they went towards him, he quickly slide away from the ring. The two then followed Tomoki as the little kid quickly runs away to the right with Hirokazu chasing him. After chasing each other in circles, Kenta takes Tomoki down with a Clothesline. After throwing Tomoki into the ring, the two boys delievers a Two on One Beatdown until the referee stops them. Kenta picks Tomoki up and Bodyslams him before Hirokazu nails a Double Leg Drop onto him. As Tomoki crawls to the corner, he begs for mercy only to eat a Running Knee to the face by Kenta.

"Oh come on! This isn't a match, this is bullying!" Agumon complainted.

"Not so tough without your fatass friend right?" Guilmon asked to Tomoki before laughing.

As we can see Tomoki crying, Hirokazu ignores his tears as he nails a Baseball Slide onto him. "Now what? Now what?" Hirokazu asked to the fans as Kenta Foot Chokes Tomoki until the referee stops him. Kenta drags Tomoki to the middle of the ring before putting him on an Armbar, forcing Tomoki to tap out. Before the referee to stop the match, Hirokazu knocks the referee out with a Dropkick to the head.

"What was that for?" Agumon asked.

"Yes! Finish him!" Guilmon cheered.

As Tomoki continues to tap out while crying in pain due to Kenta's Armbar, Hirokazu rubs Tomoki's head with his shoe before climbing the top rope and nails a Springboard Double Leg Stomp onto Tomoki's head. The referee gets up and stops the match before trying to stop Hirokazu and Kenta from injuring Tomoki. Kenta grabs the referee before throwing him up before continuing to bully Tomoki even though he already had enough beatings. Hirokazu then grabs a mic from Laura.

"Had enough?" Hirokazu asked before he stomps Tomoki's head again. "Tell your fatass friend that one day, we will be the No.1 Contenders for the Tag Titles! Not a crybaby like you or a fatass loser who is apperently your partner!" Hirokazu said before giving the mic to Kenta.

"Be jealous!" Kenta exclaimed before slamming the mic nto Tomoki's head and leaves the ring alng with Hirokazu while medics checks on Tomoki.

"You're kidding me? Them? No.1 Contender? They're bullies! They don't deserve to be No.1 Contenders!" Agumon complainted.

"Now this is the reasons why I surport those two! Them along with the Brigade are and will be the Best Tag Team Champions in Fiction Wrestling!" Guilmon cheered.

"If Hirokazu and Kenta won those belts, expect low ratings." Agumon said.

(Backstage)

We can see Taiki doing Jumping Jack until Suneo Honekawa appears as the crowd boos.

"Looks like we meet again." Taiki said before asking, "How's your back?"

"Very funny Taiki." Suneo said in sarcasm. "Anyway I'm warning you. If you try to get rid of me at the next PPV, you'll be talking to my lawyers." Suneo warned.

"Lawyers? You joking? What are you going to do, sue me if I won the title instead of you? Dude this is wrestling, not 'Disney in a Wrestling Ring'. At the PPV, I will win my first championship title and I will beat anyone who tries to get in my way. And that includes you and Gon Frecess." Taiki warned before leaving Suneo.

(Other Side of the Backstage)

"Travis here, for AWF Backstage crew and my guests for tonight, the AWF Nippon Champion, Ryo Akiyama." Travis said as the crowd cheers at Ryo. "Ryo I've noticed that you have a tough week since Ruki left you for Kouji…"

"Tough indeed Travis." He interupted. "I don't mind if Ruki wants to leave me, but leaving me after kicking me in the balls and laughed? You disrespect me Ruki. I hope you enjoy being together with that Dolph Ziggler wannabe because I'll bet a lot of money to hear you screaming 'Excuse Me!' one day. Tonight, I'm going to release my tension and stress by beating that Ziggler wannabe Kouji Minamoto." Ryo said before leaving Travis.

(Ring)

We can see Haruhi and Asuka Langley Soryu already in the ring.

"This is a Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Asuka Langley Soryu and the AWF Shoujo Champion, Haruhi Suzumiya!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Earlier it is officlal, the SOS Brigade will take on the Sohma Dynasty in a 6 Person Tag Team Match where the winners takes both the Shoujo and the Tag Team titles." Agumon reminded.

"Right now it's Haruhi teamming up with Asuka to take on her opponent at the PPV Tohru and the same girl who got beaten up last week, Hikari Yagami." Guilmon added.

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And their opponents, the team of Hikari Yagami and Tohru Honda!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Somehow what Haruhi did to Hikari last week was unnecessary. She already won the match, but hitting her head with the belt after the match? That was disrespectful." Agumon complainted.

"And that's how a true champion rolls. Insulting the loser is a great way to boost your skills, focus and everything else." Guilmon replied.

(Bell Rings)

Hikari and Asuka starts first as Hikari circles around the ring before going for a kick, but Asuka blocks it with her elbow. She then proceeds to hit multiple kicks onto Asuka's shoulder before boucning off the ropes only to eat a Big Boot by Asuka. She picks Hikari up and slams her face first to the turnbuckle before placing her on the turnbuckle and tags to Haruhi. After Asuka placed Hikari on the turnbuckle, Haruhi nails her with several Battering Ramps until she's down on the lower turnbuckle. After nailing a Front Flip Senton onto Hikari, Haruhi goes for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Hikari kicks out.

Haruhi grabs Hikari before tagging to Asuka. The two then Irish Whips Hikari to the ropes and as Hikari bounces off the ropes, they go for a Double Back Body Drop. But Hikari managed to leap through the two girls before bouncing off the other ropes and nails a Headscissors Takedown onto Haruhi. Asuka goes for a Clothesline, but Hikari dodges it, went behind Asuka and nails an Uppercut which pushes Asuka to the corner. After hitting a Running Battering Ramp onto Asuka, Hikari managed to dodge Haruhi's Clothesline in which it hits onto Asuka instead and tags to Tohru.

"Let's see if Tohru can handle Asuka." Agumon said.

"If she loses, she's no match for Haruhi." Guilmon said.

After Hikari hitting both Haruhi and Asuka with a Running Tackle, Tohru went towards them and kicks their gut several times until the referee stops her. She picks Haruhi up and throws her out of the ring and as she gets up, Hikari nails a Suicide Dive onto her. Tohru picks Asuka up only to get an Eye Rake before Asuka chokes her with both of her hands and sets for a Two Handed Chokeslam. Tohru starts to kick Asuka to the gut several times before hitting a Suplex. She then puts Asuka on the Sharpshooter as Asuka taps out.

"Here are your winners, the team of Hikari Yagami and Tohru Honda!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"It looks like Tohru has took down Asuka tonight." Agumon said.

"Even if she can beat Haruhi, if the Dynasty boys get pinned, all of her efforts and work to beat Haruhi are wasted." Guilmon said.

(Promo)

An empty road were shown. Then we can see a piece of paper lying on the road. As the camera zooms on it, it shows: "Once the slots are full, let the journey begins."

(Ring)

"Wha… what are these boring promos that keep popping out these days?" Guilmon asked.

"Pretty sure it's a promo for AWF Anime Rumble." Agumon answered.

"Whatever it is, it's boring." Guilmon said.

"Anyways last week it's the One Night Star PPV and needless to say some of our superstars has injured theirselves to give us an 'ECW Quality' Entertainment to you all." Agumon said, changing topics.

"Let's see how many are out. 1,2,3…. Oh yeah, 6 legit wrestlers, a girl who is stupid enough to enter the ring in a Monsters Ball Match and of course our broadcast partner Veemon." Guilmon said.

"And we've received words that those 6 legit wrestlers will return somewhere in the middle of the Road to Anime Rumble. We wish them for quick recovery." Agumon said.

(I Am Perfection by Downstait Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied by Ruki Makino, from Shinjuku, Japan, he is the holder of AWF Anime Mania Briefcase, Kouji Minamoto!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Last week Ruki has revealed that Kouji Is her now boyfriend." Agumon reminded. "And she also ends her relationship with Ryo… by kicking him to the nuts." He continued.

"Well that guy deserve it! He's not good enough for her! Look at Kouji! He's going to be a Future Champion with that Briefcase at hand!" Guilmon praised.

**WOO WOO WOO! YOU KNOW IT!**

(Radio by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And his opponent, from Shinjuku, Japan, he is the AWF Nippon Champion, Ryo Akiyama!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Ugh. What a loser and an undeserving champion! Drop the title or I'll riot!" Guilmon complainted.

"Riot all you want, but that doesn't change the fact that Ryo is one of the bst champions this company could have right now." Agumon replied.

(Bell Rings)

Ryo and Kouji has a staredown before Ryo goes after Kouji first. But Kouji quickly went behind him and slams his elbow onto Ryo's back. He then Irish Whips Ryo onto the ropes and as Ryo bounces off the ropes, he sets for a Dropkick. But Ryo dodges it and bounces off the ropes before dodges another Dropkick, bounces again off the ropes and nails a Sliding Forearm Smash onto Kouji. He picks Kouji up and slams him onto the turnbuckle before climbing the top turnbuckle and punches his face 5 times before hitting a Monkey Flip. He then goes for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kouji kicks out.

Ryo picks Kouji up only to get a punch to the spine followed with an Uppercut which pushes Ryo to the corner. Kouji charges towards Ryo only to get pushed away by Ryo's legs, Ryo then climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for a Flying Double Leg Drop. But Kouji moves away as Ryo crashes painfully on the mat. As Ryo is in a sitting position, Kouji lays him down with a Running Kick onto Ryo's chest. He then nails three Elbow Drops in a row onto Ryo's chest before going for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ryo kicks out.

Kouji then stands on the corner, waiting for Ryo to get up as he sets for the Zig Zag. As Ryo gets up, Kouji goes for it but Ryo managed to move away from it. Kouji gets up and goes after Ryo only to get three Arm Drags followed with a Standing Dropkick which pushes Kouji crashing onto the turnbuckle. After hitting a Running Battering Ram onto Kouji which caused him to sit on the corner, Ryo nails the Broski Boot onto him. As he sets for the Ruff Ryder, Ruki tries to interfere as the referee were distracted by her actions. As Ryo looked at Ruki, Kouji takes the advantage by hitting the Zig Zag onto Ryo before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, the AWF Anime Mania Briefcase holder, Kouji Minamoto!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"What a win for Kouji! This is one of the reasons why Ruki wants Kouji." Guilmon said.

"If he can beat the Nippon Champion, I'm sure he'll be a future champion in no time." Agumon said.

"I know right? Glad we're in the same page in something." Guilmon said.

(Backstage)

We can see Takuya Kanbara on the medical room. Then Travis appears.

"Excuse me Takuya but what is your reaction to what happened to Tomoki…"

Takuya interupted, "If they think they can destroy Tomoki while Junpei's out for a while, oh they're wrong!" he then continued, "I'm a friend of Tomoki's and I'm dissapointed at two guys named Hirokazu and Kenta. Guess what you two? Thanks to your actions, Tomoki is out until the PPV! During that time don't you even think of aiming at the Tag Team titles. Next week, I will avenge both Tomoki and Junpei. How? Simple! Next week, both of you against me and a partner of my choice! Deal?" Takuya then walks away.

(GM Office)

We can see GM Nazirul in it.

"Good evening AWF fans! I would like to make an announcement. First, our main event is going to be Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara vs Setsuna F Seiei and Lockon Stratos. Second, allow me to explain all of these promos lately. You see, AWF Anime Rumble is 10 weeks away and since our current male rosters, including the injured ones only have around 19 to 24 singles competitors, I've decided to bring in new talents! At the Rumble, expect surprise as those newly signed talents will make their mark during that match! Until then, enjoy some promos of them starting next week. Enjoy the show!

(Ring)

"Can you believe it? Our GM has signed more talents and we shall see them at the Anime Rumble PPV!" Agumon said in excitement.

"Damn right! I wonder who are these people that will make their marks at the PPV." Guilmon wondered.

"Whoever they are, we'll get clues on who they are starting next week." Agumon said.

(Written In My Face by Sean Jeaness and Jim Johnston Plays)

"This is a Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Setsuna F Seiei and Lockon Stratos!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Despite their match at One Night Star, this rivalry isn't over between them and Yusuke and Kuwabara." Guilmon said.

"You got that right. The Celestrial Being might pick up a win against those two at the PPV, but this isn't actually over for them." Agumon said.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

"And their opponents, the team of Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Before the PPV those two Gundam Meisters destroyed their girlfriends." Guilmon explained.

"And despite their lost at last week's PPV, these two still want to avenge their girlfriends by destroying those two Meisters for good." Agumon added.

Before the match even started, Yusuke and Kuwabara immidiately attacks Setsuna and Lockon, forcing many referees to come in and stops them. While the Spirit Detectives were pulled away by the referees, Lockon gets up and nails a Brouge Kick onto Kuwabara while Setsuna nails a Lou Thesz Press onto Yusuke. As the referee pulls the Meisters away, Yusuke and Kuwabara slides out of the ring before the two groups exchanced insults to each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen I've received words that this match is now a Elimination Tag Team Tables Match!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Good thing our GM managed to step in, or else the fans would be pissed." Guilmon said.

"We shall see tables tonight! Which team shall be put through it first? Find out next after the commercials!" Agumon said.

(Commercial Break)

(Ring)

"We're back on AWF! Right now it's our second match of the evening, Yusuke and Kuwabara, trying to avenge their repective girlfriends by defeating Setsuna and Lockon in a Table Tag Team Match." Agumon explained.

"Just give up already! You two lost at the PPV! Go back and say 'I'm sorry' to your girlfriends already!" Guilmon ranted.

While Setsuna and Yusuke goes for a Collar-and-elbow tie-up, Kuwabara and Lockon went to the ring floor and repectively grabs a table before entering with it. Yusuke breaks free and grabs Setsuna before throwing him onto Kuwabara in which Kuwabara slams Setsuna's spine with the table before throwing it away and nails a DDT. Yusuke turns around and gets a table face first by Lockon. As Lockon sets to slam Kuwabara with the table, Kuwabara grabs the table and pulled it away from Lockon before throwing it away and stares at him.

Kuwabara throws a punch, but Lockon easily catch it. Fortunately Kuwabara managed to stomp Lockon's foot before hitting a high kick to the jaw onto him. Setsuna from behind Low Blows Kuwabara before throwing him out of the ring. Setsuna turns around and received a Standing Dropkick by Yusuke, pushing him to the ropes. Yusuke then sets to Clothesline Setsuna out of the ring, but Setsuna moved towards Yusuke, dodges his Clothesline and pushes him to the ropes with a Knife Edge Chop. He then use the same chops onto Yusuke's chest as he's on the ropes.

After the chops, Lockon literally kicks him out of the ring with a Brouge Kick. Kuwabara enters the ring and nails a Double Axe Handle onto Lockon's chest before hitting multiple punches onto Setsuna until he's holding on the ropes. He picks Lockon up and Irish Whips him crashing onto Setsuna, sending him out of the ring. Lockon turned around and gets lifted by Kuwabara as Kuwabara hits him with a GTS. He then opens a table, picks Lockon up and placed him on the table before climbing the top turnbuckle and goes for a Flying Elbow Drop. But Lockon managed to roll away as Kuwabara crashes through the table!

"Oh man Kuwabara is done!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"Remember that you're not eliminated if you put yourself through a table. Which means Kuwabara is still in this match." Agumon explained.

As Kuwabara is holding his elbow in pain, Lockon takes the advantage by stomping onto it. Meanwhile outside the ring Setsuna picks Yusuke up and slams him face first to the ring post before throwing him into the ring. Setsuna stands at the ring apron only to have Yusuke quickly getting up and tackles him down to the ring floor. After that Yusuke turned around and received an Inverted Atomic Drop by Lockon before Lockon followed it up with a Russian Leg Sweep. He then picks up a lying table and placed it on the turnbuckle before picking Kuwabara up and Irish Whips him onto the table. He then Knife Edge Chops Kuwabara to the chest several times until Yusuke nails a Running Tackle onto Lockon's ribs. While Kuwabara moves away from the table, Yusuke drags Lockon near the tables before Catapulting him through the tables!

"Alright! Lockon's out! That's one down, another to go." Agumon said.

"Well… look out!" Guilmon yelled as Setsuna enters the ring with a Steel Chair and hits Kuwabara's Elbow with the chair.

He then sets to slam the chair onto Yusuke, but Yusuke kicks him to the gut before grabbing the chair away from Setsuna.

"I can't watch!" Guilmon yelled as he closed his eyes.

"That's! (SLAM!) For! (SLAM!) Keiko! (SLAM!) And! (SLAM!) Yukina! (SLAM!)" Yusuke yelled as he slams the chair onto Setsuna's back.

"Is it over?" Guilmon asked while covering his eyes.

"Now yet. The worst has yet to come." Agumon replied.

"Oh God!" Guilmon said before hiding under the table.

Kuwabara enters the ring with another table before opening it, took out a match and sets the table on flames! He and Yusuke picks Setsuna up and Irish Whips him bouncing off the ropes before going for a Double Back Body Drop through the flamming table. They go for it, but they missed the target as Setsuna landed on the ring floor instead.

"… is it over?" Guilmon asked.

"Setsuna's lucky that the Detectives has miscalculated that move." Agumon said.

"There's still hope! Come on Setsuna!" Guilmon gets up and cheered.

Setsuna quickly picks up a Fire Extinguisher and use it to put out the flamming table and blinding both Yusuke and Kuwabara. Before entering the ring Setsuna picks up another table from under the ring and opens it. He then enters the ring before hitting both of them head first with the Extinguisher. He picks Yusuke up and nails a Spinebuster through the table!

"Yusuke's out!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Come on Setsuna! One more person!" Guilmon cheered.

Setsuna turned behind and gets blinded by smoke coming from the Fire Extinguisher in which Kuwabara is using. As Setsuna is on the ropes, Kuwabara Clotheslines him out of the ring. As Setsuna managed to pull Kuwabara out of the ring along with him, the two crashes through the other table at the same time!

"Are you kidding?" Guilmon asked.

"They both… are through the tables?" Agumon asked as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen this match hes been ended in a draw!" Laura announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions.

"Since this match is a draw, does that mean…"

"This rivalry isn't over… for now." Agumon interupted.

(Backstage)

We can see on a Three Split Screen which shows Taiki Kudo, Gon Frecess and Suneo Honekawa.

"Up next, the Contract signing! Quick! Clear the ring as we'll go for commercials!" Agumon announced.

(Commercial Break)

(Ring)

We can see the ring covered in red carpet with three chairs, a table and Nazirul standing in the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the three mens that will participate in the Triple Cage Match for the vacanted AWF Shounen Championship at our next PPV!" Nazirul announced as the crowd cheers. "Introducing first, from Nerima, Japan, Suneo Honekawa!" he continued as the crowd boos.

(Realeza by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And there he is, the lone survivor of last week's Monster's Ball Match." Agumon said.

"If he can survive that match, he can survive the Triple Cage Match as well! Go Suneo!" Guilmon cheered.

"And next, from Whale Island, Gon Frecess!" Nazirul announced as the crowd cheers.

(The Rising by Jan Cryka and Toby Briceno Plays)

"At the PPV…"

"He has beaten a larger guy and won a contact to become No.1 Contender." Guilmon interupted. "Boring! While Taiki pulled a 4.5 Star Match, Gon only pulled how many? Minus Five Stars!" he continued.

"Actually he pulled at least a 3.5 Stars." Agumon corrected.

"Who cares! He doesn't deserve to be No.1 Contender! He can beat a larger guy? Big deal! I can do it too!" Guilmon bragged.

"Actually you always Digivolved to beat a larger opponent." Agumon said.

"You Digivolved same as well. So now we're even." Guilmon replied.

"And lastly, representing the Xros Hearts, Taiki Kudo!" Nazirul announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions.

"Aside from Suneo, Taiki is my pick to win the title!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"At the PPV, Taiki not only led his team to victory, but also put his rival Simon through a flamming table filled with Thumbtacks." Agumon reminded.

"Alright! Gentlemen please have a seat." Nazirul asked as the three sits on the chair. "So before we move on to the contract signing, does any of you have something to say? How about you Suneo?" Nazirul asked as he gives the mic to Suneo.

"Thanks for giving this mic to me first instead of these two nobodies." Suneo thanked as the crowd boos. "Now some of you might be asking, 'Why would Suneo aim for the Shounen Championship? Should he be like injured or something?' News flash people, unlike my partner Giant who used to be a Bully, but then he took a nail to the knee (Crowd Laughs), I survived and escaped without any single injury or whatever! Maybe I didn't win the title, but at least I've put an end to Dekisugi's worthless title reign. Let em tell you something, Dekisugi is a joke of a champion! I mean the reason why he won is because of Syaoran Li's botch! If it wasn't for that botch, he would have been jobbing just like Ryo Akiyama right now! And here's something that disgusted me. He then not only won a title, but also… a handicapped Austrian girl's heart? Really? I was expecting a hot anime chick sine he's a peep, but a girl on a wheelchair? Dekisugi, if you hear this, you have bad taste in girls, period!" Suneo mocked as the crowd boos. "Now compared to me, I will be the best AWF Shounen Champion you would ever had! No girlfriend bullshit! No Super Cena in my way! No botch that will help me winning the belt! I will win this match, boost AWF's Ratings and be the Best Main Champion in Fanfiction Wrestling Industry, rivaling the likes on Itachi, Ben, Kevin (PCUW) and Garfield!" he continued as the crowd boos. As Suneo drops the mic, Taiki Kudo grabs it.

"Good talk, from someone who looks like a Long Lost Son of JBL and Alberto Del Rio!" Taiki mocked as the crowd laughs. "Listen, why do you think that you're going to be the best AWF Shounen Champion? Money? Yeah like that's going to give you a five star ratings if you picked up a win by only using a Fingerpoke." He continued while referencing WCW. "While you're counting money, polish your car, hang out with your big fat fuck buddy or going New Jack last week, I on the other hand destroyed Simon and throws him to the likes of Emmy and Mick Foley in the Hall of Fame: Thumbtacks Edition! I also leads a team to victory in a Lethal Lockdown Match! Oh wait you stabbed Veemon? Oh dear, I'm so scared… Not! You're nothing but a joke just like Gon who seats next to me in my eyes. When I win this title, I will be the Best Champion in History! I will lead Team Xros Hearts to the Heavens with this title!" Taiki bragged before dropping the mic. Lastly it's Gon's turn to talk.

"Listen. While you entered this company as a Free Agent who sits around, doing nothing while waiting to be employed, I worked a lot to be one of the two Winners of AWF Mirai thus allowing me to comete for the title. I was expective to face Negi Springfield's pro Dekisugi, but no! What I got is a gut with a duck beak for his mouth and a full brown haired Sheldon Benjamin!" Gon mocked as the crowd cheers. "I worked my butts off, I faced many hurls and challenges in my life, that makes me the most determined future champion! And I know a Determined Future Champion will boost this show's ratings once he won the title. Now who's going to be that Determined Future Champion? Me of course! Suneo, you can stabd me with a knife or bust me wide open and Taiki, you can put me through a table. But he's a fact. I won't quit and I won't give up in order to be the next AWF Shounen Champion!" Gon finished as the crowd cheers.

"Alright. Now sign the contract and let's call it a day." Nazirul said as the three signed their contracts. "Okay then, it's official, at Beginning of the End PPV, it's going to be Taiki Kudo vs Gon Frecess vs Suneo Honekawa for the Vacanted AWF Shounen Championship inside a Triple Cage Match. Now please go ahead and do whatever you want because I'm out of here!"

Nazirul then runs away as the three stands up and stares at each other. That is until Suneo and Taiki Clotheslines Gon down to the mat before Suneo throws him out of the ring. He and Taiki then continues to stare at each other as the show came to close.

…

Match Results:

Hirokazu and Kenta def. Tomoki (Handicap Match)

Tohru and Hikari def. Haruhi and Asuka

Kouji def. Ryo

Yusuke and Kuwabara vs Setsuna and Lockon (Elimination Table Tag Team Match) (ended in Double KO)

…

Match Cards for AWF Beginning of the End PPV:

The Sohma Dynasty (Kyo, Yuki and Tohru) (Fruits Basket) vs The SOS Brigade (Kyon, Itsuki and Haruhi) (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) (Tag Team and Shoujo Championships Match) (Winners Takes All the titles)

Taiki Kudo (Digimon Xros Wars) vs Suneo Honekawa (Doraemon) vs Gon Frecess (Hunter x Hunter) (Triple Cage Match for the Vacanted AWF Shounen Championship Match)

A/N: There you have it, another chapter served! I was going to upload this tomorrow, but since WWT has been updated (5 days after the last update? WTF?) I've decided to finish the final parts of this chapter in one night. Now will you excuse me, I'm off to sleep. (zzz)

Can Takuya avenge Junpei and Tomoki? What will happen next on the Spirit Detectives/Gundam Meisters saga? What about the SOS Brigade/Sohma Dynasty saga? Will Ryo stop jobbing? And what will happen to Taiki, Gon and Suneo before their match at the PPV? And who will be the first to show their promo before their appearance at the Anime Rumble? Find out soon!

Please Review!


	47. AWF Gattai! 31

Hey guys! Another chapter of AWF is here!

Tonight, we shall see a promo from one of the newly signed character before his debut in the Anime Rumble. What kind of promo shall we see tonight?

And of course, Gon, Taiki and Suneo go at it in a Pick Your Poison Match!

Airnaruto45: Holy shit man! Those guys that you're suggesting on your review are on 'WCW Main Eventers-level'! Let's see if I can use them or not for the Rumble.

Toonwriter: Kouji? I think you're mistaken. I was refering to Suneo, not Kouji. Still you're right. To be on Ben and Itachi's level, he need a long Winning Streak (the 'Build to be a Top Heel' kind, not the 'Build another Goldberg' kind.

Disclaimer: Nazirul owns no one.

…

(To Be Loved by Papa Roach Plays as the intro to AWF. After Fireworks goes off on the Titantron, the camera shows the fans holding signs saying 'Taiki for President!', WOO WOO WOO, I'M JOBBING!' and others)

"Welcome everyone to another episode of AWF!" Agumon greeted. "We're your hosts Agumon and Guilmon aka the Digimon Version of Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole!" he introduced.

"We're live in Tampa, Florida! And tonight, three guys who aims for the AWF Shounen Championship will compete in a Pick Your Poison Match!" Guilmon announced.

"While Taiki gets to choose an opponent for Gon and Gon gets to choose an opponent for Suneo, Suneo gets to choose an opponent for Taiki." Agumon explained.

"Also, those who choose their opponents can also choose the rules! No DQ? Tables? Go ahead! They can choose!" Agumon added.

(The Rising by Jan Cryka and Toby Briceno Plays)

"This is a Pick Your Poison Match set for one fall! Introducing first, from Whale Island, Gon Frecess!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"The young kid from Hunter X Hunter is set for this match. And his opponent? Whoever Taiki choosed for him to face." Agumon said.

"Let's not forget what kind of rules will Suneo choose?" Guilmon added.

"And his opponent, as chosen by Taiki Kudo…

…

(Holla If You Hear Me by Jim Johnston Plays)

"… Toriko!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"This is not going to be pretty." Agumon warned.

"Indeed. At the PPV he got embarassed and now he'll receive an opportunity to destroy Gon tonight." Guilmon said. The Taiki Kudo appears on the Titantron.

"Hey Gon! If you think you're good enough to compete with me? How about do me a favour? What favour you might ask? Simple! Beat Toriko… in a Bodyslam Challenge!" Taiki said as the crowd boos.

"A Bodyslam challenge? This is insane!" Agumon complainted.

"How in the hell would this little kid Bodyslam a larger and heavier guy like Toriko?" Guilmon asked.

"It's official. Gon's screwed." Agumon said without any hope in his tone.

(Bell Rings)

While Gon stands at the corner, Toriko stands in the middle of the ring and asked Gon to Bodyslam him. Gon went towards him, grabs him and tries to lift him. However he's too heavy to be lifted. Toriko then pushes Gon away by pushing his face. Gon goes for a Running Kick, but Toriko no sells it. Gon goes for another only to eat a Big Boot instead. Toriko lifts Gon up and Chokeslams him as the match… didn't end?

"Shouldn't this match been ended? Gon got himself slammed right there!" Agumon complainted.

"It's a **BODYSLAM **Challenge! Chokeslams, Powerbombs or whatever won't end this match!" Guilmon countered.

Toriko picks Gon up and Irish Whips him straight crashing to the turnbuckle. He then goes for a Running Tackle, but Gon managed to leap away as Toriko managed to stop on his tracks before crashing onto the turnbuckle. Gon nails a Dropkick onto Toriko which pushes him crashing to the turnbuckle before going for a Monkey Flip. Toriko however easily counters with a Powerbomb onto Gon. He then locks Gon into the Gourmet Course. (Steiner Recliner, Scott Steiner's Submission Finisher)

"Oh come on! Bodyslam him already! I can't stand to watch this anymore!" Agumon ranted.

"After what Gon did to him at the PPV? Not a chance! Destroy him Toriko!" Guilmon cheered.

After a minute, Gon passed out as the referee forced Toriko to release him from the Submission. As the referee checks on Gon, Toriko yelled 'Fuck this!', picks Gon up and Bodyslams him for the win.

"Here's your winner, Toriko!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"And Toriko gets his revenge!" Guilmon cheered.

"I can't believe that tonight's show has to be started in a shitty way." Agumon complainted.

"Stop complaining! Or else critics would call you 'Mr. Complaint a Lot'" Guilmon scolded.

"Says the guy who complaint a lot too." Agumon muttered.

(Backstage)

"Travis here! For AWF Backstage Crew and please welcome my guest at this time, Takuya Kanbara!" Travis announced as the crowd cheers when the camera shows Takuya. "Takuya last week Hirokazu and Kenta destroyed your friend Tomoki a week after they destroyed Junpei. Now the question is, can you beat Hirokazu and Kenta?" he asked.

"Alone? No. Together? Yes. Who's my partner? You'll see him up next. As for you two, you can relax all you want since Junpei and Tomoki isn't here. But at the PPV, consider yourselves destroyed and squashed!" Takuya exclaimed before leaving Travis.

(Other Side of the Backstage)

We can see Masaru Daimon and Touma H Norstein talking to each other.

"How's your head? Good?" Masaru asked.

"Fine as ever Masaru. Right now I need a match to avoid myself being rusty." Touma replied.

"Well in that case, allow me to offer you a match."

Suneo appears on the scene.

"Hey Touma, is this the one who destroyed your sister's face at the PPV?" Masaru asked.

"No. It was Nobita. Although he didn't mean to hurt her." Touma replied before turning of Suneo. "And what do you want?" he asked.

"I would like to have you vs Taiki for the Main Event. How about it?" Suneo asked.

"I'll rather have a Dark Match instead of fighting a match for you." Touma answered.

"So please, GTFO or I've no choice but to get rid of you manually." Masaru warned.

"What are you going to do with me? Rap me to death? Fine! I'll find someone else!" Suneo yelled before leaving.

(Ring)

(Ain't Make No Believe by Stonefree Experince Plays)

"This is a Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, both from Shinjuku, Japan, the team of Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"If you didn't watch AWF last week, allow us to explain." Agumon offered.

"Hirokazu and Kenta has destroyed Tomoki last week, causing him to suffer a concussion just like his partner two weeks ago." Guilmon explained.

"Fortunately they'll return in 15 days. And it is recently announced on our Website (A/N: Didn't exist lol) that Hirokazu and Kenta will face Junpei and Tomoki in a Falls Count Anywhere Tag Team Match at thw Beginning of the End PPV." Agumon added.

(Ancient Spirit by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And their opponents first from Shibuya, Japan, Takuya Kanbara!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"As a friend of Junpei and Tomoki, Takuya took offence to what happened to them at the hands of Hirokazu and Kenta." AGumon said.

"Somehow I'm sick of seeing Frontier Kids helping each other out. At least Kouji is smarter that any of those dumbasses." Guilmon complainted.

"And his Tag Team Partner…

(Flight of the Valkyries by Jim Johnston Plays)

"… accompanied by Juri Katou, from Shinjuku, Japan, Takato Matsuda!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"It looks like my Human Partner hates at what Hirokazu and Kenta did to Junpei and Tomoki these part few weeks." Guilmon said.

"Takato might be from Shinjuku, but his mind is different from Hirokazu and Kenta." Agumon said.

(Bell Rings)

Takato and Kenta starts first as Kenta yelled 'How could you!" and immidiately throws a punch to Takato in which he easily catches it. He then punches Kenta's spine with his other hand and nails a Judo Takedown followed with a stomp to the shoulder onto him. He then bounces off the ropes and as Kenta gets up, Takato goes for a Clothesline. Kenta easily dodges it and nails a Hip Toss right after Takato bounced off the ropes. He then nails an Arm Drag followed with an Inverted Atomic Drop and a Russian Leg Sweep onto Takato before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Takato kicks out.

"Do you even HAVE to kick out from your friend's pinfall?" Guilmon asked.

"Dude, who's stupid enough to NOT kick out from a pinfall?" AGumon asked back.

Kenta picks Takato up and slams him onto the turnbuckle before tagging to Hirokazu. The two kicks Takato to the gut several times until they placed him on the top turnbuckle. Hirokazu climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Hurricanrana onto Takato as Takato crashes painfully onto the mat. After Kenta hitting a Knee Drop onto Takato's face, Hirokazu climbs the top turnbuckle again and sets for the Star Shift Pain. Takato managed to roll away as Hirokazu landed painfully onto the mat. As Hirokazu managed to tag Kenta, Takato quickly tags to Takuya.

"And here comes Takuya, set to avenge Junpei and Tomoki tonight!" Agumon said.

"Screw him! Go Kenta!" Guilmon cheered.

Takuya leaps into the ring through the top ropes before dodging Kenta's Lariat and nails a Knife Edge Chop onto Kenta's chest, pushing him to the ropes. He then bounces off the ropes and sets to Clothesline him out of the ring. Kenta moves forward and Back Body Drops Takuya out of the ring, but Takuya managed to hold on the ropes before standing on the ring apron. Kenta move towards him only to get pushed away by a High Kick by Takuya. He then climbs the top ropes and leaps towards Kenta in which Kenta catches him only to fall prey to a Headscissors Takedown. As Kenta gets up, Takuya kicks him to the gut and nails the Burning Spirit (whatever Sin Cara's finisher was called as long as it isn't botched) before going for the pin.

"He's down for the pin!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Kick out!" Guilmon begged.

The referee counts, "1,2,…." Hirokazu stops the count with a Double Axe Handle slammed onto Takuya.

"Thank God for Hirokazu." Guilmon praised in relief.

"And here comes Takato!" AGumon exclaimed.

Takato enters the ring and nails a Lou Thesz Press onto Hirokazu followed by a flury of punches to the face. As Hirokazu stands on the ropes, Takato sets to Clothesline him out of the ring only to get pushed away by Hirokazu's legs. As it's Takato's turn to be on the ropes, Hirokazu sets to Clothesline him out of the ring. As Takato moves away, Hirokazu received… a Cobra by Juri who's standing on the ring apron?

"A Cobra by Juri using her Dog Hand Puppet! And I thought a dog puppet will never be a snake puppet!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Lamest finisher ever." Guilmon mocked.

As Juri gives Takato her hand puppet, Takato wears it and nails a Mandible Claw onto Hirokazu. Kenta gets up and tackles Takato to the ropes before he and Hirokazu Double Dropkicks him out of the ring. HThey turned behind as Takuya nails a Jumping High Kick onto Hirokazu. Before Takuya could even turn behind, Kenta locks him up and nails the Skull Crushing Finale onto him before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Hirokazu and Kenta wins again! I'll say they had a streak coming in them!" Guilmon cheered.

"Let's hope that at the PPV, they will get destroyed by Junpei and Tomoki." Agumon said as Hirokazu grabs a mic.

"Alright! Another team for the Digital Dust Squad!" Hirokazu praised to Kenta and himself as the crowd boos.

"Digital Dust Squad?" Kenta asked cluelessly.

"What? Didn't you remember that we're going to give a name to ourselves yesterday?" Hirokazu asked.

"Come to think of it, I do remember. Carry on." Kenta replied.

"Thank you. And with that the DDS are now 2-0, worthy enough for a future Tag Team Title Shot!" Hirokazu said as the crowd boos. "After next week's match and once we destroy Junpei and Tomoki at the Beginning of the End PPV, we'll be 4-0 and we're ready for the Tag Team Belts baby!" he continued.

"Hey Brigade and Dynasty! Argue all you want, but in the end, one day in the future, we'll be the New AWF Tag Team Champions!" Kenta exclaimed.

"Be jealous!" The two said at the same time before leaving the ring.

"What a statement by those two! Now they're the real deal!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"They can talk trash, but they would end up eating their own words at the PPV." Agumon said.

(Backstage)

We can see Suneo warming up for his match which is next. That is until he encounters Taiki Kudo.

"Remember, that title is mine and whoever you're choosing as my opponent tonight will be beaten by me!" he exclaimed before leaving as Suneo continues to walk into the ring.

"Up next, it's Suneo's turn to face the Pick Your Poison Match!" Agumon announced.

"Gon has tasted Taiki's poison earlier, but who will Gon choose as Suneo's opponent? Find out after the commercial!" Guilmon continued.

(Commercial Break)

(Ring)

(Realeza by Jim Johnston Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Nerima, Japan, Suneo Honekawa!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"At the One Night Star PPV Suneo managed to avoid himself getting injured in the Monster's Ball Match." Agumon explained.

"Even though Dekisugi won the match, the title was forced to be vacanted. And now Suneo is claiming the title." Guilmon added.

"And his opponent, of Gon's choice…"

…

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

"… representing the Spirit Detectives, Yusuke Urameshi!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Well that was expected." Guilmon said.

"Yusuke is Gon's pro on AWF Mirai. I think that's the reason why he choose him as Suneo's opponent." Agumon explained. Before the match starts, Gon appeared on the Titantron.

"I wish it was Taiki instead of you Suneo. Oh well, still better than nothing. For this match, you have to beat my former mentor and pro on AWF Mirai… in a Last Man Standing Match!" Gon announced as the crowd cheers.

"A last man standing match! This is big stuff right here!" Agumon exclaimed.

"At least that could build some momentum after Gon's awful match." Guilmon said. Suneo then grabs a mic from Laura and waked to the ropes.

"Didn't you watch the Monsters Ball Match at the PPV? No? Because you've make a huge mistake for making this match. How? Like this!" Suneo said before hitting Yusuke's face with the mic.

(Bell Rings)

Suneo then proceeds to stomp Yusuke several times before hitting slamming the mic onto Yusuke's head. He then went to the ring floor and picks up a Steel Chair from under the ring. Before Suneo could even enter the ring, Yusuke pushes him down with a Baseball Slide. As Suneo gets up and moved towards the ring, Yusuke bounces off the ropes and nails a Suicide Dive onto Suneo. Yusuke then picks up the chair before slamming it onto the back side of Suneo's head. He drops the chair and sets to Irish Whip Suneo to the steel steps. But Suneo managed to reverse the Irish Whip, sending Yusuke crashing onto it instead.

He picks up Yusuke's head and slams it onto the steel steps several times before climbing the ring apron and sets to nail a Double Leg Drop from the ring apron onto Yusuke's head. Yusuke however managed to move away as Suneo crashes painfully onto the steel steps. Yusuke gets up, picks Suneo up and Irish Whips him onto the ring post before slamming him face first onto and then throws him into the ring. Yusuke then enters the ring with one of the steel steps as the referee counts on Suneo.

The referee counts, "1,2,3,…" Suneo gets up.

It didn't ast long as Yusuke slams Suneo's face with the steel step. He then placed it at the middle of the ring, picks Suneo's legs up and sets to Catapult him to the steel step. But Suneo managed to push Yusuke away with his legs. Suneo charges towards Yusuke only to get lifted by him as he sets for the GTS. Suneo however managed to reverse it into a Tornado DDT which sends Yusuke's face crashing onto the steel step.

"Tornado DDT! Now that's a concussion right there!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"Is it enough to take Yusuke down?" Agumon asked as the referee counts, "1,2,3,4,5,…" Yusuke gets up. "I'll guess not." He said.

Suneo then placed Yusuke's arm on the steel steps before slamming the arm onto it. He then went outside the ring, picks up a chair and re-enters the ring before slamming Yusuke's arm with it several times. He then picks Yusuke up and slams him onto the turnbuckle before climbing the top turnbuckle and punches his face several times. He then wedge the chair on another turnbuckle and sets to crash Yusuke onto it. But Yusuke reversed the Irish Whip, causing Suneo to be crashed onto the chair instead. Suneo dizzily turned behind, gets lifted and received a GTS, knocking him out.

The referee counts, "1,2,3,4,5,6,…"

"Wait a minute! That's…"

"The Gundam Meisters! Their rivalry isn't over yet!" Guilmon interupted.

Kuwabara sets for a Clothesline onto Setsuna, but Setsuna dodges it and kicks him to the gut before hitting a DDT onto him. He then picks Yusuke up and Irish Whips him onto Lockon in which he knocks Yusuke out with a Brouge Kick as the referee finishes the count while the Meisters were shocked.

"The Meisters' plan to screw Yusuke had just went wrong!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"They were surposed to screw Yusuke from this match, but completely forgot to stop the Referee's KO Count!" AGumon explained.

"Ladies and gentlemen your winner of this match via KO, Yusuke Urameshi!" Laura announced as the angry Meisters continues to beat Yusuke up until Kuwabara enters the ring with a Baseball Bat, forcing the Meisters to slip away from the ring. After checking on Yusuke, Kuwabara grabs a mic from Laura.

"You think our match last week is the end to everything? Wrong! As long as you two are not destroyed, our girlfriends will not be avenged! At the PPV, two of you against both of us in an Extreme Rules Tag Team Match! What do you say pretty boys?" Kuwabara challenged as the crowd cheers. "You accept? Alright! See ya in 2 weeks!" he said before dropping the mic.

"And now another match is booked. A…"

"Hold on there playa!" Nazirul interupted. "I'll love to pit you four on a Tag Team Match but I can't have 3 Tag Team Matches in a PPV! If I do that, I'll be called the White version of Teddy Long. Instead, I'm going to have you four in a 5 Man Championship Scramble Match… for the AWF Nippon Championship!" Nazirul announced as the crowd cheers.

"Are you kidding? How come this rivalry turned into a race for a title? It's ruined!" Guilmon complainted.

"Since Ryo doesn't have a worthy challenger and there are already 2 Tag Team Matches, those are the reasons why." Agumon explained.

"Whatever it is, I hope either Setsuna or Lockon would destroy the Spirit Detectives and grab the title away from that Zack Ryder loser wannabe Ryo Akiyama." Guilmon said.

(Backstage)

We can see Hirokazu and Kenta walking until they encountered the Sohma Dynasty.

"If you think you're ready ot taste these titles, you're wrong dude." Kyo said.

"You need to do more than destroying Junpei and Tomoki if you want these Tag Team titles. How about building a winning streak?" Yuki suggested.

"Whatever. As for you guys, make sure you retain your Tag titles because 4 weeks after Beggining of the End, we'll be the ones who shall be wearing those belts." Hirokazu said before he and Kenta leaves the Dynasty.

"Are you sure we can be the Brigade at the PPV? I mean I I screwed up, you two won't be champions anymore." Tohru asked curiously.

"Relax. If we lost them, we'll claim it back. Simple right? Kyo replied.

"I guess you're right. Come on." Tohru said as she and the Dynasty leaves the scene.

(Promo)

We can see a figure covered in black sniffing for something. Then he found something.

"Trash cans? I wonder if there are foods here for me and my friends to eat." He opens the trash can and managed to dug out a pack of chips. "It's not opened yet! Why would people waste this food?" he asked to himself before a bright light appears on the sky. He looked at the sky…

… and saw a pair of huge bright wings of light.

"Is this? Solar Wings?" he asked to himself until he managed to catch a flying paper.

"AWF Anime Rumble? Looks like someone challenging me. Humans or not, I'm ready for you." He said before looking at the large bright wings again.

(Ring)

"I wonder who is this guy? I mean what anime has something to do with Angels and these 'Solar Wings'?" Guilmon asked.

"We'll find out 9 weeks away at th Anime Rumble. But one thing's for sure, that promo isn't an Evangelion promo." Agumon replied.

**AIN'T NO STOPPIN ME NOW!**

(Ain't No Stoppin Me by Axel Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing Team Xros Hearts, Taiki Kudo!" Laura announced as the crowd gives a mixed reaction.

"After beating his rival Simon at One Night Star, Taiki is currently aiming for the AWF Shounen title." Guilmon explained.

"But to win that title, he has to go through Gon and Suneo in a Triple Cage Match." AGumon added.

"And his opponent, of Suneo's choosing…"

…

(No More Words by Endeverafter Plays)

"… from Odaiba, Japan, Takeru Takaishi!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"So why on earth is Suneo choosing this guy? He lost to Daisuke and his teammates at the PPV!" Guilmon complainted.

"Giant's still injured, Toriko already been used, and Setsuna and Lockon had their hands full with the Spirit Detectives, I think that's why he's forced to choose Takeru right now." Agumon said.

"Maybe you're right. Plus Taiki had defeated Takeru once when he was the Champion." Guilmon said. Just then Suneo appears on the Titantron.

"Even though I want to destroy Gon, at least destroying you is better than nothing. If you think you can beat Takeru tonight, think again because your match will be… a Steel Cage Match!" Suneo announced as the crowd cheers while the cage is been lowered.

"And now this is Main Event worthy!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"Let's see if Taiki can beat Takeru in this environment." Agumon said.

(Bell Rings)

The two boys circles around the ring before locking each other on a Collar-and-elbow tie-up. After a few seconds Takeru pushes him crashing to the turnbuckle before Headbutting him several times, climbs the top turnbuckle and punches Taiki's face several times. He then Irish Whips Taiki onto another turnbuckle before charging towards him only to get pushed away by Taiki's legs. Taiki climbs the top turnbuckle and dives himself towards Takeru as Takeru catches him and slams him onto the cage wall before releasing him. Taiki turned around and managed to catch Takeru's kick only to get an Enzuigiri instead. Takeru then goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Taiki kicks out.

"For a second, I thought Taiki is done." Agumon said.

"Taiki is not a quitter. He defeated Simon for a reason." Guilmon said.

Takeru picks Taiki up, grabs his head and slams it onto the top turnbuckle several times until Taiki Elbow Tackles Takeru's throat. He then grabs Takeru and slams him onto the turnbuckle before grabbing his head, climbs the top turnbuckle and plants him down with a Tornado DDT. Taiki then gets up and sets to leave the ring via the cage door. As the door opened, Taiki received a Lou Thesz Press by Takeru instead. After that Takeru quickly crawl to the cage door only to have Taiki grabbing his leg and pulled him away from the door.

"God damnit Takeru is so close to winning!" AGumon exclaimed.

"That's Taiki for you. Go Taiki!" Guilmon cheered.

Taiki grabs his legs and sets for a Leg Lock, but Takeru managed to push him away straight to the corner using his legs. Takeru gets up and dodges Taiki's Lariat before kicking him to the guts and plants him down with the Twisted Hope (Twist of Fate). He then climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for the Diving Hope (Swanton Bomb). But Taiki managed to roll away as Takeru landed on the mat painfully. As Takeru gets up, Taiki nails him with a T-Bone Suplex before crawling to the cage door.

"Alright Taiki! Get out of there! Hury and open the door you stupid ref!" Guilmon ordered.

"Is this the end of this match?" Agumon asked.

As the referee opens the door, Taiki had his hnds on the floor until Takeru managed to grab his leg and pulled him into the ring. Takeru grabs both of Taiki's legs and nails a Double Leg Drop onto Taiki's spine. As Taiki gets up, he received a kick to the gut and another Twisted Hope by Takeru. Takeru then climbs the steel cage and as he's almost on the top of the cage, Taiki gets up and tries to pull Takeru down by pulling his leg. As Takeru hold on the cage, Taiki lands on the mat before going to the ropes, runs towards a cage wall and then leaps onto it before climbing the cage wall until both of them are on top of it. The two exchanged blows until Taiki spits on Takeru's face. He then stands up, grabs Takeru's head and nails a Cobra Clutch Bulldog from the top of the cage wall!

"It's over! It's over! Takeru's done!" Agumon yelled.

"You got that right! Adios loser!" Guilmon mocked as the crowd chants 'Holy Shit!' while Taiki goes for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Taiki Kudo!" Laura announced as the crowd gives mixed reaction.

"What a win for Taiki tonight! And I can't imagine if he do the same thing to either Suneo or Gon at the PPV!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"I'm not sure about that. Triple Cages are much taller than this one. One fall and you're f-ed up, honestly." Agumon said.

"And it looks like among the three challengers, Taiki is the one that gained some momentum for the title match." Guilmon said.

"With one more show before the PPV, what will happen next week between these three? Until then AWF fans this is Agumon and Guilmon saying Good Night!" Agumon commentated as the show came to close.

…

Match Results:

Toriko def. Gon (Bodyslam Challenge)

Hirokazu and Kenta def. Takuya and Takato

Yusuke def. Suneo (Last Man Standing Match)

Taiki def. Takeru (Steel Cage Match)

Cards for AWF Beginning of the End PPV:

Hirokzu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa (Digimon Tamers) vs Junpei Shibayama and Tomoki Himi (Digimon Frontier) (Falls Count Anywhere Match)

The Sohma Dynasty (Kyo, Yuki and Tohru) (Fruits Basket) vs The SOS Brigade (Kyon, Itsuki and Haruhi) (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) (The winning team wins both the Shoujo and the Tag Team Championships)

Ryo Akiyama © (Digimon Tamers) vs Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) vs Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) vs Setsuna F Seiei (Gundam 00) vs Lockon Stratos (Gundam 00) (10 Minute Championship Scramble Match for the AWF Nippon Championship)

Taiki Kudo (Digimon Xros Wars) vs Suneo Honekawa (Doraemon) vs Gon Frecess (Hunter x Hunter) (Triple Cage Match for the AWF Shounen Championship)

A/N: There you have it, another chapter of AWF uploaded! Now let's see if WWT is updated 12 hours later…

With one more show left, what's going to happen? What's Ryo reaction after his title match being announced? (Hint: Are you serious bro?) Will Hirokazu and Kenta gain the final momentum before facing Junpei and Tomoki at the PPV? And who shall receive the final momentum for their Triple Cage Match between Gon, Suneo and Taiki?

Oh and if you didn't know what show is that guy from the promo is from, here are some other hints:

1. This guy is from a mecha series about three pilots combine their souls into one once their units are combined together.

2. The series setting is post apocalyse where non-human beings collects human souls as their energy or some sort.

3. The show's opening theme song has the same title as the name of the show itself.

Final Hint: The sequel of this series is currently ongoing.

What? More hints? Sorry. One slip or I'll spoil the surprise. And what promo are we going to see next week? Find out on the next chapter! Until then, please review!


	48. AWF Gattai! 32

Hi guys!

With one chapter away from the Beginning of the End PPV, another chapter has been uploaded to fill the gap!

Anyway, since I'm a good guy, I'm going to give you 4 more hints for the guy in last chapter's promo:

1. His series name starts with 'Genesis of'.

2. The enemy of this series are Shadow Angels.

3. The singer for both opening themes for this series is Aluto.

4. The name of the series sequel ends with EVOL.

Conclusion: This guy comes from Genesis of ? and the sequel of his series is called ? EVOL.

Alright! And look out on the next promo! (Note: I'm not good at 'A New Guy is coming' promos. So please kill me if I spoiled something)

Disclaimer: Nazirul owns no one.

…

(To Be Loved by Papa Roach Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off the Titantron before the camera shows fans holding signs that wrotes: 'Get on with the show!', 'I'm with Stupid', etc.)

"Welcome everyone to AWF, one week before the Beginning of the End PPV!" Agumon greeted. "We're your hosts Agumon and Guilmon." He introduced.

"We're live in Miami, Florida! And no we're not using WWE Wrestlemania 28's arena, we're using their average arena instead." Guilmon explained.

"Tonight, one week before their encounter, Suneo and Taiki will face each other with Gon as the special guest referee!" Agumon explained.

(You're Not Enough for Me by Jim Johnston Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing the SOS Brigade, she is the AWF Shoujo Champion, Haruhi Suzumiya!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"At the PPV its going to be a match where winners takes all." Guilmon said.

"That's right. The Dynasty vs The Brigade. The winning team wins both the Shoujo and the Tag Team titles." Agumon said.

The scene then shows Tohru Honda watching the match on TV inside her team's Locker Room.

"And looks like Haruhi's opponent at the PPV is watching this." Agumon said.

"She wants to check on her opponent. But what she didn't know is that even if she knows Haruhi's weakness, the boys are also a factor in that match." Guilmon said.

"Oh yeah. If any of those boys gets pinned, the girls' catfight means nothing." Agumon said.

(Ancient Spirit by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And her opponent, from Shibuya, Japan, Izumi Orimoto!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Last time we saw her, she competed inside the Xcape Match for the title at One Night Star." Agumon reminded.

"She's a good test dummy for Haruhi to display her skills tonight." Guilmon said.

(Bell Rings)

Izumi circles around the ring before going for a Lariat only to get Hip Tossed by Haruhi. She gets up and gets an Inverted Atomic Drop followed with a T-Bone Suplex by Haruhi. Haruhi then bounces off the ropes and goes for a Seated Senton. But Izumi rolls away as Haruhi landed painfully onto the mat. As Haruhi is sitting in pain, Izumi bounces off the ropes and nails a Running Kick to the face onto Haruhi. She picks Haruhi up only to get Uppercutted to the ropes. As Haruhi went towards her, Izumi pushes her away with her legs before climbing the top rope and leaps onto Haruhi. As Haruhi catches her, Izumi nails her with a Tornado DDT before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Haruhi kicks out.

"Good thing she managed to kick out after that nasty DDT." Guilmon said.

"Imagine if Izumi wins this match. That would be a huge upset." Agumon said.

As Izumi bounces off the ropes, Haruhi quickly gets up and nails a Back Body Drop onto her. Haruhi then grabs Izumi's legs only to get pushed to the ropes by her legs. Izumi then sets to Clothesline Haruhi out of the ring, but Haruhi managed to push Izumi away with her leg before hitting a Bulldog onto her. She then grabs Izumi's legs and Catapults her crashing onto the top rope. As Izumi hangs on the top rope, Haruhi pushes her out of the ring and as Izumi gets up, Haruhi nails a Suicide Dive onto her.

"The momentum is now under Haruhi's favour!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"I'm sure Tohru knows that Haruhi isn't an easy opponent at the PPV." Agumon said.

Haruhi picks Izumi up and Irish Whips crashing onto the steel steps. She then lifts her up and Bodyslams her onto the steel steps before pulling her to the announce table. She then sets to slam Izumi's face to the table, but Izumi managed to push her away with Elbow Tackles. As Haruhi stands near the ring apron, Izumi climbs the announce table and leaps towards Haruhi in which Haruhi moves away, causing Izumi to crash onto the ring apron face first. As the referee counts to 8, Haruhi enters the ring while Izumi managed to enter the ring before the referee could finish the 10 Count.

"So close. I thought Haruhi's going for an easy win here." Agumon said in relief.

"Big mistake for Izumi right now. She's going to get destroyed." Guilmon said.

Haruhi proceeds to stomp onto Izumi's back multiple times until the referee stops her. She then placed Izumi on the corner sitting on the lower turnbuckle before going to another corner and goes for a Running Knee. But Izumi managed to move her head away, causing Haruhi's knee to get crashed onto the turnbuckle. Izumi then nails a Hurricanrana Driver onto Haruhi before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Haruhi kicks out.

"Haruhi used to be the Leader of the SOS Brigade. But then she took a turnbuckle crash to the knee." Agumon said.

"Enough with the Arrow to the Knee jokes already." Guilmon complainted.

"When did I said 'Arrow to the Knee'?" Agumon asked.

Izumi climbs the top turnbuckle and sets for the Star Shift Pain. But Haruhi managed to roll away as Izumi painfully landed onto the mat leg first. Haruhi then grabs Izumi's legs and Catapults her face first onto the turnbuckle. As she gets up, Haruhi nails her with the Faith Breaker followed with a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Haruhi Suzumiya!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"And here I thought Izumi is going to pull a shocker by winning this match." Agumon said in disapointment.

"Agumon used to hope for Izumi to win this match. But then he saw her losing this match." Guilmon said.

"Very funny twist of that Arrow to the Knee joke Guilmon." Agumon said in sarcasm.

(Locker Room)

We can see Tohru watching Haruhi celebrating her victory before switching off the TV. As she leaves the locker room, Travis appears.

"Excuse me Tohru but after seeing that match can you beat Haruhi at the PPV?" Travis asked.

"I can and I will. Maybe I'm not as tough as the others in this company, but that doesn't mean I don't have the guts to beat Haruhi. Even if I fail to beat her, Kyo and Yuki can beat her teammates anyway and allows the Sohma Dynasty to leave the PPV as the first Stable in AWF to win all titles. Well almost all of them but you get the point." Tohru said before leaving Travis.

(Backstage)

"Are you serious bro?"

The voice then leads to AWF Nippon Champion Ryo Akiyama talking with Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara.

"Look pal. You don't have a challenger yet. As much as I want to destroy Setsuna and Lockon, it looks like I have no choice but to compete for your title as well." Kuwabara said.

"But this had anything to do with me damnit!" Ryo ranted.

"Listen. Once either one of us leaves the PPV as champion, you are no longer have anything to do with us or those Meisters. And if either me or Urameshi wins the title, you'll get a rematch after we destroy them. Got it?" Yusuke asked.

"Whatever bro. All I need to do is survive for 10 Minutes anyway." Ryo said. "Oh and I have to face Lockon tonight all thanks to you guys." He continued before leaving in complaint.

"No wonder people hate him as a Secondary Champion. He's too soft to be a champ." Yusuke said.

"Got that right Urameshi." Kuwabara agreed.

(Digimon 02 (minus Daisuke) Locker Room)

We can see Iori Hida and Takeru Takaishi watching a match on TV. Apperantly that match is Claude Speed vs Deadpool for the Toon Hardcore Championship.

"Judging from this match, I'm not Extreme?" Iori asked.

"Yep. There's still a long way to go before you get to be just like Tommy Dreamer." Takeru replied.

"I see. Well…"

"Excuse me?" someone interputed.

"Oh shit it's Vickie hide!" Takeru yelled as he and Iori sets to hide somewhere.

"This is Takuya, not Kouji and Ruki!" he yelled.

"Oh it's you. Come in." Takeru invited as Takuya enters the locker room. "What's bringing you here?" he asked.

"I'm looking for another person as my Tag Team Partner for the 8 Man Tag Team Match. Can you join my team?" Takuya asked.

"Sorry man. Right now I'm teaching Iori how to be extreme like those ECW guys. Or maybe like Claude Speed and Deadpool." Takeru replied.

"Aw man! I already had the Sohma Dynasty as my partners! I need just one more…"

"Shot?" Takeru interrupted. "Sorry, TNA in my head. Why can't you just ask Takato? He's your partner last week." He asked.

"Well Takato's not here tonight, Junpei and Tomoki still injured and Touma is still out until next week. Who's left?" Takuya asked back before Takeru whispered something to his ears. "Of course! How could I forgot about him! Thanks man!" Takuya thanked before leaving the locker room.

"You're wel… Jeez at least wait until I say 'You're Welcome'." Takeru muttered before spending time with Iori again.

"Who did you suggest to him?" Iori asked.

"Let me ask you about this person: Do You Like Him Now?" Takeru asked before he and Iori continued watching Animated.

(Ring)

(Written in My Face by Sean Jeaness and Jim Johnston Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Ireland, Lockon Stratos!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Our GM is a genius! Not only Lockon and Setsuna get to destroy Yusuke and Kuwabara, but also win the Nippon Championship and get rid of that loser named Ryo!" Guilmon praised.

"I'm pretty sure our GM had to put them as Ryo's challenger because he can't find a legit contender for the title yet." Agumon corrected.

"Whatever. As long as I got to see Ryo getting him ass whooped, I'm not complaining." Guilmon said in a cool tone.

**WOO WOO WOO! YOU KNOW IT!**

"And now I feel sick." Guilmon said as his expression turned sour.

"And his opponent, from Shinjuku, Japan, he is the AWF Nippon Champion, Ryo Akiyama!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Somebody should call a doctor because I think Guilmon's sick." Agumon said.

"Damn right I'm sick! Sick of seeing that loser's face!" Guilmon yelled before proceeding to (pretendly) puke.

(Bell Rings)

The two stares at each other on the corner before locking on a Collar-and-elbow tie-up until Lockon pushes Ryo onto the turnbuckle. He then Headbutts Ryo's spine several times before climbing the top turnbuckle and punches his face for 5 times. He then Irish Whips Ryo onto another turnbuckle, but Ryo managed to reverse it, causing Lockon to crash onto the turnbuckle instead. Lockon turned behind and gets pushed onto the turnbuckle again after Ryo hitting a Dropkick onto him. Ryo then leaps towards Lockon only to get caught as Lockon slams him with Two Handed Powerbomb before going for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ryo kicks out.

Lockon placed Ryo's head on the lower ropes before Foot Choking him until the referee stops him. Lockon then pulls him to the middle of the ring before going for a Leg Lock only to get pushed away to the ropes by Ryo's legs. As Lockon tries to grab him, Ryo quickly crawls outside the ring.

"Strategy time for Ryo right now." Agumon said.

"Coward! Coward! Coward!" Guilmon mocked.

At the count of 5, Ryo slides into the ring before exchanging blows with Lockon until Lockon is on the ropes. He then bounces off the ropes and dodges Lockon's Double Axe Handle before bouncing off the other ropes and nails a Lou Thesz Press onto him. As Lockon is crawling, Ryo immidiately nails a Knee Drop to the back side of Lockon's head as Lockon rolls to the corner. As he sits on the lower turnbuckle, Ryo nails the Broski Boot onto Lockon before getting ready for the Ruff Ryder. That is until...

"What the? That's…"

"Setsuna! Now let's beat this kid up!" Guilmon cheered.

Ryo turned behind and saw Setsuna heading to the ring as he threatens him with a Plancha if he move towards him. He then turned behind and eats a Brouge Kick by Lockon as Lockon goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Lockon Stratos!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"With a pin on the champion, I'll bet that Lockon will be win the Nippon Championship title!" Guilmon said in confidence.

"I'm not quite sure. I mean you still have Yusuke and Kuwabara in the equation." Agumon said in disagreement.

(Backstage)

We can see Kyo and Yuki Sohma getting ready for their match along with Takuya.

"Are you sure we can leave Tohru alone in the locker room? Who knows if Haruhi jumps on her during the match." Yuki asked in a worried tone.

"Relax! She's in this group for nothing! I'm pretty sure she can handle that bitch while we're having our match." Kyo replied confidently.

"If you say so." Yuki said before turning to Takuya. "Where's our 4th member?" he asked.

"He'll show up." Takuya said as Masaru Daimon appears on scene.

"You're that 4th guy? We're so lucky!" Kyo cheered.

"Actually I just passed by. Excuse me while I want to grab a can diet coke." Masaru said before leaving them.

"Nuts." Kyo muttered before he, Yuki and Takuya heads to the ring.

"Up next, 8 Man Tag Team Match! This could be huge!" Agumon exclaimed.

"And of course, another promo on this new guy who shall debut at Anime Rumble. Without futher ado, let's see this promo!" Guilmon added.

(Promo)

We can see a figure covered in back to hide his identity running on the street before running through a ramen shop with a song playing on the background.

_Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan ni hao Nyan._

He then runs through a TV Shop which shows a promo about an upcoming consert by a pop diva nicknamed 'Galactic Fairy' (A/N: Am I going to tell her name that easily? No way!) He then gets his face covered by a flying paper out of nowhere.

"AWF Anime Rumble? Whatever that is, I'm ready!

After throwing the paper away, he then dissapeared from the scene before it shows an open gate enterance large enough to launch a giant robot.

"Messiah, heading to this thing called Anime Rumble, taking off!" the figure said as the giant robot quickly flies away from the scene.

(Ring)

"Another mecha show on AWF? What is this a mecha otaku convention?" Guilmon asked cluelessly.

"First a guy who pilots this thing with 'Solar Wings' on it, now a guy who pilots something called 'Messiah'? Looks like I'm going to scratch my head for 9 weeks to find out who are those people." Agumon wondered while scratching his head.

(Ain't Make No Believe by Stonefree Experince Plays)

"This is a 8 Man Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of the SOS Brigade and the team of Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa!" Laura announced as the crowd boos at them.

"These two teams are my dream teams! Plus, imagine what happens if the Brigade and Hirokazu & Kenta faces each other? That would be a dream match!" Guilmon said in excitement.

"While the Brigade has to handle the Sohma Dynasty, Hirokazu and Kenta on the other hand has to handle Junpei and Tomoki who shall recover at the PPV." Agumon explained.

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And their opponents first, they are the AWF Tag Team Champions, the team of Kyo and Yuki Sohma, the Sohma Dynasty!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"The tag champs will not only face the Brigade for the Tag titles, but also for Haruhi's Shoujo Championship." Agumon said.

"The team that win this match will be the first stable to be called the 'Stable with everyone in it has all the titles'! Almost but still enough!" Guilmon said.

(Ancient Spirit by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And their partners first from Shibuya, Japan, Takuya Kanbara!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Okay. This guy has nothing to do with the race for the Tag Team Championship! Why on earth would he try to beta Hirokazu and Kenta and avenge his friends?" Guilmon asked.

"Dude. If your friend got beaten up until they're sent to the hospital, of course you'll avenge them!" Agumon answered.

"And their last partner…"

…

(How Do You Like Me Now by Jim Johnston Plays)

"… accompanied by Hikari Hoshino, Takeru Takemoto!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"God we haven't seen the main lead of This Ugly Yet Beautiful World for a long time! Glad to see him again." Agumon praised.

"Coming back only to get jobbed. Let's see how this match goes." Guilmon said in an uninterested tone.

(Bell Rings)

Takuya and Hirokazu starts first for their teams as the two circle around the ring before Takuya goes after Hirokazu. Hirokazu tries to grab Takuya, but Takuya moves behind him and kicks his back several times before Irish Whipping him bouncing off the ropes and goes for a Dropkick. But Hirokazu dodges the Dropkick before bouncing off the ropes again and nails a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT onto Takuya. As Takuya gets up, Hirokazu bounces off the ropes, dodges Takuya's Clothesline, leaps to the ropes and nails a Flying Crossbody onto Takuya in which he catches him and nails him with a Backbreaker instead. Takuya then goes for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Hirokazu kicks out.

Takuya picks Hirokazu up and slams him face first onto the turnbuckle before slamming him onto the turnbuckle and tags himself to Kyo. The two then Foot Chokes him before he and Takuya picks Hirokazu up and placed him sitting on the top ropes. The two then Double Dropkicks him out of the ring before getting pressed out of the ring by the SOS Brigade. Yuki enters the ring without the Brigade's notice and as the Brigade turns behind, Yuki Clotheslines them out of the ring. As Yuki turns around, Kenta throws Yuki and himself out of the ring. While Takuya and the Dynasty crawls away while the Brigade, Hirokazu and Kenta gets up, Takeru bounces off the ropes and nails a Suicide Dive onto all four of them!

"Alright! Momentum is now on Team Takuya's favour!" Agumon cheered.

"Can they keep it up? Find out after these commercials!" Guilmon said.

(Commercial Break)

…

(Ring)

"Welcome back to AWF, and before the commercials remember what Agumon said that the momentum is now on Takuya's team?" Guilmon asked.

"Alright, I'll say it! I was wrong, Hirokazu and Kenta managed to counter and now Kenta is beating the stuff out of Kyo." Agumon explained. "Happy?" he asked.

"Indeed." He said before smiling.

Kenta picks Kyo up and puts him on the ropes before Knife Edge Chopping his chest several times. After that he Irish Whips him bouncing off the other ropes as Kenta gets set for a Back Body Drop. Instead Kyo stops on his tracks and kicks him to the chin, pushing him onto the ropes. He then delievers several Knife Edge Chops onto Kenta's chest before Irish Whipping him onto the turnbuckle. As Kyo sets to tag to someone, Kenta kicks him to the gut before knocking down all of Kyo's partners. He turned around and managed to catch Kyo who sets for a Clothesline before holding him and then ramps him onto the turnbuckle. He then tags himself to Itsuki as Itsuki nails Kyo with a Monkey Flip. After landed onto the mat, Kenta nails Kyo with a Knee Drop to the face as Itsuki goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kyo kicks out.

"And Kyo kicks out!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Damnit. Keep destroying him you guys!" Guilmon cheered.

Itsuki picks Kyo up and Irish Whips him onto the turnbuckle before climbing the top turnbuckle and punches his face several times until Kyo pushes him down to the mat. He then dodges Itsuki's Lariat before hitting a kick to the gut followed with a Dropkick which sends him crashing onto the mat. He then goes for a Running Battering Ram only to have Itsuki moving away from him as Kyo crashes onto the ring post. After being tagged by Itsuki, Kyon enters the ring. Kyo turns around and gets lifted by Kyon who later sends him dizzy with an Airplane Spin, causing Kyo to dizzily move to the ropes. Kyon then sets to Clothesline him out of the ring, but Kyo counters with a Back Body Drop which sends Kyon out of the ring instead. He then tags himself to Takeru.

"Oh How do you like him now?" Agumon asked before continuing, "Here comes Takeru after a long absence!"

"I don't like him at all. Unless he let me to touch his girlfriend." Guilmon said.

Itsuki enters the ring only to get stomped to the back multiple times by Takeru until the referee stops him. After that he picks Itsuki up and nails him with a Snap Suplex as Itsuki rolls out of the ring. As he looked at Itsuki, Kyon Dropkicks him from behind, sending him out of the ring. He turned around and catches a diving Takuya before Takuya throws him out with a Hurricanrana. He then turned around and gets lifted by Kenta as he and Hirokazu nails Takuya with... a Dudley Death Drop by the SOS Brigade?

"Shades of the Dudley Boys! Well done Hirokazu and Kenta!" Guilmon praised.

The two then high fived until Kyo and Yuki enters the ring and brawls with them until they're sent out of the ring. As Takeru picks Itsuki up while the referee were distracted by the Dynasty and Hirokazu and Kenta's brawl, Itsuki nails a Low Blow onto Takeru. As Itsuki enters the ring, he gets a kick to the gut by Takuya as Takuya nails him with the Spirit of Fire (Whatever Sin Cara's finisher is called) before crawling out of the ring. The referee turns around and starts the count.

"1,2,3,4,5,…"

Takeru enters the ring and quickly pins Itsuki.

"1,2…"

Kyon stops the count by hitting a Springboard Senton onto Takeru's back. This allows Itsuki to pin Takeru.

"1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, the team of Hirokazu Shiota, Kenta Kitagawa and the SOS Brigade!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"They overcome the odds again! And with that in mind, my dream match is one step away from being fullfilled!" Guilmon exclaimed cheerfully.

"I'm pretty sure they're run out of luck in their respective matches at the PPV." Agumon said in disagreement.

(Backstage)

We can see Taiki Kudo getting ready for his match against Suneo Honekawa. That is until Suneo himself appears on the scene.

"It's our fate has to meet each other right? I mean the first time we meet each other, you hijacked my car just to kill some overated guy named Kamina. Now we're contenders for a Vacanted title. Weird isn't it?" Suneo asked.

"The way you said 'It's our fate has to meet each other'… are you implying that you and I are gay for each other?" Taiki asked.

"Not that way you idiot!" Suneo yelled. "What I mean is, Fate has led us into facing each other for the title. Didn't you listen to me?" he asked back.

"Whatever happens, I will win the title next week. I don't give a damn about your money or Gon's Hunter Licence, all I care right now is to be one of the best Main Champions in Fiction Wrestling! Just who the hell do you think I am?" he yelled as the crowd boos.

"Keep dreaming punk. Just because you destroyed Simon 3 weeks ago doesn't mean that you'll win that title with a single Fingerpoke. I survived the horror that is the Monsters Ball Match and I will be the rightful owner of the title! Not Dekisugi, not you, not Gon, not anyone else except me!" Suneo exclaimed as the crowd boos.

"First off, get a chill pill. Second, whatever Gon's decision tonight as the referee, I'll prove that I'm a future champion by beating you down!" Taiki exclaimed before leaving Suneo.

(Ring)

"Before we get to out main event for tonight, let's check the cards for our last PPV of this year, the Beginning of the End PPV." Guilmon said as In The End by Linkin Park plays in the background.

"Our first match on the card, after being destroyed weeks ago, Junpei and Tomoki will return from injury to face Hirokazu and Kenta in a Falls Count Anywhere Match." Agumon announced.

"Will Junpei and Tomoki gain their revenge? Or will Hirokazu and Kenta destroy them one more time?" Guilmon asked.

"Next up, The SOS Brigade vs The Sohma Dynasty for both the Shoujo and the Tag Team Championships in a 6 Person Tag Team Match!" Agumon announced.

"The winning team will win all the titles. But the question is, which team would win?" Guilmon asked.

"And then this. A 5 Man Championship Scramble Match for the AWF Nippon Championship!" Agumon announced.

"It will involve a loser, two other losers and two future champions. Let's hope that either of the two future champions leaves the PPV with the title." Guilmon hoped.

"And our main event, for the Vacanted AWF Shounen Championship, it's Gon, Taiki and Suneo in a Triple Cage Match in shades of WCW!" Agumon announced.

"With three floors of steel cages, the first one to grab the title from the top of the triple cage wins the match and the belt." Guilmon explained.

"This PPV will be brought to you live in Charlotte, South Carolina, hone of Ric Flair himself! Or was it somewhere else? I can't remember." Agumon said.

"In The End by Linkin Park in the official theme song for this PPV!" Guilmon announced.

"Sponsored by Google Maps! If you lost, use Google Maps!" Agumon announced.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the special guest referee for this match, Gon Frecess!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

(The Rising by Jan Cryka and Toby Briceno Plays)

"An possibily epic dream rivalry between Suneo and Taiki ruined by this kid." Guilmon complainted.

"Oh come on! Gon worked his butts off to be the No.1 Contender for the Shounen Championship. Give him respect." Agumon said.

(Realeza by Jim Johnston Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Nerima, Japan, Suneo Honekawa!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"The sole survivor of the Monsters Ball Match should be the champion! But the injured Dekisugi!" Guilmon complainted.

"Blame him for not stopping Dekisugi's pinfall." Agumon said.

(Ain't No Stoppin Me by Axel Plays)

"And his opponent, proudly representing Team Xros Hearts, Taiki Kudo!" Laura announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions.

"Eversince he destroyed Simon and his teammates at One Night Star, Taiki is on a roll." Agumon explained.

"On a roll is an understatement! He's one step away from winning the title no doubt about it!" Guilmon said in confidence.

(Bell Rings)

Suneo and Taiki stares at each other in the middle of the ring before Suneo pushes Taiki to the chest as Gon tries to calm him. As Suneo pushes Gon's forehead, Taiki kicks him to the gut several times until he's on his knees, kicks him to the back several times before bouncing off the ropes and nails a Two Handed Bulldog onto him. As Suneo is lying on the lower ropes, Taiki pushes him out of the ring with a Baseball Slide. As Suneo gets up, Taiki bounces off the ropes and goes for a Suicide Dive in which Suneo moves away, causing Taiki to crash outside the ring head first.

"Suicide Dive by Taiki!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"And it's a damn shame he didn't take his own life!" Agumon complainted. Somewhere an ECW Commentator is suddenly reminded on what he said to an ECW Wrestler who at One Night Stand 2005 with regret

"Mike… I'm sorry! I didn't know that you're going to commit suicide 2 years after One Night Stand 2005!" he yelled in regret and sadness in front of the Wrestler's grave.

(A/N: OK that was akward… Back to the ring we go!)

Suneo picks Taiki up and Irish Whips him onto the steel steps. Fortunately he managed to leap through it before getting up, hop on the steel steps and nails a Flying Clothesline. Suneo catches him an nails an Inverted Atomic Drop before Clotheslining the hell out of Taiki. Suneo then enters the ring as Gon continues to count.

"… 5,6,7,..." Taiki gets up and enters at 8.

"For a second, I thought Taiki is dead." Agumon said.

"A future champion never dies until he won a title!" Guilmon exclaimed.

Suneo picks Taiki up only to get punched to the gut several times, pushing him away. Taiki gets up, bouncing off the ropes and nails Headscissors Takedown onto Suneo followed with a Spinning Heel Kick. He then gets set for a Jumping DDT. As Suneo gets up, he looked behind and managed to counter the Jumping DDT into a Powerbomb. As Taiki rolls to the ropes, Suneo locks him on an Armbar as Taiki grabs the ropes while Gon managed to stop Suneo. Suneo then yells at Gon as Taiki rolls out of the ring.

"Be careful Suneo. One mistake and Gon can DQ you from this match!" Agumon warned.

Suneo went outside the ring and picks Taiki up only to get Uppercutted by Taiki, pushing him away to the ring post. He then charges towards him only to have Suneo moving away as Taiki crashes onto the ring post. Taiki turned around and received a Cross Armbreaker by Suneo. At the count of 6, Suneo released Taiki from the submission before going to enter the ring only to receive… a Baseball Slide by Gon which sends Suneo crashing onto the barricade?

"What the? What the hell is that little runt doing?" Guilmon asked while being shocked.

"Don't forget that Gon wants the title too!" Agumon reminded as Gon quickly finish the 10 Count.

"This match has been ended in a Double Count Out!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"That little bastard!" Guilmon yelled before slamming his fists (paws?) onto the table.

Suneo, shocked by what Gon has just did, yelled at him until Taiki gets up and argues with Suneo for causing the Double Count Out in the first place. As the two argues with each other, Gon nails both of them with a Plancha before running away from them.

"And that ladies and gentlemen is a prove that Suneo and Taiki are stupid. Gon make a quick count by they blamed on each other? And you call them 'Future Champions'." Agumon said.

"That little runt… I swear to God that I'll fuck you up with a voodoo doll! Mark my words Gon! Mark my words!" Guilmon yelled angrily.

"While Guilmon is unleashing his hatred on Gon, this is Agumon saing good night and see you at the PPV!" Agumon said as the show came to close.

…

Match Results:

Haruhi def. Izumi

Lockon def. Ryo

SOS Brigade, Hirokazu and Kenta def. Sohma Dynasty, Takuya and Takeru

Suneo vs Taiki (with Gon as Special Guest Referee) (Double Count Out)

Cards for AWF Beginning of the End PPV:

Hirokzu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa (Digimon Tamers) vs Junpei Shibayama and Tomoki Himi (Digimon Frontier) (Falls Count Anywhere Match)

The Sohma Dynasty (Kyo, Yuki and Tohru) (Fruits Basket) vs The SOS Brigade (Kyon, Itsuki and Haruhi) (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) (The winning team wins both the Shoujo and the Tag Team Championships)

Ryo Akiyama © (Digimon Tamers) vs Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) vs Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) vs Setsuna F Seiei (Gundam 00) vs Lockon Stratos (Gundam 00) (10 Minute Championship Scramble Match for the AWF Nippon Championship)

Taiki Kudo (Digimon Xros Wars) vs Suneo Honekawa (Doraemon) vs Gon Frecess (Hunter x Hunter) (Triple Cage Match for the AWF Shounen Championship)

A/N: And with that we're set for the 8th PPV of the Season! Will there be any title changes at the PPV? Will Hirokazu and Kenta be destroyed or destroy Junpei and Tomoki? We'll see!

As for the guy in the promo, here are the clues:

1. This guy came from a franchise which is a rival of Gundam.

2. The enemy of this series are a bunch of Biomechanical Alien Mecha known as 'Vajra'

3. His series is quite famous for involvements of Pop Divas and Love Triangles.

4. This series marks the 25th Anniversary of the Franchise, 25 years after it's original first series.

Other clues? You might get them at the next chapter. Until then, please review!


	49. Beginning of the End PPV

Alright! It's time for the last PPV of 2011, the Beginning of the End PPV!

Which team shall be the first stable to have all of their teammates becoming champions? Can Ryo break his jobbing streak? Will Hirokazu and Kenta be destroyed? Who's going to be the next person to show his 'I'm Coming' promo? And who will walk away from the PPV with the Shounen title?

Looks like no one is asking for more clue on who is the guy who appeared on the last chapter's promo. So due to that, I won't give you anymore clues!

Disclaimer: Nazirul owns no one.

…

_Tonight…_

(Shows the Sohma Dynasty confronting th SOS Brigade)

_As 2011 is about to pass away…_

(Shows Hirokazu and Kenta destroying Junpei and Tomoki)

_A possible change could happen…_

(Shows Gon, Taiki and Suneo)

_What will happen…_

_As 2011 began to end, where 2012 is coming for us?_

_We shall see._

(The scene shows GM Nazirul)

"_Ladies and gentlemen, this is the Beginning of the End to 2011!" Nazirul exclaimed as the show starts._

…

(In The End by Linkin Park Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron as the carema shows fans holding signs which says, "Get lost Ryo!", "Hunter x Champion", "Tits or GTFO!", etc.)

"As 2011 is going to end in 4 weeks, we're live in Charlotte, North Carolina and you're watching the Beginning of the End PPV!" Agumon announced.

"We're your hosts Agumon and Guilmon!" Guilmon greeted. "And tonight, in the city where Ric Flair was born although we've no idea whether he was born here or not, we've great matches for you tonight!" he continued.

"That's right! SOS Brigade vs the Sohma Dynasty and of course our main event, after 11 years of absence, the Triple Cage Match, which was used in WCW, shall feature three braves souls competing for the Vacanted AWF Shounen Championship!" Agumon explained.

(Ain't Make No Believe by Stonefree Experince Plays)

"This is a Falls Count Anywhere Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, both from Shinjuku, Japan, the team of Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"This match has been booked after what happened about 3 to 4 weeks ago when they put both Junpei and Tomoki into a concussion." Agumon reminded.

"And after 2 weeks of kicking Takuya's ass, they are ready to kick Junpei and Tomoki's asses again and throw them out of this industry!" Guilmon said in confidence.

(Ancient Spirit by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Err what?" Agumon asked in shock.

"It supposed to be Junpei and Tomoki to show up, not Takuya." Guilmon said.

"I wonder what they want." Agumon wondered.

"Hey you two! Hold it!" Takuya yelled as the crowd gives mixed reactions. "I've received a notice that Junpei and Tomoki is currently has a transportation problems." He announced as the crowd boos. "But don't worry! They'll arrive soon. Until then, I'll challenge you two to beat me in a Handicap Match is Three Minutes!" he challenged to Hirokazu and Kenta.

"Us? Beating you in three minutes as a warm up? Are you joking? Eh whatever let's get started!" Hirokazu accepted the challenge before hitting Takuya's head with the mic.

(Bell Rings)

"Looks like this is a warm up challenge by Takuya." Agumon said.

"This is pathedic! Wake up when the match starts in Three Minutes." Guilmon said before literally go to sleep.

(2:55) The two delivers a Two on One Beatdown onto Takuya before picking him up and Irish Whips him onto the ropes. As he bounces off the ropes, they set for a Back Body Drop. But Takuya leaps through them, bounces off the ropes and as Hirokazu and Kenta turned behind, Takuya plants them down with a Double Clothesline. (2:30) Kenta gets up and received several Martial Art Kicks to the shoulders by Takuya, forcing him to the corner. Takuya then continues to kick Kenta until Hirokazu tackles him down from behind in which Takuya managed to roll out of the ring.

"So far it's an interesting Warm Up, right Guilmon." Agumon asked before turning around and saw Guilmon snoring. "And here I worked alone." He said to himself.

(2:05) Kenta goes out of the ring only to get pushed to the ring apron thanks to an Uppercut by Takuya. He then runs away as Kenta sets to chase him. Hirokazu blocks the way, but Takuya enters the ring and quickly nails a Plancha onto both of them. (1:45) Takuya picks the bell up and slams it onto Kenta's head before going to hit Hirokazu with it. Hirokazu managed to dodge it before hitting a Dropkick which knocks him down. After Irish Whipping Takuya onto the ring post, Hirokazu throws him back into the ring.

(1:25) Hirokazu climbs the top turnbuckle and sets for the Star Shift Pain. But Takuya managed to roll away as Hirokazu landed painfully onto the mat. After seeing Kenta entering the ring, Takuya bounces off the ring and delivers a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT onto Kenta. (1:00) Takuya picks him up and sets for the Spirit of Fire (Whatever Sin Cara's finisher is called), but Hirokazu attacks him from behind before stomping on him. (0:40) The two Irish Whips Takuya onto the turnbuckle before Kenta hits a Running Clothesline followed by a Bulldog. After that Kenta nails his head with a Knee Drop. After 20 seconds of them beating up Takuya later…

(Three Minute Warning by Two Skinnee J's Plays)

"Huh what?" Guilmon yelled in surprise.

"They're back! As the new 3 Minute Warning!" Agumon cheered as Junpei and Tomoki rushes to the ring and proceeds to attack Hirokazu and Kenta. "No wonder Takuya keep saying 'Three Minutes'!" he continued.

"That fatass and that shorty as the new 3 Minute Warning? Lame!" Guilmon complainted.

(Bell Rings)

The two throws Hirokazu and Kenta out of the ring before Takuya gives them steel chairs as Junpei and Tomoki respectively slams Hirokazu and Kenta with it several times until Takuya grabs a table from under the ring. As the crowd chants, "WE WANT TABLES!" Takuya opens the table before pouring oil on it and sets it in flames. As Junpei lifts Hirokazu up, Hirokazu begs for mercy only to get Powerbombed through the flaming tables. As a result, Hirokazu is shivering like crazy.

"Oh my God! And there goes Hirokazu's back!" Agumon exclaimed.

"This is NOT fair! They cheat! They sent Takuya to waste their energy before the match!" Guilmon complained.

While Takuya drags Kenta to the stage, Tomoki climbs the top turnbuckle and sets for the Bear Splash (Frog Splash). But Hirokazu raised his knees, causing Tomoki to land painfully chest first onto the knees. As Junpei picks Hirokazu up, he nails a Thumb to the Eye onto him before running into the ring. As Junpei stands on the ring apron, Hirokazu Headbutts Junpei's spine before hitting a Dropkick, sending Junpei crashing onto the broken table!

"Oh man there goes those two!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"Good thing there's no earthquake happened after that fall." Agumon said in relief.

At the stage we can see Kenta hitting a Spinebuster onto Takuya, slamming him onto the steel stage floor. He then picks Takuya up and throws him off the stage before heading to the ring! Hirokazu stands at the ring apron before hitting a Double Leg Stomp onto Junpei's chest. Then he picks Tomoki up and throws him into the ring before he and Kenta enters the ring, delivering a smackdown onto Tomoki. After Kenta nails the little boy with the Skull Crushing Finale, he goes for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Tomoki kicks out!

"What?" Guilmon spilled.

"He kicked out! His will for getting revenge lives!" Agumon cheered.

The two discussed with each other until Hirokazu decided to climb the top turnbuckle and sets for the Star Shift Pain. But Junpei, with a Steel Chair in hand, slams Hirokazu with it, causing him to crash onto the mat. As Junpei enters the ring, Kenta goes for several punches only to have no effect on Junpei as Junpei easily pushes Kenta away before hitting him with the chair. He then turns around and received a Missile Dropkick by Hirokazu as Hirokazu sets to pin Junpei.

The referee counts, "1,2,.." Junpei kicks out.

"It takes more than that to take Junpei down." Agumon said.

"Quick! Beat him into a bloody pulp! Make sure he'll never return to AWF!" Guilmon cheered.

As Tomoki sneakly crawls out of the ring, Hirokazu grabs a chair and uses it for a Seated Senton onto Junpei's face. As Kenta gets up, he and Hirokazu picks Junpei up and slams him onto the turnbuckle before hitting his head with the chair.

"Stop this! We don't want Junpei to end up like Chris Benoit with all of those chair shots to the head!" Agumon yelled.

"Who cares! When Junpei kills himself due to a damaged brain, AWF will remove him from history!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"You… you're a mean man!" Agumon yelled angrily.

"What? Can't anyone take a joke?" Guilmon countered.

Kenta placed an opened chair in the middle of the ring as Hirokazu Irish Whips him onto Kenta. Kenta then nails a Drop Toe Hold/ trips his leg, sending Junpei crashing onto the steel chair before going for the pin.

"I can't watch!" Agumon said before closing his eyes in fear.

The referee counts, "1,2,…"

Tomoki enters the ring and stops the count by slamming Kenta's back with a… Baseball Bat with nails on it!

"Oh My Gawd!" Agumon exclaimed in a Joey Styles voice.

"Kenta's back is ruined! Someone arrest that kid before he turned psycho!" Guilmon yelled.

Tomoki then gets set to use it onto Hirokazu as he sits on the corner and begs for Tomoki to not use the Baseball Bat onto him. As Tomoki sets to slam his face with it, Kenta nails a Low Blow onto him. Hirokazu then proceeds to pick up the Barbed Wire Baseball Bat and beat the crap out of Tomoki with it!

"This is child abuse! Stop this match!" Agumon yelled.

"This is wrestling! Who cares about child abuse?" Guilmon countered.

As Tomoki has been completely beaten up, Hirokazu and Kenta turns around…

… and received a Spear by Junpei!

"Junpei had just broke thm in half! Serve them right!" Agumon exclaimed.

After throwing Kenta out of the ring, Hirokazu crawls out of the ring only to get thrown back into the ring thanks to Takuya. Hirokazu gets up and then received a Bettle Slam (World's Strongest Slam) by Junpie as Junpei goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Yes!" Agumon cheered.

"No!" Guilmon yelled.

"Here are your winners, the team of Junpei Shibayama and Tomoki Himi!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"They finally did it! They had gain their revenge!" Agumon exclaimed.

"In a cheating way! I mean how could they send Takuya out to waste three minutes of their energy?" Guilmon complainted.

Takuya and Junpei checks on Tomoki until Junpei picks him up and placed him on the top turnbuckle before Tomoki holds on Junpei's back. Takuya then grabs a mic from Laura.

"Thank you Laura. Anyway what you're seeing here ladies and gentlemen are no longer Junpei and Tomoki! Instead, it's me, Junpei and Tomoki! Starting tonight, the three of us, in shades of WWE's 3 Minute Warning also known as SHIT or 'Super Heroes in Training', will be called DICK aka 'Digimons In Cool Kids'!" Takuya announced as the crowd cheers while chanting 'DICK!' several times.

"Okay. Now that's going to be censored in future DVDs." Guilmon said.

"Indeed. Now that Hirokazu and Kenta are defeated, what would DICK do in the future?" Agumon asked.

(Backstage)

"Travis here! For AWF Backstage crew and please welcome my first guest for tonight, Suneo Honekawa!" Travis announced as the crowd boos when Suneo shows up. "Suneo tonight you'll face two guys who will be the Future of AWF in a Triple Cage. Is there anything to say?" he asked.

"What? Them? AWF Future Stars? Don't make me laugh! Everybody knows that the Future Star of this company is me! I'm a former AWF Nippon Champion, I'm the sole survivor of last months 'Monsters Ball' Match, and with that I will be the AWF Shounen Champion! Taiki, you can destroy Simon and his 'Dumb Brigade- Dump' all you want and Gon, you can beat a guy who's 3 times larger that you. But that doesn't mean that you'll a future champion. I've the perfect package to be a champion unlike all of you! Wealth? Check! Mic skill? Check! Formerly a Nippon Champion? Whoop-de-do check! Tonight! I'll climb that cage and win the title and you two will never stop me no matter how much you'll pay me to slow me down." Suneo said before leaving Travis.

(Other Side of the Backstage)

We can see the Sohma Dynasty getting ready for their match which is next.

"Listen everyone. This match wil determine how good we are! If we win, those damn Brigades will be embarassed for life. If we lose, then it's over for us." Yuki said.

"Well… are you sure we can win this match? I mean…" Tohru asked curiosly.

"Relax. We'll show those damn Brigade members who are the bosses. After that we'll host a party filled with Sohma Family Members and your friends! Oh and if we're lucky enough, we'll invite the Hart Family as well!" Kyo exclaimed, trying to calm Tohru down.

"Well okay then… I guess." She said.

"Now come on, let's get in there and win one for the Sohma Family!" Yuki eclaimed as the team gets set for the match.

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen this is a 6 Person Tag Team Match set for one fall! And it is for both the AWF Shoujo and Tag Team Championships!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

(WWE Deuce and Domino Theme Plays)

"Introducing the first team, the team of AWF Shoujo Champion Haruhi Suzumiya, Kyon and Itsuki Koizumi, the SOS Brigade!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"What a bad time to change their theme for the Brigade." Agumon said.

"Well their old song is seriously outdated. Besides, a All Champion Stable needs a better theme!" Guilmon said.

"Whatever. Ladies and gentlemen this match has been booked after weeks of confrontation between the Brigade and the Sohma Dynasty." Agumon explained.

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And their opponents, the team of Tohru Honda, and the AWF Tag Team Champions, Kyo and Yuki Sohma, the Sohma Dynasty!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"This is it. The moment we've been waiting for! Which stable will be the first to hold all the titles?" Agumon asked to the fans.

"Go Brigade! Whoop the Sohma's collective asses!" Guilmon cheered.

(Bell Rings)

The girls starts first as they stared at each other in the middle of the ring while the crowd were chanting 'Let's Go Dynasty!' and 'Let's go Brigade!'. After Haruhi pushes Tohru away, she taunts her by giving her a free shot. Tohru, not intiminated, punches Haruhi to the face before hitting Mounted Punches onto her face until the referee pulled her away. As the two stands on the corner, we can hear Haruhi yelling 'Come here bitch!' as the two locks each other on a Collar-and-elbow tie-up.

After a few seconds, Haruhi breaks away from the tie up before delivering several blows onto Tohru which forces her to the corner. As she's now on the corner, Haruhi proceeds to beat her up until the referee stops her. She then picks Tohru up only to get an Eye Rake, forcing Haruhi to turn behind as Tohru quickly nails a Chop Block onto her knee from behind. She grabs Haruhi's leg and sets for a quick Sharpshooter only to get pushed away to the corner by Haruhi's legs. Haruhi gets up and sets for a Running Battering Ram, but Tohru managed to move away as Haruhi crashes onto the ring post.

Tohru picks Haruhi up and places her on a Tree of Woe position before going to the corner and nails a Baseball Slide onto Haruhi. She then lifts Haruhi up and placed her on a Fireman's Carry until Haruhi managed to escape from the Carry and pushes Tohru away with a Knife Edge Chop. She then bounces off the ropes and puts her down with a Lou Thesz Press before getting up and delievers three Elbow Drops onto her followed up with a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Tohru kicks out.

Haruhi placed Tohru's head on the lower ropes before Foot Choking her until the referee stops her. As Tohru slowly stands up on the corner, Haruhi delievers a Dropkick onto her from behind before going for a Roll Up Pin. Tohru however managed to hold on the turnbuckle to avoid herself from the Roll Up Pin. Haruhi gets up and sets for a Clothesline, but Tohru dodges it, went behind her and delievers a German Suplex onto her before going to the ropes. Haruhi gets up and sets to Clothesline Tohru out of the ring. But Tohru easily throws her out with a Back Body Drop before tagging to Kyo.

"Now it's the boys turn to have some fun!" Agumon exclaimed.

"SOS! SOS! SOS!" Guilmon cheered.

Kyon enters the ring only to meet Kyo's Lariats before getting himself Knocked Down by Kyo's High Kick. Kyo then tags to Yuki as the two sets for the Sohma Attack (Hart Attack). But Kyon managed to punch Yuki's ace several times, forcing Yuki to nail a Two Handed Powerbomb onto Kyon instead. Kyo who sets to complete the Sohma Attack ends up crashing onto Yuki instead. As Yuki rolls out of the ring, Kyo picks Kyon up only to get Low Blowed while the referee is busy checking on Yuki.

Kyon grabs Kyo and then throws him out of the ring before tagging to Itsuki. The two then respectively nails a Suicide Dive onto both Kyo and Yuki. After a few seconds Itsuki picks Yuki up and throws him into the ring before standing on the ring apron. As Yuki gets up, Itsuki climbs the top rope and nails him with a Headscissor Takedown before Arm Dragging him three times and then Belly to Back Suplexes him onto the mat. As Yuki is seen crawling near the lower ropes, Itsuki nails him with a Knee Drop onto the back side of Yuki's head before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Yuki kicks out.

"So close! Quick! 3D that bitch!" Guilmon cheered.

"Can the Dynasty counter? Let's see for ourselves!" Agumon said.

Itsuki picks both of Yuki's legs before giving him a Jeff Hardy like Double Leg Drop onto Yuki's lower body. He then tags himself to Kyon before going to the left ropes. After that while he's standing at the top of the left ropes, Kyon is seen standing at the right. The two then nails Yuki with 2 Double Leg Drops at the same time before Kyon quickly goes for a pin. The referee counts, "1,2,…" Yuki kicks out. Kyon picks Yuki up from behind and sets for a German Suplex. But Yuki quickly Elbow Tackles Kyon to the face several times until he hs been pushed to the ropes before tagging to Kyo.

Kyo climbs the top rope and nails Kyon with a Flying Clothesline. He then dodges Kyon's Lariat before delievering several Boxing Jabs onto Kyon followed by a High Kick to the jaw, knocking him down near the ropes. As Kyo grabs his legs, Kyon desperately hold on the ropes until Kyo is forced to let go of Kyon's legs thanks to the referee. As the referee moves away, Kyo received a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT by Kyon as Kyon quickly tags himself to Itsuki.

The two then Irish Whips Kyo onto the ropes before hitting him with the SOS (Dudley Death Drop). After the two high fived to each other, they received a Double Clothesline by Yuki after turning around. Kyon goes after Yuki only to get an Spinebuster for his efforts. After Kyon rolls out of the ring, Itsuki sends Yuki out of the ring with a Dropkick from behind. Itsuki turns around and gets KO'ed by Kyo's High Kick. Fortunately for Itsuki while he's falling to the mat, he managed to tag himself to Haruhi.

"Now it's the girls turn to determine the winners!" Agumon exclaimed as the two girls enters the ring.

Tohru delievers a Lou Thesz Press onto Haruhi and as she's punching Haruhi's face, she pulled her hair and a Catfight ensure, forcing the referee to stop them.

"CATFIGHT! CATFIGHT!" Guilmon exclaimed with Joey Styles voice.

"Guilmon's sounds like a retard." Agumon muttered.

As the referee checks on Tohru, Haruhi Dropkicks the referee from behind, causing the referee to crash onto Tohru and thus pushing her and the referee out of the ring. As Tohru gets up, Haruhi goes for a Plancha only to get caught by Tohru as Tohru nails her with a Backbreaker. She picks Haruhi up only to receive an Uppercut before she Irish Whips Tohru crashing onto the steel steps. She then picks her up and slams her face onto the ring post before throwing her into the ring. After entering Haruhi nails Tohru with the Faith Breaker before going for the pin.

"Come on referee! Get your fat ass moving already!" Guilmon complainted.

The referee gets up and slides into the ring before starting the pin count.

"Come on…" Guilmon said confidently.

"1,2,…" Tohru kicks out!

"WHAT?" Guilmon bursted.

"Tohru still have enough in her to kick out!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Hope that'll be her last. Finish her already!" Guilmon cheered.

Haruhi then argues with the referee regarding the pin fall before turning around and received a T-Bone Suplex by Tohru. As she tries to regain her momentum, Haruhi gets up and sets for a Running Clothesline. But Tohru catches her, lifts her up on a Fireman's Carry and then plants her down with a Samoan Drop. She then drags Haruhi to the middle of the ring and then locks her on the Sharpshooter.

"Oh no! Please don't tap out!" Guilmon begged.

"Come on! The moment of truth!" Agumon said in excitement.

Haruhi tries to grab the nearby ropes, but wasn't able to due to Tohru's Sharpshooter not allowing her to move. Kyon and Itsuki tries to save her only to get blocked by Kyo and Yuki. After a few good seconds of torture, Haruhi taps out!

"No! Nooooo!" Guilmon screamed.

"Here are your winners, still the Tag Team Champions and the NEW AWF Shoujo Champion, the Sohma Dynasty!"

"The Sohmas had done it! The Sohmas has done it! All of them now has a title on their wrist!" Agumon exclaimed.

"God damn it! Haruhi and the Brigade was so close! Now AWF's Ratings will drop with them as Shoujo and Tag Champs!" Guilmon complainted.

"Complain all you want, but that doesn't change the fact that they're not the Shoujo and Tag Team Champions!" Agumon countered. "I'm pretty sure tomorrow, the Sohma Family and Tohru's friends are celebrating!" he continued.

"(sigh) If the Brigade had won that match, they hold a party with Mikuru in it." Guilmon said.

"Whatever. And now before we go to backstage, let's see another promo from one of the new guys that shall debut on AWF Anime Rumble!" Agumon announced.

(Promo)

We can see a calm and peaceful land until the camera shows a kid covered in black… surfing in mid air?

"This is it…" the kid said in determination. "Get ready! Cutback Drop Turn!" he then proceeds to perform a trick…

… only to fell to the ground, closer to a mailbox.

"Ouch. So close." He mumbled in pain until a letter fell onto his face. He then grabs the letter.

"What's this? AWF Anime Rumble?" he asked to himself.

"Are you okay?" a female voice was heard before a girl (also covered in black to avoid spoilers) arrives at the scene. "What's that?" she asked.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it's offering me a challenge! AWF, whatever you are, I'm ready!" the boy said before grabbing his surfboard and the girl's hand and leaves the scene.

(Ring)

"Let me guess. Air Gear?" Guilmon guessed.

"I don't think so. Looking at that girl's figure, she doesn't have huge boobs or a Mrs Fanservice." Agumon said.

"But it has a surfboard!" Guilmon counters.

"Does Air Gear has a surfboard?" Agumon asked.

"Well… nevermind, you win." Guilmon said, giving up to Agumon.

(Backstage)

"Alright now that the promo is done…"

"Really? Delaying my interview for a worthless and untalented nobody who's coming at the Anime Rumble? Are you kidding?" Taiki interupted.

"I'm sorry! It's on the schedule!" Travis apologized.

"Schedule my ass! How dare them for disrespecting the Future of this Company! I worked my ass off, from getting my ass whooped to whooping asses! Now that Dai Gurren Dumb are out of order, there's one more thing that I want. And that thing is the AWF Shounen Championship! Tonight, once I win the title, I'll be the one that shall pierce through the heaven and will join the likes of Ben, Itachi, Kevin, Garfield and Jonas Lazzar or whatever his name is on TWF as the best Main Champions in Fiction Wrestling! Now get the fuck out of my face!" Taiki said in anger before throwing the mic onto Travis' head.

(Ring)

"Now THAT'S what you call a promo!" Guilmon praised.

(Back to backstage only from the other side)

We can see some other guys in the Locker Room congratulating the Sohma Dynasty until they encountered the DICK.

"Congrats on your victory! Now the Sohma Family has something to be proud of!" Takuya congratulated.

"Thanks. Oh and congrats to you guys for defeating Hirokazu and Kenta." Yuki replied.

"By the way, where's that little guy on your team?" Kyo asked.

"Tomoki? Oh don't worry! He's on the medics room receiving threatment." Junpei answered.

"Oh and since our business with Hirokazu and Kenta are over, how about you give us a shot on your Tag titles?" Takuya asked.

"Tell you what, ask your little friend to recover himself first. After that, we'll talk. Okay?" Kyo asked back.

"Alright then! Once Tomoki is healed, we're going after your titles! Mark my words!" Junpei swored as the Dynasty leaves them. "We need a female member." Junpei said.

"Oh yeah. A team is gay without a girl. Let's invite Izumi, she might be interested." Takuya suggested.

"Great idea! Let's go!" Junpei agreed.

"Er… what about Tomoki?" Takuya asked.

"(sigh) Fine, I'll check on the little fella while you go and invite her into the group. See ya!" Junpei replied before leaving Takuya.

(Ring)

"The following is a 10 Minute Championship Scramble Match and it is for the AWF Nippon Championship!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

"Introducing the first enterant, representing the Spirit Detectives, Yusuke Urameshi!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Since Laura forgot to explain the rules, let's go to Agumon." Guilmon said.

"The rules are simple. 2 Men will start first and after 2 minutes, another wrestler will enter and this will continue until all of them are in the ring." Agumon explained.

"After that, all of those guys have at least 4 minutes to get a pinfall or submission to become the champion for a while." Gumon added.

"The last man to be crowned the champion until the time reached it's limits wins the title." Agumon finished.

(Written In My Face by Sean Jeaness and Jim Johnston Plays)

"Introducing the second interant, from Ireland, representing the Celestrial Being, Lockon Stratos!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Back to business, this match was surposed to be a Tag Team Match between the Detectives and the Gundam Meisters to end their rivalry." Agumon explained.

"But thanks to this loser named Ryo Akiyama, our GM has to book them into a title match for the loser's Championship title." Guilmon continued.

(Bell Rings)

(10:00) The two goes for a Staredown as Lockon pushes Yusuke before Yusuke throws a punch onto his face. The two then exchanged blows until Yusuke winning it as he moved Lockon to the ropes with the repeated punches. He then goes for a Clothesline, but Lockon Headbutts him to the chest as Yusuke is on his knees holding his chest. (9:30) Lockon grabs Yusuke' head before slamming it onto the face first onto the middle turnbuckle. He then went to the corner as Yusuke gets up using the ropes. As Yusuke stands up, Lockon sets for the Brouge Kick, but Yusuke dodges it causing Lockon to kick the top rope instead.

(9:00) Lockon turns around and gets himself pushed to the ropes thanks to Yusuke's Uppercut. He then nails several Knife Edge Chops to the chest onto Lockon before Irish Whipping him to the ropes. As Lockon bounces off the ropes, Yusuke lifts him up and sets for the GTS. But as Lockon tries to break free by Elbow Tackling his head, he decided to nail an Airplane Spin instead. (8:30) As Lockon is standing dizzily, Yusuke knocks him out with a High Kick before choking him with the Anaconda Vice. As Lockon taps out, the countdown finished while a new champion has been temporality crowned.

"Here's your new champion winner for now, Yusuke Urameshi!" Laura announced.

"We forgot to tell you that you can even score a pinfall even if there are less that 5 guys in the ring!" Agumon explained.

"So now Yusuke's the champ and here comes that loser Ryo rushing to the ring." Guilmon said.

(8:00)Yusuke gets up ony to get a Running Clothesline by Ryo. He then throws a punch to Ryo, but Ryo dodges it, moves behind Yusuke and then nails him with a German Suplex. As Yusuke is lying near the lower ropes, Lockon Low Blows Ryo from behind before getting up and kicks Yusuke out of the ring. Lockon then leaves the ring, picks Yusuke up and Irish Whips him onto the steel steps. Before he could move towards Yusuke, Lockon managed to catch Ryo who goes for a Suicide Dive and then slams him back first onto the ring apron.

(7:15) Lockon picks Ryo up and then Irish Whips him towards Yusuke as Yusuke nails a Back Body Drop onto him. Yusuke turns around and eats a Brouge Kick by Lockon as Lockon picks him up and throws him into the ring. He then enters the ring and quickly go for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your new champion for now, Lockon Stratos!" Laura announced.

"Yes! Hang in there Lockon!" Guilmon cheered.

(6:45) As Lockon stands on the corner ready to nail a Brouge Kick onto Yusuke who tries to get up, Ryo slides into the ring as Lockon goes for the kick onto him instead. Ryo dodges it, went behind Lockon and nails a Swinging Neckbreaker onto him. Ryo get up only to get Knocked Down by a High Knee by Yusuke as Yusuke quickly go to another corner and climbs to the top of the turnbuckle. (6:20) As Ryo gets up, Yusuke nails him down with a Missile Dropkick before getting up only to get lifted by Lockon as Lockon nails him with a Fireman's Carry Drop. Ryo gets up and goes after Lockon only to get an Inverted Atomic Drop as the countdown ended.

"And here comes Setsuna!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"Remember it's every man for theirselves. I'm pretty sure Setsuna would attack Lockon." Agumon said in confidence.

(6:00) As Setsuna enters the ring, he nails Ryo with a Fisherman Suplex before he and Lockon literally kicks Ryo out of the ring. The two turned around only to get theirselves Clotheslined out of the ring by Yusuke. As the Meisters and Ryo gets up, Yusuke nails a Plancha onto all of them. (5:30) Yusuke picks Lockon up and enters the ring with him before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Lockon kicks out.

Yusuke lifts Lockon up and sets for the GTS. But as he turned around, Setsuna pokes his eye, allowing Lockon to reverse the GTS into a Tornado DDT. Lockon turns around and gets himself lifted by Setsuna as Setsuna plants him down with the Wasteland. He then pins Lockon.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your new champion for now, Setsuna F Seiei!" Laura announced.

"I told you it's every man for theirselves!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter! As long as any one of the Meisters won the belt, I'm not complaining." Guilmon said calmly.

(5:00) Setsuna then assisted Lockon to get up as the two proceeds to deliever a 2 on 1 Beatdown onto Yusuke. After that they turned around and managed to catch Ryo who sets for a Springboard Clothesline before planting him down with a Double Powerbomb. (4:30) The two then Irish Whips Ryo onto the turnbuckle before Irish Whipping Yusuke straight crashing onto Ryo. As Setsuna nails several Battering Rams onto both of them, Lockon proceeds to lift Yusuke up and slams him onto Ryo as the countdown ends.

"Here comes the last man! Kuwabara!" Agumon exclaimed.

"He has a tough order right now. It's two on one baby!" Guilmon cheered.

(4:00) Kuwabara enters the ring and quickly Lariats both Lockon and Setsuna before catching Lockon's punch and then punches him to the kidney, forcing Lockon to get on his knees in pain. He then bounces off the ropes dodging Setsuna's Lariat and nails a Runnig Kick onto Lockon's back. He turns around and gets himself kicked to the gut as Setsuna plants him down with a DDT. (3:35) As Setsuna proceeds to stomp Kuwabara multiple times, Lockon from behind nails a Roll Up Pin onto him.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your new champion for now, Lockon Stratos!" Laura announced.

(3:20) The two then stares at each other with Setsuna being shocked at what Lockon just did. Yusuke then Chops Blocks Lockon's leg from behind before getting his head stomped several times by Setsuna. As Lockon gets up, he and Setsuna saw Ryo charging towards them as the two sets to Clothesline him down. But Ryo dodges it before bouncing off the ropes and nails a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT onto Setsuna. As then dodges Lockon's Clothesline before his delivers several Knife Edge Chops to Lockon's chest, pushing him to the corner.

(2:40) After attacking Lockon until he's sitting on the corner, Ryo nails him with the Broski Boot before turning around and get lifted by Setsuna as Setsuna plants him down with the Wasteland. He then drags Lockon away from the corner before pinning him.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kuwabara stops the count.

(2:20) Kuwabara throws Setsuna out of the ring before leaving the ring to handle him. Meanwhile Yusuke gets up and puts him on the Anaconda Vice as Lockon taps out like crazy.

"Here's your new champion for now, Yusuke Urameshi!" Laura announced.

(2:10) Yusuke gets up only to get a Roll Up Pin by Ryo, but he managed to kick out. As the two gets up, Yusuke goes for a Clothesline only to have Ryo dodging it, went behind Yusuke and plants him down with a Russian Leg Drop. He then gets set for the Ruff Ryder, but as he saw Setsuna trying to get up, he decided to nail the Ruff Ryder onto Setsuna instead. Ryo picks Yusuke up only to get Uppercutted by him, pushing Ryo away. Yusuke then proceeds to kick Ryo's shoulders multiple times until he's on the ropes.

(1:30) Yusuke proceeds to punch Ryo's face several times until Lockon enters the ring and knocks Yusuke down with a Double Axe Handle before throwing Ryo out with the same move. Lockon then gets his back slammed by Yusuke's Double Axe Handle before he nails Lockon with a Vertical Suplex. (1:10) As Yusuke exclaimed 'I'm the new champion!', Setsuna Low Blows him from behind before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kuwabara stops the count.

"1 Minute left and Yusuke has the title!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Who shall leave the match with the title?" Guilmon asked.

(0:55) Kuwabara picks Setsuna up and Irish Whips him straight crashing shoulder first onto the ring post. Lockon then Chop Blocks Kuwabara's leg from behind before grabbing his leg and slams it knee first onto the mat. He then goes for the Brouge Kick onto Kuwabara, but Kuwabara dodges it and knocks him down with a High Kick to the Jaw. (0:30) Kuwabara turned around and gets lifted by Setsuna as he plants him down with the Wasteland. Setsuna turns around and gets lifted by Yusuke as Yusuke nails him with the GTS!

"10 seconds left!" Agumon exclaimed.

"And… oh no!" Guilmon shouted as Ryo nails the Ruff Ryder onto Yusuke before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner and (0:00) STILL your AWF Nippon Champion, Ryo Akiyama!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"I was expecting someone, I mean SOMEONE to take that title away from Ryo. But he retains? This is bullshit!" Guilmon complainted.

"Give credit to him. He managed to take an avantage to retain his title." Agumon countered.

(Backstage)

"Ladies and gentlemen before our main event allow me to welcome our last guest for tonight, Gon Frecess!" Travis announced as the crowd cheers. "Tonight, you'll have a huge chance to fullfill your dream as you're set to take on Taiki and Suneo in a Triple Cage Match for the title. Are you nervous?" he asked.

"Nervous? No I'm not! To be honest, I've faced a lot of obsicles to become a hunter and a AWF Superstar. And this is my last obsicle. It's name isn't Hisoka, but it's name is Triple Cage. That's right, Triple Cage, last used in WCW for Arqutte's title against DDP and Jeff Jerrett. Whoever thought we'll seeing it again after WCW went defunct and are sold to WWE 11 years later? Not me! To Taiki, I respect you as a 'Future Star' but you sir has a huge ego to become a champion unlike me. Suneo, as much as I have to curse, but you're nothing but a stale washout. You survived the Monster's Ball Match? Who cares! You have no talent and the only reason why you're here is because our GM is desperate for a guy who can play a role as JBL or Alberto Del Rio! No offence to our GM of course. Tonight, after a long time hunting for my dream, I will fullfill it tonight! AWF Shounen Championship, I'm coming!" Gon said before leaving Travis.

(Promo)

_One Kid…_

"_Gon Frecess has won AWF Mirai along with Toriko!"_

_One veteran…_

"_Dekisugi might win the title, but it was Suneo who's last standing."_

_And one star shining brightly._

"_Team Taiki has destroyed Team Simon thanks to Taiki's leadership!"_

_Tonight…_

_Inside a cage which we had never seen for 11 years…_

_(Shows Triple Cage)_

_We're going to leave 2011 with a bang!_

_(Shows Taiki and Suneo Clotheslining Gon during the contract signing before the two stares at each other)_

_Who shall leave the last PPV of 2011 with the title?_

"_I'm the future of this company! I'm destroyed Simon and now I want the big gold. The title!" Taiki exclaimed._

"_I've walked on a long path to be here! From being a rookie to winning a contract by beating a larger guy, I'm the ture future of AWF!" Gon exclaimed. _

"_I'm a survivor! I'm the true champion! Not Dekisugi! Not Nobita! Not anyone!" Suneo exclaimed._

_We shall see!_

(Ring)

We can see the Triple Cage being lowered.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is time! After 11 years of absence, the Triple Cage Match returns!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Damn right it is! It's time to see who's going to be the last champion of 2011!" Guilmon added.

"This Triple Cage match is scheduled for one fall! And it is for the AWF Shounen Championship!" Laura announced as the crowdn cheers.

(Realeza by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Introducing first, from Nerima, Japan, Suneo Honekawa!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"This guy brags a lot about being the sole survivor of last month's Monsters Ball Match. But the fact is that running your mouth won't give you a title." Agumon said.

"You know why we survived? It is his destiny to be the future champion!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"Enough with the Destiny crap already." Agumon complained.

(The Rising by Jan Cryka and Toby Briceno Plays)

"Introducing next, from Whale Island, Gon Frecess!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"One of the two winners of AWF Mirai is set to went from being a rookie to a champion." Agumon said.

"Yeah yeah he can beat someone larger than him who cares!" Guilmon ranted.

(Ain't No Stoppin Me by Axel Plays)

"And lastly, representing the Xros Hearts, Taiki Kudo!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Here's my pick for this match! This guy, along with Suneo, would make a great champion!" Guilmon praised.

"I was expecting him and Taiki to gang up on Gon tonight, but we're know it's every man for himself in this match." Agumon said.

(Bell Rings)

While Suneo stands near the ropes, Taiki and Gon stands at the corner before looking at each other. As Gon goes after Taiki, Suneo quickly moves out of the ring to pick up a ladder. After kicking Taiki several times until he's sitting on the corner, Gon turns around and saw Suneo with the ladder. Gon then bounces off the ropes before hitting a Baseball Slide onto Suneo, pushing him onto the cage wall while still carrying the ladder. As Gon goes for a Springboard Dive, Suneo throws away the ladder and catches him before slamming him onto the ring post.

He then grabs Gon's head before rubbing his face onto the cage wall until he's busted open. Suneo then turns around and received a Suicide Dive by Taiki. After delievering several punches onto Suneo's face, Taiki gets up, picks up the ladder and enters the ring with it. As he opens the ladder and climbs it, Gon gets up, climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Diving Shoulder Block onto Taiki, pushing him crashing onto the mat. Gon then climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for a 450 Splash, but Suneo pushes him from behind, sending him crashing onto the mat.

As Suneo sets to climb the ladder, Taiki tackles him down before delivering several punches onto him. He then picks Suneo up and Irish Whips him onto the turnbuckle before hitting a Running Battering Ram onto Suneo. As Taiki sends Suneo flying with a Monkey Flip, Gon managed to push down the ladder as Suneo crashes onto the ladder. Taiki turns around and gets kicked to the gut before Gon lifted him up and plants him down with a Brainbuster.

"Taiki and Suneo are down! Now Gon has the chance to reach the first floor of the cage!" Agumon exclaimed.

As Gon climbs the ladder, Suneo managed to crawl himself to it. While Suneo slowly climbs the ladder, Gon managed to reach the first floor of the Triple Cage. He then picks up a Whack-a-Mole Hammer before getting set to slam Suneo's head with it. As Suneo is about to reach the first floor and Taiki is slowly climbing the ladder, Gon sets to slam Suneo's head with the hammer. But Suneo managed to move his head from hitting the hammer as Gon loses his balance and almost fell of the first floor before leaping backwards, allowing Suneo to reach the first floor. As Taiki reached the first floor, Gon welcomed him by hitting his back with the hammer.

"And now everyone's on the first floor!" Agumon exclaimed.

"And… look at Suneo!" Guilmon shouted as the camera shows Suneo with a Baseball Bat.

Suneo went towards Gon and sets to slam him with the Baseball Bat, but Gon managed to block it with his hammer. The two then have a sword fight with the bat and the hammer until Taiki picks up a Garbage Bin and slams it onto Gon's head before turning around and gets his face smashed by Suneo's Baseball Bat. He then throws the Baseball Bat away before leaving the cage as he stands on top of the ground floor cage.

"Two more floors to go! Hurry Suneo! Climb!" Guilmon cheered.

As he sets to climb the cage wall all the way to the second floor, Gon crawls out of the first floor cage before pulling Suneo down. Pissed off, Suneo decided to stomp Gon's back several times before rubbing picking him up and sets to throw him off the cage. But Gon managed to Elbow Tackle Suneo several times to the spine, pushing Suneo away from him. Taiki then slams Suneo from behind with a Baseball Bat before Gon nails him with a DDT. Gon turns around only to get his face slammed by Taiki's Baseball Bat.

"Alright! Both of them are out! Climb the cage Taiki!" Guilmon cheered.

"We could have… wait a minute!" Agumon exclaimed as Simon the Digger rushes to the cage before starting to climb the cage wall.

"Simon's going to interfere! And taiki is set to slam his head with the bat!" Guilmon added.

As Taiki is waiting for Simon to reach the first floor, Simon then lands back to the ring floor as he and Taiki exchanged insults. He then steals Simon's pose before turning around…

… and gets Dropkicked off the cage by Gon…

… sending him crashing onto the Enterance Ramp!

"Oh My God!" Agumon yelled in a Joey Styles voice.

"Taiki! No!" Guilmon yelled in dramaticly.

"Simon had just costed Taiki the title! Who's laughing at who now?" Agumon taunted.

As the crowd chants 'HOLY SHIT!' multiple times, Gon turns around only to receive a Cross Armbreaker by Suneo. While Suneo is damaging Gon's arm…

"Is that…" Guilmon asked before he got interupted by Agumon.

"That's Veemon! With a spine injury!" Agumon exclaimed as Veemon sets to climb the cage all the way to the first floor.

"That guy has no business! What is he thinking?" Guilmon asked in fury.

"I think he want revenge after what happened at One Night Star!" Agumon answered.

As Suneo proceeds to make fun out of Veemon who's climbing slowly due to his injured spine, Gon gets up, picks up the Baseball Bat and sets to hit Suneo with it. Suneo turns around as Gon sets to hit him with the Baseball Bat. But Suneo kicks the Baseball Bat away from Gon before knocking him down with a Haymaker. He then picks Gon up and Irish Whips him onto the cage wall before stomping him multiple times. But from behind…

"Veemon has reached the first floor!" Agumon exclaimed.

"And… oh my God! What is he doing?" Guilmon asked.

"Is he going to Digivolve into a Rhynomon? Because I think he's going for…" before Agumon could even continue, Suneo turns around and received a Gore by Veemon through the cage wall , causing one of th cage walls to collapse!

"A Gore! A Gore through the cage wall!" Guilmon exclaimed. Then… a Wild Snorlax appeared in the Audience Seats!

"GORE! GORE! GORE!" Snorlax roared before he go back to sleep.

"Suneo has been Gore'd into the next dimension! I think he's out!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Wait a minute! Since Taiki and Suneo are now, then…"

Gon slowly climbs the cage wall before reaching the second floor. After taking a breath, he climbsall the way to the third floor and pulls the title down!

"He got it! He got it! He got the title!" Agumon exclaimed.

"God damn it!" Guilmon swored.

"Here's your winner and the NEW Anime Wrestling Federation Shounen Champion, GON FRECESS!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers wildly.

"From a rookie to a champion, Gon has finally reached his dream!" Agumon exclaimed.

"I can't believe this. That kid is our main champion? Our ratings are going to drop for sure!" Guilmon complained.

After escaping from the cage for 2 minutes, Gon raises his title at the Enterance Ramp until…

"Hold on that's!"

… **Kouji Minamoto** rushes in and hits Gon from behind with the Briefcase! As Gon slowly gets up, Kouji plants him down with a Double Leg Drop onto his head as Ruki Makino appears with a referee.

"Is he…"

"He's cashing in! He's cashing in the Anime Mania Briefcase! Come on, save us!" Guilmon cheered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Kouji Minamoto has cashed in his Briefcase!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

(Bell Rings)

Kouji drags Gon into the Triple Cage before grabbing his legs and Catapults him straight crashing onto the ring post. After throwing Gon into the ring, Kouji enters as well before waiting for Gon to get up. As Gon gets up, Kouji nails him with the Zig Zag before going for the pin.

"Yes… Yes… " Guilmon said hopefully.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"YES!" Guilmon shouted cheerfully.

"Here's your winner and your NEW AWF Shounen Champion, Kouji Minamoto!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Finally! A worthy champion for our company! Fuck Gon!" Guilmon exclaimed happily.

"I can't believe this. Gon's title reign ended in 2 minutes all thanks to Kouji." Agumon said in disbelief.

"Hey Ben (CCW Champion), Itachi (Animated Champion), Garfield (XCW Champion), Slade (AWE Champion), Earl Hebner (DCA Champion), Kankuro (WWT Champion) and Kevin (PCUW Champion)! You're going to have a new friend on the block and his name is Kouji Minamoto!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"Either this is disasterous or not, this show has come to close. Ladies and gentlemen thank you for watching this PPV! Until we meet again, this is Agumon and representing my partner Guilmon saying Good Night." Agumon said as the camera shows Kouji and Ruki raising the AWF Shounen Championship belt before closing the show.

…

Match Results:

Junpei and Tomoki w/ Takuya def. Hirokazu and Kenta

The Sohma Dynasty def. The SOS Brigade (Tohru Wins AWF Shoujo Championship while Kyo and Yuki retains AWF Tag Team Championship)

Ryo def. Setsuna, Lockon, Yusuke and Kuwabara (Championship Scramble Match) (Ryo retains AWF Nippon Championship)

Gon def. Taiki and Suneo (Triple Cage Match) (Wins AWF Shounen Championship)

Kouji def. Gon (Wins AWF Shounen Championship)

A/N: There you have it, AWF's 8th PPV! Somehow I managed to write a match per day for this chapter which is quite tough. I wish I have more free time so that I could finish a chapter in 2 days. Now let's see if this PPV is better than WWT's End Show and PCUW's Final Countdown!

And what's up with the huge amount of heel main champions? I mean WWT has Kankuro winning the title at End Show and now Kouji is joining him to the 'League of Hell Champions'!

Now that Kouji has cash in his briefcase, what will happen next? What's going to happen to the Dynasty? Ryo? DICK… I mean Takuya, Junpei and Tomoki? And who the hell is going to appear on the next "I'm Coming' promo?

Speaking of promo, here's a hint on where his came from:

1. A mecha series animated by Studio Bones.

2. Has an ongoing sequel to the first series.

3. The title of it's sequel ends with AO.

4. The main character wants to see his lost sister again, stayed with his grandpa and meets a mysterious girl after a giant robot fell on his backyard.

Sorry, I can't give more clues. (one more and you'll get spoiled) Although you might get one on the next chapter if you asked.

Please review!


	50. AWF Gattai! 33

Hi guys!

So after three title changes in the PPV, what will happen next as AWF is set to leave 2011?

Oh and by the way, I have a confession to make. Nothing major to real life but please check it out at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: Nazirul owns no one.

…

(Flashback)

"_This Triple Cage match is scheduled for one fall! And it is for the AWF Shounen Championship!"_

_(Shows Suneo, Taiki and Gon)_

"_Ladies and gentlemen it is time! After 11 years of absence, the Triple Cage Match returns!"_

_(Shows Triple Cage being lowered before showing several scenes from the match)_

"_Alright! Both of them are out! Climb the cage Taiki!" Guilmon cheered._

"_We could have… wait a minute!" Agumon exclaimed as Simon the Digger rushes to the cage before starting to climb the cage wall._

…

_As Taiki is waiting for Simon to reach the first floor, Simon then lands back to the ring floor as he and Taiki exchanged insults. He then steals Simon's pose before turning around…_

… _and gets Dropkicked off the cage by Gon…_

… _sending him crashing onto the Enterance Ramp!_

"_Oh My God!" Agumon yelled in a Joey Styles voice._

"_Taiki! No!" Guilmon yelled in dramaticly._

…

"_That's Veemon! With a spine injury!" Agumon exclaimed as Veemon sets to climb the cage all the way to the first floor._

…

"_Veemon has reached the first floor!" Agumon exclaimed._

"_And… oh my God! What is he doing?" Guilmon asked._

"_Is he going to Digivolve into a Rhynomon? Because I think he's going for…" before Agumon could even continue, Suneo turns around and received a Gore by Veemon through the cage wall , causing one of th cage walls to collapse!_

"_A Gore! A Gore through the cage wall!" Guilmon exclaimed._

…

_(Shows Gon pulling down the title belt)_

"_Here's your winner and the NEW Anime Wrestling Federation Shounen Champion, GON FRECESS!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers wildly._

"_From a rookie to a champion, Gon has finally reached his dream!" Agumon exclaimed._

_(Shows Gon raising the title up to the air on the enterance ramp until…)_

"_Kouji Minamoto!"_

_(Shows Kouji hitting Gon to the head with his Anime Mania Briefcase from behind)_

"_Is he…"_

"_He's cashing in! He's cashing in the Anime Mania Briefcase! Come on, save us!" Guilmon cheered._

…

"_1,2,3!_

"_Here's your winner and your NEW AWF Shounen Champion, Kouji Minamoto!" Laura announced as the crowd boos._

"_Finally! A worthy champion for our company! Fuck Gon!" Guilmon exclaimed happily._

"_I can't believe this. Gon's title reign ended in 2 minutes all thanks to Kouji." Agumon said in disbelief._

"_Hey Ben (CCW Champion), Itachi (Animated Champion), Garfield (XCW Champion), Slade (AWE Champion), Earl Hebner (DCA Champion), Kankuro (WWT Champion), Bart Simpson (CWF Champion) and Kevin (PCUW Champion)! You're going to have a new friend on the block and his name is Kouji Minamoto!" Guilmon exclaimed._

_(Shows Kouji and Ruki raising up the title belt together)_

…

(Ring)

The show starts by skipping the opening theme and the Digimon Duo's introductions before showing the fans.

"Excuse me?" a girl asked as the crowd boos. "I said Excuse Me!" she yelled as the crowd boos harder. Ruki Makino then appears on the stage. "It's my honour to introduce to you your NEW AWF Shounen Champion, my current boyfriend, Kouji Minamoto!" she announced.

(Here To Show The World by Downstait Plays)

"Ladies and gentlemen as we're live at the same place where we hosted last night's PPV, the guy you're seeing on the stage right now in your new AWF Shounen Champion." Agumon explained.

"You were expecting Gon? Sorry suckers! After that kid won that belt, our savious Kouji cashes in his Anime Mania Briefcase and saved us from getting our ratings dropped." Guilmon added.

"And now he's going to celebrate his victory. God let's hope they didn't have sex like what Edge and Lita did when he won the WWE Title." Agumon said disturbly.

"You kidding? They might be underaged, but that'll boost the ratings!" Guilmon stated.

After entering the ring, Ruki gives her mic to Kouji.

"Thank you Ruki. For those who didn't buy the latest PPV, let me explain how I won the title instead of Gon, Taiki or Suneo." Kouji offered with a grin. "You see, Gon Frecess has won the title, crowd went wild and what happened next? I turned the crowd into wild animals by cashing in my briefcase and win this precious AWF Shounen Championship!" he explained as the crowd boos.

"And now, thanks to Kouji's victory last night, I hearby declear ourself the King and Queen of AWF!" Ruki exclaimed cheerfully as the crowd boos.

(The Rising by Jan Cryka and Toby Briceno Plays)

"Oh come on! Does that kid has to spoil the fun?" Guilmon complained.

"Looks like Gon has something to get out of his chest." Agumon said as Gon enters the ring with his own mic.

"Well… I would say congratulations for winning that title, but sadly I won't say that to you. And why is that? Simple! You won that title after beating me! That's right! All you have to do is avoid cashing in your briefcase until the end of last night's PPV and then cashes in on me! I admit that's a smart plan." Gon praised.

"Why thank you you little runt!" Ruki replied coldly. "Why don't you get out of here and play WWE 12 while me and Kouji are celebrating his title win!" she continued as the crowd boos.

"I'm here not to play any games. I'm here to gain back what's mine." Gon said furiously. "Kouji, if you think you're a good champion, prove it! Tonight, I challenge you for the AWF Shounen Championship!" he challenged as the crowd cheers.

"Yeah right! Like I'm going to give a title shot to a little kid like you!" Kouji said in a sellfish tone. "I'm looking for a better challenger! Someone better that you! Someone… who got screwed by their respective rivals last night." He continued.

"And that's me right?" Taiki appears on stage before heading to the ring. "So you want me to face you for the title? I'll be honoured considering the fact that you and I can provide more ratings that anyone's left nut!" he continued before entering the ring. "Besides, I got screwed anyway." He said.

"You deserved to be screwed! I mean why attacking Dai Gurren Brigade in the first place? What you did in the past are hunting you today Taiki, admit it." Gon said.

"You think I destroyed Dai Gurren Dan for nothing? I destroy them to make a statement! A statement in which grants me a title shot!" Taiki said.

"And then what? Simon returned last night and screwed you simply because of your actions in the past! Admit it Taiki, Simon didn't screw you, it's you who screwed you." Gon said as the crowd chants 'Taiki screwed Taiki'.

"Wo… Would you get out of here! You are not worthy enough to be in this ring with me! Now go back to your locker room while me and Taiki want to talk." Kouji interupted.

"No way! I won that title and I deserve it while you don't! I'm getting that title back and I will bring prestige back into the title!" Gon exclaimed as the crowd cheers.

"Prestige? You bringing back prestige?" Suneo appears as he's seeing laughing on stage. "Are you joking me? A little kid trying to bring prestige back to the title? If there's anyone who should be holding that title and bringing back prestige is me! And you know why?" Suneo asked before entering the ring. "Because it is my destiny to being the prestige back to the AWF Shounen Championship!" he continued.

"And you got screwed by Veemon for stabbing him to the spine weeks ago!" Gon countered.

"And it's his fault for entering the ring in the first place! I don't care about him right now! What I'm care about is the AWF Shounen Championship!" Suneo exclaimed as the crowd boos.

"Hello? I want that shot as well!" Taiki reminded.

"Alright you guys, you want my title? Here! Take this!" Kouji then hits Taiki with the belt before Gon sets to attack Kouji only to get pulled away by Suneo. As Suneo delivers a beatdown onto Gon, Kouji, after kicking Taiki out of the ring, hits Suneo's back with the belt. He then chokes Gon with the belt as Taiki climbs the top rope and nails a Diving Crossbody onto Suneo. Then GM Nazirul appears.

"Okay, you guys want the title? Fine! Go ahead! While I'm waiting for Anime Rumble, I'm going to book two matches for tonight." Nazirul said. "First, since you've stated earlier that you and Ruki are the 'King and Queen of AWF', let's see if that's true. Tonight, it's going to be Kouji Minamoto and Ruki Makino vs Takeru Takashi and Hikari Yagami!" he announced as the crowd cheers. "And for our main event, it's going to be Gon Frecess vs Taiki Kudo vs Suneo Honekawa for the No.1 Contendership for the AWF Shounen Championship!" Nazirul continued before leaving the ring.

"Alright! Two matches announced to turn on the heat!" Agumon cheered.

"Oh please. Kouji and Ruki shall destroy Takeru and Hikari. I'm willing to bet for that to happen!" Guilmon said in confidence.

"Well ladies and gentlemen along with Kouji cashing in the briefcase there's another moment that we shall remember last night." Agumon said.

(Shows pictures of the match) "You mean the Sohma Dynasty beating the SOS Brigade? How's that memorable? They're going to cause our ratings to sink!" Guilmon complained.

"Complain all you want, but they're happy about their achivement." Agumon said (Shows the Sohma Dynasty celebrating with the rest of the Sohma Family and Tohru's classmates) "And look at that picture! Man I can imagine an Anime Version of the Hart Family in that picture!" he continued.

"Mention the Sohmas and the Harts at the same time is an insult to the Harts. I'm not joking." Guilmon said.

(3 Minute Warning by Two Skinnee J's Plays)

"This is a Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing fist, both from Shibuya, Japan, the team of Junpei Shibayama and Takuya Kanbara!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Ugh… This team." Guilmon said in a uncomfortable tone.

"Last night they, along with Tomoki, build a 3 Minute Warning like stable in shades of Jamal and Rosie, and managed to defeat Hirokazu and Kenta." Agumon explained.

"They cheated! Why the hell are they sending Takuya to waste their energy for 3 minutes? This is a conspiracy!" Guilmon ranted.

(Born To Win by Mutiny Within Plays)

"And their opponents, both from Resembool, Ametris, the team of Edward and Alphonse, the Elric Bros!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Well it's a long time since we last seen of these two brothers." Agumon said.

"I'm surprised that they didn't gain any weight after months of not appearing on TV." Guilmon said.

(Bell Rings)

Junpei and Ed starts first as Ed starts by kicking Junpei several times before bouncing off the ropes and charges towards him only to get pushed down by a Headbutt to the chest by Junpei. He picks Ed up and Bodyslams him before tagging to Takuya in which Takuya climbs the top rope and nails a Diving Elbow Drop onto Ed before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ed kicks out.

Takuya picks Ed up only to get Uppercutted to the ropes by Ed. Ed gets up and kicks Takuya's chest multiple times before set to Clotheslining him out of the ring. Takuya managed to dodge the Clothesline as Ed is thrown out of the ring instead. As Takuya goes for a Suicide Dive, Ed dodges it only to have Takuya performing a handstand in order to avoid crashing head first. After getting back on his feet, Takuya eats a Dropkick by Ed which pushes him to the barricade before Irish Whipping him onto the ring post. He then slams his face onto the ring post and throws him into the ring before climbing the top turnbuckle and waits for Takuya to get up. As Takuya gets up, Ed nails him with a Missile Dropkick before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Takuya kicks out.

Ed then tags himself to Al as Al climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for the Star Shooting Press. Takuya managed to lift his knees up, causing Al to crash gut first onto Takuya's knees. As the two gets up, Takuya goes for the Spirit of Fire (La Mistica, Sin Cara's Finisher) onto Al before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ed stops the count.

Junpei enters the ring and knocks Ed down with his own body. While Junpei goes back to the corner, Ed gets up only to get a High Kick to the face by Takuya. Takuya then dodges Al's Clothesline before tagging to Junpei. As Junpei enters, Al is stunned for a while before throwing several punches with no effect. Junpei then puts Al in a Bearhug and as Ed tries to stop him, he turned around and catches a flying Takuya as Takuya nails him with a Headscissors Takedown. While Takuya nails Ed with the Spirit of Fire, Al taps out.

"Here are your winners, the D.I.C.K!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers while she's blushing for saying something perverted.

"Yeah. Like their names, they suck dick." Guilmon said in disgust.

"Oh come on! They won the match! Now are we need to do is to wait for the Dynasty to return and give D.I.C.K a title shot or not." Agumon said.

(Backstage)

We can see Haruhi bitching about not winning at last night's PPV while the Brigade members tries to stay away from her as possible. Then Travis appeared.

"Sorry if you're on a bad mood but…"

"Why bother apologizing? Can't you see I'm pissed?" Haruhi shouted angrily before grabbing Travis' mic. "Listen Brigade… I mean Dynasty, (A/N: Botchamania moment here!) this isn't over until one of us are out! Tohru, if you're the Natalya of the Sohma Dynasty, prove it in a match! You and me, one on one, next week!" Haruhi challenged before she reminded of something. "Oh as for the Tag Titles, like I care about them!" she continued.

"You don't care about those Tag titles? OUR Tag titles?" Kyon asked in shock.

"If you want them back, do it yourself! Don't bother asking my help because what I care right now is to win back the AWF Shoujo Championship!" Haruhi answered before slamming the mic onto Kyon's chest and leaves the Brigade.

"Is she's on period? Because looking at her mood, I'm sure she is." Travis asked silently.

"I heard that!" Haruhi yelled as Travis and Kyon is on a silent moment.

(Other Side of the Backstage)

We can see Yusuke Urameshi talking on his phone.

"Sorry Keiko. I didn't win the title or destroy those two Meisters. But at least I stopped them from stealing the title." Yusuke said. "Okay then, get well soon. I'll see you tomorrow." He finished the phone call before got ambushed by both Setsuna and Lockon. After Setsuna slams Yusuke onto the wall, Lockon slams him onto the cold floor with the White Noise.

"That's for last night. Let's go." Lockon said as he and Setsuna leaves a lying Yusuke.

(Ring)

**WOO WOO WOO! YOU KNOW IT!**

(Radio by Jim Johnston Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Shinjuku, Japan, he's the AWF Nippon Champion, Ryo Akiyama!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Among all the people who could hold that title, that goof has to hold it?" Guilmon complainted.

"Oh come on! He's a great guy! I'll expect entertainment from him." Agumon said.

(Police Siren)

**HOLLA! IF YA HEAR ME!**

(Holla If Ya Hear Me by Jim Johnston (aka Scott Steiner Theme) Plays)

"And his opponent, from Parts Unknown, Toriko!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Now there's the guy who's fit to be the Nippon Champion!" Guilmon cheered.

"Toriko, one of the two winners of AWF Mirai is set for action against Nippon Champion Ryo. Let's see what can Ryo do tonight." Agumon explained to the fans.

"What he can do? Job to Toriko of course!" Guilmon said.

(Bell Rings)

Ryo stands on the corner and looks as Toriko before going towards him only to get choked. Ryo then grabs Toriko's arm delivering several Knee Strikes onto the arm. He then bounces off the ropes only to get a Big Boot by Toriko instead. After yelling 'Huh?', Toriko picks Ryo up only to get poked to the eye as Toriko moves to the corner. After recovering his eyesight, Toriko received a Running Knee Strike onto his chest. He then stomps Toriko to the gut until he's sitting on the corner. After hitting the Broski Boot, Ryo goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Toriko kicks out.

As Toriko tries to get up using the ropes, Ryo sets to Dropkick him out of the ring. After Toriko gets up and turns around, he goes for it. But Toriko managed to block the Dropkick with his hands before slamming his fist onto Ryo's head. He then drags Ryo to the middle of the ring before putting him on the Steiner Recliner. Ryo tries to reach the ropes only to no avail as he taps out.

"Here's your winner by Submission, Toriko!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"It looks like we I've found a saviour to the Nippon Championship!" Guilmon said.

"With this performance, Toriko should a future champion in no time." Agumon said.

(Backstage)

We can see Takuya and Junpei talking to each other.

"Alright! After that victory I'm sure you and Tomoki will get a title shot for their Tag titles!" Takuya said in confidence.

"Damn right. Still…" Junpei said worrily.

"What's wrong?" Takuya asked.

"Well we're 3 Minute Warning and S.H.I.T combined now right? Should we get like a Superhero Costume or something?" Junpei asked back.

"Damn you're right! D.I.C.K isn't complete without a Superhero Costume! Fortunately I managed to order a Sin Cara attire from WWE. Com so that starting next week I'll be wearing that." Takuya said.

"How come wearing a Sin Cara attire makes someone a Superhero?" Junpei asked.

"In Mexico, if you're a masked men, you're either a hero or a villan. Now come on, let's go and see Tomoki." Takuya invited.

"Alright then! And while we're at it, let's ask him what kind of a Superhero Costume he wants." Junpei replied as he and Takuya leaves the scene.

(Promo)

_We can see GM Nazirul sitting on the sofa before picking up a remote._

"_Okay. Let's see what animes I'm going to sign to AWF next." He said to himself before switching on the TV in which the scene didn't show what anime is on._

"_THIS HAND OF MINE GLOWS WITH AN AWESOME POWER!" a manly voice was heard from the TV, calling his attack as Nazirul quickly switches off the TV._

"_Okay. That was… too cheezy for my standards…. And I LIKE IT!" Nazirul exclaimed before going to his phone and called the guy in the TV._

(Ring)

(No More Words by EndeverafteR Plays)

"This is a Mixed Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first both from Odaiba, Japan, the team of Hikari Yagami and Takeru Takaishi!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"I'm glad that we get to see them together after the One Night Star fiasco." Agumon said in relief.

"Despite all that, I still didn't like Takeru having the girl. Give her to Daisuke damnit!" Guilmon demanded.

(Here To Show The World by Downstait Plays)

"And their opponents, respectively from Shinjuku and Shibuya, Japan, the team of Ruki Makino and the AWF Shounen Champion, Kouji Minamoto!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"These two are my favorites! Screw Nobita and Shizuka! They're the one who SHOULD be called the Prince and Princess of Anime!" Guilmon said.

"A crossover couple being Prince and Princess of Anime? Like that's going to happen." Agumon said in disagreement.

(Bell Rings)

The girls starts first as the two circled around the ring before locking on a Collar-and-elbow tie-up until Ruki gains the advantage by pushing Hikari all the way to the corner, slamming onto the turnbuckle. She then hits several Battering Rams onto Hikari's spine before climbing the top turnbuckle and punches her head several times until Hikari pushes her down to the mat. As Ruki gets up, Hikari climbs the turnbuckle and nails a Diving Double Axe Handle onto Ruki's face. After that she bounces off the ropes and nails her with a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ruki kicks out.

She picks Ruki up only to get pushed away as Ruki stands near the ropes. Hikari moved towards Ruki only to get pushed away by her legs as Ruki nails her with a Bulldog. She then nails her with a Knee Drop to the chest followed by several Elbow Drops to the chest before going for the pin. "1,2…" Hikari kicks out.

She then lifts her up and slams her onto the top rope before picking her up and sets for a Powerbomb. Hikari however managed to punch Ruki's face several times, forcing her to move to the ropes before escaping from Ruki. She then bounces off the ropes as she and Ruki nailed each other with their respective Clotheslines. The two then crawls to the corner before tagging to the guys.

"Aw… I wanted to see more from these girls!" Agumon complainted.

Takeru dodges Kouji's Clothesline before climbing the turnbuckle and nails Kouji with a Diving Clothesline. He then bounces off the ropes and nails a Headscissors Takedown onto Kouji before kicking him to the gut and plants him down with the Twisted Hope (Twist of Fate). As Takeru tries to climb he turnbuckle, Ruki stops him by climbing the turnbuckle first as the referee tries to stop her. Kouji takes the advantage on Ruki's distraction to the referee by Low Blowing Takeru. As the referee turns around, he saw Kouji getting ready to hit the Zig Zag onto Takeru. Takeru gets up and eats the Zig Zag by Kouji as Kouji goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, the team of Ruki Makino and the AWF Shounen Champion, Kouji Minamoto!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Yeah! Go Kouji and Ruki! Show those losers what you two are made of!" Guilmon cheered.

"You want to know what they're made of? Dirty wrestling." Agumon said.

(Backstage)

We can see Taiki Kudo warming up until Suneo Honekawa appears.

"So what do you want? Talking about how we got screwed last night?" Taiki asked.

"Of course. Although I felt sorry for you instead of myself." Suneo replied.

"For what are you fell sorry for?" Taiki asked.

"You see, while your rival returns and you have to destroy him all over again, I on the other hand has to injure his stabbed spine to get rid of the guy who screwed me from the title." Suneo answered.

"It's a good thing our GM stated that they won't interfere in our match. Because tonight, once I win the No.1 Contendership, I'll handle both Simon and Kouji at the same time! After that, all the glory will be on me!" Taiki vowed before leaving Suneo.

"Vow all you want smartass. But tonight, my destiny to become a future champion will be one step closer." Suneo said to himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen up next is our main event! Gon vs Taiki vs Suneo for the No.1 Contendership for the AWF Shounen Championship!" Agumon announced.

"Who shall face Kouji for the title at our next PPV? Find out after the break!" Guilmon announced.

(Commercial Break)

(Ring)

(Realeza by Jim Johnston Plays)

"This is a Triple Threat Match set for one fall! Introducing first, from Nerima, Japan, Suneo Honekawa!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Welcome back to AWF and right now is our main event for the No.1 Contendership for the AWF Shounen Championship!" Agumon greeted.

"This match has been booked after both Suneo and Taiki got screwed from their match in last night's PPV and after Kouji cashes in his contract to win the title from Gon." Guilmon explained.

(The Rising by Jan Cryka and Toby Briceno Plays)

"And his opponents first from Whale Island, Gon Frecess!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Last night Gon has fullfilled his dream as a champion only to cut short due to Kouji cashing in his Anime Mania Contract." Agumon explained.

"Congrats Gon, you're the shortest AWF Shounen Champion in history." Guilmon praised.

(Ain't No Stoppin Me by Axel Plays)

"Lastly, representing the Xros Hearts, Taiki Kudo!" Laura announced as the crowd gives mixed reaction.

"If Taiki wins this match, him vs Kouji will be a dream match that will boost the ratings!" Guilmon said in hope.

"But after Simon's return last night, that dream match will not happen." Agumon said ruining Guilmon's hope.

(Bell Rings)

The three stands on their repective corners before Gon and Taiki goes after Suneo by kicking him to the gut and nails him with a Double DDT. As the two gets up, Taiki kicks Gon several times only to have Gon blocking all of the kicks with his arm. He then nails a Shoot Kick onto Gon's face followed with a Jumping High Kick which knocks Gon down. Before Taiki could turn around, Suneo Chop Blocks his leg from behind before dragging him to the middle of the ring and puts him on a Texas Cloverleaf.

"Finally a submission hold! When was the last time we saw them?" Agumon asked.

As Suneo continues to apply pressure onto Taiki, Gon gets up and stomps Suneo several times until he's forced to release Taiki from the submission. He picks Suneo up and Irish Whips him onto the turnbuckle before hitting a Battering Ram onto Suneo. As Suneo sits on the corner, Gon nails him with a Bronco Buster until Taiki picks him up and nails a Fisherman Suplex onto him. He then placed Gon sitting on the same corner as Suneo's, went to another corner and nails both of them with a Baseball Slide before going for a pin on Gon.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Gon kicks out.

Taiki then proceeds to pin Suneo only to meet the same results. He then gets up and sets for a Jumping DDT onto Gon. As Gon gets up, Taiki nails him with the Jumping DDT and after getting up, Suneo grabs him from behind and sets for a German Suplex. Taiki then Elbow Tackles Suneo's face several times until he's blinded on the corner. He then climbs the top turnbuckle and punches his face several times before hitting a Monkey Flip onto Suneo as Suneo is sent flying onto Gon. Gon managed to lift his knees as Suneo crashes face first onto the knees before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…"

Taiki picks Gon up and slams him onto the ring post before turning around and sets for the Jumping DDT onto Suneo. As Suneo gets up, Taiki goes for it only to get interupted as Gon climbs onto his back and goes for a Sleeper Hold. Taiki however managed to release himself after slamming Gon straight onto the turnbuckle. As he moved towards Suneo, Suneo kicks him to the gut before hitting the Cross Armbreaker onto him. As Suneo locks Taiki on an Armbar…

"Hey Suneo! Suneo!"

Veemon appears on the Titantron which later shows him outside the ring.

"Remember me? The guy you stabbed to the spine at One Night Stand, nearly turning me into a Digiegg? That's right! I'm back and I want your blood! Oh wait! I can't interfere a match! But fortunately I can do this!" the camera then shows Veemon on a forklift!

"Wha… what is he doing?" Guilmon asked.

He then drives the forklift and lifts Suneo's car! "You want your car back? Come and get it!" Veemon challenged as he leaves the scene with the forklift and Suneo's car.

(Ring)

"That's my cousin's car damnit! I'm not paying a lot of money if it's broken!" he yelled as he leaves the ring, releasing Taiki from the submission. Gon decides to take the advantage by climbing the top turnbuckle and nails Taiki with the 450 Splash followed with a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Gon Frecess!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Oh for the love of God! Why the hell would our former broadcast partner screwed Suneo out of the No.1 Contendership?" Guilmon asked.

"That's for One Night Star of course! Now Suneo hs to handle Veemon while Gon is heading to the next PPV to face Kouji for the Shounen Championship!" Agumon replied.

As Gon is celebrating on the top turnbuckle, Taiki pulled him down crashing onto the mat before delivering a Beatdown onto him until…

(Whatever by Our Lady Peace Plays)

"It's Simon! He's back for real!" Agumon exclaimed as the crowd cheers. "And his going to deliever the smackdown on Taiki!" he continued.

As he enters the ring, he catches one of Taiki's punches before punching him straight to the gut and puts him on the Giga Drill Breaker (Crippler Crossface) as Taiki taps out like crazy. He then releases Taiki from the submission before grabbing a mic from Laura.

"Hey Taiki, guess what? It'll take more that a flaming table full of thumbtacks to take you down! Our business isn't over yet and I'm going to finish the deal! You and me shall face each other again and whoever wins get to live happily ever after! When I say whoever, what I meant is that I'm the one that's going to kick your ass!" Simon vowed before dropping the mic.

"Well it looks like Taiki vs Simon is going to reach Round 3!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Oh the nerve of that guy. I hope Taiki can shut his mouth one day." Guilmon said.

"Ladies and gentlemen while… hold on it looks like something's happening outside the arena!

(Outside)

We can see Suneo looking for his… I mean his cousin's borrowed car until he saw a car…

… that got turned upside down.

"Veemon you bastard! You'll pay for that!" Suneo yelled angrily as the shows came to close.

…

(Match Results)

Takuya and Junpei vs Edward and Alphonse

Toriko def. Ryo

Kouji and Ruki def. Takeru and Hikari

Gon def. Taiki and Suneo (Triple Threat Match) (Wins AWF Shounen Championship)

A/N: There you have it! It looks like Veemon has returned to destroy Suneo the same way Suneo destroyed him at One Night Star. Oh and of course Simon HAS COME BACK TO… oh wait wrong gimmick… has returned to end his rivalry with Taiki. Also, Gon's going to face Kouji at the PPV, Toriko is aiming for the Nippon Championship, Yusuke and Kuwabara's war with Setsuna and Lockon isn't going to end soon, and will the Sohma Dynasty give D.I.C.K (DICK aka Junpei and Tomoki) a shot for their Tag Team titles?

As for the promo guy, I only have one hint for you. (More? Sorry, one more or you'll get spoiled)

1. This guy comes from the first ever Super Robot series in a Real Robot franchise

Also, a confession: (I LOVE YOU WHOEVER WROTE PCUW! YOU'RE SO CUTE! –gets slapped- what just happened? Oh yeah the confession)

Eversince Spongebob's heel turn in WWT, I tried to compete with WWT in a Monday Night Wars like rivalry. But sadly I was unable to keep up with WWT's momentum when they had used Spongebob, Patrick, the F-B-N, Kankuro, and other top guys to the fullest while I'm keep using Taiki and Gon as the main eventers. Sure I have Suneo, Kouji and the returning Simon as well but it's still not enough. I mean Spongebob has more crowd heat than all of the my mentioned guys combined! So to WWT, I declear myself defeated in my own Monday Night Wars between WWT and AWF. Well done, massive props to Mr Yosi-TV. –clap hands-

Oh and due to this Monday Night Wars thing, I was so close from repeating what I did at Season 1 AWF. What did I do at Season 1? Make rediculous ammount of matches and give unfitting gimmicks to my roster all in hope to beat CWF in a 'AWF vs CWF Monday Night Wars' only to fail as NO ONE cares about AWF's existence. In other words, I nearly turned AWF into Fanfiction's version of XPW in order to compete with CWF. Thanks to toonwriter's Clash of the Titans, I've decided that ratings doesn't matter. Besides, we're writing for fun right?

Oh and why did I use XPW? Simple. It sucks. Go to TV Tropes So Bad It's Horrible Pro Wrestling page, click on Other Wrestling Shows folder, go to the second bottom of the folder which has the words XPW and see for yourself on how terrible that company (aka a Cheap Copy of ECW) is.

Please Review!


	51. AWF Gattai! 34

After the 999th Episode of RAW, here's another chapter of AWF!

Oh and sorry for the rant at the last chapter. I had to write those because It keeps bothering my heart/mind these days.

Disclaimer: Nazirul owns no one.

…

(Ring)

Once again, the show starts without the opening theme as the camera shows the fans until we can see Suneo Honekawa in the ring.

"For those who are wondering on TV, "where are 'To Be Loved?" Allow me to say that the song will not be played for tonight! Why? Because I've been here eversince the first crowd enters the arena live in some empty shit called Knoxville, Tenessee!" Suneo mocked as the crowd boos. "And the reason why I'm here in the ring from the beginning of this damn show? Simple! Last week I'm in a Triple Threat Match to determine the No.1 Contender for Kouji's Shounen Championship. And our GM had announced that if there's any interference occurred, either one of us are crowned the winner!" he reminded. He then continued, "And guess what happened? I got interfered by Veemon who lifted and moved my car away with a Forklift! Shouldn't the match be ended? I mean Veemon interupted my mind last week! I'm not buying the 'Veemon didn't run into the ring and interfere' Bullshit because thanks to that out of control dinosaur, I got screwed out of the title shot AGAIN! So I would like to call our GM to come here and explain this Bullshit!"

Suneo then ends his talk before waiting for the GM as the crowd boos at him.

(MacMilitant by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Alright! There he is, Mr 'I founded AWF'. Glad to have you here tonight." Suneo said.

"Thanks for the compliment, well sort off." Nazirul replied. "Anyway, I would like an explaination on why did you interupt the opening intro?" he asked.

"Didn't you hear what I said earlier? I got screwed by Veemon last week! No, he didn't screw me physically. Instead, he screwed me mentally by wrecking my car!" Suneo complainted.

"Ah yes. I remembered that I just saw a wrecked limo on a junkyard which is yours." Nazirul said as the crowd laughs. "Anyway Suneo, the reason why Veemon screwed your ass out of the No.1 Contendership last week was because of your actions at One Night Stand. Remember when you stabbed Veemon to the spine? That's the reason why he wants your guts on a silver platter." He continued.

"Well it's his fault for entering the ring during the Monster's Ball Match!" Suneo countered.

"He entered the ring to save a girl who's worried on Dekisugi, and you my sick little brat, stabbed Veemon for no reason!" Nazirul said.

"I was bloodlusted you idiot! I didn't eat or drink for 24 hours for a reason!" Suneo replied.

"Bloodlusted or not, Veemon still want your guts and you'll going to handle him." Nazirul said.

"Handle him? It's his fault for getting himself injured! Plus, I want a title shot, not wasting my time with a guy with an injured spine!" Suneo demanded.

"… alright. I have an offer for you. At the next PPV which is called 'New Years Evolution', it's going to be you and Veemon in a match." Nazirul offered as the crowd cheers.

"That's it?" SUneo asked.

"Not exactly because I've added something that might might bring interest to ya." Nazirul replied. "At the PPV, it's going to be you vs Veemon in a First Blood Match where the winner shall face the AWF Shounen Champion at the Anime Rumble PPV!" he continued as the crowd cheers. "So what do you say? Are you going to accept my offer and destroy Veemon for good? Or hide behind your bodyguard crying in the corner?" he asked.

"You think I'm scared of that old fossil? Fine! I'll accept your offer and once I destroy Veemon into oblivion, I will reach my destiny to become the new AWF Shounen Champion!" Suneo vowed as the crowd gives mixed reactions.

"Good vow you have there. Oh and by the way, there's someone behind you." Nazirul said as Suneo turns around…

… and RECEIVED A GORE BY VEEMON AS THE CROWD POPS TO CHEERS!

"Alright! Way the go partner!" Agumon cheered.

"Are you kidding me?" Guilmon asked.

As Nazirul leaves the stage, Veemon exits the ring and went to the announce table to restart his job.

"Hey guys! How's it hanging?" Veemon asked.

"Oh I'm so glad to see you again." Guilmon said sarcastically.

"Glad to have you back bro." Agumon said before bumping fists with Veemon as Veemon sits on his chair.

"I can't believe that you who screwed Suneo is going to sit in this table again!" Guilmon complainted.

"He almost killed me dude! That's why I'm returning the favor." Veemon replied.

"Favor my ass…" Guilmon mumbled.

(Backstage)

We can see AWF Shounen Champion Kouji Minamoto watching Ruki Makino warming up for her match.

"You're going to face her for the title?" Kouji asked.

"Yep! And once I won the belt, you and I shall be crowned the King and Queen of AWF!" Ruki replied with confidence.

"I hope you'll be careful. I hear Haruhi is trying to get a rematch." He said.

"What does that have anything to do with me? Wait? Are you saying that Haruhi might end my match with a DQ?" she asked as Kouji nods. "Well in that case, if she shows up and DQ either me or Tohru, I'm booking a rematch at the PPV. How about it?" she asked again.

"Smart idea. Man I'm glad I can be with you." Kouji answered in relief.

" (giggles) Thanks. Wait did I giggle?" she asked as Kouji nods. "Damn my female instincts." She complained before leaving Kouji and went to the ring.

"Good luck!" Kouji cheered.

(Ring)

"This match is set for one fall! And it is for the AWF Shoujo Championship!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Introducing first, representing the Sohma Dynasty, she is the current AWF Shounen Champion, Tohru Honda!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Man I sure miss a lot eversince One Night Star. Whoever thought Tohru is your current champion?" Veemon asked.

"I'm not going to give a thought about her being the current champ. She's an awful champion." Guilmon replied.

"Awful? At least she bothered to train unlike many of the WWE Divas." Agumon said.

(Pourquoi? By Jim Johnston Plays)

"And her opponent, from Shinjuku, Japan, Ruki Makino!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Looks like Ruki has a new theme." Veemon said.

"New theme, new goal. Go Ruki!" Guilmon cheered.

"Jeez man, you should be a cheerleader if you behave like that." Agumon said.

(Bell Rings)

The two locks each other on a Collar-and-elbow tie-up until Ruki manages to push Tohru to the corner before stomping her several times until she's sitting on the corner. Ruki then slams Tohru's face with her knee before moving away and nails her face with a Running Knee Smash. She then picks Tohru up and sets to Irish Whips her to another turnbuckle. Tohru however managed to reverse the Irish Whip, sending Ruki crashing onto the turnbuckle instead. As Ruki walks towards her, Tohru nails her with a Fisherman Suplex before going for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ruki kicks out.

She gets up and nails Ruki with several Elbow Drops before bouncing off the ropes and goes for a Knee Drop onto Ruki's face. Ruki however managed to roll away as Tohru took an arrow to… I mean painfully crashes knee first onto the mat. Ruki then began to attack Tohru's aforementioned knee before grabbing her legs and Catapults her straight crashing face first onto the turnbuckle. After Irish Whipping Tohru bouncing onto the ropes, she nails her with a Spinebuster before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Tohru kicks out.

She picks Tohru up and sets for the French Kiss only to get pushed away onto the ropes. Tohru then bounces off the ropes and sets to Clothesline Ruki out of the ring, but Ruki pushes her away with her leg before climbing the top rope and nails a Springboard Elbow Drop onto Tohru's back. As Tohru slowly gets up on the corner, Ruki nails a Battering Ram onto her back before going for a Roll Up Pin. Fortunately Tohru managed to hold on the ropes to avoid getting Rolled Up. She goes for a kick to the got only to get catched as Tohru nails an Elbow Drop onto the leg. She then knocks Ruki down with a Dropkick locking her into the Sharpshooter as Ruki taps out.

"Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Shoujo Champion, Tohru Honda!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"And she… wait a minute!" Agumon shouted as Haruhi rushes into the ring and nails Tohru with a Lou Thesz Press.

"Haruhi wants that title back! And she's going to destroy that bitch to get it!" Guilmon exclaimed as Tohru rolls out of the ring while Haruhi grabs a mic from Laura.

"Maybe Kyon and Itsuki didn't want anything to do with your Dynasty team, but I on the other want still want something with you! What's that I want with you? Your title of course! I hope you get to show that title in front of your friends because at New Years Evolution, I'll win the title and become the first AWF Shoujo Champion in 2012!" Haruhi exclaimed before dropping the mic.

"Such confidence by Haruhi. Get them girl!" Guilmon cheered.

"But the question is, will she beat Tohru at New Years Evolution?" Agumon asked.

"Don't be a dumbass! Of course she'll win!" Guilmon answered.

"Ladies and gentlemen I've received words that tonight, after our Main Event Match, Taiki Kudo and Simon the Digger will confront each other after a month of not hating on each other's guts." Veemon announced.

"And for our main event, AWF Shounen Champion Kouji Minamoto teams up with Suneo Honekawa to take on an athletic yet unfitting team of Gon Frecess and Taiki Kudo." Agumon added.

"Well there you go. I hope Taiki backstabs Gon during the match." Guilmon said in hope.

(Backstage)

We can see Junpei and Tomoki respectively cosplaying as Rosie and Hurricane (S.H.I.T)

"Finally! We managed to get these Super Rare S.H.I.T Super Hero Costumes!" Tomoki cheered.

"Damn right! Can't wait to give our opponent a Samoan Spike. Say where's Takuya?" Junpei asked.

"No idea. What wrong?" Tomoki asked back.

"Nevermind." Junpei replied as he's currently thinking in his mind that Takuya is having a date with Izumi. All the sudden they got ambushed from behind by… before the attackers could be revealed, the cameraman gets knocked out as the screen shows nothing but a wall as a Beatdown was heard.

"That's for last week's PPV!" a voice was heard as we go to the ring.

(Ring)

(Police Siren)

**Holla! IF YOU HEAR ME!**

(Holla If You Hear Me by Jim Johnston Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Parts Unknown full of foods, Toriko!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Last week Toriko defeated the Japanese Champion Ryo Akiyama in a non title match." Agumon reminded.

"And thanks to that victory, Toriko will head to the PPV to take on Ryo for the title!" Guilmon added.

(Basic Thunganomics by John Cena Plays)

"And his opponent, representing DATS, Masaru Daimon!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Okay. How long he's not in action?" Veemon asked.

"About a month? Not like it matters because I'm sure Masaru will get beaten by Toriko." Guilmon replied.

(Bell Rings)

The two stands at the middle of the ring before staring at each other until Toriko pushes Masaru to the ropes. Masaru then punches Toriko several times until he gets knocked down by a Headbutt by Toriko. He picks Masaru up and slams him onto the turnbuckle before ripping his shirt and sets to slap him to the chest. Masaru however managed to push Toriko away by poking him to the eye. He then climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Diving Shoulder Block onto Toriko, knocking him down to the mat as he goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Toriko kicks out.

"And I thought we're going to see a huge upset here." Veemon said in dissapointment.

He then grabs Toriko's leg only to get pushed onto the corner by Toriko's other leg. As Toriko stands up, Masaru goes for a German Suplex onto Toriko. But Toriko managed to tackle Masaru's chest with his elbow several times, forcing Masaru to move away from Toriko. As Masaru recovers, he gets himself choked by Toriko as Toriko sets for a Chokeslam. As Masaru is in mid air, he managed to escape from Toriko's Chokeslam and lands behind him. Toriko turns around and gets lifted by Masaru as Masaru nails him with an Attitude Adjustment before going for the pin.

"Will we have our huge upset here?" Veemon asked.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Toriko kicks out.

"I can't believe that wasn't a shocker!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Toriko still had enough in the tank!" Guilmon added.

Masaru picks Toriko up only to get a punch to the gut before picking him up and nails him with a Double Underhook Suplex. He then puts Masaru into the Steiner Recliner as Masaru taps out.

"Here's your winner by Submission, Toriko!" Laura announced as the crowd boos while Toriko continues to apply pressure on Masaru. Then…

"Here comes Ryo, the Japanese Champion!" Agumon exclaimed as Ryo rushes into the ring while Toriko releases Masaru from the submission.

"Come on Toriko! Beat him!" Guilmon cheered as Ryo punches Toriko multiple times with no effects until Toriko Headbutts him to the face. He then gets up and charges towards Toriko only to eat a Big Boot by Toriko. He then drags Ryo the middle of the ring and locks him into the Steiner Recliner.

"I'm the greatest son of a bitch you'll ever met!" Toriko yelled at Ryo while applying the submission. After a minute, he releases Ryo from the submission.

"Ladies and gentlemen there he is! The guy who shall save the Japanese Championship!" Guilmon exclaimed, refering to Toriko.

"If he keep this up, he'll be a new champ in no time." Veemon said.

"Good thing you agree with me partner." Guilmon replied to Veemon.

(Backstage)

We can see Kyo and Yuki Sohma walking to the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen up next, will the Sohma Dynasty give Junpei and Tomoki a shot for their Tag Team titles? Fine out when AWF returns!" Agumon announced.

(Commercial Break)

…

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, the AWF Tag Team Champions, The Sohma Dynasty!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Let me guess. Last week those two along with Tohru defeated the SOS Brigade thus winning both the Shoujo and Tag Team titles?" Veemon guessed.

"You got that right! And sadly eversince they're the champions, the ratings dropped like a meteor heading to earth." Guilmon replied to Veemon.

After entering the ring, Yuki grabs a mic from Laura.

"You know, at Beginning of the End PPV not only we retained these titles and allow Tohru to become AWF Shoujo Champion, we also saw Junpei and Tomoki, in an odd passion, destroying Hirokazu and Kenta using their new gimmick which is the 3 Minute Warning. And according to our plans, we're going to give a shot to whoever wins the match between those two teams. And with Junpei and Tomoki as the victors, I've decided that… we're not going to give a title shot to you two." Yuki announced as the crowd boos. "I'm sorry but that's our decision. I mean before their match, Takuya managed to worn them out by challenging the to beat him up in 3 Minutes. And we're not that's cheating. So to you two, I'm sorry but you're not going to face us for the title." He continued as the crowd boos.

(Ain't Make No Believe by Stonefree Experince Plays)

"And here comes the losers on that PPV, Hirokazu and Kenta." Agumon said.

"Yuki's right! They used Takuya to worn them out for 3 Minutes all for that stupid gimmick." Guilmon said.

"Well well well, thank you for not giving those two a title shot because seriously, they cheated last week!" Hirokazu said as the crowd boos. "If it wasn't for Takuya, we would have gotten rid of those two garbages out of AWF. But no! What we got? Two stupid 3 Minute Warning Gimmickers! And since you didn't give them a title shot, I'll say you're going to give us a shot instead right?" he asked to Yuki.

"Sadly Hirokazu… no we can't give a title shot to you guys." Yuki replied as the crowd cheers.

"You kidding?" Kenta asked.

"I'm not kidding. I want a clean match to determine which team that shall face us next. You guys or those guys? Well let's find out! Right now, I want you to face Junpei and Tomoki where the winners shall get to face us for our titles!" Yuki replied as the crowd cheers.

'So we've to face 'The Fat and The Tiny' again?" Hirokazu asked as Yuki nods. After Kenta whispered something to his ears, Hirokazu replied, "Okay then! We'll face those two right now!"

The crowd cheers as the Dynasty leaves the ring while Hirokazu and Kenta enters the ring.

"The following is a Tag Team Match set for one fall! Already in the ring both from Shinjuku, Japan, the team of Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Alright! If they win this match, they are one step away from the PPV!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"I have a bad felling about this." Veemon said.

(3 Minute Warning by Two Skinnee J's Plays)

"And their opponents, both from Shibuya, Japan, the team of Junpei Shibayama and Tomoki Himi, the Digimon In Cool Kids!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

However…

… it seems like they didn't appear.

"Okay where are they?" Agumon asked as the Titantron shows Junpei and Tomoki lying on the backstage floor being checked by medics.

"No wonder they're confident in winning tonight! They beat them up before this match! They screwed them!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Ladies and gentlemen your winner by default, Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"In your face Junpei and Tomoki!" Guilmon mocked as Yuki and Kyo returns to the stage.

"If you think you can get a free title shot for our titles, you're dead wrong! Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the replacement team for tonight…"

…

(Born To Win by Mutiny Within Plays)

"… both from Resembool, Ametris, the Elric Brothers!" Yuki announced as the crowd cheers.

"Looks like Hirokazu and Kenta has to deal with these High Flying Brothers!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Elrics or not, Hirokazu and Kenta shall prevail in their quest to face the Dynasty for the Tag titles!" Guilmon exclaimed.

(Bell Rings)

Edward and Kenta starts first as the two stares at each other on the corner before they tagged theirselves to their respective partners. After leaping into the ring, Alphonse dodges Hirokazu's Clothesline before nailing him with a Spinning Heel Kick. As Hirokazu crawls to the ropes, Al pushes him out of the ring with a Baseball Slide. While Hirokazu gets up, Al bounces off the ropes and nails him with a Suicide Dive. Al then picks Hirokazu up and sets to slam him face first onto the Ring Post. But Hirokazu Elbow Tackles Al to the spine before grabbing his head and slams him face first onto the Ring Post. After throwing Al into the ring, he climbs the top rope and as Al dizzily gets up, Hirokazu leaps towards him and nails him with a Headscisors Takedown followed by a High Kick which knocks Al down. He then pins Al.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Al kicks out.

Hirokazu drags Al to the corner before tagging to Kenta. After Kenta nails him with 3 Knee Drops to the face, Hirokazu grabs his legs and nails a Double Leg Drop onto his lower body. They pick Al up and Irish Whips him bouncing off the ropes before knocking him down with a Double Dropkick. As Al is in a crawling position, Kenta taunts at him before he bounces off the ropes and nails a Running Kick onto Al's ribs. As Kenta picks Al up and sets for the Skull Crushing Finale, Al managed to push Kenta away by Elbow Tackling him several times. As he's on the corner, Kenta charges towards him only to get pushed away by Al's legs. Al then tags himself to Ed.

"Here comes the big bro!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Big bro my ass. He's short!" Guilmon disagreed on what Veemon said.

Ed climbs the top rope and nails Kenta with a Springboard Clothesline. He then leaps through a lying Kenta, bounces off the ropes and nails him with a Boom Drop. Ed turns around and managed to dodge Hirokazu's Clothesline before hitting him with the Alchemy Kick (Jamaican Buzzsaw Kick). After doing the same thing to Kenta, he tags to Al as Al climbs the top turnbuckle and sets to nail Kenta with a Star Shooting Press.

"The Elrics might be the new No. 1 Contenders! They're…."

Agumon gets interupted as the arena went into dark. Then a voice saying 'You think you know me' was heard as the arena lights went back on. As the Elrics were distracted, Kenta pushes Ed out of the ring while Hirokazu climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Superplex onto Al. After nailing Al with the Skull Crushing Finale, Kenta goes for the pin.

"Here are your winners, the team of Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Yes! They won! Future champions in the making baby!" Guilmon cheered.

"But what just happened when the lights goes off? That thing has just screwed the Elrics." Veemon wondered.

"No idea. But thanks to what just happened, Hirokazu and Kenta are now heading to the New Years Evolution." Agumon said.

(Backstage)

We can see Setsuna and Lockon talking to each other.

"Airight. Now that those Spirit Detectives are out, shall we move on for a title?" Lockon asked as Setsuna nods. "Hm… I wonder what title fits you and me…" As Lockon wondered, Kazuma Kuwabara bashes Setsuna's back with a Baseball Bat from behind before slamming it onto Lockon's face. After hitting Setsuna to the head with the bat, Kuwabara says, 'You think this is over? You're wrong! Next week, your asses are mine!' before leaving the two lying Meisters.

(Promo)

We can see a war happening in a Military Base which involves giant robots.

"Quick! Launch your unit and help us!" one of the soldiers ordered from his walkie talkie. Then the scene changes to a shadow figure entering his robot's cockpit.

"Good luck on your launch!" a female voice was heard from the cockpit's camera.

"Thanks for the motivation Luna." The shadow figure replied. "Destiny, launching!" he shouted as he's launched to the battle.

(Ring)

(The Rising by Cryka and Toby Briceno Plays)

"This is a Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, from Whale Island, Gon Frecess!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Ladies and gentlemen this match has been booked by our GM! Gon, teamming up with Taiki Kudo to take on the team of Suneo and AWF Shounen Champion himself Kouji." Agumon explained.

"Why among all the people that have the chance to face Kouji, it has to be Gon?" Guilmon complained.

"Gon deserves another shot. I mean he got to held the title for only 3 minutes!" Veemon replied to Guilmon.

"Wait… did you say THREE MINUTES?" Agumon asked in shock.

(Ain't No Stoppin Me by Axel Plays)

"Not funny Agumon." Guilmon said in a dull voice.

"And his partner, representing the Xros Hearts…"

"Hold it!" Taiki interupted as he's on the stage. "I'm not going to compete in a worthless match because the only reason I'm here tonight is to confront Simon, not teamming up with the same guy who pinned me last week. So Gon, enjoy yourself as this match is now a Handicap Match!" Taiki finished before leaving the stage as the crowd boos him.

"Serve you right Gon! Now you have to face Suneo and Kouji in a Handicap Match!" Guilmon mocked.

"Oh the nerve of Taiki." Agumon cursed.

(Realeza by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Introducing Gon's opponents first from Nerima, Japan, Suneo Honekawa!" Laura announced as the crowd boos. As the car door opens, it shows… Kouji Minamoto?

"Hold on! Where's…"

"It's Suneo! From the audience seats!" Guilmon interupted as Suneo enters the ring and ambushed Gon from behind.

"Damn that guy!" Veemon shouted in anger as Agumon tries to calm him down.

(Bell Rings)

As Kouji enters the ring, Suneo Irish Whips Gon onto Kouji as Kouji sets for a Dropkick. But Gon managed to slide out of the ring before re-entering the ring, tackles Kouji down and punches him to the face until Suneo picks him up. Suneo then Irish Whips Gon onto the turnbuckle before charging towards him only to get pushed away by Gon's legs. Gon then climbs the top turnbuckle and leaps onto Kouji as Kouji catches him and Powerbombs him onto the mat before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Gon kicks out.

Kouji picks Gon up and sets to Irish Whip him onto Suneo. Gon however managed to reverse the Irish Whip, causing Kouji to bumping heads onto Suneo instead. As Gon Dropkicks Kouji from behind, he gets his head collided onto Suneo's as… wait? Kouji accidently KISSING Suneo?

"Oh My God! A gay moment live on TV!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Gon had just turned these two straight guys into gays with just a Dropkick!" Veemon added.

"Damn you Gon Frecess!" Guilmon yelled in anger.

As Suneo and Kouji argues with each other with Kouji saying he accidently kissed Suneo, Suneo refuses to listen to what Kouji said as he spits on Kouji's face before leaving the ring, trying to wash his mouth as the crowd chants 'YOU'RE GAY!' at him. Kouji turns around only to get a Dropkick by Gon as Gon climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a 450 Splash onto Kouji before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Gon Frecess!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"This is possibly the worst match in AWF History!" Guilmon complained.

"And it's because of that gay moment?" Veemon asked.

"Yeah! Fuck you Gon Frecess! Hope your aunt dies!" Guilmon cursed.

(Taiki's Locker Room)

We can see Taiki laughing his ass off while watching the match.

"Jokes over, now it's time to be serious." Taiki said to himself before leaving his locker room.

"Up next, Taiki and Simon shall confront each other after 1 month! Fine out after another break!" Agumon announced.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage)

We can see Kouji talking to Ruki.

"Are you…"

"For the last time! I'm not gay!" Kouji interupted. "That Gon kid pushes me and causes me to accidently kiss Suneo! Why didn't you understand?" he asked to Ruki.

"Sorry. I know it wasn't your fault for what happened in your match. But don't worry, at least you'll get to destroy that little runt at the PPV right?" Ruki asked back.

"You're right. At the PPV, I will tear that kid apart for embarassing me in front of the millions of people watching this!" Kouji vowed before he leaves Ruki.

(GM's Office)

"Good evening everyone this is your GM Nazirul speaking! Before we go to the awaited confrontation between Taiki and Simon, I would like to announce something. In 2 weeks it's going to be Christmas right? Well then, for Christmas week I'm going to host a Crossover Supershow! I've invited a lot of companies to join the Christmas party and we shall find out what companies will accept our invitations next week! Until then, enjoy the show!" Nazirul announced as the crowd cheers.

(Ring)

"Can you believe this? A Crossover Supershow this Christmas!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Yeah. Let's hope CCW accept our invitation because I'm dying to see Ben Tennyson and Tom Brady in AWF!" Guilmon said in hope.

"To me, I wish PCUW would accept our invitation." Veemon wished.

(Ain't No Stoppin Me by Axel Plays)

"Here comes Taiki Kudo, the proud leader of the Xros Hearts!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"At One Night Star Taiki destroyed Simon by pushing him through the flaming tables and thumbtacks." Agumon explained.

"But at last week's PPV, Simon returned and costed Taiki a championship belt." Veemon added.

(Whatever by Our Lady Peace)

"And here comes Taiki's rival, Simon the Digger." Agumon said.

"Eversince Taiki destroyed Kamina at All for One PPV, him and Taiki are like cats and dogs." Veemon said.

"Well well, long time no see eh?" Taiki asked. "How's your back? Still have more thumbtacks? Still have more burns?" he asked again.

"Look Taiki. I appriciate you for asking my condition. And my answer for your question, yes I'm fine!" Simon replied as the crowd cheers. "I don't have any more Thumbtacks on my back or any burns on my back. I'm not 100 percent fresh and ready you kick someone's ass. And that someone is you." He pointed as Taiki as the crowd cheers.

"You want to kick my ass? Go ahead! But let me remind you something. How did we become rivals? How did we hate each other's guts? Simple! Remember back in April when your aniki Kamina knocks my best friend Zenjirou out with a Overrated Kick of Manliness? Since then, I vowed to him that I will destroy the Dai-Gurren Dan from inside to outside. Due to that vow, I managed to whoop your aniki's ass by sending him into a car crash! And a month later, you whooped my ass. Despite my defeat to you, I've noticed that you and I are 1-0 after All for One PPV. Then comes Purinsu to Purinresu PPV in which I screwed you and your girlfriend Nia Teppelin and then comes One Night Star." He finished.

"You may have a point. I mean aniki did destroy your partner. But please! It was just a kick filled with manliness!" Simon replied.

"Manliness? Thanks to your aniki's manliness, Zenjirou is out in a coma! And you call your aniki's kick filled with manliness?" Taiki asked.

"Look. I'm sorry for what happened to you friend." Simon said.

"Sorry? Well guess what you ground digging bastard, even after I destroyed Kamina, he didn't woke up at all! Hell, even after I whooped your ass at One Night Star, he STILL didn't woke up! That's when I realised something. We're now 1-1. After that I'm sure that if I could pick up another victory on you, thus making me 2-1, he'll woke up for sure!" Taiki said.

"That's a load of bullcrap! How the hell is destroying me and aniki going to wake your friend up? Even if you could kill me, I'm sure he won't wake up because only God can wake him up!" Simon countered.

"You know what Simon? Screw this! Now, I want to destroy you not because of my friend, not because of anything! Instead, I'm going to destroy you for being my ultimate rival!" Taiki said.

"You want to face me? You, the pride of Xros Hearts vs me, the pride of Dai-Gurren Dan? Fine! Okay then! At New Years Evolution I will destroy you along with your Xros Hearts!" Simon vowed as the crowd cheers.

"Okay then. But there's something else I want to add. Let's make this an I Quit Match where the winner gets to face the AWF Shounen Champion at Anime Rumble. While the loser… has to start the Anime Rumble Match at Number 1. How about it? Are you man enough for the challenge?" Taiki challenged.

"You picked the wrong guy to ask whether I'm a man enough to face you. Fine! I accept your challenge!" Simon then drops the mic as the crowd cheers. The show ends with Taiki and Simon having an intense staredown.

…

(Match Results)

Tohru def. Ruki (Retains AWF Shoujo Championship)

Toriko def. Masaru

Hirokazu and Kenta def. Edward and Alphonse

Gon def. Suneo and Kouji (Handicap Match)

Cards for New Years Evolution PPV:

The Sohma Dynasty (Fruits Basket) vs Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa (AWF Tag Team Championship Match)

Suneo Honekawa (Doraemon) vs Veemon (Digimon 02) (First Blood Match, winner gets to face the AWF Shounen Champion at the Anime Rumble PPV)

Ryo Akiyama (Digimon Tamers) vs Toriko (Toriko) (AWF Nippon Championship Match)

Taiki Kudo (Digimon Xros Wars) vs Simon the Digger (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) (I Quit Match, winner gets to face the AWF Shounen Champion at Anime Rumble PPV)

Kouji Minamoto (Digimon Frontier) vs Gon Frecess (Hunter x Hunter) (AWF Shounen Championship Match)

A/N; There you have it! Another chapter of AWF is done!

Man many rivalries are picking up! Simon vs Taiki, Suneo vs Veemon, 'Who screwed the Elrics?', Ryo vs Toriko, Kouji vs Gon… the next PPV is going to be a blast!

As for the guy in the promo:

1. He comes from the worst series in a Real Robot Franchise according to the Franchise's American Fandom.

2. His series is quite notable for Stock Footage, Beamspamming, Recap Episodes, Character Derailment and it's Director's Wife having brain cancer and an argument with one of the show's VA.

3. He lost his family in the very first episode of that series.

4. He lost his 'Main Character' title to someone else from the prequel to his series.

As for the Christmas Supershow, make sure you check on your PMs because I might send an invitation to you guys one day after this chapter is uploaded. Now will you excuse me, this is Nazirul signing off!

Please Review.


	52. The First Recap Chapter EVER!

Okay guys! Another chapter of AWF is up!

… actually, this isn't a chapter. But it's a recap episode.

Yeah yeah I know I said it before that I won't pull a recap chapter out of my ass (like toonwriter, no offence to you man), but sadly the amount of Writer's Block for December, Week 3 Chapter is so huge it's not funny. I can't think of any matches at all! And I don't want to upload a filler chapter with Filler Matches with the only thing canon in that chapter is 'What company will be in the Supershow?', 'Who's that new guy in the promo?', 'Is Kouji gay?', 'Who screwed the Elrics?', 'What happened to Junpei and Tomoki last week?", etc.

So here you go, a recap chapter covering some storylines and questions without filler matches.

Disclaimer: Nazirul own no one. And I'm deeply sorry for the recap chapter. But hey, at least I'm just like toonwriter and DanDJohnMLover for skipping chapters right?

…

(WWF Monday Night RAW (before the Attitude Era) Theme Plays as the scene shows Doraemon with a large TV Screen behind him)

"Hello folks! Welcome to AWF Quick Rewind! I'm your host and former ring announcer Doraemon! Man my head still hurts after Takeru hit me with a Baseball Bat. Now I know how Nobita fells with Giant beats him with a Baseball Bat everytime if Giant's team loses a Baseball Match. Ahem… anyway in this show I will explain every events that happened if ths episode wasn't released in your TV Screen. First off, last week our GM announced that there will be a Supershow in the next episode. Now what companies that will be featured in the Supershow? Let's find out!" Doraemon said as he go to the show.

…

(Ring)

"Well ladies and gentlemen next week is Christmas and we can't celebrate it with less than 20 people (outside the Tag Team Division) in the roster. If I celebrate with less that 20 guys, the party will be a Dead Town. Which is why, to avoid the party from turning into a Ghost Town, I'm inviting some colours. What colours? 5 Other Companies of course!" Nazirul said as the crowd cheers.

"Tonight, I'm going to reveal the companies that accepted our invitations. First, one of AWF's tough rival who has one of the Best Wrestler in the World on their promotion. No it's not WWE and CM Punk, but it's WWT and Spongebob!" The crowd cheers at WWT but boos at Spongebob.

"The second company is our best friend from Chile, CASZ!" The crowd cheers while chanting 'CASZ!'. "Third, due to my actions for having Daisuke, Takeru, Iori and Hikari from Digimon 02 on the AWF Roster, XCW has accepted our invitation!" the crowd cheers while chanting 'E-C-DUB!' despite their name is XCW. "Fourth is, from the World's Biggest Wrestling Promotion WWE, Animated!" The crowd cheers while having their tounges twisted while trying to chant 'W-W-E!'.

"And the last promotion to accept AWF's invitation is…." Before Nazirul could even announced, the crowd starts to chant 'C-C-DUB!', meaning that they want CCW. "Nope, sorry but CCW is too exclusive for us to invite. They're like a Wrestling Promotion for those who can pay a 100 Dollars per show to see their All Star Players." Nazirul apologized as the crowd boos in dissapointment. "But don't worry, because, after a huge shocker, the last company is…. P-C-U-W!" Nazirul announced as the crowd cheers in excitement.

"Surprise isn't it? A company who knows jack shit about AWF accepted our invitation! They want exposure perhaps? Still now that I've revealed all the company's names, I've already booked some matches for ya! First, to promote the beautiful PCUW Divas… I mean Knockouts, it's going to be AWF's Hikari Yagami, Sakura Kinomoto and Nanoha Takamachi vs PCUW's Rock and Roll Country (Raven and Mandy Wells) and Ivory Gentelman!" Nazirul announced as the crowd cheers.

"Next, thanks to Jon Arbuckle and GB, after respectively paying a yearly supply of Italian Food to feed Garfield and Jon and paying a yearly subscription of Marvel Comics to GB, I'm allowed to use… the Toon Hardcore Championship! In other words, the Christmas party will be heated up as I hearby announced that the title will be defended 24/7 at the Supershow!" Nazirul announced as the crowd cheers wildly while chanting 'E-C-DUB!' like crazy.

"Also, AWF's Nippon Champion Ryo Akiyama will be facing WWT's National Champion Eric Cartman. And for our main event, it's going to be our proud Shounen Champion Kouji Minamoto vs CASZ Champion Rocko Wallaby!" he announced as the crowd cheers. "They are more matches to come, so please, during 'Christmas week' next week, gather your family, friends and girlfriends in your living room, order a large Turkey (food, not country) and watch AWF Christmas Supershow!" he finished before dropping the mic and leaves the ring.

…

"I know Animated, CASZ, XCW and WWT would accept but PCUW? I didn't expect that! But how on earth are the rosters going to travel to AWF's next show? I mean they had to stay in a cheap Bingo Hall in Peach Creek every four weeks! Unless Nazirul pays PCUW's travel fees of course. Anyway Supershow aside, the Elrics are wondering: Who screwed them last week with a 'You Think You Know Me?' voice? Plus, Suneo and Kouji confronting each other after an embarassing accident which leads to many Soccer Moms to go apeshit crazy on us." Doraemon said.

…

(Backstage)

"Hey Al." Edward Elric called.

"Yes nii-san?" Alphonse Elric replied.

"Did you try to fix Edge's broken neck with Alchemy and accidently killed him before last week's show?" Ed asked.

"No. Why would you ask?" Al asked back.

"Well then… WHO THE HELL SCREWED US WITH A 'YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME?' LAST WEEK?" Ed asked angrily.

"Calm.. calm down nii-san. You're creeping me out." Al tried to calm his bro down.

"If it wasn't Edge or his ghost that screwed us last week, then who is the one who did it?" Ed asked.

"I swear I didn't know! Plus, I didn't lose any arm, leg or body parts!" Al answered.

"Well then… (sigh) We need to make a complaint to our GM. Come on Al." Ed called before leacing the scene as Al followed him.

(Other Side of the Backstage)

We can see Kouji and Ruki talking to each other until Suneo enters the scene.

"Do you realise that after what happened last week, everyone laughed at me and I've to pay a lot of money for mouthwash!" Suneo yelled.

"Look, this isn't my fault! I'm didn't want to kiss you but Gon forced me to do it! It was an accident!" Kouji countered.

"Accident my ass! Now people will laugh at me forever." Suneo said sadly.

"Man up. It's your fault for not moving your fricking head." Ruki said.

"You want a piece of me young lady?" Suneo asked as he threatens Ruki.

"That's it!" Kouji yelled before grabbing Suneo's collar. "Tonight, you and me, one on one, in the ring." he challenged before pushing Suneo away. "Come on Ruki." He called as he and Ruki leaves Suneo.

"First Veemon, now Kouji and my sexuality? Damn it Giant please come back." Suneo said to himself before leaving the scene.

(Promo)

_Three generations…_

_(Shows a wrecked city before a child in shadows trying to grab his mother's hand. But it's too late as she dies)_

_Three generations of pilots…_

_(Shows a blown up enemy in which we can see the shadow covered pilot yelling someone's name in tears)_

_All who has faced the same enemy…_

"_I'm not as exchanced like my rival, but I'm.. a SUPER PILOT!" a shadow figure yelled._

_Shall appear…_

"_So this is… Mars Colony?" another shadow figure asked as he saw a poor city filled with poverty._

_The grandfather, the 1__st__ Generation Pilot…_

"_AGE-1, taking off!"_

_The father, the 2__nd__ Generation Pilot…_

"_AGE-2, taking off!"_

_And the son, the 3__rd__ Generation Pilot…_

"_AGE-3, taking off!"_

_They're coming to AWF…_

… _to become the first family to make their mark in this company._

(Promo)

"I wonder what mecha series has three generations of protagonists? Anyway aside from a filler Divas Match featuring Haruhi and Ruki teamming up to face Tohru and her partner of choice Shizuka Minamoto, there's another Tag Team who got screwed aside from the Elrics. Who are they? Junpei and Tomoki of course! After a week of invastigation it's been revealed that Hirokazu and Kenta screwed them by delivering a beatdown onto them before the Sohma Dynasty could reveal their decision. Which leads to a match in which Hirokazu and Kenta defeated Junpei and Tomoki in a dirty way by Low Blowing Tomoki while the referee didn't see it. Man Low Blowing a little kid. He's not going to reach puberty like his friends. Kyo and Yuki Sohma, well mostly Yuki, pissed after what they did, decided to make their match a Triple Threat Ladder Match. In other words, at New Years Evolution, we're going to see Dynasty vs Hirokazu and Kenta vs D.I.C.K for the Tag Team titles. Heh… I said dick." Doraemon giggled as he finished.

(Promo)

_We can see Santa Claus arrives to a house as he knocks he door. As the door opens, it reveals a 10 Year Old Cena fan._

"_Oh my it's…" Santa closed the child's mouth before giving the kid a small piece of paper. As Santa leaves, the kid opens the cover of the paper…_

"_A ticket to AWF Christmas Supershow featuring PCUW, WWT, CASZ, XCW and Animated?" the kid reads before running away from home while cheerfully yelling 'YES! YES! YES!' a la Daniel Bryan._

_AWF Christmas Supershow! Get your free ticket for a limited time only!_

_At night…_

_The kid is still yelling 'YES! YES! YES!' without getting tired. Somewhere in the North Pole it's revealed that Santa is actually… Daniel Bryan?_

"_Did I infect him with my 'Yes!' syndrome when I give him that ticket?" he asked to himself._

…

"Welcome back to AWF Fast Rewind folks!" Doraemon greeted. "Now aside from our Japanese Champion Ryo winning a match only to get destroyed by Toriko after that, Suneo and Kouji faces each other in a match in which I'm glad whoever makes this recap show makes it. The match was boring all thanks to Suneo who's apperantly tries to conserve energy for the PPV. Conserve my ass. Oh well, good thing Veemon Gored Suneo after Kouji defeated him. In your face JBL wannabe." Doraemon mocked. "Well that's all for… oh wait! There is something important happening in December, Week 3! The last brawl between the Gundam Meisters and the Spirit Detectives! As much as I like to see the Detectives averging their girlfriends, this rivalry needs to stop. It bores me. Fortunately for us, the rivalry ends in sex…. I mean the Meisters defeating the Detectives. And before I forget, it is announced that Tohru will defend her title in a Triple Threat Tables Match against Ruki and Haruhi while two matches on the PPV has been edited. Now can we please end this recap show? I can't wait for the Supershow!" Doraemon begged.

"Say good night to the viewers first!" a backstage crew shouted.

"Whoops. Forgot about that. Anyway this is Doraemon signing out and saying see you at our Christmas Supershow!" Doraemon finished as the show came to close.

…

Match Results:

Tohru and Shizuka def. Haruhi and Ruki.

Hirokazu and Kenta def. Junpei and Tomoki.

Ryo def. Iori

Kouji def. Suneo

Setsuna and Lockon def. Yusuke and Kuwabara (Street Fight)

Cards for AWF New Years Evolution PPV:

Tohru Honda (Fruits Basket) vs Haruhi Suzumiya (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) vs Ruki Makino (Digimon Tamers) (Triple Threat Tables Match for the AWF Shoujo Championship)

The Sohma Dynasty (Fruits Basket) vs Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa (Digimon Tamers) vs Junpei Shibayama and Tomoki Himi (Digimon Frontier) (Triple Threat Ladder Match for the AWF Tag Team Championship)

Suneo Honekawa (Doraemon) vs Veemon (Digimon 02) (Last Man Standing Match, winner gets to face the AWF Shounen Champion at the Anime Rumble PPV)

Ryo Akiyama (Digimon Tamers) vs Toriko (Toriko) (TLC Match for the AWF Nippon Championship)

Taiki Kudo (Digimon Xros Wars) vs Simon the Digger (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) (Last Man Standing Match, winner gets to face the AWF Shounen Champion at Anime Rumble PPV)

Kouji Minamoto (Digimon Frontier) vs Gon Frecess (Hunter x Hunter) (TLC Match for the AWF Shounen Championship)

A/N: There you have it. Man my brain has run out of juice to think of something for the chapter before the Supershow. Sorry for the recap guys. (yeah yeah I'm guilty. Go ahead and call me a lazy boy) But hey, at least the Supershow is in the next chapter! I can't wait for it!

And I'm sorry if I had to rush the Spirit Detectives-Gundam Meisters rivalry. I should've end it 4 chapters ago but I milked it without gaining anything from it. (the only thing I gained from milking it is boredom and MOAR Writer's Block)

As for the new guy:

1. He comes for the latest series in a Real Robot Franchise.

2. His series is quite NOTABLE for Childish art design which makes many 14 Year Old characters looked like 11 year olds, causing the fans to be pissed for the 'lol pedo bait' character designs.

3. His series is quite hated by fans who thinks this series is nothing like Gundam 00.

4. His series is the first series to feature three generations of protagonists. And he's the first Generation aka the Grandfather of the Generation.

BTW, I'm no longer promoting Mecha characters from now on. For the Supershow and New Years Evolution, I shall make 2 promos which shall feature… 2 SEINEN characters! That's right! SEINEN characters are coming to give AWF some balls and attitude! (and gore, nudity, tits, blood, cursing and so on)

Please Review!


	53. AWF Christmas Supershow Part 1

After the historic 1000th Episode of Monday Night RAW, here comes the AWF Christmas Supershow!

Tonight, AWF talents goes head to head with WWT, Animated, XCW, PCUW and CASZ in various crossover matches! Oh and the Toon Hardcore Belt will be defended 24/7! Something's tells me that this Christmas party is going to get hardcore.

Disclaimer: AWF belongs to me, PCUW belongs to DanDJohnMLover, CASZ belongs to Jean Kazuhiza, Animated belongs to toonwriter, WWT belongs to Yosi- Mr TV, XCW belongs to Ivan Drago while the characters belongs to their respective owners.

…

(To Be Loved by Papa Roach Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron)

"Merry Christmas to all of you and welcome to AWF Christmas Supershow!" Agumon greeted. "I'm your host Agumon and of course our fellow Digimon in crimes Veemon and Guilmon!" he continued.

"We're live in Nashville, Tennessee and tonight, 5 Companies shall join us in the Christmas party! And we have a load of matches for you tonight!" Veemon said.

"That's right! From the Females and Tag Teams to Secondary and Main Champions, we have them all!" Guilmon added.

"And let's not forget about this! Thanks to Jon Arbuckle and GB, the Toon Hardcore Championship shall be defended under the 24/7 Rules!" Veemon announced.

"Let's hope one of AWF's finest wins that title tonight." Guilmon said.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, the Ratings Maker of the WWT, Spongebob Squarepants!" Laura announced as the crowd immidiately boos.

(Sell Your Soul by Hollywood Undead plays)

As Spongebob shows up on stage, the crowd massively boos at him while calling him a 'Sellout' or 'Soul Seller'.

"How can the crowd hates this guy! This guy is what AWF didn't have!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"Of course they hate him. He betrayed us for a Trophy!" Agumon answered back.

"This man is Fiction Wrestling equalvent of Hulk Hogan. The way he backstabbed us are just like Hogan's." Veemon said.

Spongebob enters the ring with a mic.

"So WWT was invited to a Supershow. I was expecting a Supershow by a Fancy and well Talented All Star Company like CCW or TWE. But instead it was AWF? The same company who I wasted my time with on the Four Crests of Destiny? This company is a load of crap!" Spongebob shouted as the crowd boos. "Yeah yeah boo me all you want! Not like you can hurt me anyway. I mean look at you guys! You're not a Wrestling Fan if you watch this crap! You're watching this in order to fap to those AWF Divas!" he continued as the crowd boos louder. "And the rosters? Pathedic! Who did they have as their secondary champion? A Zack Ryder wannabe? And their main champion is a Dolph Ziggler wannabe? This company is a mere shadow of it's former self. Oh wait! This company didn't even have a former self!" as Spongebob finished, the crowd continues to fill the arena with boos.

"I agree! I agree!" Guilmon agreed on what Spongebob said.

"You do realise that you're working with AWF right?" Veemon tried to remind him.

"Yeah but he's right! This company has shit for champions!" Guilmon replied.

"And don't get me started of 2 of the guests. First of is Cartoon Anime Shitbag Zone aka CASZ! I mean why the hell would AWF's idiotic GM invite CASZ of all companies? They're consisted of hasbeens who gets hired after their request to enter CWF failed! And what makes this company turned into a giant bag of shit is that whoever makes that company didn't make a new episode yet! That's just CASZ, my next to be buried courtasy of me is PCUW." As Spongebob stopped, the fans cheers at PCUW. "PCUW? Really? Are you shitting me? That company is the equalvent to TNA only much more poor! I'm pretty sure their Knockouts only gets 50 Dollars per show while their Main Eventers only gets 200 Dollars per show! They can't even pay their travel fees and they have the guts to come here without Nazirul's offer to pay their fees? Bitch please! My monthly salery are much higher than the entire roster could ever make!" The crowd then boos Spongebob in digust. "So what we have tonight is a Supershow consisted of 3 companies who are the future of this industry and 3 losers who shall receive a 'Rise and Fall of AWF/CASZ/PCUW' CD in the future! If I was Vince Mcmahon, I would have a Supershow consists of the Best and Classy Companies in this Industry! WWT, Animated, XCW, CCW, TWE and TCW! Screw AWF, PCUW and CASZ! CCW, TWE and TCW are the future!" As Spongebob finished burying AWF, CASZ and PCUW, the crowd starts to throw garbage at him.

"How dare him call us garbage!" Agumon said in anger.

"He's right though. AWF shall receive a 'Rise and Fall of' CD if Taiki or Suneo isn't our Shounen Champion." Guilmon said.

(Ancient Spirit by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Oh boy here's a guy who's not happy with Spongebob's backstabbing." Veemon said.

"Takuya Kanbara, Spongebob's opponent at Four Crest of Destiny last season. Let's see what's going to happen now." Agumon said.

"Well well look who what we got here. Spongebob Squarepants, the Babyface of WWT, the guy who childrens love, the guy who's the icon of Nickelodeon, the guy who I had a Five Star Match with at Last Season's Four Crest of Destiny! Now a sellout who sells his soul and his fans to join a NWO ripoff called F-B-N! What happened to you Spongebob? Why? Why would you stab your fans from behind? Remember your promise to me one week before Cybermouse PPV where we shall face each other again with the crowd cheering for both of us? You don't? Well then everyone's right. You sir have sold your soul to the devil!" Takuya finished as the crowd boos.

"You know why I backstab the fans Takuya? No not because of The Rock, he can go making Disney movies for all I care. I did it because of these so called fans! They called theirselves my fan, but what did they do? Did they send me a 'Get Well Soon' letter just to calm my heart? No! What they send is a simple 'Please Come Back' letter. Do they think I'm a robot? That's right! They didn't treat me as a Hogan-like idol. They treat me like a robot who's perpose is to make them smile while beating up Bad Guys! I'm sick of it and after what I did at Channels War, I'm cured. Now will you please get out of my ring? Your face disgusts me." Spongebob finished as the crowd boos.

"At least they cared for you to send letters! And I'm not leaving this ring until you accept my challenge!" Takuya shouted as the crowd cheers.

"Challenge? Sorry. I don't deal with jobbers." Spongebob replied as the crowd boos.

"A jobber who's a former AWF Shounen Champion? Come on Spongebob. If you're not a sellout then come on! Accept my challenge! I'll kick your ass for the fans!" Takuya dared as the crowd cheers. As a thought, Spongebob turns around and replied with 'You want me tonight, you're get it!' as the crowd cheers.

"Ladies and gentlemen there you have it! Takuya Kanbara vs Spongebob Squarepants!" Agumon announced.

"Takuya is not worthy to be in the ring with Spongebob. Let's go Spongebob!" Guilmon cheered.

"Ladies and gentlemen if you're wondering where are Shake, Demetri, Vegeta and the others, they're in a room having some Commentator's Exclusive Party!" Veemon said as the Titantron shows the CASZ, XCW, PCUW, WWT and Animated Commentators having a party. "Great now I want to party along." Veemon said silently.

"Hold on guys! Look at the Titantron!" Agumon shouted as the Titantron shows… Vegeta and Desire standing under the mistletoe?

(Commentator's Party Room)

"Alright! You two and under the mistletoe!" Demetri cheered.

"Now you two have to kiss each other!" Sarah added.

"I'm not kissing this big mouthed Genie!" Vegeta refused.

"And I'm not going to kiss a freak with a weird Super hairdo." Desire refused as well.

"Oh come on! I'm not taking pictures." Tarble said.

"You two looked _Kawaii_ (Cute) together." Hikage said.

"Come to think of it, Hikage's right." Bumblebee agreed as Vegeta, completely embarassed and having his pride torned apart, throws fruit juice onto the others before leaving the room. Desire then follows him as well.

"Great. My fur is all wet." Sandy complainted.

"Your fur? What about my 200 Dollars worth of shirt!" Curly asked furiously.

"Calm down. It's not like you're wearing it again." Mr Comanator said.

(Ring)

"I hope no one writes a Vegeta/Desire fanfic." Veemon said in hope.

"If anyone does, let's hope he or she won't get killed by Bulma." Agumon said.

(Innocent Starter by Nana Mizuki Plays)

"The following is a 6 Females Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing AWF, the team of Hikari Yagami, Sakura Kinomoto and Nanoha Takamachi!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"And what a great way to start the Supershow with females!" Agumon cheered.

"Great. Some jobbers representing AWF for this match." Guilmon said in a dull tone.

"Nanoha? She might be a jobber. Hikari and Sakura? Hell no." Veemon replied to Guilmon.

(TNA Beer Money Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, representing PCUW, the team of Rock and Roll Country and Ivory Gerdelman!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Well here you go! Former Female Tag champs and the current No.1 Contender for the PCUW Women's title teamming up to face our three girls!" Veemon said in a excited tone.

"Before this match Ivory has revealed her wish for Christmas. Let's see what's her wish." Agumon said.

(Scene Change)

"Well eversince I was a little girl, I always wanted to see my favorite Magical Girl Sakura Kinomoto. So please AWF, put me and my friends from Rock and Roll country against her and whoever her partners are!" Ivory wished.

"But I thought Sakura's last name was Avalon?" Raven interupted as the scene goes silent.

(Ring)

"Poor girls. Stuck in the Nirvana dub of Cardcaptors." Guilmon said.

"Let's hope neither one of there girls would call Hikari 'Kari Kamiya'." Veemon said.

(Bell Rings)

Hikari and Raven starts first as the two locked on a Collar-and-elbow tie-up until Raven locks her on a Headlock. Hikari then pushes Raven away by Elbow Tackling her to the gut several times before Irish Whipping her to the ropes. After Raven bounces off the ropes, Hikari nails a Japanese Arm Drag onto her before tagging to Nanoha. The two then Irish Whips Raven onto the ropes again and as Raven bounces off the ropes, the two goes for a Double Dropkick. But Raven dodges it, bounces off the ropes and Clotheslines both Hikari and Nanoha. She picks Nanoha up and slams her onto the turnbuckle before tagging to her partner Mandy. After hitting a Double Bulldog together with Raven onto Nanoha, she goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Nanoha kicks out.

"So close!" Agumon exclaimed.

"And I thought that jobber girl is going to cost AWF a match." Guilmon said in dissapointment.

Mandy picks Nanoha up only to get an Uppercut which pushes her away. She then bounces off the ropes and goes for a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT. Mandy however managed to counter by nailing her with a Sidewalk Slam. As Nanoha gets up, Mandy nails her with a Cobra Clutch Bulldog before tagging to Ivory. Mandy picks Nanoha up and Irish Whips her onto Ivory as Ivory sets for a Clothesline. Nanoha dodges the Clothesline before bouncing off the other ropes and nails a Jumping Headbutt onto Ivory's head. She then rolls and tags to Sakura.

"Oh baby!" Veemon cheered.

"Ivory's favorite Magical Girl has entered the ring!" Agumon exclaimed.

She and Nanoha picks Ivory up and nails a Double Suplex followed with two Double Leg Drops at the same time. As the two girls turn around, Rock and Roll Country respectively nails Sakura and Nanoha with a Lou Thesz Press. Hikari enters the ring, climbs the top rope and nails a Springboard Crossbody onto the Rock and Roll Country. But the Country managed to catch her before throwing her out of the ring. As they turned around, Sakura and Nanoha Dropkicks them our of the ring before Nanoha decided to nail them with a Plancha. Sakura turns around and gets a Spinning Neckbreaker by Ivory. Ivory picks up the Cardcaptor and nails her with the Darkness Approaches (Reverse Tombstone Piledriver) followed with a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, the team of Ivory Gerdelman and Rock and Roll Country!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"She did it! Ivory pinned her favorite Magical Girl!" Agumon exclaimed.

"And I'm sure she's proud of it." Veemon added. In the ring we can see Ivory helping Sakura to get up.

"Such sportsmanship Ivory has, despite not being a Sportsman." Veemon said.

"And now…. Here comes the savior of PCUW Knockouts." Guilmon said as PCUW Women's Champion Nazz appears on stage. She seems to be clapping her hands to both Ivory and Sakura.

"Is she playing some sort of a mind game on Ivory?" Veemon asked.

"Not quite sure. This is PCUW's business, but AWF's." Agumon answered.

(Females Party Room)

We can see the AWF, XCW, CASZ, Animated, PCUW and WWT (minus the 6 girls who had just competed and Nazz) having a good time. The scene then shows Toon Women's Champion Sailor Moon looking at CASZ Women's Champion Haruhi Suzumiya and XCW Women's Champion Princess Peach.

"You? The best Women's Champion? Yeah right!" Peach said.

"You lost to a girl who lives in a tent and has to rely on a family to live!" Sailor mocked.

"Don't you dare mock me! I'm still the CASZ Women's Champion and at New Year Evolution, I'm taking the AWF Shoujo title back to me!" Haruhi shouted.

"You can win two titles, but you're still have nothing on me." Peach said.

"I have fanboys who faps to me till no ends. You? You only got hate for being a damsel in distress!" Haruhi countered.

"How dare you call me a Damsel in Distress!" Peach shouted angrily.

"I'm right! That's written all over you!" Haruhi replied.

"Well then you're nothing but a whore!" Peach mocked.

"You call me a whore? Screw you sweet princess!" Haruhi yelled

"Slut!" Peach yelled.

"In the Name of the Moon, thou shall SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sailor Moon yelled as she throws her drink onto both Haruhi and Peach.

"You wet my dress!" Peach complainted.

"You want a piece of me whiny little brat?" Haruhi asked.

"Well come on then!" Sailor Moon dared as the three goes into a Catfight which leads to the other divas to try and stop them.

(Ring)

(Man In The Box by Alice in Chains Plays)

"This is an Extreme Rules Match set for one fall! Introducing first, from Odaiba, Japan, Iori Hida!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"This match has been booked after Iori reveals his Christmas wish." Agumon explained.

(Scene Change)

"For Christmas, I wish I could meet an ECW Original. But since they're hard to find these days, I wish to face a XCW Extremist instead. So to anyone on XCW, please grant my wish!"

(Ring)

"Did he want to die on Christmas? Wishing for a match with anyone on XCW?" Guilmon asked.

"I highly doubt he'll die while facing a XCW Superstar. Unless his name is Garfield of course." Veemon answered.

"And his opponent, representing XCW…

("No Mercy" by Pharaoh Monche Plays)

"Holy shit guys!" Veemon yelled in excitement.

"… accompanied to the ring by Tommy Vercetti, from Liberty City, USA, he is the Toon Hardcore Champion, Claude Speed!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"This is going to be the best Christmas present Iori could ever have!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Not only he'll be facing Claude, but also stands a chance to beat him for the 24/7 Hardcore title!" Agumon added.

"I swear that kid's going to be dead in the morning." Guilmon said.

(Bell Rings)

Iori rolls out of the ring before picking up a Kendo Stick while Tommy gives Claude a Kendo Stick as well. As Iori enters the ring, he points the stick on Claude before the two goes for a Kento Stick fight until Claude hits Iori to the head with it. After Iori recovers from the Kendo shot to the head, Claude nails him with a Russian Leg Sweep with the Kendo Stick before going outside the ring and picks up a Steel Chair. Claude stands at the ring apron only to get tackled down by Iori. He then gets up, bounces off the ropes and nails both Claude and Tommy with a Suicide Dive.

"What a move by Iori onto the two XCW Extremists!" Veemon exclaimed.

"And that's just the beginning!" Agumon added.

While Claude is on his knees, Iori picks up the Steel Chair and nails a huge chair shot onto Claude's face. He then throws Claude and the chair into the ring before entering the ring with another chair. After placing Claude's head on a chair, he nails a Con-Chair-To onto Claude's head with the other chair. Iori picks Claude up only to get punched to the face, forcing him to move away from Claude. He moves towards Claude only to get pushed away by Claude's leg. Claude then kicks Iori to the gut, yells 'XC F'N W!' and plants him down with a DDT before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Iori kicks out.

"This is Iori's biggest chance! He's not going to lose this thing!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Come on! Lose already!" Guilmon yelled.

Claude picks Iori up only to get pushed to the corner thanks to an Uppercut. Iori then nails several Battering Rams onto Claude before putting him on a Tree of Woe position. After placing a Steel Chair on Claude's face, Iori went to the corner and nails a Baseball Slide onto Claude's face. He then placed the chair at the middle of the ring and sets for a Suplex which sends Claude crashing onto the chair. But it was Claude who Suplexed ori instead. Iori gets up and charges towards Claude only to get a Drop Toe Hold which sends Iori crashing face first onto the chair. As he gets up, Claude nails him with a Bicycle Kick before going for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner and STILL your Toon Hardcore Champion, Claude Speed!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Despite not being able to win the title, Iori put on a good match tonight!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Maybe those guys ain't from ECW, but I'm sure Iori's wish has been fullfilled." Agumon said.

"And… wait a minute!" Guilmon shouted as Deadpool and the Immortals (Aqualad and Robin (Young Justice, not AWE) ) appears and ambushed Claude, Tommy and Iori in a Beatdown.

"Don't tell me Deadpool's gonna…" Before Agumon could finish his sentences, Deadpool pins an already beaten up Claude.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner and NEW Toon Hardcore Champion, Deadpool!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Remember that the title are defended under 24/7 rules for tonight! Which means Deadpool is your New Hardcore Champ!" Agumon explained.

"The title has returned to Animated's hands!" Guilmon cheered as Deadpool leaves the ring alone with the title while his friends suddenly gets their attack countered by Claude, Tommy and Iori.

(Backstage)

We can see the Erupting Eds talking to each other with Eddy being bored like crazy, Edd gives his teammates some lecture and Ed being so hungry that he could eat a horse.

"Double D, I'm hungry!" Ed whined.

"Enough with the chit chat! I'm bored!" Eddy whined.

"But I was explaining that buffet are bad for our health!" Edd countered.

"Bad for our health my ass." Eddy muttered until they saw Deadpool running away with the Hardcore Belt. "That's the Hardcore belt! Get them Lumpy!" Eddy ordered to Ed. "DO it and you'll get a Jawbreaker!" he offered.

"JAWBREAKER!" Ed shouted as he attacks Deadpool before going into a brawl. Eddy and Edd then rushes towards Ed as Eddy helps Ed in beating up Deadpool. "Quick Double Dork! Pin him!" Eddy ordered.

"Why me?" Edd asked.

"You want a WWE title right? Then pin him!" Eddy answered as Edd hesitately pins Deadpool.

"1,2,3!"

"You did it Double D! You're the Hardcore Champion!" Eddy cheered.

"I am? Yes!" Edd cheered for himself.

"Say what are we going to do with him?" Ed asked.

"I got an idea! Quick, drag him to one of the locker rooms and let's kill our boredom!" Eddy ordered as the Erupting Eds drags Deadpool into a room that says… Torture Room?

(Other Side of the Locker Room)

"Travis here, representing the Backsatge Announcing Crew while my fellow workers from other companies were having a party! Please welcome my guest at this time, CASZ World Champion himself Rocko Wallaby!" Travis announced as the crowd cheers. "Rocko tonight you'll be facing AWF Shounen Champion Kouji Minamoto in a Champion vs Champion Match. Are you sure you can win this match?" he asked.

"At first I was expecting Itachi to face me tonight. Because seriously! Me vs Itachi is like Sting vs Undertaker! But alas, Itachi refuses to join a second rate Christmas Party because there's no CCW, TWE or TCW. Oh well, at least Kouji's fine too. Kouji, you might be the champion, but keep in mind that the only reason you're the champ is because of that Briefcase of yours. Me? I'm a champion after defeating tough cridible guys like Omega Red! Who did you face? A tired kid? Champion material my ass. Tonight, you shall be finished!" Rocko vowed before leaving Travis.

(Torture Room)

We can see Deadpool hanging with handcuffs on his hands and legs while… naked?

"What are you going to do with me?" Deadpool asked desperately.

"We're…. Choppe Choppe Your Pee Pee!" Ed shouted cheerfully.

"Chop my what? No, don't tell me…"

"We're going to literally chop your ass! Just like what Kai En Tai did to Val Venis!" Eddy explained.

"No please! Don't chop my ass! I'm still a virgin! I don't have an issurance for my ass yet! Toonwriter help me!" Deadpool begged for mercy. Just then someone knocks the door.

"Mongo?" Ed guessed. As the door opens, it reveals Aqualad and Robin! The two then attacks Ed and Eddy before Robin goes after Edd while Aqualad releases Deadpool from the Handcuffs.

"Quick! Pin Double D!" Robin ordered as Deadpool quickly pins Edd.

"1,2,3!"

"I'm Hardcore Champ again baby!" Deadpool cheered before leaving the room while Aqualad and Robin continues to attack the Erupting Eds.

(Outside the room)

What Deadpool didn't realise is that he's outside… completely naked. He turns around and saw PCUW's Ariyanne Hamilton screamed before running away in fear. "Why the hell would she…" Deadpool then saw his own ass. "I forgot my pants!" he shouted before trying to enter the room only to get choked by CASZ's Olympic Champion Dave the Barbarian.

"Running around naked? That's illigal!" Dave shouted as he plants Deadpool down with the Udrogoth Plunge (Punjabi Plunge) before going for the pin.

"1,2,3!"

"As a penalty, that title is mine now. Thanks for your cooperation." Dave said as he runs away with the Toon Hardcore Belt. Aqualad and Robin appears from the Torture Room and checks on Deadpool.

"You alright?" Robin asked.

"Find me a pair of pants! After that let's get that Barbarian!" Deadpool shouted.

(Ring)

(Basic Thuganomics by John Cena Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing DATS, Masaru Daimon!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"The Goggleless Main Lead of Digimon Savers sets for action in this match!" Agumon explained.

"I wonder what's his wish is? Let's see!" Veemon wondered.

(Scene Change)

"You know for Christmas I would be honoured to fight the man who's the reason why Digimon is awesome. Taichi Yagami. Taichi, if you're a proud Digidestined and a man, please accept my wish to face ya!"

(Ring)

"It looks like Masaru wishes to face Taichi in a match." Agumon said.

"Who on earth wants to face a Goggleless loser anyway?" Guilmon asked.

…

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

"Taichi perhaps?" Veemon replied to Guilmon.

"And his opponent, from Odaiba, Japan, accompanied to the ring by Sora Takenouchi, Taichi Yagami!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Masaru's wish has been accepted! It's Masaru vs Taichi tonight baby!" Veemon cheered.

"The first Leader of the Digimon Franchise vs the first Leader ever to punch a Digimon. This is the best night ever!" Agumon exclaimed happily.

"Yeah but who's Agumon are you?" Guilmon asked.

"I'm Taichi's Agumon, not Masaru's." Agumon answered.

(Bell Rings)

Taichi and Masaru stands at the middle of the ring and stares at each other. The two then shakes hands with each other until Masaru pulls Taichi and knocks him down with a Lariat. The two then look at each other before exchanging blows until Masaru knocks Taichi down with a Haymaker. Taichi gets up and immidiately kicks Masaru's shoulder several times before he Dropkicks Masaru, sending him crashing onto the turnbuckle. He then nails a Clothesline onto Masaru followed with a Bulldog and a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Masaru kicks out.

Taichi then climbs the top turnbuckle and sets for the Tai Dive (Diving Headbutt). But Masaru gets up and quickly punches Taichi before climbing the turnbuckle. After punching Taichi to the face several times, Masaru picks Taichi up and nails him with a Superplex from the top turnbuckle. As Taichi gets up, Masaru lifts him up and sets for the Attitude Adjustment. But Taichi slips away from Masaru and pushes him to the ropes from behind. Masaru moves towards Taichi only to get knocked down by a Dropkick. He then climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Tai Dive onto Masaru before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Masaru kicks out.

"Man Masaru didn't want to give up!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Hold on Taichi is married to Sora right?" Guilmon asked.

"Yes." Agumon answered.

"And he has a Diving Headbutt finisher! I'm willing to bet that he'll kill his wife and himself just like Chris Benoit." Guilmon said.

"Because he keeps doing Diving Headbutts? Not in a milion years Taichi's going to end up like Benoit." Veemon said in disagreement.

As Taichi picks Masaru up, Masaru punches him to the spine before hitting several Boxing Jabs onto him, Shoulder Tackles him, Suplexes him and nails him with a Five Knuckle Shuffle. He then grabs Taichi's leg and sets for the STFU, but Taichi managed to push Masaru away with his other leg. Taichi gets up and dodges Masaru's Clothesline before knocking him down with a High Kick to the jaw. Taichi, not going to damage his head much futher, puts Masaru into the Anaconda Vice as Masaru taps out.

"Here's your winner by Submission, Taichi Yagami!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"The XCW Main Eventer has picked up a victory here tonight!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Good match between these two. Now Masaru's wish is fullfilled for sure." Veemon said.

As Taichi help Masaru to get up, Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya rushes to the ring and Spears both of them. After hitting a Spinebuster onto Masaru, Daisuke nails a Batista Bomb onto Taichi before picking him up and destroys him with a Pedegree. He turns around and gts himself knocked down by a Springboard Dropkick by Sora. As Sora checks on Taichi while Daisuke rolls out of the ring…

(Bad Man by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Oh boy…" Veemon said.

"The XCW Champion is here! And he's going to whoop those asses!" Guilmon cheered.

As Garfield enters the ring, he stares at Sora as she tries to slap him. But Garfield catches her hand, chokes her and Chokeslams her. He then proceeds to choke Masaru and Chokeslams him as well. After that he did the same thing onto Taichi before standing tall in dominance.

"Shouldn't Garfield be suspended? I mean he chokeslamed a girl!" Veemon complainted.

"This is AWF, not XCW. Jon Arbuckle is powerless here tonight." Agumon said.

(Backstage)

We can see Dave walking while polishing his Toon Hardcore Belt.

"Hardcore seems to be a tough word for a family. From now on, I shall rename this title into… Safety Belt title!" Dave announced to himself until h accidently stepped on… a Beaver's tail?

"Ouch!" the beaver yelled as it reveals to be… WWT's Norbert and Sasquach. "Can you see where are you going?" Norbert asked.

"Well excuse me for blocking my way!" Dave answered. Norbert then saw the Toon Hardcore title on Dave's shoulder.

"That's the Toon Hardcore title! Quick Sasquach! Finish him!" Norbert ordered.

"OOhhhhhhhh Yyyyyyeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sasquach screamed as he attacks Dave like a wild sasquach as he is. He then pins Dave.

"1,2,3!"

"Alright Sasquach! You're the first WWT guy to win the Toon Hardcore title! Ember would've been proud!" Norbert cheered until Claude and Tommy ambushed them from behind.

"That's my title you assholes!" Claude shouted. Then the Immortals ambushed them as well.

"Get that furry beast!" Deadpool ordered as Aqualad and Robin charges towards them while at the same time Claude and Tommy was about to hit them with their Kendo Stick. Norbert and Sasquach then quickly move through the XCW Extremists as Claude and Tommy hits their Kendo Sticks onto Aqualad and Robin instead.

"Fuck this!" Deadpool then took out a grenade launcher with sleeping bombs as it's ammo. As he shoots as Claude, Tommy and Dave, the three fell asleep.

"Dragon don't kill me!" Dave begged in his dream as Deadpool leaves them to search for Sasquach.

(Other side of the Backstage)

We can see WWT's Timmy Turner talking to PCUW's X-Division Champion Aries Austin.

"So you're the so called best X-Division Champion in WWT. Now what happened?" Aries asked.

"It's dead damnit and it's all Mr TV's fault for not bringing in new challengers!" Timmy answered.

"Don't blame your GM, blame your fellow rosters. They're the ones who didn't want ot be in the same division as you." Aries said.

"Whatever. Still, at least I'm your equal." Timmy said.

"Me? Your equal? Yeah right. Anyway our match is next. Let's go." Aries called as he and Timmy leaves the scene.

(Promo)

We can see Nazirul talking to a shadow figure who's one of the new guys in the AWF.

"So you're a teacher and interested in Young High School girls right?" Nazirul asked.

"Yep." The shadow replied while taking a smoke.

"Well lucky for you, some of AWF's Backstage Crews are High School Girls so…" before Nazirul could even finish, three other figure appears behind him.

"Hey Nazirul! We want our job back!" one of the shadows said.

"How dare you turn us into jobbers!" another shadow shouted before charging towards Nazirul. The new guy throws Nazirul out of his way before dodging the attacking shadow's punch, moved behind him and nails a Beautiful German Suplex onto the attacker.

"Holy shit! Let's get out of here!" one of the shadows shouted as he and his friends runs away. The new guy checks on Nazirul. "You're alright?" he asked.

"I'm find." Nazirul said as he gets up and adjusts his glasses. "Thanks for saving me from those jobbers. Jeez they should be thankful because I payed them." He said.

"What about my job?" the new guy asked.

"Oh yeah. Well for saving my ass, you're hired!" Nazirul announced.

"Yes! Young Backstage Girls, GTO is coming for you!" the new guy exclaimed.

"GTO?" Nazirul wondered.

"You don't know what's GTO means? Well that word means…" before the new guy could even continue, the promo ended.

(Ring)

(Monster by Skillet Plays)

"The following is a Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Timmy Turner and PCUW X-Division Champion, Aries Austin!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Two of the most talented X-Division guys are teamming up tonight baby! This is a dream come true!" Guilmon cheered.

"Sadly Timmy's X-Division is gone due to no one giving a single fuck to the division." Veemon said.

(Ambulance siren)

**YOU EEEDIOT!**

(TNA's Scott Steiner Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, From Hollywood, Yugoslavia, the team of Ren And Stimpy!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Ren and Stimpy are representing both XCW and CASZ for this match!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Former Tag Champs vs a former and current X-Division Champs. I'll expect high flyings and tables." Agumon said.

(Bell Rings)

Ren and Timmy starts first as the two locks on a Collar and Elbow tie-up until Ren managed to push Timmy to the corner. He then delivers several Battering Rams onto Timmy before Irish Whipping Timmy crashing onto the other turnbuckle. As Timmy moved backwards, Ren lifts him up and nails him with an Atomic Drop. Ren moves towards Timmy only to get Elbow Tackled to the face by Timmy. Timmy then climbs the top turnbuckle and leaps towards Ren as Ren catches him. Timmy then Elbow Tackles Ren's head before planting him down with a DDT before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ren kicks out.

Timmy picks Ren up and placed him on the ropes before hitting Several Knife Edge Chops onto Ren's chest. After tagging to Aries, they Irish Whips Ren and nails a Double Hip Toss onto him followed with two respective Double Leg Drops. Aries then taunts at Ren as Ren slowly gets up until he's on a crawling position. Aries tags to Timmy as Timmy nails a Running Kick onto Ren's ribs before Aries smashes his face with a Knee Drop. The two then lifts Ren up and slams him onto the ropes before Timmy goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ren kicks out.

"Damn those guys are bullying Ren!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Problem?" Guilmon asked.

After dragging Ren to the middle of the ring, Timmy climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for the Timmy Star (Shooting Star Press). But Ren lifts his knees up as Timmy crashes chest first onto the knees. Timmy then tries to grab Ren's leg, but it's too late as Ren tags to Stimpy. Before Timmy could even tag to Aries, Stimpy grabs his legs and pulled him away from Aries before slamming his leg with several Elbow Drops. He then tags to Ren as Stimpy opens a path to Timmy's ass while Ren climbs the top turnbuckle.

"No way!" Guilmon shouted.

Stimpy yelled 'WHASSUP?' to Ren as Ren replies with the same words before hitting a Diving Headbutt onto Timmy's balls.

"My God he just crushed the kid's balls!" Agumon exclaimed.

Stimpy turns around and managed to catch Aries before he and Ren nails Aries with the R&S Death Drop (Dudley/3-D Death Drop). The two picks Aries up and throws him out of the ring before turning around and gets Clotheslined out of the ring by Timmy. As the referee starts the count, Aries quickly gets up and Double Clotheslines Ren and Stimpy before standing at the ring apron, allowing Timmy to tag to him. As Aries enters the ring, Timmy climbs the turnbuckle and knocks Ren and Stimpy down with a Timmy Star as the referee counts to 6. 4 seconds later…

(Bell Rings)

"Here are your winners by Count Out, the team of Timmy Turner and Aries Austin!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Those talented guys have won the match!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"By countout! Talented my ass." Agumon said.

"By the way you can't say that word in a Public TV!" Guilmon reminded.

"What? I can't say 'Balls' for once?" Agumon asked.

As Ren and Stimpy gets up, Aries climbs the top ropes and nails the Air-Aries (Springboard Flying Knee) onto both of them.

"And what a way to finish the losers with an Air-Aries! Man I wish AWF had a X-Division which will never happen." Guilmon said.

(Outside the Arena)

We can see a limo arriving at the parking lot.

"I wonder who's in the Limo?" Veemon wondered.

"Another GM from another company perhaps?" Agumon guessed.

"If that's true, We Want CCW!" Guilmon cheered.

"We'll find out soon but right now let's see who has the Toon Hardcore belt right now." Agumon said.

(Backstage)

We can see AWF's Shizuka Minamoto talking with PCUW's Selena Russo and Kelly Cage. Just then they felt a gigantic footsteps.

"Bigfoot?" Kelly guessed.

"More like Sasquach. Wait, isn't Sasquach the current Toon Hardcore Champion?" Shizuka asked as Selena and Kelly nods. "Well then at my mark, we'll attack them. 3,2,1…"

As Norbert and Sasquach appears, the three girls pounces onto Sasquach. As Selena and Kelly goes after Norbert, Shizuka nails a Melody Kick (Superkick) onto Sasquach before going for the pin.

"1,2,3!"

"No!" Norbert yelled in pain.

"Congrats! You're Toon Hardcore champ again!" Kelly cheered.

"I am? I mean yes I am!" Shizuka cheered while rising the Hardcore title belt. Just then Deadpool arrives and put the girls, Norbert and Sasquach to sleep with his Sleeping Grenade Launcher.

"Oh great. A 11 year old girl has the title! If I pin her, people might accuse me as a pedophile! But still, she's an Anime Girl and I always wanted to sleep with one of those… Agh! Calm your thoughts Deadpool!" Deadpool shouted to himself.

"Can't pin her? Allow me!" the voice then shows… Ranma Saotome! He then pins Shizuka.

"1,2,3!"

"Hehe. Déjà vu from Clash of the Titans. Or was it? I can't even remember." Ranma said as he raised the Hardcore belt before running away.

"Get back here you Double Gendered…"

"Found you!" Claude shouted as he and Tommy head towards Deadpool.

"Aw nuts. See ya girls! Holla if you need me!" Deadpool said before leaving the young sleeping girls, the sleeping beaver and the sleeping sasquach. Claude and Tommy arrives at the place where they're sleeping.

"He got away!" Tommy shouted.

"Hey Tommy! Three sleeping girls for our hotel!" Claude exclaimed.

"Are you mad man? One is a pedobait (Shizuka, 11 years old) while the other two are jailbaits (Selena and Kelly, repectively 15 and 13)!" Tommy yelled.

"At least she's an anime girl." Claude said as Tommy facepalmed.

"Look, let's split up. You find Ranma while I find Deadpool. After that we'll sleep with legal girls tonight!" Tommy said.

"You betcha! Good night ladies!" Claude said before leaving them.

"No! Me Sasquach! Not Pedobear!" Sasquach shouted while he's on a dream.

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, our special guest to sing for this Supershow…. The Inaba Investigation Team!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers out of curiousity.

But then…

"Oh My God!" Agumon yelled a la Joey Styles as…

**Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura, Che Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa, Teddie and Naoto Shirogane** appears on stage!

"It's the Persona 4 protags!" Agumon continued.

"This isn't right! They are not anime characters!" Guilmon complained.

"Persona 4 The Animation says hi!" Veemon countered.

"Hello Nashville!" Rise greeted as the crowd wildly while chanting 'Risette!'. "Are you ready for our consert? (Crowd Cheers) Well then open your ears because we're performing a song called Reach Out for the Truth!" as she finished, the crowd cheers louder. Then the music plays as while the boys are playing with intruments, the girls (minus Naoto) decided to sing the lyrics.

**Now I face out I hold out  
>I reach out to the truth of my life<br>Seeking to seize on the whole moment, yeah **

**Yeah  
>Naked truth lies only if you realize<br>Appearing in nobody's eyes till they sterilize  
>Stop the guerrilla warfare to keep it fair<br>Bro change your rage to a smarter greater cause  
>You know the stake is high stardom is near<br>Those who sympathized you die killers pass by  
>Do not waste your time in hating flirting guys<br>Use your might to AIs do justice to them all **

**Now I face out I hold out  
>I reach out to the truth of my life<br>Seeking to seize on the whole moment to now break away  
>Oh God let me out Can you let me out<br>Can you set me free from this dark inner world  
>Save me now Last beat in the soul<strong>

As the crowd are enjoying it…

**AWESOME!**

(I Came To Play by Downstait Plays)

"Yes! Giant is back!" Guilmon cheered.

"Looks like Guilmon has returned to his usual self." Veemon said.

"Giant didn't appear eversince his knee injury back at One Night Star." Agumon explained.

"Really? Really? A bunch of losers from the town of nowhere PERFORMING in a Christmas Supershow? Really? If you want a consert, why don't you ask me to sing it? I'll even do it for The Roc… I mean for free! Plus, my voice is better than that slut's (Rise)! Proof? Let me show you!" Giant then sings 'I Came to Play' in a Godawful voice.

"Make it stop!" Agumon yelled.

"This is worst that Mystery Food X!" Veemon yelled.

"Are you kidding? His songs rocks!" Guilmon cheered, Unknown to everyone, Guilmon is wearing ear plugs.

On stage, while Giant is singing, Kanji picks up a Guitar and slams it onto Giant's head as the crowd cheers in relief.

"Get your damn pitchy ass voice out of here!" Kanji yelled as he picks Giant up and throws him off the stage!

"Alright! Way to go Kanji!" Teddie cheered.

"Now that's that fat monkey is gone, we're going to sing a song called Beauty of Destiny!" Rise announced as the crowd cheers. Then the music plays.

(Yu (for a few lines), Yosuke and Kanji) **no time to waste  
>but make your pace<br>it's OK to remove copy and paste  
>I'm doing my way<br>you do it your way  
>don't just follow your left find the right way<br>stereotypes  
>too many hypes<br>but I'm the epitome of new types  
>having the fear is power to my soul<br>cuz I overcome them  
>that's how I roll <strong>

(Chie, Yukiko and Rise) **expose your thoughts  
>don't be afraid of making mistakes<br>rules prevailing in  
>(somethings that you cannot run away)<br>that may be your greatest rival  
>believe in faith and your heart<br>your true soul stop being  
>(you must face yourself sooner or later)<br>in the shades come on  
>out in the open sun <strong>

**Beauty of the child of destiny  
>delightful days<br>are with rich density of love  
>thorny path<br>there's no easy way for real bliss  
>so I keep on fighting for<br>beauty of destiny**

…

Match Results (so far): (Note: Original names/Dub names)

Rock and Roll Country and Ivory def. Hikari/Kari, Sakura and Nanoha

Claude def. Iori/Cody

Taichi/Tai def. Masaru/Marcus

Timmy and Aries def. Ren and Stimpy

A/N; There you have it! The first half of the Supershow! By the way, the next chapter will have 4-6 more matches at best with Takuya (AWF) vs Spongebob (WWT) and Kouji (AWF) vs Rocko (CASZ) on the chapter.

Suprised that I brought in the guys from Persona 4? Damn right you should! As for the new guy… oh come on! The word 'GTO' is painfully obvious there's no need for clues!

By the way, since I'm a nice guy, I'm going to reveal another new guy at the next chapter! Who is it? Whoever that is, he/she's from a Seinen series.

If there's any mistakes/ wrong move sets/ character derailments in any of the characters from the other companies please forgive me. I've never done a Crossover PPV in years! As for the Erupting Eds, I'm keeping them in their series character. (Ed being a funny dumbass, Edd being the Only Sane Man and Eddy being a Jerkass)

And please do not mention AWF Christmas Supershow if you're going to update your new chapters! In other words, do not mention anything in this Supershow (espacially the Toon Hardcore title changes) until my next update!

Until the second half, see ya!


	54. AWF Christmas Supershow Part 2

Disclaimer: All the promotions and characters belong to their respective owners.

Oh and about the whole Taichi/Benoit thing on the last chapter, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to compare Taichi's Diving Headbutt with Benoit's and it's effects to his brain. (Great. Now I have a dream where Taichi kills Sora and his son named Daniel, placed two Bibles on their dead bodies and killed himself. A week after that, XCW and WWE Animated removes him from the company's history)

…

(Backstage)

We can see current Toon Hardcore Champion Ranma running to his team's Locker Room.

"Hey guys! We got another title to our records!" Ranma shouted as he's closer to the locker room. He then gets himself Clotheslined straight to hell by… PCUW's TV Champion Wolf Lanchester?

"Wait, aren't you surposed to be a girl?" Wolf asked.

"Not tonight! Get out of my way!" Ranma shouted only to get himself a knee to the spine before Wolf plants him down with The Cutter and pins Ranma.

"1,2,3!"

"Heh. New Hardcore Champion baby! Now I'm going to look for Raven and get my ass away from Deadpool and those two crazy GTA drunken brawlers." Wolf said to himself before leaving Ranma KO'ed. The Claude appears on the scene.

"Great." Claude muttered to himself before waking Ranma up. "Who has the belt?" He asked.

"That Goddamn pimp Wolf Lanchester. Why would you ask?" Ranma answered.

"Oh nothing. Except this!" Claude then sucker punched Ranma to the face, knocking him out before looking for Wolf.

(Ring)

(TNA's Immortal Theme Plays)

"The following is a 6 Person Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, all from Peach Creek, representing the Destiny Empire, the team of PCUW Women's Champion Nazz, one half of PCUW Tag Team Champions Rolf, and the other half of Tag Team Champions and also the Current PCUW World Heavyweight Champion, Kevin!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Those six guys are one of the best Stables in today's Fiction Wrestling! I envy them." Guilmon said.

"I can fell you man. I mean a team consists of a Womens, Tag Team and the Heavyweight Champion? Everyone wants them." Veemon said.

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And their opponents, the team of AWF Shoujo Champion Tohru Honda and the currrent AWF Tag Team Champions Kyo and Yuki Sohma, the Sohma Dynasty!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"I wish I could replace these cheap rip offs of the Hart Dynasty for those three PCUW guys." Guilmon wished.

"Oh come on! Why hating them? The Dynasty puts on a great show everytime any one of them are in the ring!" Veemon said.

(Bell Rings)

The girls starts first as the two goes for a Collar and Elbow tie-up until Tohru managed to lock Nazz on a Headlock. Nazz Elbow Tackles Tohru to the spine before slapping her to the face. Nazz bounces off the ropes and charges towards Tohru only to get lifted and receive a Spinebuster. She picks Nazz up and placed her on the ropes before hitting several Knife Edge Chops onto her chest. After Irish Whipping Nazz bouncing off the ropes, Tohru sets for a Back Body Drop. Nazz managed to stop on her tracks and kicks Tohru to the face before planting her down with a Jawbreaker. She then goes for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Tohru kicks out.

"Now it's Nazz's turn to gain momentum." Guilmon said. The scene then shows Ivory watching the match from a TV.

"Looks like Ivory is checking on her opponent for New Day." Agumon said.

"Looking for an enemy's weakness. Smart move by Ivory there." Veemon said.

Nazz picks Tohru up only to get pushed to the ropes. As Tohru gets up, she and Nazz nails their respective Clotheslines onto each other, knocking them down at the same time. After seconds of recovering, they get up. As Nazz is the first to stand up while Tohru is on her knees, she bounces off the ropes and nails a Running Kick onto Tohru's face. She then goes for the Starstruck Elbow Drop (Elbow Drop from the Top Rope), but Tohru managed to roll away as Nazz crashes elbow first onto the mat. Tohru gets up and sets to lock Nazz on the Sharpshooter, but Nazz managed to push Tohru away before quickly tags to Rolf.

"And here come The Son of a Shepherd!" Agumon exclaimed.

"That guy has the unbreakable Lobster Lock. Lock that on any one of the Dynasty and it's game over." Guilmon said.

As Rolf enters the ring, he dodges Yuki's Clothesline before knocking him down with a Swiftkick. As he sets for the Lobster Lock, Kyo climbs the top rope and Dropkicks him from behind, sending him all the way out of the ring. As Kyo gets up and turns around, he received a Bull Tackle (Spear) by Kevin. He then lifts Yuki on a Fireman's Carry before slamming him with a Fireman's Carry Drop. Kevin gets up and managed to catch a High Kick by Kyo and nails a Deadhead (RKO) onto Kyo from out of nowhere!

"The PCUW Champion is destroying the Dynasty!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Yes! Now that's what I call a stable!" Guilmon cheered.

Tohru enters the ring and nails a Lou Thesz Press onto Kevin until Nazz picks her up and throws her out of the ring. While she nails the Starstruck Elbow Drop onto Tohru, Rolf enters the ring and locks Yuki onto the unbreakable Lobster Lock (Figure-4-Leg-Lock) as Yuki, as expected, taps out.

"Here are your winners by Submission, the Dynasty Empire!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"See that Sohma Dynasty? That's what people call a stable!" Guilmon mocked.

"The Destiny Empire has buried the Sohmas. I'm speechless." Agumon said in shock.

(Backstage)

We can see Takuya warming up for his match against Spongebob until AWF Shounen Champion Kouji Minamoto shows up.

"Well well look who we have here, the current Champ and one half of the 'Digimon Frontier's Spotlight Hogging Squad'. How ya doing?" Takuya asked.

"Look. I don't like you main eventing a show where it should've been me instead. But if there's one thing we have in common is that Spongebob Squarepants is going to get his ass kicked for backstabbing the fans. So, for one time only, good luck." Kouji said before leaving Takuya.

(Other Side of the Backstage)

We can see PCUW's Ashley Williams talking to CASZ's Konata Izumi as Konata talks about (you guess it) animes and mangas.

"Sorry Konata, I'm not that interested in animes and mangas." Ashley apologized.

"Really? Damn your company seriously needs to promote animes and mangas for once." Konata complained. Then the current Toon Hardcore Champion Wolf Lanchester appears as Nikki leaves Konata.

"Hey there. You looked cute." Wolf said stlishly.

"Why of course… wait? You're that PCUW guy who…" before Konata could interupt, Wolf slams his hands onto the wall as he cornered Konata.

"How about you and me on a dinner? I could use some practice to date someone else." Wolf offered.

"Sorry but… I'm engaged." Konata refused as some Lucky Star fanboys boos.

"You're what? At an age like this? Who is this future husband of yours?" Wolf asked.

"Ahem." A creppy voice was heard. As Wolf turns around with a frighten look on his face, he saw… Alucard!

"Is there any problem?" Alucard asked.

"He… he tried to seduce me Alucard-sama." Konata said.

"I tried to what?" Wolf asked in shock as Alucard chokes him. "Wait this is all a big misunderstand…" before Wolf could even continue, Alucard Chokeslams him before he was the Toon Hardcore title and pins Wolf.

"1,2,3!"

"I got the title. Now I've to give this thing to Deadpool." Alucard said as he sets to find Deadpool. That is until Wolf Low Blows Alucard from behind before pinning him.

"1,2,3!"

"That title is mine! I'll show it to Raven! Mark my words!" Wolf vowed before leaving as Konata checks on Alucard.

"Are you alright Alucard-sama?" Konata asked in a worried tone.

"I didn't know I have an ass like you humans." Alucard replied. As Konata helps Alucard to get up, Claude hits Alucard's head with the Kendo Stick.

"Alucard-sama!" Konata shouted while Claude grabs Alucard's collar.

"Where's Wolf?" Claude asked.

"That freakin pimp? He's over there." Alucard answered as Claude leaves the scene.

(Ring)

(Bell Rings)

"The following is a 6 Man Battle Royal featuring all the Secondary Champions from the companies available tonight!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

**WOO WOO WOO! YOU KNOW IT!**

(Radio by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Introducing first, from Shinjuku, Japan, he is the current AWF Nippon Champion, Ryo Akiyama!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Among all the Secondary Champions, this guy had to be the 'Worst of them all'." Guilmon complainted.

"Oh come on Guilmon! Ryo put on great Mid Card Matches eversince becoming the Nippon Champion." Veemon countered.

"Great matches my ass. I'm pretty sure all the other Secondary Champs would laugh their ass off seeing this guy." Guilmon said.

(Dark Orchestal Music plays)

"Next, from… uhh…. He is the CASZ Olympic Champion, Rorscharch!" Laura announced as the crowd gives a small reaction.

"Ryo is so awful that even this guy is better than him!" Guilmon ranted.

"Tell me, who is this guy?" Veemon asked.

"Some guy from Watchmen who's on his debut defeated Megatron and wins the title. Honestly I don't think the crowd knows this guy." Agumon said.

"And to think that Ryo is the worst Secondary Champion." Veemon said.

(Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana plays)

"Next, from South Park, Colorado, he is the WWT National Champion, Eric Cartman!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"One of the South Park boys are here, representing WWT and XCW at the same time!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Now this is what you call a Secondary Champion. Charismatic, skillful and a ratings magnet! Someone should kill Ryo already." Guilmon cheered.

"Charismatic my ass. I don't care if his theme resembles DDP's theme from WCW." Veemon said.

(We Are One by 12 Stones Plays)

"Next, representing the Bullies, from Canada, he is the Toon Intercontinental Champion, Duncan!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Oh God is the Bullies again." Veemon complainted.

"I don't care if the Bullies hates animes. All I care is to see any one of them taking the Nippin title from Ryo." Guilmon said.

"You're selling your anime soul just to get rid of Ryo? Man you're sick." Agumon said in disgust.

**What's Up, doc?**

(Buggin by Bugs Bunny Plays)

"Next, from Burbank, California, he is the XCW Television Champion, Bugs Bunny!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"This guy is a respectful Legend! From CWF to UCW to XCW, this guy is amazing!" Veemon praised.

"It's an honour to have a legend like him in this Supershow." Agumon said in respect.

(Cult of Personality by Living Colour Plays)

"And lastly, from Orange City, he is the PCUW Intercontinental Champion, Chris O'Mac!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Among everyone in the ring right now, I think Chris is the second most talented of them all!" Veemon praised.

"This young kid has a lot of potencial. He could be a future champion in an instant!" Guilmon cheered.

"Let's hope he didn't drop a Pipebomb in the future." Agumon said.

(Bell Rings)

Ryo, Chris, Bugs and Rorscharch attacks Duncan only to saw Chris and Bugs being pulled away by Cartman. While Cartman Headbutts Chris and Bugs down to the mat, Duncan pushes Rorscharch away before he Headbutts Ryo. After hitting a Big Boot onto Rorscharch, Duncan chokes Bugs until Ryo climbs on his back and sets for a Sleeper Hold. While Cartman is beating up Chris, Bugs nails a Dropkick onto Duncan, pushing him and Ryo onto the ropes. While Bugs, Ryo and Rorscharch tries to avoid letting Duncan to get up, Cartman picks Chris up and slams him face first onto the turnbuckle.

Chris gets up and gets himself choked by Cartman as Cartman slams him with a Two Handed Chokeslam. Bugs turns around only to eat a Big Boot by Cartman before Cartman grabs Ryo and throws him like a rag doll. Rorscharch attacks Cartman from behind only to get pushed onto the turnbuckle. Ryo then Dropkicks Cartman from behind, sending Cartman crashing onto the turnbuckle while squashing Rorscharch at the same time. Chris gets up and nails a Running Battering Ram onto both Cartman and Rorscharch until they are sitting on the corner. Ryo takes the advantage by hitting the Broski Boot onto both Cartman and Roscharch.

While Ryo gets set for the Zack Attack onto either Rorscharch or Cartman, Bugs grabs Chris, lifts him up and goes for the Bunny Bomb (Last Ride). But Chris managed to punch Bugs to the face several times before breaking free from Bugs and knocks him down with a Backflip Kick. Chris turns around and gets himself kicked to the gut by Ryo who later nails him with a Zack Attack. Before Ryo could pin Chris, Duncan Spears him to the ribs as Duncan quickly pins him.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ryo kicks out.

"I think our champion has suffered a broken rib." Veemon said.

"Who cares! We're going to have a new champion at New Years Evolution for sure!" Guilmon cheered.

As Rorscharch locks Duncan on a Street Justice (Chickenwing Crossface), Toon US Champion and fellow Bully Brad Buttowski enters the ring and nails Roscharch with the title belt. He turns around and mocks Gingka by hitting a Pegasus Spear onto Bugs. As Brad leaves the ring, Duncan gets up and blasts Rorscharch with The Juvie-Driver (Front-Flip Legsweep DDT) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"CASZ's Olympic Champion is out!" Veemon announced.

"Those damn Dudleys… I mean Bullies!" Agumon cursed in anger.

Duncan picks Ryo up and wastes him with The Warhawk (Fall-Away Slam) before turning around and managed to catch Chris who goes for a Springboard Moonsault and then later nails Duncan with an Inverted DDT. Before Chris could even go for his finisher, Cartman nails him with the South Park Stunner (Stone Cold Stunner) before pinning him.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Chris kicks out.

"Chris kicks out from the Stunner!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Cartman's finisher from XCW didn't work!" Agumon added.

Cartman gets up in disbelief and sets for a Big Splash. Before he could even jump, Duncan tackles him down before the two huge men fights with each other. Ryo and Bugs gets up and starts to beat them up. Brad tries to interfere only to get ambushed by the South Park Four! Kyle, Stan and Kenny enters the ring and beat the hell out of Bugs, Ryo and Chris before they and Cartman DESTROYED Duncan with their respective finishers. Cartman then pins Duncan.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"The Bullies are out of the game! Good ridence!" Agumon exclaimed in relief.

Kenny turns around and received a Chair Shot to the head by Brad, knocking him dead.

"Oh My God! They killed Kenny!" Veemon shouted.

"You bastards!" Guilmon continued.

After that Brad proceeds to beat the South Park Four with the Steel Chair until….

(Enter Sandman by Metalica Plays)

"Oh my…." Guilmon said.

"It can't be…" Veemon said.

"It is!" Agumon shouted.

"THE SANDMAN!" Veemon cheered.

"No you idiot! That's… BROLY!" Guilmon yelled in fear as Broly appears on stage before heading to the ring with massive boos. Rorscharch attacks Broly only to get his ass Chokeslamed onto the enterance ramp. Duncan goes after him only to get knocked down by a Big Boot.

"That guy had just hijacked the match!" Agumon yelled as Kyle and Stan goes after Broly only to suffer as Broly plants them down with a Double Chokeslam. As Broly enters the ring, Cartman, having no idea what to do, attack him only to follow join Kenny in Hell as Broly drills him with the Gigantic Spike (Grabs his opponent's face and drives them head first into the ground)!

"OH MY GOD!" Veemon yelled a la Joey Styles.

"Broly had just… he just killed that fatass son of a bitch!" Agumon exclaimed.

Bugs gets up and goes after Broly only to get The Gigantic Press (Gorilla Press Gutbuster). Chris goes after him and eats the Gigantic Spike. Rinse and repeat for Ryo.

"Broly just… destroyed all the Secondary Champions." Veemon said while being completely… speechless.

"I think this match… is over." Guilmon said in fear.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

_We can see a boat with torpedos equiped on it._

"_It looks like our next job is to meet to a company." A scary black voice was heard._

"_What's that company called?" a young man's voice was heard._

"_Some company who called theirselves AWF I think. I don't know what they want with us, but I'm sure we'll get a load of money." The black voice said. Just then some pirates (Modern pirates) appears on their boat and tries to hijack it._

"_Great. Some fodders. Alright, you're up! Show them why you were called the 'Two Hand'." The black guy ordered as the screen goes black due to a huge amount of gun shots and blood splashing everywhere._

_(A few seconds later)_

_We can see the boat filled with coprses._

"_Good job. Now get in and take a break or something." The black guy ordered._

"_Whatever. Come on, let's move away from these smelly dead fuckers." A women's voice ordered._

(Backstage)

We can see AWF's Takato Matsuda and his (Girl)friend Juri (Jeri) Katou talking to Animated's legend and fellow Tamer Jenrya Lee. (Henry Wong for those who only watched the dub)

"I can't believe this! I mean while I'm stuck in the midcard, you're one of the Animated's legend! I wish I could be like you." Takato said.

"If you want to, work harder! Prove to the GM that you're the same level as me. After that, you're one step away from becoming just like me." Jenrya adviced. Then a running Wolf appears and accidently trips on his own legs, landing onto the cement face first. As he lifts his head…

… he saw Juri's underpants under her skirt. As Juri screamed while Wolf tries to calm her down, Takato locks him on the LeBell Lock as Wolf taps out.

"You're alright?" Takato asked.

"Thank…. Thank you." Juri answered while trying to calm herself down. Takato turns around and saw a smiling Jenrya.

"Now you're the Toon Hardcore Champion. That's one title for your record." Jenrya said.

"Really? So that means I'm going to be a champion like you? Well…" before Takato could even continue, Wolf Low Blows him. And before Wolf coule even pin Takato, Deadpool appears and puts Takato, Juri, Wolf and Jenrya to sleep with a Sleeping Grenade Launcher.

"There it is!" Deadpool exclaimed as he pins Takato.

"1,2,3!"

"Woohoo! Hardcore Champion again baby! I'm Super Dragon! Oh shit…." He then runs away as Claude charges towards him.

"That my title motherfucker!" Claude shouted as he chased Deadpool.

(Ring)

(Here To Show The World by Downstait Plays)

"This following is a Champion vs Champion Match! Introducing first, from Shibuya, Japan, he is the AWF Shounen Champion, Kouji Minamoto!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"One of the best Champions in AWF history sets to take on CASZ Champion Rocko Wallaby!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"Kouji's lucky because he gets a chance to cash in his briefcase on a tired Gon Frecess. But at New Years Evolution, Gon will get his title back, and he's 100 percent fit in the match." Veemon said.

(WCW Crow Sting Theme Plays)

"And his opponent, from O-Town, USA, he is the CASZ World Champion, Rocko Wallaby!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Itachi's a pussy for no showing this Supershow! If he did appear, we would have him vs Rocko aka Undertaker vs Sting for free!" Veemon complainted.

"Itachi is too legendary to face a cheap Sting rip off." Guilmon replied to Veemon.

"And Itachi is a cheap Undertaker rip off." Agumon countered.

(Bell Rings)

Rocko and Kouji stares at each other until Kouji slams his knee onto Rocko's gut and nails a Facebreaker DDT onto him. He then nails several Elbow Drops to the chest before hitting a Knee Drop onto Rocko's face. He then placed Rocko's head on the ropes before Foot Choking him on the ropes until the referee stops him. As Rocko slowly gets up using the ropes, Kouji sets to Clothesline him out of the ring. But Rocko managed to throw Kouji out instead after hitting him with a Back Body Drop. As Kouji gets up with his back in pain, Rocko bounces off the ropes and nails Kouji with a Suicide Dive, sending the two bumping heads.

"Oh man! Those two might suffer a concussion after that!" Veemon exclaimed.

After seeing the two having their hands on their heads in pain, the two slowly gets up until Rocko goes towards Kouji only to get knocked down with an Uppercut. He picks Rocko up and drags him to the enterance ramp before slamming him face first onto the ramp. As the referee counts to 5, Kouji picks Rocko up and throws him into the ring before entering as well. He then picks Rocko up only to get a punch to the gut as Rocko gets up while Kouji crawled to the corner. Kouji gets up and eats a Turnbuckle Bulldog by Rocko before Rocko goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kouji gets up.

Rocko picks Kouji up and slams him onto the turnbuckle. After hitting Several Battering Rams, Rocko went to another corner and nails Kouji with a Stinger Splash. He goes for another only to have Kouji jumping away from it as Rocko crashes chest first onto the turnbuckle. Kouji then gets set for the Zig Zag until…

**GONG!**

… the lights went out!

"Wait a minute!" Agumon shouted.

"Don't tell me…" Veemon then gets interupted.

"HE'S HERE!" Guilmon cheered.

As the light went on, it shows… Toon World Champion Itachi Uchiha!

"Itachi's here! Going to show what a real champion are made of!" Guilmon exclaimed cheerfully.

Kouji turns around in fear and gets himself choked by Itachi as Itachi nails him with a Chokeslam. As he saw Rocko staring at Itachi, Itachi picks Kouji up and sends a message to Rocko by hitting him with the Tombstone Piledriver. After that, Rocko recovers and stands at the middle of the ring with Itachi as the two had a intense staredown.

"Itachi… and Rocko." Agumon said.

"If they fought each other, it's going to be Undertaker vs Sting for sure." Veemon said.

As the two stares at each other, Painenters the ring and attacks Rocko from behind. After a Two on One Beatdown on Rocko, Itachi picks Rocko up and sets for the Tombstone Piledriver until…

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year Plays)

"Is that…" Veemon said incompletely.

"Dekisugi Hidetoshi! He's back! Back after an almost career costing injury!" Agumon exclaimed.

As Dekisugi rushes to the ring, Itachi leaves the ring, not giving a damn about Pain as Pain gets his ass attacked by Dekisugi. As Pain gets up, Dekisugi plants him down with the Killswitch as the crowd cheers.

"Glad to see Dekisugi back in action tonight!" Veemon said happily.

"Now that he's back, I believe a rematch for the title is in order." Agumon said.

(Parking Lot)

We can see Deadpool getting ready to get out of the arena with the Toon Hardcore belt. But first, he has to wait for Aqualad and Robin.

"Godamnit where the hell are they!" Deadpool asked in rustation to himself. Just then the camera shows Aqualad and Robin walking towards Deadpool… and collapsed.

"Oh shit don't tell me…" Deadpool mumbled as he slowly moved backwards to a nearby car. The car then opens…

… and reveals Tommy Vercetti coming out from the car!

"Hands where I can see em!" Tommy ordered behind Deadpool as Deadpool raised his hands. "Got ya sucka!" he then kicks Deadpool to the nuts as Claude arrives at the scene.

"whew… what a beating I gave to those two kids. Oh is that the title?" Claude asked as Tommy nods. He then pins Deadpool.

"1,2,3!"

"Come on man! This shit is getting more crazy!" Tommy said.

"Alright alright. See ya in 2012 baby!" Claude shouted as he and Tommy leaves the arena with a car.

(Ring)

"Well it looks like Claude has gotten his title back. Merry Christmas to them!" Veemon greeted.

"Ladies and gentlemen next week is the year 2012 and of course the first PPV of the Year, New Year's Evolution." Agumon explained.

"And here are the matches. First, out Shoujo Champion Tohru Honda will defend her title against Haruhi Suzumiya and the so called 'Queen of AWF' Ruki Makino." Guilmon announced.

"Haruhi wants a rematch, Ruki wants to be Kouji's Queen and Tohru's pride as an artificial member of the Sohma Family are on the line in this title match." Veemon added.

"And of course this. After a complaint by The Elrics plus the DICK, the two teams along with the Sohma Dynasty plus the team of Hirokazu and Kenta shall face in an Elimination Fatal 4 Way Tag Team Match for the Tag Team belts!" Agumon announced.

"H&K wants to grab the title away from the Dynasty, Elrics wants the title after months of not appearing, and DICK want their title back. This is going to be tough for the Dynasty to handle." Veemon said.

"And then this. Suneo Honekawa sets to take on the Digimon who he nearly killed at One Night Star, Veemon." Guilmon announced.

"I swear Suneo's going to lose his title shot while I get my revenge after nearly dying at One Night Star." Veemon swored.

"Next, AWF Nippon Champion Ryo Akiyama defends his title against one of the two AWF Mirai winners, Toriko." Agumon announced.

"Whatever's going to happen in that match, I hope Ryo loses." Guilmon wished.

"After that, Taiki and Simon, two rivals shall face each other in a Last Man Standing Match!" Veemon announced.

"Winner shall face the AWF Shounen Champion at Anime Rumble. While the loser has to start the Anime Rumble Match at No. 1. There's a lot on the line here folks." Agumon said with intense.

"And finally, Kouji Minamoto shall defend his title against Gon Frecess in a TLC Match!" Guilmon announced.

"After cashing in his briefcase on a tried Gon, can Kouji defeat a fresh Gon? We shall see at the PPV!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Stricken by Disturbed is the Official Theme for AWF New Year's Evolution, live in Louisville, Kentucky!" Agumon announced.

(GM's Office)

We can see Jon Arbuckle (XCW), GB (Animated), Zack (PCUW), Nazirul (AWF) and Jean Kazuhiza (CASZ) taking to each other.

"Well gentlemen, are you enjoying the show?" Nazirul asked.

"Definitely!" Jean answered.

"Yeah but there's something fishy." Zack said.

"What's that?" Jon asked.

"PCUW is in June, WWT is in January, Animated is in February and AWF is in December. How does this posible?" Zack asked.

"Mindscrew?" GB suggested.

"Brain fart?" Jean suggested as well.

"In the words of JC himself, screw you, time periods!" Nazirul answered as the others seems to agree. "Although after this Supershow, I won't be seeing you guys anymore." He said.

"But why?" GB asked.

"Dude, I can't invite our companies every single week! Plus, I'm going to get myself more busy with those New Guys coming to Anime Rumble." Nazirul answered.

"Say Nazirul, who are these new guys anyway?" Jon asked.

"You'll find out soon dude. You'll find out soon. Anyway let's have a toast for Christmas shall we?" Nazirul offered as everyone raises their glasses of juice.

"CHEERS!"

(ting)

After drinking, they suddenly get drunk?

"ugh… I fell funny… hey Jon, what is this drink?" Nazirul asked.

"Friut juice. Why ask?" Jon asked while drunk. Zack then checks on the bottle.

"Guys! This isn't fruit juice! This is alcohol!" Zack shouted as everyone starts to spit.

"Alcohol?" Jean asked in shock.

"Wait how come this is… GB?" Jon called as he and the rest stares at GB.

"Uh… what's up?" GB asked.

"I tell you what's up! Thanks to you and your clumsy mistake, I'm no longer straight edge!" Nazirul shouted.

"Get him!" Zack screamed as he and the rest attacks GB.

(Ring)

(Ancient Spirit by Jim Johnston Plays)

"This is our main event set for one fall! Introducing first, from Shibuya, Japan, Takuya Kanbara!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"This match has been booked after what happened earlier during the Supershow." Veemon explained.

"Spongebob backstabbed us bla bla bla, Takuya can't stand him bla bla bla and Bam! This match happened." Guilmon summarized in a lazy fashion.

(Sell Your Soul by Hollywood Undead Plays)

"And his opponent, from Bikini Bottom, Spongebob Squarepants!" Laura announced as the crowd loudly boos.

"And here comes the backstabber, the sellout, the Devil Incarnated!" Agumon said in disgust.

"Didn't you hear? The fans didn't care about his health! They deserve to see their 'Hulk Hogan' stabbing them to the back." Guilmon countered.

(Bell Rings)

Takuya and Spongebob went to the middle of the ring before intensely stares at each other. As the crowd chants 'FUCK HIM UP! FUCK HIM UP!', Spongebob offers Takuya a free punch as Takuya punches Spongebob, knocking him out. After a moment of confusion, Takuya moves towards Spongebob only to get caught by a surprise Roll Up Pin.

"1,…" Takuya kicks out.

"Looks like Spongebob is trying for a quick pin." Veemon said.

"No shit. And now this is getting serious." Guilmon said.

Spongebob gets up and gets his shoulders kicked by Takuya several times before Takuya knocked him down with a Dropkick. Takuya then stands on the top rope before leaping towards Spongebob. Spongebob catches him only to get his head Elbow Tackled before Takuya plants him down with a DDT. Takuya sets to stomp Spongebob only to have Spongebob rolling out of the ring.

"Fuck this! This is pointless!" Spongebob yelled as he leaves the ring. Takuya rolls out of the ring and attacks Spongebob from behind before beating him up with full anger. But then…

… Spongebob's teammates from the F-B-N Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron arrives and attacks Takuya!

"The F-B-N! They're beating the living shit out of Takuya!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Looks like Spongebob didn't want anything to do with Takuya or AWF ever again!" Guilmon exclaimed.

The F-B-N enters the ring with a beaten up Takuya before Jimmy plants him down with a The Neutron Blast (Mexican Steach Buster). After that Danny plants him down with the Ghost Slam (Black Hole Slam). Spongebob picks up a can of spray from under the ring and enters the ring with it as Jimmy and Danny rips Takuya's shirt.

"Oh no don't tell me…" Veemon then gets interupted.

"The F-B-N is going to spray on Takuya's back! Shades of the NWO!" Guilmon exclaimed.

As Spongebob sets to spray of Takuya's back.

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

"Wait a minute!" Guilmon shouted.

"Is that who I think he is?" Veemon asked.

"IT'S NOBITA NOBI! HE'S BACK!" Agumon yelled in excitement as the crowd cheers.

Nobita rushes into the ring before catching Danny's punch and punches him to the gut before delivering a big right hand onto Jimmy's huge head. Spongebob kicks Nobita to the gut and sets for a DDT only to get pushed onto the turnbuckle before Nobita plants him down with a Bulldog. He then dodges Danny's Clothesline, lifts him up and throws him out of the ring with the Attitude Adjustment. Jimmy goes after him only to get a Drop Toe Hold before Nobita locks him into the STF while Spongebob rolls away to check on Danny. Nobita then lifts Jimmy up and throws him onto Spongebob and Danny with the Attitude Adjustment.

"Nobita had just destroyed the F-B-N tonight!" Veemon exclaimed as Nobita grabs a mic.

"You alright?" Nobita asked to Takuya as Takuya nods. "Alright. Now that F-B-N are out and I'm back, let's end this party Hardcore style!" he continued as...

(Thunder Kiss '65 by White Zombie Plays)

Many faces from the 6 involved companies appears on stage before heading to the ring.

"Are they doing to have a beer bash right here? Some on the guys are underaged!" Guilmon asked.

"I don't think they want a beer bash. I think they want to…"

As everyone are in the ring, they started to have a party in there! After a few seconds…

… the ring Collapsed, causing some of the faces to go down with it!

"Shades of Classic ECW!" Veemon exclaimed.

"What a hardcore way to end a Christmas show! Anyway ladies and gentlemen until New Years Evolution this is the Digimon Trio saying Good Night…"

"And Marry Christmas!" Veemon continued as the show came to close.

…

Match Results:

Sailor Moon (Animated) def. Yuna (XCW) (Dark Match)

Tommy Vercetti (XCW) def. Guntep Min (PCUW) (Street Fight, Dark Match)

Mandy, Raven and Ivory (PCUW) def. Hikari, Sakura and Nanoha (AWF)

Claude (XCW) def. Iori (AWF)

Taichi (XCW) def. Masaru (AWF)

Timmy and Aries (WWT and PCUW) def. Ren and Stimpy (CASZ and XCW)

Rolf, Kevin and Nazz (PCUW) def. Kyo, Yuki and Tohru (AWF)

6 Man Secondary Champion Battle Royal Match (No Contest)

Kouji (AWF) vs Rocko (CASZ) (No Contest)

Takuya (AWF) def. Spongebob (WWT) (via DQ)

Linus and Charlie Brown (Animated) def. Phil Hardy and Colt Anderson (PCUW) (Dark Match)

Broly (Animated) def. Azure Lee (PCUW), Takeru Takaishi (AWF) and Chouji (WWT) (3 on 1 Handicap, Dark Match)

…

Cards for AWF New Years Evolution:

Tohru Honda (Fruits Basket) vs Haruhi Suzumiya (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) vs Ruki Makino (Digimon Tamers) (Triple Threat Tables Match for the AWF Shoujo Championship)

The Sohma Dynasty (Fruits Basket) vs Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa (Digimon Tamers) vs Junpei Shibayama and Tomoki Himi (Digimon Frontier) (Triple Threat Ladder Match for the AWF Tag Team Championship)

Suneo Honekawa (Doraemon) vs Veemon (Digimon 02) (Last Man Standing Match, winner gets to face the AWF Shounen Champion at the Anime Rumble PPV)

Ryo Akiyama (Digimon Tamers) vs Toriko (Toriko) (TLC Match for the AWF Nippon Championship)

Taiki Kudo (Digimon Xros Wars) vs Simon the Digger (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) (Last Man Standing Match, winner gets to face the AWF Shounen Champion at Anime Rumble PPV. Loser has to start the Anime Rumble Match at No.1)

Kouji Minamoto (Digimon Frontier) vs Gon Frecess (Hunter x Hunter) (TLC Match for the AWF Shounen Championship)

…

Cards for WWT Rumble:

Rumble match, 30 people

WWT World Championship: Kankuro (Naruto) vs Shikamaru Nara (Naruto)

WWT Tag Team Championship, Tables match: Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron (Their names is their series titles) vs Norbert Beaver and Sasquatch (The Angry Beavers and The Xs)

WWT Womens Championship: Temari (Naruto) vs Misty (My Life As A Teenage Robot)

Snap and Eric Cartman (Chalkzone and South Park) vs Bart Simpson and Chris Griffin (The Simpsons and Family Guy)

…

Cards for PCUW New Day:

PCUW World Heavyweight Championship: Kevin (c) vs. Eddy (If Kevin wins, the Erupting Eds disband. If Eddy wins, the Destiny Empire will be put under Extreme Supervision and Asheel will be free.)

PCUW X Division Championship, Ultimate X Match: Aries Austin (c) vs. Willy Blake vs. Edd vs. Johnny Smith vs. Johnny Thunder vs. Captain Melonhead

PCUW Women's Championship, Ladder Match: Nazz (c) vs. Ivory Gerdelman

PCUW Hardcore Championship, Tables Match: Guntep Min (c) vs. Kenny Smith

PCUW Television Championship: Wolf Lancaster (c) vs. Jonny 2x4

PCUW Women's Tag Team Championship: The Flawless Girls (Eliza and Amber) (c) vs. Ashley Williams and Jenny Smith

PCUW World Tag Team Championship: Kevin and Rolf (c) vs. Van Culmer and Corey Dominic

PCUW Intercontinental Championship: Chris O'Mac (c) vs. Azure Lee

PCUW Mixed Tag Team Championship, Open Challenge: Christopher House and Lilian House (c) vs. ?

…

Cards for XCW Endgame:

Tai Kamiya (Digimon) vs. Garfield (see his name) in a No Disqualification Match for the XCW World Heavyweight Championship

Tommy Vercetti (GTA Vice City) vs. ?

Claude Speed (GTA: ?) vs. Bugs Bunny (Looney Toons) vs. Arthur (Some cartoon in PBS Kids) in a Triple Threat match for the XCW Television Championship

Sora Takenouchi (Digimon) vs. Peach (Mario) for the XCW Women's Championship

Ed & Edd (D-Generation Ed) (Ed Edd'n Eddy) vs. Stan Marsh & Eric Cartman (South Park) for the XCW Tag Team Championship

Fatal 4-Way Hardcore Match for the XCW Hardcore Championship (participants TBA)

A/N: There you have it! The second half of AWF Supershow! Sorry for the rushed chapter. Right now I can't wait to write the Anime Rumble. (All I need to do is the New Years Evolution and a January Recap)

Oh and as a reward for accepting my invitation, I've decided to… ugh… how should I spell it… oh right! Broadcast your upcoming PPV cards! Except more readers to come!

The new guy/guys/girl on the promo? Well… the title of the series is (Insert Colour here) Lagoon, staring a deadly chick with two guns, an ordinary businessman, a bald and tough black nigga (Don't worry! I'm not going to be a racist while using him!), and a blond guy who almost looked like Spike Dudley (except less skinny/nerdy) in a Hawaiian Clothes, on a boat traveling from one island to another. Oh and this is a Seinen I think.

Please Review!


	55. New Years Evolution PPV Part 1

Hey guys! The 9th PPV of AWF is here!

With 4 title matches and 2 matches to decide who shall face the AWF Shounen Champion at Anime Rumble, expect something that's not pretty from this PPV.

Disclaimer: Nazirul owns no one.

…

_What is your wish for 2012?_

_(Shows Gon's face)_

"_My wish… is to lead AWF as a champion." Gon's voice was heard._

_Are you determined to lead 2012 with a win?_

_(Shows Taiki's face)_

"_I am." Simon's voice was heard._

_Do you want to evolve?_

_(Shows Suneo's face)_

"_Huh?" Suneo's voice was heard._

_Evolve from a nobody to a respectful human being?_

_(Shows Kouji's face)_

"_Damn right I am! And I'm not going to stop it!" Kouji's voice was heard._

_Well then…_

… _it's time…_

… _for a NEW YEARS EVOLUTION!_

_A bright light was shown as Gon, Taiki, Suneo and Kouji gets sucked into it._

…_._

(Stricken by Disturbed Plays as the intro to AWF New Years Evolution. Fireworks goes off on the top of the Titantron)

"Happy New Years to every single AWF fans around the world! And welcome to AWF's first PPV of 2012, New Years Evolution!" Agumon greeted excitedly to everyone. "We're your hosts Agumon and my partner Guilmon!" he continued.

"We're live in the sold out arena here in Louisville, Kentucky! And tonight, 4 titles are on the line as usual!" Guilmon announced.

"And then these matches. First, Veemon shall represent the Broadcast Team as he sets to destroy Suneo in a Last Man Standing Match!" Agumon announced.

"Lastly, two rivals Taiki and Simon sets to take on each other where the loser has to start the Anime Rumble Match at No. 1." Guilmon added.

"The following is a Triple Threat Match set for one fall! And it is for the AWF Shoujo Championship!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

(WWE Ashley Massaro Theme Plays)

"Introducing the challengers first from Shinjuku, Japan, Ruki Makino!" Laura annnounced as the crowd gives mixed reactions.

"After Kouji cashes in his Briefcase, Ruki decided to challenge for this title in order to become Kouji's 'Queen'." Agumon explained.

"Her and Kouji shall dominate AWF and give viewers interest! And I would pay to see them celebrating like you-know-who." Guilmon said.

"She and Kouji having sex in the ring like what Edge and Lita did? If that happens our GM is going to get arrested for showing underage sex." Agumon said.

(You're Not Enough For Me by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Next, representing the SOS Brigade, Haruhi Suzumiya!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Eversince her Brigade's massive defeat against the Sohma Dynasty, Haruhi vows to reclaim her title back." Guilmon explained.

"But the question is, with Ruki in the equation, can she regain her title?" Agumon asked.

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And lastly, representing the Sohma Dynasty, she is the AWF Shoujo Champion, Tohru Honda!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Here's a better question! With both Ruki and Haruhi in the equation, can she retains her title?" Guilmon asked.

"Considering that Haruhi and Ruki will kill for the title, I think Tohru might let the two girls tearing each other until one of them are down and out." Agumon answered.

(Bell Rings)

The three girls stares at each other until Haruhi goes after Tohru. After catching Haruhi's punch before Headbutting her down to the mat, Tohru turns around and gets a kick to the gut by Ruki and Ruki plant her down with a Snap Suplex. Haruhi stands at the ring apron before climbing the top rope and as Ruki turns around, Haruhi goes for a Springboard Crossbody. Ruki however managed to catch her before hitting her with a Backbreaker. Ruki then goes for a pin. "1,2,…" Ruki kicks out.

Tohru picks Ruki up before hitting her with a Fisherman Suplex. She then dodges Ruki's Clothesline before lifting her up and plants her down with a Spinebuster. Haruhi turns Tohru around and Elbow Tackles her to the face, pushing her to the ropes. She then sets to Clothesline Tohru out of the ring, but Tohru manages to push Haruhi away with her leg. After hitting a Bulldog onto Haruhi, Tohru gets up, turns around and eats a Big Boot by Ruki. Ruki picks Haruhi up and Powerbombs her onto Tohru before going for the pin. "1,2,…" Tohru kicks out.

"Man these girls are quick bitches!" Guilmon praised.

"And that's just the beginning. I'm pretty sure a lot of people would regret for taking a piss break right now." Agumon said.

Ruki picks Tohru up and placed her on a Tree of Woe position on the corner. She then proceeds to Foot Choke Tohru until Haruhi hits Ruki with a surprise Roll Up Pin. "1,…" Ruki kicks out. Haruhi dodges Ruki's Clothesline before hopping onto Ruki's back, atempting for a Sleeper Hold. After a moment of spinning at the middle of the ring, Ruki decided to slam Haruhi onto Tohru at the corner, causing Haruhi to slip away from Ruki sitting on the corner. She then goes for a Running Knee onto Haruhi's face, but Haruhi manage to move her head away, causing Ruki's knee to crash onto Tohru's throat instead!

"Oh man! I think Tohru has lost her voice!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Yeah. Now the only way she could communicate right now is by farting." Guilmon said while making fun out of Natalya's farting gimmick…

As Tohru is lying on the corner after being released from the Tree of Woe, she is seen to roll out of the ring with her hands on her throat. After Haruhi gets up using the ropes, Ruki charges towards her only to get pushed away by Haruhi's legs. She climbs the top rope and leaps towards Ruki and after Ruki catches her, she throws Ruki out of the ring with a Hurricanrana. As both Ruki and Tohru gets up, Haruhi bounces off the ropes and nails them down with a Suicide Dive!

"And the three girls are down!" Agumon exclaimed as he can see Laura getting up from her seats, remembering something.

"Ladies and gentlemen I've just remembered that this match is a Triple Threat **Tables **Match!" Laura annnounced as the crowd cheers.

"Now we're adding tables into the equation!" Guilmon cheered.

Haruhi, shocked with the announcement, went towards Laura and yells at her for forgeting the match's rule. Laura tries to apologize, but Haruhi bitchslaps her to the face instead! "You dumbass! Now I have to pick up tables!" Haruhi yelled angrily as Ruki grabs her from behind and nails her with a Half Nelson Suplex. She then decided to open the announce table's cover.

"Hold on a minute! Our table is not in the rules!" Agumon shouted.

After replying with a simple 'Screw that!', Ruki drags Haruhi near the tables before grabbing her legs and sets to Catapult Haruhi all the way crashing onto the announced table. Before Ruki could do that, Haruhi pushes her onto the table before slowly getting up. As Haruhi stands up, Tohru who's in the ring nails a Baseball Slide from behind onto Haruhi's head, pushing her onto Ruki as Ruki knocks her down with a Big Boot. Ruki then lifts Haruhi up and sets to Powerbomb her straight through the announce table, but Tohru slides out of the ring before she Chop Blocks Ruki's leg, causing her to fall onto the floor with Haruhi landed on her body.

"I think Tohru has just saved our table!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Yeah that's great. Now can she PLEASE lose the title?" Guilmon demanded.

After Irish Whipping Haruhi onto the ring post, Tohru picks up a table from under the ring before entering the ring with it. After Tohru opens the table, Ruki from behind nails her with a T-Bone Suplex. She then picks Tohru up and lifts her on a Falcon's Arrow position before getting ready to slam her through the table. Ruki then turns around and gets tackled down by Haruhi as both Ruki and Tohru crashes onto the mat. After several punches to the face, Haruhi picks Ruki up and placed her on the table. She then climbs the top rope and sets to nail Ruki with a Springboard Leg Drop through the table onto Ruki. As she flies off, Tohru catches her in mid air…

… and POWERBOMBS her onto Ruki through the table!

"And it's over folks! She's still single… I mean the champion!" Agumon exclaimed cheerfully.

"Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Shoujo Champion, Tohru Honda!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"The Dynasty's female valet retain her title, despite all the controlversy earlier!" Agumon continued.

"Hey Laura! It's your fault for being a klutz (a clumsy person). How the hell did you forgot that this is a tables match?" Guilmon complainted as Laura explains everything to Guilmon. And then what did he do? He SPILLS his coffee onto Laura as the crowd boos him.

"Do you have to do that?" Agumon asked.

"Don't blame me! Blame her for being a klutz!" Guilmon answered.

(Backstage)

We can see DICK (Takuya, Junpei and Tomoki) talking to each other.

"Look. I know Spongebob runs away like a coward but please. There's no need to continue this rivalry thingy." Junpei said.

"You can't chase Spongebob forever! Plus, AWF and WWT doesn't want anything to do with each other right now!" Tomoki continued.

"So please, let's forget about Spongebob and focus on the Tag Team title match. Right Tomoki? Junpei finished as Tomoki nods.

"(sigh) Fine. At least I can get his ass at the WWT Rumble. Now come on, we got three minutes to prepare ourselves." Takuya invited.

"Wait did you say THREE MINUTES?" Junpei and Tomoki asked at the same time.

"Well yeah why would you ask?" Takuya asked awkwardly.

"That's our que damnit!" they replied.

"Opps. Forgot that we're the Three Minute Warning now. Come on, let's go!" Takuya said in confidence as the three leaves the scene.

(Parking Lot)

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

We can hear an angry voice coming from a moving car. "Oh shut up Ned!" the same angry voice was heard and as the car door opens, it reveals Toriko and his buddy Komatsu arguing with each other. "You wanna redneck?" Toriko asked angrily before we can hear him shouting angrily to his friend, "You wanna redneck trump!? Gin your GPS you listen?! You're dumb!" He the orders Komatsu to get his bags after yelling 'Get my bags! Get Mah Baggs!' angrily. "And you'll shine my shoes if I want you to!" he continued. As Komatsu grabs his bags, Toriko turns around and saw a news reporter named Tina. (Toriko's filler character)

"Can I just get a word with you for just a moment?" Tina asked.

"Baby, you can get my room number if you want baby you wanna prune like you want to be a real man? Huh? Wanna kiss that? Kiss that baby." Toriko said flirtily while showing his muscles to Tina.

"It's nice." Tina replied.

"Yean nice damn right it's nice Im'ma show Ryo Akiyama Im'ma now gotta be nice tonight!" he then goes back to be angry. "RYO AKIYAMA! YOU'RE NOT THE NIPPON CHAMPION! I AM!" Toriko shouted angrily. "I'm the Nippon Champion and tonight I'm britishing…" Komatsu then interupts by giving Toriko his bags while telling him to grab them himself before leaving.

"Listen! Listen! I'm doing him an egg! You're not me and your prayers! I'm sanding into your dumb redneck ass!" Toriko shouted angrily while having no idea what did he say. As the scene turns black, he shouted, "I'm Hungry!"

(A/N: Try to guess who's promo did I copy from to make this one. One Hint: HOLLA! IF YOU HEAR ME!)

(Ring)

"What on earth did we just saw and hear?" Agumon asked while being completely speechless after seeing Toriko's promo.

"I have no idea. Looks like eating too many food is worst than taking steroids and cocaine." Guilmon answered randomly.

"(ahem) The following is a Triple Threat Ladder Match set for one fall! And it is for the AWF Tag Team Championships!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Alright alright get out of that ring! You smell like old coffee." Guilmon complainted to Laura.

(Ain't Make No Believe by Stonefree Experince Plays)

"Introducing the challengers first both from Shinjuku, Japan, the team of Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"On the last PPV they got theirselves cheated by Takuya's dirty trick, losing them a shot for the Tag Team title." Guilmon explained.

"But after a controversial victory over the Elric Brothers, they're in here alongside DICK and the Sohma Dynasty." Agumon added.

(3 Minute Warning by Two Skinnee J's Plays)

"Next, all from Shibuya, Japan, accompanied by Takuya Kanbara, the team of Junpei Shibayama and Tomoki Himi!" Laura announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions.

"Those guys looked like dorks with those Superhero Costumes." Guilmon said.

"Welll they are the Three Minute Warning plus SHIT. They have the rights to wear those things." Agumon said.

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And lastly, they are the current AWF Tag Team Champions, the team of Kyo and Yuki, the Sohma Dynasty!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Dear the Sohma Family. Please ask Kyo and Yuki to drop the Tag titles and ask them and Tohru to leave AWF because you guys are a disgrace to the Hart Family!" Guilmon begged.

"Oh come on. Kyo and Yuki puts on great matches. Pretty sure in the next ten years the Sohmas will be in the same level as the Harts." Agumon countered.

"Sohma Family are filled pretty boys!" Guilmon shouted.

"And the Harts wears pink. Your point?" Agumon countered.

(Bell Rings)

While Tomoki crawls out of the ring and Hirokazu and Kenta beating on Kyo, Yuki nails several punches onto Junpei's face until Junpei is pushed to the corner. Tomoki enters the ring and Chop Blocks Yuki's leg from behind before hitting a Drop Toe Hold onto an Irish Whipped Kyo. Hirokazu and Kenta kicks Tomoki to the gut before hitting a Double DDT onto him. As they gets up, Junpei tackles the down with a Double Clothesline. He picks Kenta up and Headbutts him to the face before picking Hirokazu up only to get pushed away. Hirokazu then causes Junpei to go dizzy after hitting a High Kick onto his head. Kyo then Dropkicks Junpei down to the mat.

"And the big man is down!" Guilmon exclaimed.

While Kenta locks Tomoki on a Chinlock, Kyo goes for a High Kick onto Hirokazu. Hirokazu dodges it before hitting Kyo with a Spinning Heel Kick. Hirokazu then received a Saito Suplex by Yuki before Yuki picks Kenta up and Bodyslams him onto Hirokazu. As the two are lying at the same place and Tomoki rolls out of the ring, Yuki managed to lift a charging Junpei and Spinebusters him onto both Hirokazu and Kenta!

"Oh man! And there goes Hirokazu and Kenta's chest! Squished like an airless balloon!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Now those damn Dynasty is one step away from grabbing the hanging title belts." Guilmon said.

Tomoki enters the ring with a Ladder before using it to slam Yuki's knee. Kyo grabs the ladder away from Tomoki before slamming Tomoki's face with it. Yuki, after recovering his knee, picks Tomoki up and Suplexes him onto the ladder before Kyo climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Diving Elbow onto Tomoki. The two then dodges Junpei's Clothesline before Yuki kicks him to the gut and Kyo slams him down with a Diving DDT. As Yuki opens the ladder, Kyo received a Lou Thesz Press by Kenta while Hirokazu Dropkicks Yuki from behind crashing onto the ladder. While Kenta nails Yuki with a Jawbreaker, Hirokazu starts to climb the ladder only to get pushed down crashing outside the ring by Junpei.

"Junpei had just pushed Hirokazu out of the game!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Somebody get rid of that big ape!" Guilmon ordered.

Kenta goes for a kick, but Junpei catches him before Clotheslining him. After Bodyslamming him on the corner, Junpei climbs the top turnbuckle and gose for a Diving Seated Senton. Unfortunately Junpei crashes painfully onto the mat as Kenta managed to roll away. As Junpei is sitting in pain, Kenta nails a Running Knee onto Junpei's face before he Knee Drops him onto the face. Yuki from behind German Suplexes Kenta before lifting him up and throws him straight onto Hirokazu. Yuki turns around and received a Dropkick by Tomoki, sending him out of the ring. Tomoki then turns around and received Snap Suplex by Kyo before Kyo locks him in the Sharpshooter.

"What an idiot! You can't win this match via submission!" Guilmon mocked.

"At least it can weaken your opponents." Agumon said.

Takuya enters the ring and starts to climb the ladder as Kyo, after releasing Tomoki from the submission, followed persuit.

"What the hell is Takuya doing? He's not the legal man!" Guilmon asked.

"This is No DQ folks! Takuya is taking every single advantage of the rules!" Agumon explained.

The two exchanged blows onto each other on the top fo the ladder until Junpei gets up and sets to pull Kyo down to the mat. Hirokazu climbs the top rope and nails a Springboard Shoulder Tackle onto Takuya while Junpei pulls Kyo down and plants him down with the Bettle Slam (World's Strongest Slam). He turns around and saw Kenta standing on the ring apron before he gets himself Dropkicked from behind by Hirokazu, sending Junpei crashing onto the ropes while Kenta managed to move away at that time. While Kenta nails a Running Knee onto Yuki's ribs, Hirokazu Clotheslines Junpei only to have no effect. He does it again and Junpei gets himself pushed out of the ring, crashing straight onto… his lying partner Tomoki's back!

"Oh My God!" Agumon yelled in fear as he closed his eyes.

"A fatass crushing a little boy's back! That's it, DICK are out of the game!" Guilmon exclaimed.

Junpei and Takuya then checks on a crushed Tomoki while Kenta picks up the Steel Step and slams it onto the backside of Junpei's head. He then sets to slam it onto Takuya, but Takuya moves away before hitting a Rugby Tackle onto Kenta, knocking him down before unloading onto Kenta. He then saw Yuki on the ring apron before climbing onto it and sets to Clothesline Yuki down. Yuki however managed to nail a Big Boot onto Takuya, sending him out of the ring instead. Before he could even enter the ring, Hirokazu nails a Running Tackle onto Yuki's ribs, knocking him out of the ring.

"Yuki's out!" Agumon exclaimed.

"And now it's Hirokazu vs Kyo for the belts!" Guilmon added.

Hirokazu and Kyo quickly climbs the ladder all the way to the top before the two exchanged blows onto each other. Kyo, after Elbow Dropping Hirokazu to the head, decided to nail a Cobra Clutch Bulldog from the top of the ladder onto Hirokazu!

"My God! Hirokazu just got Bulldog'ed off the 10-20 foot ladder! Kyo's going to win this!" Agumon exclaimed.

"And… look at Kenta!" Guilmon shouted.

Kenta enters the ring and slams Kyo's face with a Steel Chair. Junpei slides into the ring only to get his head slammed by the chair several times. He turns around and saw Kyo on his knees before setting to slam his face with the chair. Kyo however managed to punch the chair away from Kenta as Kenta punches Kyo the the face until he's busted wide open. Kenta turns around and catches a leaping Takuya before going for a Powerbomb. Takuya managed to punch Kenta's head several times as Kyo slowly gets up with a bloody face and climbs the ladder. Upon hearing Kyo climbing the ladder, Kenta throws Takuya away before pushing down the ladder, sending Kyo crashing onto the mat. Takuya kicks Kenta to the gut before hitting the Spirit of Fire (La Mistica, Sin Cara's finisher) onto him.

"Everyone's out except Takuya!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"Come on Takuya! Your team needs you!" Agumon cheered.

"He's not even the legal man for this match!" Guilmon complainted.

As Takuya climbs the ladder, Yuki re-enters the ring and climbs as well before he and Takuya exchanged blows until Yuki slams Takuya's face onto the ladder. Yuki then nails a Cobra Clutch Bulldog onto Takuya, crashing him all the way to the outside of the ring!

"Both Yuki and Takuya are out thanks to that Bulldog!" Agumon exclaimed.

"And now… Hirokazu's climbing the ladder!" Guilmon cheered.

"Wait? No you don't mean…"

Hirokazu slowly climbs the ladder with Kenta helping him by lifting him all the way to the top. Kyo tried to chase Hirokazu, but it's too late as he pulls down the title belts!

"Yes! Finally now champions!" Guilmon cheered.

"Here are your winners and NEW AWF Tag Team Champions, the team of Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"They has done it! The two young boys from Shinjuku are your NEW Tag Champs! We got a pair of rating boosters here!" Guilmon cheered.

"You know this match was slow, but they managed to quick things up by taking advantage of the Dynasty and the DICK beating up each other up." Agumon said.

(Backstage)

We can see Veemon getting ready for his match against Suneo. Then Dekisugi Hidetoshi appears on the scene.

"How's your spine?" Dekisugi asked.

"Fine. What about your brain and back?" Veemon asked back.

"Already recovered. By the way, good luck on beating the crap out of Suneo for nearly taking your own life." Dekisugi replied.

"Thanks. Oh and how's Relena? I haven't see her in weeks." Veemon asked.

"She's somewhere else. She doesn't want to be in an AWF Arena for now." Dekisugi answered.

"I see. Well I'm off for some asskicking." Veemon said before leaving Dekisugi.

(Promo)

_One Night Star PPV:_

_Touma enters the ring and checks on his bleeding sister before trying to wake her up. But from behind Suneo appeared with a Staple Gun and shoots Touma's back from behind! After a wicked laugh, Suneo went towards Touma before trying to shoot him again only to have Touma rolling to the ring floor. He then saw a lying Relena before pointing the Gun in front of Dekisugi. As Dekisugi begs Suneo to not shoot Relena with the Gun, Suneo ignores it as he's about to shoot her with it. But Veemon gets up, picks up a pocket knife from his pocket (Don't think the Digimons are on commentary undressed/naked) and sets to stab Suneo from behind!_

"_Don't do it Veemon!" AGumon yelled._

"_You're going to murder someone!" Guilmon yelled._

_Suneo managed to avoid getting stabbed by knocking it away with the gun before knocking Veemon's head with the gun. Suneo grabs the knife and STABS Veemon's back!_

"_OH! MY! GOD!" both Agumon and Guilmon yelled._

"_THIS IS REAL!" the crowd chanted before clapping their hands multiple times._

"_Call the medics! Veemon is dying in there!" Agumon begged as the medics went towards the ring._

_Beginning of the End PPV:_

"_That's Veemon! With a spine injury!" Agumon exclaimed as Veemon sets to climb the cage all the way to the first floor._

"_That guy has no business! What is he thinking?" Guilmon asked in fury._

"_I think he want revenge after what happened at One Night Star!" Agumon answered._

_As Suneo proceeds to make fun out of Veemon who's climbing slowly due to his injured spine, Gon gets up, picks up the Baseball Bat and sets to hit Suneo with it. Suneo turns around as Gon sets to hit him with the Baseball Bat. But Suneo kicks the Baseball Bat away from Gon before knocking him down with a Haymaker. He then picks Gon up and Irish Whips him onto the cage wall before stomping him multiple times. But from behind…_

"_Veemon has reached the first floor!" Agumon exclaimed._

"_And… oh my God! What is he doing?" Guilmon asked._

"_Is he going to Digivolve into a Rhynomon? Because I think he's going for…" before Agumon could even continue, Suneo turns around and received a Gore by Veemon through the cage wall , causing one of th cage walls to collapse!_

"_A Gore! A Gore through the cage wall!" Guilmon exclaimed._

(Ring)

(Realeza by Jim Johnston Plays)

"The following is a Last Man Standing Match set for one fall! Introducing first, from Nerima, Japan, Suneo Honekawa!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"This match has been booked after Suneo's action that you've just saw on AWF Rewind." Agumon explained.

"Veemon should not be in the ring! Can you imagine an Announcer on a title match next month? I'm going to puke!" Guilmon complainted.

"At least if he wins the title, you and I shall make Announcers everywhere proud." Agumon countered.

(Monster by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And his opponent, from the Digital World, Veemon!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"If he wins this match and goes on to a title match at the Anime Rumble, I'm boycotting the PPV." Guilmon said.

"Oh come on! He's representing us announcers and the Norstein Siblings!" Agumon said.

(Bell Rings)

Suneo moved towards Veemon before punching his back multiple times until he is down on the mat. He then proceeds to stomp and kicks him around before hitting a Knee Drop onto Veemon's head. He then placed Veemon's head on the ropes before Foot Choking him. "Die you piece of Digital shit!" Suneo shouted as he continues to choke Veemon until the worried referee stops him. While Suneo complaints on the referee's actions, Veemon managed to roll himself out of the ring, trying to take a breath. Suneo goes outside of the ring and picks Veemon up only to receive a Thumb to the Eye. He grabs Suneo and Irish Whips him onto the ring post before slamming him with a Belly to Back Suplex. He then picks Suneo up only to get an Eye Rake as Suneo quickly picks up a spray paint and sprays on Veemon's face.

"Now Veemon's face has turned red for real!" Guilmon mocked.

After recovering his eyesight, Suneo nails a Dropkick onto his face before picking up a Guitar. He then plays some Country Music on Veemon as Veemon slowly gets up using the ring post. As Veemon stands up and turns around, Suneo slams his head with the Guitar with no effect! While Suneo is shocked with Veemon's tough head, Veemon nails a Jumping Headbutt onto Suneo's chest before nailing a Swinging Neckbreaker. After throwing Suneo into the ring, Veemon enters the ring with a Steel Chair before placing it on the corner. He then picks Suneo up and sets to Irish Whip him to the chair. But Suneo managed to reverse it as it was Veemon who gets sent to the chair instead.

"Oh man head first onto the chair!" Agumon exclaimed.

"I thought he head is tough?" Guilmon asked.

Veemon dizzily turns around and received a Cross Armbreaker by Suneo. After a minute of applying an armbar onto Veemon, Suneo rolls out of the ring and picks up a Baseball Bat before entering the ring with it. While Veemon slowly gets up, Suneo gets set to swing the Baseball Bat straight onto Veemon's face. Veemon turns around and Suneo goes for it. Fortunately Veemon dodges the Baseball Swing before hitting several Boxing Jabs onto Suneo's face until he's dizzy. He then slams Suneo with a Belly to Belly Suplex before going to another corner and sets for a Gore. As Suneo gets up and turns around, Veemon goes for it but Suneo manages to jump away from the Gore, sending Veemon crashing head first onto the low turnbuckle. Veemon turns around in a crawling position and gets his head smashed by Suneo's baseball bat!

"Veemon's head just cracked like a watermelon on a beach party!" Agumon exclaimed.

"He's out folks! Come on, count already!" Guilmon demanded.

The referee counts, "1,2,3,4,5,6,…" Veemon slowly gets up!

"Goddamnit get yourself KO'ed already!" Guilmon complainted.

As Veemon is in a crawling position, Suneo bounces off the ropes and nails a Running Kick onto Veemon's ribs, kicking him out of the ring. He then climbs the top turnbuckle and waits for Veemon to get up. As Veemon gets up and turns around, Suneo goes for a Diving Double Axe Handle onto Veemon's head. Veemon however managed to tank it before hitting a Spinebuster onto Suneo. He then drags Suneo to the Spainish announce table before slamming his face first onto the table's cover. After uncovering the table, Veemon placed Suneo on it before standing on it. He picks Suneo up and sets for a Two Handed Powerbomb, but Suneo managed to punch Veemon's face several times before hitting a Headscissors Takedown onto Veemon, sending him onto Agumon and Guilmon's table.

"Ack! Veemon spilled my coffee!" Guilmon shouted.

"Serve you right for what you did you Laura eariler." Agumon mocked before they move away from the table.

Suneo then enters the ring before climbing the top turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Elbow Drop onto Veemon. Veemon however managed to roll away as Suneo crashes Elbow first through the announce table! After a minute of shock, Suneo slowly gets up using the barricade while Veemon gets up as well. Suneo gets up, turns around and gets Gored through the barricade by Veemon!

"Gore! There goes Suneo's spine and gut!" Agumon exclaimed while using the Spainish table.

"DO we have to use this table? Guilmon asked.

"No choice man. Sorry amigos." AGumon apologized to the Spainish announcers.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,…" Suneo gets up!

"It's a miracle! Suneo's still able to continue!" Guilmon cheered.

Veemon picks Suneo up and sets to Irish Whip him onto the ring post. Suneo however managed to reserve it, sending Veemon crashing onto it instead. Suneo grabs Veemon's legs and Catapults him crashing onto the ring post before throwing him into the ring. After entering the ring with a table, Suneo placed the table on the corner before he throws the chair away, picks Veemon up and Irish Whips him crashing onto the table. He then steals Suneo's finisher by going for the Gore, but Veemon moved away as Suneo crashes head first through the table!

"Suneo's going to pick those splinters out of his head after that!" Agumon exclaimed.

Oh great! He's busted wide open!" Guilmon continued.

As Veemon gets up using the ropes, the referee counts, "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8…" Suneo gets up on the corner!

"Another miracle! God is blessing Suneo in this match!" Guilmon cheered.

As Suneo turns around, he managed to jump away from Veemon's Gore, causing Veemon to crash onto the ring post. Veemon then gets up only to receive a hard Chair shot to the head by Suneo. He then climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Double Leg Stomp onto the chair, squishing Veemon's head in the process! Suneo then silenced Veemon who's rolling in pain by hitting another chair shot to the head.

"I think… Veemon's done." AGumon said worrily.

The referee counts, "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10!"

"Here's your winner, Suneo Honekawa!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"And with that victory, Suneo is allowed to face the AWF Shounen Champion at Anime Rumble PPV." Guilmon said.

"Somebody should call the medics. I think Veemon's head just literally cracked." Agumon said worrily.

(Locker Room)

We can see AWF Shounen Champion Kouji Minamoto watching the match on TV. As he turns around he saw… former AWF Shounen Champion Dekisugi Hidetoshi.

"So… you're the current champion? I heard you…"

"It was an accident damnit!" Kouji interupted.

"Calm down there! I didn't mean to mention that accident two weeks ago." Dekisugi tried to calm him down.

"Alright. What do you want?" Kouji asked.

"Prove to me that you're not a paper champion. Because on all honesty, if you're a paper champion, you're a disgrace to this title and there's no way in hell you're going to sniff Itachi and Ben's foot. Maybe this is wrong to say it but I wish you good luck on your title match." Dekisugi said before leaving Kouji.

(Promo Part 1)

_We can see a guy rushing to his bathroom trying to get a piss._

"_I can't believe that I have to go to the bathroom before I go on my date. Such misfortune." The guy complainted to himself._

_As he opens the door, it shows… a naked little girl with a nun clothing on the floor?_

"_Kyah!" the little girl yelled._

"_Wait I can explain!" the guy tries to explain, but the little girl gets angry before she pounces towards him and bites his head._

"_**FUKOU DA! (SUCH MUSFORTUNE!)" **__the guy yelled in pain._

* * *

><p><em>AN: There you have it, the first half of the PPV. Seriously why on earth did I keep making PPVs with more than 12000 words lately? _

_Next chapter shall include the AWF Shounen Championship Match and the Taiki vs Simon Match. _

_New guy? Well I'll give you a hint in the second half of this PPV._

_Please Review!_


	56. New Years Evolution PPV Part 2

(Ring)

"This is a TLC Match set for one fall! And it is for the AWF Nippon Championship!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

**Woo Woo Woo! You Know It!**

(Radio by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Introducing first, from Shinjuku, Japan, he is the current AWF Nippon Champion, Ryo Akiyama!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"I swear to God that last week on the Supershow Ryo is possibily the worst Secondary Champion among all of the rest! Glad he got himself destroyed by Broly." Guilmon said in disgust.

"Speaking of Broly I heard Ryo is currently in a well… not quite fit for this match after last week's Beatdown. But by his determination, he still wants to defend his title in this PPV despite his health and injury." Agumon explained.

(Police Siren)

**Holla! If You Hear Me!**

(Holla If You Hear Me by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And his opponent, from Parts Unknown, Toriko!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Seriously? Parts Unknown? Can't you just call him one of the Four Heavenly Kings? Seriously Laura, you suck." Guilmon complainted.

"We have no idea where Toriko live, that's way she said Parts Unknown." Agumon countered.

(Bell Rings)

Ryo charges towards Toriko and strikes him with several punches only to get easily pushed away by Toriko. Ryo gets up only to get himself choked by Toriko as Toriko sets for a Chokeslam. Ryo however managed to break free from Toriko's grasp by kicking him to the spine several times before he stupidly attempts for a Suplex. However it was Toriko who ends up Suplexing him instead. Ryo gets up again only to get his head slammed by Toriko's Double Axe Handle. He picks Ryo up and nails a Two Handed Powerbomb onto him.

Toriko then slides out of the ring before throwing chairs and tables into the ring before entering the ring with a ladder. He then sets to slam the ladder onto Ryo, but Ryo dodges it before hitting a Dropkick onto the ladder, pushing Toriko to the ropes. Ryo the sets for a Clothesline only to get pushed away by Toriko who throws the ladder onto him. He picks up a chair and slams Ryo's face with it before he wedges all the chairs on all corners. After that he goes for an Irish Whip onto Ryo, but Ryo managed to reverse it, sending Toriko crashing back first onto the chair wedged corner instead. Ryo then nails Toriko with the Rough Ryder.

"The giant is down! Ryo's chance to become champion is here!" Agumon exclaimed.

Ryo opens the ladder and starts to climb it while Toriko managed to crawl to the ladder, As Ryo is on top of the ladder, Toriko pushes the ladder down, sending Ryo crashing onto the ropes. After throwing the ladder away, Toriko opens a table before picking Ryo up only to get himself punched to the gut. After pushing Toriko to the table with an Uppercut, Ryo quickly climbs the top rope and leaps towards Toriko as Toriko catches him and locks him on a Bearhug. He then escapes from it by hitting a Bell Clap onto Toriko's ears. After Dropkicking Toriko to the ropes, Ryo sets to Clothesline him out of the ring only to eat Toriko's Clothesline instead.

"Did you see Ryo's fliping after that Clothesline?" Agumon asked.

"Yeah. And I'm not amused." Guilmon answered.

Toriko picks Ryo up and placed him on the table before standing on it. He then goes for a Double Underhook…

"… What-The-Fuck-Was-That?" Agumon exclaimed as Toriko botches the Double Underhook Suplex through the table onto Ryo.

"A Double Underhook What-The-Fuck-Was-That! Another shades of HHH vs Steiner!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"Screw this!" Toriko yelled after getting up as he picks Ryo up and slams him onto the ring post. As the crowd were chanting 'This Is Boring!', Toriko nods to the fans before climbing the ladder. Ryo then gets up, climbs the top rope and nails a Springboard Shoulder Tackle onto Toriko, sending him crashing to the mat. He then quickly climbs the ladder all the way to the top before grabbing the belt. Before he could even unhook it, Toriko pushes the ladder down, forcing Ryo to hang on the belt. Toriko then climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Spear onto Ryo. However due to his weight, he missed the target as Ryo falls down crashing onto Toriko's back.

"You're fucked up!" the crowd chanted.

After dragging Toriko to the lower ropes, Ryo kicks him out of the ring with a Baseball Slide. He then opens the ladder, climbs it and grabs the title belt down.

"I'm glad this shit is over." Guilmon said in relief.

"Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Nippon Champion, Ryo Akiyama!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Honestly, this match is just like HHH vs Steiner at Royal Rumble 2003." Guilmon said.

"With that 'Double Underhook What-The-Fuck-Was-That?', I'm pretty sure both Ryo and Toriko didn't want to remember this match in the future." Agumon said.

(Backstage)

We can see Simon the Digger warming up for his match against Taiki Kudo. Then Nobita Nobi appears.

"How's your neck?" Simon asked.

"Fine as always. Man I can't believe you and Taiki are still rivals despite you beating him at All for One PPV." Nobita said in surprise.

"Taiki still wants my ass all because of aniki's (Kamina) actions months ago. If I were Taiki, I would have accepted the apology on what happened to his comatosed friend." Simon said.

"Oh yeah. By the way, I hope you win the match and send Taiki to the No.1 Spot at the Anime Rumble Match." Nobita said before leaving.

"Thanks man." Simon replied.

(Promo Part 2)

_We can see the guy who appeared in the earlier promo (with a bite mark on his head) rushes to somewhere. The scene then moves to a fast food store in which we can see a girl (covered in shadows just like the new guy) waiting impatiently for him._

"_Geez, what's up with that idiot!" she complainted as she flips her coin and catches it._

"_Sorry I'm late!" the guy said to the girl._

"_Finally! Did you lose your way to this place?" the girl asked angrily._

"_I can't hold my bladder damnit! (sigh) Whatever, let's go inside to eat something." The guy said as he sets to open the door… and gets himself knocked down by a twin ponytailed girl who came from out of nowhere via teleportation powers._

"_What are you going to do with my onee-sama?" the ponytailed girl asked angrily._

"_Em actually I…" the guy tried to answer, but then he saw the first girl getting angry._

"_Onee-sama?" the ponytailed girl asked. The first girl flips her coin and shoots it towards the ponytailed girl with the coin moving at the speed of a__** Railgun**__. The ponytailed girl however managed to teleport away as the coin almost heads the guy's head. Fortunately he managed to stop the coin with his left hand._

"_(sigh) Such misfortune." The guy sighed after getting caught with this situation._

(Ring)

"This is a TLC Match for the AWF Shounen Championship!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

(The Rising by Cryka and Toby Briceno Plays)

"Introducing the challenger, from Whale Island, Gon Frecess!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Last month Gon has made a history for himself by winning the AWF Shounen Champion." Agumon explained.

"That was until Kouji decided to cash in his Briefcase and saves the title from that kid's dirty hands." Guilmon added.

(Here To Show The World by Downstait Plays)

"And his opponent, from Shibuya, Japan, he is the current AWF Shounen Champion, Kouji Minamoto!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"This ladies and gentlemen is the man who saved the title from Gon's dirty hands." Guilmon said.

"With all due respect, Kouji is not a champion material. Sure, he cashes in his Briefcase like Edge and CM Punk, but he did it on a tired champion." Agumon said.

(Bell Rings)

The two stares at each other on the corner before locking on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Kouji managed to go behind Gon and locks him on a Headlock. Gon manages to Elbow Tackle Kouji away before climbing the top rope and leaps towards Kouji. As Kouji catches him, Gon takes him down with a Headscissors Takedown. He then dodges Kouji's Clothesline before hitting a Spinning Heel Kick onto him. Gon then picks Kouji up and Irish Whips him onto the turnbuckle before hitting him with a Monkey Flip. He then goes out of the ring and grabs a ladder from under the ring before opening and climbing it. Gon then goes high risk as he goes for a 450 Splash from the top of the ladder onto Kouji. But Kouji manages to roll away as Gon crashes painfully onto the mat.

"Foolish! What can of an idiot would go for a high risk move in the early going?" Guilmon asked while mocking Gon.

After getting up using the ropes, Kouji nails a Running Kick onto a crawling Gon's ribs before hitting several Elbow Drops. He then rolls out of the ring and throws the ladder into the ring before entering the ring with a chair. Kouji then sets to slam Gon's face with the chair as Gon turns around. He goes for it, but Gon manages to block it with his arms. Kouji goes for another, but Gon jumps away before hitting a Standing Dropkick onto Kouji's face. After kicking the chair away, he bounces off the ropes and nails Kouji with a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT.

Gon quickly gets up and drags Kouji to the corner before placing him sitting on the low turnbuckle. He picks up a chair and nails Kouji with a Baseball Slide plus the ladder. After placing the chair onto Kouji, Gon nails a Cannonball onto the chair, damaging him. He then opens the ladder and climbs it before Kouji gets up, holding a chair and slams Gon's legs with it. He then placed the chair on the mat, picks Gon up and nails a Two Handed Powerbomb onto him straight to the chair.

"Oh man! Gon's back and neck might have been damaged right there!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Yeah! Finish him off!" Guilmon cheered.

Kouji grabs Gon's legs and Catapults him onto the ladder. But instead of crashing onto it, Gon managed to catch and hold on the ladder! Kouji picks Gon up and sets for another Two Handed Powerbomb onto the chair, but Gon sends Kouji out of the ring with a Headscissors Takedown. Gon then stands at the ring apron, goes to the ring post and charges towards Kouji before nailing him down with a Diving Crossbody. Kouji however managed to catch Gon and nails him with a Backbreaker. He then picks up a table from under the ring and opens it before putting Gon on the table. He then climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Double Leg Drop onto Gon, but Gon manages to roll away as Kouji crashes through the table!

"No! Kouji!" Guilmon cried.

"This is a chance! Quick Gon! Recover!" Agumon cheered.

As Gon gets up using the barricade, someone hits his head from behind with a Fishing Pole!

"What the…"

"It's Ruki! Kouji's self proclaimed 'Queen'! There's still hope!" Guilmon cheered.

Ruki enters the action by hitting Gon's back several times with the Fishing Pole. After throwing the Pole away, Ruki picks up another table from under the ring and enters the ring with it. After leaning the table on the turnbuckle, Ruki goes back outside the ring to throw Gon into the ring. After re-entering the ring, Ruki picks Gon up and Irish Whips him to the table. Gon however managed to reverse the Irish Whip, sending Ruki onto the table instead! Gon then goes for a Running Battering Ram onto Ruki, but Ruki kicks him away with her legs before hitting a Two Handed Bulldog. She then grabs Gon's legs and sets to Catapult him through the table! But Gon managed to push her back to the table before getting up and goes for a Running Battering Ram. Ruki managed to move away as Gon crashes through the table and then straight onto the ring post!

"Ruki had just destroyed Gon! Did you see that? A girl just owned Gon!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"This is a surprise and embarassing." Agumon said.

Kouji enters the ring before telling Ruki to throw Gon out of the ring. She then follows his order as she picks Gon up and lifts him on a Gorila Press before throwing him out of the ring. Kouji then was seen on top of the ladder as he pulls down the belt!

"Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Shounen Champion, Kouji Minamoto!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Kouji retains! Who said he's a paper champion?" Guilmon mocked.

"But he cheated! He used Ruki to distract Gon and caused him to get tired!" Agumon complainted.

"That's what you get when you mess with the 'King' in front of the 'Queen'." Guilmon said.

"Well ladies and gentlemen up next is our main event, two rivals duking each other with the loser ends up being No.1 at the Anime Rumble Match." Agumon announced.

(Promo)

_April, Week 3:_

_Kamina climbs the turnbuckle and hits his 'WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM KICK!' (Flying Dropkick) which takes Zenjirou down to the mat. As Zenjirou gets up, he eats Kamina's 'HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY CUTE LITTLE GANMEN PUNCH!' (Tornado Punch) which sends Zenjirou crashing onto the chains. The chains then breaks, causing Zenjirou's body to crash onto Taiki before the two gets their bodies crashed though the barricade. _

_Darry: Holy shit!_

_Agumon: Kamina had just 'Cast Wrestling Logic Aside and Kick The Xros Hearts To The Curb'!_

_As the referee counts, Taiki and Akari checks on Zenjirou who's already knocked out._

…

_Pedal to the Metal PPV:_

_Taiki then throws Kamina into Suneo's car and starts it's engine. _

_Taiki: Enjoy the ride, loser._

_Taiki placed Kamina's head onto the accelerating pedal, causing the car to move. The car then moves away from the parking lot._

…

_As Nia enters the taxi and look for her wallet, Simon saw an imcoming car headed straight towards him. Simon throws away all the shopping bags before avoiding the car crash. Even though the car didn't hit him, it hits the taxi along with it's driver and…_

_Simon: Nia!_

_Simon then yells for help as a AWF Staff saw what happened and started to call for more help._

…

_All for One PPV:_

_Taiki drags Simon to the corner, but Simon pushed Taiki to the turnbuckle with his leg. As Taiki gets bounced off the turnbuckle, Simon trips his legs before nailing his Giga Drill Breaker (Crippler's Crossface, in shades of Chris Benoit) as Taiki taps out._

_Doraemon: The winner of this match, Simon the Digger!_

_Gimmy: Simon has done it! Simon has took down Taiki!_

_Darry: Victory for Dai-Gurren Dan and Gainax!_

…_._

_Purinsu to Purinsesu PPV:_

_. He then climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Diving Headbutt onto Nobita before locking the Cripple Crossface onto him. But then, from the audience seats…_

_Agumon: What the? That's…_

_Guilmon: Taiki and Akari, from Xros Hearts!_

_While Akari goes after Nia, Taiki enters the ring and chokes Simon with his Goggle until he is unconsious. As Akari enters the ring along with Nia, the two repectively nails a Jumping DDT onto Simon and Nia before leaving the ring. Nobita slowly crawls towards Simon and pins him._

_Agumon: No._

_Veemon: This can't be happening._

_Guilmon: NO!_

_Referee: 1!_

_Veemon: Kick out Simon!_

_2!_

_Agumon: Believe in you who believes in yourself!_

… _3!_

_All: NO!_

_Doraemon: Here are your winners and the 2011 Prince and Princess of Anime, Nobita Nobi and Shizuka Minamoto!_

…

_One Night Star PPV:_

_Nia picks up four tables from under the ring. "She might have a plan, a plan that might destroy Taiki for good." Agumon added as Nia stacks the table (2 in front and 2 in behind), took out a match, ignites it and sets the tables to flames! She then took out something sinister, a bag of Thumbtacks!_

"_Not the Thumbtacks!" Guilmon yelled._

"_Oh yeah! Now Taiki will join the likes of Emmy and Mick Foley on the Hall of Thumbtacks!" Agumon said._

_As she puts the Thumbtacks on the flaming tables, Simon looks at her and tells the crowd that Taiki is going to be destroyed. As he turned around…_

… _Taiki nails a Spear onto him…_

…_. Sending them down through the flaming tables…._

…_. With the Thumbtacks crushing Simon's back!_

"_Oh! My! God!" Agumon and Guilmon yelled as the crowd went insane._

_Beginning of the End PPV:_

"_Alright! Both of them are out! Climb the cage Taiki!" Guilmon cheered._

"_We could have… wait a minute!" Agumon exclaimed as Simon the Digger rushes to the cage before starting to climb the cage wall._

"_Simon's going to interfere! And taiki is set to slam his head with the bat!" Guilmon added._

_As Taiki is waiting for Simon to reach the first floor, Simon then lands back to the ring floor as he and Taiki exchanged insults. He then steals Simon's pose before turning around…_

… _and gets Dropkicked off the cage by Gon…_

… _sending him crashing onto the Enterance Ramp!_

"_Oh My God!" Agumon yelled in a Joey Styles voice._

"_Taiki! No!" Guilmon yelled in dramaticly. _

"_Simon had just costed Taiki the title! Who's laughing at who now?" Agumon taunted._

…

_December, Week 2:_

"_You want to kick my ass? Go ahead! But let me remind you something. How did we become rivals? How did we hate each other's guts? Simple! Remember back in April when your aniki Kamina knocks my best friend Zenjirou out with a Overrated Kick of Manliness? Since then, I vowed to him that I will destroy the Dai-Gurren Dan from inside to outside. Due to that vow, I managed to whoop your aniki's ass by sending him into a car crash! And a month later, you whooped my ass. Despite my defeat to you, I've noticed that you and I are 1-0 after All for One PPV. Then comes Purinsu to Purinresu PPV in which I screwed you and your girlfriend Nia Teppelin and then comes One Night Star." He finished._

"_You may have a point. I mean aniki did destroy your partner. But please! It was just a kick filled with manliness!" Simon replied._

"_Manliness? Thanks to your aniki's manliness, Zenjirou is out in a coma! And you call your aniki's kick filled with manliness?" Taiki asked._

"_Look. I'm sorry for what happened to you friend." Simon said._

"_Sorry? Well guess what you ground digging bastard, even after I destroyed Kamina, he didn't woke up at all! Hell, even after I whooped your ass at One Night Star, he STILL didn't woke up! That's when I realised something. We're now 1-1. After that I'm sure that if I could pick up another victory on you, thus making me 2-1, he'll woke up for sure!" Taiki said._

…

"_You know what Simon? Screw this! Now, I want to destroy you not because of my friend, not because of anything! Instead, I'm going to destroy you for being my ultimate rival!" Taiki said._

"_You want to face me? You, the pride of Xros Hearts vs me, the pride of Dai-Gurren Dan? Fine! Okay then! At New Years Evolution I will destroy you along with your Xros Hearts!" Simon vowed as the crowd cheers._

"_Okay then. But there's something else I want to add. Let's make this an Last Man Standing Match where the winner gets to face the AWF Shounen Champion at Anime Rumble. While the loser… has to start the Anime Rumble Match at Number 1. How about it? Are you man enough for the challenge?" Taiki challenged._

"_You picked the wrong guy to ask whether I'm a man enough to face you. Fine! I accept your challenge!" Simon then drops the mic as the crowd cheers._

…

(Ring)

(Ain't No Stoppin Me by Axel Plays)

"This is a Last Man Standing Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing Team Xros Hearts, Taiki Kudo!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Eversince that kick that 'Kick Wrestling Logic to the Curb' which causes Zenjirou to fell into a coma, Taiki has build a huge hate for Simon." Agumon said.

"Well it's Simon's fault! Why the hell would he ask for Kamina to join him in the AWF while knowing that he can kick logics to the curb? He's stupid if you ask me." Guilmon said.

(Whatever by Our Lady Peace Plays)

"And his opponent, representing the Dai-Gurren Dan, Simon the Digger!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"So far it's 1-1 on the Taiki vs Simon series. And this match shall determine who gets to make it 2-1." Agumon said.

"Winner goes to face the AWF Shounen Champion Kouji and another No.1 Contender who defeated Veemon earlier Suneo. The loser will start the Anime Rumble Match at No. 1." Guilmon added.

(Bell Rings)

The two stands at the middle of the ring before staring at each other with the fans chanting 'Let's Go Simon!'. Taiki pushes Simon away before bouncing off the ropes and goes for a Running Clothesline. Simon dodges it and after Taiki turns around he knocks Taiki down with an Uppercut. Taiki gets up and catches Simon's punch before kicking him to the gut, kicks Simon's chest with his knee several times, grabs his arm and nails a Springboard Arm Drag. As Simon gets up, Taiki plants him down with a Flapjack and as Simon rolls to the lower ropes, Taiki Baseball Slides him out of the ring. He then goes for a Suicide Dive, but Simon moves away, causing Taiki to crash head first outside the ring.

"Face first! I bet Taiki has lost his face there." Agumon said.

Simon picks Taiki up and Irish Whips him straight onto the ring post. He picks Taiki up again and slams him onto the same ring post before dragging him somewhere else and Irish Whips him onto the Steel Steps. Taiki however managed to reverse the Irish Whip, sending Simon crashing onto it instead. As Taiki moved towards Simon, Simon nails a Takedown followed by Mounted Punches onto Taiki's face. After several stomps onto Taiki's back, Simon picks up the steel step and sets to slam it onto Taiki. As Taiki gets up, Simon slams Taiki's face with it

"Oh My! Simon is ruining Taiki's face right there!" Guilmon exclaimed.

After dropping the steel steps, Simon lifts Taiki on his shoulders and sets to slam him onto the steel steps. But Taiki manages to slip away, turns Simon around and nails a Jumping DDT onto him face first to the enterance ramp. He then slams Simon onto the steel steps, climbs the top of the barricade and nails a Diving Double Leg Drop onto Simon and the steel steps. He then picks up a Kendo Stick from under the ring, points it to the Titantron (his friend) and hits Simon to the head with it!

"Good God! Now Simon's forehead is busted wide open!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Taiki wants to destroy Simon and he's going to do so tonight." Guilmon said.

Taiki then embarasses Simon by whipping his butt with the Kendo Stick before whipping his back several times as well. He then picks up a table from under the ring and opens it before picking Simon up only to get an Eye Rake. Simon picks up the Kendo Stick and hits Taiki to the gut with it. After choking Taiki with the Kendo Stick, he placed Taiki on the table before climbing the top turnbuckle and nails a Diving Headbutt onto Taiki through the table!

"Taiki's gone!" Agumon exclaimed.

"And so as Simon!" Guilmon added.

"1,2,3,4,5,6…" the referee counts as both Taiki and Simon gets up. Simon kicks Taiki to the gut before slamming him face first onto the ring apron and throws him into the ring. As Simon slides into the ring, Taiki rapidly punches Simon's back, not allowing him to stand up before rubbing Simon's face with his shoes. As Simon gets up using the ropes, Taiki Dropkicks him from behind, causes Simon to get bounced off the ropes. After several Hip Tosses onto Simon, Taiki plants him down with a Scoop Slam followed by a Rolling Thunder.

"Count it ref!" Taiki ordered as the referee counts.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,…" Simon gets up!

Taiki picks Simon up and Irish Whips him onto the turnbuckle before going for a Running Battering Ram. But Simon moves away as Taiki crashes onto the steel steps. Taiki then received a Triple German Suplex combo by Simon before Simon climbs the top turnbuckle and nails him with a Diving Headbutt. He then locks Taiki on the Giga Drill Breaker (Crippler Crossface), trying to put Taiki away.

"Simon's going to put Taiki away with the Giga Drill Breaker! This is it!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Hang in there Taiki! Hang in… wait a minute!?" Guilmon gets interupted as… **Zenjirou Tsurugi** rushes to the ring with a Kendo Stick.

"But I thought… he's not in coma!" Agumon exclaimed.

"He just woke up! God has woke him up to save Taiki!" Guilmon exclaimed.

Zenjirou sets to hit Simon with the Kendo Stick, but Simon nails a Drop Toe Hold onto Zenjirou before locking him on the Giga Drill Breaker. Just then… **Akari Hinomoto **enters the ring from under the ring and hits Simon's head from behind with a pair of Handcuffs!

"Akari has appeared! And now the Xros Hearts are beating the ever living shit out of Simon!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"This is not fair!" Agumon complainted.

"Not fair? It's no DQ damnit!" Guilmon countered.

Akari and Zenjirou proceeds to beat up Simon with Handcuffs and Kendo Stick respectively. As Taiki gets up, he and Zenjirou picks Simon up to the ropes as Akari Handcuffed him there. Simon tries to break free but to no avail while Zenjirou proceeds to hit Simon's body with the Kendo Stick like a pinata. After receiving a chair from Akari, Taiki proceeds to slam the chair straight onto Simon's head as we can hear a loud voice coming from the chair shot's impact!

"Oh My God! Shades of Dreamer vs Raven at ECW!" Agumon exclaimed.

"And that's, ladies and gentlemen, is how to beat your rival." Guilmon said.

After the referee checks on the KO'ed Simon, he starts the count. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10!"

"Here's your winner, Taiki Kudo!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"This is a huge shocker. Taiki has defeated his rival and will go on to face Kouji Minamoto and Suneo Honekawa at Anime Rumble." Guilmon said.

"While Simon has to… I can't believe that he has to start the Anime Rumble Match at Number 1." Agumon said.

"He's the one who makes the speculations, and he gets that punishment for losing." Guilmon said.

"Well, with 4 more shows before the Anime Rumble, what will happen as the Road to Anime Mania is getting closer?" Agumon asked.

"Until tomorrow's show this is Guilmon and Agumon saying good night." Guilmon said as the show ends with Taiki, Akari and Zenjirou standing tall in triumph inside the ring.

…

Match Results:

Tohru def. Ruki and Haruhi (Triple Threat Tables Match, retains AWF Shoujo Championship)

Hirokazu and Kenta def. DICK and Sohma Dynasty (Triple Threat Ladder Match, wins AWF Tag Team Championship)

Suneo def. Veemon (Last Man Standing Match, Suneo received a title shot at Anime Rumble)

Ryo def. Toriko (TLC Match, retains AWF Nippon Championship)

Kouji def. Gon (TLC Match, retains AWF Shounen Championship)

Taiki def. Simon (Last Man Standing Match, Taiki received a title shot while Simon has to start the Anime Rumble Match at No.1)

…

A/N: There you have it, the 9th PPV of AWF! And I thought this PPV is a filler PPV.

So who's next in line to face Tohru for the Shoujo title? Is Tomoki injured? Will the Dynasty get their title back? Why the hell would Toriko botched a Double Underhook Suplex? Making a tribute to Scott Steiner? What will happen between Kouji, Suneo and Taiki? And what the hell is going to happen to Simon since he has to start the Anime Rumble Match at No.1?

As for the new guy:

1. His series is an adaptation to a light novel.

2. His left hand can negate magic powers (and good luck)

3. His series is quite notorious for having lolis, fanservice, having unwanted harems, punching opponents to the face even if his opponent is a NUN! That's right, he punches a nun to the face!

4. He's famous for his 'FUKOU DA!' line whenever he meets misfortune.

Well that's all folks! Up next is the January recap before the AWF Anime Rumble! Man I can't wait to reveal all the new guys already! (But you already know that…)

Please review!

P/S: This is AWF Season 2's Birthday! Happy Birthday to AWF Season 2! (blows CZW Air Horn)


	57. January Recap

Hey guys!

I wish I could make 4 more chapters before the Anime Rumble, but due to the possibillty that those 4 chapters has filler matches, I've decided to do another recap. After this and the Anime Rumble, I'm not going to do a February recap. (possibily due to the new guys appearing in that time)

Disclaimer: Nazirul owns no one.

…

(WWF Monday Night RAW Theme Plays as the intro to AWF Rewind. The scene then shows Doraemon and Veemon with a large TV Screen behind them)

"Welcome everyone to another AWF Rewind 2012 Edition! I'm your host Doraemon and joining me tonight, one of the 3 Commentators Veemon." Doraemon greeted. "See Veemon how ya doing?" he asked.

"Still hurts after my match with Suneo last night. Damn that kid is lucky." Veemon said.

"Anyway we're going to cover everything that happened weeks before the Anime Rumble. And let's get this party started with AWF's No.1 Hot Topic after the PPV, Simon the Digger." Doraemon said.

"Last night at New Years Evolution Simon faces Taiki where the loser has to start the Anime Rumble at No.1 and guess what? Taiki, with the help of his girlfriend Akari and an awaken Zenjirou, the Xros Hearts leader manages to pick up a win." Veemon explained.

"And a day after the PPV, Simon sends a message to everyone after his lost." Doraemon said as we go to the ring, Week 1.

(Ring, Week 1)

We can see Simon the Digger in the ring with a mic.

"You know… I was going to win the whole thing and shut Taiki's mouth for enternity. But what I got instead was Taiki adding more fuel. Sure, his friend is no longer in coma, but there's no way in hell I'm going to let our rivalry ends with Taiki cheated his way to the top. Taiki, you may laugh at me for having to start the Anime Rumble at No.1, but here's a fact for ya. I realised my rules and I accept it. I will start the match at No.1 with no complaints or whinings!" Simon said as the crowd cheers. "Guess what Taiki? If you think you can laugh at me if I got my ass eliminated at the first minute, think again. At the Anime Rumble, I will survive and clear the whole thing! I don't care who's in the Rumble! Old guys or new guys? I don't care! Because at the Anime Rumble, I'll shut your mouth and win the whole thing! Just Who The Hell Do You Think I Am?" Simon finished as the crowd cheers for him.

(Back to the Studio)

"Such confidence by Simon there." Doraemon said.

"Yeah but there's a problem. Our GM has announced that the Number of Participants in this year's Anime Rumble will be… dear God… 40 mens." Veemon said in fear.

"In other word, Simon has to get through 39 other guys in… let's see 39 minus 1 times 90 seconds… 57 Minutes." Doraemon counted.

"57 Minutes? I'm pretty sure Simon can handle that. I mean look at Rey Mysterio! He survived for more than an hour starting at No.1!" Veemon said.

"You forgot someone." Doraemon said as Veemon is confused. "Oh you know, Mr 'You-Know-Who'." He said.

"Oh right, Chris Benoit." Veemon added. And now let's move on to the Tag Team Division." He said.

"Wait! I thought we shoud start with the Divas?" Doraemon asked.

"Those girls can wait for later. So 24 hours after winning the Tag Team belts at the PPV, Hirokazu and Kenta has been booked to a title match against the Elrics." Veemon explained.

(Ring, Week 1)

We can see Edward Elric hitting a Plancha onto Kenta Kitagawa while Alphonse Elric sets to hit Hirokazu Shiota with a Star Shooting Press. But then then lights went off!

"Goddamnit did Nazirul forgot to pay our Electric Bills?" Guilmon complained as tho words 'You Think You Know Me?' was heard in the background before the lights went on.

"Is those words again!" Agumon exclaimed.

As Al refocused on Hirokazu, Kenta pushes him down onto the mat from behind before hitting a Diving Double Axe Handle onto Ed. Hirokazu takes the advantage by hitting Al with the Star Shift Pain followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners and STILL your AWF Tag Team Champions, the team of Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Oh for the love of God! Who the hell are interfering with the Elrics?" Agumon demanded for an answer.

"Whoever that is, they did do our Tag Champs a favour." Guilmon said. "And… wait a minute!"

Kyo and Yuki Sohma enters the ring and attacks Hirokazu and Kenta until the Tag Champs slides out of the ring. Kyo the grabs a mic.

"Hey Shibuya Punks… I mean Shinjuku Punks! I have good news and bad news. Good news is that you've gained some ratings for AWF. Bad news? Simple! Since our GM wants more ratings out of you two, he has decided to give us another title shot for those belts! In Yuki's language, both of you shall defend those the Tag Team Championship against the Sohma Dynasty!" Kyo announced as the crowd cheers.

(Studio)

"While Hirokazu and Kenta sets to defend their Tag Team titles against the Sohma Dynasty, our GM has also booked a match with the Elrics taking on whoever is screwing them for the past few weeks in a Handicap Match. Or a Tag Team Match, depends on how many people who screwed them." Doraemon explained.

"And before we could go with the Divas, we've been confirmed that Tomoki suffered from a back injury, forcing the DICK to be disbanded." Veemon announced.

"Disbanded? But I thought Takuya is with Junpei?" Doraemon asked.

"Well eversince the AWF Supershow fiasco with Spongebob Takuya didn't want anything to do with Junpei and Tomoki anymore. Pretty sure he's off to WWT to kick Spongebob's ass." Veemon said.

"Good reason there. And now it's time for the kitties!" Doraemon said.

"Kitties?" Veemon asked.

"The Divas of course! What? If Jerry Lawler can call them 'Puppies', why can't I call them 'Kitties'?" Doraemon asked back.

"Sounds weird if you asked me. Anyway on with the Divas. At the New Years Evolution PPV Sohma Dynasty's valet Tohru Honda manages to retain her title after putting both Ruki and Haruhi through the table." Veemon explained.

"Well only that's because the match was changed into a Tables Match in the middle of the match due to Ring Announcer Laura Haruna's mistake. The day after that PPV both Ruki and Haruhi demands an apology from Laura." Doraemon said.

(Ring, Week 1)

We can see Ruki, Haruhi and Laura in the ring.

"Listen you little klutz, because of you and your clumsiness, we got screwed because during the match we were having a great Triple Threat Match and was ready to pin Tohru. But after your announcement, we got distracted and that Dynasty girl put us through the table!" Haruhi said.

"I want you to apologize to us, or else!" Ruki threaten as Laura seemed to be worried.

"Well I'm… I'm sorry." Laura apologized.

"That's it? Is that the best apology you can give to us? You screwed us!" Haruhi rejected as the crowd boos.

"But…"

"No buts!" Ruki interupted. "If you want to apologize, then get on your knees!" she ordered as Laura is on her knees. "Now kiss our feet!" she ordered as the crowd boos.

"Oh come on! No need for that!" Agumon complainted.

"She deserved that! I mean why on earth is she the ring announcer if she was a klutz?" Guilmon asked.

"Kiss it damnit!" Ruki yelled as Laura hesitantly going to kiss Ruki's feet until…

"It's her! The AWF Shoujo Champion!" Agumon exclaimed as Tohru Honda rushes into the ring while Ruki and Haruhi manages to roll away. After checking on Laura, she grabs a mic.

"Don't you get it? She made a mistake! I mean everyone makes a mistake sometimes! But embarrass her in front of the crowd all because of her ruining your chances to win my title? I'm ashamed of you! If you want my title, fine! You can have it! But please, stop bullying Laura for her mistakes!" Tohru begged as the crowd cheers.

"As if! That girl just ruined our plans to beat you!" Haruhi yelled.

"You don't understand what am I saying don't you? Alright then! At the Anime Rumble, you two and I are going to have another Triple Threat Match for the belts! And since you've ruined Laura reputation so hard, I've decided to have her as the special guest referee!" Tohru announced as the crowd cheers. "Oh and to avoid any dirty tactics, Laura, if you make a mistake in that match… I'll willingly gave up my title." She continued as the crowd gives mixed reaction.

"Really? You're going to do that? Well in that case, I hope you make a mistake Laura because once you've done that, either me or Haruhi will become the new AWF Shoujo Champion!" Ruki said as the crowd boos.

(Studio)

"I hope Tohru knows what she's doing." Veemon said.

"Don't worry. She has confidence in Laura. And I'm pretty sure Laura wants to redeem herself by calling a fair match." Doraemon said.

"Well, if Laura makes a mistake just like what happened at New Years Evolution, Tohru willingly loses her title." Veemon said.

"On with the Nippon Championship. Last night Ryo retains his title after beating Toriko who seems to botch a lot." Doraemon said.

"It's been revealed that he forgot to eat before the match, thus explaining the 'Double Underhook What The Fuck Was That?' and the missed Spear from the top turnbuckle." Veemon said.

"He and Ryo later gets in a rematch only to end with a Double DQ due to an interference by former Nippon Champion Lockon Stratos." Doraemon said.

"And the week after that, Lockon wins a Battle Royal to determine who's going to challenge for Ryo's title. However, Toriko was added to the mix after he received another rematch from our GM, thus giving birth to a Triple Threat Match at Anime Mania." Veemon explained.

"And the chances of Toriko winning the title? Well, let's see." Doraemon said.

(Backstage, Week 3)

"Travis here and my guest for tonight, Toriko!" Travis announced as the crowd gives mixed reaction. "Toriko it's going to be a Triple Threat Match for the Nippon Championship between you, Ryo and Lockon so…"

"You know they say all men are created equal." Toriko interupted before continuing, "But if you look at me and you look at Ryo Akiyama, that statement is NOT True! See usually when you go one on one with another wrestler you got a 50-50 chance of winning. But I'm a Heavenly King, and I'm not normal! So you got a 25 percent at best at beating me. And then when you have Lockon Stratos to the mix? You chances of winning drastic go down! See this 3 Way at Anime Rumble, you got a 33 1/3 chance of winning. But I! I got a 66 2/3 chance of winning because Lockon KNOWS he can't beat me and he's not going to try. So Ryo Akiyama, you take your 33 1/3 chance minus my 25 percent chance and you got a 8 1/3 chance of winning at Anime Rumble. But then you take my 75 percent chance of winning, at least when we go one on one, and then add 66 2/3 percents, I got a 141 2/3 of winning at Anime Rumble! See there Ryo? The numbers don't lie and they spell disaster for you at Anime Rumble!"

(Studio)

"… What the hell was that?" Veemon asked while being completely stunned at Toriko's promo.

"if he keeps doing those promos like that, we might have our version of Ultimate Warrior right there." Doraemon replied.

"LOAD THE SPACESHIP WITH ROCKET FUEL! HOAK OGAN!" Veemon shouted while impersonating Ultimate Warrior. "Sorry, couldn't resist doing that." He apologized.

"I was kidding. He sounds more like Scott Steiner to me." Doraemon said.

"Alright. And then the big gold, the AWF Shounen Championship." Veemon said.

"Last night Kouji manages to retain his title after beating Gon Frecess with Ruki's help. Also thanks to their respective victories, Suneo Honekawa and Taiki Kudo shall challenge Kouji for the title at the Anime Rumble." Doraemon explained.

"Meanwhile Gon Frecess, the loser of that match was booked alongside Giant Takashi, Dekisugi Hidetoshi and Nobita Nobi in a 4 Way Scramble by our GM. For the past 3 weeks they're trying to avoid theirselves pinned because whoever gets pinned gets eliminated from the Scramble." Veemon explained.

"The first one to get eliminated was Giant Takashi in week 1 followed by Dekisugi Hidetoshi in week 2. In week 4 it's Gon Frecess vs Nobita Nobi where the winner shall join Kouji, Suneo and Taiki for the title." Doraemon explained.

"And a shocker has happened. Remember when our GM said that the 2 of the 6 AWF Mirai losers shall receive contracts before the AWF Anime Rumble? Well guess what? One of the two appears in Week 4. Who? Let's find out." Veemon explained.

(Ring, Week 4)

Gon picks Nobita up only to get a punch to the gut before Nobita gets up and nails Three Shoulder Tackles, a Snap Suplex and a Five Knuckle Shuffle onto Gon. As Gon gets up and turns around, Nobita lifts him up and sets for the Attitude Adjustment. But Gon manages to slip away from Nobita and Dropkicks him to the ropes from behind. Gon then charges towards Nobita only to get pushed away by his legs. Nobita then Chop Blocks Gon's leg, grabs it and locks Gon into the STF.

"Gon's going to tap out! Nobita is…"

Suddenly, the lights went off as thunder and lightning are heard.

"And I heard as were the roar of thunder; and one of the four beasts said come and see. So I saw and I beheld a pale horse, and the name it said of him who rode on it was death. And wherever he went hell followed."

"What the hell? Is that one of the two returning AWF Mirai losers?" Guilmon asked.

"I don't know! And I don't think anyone of them are dark." Agumon answered.

"What about Allen Walker?" Guilmon asked.

"Maybe." Agumon answered.

As the lights went on, Nobita was seen to be calling whoever was making the promo. Gon turns Nobita around, kicks him to the gut and nails him with a Brainbuster!

"Gon's taking advantage of the situation!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Cheater! Cheater!" Guilmon shouted.

Gon climbs the top turnbuckle and nails Nobita with a 450 Splash before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Gon Frecess!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Gon has done it! He's going to…" Agumon then got interupted by a trollface laugh.

"Kubo?" Guilmon called.

"Kubo? Don't tell me…" Agumon said

"Ichigo is back in AWF?" Guilmon interupted.

**Pipebomb! Remember me Nobita?**

…

**Look In My Eyes, What Can You See?**

…

**THE CULT OF PERSONALITY!**

(Cult of Personality by Living Colour Plays)

"Who… who's the…" Guilmon asked as…

"**SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI! **He's back!" Agumon exclaimed as Tsuna appears with massive cheers.

"Nobita's former rookie is back! I can't believe he's one of the lucky losers!" Guilmon exclaimed as Tsuna walked to th e ring with Nobita looking at him.

"The formerly abandoned rookie is back, and he wants to kick his lousy pro's ass!" Agumon exclaimed as Tsuna enters the ring before he and Nobita stands in the middle of the ring and and intensely stares at each other.

(Studio)

"I can't believe this! Nobita's former rookie is back baby!" Veemon cheered.

"What a surprise! Although I want to know who's the other loser who's lucky enough to receive an AWF Contract." Doraemon said.

"We might see him in the Anime Rumble match, along with all of the hyped new guys. Well ladies and gentlemen that's all the time we had thank you for enjoying AWF's January Recap!" Veemon said.

"Will there be new champions? Will Simon beat the other 39 guys to win the Rumble? Until the PPV this is Doraemon and Veemon signing off!" Doraemon said.

…

Match Cards for AWF Anime Rumble:

Edward and Alphonse Elric (Full Metal Alchemist) vs ? (?) (Tag Team/Handicap Match)

Tohru Honda (Fruits Basket) vs Haruhi Suzumiya (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) vs Ruki Makino (Digimon Tamers) (Triple Threat Match for the Shoujo Championship, Laura Haruna (Hamtaro) as the special guest referee, if she makes a clumsy mistake, Tohru loses her title)

Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa (Digimon Tamers) vs Kyo and Yuki Sohma (Fruits Basket) (Tag Team Championship Match)

Ryo Akiyama (Digimon Tamers) vs Toriko (Toriko) vs Lockon Stratos (Gundam 00) (Triple Threat Match for the AWF Nippon Championship)

Kouji Minamoto (Digimon Frontier) vs Taiki Kudo (Digimon Xros Wars) vs Suneo Honekawa (Doraemon) vs Gon Frecess (Hunter x Hunter)

40 Men Royal Rumble Match featuring:

Nobita Nobi (Doraemon)

Dekisugi Hidetoshi (Doraemon)

Giant Takashi (Doraemon)

Loser of AWF Shounen Championship Match

Loser of AWF Shounen Championship Match

Loser of AWF Shounen Championship Match

Daisuke/Davis Motomiya (Digimon 02)

Iori/Cody Hida (Digimon 02)

Takeru/TK Takaishi (Digimon 02)

Takato Matsuda (Digimon Tamers)

Ryo Akiyama (Digimon Tamers)

Takuya Kanbara (Digimon Frontier)

Masaru/Marcus Daimon (Digimon Savers/Data Squad)

Tohma/Thomas H Norstein (Digimon Savers/Data Squad)

Setsuna F Seiei (Gundam 00)

Lockon Stratos/Lyle Dilandy (Note: I'm didn't watch Season 2 yet when I first write this) (Gundam 00)

Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion)

Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho)

Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho)

Simon the Digger (Tenger Toppa Gurren Lagann, starts at No.1)

Takeru Takemoto (This Ugly Yet Beautiful World)

Suzaku Kururugi (Code Geass)

Toriko (Toriko)

Sawada Tsunayoshi (Katekyo Hitman Reborn)

AWF Mirai loser (Allen? Natsu? Oga? Zenkichi? Negi?)

Other 15 slots belongs to the new guys.

A/N: There you have it, another recap! Oh and airnaruto I'm sorry for trolling you. (I wish I could sign Soul Eater, but I'm not quite interested in it yet) BTW airnaruto there's a company that you could help. It's called UWE by WWE-PG-HATER. I'm sure you could suggest some anime characters to him. (he offen uses only Bleach characters in that company)

Will there be any title changes? Who is screwing the Elrics? (Benoit's ghost? Just Kidding!) And will Simon win the Rumble Match at despite starting at No.1? And who are these new guys? I can't wait!

Please review!


	58. Anime Rumble PPV Part 1

Alright, after the reveal that WWE are hypocrites for firing AW over a small joke (while making worse jokes at the same time like mocking JR's Bell Palsy months ago in a PG SHOW), a boring episode of RAW (filled with too many HHH/Lesnar recaps/promos, Earlier Tonight', 'Moments Ago', Touts and Commercials) and TNA Hardcore Justice which is filled with suprises (AJ Styles and Bully Ray winning 20 BFG Points? Awesome!), here comes the Anime Rumble!

First half will include title matches while the second half will include the Rumble Match, get it?

Disclaimer: Nazirul owns no one. Oh and #Don'tVoteForLinda. #BringBackAW.

…

(Before the show)

We can see many heads in a meeting room as the camera shows Nazirul.

"Alright everyone, welcome to AWF! You guys are the ones who I've chosen to fill the empty spots in the roster. But there's one rule in order to stay here. If you managed to impress me at the Road to Anime Mania, you're hired for the next season! If you don't, You're Fired! Got that?" As Nazirul finished, the heads starts to nod. "Alright, good luck to all of you!" he said.

(Promo)

_It is my dream..._

_To be here…_

_(shows a shadow figure entering a building)_

_I'm here…_

_On the road to fullfill my dream…_

_(shows the shadow figure walking around)_

_A dream that must be fullfilled before I die…_

_This is… my dream…_

_And I'm living in a dream…_

_A dream…_

_(shows the shadow figure getting ready to enter the ring)_

_To headline the Grand Dojo of them all… Anime Mania!_

_(shows the shadow figure entering the ring)_

…

(Living In A Dream by Finger Eleven Plays as the intro to AWF Anime Rumble. Fireworks goes off on the Titantron)

"Welcome everyone to the first step on the Journey to Anime Mania! This is the AWF Anime Rumble! We're your hosts the Digimon Trio Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon!" Agumon greeted.

"We're live in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, home of E-C F'N W!" Veemon continued.

"Yeah and… wait what?" Guilmon asked in shock.

"You heard me right! We're in Philadelphia! Fortunately for us we're not in the ECW Arena." Veemon replied.

"If we are in that Arena, the crowd would murder you Guilmon." Agumon said.

(Born To Win by Mutiny Within Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, both from Resembol, Ametris, the team of Edward and Alphonse, the Elric Brothers!" Laura, in a referee clothes for the Shoujo title match, announced as the crowd cheers.

"For the past few weeks someone is trying to screw the Elrics from getting a Tag Team title shot." Veemon explained.

"But the question is, who's screwing them?" Guilmon asked.

"And their opponent…"

….

**You Think You Know Me?**

(WWF Edge Theme Plays)

"What?" Guilmon asked in shock.

"What?" same thing with Veemon as the stage shows…

"… the WWE Toon TAG Team Champions, Sam and Dean, the Winchester Brothers!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"You kidding me? The Winchester Brothers from Supernatural? They're not Anime Characters!" Guilmon complainted.

"Well the Anime Adaptaton says otherwise. And it looks like the Winchesters are going to hunt the Elrics for eternity." Veemon said.

"Of course they're going to do that! I'm sure Sam and Dean are sick of getting compared to the Elrics when in comes to 'Which Brothers are the best?'." Agumon said.

(Bell Rings)

Ed and Sam starts first as the two circles around the ring before locking on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Sam manages to push Ed to the turnbuckle. After hitting several Battering Rams onto Ed, Sam Irish Whips him onto another turnbuckle before tagging to Dean. After Sam hits a Drop Toe Hold onto Ed, Dean climbs the top rope and goes for a Springboard Leg Drop onto Ed's back. But Ed manages to crawl away as Dean crashes onto the mat. While Dean is seating, Ed bounces off the ropes and nails a Running Kick to his face. Ed then goes for a Standing Moonsault, but Dean lifts his knees up, causing Ed to crash onto it. As Ed is crawling, Dean nails a Running Kick onto Ed's ribs before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ed kicks out.

Dean picks Ed up only to get pushed away by an Uppercut before he bounces off the ropes and nails a Hurricanrana onto Dean. He then dodges Dean's Clothesline before hitting a Shoot Kick and tags to Al. Al then climbs the top turnbuckle and sets for the Star Shooting Press, but Dean quickly gets up and pulls Al down onto the mat. He picks Al up and Irish Whips him to the turnbuckle before charging towards him only to get pushed away by his legs.

After Elbow Tackling Sam down, Al charges towards Dean and nails a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT onto him. After getting tagged by Al, Ed enters the ring and hits Dean with 3 Double Axe Handles, a Flapjack and a Boom Drop. As Ed sets for the Jamaican Buzzsaw Kick, Sam enters the ring and tries to punch Ed to the face. Ed catches Sam, lifts him on a Fireman's Carry and throws him out of the ring. He then manages to tag to Al before getting lifted out of the ring by Dean from behind. As Dean turns on his right, Al knocks him out with his brother's Finisher! He climbs the top turnbuckle and finishes Dean with the Star Shooting Press followed with a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, the Elric Brothers!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers

"At first I thought this match is going to be a disaster with the Winchesters giving a Buff Bagwell quality performance." Veemon said.

"But in the end, the Elrics managed to pick up a stylish victory against the Winchesters." Agumon said.

(Backstage)

"Travis here! Representing the AWF Backstage Crew and place welcome one of the Contenders for the Shounen Championship, Taiki Kudo!" Travis announced as the crowd boos. "Taiki tonight you will be facing Gon, SUneo and current Champion Kouji in a Fatal Four Way Match. Can you win this thing?" he asked.

"Can I win this thing? Of course I am! While Simon has to torture himself by entering at No.1, I on the other hand shall enjoy myself watching the whole Rumble Match. Why? Because I'm going to win the title match and send Gon, Suneo and Kouji into the Rumble so that I could laugh at their faces for working their asses off in that match. Not only them and Simon, but also Nobita, Tsuna, Dekisugi, those new guys, EVERYONE! Even these hypocritical Philiadelphia crowd for their worthless chants because that's all they can do since they have no jobs and sells they stuffs on eBay for a quick Dollar!" Taiki mocked as the crowd starts to boo before leaving Travis.

(Other Side of the Backstage)

We can see Season 1 Anime Rumble winner picking a number for the Anime Rumble Match.

"Let's see… (picks a number card) Oh Goody somewhere between No.20 and No.30! Looks like a fair number for me." Takeru said as Daisuke Motomiya appears on the scene.

"Look. Even though I still hate you for your success, I have a bad felling about something." Daisuke said.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Come to think of it, there's something bothering me today and I don't know what is it." He said.

"Whatever that is, I'm going to warn you. There's no way in hell you're going to win this 40 Man Rumble Match with me in the Equation!" Daisuke warned before leaving Takeru.

(Ring)

The following match is for the AWF Shoujo Championship!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers. "And if I made a mistake in this match, Tohru will gave her title to either Ruki or Haruhi!" she added.

(WWE Ashley Massaro Theme Plays)

"Introducing first, from Shinjuku, Japan, Ruki Makino!" she announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions.

"After Laura's clumsiness caused her the title match last month, this so called 'Queen of AWF' is set for her rematch." Veemon explained.

"if she wins and Kouji retains his title later, they will be truly crownd the 'King and Queen of AWF". Guilmon said.

(You're Not Enough For Me by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Next, representing the SOS Brigade, Haruhi Suzumiya!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"How many times does Haruhi received a title shot?" Agumon asked.

"As long as she draws money and ratings of course." Guilmon answered.

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And representing the Sohma Dynasty, she is the current AWF Shoujo Champion, Tohru Honda!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Somehow Tohru has impressed me." Veemon said.

"From being an underused Diva of CASZ to a AWF Shoujo Champion and a Rating Drawer, yes she is impressive." Agumon agreed.

(Bell Rings)

The three girls looked at each other until Haruhi decided to go after Ruki with a series of punches. As Ruki manages to push Haruhi away, she catches Tohru's kick and nails a Takedown onto her. The two then locked on each other until Haruhi charges towards them, leading them to throw Haruhi out of the ring with a Double Back Body Drop. Tohru turns around and received kick to the gut by Ruki before Ruki grabs her hair and slams her head onto the top turnbuckle. After hitting an Atomic Drop onto Tohru, Ruki gets herself pulled out of the ring by Haruhi who grabs her leg and uses it to pull her out. She then Irish Whips Ruki onto the barricade before she sends her to the audience seats with a Running Clothesline.

Haruhi argues with them before receiving a Saito Suplex by Tohru. She picks Haruhi up only to get an Eye Rake, pushes her away. Haruhi then charges towards Tohru only to receive a Flapjack onto the barricade. After hitting a DDT on the barricade onto Haruhi, Tohru gets a Flying Clothesline from the barricade by Ruki. After slamming Tohru's face onto the ring post, Ruki throws her into the ring before entering as well. As Tohru is sitting Ruki nails her with a Running Kick to the face before turning around and saw a rolling Haruhi entering the ring. Ruki picks Haruhi up and gets a punch to the gut and an Uppercut before Haruhi nails her with Swinging Neckbreaker followed with a pin.

Laura counts, "1,2,…." Tohru stops the count.

Tohru picks Haruhi up and nails her with a Fisherman Suplex before Ruki Chop Blocks Tohru's leg and locks her on a Leg Lock. Haruhi gets up and nails a Double Leg Drop onto Tohru's head before grabbing Ruki's head, placed it on the ropes and Foot Chokes her on it as Laura didn't stop her due to No DQ in a Triple Threat Match. Tohru gets up and slams Haruhi with a Belly to Back Released Suplex before picking Ruki up only to get Uppercutted. Ruki then nails a Spinebuster onto Tohru straight crashing onto Haruhi before going for a pin on Haruhi.

Laura counts, "1,2,…" Tohru stops the count.

Tohru picks Ruki up and Irish Whips her onto the turnbuckle. Ruki however manages to reverse the Irish Whip, sending Tohru crashing onto it instead. She then charges towards Tohru only to get pushed away by her legs while Haruhi manages to nail a Running Battering Ram onto Tohru after that. She then nails a Monkey Flip onto Tohru before receiving a Big Boot by Ruki. Ruki lifts Haruhi up in a Gorila Press before dropping her crashing onto Tohru. She picks both Haruhi and Tohru's head and slams them onto each other before going for a pin on Tohru. Ruki gets up, picks Tohru up and placed her on a Tree of Woe position. After hitting a Baseball Slide onto Tohru, she and Haruhi exchanged blows until Haruhi received a Judo Hip Toss by Ruki.

Haruhi gets up and sets for a Running Clothesline only to have Ruki dodging it before Ruki nails her with a Dragon Suplex. She then catches a charging Tohru and Spinebusters her before going for a pin on Haruhi as Haruhi manages to roll away. Ruki goes outside the ring, picks Haruhi up and Irish Whips her onto the Steel Steps. She then picks up the Steel Step and before entering the ring with it. After placing the Steel Step in the middle of the ring, Ruki received a Bulldog face first onto the Steel Steps by Tohru before she could even turn around. Tohru turns around and catches Haruhi who sets for a Springboard Clothesline before slamming her back first to the steel steps. She turns around and manages to nail a Flapjack onto Ruki, sending her crashing onto both Haruhi and the Steel Step! Tohru drags Haruhi away from the Steel Step and locks her on the Sharpshooter as Haruhi panicly taps out.

"Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Shoujo Champion, Tohru Honda!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"And the Dynasty's female valet retains her title!" Veemon cheered.

"Not only that, Laura manages to avoid herself from having any mistakes! Take that to whoever called her a klutz!" Agumon mocked.

(Backstage)

"Travis again, but my guest at this time, AWF Nippon Champion Ryo Akiyama!" Travis announced as the crowd cheers at Ryo. "Ryo tonight you're going to face Toriko and Lockon for your title and according to Toriko's calculations last week…"

"Calculations?" Ryo interupted. "Oh please are you serious? That guy can't count for God's sake! All he knows are hunting, eating and taking steroids all in hopes to be like Scott Steiner. Listen Toriko, you might have 143 perchance whatever, I have an element of surprise in me! I'm the champ and I will retain the title as always! As for Lockon, I'll consider you as filler." he said before leaving Travis.

(Other Side of the Backstage)

We can see the Winchester Brothers talkingto each other.

"How the hell did we lost to the Elrics? We're the WWE Toon Tag Champs!" Sam complainted.

"I don't know. I'm felling weird tonight." Dean said as GM Nazirul appears on the scene.

"When did I hire you two?" Nazirul asked.

"Dude! Didn't you remember? We signed a contract remember?" Sam tried to remind Nazirul.

"A contract? I don't see a contract with your signatures!" Nazirul said.

"But we sign it with a pen I swear!" Dean swored.

"A pen? Is that pen yours?" Nazirul asked as Dean nods. "Well for your information I do remember you two signing a contract. But the signature on that contract is… well… dissapeared." He continued.

"How did it…"

"No no not because of some superfictial BS." Nazirul interupted. "That's because your dumbass brother signed a contract with a Magic Pen! A Magic Pen that can turn your writing dissapears after a few seconds!" he explained.

"What? Dean!" Sam shouted angrily.

"Sorry! I forgot to change my pen!" Dean tried to calm Sam down.

"Enough explaination! Now get out of the arena! You ruined the start of the show!" Nazirul ordered as the Winchester Bros leaves the scene.

(Ring)

"This is a Tag Team Match and it is for the AWF Tag Team Championship!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Introducing first, the team of Kyo and Yuki Sohma, the Sohma Dynasty!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"The Dynasty loses their title last month in a Match which also includes Junpei and Tomoki." Veemon explained.

"Thanks to Hirokazu and Kenta for creatively using Takuya as a distraction, the Sohma Dynasty loses the titles." Agumon continued.

(Ain't No Make Believe by Stonefree Experince Plays)

"And their opponents, both from Shinjuku, Japan, they are the current AWF Tag Team Champions, the team of Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"They can brag all they want after defeating The Dynasty, but news flash folks that match also included Junpei and Tomoki." Veemon said.

"Let's see if they can beat he Dynasty without any other equations added to the mix." Agumon said.

(Bell Rings)

Yuki and Kenta starts first as the two goes for a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Yuki manages to go behind Kenta and sets for a German Suplex. Kenta however manages to push Yuki to the ropes after Elbow Tackling him several times. He catches Yuki's kick and nails an Elbow Smash onto his leg before Irish Whipping Yuki bouncing him off the ropes and sets for a Back Body Drop. Yuki however manages to stop on his tracks and kicks Kenta to the face before bouncing off the ropes and nails an goes for a Running Shoulder Tackle. Kenta manages to counter with a Flapjack followed with an Over the Shoulder Arm Drag and a High Knee to the face before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Yuki kicks out.

Kenta drags Yuki to the corner and tags to Hirokazu as Hirokazu launches himself crashing onto Yuki with the ropes before Kenta nails Yuki with a Knee Drop to the face. As Yuki gets up, Hirokazu stands on the top rope and sets to leap onto him. Yuki turns around and Hirokazu leaps towards him. As Yuki catches him, Hirokazu sets for a Headscissors Takedown only to fail as Yuki holds him on before Powerbombing him onto the mat. Yuki drags Hirokazu away from the corner, grabs his legs and sets to Catapult him to the turnbuckle. But Hirokazu manages to push Yuki to the turnbuckle with his legs before getting up and sets for a Corner Backflip Kick. Yuki manages to move away as Hirokazu crashes and stuck on the turnbuckle while Yuki tags to Kyo.

Kenta enters the ring after being tagged by Hirokazu only to eat 3 Lariats followed with several Martial Arts Kicks onto Kenta's shoulders and a Dropkick. Hirokazu chrages towards him only to receive a Japanese Arm Drag instead. Kyo then bounces off the ropes, dodges Hirokazu's Clothesline, bounces off the other ropes and nails a Swinging Neckbreaker onto Hirokazu. He then received a Big Boot by Kenta as Yuki enters the ring and nails a German Suplex onto Kenta from behind. As Kenta rolls out of the ring, Yuki lifts Hirokazu up as Kyo sets for the Hart Attack only to have Kenta grabbing Kyo's leg and pulls him out of the ring while Hirokazu punches Yuki's head several times before throwing him up with a Headscissors Takedown. After throwing Kyo into the ring, Kenta enters the ring only to receive an Enzuigiri by Kyo. After kicking Kenta out of the ring, Kyo received a Dropkick from behind by Hirokazu and after Kyo's bounced off the ropes, Hirokazu goes for a Roll Up Pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners and STILL your AWF Tag Team Champions, Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Ha! Take that you haters! They're still champions!" Guilmon mocked.

"With the Dynasty defeated, I think these two are ready to face more teams, espacially ones which has little to no screen time." Veemon said.

(Backstage)

"Travis again! Except this time please welcome one of the 3 challengers for Kouji's Shounen Championship title, Gon Frecess!" Travis announced as the crowd cheers at Gon. "Gon tonight you'll face Kouji, Suneo and Taiki in a Fatal Four Way Match and I was wondering are you ready for it?" he asked.

"Of course I am! I mean I'm as confident as Taiki when it comes to win that title! Plus, I'm going to extend my title reign from 5 Minutes… to at least 24 hours and above. And if I lose and had to enter the Rumble Match, no matter what the number I've received, I'm ready for throw them out of the ring! Simon, I hope you could hold on until I arrived because I always wanted to face you. Well, see ya!" Gon cheerfully replied before leaving Travis.

(Locker Room)

We can see Nobita Nobi talking to Dekisugi Hidetoshi.

"Stressed?" Dekisugi asked.

"Damn right I am." Nobita answered.

"And let me guess, Tsuna returned right?" Dekisugi asked again.

"Yep. Whoever thought he wasn't joking about returning to cut me away from AWF like a cancer." Nobita replied.

"At least he didn't use a Sting gimmick. Tsuna aside, do you think you can win the Rumble with me, Giant, Simon and all the New Guys in the equation?" Dekisugi asked.

"Maybe. And once I win the Rumble, I'll headline Anime Mania and shall challenge the champion. I hope Tsuna wins the title before Anime Mania though since I want to settle things with him." Nobita answered.

"Don't forget that I want my title back. And winning the Rumble might help me doing it." Dekisugi reminded.

"Yeah. Now will you excuse me, I need some fresh air." Nobita said before leaving Dekisugi.

(Ring)

"This is a Triple Threat Match set for one fall! And it is for the AWF Nippon Championship!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

(Written in My Face by Jim Johnston and Sean Jeaness Plays)

"Introducing the challenger first from Ireland, Lockon Stratos!" Laura announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions.

"Lockon manages to gain a title shot after winning a Battle Royal these past few weeks." Veemon explained.

"Some might say he's just a filler in this match, but there's no doubt that he could win the title right now." Guilmon said.

(Police Siren)

**Holla! If You Hear Me!**

(Holla If You Hear Me by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Next, representing the Four Heavenly Kings, Toriko!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"After a Godawful Match last month, Toriko, now fully fed, is set to destroy his opponents with his 'Freaks'." Guilmon said.

"I do hope that this match will not include that 'Double Underhook What The Fuck Was That?' again." Agumon wished.

**Woo Woo Woo! You Know It!**

(Radio by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And lastly, from Shinjuku, Japan, he is the current AWF Nippon Champion, Ryo Akiyama!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Ryo has become the longest Nippon Champion in AWF History eversince winning the title months ago." Agumon explained.

"Whatever happens, I'm surporting Lockon and Toriko to end his long title reign! Down with Ryo!" Guilmon cheered.

(Bell Rings)

Ryo and Lockon quickly go after Toriko as Toriko Headbutts Ryo to the face before doing the same to Lockon. As Toriko picks Lockon up, Ryo hops on Toriko's back as Toriko easily slams him onto the turnbuckle. He then catches Lockon's fist and slams him onto Ryo before hitting a Body Avalanche onto both of them. He then lifts Lockon on a Gorila Press before throwing him out of the ring. Ryo quickly Chop Blocks Toriko's leg before locking him on a Sleeper Hold.

While Ryo applying pressure to Toriko, Lockon enters the ring with a Steel Chair and slams Ryo's back with it as the crowd pops! After opening the chair at the middle of the ring, Lockon lifts Ryo up and nails a Two Handed Powerbomb onto Ryo, crashing him onto the opened chair. He then picks Toriko up only to receive a huge punch to the gut as Toriko gets up and nails a Belly to Belly Suplex onto Lockon. As Ryo is on his knees, Toriko slams his huge freaks… I mean arms onto his head before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Lockon stops the count.

As Toriko gets up, Lockon Knife Edge Chops his chest several times until he's on the ropes. After tieing Toriko's arms on the ropes, Lockon stands at the ring apron and punches Toriko's chest multiple times before releasing him. Before Lockon could even enter the ring, Ryo nails an Enzuigiri onto him, sending him outside the ring. Ryo turns around and received a Two Handed Chokeslam by Toriko, much delight to the crowd. He then locks Ryo on the Steiner Recliner.

Before Ryo could even tap out, Lockon enters the ring and nails a Brouge Kick to the backside of Toriko's head. He then lifts Toriko up and sets for the White Noise (Sheamus New Finisher), but Toriko's weight crushes him instead. Toriko then locks Lockon on the Steiner Recliner until Ryo nails a Running Kick onto Toriko's face. After pushing Toriko out of the ring with his leg, he turns around and dodges Lockon's Brouge Kick before hitting him with the Rough Ryder followed with a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Nippon Champion, Ryo Akiyama!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Ugh… not again!" Guilmon complainted.

"Ryo's on a roll. If he keeps this up, he might hold the title all the way until Anime Mania." Agumon said.

(Backstage)

"Looks like the Backstage is getting quiet around here. Maybe that's because the Rumble Match is set after the title match." Travis said to himself before realizing that he's on live now. "Ahem Travis again for the last time for tonight and this time, please welcome my guest, AWF Shounen Champion himself, Kouji Minamoto!" he announced as the crowd boos. "Kouji your title match is next and if you lose you have to end up competing in the Rumble Match. How do you feel?" he asked.

"Look, I don't care about 'Vegetable Kid' (Gon), 'Mr. Duck Mouth Boy' (Suneo) and 'Sir Brag-a-Lot' (Taiki). They can kick their own asses for all I care. Tonight, I'll retain my title and secure my position as the 'King of AWF'! As for the three, once I beat you, let's hope you get good numbers because if you don't, I'll laugh at your unfortunate asses." Kouji said before leaving Travis.

(Around the Backstage)

We can see the Backstage arena completely empty with no AWF Superstars walking around.

"The Backstage is empty and I'll bet that everyone is in their respective Locker Rooms, getting ready and praying for their Rumble Match." Agumon said.

"But before the Rumble Match, it's the AWF Shounen Championship Match! Losers shall be in the Rumble while the winning shall watch them from the TV Screen!" Guilmon announced.

(Ring)

"This is a Fatal 4 Way Match set for one fall! And it is for the AWF Shounen Championship!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

(Ain't No Stoppin Me by Axel Plays)

"Introducing the challengers first representing Team Xros Hearts, Taiki Kudo!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Last month at New Year's Evolution Taiki with the help of his teammates Destroyed Simon to oblivion." Veemon explained.

"Thanks to that, Simon the Loser is forced to start the Rumble Match at No.1 while Taiki shall receive a chance to become champion." Guilmon said.

(The Rising by Cryka and Toby Briceno Plays)

"Next, from Whale Island, Gon Frecess!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"At Beginning of the End PPV Gon has turned from a rookie to a champion. That was until Kouji cashes in his Briefcase." Agumon explained.

"Now Gon wants his title back. Or else he has to face 39 Other Superstars in the Rumble Match." Veemon added.

(Realeza by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Next, from Nerima, Japan, Suneo Honekawa!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"If Kouji can't retain his title, I'll willing to bet that Suneo shall fullfill his destiny to become the AWF Shounen Champion." Guilmon said.

"Oh if Suneo loses this match, he has to face his own friend Giant and of course Dekisugi and Nobita." Agumon said.

(Here To Show The World by Downstait Plays)

"And lastly, from Shibuya, Japan, he is the current AWF Shounen Champion, Kouji Minamoto!" Laura announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions.

"With Ruki loses her chance for the Shoujo title, can Kouji avenge her by retaining the Shounen Championship?" Veemon said.

"And remember, the losers of this match shall face 37 other guys in the Rumble Match which is set after this title match." Agumon reminded.

(Bell Rings)

The two stares at each other from their respective corners until Suneo goes after Gon while Kouji and Taiki decided to form a Temporary Digimon Alliance with each other. After kicking Gon to the gut multiple times until Gon sits on the corner, Suneo turns around and received a Double Dropkick by Kouji and Taiki before they pick him up and Irish Whips him onto the turnbuckle. After Taiki nails him with a Corner Backflip Kick, Kouji nails Suneo with a Clothesline followed with a Bulldog. Taiki lifts Kouji up and slams him onto Suneo before Kouji goes for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Gon stops the count.

Taiki picks Gon up only to get pushed to the turnbuckle with an Uppercut. As Gon turns around, Kouji kicks him to the gut and turns him around, allowing Taiki to nail him with a Swinging Neckbreaker. Taiki and Kouji picks Gon up and Irish Whips him onto the ropes before getting ready for a Double Flapjack. Instead Gon manages to nail a Sliding Forearm Smash onto Kouji before catching Taiki's kick and nails an Enzuigiri onto Taiki. Gon then Irish Whips Kouji onto the turnbuckle before hitting several Battering Rams onto him. Gon turns around and gets pushed onto Kouji by Suneo's Dropkick. Suneo then received a Facebuster by Taiki before picking him up and places him on both Gon and Kouji.

Taiki then nails a Running Battering Ram onto all three of them before hitting a Corner Backflip Kick onto them again. He pulled Suneo away before Irish Whipping him onto Gon and Kouji. Gon however managed to push Suneo away with his legs as Suneo then received a Belly to Back Suplex by Taiki. Gon, after Elbow Tackling Kouji to the face, nails a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT onto Taiki before hitting a Baseball Slide onto Kouji who sits on the corner. As Gon sets for the 450 Splash, Suneo grabs Gon's arm and Hip Tosses him crashing onto the mat. He then picks Taiki up only to get a Thumb to the Eye as Taiki follows it up with a Jumping DDT before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kouji stops the count!

"Looks like the Digimon Alliance is over!" Veemon exclaimed.

"It's all man for himself!" Agumon added.

Kouji and Taiki argues with each other before shoving each other until they turn around and received a Crossbody from the top turnbuckle by Gon. As Taiki gets up, he received several kicks to his legs by Gon before Gon bounces off the ropes and sets for another Tilt-a-Whirl DDT. Taiki however managed to counter with a Side Walk Slam before getting ready for a Jumping DDT. He then saw Suneo getting up on the ropes before going to Clothesline him out of the ring. Suneo manages to push Taiki away with his leg before planting him down with a Cross Armbreaker.

"Taiki's going to tap out! Suneo's destiny is getting closer!" Guilmon exclaimed.

Gon gets up and nails a Double Axe Handle onto Suneo, releasing Taiki from Suneo's submission. He picks Suneo up and nails a Springboard Arm Drag followed with a Jumping High Kick and a Snap Suplex. He then climbs the top turnbuckle and nails the 450 Splash onto Suneo. Taiki pulls him away from Suneo and as Gon gets up, Taiki nails him with the Jumping DDT. He then later received a Zig Zag from behind by Kouji as Kouji pins Taiki.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Shounen Champion, Kouji Minamoto!" Laura announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions.

"The so called 'King of AWF' retains his gold, and shall be spared from the Rumble Match." Veemon said.

"Well Taiki, Gon and Suneo. We wish you good luck on the Rumble Match which is next!" Guilmon wished.

(Backstage and Locker Rooms)

We can see the Backstage and Locker Rooms were empty with no Superstars in sight.

"And it looks like everyone's ready for the Main Event, the Rumble Match! 40 Men, 1 Winner, 1 Ticket to Anime Mania!" Veemon announced.

"Will Simon win from No.1? Will any of the newcomers win instead? Can Takeru win this rumble again? Find out after these commercials!" Agumon announced.

…

A/N: There you have it, the first half of the PPV! The second half will include the Main Event, the 40 Man Anime Rumble Match! Find out who did I sign to AWF next week! Until then, this is Nazirul saying Good Night and feel free to drop me a review! :D

P.S: Regarding Sam and Dean, I was going to put them in a feud with the Elrics. But due to me losing interest in Supernatural, I've decided to drop the feud and release them. Sorry if I disappoint you!


	59. Anime Rumble PPV Part 2

After Summerslam comes the second half of the Anime Rumble! Who shall win the 40 Man Rumble and goes on to headline Anime Mania? Let's find out!

Disclaimer: Nazirul owns no one.

…

(Commercial Break)

(GM Office)

"Nazirul here! Now before the Rumble Match there's one thing I want to say. Due to amount of roster I've after adding the new guys, I've decided to book more matches on Monday Night so that no one would be abandoned! And to all assholes who complaints on the guys who I've signed, be grateful that at least I signed new faces to AWF! Now let's go to the ring and see who shall headline the Grand Dojo of them all, Anime Mania!" Nazirul announced.

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen it is time for the AWF Anime Rumble Match!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers. "And here are the rules, in just a few moments two person shall start first. Then every 90 seconds, another superstar shall enter and it shall go on until all 40 Men appears! Elimination occurs when you go over the top rope and both feet touches the floor. The last man standing shall receive a Title Shot for the AWF Shounen Championship at Anime Mania!" she continued.

(Whatever by Our Lady Peace Plays)

"Introducing enterant No.1, representing Dai-Gurren Dan, Simon the Digger!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"After losing to Taiki in a match that he sets up, Simon is forced to take his own punishment by starting this match at No.1" Agumon explained.

"Remember, aside from Taiki who loses his match earlier, there are 38 other guys waiting to throw Simon out of the ring and keep their position intact." Veemon reminded.

"So who's the Second Enterant?" Guilmon asked.

…

(Lion by May'n Plays)

"Introducing enterant No.2, from the Fronter Colony, Alto Saotome!" Laura announced as the crowd gives mixed reaction.

"Well what do you know! The No.2 enterant and one of the new guys looks like a girl!" Guilmon mocked.

"Alto from Macross Frontier sets to make his debut in this Rumble Match. If he could eliminate Simon before the 3rd enterant, this would be a shocker." Agumon said.

"Wait? No Ranka accompanying him? Come on!" Veemon complained.

(Bell Rings)

(90) Simon and Alto circles around the ring before locking each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Simon manages to go behind Alto and sets for a German Suplex. But Alto Elbow Tackles Simon's gut several times before hitting him with a Fisherman Suplex. (70)

"You're a princess! (clap clap clap clap clap) You're a princess! (clap clap clap clap clap)" the crowd chanted at Alto.

(65) After telling the fans to shut up, Alto picks Simon up only to receive an Uppercut as Simon quickly bounces off the ring and sets for a Running Clothesline onto Alto. Alto however managed to take Simon down with a Big Boot. (50) Simon gets up and strikes Alto only to receive a Japanese Arm Drag followed by an Atomic Drop and a Facebuster.

"(clap clap clap clap clap) WE WANT NEKKI! (clap clap clap clap clap) WE WANT NEKKI!" the crowd chanted.

"Looks like the crowd didn't want Alto to represent Macross here in AWF." Guilmon explained.

"Instead they want Nekki Basara from Macross 7 who's quite well known for his badassery." Agumon said.

(40) Alto lifts Simon up on his shoulders and sets to throw him out of the ring. But Simon manages to slip away from Alto as Alto runs towards the ropes. Alto turns around and received a Dropkick by Simon as Alto manages to hold on the ropes to avoid elimination. (25) As Alto is lying near the lower rope, Simon bounces off the ropes and nails a Baseball Slide onto Alto, pushing him out of the ring.

"Remember you can only eliminate someone if that person goes over the top rope, not vice versa." Agumon reminded.

(15) As Alto gets up, Simon then nails a Suicide Dive through the ropes onto Alto as the count reaches 10.

Remaining: Simon and Alto.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!" the crowd chanted.

(HONK!)

(Colors by Flow Plays)

"Enterant No.3, from Code Geass, Suzaku Kururugi!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Right now everyone's in this Match are from Mecha series." Agumon said.

(90) Suzaku picks Simon up and Irish Whips him onto the ring post before throwing him into the ring. He then nails a Springboard Legdrop onto Simon before attacking Alto who slides into the ring woth several Double Axe Handles to the back. (70) He picks Alto up, placed him on the ropes and sets to push him over the top rope only to receive a Headbutt to the face by Alto. Alto then nails Suzaku with a T-Bone Suplex before receiving a Lou Thesz Press by Simon. (50) After hitting Suzaku with a Belly to Belly Suplex and does the same thing to Alto, Simon climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Diving Headbutt onto Suzaku.

(35) He picks Suzaku up and throws him over the top rope, but Suzaku managed to hold on the ropes before slowly re-entering the ring while Simon locks Alto on a Side Headlock. (25) Suzaku then proceeds to kick Simon to the back before hitting him with an Inverted DDT. He then went to the corner and waits for either Simon or Alto to get up so that he coud nail the Spinzaku Kick (180 Spin Kick). (15) As Alto gets up, Suzaku goes for it. But Alto managed to dodge it in time before lifting Suzaku up and slams him onto the turnbuckle as the countdown began.

Remaining: Simon, Alto and Suzaku.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

(HONK!)

(Get On Your Knees by Age Against the Machines Plays)

"Oh boy!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Tohma H Norstein from Digimon Savers. Last time we saw him was when he carried his bleeding sister Relena at One Night Star PPV." Agumon reminded.

(90) After hitting several Battering Rams onto Suzaku, Alto received a German Suplex by Tohma before he could even turn around. Alto gets up and goes for a Clothesline, but Tohma dodges it and nails an Armbar Legsweep onto Alto. (75) Simon saw Suzaku sitting on the corner and hits a Baseball Slide onto him before punching Tohma to the head. He then locks Tohma on a Sleeper Hold while Alto slowly gets up using the ropes. (60) Alto then stomps Simon's back several times before hitting a Knee Drop onto it, forcing Simon to release Tohma from the Sleeper Hold.

(50) Alto placed Tohma's head on the lower ropes before Foot Choking him with it. Simon then rolls him up before he gets up and Clotheslines Alto followed with a Flapjack. (40) Simon moves towards Suzaku only to get a kick to the nuts as Suzaku gets up, climbs the top turnbuckle and Leg Drops him from the top turnbuckle. (20) As Tohma gets up, Suzaku nails him with the Spinzaku Kick before receiving a kick to the gut by Alto in which Alto followed it up with a Brainbuster as the countdown begins.

Remaining: Simon, Alto, Suzaku and Tohma.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

(HONK!)

(Red Fraction by Mell Plays)

"Oh my Goodness!" Veemon exclaimed in shock.

"The Black Lagoon! Those Goddamn tough thugs with guns are here in AWF!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"And look who's representing them, Rock!" Agumon continued.

(90) Alto turns at Rock only to receive an immidiate Clothesline from Hell by Rock. Rock then goes for another onto Tohma, but Tohma lifts him up on a Fireman Carry and nails him with a Fireman's Carry Backbreaker. Simon then Chop Blocks Tohma's leg and locks him on the Giga Drill Breaker (Crippler Crossface) while Suzaku looks at Rock who's getting up using the ropes before going to Clothesline him out of the ring. Rock then manages to nail a Back Body Drop onto Suzaku, sending him out of the ring!

"Suzaku's the first victim in this match!" Agumon exclaimed.

"1 Down, 38 to go." Guilmon said.

(55) As Alto tries to recover himself on the ropes, Rock immidiately goes to Clothesline him out of the ring. But Alto pushes him away using his leg and Chop Blocks Rock's leg before locking him on a Figure Four Leg Lock. (35) As Alto and Tohma seems to be KO'ed, Simon and Rock pick Alto up and throws him over the top rope, eliminating him from the match. (25) The two then picks Tohma up and sets to Double Suplex him out of the ring, but Tohma plays possum as he quickly nails both Rock and Simon with a Suplex. (15) After Tohma picks Rock up and nails him with a Gutwrench Powerbomb, the countdown begins.

Remaining: Simon, Tohma and Rock.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

(HONK!)

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

"From the Spirit Detectives, Yusuke Urameshi!" Agumon exclaimed.

"We haven't seen Yusuke in a while. If he wins this match, he'll regain his popularity in no time!" Veemon said in confidence.

(90) Yusuke enters the ring and quickly delivers multiple kicks onto Tohma's shoulders before knocking him down with a High Kick onto his jaw. Simon then gets on his knees only to be knocked down onto the mat by a kick to the head by Yusuke. After picking Simon up and slams his head onto the top turnbuckle several times, Yusuke turns around and managed to counter Rock's Clothesline from Hell into an Armbar Takedown. (65) As Rock stands on the turnbuckle, Yusuke nails several Knife Edge Chops onto his chest followed with a Running Knee onto Rock's face and a Bulldog.

(55) Tohma Chop Blocks Yusuke's leg from behind before grabbing his leg only to get pushed onto the turnbuckle by his other leg. Yusuke then climbs the top turnbuckle and punches Tohma to the face several times before nailing him with a Monkey Flip. (40) He then picks Simon up only to get a punch to the gut as Simon quickly punches Yusuke's back before nailing a Turnbuckle Bulldog. He then Hip Tosses Rock and nails him with a Belly to Belly Suplex before Catapulting him out of the ring.

"Well, there goes the Black Lagoon." Agumon said.

(20) Simon turns around and received a Dropkick by Yusuke before Yusuke locks him on the Anaconda Vice. While Tohma slowly gets up using the turnbuckle, the countdown begins.

"Remaining: Simon, Tohma and Yusuke.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

(HONK!)

(Man In The Box by Alice in Chains Plays)

"Now the Rumble is going to get extreme!" Veemon exclaimed.

"This Digidestined is bringing some toys with him!" Agumon added.

(90) After entering the ring with a garbage can filled with weapons, Iori picks up a 'STOP' sign and slams Yusuke's head with it. He then kicks Tohma to the gut before slamming the 'STOP' sign onto the back side of his head. After removing all the weapons from the can, Iori wedged the can on the turnbuckle before placing the 'STOP' sign at the middle of the ring and nails a DDT onto Tohma, face first onto the sign. (65) Iori turns around and receiveda trash can lid to the face by Yusuke as Yusuke sets to slam it onto Simon. As Simon gets up, he quickly punches the lid away only to get a Knee to the gut by Yusuke.

(50) While Yusuke is trying to push Simon out of the ring, Tohma picks Iori up and Irish Whips him onto the garbage can wedged turnbuckle. Simon manages to escape after punching Yusuke to the face several times before picking up a Singapore Cane and slams it onto Yusuke's face. Simon turns around and received a face full of garbage can by Tohma before he Gutwrench Powerbombs Simon straight onto the garbage can. (30) Iori enters the ring with a 'Dead End' sign and slams it onto Tohma from behind. After placing Tohma on the lower turnbuckle with the 'Dead End' sign, Iori nails a Baseball Slide a la Dreamer onto Tohma and the 'Dead End' sign as the countdown begins.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

(HONK!)

**It's a Shameful Thing, Lobster Head!**

(Writen in my Face by Sean Jeaness and Jim Johnston Plays)

"From the Celestrial Being it's Lockon Stratos!" Veemon exclaimed.

"I'm going to kill anyone who makes fun out of his theme's lyrics." Guilmon said.

**Too Many Limes! Too Many Limes!**

"Stop mocking his theme!" Guilmon demanded.

(90) Lockon enters the ring and quickly attacks Iori with multiple punches until he's down on the mat. He then picks Iori up and throws him over the top rope as Iori manages to hold on the ropes. As he's standing at the ring apron, Lockon knocks him out of the ring by slamming his head with the garbage can.

"And there goes Iori! I wish he'll stay longer." Agumon said.

"Yeah. This Rumble was about to get Extreme!" Veemon agreed to what Agumon said.

(70) While Simon gets up and stands on the turnbuckle, Lockon picks Tohma up and Irish Whips him straight crashing onto Simon before hitting both of them with a Body Avalanche. Lockon turns around and gets lifted by Yusuke as Yusuke sets for the GTS. But Lockon slips away from Yusuke, pushes him from behind and Brouge Kicks him. He then saw Tohma on the ropes before lifting him over the top ropes, eliminating him in the process. He picks Yusuke up and quickly throws him over the top rope in which Yusuke managed to hold on the ropes.

(40) Lockon then sets to Brouge Kicks Yusuke out of the ring, but Yusuke dodges the kick, causing Lockon to kick the ropes instead. Yusuke leaps into the ring and quickly kicks Lockon's Shoulder several times before nailing a High Knee onto his face. He then nails a Bronco Buster onto Simon before picking Lockon up only to get a Thumb to the Eye. (20) As Yusuke recovers his sight, he gets lifted by Lockon as Lockon nails him with the Celtic Cross as the countdown begins.

Remaining: Simon, Yusuke and Lockon.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

(HONK!)

**It's Me! It's Me! It's DDP!**

(It's Me by Jim Johnston Plays)

"New guy at No.9 and wait? Usui Takumi?" Veemon asked.

"Usui from Kaichou wa Maid-sama? Oh man him and Misaki is going to turn AWF into a Superhuman Wrestling Federation." Guilmon replied.

(90) Usui and Lockon exchanged blows until Usui kicks Lockon's gut with his knees before nailing him with a Swinging Neckbreaker. He then dodges Simon's Clothesline and nails him with a Diamond Cutter before picking Yusuke up and Irish Whips him onto the turnbuckle. He picks Lockon up and Irish Whips him onto Yusuke, but Lockon reverses the Irish Whip, sending Usui onto Yusuke instead as Yusuke pushes Usui away with his legs. After receving an Atomic Drop by Lockon, Usui gets lifted by Yusuke before getting thrown out of the ring.

"That's it?" Guilmon asked.

"Unfortunately the ring doesn't like him." Veemon said.

"I hope his career in AWF didn't end up like DDP's career in WWE." Agumon said.

(50) Before Yusuke could even turn around, Lockon lifts him over the top rope from behind!

"Yusuke's eliminated!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"His battle is over, and now it's Lockon and Simon in the ring." Veemon said.

(45) Before Lockon could even turn around, Simon grabs him from behind and nails him with a Triple German Suplex before climbing the top turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Headbutt. But Lockon manages to roll away as Simon crashes head first onto the mat. (20) Lockon placed Simon's head on the lower rope and Foot Chokes him on it as the countdown begins.

Remaining: Simon and Lockon

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

(HONK!)

(The Rising by Cryka and Toby Briceno Plays)

"Yusuke's rookie Gon Frecess is at No.10!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Too bad Yusuke's eliminated. I want to see him and Gon duking it out." Veemon said in dissapointment.

(90) After leaping into the ring, Gon nails Lockon with a Hurricanrana, sending his head onto the lower ropes as Gon slides out of the ring and slaps Lockon to the face. He then enters the ring with his fishing pole before hitting Lockon's back several times with it. (70) He then saw Simon sitting on the corner before hitting a Cannonball onto him. As Lockon is lying near the lower rope, Gon Baseball Slides him out of the ring before dragging Simon to the middle of the ring, climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for a 450 Splash. Simon manages to lift his knees up, causing Gon to crash onto the knees painfully.

(50) Lockon re-enters the ring with a Steel Chair before hitting Simon's face with it. Same thing happens to Gon as well. (40) After placing the chair at the middle of the ring, Lockon picks Gon up and Irish Whips him bouncing off the ropes before hitting him with a Flapjack, sending Gon face first onto the chair. He lifts Simon up and slams him onto the ropes before trying to push him out of the ring. (25) Gon gets up with a busted forehead and Dropkicks Lockon from behind, sending both Lockon and Simon over the top rope. The two then holds on the ropes until Gon Baseball Slides Lockon out of the ring. As the countdown begins, Gon tries to push a lying Simon out of the ring.

Remaining: Simon and Gon

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

(HONK!)

**Test! Test! Test! Test! Test! Test! Test! Test!**

(This is a Test by Jim Johnston Plays)

"A newbie at No.11! Wait? Who that guy with a little nun on his side?" Guilmon asked.

"That guy is Kamijou Touma from To Aru Majutsu no Index, famous for his 'Misfortunes'." Agumon replied.

"And that little cute nun? Her name is long, but you can call her Index." Veemon added.

(90) After entering the ring, Touma's misfortune begins as Gon kicks him to the gut before hitting him with a Springboard Bulldog. As he can hear Index begging for Touma to get up, Gon nails Touma with a Standing Moonsault before receiving a Wrist Lock by Simon. Gon manages to set himself free by Elbow Tackling Simon several times, pushing him onto the turnbuckle. Gon then nails three Battering Rams before doing a Backflip and nails another Battering Ram onto Simon. Gon turns around and received the Imagine Breaker (Test Grade, WWE Test's finisher) by Touma.

(65) Touma picks Gon up and throws him through the ropes as Index starts to complain at him for making a mistake. After apologizing to Index, he picks Simon up and Irish Whips him onto the turnbuckle before charging towards him only to get pushed away by Simon's legs. Simon then nails Touma with a Turnbuckle Bulldog before locking him on the Giga Drill Breaker. (50) Gon picks up a ladder from under the ring, opens it outside the ring and starts to climb it.

"What the hell?" Guilmon asked.

"Gon's going for a high risk move in a Rumble Match!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Run Touma! Run!" Index yelled.

(40) Gon stands on the top of the ladder and nails a 450 Splash from it onto both Simon and Touma!

"Bah Gawd Gon has broke himself into half alongside Simon and Touma with that Splash from the top of the ladder!" Agumon exclaimed a la Jim Ross.

(30) As the crowd chants 'Holy Shit!' while Index keeps calling Touma's name, all three of them tries to recover after Gon's 450 Splash until the countdown begins.

Remaining: Simon, Gon and Touma.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

(HONK!)

(How Do You Like Me Now by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Another Hardcore guy in AWF, Takeru Takemoto!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Thank God for Hikari Hoshino's breast. I almost turned into a lolicon thanks to Index." Veemon said.

(90) After entering the ring with a Garbage Can filled with weapons, Takeru picks up a Kendo Stick and waits for the other three to get up. (65) Touma gets up and became the first one to receive a Kendo Stick to the face. Takeru then slams Simon and Gon's faces with the Stick before going outside the ring and picks up two tables. (50) After opening one of the tables outside the ring, Takeru enters the ring with another and leans it on the turnbuckle.

"Find a barbed wire!" Takeru ordered to Hikari as Hikari hesitantly picks up a Barbed Wire from under the ring and gives it to Takeru.

(40) After tieing the table with the barbed wire, Takeru drags Simon to the middle of the ring and sets to Catapult him through the barbed wired table. But Simon kicks Takeru's face with his other leg before pushing him onto the barbed wire table with it. Touma picks Simon up and Irish Whips him onto Takeru and the barbed wire table, but Simon reverses the Irish Whip, sending Touma onto Takeru instead. Takeru then nails a Drop Toe Hold as Touma landed face first onto the barbed wire.

"Oh man! Touma's misfortune has caused him to bleed!" Veemon exclaimed.

(15) Simon grabs Takeru from behind and nails him with a released German Suplex before turning around and received an Enzuigiri by Gon as the countdown begins.

Remaining: Simon, Gon, Touma and Takeru.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

(HONK!)

(Awesome Bomb by The Slashtones Plays)

"Kickass theme and look who's here!" Veemon exclaimed.

"An animated incarnation of Mike Awesome?" Guilmon guessed.

"Nope. That's Seiji Sawamura from Midori Days, nicknamed 'The Bulldog' for some reasons." Agumon explained.

"Wait? Midori Days? As in that series where Seiji has a girl for his hand?" Guilmon asked as Agumon nods. "A girl for his hand? That's more weird than Mae Young giving birth to a hand." He said.

(90) Seiji enters the ring and quickly delivers several Boxing Jabs with his left hand only (the reason should be obvious) onto Gon followed with a Haymaker. He then Chokes Gon until Touma nails him with a Double Axe Handle. Touma picks Seiji up and Irish Whips him onto the barbed wire table before charging towards him only to receive an Elbow Tackle to the face by Seiji. Seiji then Uppercuts Touma down onto the mat before grabbing his legs, talks to his bandaged right hand (guess who?) and Catapults him through the table!

"Oh My God!" Veemon exclaimed a la Joey Styles.

(60) As the crowd chants 'Holy Shit!', a worried Index pulls Touma out of the ring before checking on him while Seiji turns around and received a Dropkick by Gon. Gon then slams Seiji onto the turnbuckle before hitting several Battering Rams until he's sitting on the lower turnbuckle while Simon and Takeru were seen pushing each other on the ropes. As Seiji's sitting, Gon nails him with Bronco Buster while Takeru pushes Simon away with a punch to the face. Takeru then nails Simon with the Falcon Arrow before throwing him over the top rope, but to no avail as Simon holds on the ropes.

(35) Takeru then proceeds to stomp Simon who's already rolls into the ring several times until Gon Dropkicks him through the ropes from behind, nearly crashing through the table thanks to Hikari pulling the table away. After hitting Double Leg Drop onto Simon, Gon managed to dodge Touma's Clothesline before climbing the top rope and leaps towards him. As Touma catches him, Gon throws him out of the ring with a Headscissors Takedown, through the table after the table being pulled forward by Takeru!

"Poor Touma! Not only eliminated, but also has broken some bones!" Guilmon mocked.

(15) While Takeru enters the ring and Index argues with Touma which ends with Index biting Touma's head with Touma yelling 'Fukou Da!' in pain, the countdown begins.

Remaining: Simon, Gon, Takeru and Seiji.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

(HONK!)

(Unstoppable by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Bobby Lashley?" Veemon asked.

"No that's… Apollo! Apollo from Sousei no Aquarion!" Agumon exclaimed.

"That mecha series powered by orgasm? Ew." Guilmon said in disgust.

(90) Apollo tackles Takeru all the way crashing onto the ring apron before Irish Whipping him onto the steel steps. After entering the ring, he nails a huge Spear onto Seiji who had just Big Booted Gon. He then lifts Seiji on a Gorila Press before throwing him out of the ring. Gon climbs on Apollo's back only to receive a Snapmare instead.

"Goldberg! Goldberg! Goldberg!" the crowd chanted to Apollo.

(70)After stomping Gon several times, Apollo then Spears Simon into oblivion. He turns around and received a Steel Step to the face by Takeru. (55) Takeru picks Apollo up and sets to Suplex him onto the steel step. Instead it was Apollo who lifts him up and slams him chest first onto the steel step. Apollo chokes Takeru, picks him up, lifts him on a Gorila Press and then throws him out of the ring onto the broken table.

"Apollo has eliminated two people! Man he's dominant!" Veemon exclaimed.

"He was called the 'Taiyou no Tsubasa' (Solar Wings) and the incarnation of Apollonius for a reason." Guilmon said.

(35) Apollo saw Gon standing on the turnbuckle before going for a Running Battering Ram. Gon however manages to push Apollo away with his legs before climbing the top turnbuckle and goes for a Crossbody. Apollo catches Gon and then nails him with a Backbreaker. (20) Simon Chop Blocks Apollo's leg from behind before locking him on the Giga Drill Breaker until the countdown begins.

Remaining: Simon, Gon and Apollo

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

(HONK!)

(Ancient Spirit by Jim Johnston Plays)

"No.15 is Takuya Kanbara, former AWF Shounen Champion back in Season 1." Veemon explained.

"If he wins this Rumble, he'll win the title back in no time!" Agumon said in confidence.

(90) Takuya uses the ropes to Catapult himself straight crashing onto both Simon and Apollo before getting up, climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Double Leg Stomp onto Apollo. He turns around and receives a Clothesline by Simon as Simon picks Takuya up and sets to Suplex him onto the steel step. Takuya manages to slam his knee onto Simon's chest several times before nailing him with a Neckbreaker. (65) He then moved towards Gon only to get a kick to the knee as Gon gets up using the ropes and kicks him to the side of the head. He then climbs the top rope and goes for a Springboard Moonsault, but Takuya raises his knees, causing Gon to painfully crash onto Takuya's knees.

(45) Takuya nails the Spirit of Fire (La Mistica, Sin Cara's finisher) onto Gon while Simon stands at the top turnbuckle and nails Apollo with a Diving Headbutt. (30) Takuya picks Simon up and Irish Whips him to the ropes before he Dropkicks him down to the mat. After Suplexing Gon straight onto Simon, Takuya bounces off the ropes and nails both of them with a Rolling Thunder. (15) Takuya turns around and received a Big Boot by Apollo as the countdown begins.

Remaining: Simon, Gon, Apollo and Takuya.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

(HONK!)

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

"CM Drunk… I mean Kazuma Kuwabara is your enterant No.16!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"With Yusuke's out, Kuwabara is the Spirit Detectives last hope." Agumon said.

(90) Kuwabara enters the ring and dodges Apollo's Spear as Apollo goes out of the ring through the ropes. He picks Takuya up only to receive an European Uppercut as Takuya gets up and kicks Kuwabara to the leg several times before slamming his elbow onto the head. As Kuwabara is kneeling, Takuya nails him with a Hurricanrana Driver before getting set for another Spirit of Fire. (65) Apollo turns Takuya around and nails him with a Dominator before hitting Gon with a Thrust Spinebuster.

(50) Apollo picks Takuya up and throws him over the top rope, but Takuya manages to hold on the ropes before standing on the ring apron. Apollo moved towards Takuya only to receive a Thumb to the Eye as Takuya climbs the top rope and nails a Springboard Double Axe Handle onto Apollo's face. (35) Takuya bounces off the ropes and sets for a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT, but Apollo managed to stop Takuya's momentum by catching him and plants him down with a Side Walk Slam. (20) Apollo then receives a steel step to the face by Simon, pushing him to the ropes before Simon pushes him out of the ring with it before throwing the steel steps out.

"Apollo's eliminated! Good job Simon!" Veemon cheered.

"There goes my pick." Guilmon said.

Remaining in the ring: Simon, Gon, Takuya, and Kuwabara

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

(HONK!)

(Asu e by Galileo Galilei Plays)

"That was a lame music. And who's that pedo bait?" Guilmon asked.

"Flit Asuno from Gundam AGE. And look at his expression in this match." Agumon replied.

"Maybe it has something to do with I don't know… getting signed to AWF AFTER his girlfriend's death?" Veemon asked.

"What's her name? Urine?" Guilmon asked.

"Yurin." Veemon answered.

"Sounds like Urine to me." Guilmon mocked.

(90) Flit and Simon stares at each other before Flit offers Simon a handshake. As Simon shakes hands, Flit pulls Simon towards him and takes him down with a Clothesline. Flit then proceeds to angrily stomp Simon's chest multiple times until Gon slams Flit's face onto the top turnbuckle from behind. As Flit is crawling, Gon kicks him to the ribs before grabbing his legs and nails a Double Leg Drop a la Jeff Hardy onto his spine. (60) Gon then climbs the top turnbuckle and sets to nail Flit with a 450 Splash. But Takuya quickly pull Gon down sitting on the top turnbuckle before climbing the top turnbuckle and sets for a Suplex from it crashing onto Flit. Kuwabara grabs Takuya up and nails the Tower of Doom onto both Takuya and Gon, sending them crashing onto Flit!

"Awesome move by Kuwabara! He just took down three guys in one stone!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Can somebody get rid of this ugly Elvis wannabe?" Guilmon asked.

(35) As the crowd chants 'Holy Shit!' several times, Kuwabara gets up and managed to avoid Simon from hitting a German Suplex before hitting a Russian Leg Sweep onto Simon. (25) Kuwabara picks Flit up and throws him over the top rope before going to do the same with Takuya. But Takuya manages to Elbow Tackle Kuwabara to the ribs several times before taking him down with a High Knee as the countdown begins.

Remaining: Simon, Gon, Takuya and Kuwabara.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

(HONK!)

(Realeza by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Alright my pick for the match, Suneo Honekawa!" Guilmon cheered.

"I don't think he would last long in this match, espacially with the fact that he had just competed earlier." Veemon said.

"And look at that he's walking slowly to waste some time, smart strategy for for a coward." Agumon said in disgust.

(90) Takuya looks at Suneo before he dares Suneo to move faster. Gon takes the advantage by lifting Takuya over the top ropes! (80) As Takuya looks at the ring confused, Suneo quickly nails a Facebuster onto Takuya before stealing his Goggles and slides into the ring with it only to get his back punched multiple times by Gon. Suneo then pushes Gon away by spitting him to the eye before hitting him face first with Takuya's Goggles. He the dodges Kuwabara's High Kick before slamming his face with the Goggle before choking him with it.

"Oh for God's sake this is a Rumble Match! You can't win by killing here!" Agumon complainted.

(55) Simon gets up and kicks Suneo to the face, releasing Kuwabara from the choke as Simon picks Takuya's Goggles and slams it onto SUneo's face before throwing it out. He then lifts Suneo on his shoulders and sets to slam him onto the turnbuckle, but Suneo manages to slip away, causing Simon to crash shoulder first onto the turnbuckle. Suneo then Dropkicks Simon from behind, sending him face first onto the turnbuckle. (30) Suneo turns around and received a Fishing Rod to the face by Gon as Gon quickly hits Suneo multiple times with the Fishing Rod before throwing it away, climbs the top turnbuckle and nails him with the 450 Splash. As the crowd starts to count, Kuwabara lifts Gon up and throws him out of the ring.

"A last minute elimination before the next enterant!" Agumon exclaimed.

Remaining: Simon, Suneo and Kuwabara

(HONK!)

(Flight Of The Valkyries by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Another Gogglehead, but this time it's Takato Matsuda!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Even if he's the last one along with Simon, I'm not going to surport him." Guilmon said.

(90) Takato slides into the ring only to get Elbow Slammed to the back several times by Kuwabara, unallowing him to stand up. He then nails Takato's back side of the head with a Knee Drop before picking Suneo up and sets for the GTS. Suneo however manages to slip away, turns Kuwabara around and nails him with a Cross Armbreaker. Simon gets up, moved towards Suneo and nails a Knee Drop onto his face before picking him up and throws him out of the ring.

"And Suneo's Destiny has gone to drain!" Agumon exclaimed.

"No fair! That's my pick!" Guilmon complainted.

(55) Simon and Takato gets up and stares at each other.

"Let's go Bryan! Chris Benoit! Let's Go Bryan! Chris Benoit!" the crowd exchanged chants to each other.

"Oh boy this could be good." Veemon said.

"Bryan vs Benoit, Internet Darling vs Family Murderer…. I mean former Heavyweight Champion, both with same submissions. A dream match in everyone's eyes." Agumon said.

"And now Takato and Simon are going to fullfill their wish." Veemon said.

(50) Takato and Simon stares at each other before the two starts to counter each others submission holds for 30 seconds until Kuwabara charges towards them only to receive a Double Hip Toss instead. The two then Drop Toe Holds Kuwabara down to the mat before Takato locks Kuwabara with the LeBell Lock (Yes! Lock/No! Lock). As the countdown begins, Takato and Simon picks Kuwabara up and throws him over the top ropes.

Remaining: Simon and Takato.

(HONK!)

(Police Siren)

**Holla! If You Hear Me!**

(Holla If You Hear Me by Jim Johnston Plays)

"We're halfway through the match and right now here comes Toriko!" Veemon exclaimed.

"This musclebound steroid freak food hunter is set to destroy both Takato and Simon! Go Toriko!" Guilmon cheered.

(90) Takato and Simon charges towards Toriko only to get Headbutted down onto the mat. He then chokes both Takato and Simon before pushing Simon away and then sets to Chokeslam Takato out of the ring. Juri stands at the ring apron and tries to stop Toriko by hitting the Cobra using her dog puppet only onto him with no effect. After a 'Huh!?' by Toriko, he throws Takato away, chokes Juri and throws her into the ring. As Juri is on her knees begging for Toriko to spare her, Toriko sets to slam his huge arms onto her head.

"Don't do it! That's a little girl damnit!" Veemon shouted.

(70) Takato tackles Toriko's shoulder, pushing him to the ropes before hitting several Knife Edge Chops onto his chest. Bryan and Benoit… I mean Takato and Simon then tries to push Steiner… I mean Toriko out with AJ… I mean Nancy Benoit… I mean Juri trying to give them some assist.

"Not funny dude! Not funny!" Veemon yelled to the author for the lame comparations.

"Who did you yell to?" Guilmon asked.

(50) Toriko pushes all three of them away before hitting a Big Boot onto Takato before he Belly to Belly Suplexes Simon. He turns around and gets a Cobra by Juri with no effect as Toriko lifts her up and Bodyslams her onto Takato. He picks Simon up and slams his head onto the top turnbuckle before hitting another Belly to Belly Suplex onto him.

"You can't wrestle! (clap clap clap clap clap) You can't wrestle! (clap clap clap clap clap)" some smarks chanted to Toriko.

(30) He picks Takato up and places him on the ropes before slapping him to the chest. He then sets to Clothesline Takato out of the ring, but Takato pushes him away with his legs as Juri releases him from the ropes. Toriko charges towards Takato only to have Takato pushing Juri away before running through Toriko as Toriko crashes onto the ropes. Takato then Dropkicks Toriko to the back before going for a German Suplex. But Toriko's weight manages to crush Takato as the countdown begins.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

Remaining: Simon, Takato and Toriko

**Continued in the next chapter due to FFN Mobile's shitty 10000 words limit.**


	60. Anime Rumble PPV Part 3

**Continued from part 1!**

(I Walk Alone by Saliva Plays)

"Oh no." Veemon said.

"The Digidestined of Courage is here, heading to Anime Mania by destroying everything in his path!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"Steroids! Steroids! Steroids!" some smarks chanted to Daisuke and Toriko due to Batista and Steiner's usage of Steroids.

(90) Toriko gets up and exchanged blows with Daisuke as Daisuke manages to cause Toriko to go dizzy. Daisuke then bounces off the ropes and takes Toriko down with a Running Lariat. He then catches Simon and nails him with a Spinning Spinebuster before giving the lying opponents the 'Thumbs Down' handsign. He picks Takato up, lifts him up and Batista Bombs him out of the ring.

"There goes Takato! One Gogglehead eliminates another!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Yeah see ya Takato! Hope you'll do us a favor and do a Diving Headbutt in the future." Guilmon said.

(65) Daisuke picks Toriko up and sets for a Double Underhook Suplex, but it then turns into another 'Double Underhook What The Fuck Was That?' as the Suplex were botched. Daisuke turns around and received a kick to the gut by Simon before Simon slams his head onto the turnbuckle several times and nails him with a T-Bone Suplex. He then climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Diving Headbutt onto Toriko before getting up and received a Spear by Daisuke.

(40) Daisuke then sets for a Batista Bomb onto Simon, but Simon counters with a Back Body Drop before Simon grabs his legs and Catapults him crashing face first onto the turnbuckle. (25) He picks Daisuke up and throws him over the top rope, but Daisuke manages to hold on the ropes before rolling back to the ring as Simon stomps his back several times. After that he picks Toriko up only to receive a huge punch to the gut before Toriko nails him with a clean Double Underhook Suplex as the countdown begins.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

Remaining: Simon, Toriko and Daisuke.

(HONK!)

**GET READY TO FLY!**

**I AM! I AM!**

(Get Ready to Fly by GRITS Plays)

"AWF has signed AJ Styles! In the anime form of… Renton Thurston!" Veemon exclaimed.

"And he's bringing Eureka along with him! AWF has made a huge deal with Renton!" Agumon added.

(90) After leaping into the ring, Renton kicks Toriko's leg several times before hitting a Knee Strike onto Toriko's head. With Toriko on his knees, Renton bounces off the ropes and nails Toriko with a Flying Forearm Smash, taking him down to the mat. He then catches Daisuke's kick before slamming his elbow onto Daisuke's leg and nails him with an Enzuigiri. He then nails a Hip Toss onto Simon before kicking him to the gut and nails him with the Armita Drive (Styles Clash)

"Renton's on fire! Quick kid, throw them out!" Agumon cheered.

(55) Renton picks Simon up and sets to throw him over the top rope, but Simon holds on the top rope like an Orang Utan as Renton tries to release him from the ropes. (35) Toriko then nails a huge Double Axe Handle onto the back side of Renton's head from behind before slamming his huge arms several times onto a hanging Simon. Daisuke turns Toriko around and chops his chest several times before bouncing off the ropes and goes for a Spear only to met a Big Boot instead as the countdown begins.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

Remaining: Simon, Toriko, Daisuke and Renton.

**I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD!**

(Voices by Rev Theory Plays)

"Oh boy!" Veemon exclaimed excitedly.

"Shinji Ikari at No.23! The Angel Killer is set to find his pray!" Agumon exclaimed.

"And he's bringing cute little Rei Ayanami with him. Sit with me Rei!" Guilmon shouted.

(90) Shinji slides into the ring and quickly punches Toriko to the face multiple times before Toriko Headbutts him to the face. While Toriko handles Shinji, Daisuke gets up and saw Renton and Simon on the ropes as he sets to Clotheslines them out. Renton and Simon then pushes Daisuke away with their legs before Double Dropkicks them down.

"The mecha guys teamming on a Gogglehead and… OMG What the fuck are Toriko and Shinji doing?" Veemon yelled as they were having… buttsex?

"They're going for some Greco-Roman styled wrestling. But Toriko somehow make it looks like he was fucking Shinji." Agumon explained.

"Poor Rei, now Shinji's gay for the Genetic Freak." Guilmon said.

(70) Simon lifts Renton up and slams him onto Daisuke before he and Simon exchanged blows with Renton winning it. As Renton goes for a Haymaker, Simon catches it, lifts Renton up and nails a Samoan Drop onto him.

"Stop fucking each other!" Simon yelled to Toriko and Shinji.

(50) Simon nails several Elbow Drops onto Toriko's back before pulling him away from Shinji. He then grabs Shinji's leg only to get pushed away by his other leg. As Shinji gets up, Simon charges towards him only to met a Scoop Slam by Shinji. Shinji then nails Simon with a DDT from the middle rope before going for the RKO. He turns around and quickly nails an RKO out of nowhere onto Daisuke before getting his head slammed by Toriko's huge arms.

(25) Toriko picks Shinji up and Irish Whips him onto the ropes and after Shinji bounces off the ropes, Toriko nails him with a Flapjack. After a 'Huh!?' to the crowd, he turns around and falls down onto the mat by Renton who nails him with a Missile Dropkick. Renton turns around and receives the Three Amigos by Simon as the countdown begins.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

Remaining: Simon, Toriko, Daisuke, Renton and Shinji.

(HONK!)

(Nightmare by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Wait a minute!" Veemon yelled.

"Sandman? Not it's…"

"Yu Narukami of Persona 4! And he brought his friends, beers and a Singapore Cane with him!" Veemon interupted Guilmon.

"Looks like Yu is trying to be the Sandman. This is due to the face that he has to most swag among the Persona Main Leads." Agumon said.

(30 Seconds of Sandman like enterance from the audience seats later…)

(60) Yu enters the ring and quickly hits Simon to the face with the Singapore Cane. He then does the same onto Renton, Daisuke and Toriko before receiving an RKO by Shinji. Shinji picks Yu up only to receive an Elbow Tackle onto his chest as Yu quickly grabs his Singapore Cane and nails Shinji with the White Russian Leg Sweep. (35) Yu goes outside the ring and enters the ring with a ladder before placing the ladder on Shinji and hits him with the Rolling Rock. Before the countdown begins, Yu received a Knock Out Blow by Toriko before Toriko throws him out.

"And there goes Persona 4's main lead!" Agumon exclaimed.

"We're not going to miss you for being a video game character!" Guilmon mocked.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

Remaining: Simon, Toriko, Daisuke, Renton and Shinji.

(No More Words by Endeverafter Plays)

"Here comes the winner of last Season's Rumble, Takeru Takaishi!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Can Takeru win this thing again with 15 more guys waiting for their turns?" Veemon asked.

"Quick answer: No chance in hell!" Guilmon answered.

(90) Takeru quickly kicks Toriko to the gut several times before nailing him with the Twisted Hope (Twist of Fate). He turns around and saw Daisuke getting up as well. After staring at each other, the two locked on a Collar and Elbow tie-up before Daisuke quickly goes behind Takeru and sets for a German Suplex. But Takeru Elbow Tackles Daisuke several times before going for the Twisted Hope. As Takeru goes for it, Daisuke pushes Takeru to the ropes and after he's bounced off the ropes, he nails Takeru with a Spinning Spinebuster.

(55) As Takeru gets up on the ropes, Renton Dropkicks Daisuke from behind, pushing him onto Takeru as Takeru pushes Daisuke away with his legs. Renton then nails an Atomic Drop onto Daisuke before Takeru plants him down with the Twisted Hope. (35) Renton then kicks Takeru to the gut and nails him with the Armita Drive before receiving a Triple German Suplex combo by Simon. (20) Simon turns around and received an RKO by Shinji as Shinji quickly nails a Knee Drop onto Toriko's head before waiting for the next enterant.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

Remaining: Simon, Toriko, Daisuke, Renton, Shinji and Takeru.

(Just Don't Care Anymore by American Fangs Plays)

"Another member of the Celestrial Being, Setsuna F Seiei, with a new theme!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"He's now Celestrial Being's last hope in winning the Rumble." Agumon said.

(90) Shinji quickly goes after Setsuna only to receive an Eye Rake as Setsuna quickly nails him with a Running Bulldog. He picks Shinji up and Bodyslams him onto Toriko before turning around and manages to catch a charging Daisuke before lifting him up and plants him down with the Wasteland. He picks Daisuke up and sets to eliminate him, but Daisuke Elbow Tackles him several times before Headbutting him to the face. (55) Daisuke picks Takeru up and throws him over the top rope, but Takeru manages to hang on the ropes.

"Takeru's going to be eliminated by his rival! Hang in there!" Veemon cheered.

(45) Simon from behind throws Daisuke over the top ropes with Daisuke manages to hang on the top ropes. As he tries to get his legs on the ring apron, Takeru bounces off the ropes and Baseball Slides him out of the ring!

"And Daisuke's eliminated! Takeru's rival has been eliminated!" Agumon exclaimed.

"It's your fault Simon! Fuck you!" Guilmon cussed.

(30) Simon picks Takeru up only to get an Eye Rake as Takeru grabs Simon's head and slams it onto the top turnbuckle. With Simon lying on the mat, Takeru climbs the top turnbuckle and nails him with the Diving Hope (Swanton Bomb). Shinji catches Renton's kick before Renton nails Shinji with an Enzuigiri as the countdown begins.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

Remaining: Simon, Toriko, Renton, Shinji, Takeru and Setsuna.

(HONK!)

**YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME?**

(Metalingus by Alter Bridge Plays)

"What?" Agumon shouted.

"What?" Veemon shouted as well.

"It's Ash Ketchum! Ash Ketchum is back on AWF!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me? Shouldn't he be fired forever?" Veemon asked.

"This is a Rumble Match damnit! Any surprise can happen!" Guilmon answered.

(90) Ash enters the ring and quickly nails Takeru with a Lou Thesz Press before hitting Renton with an Edge-O-Matic.

"And now look at his eyes! He's ready for the Spear!" Agumon exclaimed.

"No one can perform a Spear better than Ash! Here we go!" Guilmon cheered.

(80) Takeru gets up, turns around and received a Spear by Ash. Ash then picks Takeru up and throws him over the top rope, out of the ring!

"Revenge after last season's Anime Mania!" Guilmon exclaimed. "Way to go Ash!" he praised

"Are you nuts? That's a Pokemon character and you're prasing him?" Veemon asked.

(70) Ash turns around and quickly tells Simon, Shinji, Renton and Setsuna to not attack him. Instead, he asks them to throw Toriko out of the ring. The four agrees as they and Ash sets to lift Toriko up.

"I think they need a forklift or something." Agumon said.

"Deadweight! That's a LOT of weight!" Veemon exclaimed.

"How much does this guy weigh?" Guilmon asked, referencing Botchamania.

(50) The five then decided to pick Toriko up and places him on the ropes before trying to push him out of the ring. (30) Toriko, after recovering, pushes all 5 of them away before giving Shinji and Renton Knockout Punches, Big Boots Simon, Chokeslams Ash and Powerbombs Setsuna.

"Who's the man?" Toriko asked to the crowd a la Steiner as the countdown begins.

"Everyone's down. Can anyone stop this Genetic Freak?" Agumon asked.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

Remaining: Simon, Toriko, Renton, Shinji, Setsuna and Ash.

(HONK!)

(Derailer by Jim Johnston Plays)

"A-Train? No that's…"

"Another To Aru character." Agumon interupted Veemon. "But this time it's Accelerator!" he continued.

"Oh look, another loli! I'll bet Veemon's enjoying seeing her." Guilmon said.

"That loli's name is Last Order, one of the more than 10000 MISAKA clones." Agumon explained.

"A-Train! A-Train! A-Train!" some smarks chanted to Accelerator.

(90) Accelerator enters the ring and gets himself choked by Toriko. But Accel grabs Toriko's arm and then Judo Hip Tossed Toriko onto the mat. He then Big Boots Shinji before hitting Renton with a Side Walk Slam.

"Shave your back! Shave your back!" some smarks jokingly chanted at Accel.

"God this is funny. Wish Accel has some chest hairs." Guilmon said.

(70) He picks Renton up and throws him over the top ropes in which Renton manages to hold on the ropes. As Renton stands on the ring apron, Accel Bicycle Kicks him out of the ring. (60) Simon climbs on his back only to receive a Snapmare before Accel nails him with a Vector Slam (Chokebomb), crashing him onto Toriko. (45) Shinji turns Accel around and gives him an RKO before Setsuna nails Shinji with a Belly to Back Suplex. He then picks and lifts Shinji up and slams him hanging on the top rope before kicking him to the head with his knees, pushing him out of the ring.

"Shinji's eliminated! The Angel Killer has been eliminated!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Weep. See ya Super Orton." Guilmon said.

(20) Setsuna turns around and received an Edgecution by Ash as the countdown begins.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

Remaining: Simon, Toriko, Setsuna and Ash.

(HONK!)

(Ignited by T.M Revolution Plays)

"Here we go guys! Shinn Asuka of Gundam SEED Destiny is here!" Veemon exclaimed.

"You suck dick! You suck dick!" some smarks chanted to Shinn.

"Ouch. So many Shinn haters here." Agumon said.

"Of course. I mean every American hates SEED Destiny." Guilmon said.

(90) As the arena is filled with 'ASSHOLE!' chants to Shinn, Shinn enters the ring and exchanged blows with Ash before Ash catches Shinn's punch, lifts him on a Fireman's Carry and then drops him onto the mat. He then goes for a kick onto Simon, but Simon catches it before hitting a Takedown onto Ash. He then nails a Drop Toe Hold onto Ash before locking him on the Giga Drill Breaker. As Toriko is on the ropes, Setsuna picks Shinn up as the two sets to Clothesline him out of the ring. They go for it only to receive a Double Clothesline by Toriko instead.

(50) Toriko picks Accel up and lifts him on a Gorila Press before throwing him out of the ring. Simon releases Ash from the submission and immidiately tries to push Toriko out of the ring. But it's to no avail as Toriko slams his huge arms onto Simon's back several times until Simon's on his knees. (30) Shinn and Setsuna gets up and tries to push him before Ash gets up and helps as well.

"And whoever enters next could be a huge help to get rid of Toriko!" Veemon said.

"But who's it going to be?" Agumon asked.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

Remaining: Simon, Toriko, Setsuna, Ash and Shinn.

(Sexy Boy by Shawn Michaels Plays)

"WHAT?" Guilmon asked in shock.

"One of the losers of AWF Mirai… Negi Springfield is in the building!" Veemon exclaimed.

"And now Negi is back, as AWF's solution to find their own version of HBK!" Agumon added as we can hear Negi's students cheering for him.

(90) Negi enters the ring and saw the 4 guys trying to push Toriko out. He then stands near the ropes, stomps his leg onto the mat several times…

… and delivers a Sweet Chin Music onto Toriko, pushing him over the top rope!

"Oh My God! Bah Gawd! Toriko has been eliminated! All thanks to this young Welsh Negi Springfield!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Way to go Heart Break Kid! Way to go!" Veemo praised.

"Let's go Sensei! (clap clap clap clap clap) Let's go Sensei! (clap clap clap clap clap)" Negi's students chanted to him.

(75) Negi then proceeds to punch Shinn to the face several times while Setsuna and Ash corners Simon before delivering a 2 on 1 Beatdown onto him. As the students were chanting 'Beat him up!' several times, Negi slams Shinn onto the turnbuckle and after Shinn sits on the lower turnbuckle, Negi nails him with a Baseball Slide before grabbing his legs and Catapults him all the way onto the middle of the ring. He then climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Flying Elbow Drop onto Shinn's chest.

(45) After hitting a Double Suplex onto Simon, Setsuna picks Shinn and throws him over the top rope, managing to hold on the ropes to avoid elimination. Setsuna then kicks Negi to the gut and nails him with a Neckbreaker. He then saw Shinn standing at the ring apron before trying to Clothesline him out. Shinn dodges and then Headbutts Setsuna to the spine before entering the ring and nails a Facebuster onto him. (20) Ash from behind enters the ring with a Steel Chair before slamming it onto Shinn's head from behind as the countdown begins.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

Remaining: Simon, Setsuna, Ash, Shinn and Negi.

**Ain't No Stoppin Me Now!**

(Ain't No Stoppin Me by Axel Plays)

"Here comes Simon's No.1 rival, Taiki Kudo, entering at a comfortable No.31!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Despite losing earlier, Taiki has an opportunity to headline Anime Mania if he wins this one." Guilmon said.

(90) Taiki leaps into the ring, dodges Ash's Chair Shot and then nails him down with a Spinning Heel Kick. As Ash gets up, Taiki grabs the chair and slams his face with it before going outside the ring and picks up another chair from under the ring. As Taiki stands on the ring apron, Simon gets up, grabs a chair and hits his rival face first with the chair! (60) Simon goes outside of the ring and sets to Irish Whip Taiki onto the Steel Step, but Taiki reverses it, sending Simon onto the Steel Step instead. After slamming Simon onto the ring post, Taiki throws him into the ring before entering the ring with a Steel Chair.

(35) Taiki gives a chair to Setsuna as he and Taiki nails Simon with a Con-Chair-To. Setsuna then proceeds to slam Taiki with the chair, but Taiki manages to use the chair as his shield. The two then had a chair fight until Taiki hits Setsuna to the spine before hitting a DDT head first onto the chair as the countdown begins.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

Remaining: Simon, Setsuna, Ash, Shinn, Negi and Taiki.

(Next Big Thing by Jim Johnston Plays)

"What? WHAT?" Guilmon asked in shock.

"AWF has signed UFC Former Champion Brock Lesnar, in the Anime Form of… DOMON KASSHU!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Domon, the King of Hearts, has been signed to AWF! Here Comes the Pain!" Agumon exclaimed.

(90) Taiki goes for a punch onto Domon, but Domon catches it and then Hip Tosses Taiki away before hitting a Spinning Spinebuster onto Taiki. After hitting a Haymaker onto Negi, he lifts Setsuna up and nails the Sekiha Tenkyoken (F-5) onto him.

"ANSWER ME AWF! THE SCHOOL OF THE UNDEFEATED OF THE EAST!" Domon yelled to the crowd.

"ZENSHIN!" Agumon and the crowd replied.

"KEIRETSU!" Veemon and the crowd replied.

"TEMPA KYORAN!" Guilmon and the crowd replied as Domon Clotheslines Setsuna out of the ring!

"LOOK! THE EAST IS BURNING RED!" everyone chanted after Setsuna's elimination. Domon then raises his hand to the air before looking at Shinn.

"This Hand of Domon's Glows with An Awesome Power!" Veemon shouted.

"It's Burning Grip Tells Him To Defeat Shinn!" Agumon continued.

"Take This! His Love, His Anger and all of his Sorrow! SHINING FINGER SWORD!" the two yelled as Domon goes for the Shining Finger Sword (Mandible Claw) onto Shinn.

"GO! GO! GO!" Domon yelled as the Shining Finger Sword connects on Shinn with the crowd gone nuts with their favorite Gundam pilot beating the hell out of the second most hated Gundam Pilot in history.

"Look at the crowd everyone! They're cheering like crazy…"

"WITH THE HELP OF KYOJI!" Veemon finished what Agumon's trying to say.

(25) Domon picks Shinn up and then throws him out of the ring with the Sekiha Tenkyoken, sending him crashing onto Setsuna as the countdown begins.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

Remaining: Simon, Ash, Negi, Taiki and Domon.

(HONK!)

**GONG!**

Suddenly, the lights goes off as the crowd started to cheer like crazy. Then red lights appears on stage as…

(Rest in Peace by Jim Johnston Plays)

"AWF has signed it's own Phenom, and this Phenom is named Alucard!" Veemon exclaimed.

"First Domon, now Alucard? (I) Fuck(ing Love) This Company!" Guilmon exclaimed.

(45 seconds of longass Undertaker enterance later…)

(45) While Simon handles Taiki and Negi handles Ash, Alucard enters the ring and stares at Domon. The two then circles around each other before the two best pure strikers exchanged blows until Alucard Uppercuts Domon down onto the mat. He then chokes Domon before Chokeslamming him onto the mat.

"You alright?" Alucard asked to Domon.

"No you got to do the Tombstone." Domon replied.

"I'll do Tombstone." Alucard said.

"Did the two just break Kayfabe?" Veemon asked.

(25) Alucard picks Domon up and plants him down with the Tombstone Piledriver. He turns around and saw Negi in front of him as the crowd starts to cheer.

"Undertaker! HBK! Undertaker! HBK!" the crowd exchanged chants to each other.

"Looks like the crowd wants to see an anime version of HBK vs Undertaker here." Veemon said.

Before the countdown begins, the two nails Taiki with a Double Back Body Drop.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

Remaining: Simon, Ash, Negi, Taiki, Domon and Alucard.

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year Plays)

"Enterant No.34, former AWF Shounen Champion, Dekisugi Hidetoshi!" Agumon announced.

"After a long term injury, Dekisugi is back and ready to headline Anime Mania!" Veemon said.

"And look! A student-teacher reunion!" Agumon exclaimed.

(90) Dekisugi and Negi stares at each other before the two get choked by Alucard. The two then kicks Alucard to the gut before planting him down with a Double DDT. Negi then hugs his former AWF Pro before he and Dekisugi gets Speared by Ash. He picks Dekisugi up and throws him over the top rope, but Dekisugi manages to hold on the ropes before lying at the ring apron. Ash then stomps Dekisugi several times until Simon lifts him over the top rope him from behind. Taiki sets to Clotheslines Simon out of the ring only to get Back Body Dropped out of the ring, crashing onto Ash!

"Simon has eliminated Taiki! Simon has eliminated his rival!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Now it's 2-2 in their rivalry game!" Veemon continued.

(35) Taiki, pissed off, decided to pull Simon's legs and pulled him out of the ring before throwing him onto the barricade. While he proceeds to beat the crap out of Simon, Domon picks Alucard up only to receive an Eye Rake before Alucard nails him with a Swinging Neckbreaker. Dekisugi gets up and gets choked by Alucard as Alucard then Chokeslams him. (20) He picks Negi up and received several chops to the chest before Negi plants him down with a Forearm Smash as the countdown begins.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1"

Remaining: Simon, Negi, Domon and Alucard.

(HONK!)

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

"Five numbers away from No.40, here comes Nobita Nobi!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"After a long term injury, Nobita is set to headline Anime Mania!" Veemon said.

"Let's Go Cena! Cena sucks!" the crowd chanted to Nobita while Negi's students were heard chanting "Fuck him up Sensei! Fuck him up!" several times.

(90) Nobita and Negi exchanged blows until Nobita goes for his signature Five Moves of Doom. (70) He then lifts Negi up and sets for the Attitude Adjustment, Alucard chokes him as Nobita releases Negi from the AA attempt. Alucard goes for a Chokeslam, but Nobita manages to go behind Alucard, Chop Blocks his legs and then locks the vampire with the STF. (50) Negi gets up, turns around and gets lifted by Domon as Domon plants him down with the Sekiha Tenkyoken.

(45) Domon picks Dekisugi up only to receive an European Uppercut as Dekisugi quickly nails him with a Neckbreaker. He then climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for a Frog Splash, but Domon lifts his knees, causing Dekisugi to crash onto the knees instead. Nobita releases Alucard from the submission and goes after Domon only to eat the Shining Finger Sword instead. Negi quickly gets up and nails a Superkick onto Domon's face. (20) Dekisugi grabs Negi and then plants him down with the Killswitch as the countdown begins.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

Remaining: Simon, Negi, Domon, Alucard, Nobita and Dekisugi.

**WOO WOO WOO! YOU KNOW IT!**

(Radio by Jim Johnston)

"Here comes the Nippon Champion, Ryo Akiyama!" Veemon announced.

"If that goofball headlines Anime Mania, I swear it's PPV Buy Rates are going to be way lower than WCW's Starcade." Guilmon said.

(90) Ryo slides into the ring only to get stomped several times by Dekisugi. He picks Ryo up and Irish Whips him onto the ropes before trying to lift him up as Ryo hangs on the ropes. Alucard then pulls a 'Dead Man getting up' before standing up and lifts Dekisugi out of the ring from behind! Ryo who manages to hold on the ropes stands at the ring apron only to get choked by Alucard before Alucard Chokeslams him out of the ring!

"Alucard has just eliminated the Nippon Champion!" Agumon exclaimed.

"I told you! This guy is worse than Santino! He's pathedic!" Guilmon mocked.

(60) Alucard turns around and received an Attitude Adjustment by Nobita before Simon enters the ring and nails Nobita with a Flying Forearm Smash. He then Hip Tosses Nobita several times before hitting him with a Flapjack and then locks him on the Giga Drill Breaker. (40) As Domon is on the corner, Negi nails a Running Battering Ram onto him and as Domon moves forward, Negi bounces off the ropes and Bulldogs him. He then went to the corner, stomps his leg several times and nails Simon with a Sweet Chin Music! (20) Negi grabs Alucard's legs and gets caught in the Hell's Gate.

"Hell's Gate locked in! Alucard is choking Negi alive!" Guilmon exclaimed as the countdown begins.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

Remaining: Simon, Negi, Domon, Alucard and Nobita

(HONK!)

**Keep on ROLLIN ROLLIN ROLLIN ROLLIN!**

**ROLLIN ROLLIN ROLLIN ROLLIN! **

**ROLLIN ROLLIN ROLLIN ROLLIN!**

(Rollin by Limp Bizkit Plays)

"A biker? AWF hired a biker?" Veemon asked.

"Not just any biker, a teacher! Great Teacher Onizuka!" Guilmon answered as Onizuka appears on stage riding a bike a la American Badass Undertaker.

"Onizuka, famous for his clean and picture perfect German Suplexes, are ready to punish any deliquient in AWF!" Agumon exclaimed.

(30 Seconds of Motorcycle ride to the ring later…)

(60) Simon goes after Onizuka only to get punched down to the mat before picking Nobita up and nails an Inverted Atomic Drop onto him followed with his signature German Suplex. He then Big Boots Simon before turning around and stares at Domon. (40) The two badasses exchanged blows until Onizuka catches Domon's fist, lifts him on a Fireman's Carry and then drops him onto the mat. Alucard, after choking the living hell out of Negi, gets up and chokes Onizuka only to have Onizuka choking him as well. Onizuka kicks Alucard to the gut, lifts him up and throws him out with the Last Ride as the countdown begins!

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

Remaining: Simon, Negi, Domon, Nobita and Onizuka.

(Basic Thugamonics by John Cena Plays)

"Here's someone that Onizuka could use as a punching bag." Veemon said.

"Masaru Daimon the Digimon Puncher of Thuganomics! And it looks like he's throwing a rap song for Onizuka." Agumon said.

(insert random rap song lyrics that makes fun out of Onizuka that I can't make due to not interested in rap here. And let Masaru steal 45 seconds singing it before entering the ring)

(45) Masaru and Onizuka proceeds to exchange blows like real mens with neither of them seem to losing. (30) While Simon Foot Chokes Nobita on the corner, Onizuka slams his knees onto Masaru's gut before going for the Last Ride. But Masaru counters with a Back Body Drop before lifting Onizuka up and nails the FU onto him. Masaru turns around and receiving a Belly to Belly Suplex by Simon. As the countdown begins and Masaru is sitting on the corner along with Nobita, Simon nails both of them with a Baseball Slide.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

Remaining: Simon, Negi, Domon, Nobita, Onizuka and Masaru

(HONK!)

**AWESOME!**

(I Came To Play by Downstait Plays)

"Wait a minute?" Agumon asked in shock.

"The Awesome One Giant Takashi is on No. 39! Lucky number to him!" Guilmon cheered.

"Hold on a minute? Should there be one more new guy entering at No. 39?" Veemon asked.

"I have no idea what's going on, and Giant enters the ring with a Golden Brass Knuckles!" Agumon replied.

(90) Giant enters the ring and punches Simon square to the face with the Golden Brass Knuckles. He then punches Domon with the Knuckles before going to do the same to Onizuka. But Onizuka catches Giant's fist and punches him to the gut before grabbing the Brass Knuckles away from Giant and then throws it away… to the corner where Nobita and Masaru were sitting. Giant then sits on the corner begging to mercy as Onizuka sets to pick him up. Masaru quickly gets up and Low Blows Onizuka from behind.

"Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh!" the commentators shouted.

"Well, there goes Onizuka's dream to have sex with teenage girls." Guilmon said.

Masaru picks Onizuka up and throws him over the top rope with Onizuka hanging on the top ropes. Masaru picks up the Golden Brass Knuckles, wears it and slams Onizuka's head with it, sending him leg first to elimination! (45) Masaru picks Giant up only to receive a kick to the nuts as Giant quickly throws him over the top rope.

"I'M ELIMINATING BADASSES BABY!" Giant screamed to the crowd as the crowd boos.

(30) He then saw Nobita getting up on a corner and sets to punch him with the Knuckles. But Nobita dodges it, causing Giant to punch the top turnbuckle instead. Nobita then nails a Belly to Back Suplex onto Giant before hitting the Five Knuckle Shuffle. (20) Nobita then goes for the Attitude Adjustment, but Giant slips away, kicks Nobita to the nuts and plants him down with the Skull Crushing Finale as the countdown begins.

"Who's the enterant No. 40? Agumon asked.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

Remaining: Simon, Negi, Domon, Nobita and Giant.

(Cult of Personality by Living Colour Plays)

"You kidding?" Guilmon asked in shock.

"No. 40, one of the AWF losers who came back to hunt Nobita, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Agumon announced.

"Please please don't team up with Giant." Veemon begged.

As Tsuna enters the ring, Giant asked him to team up in order to eliminate Nobita. Giant then offers a handshake to Tsuna in with Tsuna accepts…

… until Tsuna lifts him up and plants him down with the GTS!

"Thank God Tsuna isn't stupid enough to team up with Giant." Veemon said in relief.

He picks Giant up and throws him over the top rope out of the ring. He then Back Body Drops Domon out of the ring, crashing onto Giant!

"Tsuna has eliminated 2 mens!" Agumon exclaimed.

"And now we're in the Final 4! Simon from No. 1, Negi from No. 30, Nobita from No. 35 and Tsuna from No. 40!" Veemon continued.

Simon, Negi, Nobita and Tsuna stands at their corners before looking at each other. Tsuna gives a 'Go To Sleep' taunt, Simon gives an 'I'll Cut Your Throat' taunt, Nobita gives a 'U Can't See Me' taunt and Negi gives them a DX Clutch Chops which has 'SUCK IT!' written all over it before Negi goes after Simon while Tsuna goes after Nobita. After respectively stomping Simon and Nobita, Negi and Tsuna exchanged chops until Negi Irish Whips Tsuna to the ropes. As Tsuna bounces off the ropes, Negi sets for a Back Body Drop, but Tsuna stops in his tracks and kicks Negi to the face, pushing him to the ropes. Tsuna then sets to Clothesline Negi out of the ring, but Negi pushes Tsuna away with his legs before Negi Chop Blocks his leg and locks him on the Sharpshooter.

"You screwed Bret! You screwed Bret!" the crowd chanted to Negi.

Simon kicks Nobita to the gut and then proceeds to nail the Three Amigos onto him. After Clotheslining Negi down to the mat, Simon climbs the top turnbuckle and nails Nobita with the Diving Headbutt. Tsuna, after Uppercutting Negi and knocks him down with a High Kick to the Jaw, lifts Simon up and sets for the GTS. But Simon slips away and nails Tsuna with a Russian Leg Sweep. Simon picks Tsuna up and throws him over the top rope with Tsuna holding on. As Tsuna stands on the ring apron, Simon moves towards him only to get a Headbutt to the gut and before Tsuna could even enter the ring, Nobita Shoulder Tackles him out of the ring!

"Nobita has eliminated his former rookie!" Agumon exclaimed. Then as Nobita turns around, Negi Superkicks him to the ropes before Clotheslining him out of the ring.

"Negi has eliminated Nobita!" Veemon exclaimed. Negi then turns around and received a Dropkick by Simon, pushing him over the top rope with him hanging on the ropes. As Simon stands at the ring apron, Negi goes for a Running Clothesline, but Simon dodges it and Headbutts Negi to the spine before picking him up and Suplexes him over the top rope, crashing onto both Nobita and Tsuna!

"He done it! He done it! Simon has won the Anime Rumble!" Agumon exclaimed.

"The winner of the 2012 Anime Rumble Match, Simon the Digger!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers loudly.

"I can't believe it! Simon has pulled a Benoit on us by winning the Rumble from No.1! And pulled a new record for lasting for more than an Hour!" Agumon continued.

"And now Simon shall advance to Anime Mania and headline it against the AWF Shounen Champion!" Veemon added.

"Among all the people that could win this Rumble, it has to be Simon? Screw this! This is a disaster!" Guilmon complainted.

"Looks at Simon's face. Tired, yet happy and shocked by this victory!" Veemon pointed.

"Ladies and gentlemen with Simon's victory and new guys on the block, what will happen tomorrow on AWF?" Agumon asked.

"Until then, this is the Digimon Trio signing off!" Veemon announced.

The shows ends with Simon climbs the top turnbuckle before pointing at the Anime Mania II sign as fireworks goes off on the sign.

…

Match Results:

Elrics def. Winchesters

Tohru def. Ruki and Haruhi (retains AWF Shoujo Championship)

Hirokazu and Kenta def. Sohma Dynasty (retains AWF Tag Team Championship)

Ryo def. Lockon and Toriko (retains AWF Nippon Championship)

Kouji def. Suneo, Taiki and Gon (retains AWF Shounen Championship)

Simon the Digger wins AWF Anime Rumble (shall headline Anime Mania II to face the AWF Shounen Champion)

A/N: Whew! There you have it, Anime Rumble! Man I'm run out of juice after writing this.

Now with Simon winning the Rumble and the new guys making their presence felt, what will happen next?

Please Review!

P.S: Here are the list of animes I've watched for the past months and then gets signed to AWF (Thanks to you guys who keep demanding new talents. Now can I watch animes without being forced to sign them to AWF?):

Sousei no Aquarion (Apollo) (Haven't watch EVOL yet)

Macross Frontier (Alto) (Yeah yeah call me a homo)

Eureka 7 (Renton) (Haven't watch AO yet)

G Gundam (Domon)

Gundam Seed/ Seed Destiny (Shinn) (And I'm not going to bring in You-Know-Who or Jesus (censored) to avoid him stealing the spotlight from Shinn)

Gundam AGE (Flit) (Kinda hard to choose which Asuno fits well for AWF. But in the end I've decided to use Flit instead of Asemu and Kio since I have a storyline starring him, Shinn and Domon. Oh and this is him after Yurin's death. Wait? I spoiled you? Go watch it already!) (And yeah yeah call me a pedobear for liking a series with childish art style)

Great Teacher Onizuka (Onizuka)

Black Lagoon (Rock)

Hellsing (Alucard)

To Aru Majutsu no Index (Touma and Accelerator)

Midori Days (Seiji) (If WWE can have a one legged wrestler, why can't AWF have a guy with a girl as his hand?)

Kaichou wa Maid Sama! (Usui)

Persona 4 The Animation (Yu) (Yeah yeah it's a video game. But guess what suckas? It's an anime adaptation!)

Oh and I've two more animes which I will reveal on the next chapter. Who? Find out soon!

P.S.S: Would you mind if I take a week break from writing AWF? I think the Anime Rumble is effecting my health and writing abillity.


	61. AWF Gattai 41

Alright! After a well deserved break from writing, I'm back for the Road to Anime Mania!

Man the Fiction Wrestling Industry is dead silent during my absence. Maybe it has something to do with I don't know… SUMMER'S OVER AND SCHOOL'S BACK?

For me, Real Life keep eating my free time like Pac-Man eating his foods. But don't worry, I won't abandon AWF! I will finish Anime Mania and then went on a 3 Month Hiatus (like what JC 619 did) while thinking 'Should I make a 3rd Season?'.

Disclaimer: Nazirul owns no one.

…

(Promo)

"_Ladies and gentlemen it is time for the AWF Anime Rumble Match!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers._

_(Shows Simon the Digger entering the ring at No.1)_

"_Taiki, you may laugh at me for having to start the Anime Rumble at No.1, but here's a fact for ya." _

_(Shows Simon eliminating Rock) _

"_I realised my rules and I accept it. I will start the match at No.1 with no complaints or whinings!" _

_(Shows Simon holding on the ropes)_

"_Guess what Taiki? If you think you can laugh at me if I got my ass eliminated at the first minute, think again."_

_(shows Simon eliminating Apollo)_

"_At the Anime Rumble, I will survive and clear the whole thing!"_

_(shows Simon eliminating Daisuke)_

"_I don't care who's in the Rumble! Old guys or new guys? I don't care!"_

_(shows Taiki entering at No.31)_

"_Because at the Anime Rumble, I'll shut your mouth and win the whole thing!"_

_(shows Simon eliminating Taiki)_

"_Simon has eliminated Taiki! Simon has eliminated his rival!" Agumon exclaimed._

"_Now it's 2-2 in their rivalry game!" Veemon continued._

…

_Just Who The Hell Do You Think I Am?" _

_(shows Simon with Nobita, Tsuna and Negi in the Final 4)_

_As Tsuna stands on the ring apron, Simon moves towards him only to get a Headbutt to the gut and before Tsuna could even enter the ring, Nobita Shoulder Tackles him out of the ring!_

"_Nobita has eliminated his former rookie!" Agumon exclaimed. Then as Nobita turns around, Negi Superkicks him to the ropes before Clotheslining him out of the ring._

"_Negi has eliminated Nobita!" Veemon exclaimed. Negi then turns around and received a Dropkick by Simon, pushing him over the top rope with him hanging on the ropes. As Simon stands at the ring apron, Negi goes for a Running Clothesline, but Simon dodges it and Headbutts Negi to the spine before picking him up and Suplexes him over the top rope, crashing onto both Nobita and Tsuna!_

"_He done it! He done it! Simon has won the Anime Rumble!" Agumon exclaimed._

_(shows Simon pointing his finger at the 'Anime Mania II' sign)_

…

(To Be Loved by Papa Roach Plays as the intro to AWF)

"Welcome everyone to AWF, 24 hours after an amazing Anime Rumble where careers were build and one careers has reached the heavens!" Veemon greeted. "We're your hosts Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon the Digimon Trio!" he introduced.

"We're live in Phillidelphia and tonight, we're not in the night's arena!" Agumon said.

"Instead, we're live in the ECW Arena, where the ECW Mutants play!" Veemon continued.

"I hate this place. I smell beer already from these retarded audience." Guilmon complainted.

"Shut up will you? This is a perfect place for me to test my Joey Styles talking skill." Veemon countered.

(Ignited by T.M Revolution Plays)

Shinn Asuka and Flit Asuno appears on stage with their respective girlfriends (Lunamaria and Emily) as the ECW Mutants rained boos on them.

"Oh what a way to kick start the show with boos from the Mutants!" Veemon said.

"Last night Shinn and Flit makes their debut and needless to say they're not quite welcomed by the Internet smarks." Agumon explained.

"Of course I mean Shinn is from the Worst Gundam series ever made while Flit is from a series where the character designs are like those from Inazuma Eleven!" Veemon explained futher.

"Or Pokemon." Guilmon said.

As they entered the ring, with Shinn holding the mic, the Mutants continued to rain boos on them.

"Well…" the Mutants interupted Shinn by chanting 'Fuck You Shinn!' several times. "Shut the hell up!" he yelled as the Mutants boos. "You don't understand my situation!" as he continued the crowd started to chant 'Emo!' on him. "I was surposed to be someone better! I was surposed to develop into someone decent! But then **He **came in and stole my spotlight! I was almost close to become the next Kamile but thanks to **Him,** I got screwed!" the Mutants refuses to accept what Shinn is saying. "And that's why I'm here! I want to fix myself! I'm tired of getting hated for no good reason! Don't you realise how much pain I've to go through? Losing my family (his parents and Mayu)? My former Girlfriend (Stella)? Don't you understand?" as Shinn finished the crowd continues to boo him. Filt then grabs the mic from Shinn.

"You know Shinn, both of us are the same." Before Flit could even continue, the crowd started to chant 'Pedobait!' multiple times to him. "Despite creating a Gundam of my own, I lost my mother burried under a burning rubble, I saw people died right in front of my face and then… I… (breaks down) I lost a girl who I swore to protect (Yurin)!" he cried as the Mutants continued to show no mercy by booing them.

"Flit…" Emily said.

"Give us a chance to fix ourselves damnit!" Flit yelled as the Mutants booed while chanting 'Get The Fuck Out!' several times.

(Next Big Thing by Jim Johnston Plays)

Domon Kasshu appears on stage with the Mutants abselutely gone wild.

"Another Gundam pilot making his debut last night and unlike Flit and Shinn, Domon has stole the show." Veemon said.

"He's not Bright Noa but I hope we could see Domon knocking some sence on Shinn and Flit by slapping them." Agumon hoped.

Domon then enters the ring with a mic on his hand as the crowd chanted 'King of Hearts!' several times.

"Man I love the ECW Arena!" Domon said as the crowd cheers. "And what do we have here? Two broken guys and their girlfriends who serves only to give birth to babies." He joked as the crowd laugh with both Lunamaria and Emily being annoyed. "I was just joking. Seriously guys your emoness is ruining the atmosphere. I mean this is the ECW Arena, where the fans shall do Metalica a favor and sing their songs by theirselves! Not a Linkin Park emo consert!" he shouted as the crowd cheers while chanting 'E-C-DUB!'.

"What do you know about us huh?" Shinn asked to Domon.

"Let's see. You two lost your family. Whoop-de-do, I lost my mom and I was forced to kill my brother. You lost your girlfriends? Fortunately for me Rain's still alive and waiting for me. And guess what? Despite people who I know died in front of me, I didn't go emo? Did I go emo when my master died? (Master Asia) No! Because I'm the King of Hearts!" he shouted in confidence as the Mutants cheers.

"Who cares about an old geezer who nearly put humanity into extiction all for the freaking trees!?" Flit interupted as the Mutants boos. Domon went towards Fit and grabs his collar.

"Don't you ever call my Master an old geezer." Domon warned before dropping Flit. "Back to business, since you guys are broken emos, I would like to offer you guys something. How about you two becoming students of the School of Master Asia? If you join, you're be fixed in no time" he offered as the Mutants cheers.

"No thanks." Shinn rejected as the Mutants boos. "Why should we trust you anyway? You're not even a Gundam pilot! I mean your Gundam isn't a Gundam, it's a Super Robot!" he continued with the boos continued as well.

"Well then suit yourself. But I'm sure someday, we'll cross paths again." Domon said before leaving Shinn and Flit.

"If I were Shinn, I would have accepted the offer already!" Veemon said.

"Me too. It would be great if I could summon the Burger King with a Pepper Breath after studying under the School of Master Asia." Guilmon said.

"Glad we have something in common man." Veemon said.

"And well before the show our GM has announced that our next PPV shall feature 3 Elimination Chamber Matches just like what happened at Go With The Flow months ago." Agumon said.

"And due to that, we shall have 6 Qualifying Matches, 2 per Division. Winner gets in, loser gets out." Veemon explained simplely. "Now that the 'Emo Boyz and the Baby Creating Girls' are out let's start the Qualifiers!" he ordered.

"The following is the Shoujo Division Qualifying Match set for one fall!" Laura announced as she gets interupted by…

(You're Not Enough for Me by Jim Johnston Plays)

… Haruhi Suzumiya appears on stage with the Mutants burrying her with boos.

"Oh come on! Not her again!" Agumon complainted.

"How many time we have to see Haruhi's face again?" Veemon asked.

"Boo boo boo, quit booing! You just jealous because your wifes are not as hot as me!" Haruhi mocked as the Mutants booed. "Anyway I would like to demand another title shot! I lost last night because of Ruki! Had I face Tohru one on one, I could win the title!" as she finished the Mutants started to chant 'You're a crackwhore!' to her. "And I'm not leaving the ring until I got one!" she threated.

"Err Haruhi? Are you sure about that?" Veemon asked as Haruhi looks around and saw the Mutants… holding chairs.

"Wha… what are you losers looking at?" she asked as the Mutants get set to throw chairs at her as she immidiately gets out of the ring. As the Mutants boos and mocks Haruhi while she's on the enterance ramp…

(MacMilitant by Jim Johnston Plays)

… GM Nazirul appears on stage with the Mutants chanting 'Tag Team Match!' to him.

"Finally our GM is here! Get rid of Haruhi!" Veemon demanded.

"Alright playas! No I'm not making a Tag Team Match. Instead, since many people at home around the world and here are getting sick of Haruhi's face on every single title matches, I've decided to… **BAN **her from the Qualifiers!" Nazirul announced as the Mutants cheer wildly while Haruhi complaints to Nazirul. "Sorry girl but you have too many shots. Enough is enough! It's time for a change!" he shouted as the Mutants cheers while chanting 'Owen Hart!' several times before an angry Haruhi leaves him.

(WWE Mickie James Theme)

"Introducing first, from Odaiba, Japan, the 'Child of Light', Hikari Yagami!" Laura announced as the Mutants… boos?

"As expected these Mutants hates Digimon 02 due to tons of Plot Holes, zero Character Development, the infamous Christmas Episode and the 'Sora married Yamato' thing." Veemon said.

"Does that mean they hate you?" Guilmon asked.

"Heck no! I'm the Digimon equalvent to Joey Styles! No way these Mutants are going to boo me right? Right?" Veemon asked back while sweating.

"And her opponent, making her debut..." Nazirul announced.

(Take It Shake It by Sugar Plays)

"… residing in the US all the way from Japan, representing the Kaleido Stage, Sora Nagino!" Nazirul finished as Sora appears with massive cheers.

"VGWA might have Sora from Kingdom Hearts, XCW might have Sora from Digimon Adventure, but AWF have Sora from Kaleido Star!" Veemon exclaimed.

"You serious? Kaleido Star? Our GM hired a clown?" Guilmon asked before bursted off laughing.

"Stop laughing! Kaleido Stage is not a clown show!" Veemon replied.

(Bell Rings)

Hikari and Sora circles around the ring as the crowd started to chant 'Let's Go Sora!" several times with the two girls locking on the Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Hikari manages to lock Sora on a Side Headlock. Sora manages to break away by Elbow Tackling Hikari to the gut several times before hitting a Flying Forearm Smash onto her. She then Arm Drags Hikari before jumping through her Clothesline and delivers a Chick Kick onto her. She then nails Hikari with a Standing Moonsault before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Hikari kicks out.

Sora picks Hikari up only to get pushed to the turnbuckle by an Uppercut. Hikari then proceeds to nail Sora with several Battering Rams before climbing the top turnbuckle and punches Sora's face several times with the crowd counting it. She then placed Sora on the top turnbuckle before climbing the turnbuckle and sets for a Superplex. But Sora managed to punch Hikari's spine several times before pushing her off the top turnbuckle. As Hikari gets up, Sora stands at the top turnbuckle and nails her with a Missile Dropkick. Sora went towards Hikari only to receive a surprise Roll Up Pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Sora kicks out.

Hikari dodges Sora's Clothesline before kicking her to the gut and plants her down with a Twist of Fate. She then climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for the Diving Light (Diving Moonsault) onto Sora. Sora however managed to get her knees up, causing Hikari to crash onto the knees. Sora gets up and waits for Hikari to get up. As she gets up, Sora bounces off the ropes and nails Hikari with the Lie Detector (R-Truth's finisher) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Sora Nagino!" Laura announced as the Mutants cheers while clapping their hands.

"What a debut by Sora! Already secured a spot into the Elimination Chamber!" Veemon exclaimed.

"And the Mutants and loving this match, despite hating on Hikari earlier." Agumon said. Back in the ring we can see Sora assisting Hikari to get up before the two girls hugged each other in respect.

(Backstage)

"Travis here! Man the ECW Arena's backstage is so dusty! I wish Vince didn't kill ECW years ago. Anyway please welcome my guest at this time, Taiki Kudo!" he announced as the Mutants boos. "Taiki last night…"

"Yeah yeah I know. Heck, the entire world knows it already! Simon won the Rumble correct?" Taiki guessed as Travis nods. "Well Simon, I can't believe I'm saying this, but congrats. You make your promise and you've fullfilled it. Sadly for you, you won't be celebrating your victory. Tonight, I'll see you in the ring." he said before leaving Travis.

(Ring)

"The following is a Nippon Division Qualifiying Match set for one fall!" Laura announced as the Mutants cheers.

(This is a Test by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Introducing first, from Academy City, Touma Kamijou!" Laura announced as the Mutants boos him.

"Fukou Da." Veemon said.

"Fukou Da indeed. Having to fight in the ECW Arena filled with Mutants hating the To Aru light novels for having too many lolis connected to it's plot." Agumon said.

(Nightmare by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And his opponent, residing in Inaba, Yu Narukami!" Laura announced as the Mutants cheers.

"Fukou Da!" Touma yelled.

"Sorry Touma. Tonight you're going to face the anime version of the Sandman." Veemon said.

"I'm surprised that these Mutants didn't kill us for not using Metalica's Enter Sandman as his theme." Agumon said.

"I doubt that Yu is like the Sandman. Dude is always silent." Guilmon said.

(after a Sandman like enterance later…)

"Ladies and gentlemen I've received words that since we're in the ECW Arena, all matches for tonight are No DQ!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers wildly with Touma yelling 'Fukou Da!' clearly.

"Sorry Touma! When you're in the Land of Extreme, you're alone baby!" Veemon mocked.

(Bell Rings)

Yu goes for a Singapore Cane shot onto Touma, but Touma punches the Cane away before kicking Yu to the gut and then beats him until he's lying on the mat. He grabs Yu's legs only to get pushed away as Yu quickly rolls out of the ring. Touma follows before picking him up only to receive an Eye Rake as Yu slams Touma's face onto the ring post. Yu then enters the ring before picking up the Cane. As Touma rolls into the ring, Yu quickly hits his back with it several times before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Touma kicks out.

Yu rolls out of the ring before re-entering with a ladder. He then placed the ladder on Touma's back before climbing the top turnbuckle and nails him with the Rolling Rock. He then grabs his Cane and waits for Touma to stand up. As Touma stands up and before he could turn around, Yu nails him with the White Russian Leg Sweep. As Yu grabs Touma's leg, Touma manages to kick Yu to the nuts with his other legs before punching Yu with his Imagine Breaker hand.

"I think Touma had just negated Yu's Persona." Guilmon said.

Touma lifts Yu up and nails him with the Imagine Breaker (Test Grade) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Touma Kamijou!" Laura announced as the Mutants boos.

"And whoever thought Touma is not going to survive a second in the ECW Arena?" Guilmon asked.

"Touma might be fortunate to beat Yu tonight, but unfortunately he has to face the wrath of the Elimination Chamber 4 weeks from now." Agumon said.

"Well ladies and gentlemen we have three confrontations for tonight! First, Nobita Nobi shall confront his former abandoned rookie Sawada Tsunayoshi. Then, Simon the Digger and Taiki Kudo shall confront each other after last night's Rumble…"

(Backstage)

We can see Takeru Takaishi heading to the ring.

"… and lastly after Ash's surprise return despite being fired last year, Takeru decided to call out Ash tonight. We shall find out right after this messages! Don't leave the SyFy channel!" Veemon announced.

"We're in SyFy?" Guilmon asked.

"I thought we're in the USA Network?" Agumon asked.

(Commercial Break)

(Ring)

(No More Words by Endeverafter Plays)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, Takeru Takaishi!" Laura announced as Takeru appears on stage with the Mutants, like what happened to Hikari earlier, boos him.

"Come on! Don't tell me these Mutants hates Digimon 02 so much that they prefer Pokemon instead!?" Veemon asked in surprise.

"More like not only these guys hates Takeru for being a Digimon 02 Character, but also this company's version of Jeff Hardy." Agumon explained.

"And we all know smarks like these Mutants **HATES** Jeff Hardy due to a lot of bullshit involving him and drugs." Guilmon added.

As Takeru stands in the middle of the ring with a mic on his hands, the fans started to chant 'Rehab!' to him.

"Look… hate me all you want. Hate my series all you want. Hell, hate Hikari all you want! Because right now, I'm focused on one thing. And that thing is Ash Ketchum." The Mutants began to boo at the mention of Ash's name. "Ash Ketchum, last year I got rid of you and this year you've returned despite the fact that AWF doesn't need you anymore. So let me ask you this: Why would you return last night anyway?" he asked. "Well then come here and answer my question!" he called as the Mutants chanted 'Come Out Bitch!'.

**You Think You Know Me?**

(Metalingus by Alter Bridge Plays)

"And here comes Digimon's No.1 Public Enemy." Veemon said as Ash appears on stage, receiving boos from the Mutants.

"Both Ash and Takeru are hated tonight. I've a felling that they had good taste in wrestling and animes." Agumon said.

Ash enters the ring with a mic as the Mutants chants 'Fuck You Edge!' to him.

"Surprised to see me again TJ? Whoops, I mean TK. Oh wait! I forgot that your dub name is forbidden in this company. What's your real name? Oh yeah! Takeru Takai**shit**!" Ash mocked as the Mutants boos.

"Very funny… **Ass** Ket**cum**!" Takeru mocked back as the Mutants cheers. "Why are you here anyway? Didn't I get rid of you last year?" he asked.

"Oh Takeru, you're such a dumbass despite getting older unlike me who's still a 10 Years Old for years. You may have beaten me last year, but I won't sit around and get myself turned fat by eating potato chips 24/7. You see, when you defeated me, I was embarassed after getting my ass whooped by a Digimon character. And since I've nothing to do these days and I still hold grudges to Digimon, I've decided to return and going to kick your Digital ass." He answered as the Mutants boos while chanting 'You Suck Dick!'.

"Really? You came back to whoop my ass because of these Digimon vs Pokemon thing again? Come on! I'm sick of this thing!" Takeru said.

"Sick? Or scared of getting your ass kicked?" Ash asked. "Last year the only reason why I lost was because of my rival backstabbing the entire Pokemon world. But this year, with him on Animated, I'm going to kick your ass fair and square." He continued.

"What you're saying is, you want to end this dumb rivalry for good?" Takeru asked as Ash nods. "Well why didn't you say so? Let's do it in front of these ECW Mutants!" he added as the Mutants cheers.

"No no no no no. I'm not going to face you in a free show. Instead, at AWF's next PPV, it's you and me got it?" Ash challenged as the Mutants booed.

"Sounds good. And promise me once the PPV over, we won't face each other again." Takeru said.

"Well about that…" Ash then hits Takeru with his mic before delivering a Beatdown as referee tries to pull Ash away from Takeru. "Even if you beat me, the Digimon vs Pokemon rivalry shall live forever! This I swear!" Ash swored while getting pulled away from the ring.

"So it's settled. At the next PPV Ash and Takeru shall face off in an Anime Mania Rematch." Guilmon said.

"Does anyone getting sick of this Digimon vs Pokemon thing? Can't we just move on and focus on the titles?" Veemon asked.

"Sadly God hs created Digimons and Pokemons to be rivals for enternity. Kinda like those Arabians and Jews." Agumon answered.

(Backstage)

We can see Apollo looking at a table with a bowl of 24 balls on it.

"Any one of the balls shall grant to a Qualifiying Match for either the Nippon or Shounen division huh? Well then." Apollo said to himself before picking up a ball. "You kidding? Nippon Division? I deserve better!" he complainted as another hand were seen picking up a ball.

"Woohoo! SHounen Division qualifiers!"

The camera then shows… Renton Thurston as the Mutants cheers.

"Give me that ball!" Apollo demanded.

"No way! You have one already!" Renton refused.

"Oh no! I'm not going to be in some Second Division!" Apollo refused as well before attacking Renton. As the two brawled, Alto Saotome appears on the scene and pulls Apollo away from Renton.

"Let go of me you damn Princess!" Apollo ordered.

"Princess? How dare you!" Alto shouted as he pushes Apollo onto Renton before picking the glass bowl from the table and slams it onto Apollo's face. But Apollo manages to move away as Alto hits Renton instead.

"What the hell is going on here?" Nazirul asked as he was shocked after looking at the situation. "I don't care if this is the ECW Arena! This place is a mess! Fine, you know what? Let me put you three in a Triple Threat Match! Whoever gets the pin gets into the Shounen Division, the guy who got pinned qon't go anywhere while the guy who didn't get pinned gets the Nippon Division. Got it?" he asked as the three nods. "Now get out of here! And where the hell are the goddamn medics!"

(Ring)

"This is a Shounen Division Qualifiying Match set for one fall!" Laura announced as the Mutants cheers.

**AWESOME!**

(I Came To Play by Downstait Plays)

"Introducing first, from Nerima, Japan, Giant Takashi!" Laura announced as the Mutants burries him with boos.

"Alright! The must see, Must See, MUST SEE Future AWF Shounen Champion!" Guilmon cheered.

"I think you're the only idiot who would cheer for Giant." Veemon said.

"Screw the haters! Giant has the potential to boost ratings! Boost sales!" Guilmon cheered.

**Keep On Rollin Rollin Rollin Rollin!**

(Rollin by Limp Bizkit Plays)

"And his opponent, hooking teenage girls nationwide, Eikichi Onizuka!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers loudly.

"Alright! A fan favorite to whoop Giant's ass!" Veemon cheered.

"No no no! (slams table) Goddamnit Nazirul!" Guilmon screamed.

(Bell Rings)

Onizuka sets to lock on Giant, but Giant rolls our of the ring instead, causing the Mutants to call Giant 'Coward'. After yelling 'Shut up!' to one of the Mutants, Giant slides into the ring and gets his back stomped multiple times by Onizuka. As the crowd chants 'Fuck em up Onizuka fuck em up!', Onizuka nails Giant's back side of the head with a Knee Drop before picking him up and Irish Whips him to the ropes. As Giant bounces off the ropes, Onizuka Big Boots him before hitting a Leg Drop followed with a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Giant kicks out.

Onizuka went outside the ring and picks up a Baseball Bat from under the ring. As he's on the ring apron, Giant tackles him out of the ring. He then climbs the top turnbuckle and as Onizuka gets up, Giant goes for a Flying Double Axe Handle. Onizuka picks up the Baseball Bat and swings it onto Giant's arms while he's in mid air. As Giant quickly gets up, Onizuka slams the bat onto Giant's shoulder before dropping it, picks Giant up and sets to Irish Whip him onto the ring post. But Giant reverses the Irish Whip, sending Onizuka crashing onto it instead.

Giant picks up the Baseball Bat and hits Onizuka with it multiple times before throwing him into the ring. He then climbs to the top turnbuckle and as Onizuka gets up, he goes for a Flying Clothesline. Onizuka manages to catch him by choking him before going for a Chokeslam. Giant slips away and landed behind Onizuka before pushing him onto the turnbuckle. After Onizuka bounces off the turnbuckle, Giant goes for the Skull Crushing Finale, but Onizuka manages to Elbow Tackle him to the face, pushing him away. As Giant recovers, Onizuka lifts him up and plants him down with the Last Ride before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Eikichi Onizuka!" Laura announced as the Mutants cheers.

"We finally have a winner, and he's a fan favorite to win the Chamber Match!" Veemon cheered.

"Not fair! Not fair!" Guilmon shouted in protest.

"Well ladies and gentlemen with three more matches on the card and just in case, let's take you back to the Nobita-Tsuna issue." Agumon said.

(Promo)

_October, Week 1_

_Doraemon: This is a Mixed Tag Team Match for the Prince and Princess of Anime Crowns!_

_(shows Nobita and Shizuka making their enterance)_

_Syaoran goes for a Clothesline, but Nobita dodges it before boucing off the ropes and nails 2 Shoulder Tackles, a Fisherman Suplex and a Five Knuckle Shuffle. As he is ready for the Attitude Adjustment, all the sudden…_

_Veemon: Wait a minute!_

_Agumon: What the hell is Tsuna doing?_

_Tsuna climbs on the ring apron before going back to the ring floor as he managed to distract Nobita and the referee. As they're distracted…_

_Agumon: Who's that girl who camed from the audience seats?_

_Veemon: Orange short hair… wait. She's…_

_The girl pulled Shizuka down on the ring floor before Clotheslining her down._

_Veemon: … Kyoko Sasagawa, Tsuna's Love Interest!_

_Agumon: What the hell is she doing? _

_Guilmon: I think she's trying to screw Nobita and Shizuka from this match!_

_As the referee checks on Kyoko and Shizuka and Tsuna goes away from the ring, Nobita gets up and received a kick to the nuts by Syaoran before Syaoran hitting him with a Cross Rhodes. As the referee turned behind, he saw Syaoran pinning Nobita._

_Referee: 1,2,3!_

_Agumon: And now is their turn to get screwed!_

…

_Tsuna: Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention? Allow me to explain why I screwed my own pro and his girlfriend. The reason is simple. He is the most pathedic human being even created by God next after me! I mean you're lazy, not athletic, always gets 0 marks on your exams, blah blah blah. I know that I'm the most hated Shounen Jump main character only behind Naruto and Ichigo according to you American people, and I have a lot of characteristics just like you, but I'm nothing like you! (Crowd Cheers/Boos) When I entered AWF Mirai, and met you who transformed into John Cena, I was expecting myself to be transformed into someone like say The Rock? (Crowd 2 Cheers) But no! Instead you treat me like garbage, not even teaching me one bit of anything involving wrestling which leads me to watch video tapes instead of asking for you to teach me! (Crowd 2 Boos at Nobita) Every week of Mirai is the same! I wait for you to came, you came, I asked you to train me, but you didn't train me because of some 'Business'. You were so busy doing your business that I have no choic but to develop my character and skill using old wrestling tapes. That's right, OLD WRESTLING TAPES! And if those tapes can train me better than you, it's official. A low quality VHS video of WWF has more auqlity that every single John Cena match ever which also includes yours! (Crowd 2 Cheers at Tsuna)_

_Tsuna: I despise you so much that I even ignore you on every match that I had where you were watching me! And I'm also annoys with your Super Cena Bullshit which leads you to clear the ring in a Battle Royal, gain a No.1 Contender for the AWF Shounen Championship and the lastest of all, winning those crowns. (Crowd 2 Boos at Nobita) _

_Tsuna: And thus that's the whole reason why I hate you. You're nothing but a CANCER to AWF! And that cancer… MUST BE CUT AWAY! (Crowd 2 starts to chant WCW/TNA Sting's Name) But sadly I won't be cutting you away because you know why? I quit being your rookie! And I quit AWF Mirai… hell, the entire show for the sake of it! (Crowd Cheers/Boos) Until the posibility that I might return at the 10th PPV, I wish you bad luck in the future! No wait, make it right now!_

…

_January, Week 4:_

"_Gon's going to tap out! Nobita is…"_

_Suddenly, the lights went off as thunder and lightning are heard. _

_"And I heard as were the roar of thunder; and one of the four beasts said come and see. So I saw and I beheld a pale horse, and the name it said of him who rode on it was death. And wherever he went hell followed."_

…

_Pipebomb! Remember me Nobita?_

…

_Look In My Eyes, What Can You See?_

…

_THE CULT OF PERSONALITY!_

_(Cult of Personality by Living Colour Plays)_

"_Who… who's the…" Guilmon asked as…_

"_SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI! He's back!" Agumon exclaimed as Tsuna appears with massive cheers._

"_Nobita's former rookie is back! I can't believe he's one of the lucky losers!" Guilmon exclaimed as Tsuna walked to the ring with Nobita looking at him._

"_The formerly abandoned rookie is back, and he wants to kick his lousy pro's ass!" Agumon exclaimed as Tsuna enters the ring before he and Nobita stands in the middle of the ring and and intensely stares at each other._

(Backstage)

"Travis again and my guest for this time, Sora Nagino!" Travis announced as the Mutants cheers. "Sora earlier you've defeated Hikari Yagami to advance to the Elimination Chamber. How does it feel?" he asked.

"Quite excited! At first I was worried if I would lose to someone more experinced. But thank God I managed to pull a win! Thanks for the match Hikari, you're awesome! As for me, I'm going from performing in the Kaleido Stage to entering the Satan's Structure known as the Elimination Chamber! Oh I can't wait!" Sora said excitedly until Haruhi appears with the Mutants booing her.

"Seriously? Is this what AWF Shoujo Division being reduced into? One of the Contenders for the title is a Circus Performer for God's sake! Hell, you're not as attractive as me!" Haruhi ranted.

"Guess what? I can pull more moves that you could ever hope to!" Sora mocked.

"Oh really? Well in that case, I hope you'll get in a Car Crash one day! To me, you're nothing but a trash who doesn't have anything to attract the male viewers!" Haruhi shouted before leaving Sora.

(Ring)

"That bitch just jealous because Sora can do more splits than she is." Veemon said.

"Haruhi's right. A clown in the Elimination Chamber? And I thought Vince isn't stupid enough to put Doink in the Chamber." Guilmon said.

"Are you saying our GM is stupid for putting Sora in the Chamber?" Veemon asked as Guilmon nods.

"The following is a Shoujo Division Qualifiying Match set for one fall!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

(WWE Eve Torres Theme Plays)

"Introducing first, from Nerima, Japan, Shizuka Minamoto!" Laura announced as the Mutants boos.

"Man there's no love for Doraemon in the ECW Arena." Veemon said.

"Giant is an acceptable target for the Mutants. But Shizuka? Hell no. She doesn't deserve it." Agumon said.

(Red Fraction by Mell Plays)

"And her opponent, representing a sick group known as Black Lagoon, Revy!" Laura announced as the Mutants cheers loudly.

"My God these Mutants seriously **LOVES** Revy!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Seriously man, that girl in basicily a 'Chick with Guns'! Oh course these Mutants love her!" Guilmon said.

(Bell Rings)

"Fuck em up Revy fuck em up!" the Mutants chanted.

Shizuka sets to lock on Revy only to have Revy move away before she delivers several Boxing Jabs onto her with the crowd chanting 'Balls!' everytime the fists connect.

"She's not Balls Mahoney but this is funny!" Veemon said.

She then knocks Shizuka down with a Haymaker. As Shizuka gets up, Revy kicks her gut with her knees before hitting a High Knee onto her face. Revy then taunts at Shizuka and as Shizuka gets up, she goes after Revy only to receive a Flapjack. Shizuka gets up using the ropes and then gets Clotheslined out of the ring by Revy.

"Let's Go Revy! (clap clap clap clap clap) Let's go Revy! (clap clap clap clap clap)" the Mutants chanted.

Revy went outside the ring and picks Shizuka up only to get several punches to the gut. Shizuka quickly crawls away from Revy before entering the ring. Revy slides into the ring and gets her back stomped multiple times by Shizuka as the crowd chants 'Same Old Shit!'. She then went to the corner before getting ready for the Melody Kick (Superkick). As Revy gets up, Shizuka goes for the kick. Revy dodges the kick and nails Shizuka with a Spinebuster.

"Finish her! Finish her! Finish her!" the Mutants chanted.

"I can't watch." Agumon said.

"Yes! Destroy that jailbait!" Guilmon cheered.

As Shizuka gets up, Revy lifts her up and plants her down with a Gorila Press Slam before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Revy!" Laura announced as the Mutants cheers.

"Did you see that? Revy just destroyed Shizuka within minutes! Who said you need experince?" Guilmon asked.

"And with that Revy shall join Sora Nagino in the Elimination Chamber Match." Veemon said.

(Locker Room)

We can see AWF Shoujo Champion Tohru Honda watching the match on TV.

"Well we forgot another, current AWF Shoujo Champion Tohru Honda." Agumon said.

"Who wants to bet that Revy's going to destroy everyone in the Chamber?" Guilmon asked.

"Not me." Veemon said.

(Backstage)

We can see Toriko walking around backstage.

"Yo!"

The camera then shows… Monkey D Luffy from One Piece as the crowd cheers.

"It's been a while isn't it big guy?" Luffy asked.

"Did I know you?" Toriko asked back.

"Don't play dumb! Remember our crossover manga? Anyway I have an offer for ya!" Luffy said.

"If it's not food I'm not accepting it." Toriko said.

"Wait wait! I would like to offer my service to ya." Luffy said.

"Huh?" Toriko asked.

"I want to build an alliance. An alliance that shall give AWF some Golden Era level of entertainment. An alliance I would like to call the Shounen Jump Alliance. What do you say? You're in or not?" Luffy asked.

"… I'll think of it later." Toriko replied.

"Well okay then. Call me when you're interested!" Luffy said before leaving Toriko.

"Shounen Jump Alliance? Wait a load of crap." Toriko said to himself before leaving the scene.

(Other side of the Backstage)

"You did it Touma! You're in the Chamber!" Index cheered.

"Yeah yeah. Now I have to handle the Satan's Structure. (sigh) I hope I'm fortunate enough to be No.4 in that match." Touma said.

"Don't say that Touma! I'm sure you're fortunate enough to clear the whole Chamber!" Index said. Touma then stops on his tracks as he stares with… his arch nemesis Accelerator as the Mutants chants 'Tear Yourself Up!'. After a Staredown, Accelerator leaves Touma and Index.

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, Nobita Nobi!" Laura announced as the Mutants… well you guess it, engulf the entire arena with boos.

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

"Last week, Nobita's former rookie Tsuna returns to hunt him. But last night, Nobita managed to eliminate him." Veemon said.

"That is until Negi kicks Nobita out of the ring." Agumon added.

"And now it's time for the Teacher and the Student to confront each other after months of not seeing each other." Veemon said.

As Nobita stands in the middle of the ring wih a mic, the Mutants started to chant 'Fuck You Cena!' multiple times.

"Well here I am, the ECW Arena, a place where Cena are not allowed at all. Unfortunately for you I'm here to settle some business. And that business is Sawada Tsunayoshi." Nobita said as the Mutants boos at Tsuna.

"What's with the boos?" Veemon asked.

"Katekyo Hitman Reborn is now a Yaoi-bait manga. Of course these Mutants hates Tsuna." Guilmon answered.

"Tsuna, I realised my mistake and I wanted to aplogize to ya. So please come out and face me like a man." Nobita dared as the Mutants boos.

(Cult of Personality by Living Colour Plays)

"And here comes Tsuna, and apperantly he's AWF's Post-Pipebomb CM Punk." Veemon said.

"Nobita deserved that Pipebomb months ago for poorly treating Tsuna." Agumon said.

As Tsuna enters the ring with a mic, the Mutants started to chant 'CM Drunk!' to him.

"Well well, we meet again. Although we did meet each other last week, but I didn't say anything. And we did face each other last night, but Negi and Simon spoiled my appetite to beat you up. So let me say this again, we meet again." Tsuna said as the Mutants chanted 'Drop The Mic!'. "So you want to apologize to me?" he asked to Nobita.

"Damn right. I made a mistake for treating you like shit and I want to make it up for you. Please, forgive me." Nobita asked.

"Why should I? Thanks to you my career was ruined before it could begin! After I left AWF, I received no contract offers by any company, my weight increased, my emoness level increased, and I'm completely rusty and disrespected for lacking wrestling skills and having a poor ass pro! But then Nazirul makes a phone call to my home and then he said 'Tsuna, you're in AWF!'. Which leads me here tonight. And now that I'm an official member of the AWF Roster, I've one objective: Revenge. I'm going to destroy the teacher to almost ruined my career and that's you." As Tsuna finished, the Mutants chanted 'Fuck John Cena!' to Nobita.

"So you rejected my apology?" Nobita asked as Tsuna nods. "Well then what else do you want?" he asked again.

"A match." Tsuna answered as the Mutants started to cheer a little. "But fortunately for you I don't want to face you one on one next week or at the PPV. I want to face you… in an Elimination Chamber Match!" he said as the Mutants cheers. "And guess what? Next week, you and I have our respective Qualifying Matches. And I hope you could win next week because I can't wait to kick your ass in that chamber. I don't give a damn about Kouji! I don't give a damn about Renton! All I care about is to whoop your ass!" he finished as the Mutants started to chant 'CM Punk!' to Tsuna.

"Well well looks like this guys started to like you." Nobita said as the Mutants boos. "So you want me to advance to the Chamber and then beat the snort out of each other while ignoring the other guys?" Nobita asked as Tsuna nods. "Simple task to me, you're on!" he accepted as the Mutants cheers.

"Glad you accepted my challenge. Hope you'll win your Qualifiying Match because I'm going to win mine." Tsuna said before dropping the mic and leaves the ring.

"Looks like these two losers are going to compete in Qualifying Matches next week." Guilmon said.

"While I hope for Tsuna to win, I also hope Nobita loses and broke his promise to Tsuna." Veemon said.

(Backstage)

We can see Shinn, Flit, Lunamaria and Emily (holding Flit's Haro) talking to each other.

"Are you sure about this Shinn? That Domon guy might help you out." Lunamaria asked.

"Shut up Luna. You do know that I don't trust a guy who came from a Gundam series in the name only. Plus, I can fix myself all by myself!" Shinn answered.

"How? How?" Haro asked repeatly.

"How? Why are you asking me that anyway?" Shinn asked back to Haro.

"Calm down Shinn. I have problems like you too and I'm not going to trust a so called Gundam pilot who keeps yelling 'SHINING FINGER!' to fix our problems. For what I know, he might use his 'SHINING FINGER!' to crawl into Emily and your girlfriend's pants." Flit said.

"Glad we have something in common. I think you're an expy of mine." Shinn said.

"Flit…" Emily said. Just then, an Orange Haro rolls into the since as Flit's Haro rolls towards it.

"Haro! Haro! You look smaller! You look smaller!" Flit's Haro said.

"Bigger Haro! Bigger Haro!" the Orange Haro said.

"Oi Haro! Don't you dare roll away from me." a voice was heard. The scene then shows… Lockon Stratos as the Mutants cheers.

"That's your Haro?" Flit asked.

"Yup." Lockon answered before looking at Shinn and Flit. "I see you guys has some anger issues." He said.

"Damn right! We lost everything important to us!" Shinn shouted at Lockon.

"What about those two girls?" Lockon asked, pointing to Lunamaria and Emily.

"We lost our previous girlfriends (Stella and Yurin) damnit! And our family too!" Flit shouted.

"Funny, I lost my family and got seperated from my twin brother and yet I didn't go emo or 'RAGE!' like you guys. Anyway if you guys need help, feel free to find me in the Celestrial Being Locker Room." Lockon said before leaving them.

"Celestrial Being?" Lunamaria asked.

"That 'We're Going to Unite Earth' organization? I'm not going to leave ZAFT and join them anyway." Shinn said.

"Me too. Although we might have a problem in fixing ourselves." Flit said.

"Even if we do have a problem, there's no way we're going to seek help from Lockon or that crazy 'SHINING FINGER!' guy. Come on, let's get out of here." Shinn said as he and Co leaves the scene.

(Lion by May'n Plays)

"This is a Triple Threat Match set for one fall! Introducing first, from the Frontier Colony, Alto Saotome!" Laura announced as the Mutants boos him.

"This match has been booked after some chaos on backtage involving Alto, Apollo and Renton. And whoever wins this match enters the Shounen Division Elimination Chamber Match." Veemon explained.

"And the one who didn't get pinned enters the Nippon Division Chamber Match." Agumon added.

(Unstoppable by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Next, from err… Parts Unknown? Apollo!" Laura announced as the Mutants boos.

"Apollo has made his presence after eliminating 2 guys last night." Veemon said.

"This guy is a cocky powerhouse. He could be a heel Goldberg." Guilmon said.

"Heel Goldberg doesn't exist!" Veemon shouted.

**Get Ready To Fly!**

(Get Ready to Fly by GRITS Plays)

"Next, from err… Gekko State? Renton Thurston!" Laura announced as the Mutants cheers.

"Alright! Fan favorite in the house!" Veemon said.

"These Mutants loves Renton for being AJ Styles. And yes AJ isn't in ECW, but these Mutants have the Internet for a reason." Agumon said.

(Bell Rings)

"You can fly! You can fly!" the Mutants chanted to Renton.

The three stares at each other before Alto and Renton decided to team up on Apollo. Apollo however manages to push Alto and Renton away before hitting a Big Boot onto Alto, knocking him down as he rolls out of the ring. Renton punches Apollo to the face several times until he's on the ropes before going for to Clothesline Apollo out of the ring. Apollo however managed to throw Renton out with a Back Body Drop, sending him crashing onto Alto. As both Alto and Renton gets up, Apollo bounces off the ropes and nails them with a Suicide Dive.

"A Powerhouse performing a Suicide Dive! Shades of Mike Awesome!" Veemon exclaimed.

"It's a damn shame because he took his own life years ago." Guilmon said.

Apollo picks Alto up and Irish Whips him onto the ring post before picking up a Steel Chair from under the ring. Renton slams Apollo's back with a Double Axe Handle before picking up the chair and sets to slam it onto Apollo's face. Apollo manages to kick Renton to the chest, causing Renton to drop the chair as Apollo picks it up and slams Renton's head with it. Apollo turns around and received a Steel Step to the face by Alto as Alto enters the ring with the Steel Step.

"We want Nekki! (clap clap clap clap clap) We want Nekki! (clap clap clap clap clap)" the Mutants chanted.

"Damn these guys hates Alto so much." Veemon said.

"I wish our GM watched Macross 7 instead of Frontier." Guilmon said while facepalming.

Alto places the Steel Step in the middle of the ring before going outside the ring and throws Renton into the ring. As Alto stands at the ring apron, Apollo pulls him down and nails him with a Suplex, crashing Alto onto the chair. Renton gets up, regains his balance and nails Apollo with a Baseball Slide, pushing him onto the barricade. Renton then placed the Steel Step near the ropes before leaping onto it, leaps onto the ropes and goes for a Springboard Clothesline. Apollo however manages to move away as Renton crashes onto the barricade. After entering the ring with Alto, Apollo picks Alto up and Powerbombs him onto the Steel Step. He then went to the corner to set up for a Spear. Alto gets up and received a Spear by Apollo as Apollo goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…"

Renton stops the count by hitting Apollo's cocky head with a Steel Chair. He, with a chair on his hand, climbs the top turnbuckle and after the Mutants chanted 'I! CAN! FLY!', Renton nails Apollo with a Diving Legdrop with the chair on his legs. Alto gets up and kicks Renton out of the ring before picking up a chair and waits for Apollo to get up. As Apollo gets up, Alto throws the chair onto him, but Apollo punches the chair away, scaring the living shit out of Alto. Apollo then proceeds to deliver a Beatdown onto Alto on the corner before picking him up and nails him with a Dominator. Apollo turns around and received a Springboard Dropkick by Renton as Renton quickly pins Alto while Apollo is down.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Renton Thurston!" Laura announced as the Mutants cheers.

"Renton's in, Alto's out, Apollo's in second rate!" Veemon exclaimed.

In the ring Renton turns around and received a Spear by Apollo before Apollo plants him down with a Dominator. He then looks at Renton's lying body as the Mutants boos.

"And that guy you called 'Second Rate' had just destroyed Renton." Guilmon said.

"With that win, Renton shall join the ranks of Kouji and Onizuka for the Shounen Championship." Agumon explained.

"And next week, Nobita and Tsuna shall face their respective qualifying matches and if they can win them, they're in the Chamber ready to fuck… I mean kill each other." Veemon said.

(GM's Office)

We can see Nazirul reading a magazine.

"Let's see… Sick Puppies performing at WWT Rumble? Big deal, I'll pay T.M Revolution to perform in AWF! Sadly I forgot that I can't pay Real Life singers or else I'll get killed for breaking the rules." Nazirul said to himself as the door knocks. "Come in!" Nazirul shouted.

"Look, sorry for not telling you about this." A guy's voice was heard.

"_Urusai! Urusai! Urusai_!" a girl's voice was heard. As the door opens, it reveals… Yuji Sakai and Shana as the Mutants boos.

"Damn it looks like the Mutants hates Tsunderes. Anyway welcome back to AWF Yuji and Shana!" Nazirul greeted.

"Thanks. Although Shana isn't happy with your decision off bringing us back to the roster." Yuji said.

"Huh? Don't tell me Shana's getting lazy." Nazirul said. "Look I know Wrestling isn't your thing but look at you! You're cute, short, small breasted and a light heavyweight to boot! You're a perfect addition to the roster!" he offered.

"_Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!"_ Shana yelled.

"(sigh) How about I'll pay you a lifetime supply of Melon Bread?" Nazirul offered as Shana happily nodded.

"Alright! Say didn't you have some new guys appearing for tonight but had to be delayed or something?" Yuji asked.

"Yep. These guys from some Visual Novel which has 'Masters, Servants and the Holy Grail' in it. And of course another anime I would like to bring back after their short run in Season 1 AWF." Nazirul said.

"Special A?" Yuji guessed.

"Nope, Twilight… I mean Vampire Knight." Nazirul replied as the Mutants boos. "Now please check your official locker room." Nazirul said as Yuji and Shana leaves the office. "I can't believe these Mutants hates Vampire Knight. It's better than Twilight damnit!" he shouted to himself.

(Other Side of the Backstage)

Nobita is seen walking around until he meet Dekisugi Hidetoshi as the crowd boos at Dekisugi.

"I got booed by Mutants. As expected from them." Dekisugi said. "Oh and by the way, I'm glad you and Tsuna promised to face each other at the next PPV." He continued.

"Thanks. But before that, him and I have to face our Qualifiers." Nobita said.

"Speaking of qualifiers, there's some bad news for ya." Dekisugi said.

"What wrong?" Nobita asked.

"Well Tsuna's opponent for tomorrow is going to be Domon Kasshu." Dekisugi said.

"Well that might be a piece of cake for him. Or more like a chance of no hell for him to win." Nobita said.

"And your opponent? Sadly, it's me." Dekisugi said as Nobita was shocked!

"But but but but…"

"Sorry Nobita. I know your promise but I want a title shot after healing my injury and there's nothing that could stop me. Hope you'll understand." Dekisugi said before leaving Nobita.

(Ring)

"Poor Nobita. He had to face his own friend next week!" Veemon said.

"Ths is possibily a test for Nobita. If he loses, he break his promise to Tsuna to beat each other up in the Chamber." Agumon said.

"And then this! Not only a Visual Novel going to make their debut next week, but AWF also had signed Shakugan no Shana and Vampire Knight back after their failed run in Season 1!" Veemon announced.

"And like last season, their run are going to met with failure." Guilmon said.

"This is a Nippon Division Qualifying Match!" Laura announced as the Mutants cheers.

(How Do You Like Me Now by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Introducing first, accompanied by Hikari Hoshino, Takeru Takemoto!" Laura announced as the Mutants boos.

"Is it just me or the Mutants hates Shoujo animes?" Agumon asked.

"Maybe that's because these Mutants hates Takeru for being Hardcore Holly. And we all know these Mutants hates Holly for NOT being an Original ECW Material." Veemon said.

(Man In The Box by Alice in Chains Plays)

"And his opponent, from Odaiba, Japan, Iori Hida!" Laura announced as the Mutants… cheers?

"Hold on a minute? How come that little runt didn't get booed?" Guilmon asked.

"Two words, Tommy F'N Dreamer." Veemon answered.

"That's three. And Iori being Dreamer doesn't answer my question." Guilmon said.

"Seriously, if you look at Iori's style and fanboyism for ECW, he deserve these cheers!" Veemon replied.

(Bell Rings)

Iori and Takeru stands in the middle of the ring and look at each other before Takeru offers Iori a handshake in which Iori accepts only to have Takeru pull his hand and Clotheslines him. He picks Iori up and sets for a Suplex, but Iori punches Takeru to the ribs several times before escaping from Takeru, bounces off the ropes and nails a Sliding Forearm Smash onto Takeru. He then nails Takeru with another Forearm Smash followed by an Atomic Drop before he Baseball Slides Takeru out of the ring.

Iori then stands at the ring apron before waiting for Takeru to get up. As Takeru gets up, Iori goes for a Flying Clothesline, but Takeru catches him and Spinebusters him instead. He then asked Hikari to pick up a table from under the ring before picking Iori up and Bodyslams him onto the barricade. After Hikari picks up a table, Takeru opens it before going back to Iori, picks him up and enters the ring. As Iori were placed sittinf on the corner, Takeru Foot Chokes him before hitting a Running Knee onto his face.

"Get me a chair!" Takeru ordered as Hikari picks up a chair from under the ring and gives it to him.

After wedging the chair on the corner, Takeru went towards Iori only to receive a… Green Mist which blinds Takeru for a while. As the Mutants chanted 'Tajiri!', Iori nails Takeru with a Belly to Back Suplex before picking him up and ties him on the Tree of Woe. He went to the corner and after the crowd chanted 'E! C! W!', Iori nails Takeru with a Baseball Slide. He went outside and reenters with a huge 'Bus Stop' sign before placing it in the middle of the ring. Iori picks Takeru up only to get a Thumb to the Eye as Takeru Bulldogs Iori face first onto the 'Bus Stop' sign. Instead of going for the pin, Takeru lifts Iori up and throws him out of the ring with a Falcon Arrow through the table!

"Oh My… (Takeru nails a Suicide Dive onto a lying Iori) Freaking God!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Holy Shit! Holy Shit!" the Mutants chanted.

"I believe Takeru has just killed himself with that dive!" Agumon said.

"If he died, Hikari is mine." Guilmon said.

While Hikari checks on Takeru, the referee checks on Iori and as the ref opens his shirt, it shows a huge cut on his back.

"That cut is just like what Hardcore Holly's cut back in WWECW." Veemon said.

"You have to give credit to Iori, having his back cut and still managed to continue." Agumon said.

Takeru gets up and throws Iori into the ring before picking up a Kendo Stick from under the ring. He enters the ring and sets to slam Iori with the Stick. But Iori manages to nail Takeru with a Drop Toe Hold face first onto the 'Bus Stop' sign. Iori then proceeds to beat the living heck out of Takeru with the Kendo Stick before picking him up. "EC F'N W!" Iori yelled as he nails Takeru with the Dreamer DDT face first onto the 'Bus Stop' sign before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"E-C-DUB! E-C-DUB!" the Mutants chanted.

"Here's your winner, Iori Hida!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Just like Hikari earlier, these Mutants has started to like Iori for his effort tonight." Veemon said.

"With Iori and Apollo in the Nippon Elimination Chamber, I'll expect Touma to yell 'Fukou Da!' in his sleep." Agumon said.

(Backstage)

We can see Simon the Digger heading to the ring.

"And before we end the show, Simon and Taiki shall confront each other after Simon's victory at last night's Rumble! What shall happen next? Stay tuned to AWF on SyFy!" Veemon announced.

"We're in SyFy Channel?" Guilmon asked cluelessly.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

_Next Week…_

…

_He then manages to tag to Al before getting lifted out of the ring by Dean from behind. As Dean turns on his right, Al knocks him out with his brother's Finisher! He climbs the top turnbuckle and finishes Dean with the Star Shooting Press followed with a pin._

_The referee counts, "1,2,3!"_

"_Here are your winners, the Elric Brothers!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers_

…

_With the Winchesters out of their way…_

_Will the Elrics receive a title shot for the Tag Team titles after a lot of delays?_

_Plus!_

_(shows Nobita and Tsuna having a staredown)_

_Can Nobita and Tsuna win their respective Qualifying Matches?_

_All this and more next week in AWF, live in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania!_

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, Taiki Kudo!" Laura announced as the Mutants boos.

(Ain't No Stoppin Me by Axel Plays)

Taiki Kudo appears on stage with the Mutants cheering for him.

"Well what do you know, Xros Wars is loved by these Mutants." Guilmon said.

"Well since Xros and Savers are Mutants favorite Digimon Season due to manliness in those seasons, I'm sure that's the reason why these ECW Mutants cheered for Taiki." Veemon said.

"Welp. Since this show is going to end and we won't be seeing you guys again, I won't waste my time and proceed to call out my rival who suceeded to eliminate me and won the entire Rumble, Simon the Digger." Taiki said as the Mutants cheers for Simon.

(Whatever by Our Lady Peace Plays)

Simon appears on stage with the Mutants cheering or him while chanting 'Benoit!'.

"Are these Mutants crazy? Chanting a Murderer's name on a live show?" Guilmon asked.

"I think these Mutants doesn't think that Benoit killed his family on his own. Instead, he killed them while on roid rage and having some brain problems." Veemon replied.

As Simon the Taiki stands in the middle of the ring, the camera shows a Mutant holding a 'His Brain is Damaged! Don't Blame Him on the Murder!'.

"Well what do you know. There ARE some fans who think Benoit killed himself and his family due to roid rage." Simon said as the Mutants cheers. "That aside, let's talk about last night. And guess what Taiki? I won the whole damn thing!" he shouted as the Mutants cheers. "Plus, I eliminated you which means you and I are 2-2." He continued.

"Well then congrats. You won the whole thing. But guess what? That doesn't mean you're going to take a break for weeks while waiting for Anime Mania." Taiki said.

"What do you mean?" Simon asked.

"You see, my Qualifying Match for the Shounen Championship is two weeks away against Gon and Suneo. And I'm going to win that match and then eliminate everyone in my way! Kouji, Onizuka, Renton, Tsuna, Nobita… ALL OF THEM! And then after that, it's you and me all over again. But this time, it's to decide who's going to win this rivalry with a 3-2. So Simon, I hope you don't get injured before Anime Mania because if you do while I won the title, that means you're nothing but a coward who tried to avoid me." Taiki said.

"Me? Coward? Do you really think I'm going to injure avoid facing you at Anime Mania? Fine, go ahead! Win the Qualifier, win the Chamber because I'll wait for you at Anime Mania! I won't run like a pussy and I won't hide for you!" Simon said.

"Strong words. But unfortunately for you I think you won't even make it to Anime Mania. You want to know why?" Taiki asked as Simon wondered. But then…

… **Zenjirou Tsurugi **ambushed Simon from behind with a Kendo Stick before he delivers a Beatdown on Simon.

"I'm going to screw you out of Anime Mania! And even if you managed to appear on Anime Mania despite my attempts, I'll beat you easily! How about that Simon? Wanna cry to your aniki?" Taiki asked before stomping Simon as the Mutants boos at Simon as the show came to close.

…

Match Results:

Sora def. Hikari

Touma def. Yu

Onizuka def. Giant

Revy def. Shizuka

Renton def. Apollo and Alto.

Iori def. Takeru

…

Matches for Last Path PPV:

Elimination Chamber Match for the Shoujo Championship: Tohru Honda © (Fruits Basket) vs Sora Nagino (Kaleido Star) vs Revy (Black Lagoon) vs Ruki Makino/Shana (Digimon Tamers/Shakugan no Shana) vs Sakura Kinomoto/? (Cardcaptor Sakura/?) vs Asuka Langley Soryu/Misaka Mikoto (Neon Genesis Evangelion/To Aru Kagaku no Railgun)

Elimination Chamber Match for the Nippon Championship: Ryo Akiyama © (Digimon Tamers) vs Touma Kamijou (To Aru Majutsu no Index) vs Apollo (Sousei no Aquarion) vs Iori Hida (Digimon 02) vs Accelerator/Takato Matsuda (To Aru Majutsu no Index/Digimon Tamers) vs Zero Kiryu/Yuji Sakai/? (Vampire Knight/Shakugan no Shana/?)

Elimination Chamber Match for the Shounen Championship: Kouji Minamoto © (Digimon Frontier) vs Eikichi Onizuka (Great Teacher Onizuka) vs Renton Thurston (Eureka 7) vs Sawada Tsunayoshi/Domon Kasshu (Katekyo Hitman Reborn/G Gundam) vs Nobita Nobi/Dekisugi Hidetoshi (Doraemon/Doraemon) vs Gon Frecess/Suneo Honekawa/Taiki Kudo (Hunter x Hunter/Doraemon/Digimon Xros Wars)

A/N: There you have in, one chapter post PPV served! Sorry if it's rushed or something. Oh come on! I can't dish out PPV Quality Chapters on every updates you know?

So we have:

1. Shinn and Flit want to fix theirselves with Domon and Lockon offers to help them. But the two boys, being rebelious (and heartbroken), doesn't like their offers.

2. Ash restarts the Digimon-Pokemon rivalry for the 1000th time as he makes an enemy out of Takeru

3. A Visual Novel adapted into an anime making their debut next chapter (I swear it's not Tsukihime! That anime doesn't exist!)

4. Shakugan no Shana and Vampire Knight resigned to AWF despite their rediculously short run in Season 1

5. Three Divisions racing against time to enter the Elimination Chamber

6. Tsuna and Nobita swore to each other to tear their asses apart.

7. Taiki wants to destroy Simon before Anime Mania.

8. Haruhi gets banned for getting another title shot.

9. The Elrics wants a title shot after too many filler distractions by the Winchesters.

And a lot more. Seriously I need to book a 2 Hour Show to fill these things. (Currently AWF feels like a 1 Hour Show instead of 2) Feel free to correct something if I did something wrong!

Please Review!

A/N: Man I'm sucked at making promos. The only thing I know is 'I'm challenging you to a match at the PPV' type promos.


	62. AWF Gattai! 42

Without any interference here's the latest chapter of AWF!

Before I continue, I've a confession. You see I've planned the Elimination Chamber Match to take place at the 4th PPV (Go With The Flow) only from the very beginning. But afrer realizing that the Elimination Chamber Match is the last chance to advance to a Grand PPV, I've decided from now on it will take place at the 11th PPV instead. Oh and while making the Qualifying Matches for the next PPV, I ended up making a rushed schedule for the Qualifiers which leads to some guys losing while having potential in the Chamber (Onizuka vs Giant and Revy vs Shizuka are the examples of matches booked due to me being in a rush).

… I'm ranting am I? (sweatdrops)

Disclaimer: Nazirul owns no one!

…

(Before the Show)

We can see Nazirul on an announcement hall with the entire AWF Roster.

"Alright guys. How was last week's show?" Nazirul asked.

"It's… rediculous." Tsuna said.

"Yeah. I'm the face but those Mutants booed at me for being a 02 Character?" Takeru asked.

"You suck Takeru!" Ash shouted.

"Shut up!" Takeru yelled back.

"Enough! Well I hope you've learned that these Mutants, or 'Smarks' are geniuses who has great tastes in anime. And guess what? The next PPV will take place in another place where 'Smarks' run wild, Madison Square Garden, New York." Nazirul said.

"What's so bad about these New York 'Smarks' anyway?" Touma asked.

"Remember Lesnar vs Goldberg? Well guess what? These 'Smarks' has the Internet on their side to see whatever you do outside the ring and to see animes according to their tastes. My advice? Please do not do anything stupid outside the ring or else those Smarks will find out and then boos the living hell out of you." Nazirul answered.

"So if I got drunk with Rise, does that mean those 'Smarks' would boo me?" Yu asked.

"Currect! But since your series is a good series, I'm pretty sure they're spare you. Unlike a certain series which is gurranted to receive boos from those 'Smarks'…" Nazirul said as everyone stares at Shinn. "But don't worry! These 'Smarks' are tame… compared to those 'Smarks' in the Hammerstein Ballroom." Nazirul said as everyone started to shiver at the mention of the Hammerstein Ballroom. "So my advice, please do NOT do anything stupid before the PPV! There are a lot of reporters out there and if the caught you, well expect the 'Smarks' to boo the living hell out of ya." Nazirul said.

…

(To Be Loved by Papa Roach Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron)

"Away from those ECW Mutants, welcome to AWF! We're your hosts The Digimon Trio, me being Guilmon and the other two being Agumon and Veemon!" Guilmon greeted.

"We're live in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania and tonight, we have more Qualifiying Matches for us to see!" Veemon continued.

"Former Teacher and Students Nobita and Tsuna shall face their respective qualifying matches, one week after their promise to face each other inside the Elimination Chamber!" Agumon finished.

"This Tag Team Match is set for one fall and it is for the No.1 Contendership for the AWF Tag Team Championship!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

(Born To Win by Mutiny Within Plays)

"Introducing first, both from Resembool, Ametris, the team of Edward and Alphonse, the Elric Brothers!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"After a horrible distraction by the Winchesters from Animated, the Elrics are back and ready to compete for the Tag Team Gold." Veemon said.

"I wonder which team that the Elrics shall face?" Agumon asked.

(Red Fraction by Mell Plays)

"Oh no…" Veemon said.

"And their opponents, the team of Rock and Dutch, the Black Lagoon!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Look at these tough Motherf-ers. They can eat the Elrics within seconds." Guilmon said.

"Hold on where's that guy who looked likea clean shaven Spike Dudley?" Veemon asked.

"Benny? No idea." Guilmon said.

(Bell Rings)

Ed and Dutch starts first as the two locks each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Dutch manages to push Ed all the way onto the turnbuckle. Dutch then proceeds to Elbow Tackle Ed to the chest several times before hitting a Belly to Belly Suplex. He swings his arm and nails Ed with a nasty Lariat before he Big Boots him down to the mat. After hitting a Elbow Drop onto Ed's chest, he tags to Rock as the two proceeds to beat Ed up until the referee stops them as Rock goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ed kicks out.

Rock picks Ed up and slams him onto the top rope before hitting a Knee Drop onto Ed's back. After tagging to Dutch, Rock picks Ed up and Irish Whips him onto Dutch and Dutch plants Ed down with a Free Fall Drop. After hitting a Running Tackle onto Al, Dutch grabs Ed's legs and Catapults him onto the turnbuckle as Ed quickly hold on it. Dutch moved towards Ed only to get pushed away after receiving an Elbow Tackle to the face. Ed climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for a Flying Clothesline, but Dutch catches him and locks him on a Bearhug.

"Look at that! That nigga is squishing that little runt!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"Did you just say that 'N' word?" Agumon asked.

"This isn't PG dude. Besides, it Booker T can say it, why can't I?" Guilmon asked back.

As Dutch applis more pressure onto Ed, Ed manages to break free after Bell Clapping Dutch to the ears. He then kicks Dutch several times before bouncing off the ropes, dodges Dutch's Clothesline, leaps to the middle ropes and goes for a Springboard Crossbody as Dutch catches him and and lifts him on a Fireman's Carry. Ed slips away and Chop Blocks Dutch's leg before tagging to Al. Al climbs the top turnbuckle and nails Dutch with a Star Shooting Press before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Rock stops the count.

Ed enters the ring and hits a Double Axe Handle onto Rock before delivering several ground punches onto his face. He and Al picks Rock up and throws him out of the ring before turning around and gets choked by Dutch. The Elrics then kicks Dutch to the gut several times before they DDT'ed Dutch. As Ed sets for the Boom Drop…

"Wait a minute!" Veemon yelled as…

… AWF Tag Team Champions Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa ambushed the Elrics and Dutch as the bell rings.

"This match has ended in a Double DQ!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"What the hell are the current champs doing?" Veemon asked.

"I believe they are trying to avoid theirselves from defending their titles!" Agumon answered.

"It's Spike! It's Little Spike Dudley!" Veemon exclaimed as Benny appears from under the ring and slides into it.

"That's Benny you idiot!" Guilmon corrected while Benny rolls away as Hirokazu and Kenta chases him. Hirokazu turns around and received a Clothesline from Hell by Rock.

"Did you see Hirokazu flipping after receiving that Clothesline?" Guilmon asked as Rock and Kenta exchanged blows until Rock knocks Kenta down, forcing the Tag Champs to retreat. Rock then Clotheslines both the Elric Bros out of the ring as he, Benny and Dutch stands dominant in the ring.

"Black Lagoon had just destroyed two teams in a row!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Such power. They're a great candidate for a new Tag Team Champions!" Guilmon cheered.

(Backstage)

We can see Shinn and Flit (without Lunamaria and Emily).

"I give up. We DO need some help." Flit said.

"And who are we going to ask to? Lockon? I'm not leaving ZAFT behind for some Private Organization. Domon? No way in hell I trust that guy with a 'SHINING FINGER!' fetish." Shinn said.

"… I guess you're right. Maybe we should book ourselves in an Anger Management class?" Flit asked.

"More like a therapy to get rid of our girlfriend's deaths from our minds. Say Flit who do you hate more right now, Lockon or Domon?" Shinn asked back.

"Easy. That guy who thinks he a Gundam Pilot while having a Super Robot. That guy ruined Gundam forever." Flit answered.

"And since he has a match tonight, let's give him a surprise okay?" Shinn asked as Flit nods before the two leaves the scene.

(Other Side of the Backstage)

"Travis here! Allow me to welcome your guest for this time, Nobita Nobi." Travis announced as the crowd gives a mixed reaction. "Nobita tonight you're forced to take on your best friend and former rival Dekisugi HIidetoshi. How do you feel?" he asked.

"Look man, me and Dekisugi are buds eversince Shizuka admits her fellings to me. Despite all that, I won't drop my promise to Tsuna all in order to give my friend a Chamber slot. Dekisugi, I'm sorry but for the sake to get rid of Tsuna for good, I've to beat you. Tsuna, if you're listening, make sure you beat Domon tonight." Nobita said before leaving.

(Ring)

We can see Ruki Makino already in the ring waiting for her opponent.

"This is a Shoujo Division Qualifying Match set for one fall! Currently in the ring, from Shinjuku, Japan, Ruki Makino!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Welcome back to AWF and right now it's a Qualifying Match between Ruki and a returning Shana." Veemon said.

(Joint by Mami Kawada Plays)

"And her opponent, from err… Parts Unknown? 'The Flame Haze' Shana!" Laura announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions.

"Seriously why the hell would our GM resign Shakugan no Shana? They're freaking jokes espacially Yuji!" Guilmon mocked.

"I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Shana. I mean look at her Cute, Flat-chested, Athletic… AWF needs her to boost the Shoujo Division." Agumon said.

"More like cheaply adding more Tsundere loving otakus into the AWF Universe." Guilmon said.

"So it's One of the Four Tsundere Wonders vs The Only Tsundere in Digimon History. Who will win?" Veemon asked.

(Bell Rings)

Ruki and Shana went to their corners and stares at each other before Shana goes after Ruki only to receive a Drop Toe Hold. She drags her to the middle of the ring and grabs her leg only to get pushed away to the ropes by her other leg. Shana charges towards Ruki only to get pushed away by her leg. Ruki then Chop Blocks Shana's leg before stomping onto it several times. She then grabs Shana's legs and Catapults her onto the ropes before Clotheslining her out of the ring.

Ruki goes outside the ring and moves towards Shana only to receive an Uppercut. Shana then climbs the ring apron and runs towards Ruki before hitting her with a Flying Knee onto her face. She then throws Ruki into the ring before she uses the ropes to launch herself onto Ruki. Ruki however manages to lift her knees, causing Shana to land onto Ruki's knees painfully. Ruki picks Shana up and slams her with a Double Underhook Suplex before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Shana kicks out.

As Shana gets up, Ruki locks her on a Wrist Lock. After a while Ruki proceeds to nail her with a German Suplex. She then Foot Chokes Shana on the ropes until the referee stops her. Ruki moved towards Shana only to received an arrow… I mean a kick to the knee several times until Ruki's on her knees. Shana gets up, climbs the middle turnbuckle and Leg Drops Ruki before waiting for Ruki to get up. As Ruki gets up using the ropes, Shana plants her down with a Double Knee Facebreaker before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ruki had her leg on the ropes.

Shana sets to pick Ruki up only to receive a Thumb to the Eye as Ruki gets up and plants Shana down with a Samoan Drop before going for the pin with her legs on the ropes.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Ruki Makino!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Oh come on! Not her again!" Agumon complained.

"Accept it Agumon. Ruki has another shot for the title!" Guilmon mocked.

"And once again she's lose, espacially in a Chamber with one of the girls being Revy." Veemon said.

(Backstage)

We can see Sawada Tsunayoshi and Domon Kasshu heading to the ring on a Split Screen.

"Up next, can Tsuna advance to the Chamber to face off against Nobita? Can he beat he King of Hearts? Find out after the break!" Agumon announced.

(Commercial Break)

(Ring)

"This is a Shounen Division Qualifying Match set for one fall!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

(Cult of Personality by Living Colour Plays)

"Introducing first, representing the Vongola Family, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Last week, Tsuna and Nobita has made a promise that they shall win their Qualifying Matches and go on to beat each other up inside the Elimination Chamber at Last Path PPV." Agumon explained.

"This is going to be a tough challenge for Tsuna, espacially when his opponent is the King of Hearts himself, Domon Kasshu." Veemon said.

(Next Big Thing by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And his opponent, from Neo Japan, he is the 'King of Hearts', Domon Kasshu!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Lately Domon has been interested in Shinn and Flit, two of the most hated Gundam Pilots in Gundam History only behind You-Know-Who." Veemon explained.

"I'm sure Domon wants to take Shinn and Flit into his wing and train them to stop being emo." Agumon said.

(Bell Rings)

The two stares at each other on their corners before Domon telling Tsuna to bring it on. Tsuna went towards him only to get an Uppercut as Domon quickly delivers multiple Boxing Jabs followed by multiple knees to the gut onto Tsuna before nailing him with a Rolling Release Suplex. Tsuna gets up and received an Atomic Drop by Domon instead. As Tsuna's on the ropes, Domon sets to Clothesline him out of the ring only to get pushed away by his legs. Tsuna dodges Domon's Lariat, bounces off the ropes and nails a Sliding Forearm Smash followed by an Enzuigiri before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Domon kicks out.

Tsuna then locks Domon on a Crossface until Domon manages to crawl himself to the ropes as the referee stops the submission. Tsuna grabs Domon's leg and drags him to the middle of the ring before going for the Figure Four Leg Lock, but Domon manages to push Tsuna away with his other leg. As Domon gets up, he nails Tsuna with a Flapjack before raising his hand and sets for the Shining Finger (Mandible Claw). Tsuna turns around and received it.

"Tsuna's going to tap out! His duel with Nobita is over!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Hold… wait a minute!" Guilmon shouted as…

… Shinn Asuka and Flit Asuno appears on stage and rushes into the ring before stomping onto Tsuna, ending the match via DQ.

"Your winner by DQ, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Laura announced as the crowd boos in disatisfaction.

Domon then argues with Shinn and Flit on ther actions until the two boys delivers a 2 on 1 Beatdown onto Domon. While Tsuna rolls away from the ring, Shinn and Flit picks Domon up and Irish Whips him to the ropes. As Domon bounces off the ropes, the two boys set to nail him with a Double Back Body Drop out of the ring. Domon manages to stop on his tracks and kicks Shinn to the face before punching Flit to the face multiple times until he is down on the mat. He turns around and managd to grab Shinn's head and throws him out of the ring along with Flit who's already out of the ring. He then grabs a mic from Laura.

"So this is it huh? Instead of accepting my offer to help you've decided to pick a fight with me? Well in that case, allow me to teach you how a real man deals things! At Last Path PPV, I'll take on both of you and if I win, I'll take you under my wing!" Domon said as the crowd cheers.

"Well it's a deal! Domon vs Shinn and Flit in a Handicap Match! Domon wins, Flit and Shinn are in the School of Master Asia." Agumon announced.

"I think it's Domon's school now with his Master's gone." Veemon corrected.

(Backstage)

We can see Suneo Honekawa and Giant Takashi talking to each other.

"Our GM is out of his mind! Why in the blue hell did he put me against that Perverted Teacher Onizuka?" Giant complainted.

"Dude calm down." Suneo said.

"How should I? I lost a title shot which I haven't receive one eversince recovering from injury!" Giant shouted.

"Look, you need to calm down. Tell you what, I'll win the Shounen title for ya. Or you could pull an 'Edge' by attacking one of the 6 Chamber guys like, say Renton, before the match began?" Suneo suggested.

"Come to think of it, that's a good idea!" Giant praised.

"Oh no you won't!" a voice was heard as the camera shows… Renton Thurston.

"You got a problem pipsqueak AJ Styles wannabe?" Giant threated.

"Yeah. I heard your plans and I won't let you do that." Renton said.

"And what are you going to do with it? Report to the GM? Like he's going to trust a rookie anyway." Suneo said.

"No. I'm not a coward to do that. Instead, I'm challenging you, Mr Gorila, in a match without your duck shaped mouth on your side next week! If you win, you'll get my spot. How about it?" Renton offered.

"You got some guts kid. Fine! You're on!" Giant accepted before shoving Renton down to the floor before he and Suneo leaves him.

(GM's Office)

We can see Nazirul talking on his phone.

"So you're here tonight? Glad to hear that. Huh? Don't worry you can be only been seen in the ring only. Oh and one of you 'Masters' want to do backstage announcing? What's his name? (nods) A girl? What's her name? That's a nice name, I love it! Okay she's in! Now please enter the ring because your match is next." Nazirul said as he finished his phone call.

(Ring)

"This is a Nippon Division Qualifying Match set for one fall!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

(Joint by Mami Kawada Plays)

"Introducing first, from Misaki City, Japan, Yuji Sakai!" Laura announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions.

"This guy is a loser! The only reason our GM signed him was because of Shana!" Guilmon complainted.

"Oh come on! Give Yuji a chance! I heard he has grown a pair in Season 2." Veemon said.

(Mi Destrojero by Chris Jones Plays)

"Next, from the Cross Academy, accompanied by Yuki Cross, Zero Kiryu!" Laura announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions.

"Oh look! Another loser! Why the hell would our GM wastes his money on them?" Guilmon complainted.

"At least Zero didn't sparkle. Unlike someone from CCW…" Veemon said in disgust.

"And lastly, from Parts Unknown…"

…

(Disillution by Tainaka Sachi Plays)

"… accompanied by his 'Master' Rin Tohsaka, Archer!" Laura announced as the crowd went nuts at the presence of Archer.

"'(Joey Styles voice) Oh My God!" Veemon exclaimed. "The man who originated the word GAR, this my friends is Archer!" he continued.

"(sigh in relief) For a moment I thought our GM has hired those guys from Tsukihime." Agumon said.

"Dude, that anime doesn't exist!" Veemon said.

(Bell Rings)

"Let's Go Archer! (clap clap clap clap clap) Let's go Archer! (clap clap clap clap clap)" the crowd chanted.

Zero and Archer goes for each other while Yuji waits on the ropes. The two exchanged blows until Archer wins it as he punches Zero until he's on the ropes. He picks Zero up and slams him onto the turnbuckle before hitting Several Battering Rams onto his gut. Yuji goes for a Running Clothesline onto Archer, but Archer moves away as Yuji nails it onto Zero instead. Yuji turns around and gets a kick to the gut by Archer as Archer Irish Whips Yuji crashing onto Zero. He then nails a Body Avalanche onto both Yuji and Zero before pinning Yuji.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Yuji kicks out.

Archer slams Zero's face with his knee before grabbing Yuji's leg only to get pushed away to the ropes by his other leg. Yuji gets up and sets to Clothesline Archer out of the ring, but Archer Back Body Drops him out of the ring instead. Zero turns Archer around and nails a Snap Suplex onto him before nailing him with a Shoulder Jawbreaker. He then waits for Archer to get up before getting set for The Crucifix (Crucifix Powerbomb). As Archer gets up, Zero turns around and moves away from a Springboard Clothesline by Yuji, causing Yuji to nail it towards Archer instead. Archer catches Yuji and nails him with a Spinning Spinebuster before turning around and gets Big Booted by Zero. Zero picks Yuji up and nails him with the Original Sin (Rope Hung Stunner) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Archer breaks up the pin.

Archer picks Zero up and sets to throw him out of the ring, but Zero manages to Elbow Tackle Archer to the spine. He sets for The Crucifix, but Archer slips away from Zero and Chop Blocks his legs before locking him on an Ankle Lock. Yuji gets up and nails a Forearm Smash onto Archer followed by a Swinging Neckbreaker. As Archer is on the lower ropes, Yuji Baseball Slides him out of the ring before receiving The Crucifix by Zero as Zero quickly goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Zero…"

**(GONG!)**

Suddenly, the lights went off as the arena were covered in darkness.

**(GONG!)**

The lights returned back to normal as everyone wondered and confused on what just happened.

"What… what's up with this?" Veemon asked.

"I don't know. I've a bad feeling about Zero's victory here tonight." Agumon said.

(Backstage)

We can see Tsuna already clean after a shower walking around until…

"Yo!"

Monkey D Luffy appears for the second straight week.

"Congrats on your victory my fellow Shounen Jump Main Lead! I hope you're win the title inside the Chamber!" Luffy praised.

"Err thanks? Look I don't have time with you right now because right now I'm focused on Nobita only." Tsuna said.

"Listen to my offer man! I would like to build a Shounen Jump Alliance and I'm offering you a spot into it!" Luffy offered.

"Shounen Jump Alliance?" Tsuna asked as Luffy nods. "Well in that case, how about I'll tell you my answer after Anime Mania?" Tsuna asked.

"Dude, I can't wait until Anime Mania finished! My trial contract would expire during that time!" Luffy answered.

"Fine. After Last Path PPV, I'll give you my answer. Deal?" Tsuna asked.

"Deal! See ya in 3 weeks!" Luffy replied before leaving Tsuna.

(Other Side of the Backstage)

We can see Eikichi Onizuka looking at the Teenage Female Backstage Workers.

"Aw nuts. I forgot that this is America, not Japan. Oh well, American girls are better than nothing!" Onizuka said as he sets to hook on any one of the girls.

"Excuse me Onizu…" Travis appeared as Onizuka tripped his leg. "Oi! You just shocked me there! What do you want?" Onizuka asked.

"Well regarding your victory over Giant last week and now you're in the Chamber. How do you feel?" Travis asked back.

"Chamber huh? Well I've watched a lot of Elimination Chamber Matches via DVDs and I can tell ya, those chains hurts you more than getting rejected by girls. But don't worry! I won't be a chicken and run away because no matter what number I'll draw, I'll clear the whole Chamber and Headline Anime Mania! And after that… I can't imagine how many Teenage Girls would want me to be their Boyfriend, espacially when their Boyfriend is a Wrestlemania-like PPV Main Eventer! Now will you excuse me, I need to adjust my hair and it's all your fault." Onizuka replied before leaving Travis.

(Ring)

"This Match is the Shoujo Division Qualifying Match set for one fall!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

(Catch You Catch Me by Gumi Plays)

"Introducing first, from Tomoeda, Japan, Sakura Kinomoto!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"So far two new girls on the roster has advanced to the Elimination Chamber, and they are Sora Nagino and Revy." Agumon said.

"And this new girl might enter along if she can beat Sakura tonight." Veemon said.

"Hold on guys. Earlier Archer debuted right? I'm pretty sure her opponent is…

(Disillution by Tanaka Sachi Plays)

"… Saber." Guilmon finished.

"And her opponent, accompanied to the ring by her 'Master' Shirou Emiya, Saber!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"I think we need to give Saber a Kendo Stick or something because I don't think she knows any wrestling moves aside from hitting people with objects." Veemon said.

"I'm pretty sure she has at least a Double Axe Handle on her moveset." Guilmon said.

(Bell Rings)

Saber starts first as she goes for a Forearm Smash, but Sakura dodges it, bounces off the ring and nails Saber with a Tilt-a-Whirl Arm Drag followed by a Dropkick after Saber gets up. She then goes for a Springboard Lionsault, but Saber rolls away as Sakura manages to land on her legs until Saber Chop Blocks her leg. After several mounted punches onto Sakura's face, Saber gets up and nails a Double Axe Handle onto her chest before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Sakura kicks out.

Saber picks Sakura up and slams her onto the turnbuckle before hitting several Knife Edge Chops followed with a Foot Choke until the referee stops her. Sakura sets to push Saber away with her legs, but Saber catches it and pulls Sakura away from the turnbuckle, causing her head to crash onto the mat painfully. Saber then Catapults Sakura onto the middle of the ring before waiting for her to get up. As Sakura gets up, Saber nails her with an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by an Inverted DDT before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Sakura kicks out.

She picks Sakura up and Irish Whips her onto the ropes before she getting ready to nail Sakura with a Flapjack. Sakura however manages to slide underneath Saber and climbs onto her back as Saber sets to slam her onto the turnbuckle. Sakura then moves away as Saber crashes onto the turnbuckle back first before Sakura nails Saber with several Battering Rams followed by a Monkey Flip. As Saber gets up, Sakura nails her with the Cardcaptor Release (JTG's Swinging Neckbreaker) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Sakura Kinomoto!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"A great effort by Saber, but I don't think that's enough to take on a more experinced Sakura." Veemon said.

"Now 5 of the 6 slots has been filled, and next week's match between Asuka Langley Soryu and Misaka Mikoto shall determine the final enterant." Agumon said.

(Backstage)

We can see Zero Kiryu and Yuki Cross going to leave the arena until Travis appeared.

"Excuse me but despite your victory earlier what's you…"

"Reaction to what happened after the match? I don't know what's going on, but if whoever make that thing tries to harm Yuki, I'll finish him in an instant. Now will you excuse us, we're going to leave before Yuki gets hurt. Right?" Zero replied as Yuki nods at Zero before the two leave the scene.

"You did what?" a loud female phoning voice was heard as the cameraman rushed to the scene and saw… Shinn Asuka talking on the phone.

"Look Luna I can explain…" Shinn tried to calm Lunamaria down.

"Explain? I saw what happened! Why the hell would you and Flit beat up a guy who's trying to help you guys! (sigh) And now you two are going to face him." Lunamaria said.

"Look, we can beat him, no problem! After that he won't bother with our lifes." Shinn said.

"Okay. But if you got Shining Fingered at the PPV you two are going to treat me and Emily on a shopping spree. Got that?" Lunamaria warned.

"Whatever. See ya after the show." Shinn finished the phone call before turning to the cameraman. "Would you get out of here!?" Shinn demanded as the cameraman runs away.

(Other Side of the Backstage)

We can see Nobita Nobi and Dekisugi Hidetoshi walking to the ring on split screen.

"Tsuna has already advanced to the Chamber, but what about Nobita? Can he beat his own friend and follows Tsuna into the Chamber? Find out after the break!" Veemon announced.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

_Next week…_

_As the Qualifiers has only one more matches…_

_(Shows Asuka vs Misaka, Accelerator vs Takato and Gon vs Taiki vs Suneo on the card)_

_Who shall grab the final slot into the Satan's Structure?_

_And…_

_(Shows Hirokazu and Kenta attacking The Elrics and the Black Lagoon earlier)_

_Which one of the screwed Tag Teams shall receive a shot for the Tag Team Gold?_

_Plus…_

_(Shows Ryo Akiyama and Kouji Minamoto)_

_Two Champions collide in a Champion vs Champion Match!_

_AWF Monday Night Gattai! Next Monday live in Baltimore, Maryland!_

(Ring)

"This is a Shounen Division Qualifiying Match set for one fall!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year Plays)

"Introducing first, from Nerima, Japan, Dekisugi Hidetoshi!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"It's been months eversince One Night Star PPV which caused Dekisugi to drop his title." Veemon said.

"And he wants the title back. But first, he has to get through his own friend Nobita." Guilmon said.

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

"And his opponent, also from Nerima, Japan, Nobita Nobi!" Laura announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions.

"And this is the friend of Dekisugi I'm talking about." Guilmon said.

"Nobita had an issue with Tsuna and wanted to end it inside the Chamber. But first, he has to get through Dekisugi." Agumon said.

(Bell Rings)

Nobita and Dekisugi stands at the middle of the ring before looking at each other until Dekisugi offers Nobita a handshake. Nobita then accepts in before pulling Dekisugi towards him and clobbers him with a Lariat. The two stands up with Nobita smirking before trading blows until Nobita Irish Whips Dekisugi onto the turnbuckle. Nobita sets to Clothesline him, but Dekisugi pushes him away with his legs before climbing the top turnbuckle and nails him with a Flying Double Axe Handle onto Nobita's face before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Nobita kicks out.

The two then locks on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Nobita manages to push Dekisugi to the ropes. As Nobita locks Dekisugi on a Wrist Lock, Dekisugi slams his fist onto Nobita's back several times until he's released from the lock. Dekisugi climbs the middle rope and Leg Drops Nobita before he bounces off the ropes and Baseball Slides him out of the ring. As Nobita gets up, Dekisugi bounces off the ropes again and this time he nails Nobita with a Suicide Dive, crashing his head onto Nobita's.

"Oh man! I think they just suffered a concussion there!" Veemon exclaimed.

As the referee starts the count, Nobita and Dekisugi gets up while holding their heads until Nobita kicks Dekisugi to the gut before slamming him face first onto the ring post. Nobita lifts Dekisugi up and sets to ramp him onto the ring post, but Dekisugi slips away as Nobita crashes onto it shoulder first before entering the ring. Nobita then manages to enter the ring at the count of 9 only to get stomped several times by Dekisugi. Dekisugi climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for a Frog Splash, but Nobita rolls away, causing Dekisugi to crash onto the amt painfully as Nobita goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Dekisugi kicks out.

Nobita picks Dekisugi up and Irish Whips him to the rops only to have it reversed, sending Nobita bouncing off the ropes instead. Big mistake as Nobita dodges Dekisugi's Clothesline and plants him down wht the Five Moves of Doom finished with a Five Knuckle Shuffle. Nobita then goes for the Attitude Adjustment, but Dekisugi slips away and plants Nobita down with a Russian Leg Sweep. As Nobita gets up, Dekisugi goes for the Killswitch, but Nobita manages to push Dekisugi bouncing off the turnbuckle before Chop Blocking his leg down and locks him on the STF as Dekisugi with no where to crawl taps out.

"Here's your winner by Submission, Nobita Nobi!" Laura announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions.

"Now Nobita's in the Chamber along with Tsuna! The two can now enjoy beating up each other in there." Veemon said.

Back in the ring we can see Nobita helping Dekisugi to get up until…

(Cult of Personality by Living Colour Plays)

… Tsuna appears on stage as he taunts Nobita with Nobita taunting to Tsuna as well before silently looking at each other as the show came to close.

…

Match Results:

Elric Bros vs Black Lagoon (Double DQ)

Ruki def. Shana

Tsuna def. Domon (via DQ)

Zero def. Yuji and Archer

Sakura def. Saber

Nobita def. Dekisugi

…

Cards for Last Path PPV:

Domon Kasshu (G Gundam) vs Shinn Asuka and Flit Asuno (Gundam SEED Destiny/Gundam AGE)

Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) vs Takeru Takaishi (Digimon 02)

Elimination Chamber Match for the Shoujo Championship: Tohru Honda © (Fruits Basket) vs Sora Nagino (Kaleido Star) vs Revy (Black Lagoon) vs Ruki Makino (Digimon Tamers) vs Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) vs Asuka Langley Soryu/Misaka Mikoto (Neon Genesis Evangelion/To Aru Kagaku no Railgun)

Elimination Chamber Match for the Nippon Championship: Ryo Akiyama © (Digimon Tamers) vs Touma Kamijou (To Aru Majutsu no Index) vs Apollo (Sousei no Aquarion) vs Iori Hida (Digimon 02) vs Accelerator/Takato Matsuda (To Aru Majutsu no Index/Digimon Tamers) vs Zero Kiryu (Vampire Knight)

Elimination Chamber Match for the Shounen Championship: Kouji Minamoto © (Digimon Frontier) vs Eikichi Onizuka (Great Teacher Onizuka) vs Renton Thurston (Eureka 7) vs Sawada Tsunayoshi (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) vs Nobita Nobi (Doraemon) vs Gon Frecess/Suneo Honekawa/Taiki Kudo (Hunter x Hunter/Doraemon/Digimon Xros Wars)

A/N: There you have it, another chapter of AWF! Next chapter will finish the entire Qualifiying Matches!

Who are the last ones to enter the Chamber? What's going to happen with Domon, Shinn and Flit? Who switch off the lights after the Triple Threat Match that is won by Zero? Which Tag Team shall face Hirokazu and Kenta? Will Luffy be able to build a Shounen Jump Alliance? Man we haven't reach the PPV yet and there are a lot of questions right now.

And sorry if I have Archer and Saber losing. I'm testing them right now. (Bear in mind that Fate/Stay Night, along with the rest of the new guys/series, are under a trial contract. Impressive? They're hired! Not impressive? THEY'RE FIRED!)

Any mistakes? Feel free to correct me!

Please Review!


	63. AWF Gattai! 43

Without futher ado, here's another chapter of AWF featuring the last three Qualifying Matches!

Disclaimer: Nazirul owns no one. Oh and get well soon Lawler.

…

(To Be Loved by Papa Roach Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron)

"Welcome everyone to AWF, we're your hosts as usual the Digimon Trio Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon!" Agumon greeted.

"We're live in Baltimore, Maryland! And tonight, we have three more Qualifying Matches for ya tonight!" Veemon continued.

"And for our main event, worst champion ever Ryo Akiyama takes on one of the greatest champions in AWF's history, Kouji Minamoto in a Champions vs Champions Match!" Guilmon finished.

"This is the final Shoujo Division Qualifying Match set for one fall!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

(Glamazon by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Introducing first, residing in Tokyo-3, Japan, Asuka Langley Soryu!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Well here's a powerhouse we haven't seen in months." Veemon said.

"Asuka, getting ready to enter the chamber to win the title. But first, she has to face a newbie." Guilmon said.

(Only My Railgun by fripSide Plays)

"And her opponent, from Acedemy City, Japan, the 'Railgun' Misaka Mikoto!" Laura annouced as the crowd cheers.

"Another shitbag from To Aru? What a waste!" Guilmon complainted.

"Oh come on! We haven't seen anything from her yet and you're already bitching?" Veemon asked.

(Bell Rings)

The two girls go for a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Misaka manages to go behind Asuka and then locks her on a Wrist Lock. Asuka manages to push Misaka away by Elbow Tackling her before kicking her to the gut with her knee and nails a Belly to Belly Suplex. She picks Misaka up and slams her onto the turnbuckle before ramming her onto another. As Misaka is sitting on the corner, Asuka Foot Chokes her until the referee stops her. As she moved towards Misaka, Misaka kicks Asuka to the knee before Uppercutting her. She gets up, dodges Asuka's Lariat, bounces off the ropes and eats a Big Boot instead as Asuka goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Misaka kicks out.

Asuka grabs Misaka's head and slams her face onto the mat several times until the referee stops her. She then goes for a Big Splash onto Misaka's back, but Misaka manages to roll out of the ring, causing Asuka to crash onto the mat. Misaka climbs the top turnbuckle and as Asuka gets up, she leaps towards her as Asuka catches her. After punching her face several times, Misaka sends her face first onto the top turnbuckle with a Headscissors Takedown. Asuka turns around and gets pushed crashing onto the turnbuckle again after Misaka nails her with a Dropkick. She then climbs the top turnbuckle and punches Asuka to the face several times until Asuka pushes her down onto the mat. Misaka charges towards Asuka, but Asuka moves away, causing Misaka to crash shoulder first onto the ring post as Asuka quickly pins her.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Misaka kicks out.

"Stop kicking out you bitch!" Guilmon demanded. "You're not going to win anyway!"

As Misaka gets up, Asuka grabs her from behind and sets for the Glam Slam, but Misaka manages to stomp on Asuka's foot, releasing herself before hitting a Chick Kick onto Asuka. As Asuka gets up, Misaka then nails her with the Railgun (Stratusfaction aka Springboard Bulldog) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Misaka Mikoto!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Another lucky win from a newcomer! And we've filled the Chamber slots for the Shoujo title!" Agumon exclaimed.

"So it's settled! It's going to be our current Champion Tohru taking on Sora, Revy, Ruki, Sakura and Misaka inside the Elimination Chamber!" Veemon announced.

"I hope Revy tears them apart in that Chamber." Guilmon said.

(GM Office)

We can see Nazirul hearing the complaints from the Elric Bros and the Black Lagoon (Rock and Dutch) after what happened last week.

"Okay, listen. I don't have muscles, but at least I have the brains. At Last Path, it's going to be a Triple Theat Tag Team Match between you guys against each other and the current Tag Champs. But tonight, either one of you brothers and either one of your group members has to team up against the Tag Champs. Deal? Nazirul asked as they nods. "Alright. Now please go to the ring." he ordered as they leave the office.

(Backstage)

We can see our 'Need some fixing' duo Shinn Asuka and Flit Asuno along with their respective girlfriends (Lunamaria and Emily)

"Look what you two has done last week. Not only to have to go up against Domon at the PPV, but both of you have to go one of one with him for the next 2 weeks. And this week he's going to face you Shinn!" Lunamaria scolded.

"Come on, we know what we are doing. Besides, we'll kick his butt at the PPV right Flit?" Shinn replied as Flit nods.

"Yeah. Of course if you managed to survive until the PPV." Lunamaria said.

"Well if you excuse me, I'm going to get ready to face Domon. Wish me luck everyone." Shinn said before leaving them.

"That Shinn… always being rebelious." Lunamaria said to herself.

(Ring)

(Ain't No Make Believe by Stonefree Experince Plays)

"This is a Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, both from Shinjuku, Japan, they are the current AWF Tag Team Champions, the team of Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Earlier Nazirul has announced that Hirokazu and Kenta shall defend their titles against both the Elrics and the Black Lagoon at Last Path PPV." Veemon reminded.

"Welp. Whatever happens I'm rooting for the Black Lagoon." Guilmon said.

(Born To Win by Mutiny Within Plays)

"And their opponents first accompanied by Edward, from Resembool, Ametris, Alphonse Elric!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Looks like Al has decided to step up to represent the Elric Bros in this Tag Match." Agumon said.

"(sigh) Is Edward lazy or something? Asking Al to represent the Elric Bros?" Guilmon wondered.

(WWE APA Theme Plays)

"And his partner, accompanied by Rock, one quarter of the Black Lagoon, Dutch!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Wha… are these crowds racist or something for booing Dutch?" Guilmon asked.

"I don't think they're booing him for being a nigga." Veemon said as a fan were seen holding a 'AWF, we coming for you nigga!' sign.

(Bell Rings)

Kenta and Dutch starts first as Kenta looked hesitated to move towards Dutch. He then tags to Hirokazu before exiting the ring as Hirokazu complains to Kenta. Dutch moves towards Hirokazu and then throws him into the ring. As Dutch moves towards him, Hirokazu quickly crawl to the corner before begging for mercy. Dutch then tags himself to Al before leaving the ring as Al quickly stomps on a cornered Hirokazu several times. He then went to another corner and then nails Hirokazu with a Baseball Slide before dragging him to the middle of the ring and nails him with a Standing Moonsault followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Hirokazu kicks out.

Al then goes for a Springboard Lionsault, but Hirokazu moves away as Al crashes onto the mat. Al gets up and eats an Enzuigiri by Hirokazu as Hirokazu grabs Al's legs and then nails a Double Leg Drop onto his spine. He then drags Al to the corner before tagging to Kenta as the two delivers a Beatdown onto Al until Kenta Knee Drops Al to the face while Hirokazu Leg Drops onto Al's chest. The two then picks Al up and Irish Whips him onto the ropes before getting ready to nail him with a Double Clothesline. After Al bounces off the ropes, they go for it, but Al dodges it, leaps to the middle rope and nails both of them with a Springboard Crossbody. Al then tries to tag to Dutch, but Dutch goes away from the ring.

"What?" Veemon asked in surprise.

"No surprise there. The Black Lagoon doesn't give a damn about the Elrics." Agumon said.

As Al gets up using the turnbuckle, he turns around and received a Running Knee to the face followed by a Bulldog by Kenta. Ed argues with Dutch only to get choked by him as Ed fights back only to have Dutch no selling everything Ed's been doing. While Dutch Chokeslams Ed, Kenta tags himself to Hirokazu as Hirokazu plants Al with the Star Ship Pain followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners…"

Before Laura could continue, Rock blasts Hirokazu with a Clothesline from Hell after he turns behind. He then exchanged blows with Kenta until he sends Kenta to the corner before Irish Whipping him onto Dutch who enters the ring. Dutch catches Kenta and then delivers a Dominator onto him as the Black Lagoon stands triumph once again.

"Those two guys are the definition of 'Dominance'! Hope they'll win the Tag titles!" Guilmon cheered.

"No kidding. If they won the Tag titles and Revy won the Shoujo title, this company will turn into a courier delivery company that delivers guns and drugs." Veemon said.

(Backstage)

"Ah well… Matou Sakura here! Replacing Travis and my first guest in this job is.. um… Gon Frecess!" Sakura announced as the crowd cheers at Gon. "My aren't you a cute kid." She praised.

"Thanks!" Gon replied.

"Anyway, tonight you'll be facing Taiki Kudo and Suneo Honekawa for a spot into the Career Destroying Elimination Chamber. While I'm scared of everyone who are in there, what about you?" she asked.

"Don't worry about me! I'm a Hunter and I've been a lot of dangerous places before. You know like a Danger Zone…"

(Macho Man voice) **I'VE BEEN IN THE DANGER ZONE!**

The scene shows… Yu Narukami holding his cell phone with the phone playing Macho Man's words.

"Sorry. I've just downloaded the Botchamania Soundboard on my phone. Please continue." Yu said before leaving.

"ahem… anyway the Chamber is indeed dangerous. But I'm not scared of it… yet. As for my match tonight, I'm pretty sure Taiki's too busy handling Simon so that leaves me and Suneo. Suneo, you may have a Destiny to fullfill, but I have a title to reclaim. And that title is the AWF Shounen Championship. I don't care if I have to go through Nobita, Tsuna, Kouji, Renton or Onizuka! I'm going to win the thing and go on to headline Anime Mania. That's all." Gon vowed before leaving Sakura.

(Ring)

"There's a Botchamania Soundboard?" Veemon asked.

"Well yes. But that's only available on several phone types only." Agumon answered.

"And now…" Guilmon then gets interupted by a promo.

**Promotional Consideration Paid For By The Following!**

(Promo)

_A new company is coming…_

_(shows 2 shadows in Rugby gear)_

_Managed by an Indonesian…_

_(shows several mask wearing shadows)_

_It's going to rock your house!_

_(shows a first time ever 8 Sided Ring with the camera zooming on the word…_

… _UWX!_

_Universal Wrestling Xcitement! Coming Soon to your screen or monitor!_

_Writen by Ruff77…_

(Ring)

"A new company? Man it looks like the entire Fiction Wrestling Industry is trying to compete with each other for supremercy!" Veemon said in excitement.

(You Look So Good To Me by Jim Johnston Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from ORB… I mean ZAFT, Shinn Asuka!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Excuse me but… (laughs like a maniac)" Veemon laughed.

"Not funny AWF Music Department! Not funny!" Guilmon shouted.

"Somehow I have a felling that some demented fangirl would write a Shinn/Flit yaoi after hearing Billy, Chuck and Rico's theme used for Shinn and Flit." Agumon said.

(Next Big Thing by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And his opponent, from Neo-Japan, he is the 'King of Hearts', Domon Kasshu!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"I can't believe Shinn and Flit are stupid enough to pick a fight with Domon despite the fact that Domon is trying to help them." Veemon said.

"Look, even though Shinn and Flit are trainwrecks, at least their Gundams are Gundams. Domon's Gundam is a disgrace! It's not even a Gundam! It's a Super Robot!" Guilmon ranted.

(Bell Rings)

Domon and Shinn circles around the ring until Shinn tries to move towards Domon. As Domon throws a punch, Shinn moves away before circling around the ring for some time. Shinn throws a punch, but Domon catches it and then delivers a knee onto Shinn's gut followed by a Swinging Neckbreaker. As Shinn is lying on the mat, Domon nails him with multiple Ground Punches onto his face until one of those punches causes Shinn's mouth to bleed!

"Holy Crap a busted mouth! And I thought we can only see that on UFC or MMA!" Veemon exclaimed.

After spitting blood off his mouth, Shinn gets up, turns around and gets lifted by Domon as Domon plants his ass with the Sekiha Tenkyoken (F-5) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Domon Kasshu!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Man what a quick match! Domon had just beat the living f- out of Shinn right there!" Veemon exclaimed.

Flit rushes to the ring and then throws his Haro onto Domon as Domon punches it away. Flit slides into the ring and Low Blows Domon before he and Shinn delivers a 2 on 1 Beatdown. Shinn then mocks Domon by raising his fist and then yells 'SHINING FINGER!' like a crazy man in an Asylum. As Flit locks Domon on a Camel Clutch, Shinn nails Domon's mouth with the Shining Finger (Mandible Claw). After a while, we can see them standing tall in satisfaction as the crowd continues to boo them.

(Backstage)

We can see Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara talking to each other…

"Yo!"

… until Monkey D Luffy appears for the third time in a row.

"Well what do you know? Luffy's in AWF alongside us!" Kuwabara cheered.

"Damn right I'm not an AWF Superstar! Oh and by the way, I would like to make an offer." Luffy said.

"An offer?" Yusuke asked.

"You guys didn't get enough screen time lately right?" Luffy asked back as the two nods. "Well in that case how about you two joining me on an Alliance? Not just any alliance, but a Shounen Jump Alliance! What do you say?" he offered.

"Look, we don't need any Alliance right now." Kuwabara said.

"Oh come on! Please?" Luffy begged.

"Alright alright. We'll tell you via Twitter of something." Yusuke replied.

"Yes! But remember to reply before Anime Mania!" Luffy reminded before leaving the two.

(Promo)

_And now! It's time for AWF Rewind!_

_February, Week 2..._

"_Our GM is out of his mind! Why in the blue hell did he put me against that Perverted Teacher Onizuka?" Giant complainted._

"_Dude calm down." Suneo said._

"_How should I? I lost a title shot which I haven't receive one eversince recovering from injury!" Giant shouted._

"_Look, you need to calm down. Tell you what, I'll win the Shounen title for ya. Or you could pull an 'Edge' by attacking one of the 6 Chamber guys like, say Renton, before the match began?" Suneo suggested._

"_Come to think of it, that's a good idea!" Giant praised._

"_Oh no you won't!" a voice was heard as the camera shows… Renton Thurston._

"_You got a problem pipsqueak AJ Styles wannabe?" Giant threated._

"_Yeah. I heard your plans and I won't let you do that." Renton said._

"_And what are you going to do with it? Report to the GM? Like he's going to trust a rookie anyway." Suneo said._

"_No. I'm not a coward to do that. Instead, I'm challenging you, Mr Gorila, in a match without your duck shaped mouth on your side next week! If you win, you'll get my spot. How about it?" Renton offered._

"_You got some guts kid. Fine! You're on!" Giant accepted before shoving Renton down to the floor before he and Suneo leaves him._

(Ring)

**AWESOME!**

(I Came To Play by Downstait Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Nerima, Japan, Giant Takashi!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"This match has been booked after Renton overhears Giant's plan to take out one of the 6 Elimination Chamber guys in order to enter it without competing." Veemon explained.

"Seriously, can anyone explain why the hell would Giant end up losing to Onizuka? Hell, why the hell did he got pitted against Onizuka?" Guilmon asked.

**Get Ready To Fly!**

(Get Ready To Fly by GRITS Plays)

"And his opponent, representing Gekko State, Renton Thurston!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"This kid is a breakout star! I mean he managed to advance by beating Apollo and Alto at the same time!" Veemon praised.

"Yeah. Beating two fellow rookies. Man he's awesome." Guilmon praised in sarcasm.

(Bell Rings)

Giant and Renton circles around the ring before locking each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Renton manages to go behind Giant and locks him on a Wrist Lock. Giant Elbow Tackles Renton to the face before hitting a Facebuster onto him. He then stomps Renton's arm several times before hitting a Running Kick onto it. He lifts Renton up and slams him onto the top rope before he DDTs him on the same ropes. He then plants Renton with a Big Splash followed with a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Renton kicks out.

"You can't wrestle!" some fat guy chanted to Giant.

Giant drags Renton to the middle of the ring, grabs his legs and then Catapults him crashing onto the ropes. As Renton is lying near the lower ropes, Giant Baseball Slides him out of the ring. He then climbs the top turnbuckle and waits for Renton to get up. As Renton gets up, Giant goes for a Flying Clothesline, but Renton manages to move away, causing Giant to crash outside the ring. As the referee starts the count, Giant gets up, turns around, and receives a Pele Kick by Renton.

"Pele! Pele! Renton has learned AJ Styles' second finisher!" Veemon exclaimed.

As the referee counts to 5, Renton saw Giant crawling to the barricade before climbing the ring apron, runs towards Giant and then nails a Double Leg Stomp onto Giant's back. He then enters the ring as the countdown ends.

"Your winner by Countout, Renton Thurston!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"(wakes up) Huh? Is it over?" Agumon asked.

"Dude! You were asleep?" Veemon asked back.

"Somehow this match bored me until I fell asleep. I think I should blame Giant." Agumon answered.

"Giant's not boring! He still got it!" Guilmon countered.

"Tell that to my sleepy eyes." Agumon said.

(Backstage)

We can see Taiki Kudo walking around the backstage before the main event.

"Emm excuse me?" Matou Sakura appears on the scene to interview Taiki.

"Well look what we have here, a new backstage announcer. What do you want?" Taiki asked.

"Well… later on tonight you'll be facing Gon and Suneo and there's a chance that Simon would screw you due to your rivalry. What do you think?" Sakura asked back.

"Look, I don't care about Simon! If Zenjirou manages to destroy him two weeks ago until he's unable to show up last week, I'm pretty sure he's not going to be here tonight. Even if he does, Zenjirou and his Kendo Stick got my back. As for Gon and Suneo, I'm sick of looking at your faces. You think you're a championship material? Well guys, you're wrong! I'm a Championship Material and I'm going to prove it by beating the living heck out of you both!" Taiki answered before leaving Sakura.

(Medic Room)

"Look at you! You almost lost your mouth in that match! How are you and Flit going to beat Domon if your mouth almost popped like a balloon?" Lunamaria asked.

"Shut up Luna. Since when you're acting like a mother anyway?" Shinn asked back.

"Excuse me but I cared about your well being!" Lunamaria answered.

"Mother and Son Arguing! Mother and Son Arguing!" Flit's Haro said while bouncing.

"Shut up Haro!" Shinn yelled. "Aw my mouth!" he shouted in pain.

(Ring)

"This is a Nippon Division Qualifying Match set for one fall!" Laura announced.

(Flight of the Valkyries by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Juri Katou, from Shinjuku, Japan, Takato Matsuda!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"If Takato wins this match, he's be joining his fellow Tamer and current Nippon Champion Ryo Akiyama in the Chamber." Veemon said.

"God I hope Apollo Spears the living hell out of them at the PPV." Guilmon wished.

(Derailer by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And his opponent, accompanied by Last Order, from Acedemy City, Accelerator!" Laura announced as… Accelerator didn't show up?

"Where's Accelerator?" Agumon asked.

"Scared of 'Albert!' and 'A-Train!' chants maybe?" Guilmon guessed.

"Ladies and gentlemen your winner by Forfeit, Takato Matsuda!" Laura announced as the crowd boos in dissapointment.

"Hold it!" GM Nazirul appears on the Titantron. "No one is going to advance to the PPV without breaking a sweat! Takato, please welcome your replacement opponent for tonight."

…

(Written in My Face by Sean Jeaness and Jim Johnston Plays)

"Oh yeah! Lockon Stratos!" Guilmon cheered.

"Speaking of Lockon, two weeks ago he offered some help to Shinn and Flit. Maybe Lockon's the one who asked them to attack Domon last week?" Veemon wondered.

"I don't think so. Shinn and Flit are as rebelious as they can be right now." Agumon said.

(Bell Rings)

Takato goes for a Lariat, but Lockon dodges it before hitting Takato with a Forearm Smash followed by an Inverted Atomic Drop and an Chop Block to his leg. He grabs Takato's leg and Ground Stomps it multiple times before nailing a Knee Drop onto it as Takato rolls out of the ring. As Takato is holding his leg, Lockon exits the ring, picks up Takato's legs and then Catapults him face first onto the ring post. He then moves towards Takato only to get blocked by Juri and her hand puppet.

"Get out of there you idiotic girl!" Guilmon yelled.

As the referee tells Juri to not interfere, Lockon moves around her before rubbing Takato's face with his boots. He then throws Takato into the ring before entering as well. He then places Takato sitting on the corner before Facewashing him followed with a Running Low Angle Big Boot. He then lifts Takato up and sets for the White Noise, but Takato manages to break free from Lockon before hitting several Knife Edge Chops onto his chest until he's sent to the ropes. He then Irish Whips Lockon bouncing off another ropes before taking him down with a Jumping High Kick before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Lockon kicks out.

Takato climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Headbutt, but Lockon rolls away as Takato landed head first onto the mat. After recovering, Takato gets up and eats a Brouge Kick by Lockon as Lockon goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Lockon Stratos!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Yes! Lockon's in! Now the Chamber is complete!" Guilmon cheered.

"I hav feeling that Accelerator is not going to be happy about this." Agumon said.

"Why? He's the one forfeiting the match!" Guilmon countered.

"And with that we have Ryo Akiyama, Apollo, Touma, Zero, Iori and Lockon on the Nippon Division Elimination Chamber Match." Veemon announced.

(Backstage)

We can see Taiki, Suneo and Gon on split screens heading to the ring.

"Up next, our Main Event! Who shall secure the final spot in the Shounen Championship Elimination Chamber? Find out after the break!" Veemon announced.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

_Next Week…_

_On the final show before Last Path…_

_8 Matches shall be booked…_

_(Shows Ryo Akiyama and Kouji Minamoto)_

_Despite the delay tonight, these two champions shall face each other next week!_

_Plus… Nobita Nobi shall face Ash Ketchum while Sawada Tsunayoshi takes on Takeru Takaishi!_

_AWF Monday Night Gattai! Live in Atlantic City, New Jersey!_

(Backstage)

We can see Accelerator walking around looking for someone.

"Um…" Accelerator turns around and furiously stares at Matou Sakura. "What do you want?" he asked furiously.

"Well I… (calms down after shivering) why did you forfeit the match earlier?" Sakura asked.

"I'm looking for someone wh has nothing to do with you. Now f- off!" Accelerator replied before he shoves Sakura away. "Last Order! Where are you!?" he called. The camera then follows him as a… small Misaka Mikoto runs towards Accelerator?

"There you are! Where the hell have you been? Because of you, I lost a title shot!" Accelerator scolded.

'"When MISAKA Misaka following you, MISAKA Misaka saw a rolling orange ball! So MISAKA Misaka decided to follow it and didn't notice that MISAKA Misaka accidently screwed you from a title shot because you were worried about MISAKA Misaka." Said MISAKA as MISAKA explains everything.'

"Ah whatever. The point is, I didn't get a title shot and I didn't get a chance to face Touma inside that Chamber." Accelerator said.

"Actually I heard Last Order's explaination." GM Nazirul appears on the scene. "Look, Last Order is just a little clone. I'm sure she's having fun chasing a rolling… orange… hey Last Order, did the ball roll around by itself?" Nazirul asked.

'"Well it did turn left and right all by itself." Said MISAKA as MISAKA answered GM Nazirul's question.'

"A ball that turns around by itself…. I knew Lockon would use his Haro to cheat. Fine, next week, you will face Lockon and the winner enters the Chamber. Deal? Nazirul offered.

"Whatever. As long as I got a shot anyway." Accelerator replied.

"Okay. And fix your attitude. Remember that you are under a trial contract. Do something stupid and expect yourself to be 'Future Endevaoured'." Nazirul warned before leaving Accelerator and Last Order.

(Ring)

"This match is the Shounen Division Qualifying Match!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

(Realeza by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Introducing first, from Nerima, Japan, Suneo Honekawa!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"This is the final qualifying match to determine who's the last one to enter the chamber!" Veemon explained.

"Once Suneo wins this match, he'll win the title and goes on to headline Anime Mania with his destiny." Guilmon said.

(Ain't No Stoppin Me by Axel Plays)

"And his opponents first accompanied by Zenjirou Tsurugi, representing the Xros Hearts, Taiki Kudo!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Two weeks ago Taiki and Zenjirou destroyed Simon in order to get rid of him before Anime Mania." Agumon explained.

"Taiki's a coward! Taking out a Rumble winner because he didn't want to face him at Anime Mania? Now that's my friend is a coward." Veemon said.

(The Rising by Cryka and Toby Briceno Plays)

"And lastly, from Whale Island, Gon Frecess!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Now there's a fan favorite fo the match!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Gon is currently the shortest Shounen Champion is history. And he wants the title back. Can he beat Taiki and Suneo tonight?" Agumon asked to the audience.

(Bell Rings)

The three look at each other on the corner until Taiki and Suneo decided to deliver a 2 on 1 Beatdown on Gon. After they Irish Whips Gon boucning off the ropes, they go for a Double Clothesline. But Gon dodges it before bouncing off the ropes and nails a Hurricanrana onto Taiki followed by a Drop Toe Hold onto Suneo, landing him neck first onto the lower ropes. He dodges Taiki's Knee Strike before hitting a Shoot Kick onto Taiki's chest. He then bounces off the ropes before hitting Taiki with a Tilt-a-Whirl Arm Drag before getting up and received an Enzuigiri by Suneo as Suneo pins Gon.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Taiki stops the count.

Taiki lifts Suneo up and slams him onto the top rope before turning around and received an Elbow Tackle to the spine by Gon before Gon punches Taiki's back several times before hitting a Swinging Neckbreaker. He turns around and dodges Suneo's Lariat before bouncing off the ropes and plants him down with a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT. He then climbs the top turnbuckle, stands on it and sets for the 450 Splash, but Taiki quickly climbs the same turnbuckle before hitting a Super-Plex off the top turnbuckle before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Suneo stops the count.

Suneo locks Taiki on an Armbar only to have Gon breaking the hold. He picks Suneo up and received an Eye Rake before Suneo Chop Blocks his leg, grabs both of his legs and Catapults him face first onto the top turnbuckle. As Gon's sitting on the corner, Suneo Facewashes him before hitting a Running Knee onto Gon's face. After throwing Gon out of the ring, Suneo turns around and eats a Jumping DDT by Taiki before Taiki goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Taiki Ku…"

Laura then got interupted as Simon the Digger shows up from the Audience Seats and bashes Zenjirou's head with a mic as Taiki quickly runs away to the stage.

"Hey Taiki! Congrats! But if you think you can destroy me before Anime Mania, you're wrong! Enjoy your title match Taiki because our GM has booked a match for me. It's going to be me… against your friend Zenjirou in an **Extreme Rules Match! **If I win, I'll face the champ. If I lose, I won't be at Anime Mania!" Simon announced as the crowd cheers.

"There you go folks! Another match for the PPV!" Veemon said.

"Can Simon defend his Anime Mania title shot against Taiki's Butt Buddy Zenjirou? Or will Simon lose a chance to headline Anime Mania?" Agumon asked.

"Until next week, this is the Digimon Trio signing off!" Guilmon said.

…

Match Results:

Misaka def. Asuka

Hirokazu and Kenta def. Alphonse and Dutch

Domon def. Shinn

Renton def. Giant

Lockon def. Takato

Taiki def. Gon and Suneo

Cards for Last Path PPV:

Triple Threat Tag Team Championship match: Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa (Digimon Tamers) vs Edward and Alphonse Elric (Full Metal Alchemist) vs Rock and Dutch (Black Lagoon)

Domon Kasshu (G Gundam) vs Shinn Asuka and Flit Asuno (Gundam SEED Destiny/Gundam AGE)

Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) vs Takeru Takaishi (Digimon 02)

Simon the Digger (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) vs Zenjirou Tsurugi (Digimon Xros Wars)

Elimination Chamber Match for the Shoujo Championship: Tohru Honda © (Fruits Basket) vs Sora Nagino (Kaleido Star) vs Revy (Black Lagoon) vs Ruki Makino (Digimon Tamers) vs Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) vs Misaka Mikoto (To Aru Kagaku no Railgun)

Elimination Chamber Match for the Nippon Championship: Ryo Akiyama © (Digimon Tamers) vs Touma Kamijou (To Aru Majutsu no Index) vs Apollo (Sousei no Aquarion) vs Iori Hida (Digimon 02) vs Lockon Stratos (Gundam 00) vs Zero Kiryu (Vampire Knight)

Elimination Chamber Match for the Shounen Championship: Kouji Minamoto © (Digimon Frontier) vs Eikichi Onizuka (Great Teacher Onizuka) vs Renton Thurston (Eureka 7) vs Sawada Tsunayoshi (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) vs Nobita Nobi (Doraemon) vs Taiki Kudo (Digimon Xros Wars)

A/N: There you have it! All Qualifying Matches are over!

Sorry if this chapter bores you. Remember I'm saving everything that I got for Last Path PPV (trust me, my fingers and brain are going to hurt when writing Elimination Chamber Matches).

So now that The Elrics and Black Lagoon got a Tag Team title shot, the Chamber is full and Simon vowed to destroy Taiki's best friend, what will happen on the show before the PPV?

Oh and can you guys help me on something? I've already replace Hamtaro's Travis with Fate/Stay Night's Matou Sakura as the backstage interviewer. But I need a new ring announcer to repleace Laura (also form Hamtaro). If you guys have any suggestions please tell me (especially if it's from any series that I've signed to AWF). No suggestions? I'll bring Doraemon back instead.

Please Review and Enjoy WWE Night of Champions!


	64. AWF Gattai! 44

With one more chapter to Last Path and me being despressed for having only one review, another chapter of AWF is here!

Tonight, (almost) everyone who are involved in Last Path shall fill tonight's card! What will happen tonight?

Disclaimer: Nazirul owns no one.

Warning! There are F-Bombs in this chapter due to Black Lagoon (Espacially Revy). For those who doesn't want to see the F word, please consider this chapter as a filler and ignore it.

…

(To Be Loved by Papa Roach Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron)

"Welcome everyone to AWF, 6 days before the Last Path PPV! We're your hosts Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon the Digimon Trio!" Agumon introduced to the audience.

"We're live in Atlantic City, New Jersey! And tonight, we have matches featuring everyone on the PPV Card!" Guilmon continued.

"A Champion vs Champion Match, Nobita vs Ash, Tsuna vs Takeru, Simon and Zenjirou choosing each other's opponents in a Pick Your Poison Match, this show is going to be a blast!" Veemon said in excitement.

(Next Big Thing by Jim Johnston Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Neo-Japan, Domon Kasshu!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"And what a way to kick things off with a Curbstomp Match featuring the 'King of Hearts' himself!" Veemon said in excitement.

"Last week Shinn is Domon's bitch, and tonight it's Flit's turn to meet the same fate." Agumon said.

(You Look So Good To Me by Jim Johnston Plays)

" (pfft) Hahahahahahaha!" Veemon laughed after hearing Billy, Chuck and Rico's WWE theme.

"And his opponent, from… whatever his destroyed Colony is called, Flit Asuno!" Laura announced as the crowd boos… with Flit didn't appear on stage.

"Okay… where's Flit?" Veemon asked as Flit appears on the Titantron.

"Hey Domon! You think I'm stupid? You think I'm going to let you destroy me like what you did to Shinn? Well guess what? I'm smarter than that. Feel free to end this match Laura because me, Shinn and our girlfriends are not on this arena!" Flit ordered as the crowd boos.

"Well then… Ladies and gentlemen your winner by Forfeit, Domon Kasshu!" Laura announced as the crowd boos in dissapointment while Domon leaves the ring to go to the Backstage.

"That was a dissapointing start." Agumon said.

"Indeed. But at least Flit manages to store his energy for the PPV." Guilmon said, defending Flit's actions.

(Backstage)

"Matou Sakura here! And well please welcome my guest at this time, AWF Nippon Champion Ryo Akiyama!" Sakura announced as the crowd cheers at Ryo.

"Alright! I'm on TV again bro!" Ryo cheered.

"Well tonight you'll be facing AWF Shounen Champion Kouji Minamoto. Are you nervous?" Sakura asked.

"Nervous? Are You Serious Bro? Why should I be nervous?" Ryo asked back.

"Well I'm a girl and I'm sure you're nervous to enter that Chamber Match." Sakura replied.

"Sorry. Calling you 'Sis' would be weird. As for the Chamber I'm mentally ready and set to destroy! Kouji, tonight I will prove that not every Main Champion is better than the Secondary Champion! Woo Woo Woo, You Know It!" Ryo boasted before leaving Sakura.

(Other Side of the Backstage)

We can see Onizuka talking to the Black Lagoon crew.

"You want to join us on the 9 Man Triple Threat Tag Team Match?" Rock asked.

"Yep! And don't worry! I have experince in beating bad guys for years!" Onizuka answered.

"Listen here you fucker, if you screw us in that match, I'll blow your fucking head off. Understand?" Revy threaten.

"Relax! We can win this!" Onizuka replied in confidence while sweating at the thought of Revy killing him.

"Remember, lead us to victory or your head will be stored in our boat." Dutch reminded to Onizuka before he and the rest of the Black Lagoon leaves him.

"God these guys have more balls than me! And even that girl has more balls than me!" Onizuka shouted to himself.

(Ring)

(WWE Charlie Haas Theme Plays)

"This is a Pick Your Poison Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing Team Xros Hearts, Zenjirou Tsurugi!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Taiki has sent out Zenjirou to destroy Simon before Anime Mania, but last week had Taiki's plan bitting him in the ass." Veemon said.

"At the PPV Simon shall face Zenjirou where if Simon loses, he drops his Anime Mania title shot." Agumon said.

"And his opponent, of Simon's choice…"

(Man In The Box by Alice in Chains Plays)

"… from Odaiba, Japan, Iori Hida!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Alright! Two Kendo Stick users duking it out!" Veemon cheered.

"Too bad that whoever uses those Sticks first gets DQed." Agumon said in dissapointment. Then Simon the Digger appears on the Titantron.

"Okay. You may book a match in which I died after the match, but I'm going to announce it anyway. Your match is going to be… an Extreme Rules Match!" Simon announced as the crowd cheers while Zenjirou complainted to the referee.

"Oh yes! Can't wait to hear those Kendo shots!" Veemon said in excitement.

(Bell Rings)

Iori and Zenjirou, with their respective Kendo Sticks in hand, decided to have a sword fight with it until the more experinced Iori hits Zenjirou's knee with it before hitting his back side of his neck with it. After multiple shots onto Zenjirou's back, Iori leaves the ring to pick up a Steel Chair from under the ring. he then enters the ring with it before Zenjirou delivers a Low Blow onto Iori with the Kendo Stick!

"Ouch! That thing reminded us of TNA Hardcore Justice 2010 where Brother Ray uses a Lightsaber to Low Blow Balls Mahoney!" Veemon exclaimed.

After choking Iori with the Kendo Stick, Zenjirou places Iori's head on the lower rope, picks up the chair and slams the chair onto the back side of his head. After wedging the chair, Zenjirou picks Iori up only to receive an Uppercut, pushing him to the corner back first onto the chair. Iori goes for a Running Headbutt, but Zenjirou moves away as Iori crashes head first onto the chair. Zenjirou then nails Iori with a Belly to Back Suplex before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Iori kicks out.

Zenjirou then proceeds to stomp Iori several times before Elbow Dropping him onto the chest. He then grabs the chair, places it on Iori's face and smacks it with a Kendo Stick, damanging Iori's face in the process. Not enough, Zenjirou leaves the ring before re-entering with another chair. As he saw Iori sitting on the corner, Zenjirou nails Iori with a Baseball Slide with the chair on his legs crashing onto Iori (think of RVD). After dragging him to the middle of the ring, Zenjirou destroys him with a Con-Chair-To before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Iori kicks out.

"Good God! Didn't Iori realise that he had a title match next week? He's getting destroyed right now!" Agumon exclaimed.

As Iori rolls around grabbing his head in pain, Zenjirou with a chair on his hand waits for Iori to stop rolling. As he does, he sets to slam him face first with the chair. But Iori manages to grab a Kendo Stick and proceeds to fight off Zenjirou as Zenjirou uses the chair to shield himself. Iori then sets to nail a Low Blow with the Stick, but Zenjirou covers his ass with the chair, leaving Iori no choice but to hit his face instead.

"Way to go Zenjirou! You prefer to protect your ass than your face!" Veemon mocked.

After placing him sitting on the corner, Iori places the chair on him, went to another corner, asks the fan to chant 'E-C-W!' with him, and then nails a Baseball Slide onto the chair, damanging Zenjirou in the process. He then places the chair in the middle of the ring, picks Zenjirou up and sets for a Dreamer DDT onto the chair. But Zenjirou manages to punch Iori's ribs several times before hitting a DDT face first onto Iori before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Zenjirou Tsurugi!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Zenjirou has sent a message to Simon. And Iori is the victim." Agumon said.

"Hold on guys. I think Iori's turning into Benoit." Guilmon said as the medics checks on Iori who's holding his head in pain. "That's what you get for having an Extreme Rules Match before a PPV you moron! Go take pain killers!" he mocked.

(Backstage)

We can see AWF Tag Team Champs Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa talking with Touma Kamijou.

"Let me get this straight. Tonight we have to team up with you in the 9 Man Triple Tag Team Match?" Hirokazu asked as Touma nods.

"Listen, I hope your misfortune didn't fall upon us. Because if it does, we'll make you scream 'Fukou Da!' for hours!" Kenta threated.

"Unless those Black Lagoon destroyed you first." Hirokazu added.

"Calm down. I qualified into the Chamber! That's a sign of good luck right?" Touma asked.

"Yeah. After beating up a Sandman wannabe who can't wrestle and only knows how to hit people with Singapore Canes. Now come on, let's warm up or else we'll get cramps." Hirokazu replied as he, Kenta and Touma leaves the scene.

(Locker Room)

We can see Fit Asuno talking to Shinn Asuka on the phone.

"Domon's a moron! There's no way he'll find out that I'm hiding in here! Espacially after I put a City Wallpaper as our Locker Room's background. How's Emily? Fine? All right! I'll join you guys later!" Flit said before ending the call. Then someone breaks the door which turns out to be… Domon!

"If you think you can trick me with cheap Wallpaper, you're wrong! I'll teach you to not forfeiting like a coward!"

Flit tries to move through Domon, but Domon easily blocks his way before Domon delivers multiple UFC like punches onto Flit, legimately hurting him like hell. He then lifts Flit up and nails a Sekiha Tenkyoken (F-5) onto Flit, sending him crashing onto the cold floor.

"I'll see you and Shinn next week. Don't forget it!" Domon reminded before leaving an already beaten up Flit.

(Ring)

"Well… serve Flit right for forfeiting like a coward." Veemon mocked.

"At this PPV, there's no place to hide for both Shinn and Flit as they shall face Domon in a Handicap Match." Agumon continued.

(Only My Railgun by fripSide Plays)

"This is a Triple Threat Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Misaka Mikoto and Sora Nagino!" Laura announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions.

"These two newcomers has qualified to the Chamber after defeating their opponents." Agumon explained.

"While Misaka defeated 'Second Child' Asuka Langley Soryu, Sora defeated 'Digidestined of Light' Hikari Yagami to advance into the Chamber." Veemon continued.

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Next, the team of Sakura Kinomoto and the AWF Shoujo Champion, Tohru Honda!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Now this is unfair! Why the hell didn't Tohru defend her title in a Qualifying Match while Sakura worked so hard on beating Saber?" Guilmon complainted.

"Champions Advantage Guilmon. Plus, her, Ryo and Kouji has been on the road promoting Anime Mania II then the qualifiers are happening." Veemon countered.

(Who I Am by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And lastly, the team of Revy and Ruki Makino!" Laura announced as the crowd boos. On stage, Revy shoves Ruki away before entering the ring by herself.

"Oh that selfish son of a bitch! She just shoved her own partner for tonight!" Agumon complainted.

"Revy doesn't give a flying fuck about anyone right now, espacially Ruki." Guilmon replied.

"Anyway Ruki advances after defeating Shana while Revy advances after destroying Shizuka Minamoto." Veemon explained.

(Bell Rings)

Sora, Sakura and Revy starts first, but Ruki tags her from behind before entering the ring. After staring at Revy, Ruki turns around and receives a Double Dropkick by Sakura and Sora. They picked Ruki up and Irish Whips her onto the turnbuckle before Sakura sets to Irish Whips Sora onto Ruki. But Sora reverses, sending Sakura crashing onto Ruki instead. After hitting a Corner Backflip Kick onto both Sakura and Ruki, Sora nails a Monkey Flip onto Sakura before going for the same move onto Ruki. But Ruki manages to grab her and throws her out of the ring.

"Yeah way to go Ruki! Break that clown's back!" Guilmon cheered.

Ruki then grabs Sakura's leg, but it's too late as Sakura manages to tag to Tohru. Ruki then receives a Lariat followed by a Spinning Spinebuster by Tohru. Tohru grabs her legs and then Catapults her face first onto the turnbuckle before tagging to Sakura. Tohru picks Ruki up and Front Suplexes her before Sakura nails Ruki with a Springboard Leg Drop followed with a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…"

Sora stops the count by pulling Sakura's leg and sends her out of the ring. After several punches to the face, Sora Irish Whips Sakura onto the barricade before rolling into the ring and gets stomped several times by Ruki. Ruki picks Sora up and puts her on the Torture Rack until Sakura enters the ring and Chop Blocks Ruki's leg, sending both her and Sora crashing onto the mat. She then tags to Tohru as Tohru locks Ruki into the Sharpshooter while Sora manages to tag Misaka in.

"So far only Revy didn't break a sweat." Agumon said.

Misaka nails Tohru with a Chick Kick before picking her up and plants her with the Railgun (Stratusfaction) while Ruki desperately tags to Revy.

"Oooooohhhhhh My Goodness!" Veemon shouted.

"Revy's going to wreck some shit!" Guilmon exclaimed.

Misaka goes after Revy only to get Bulldozed instead. After bashing her fist onto Misaka's head, Revy Big Boots Tohru before Elbow Tackling Sakura down. Sora goes for a Missile Dropkick, but Revy moves away as Soa crashes onto the mat. Revy then plants Sora down with a Powerbomb before picking Tohru up and fucks her up with a Gorila Press Slam followed with a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, the team of…"

Laura's announcement got cut as Ruki enters the ring with a Singapore Cane and hits Revy's gut with it. Revy then no- sells it before kicking Ruki to the gut and plants her down with a Double Underhook Facebuster. After hitting Sakura's face with the Singapore Cane when she's on the ring apron, Revy stands triumph as the last girl standing.

"Good God. Revy had just destroyed everyone!" Agumon exclaimed in shock.

"That's my friend is the power of a TRUE Action Girl! Revy for Shoujo Champion!" Guilmon cheered.

(Backstage)

"Dude! You're alright?" Taiki asked to Zenjirou who's hurt after his match with Iori.

"Aside from some pain I had absorbed, I'm fine. Damn that Simon putting me in a Match against an ECW Fanboy in an Extreme Rules Match." Zenjirou cussed.

"Now it's time for some payback. Come, let's enter our locker room and talk with Akari on who shall Simon face next." Taiki said as he and Zenjirou leaves the scene.

(Other Side of the Backstage)

We can see Nobita Nobi and Ash Ketchum walking to the ring on split screen.

"Before Ash faces Takeru and Nobita's showdown in the Chamber, they're going to face each other and it's going to happen after this commercials!" Veemon announced.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

_(Shows chains)_

_36 ft in diameter…_

_(shows roof with chains)_

_16 ft high…_

_(shows the ring)_

_6 Men…_

_(shows inner chambers with plexiglass)_

_100 percent chances of injury…_

_(shows an injured and dying shadow)_

_5 will be dropped…_

… _and only 1 shall advance to the Grand Dojo of Animes!_

_(shows a shadow raising his hands in victory on the turnbuckle)_

_This is…_

… _their last path._

_AWF Last Path PPV! Live this Sunday in Madison Square Garden, New York!_

_The Road is going to end soon enough…_

(Ring)

(Metalingus by Alter Bridge Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, he is the 'Rated 'R' Trainer', Ash Ketchum!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"At the Anime Rumble Ash returns and eliminates Takeru, thus triggering yet another Pokemon-Digimon Match for next week's PPV." Agumon explained.

"Judging by Ash's face, he's determined to destroy Digimon once and for all." Guilmon said as Ash grabs a mic while in the ring.

"Yeah yeah go ahead and boo me, I don't care!" Ash shouted to the crowd as they boos him. "Sick of this Pokemon-Digimon thing? Well guess what? I'm sick of it as well! And that's why, I'm going to end it for good. Not only that, but also gain my revenge. How? Destroying the man who ended my career at last season's Anime Mania, Takeru 'Meth Hardy' Takaishi!" he continued as the crowd cheers at Takeru's name. "Why I'm targeting Takeru? Well for those with half a brain, he beat me at Anime Mania and I won't even bother to forget that. After I destroy him, my defeat will be erased from my mind." He finished before dropping the mic.

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

"And his opponent, from Nerima, Japan, Nobita Nobi!" Laura announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions.

"Who would like to bet that many New York 'Smarks' will give many Omnipresent Middle Fingers to Nobita at the PPV?" Veemon asked.

"I'll bet a 100 Dollar." Agumon said.

"Not me. I'm ashamed of you two betting on something." Guilmon said in disgust.

(Bell Rings)

Nobita and Ash circles around the ring as the crowd starts the usual 'Let's Go Cena! Cena Sucks!' chant. As Nobita is distracted by the chant, Ash pushes him crashing onto the turnbuckle before Battering Rams him several times to the spine. He then Foot Chokes Nobita until the referee stops him. He picks Nobita up and sets for a Fisherman Suplex, but Nobuta does it instead. He then bounces off the ropes and set for a Shoulder Tackle only to receive a Drop Toe Hold by Ash. After nailing Nobita with a Swinging Neckbreaker, Ash pins him.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Nobita kicks out.

Ash picks Nobita up and Knee Strikes his chest several times before hitting a Fisherman Suplex. As Nobita gets up using the ropes, Ash sets to Clothesline him out of the ring. But Nobita pushes Ash away with his leg before Chop Blocking Ash's leg. He then grabs Ash's leg and sets for the STF, but Ash managed to push Nobita away to the ropes with his other leg. Nobita dodges Ash's Clothesline and nails him with 3 Flying Shoulderblocks, Side-Release Spinout Powerbomb and a Five Knuckle Shuffle before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ash kicks out.

Nobita lifts Ash up and sets for the Attitude Adjustment, but Ash slips away and plants Nobita down with an Impaler DDT. He then went to the corner and waits for Nobita to get up. As he gets up, Ash goes for the Spear. But Nobita counters with a Drop Toe Hold before locking him on the STF. Fortunately Ash manages to grab the ropes, forcing Nobita to release Ash from the STF. Nobita then goes for the AA, but Ash slips away again only this time, Ash plants Nobita down with the Edge-O-Matic before going for the pin with his legs on the ropes.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Ash Ketchum!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Come on! He has his legs on the ropes!" Agumon complainted.

"Blind referee is blind Agumon. Just calm down." Veemon tried to calm Agumon.

(Locker Room)

We can see Taiki, Zenjirou and Akari planning something for Simon.

"(nods) Sounds like a good idea to literally break Simon into half. I like that!" Taiki agreed with his teammates' plan before receiving a message to his phone. He then reads it. "Shit, didn't know I'm not in tonight's card." He said.

"Who's your opponent?" Akari asked.

"Some Bishie Vampire named Zero Kiryu. God I wish it was someone else in the Chamber beside that guy." Taiki answered. "Well I'm off for the match. After that, let's watch Simon getting destroyed while eating Popcorn." He said before leaving Team Xros Hearts.

"Good luck Taiki!" Akari and Zenjirou cheered.

(Backstage)

We can see a pissed off Ruki walking towards AWF Shounen Champion Kouji Minamoto who's been interviewed by Matou Sakura.

"Get off my face!" Ruki shouted before pushing Sakura away.

"Wha… what's wrong?" Kouji asked.

"What's wrong? Didn't you see how Revy destroyed me? What kind of a boyfriend are you for not caring his girlfriend who got destroyed?!" Ruki asked back angrily.

"err excuse…"

"I said get out you disgrace of the name 'Sakura'!" Ruki interupted as she kicks Sakura out of the scene.

"Look I'm sorry for not watching your match. I was expecting you to win and I'm on an interview after weeks of absence." Kouji replied.

"So you're more worried on not being popular anymore instead of worrying about me?" Ruki asked.

"Well… I don't know. Plus, you can take care of yourself right?" Kouji asked back as Ruki kicks him to the balls.

"All mens are the same! Useless and careless!" Ruki shouted before leaving Kouji who's holding his balls in pain.

(Ring)

"Looks like Ruki hates men now." Veemon said.

"Yeah. Even Kouji doesn't give a damn about her." Agumon said.

"It's all our GM's fault! I mean he didn't put Kouji on TV for a long time! That's why he's having an interview session instead of watching his girlfriend!" Guilmon ranted.

(Mi Destrojero by Chris Jones Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first from the Cross Academy, accompanied by Yuki Cross, Zero Kiryu!" Laura announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions.

"Zero advanced to the Chamber after defeating Yuji Sakai and, despite complaints from 4Chan and Smarks, Archer." Agumon explained.

"And after that match, the lights goes off all the sudden. Evil Presence lurking around?" Veemon wondered.

(Ain't No Stoppin Me by Axel Plays)

"And his opponent, representing Team Xros Hearts, Taiki Kudo!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Why the hell our GM booked this match? I mean we have like what? 8 Matches in the card already?" Guilmon asked.

"Since Domon vs Flit ended in a Forfeit and Zero and Taiki doesn't have a match scheduled for tonight, that's why this match happened." Agumon answered.

(Bell Rings)

The two locked on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Taiki breaks free and Hip Tosses Zero before hitting a Japanese Arm Drag. Taiki then bounces off the ropes and sets for a Baseball Slide, but Zero manages to roll out of the ring before grabbing Taiki's leg and then pull him out of the ring head first onto the floor. After several stomps and a Knee Drop to the chest, Zero picks Taiki up and Irish Whips him to the steel steps. But Taiki leaps to the steel steps before hitting a Moonsault as Zero catches him only to have Taiki turning it into an Inverted DDT. He then throws Zero into the ring before hitting a Springboard Senton followed with a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Zero kicks out.

Taiki picks Zero up and Knife Edge Chops him to the chest several times until he's on the ropes. He then Irish Whips Zero to the ropes and as Zero bounces off the ropes, Taiki plants him down with a Dropkick. Taiki then goes for a Jumping DDT onto Zero, but Zero, on the ropes, manages to move away as Taiki crashes back first onto the mat. Taiki gets up and eats a Big Boot by Zero as Zero lifts him up and sets for Cross Shot (Crucifix Powerbomb). But…

**(GONG!)**

… the lights went off again!

"It's happening again!" Agumon shouted.

"Who's doing this?" Veemon asked.

As the lights went on, Yuki looks at her shoulder ans shocked that there was… Blood on it! As Zero is distracted by what happened to Yuki, Taiki escapes himself from the Cross Shot, turns Zero around and plants him fact first onto the mat with a Jumping DDT before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here your winner, Taiki Kudo!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"The lights went off again, but this time it spills blood on Yuki's shoulder!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Who the hell keeps doing this thing? What does he want with Zero? Or Yuki for that matter?" Agumon asked in confussion.

(Backstage)

We can see the Elric Brothers waiting for their third partner for the next 9 Man Triple Tag Team Match.

"Alright Al. Who and where's our third partner?" Ed asked.

"Calm down _nii-san._ He'll be here soon." Al answered.

"Hey!" their partner called and it's… Renton Thurston as the crowd cheers. "I can't believe it! Me teamming up with you guys! I mean we're high flyers!" he said excitingly.

"Yeah! Say _nii-san, _how many high flying moves are we going to make?" Al asked.

"I'll go for 4. Or 3. Now come on, let's fly!" Ed said confidently as he, Al and Renton leaves the scene.

(Promo)

**Promotional Consideration Paid For By The Following!**

_It's coming…_

_(shows a shadow figure punching a punching bag)_

_Thanks to the influence of UWE…_

_(shows a shadow figure Powerslamming a dummy)_

… _here comes…_

_Blazing Saddles: MONGO!_

_NO! THIS! IS! UCA!_

_UCA: Universal Character Association! Check it out!_

_Zandig: JEZZUS!_

(Ring)

"Oh great. Another company to join in the party." Guilmon said.

"Look on the bright side guys! More Companies means more fun and more challenges!" Veemon cheered.

(Ain't Make No Believe by Stonefree Experince Plays)

"This is a 9 Man Triple Threat Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, both from Shinjuku, Japan, they are the current AWF Tag Team Champions, Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"At Last Path PPV these two guys are going to defend their titles against The Elrics and The Black Lagoon." Agumon reminded.

"Either they'll retain the titles or gets their bones crushed, we'll see." Veemon said.

(This is a Test by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And their partner, from Academy City, Kamijou Touma!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Despite all of this 'Misfortune' bullshit, Touma manages to advance to the Elimination Chamber and sets to take on 5 other men for the Nippon Championship." Guilmon explained.

"Who wants to bet that he'll start and be eliminated first?" Veemon asked.

"I'll do. 500 bucks." Agumon answered.

"You guys sucks for betting!" Guilmon mocked.

(WWE APA Theme Plays)

"And their opponents first, representing the Black Lagoon, the team of Rock and Dutch!" Laura announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions.

"These guys are powerhouses. Espacially Dutch!" Guilmon praised.

"Why? Because's he's a nigga like Booker T?" Veemon asked.

"Oh shut up. He'll tear you up like nothing!" Guilmon replied.

(You're Gonna Pay by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And their partner, from a High School filled with delinquints, Eikichi Onizuka!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Onizuka and Black Lagoon. Many testarones are filled within their presence." Guilmon said.

"Despite being a fan favorite, Onizuka has to go through Nobita, Tsuna, Renton, Taiki and Kouji in the Chamber." Veemon said.

"Let's hope that he'll start at No.6 then!" Guilmon hoped.

(Born To Win by Mutiny Within Plays)

"And lastly, the team of The Elric Brothers and Renton Thurston!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers loudly.

"Man these guys are fans favorites tonight!" Veemon exclaimed.

Before the bell could even ring, The Elrics and Renton respectively attacks Black Lagoon and Onizuka until the Tag Champs and Touma joins in the fray. Referees then deployed in order to stop the brawl. After a moment of calming down, the match begins.

(Bell Rings)

Kenta, Dutch and Ed starts first as Kenta and Ed amushes Dutch only to get tackled away instead. Dutch grabs Kenta and Headbutt him to the face before catching Ed's punch, punches Ed to the gut and then lifts him on a Gorilla Press before throwing Ed onto Kenta as Kenta catches Ed and nails a Backbreaker onto him. Dutch grabs Kenta and slams him onto the turnbuckle before tagging to Rock. Dutch picks Ed up and Irish Whips him crashing onto Kenta before Rock Clotheslines both of them on the corner. After a Body Avalanche by Dutch, Rock pins Ed.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Al stops the count.

Dutch picks Al up and throws him away like a rag doll as the referee orders Dutch to go back to his corner. Rock picks Ed up and Irish Whips him to the ropes and as Ed bounces off the ropes, Rock goes for the Clothesline from Hell. Ed however manages to dodge it before hitting a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT. Ed then sets to tag to his partner, but Kenta pulls Ed to the middle of the ring and Knee Drops him onto the back before tagging to Hirokazu. As Kenta goes after Rock only to get a Thumb to the Eye, Hirokazu nails Ed with the Star Shift Pain before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Rock stops the count.

Rock picks Hirokazu up and Bodyslams him onto Ed's lying body before waiting in the corner for the Clothesline from Hell. Hirokazu gets up and eats the aforementioned Clothesline while Ed manages to tag to Renton. Renton leaps into the ring and kicks Rock's lower body several times before hitting a High Knee onto Rock's face. As Hirokazu gets up, Renton nails him with a Pele Kick before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kenta stops the count.

Ed climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Flying Crossbody onto Kenta as the two rolls out of the ring. Renton turns around and receives a Bearhug by Dutch until Renton Bell Claps him to the ears. He then dodges Rock's Clothesline from Hell, causing it to hit Dutch instead as Renton tags to. Al then Dropkicks Rock before turning around and received the Imagine Breaker (Test Grade) by Touma. As Touma pins Al, Rock tags to Onizuka.

"This could be it! Touma has no-sold his misfortune!" Guilmon exclaimed.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Onizuka stops the count!

"SO close! And now Touma's facing Onizuka!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Cue 'Fukou Da!' in 3,2,1…" Agumon said.

Onizuka picks Touma up and delivers the Last Ride onto him, slamming him onto Al's lying body before, in a badass fashion, pins BOTH men.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, Eikichi Onizuka and the Black Lagoon!" Laura announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions.

"And Team Badass has won the whole thing!" Guilmon cheered.

"Will their badassery be enough to win titles? That's my No.1 question." Veemon asked.

(Near the Medic Room)

"Matou Sakura here again, and right now I would like to give you guys an update on Iori Hida's condition. After some check up, we've been confirmed that he has suffered a Head Injury and might be out of the PPV. Joining me at this time, Takeru Takaishi." Sakura announced as the crowd cheers at Takeru. "Takeru what do you think of Iori's condition?" she asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. I mean he has trained himself to be as Extreme as the ECW guys despite his age. I hope he doesn't get brain damage though. He, along with many of the AWF Roster, is too young to receive a brain damage." Takeru commented.

"Well look what I got here."

Sawada Tsunayoshi appears on the scene as the crowd cheers while Sakura leaves them.

"Takeru Takaishi, winner of Season 1 Anime Rumble 2011 and the guy who defeated Ash Ketchum at the same year's Anime Mania. I've to admit, you're impressive. But sadly, I don't respect you since your idol is some drug addict named Jeff Hardy." Tsuna said.

"Just because you're CM Punk of this company doesn't mean you can insult me like that. Sure, Jeff's my idol, and I'm sure he's clean. But there's no way in hell I'll take drugs like him." Takeru said.

"Oh really? Well in that case I'm sorry for disrespecting you. Still, I'll kick your ass tonight and prove to everyone that I'm the 'Best in the World' without Nobita's 'teachings'. See ya in the ring Jeff." Tsuna said before leaving Takeru.

(Promo)

_And now it's time for AWF Rewind!_

_Februrary, Week 3_

_We can see Accelerator walking around looking for someone._

"_Um…" Accelerator turns around and furiously stares at Matou Sakura. "What do you want?" he asked furiously._

"_Well I… (calms down after shivering) why did you forfeit the match earlier?" Sakura asked._

"_I'm looking for someone wh has nothing to do with you. Now f- off!" Accelerator replied before he shoves Sakura away. "Last Order! Where are you!?" he called. The camera then follows him as a… small Misaka Mikoto runs towards Accelerator?_

"_There you are! Where the hell have you been? Because of you, I lost a title shot!" Accelerator scolded._

'"_When MISAKA Misaka following you, MISAKA Misaka saw a rolling orange ball! So MISAKA Misaka decided to follow it and didn't notice that MISAKA Misaka accidently screwed you from a title shot because you were worried about MISAKA Misaka." Said MISAKA as MISAKA explains everything.'_

"_Ah whatever. The point is, I didn't get a title shot and I didn't get a chance to face Touma inside that Chamber." Accelerator said._

"_Actually I heard Last Order's explaination." GM Nazirul appears on the scene. "Look, Last Order is just a little clone. I'm sure she's having fun chasing a rolling… orange… hey Last Order, did the ball roll around by itself?" Nazirul asked._

'"_Well it did turn left and right all by itself." Said MISAKA as MISAKA answered GM Nazirul's question.' _

"_A ball that turns around by itself…. I knew Lockon would use his Haro to cheat. Fine, next week, you will face Lockon and the winner enters the Chamber. Deal? Nazirul offered._

"_Whatever. As long as I got a shot anyway." Accelerator replied._

"_Okay. And fix your attitude. Remember that you are under a trial contract. Do something stupid and expect yourself to be 'Future Endevaoured'." Nazirul warned before leaving Accelerator and Last Order. _

…

(Ring)

(Writen in my Face by Jim Johnston Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Ireland, representing the Celestrial Being, Lockon Stratos!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Last week Lockon costed Accelerator a title shot after distracting Last Order, or Mini Misaka, with his Haro." Veemon explained.

"And tonight, if Accelerator wins this match, he'll replace Lockon in the Chamber.

(Derailer by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And his opponent, from Academy City, Accelerator!" Laura announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions.

"While Touma being booed, Accelerator at least had some fans." Agumon said.

"And look at Accelerator, attacking Lockon before the match could begin!" Veemon exclaimed as Accelerator enters the ring and quickly attacks Lockon.

"That's for last week." Agumon said as the referee pulls Accelerator away from Lockon before telling him to calm down. After that, the match begins.

(Bell Rings)

Accel quickly ambush Lockon near the ropes with multiple punches before Clotheslining him out of the ring. He then stands on the ring apron and nails a Double Axe Handle onto Lockon's back.

"Hey Accel where's your chest hair?" a fan asked.

"Shut up fag!" Accel replied.

"A-Train! A-Train! A-Train!" the crowd chanted to Accel.

Accel picks Lockon up and sets to slam him face first onto the announce table, but Lockon manages to Elbow Tackle Accel to the spine several times before slamming him face first onto the announce table. He then Irish Whips Accel crashing onto the ring post before throwing him into the ring. After entering the ring as well, Lockon picks Accel's legs and then Catapults him face first onto the turnbuckle before lifting him up and plants him down with the White Noise before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Accel kicks out.

Lockon picks Accel up and Irish Whips him bouncing off the turnbuckle before going for the Brouge Kick. Accel manages to dodge the kick, leaving Lockon to kick the turnbuckle instead. Accel then plants Lockon with a Belly to Belly Suplex before getting ready for the Vector Slam (Chokebomb). As Accel chokes Lockon, Lockon stomps on his leg before lifting him up and slams him with the Celtic Cross before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Lockon Stratos!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"And Lockon shall stay in the Chamber along with Ryo, Apollo, Touma, Zero and maybe Iori." Guilmon said.

"Accel has give everything he's got, but it's not enough to beat Celetrial Being's top sniper." Agumon said.

(GM Office)

We can see Taiki Kudo and Zenjirou Tsurugi talking with GM Nazirul about Simon's match.

"Well up next, it's Simon's turn to taste the Xros Hearts poison. But who's Simon's opponent? Find out after the break!" Veemon announced.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

_We can see an empty wrestling arena devoid of people. Then the scene switches to the parking lot in which there's a bus moving into it. At the side of the bus it says, "Greetings from USA!" The camera then shows a Japanese word which says, "Tokyo Dome."_

_AWF Anime Mania II, live in Tokyo Dome, Japan, 34 Days away!_

(Ring)

(Whatever by Our Lady Peace Plays)

"This is a Pick Your Poison Match set for one fall! Introducing first, he is the 2012 Anime Rumble Winner, Simon the Digger!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"In order to avoid facing Simon at Anime Mania, Taiki has send out Zenjirou to destroy him only to lead a match where Simon's title shot is on the line." Agumon explained.

"If Simon loses to Zenjirou at Last Path PPV, his title shot are gone. Period." Guilmon continued.

"And his opponent, of Zenjirou's choosing…"

…

(Unstopable by Jim Johnston Plays)

"… Apollo!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"This is not going to go well for Simon." Agumon said.

"Apollo is a Powerhouse. He could tear Simon apart!" Guilmon said.

(Bell Rings)

"Goldberg! Goldberg! Goldberg!" the crowd chanted.

Simon and Apollo tied on each other until Apollo throws Simon away like a rag doll. Apollo then charges towards Simon only to receive a Drop Toe Hold. Simon grabs his leg and sets for a quick Crippler Crossface, but Apollo turns around and pushes Simon away with his other leg before getting up and Battering Rams him on the corner. He then Irish Whips Simon bouncing off the turnbuckle before bouncing off the ropes and nails a Running Shoulder Tackle onto Simon's shoulder before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Simon kicks out.

"Ouch! That could have break Simon's shoulder right there!" Guilmon exclaimed.

As Simon is holding his shoulder in pain, Apollo proceeds to stomp onto it several times until the referee stops him. After a Goldberg like roar, Apollo sets for the Spear. After Simon gets up using the ropes, Apollo goes for it only to get pushed away by Simon's legs. Simon then nails Apollo with a Triple German Suplex before climbing the top turnbuckle and nails a Diving Headbutt onto Apollo. As he's set for the Crippler Crossface, Taiki Kudo and Zenjirou Tsurugi rushes to the ring. But Simon stops them of their tracks by leaving the ring and blocks their path. The two then leaves him.

"What was that about?" Veemon asked.

As Simon rolls into the ring. he gets up and gets himself a Spear by Apollo. He picks Simon up and plants his ass with a Jackhammer before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Apollo!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Thanks to Taiki and Zenjirou, Apollo manages to destroy Simon, Goldberg style!" Guilmon exclaimed happily.

"Looks like Zenjirou's the one who gained momentum before the PPV. But anything can happen next week." Agumon said.

(Backstage)

We can see Nobita frowning due to his lost to Ash earlier. Then he saw Flit Asuno holding his back in pain due to Domon's attack earlier.

"What are you looking at? You're not the only one with problems around here." Flit said before leaving Nobita to continue frowning.

"Nobita-kun…"

Shizuka Minamoto appears on the scene with the crowd cheers.

"You're alright?" she asked.

"Fine. Just trying to get rid of my lost earlier." Nobita answered.

"Listen, I know you have issues with Tsuna, but please don't push yourself. I'm worried if you get injured or something…"

"Relax." Nobita interupted. "Once I beat Tsuna and win the whole Chamber Match, I'll go on to face Simon at Anime Mania. Simple." He said.

"But…"

"I appriciate your consern for me, but this isn't the right time. Don't worry, once I win the title, we'll hang out with each other more. Alright?" Nobita asked as Shizuka nods before leaving the scene.

(Locker Room)

We can see Gon Frecess doing Jumping Jacks until Monkey D Luffy appears AGAIN!

"Yo…"

"Let me guess, you want me on your SHounen Jump Alliance right?" Gon interupted.

"Gah! How did you know that?" Luffy asked back.

"I heard about you from everyone on the roster of course! Still I'll love to join your stable!" Gon answered.

"Really?" Luffy asked as Gon nods. "Yes Yes Yes! I got a partner!" he cheered.

"Who are the other guys?" Gon asked.

"Well let's see Tsuna, Toriko, Yusuke…"

"Wait! Did you say Toriko?" Gon asked as Luffy nods. "Well in that case I'm out of the team." He said as Luffy was completely heartbroken.

"But why?!" Luffy asked.

"Me and Toriko will never get along after I was ranked No.1 on AWF Mirai. Sorry Luffy." Gon answered.

"(sob) Okay then. But if you change your mind, feel free to call me!" Luffy said before leaving Gon.

(Ring)

(Cult of Personality by Living Colour Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Vongola Family, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"After making a promise to Nobita and a DQ victory over Domon, Tsuna is set to enter the Elimination Chamber." Agumon explained.

"He has to remember. Aside from Nobita there's Kouji, Taiki, Renton and Onizuka." Veemon added.

(No More Words by Endeverafter Plays)

"And his opponent, from Odaiba, Japan, Takeru Takaishi!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Aside from Takeru getting ready to face Ash at the PPV, this match somehow reminded us of CM Punk vs Jeff Hardy in 2009." Agumon explained.

"If only Hardy didn't do drugs during that time. His rivalry with CM Punk were gold." Veemon said.

(Bell Rings)

Both men look at each other on their corners before circling around the ring and then locks each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up. Takeru then locks Tsuna on a Side Headlock, but Tsuna Elbow Tackles Takeru to the spine several times before kicking his leg several times and then Uppercuts him. He then slams Takeru onto the ropes before hitting several Knife Edge Chops onto his chest. He then Irish Whips Takeru onto the turnbuckle, but Takeru reverses it, sending Tsuna crashing instead. Takeru then nails Tsuna with a Corner Backflip Kick and as Tsuna sits on the corner, Takeru Baseball Slides him before dragging him away from the corner and pins him.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Tsuna kicks out.

Takeru picks Tsuna up and gets an European Uppercut instead as Tsuna quickly hits Takeru with a Facebuster. He picks Takeru up and then kicks him to the chest with his knees several times before planting him down with a Swinging Neckbreaker. He then climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for a Flying Elbow Drop, but Takeru rolls away as Tsuna crashes elbow first onto the mat. Takeru then nails Tsuna with a Tilt-a-Whirl Arm Drag followed with a Twisted Hope (Twist of Fate) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Tsuna kicks out.

After a moment of disbelief, Takeru climbs the top turnbuckle and sets for the Diving Hope (Swanton Bomb). But Tsuna quickly gets up, climbs the top turnbuckle and exchanged blows with Takeru before Superplexing him off the top turnbuckle crashing onto the mat. As the two gets up, Tsuna lifts Takeru up and sets for the GTS. Takeru however manages to escape from Tsuna, turns him around and sets for the Twisted Fate. But Tsuna pushes him onto the ropes before Clotheslining Takeru and himself out of the ring.

"I think this match will last longer than planned!" Veemon exclaimed.

Tsuna picks Takeru up and punches his face several times before lifting him up and slams him onto the ring apron. He then lifts Takeru on his shoulders and sets to slam him face first onto the ring post. But Takeru slips away before pushing Tsuna from behind face first onto the ring post. After throwing Tsuna into the ring, Takeru climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for the Diving Hope. But Tsuna rolls away as Takeru painfully crashed onto the mat before Tsuna locks Takeru on the Anaconda Vice as Takeru taps out.

"Your winner by Submission, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"While Nobita loses, Tsuna on the other hand picks up a win and momentum for this Sunday!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"What a match! And that's what we have expected from two guys who respectively idolize CM Punk and Jeff Hardy." Agumon praised.

In the ring we can see Tsuna assisting Takeru in getting up. That is until Tsuna turns around…

… and managed to dodge Ash Ketchum's Spear, causing Ash to hit it onto Takeru instead of both him and Tsuna! Ash turns around and received a High Kick to the Jaw by Tsuna, knocking him down as Ash rolls out of the ring.

"Now that's some sportmanship." Veemon said.

"Well ladies and gentlemen this Sunday live in New York is our last PPV before Anime Mania, Last Path and what matches we have for all of you." Guilmon announced.

"First, Domon Kasshu is going to whoop some bad boys asses as he takes on Shinn Asuka and Flit Asuno in a 2 on 1 Handicap Match!" Veemon announced.

"Shinn and Flit has crossed the line after refusing Domon's offer to help and beats him up during his Qualifying Match. Will they get Shining Finger'ed?" Agumon asked.

"Then, Ash Ketchum takes on Takeru Takaishi in an Anime Mania rematch!" Veemon announced.

"Will this long and dried rivalry between Pokemon and Digimon ends at the PPV? I hope yes." Guilmon asked.

"Third match on the card: Taiki's butt buddy Zenjirou Tsurugi faces Anime Rumble Winner Simon the Digger in an Extreme Rules Match." Veemon announced.

"Can Zenjirou destroy Simon and his Anime Mania title shot? Or will Taiki's plan to destroy Simon before the PPV backfire?" Agumon asked.

"Then for the Tag Team titles, Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa defends their titles against The Elric Brothers and The Black Lagoon!" Veemon announced.

"Will they retain? Will the Elrics finally win the title? Or will Black Lagoon stands dominant?" Guilmon asked.

"And then we get serious! Shoujo Elimination Chamber for the title featuring current Champion Tohru Honda, Sora Nagino, Revy, Ruki Makino, Sakura Kinomoto and Misaka Mikoto." Veemon announced.

"Anything can happen in that Chamber. And I'm sure Revy blowing things up are one of them." Guilmon said.

"Then for the Nippon Championship it's Ryo Akiyama defending against Touma Kamijou, Lockon Stratos, Apollo, Zero Kiryu and possibily Iori Hida." Veemon announced.

"The problem is, can Iori recover before the PPV?" Agumon asked.

"And our main event, Kouji Minamoto defends his title against Nobita Nobi, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Eikichi Onizuka, Renton Thurston and Taiki Kudo in the same Chamber!" Veemon announced.

"Only one of these 6 can win the title and would go on to Headline Anime Mania!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Brightdown by Nami Tamaki and Energy by Shinedown are our theme songs for Last Path PPV!" Veemon announced.

"And presented by Red Bull! Gives you wings!" Guilmon added.

(Backstage)

"You alright? Did you hurt yourself?" Zero asked to Yuki.

"No. I didn't have any pain at all." Yuki answered.

"Then what are those bloods on your shoulder?" Zero asked.

"Excuse me…"

Yu Narukami appears on the scene as he gives Zero a letter before leaving. As Zero opens it, he was shocked at it's content.

"What does it say?" Yuki asked.

"… someone wants your blood, and he's coming at the PPV." Zero answered worrily. "Listen Yuki, whatever you do at the PPV please don't leave the ring. I'll save you even if the Chamber locks me from inside." He swroed.

"Zero… thank you." Yuki replied

"Ahem."

Simon the Digger appears on the scene.

"What do you want?" Zero asked.

"Where's Taiki and Zenjirou? Have you saw them?" Simon asked.

"How should I know? I'm not involved in your business." Zero answered.

"Although I did saw a kid with a Kendo Stick walking to the parking lot." Yuki said as she remembers something.

"Thanks for your time. See you at Anime Mania." Simon said before leaving.

"I'm in the Nippon Division, but Shounen!" Zero corrected.

(Ring)

"Wow. Who on earth wants Yuki's blood?" Agumon asked.

"One of Negi's students? Some debuting vampire? Edward Cullen?" Guilmon guessed.

"Nope nope and nope. Espacially Edward. That's a big No." Veemon replied.

**Woo Woo Woo, You Know It!**

(Radio by Jim Johnston Plays)

"This is a Champion vs Champion Match set for one fall! Introducing first from Shinjuku, Japan, he is the Nippon Champion, Ryo Akiyama!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Not only this is a Champ vs Champ Match, but also a Digidestined vs Digidestined Match!" Veemon explained.

"Tamers vs Frontier. I hope no one kill each other on betting who will win." Agumon said.

(Here To Show The World by Downstait Plays)

"And his opponent, from Shibuya, Japan, he is the AWF Shounen Champion, Kouji Minamoto!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Earlier Ruki breaks up with Kouji all because of Kouji wanted to get himself on an interview instead of checking her match." Agumon explained.

"Can't blame him though. Among all the champs Kouji is the least most talked about Champions in Fiction Wrestling right now." Veemon added.

(Bell Rings)

The two stands in the middle of the ring and look at each other until Ryo offers Kouji a Handshake. Kouji accepts it before pulling Ryo towards him, planting him down with a Clothesline. After several punches onto Ryo's face, Kouji Irish Whips him to the ropes before setting for a Back Body Drop. Ryo then bounces off the ropes before stopping on his tracks and kicks Kouji to the face before hitting a Sliding Forearm Smash followed by an Inverted Atomic Drop. Ryo then plants Kouji down with an Inverted DDT before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kouji kicks out.

Ryo nails an Elbow Drop onto Kouji before grabbing his legs and sets to Catapult him onto the turnbuckle. Kouji however manages to push Ryo to the corner before dodging Ryo's Lariat and plants him down with a Japanese Arm Drag. After a kick to the gut, Kouji plants Ryo down with a DDT before going fo the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ryo kicks out.

As Ryo gets up, Kouji goes for the Zig Zag. But Ryo moved away avoiding the Zig Zag before turning around chops him to the throat, Hip Tosses him and then nails a Flapjack which sends Kouji to the corner. As Kouji is sitting, Ryo blasts him with the Broski Boot before getting ready for the Rough Ryder. As Kouji gets up, Ryo goes for it, but Kouji catches him before he plants him down with a Spinebuster. Kouji then plants Ryo down with the Zig Zag before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Kouji Minamoto!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"And the AWF Shounen Champion gains momentum for the PPV!" Guilmon cheered.

"Hold on a minute! Something's happening backstage!" Veemon exclaimed.

(Parking Lot)

We can see Simon and Zenjirou brawling until Simon slams Zenjirou onto the front of the car. He then opens the car front cover, exposing the car engine before lifting Zenjirou up and sets to slam him onto the hot engine. Then Taiki appears and smacks Simon's back with a Fire Extinguisher. He and Zenjirou then delivers a 2 on 1 Beatdown onto Simon before spraying the extinguisher onto Simon.

"That's for your Poision on me earlier. See ya at the PPV in One Piece (get it?)! Or maybe not!" Zenjirou mocked before he and Taiki leaves a beaten up Simon lying at the parking lot as the show came to close.

…

Match Results:

Domon def. Flit (via Forfeit)

Zenjirou def. Iori (Extreme Rules)

Ruki & Revy def. Tohru & Sakura and Sora and Misaka (Triple Threat Tag Team)

Ash def. Nobita

Taiki def. Zero

Onizuka & Black Lagoon def. Renton & The Elrics and Touma, Hirokazu and Kenta (9 Man Triple Threat Team Match)

Lockon def. Accelerator

Tsuna def. Takeru

Kouji def. Ryo

Cards for Last Path PPV:

Domon Kasshu (G Gundam) vs Shinn Asuka and Flit Asuno (Gundam SEED Destiny/Gundam AGE)

Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) vs Takeru Takaishi (Digimon 02)

Simon the Digger (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) vs Zenjirou Tsurugi (Digimon Xros Wars) (if Simon loses, he won't headline Anime Mania)

Triple Threat Tag Team Championship match: Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa (Digimon Tamers) vs Edward and Alphonse Elric (Full Metal Alchemist) vs Rock and Dutch (Black Lagoon)

Elimination Chamber Match for the Shoujo Championship: Tohru Honda © (Fruits Basket) vs Sora Nagino (Kaleido Star) vs Revy (Black Lagoon) vs Ruki Makino (Digimon Tamers) vs Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) vs Misaka Mikoto (To Aru Kagaku no Railgun)

Elimination Chamber Match for the Nippon Championship: Ryo Akiyama © (Digimon Tamers) vs Touma Kamijou (To Aru Majutsu no Index) vs Apollo (Sousei no Aquarion) vs Iori Hida (Digimon 02) vs Lockon Stratos (Gundam 00) vs Zero Kiryu (Vampire Knight)

Elimination Chamber Match for the Shounen Championship: Kouji Minamoto © (Digimon Frontier) vs Eikichi Onizuka (Great Teacher Onizuka) vs Renton Thurston (Eureka 7) vs Sawada Tsunayoshi (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) vs Nobita Nobi (Doraemon) vs Taiki Kudo (Digimon Xros Wars)

A/N: There you have it, the final chapter before Last Path!

BTW, I've noticed that FFN Mobile can support more than 15000 words! (check UCA on your phone for proof) But still I might split a PPV into two chapters since I'm sure Last Path will reach 20000 words while Anime Mania will reach more than that.

Oh and should I make a side story featuring AWF Wrestlers? (like PCUW) Somehow I have a feeling to write a Shinn/Lunamaria fic with the AWF Rosters. (if XCW can do it with Taichi and Sora, why can't AWF?) And should I write a PCUW Side Story? There's an idea that's running in my mind for a while. If I do that, I might finish the first half of Last Path in… 2 or 3 weeks. Plus, I don't want any delays since I want to finish Anime Mania before The World Ends in 21/12… I mean the new year.

Will there be title changes? Can Simon retain his title shot? Can Domon teach Shinn and Flit a lesson? Will this Digi-Poke rivalry end?

Please review and check out Forcewalker's UCA!

Thanks for Reading!

(Iron Shiek: FACKING BULLSHEET!)


	65. Last Path PPV Part 1

Hey guys, Last Path PPV is here!

Okay. I've made a decision. After Anime Mania, I'll write other fics while being on a 3 Month Hiatus. Maybe an AWF Side Story?

Airnaruto45: Sorry man. Bringing Kamina back and whoop Team Xros Hearts would ruin my plan for Simon and Anime Mania Main Event. Let's say he's 'Dead' aka Future Endevaoured.

Here we go baby! Last Path PPV!

Disclaimer: Nazirul owns nothing.

…

_You want to go to Anime Mania?_

_(a shadow figure nods)_

_Well then, there's one last path for you to take…_

_Either it ends your journey or lead you to the Grand Dojo of Animes…_

_Are you sure you have the energy to cross this path?_

_(the figure nods)_

_Well then… Go my young padawan._

_(the shadow then enters the last path in which he ends up trapped inside the Satan's Structure, the Elimination Chamber. Then, 5 more shadows covers him as our hero gets set to kick their ass… or get his ass whooped)_

(Energy by Shinedown Plays as one of the intros to AWF Last Path PPV. Fireworks goes off on the Titantron)

"This is it Ladies and Gentlemen, the Last Path to Anime Mania, Last Path PPV!" Veemon announced.

"We're your hosts as usual the Digimon Trio Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon!" Agumon introduced.

"We're live in Madison Square Garden, New York! Home of WWE Wrestlemania 20 where Smarks boos for Lesnar and Goldberg!" Guilmon continued.

"That's right! Except the fans to get rowdy for some reason! Aside from these Smarks, we also have matches for you tonight!" Veemon announced.

"3 Title Matches inside the Elimination Chamber, 1 Tag Team title match and 3 Grudge Matches. This is going to be good." Agumon said.

(You Look So Good To Me by Jim Johnston Plays)

"This is a Handicap Match set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Shinn Asuka and Flit Asuno!" Laura announced as the NY Crowd boos.

"Excuse me." Veemon said before taking off his headphone and laughs.

"These two rebelious guys not only rejected Domon's offer to help them, but also attacks him during Domon's Qualifying Match with Tsuna." Agumon explained.

As the two stands in the ring, the crowd were chanting 'Fuck You Shinn!' multiple times before chanting 'Pedobait!' multiple times to Flit.

(Next Big Thing by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And their opponent, from Neo Japan, he is the King of Hearts, Domon Kasshu!" Laura announced as the crowd loudly cheers for him!

"Holy crap! These Smarks sure loves Domon!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Good thing it's Domon. If this was Herro Yuy the crowd would've explode like a nuke." Guilmon said.

"With the combination of badassery, cheesiness and Toonami, that's the reason why Domon gets cheered tonight." Agumon said.

(Bell Rings)

"Fuck em up Domon Fuck em up! (clap clap)" the crowd chanted several times to Domon.

Shinn and Flit plans something before Flit goes after Domon only to have Domon knocks him down with a simple punch. As Domon dares Flit to bring it on, Shinn charges towards Domon, forcing Domon to plat Shinn down with a Flapjack. As Domon gets up, Flit quickly kicks Domon's knee before punching his back until he's lying on the mat. He and Shinn then delivers a 2 on 1 Beatdown onto Domon before picking him up and Irish Whips him to the ropes. As the two sets for a Double Back Body Drop, Domon leaps through them, bounces off the ropes and Double Clotheslines them. After Uppercutting Flit, he plants Shinn with a Belly to Belly Suplex before he Spinebusters Flit onto Shinn's lying body. Domon then pins Shinn.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Flit stops the count.

"Gundam UnderAGE! (clap clap clap clap clap) the crowd chanted to Flit several times.

Flit picks Domon up and sets for a Fisherman Suplex, but it was Domon who nails the Fisherman Suplex onto Flit instead. Domon turns around and received an European Uppercut by Shinn before Shinn plants Domon down with a Neckbreaker. As Shinn grabs Domon's legs, Flit chokes him before Shinn Catapults Domon out of the ring crashing onto the floor. As the crowd chanted 'Same Old Shit!', Flit replies with a Suicide Dive onto Domon. As Flit picks Domon up, Shinn knocks him down with a Baseball Slide.

"And now the two boys are dominating!" Guilmon exclaimed as Shinn leaves the ring to deliver a 2 on 1 Beatdown on Domon.

"Go fuck your dead girlfriends (Stellar and Yurin)!" a Smark yelled to both Shinn and Flit.

"Kiss my ass!" Shinn replied.

Flit picks Domon up and then sets to Irish Whip him to the ring post. But Domon reverses it, sending Flit crashing instead. Domon turns around and gets a kick to the gut by Shinn before Shinn plants him down with a DDT.

"I'll fuck your dead girlfriends instead!" the same Smark yelled to both Shinn and Flit.

"Good luck finding their corpses!" Shinn replied.

Flit gets up and picks up the Steel Steps and as Shinn picks Domon up, Flit slams him to the face with it. After dropping the Steel Steps, Shinn and Flit Double Suplexes Domon onto it before throwing him back to the ring. After entering with the Steel Step, Shinn and Flit sets for another Suplex to the Steel Step, but Domon manages to Suplex both Shinn and Flit instead! Shinn gets up and charges towards Domon only to receive a Flapjack, crashing him face first onto the Steel Step. Flit hops on Domon's back only to receive a Snapmare onto the Steel Step instead.

"(raises hand) ANSWER ME AWF! THE SCHOOL OF THE UNDEFEATED OF THE EAST!" Domon yelled to the crowd.

"ZENSHIN!" Agumon and the crowd replied.

"KEIRETSU!" Veemon and the crowd replied.

"TEMPA KYORAN!" Guilmon and the crowd replied as Domon Clotheslines Flit out of the ring.

"LOOK! THE EAST IS BURNING RED!" everyone chanted. Domon then sets for the Shining Finger (Mandible Claw) onto Shinn, but...

"It's the girls! Lunamaria and Emily are distracting Domon!" Veemon exclaimed as Luna and Emily appears from the audience seats and distracts Domon and the referee by trying to enter the ring while a random Smark yelled 'I Love You Luna!'. While the referee orders the girls to leave, Shinn takes the advantage by Low Blowing Domon from behind before hitting a Roll Up Pin.

The referee turns around and counts, "1,2,…" DOMON KICKS OUT!

"SO close! Shinn almost caused these Smarks to riot with that pin!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Kyoji! Kyoji! Kyoji!" the crowd chanted.

"Well it looks like Domon kicked out… WITH THE HELP OF KYOJI!" Veemon cheered.

"Get lost pedobait!" a random smark chanted to Emily at the enterance ramp.

"Marry me Luna!" another random smark chanted to Luna.

Shinn picks Domon up and Irish Whips him onto Flit as Flit sets for a Flapjack, but Domon manages to nail a Running Tackle onto Flit instead. Domon the lifts Flit up and sets for the Sekiha Tenkyoken (F-5), but Shinn runs through him, bounces off the ropes and Chop Blocks his leg, sending Flit to fall onto Domon's body as Flit goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Domon kicks out AGAIN!

"Domon's not giving up! Giving up will make Master Asia roll in his grave!" Veemon exclaimed.

After being shocked at Domon kicking out, Shinn picks Domon up only to receive a punch to the gut followed by an Uppercut to the ropes. Flit sets to Clothesline Domon, but Domon dodges, causing Flit to send Shinn out of the ring instead. Flit turns around and receives the Shining Finger by Domon as Flit taps out.

"Your winner by Submission, Domon Kasshu!" Laura announced as the NY Crowd cheers like crazy!

"And the Gundam fandom finally rejoiced as 2 of USA's 3 most hated Gundam Pilots (guess who's the third pilot?) gets their asses whooped here in Madison Square Garden!" Veemon exclaimed.

Back in the ring Shinn hits Domon to the gut with a Sledgehammer, causing Domon to drop on his knees. He then chokes Domon with it as Flit gets up and kicks Domon's chest multiple times until Domon is weakened. The two boys then stands tall as the Smarks chanted 'BULLSHIT!' before changing their chant to 'WE WANT AMURO!'.

"Domon might win the match, but it was Shinn and Flit who gained the last laugh." Guilmon said.

"Good thing this is the Madison Square Garden Smarks. If this was the ECW Mutants, there are chair being thrown right about now." Veemon said.

(Backstage)

"Matou Sakura here, for AWF and please welcome my guests for tonight, the Elric Brothers!" Sakura announced as the crowd cheers. "After a lot of distractions, you two are going to face 2 teams for the Tag Team Titlte Belts. How do you guys react?" she asked.

"How did we react? Jumping like a happy child? Of course we are! After a lot of bullshit we have to go through, we're now No.1 Condenters." Ed answered. "Right Al?" he asked as Al nods. "Tonight, we will leave the Madison Square Garden with the belts, putting smiles on every single fan of ours!" he continued before he and Al leaves Sakura.

(Locker Room)

We can see Team Xros Hearts discussing a plan for Zenjirou's match.

"It's Extreme Rules right? Well then do the same thing you did to Iori, destroy his head! With a head injury and AWF's policy to avoid creating Benoit 2.0, I'm sure our GM will pull Simon out of Anime Mania." Taiki said.

"Alright alright. I know what I have to do. Destroy Simon right?" Zenjirou asked as his teammates nods. "Well make sure you win the title Taiki because if you lose, my match means nothing." Zenjirou warned.

"Relax! I can handle everyone in the Chamber! I didn't destroy Kamina for nothing!" Taiki bragged before the three continued their talk.

(Promo)

_And now, it's time for AWF Rewind!_

_February, Week 1_

"_Look… hate me all you want. Hate my series all you want. Hell, hate Hikari all you want! Because right now, I'm focused on one thing. And that thing is Ash Ketchum." The Mutants began to boo at the mention of Ash's name. "Ash Ketchum, last year I got rid of you and this year you've returned despite the fact that AWF doesn't need you anymore. So let me ask you this: Why would you return last night anyway?" he asked. "Well then come here and answer my question!" he called as the Mutants chanted 'Come Out Bitch!'._

…

"_Surprised to see me again TJ? Whoops, I mean TK. Oh wait! I forgot that your dub name is forbidden in this company. What's your real name? Oh yeah! Takeru Takaishit!" Ash mocked as the Mutants boos._

"_Very funny… Ass Ketcum!" Takeru mocked back as the Mutants cheers. "Why are you here anyway? Didn't I get rid of you last year?" he asked._

"_Oh Takeru, you're such a dumbass despite getting older unlike me who's still a 10 Years Old for years. You may have beaten me last year, but I won't sit around and get myself turned fat by eating potato chips 24/7. You see, when you defeated me, I was embarassed after getting my ass whooped by a Digimon character. And since I've nothing to do these days and I still hold grudges to Digimon, I've decided to return and going to kick your Digital ass." He answered as the Mutants boos while chanting 'You Suck Dick!'._

"_Really? You came back to whoop my ass because of these Digimon vs Pokemon thing again? Come on! I'm sick of this thing!" Takeru said._

"_Sick? Or scared of getting your ass kicked?" Ash asked. "Last year the only reason why I lost was because of my rival backstabbing the entire Pokemon world. But this year, with him on Animated, I'm going to kick your ass fair and square." He continued._

"_What you're saying is, you want to end this dumb rivalry for good?" Takeru asked as Ash nods. "Well why didn't you say so? Let's do it in front of these ECW Mutants!" he added as the Mutants cheers._

"_No no no no no. I'm not going to face you in a free show. Instead, at AWF's next PPV, it's you and me got it?" Ash challenged as the Mutants booed._

"_Sounds good. And promise me once the PPV over, we won't face each other again." Takeru said._

"_Well about that…" Ash then hits Takeru with his mic before delivering a Beatdown as referee tries to pull Ash away from Takeru. "Even if you beat me, the Digimon vs Pokemon rivalry shall live forever! This I swear!" Ash swored while getting pulled away from the ring._

"_So it's settled. At the next PPV Ash and Takeru shall face off in an Anime Mania Rematch." Guilmon said._

"_Does anyone getting sick of this Digimon vs Pokemon thing? Can't we just move on and focus on the titles?" Veemon asked._

…

(Ring)

**You Think You Know Me?**

(Metalingus by Alter Bridge Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Pallet Town, he is the 'Rated 'R' Pokemon Trainer', Ash Ketchum!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Well gentlemen, if this match didn't end the Pokemon-Digimon rivalry, nothing will." Agumon said.

"Yeah. I just want to see Digimon gaining the last laugh." Guilmon said.

As Ash stands in the middle of the ring, the crowd were chanting 'GROW THE FUCK UP!' to Ash, refering to his unchanged age for years.

(No More Words by Endeverafter Plays)

"And his opponent, from Odaiba, Japan, Takeru Takaishi!" Laura announced as the crowd boos as well!

"Whoops. Did we forgot to mention that these New York Smarks also has a good taste in animes?" Veemon asked.

"Since both Pokemon and Digimon 02 are shit… well Ash and Takeru, good luck on your match while being booed." Guilmon said.

(Bell Rings)

"You both suck! You both suck!" the crowd chanted to Ash and Takeru.

Ignoring the crowd, Ash and Takeru locks on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Ash managed to lock Takeru on a Side Headlock. Takeru then Elbow Tackles Ash away from him to the ropes before turning around and receives a Boot to the face by Ash. Ash then Atomic Drop Takeru before Chop Blocking his leg. He then stomps on Takeru's leg before grabbing both of them and then Catapults him onto the turnbuckle. As Takeru sits on the corner, Ash nails him with a Running Knee to the face as Takeru rolls out of the ring. As Takeru gets up, Ash nails him with a Plancha.

"You give Red a bad name!" a random fan chanted to Ash.

"He's the best Trainer!" another random fan chanted to Ash.

"WE WANT RED! WE WANT RED!" the rest of the crowd chanted.

"Did they say 'We Want Bret!'?" Veemon asked.

"No they're saying 'We Want Red!', you know that Pokemon Trainer in that one game I don't give a damn." Agumon answered.

As the two gets up, Takeru kicks Ash to the spine before slamming his face onto the barricade. He then sets to Irish Whip Ash onto the ring post, but Ash reverses, sending Takeru onto it instead. Ash then slams Takeru onto the ring post again before throwing him into the ring. As Takeru is crawling, Ash climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Flying Leg Drop onto the back side of his head before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Takeru kicks out.

"Boring! Boring! Boring!" the crowd chanted.

Ash picks Takeru's head and slams his face onto the mat several times until the referee stops him. As Takeru sits on the corner, Ash nails him with a Bronco Buster before Foot Choking him until the referee stops him. Not bothering to wait, Ash waits at the corner and sets for the Spear. As Takeru gets up, Ash goes for it, but Takeru moves away, causing Ash to crash onto the ring post instead. Takeru then pulled him to the middle of the ring, grabs Ash's legs and Double Leg Drops him onto the spine Hardy style before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ash kicks out.

"Meth Hardy! Meth Hardy! Meth Hardy!" the crowd chanted to Takeru.

Takeru picks Ash up and sets for the Twisted Hope (Twist of Fate), but Ash pushes him to the ropes before hitting him with an Impaler DDT. He picks Takeru up and gets punched to the gut before Takeru picks him up and nails a Released Suplex onto Ash, slamming him onto the turnbuckle. He then gets up, climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for the Diving Hope (Swanton Bomb). But Ash rolls away as Takeru landed onto the mat painfully. As Takeru gets up after recovering, Ash crushes him with a Spear before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Takeru kicks out!

"What?" Guilmon asked in shock.

"Takeru kicks out! And I thought Pokemon's winning this thing!" Agumon exclaimed.

Ash, shocked that Takeru kicks out, complaints to the referee only to met failure as the referee counted until 2 instead of 3. He then turns around and received an Impaler DDT by Takeru! He then climbs the top turnbuckle and nails Ash with the Diving Hope before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! He done it!" Agumon exclaimed cheerfully a la Bobby Heenan.

"Here's your winner, Takeru Takaishi!" Laura announced as the crowd finally decided to cheer Takeru.

"Looks like Takeru has won the hearts of these NY Smarks by winning this match!" Agumon exclaimed.

"(Sigh) The only reason why they are cheering him because they hate Daisuke more than Takeru." Guilmon said.

As Takeru turns around, Ash bashes his head with a Pokeball. After dropping it in the middle of the ring, Ash picks Takeru up and Bodyslams him back first onto the Pokeball as the crowd loudly boos to the Rated R Pokemon Trainer.

"I can't believe this! 2 times in a row the bad guys get their last laughs tonight!" Agumon complainted.

"I'm not sure if the fans are enjoying this show after all those post match attacks." Veemon said.

(Locker Room)

We can see Simon warming up for his match against Zenjirou. After that he sits on a chair and stares at his Core Drill.

"Aniki… wish me luck." Simon said to the Core Drill before receving a phone call. "If this is some random fan wishing me good luck, thanks for your support." Simon answered.

"Silly Simon. It's me!' a female voice was heard and it's not Yoko's.

"Nia? You're watching this?" Simon asked.

"Yep. And like everyone else, I wish you good luck!" Nia wished. "Say Simon, after you beat Zenjirou, can we hang out in New York? There are so many bright lights!" she asked.

"Sure. Unless I got injured of course." Simon replied.

"Don't say that Simon! You can win this! Remember…"

"Believe in me who believes in myself. I know that. See ya." Simon ends his call before getting up. "Let's go, aniki." He said before leaving the locker room.

(Promo)

_Anime Rumble:_

"_He done it! He done it! Simon has won the Anime Rumble!" Agumon exclaimed._

…

_February, Week 1:_

"_Well then congrats. You won the whole thing. But guess what? That doesn't mean you're going to take a break for weeks while waiting for Anime Mania." Taiki said._

"_What do you mean?" Simon asked._

"_You see, my Qualifying Match for the Shounen Championship is two weeks away against Gon and Suneo. And I'm going to win that match and then eliminate everyone in my way! Kouji, Onizuka, Renton, Tsuna, Nobita… ALL OF THEM! And then after that, it's you and me all over again. But this time, it's to decide who's going to win this rivalry with a 3-2. So Simon, I hope you don't get injured before Anime Mania because if you do while I won the title, that means you're nothing but a coward who tried to avoid me." Taiki said._

"_Me? Coward? Do you really think I'm going to injure avoid facing you at Anime Mania? Fine, go ahead! Win the Qualifier, win the Chamber because I'll wait for you at Anime Mania! I won't run like a pussy and I won't hide for you!" Simon said._

"_Strong words. But unfortunately for you I think you won't even make it to Anime Mania. You want to know why?" Taiki asked as Simon wondered. But then… _

… _Zenjirou Tsurugi ambushed Simon from behind with a Kendo Stick before he delivers a Beatdown on Simon._

"_I'm going to screw you out of Anime Mania! And even if you managed to appear on Anime Mania despite my attempts, I'll beat you easily! How about that Simon? Wanna cry to your aniki?" Taiki asked before stomping Simon as the Mutants boos at Simon as the show came to close._

…

_February, Week 3:_

"_Here's your winner, Taiki Ku…"_

_Laura then got interupted as Simon the Digger shows up from the Audience Seats and bashes Zenjirou's head with a mic as Taiki quickly runs away to the stage._

"_Hey Taiki! Congrats! But if you think you can destroy me before Anime Mania, you're wrong! Enjoy your title match Taiki because our GM has booked a match for me. It's going to be me… against your friend Zenjirou in an Extreme Rules Match! If I win, I'll face the champ. If I lose, I won't be at Anime Mania!" Simon announced as the crowd cheers._

…

_February, Week 4:_

_(Parking Lot)_

_We can see Simon and Zenjirou brawling until Simon slams Zenjirou onto the front of the car. He then opens the car front cover, exposing the car engine before lifting Zenjirou up and sets to slam him onto the hot engine. Then Taiki appears and smacks Simon's back with a Fire Extinguisher. He and Zenjirou then delivers a 2 on 1 Beatdown onto Simon before spraying the extinguisher onto Simon._

"_That's for your Poision on me earlier. See ya at the PPV in One Piece (get it?)! Or maybe not!" Zenjirou mocked before he and Taiki leaves a beaten up Simon lying at the parking lot as the show came to close._

…

(Ring)

(Heroes by Jim Johnston (Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin Theme) Plays)

"This is an Extreme Rules Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing Team Xros Hearts, Zenjirou Tsurugi!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Can anyone explain why the hell are they booing Digimon Xros Hearts? I meam they are like TTGL except for kids!" Guilmon asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with Xrosing Digimons instead of Digivolving which leads to many Digimon fans to hate the whole series?" Agumon asked.

As Zenjirou stands in the middle of the ring, the crowd chanted 'Not Transformers!' to Zenjirou.

(Whatever by Our Lady Peace Plays)

"And his opponent, representing Dai Gurren Dan, Simon the Digger!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Oh look, they're cheering a guy who idolized a murderer (Benoit) instead of cheering a Hardcore dude! Way to go New York!" Guilmon cheered in sarcasm.

"I think this had nothing to do with Benoit. I mean they're cheering because these guys love TTGL." Agumon explained.

"Remember guys. If Simon loses, his title shot are gone." Veemon reminded.

(Bell Rings)

"Fuck em up Simon fuck em up! (clap clap)" the crowd chanted several times.

The two circles around tie ring until Zenjirou, with a Kendo Stick in his hand, charges towards Simon and sets to hit him with it. But Simon moves away from Zenjirou's attack before hitting a Forearm Smash followed with a Hip Toss and a Flapjack. As Simon picks up the Kendo Stick, Zenjirou quickly rolls out of the ring before picking up another Kendo Stick. After entering the ring, he and Simon have a Kendo fight in which Zenjirou slams Simon's leg with the stick before hitting Simon's back side of his neck with the same thing several times before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Simon kicks out.

"You can't wrestle! (clap clap clap clap clap)" the crowd chanted several times.

As Zenjirou places Simon's head on the lower ropes, he then smacks Simon's head with it several times before Foot Choking him until the referee stops him. As Simon is gasping for air, Zenjirou Baseball Slides Simon out of the ring before nailing him with a Over the Top Rope Suicide Dive in which Simon manages to catch Zenjirou then slams him back first onto the ring apron. After several Knife Edge Chops onto Zenjirou with the crowd chanting 'WOO!' everytime it connects, Simon nails him with a Belly to Belly Suplex before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Zenjirou kicks out.

"Kill that Monkey!" some random fan yelled.

Simon picks Zenjirou up and sets to Irish Whip him onto the ring post, but Zenjirou reverses it, sending Simon crashing instead. As Simon sits on it, Zenjirou picks up a chair from under the ring and then nails a Baseball Slide with the chair on his legs onto Simon. After placing the chair on Simon's face, Zenjirou picks up another and then slams it onto the chair, damanging Simon's face in the process. After throwing Simon into the ring, Zenjirou enters with a chair and as Simon's on his knees, Zenjirou bashes Simon's skull with that chair!

"Good Lord! Simon's got to be done!" Veemon exclaimed as Zenjirou goes for the pin.

"Farewell Anime Mania. I won't be there." Guilmon mocked.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Simon kicks out!

"And not a single brain cell has been ruined inside Simon's head!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Simon kicks out! He knows that losing this match would be a disgrace to his fallen aniki!" Agumon exclaimed.

After a shock, Zenjirou places the chair in the middle of the ring, picks Simon up only to receive an Uppercut before Simon lands him with a Lou Thesz Press. He then dodges Zenjirou's punch, grabs him from behind and German Suplexes him head first onto the chair! But wait! Simon then proceeds to nail 2 MORE German Suplexes onto Zenjirou! After doing a cut throat, Simon climbs the top turnbuckle and nails him with a Diving Headbutt. As he drags Zenjirou to the middle of the ring, Akari rushes to the ring as Simon leaves the ring to stop her. Unknown to Simon, Taiki appears from the audience seats and throws several CZW Light Tubes into the ring!

"What the hell?" Veemon asked.

"Those Light Tubes that CZW Botchers offen use are here on AWF!" Agumon exclaimed.

Taiki then went to the enterance ramp with a Light Tube and as Simon turns around, Taiki smashes his face with the Light Tube!

"OH MAH GAWD!" Veemon yelled a la Joey Styles while the crowd boos at Team Xros Hearts… and CZW for being a show filled with botches and Simon's face is covered in BLOOD!

"Taiki has ruined Simon's face. This could be the end for Simon and Anime Mania." Agumon said.

Taiki picks Simon up and throws him into the ring as Zenjirou goes for the pin.

"Sorry Simon, but you're not allowed ot Anime Mania!" Guilmon mocked.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" SIMON KICKS OUT AS THE CROWD EXPLODED!

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" Guilmon asked in shock.

"That Light Tube could have killed Simon right now, but Simon kicks out instead! Bah Gawd what a Spiral Power Simon has!" Agumon exclaimed.

Zenjirou, with a shocked and disbelieved look on his face, was stunned at Simon's kick out. He then arranges the Light Tubes in order, picks Simon up, bounces off the ropes and sets to Bulldog him onto the Light Tubes. But Simon catches Zenjirou and, carries him to the Light Tubes and Side Walk Slams him onto them with Zenjirou screaming like his back is burning! He then throws some unbroken Tubes onto the enterance ramp, avoiding Taiki and Akari to interfere before locking him on a Giga Drill Breaker (Crippler Crossface) as Zenjirou taps out.

"Here's your winner by Submission, Simon the Digger!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"It's official folks! Simon will face the AWF Shounen Champion at Anime Mania!" Agumon announced.

"After a message to the Xros Hearts, now all Simon has to do is wait for our Main Event to determine his opponent." Veemon said.

(Backstage)

We can see Zero Kiryu and Yuki Cross talking to each other.

"According to this message, he's coming for you tonight. So whatever you do please, don't go away from the announce table. Those Digimons might be able to protect you." Zero said.

"Well… What if it's Myotismon?" Yuki asked.

"Don't be rediculous. Myotismon is long dead. Besides, even if those Digimons can't protect you, at least you can run away while those guys are distracting the culprit right?" Zero asked back as Yuki nods. Then Apollo appears on the scene.

"Why worrying about your hoe… I mean girlfriend? Shouldn't you be worried about me, the Upcoming AWF Nippon Champion who shall bulldoze everyone on his path? Listen pretty boy, if you don't take me seriously, there's a lot of things you will see from me." Apollo warned before leaving Zero and Yuki.

(Other Side of the Backstage)

We can see the Black Lagoon discussing about their matches tonight.

"Up next, Tag Team titles on the line! Hirokazu and Kenta vs The Elrics vs Black Lagoon! Who shall leave the MSG with the belts? Find out after this break!" Veemon announced.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

_We can see an empty wrestling ring just like in the last promo. Then the scene changes to the parking lot in which there are a lot of busses parked there. The scene then switches to a food store in which we can see a costumer ordering a popcorn._

"_Thank you for the purchase. Please enjoy the show." A female employee voice was heard as the costumer leaves with the popcorn after paying._

_AWF Anime Mania II, live in Tokyo Dome, Japan…_

_28 days left…_

(Ring)

"This is a Triple Threat Tag Team Match set for one fall! And it is for the AWF Tag Team Championship!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

(Ain't Make No Believe by Stonefree Experince Plays)

"Introducing first, both from Shinjuku, Japan, they are the current Tag Team Champions, the team of Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Two Butt Monkeys plus a crowd full of smarks equals?" Veemon asked.

"Boos. Lots of lots of boos." Agumon answered. "Plus, the Internet wants a new champion. If Hiro and Kenta wins, they'll riot." He added.

(Born To Win by Mutiny Within Plays)

"And their opponents first both from Resembool, Ametris, the team of Edward and Alphonse, the Elric Brothers!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"These New Yorkers are behind the Elric Bros tonight!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Remember guys, these NY Smarks has good taste in animes, and FMA Brotherhood are one of those good animes." Veemon reminded.

(Red Fraction by Mell Plays)

"And lastly, residing in Roanapur, Thailand, the team of Rock and Dutch, the Black Lagoon!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers as well.

"Another fan favorite and good anime in the eyes of these smarks!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Please please have Hiro and Kenta losing the Tag titles." Veemon hoped.

(Bell Rings)

"Fuck em up Lagoon fuck em up! (clap clap) Fuck em up Elrics fuck em up! (clap clap)" the crowd chanted to Black Lagoon and The Elrics.

Kenta, Ed and Dutch starts first for their teams as Ed and Kenta goes after Dutch only to get pushed away by him. Ed charges towards Dutch only to receive a Free Fall Drop instead. He then nails Kenta with an Inverted Atomic Drop followed with a Half Nelson Suplex. He then tags to Rock before he hits Kenta with a huge Elbow Drop to the face while Rock Leg Drops him onto the chest. After Irish Whipping Kenta onto the turnbuckle, Rock picks Ed up and sets to Irish Whip him crashing onto Kenta. But Ed reverses, sending Rock onto Kenta instead. Kenta fortunately manages to push Rock away with his legs before Ed knocks him down with a Dropkick followed with a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kenta stops the count.

Kenta picks Ed up and Suplexes him crashing onto Rock before tagging to Hirokazu. As both Rock and Ed gets up, Hirokazu nails both of them with a Crossbody before rolling to the ring apron and nails a Springboard Leg Drop onto Rock. He then picks Ed up only to receive an Uppercut before Ed bounces off the ropes and nails Hirokazu with a Tilt-a-Whirl Arm Drag. He then dodges Hirokazu's Lariat as Hirokazu eats a Clothesline from Hell by Rock. Ed turns around and manages to nails the Alchemy Kick (Trouble in Paradise) onto Rock before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Dutch stops the count.

After throwing Ed out of the ring like a rag doll, he turns around and eats a Missile Dropkick by Al before Al receives the Skull Crushing Finale by Kenta. Kenta picks Al up and throws him out of the ring onto Dutch as Dutch catches him and Powerbombs him onto the floor. Dutch turns around and received a Baseball Slide to the face by Kenta before Kenta gets Clotheslined out of the ring by Rock. Rock turns around and received an Enzuigiri by Hirokazu. Hirokazu then climbs the top turnbuckle and nails Rock with the Star Shift Pain before going for the pin.

"Please kick out PLEASE KICK OUT!" Veemon hoped.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ed stops the count!

"Thank God! Ed managed to enter the ring and stopped the count!" Agumon exclaimed.

"So much for a riot." Guilmon said.

Ed quickly punches Hirokazu's back multiple times to avoid him from getting up before hitting a Boom Drop onto both Hirokazu and Rock. He then saw Al, despite hurting his back, asking for a tag as Ed gives him one. While Ed nails Dutch and Kenta with an Over the Top Rope Suicide Dive, Al nails the Star Shooting Press onto Hirokazu before going for the pin. Big mistake as Rock quickly pulled Al away from Hirokazu and kicks him out of the ring. Hirokazu quickly gets up and goes for a Roll Up Pin only to no avail as Rock avoided it by holding the ropes. After an European Clothesline onto Rock, Hirokazu sets to Clothesline Rock out of the ring. But Rock Elbow Tackles him to the face, pushing him away before sending him fliping in mid air with a Clothesline from Hell followed with a pin!

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Yes! NEW CHAMPIONS BABY!" Guilmon cheered.

"Here are your winners and NEW AWF Tag Team Champions, the Black Lagoon!" Laura announced as the NY Crowd cheers.

"These New Yorkers has gone wild! All thanks to these wild bunch called the Black Lagoon winning the Tag Team titles, ending Hirokazu and Kenta's reign!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Now that Rock and Dutch has won the Tag Team Golds, let's hope Revy would win the Shoujo title to become the next stable to win all the titles." Guilmon said.

"Speaking of Revy, up next ladies and gentlemen, what you're about to see, is truly hideous." Agumon said.

"Mick Foley qoute aside, our next match is the Elimination Chamber Match for the AWF Shoujo Championship. And before the show the girls has share their thoughts with us." Veemon continued.

(Promo)

_(Shows the elimination chamber)_

_Tohru Honda: The Elimination Chamber, one of the most distructive things in Wrestling History. Many careers were cut short, and one a few continued. _

_(shows a wrestler suffering an injury inside the Chamber)_

_Sakura Kinomoto: For years Girls like us are not allowed to compete in it. But after Clash of the Titans, Nazirul allowed us to compete in it, making AWF the first company to have a Female Elimination Chamber Match._

_(shows wrestlers slammed onto the chains)_

_Ruki Makino: Inside, you are surrounded with cold chains with no way of escaping._

_(shows a wrestler destroying another wrestler inside the chamber)_

_Revy: Unless you got fucked up, the only way to leave this shit of structure is by becoming the last man, or women, standing._

_(shows a victorious wrestler inside the chamber)_

_Misaka Mikoto: Winning the match is possible. Of course if you managed to think of a plan._

_(shows a wrestler climbing the chamber walls of chains)_

_Sora Nagino: You can't move freely in there. And that's what makes this chamber a hell on earth._

_Ruki: No matter what happen in that match._

_Revy: Not a single fuck shall be given._

_Misaka: Bleed, broken or not, that's what we're going to deal in that chamber._

_Sora: I faced heights for years, and this time, I'll face a sample hell._

_Sakura: Every single experince I had will be used in this match._

_(shows Sora hitting the Lie Detector onto Hikari, then shows Revy Gorila Press Slamming Shizuka, Ruki Samoan Dropping Shana, Sakura hitting a JTG Swinging Neckbreaker onto Saber, Misaka hitting the Stratusfaction onto Asuka and finally shows Revy destroying everyone in Week 4 while bits of Nami Tamaki's 'Brightdown' were played)_

_**Kirameita sekai tooi kiwaku wa  
>Miageta sora yume o yobi okosu<br>Hateshinai yaro ni deau keshiki wa  
>Sugita hibi no kotae mo miezu<br>Konna ni mo tooku hanareteite mo  
>Terasu hikari KIMI ni tadori tsuku<br>Kiseki wa kanau hazu**_

_Tohru: Tonight, only one of us shall left standing while the rest of us will be taken out._

_(Shows the 6 girls in 6 split screens)_

(Backstage)

"Al you idiot! Why did you hit that Star Shooting Press onto Hirokazu instead of Rock?" Ed furiously asked.

"I'm sorry _nii-san!_ I thought Rock has been squashed after your Double Boom Drop onto him and Hirokazu!" Al answered worrily.

"(sigh) You do realise that those Black Lagoon guys are tough right? They won't lose to a simple Boom Drop even with a guy squishing their chests." Ed said to Al.

"Right. Sorry _nii-san._" Al apologized.

"Even if I accept your apology, how are we going to get another title shot?" Ed asked.

"Maybe we should ask our GM. He might offer us something." Al answered.

"Good idea. Unless I have to drink milk for a title shot." Ed said before the Elric Bros leave the scene.

...

A/N: There you have it, first half is here! Sorry for the delay. Real Life work and an addicting game called 'Extreme Warfare Revenge' distracted me from updating. For those who didn't know, Extreme Warfare Revenge is a simulation game in which you're a booker in a company. If you're bored, try it. You might be a great booker. (for those who thinks this game is a piece of cake, don't choose WWE)

Next chapter will include the Elimination Chamber Matches. And I will upload it in this week. Please review for now!


	66. Last Path PPV Part 2

After a disastrous Monday Night RAW (Sheamus and Big Show debating?) with the lowest rating in 15 Years (2.5? Are you serious bro?), the debut of King Mo in TNA and me being able to be a Booker in Extreme Warfare Revenge game for a company called MLW (National Level baby woo!) here comes the second half of AWF Last Path!

Disclaimer: Nazirul owns no one.

(Ring)

We can see the Elimination Chamber surounding the entire ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is an Elimination Chamber Match set for one fall! And it is for the AWF Shoujo Championship!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

(WWE Victoria Theme Plays)

"Introducing first, from Shinjuku, Japan, Ruki Makino!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"As expected from these Smarks who loves Ruki for being the first Female Digidestined to get a Mega Level Digimon." Guilmon said.

"Ruki advanced into this chamber after destroying 'Flame Haze' Shana, and I doubt that those Melon Breads could calm her down after that match." Agumon explained.

"And she's going to stay inside the Chamber until she's randomly picked to enter the match." Veemon added.

(Who Am I by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Next, residing in Roanapur, Thailand, representing the Black Lagoon, Revy!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Revy, after destroying Shizuka Minamoto to get here, destroyed the other Contestants in this match last Monday." Guilmon explained.

"Earlier Rock and Dutch won the Tag Team titles. If Revy wins this match, Black Lagoon have all their titles they needed for business." Veemon added.

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Next, representing the Sohma Dynasty, she is the current AWF Shoujo Champion, Tohru Honda!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Good thing not all Wrestling fans are girls. If they are, boos everywhere." Veemon said in relief.

"Advancing to the Chamber without defending her title and a spot into this thing? (doing an impression of Cornette Face) Fuck this company." Guilmon complainted.

(Take It Shake It by Sugar Plays)

"Next, representing the Kaleido Stage, Sora Nagino!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Sora… wait a minute!"

Veemon gets interupted as **Haruhi Suzumiya** attacks Sora from behind with a Lead Pipe before beating Sora up until she's unable to go into the Chamber. After throwing the Pipe onto Sora's head, Haruhi hijacks Sora's Chamber slot and enters the Chamber.

"This isn't right!" Agumon complainted.

"Haruhi has pulled an Edge on us, taking out Sora and replaces her in the match!" Veemon continued.

"Serves you right you assclown! Go back to the IMPACT Zone! I mean to your circus de freak Kaleido Stage!" Guilmon mocked as medics check on Sora before taking her away.

(Only My Railgun by fripSide Plays)

"Next, from Academy City, Misaka Mikoto!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"As expected from these Smarks with great anime tastes. Booing To Aru for using too many fanservice and moe lolis." Guilmon said.

"Hate or not, Misaka advances to the Chamber after defeating Asuka Langley Soryu with a Stratusfaction, angering many Trish Stratus fanboys in the Internet." Agumon explained.

(Tobira no Akete by ANZA Plays)

"And lastly, from Tomoeda, Japan, Sakura Kinomoto!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"These crowd are hypocrites! Booing for Misaka because she's nothing but one of the loli moeblobs in To Aru and yet they are cheering for a Moeblob like Sakura?" Guilmon complainted.

"Well, at least Cardcaptor Sakura has a plot and doesn't have many unnecessary annoying fanservice." Agumon replied.

"Her Transformation Sequence says 'Hi!'." Guilmon countered.

"Despite all that, Sakura advances into this Chamber after defeating Fate/Stay Night's Saber. And it looks like Sakura and Misaka will start the match." Veemon explained.

"Remember every 5 minutes another girl will enter the match. When everyone's out, we'll see who's the last girl standing." Agumon added.

(Bell Rings)

"Fuck To Aru! Fuck To Aru! Fuck To Aru! Fuck To Aru!" the crowd chanted multiple times to Misaka.

"Man these New York Smarks hates To Aru more than John Cena!" Veemon exclaimed.

(5:00) Sakura and Misaka circles around the ring before locking each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Misaka manages to lock Sakura on a Side Headlock. (4:45) Sakura then Elbow Tackles Misaka away before bouncing off the ropes and goes for a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT, but Misaka counters with a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker. (4:30) She then waits for Sakura to get up before hitting a Two Handed Bulldog onto her. (4:20) Then she leaves the ring, standing at the steel floor and goes for a Springboard Leg Drop. But Sakura rolls away as Misaka landed painfully onto the mat. (4:05) As Misaka is sitting, Sakura knocks her down with a Running Kick before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Misaka kicks out.

(3:55) Sakura picks Misaka up and Knife Edge Chops her onto the ropes before chopping her several times and then Clotheslines her out of the ring onto the cold steel floor. (3:40) She then goes for an Over The Top Rope Suicide Dive, but Misaka rolls away as Sakura crashes head first onto the steel floor. (3:20) As Sakura crawls to the chamber wall of chains before trying to get up using it, Misaka nails a Running Knee Strike onto the back side of Sakura's head, slamming Sakura's face onto the chain wall! (3:00) After a simple DDT onto Sakura, Misaka goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Sakura kicks out.

(2:50) Misaka grabs Sakura's legs and then Catapults her onto the chain wall. (2:30) After throwing her into the ring, Misaka enters the ring as well, picks Sakura up and sets for the Railgun (Stratusfaction). But Sakura manages to lift Misaka up and Side Walk Slams her onto the mat. (2:10) She then gets up, climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for a Frog Splash. But Misaka lifts her knees up, sending Sakura crashing onto it. (1:50) She then picks Sakura up and plants her down with the Railgun before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Sakura kicks out.

(1:35) As Misaka leaves the ring, she then drags Sakura's head and upper body to the steel floor before climbing the top turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Elbow Drop onto Sakura. But Misaka decided to stand on the roof of the Plexi-Glass Chamber instead before hitting the Diving Elbow Drop onto Sakura! But wait! Sakura manages to roll away, causing Misaka to crash elbow first onto the steel floor! (1:00) As Misaka gets up while holding her elbow, she receives the Cardcaptor Release (JTG's Swinging Neckbreaker) by Sakura. (0:40) Sakura then throws Misaka into the ring and as Misaka's on her knees, Sakura nails her with a Hurricanrana Driver before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Misaka kicks out.

As the two girls lying and tired, the countdown begins.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

(HONK!)

Ruki's Chamber is opened!

"Now Ruki's in action! Slam them down girl!" Guilmon cheered.

(5:00) Ruki picks Sakura up and slams her onto the turnbuckle before Battering Rams her several times until she's sitting on the corner. (4:40) Ruki then picks Misaka up only to receive an Uppercut as Misaka quickly nails a Cannonball onto Sakura before getting up and eats a Big Boot by Ruki. (4:20) As Ruki placed the two girls sitting on the same corner, Ruki Foot Chokes them before hitting a Bronco Buster onto them. (3:50) She then saw Revy giving a Middle Finger to Ruki as Ruki replies with the same thing to Revy.

"Either Ruki's got guts or she's mentally handicapped for giving Revy a Middle Finger." Veemon said.

(3:40) Ruki picks Misaka up and Suplexes her before going to Suplex Sakura onto Misaka's lying body. But Sakura manages to punch Ruki the gut several times, escaping herself from Ruki before standing on the corner. As Ruki charges towards her, Sakura pushes her away with her legs before hitting a Chop Block onto Ruki's leg only to get her legs Chop Blocked by Misaka as well. (3:05) Misaka then locks Sakura on a Figure 4 Leg Lock until Ruki nails a Double Axe Handle onto the two girls legs. (2:40) She grabs Sakura's leg only to get pushed away by Sakura's other leg before Sakura Dropkicks her onto the turnbuckle. (2:25) She the Irish Whips Misaka onto Ruki, but Ruki Elbow Tackles her away as Sakura nails a Crossbody onto Misaka before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Misaka kicks out.

(2:05) Ruki picks Sakura up and Bodyslams her onto Misaka before hitting a Knee Drop onto Sakura while crushing Misaka at the same time. (1:50) She picks Sakura up again, lifts her up and sets for a Two Handed Powerbomb crashing onto Misaka's body. But Sakura punches Ruki's face several times before throwing Ruki out of the ring with a Headscissors Takedown. (1:30) She then stands near the Plexi-Glass Chamber before setting for a Facebuster. As Ruki gets up, Sakura goes for it, but Ruki counters with a Drop Toe Hold before locking Sakura on an Ankle Lock as Sakura taps out only with no avail.

"I don't think you could tap out outside the ring!" Agumon explained.

"Yeah! Break her ankle! Turn her into a Crippled Loli!" Guilmon cheered.

(1:00) As Ruki continues to put Sakura on an Ankle Lock, Misaka picks Ruki from behind and nails her with an Inverted DDT. (0:50) While Sakura is holding her ankle in pain, Misaka picks Ruki up, points her finger on the Plexi Glass Chamber and sets to slam Ruki onto it. But it was Ruki who slammed Misaka onto the Plexi Glass Chamber instead in which the chamber didn't broke. (0:20) Ruki then turns around and received an Enzuigiri by Sakura. As the girls are lying on the steel floor, the countdown begins.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

(HONK!)

Haruhi's Chamber is opened!

"And there she is, the girl who stole Sora's Chamber spot earlier!" Agumon announced.

(5:00) While the other three girls are lying on the floor, Haruhi enters the ring, claims that she'll be the next champion, gives Revy a Middle Finger and then does a little dance to waste her time while waiting for the other girls to get up with the crowd chanting 'BORING!' instead of drooling on her dancing. (4:20) As the three girls gets up, Haruhi stops dancing and then nails a Over the Top Rope Suicide Dive onto all three of them.

"Go fuck yourself Haruhi!" some random fan chanted as Haruhi flips him off.

(4:00) Haruhi picks Sakura up and throws her into the ring before climbing to the top of the Plexi Glass Chamber and sets for a Flying Clothesline. As Sakura gets up, Haruhi goes for it as Sakura catches her only to have Haruhi punching her face several times before she DDTs her onto the mat. (3:30) Misaka rolls into the ring only to get stomped several times by Haruhi as Haruhi picks her up and Irish Whips her onto the turnbuckle. As Misaka sits on the corner, Haruhi nails her with a Bronco Buster. (2:55) Haruhi turns around and gets lifted by Ruki and Ruki plants her down with a Powerbomb before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Haruhi kicks out.

(2:35) Ruki lifts Haruhi up again and sets for another Powerbomb, but Sakura grabs Ruki from behind and tries for a German Suplex only to no avail due to Ruki's weight. Ruki drops Haruhi before Elbow Tackling Sakura to the face, Knee Strikes her chest and slams her with a a Double Underhook Suplex. (2:05) Haruhi leaps onto Ruki's back and sets for a Sleeper Hold as Ruki moves to the ropes. Misaka gets up and quickly Clothesline Ruki out of the ring. Fortunately Haruhi manages to absorb the impact of her landing onto the steel floor. (1:40) Misaka turns around and received the Cardcaptor Release by Sakura before Sakura goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Misaka kicks out!

"Oh come on! Die already!" some random fan chanted to Misaka.

(1:25) While Sakura and Misaka were lying on the mat, Ruki picks Haruhi up and slams her face onto the chains before rubbing her face onto it until she's busted wide open! (1:00) After a middle finger to Revy, Ruki turns to Tohru and tells her to bring it before picking Haruhi up and slams her onto the chains. (0:40) She then enters the ring, grabs Misaka's legs and then Catapults her out of the ring, sending her flying onto Haruhi as Haruhi catches her and Spinebusters her onto the steel floor. (0:20) She then throws Sakura out of the ring as the countdown begins.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

(HONK!)

Tohru's Chamber is opened!

"Tohru's in! And that means Revy's next!" Veemon exclaimed.

(5:00) As Tohru is released, Ruki tells her to bring it as Tohru enters the ring. The two girls then stares at each other before Ruki shoves Tohru before Tohru knocks her down with a Lariat. The two then exchanged blows until Ruki manages to send Tohru to the corner and punches her until she's sitting on the corner. (4:25) After she Foot Chokes Tohru, Ruki turns around and receives a face full of school uniform as Haruhi takes it off. Ruki throws the uniform away and received a Chick Kick by Haruhi before Haruhi goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ruki kicks out.

(4:05) Tohru grabs Haruhi from behind and plants her down with an Inverted DDT before turning around and receives multiple punches by Ruki as Ruki Irish Whips her onto the ropes. (3:50) As Tohru bounces off the ropes, she nails Haruhi with a Flying Forearm Smash followed with an Inverted Atomic Drop and a German Suplex. (3:35) She then catches Sakura who flies towards her and plants her with a Released Belly to Belly Suplex. (3:20) She then catches Misaka who's flying towards her before Misaka took her down with a Headscissors Takedown. (3:05) The two then knocks each other down after Clotheslining onto each other with Tohru managing to get up quickly. Ruki then nails Tohru with a Full Nelson Suplex before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Tohru kicks out.

(2:25) Ruki lifts Tohru up and throws her out of the ring before getting Clotheslined out of the ring by Misaka. (2:05) Misaka turns around and received a Double Dropkick by Haruhi and Sakura before Haruhi lifts Sakura and sets to slam her onto Misaka. Instead, she slams Sakura onto the mat. (1:40) She picks Sakura up and plants her down with the Faithbreaker before Misaka grabs Haruhi's head and plants her down with the Railgun followed with a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Haruhi kicks out.

(1:05) While Tohru locks Ruki on the Sharpshooter with Ruki tapping out to no avail, Misaka picks Haruhi up only to get an Eye Rake instead. As Misaka's on the ropes, Haruhi Clotheslines her out of the ring. (0:50) As Tohru enters the ring, Haruhi charges towards her only to a Free Fall Drop instead. (0:40) Haruhi gets up and then received a Saito Suplex by Tohru before receiving an Enzuigiri by Sakura as Sakura goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,… Tohru kicks out!

(0:20) With all the girls lying except Tohru who getting up, the countdown begins.

"Reload your guns folks!" Agumon ordered.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

(HONK!)

Revy's Chamber is opened!

"Here comes Revy!" Guilmon exclaimed.

As Revy enters the ring, she quickly traded fists with Tohru before she Headbutt's Tohru to the face. She lifts Tohru up and Bodyslams her onto the mat until Sakura leaps onto Revy's back. Revy however managed to take Sakura down with a Snapmare before hitting a Hard Running Rugby Tackle onto Misaka's face. She then plants Misaka down with a Gorila Press Slam before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Misaka's eliminated! Revy has shot her first victim!" Veemon exclaimed.

Not enough, Revy Piledrives Misaka straight onto Tohru's lying body before lifting Misaka up on a Gorila Press and then throws her onto Ruki. She then leaves the ring and delivers a Beatdown on Ruki until she's busted wide open.

"Don't fuck with me! Don't you DARE fuck with me!" Revy yelled to Ruki while punching her.

After a powerful punch to the face, causing Ruki to spit blood, Revy lifts her up and plants her down with the Gorila Press Slam before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"And now she has eliminated two!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"Revy is pulling a 'Goldberg' on the other girls! God have mercy on their souls!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Shades of Elimination Chamber 2003 where Goldberg DESTROYS JERICHO, HBK AND ORTON!" Veemon yelled as Revy literally throws Ruki and Misaka out of the Chamber before the referee locks the door again.

"Wait a minute is that?" Guilmon asked.

"Sora Nagino! She's still here! She's still want to compete!" Veemon exclaimed as Sora rushes to the Chamber only to get stopped by the referee.

Revy turns around and managed to catch Sakura who flies towards her before going for a Powerbomb. But Sakura punches Revy's face several times until Revy had no choice but to throw Sakura away. Sakura then dodges Revy's Lariat before hitting an Enzuigiri that sends Revy on her knees before hitting the Cardcaptor Release. As Revy rolls into the ring, Sakura climbs the turnbuckle and sets for a Missile Dropkick. As Revy gets up, Sakura nails her with it before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Revy kicks out.

As Tohru gets up, she and Sakura picks Revy up and sets to Double Suplex her. But Revy Double Suplexes them instead! After a Headbutt onto Sakura, she lifts Tohru up and Spinebusters her onto the mat. She then lifts Sakura up and plants her down with the Gorila Press Slam before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Sakura's Eliminated! Revy has scored a Hat Trick with 3 Eliminations!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Tsunderes? Magical Girl? Fuck them! Chick With Guns FTW!" Guilmon cheered.

While we can see referees pulling Sora away from the ring, Revy grabs Tohru's leg only to get pushed to the mat by Tohru's other leg. As Tohru gets up, she catches Revy and Scoopslams her onto the mat. The AWF Shoujo Champion then locks Revy on the Sharpshooter as Revy grabs the ropes only to no avail. Tohru then drags Revy to the middle of the ring before going for another Sharpshooter, but Revy manages to push her away with her legs before getting up and plants Tohru with an Inverted Atomic Drop. Revy then chokes Tohru before going for a Chokeslam, but Tohru Elbow Tackles Revy's back side of her head before she DDTs her onto the mat. Tohru then pins Revy while holding her legs as tightly as possible to avoid a kick out!

"No no no!" Guilmon shouted.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"The Shoujo Champion has eliminated Revy! What a shocker!" Agumon exclaimed.

"And hold on a minute!" Veemon shouted as Revy gets up and bashes Tohru's head… with a GUN!

"She's using a gun! She's going to murder Tohru right now!" Agumon exclaimed.

Knowing that bullets are already removed in her gun, Revy continues to bash Tohru's head with the gun until the referee pulls her away. As the referee sends Revy out of the ring while Tohru is lying unconcious with a bleeding and swolen head, Haruhi, smart enough to hide herself from Revy's wrath, decided to give a middle finger of her own to Revy before hitting a Flying Leg Drop onto Tohru before going for the pin. As the referee sends Revy out, Sora appears again as she rushes into the chamber while Haruhi goes for the pin as the referee starts counting.

"Hurry up Sora!" Veemon shouted.

"1!" the referee counted as Sora went through the enterance ramp.

"Stop the girl who screwed you!" Agumon shouted.

"2!" the referee counted as Sora enters the chamber.

"No! No! No!" Guilmon shouted.

…

"3!"

(Bell Rings)

"YES! YES! YES! HARUHI'S THE CHAMPION AGAIN BABY!" Guilmon cheered.

"Here's your winner and NEW AWF Shoujo Champion, Haruhi Suzumiya!" Laura announced as the crowd boos while Sora enters the ring and attacks Haruhi.

"This is not fair! Haruhi screwed Sora and WON the AWF Shoujo Championship?" Veemon complainted.

"Good thing Sora is giving a piece of her mind to Haruhi right now!" Agumon exclaimed.

The two then continue to have a Catfight until referees decided to pull them away whie medics rushed to check on an unconcious and bleeding Tohru.

"This is not going to be good tomorrow." Veemon said.

"Tohru's injured, Sora got screwed, Revy injuring others without giving a single fuck and Haruhi, despite being banned from another title shot, won the title? Our GM needs an anger management immidiately." Agumon said.

"They better clear the ring as fast as possible because up next, 6 men will compete for the Nippon Championship in the same Chamber." Guilmon announced.

"Speaking of which we have received confirmation that Iori Hida is allowed to compete despite what happened last Monday." Agumon announced.

(Promo)

_(Shows the elimination chamber)_

_Iori Hida: The Chamber, the only thing that the Original ECW guys had never been through._

_(shows a wrestler suffering an injury inside the Chamber)_

_Zero Kiryu: There are a lot of risks of bleeding or broken bones in there, and that's a price for entering in the first place._

_(shows wrestlers slammed onto the chains)_

_Lockon Stratos: Everything around the chamber can be used as weapons, espacially your body._

_(shows a wrestler destroying another wrestler inside the chamber)_

_Apollo: Inside the Chamber, the only thing that could happen are either you destroy or get destroyed._

_(shows a victorious wrestler inside the chamber)_

_Touma Kamijou: Only the fortunate one that shall be the last man standing in the Satan's Structure._

_(shows a wrestler climbing the chamber walls of chains)_

_Ryo Akiyama: Inside, you can't ask for help. Instead, you're competing alone with your energy at stake._

_(shows Touma hitting the Imagine Breaker (Test Grade) onto Yu Narukami, Lockon hitting Accelerator with a Brouge Kick, Zero hitting The Crucifix (Crucifix Powerbomb) onto Yuji Sakai, Iori hitting Takeru Takemoto with a Dreamer DDT onto the 'STOP' sign and Apollo hitting Alto Saotome with a Spear while bits on Energy by Shinedown Plays)_

_**Who cares to stare to stare  
>And tell you how to look?<br>I'm not even sure they know  
>You by name.<br>Who cares who's there to share  
>What they think of you,<br>Everybody here plays the  
>same fucking games.<strong>_

_**Alright, alright, alright,  
>you're such an energy<br>Alright, alright, alright  
>you're such an energy.<br>Let me see your fire,  
>Put your fist up in the air!<strong>_

_(shows the 6 guys in 6 different split screens)_

(Backstage)

We can see Rock, Dutch and Benny celebrating their win earlier.

"Can you believe this? If we sell this belt, we'll be rich enough to stay in Roanapur forever." Benny said.

"Still, we're here to fight, not dealing with illegal business." Rock said as Revy, still pissed, appears on the scene. "How's the match?" Rock asked as Revy punches a nearby wall.

"Shut your mouth." Revy ordered before leaving her teammates.

"Eliminated by a Shoujo Manga lead. That's definitely piss Revy off." Dutch said before taking a smoke.

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen, our next Elimination Chamber Match is for the AWF Nippon Championship!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

(Man In The Box by Alice in Chains Plays)

"Introducing first, from Odaiba, Japan, Iori Hida!" Laura announced as the NY Crowd boos.

"Let's see a Digimon 02 Character? Check! A poor man's Tommy Dreamer? Check! Enjoy the boos!" Guilmon mocked.

"Despite defeating…. NOTTO DISU SHITTO AGEN (Not This Shit Again, according to Code Geass)!" Veemon yelled as **Ash Ketchum** bashes Iori's head from behind with a Pokeball! After placing the ball on the enterance ramp, Ash nails a Cobra Clutch Bulldog onto Iori face first onto the Pokeball before hijacking Iori's Chamber spot.

"Ash has pulled an Edge, and Iori got screwed!" Agumon exclaimed.

"As expected from someone who idolized Edge." Guilmon said as the crowd started to chant 'Fuck Pokemon!'.

(Unstoppable by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Next, from Parts Unknown, Apollo!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Man I didn't know these Smarks loves an anime with mechas powered by Orgasm." Guilmon said.

"To be fair, Aquarion is a good mecha anime. Good thing this isn't Alto though." Veemon said.

"If this was Alto, many 'Nekki Basara!' chants were heard. Heck, even 'JAM Project!' chants can be heard" Agumon said.

(Written in my Face by Sean Jeaness and Jim Johnston Plays)

"Next, from Ireland, representing the Celestrial Being, Lockon Stratos!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Keep in mind everyone that these Smarks loves Gundam 00, just like how they like G and Wing." Veemon explained.

"Despite screwing Accelerator, beating Takato and beating Accelerator in a rematch, he received cheers. Now that's something I like from these Smarks." Guilmon said.

(Mi Destrojero by Chris Jones Plays)

"Next, from the Cross Academy, accompanied by Yuki Cross, Zero Kiryu!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Well, since Vampire Knight is almost like Twilight, they get as many boos as possible for tonight." Guilmon said.

"Don't forget that Zero had defeated Yuji Sakai and Archer, pissing a LOT of Archer fanboys, thus the reason why he got booed." Agumon said.

"And for weeks someone is sending a mysterious message that's threaten Yuki. Who it is? We'll might find out tonight." Agumon explained.

(This is a Test by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Next, from Academy City, Touma Kamijou!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"As expected from a To Aru character." Guilmon said.

"And the only reason why he's here is because of the fact that he defeated Yu Narukami in the Qualifiers." Veemon explained.

**WOO WOO WOO! YOU KNOW IT!**

(Radio by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And lastly, from Shinjuku, Japan, he is the current AWF Nippon Champion, Ryo Akiyama!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Zack Ryder ripoff? Holding the title for too long? Congrats Ryo! Have a booing crowd, lots and lots of booing crowds." Guilmon congratulated Ryo in sarcasm.

"Looks like Ryo and Touma starts first. Unfortunately for them, they shall hear boos for 5 minutes straight." Agumon said.

(Bell Rings)

"You both suck! You both suck!" the crowd chanted to Ryo and Touma.

(5:00) Ryo and Touma circles around the ring until Touma sets to punch Ryo. But Ryo catches his hand and kicks him to the gut with knees before hitting a Knee Strike onto Touma's face, knocking him down. (4:35) Ryo grabs Touma's head only to get pushed away as Touma kicks Ryo away from him before going for a Running Clothesline. (4:15) Ryo catches his arm and Arm Drags him before locking him on an Armbar for the next 30 seconds as the crowd were chanting 'BORING!'. (3:35) As Touma is lying while holding his arm in pain, Ryo proceeds to nail the arm with a Knee Drop before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Touma kicks out.

(3:15) He then drags Touma to the middle of the ring, exposes his arm and then stomps onto it several times before hitting a Running Kick onto it as Touma rolls to the nearby ropes. (2:50) As Touma is sitting on the lower ropes, Ryo nails him with a Running Knee onto his face before grabbing his leg, drags him to the middle of the ring and then slams the leg onto the mat. (2:25) As Touma crawls to the ropes and gets up using it, Ryo goes for the Ruff Ryder, but Touma manages to catch Ryo and then nails a Powerbomb onto him followed with a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ryo kicks out.

(2:00) Touma picks Ryo up and then Irish Whips him onto the turnbuckle before going for a Running Clothesline. But Ryo Elbow Tackles Touma away before climbing the top turnbuckle and plants him down with a Flying Clothesline. (1:40) He then dodges Touma's Lariat before pushing him to the turnbuckle with an Uppercut. After hitting Touma with a Running Knee onto his face, sending him sitting on the corner, Ryo nails him with the Broski Boot before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Touma kicks out.

(1:05) As Touma gets up, Ryo plants him down with the Ruff Ryder before trying to drag him to the middle of the ring for a pin. (0:50) Unfortunately for Ryo, Touma is holding the ropes as tightly as possible to avoid Ryo from pulling him to the middle of the ring. Ryo lets him go and proceeds to nail a Knee Drop onto Touma's arm. (0:25) He picks Touma up only to receive an Eye Rake before Touma nails him with a Bulldog as the countdown begins.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

(HONK!)

Lockon's Chamber is opened!

"Former Nippon Champion Lockon is in!" Guilmon announced.

(5:00) Touma leaves the ring and quickly exchange blows with Lockon until Lockon knocks him down with a Haymaker. (4:45) After an Inverted Atomic Drop onto Touma, Lockon grabs him and throws him onto the chain walls. (4:30) Ryo from behind Double Axe Handles him onto the Lockon's back before hitting a Fisherman Suplex onto Lockon crashing onto the steel floor. (4:10) Touma then from behind nails Ryo with a Belly to Back Suplex, slamming him head first onto the steel floor!

"Good Lord! Concussion detected!" Veemon exclaimed.

(3:55) After throwing Ryo into the ring, Touma enters the ring, lifts him on a Fireman's Carry and slams him onto the mat. (3:40) As he goes for the pin, Lockon grabs his leg and pulled him out of the ring. He then grabs Touma's leg only to get pushed to the chain wall by Touma's other leg. Touma then goes for a Running Punch onto Lockon's face, but Lockon moves away as Touma punches the chain wall instead. (3:20) Touma turns around and gets lifted by Lockon and Lockon plants him down onto the steel floor with the Celtic Cross.

(3:05) Lockon turns around and received a Dropkick by Ryo, sending him crashing onto the wall chains. He then sets to rub Lockon's face on the chains, but Lockon grabs his head and slams his face onto the chains instead before rubbing his face onto it until he's busted wide open. (2:35) As Ryo slowly gets up nearby Ash's Plexi Glass Chamber, Lockon sets for the Brouge Kick. He then goes for it, but Ryo dodges, causing Lockon to kick the chamber instead. Ryo then nails Lockon with the Ruff Ryder before throwing him out of the ring, plants him down with a Springboard Leg Drop and pins him.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Lockon kicks out.

(1:55) Touma grabs Ryo from behind and plants him down with an Inverted DDT before Foot Choking him on the lower ropes until Lockon turns him around, lifts him up and Bodyslams him out of the ring onto the steel floor. (1:30) Lockon picks Ryo up only to get a punch to the gut as Ryo quickly hooked on Lockon's head and plants him down with a DDT. (1:15) He then sets for another Ruff Ryder onto Lockon, but Touma rolls into the ring as well, forcing Ryo to nail it onto Touma instead. (1:00) As Touma and Lockon gets up, Ryo goes for the Ruff Ryder. But Touma moves away, causing him to hit it onto Lockon instead. But Lockon managed to catch Ryo before he Powerbombs him onto the steel floor (0:35) As Lockon turns around, Touma plants him down with the Imagine Breaker (Test Grade) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Lockon kicks out.

10 seconds of disbelief later…

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

(HONK!)

Apollo's Chamber is opened!

"And here comes Apollo, the Solar Wings himself!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"Goldberg! Goldberg! Goldberg!" the crowd chanted to Apollo.

(5:00) After entering the ring, Apollo tackles down Touma before Clotheslining him and then Belly to Belly Suplexes him. As Ryo gets up on the ropes, Apollo knocks him down before picking Lockon up and received an Uppercut that pushes him onto the ropes. (4:30) Lockon sets for the Brouge Kick, but Apollo dodges and Spears Touma who's already get up! Apollo gets up, turns around and finally eats the Brouge Kick as Lockon goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Apollo kicks out.

(4:00) Lockon picks Apollo up and sets for a Two Handed Powerbomb. But Apollo lifts Lockon up and plants him down with a Back Body Drop instead. As Apollo sets for the Spear, Ryo Cheap Shots him to the head from behind, distracting him as Lockon quickly throws Apollo out of the ring with Ryo stomping him multiple times. (3:35) Touma from behind quickly plants Lockon down with a German Suplex before turning around and received a Springboard Crossbody by Ryo as Ryo goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Touma kicks out.

(3:10) The two quickly gets up as Ryo dodges Touma's Clothesline, plants him with an Inverted Atomic Drop and then nails a Russian Leg Sweep onto him. (2:50) As he sets for the Ruff Ryder, Apollo enters the ring, turns him around and locks him on a Bearhug until Lockon Irish Whips Touma onto both of them, sending him not only crashing onto the two, but also out of the ring along with them. (2:15) Lockon then Catapults himself head first onto Apollo before getting up and sets for a Brouge Kick.

(2:00) As Touma and Ryo gets up, Lockon goes for it onto Touma. But Touma moves away, causing the kick to hit Ryo instead. Touma then grabs Lockon from behind and sets for a German Suplex, but Lockon Elbow Tackles Touma several times until Touma is forced to release Lockon. (1:35) After throwing Touma into the ring, Lockon gets himself tackled down by Apollo before Apollo lifts him up and slams him onto the chain wall. (1:15) Apollo then enters the ring and Spears Touma before destroying him with the Jackhammer followed with a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Touma's eliminated! That's misfortunate for him!" Agumon exclaimed.

While Ryo and Lockon tries to get up, Apollo decided to take a break by sitting on the corner until the countdown begins.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

(HONK!)

Zero's Chamber is opened!

But…

(GONG!)

… the lights went off!

"Don't tell me! The guy who's sending a message to Zero and Yuki is here?" Agumon asked.

"Run Yuki run!" Veemon yelled. As the lights went on…

(5:00) …** ALUCARD **is inside the Chamber, shocking Apollo and Zero! Zero enters the ring and charges towards him only to get choked by him before Alucard Chokeslams him. (4:45) He then turns around and counters Apollo's Spear with a Big Boot as Yuki is seen running away from the chamber. (4:30) He picks Apollo up and Tombstone Piledrives him onto the mat before picking Touma up. As Touma asks Alucard to spare him, Alucard shows no mercy by hitting the Tombstone Piledriver onto Touma. (4:05) He then picks Zero up and nails him with another Chokeslam before leaving the ring. (3:50) He then proceeds to choke both Ryo and Lockon before pushing Ryo away and then Chokeslams Lockon. Ryo goes for the Ruff Ryder, but Alucard catches him and nails the Last Ride onto him before leaving the Chamber. (3:20)

"Alucard has just destroyed everyone! And now he's chasing Yuki!" Veemon exclaimed as we can see everyone except Ash lying in the Chamber for a minute and a half. During that time…

(Backstage)

… we can see Yuki running for help in order to avoid Alucard. She then bumps onto the Inaba Investgation Team Members Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi.

"Look what we got here, a cute girl." Yosuke said.

"Please! Someone's chasing me!" Yuki begged.

"Did someone try to annoy you?" Kanji asked as Yujki nods. "Then who is… OH MY GOD!" he yelled as Alucard appears on scene as the cameraman gets pushed down by Alucard.

"Quick, run!" Yu ordered as Yuki runs away while he, Yosuke and Kanji handles Alucard.

(Ring)

"And now Alucard is manhandling the Persona 4 cast!" Agumon exclaimed.

(1:50) Zero, after recovering, slowly gets up using the ropes before turning around and received a Spear by Apollo as Apollo, bruised and tired along with the rest, pins Zero.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Zero's eliminated! Quick! Get up and save Yuki!" Agumon yelled as Zero is crawling out of the Chamber while Apollo somehow managed to fell asleep. While waiting for another minute and a half…

(Backstage)

As the camera position is recovered, it shows… Yu, Yosuke and Kanji asses got whooped by Alucard. The camera then moves away from the three lying bodies before it shows Alucard choking Monkey D Luffy while asking something.

"Where's that girl?" Alucard asked a la Kane.

"Wha… what girl? All I know is to offer people into my Shounen Jump alliance! And since you're one of the SJ leads before turning Seinen, how about it?" Luffy answered whie offering at the same time. Alucard then replied with a Chokeslam through a table of food onto Luffy before continuing the look for Yuki.

(Ring)

"Alucard's wrecking chaos. And now only one men left, fresh as a daisy, sets to take advantage of this situation." Agumon said as the countdown begins.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

(HONK!)

Ash's Chamber is opened!

"And now Ash can define the word 'Ultimate Oppurtunist'!" Guilmon exclaimed.

Apollo, after hearing the horn, slowly gets up but it's too late as Ash plants him with an Impaler DDT. He then waits on the corner until Apollo gets up. As Apollo gets up and turns around, he then received a Spear by Ash as Ash quickly pins him.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Apollo's eliminated! Ash has two more bodies to go!" Guilmon exclaimed.

Ash then saw Ryo rolling into the ring before getting ready for Spear. But then…

… Iori Hida rushes into the ring with a Singapore Cane!

"Iori's going to screw Ash for what happened earlier!" Veemon exclaimed.

Ash leaves the ring and move towards Iori only to get a Cane Shot onto the spine before Iori proceeds to hit Ash's back multiple times with it. After entering the ring with Ash, he then smashes Ash's face with the Singapore Cane, legitly busting him wide open!

"OH MY GAWD!" Veemon yelled a la Joey Styles.

"E-C-DUB! E-C-DUB!" the crowd chanted to Iori.

"Finally the crowd are cheering for Iori." Agumon said.

Iori then picks up a Pokeball from Ash's pocket, places it in the middle of the ring and Dreamer DDTs Ash face first onto it before leaving the chamber while Ryo quickly pins Ash.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Ash Ketchum eliminated by a Digimon Character! Good going Ryo!" Veemon cheered.

"Yeah and wait a minute!" Agumon shouted as…

… Lockon rolls into the ring, picks up the Singapore Cane and then hits Ryo to the face with it! He then lifts Ryo up and plants him with the Celtic Cross onto the Pokeball before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner and NEW AWF Nippon Champion, Lockon Stratos!" Laura announced as the NY Crowd cheers.

"Lockon has done it! He has regain the title! And he had saved the title from Ryo's dirty hands!" Guilmon cheered.

"He stole Accelerator's Qualifying Match and now he won a title? This is not going to be good before Anime Mania." Agumon said.

"Speaking of Anime Mania, who among these 6 choosen warriors shall leave the Chamber as the champion and will go on to face Simon at Anime Mania? Let's see the warriors' words first!" Veemon announced.

(Promo)

_(Shows the elimination chamber)_

_Kouji Minamoto: The Elimination Chamber. Known as the only last option to go to Anime Mania_

_(shows a wrestler suffering an injury inside the Chamber)_

_Renton Thurston: Either you'll make it out alive, ot end up stopping on your track injured._

_(shows wrestlers slammed onto the chains)_

_Eikichi Onizuka: Inside, you will not allowed to run away like a coward. Either you destroy or be destroyed._

_(shows a wrestler destroying another wrestler inside the chamber)_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi: No referees can help you break your opponent up from a Beatdown. Anything goes._

_(shows a wrestler climbing the chamber walls of chains)_

_Nobita Nobi: Surrounded by chains, you will get smashed or smash others with it._

_(shows a wrestler standing victorious)_

_Taiki Kudo: In the end, only one of us can go to Anime Mania._

_(shows Renton hitting the Armita Drive (Styles Clash) onto Apollo, Onizuka hitting the Last Ride onto Giant, Tsuna going to hit Domon with the GTS, Nobita hitting the Attitude Adjustment onto Dekisugi and Taiki hitting a Jumping DDT onto Gon)_

_**Kirameita sekai tooi kiwaku wa  
>Miageta sora yume o yobi okosu<br>Hateshinai yaro ni deau keshiki wa  
>Sugita hibi no kotae mo miezu<br>Konna ni mo tooku hanareteite mo  
>Terasu hikari KIMI ni tadori tsuku<br>Kiseki wa kanau hazu**_

_(Shows the 6 guys in 6 split screens)_

(Backstage)

We can see Zero Kiryu, despite in pain taken after the Chamber Match earlier, searching for Yuki Cross who's been chased around by Alucard. He then encountered Takato Matsuda.

"Where's Alucard?" Zero asked.

"That guy with a red hat? He's heading to the parking lot I think." Takato answered as Zero quickly rush to the place. Then we can hear some brawling going on as the camera rushes to the brawl. The scene then shows Ash Ketchum beating Iori Hida up with a Pokeball before picking him up and throws him head first onto the wall.

"Iori!" Takeru Takaishi yelled as he chases Ash only to have Ash quickly running away from him. Takeru then checks on Iori as medics rushes to the scene.

(Parking Lot)

"Yuki!" Zero called as there's no reply. "Damnit where are you?" he asked to himself.

"Looking for someone?"

Zero turns around and saw… Alucard!

"Where's Yuki?" Zero asked.

"That girl? Oh don't worry, she's fine. Until Anime Mania that is!" Alucard answered before laughing.

"You bastard!" Zero yelled before charging towards Alucard only to receive a choke instead before Alucard chokeslams Zero onto the cold floor.

"Like I said, she'll be fine. Well, her body is. But her blood and soul will be mine!" Alucard vowed a la Undertaker before leaving a lying Zero.

(Ring)

"This is ridiculous! Ash wants to pick a fight against Digimon AGAIN and Alucard wants Yuki's blood? Our GM might have his hands full tomorrow." Agumon said.

"Well look on the bright side, aside the fact that we might get 2 more matches for Anime Mania, tomorrow's show will take place.. in the Hammerstein Ballroom." Veemon said.

"That's the bright side? Those guys from the Ballroom would kill us!" Guilmon asked.

"And now it is time for our main event which is for the AWF Shounen Championship!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

(GONG!)

**Dead Man Walking!**

(You're Gonna Pay by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Introducing first, spanking bad students nationwide, Eikichi Onizuka!" Laura announced as the crowd massively cheers while Onizuka appears on a motorcycle.

"Here it is, the most badass and beloved teacher of all time!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"Can you imagine how many girls will hook on him if he wins the title and Headline Anime Mania? Espacially when Anime Mania is live in Japan?" Agumon asked.

"Let's say he might have enough girls to lose his Anime Mania virginity." Veemon answered.

(Ain't No Stoppin Me by Axel Plays)

"Next, representing Team Xros Hearts, Taiki Kudo!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"For his rivalry aganst fan favorite Simon the Digger, Taiki Kudo receives boos tonight." Veemon explained.

"Earlier Simon managed to retain his title shot against Zenjirou. If Taiki wins this match, it's going to be Taiki vs Simon to end everything they had for one year." Agumon said.

(Here To Show The World by Downstait Plays)

"Next, from Shibuya, Japan, he is the current AWF Shounen Champion, Kouji Minamoto!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"One half of the Spotlight Hoggers in Digimon Frontier receiving boos. I'm not surprised." Veemon said.

"Kouji has been the champion for months. And now can he survive the Chamber and move on to Headline Anime Mania?" Agumon asked.

(Get Ready To Fly by GRITS Plays)

"Next, from Bell Forest, accompanied by Eureka, the 'Phenomenal' Renton Thurston!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Can you believe how many people would defend this guy?" Guilmon asked in shock.

"Eureka 7 has been a fan favorite for years. Adding the fact that Renton is playing role as AJ Styles helps him getting more cheers." Veemon said.

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

"Next, from Nerima, Japan, Nobita Nobi!" Laura announced as the crowd… well guess what… boos.

"These NY Crowd are anti-Cena tonight! And with Doraemon being unknown in the USA doesn't help either." Veemon exclaimed.

"Nobita has an issue with his former rookie Tsuna these past few weeks, and tonight they'll start first in the Chamber." Agumon explained.

(Cult of Personality by Living Colour Plays)

"And lastly, representing the Vongola Family, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Laura announced as the crowd… surprising cheers!

"The hell? I thought these guys hates Hitman Reborn for being a yaoi fangirl bait these days?" Guilmon asked.

"Remember that Tsuna is CM Punk, and we all know these Internet lurking crowd LOVES Punk to the point they don't care if Tsuna is Punk." Veemon answered.

"Let's also remember that Nobita is Cena. Which means…"

"… the crowd will cheer for Tsuna while booing Nobita, just like Cena vs Punk at MITB 2011." Veemon interupted Agumon's speech.

(Bell Rings)

"Fuck you Cena! Fuck you Cena!" the crowd chanted multiple times to Nobita. Unfortunately for the crowd, they can't throw toilet papers to Nobita due to being in the Madison Square Garden.

(5:00) Both Nobita and Tsuna stands in the middle of the ring and had an intense staredown for a good 15 seconds before locking on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up. Nobita quickly went behind Tsuna and sets for a German Suplex, but Tsuna manages to Elbow Tackle Nobita several times before kicking Nobita to the gut and plants him down with a DDT. (4:20) Tsuna grabs Nobita's arm and stomps onto it before he nails a Knee Drop onto it. As Nobita crawls to the corner and sits there, Tsuna nails him with a Baseball Slide before dragging him to the middle of the ring and pin him.

The referee counts, "1,…" Nobita kicks out.

(3:40) Tsuna then delivers several mounted punches onto Nobita's head before hitting three Diving Fist Drop onto Nobita's face. (3:20) "That's for abandoning me!" Tsuna yelled before picking Nobita up and sets for a Fisherman Suplex. But Nobita manages to punch Tsuna to the ribs several times before hitting a Fisherman Suplex onto Tsuna. (3:00) Tsuna gets up and charges towards Nobita only to receive a Flapjack instead. As Tsuna gets up near the ropes, Nobita sets to Clothesline him out of the ring. But Tsuna pushes Nobita away with his legs and nails him with a Facebuster before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Nobita kicks out.

(2:30) Tsuna climbs the top turnbuckle and sets for a Flying Elbow Drop onto Nobita. But Nobita rolls away as Tsuna crashes arm elbow first onto the mat. (2:10) As the two mens get up, Nobita nails Tsuna with three Shoulder Tackles, Suplex and a Five Knuckle Shuffle as the NY Crowd started to boo him with the kids starting a 'Let's Go Cena!' chants with the crowd replying with 'Cena's sucks!'. (1:45) As Tsuna gets up on the corner using the turnbuckle, Nobita nails Tsuna's back with a Running Battering Ram followed by a Roll Up Pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Tsuna kicks out.

(1:25) Nobita grabs Tsuna's leg, drags him to the middle of the ring and sets to lock him on the STF. But Tsuna manages to kick Nobita's face with his other leg before pushing him away to the corner. Tsuna gets up and quickly nails a Running Knee onto Nobita's face followed with a Cobra Clutch Bulldog. (0:55) Tsuna then climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Flying Elbow Drop onto Nobita's back before doing the 'Go To Sleep' taunt and sets for the GTS. (0:30) As Nobita gets up, Tsuna lifts him up and sets for the GTS. But Nobita managed to slip away to Tsuna's back, grabs him from behind and nails a Belly to Back Suplex onto Tsuna as the countdown begins.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

(HONK!)

Kouji's Chamber is opened!

"Not good for the champ. Hope he'll stay longer." Guilmon said.

(5:00) Kouji exits the chamber and enters the ring before receiving several punches by Nobita, sending him onto the ropes. Nobita then sets to send Kouji out with a Haymaker, but Kouji moved away and Dropkicks Nobita onto the other ropes and sets to Clothesline Nobita out of the ring. Nobita then dodges it, Knife Edge Chops Kouji onto the corner before chopping his chest several times until Kouji sits on the corner. (4:10) Nobita then Foot Chokes Kouji until Tsuna grabs him from behind and plants him down with an Inverted DDT before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Nobita kicks out.

(3:45) Tsuna picks Nobita up and sets to Irish Whip him onto the turnbuckle, but Nobita reverses it, sending Tsuna crashing onto it instead. Nobita then picks Kouji up and sets to Irish Whip him crashing onto Tsuna, but Kouji reverses the Irish Whip, sending Nobita crashing onto Tsuna instead. (3:20) Kouji then crushes both Nobita and Tsuna with a Body Avalanche, sending the two sitting on the corner. He then nails both of them with a Bronco Buster before dragging Nobita to the middle of the ring and pins him.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Nobita kicks out.

"Goddamnit stop kicking out!" some random fan yelled to Nobita.

(2:50) He then waits for Nobita to get up before getting ready for the Zig Zag. (2:30) As Nobita gets up, Kouji nails him with the Zig Zag. He then turns around and gets knocked down onto the mat thanks to a High Kick by Tsuna. (2:10) Tsuna then stands near the ropes before lifting Kouji up and sets for the GTS. But instead Tsuna decided to throw him out of the ring onto the steel floor instead. (1:50) He then picks Nobita up only to get a punch to the gut several times as Nobita plants Tsuna down with a Fisherman Suplex before getting ready for the Attitude Adjustment.

(1:15) Nobita lifts Tsuna up and goes for the AA, but Tsuna Eye Rakes Nobita and slips away from him before hitting a High Kick onto his jaw, sending Nobita onto the ropes. Tsuna then sets to Clothesline him out of the ring, but Nobita Back Body Drops Tsuna out of the ring crashing onto Kouji instead. (0:35) Nobita then climbs the top turnbuckle and dives himself crashing onto both Tsuna and Kouji as the countdown begins.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

(HONK!)

Taiki's Chamber is opened!

"Taiki's turn to play! Win them all dude!" Guilmon cheered.

(5:00) After entering the ring and saw the three trying to get up, Taiki decided to brag by sitting on the top turnbuckle while waiting for the three to get up. (4:30) As Nobita is seen getting up using the ropes, Taiki leaves the turnbuckle, bounces off the ropes and nails a Running Elbow Tackle onto Nobita, knocking him down before he launches himself crashing onto Tsuna. (4:05) Taiki gets up and received blows by Kouji before Kouji sets to Irish Whip him onto the Plexi Glass. Taiki manages to reverse it, sending Kouji crashing onto it instead. (3:40) Kouji turns around and received a Lou Thesz Press by Taiki.

(3:25) Taiki picks Nobita up and slams him face first onto the chain wall before rubbing his face on it until he's busted wide open. (3:05) After leaving Nobita lying with a bleeding head, Taiki turns around and manages to block Tsuna's Martial Arts Kicks with his arms before getting knocked down by a Dropkick. (2:45) Tsuna then throws Taiki into the ring before suddenly receiving the Zig Zag by Kouji from behind. (2:25) Kouji then throws Tsuna into the ring before climbing the top turnbuckle and nails a Flying Crossbody onto both Tsuna and Taiki as Kouji quickly pins Tsuna.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Tsuna kicks out.

(2:00) Kouji then locks Tsuna on a Chinlock until Taiki nails a Running Knee onto the back side of Kouji's head. As Kouji is in a crawling position, Taiki bounces off the ropes, steps on Kouji, stand on the top rope and then nails a Flying Crossbody onto Nobita. But Nobita catches Taiki before hitting him with a Backbreaker. (1:20) While Taiki rolls into the ring only to meet ground punches by Kouji, Nobita enters the ring and waits for Tsuna to get up, preparing for the AA. (1:00) As Kouji gets up and turns around after beating up Taiki, Nobita is forced to lift him up and goes for the AA. Tsuna then knocks both Nobita and Kouji down onto the mat with a Superkick. (0:40) Taiki gets up and kicks Tsuna's leg from behind before nailing him with an Inverted DDT before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Tsuna kicks out.

(0:25) As Taiki saw Nobita on the corner, Taiki charges towards him and nails a Monkey Flip onto him before climbing the top turnbuckle and awaits for either Renton or Onizuka to enter the match as the countdown begins.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

(HONK!)

Onizuka's Chamber is opened!

"Now shit's get serious! Great Teacher Onizuka is in the Building!" Guilmon exclaimed.

(5:00) Taiki sets for a Flying Clothesline onto Onizuka, but Kouji pushes him crashing onto the steel floor from behind before Onizuka lifts Taiki up on his shoulder and slams him face first onto the chain wall and Bodyslamming him onto the steel floor. (4:30) He then chokes Kouji who's in mid air going for a Flying Clothesline before Chokeslamming him onto Taiki. He then throws both Taiki and Kouji into the ring before entering as well. (4:05) He was greeted by a Double Clothesline attempt by Nobita and Tsuna, but manages to dodge it before Double Choking the two boys. The two then kicks Onizuka to the gut and plants him with a Double DDT before Nobita lifts Tsuna up and slams him onto Onizuka before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Onizuka kicks out.

(3:30) Nobita then nails several ground punches onto Onizuka's face until Tsuna kicks Nobita's ribs and locks Onizuka on the Anaconda Vice. Nobita then Knee Drops Tsuna before turning around and Hip Tosses Kouji only to eat a Jumping DDT by Taiki as Taiki goes for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Nobita kicks out.

(3:00) As Taiki gets up, Tsuna grabs him from behind and plants him down with a Russian Leg Sweep before Tsuna gets planted down with a Zig Zag by Kouji. (2:35) Kouji grabs Tsuna's leg, drags him to the middle of the ring and slams it knee first onto the mat before turning around and received a Big Boot by Onizuka. (2:15) Onizuka lifts Kouji up and sets for the Last Ride, but Kouji punches Onizuka's face several times, breaks free from him and then nails a Neckbreaker onto Onizuka before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Onizuka kicks out.

(1:50) Kouji grabs Onizuka's legs and then stomps him onto the nuts before Nobita lifts Kouji from behind and plants him down with a Belly to Back Suplex. (1:25) As Kouji gets up, Nobita lifts him up and plants him down with the AA before turning around and gets knocked down onto the mat thanks to a High Kick to the Jaw by Tsuna. (1:00) Tsuna then sets for a GTS, but then turns around and eats a Springboard Dropkick by Taiki before Taiki plants Tsuna down with a Jumping DDT. (0:35) Onizuka turns Taiki around and plants him down with the Last Ride and as he goes for the pin, Taiki manages to kick him to the nuts, knocking Onizuka down as the countdown begins.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"

(HONK!)

Renton's Chamber is opened!

"Now everyone's down except Renton! Come on kid this is your chance!" Agumon exclaimed.

While everyone seems to crawl to the middle of the ring, Renton, with an idea, decided to climb the chain wall all the way to the roof of the Chamber.

"What the? What is he doing?" Guilmon asked.

"He's going high risk! The air boarder's going high risk!" Veemon exclaimed.

As the other five gets up, they looked up and saw Renton hanging on the Chamber roof before dropping himself crashing onto all of them!

"OH MY GOD!" Veemon yelled a la Joey Styles while the crowd were chanting 'HOLY SHIT!' several times.

"Eureka! Renton just scored a big one with that move!" Agumon exclaimed as Renton quickly pins Kouji.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Kouji's eliminated! We shall crown a new champion tonight!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Go back to the showers Kouji. You are not going to Anime Mania." Veemon mocked.

Renton crawls to the ropes and slowly gets up using it. Tsuna gets up and sets to Clothesline Renton out of the ring. Renton dodges and then knocks Tsuna down with a Pele Kick. Onizuka then grabs Renton from behind and plants him down with a perfect German Suplex before turning around and received 3 Shoulder Tackles, Suplex and a Five Knuckle Shuffle by Nobita. Nobita then sets to nails Onizuka with the AA, but Renton turns Nobita around and kicks Nobita's gut with his knee before going for the Armita Drive (Styles Clash). Nobita however manages to counter with a Back Body Drop onto Renton before lifting him up and plants him down with the AA. Nobita turns around and gets lifted by Tsuna as Tsuna knocks him out with a GTS followed with a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Nobita's eliminated! The student has eliminated the teacher!" Agumon exclaimed.

Not enough, Tsuna proceeds to give Nobita a Beatdown until Onizuka grabs Tsuna from behind and plants him down with a Triple German Suplex. Onizuka then sets to slam Tsuna with a Chokeslam, but instead he catches Renton who flies towards him and plants a Chokeslam onto him instead. Tsuna climbs onto Onizuka's back only to receive a Snapmare instead before Onizuka picks Tsuna up and sets for the Last Ride. Tsuna however manages to punch Onizuka's face several times, pushing him onto the corner before he Monkey Flips Onizuka onto the middle of the ring. Tsuna then lifts Onizuka up and nails him with the GTS. As Tsuna goes for a pin…

"Wait a minute! What the hell is Nobita doing?" Guilmon asked.

Nobita, with a steel chair in hand, slams Tsuna's head with the chair before cracking Renton's face with it.

"Nobita has lost it! He has lost his mind!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Finally! John Cena has turned HEEL!" Guilmon exclaimed as, like he said, Nobita finally fullfilled all Cena Haters' and Internet Wrestling Community's wish: TURNING HEEL!

After hitting the AA crashing onto the chair onto Tsuna, Nobita lifts Onizuka up and sets for the same move. But Onizuka slips away and pushes him onto the ropes from behind. Nobita turns around and gets lifted by Onizuka as Onizuka Pliedrives him onto the mat as the crowd were chanting 'GTO!' multiple times. After throwing Nobita out of the ring, Onizuka pins a motionless tsuna.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Tsuna's eliminated! We're down to 2!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Hold on I think we forgot someone!" Veemon said.

Onizuka picks Renton up and sets for the Last Ride, but Renton punches his face several times, breaks himself free and nails an Enzuigiri onto Onizuka, knocking him down. He then picks Onizuka up and plants him with the Armita Drive before going for the pin with Renton holding Onizuka as tightly as possible to avoid kicking out.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Onizuka's eliminated! Renton has shocked the world! He's now the new AWF Shounen Champion!" Agumon exclaimed.

"WAIT! Turn around Renton!" Veemon shouted as Renton turns around…

… and gets himself a face full of Goggles by Taiki!

"Taiki's still in! He's not eliminated!" Guilmon exclaimed.

After opening the steel chair and placing the Googles on it, Taiki plants Renton head first onto the chair and Googles with a Piledriver! For safety measures, Taiki plants Renton face first onto the chair with a Jumping DDT before going for the pin.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Guilmon yelled

"No! No! No!" Veemon yelled

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"YES! YES! YES! TAIKI HAS DONE IT!" Guilmon yelled in excitement.

"Here's your winner and NEW AWF Shounen Champion, Taiki Kudo!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"After all he has been through in 11 months, Taiki Kudo has finally won the belt! He's now one of the great champions along the likes of Itachi, Ben and (formerly) Garfield!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"And with that victory, Taiki Kudo shall Headline Anime Mania and would go on to face Simon the Digger." Agumon explained. Speaking of Simon, the camera then shows him watching the match inside his locker room.

"Ladies and gentlemen there he is, the man who Simon shall face, the man who shall decide who's better between him and Simon, he is Taiki Kudo, leader of Team Xros Hearts!" Guilmon praised as Taiki climbs the top turnbuckle, raises his belt and points his finger to the Anime Mania sign.

"Tomorrow's going to be interesting. What will happen to Taiki and Simon? Did Nobita stabbed our backs earlier? How would our GM respond to Haruhi and Ash's actions in earlier matches? Can Zero save Yuki from Alucard? Wil this Digimon-Pokemon rivalry end? Until tomorrow folks, this is the Digimon Trio signing off!" Veemon announced as the show ends with Taiki pointing his finger to the heavens a la Simon.

…

Match Results:

Domon def. Shinn and Flit (Handicap)

Takeru def. Ash

Simon def. Zenjirou

Black Lagoon (Rock and Dutch) def. Elric Bros and Hirokazu & Kenta (Wins AWF Tag Team Championship)

Haruhi def. Tohru, Revy, Sakura, Ruki and Misaka (Wins AWF Shoujo Championship)

Lockon def. Ryo, Ash, Apollo, Zero and Touma (Wins AWF Nippon Championship)

Taiki def. Renton, Onizuka, Tsuna, Nobita and Kouji (Wins AWF Shounen Championship)

…

Card for Anime Mania:

Taiki Kudo (Digimon Xros Wars) vs Simon the Digger (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) (AWF Shounen Championship match)

A/N: There you have it! The second half of the show!

Alright guys, feel free to kill me for making Revy jobbing to a Shoujo Manga lead like Tohru but hey, at least I've (almost) fullfilled your dreams of not only seeing Domon beating the shit out of Shinn Asuka, but also seeing … dun dun dun… NOBITA TURNED HEEL! Yes! Yes! Yes! Go ahead Cena haters! Come on! Chant with me! YES! YES! YES! YES!

How would Nobita's heel turn affect his rivalry with Tsuna? Will this Digimon vs Pokemon thing come to an end? What will happen when Taiki and Simon confronts each other in the next chapter? And since the Elimination Chamber makes my finger tired as hell (Note to self: Only book an Elimination Chamber Match for the main title only), I'm going to pull a one week break from writing. Don't worry, I'll be back and finish Anime Mania before 2013!

Until then, please review!


	67. AWF Gattai! 45

Hey guys!

After a week of break and an awesome TNA Bound for Glory PPV (James Storm vs Bobby Rooooooo…. = Match Of The Year), it's time to continue the Road to Anime Mania!

There are too many questions left in Last Path (Did Alucard kidnap Yuki? Ash wants to face Digimon again? Nobita turning heel?) that might be answered in this chapter. Now let's go!

Disclaimer: Nazirul owns nothing.

…

(Promo)

_Last Path PPV:_

"_Ladies and gentlemen, this is an Elimination Chamber Match set for one fall! And it is for the AWF Shoujo Championship!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers._

_(shows Ruki, Revy and Tohru making their enterances to the Chamber before showing Sora heading into it. But then…)_

… _Haruhi Suzumiya attacks Sora from behind with a Lead Pipe before beating Sora up until she's unable to go into the Chamber. After throwing the Pipe onto Sora's head, Haruhi hijacks Sora's Chamber slot and enters the Chamber._

"_This isn't right!" Agumon complainted._

"_Haruhi has pulled an Edge on us, taking out Sora and replaces her in the match!" Veemon continued._

_(shows various spots happened during the match until it shows Revy destroying Misaka, Ruki and Sakura)_

_Revy then chokes Tohru before going for a Chokeslam, but Tohru Elbow Tackles Revy's back side of her head before she DDTs her onto the mat. Tohru then pins Revy while holding her legs as tightly as possible to avoid a kick out!_

"_No no no!" Guilmon shouted._

_The referee counts, "1,2,3!"_

"_The Shoujo Champion has eliminated Revy! What a shocker!" Agumon exclaimed._

"_And hold on a minute!" Veemon shouted as Revy gets up and bashes Tohru's head… with a GUN!_

_(shows Revy bashing Tohru's head with a gun several times until the referee pulled her away. Then it shows Haruhi hitting a Flying Leg Drop onto Tohru before going for the pin)_

_Hurry up Sora!" Veemon shouted._

"_1!" the referee counted as Sora went through the enterance ramp._

"_Stop the girl who screwed you!" Agumon shouted._

"_2!" the referee counted as Sora enters the chamber._

"_No! No! No!" Guilmon shouted._

…

"_3!"_

_(Bell Rings)_

"_YES! YES! YES! HARUHI'S THE CHAMPION AGAIN BABY!" Guilmon cheered._

_(shows Sora and Haruhi having a catfight while medics checked on an unconcious and bleeding Tohru)_

…

"_Ladies and gentlemen, our next Elimination Chamber Match is for the AWF Nippon Championship!"_

_(shows Iori heading into the Chamber… only to get attacked from behind by Ash with a Pokeball)_

"_Ash has pulled an Edge, and Iori got screwed!" Agumon exclaimed._

"_As expected from someone who idolized Edge." Guilmon said as the crowd started to chant 'Fuck Pokemon!'._

_(shows Apollo, Zero, Lockon, Touma and Ryo making their enterances before showing various spots during the match until Zero sets to enter the ring)_

_(GONG!)_

… _the lights went off!_

"_Don't tell me! The guy who's sending a message to Zero and Yuki is here?" Agumon asked._

"_Run Yuki run!" Veemon yelled. As the lights went on…_

_(5:00) … ALUCARD is inside the Chamber, shocking Apollo and Zero!_

_(shows Alucard destroying everyone who's name isn't Yuki or Ash)_

"_Alucard has just destroyed everyone! And now he's chasing Yuki!" Veemon exclaimed as we can see everyone except Ash lying in the Chamber for a minute and a half. During that time…_

_(Backstage)_

… _we can see Yuki running for help in order to avoid Alucard. She then bumps onto the Inaba Investgation Team Members Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi._

"_Look what we got here, a cute girl." Yosuke said._

"_Please! Someone's chasing me!" Yuki begged._

"_Did someone try to annoy you?" Kanji asked as Yujki nods. "Then who is… OH MY GOD!" he yelled as Alucard appears on scene as the cameraman gets pushed down by Alucard._

"_Quick, run!" Yu ordered as Yuki runs away while he, Yosuke and Kanji handles Alucard._

…

_As the camera position is recovered, it shows… Yu, Yosuke and Kanji asses got whooped by Alucard. The camera then moves away from the three lying bodies before it shows Alucard choking Monkey D Luffy while asking something._

"_Where's that girl?" Alucard asked a la Kane._

"_Wha… what girl? All I know is to offer people into my Shounen Jump alliance! And since you're one of the SJ leads before turning Seinen, how about it?" Luffy answered whie offering at the same time. Alucard then replied with a Chokeslam through a table of food onto Luffy before continuing the look for Yuki._

…

_Ash then saw Ryo rolling into the ring before getting ready for Spear. But then…_

… _Iori Hida rushes into the ring with a Singapore Cane!_

"_Iori's going to screw Ash for what happened earlier!" Veemon exclaimed._

_Ash leaves the ring and move towards Iori only to get a Cane Shot onto the spine before Iori proceeds to hit Ash's back multiple times with it. After entering the ring with Ash, he then smashes Ash's face with the Singapore Cane, legitly busting him wide open!_

"_OH MY GAWD!" Veemon yelled a la Joey Styles._

"_E-C-DUB! E-C-DUB!" the crowd chanted to Iori._

"_Finally the crowd are cheering for Iori." Agumon said._

_Iori then picks up a Pokeball from Ash's pocket, places it in the middle of the ring and Dreamer DDTs Ash face first onto it before leaving the chamber while Ryo quickly pins Ash._

_The referee counts, "1,2,3!"_

"_Ash Ketchum eliminated by a Digimon Character! Good going Ryo!" Veemon cheered._

"_Yeah and wait a minute!" Agumon shouted as…_

… _Lockon rolls into the ring, picks up the Singapore Cane and then hits Ryo to the face with it! He then lifts Ryo up and plants him with the Celtic Cross onto the Pokeball before going for the pin._

_The referee counts, "1,2,3!"_

"_Here's your winner and NEW AWF Nippon Champion, Lockon Stratos!" Laura announced as the NY Crowd cheers._

"_Lockon has done it! He has regain the title! And he had saved the title from Ryo's dirty hands!" Guilmon cheered._

…

_We can see Zero Kiryu, despite in pain taken after the Chamber Match earlier, searching for Yuki Cross who's been chased around by Alucard. He then encountered Takato Matsuda._

"_Where's Alucard?" Zero asked._

"_That guy with a red hat? He's heading to the parking lot I think." Takato answered as Zero quickly rush to the place. Then we can hear some brawling going on as the camera rushes to the brawl. The scene then shows Ash Ketchum beating Iori Hida up with a Pokeball before picking him up and throws him head first onto the wall._

"_Iori!" Takeru Takaishi yelled as he chases Ash only to have Ash quickly running away from him. Takeru then checks on Iori as medics rushes to the scene._

_(Parking Lot)_

"_Yuki!" Zero called as there's no reply. "Damnit where are you?" he asked to himself._

"_Looking for someone?" _

_Zero turns around and saw… Alucard!_

"_Where's Yuki?" Zero asked._

"_That girl? Oh don't worry, she's fine. Until Anime Mania that is!" Alucard answered before laughing._

"_You bastard!" Zero yelled before charging towards Alucard only to receive a choke instead before Alucard chokeslams Zero onto the cold floor. _

"_Like I said, she'll be fine. Well, her body is. But her blood and soul will be mine!" Alucard vowed a la Undertaker before leaving a lying Zero._

…

"_And now it is time for our main event which is for the AWF Shounen Championship!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers._

_(shows Onizuka, Taiki, Kouji, Renton, Nobita and Tsuna making their enterances before showing various spots during the match)_

_Nobita then sets to nails Onizuka with the AA, but Renton turns Nobita around and kicks Nobita's gut with his knee before going for the Armita Drive (Styles Clash). Nobita however manages to counter with a Back Body Drop onto Renton before lifting him up and plants him down with the AA. Nobita turns around and gets lifted by Tsuna as Tsuna knocks him out with a GTS followed with a pin._

_The referee counts, "1,2,3!"_

"_Nobita's eliminated! The student has eliminated the teacher!" Agumon exclaimed._

…

"_Wait a minute! What the hell is Nobita doing?" Guilmon asked._

_Nobita, with a steel chair in hand, slams Tsuna's head with the chair before cracking Renton's face with it._

"_Nobita has lost it! He has lost his mind!" Veemon exclaimed._

"_Finally! John Cena has turned HEEL!" Guilmon exclaimed as, like he said, Nobita finally fullfilled all Cena Haters' and Internet Wrestling Community's wish: TURNING HEEL!_

…

_Onizuka picks Renton up and sets for the Last Ride, but Renton punches his face several times, breaks himself free and nails an Enzuigiri onto Onizuka, knocking him down. He then picks Onizuka up and plants him with the Armita Drive before going for the pin with Renton holding Onizuka as tightly as possible to avoid kicking out._

_The referee counts, "1,2,3!"_

"_Onizuka's eliminated! Renton has shocked the world! He's now the new AWF Shounen Champion!" Agumon exclaimed._

"_WAIT! Turn around Renton!" Veemon shouted as Renton turns around…_

… _and gets himself a face full of Goggles by Taiki!_

"_Taiki's still in! He's not eliminated!" Guilmon exclaimed._

_After opening the steel chair and placing the Googles on it, Taiki plants Renton head first onto the chair and Googles with a Piledriver! For safety measures, Taiki plants Renton face first onto the chair with a Jumping DDT before going for the pin._

"_Yes! Yes! Yes!" Guilmon yelled_

"_No! No! No!" Veemon yelled_

_The referee counts, "1,2,3!"_

"_YES! YES! YES! TAIKI HAS DONE IT!" Guilmon yelled in excitement._

"_Here's your winner and NEW AWF Shounen Champion, Taiki Kudo!" Laura announced as the crowd boos._

…

_Speaking of Simon, the camera then shows him watching the match inside his locker room._

"_Ladies and gentlemen there he is, the man who Simon shall face, the man who shall decide who's better between him and Simon, he is Taiki Kudo, leader of Team Xros Hearts!" Guilmon praised as Taiki climbs the top turnbuckle, raises his belt and points his finger to the Anime Mania sign. The scene then switches to Simon pointing his fingers to the heavens._

…

The shows starts in the Hammerstein Ballroom without any intros or fireworks on the Titantron as the camera circles around to show the ECW Mutants gathered here.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to AWF, live in the Hammerstein Ballroom!" Veemon announced…

(Cult of Personality by Living Colour Plays)

… as we kick things off with a promo by Sawada Tsunayoshi regarding what happened last night.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Laura announced as the ECW Mutants gives him a mixed reaction (NOT the Big Show vs Batista kind of reaction).

"Last week Nobita, Tsuna's failure of a mentor, has shown his true colours." Agumon reminded.

"I wonder what motivates him to do so? Crack under the pressure?" Veemon asked as Tsuna enters the ring and asked a mic from Laura.

"Ahem. Man whoever thought I didn't get booed tonight by you guys! Perhaps it has something to do with me being a Paul Heyman guy on Twitter." Tsuna said to the Mutants. "To the business, last night, I, along with 5 other guys, are competing inside the Elimination Chamber for the AWF Shounen Championship. And one of those 5 guys is Nobita Nobi." The crowd started to boo at Nobita's name. "At the first five minutes, him and I put on a good and clean match. And to think that he's not crazy enough to get rid of me forever by tearing me apart. But then, there's this." He then shows Nobita hitting Tsuna and Renton with a steel…

"Oh wait I forgot that the Ballroom doesn't have a Titantron." Tsuna jokingly said. "So let me recap this to you all. After I eliminated Nobita, he's snapped. I mean hitting me with and Renton with a Steel Chair despite being eliminated? Of course he's snapped! Not only that, he backstabbed you all! That's right, the face of AWF backstabbed you all by hitting me with a Steel Chair despite being eliminated! And so…"

(Voodoo Child by Jimi Hendrix (Hollywood Hulk Hogan Theme) Plays)

"Well there he is, the man who played dirty by hitting Tsuna with a chair after being eliminated, Nobita Nobi." Veemon said as the Mutants completely cover the arena with boos.

"Can you hear the amount of hate these Mutants are giving to Nobita? It's like an asylum!" Guilmon exclaimed.

As Nobita's in the ring, with a mic on his hand while wearing a black and white shirt that says 'Don't be a STAR, be a Bully', the crowd proceeds to chant 'Traitor!', 'Judas!', Fuck you noob!', etc to him several times.

"Well well well, look who we have here, the guy who played dirty and backstabbed you all, Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Boos) Say Nobita, my former mentor, can you explain why did you hit me with a chair after being eliminated instead of leaving the chamber without any grudge? Don't tell me you hate me so much that you didn't care about the fans anymore?" Tsuna asked.

"You want to know why?" Nobita asked back as Tsuna nods. "Simple! I HAD ENOUGH OF ALL OF YOU!" he yelled as the crowd boos. "That's right! I'm sick of being the Superman to all of you! I'm sick of playing clean and I'm sick of you people not appriciating all my efforts for this company! Sure I'm John Cena but at least cheer me instead of booing me! I had enough of being the good guy! You want to boo me? Go ahead because all of you are my enemy!" Nobita dared as the crowd boos louder. "And here's a fun act to you Tsuna, eversince you join AWF Mirai, I hated you! I hated my job as your pro! I hate your life which is just like me! I hated you so much that I would rather train David Arquette to wrestle instead of training you!" he continued.

"That's it? You hate my guts because my life is like yours? That is the most stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life!" Tsuna mocked.

"Not only that, you embarassed me during my entire run as your pro. Everytime you lose a match, I got mocked by other wrestlers on Twitter calling me a FTN which is 'Fail Teacher Nobita'. I was so embarassed of you that I refused to train you. Which leads me to a plan to destroy your career before it could even started." Nobita said.

"And I ruined your plan with my shoot on you a week after Purinsu to Puririnsu PPV. So in short terms you're sick of being unappriciated by the fans, you hate my guts for losing too much and you had enough insults on Twitter, am I right?" Tsuna asked.

"Damn right I am!" Nobita answered.

"Heh heh. There you go folks! He turned on us because we didn't appriciate him! Well of course we didn't appriciate you! I'm the next big thing in AWF while you're nothing but a stale parody of John Cena working in a country where Doraemon doesn't even exist!" Tsuna shouted as the crowd cheers for him. "So what are you going to do? Get rid of me?" he asked.

"That's what I want to do to you. I'm going to end your pathedic career that ruined my career during our AWF Mirai run." Nobita answered.

"You? Want to end my career? How about I end yours instead? And for extra fun, let's do it at Anime Mania!" Tsuna dared as the crowd cheers. "What do you say Nobita?" he asked.

"Do I look like I'm scared of you? Don't make me laugh! You're on!" Nobita answered as the crowd cheers.

"Thank you for your answer. I promise at Anime Mania, I'll end your career with you leaving the arena with boos." Tsuna said before dropping the mic Pipebomb style and leaves the ring.

"Looks like Nobita is sick of the fans and Tsuna which are the reasons why he backstabbed us from behind and decided to play dirty." Guilmon said.

"It's official, Nobita vs Tsuna in Anime Mania, Japan. Loser leaves the company." Agumon announced.

(GM Office)

We can see GM Nazirul talking with Sora Nagino regarding what happened last night.

"Damn that girl. Fine, tonight you'll get a title shot against Haruhi. Deal?" Nazirul offered.

"Thanks. And can you make it a No DQ Match? I want to beat her up for screwing me." Sora asked.

"Easy there Sora. Holding grudges isn't in your character. Sure, this is the Hammerstein Ballroom anyway." Nazirul answered as Sora leaves the office confidently. Before Nazirul could even open his laptop, Sheryl Nome and Rise Kujikawa storms into the office while chattering about something that Nazirul doesn't understand. He then silences the two girls… with a CZW Air Horn. "Calm down Goddamnit! What do you girls want?" he asked angrily.

"I want to sing at Anime Mania but this low class version of myself wants to sing there instead!" Sheryl explained.

"Low class? I'm a teen idol damnit!" Rise yelled.

"And I'm the top star in Macross!" Sheryl countered.

"Yeah right. Until you lose to a loli (Ranka)." Rise said.

"Say that again! I'm Sheryl Nome!" Sheryl yelled.

"And I'm Risette!" Rise yelled back as Nazirul blows another CZW Air Horn.

"Alright. I can settle this with a match, but putting you two in a match would result in Jenna Morasca vs Sharmell all over again. How about your respective boyfriends face each other tonight. Whoever wins, their girlfriend gets to sing at Anime Mania. Deal?" Nazirul offered.

"Deal!" the girls yelled before leaving the office while arguing whether Yu or Alto would win the match.

(Ring)

We can see the new Tag Team Champions Rock and Dutch plus Benny in the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let us report to all of you people that we are currently your NEW Tag Team Champions!" Rock announced as the crowd cheers. "But sadly our opponents during that time wasn't tough enough to hang with us from the Black Lagoon." He continued. "And tonight, since we're in the Hammerstein Ballroom, we're issuing an Extreme Rules Challenge for our title to any Tag Team who has the guts to face us." He finished before the Black Lagoon awaits for a team to accept their challenge.

"Alright. Whoever accepts their challenge will be losers." Guilmon said.

"Let's hope there's a Tag Team that has the guts to face the Black Lagoon." Agumon said.

…

(ECW Balls Mahoney Theme Plays)

"Oh boy!" Veemon cheered as…

"Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi, the Inaba Investigation Team!" Agumon exclaimed.

"AKA AWF's solution to the Hardcore Chair Swinging Freaks!" Veemon continued.

Yosuke and Kanji enters the ring and dodges Rock and Dutch's Clothesline before punching them to the face several times with the crowd chanting 'Balls!' everytime a punch connects until the two are knocked down. While Rock and Dutch rolls out of the ring, Yosuke and Kanji turns around and sucker punches Benny to the face.

"And the Black… oh noes!" Veemon shouted in fear as Yosuke and Kanji picks up their respective dropped chairs and nails a Con-Chair-To onto Benny's face as Benny rolls out of the ring!

"That's got to be more painful that having Simon Dean on National TV! Yeah he's fired I know." Veemon said.

As the Black Lagoon were outside of the ring, Yosuke opens a chair, placed it neat the ropes, bounces off the ropes, leaps onto the chair then leaps to the ropes before diving himself crashing onto the Black Lagoon!

"Oh… OH MY GOD!" Veemon exclaimed as the crowd were chanting 'Sabu!' several times to Yosuke. Yosuke gets up, picks Rock up and throws him into the ring as the match begins with the Inaba Investigation Team accepting Black Lagoon's offer.

(Bell Rings)

Rock, sitting in the middle of the ring, saw Kanji sets to slam his face with a chair before begging him to not doing it. As Kanji moves closer to Rock, Rock Low Blows him before Uppercutting him to the ropes, picks up and opens the chair and placed it in the middle of the ring. As Kanji charges towards Rock, Rock nails a Drop Toe Hold onto him, sending Kanji face first onto the chair. Rock turns around and gets a Chair Shot to the gut by Yosuke before Yosuke drops the chair down and DDTs Rock face first onto the chair before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Dutch stops the count.

Dutch picks Yosuke up and lifts him on his shoulder only to have Yosuke sliping away from him and pushes him away from behind. Yosuke then bounces off the ropes and charges towards Dutch only to receive a Free Fall Drop instead. As Kanji is seen on the corner, Dutch picks Rock up and Irish Whips Rock crashing onto Kanji. After Dutch kicks a chair to the corner, Rock nails a Bulldog onto Kanji, sending him face first onto the chair. Dutch turns around and gets a Chair Shot to the gut and then to the back by Yosuke before he throws the chair onto Rock's face. As Rock is on the corner, Yosuke nails him with a Corner Backflip Kick before dodging a charging Dutch, sending him crashing onto Rock. As the two Black Lagoon members are on the corner, Yosuke opens the chair, placed it near the corner and…

"Air Yosuke Incoming!" Veemon exclaimed.

… leaps to the chair and then nails the Black Lagoon members with a Corner Backflip Kick, with Dutch landing face first onto the chair. After Hip Tossing Rock and placed him on a sitting position, Yosuke kicks his back several times until Kanji, with a chair on his hand, slams it onto Rock's face before Yosuke goes for the pin while Kanji kicks Dutch several times until he's out of the ring.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Benny stops the count by hitting Yosuke with a Singapore Cane before hitting Kanji with the same thing.

"They forgot about Benny! Black Lagoon's very own Spike Dudley!" Guilmon exclaimed.

Benny helps Rock to get up on his feet before Rock nails Yosuke with the Clothesline from Hell. Instead of going for a pin, they saw Dutch getting up and plans something 'Extreme and Sinister'.

"Dutch!" Rock yelled

"What?" Dutch asked.

"GET THE TABLES!" Rock and Benny yelled.

"And now they're turning into those Goddamned Dudleys!" Agumon exclaimed as Dutch picks up a table from under the ring and throws it into the ring. While Rock opens the table, Kanji from behind hits Benny to the back of his head with a Kendo Stick before hitting Rock's face with the same thing. As Dutch enters the ring, Kanji sets to hit him with it. But Dutch dodges it, and as Kanji turns around, he receives a face full of Brass Knuckles by Dutch. After throwing Yosuke out of the ring, Yosuke quickly hop on Dutch's back and goes for a Sleeper Hold. But Rock lifts him from behind, and after Benny sets up an open chair, Rock slams Yosuke onto the opened chair!

"Oh Lord!" Veemon exclaimed.

"We don't have a Lord, Veemon. Our God is Yggdrasil." Guilmon corrected.

"Do we have to talk about religion in this match? Shh… what the?" Veemon stopped on his tracks as Benny took out… a lighter and a bottle of oil from his pocket!

"Don't tell me... they're going for it?" Agumon asked as Benny spills a lot of oil on the table before putting it on fire while Dutch lifts Yosuke up and…

"No. No Dutchy no! Don't!" Veemon yelled worrily.

… POWERBOMBS HIM THROUGH THE FLAMING TABLE!

"OH MY GOD! HE'S ON FIRE!" Veemon exclaimed as Yosuke is shaking like crazy!

"Well, there goes his hopes to inherit Junes." Guilmon said as Dutch pins Yosuke.

"The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners and STILL your AWF Tag Team Champions, the Black Lagoon!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Haha! That's what you'll get for accepting a challenge from the Black Lagoon! They'll fuck you up in minutes!" Guilmon mocked.

"Good thing Yosuke didn't have one thing Sabu has for this match." Agumon said.

"What's that?" Guilmon asked.

"Botching a chair spot." Agumon answered. "And it's a good thing that table isn't Japanese." He continued.

"Who can win the Tag Team titles from the Black Lagoon? Either we might find out before Anime Mania or the Tag Team titles will not be defended in that PPV due to other Tag Teams not having balls." Veemon said.

Back in the ring we can see Kanji checking on a weak Yosuke before asking for a beer.

"He's asking for a beer?" Veemon asked.

"Screw the beer give him some plasma!" Agumon exclaimed. What Kanji gets isn't a beer or some plasma for Yosuke. Instead…

(GONG!)

The lights went off! After a while the lights went on again as Alucard appears behind Kanji and Yosuke! Kanji, with a scared look on his face, stands up, turns around and gets choked by Alucard as Alucard Chokeslams him! As Kanji rolls out of the ring, Alucard picks Yosuke up and Chokeslams him out of the ring before demanding a mic from Laura.

"Aside from these annoying trashes, I'm here to give a message. Zero Kiryu, if you're looking for that girl, don't worry. She's in my good hands. Well her body is, but her blood? That's a different story." Alucard said as the crowd cheers. "If you want to see your girlfriend again, I suggest you to come here into the Ballroom and brawl with me. And then we'll see who among us deserves her blood." He challenged before dropping the mic. As he waits for Zero to arrive…

**Can You Dig It, Sucka?**

(Rap Sheet by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Well it's not Zero, but here's a newbie without a match yet, Monkey D Luffy!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Hold on there Mr Red Hat. I know I'm not Zero Kiryu. I'm here because so far I don't have an opponent to prove either I will be signed to AWF or not. And since you Chokeslammed me last night, I've decided to plot some revenge. In English, I want to face you in a match!" Luffy challenged as the crowd cheers.

"Well, since Zero's out there in NY City looking for his girlfriend, and it will took him a while to arrive here, you're on." Alucard accepted Luffy's challenge.

"Ow thank you. Now eat my Gomu Gomu no…" Luffy then cheap shots Alucard, but Alucard catches Luffy's fist and then kicks the pirate to the gut before going for the Last Ride. But…

(Police Siren)

**Holla! If You Hear Me!**

(Holla If You Hear Me by Jim Johnston Plays)

"It's Toriko! What the hell is he doing?" Veemon asked.

"Maybe he's now a part of Luffy's Shounen Jump Alliance?" Agumon guessed.

Alucard throws Luffy away and exchanged blows with Toriko until Luffy gets up and delivers a 2 on 1 Beatdown on Alucard until Alucard rolls away as Toriko grabs a mic.

"Where do you think you're going to piece of white trash? If you think you're tough enough, why don't you face both of us while waiting for some pretty boy to rush into the ring?" Toriko challenged to Alucard as the crowd cheers. Alucard responds by entering the ring, confronts Toriko and gives him a 'Cut Your Throat' hand sign.

"And here we go folks, second match of the night. Alucard takes on the Shounen Jump Alliance Luffy and Toriko!" Veemon announced.

(Bell Rings)

Toriko and Alucard stares at each other until Toriko pushes Alucard down onto the mat. As Alucard were sitting, Luffy nails a Running Kick onto his chest, knocking him down before Toriko slams him with an Elbow Drop onto the vampire's face. Toriko picks Alucard up and slams him onto the turnbuckle before slapping his chest. Luffy then goes for a Running Clothesline onto Alucard, but Alucard knocks Luffy down with his leg before punching Toriko's face several times, bounces off the ropes and knocks him down with a Flying Forearm Smash before going for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Toriko kicks out.

"Alucard need to Tombstone Toriko for the win. Simple!" Guilmon suggested.

"And how the hell is Alucard going to lift Toriko?" Veemon asked.

"If Undertaker can lift the Big Show, I'm sure Alucard can lift Toriko." Guilmon answered.

Luffy enters the ring and charges towards Alucard only to eat a Big Boot instead. Alucard turns around and received a huge Uppercut by Toriko before Toriko nails Alucard with a Belly to Belly Suplex. As Alucard's standing near the ropes, Toriko sets to Clothesline him out of the ring, but Uppercuts him away before hitting a before dodging Toriko's punch, bounces of the ropes and takes Toriko down again with another Flying Forearm Smash before catching a charging Luffy and Chokeslams him onto Toriko before doing another 'Cut Throat' hand sign.

"It looks like the Alliance is going to end before it could even began!"Agumon exclaimed.

Alucard picks Luffy up and sets for the Last Ride, but Luffy managed to punch Alucard to the ribs several times before slamming his head onto Alucard's chest, pushing the vampire away. As Alucard recovers, he then gets a kick to the gut before Luffy plants him down with a Scissors Kick.

"Scissors Kick! And we know what's next!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!" Veemon cheered as Luffy does the Spinaroonie! "The Spinaroonie! Shades of Booker T!" he exclaimed.

Luffy picks Alucard up and sets for Gomu Gomu no Pistol (Da Book End), but Alucard Elbow Tackles Luffy to the head several times before breaking free from Luffy, picks him up and nails Fisherman Suplex onto him. He turns around and catches Toriko's punch before grabbing it, climbs to the top rope, walk on it all the way to the turnbuckle and nails a Flying Punch onto Toriko's arm before tripping him out of the ring. He then picks Luffy up and Tombstone Piledrives him before going for the pin.

The referee counts,"1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Alucard!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Alucard has picked up a victory here in the Ballroom against the newly build Shounen Jump Alliance!" Veemon exclaimed as…

"There he is! Zero Kiryu has arrived!" Guilmon exclaimed as Zero rushes into the ring and nails a Lou Thesz Press onto Alucard before punching his face multiple times until Alucard is seen to be lifeless.

"Did… did he punched him till death?" Agumon asked.

"No he's not!" Guilmon exclaimed as Alucard recovers a la the Undertaker, shocking Zero. As Zero moved towards Alucard, Alucard chokes Zero, gets up and then Chokeslams him before grabbing a mic.

"You want your girlfriend back? Well then, for now she's with me safe and sound. But at Anime Mania, her blood shall be mine and you shall Rest… In… Peace!" Alucard said before locking Zero on the Hell's Gate Submission until Zero seemed to be out of breath.

"This is it gentlemen. At Anime Mania, if Zero failed to defeat Alucard, let's say Alucard gets another type of blood in his menu." Veemon announced.

"There's no way this pretty boy can beat Alucard, even if Yuki is on the line." Guilmon said.

(Backstage)

"Please please win this match for me _sempai_?" Rise asked to Yu Narukami as Yu nods as a reply. "Yay! I'm going to sing at Anime Mania!" she cheered.

"Up next, whoever wins their girlfriends get to sing at Anime Mania. Yu Narukami vs Alto Saotome, next after the commercials!" Agumon announced.

(Commercial Break)

(Nearby the Medic Room)

"Matou Sakura here! Alongside an update on Yosuke Hanamura's condition which is fine, I have a guest for tonight. Please welcome fellow Inaba Inverstigator Chie Satonaka." Sakura announced as the crowd cheers. "Chie what do you think of what happened to Yosuke earlier?" she asked.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm here to check on him as a friend, not as a girlfriend. Still, what those Black Lagoon guys did to Hanamura was unspeakable! Oh I wish I could kick their asses!" Chie answered.

"You want to kick my ass eh?"

Chie turns around and saw… Revy as the crowd cheers.

"About that guy, it's his fault for accepting Black Lagoon's challenge. Now he's fucked up and you want to blame us?" Revy continued.

"Listen here, I have no respect for you after what you did at the Chamber and what your friend did to Hanamura." Chie said.

"And what are you going to do about it? Kick my fucking ass? Yeah right. I like to see you try. How about since our fucking GM suspended me for tonight, you and me go 1 on 1 next week? Deal or bust?" Revy offered.

"Damn right I'll kick your ass! You might have a big gun, but I kick Shadows and bullies asses for lunch! Oh and Steak also." Chie answered.

"Well see ya victim. Hope your ass is good enough before it get fucked up next week." Revy said before leaving Chie as Chie turns to the medical room door and slowly muttered 'Hanamura'.

(Ring)

"Well, I can't believe Chie would have a death wish to face Revy next week after what the Black Lagoon did to Yosuke earlier." Guilmon said as the ring shows Alto Saotome warming up for his match with Sheryl on ring side.

"Ladies and gentlemen this match has been booked not only to avoid another Morasca vs Sharmell Match, but also to decided who shall sing at Anime Mania, the Galactic Princess Sheryl Nome or Persona 4's teen idol, Risette aka Rise Kujikawa." Agumon explained.

"This match sounds stupid. But at least we can see Yu beating Alto up with a Singapore Cane." Veemon said.

(Nightmare by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Introducing Alto's opponent, accompanied by Rise Kujikawa, representing the Inaba Investigation Team, Yu Narukami!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers while chanting 'Sandman!' several times.

"Persona 4 is loved tonight since they're using ECW Gimmicks into theirselves!" Veemon explained.

"Yosuke 'Sabu' Hanamura, Kanji 'Balls Mahoney' Tatsumi and there he is, Yu 'Sandman' Narukami." Agumon said.

(Bell Rings)

Yu, with a Singapore Cane in hand, goes right ahead towards Alto. But Alto moves away before he nails Yu with a Lou Thesz Press. As Yu gets up, Alto kicks him to the gut and slams him face first onto the top turnbuckle with Yu sitting on the corner after that. After Foot Choking Yu until the referee stops him, Alto picks up the Singapore Cane and smacks Yu to the face with it before choking him with it until the referee stops again. As Yu stands neat the corner, Alto moved towards him only to get pushed away by Yu's leg before Yu grabs him from behind and plants him down with the White Russian Leg Sweep before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…"

Sheryl distracts the referee as Rise quickly goes after her. Then from under the ring…

"Hornswoggle? No it's…"

"Ranka Lee! Another pop idol of Macross!" Veemon exclaimed.

… Ranka gives Alto a pair of Brass Knuckles and hits Yu's face with it before pinning him. As the referee turns around while Ranka hides under the ring with the Mutants jokingly mocks her small breast by chanting 'Show Your Tits!' several times, he starts counting.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Alto Saotome!" Laura announced as the crowd boos while chanting 'WE WANT NEKKI!' and 'MACROSS 7!' several times.

"Well, it looks like Sheryl and Ranka are going to sing at Anime Mania! Can't wait to hear them singing 'Lion'!" Guilmon cheered.

"Oh come on! Alto cheated! Ranka just pulled a Hornswoggle on us!" Veemon said.

(Backstage)

We can see Luffy and Toriko walking in pain.

"You're alright?" Toriko asked.

"Good thing I have a rubber body just in case. Or else I might broke a bone or two. What about you?" Luffy asked back.

"Not hurt, but hungry as hell." Toriko answered.

"Man I'm hungry too. How about I'll treat you for dinner since you and I are _nakamas_ (friends/companions)?" Luffy asked while a smile as Toriko nods. Unknown to Luffy, treating Toriko to dinner will be his biggest mistake in his life. Then Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara appears on the scene as the crowd cheers.

"So this is the Shounen Jump Alliance? A pirate and a food hunter? Might call yourselves 'Team I'm Hungry' instead." Yusuke mocked.

"Not funny dude. Say do you want to join us?" Luffy asked.

"We're not going to join you… unless you accept our challenge." Kuwabara answered.

"What challenge?" Toriko asked.

"Win the Tag Team titles at Anime Mania and we'll join your clubhouse. How about it?" Yusuke offered.

"That's it? Winning those titles from some business man and a black baldy? You're on man, you're on!" Luffy accepted as the Spirit Detectives leaves the scene.

(Ring)

"This match is for the AWF Nippon Championship!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

(Written In My Face by Sean Jeaness and Jim Johnston Plays)

"Introducing first, representing the Celestrial Being, he is the current AWF Nippon Champion, Lockon Stratos!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Last week Lockon managed to take advantage on Alucard wrecking havoc inside the Chamber by becoming the last man standing in the match." Agumon explained.

"Speaking of which, that Chamber Match for the Nippon title last night was disasterous. No one is there could blend with each other during the match, especially Ryo and Touma." Veemon explained.

"I'm not surprised if that Chamber Match wins the Worst Match of the Year Award in Fanfiction Wrestling Awards 2012." Guilmon said.

(Just Don't Care Anymore by American Fangs Plays)

"And his opponent, also representing the Celestrial Being, Setsuna F Seiei!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"This is going to be a test for Lockon, facing his own teammate for the title." Agumon said.

"Looks like the fans hates Setsuna for being a bland version of Herro Yuy. I mean listen to the crowd!" Veemon explained as the crowd were chanting 'Herro Yuy!' several times.

"Since Gundam 00 (Season 2 at least, Season 1 was decent) is quite known for being a poor man's version of Gundam Wing, I'm not surprised." Guilmon said.

(Bell Rings)

Lockon and Setsuna stands at the middle of the ring until Setsuna sets to punch Lockon to the face. But instead, he… pokes Lockon to the chest as Lockon falls to the mat like getting hit with a cannonball as Setsuna goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner and NEW AWF Nippon Champion, Setsuna F Seiei!" Laura announced as the CB Members celebrated while the crowd starts to boo while throwing garbage to them.

"I can't believe this! The Celestrial Being are toying with the Nippon title with a Fingerpoke of Doom Match!" Veemon ranted.

"This is embarassing! Even Ryo, despite Guilmon complaints, respect the title!" Agumon added. Then…

(Next Big Thing by Jim Johnston Plays)

… as the crowd went totally nuts!

"Here comes the pain! In form of Domon Kasshu!" Veemon exclaimed as Domon rushes into the ring and plants Lockon down with a Lou Thesz Press before delivering multiple UFC like punches onto Lockon's face while Setsuna manages to run away from Domon. Domon then grabs a mic from Laura while Lockon rolls out of the ring.

"How embarassing! The Nippon Championship, representing what Japan is, was disgraced by a bunch of peace keeping loonies all by using a Fingerpoke of Doom! Listen Setsuna, you can keep that title all you want. But at Anime Mania, I will restore that title's honour by beating you for it! Because I'm the King of Hearts!" Domon vowed as the crowd cheers wildly.

"What the Celestrial Being did to the Nippon title has awaken a sleeping giant. A sleeping giant with Shining Fingers!" Veemon exclaimed.

"At Anime Mania, it's going to be G Gundam vs Gundam 00. Domon vs Setsuna for the Nippon title. And that folks is official." Agumon announced.

(Backstage)

We can see Iori Hida, Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Yagami heading to the ring.

"Up next, after was Ash did to Iori last night, they're heading to the ring to send a message!" Veemon announced.

"And of course this. By orders from our GM, Haruhi has to defend her Shoujo title against the girl who she screwed last night, Sora Nagino! More to come after the break!" Agumon announced.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

"Touma! Touma!" Index called while jumping around cheerfully.

"What's is it Index?" Kamijou Touma asked in a bored tone.

"I want to go to Anime Mania! I want to see the singers!" Index answered cheerfully.

"Huh? Are you nuts Index? I barely have any money to by us lunch and dinner!" Touma rejected as Index started to sulk. "Err Index?" Touma asked as Index pounced and bites his head. "FUKOU DA!" he yelled in pain.

(A few moments later)

"You kidding? 50 Dollars?" Touma asked in shock.

"50 Dollars or bust. What's your answer?" Junpei Shibayama asked.

"(sigh) Can you give me a discount? I don't have any money!" Touma begged.

"And I need profit money to buy myself some lunch!" Junpei countered. As Touma tried to give up, he can feel an angry Index ready to bite his head off.

"Yo!" Takuya Kanbara appears on the scene. "What's going on?" he asked.

"This guy doesn't have any money to pay a ticket. That's all." Junpei answered.

"No money huh? Well I know where you can get Anime Mania for free!" Takuya said.

"Really?" Touma and Index asked.

"Of course! Follow me!" Takuya answered as the two followed him.

…

"There it is, Anime Mania!" Takuya exclaimed as Index and Touma gives a weird look before turning to Takuya. "Heh? What's wrong?" Takuya asked as Touma and Index tackles Takuya down and bites him on his head.

"WE DON'T WANT OUTDATED ANIME MANIA 1 TICKETS DAMNIT!" the two yelled angrily.

Anime Mania 2, live in Japan, 27 Days to go!

Get Your Tickets Now!

(after a beatdown)

"Yo Takuya! What happened?" Junpei asked while carrying a truckload of money.

"Misfortune. That's all." Takuya answered while being battered and bruised.

(Ring)

(No More Words by Endeverafter Plays)

"Last night, despite losing to Takeru earlier, Ash Ketchum pulled an Edge by screwing Iori out of the Nippon Championship." Veemon explained.

"Even though Iori manages to screw Ash during the match, Ash managed to screw Iori ten times over after the match by beating him up until Takeru runs in for the save." Agumon added.

"Last night, I was surposed to end this stupid Digi-Poke rivalry by beating Ash Ketchum. But sadly Ash wants to keep this war going by screwing my best friend Iori Hida out of the Nippon Championship." Takeru said as the crowd boos at Ash. "Ash, if you want a war, you'll got it! But first, allow me to recruit someone in my army. That someone is… Daisuke Motomiya." He said as the crowd boos. "If you're a Digimon character, please, come out." Takeru ordered as…

(I Walk Alone by Saliva Plays)

… Daisuke appears.

"We haven't seen Daisuke eversince the Anime Rumble, and now Takeru's going to invite him into his anti-Ash group?" Guilmon asked.

"Despite being rivals, they have one thing in common: Hatred on Pokemon." Agumon said.

"So let me get this straight. Despite our rivalry and my jealousy, you want me to join forces with you guys?" Daisuke asked as the three nods. "Hahahaha! Don't make me laugh! Why the hell do you, the guy who has more spotlight than me the Gogglehead of 02, want me to join forces?" he asked.

"Listen Daisuke. Maybe you hate my guts, maybe you're still heartbroken after Hikari dumped you for me, but remember what we have in common.."

"Yeah yeah yeah! Hatred on Pokemon. So what if Ash comes back? If you're the hero then why the hell didn't you stop him by yourself? I mean you're the Digidestined of Hope for a reason!" Daisuke interupted.

"Look Daisuke. If you're a Digidestined, then please, join us and together we'll get rid of Ash Ketchum for good." Takeru said.

"You want my answer? 2 words: Hell No!" Daisuke said before dropping the mic and leaves the ring while Takeru went to the ropes and yell at Daisuke. But from behind…

"Wait a minute! Turn around Takeru!" Veemon yelled as…

Ash Ketchum appears behind him and hits Iori's head with a Steel Chair. Takeru turns around and gets a chair shot to the gut before Ash plants him down face first onto the chair with an Impaler DDT. While Hikari checks on Takeru, Ash looks at Daisuke who's viewing the scene from the stage before walking away to the other side of the ring…

… and as Hikari turns around…

… Ash SPEARS HER FOR THE LULZ, angering Daisuke as he rushes into the ring while Ash slips away from the ring and went to the audience! After checking on Hikari, Daisuke picks Takeru up and sends a message to Ash by slamming Takeru with the Batista Bomb.

"It looks like this rivalry has turned into a Triple Threat!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Daisuke the anti-Takeru and anti-Ash vs Takeru the anti-Daisuke and anti-Ash vs Ash the anti-Daisuke and anti-Takeru. This is going to be a slobberknocker!" Agumon exclaimed.

(Backstage)

We can see AWF Shounen Champion Taiki Kudo, with a mic in hand, ready to cut a promo by himself.

"Ah yes. AWF has become more chaotic during the Road to Anime Mania. Haruhi pulling an Edge in the Chamber Match? Nobita turned on our backs? Celestrial Being messing around with the Nippon title? A pair of drug and weapons dealers as Tag Champs? Digimon-Pokemon war starts again? Well gentlemen, I don't care about all that. Because there's another thing I care more, and that's defending my AWF Shounen Championship. At Anime Mania, I will defend it against someone who I had a rivalry for a year, Simon the Digger. Simon, I hope you watch my match tonight, because I'm going to prove to you that I'm Anime Mania worthy and will end our rivalry by kicking your ass." Taiki said before leaving the scene.

(Ring)

"This match is for the AWF Shoujo Championship!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

(You're Not Enough For Me by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Introducing first, representing the SOS Brigade, she is the current AWF Shoujo Champion, Haruhi Suzumiya!" Laura announced as the crowd mercilessly boos her.

"Last night Haruhi, despite being banned from another title shot. Haruhi screwed Sora from the Chamber Match and wins the title." Agumon explained.

As Haruhi's about to enter the ring, Sora Nagino ambushes her from behind before picking her up and Irish Whips her onto the steel steps.

"And now Sora wants a piece of Haruhi! And she can't wait for the bell to rung!" Veemon exclaimed.

(Bell Rings)

"It's no DQ. Anything can happen!" Agumon exclaimed.

Sora picks Haruhi's head and then slams her face first onto the steel steps before throwing her onto the barricade. She then proceeds to stomp Haruhi multiple times until the referee stops her. Sora moved towards Haruhi only to have Haruhi grabs a cup of coffee from the audience and spills it onto Sora's face, blinding her for a while before slamming her face onto the ring post. After removing the top half of the steel steps away, Haruhi picks Sora up, stands on the steel step and sets for a Faithbreaker onto it, but Sora instead managed to punch Haruhi's ribs several times before hitting her with a Back Body Drop onto the floor. Sora then climbs the top turnbuckle and nails Haruhi with a Corkscrew Moonsault before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Haruhi kicks out.

"Did you see that Moonsault? Such athletism by Sora!" Veemon exclaimed.

After throwing Haruhi into the ring, Sora climbs the top turnbuckle again and this time, she goes for a Split Legged Moonsault. But Haruhi rolls away as Sora crashes her legs onto the mat. Haruhi then drags Sora to the middle of the ring and sets for a Figure 4 Leg Lock. But Sora manages to push Haruhi away with her legs before getting up, dodges her Clothesline, bounces off the ropes and nails the Lie Detector onto her before quickly goes for the pin.

"Sora's got it! She's winning this thing!" Veemon exclaimed.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Haruhi kicks out!

"How in the hell did Haruhi kicked out of the Lie Detector?" Veemon asked.

"Haruhi's still have enough in the tank to win this match." Guilmon answered.

Sora, knowing that this is a No DQ Match, exits the ring before reentering with a table. After opening it nearby the corner, Sora picks Haruhi up and placed her on the table before climbing the top turnbuckle and goes for a Corkscrew Moonsault. But Haruhi rolls away, causing Sora to crash through the table! Haruhi picks Sora up and plants her down with the Faithbreaker before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner and STILL AWF Shoujo Champion, Haruhi Suzumiya!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Ha! Sora's not ready for the title! In your face Sora fans!" Guilmon mocked while Haruhi proceeds to deliver a beatdown on Sora.

"Oh come on! That wasn't necessary!" Agumon complainted.

"Enough! I said enough!"

GM Nazirul appears on the stage.

"Haruhi, I'm tired of seeing you and the title on the same space. Guess what girl? At Anime Mania, I'm going to give you the biggest test in your life! Because at the PPV, you'll defend the title against not 1, not 2, but 8 girls in a 8 Person Match!" Nazirul announced as Haruhi were shocked. "Oh and that's not all. That 8 Person Match is going to be… a Ladder Match!" he added as the crowd cheered louder while Haruhi were having a tantrum.

"Serve you right for screwing Sora last night! Now you have to defend your title against 8 girls in a Ladder Match!" Veemon mocked.

"But the question is, who are the other 7 girls in the Ladder Match?" Agumon asked.

"We might find that out next week!" Veemon answered.

(Backstage)

We can see Nobita waking around until he encountered… Shizuka Minamoto.

"How could you…" Shizuka said in a sad tone.

"Oh great. Not you…"

"How could you do this to us!? Why did you turn on our backs? Why Nobita why? Tell me!" Shizuka demanded as Nobita slaps her.

"Listen! I had enough of this! I can't stand being unapriciated by the fans, the entire locker room and of course I can't stand Tsuna!" Nobita yelled.

"But I… I aprriciate you." Shizuka said.

"And what are you going to do? Stop me? I don't care! Right now all I want in too destroy Tsuna once and for all! And I don't give a flying fuck about the fans, the locker room, hell, I don't even care about you!" Nobita yelled as Shizuka starts to cry. "Are you gotta cry huh? Well go ahead! Run to Dekisugi's locker room and cry on his chest! I don't care about you anymore! All I care now is myself and to destroy Tsuna!" he yelled angrily before kicking Shizuka to the face.

(Ring)

"I can't believe this! All because of Tsuna's presence, Nobita has kicked his own girlfriend to the face!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Tsuna has made Nobita cracked in pressure and reveal his true colours. And at Anime Mania, Nobita might had a chance to get rid of Tsuna forever." Agumon said.

"This Match is set for one fall! And it is for the AWF Shounen Champion!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

(Get Ready to Fly by GRITS Plays)

"Introducing the challenger, from Bells Forest, Renton Thurston!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Last night Renton has pulled a phenomenal shocker by eliminating Onizuka inside the Chamber." Agumon reminded.

"But while people thought Renton is heading to Anime Mania, Taiki sneakly beats him up and wins the title instead." Guilmon continued.

(Ain't No Stoppin Me by Axel Plays)

"And his opponent, representing Team Xros Hearts, he is the current AWF Shounen Champion, Taiki Kudo!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Finally. After a year of hating each other, Taiki and Simon shall go face to face at Anime Mania." Guilmon said.

"Unless Renton managed to pull upset here tonight of course." Veemon said.

(Bell Rings)

Taiki and Renton circles around the ring before locking each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Taiki manages to push Renton onto the turnbuckle and Headbutts him several times to the gut before hitting an European Uppercut. As Renton is sitting, Taiki slams his face with a Running Knee and as Renton rolls out of the ring and gets up, Taiki goes for a Suicide Dive. But Renton moved away, causing Taiki to land face first onto the floor. Renton climbs on the ring apron and nails a Moonsault onto Taiki. As Taiki catches him, Renton turns it into an Inverted DDT.

Renton picks Taiki up and sets to slam him onto the barricade. But Taiki lifts him and slams him onto it instead. As Renton is lying on the barricade, Taiki climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Flying Leg Drop onto Renton's back side of his head before throwing him into the ring. He then climbs the top turnbuckle and sets for a Flying Crossbody. As Renton gets up, Taiki goes for it, but Renton catches him and rams him back first onto the turnbuckle!

"His back might has been snapped after that impact!" Agumon exclaimed.

After Taiki screams in pain, Renton picks Taiki up only to get a Thumb to the Eye as Taiki were just playing possum! Taiki then plants Renton down with a Jumping DDT and, to mock AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels rivalry, he climbs the top turnbuckle and nails the Best Moonsault Ever onto Renton before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner and STILL AWF Shounen Champion, Taiki Kudo!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"I can't believe this! Taiki nearly give us a heart attack after faking a back breaking injury!" Agumon complainted.

"It's called a plan, and Taiki's plan to trick Renton works! Now he's heading to Anime Mania to face…"

(Whatever by Our Lady Peace Plays)

"… this guy." Guilmon said as Simon the Digger appears on stage with the crowd cheering for him. The show then ends with Simon and Taiki yelling to each other until Taiki raises his belt to the air.

…

Match Results:

Rock and Dutch def. Yosuke and Kanji (Retains Tag Team titles)

Alucard def. Luffy and Toriko

Alto def. Yu

Setsuna def. Lockon (Wins Nippon title)

Haruhi def. Sora (Retains Shoujo title)

Taiki def. Renton (Retains Shounen title)

…

Cards for Anime Mania II

Haruhi Suzumiya © (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) vs ? vs ? vs ? vs ? vs ? vs ? vs ? (8 Person Ladder Match for the AWF Shoujo Championship)

Setsuna F Seiei © (Gundam 00) vs Domon Kasshu (G Gundam) (AWF Nippon Championship Match)

Zero Kiryu (Vampire Knight) vs Alucard (Hellsing) (Yuki's blood on the line)

Nobita Nobi (Doraemon) vs Sawada Tsunayoshi (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) (Loser Leaves AWF Match)

Taiki Kudo © (Digimon Xros Wars) vs Simon the Digger (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) (AWF Shounen Championship Match)

A/N: There you have it, another chapter of AWF! Sorry if this chapter looked lazy to you. I'm quite lazy these days. Plus, I'm now on Global Level on Extreme Warfare Revenge using NWATNA (aka TNA). WWE, WE COMING FOR YOU NIGGA!

Will Nobita be able to get rid of Tsuna after his change of attitude? Can Zero save Yuki from the clutches of Alucard? Which side is Daisuke on? Takeru, Ash, or himself? Can Domon save the Nippon Championship from the Celestrial Being? Who shall Haruhi face at Anime Mania and can she retain her title in a Ladder Match? And who shall end their rivalry with a bang? Taiki or Simon?

Please review!


	68. AWF Gattai! 46

Okay, Despite a lackluster RAW and me getting my ass whooped by WWE in Extreme Warfare Revenge (I'm using NWATNA), I'm here to update!

You know, I could be a lazy guy and update later. But since I'm determined to finish Anime Mania before 2013, consider yourself lucky.

Disclaimer: Nazirul owns no one.

…

(To Be Loved by Papa Roach Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on the Titantron)

"Welcome everyone to AWF! Tonight, the Road to Anime Mania continues here in Stamford, Connecticut!" Guilmon announced.

"We're your hosts as per usual the Digi Trio ourselves, Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon!" Veemon continued.

"Tonight, Taiki and Simon shall sign their contracts for their upcoming match at Anime Mania!" Agumon finished.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, the General Manager of AWF, Nazirul Takashi!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

(MacMilitant by Jim Johnston Plays)

"I can't believe that our GM is a lazy fatass. I mean AWF is in chaos and all he did was playing games on his laptop?" Guilmon complainted.

"I'm sure he has something to say about what's happening right now. Nobita turning on our backs, Haruhi being champion despite being banned, situation between Yuki, Zero and Alucard and of course, the Ash-Daisuke-Takeru warfare." Agumon said.

"Alright. Before I kick this show off, I have a lot of things to talk about AWF Anime Mania. First, the PPV shall take place in an arena that the WWE used on an episode of RAW in 2005, the arena that hosted one of Green Day's 21st Century Breakdown World Tour Concerts, the arena that has the 'Gackt Vicualive Arena Tour 2009', and the arena that hosted 'Nana Mizuki Live Formula', and of course the arena that hosted UFC 144 last month, Saitama Super Arena!" Nazirul announced as the crowd cheers.

"Alright! Except 37000 people to attend that show!" Guilmon cheered.

"Also, not only we'll have 8 matches in the card, but thanks to Alto's victory last week, viewers gets a chance to see Ranka Lee and Sheryl Nome performing at the Grandest Stage of AWF! Not even the WWE would dare to pay those two girls to see at a company's biggest event!" Nazirul mocked while taking a shot at 'WWE: Animated' as the crowd cheers.

"Yeah but WWE has Machine Gun Kelly and Flo Rida for Wrestlemania 28. And they are better than Ranka and Sheryl." Guilmon said.

"Are you by any chance gay? Who on earth would choose MGK and Flo Rida over Ranka and Sheryl?" Veemon asked.

"Next, the Shoujo Championship." as Nazirul mentioned the championship, the crowd boos at it's holder, Haruhi. "Last week I announced that Haruhi will defend her title against 7 other girls in a Ladder Match, and allow me to announce who are going to participate in that match. But first, let's kick things off with some females action!" Nazirul announced before leaving the ring and heads to the announce table.

"Hey guys! Enjoying the show?" Nazirul asked.

"Of course we are. We're payed for a reason." Guilmon answered.

(Sky's the Limit by Shihoko Hirata Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Inaba, Japan, Chie Satonaka!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"This match has been booked after what Rock and Dutch did to Yosuke Hanamura last week: Putting him through a flaming table." Guilmon explained.

"As much as I like Persona 4, I don't think Chie stands a chance against…"

(Red Fraction by Mell Plays)

"… Revy." Nazirul said.

"And her opponent, residing in Roanapur, Thailand, Revy!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Listen to that folks! Our GM admits that Revy's going to win the whole thing!" Guilmon mocked.

"When did I said that? I mean there's a small chance that Chie could pull a shocker in this match." Nazirul countered.

(Bell Rings)

The two circles around the ring before Chie goes after Revy. Revy grabs her and then throws her around like a rag doll before telling her to bring it. As Chie moves towards Revy, Revy goes for a right hand in which Chie dodges, bounces off the ropes and then gets lifted by Revy as Revy plants Chie down with a Side Walk Slam. After a stomp to the gut, Revy rubs her boots onto Chie's face before hitting a Knee Drop onto it. She then picks Chie up and plants her down with a Belly to Back Suplex before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Chie kicks out.

"Damn it! And I thought this is going to be a squash match." Guilmon said.

Revy lifts Chie up and sets for a Powerbomb, but Chie manages to punch Revy to the face several times until she's able to plant Revy down with a Hurricanrana. As Revy gts up, Chie kicks her legs several times until she's on her knees before bouncing off the ropes and knocks her down with the Shining Wizard before going for the pin.

"Could it be an upset here?" Agumon asked.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Revy kicks out.

"She needs to do more than that to take Revy down." Guilmon said.

Chie climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for a 450 Splash, but Revy rolls away, sending Chie crashing onto the mat painfully. Revy turns Chie around, lifts her up and plants her down with a Gorila Press Slam before going for the pin.

"RIP Chie. You just got fucked." Guilmon mocked.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Revy!" Laura announced as the crowd boos while Revy continues to beat Chie up.

"Oh come that enough! That's…"

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

"… wait a minute!" Agumon gets interupted as Tohru Honda rushes into the ring and exchanged blows with Revy until Revy is on the ropes. She then Irish Whips Revy to the other ropes and sets for an Inverted Atomic Drop, but Revy bounces off the ropes and plants Tohru down with a Lou Thesz Press instead.

"Quick, you're the GM! End this before…"

"Too late!" Nazirul yelled as AWF Shoujo Champion Haruhi Suzumiya enters the ring and hits Revy with the Shoujo Championship Belt. She then rubs Revy's face with it until Sora Nagino rushes into the ring and attacks Haruhi. Revy tooks out her guns and sets to hit Sora's head with it. But suddenly a flying coin pushes the gun away from Revy.

"Flying coin? Don't tell me…" Veemon said as Misaka Mikoto rushes into the ring and tackles Revy down before slamming her head onto the mat several times. Then from the audience seats Ruki Makino enters the ring with a Kendo Stick and smacks Misaka's face with it before smacking Tohru's face with the same weapon. Ruki turns around and received a Lou Thesz Press by Sora instead. While Haruhi is seen rolling out of the ring, Revy hits Sora's head from behind with her gun. She then picks Ruki up and sets for a Powerbomb until…

"Not another! And this time it's…" Guilmon said as Sakura Kinomoto, with her signature Cardcaptor Rod in hand, enters the ring and hits Revy's legs from behind with the rod before planting her down with an Inverted DDT. Sakura gets up only to receive a Kendo Stick to the face by Ruki as Ruki proceeds to hit her, Revy, Misaka, Sora and Tohru with it while Haruhi manages to stand at the enterance ramp.

"Another girl? Wait? That's…" Guilmon said as Hikari Yagami appears, grabs Haruhi from behind and throws her into the ring as Haruhi gets herself smacked by Ruki's Kendo Stick. Hikari enters the ring, grabs Sakura's Cardcaptor Rod and has a lightsaber esque fight until Hikari hits Ruki to the gut and plants her down with the Twist of Fate.

"Enough! Ladies please stop being animals!" Nazirul yelled as the girls stopped fighting. "It's official! It's going to be the Leader of the SOS Brigade vs the Star of Kaleido Stage vs the Twin Guns of Black Lagoon vs the Sohma Dynasty's valet vs the Electrifying Railgun vs the Toughest Female Digidestined in History vs the Cheerful Cardcaptor vs the Digidestined of Light in an 8 Person Ladder Match for the AWF Shoujo Championship!" Nazirul announced as the crowd cheers wildly. Now get out of the ring because I've another announcement!" he ordered as the girls slowly leaves the ring one by one.

"Well ladies, hope you've learned a lesson. Don't mess with the boss." Veemon said and as Nazirul enters the ring once it is cleared.

"Alright. Now that the ladies case are over for now, I would like to add another match in the Anime Mania card. And since the roster is currently loaded as hell, I've decided to, hold on a minute… Mr Ref please get that item please? I left it in my office." Nazirul asked as a referee went to backstage. After a minute of waiting, the referee shows up with a briefcase in hand before heading to the ring and hands it to Nazirul.

"You're lucky that you're quick because some of us are yawning already." Nazirul said to the referee. "Now this briefcase isn't a Money in the Bank Briefcase, but instead there's something in it that might be useful for those who didn't get a title shot yet." He then opens the Briefcase which later shows…

"Oh yeah! We haven't seen that baby for a year!" Veemon exclaimed as Nazirul lifts up…

"That's right folks! I'm bringing back the **AWF** **Extreme Championship!" **Nazirul announced as the crowd cheers. "Since the Hardcore Division in Fiction Wrestling are dying, I've decided to take the advantage by bringing the Hardcore factor to AWF. This title, like Animated and XCW's Hardcore titles, will be defended in a 24/7 Rule in which anyone can compete at anytime!" he continued as the crowd cheers. "I will handpick 8 guys to compete in an Hardcore Battle Royal for this title and one of them might be in this next match. Enjoy the match!" Nazirul finished before leaving the ring and sits next to the announce table.

**It's Me, It's Me, It's DDP!**

(It's Me by Jim Johnston Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first from Seika High School, Usui Takumi!" Laura announced as the crowd gives mixed reaction.

"Alright! 'Maid-sama!' is in tonight's card!" Veemon cheered.

"I don't think Usui fits well in a Hardcore Match. Maybe his opponent fits?" Agumon asked.

(Awesome Bomb by Harry Slash and the Slashtones Plays)

"And his opponent, accompanied by Midori Kasugano, Seiji Sawamura!" Laura announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions as well.

"Hey look! His hand's fixed and he got a cute valet!" Veemon cheered.

"Seiji is perfect for the Extreme Championship. Being a delinquent has it's advantage." Guilmon said.

(Bell Rings)

The two locks each other up until Seiji manages to push Usui all the way onto the turnbuckle before he Battering Rams Usui's gut several times followed with an nasty Uppercut. He then Irish Whips Usui onto another turnbuckle, but Usui reverses, sending Seiji bouncing off the turnbuckle instead before Usui plants him down with a Bulldog. Usui picks Seiji up and sets for a Suplex, but Seiji lifts Usui instead and then slams him onto the ropes. After hitting a Double Foot Stomp onto Usui's chest, Seiji goes for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Usui kicks out.

Seiji picks Usui up and sets to slam him face first onto the turnbuckle. But Usui Elbow Tackles Seiji away before planting him down with a Swinging Neckbreaker. He then nails a Running Kick onto Seiji's ribs, sending him rolling out of the ring before knocking him down with a Suicide Dive. Usui picks Seiji up only to receive a Thumb to the Eye as Seiji pushes him onto the barricade before hitting a German Suplex onto the floor! After entering the ring with him, Seiji picks Usui up and sets for the Awesome Bomb. But Usui punches Seiji's face several times, breaks free from him and then plants him down with a Diamond Cutter before going for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…"

Midori distracts the referee as Usui gets up and picks Seiji up only to receive a Low Blow instead. As the referee turns around after handling Midori, Seiji lifts Usui up and plants his ass with the Awesome Bomb before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Mike… I mean Seiji Sawamura!" Laura announced.

"God that Awesome Bomb looks nasty! That could literally break someone's back." Veemon said.

"With that performance, I think Seiji fits well for the Extreme Championship." Agumon said.

(Backstage)

We can see Nobita Nobi walking as the crowd boos. Then he encountered Dekisugi Hidetoshi.

"I can't believe in you Nobita. You went from a friend to a foe simply because of those fans and Tsuna?" Dekisugi asked.

"You don't understand my situation do you? I'm tired of catering to those so called fans! And I'm tired of you and Shizuka! Right now I'm doing things my way and I will get rid of Tsuna in my own way!" Nobita replied.

"That's it? Listen Nobita, after what you did to Shizuka last week, I can't stand you at all. How about I'll kick your ass tonight?" Dekisugi challenged.

"You sound confident. For a guy who's too perfect. You're on." Nobita replied before leaving Dekisugi.

(A dark Locker Room)

We can see a casket lying on the floor before we can hear someone opening a door. The camera then shows… Alucard as the crowd boos.

"I wonder what's inside the casket is, but we might find out next on AWF!" Agumon announced.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

_This Sunday…_

_(shows Simon winning the Anime Rumble)_

_A title shall be defended…_

_(shows Taiki Kudo winning the AWF Shounen Championship at Last Path)_

_In the grandest stage of them all…_

_**Motteke ryuusei chirashite deito**_

_Don't miss AWF's biggest event featuring your favorite superstars, divas and perfomances by Ranka Lee and Sheryl Nome!_

_Live in Saitama Super Arena, Japan!_

_AWF Anime Mania II! Get your tickets now!_

_Random Zentradi: Deculture!_

(Ring)

**GONG!**

The arena went dark as Alucard makes his Undertaker-like enterance while seem to be pulling a casket along with him to the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, Alucard!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"For weeks, Alucard has been hunting Yuki Cross, angering Zero Kiryu in the process." Agumon explained.

"And at Last Path PPV, we can safely say that she's on his hands now." Veemon said.

After a rediculously long enterance (it's the Undertaker, what do you expect?), Alucard enters the ring with the casket as the lights goes on. He then grabs a mic from Laura.

"For years… (Crowd: WHAT?) I've been looking for a blood. (WHAT?) A blood that's belong to a pure blooded female vampire. (WHAT?) And when I was hired to AWF, my goal is almost 100 percent complete. (WHAT?) I've found her and now she's in my posesssion. (WHAT?) But I'm not going to drink her blood yet. (WHAT?) Because I'm sure her prince is somewhere to save her. (WHAT?) Zero Kiryu, I know you want to see Yuki again so please come out so we can meet face to face. (WHAT?)" Alucard challenged as the crowd boos.

"How dare they 'WHAT?'-ing and booing Alucard?" Guilmon asked in disgust.

"This is just like what happened when some asshole in the crowd starts a 'WHAT?' chant to the Undertaker on RAW." Agumon said.

(Mi Destrojero by Chris Jones Plays)

"Here comes Edward Cullen. I mean Zero Kiryu." Veemon said.

"Look at his face, it's filled with furious!" Guilmon exclaimed as Zero enters the ring with a mic of his own.

"Alright Alucard. Enough talk. Where's Yuki?" Zero asked in demand.

"Calm down pretty boy. (WHAT?) You'll see her soon enough. (WHAT?)" Alucrad answered.

"Listen you. If you do anything to her I'll…"

"You're what? (WHAT?) Shoot me to the chest? (WHAT?) That's laughable. (WHAT?) You want to see her so bad? (WHAT?) Here you go. (WHAT?) Alucard interupted before opening the casket and reveals… a sleeping Yuki Cross. As Zero moved towards her, Alucard blocks his way. "If you think you can grab her and run away (WHAT?), think again. (WHAT?)" Alucard said.

"Hand her over to me!" Zero demanded.

"And why should I do that? (WHAT?) Did I say that at Anime Mania, her blood shall be mine? (WHAT?) Remember?" Alucard reminded.

"So in other words, you want me to save Yuki from your hands at Anime Mania, am I right?" Zero asked as Alucard nods.

"Don't worry, I will not touch or hurt her. (WHAT?) I promise not a single drop of blood and be spilled before Anime Mania. (WHAT?) And why didn't I drink her blood right now? (WHAT?) Simple. (WHAT?) You know what why don't you yell 'WHAT?' when I drink your sister's blood." Alucard said to the moronic crowd, silencing them. "As I was saying… (WHAT?)" Alucard then corpses as Macho Man didn't run into the ring and slaps him. "I want to see you saving her like a prince saving a princess in distress." (WHAT?) Alucard said.

"You want me to save her like a prince? Well then Alucard, you're on! At Anime Mania, I'll save her!" Zero vowed as the crowd cheers before sets to leave the ring after looking at a peacefully sleeping Yuki.

"Zero." Alucard called as Zero turns to Alucard. "Hell in a Cell." He said as the crowd cheers wildly before the lights went off. As the lights went on, Alucard and the Casket dissapears.

"It's official. Can Prince Zero save Princess Yuki from Alucard's clutches at Anime Mania?" Veemon asked.

"And also official. It is a Hell in a Cell Match." Agumon added.

(Backstage)

"Matou Sakura here! Please welcome my guests for tonight, Luffy and Toriko!" Sakura announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions. "Tonight you two shall face a new pair of Tag Team and if you guys win, you're set to face Rock and Dutch of the Black Lagoon at Anime Mania. How do you feel?" she asked.

"You know they say all men are created equal…" Toriko starts to channeling Scott Steiner by rambling.

"Let me handle the talking Toriko." Luffy interupted. "Whoever this new Tag Team are, we're not scared. Does a pirate scared afetr hearing that he has to face an unknown opponent? No he's not! And that pirate is me! Whoever that new team is, we're ready to kick them to the curb! Am I right Toriko?" Luffy asked as Toriko nods. "Now before I accidently turned into Booker T, we would like to leave this scene." Luffy said before the two leaves the scene.

(GM's Office)

We can see GM Nazirul with Seiji Sawamura, Takato Matsuda, Takuya Kanbara, Masaru Daimon, Eikichi Onizuka, Renton Thurston, Yu Narukami and Iori Hida inside the office.

"Congrats to 8 of you! Why am I saying that? Simple. You guys are going to compete for the vacant Extreme Championship at Anime Mania!" Nazirul announced as the 8 started to cheer. "But remember guys that the match will be brutal and only those with guts or at least an 'Rise and Fall of ECW' DVD can survive. Are you sure you guys are up to the challenge?" he asked as the 8 nods. Alright, that's all. Now please leave and please don't yell 'YES! YES! YES!'. Nazirul ordered as the 8 leaves the office.

(Ring)

(WWF The Steiner Brothers Theme Plays)

"This is a Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Shounen Jump Alliance, the team of Monkey D Luffy and Toriko!" Laura announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions.

"In order to recruit Yusuke and Kuwabara into the Alliance, Luffy and Toriko has to gain a No.1 Contendership for Black Lagoon's Tag Team titles." Guilmon explained.

"And tonight they're going to face a new tag team. I wonder who they are?" Agumon wondered.

…

(WWF The Rockers Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, the team of Negi Springfield and Keitaro Urashima, the Rockers!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers with Negi's students cheering as well)

"Alright! HBK and Marty Jennetty in the making here!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Keitaro from Love Hina and Negi from Negima, perfect team with one thing in common: Having harems." Agumon said.

"They should call themselves 'Team Harem Show' or the 'Akamatsu Alliance'." Veemon said.

"I hope Keitaro didn't end up like Marty though. Drunk on his ass while HBK would go on to become Mr. Wrestlemania." Guilmon said.

"Don't bet on it dude. Plus, I doubt that Keitaro would drink alcohol." Veemon said.

(Bell Rings)

"Rockers!"

"Steiners!"

"Sensei!"

Those are heard from the crowd as Keitaro and Toriko starts first. After circling around the ring, Keitaro moved towards Toriko only to get knocked down onto the mat by Toriko;s Headbutt to the face. He then chokes Keitaro and sets to Chokeslam him, but Keitaro managed to kick Toriko to the gut and then sets for a Snap Suplex. However it was Toriko who Snap Suplexes Keitaro instead. Keitaro gets up and gets caught by Toriko as Toriko plants him down with a Belly to Belly Suplex before going for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Keitaro kicks out.

Toriko picks him up and slams him onto the turnbuckle before slapping him onto the chest. After being tagged in, Luffy nails a Corner Backflip Kick onto Keitaro and as Keitaro sits on the corner, Luffy Foot Chokes him until the referee stops him. As Luffy moved towards him, Keitaro kicks Luffy's knee several times until the pirate is on his knees. After Elbow Tackling Toriko down outside the ring, Keitaro plants Luffy with a Swinging Neckbreaker before tagging to Negi.

"And here comes the Heartbreak Kid!" Agumon exclaimed.

Luffy gets up only to get tackled down by Negi before Negi nails him with an Inverted Atomic Drop followed with a Belly to Back Suplex. He picks Luffy up and Irish Whips him onto the turnbuckle before hitting a Spinger Splash onto Luffy. As he tags to Keitaro, Keitaro climbs the top turnbuckle and nails Luffy with a Diving Fist Drop. He gets up and gets his head slammed from behind by Toriko's fist. Negi enters the ring, dodges Toriko's punch, bounces off the ropes and nails a Flying Forearm Smash before chopping his chest until he's on the ropes. He then Superkicks Toriko out of the ring before turning around and received the Da Book End by Luffy. Luffy turns around and gets a knee to the gut by Keitaro as Keitaro plants Luffy down with the Rocker Dropper (Wrist-lock leg drop Bulldog). As he goes for the pin…

"Wait a minute! Not them again!" Agumon exclaimed as…

… Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa enters the ring and attacks both Keitaro and Luffy, scoring them a Double DQ as the match ended with the crowd booing them. Then the crowd cheers as Edward and Alphonse Elric rushes into the ring and attacks Hirokazu and Kenta before Toriko enters the ring and throws them out of the ring like papers. Toriko turns around and received a Sweet Chin Music by Negi. Then GM Nazirul appears.

"Not the Tag Team Division! (sigh) Okay! At Anime Mania it's going to be a 4 Way Tag Team TLC Match for the Tag Team titles! And since I've 5 teams in the ring and 1 of them are current champs, I've decided that next week, the Elrics, Hirokazu & Kenta, Negi & Keitaro, and Luffy & Toriko shall face off in a Fatal 4 Way Tag Team Match! The team that gts pinned will not go to Anime Mania!" Nazirul announced as everyone were shocked.

"Alright! Nazirul has solved another problem!" Guilmon cheered.

"A 4 Way TLC Match? I think Anime Mania is going to be extremely… deculture." Agumon said.

"We're Digimons, not Zentradis." Veemon said.

"I know that. It's just… I can't resist saying that." Agumon said.

(Backstage)

We can see Sawada Tsunayoshi walking around until he encountered… Suneo Honekawa and Giant Takashi.

"Well well well, look what we have here, the guy who make Nobita cracked. Good job doing something that we can't." Suneo praised.

"Why are you two praising me? Let me guess, you praised me because I did a favor to you guys by causing Nobita to turn on everyone's back? Listen, I didn't make Nobita cracked because of you two. I did it for myself. I'll end Nobita's career and send him home in a crowd filled with boos." Tsuna said.

"No. We praised you because now Nobita is on our league. Thanks for the help." Giant countered.

"Even if he is a bully like you, there's no way he'll join you guys. Now will you excuse me, I would like to leave you two losers alone." Tsuna said before leaving them.

(Promo)

_And now it's time for AWF Rewind!_

_March, Week 1:_

_Lockon and Setsuna stands at the middle of the ring until Setsuna sets to punch Lockon to the face. But instead, he… pokes Lockon to the chest as Lockon falls to the mat like getting hit with a cannonball as Setsuna goes for the pin._

_The referee counts, "1,2,3!"_

"_Here's your winner and NEW AWF Nippon Champion, Setsuna F Seiei!" Laura announced as the CB Members celebrated while the crowd starts to boo while throwing garbage to them._

"_I can't believe this! The Celestrial Being are toying with the Nippon title with a Fingerpoke of Doom Match!" Veemon ranted._

"_This is embarassing! Even Ryo, despite Guilmon complaints, respect the title!" Agumon added. Then…_

_(Next Big Thing by Jim Johnston Plays)_

… _as the crowd went totally nuts!_

"_Here comes the pain! In form of Domon Kasshu!" Veemon exclaimed as Domon rushes into the ring and plants Lockon down with a Lou Thesz Press before delivering multiple UFC like punches onto Lockon's face while Setsuna manages to run away from Domon. Domon then grabs a mic from Laura while Lockon rolls out of the ring._

"_How embarassing! The Nippon Championship, representing what Japan is, was disgraced by a bunch of peace keeping loonies all by using a Fingerpoke of Doom! Listen Setsuna, you can keep that title all you want. But at Anime Mania, I will restore that title's honour by beating you for it! Because I'm the King of Hearts!" Domon vowed as the crowd cheers wildly. _

"_What the Celestrial Being did to the Nippon title has awaken a sleeping giant. A sleeping giant with Shining Fingers!" Veemon exclaimed._

"_At Anime Mania, it's going to be G Gundam vs Gundam 00. Domon vs Setsuna for the Nippon title. And that folks is official." Agumon announced._

(Ring)

(Written In My Face by Sean Jeanness and Jim Johnston Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Celestrial Being, Lockon Stratos!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Last week the Celestrial Being has disgraced the Nippon title by having a Fingerpoke of Doom Match for it." Agumon explained.

"It was horrible! Now all the other Secondary Champions in other companies are laughing at us!" Veemon agreed.

(Next Big Thing by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And his opponent, from Neo Japan, Domon Kasshu!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"And that match folks has awaken a Japanese Beast. A beast by the name of Domon Kasshu." Agumon said.

"Domon has vowed to win the title and restore the Nippon title's prestige. And at Anime Mania, he has to be Setsuna to do so." Veemon said.

(Bell Rings)

The two waits on their corners and then locks on each other until Lockon manages to push Domon onto the turnbuckle, but Domon managed to kick Lockon to the chest several times with his knee before Uppercutting him away. He then climbs to the middle turnbuckle and nails a Flying Clothesline onto Lockon followed with a Spinebuster. He then sets for the Shining Finger and as Lockon gets up, he goes for it. But Lockon catches Domon's hand and then lifts him on a Fireman's Carry before slamming him onto the mat and goes for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Domon kicks out.

Lockon picks Domon up and sets to slam his face onto the turnbuckle, but Domon counters by Elbow Tackling him away and then plants him down with a Vertical Suplex. As Lockon gets up and stands on the corner, Domon proceeds to deliver multiple Boxing Jabs onto his upper body multiples times until the referee stops him. He then moved towards Lockon only to receive a Boot to the face that pushes him away. He then nails Domon with an Atomic Drop before going for a pin, but Domon rolls out of the ring instead.

"Way to go King of Hearts. Running away like a coward." Guilmon mocked.

Lockon leaves the ring and sets to knock Domon out with a Brouge Kick. As Domon turns around after getting up using the barricade, Lockon goes for it. But Domon moves away, causing Lockon to kick the barricade instead. He turns around and landed face first onto the ring post after Domon trips him down with a Drop Toe Hold. Domon then throws Lockon into the ring before climbing the top turnbuckle and, in shades of Brock Lesnar, goes for a Shooting Star Press. But Lockon rolls away, sending Domon crashing face first onto the mat. Lockon gets up and sets for the Brouge Kick and as Domon gets up, he goes for it. But Domon dodges it, Chop Blocks Lockon's other leg, drags him to the middle of the ring and then locks him on a Kimura Lock as Lockon taps out.

"Here's your winner by Submission, Domon Kasshu!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Domon has defeated one half of the Celestrial Being! And now he's ready to kick Setsuna's ass." Veemon exclaimed.

"And… hold on a minute!" Agumon shouted as…

Shinn Asuka and Flit Asuno appears from the audience and attacks both Domon and Lockon (with Domon getting knocked down by Flit's Haro). After kicking Lockon out of the ring, the two proceeds to beat up Domon before the two pick him up and Double Suplexes him. Shinn then demands a mic from Laura.

"You think our career are over after this guy beat us last week? Think again! We're still alive and we want to be a champion!" Shinn vowed before giving the mic to Flit.

"Lockon, Domon, Setsuna, whoever the other Gundam pilots are, hope you prepare yourselves because one of us will be the NEW AWF Nippon Champion!" Flit vowed as the crowd boos.

"Looks like Shinn and Flit wants the title as well!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"Future Century vs Cosmic Era vs Anno Domini vs Advanced Generation. Now that's gentlemen a dream match." Agumon said.

"I hope our GM hired Heero, Garrod and Loran to make it into an Alternative Universe Battle." Veemon hoped.

(Backstage)

"Matou Sakura again and please welcome my guest for this time, Daisuke Motomiya!" Sakura announced as the crowd boos. "Last week you're in a situation in which the fans are asking 'Which Side Are You On? Ash or Takeru?'. Any answer on that?" she asked.

"Listen, I hate Takeru eversince he got more spotlight than me. But if there's one thing him and I have in common is that we hate Ash Ketchum. And since I hate both Ash and Takeru, I'm on nobody's side. Tonight, I'll destroy Ash all for myself, not for Takeru or the Digimon fandom." Daisuke answered before leaving Sakura. Then Haruhi Suzumiya appears on the scene.

"Excuse me but…"

"Let me guess." Haruhi interupted. "You're asking me about those girls that's going to face me at Anime Mania? Listen, like you, all of them are a joke! They have nothing on me and I have nothing for them! At Anime Mania, I'll leave Saitama Super Stadium with this belt around my wrist! I swear it!" Haruhi vowed before furiously leaving Sakura.

(Ring)

**You Think You Know Me?**

(Metalingus by Alter Bridge Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Pallet Town, he is the 'Rated 'R' Pokemon Trainer', Ash Ketchum!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Despite losing to Takeru at the PPV, Ash still wants to have a war with Digimon." Agumon said.

"I'm sure Ash's Spear to Hikari last week is a sign that we might see an Anime Mania rematch in 3 weeks." Veemon said.

(I Walk Alone by Saliva Plays)

"And his opponent, from Odaiba, Japan, Daisuke Motomiya!" Laura announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions.

"Well it looks like the crowd are sick of Ash more than Daisuke." Veemon said.

"Earlier Daisuke told us that he's on neither Ash's nor Takeru's side in this war. I don't like the sound of this." Agumon said.

(Bell Rings)

Ash and Daisuke went to the middle of the ring and trash talks to each other until Ash pushes Daisuke away. Daisuke then delivers a right fist onto Ash's face before he and Ash exchanged blows until Daisuke knocks Ash down onto the mat and delivers multiple ground punches onto him until the referee stops him. After yelling to the referee, Daisuke gets tackled down onto the mat by Ash as Ash quickly punches Daisuke's face until the referee stops him. Pissed off, Ash Irish Whips the referee onto Daisuke as Daisuke plants him down with a Spinebuster.

"The referee's down! They want to brawl without supervision!" Agumon exclaimed.

Daisuke moved towards Ash, but Ash leaves the ring before taunting him while Daisuke dares Ash to enter the ring. Then…

"Here comes the good guy of this war!" Veemon exclaimed as Takeru Takaishi appears, grabs Ash from behind and throws him onto Daisuke as Daisuke proceeds to stomp the living hell out of Ash. Takeru then enters the fray, turning it into a 2 on 1 Beatdown before picking Ash up and Irish Whips him onto the turnbuckle. Daisuke then Irish Whips Takeru onto Ash as Takeru nails Ash with a Corner Backflip Kick. Takeru gets up and gets his gut kicked by Daisuke before Daisuke plants him down with a Batista Bomb.

"Now that's a 100 percent prove that Daisuke is in no one's side!" Veemon exclaimed.

After pushing Takeru out of the ring and the referee manages to recover, Daisuke turns around and received a Spear by Ash as Ash goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Ash Ketchum!" Laura announced as the crowd boos. Ash then went towards her and gabs the mic from her.

"This is how it's gonna be huh? While trying to get rid of me, you guys managed to spend some time getting rid of each other? Well guess what, I don't care about your personal rivalry because all I care right now is to kick some Digital Asses at the Grandest Stage of AWF, Anime Mania! So let's settle this in a simple way. It's going to be me, Ash Ketchum vs you, Daisuke Motomiya vs the guy on the ramp, Takeru Takaishi, in a match that's well known to end rivalries, Hell In A Cell!" Ash challenged before entering the ring and bashes Daisuke's head with the mic. Takeru enters the ring, dodges Ash's mic shot, kicks him to the gut and plants him down with a Twisted Hope (Twist of Fate) before grabbing the mic.

"For the sake to end this stupid war, you're on Ash!" Takeru accepted as the crowd cheers before dropping the mic and leaves the ring. Then Daisuke picks up the mic.

"To end this stupid war and embarrass Takeru at the Gradnest Stage of them All, I accept as well!" Daisuke accepted as the crowd cheers before he and Takeru exchanged insults.

(Promo)

_We can see Touma Kamijou and Index walking around looking for the best place to get an Anime Mania II tickets._

"_Touma…" Index called weakly._

"_What?" Touma replied._

"_I'm hungry." Index said._

"_Again? You just ate a few minutes ago! (sigh) Fine. After we find a pair of Anime Mania tickets, I'll buy some food for you." Touma said._

"_Yay!" Index cheered before she saw a sign in front of her. "Look Touma! A sign!" she said._

"_Let's see…. 'If you want 2 Anime Mania tickets, please go to the top roof of the apartment next to this sign alone'. Alright Index, I'll go up there alone. Just stay there until I'm done." Touma ordered as Index obeyed._

_(Rooftops)_

_We can see Touma standing on the rooftops._

"_Hey! Where are those Anime Mania tickets?" Touma asked._

"_Right here!" a voice was heard as Touma turns around and saw someone pouncing towards him. _

"_If you want them you have to beat me first!" the pouncing guy was revealed to be… Eikichi Onizuka!_

"_Not you! No!" Touma yelled as Onizuka starts to beat the crap out of him._

_Anime Mania II, 20 Days Away,_

_Live in Saitama Super Stadium, Japan!_

_Whoever didn't get them are losers._

_(An hour later)_

_We can see an already beaten up Touma talking to an angry Index._

"_I swear I'll get those tickets next time! Just give me some time to work out okay Index?" Touma begged while sweating as Index quickly bites his head. _

"_FUKOU DA!" Touma yelled in pain._

(Ring)

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Nerima, Japan, Dekisugi Hidetoshi!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Not only Nobita stabbed us from behind, but he also has the balls to kick Shizuka to the face last week!" Veemon complainted.

"That has angered Dekisugi which leads us to our final match of the night before Taiki and Simon's Contract Signing." Agumon said.

(Voodoo Child by Jimi Hendrix Plays)

"And his opponent, from Nerima, Japan, Nobita Nobi!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Well, here's the backstabber who's excuse is too get rid of Tsuna and tired of us booing him while we're actually supporting him!" Agumon said.

"If he loses at Anime Mania to Tsuna, he'll retire in boos that's for sure." Guilmon said.

(Bell Rings)

The two stands at the middle of the ring and stares at each other in hatred until Nobita pushes Dekisugi down onto the mat. Before Dekisugi could even get up, Nobita proceeds to stomp Dekisugi multiple times until the referee stops him. As the referee moves away, Dekisugi charges towards Nobita only to receive a Flapjack face first onto the turnbuckle. Nobita grabs his leg only to get pushed away by Dekisugi's other leg. As Dekisugi's on the ropes, Nobita sets to Clothesline him out, but Dekisugi counters by throwing him out of the ring with a Back Body Drop instead. As Nobita gets up, Dekisugi knocks him down with a Suicide Dive.

As Dekisugi gets up while Nobita is in a crawling position, Dekisugi nails a Double Axe Handle onto the back side of his head before slamming Nobita's face onto the enetrance ramp. He picks Nobita up and sets to irish Whip him onto the barricade. But Nobita reverses, sending Dekisugi crashing onto it instead. Ignoring the referee who has finished the 10 Count, Nobita lifts Dekisugi up and nails an Attitude Adjustment onto him, crashing onto the enterance ramp.

"Ladies and gentlemen this match has been ruled a Double Countout!" Laura announced as the crowd boos in disatisfaction.

Meanwhile, Nobita proceeds to drag Dekisugi all the way to the stage before lifting him up and sets to AA him off the stage. But…

… Sawada Tsunayoshi Chop Blocks Nobita's leg from behind, knocking him down as Dekisugi manages to escape. Tsuna then proceeds to start a brawl with Nobita as referees try to break them up.

"Looks like business between these two isn't over." Veemon said.

"And it's a fact that an Anime Mania, one of them shall leave AWF for good." Agumon said.

(Backstage)

We can see Taiki Kudo and Simon the Digger walking to the ring.

"Up next, the Contract Signing! Don't switch off your TV yet, because that's still to come next on AWF!" Veemon announced.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

_Next week…_

_(Shows Ash, Daisuke and Takeru)_

_Before they go face to face to face at Anime Mania…_

… _they have to choose their opponent's poisons._

… _who among them can survive each other's poison?_

_Catch AWF, live in Boston, Massachusetts!_

_We're 2 weeks away from Anime Mania._

(Ring)

We can see two chairs and a table in the ring with GM Nazirul standing in there.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is time for the Contract Signing for the Main Event Title Match at Anime Mania. But first, allow me to introduce to you your AWF Shounen Champion, Taiki Kudo!" Nazirul announced as the crowd boos.

(TNA Bobby Rooooooooo… de Theme Plays)

"Well that's a new theme for Taiki." Agumon said.

"Of course! Not only he's the leader of the Rookie Revolution that's currently hot in WWE Animated, but also had the 'It Factor' for this company. This match is going to revolutionise AWF." Guilmon said.

"Okay. Now that he's sitting on my left, allow me to present Taiki's opponent, the man who has won the Anime Rumble from No. 1, Simon the Digger!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

(Whatever by Our Lady Peace Plays)

"And here comes the man who not only won the Rumble at No.1, but also lasted more than an hour, pulling a Benoit in the process." Agumon explained.

"And in front of him is his opponent, the man who tried to destroy the Dai-Gurren Brigade and nearly killed his _aniki_ months ago." Veemon said.

After a moment of staring each other, they sit on their respective chairs by Nazirul's order. "Alright guys, before we got to business, I would like to hear a word from you two. The mic is yours first Taiki." Nazirul said as he gives the mic to Taiki.

"Thanks for the mic. You know Simon, it's been a long time since our first encounter. What's our first encounter? Simple. While Daisuke wants to destroy Takeru for having Hikari, Masaru being a failiure at rapping in Thuganomics, Takuya botches like Sin Cara and Takato waiting to yell 'YES! YES! YES!' like Daniel Bryan, I on the other hand has a bigger goal that all of the other leaders combined. By doing the impossible, destroying the great and almighty Dai-Gurren Dan. After your aniki put my friend on coma, I vowed that I will destroy that Brigade if it's the last thing I do. And guess what? Even though I lost to your aniki, I destroyed him. Now where is he? Oh yeah, gone, leaving you alone. Sure, you beat me at All for One PPV, but I managed to even the score by screwing your team at One Night Star. And here we are ready to sign the contract that shall set us on an epic encounter. An encounter that's better than Rock vs Cena, better than HHH vs Undertaker, hell, better than any Rock vs Steve Austin matches combined! An encounter that will determine which team shall be victorious: my Team Xros Hearts or your Dai-Gurren Brigade." Taiki said before giving the mic back to Nazirul.

"Now that's what I call a promo. Next up is you Simon. Any words?" Nazirul asked as he gives the mic to Simon.

"I have a few. Taiki, as much as I hate to admit it, I enjoy this rivalry. We brawl, we beat each other up, we trash talk to each other, we shove each other, everything. And I've never hated someone so much in my entire life until you show up and nearly killed by aniki and hurt my girlfriend at once. You can be the future of AWF, hell the entire Fiction Wrestling, but that doesn't mean you're invinsible. If you want to be the best in the industry and end this rivalry with a bang, thus putting you on the same level as Ben Tennyson or Itachi Uchiha, you must beat me first. And here's a fact: At All for One, I beat you cleanly and at Anime Mania, I'm going to pull a déjà vu on you. At Anime Mania, Dai Gurren Brigade shall kick Team Xros Hearts to the curb and end this one year long rivalry. Just Who The Hell Do You Think I Am?" Simon said before giving the mic back to Nazirul.

"Okay Simon, I know you're not quite a talker so don't worry about your promo. Now then gentlemen please sign the contract so you guys are free to bleed it out at Mania." Nazirul ordered as Taiki picks up a pen and signed the contract before slamming the pen in front of Simon. Simon picks up the pen and signs the contract as well. "It's official, Taiki Kudo vs Simon the Digger at Anime Mania. Although you might want to read the contract carefully." As Nazirul finished saying, Taiki and Simon had a surprised look on their face. "To end this war once and for all, I've decided that your title match will be… a **3 STAGES OF HELL MATCH!" **Nazirul announced as the crowd cheers loke crazy. "And with that I hope you can take the advantage of those 3 Stages to beat each other up until you're done." Nazirul finished as the two stands up and stares at each other with Taiki rising his Shounen Championship belt up in the air as the show came to close.

…

Match Results:

Revy vs Chie

Seiji def. Usui

Luffy and Toriko vs Keitaro and Negi (No Contest due to Interference)

Domon def. Lockon

Ash def. Daisuke

Nobita vs Dekisugi (Double Count Out)

…

Cards for Anime Mania II:

Setsuna F Seiei © (Gundam 00) vs Domon Kasshu (G Gundam) (AWF Nippon Championship Match)

Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) vs Daisuke Motomiya (Digimon 02) vs Takeru Takaishi (Digimon 02)

Zero Kiryu (Vampire Knight) vs Alucard (Hellsing) (Hell in a Cell Match with Yuki's blood on the line)

Iori Hida (Digimon 02) vs Takato Matsuda (Digimon Tamers) vs Takuya Kanbara (Digimon Frontier) vs Masaru Daimon (Digimon Savers) vs Seiji Sawamura (Midori Days) vs Renton Thurston (Eureka 7) vs Yu Narukami (Persona 4) vs Eikichi Onizuka (Great Teacher Onizuka) (Hardcore Battle Royal for the vacated AWF Extreme Championship)

Haruhi Suzumiya © (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) vs Sora Nagino (Kaleido Star) vs Tohru Honda (Fruits Basket) vs Revy (Black Lagoon) vs Misaka Mikoto (To Aru Kagaku no Railgun) vs Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) vs Ruki Makino (Digimon Tamers) vs Hikari Yagami (Digimon 02) (8 Person Ladder Match for the AWF Shoujo Championship)

Nobita Nobi (Doraemon) vs Sawada Tsunayoshi (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) (Loser Leaves AWF Match)

Taiki Kudo © (Digimon Xros Wars) vs Simon the Digger (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) (3 Stages of Hell Match for the AWF Shounen Championship)

A/N: There you have it, another chapter of AWF is done! And with that, we are 2 more chapters away from Anime Mania!

How's the card for Anime Mania II? Solid? No idea who are half on the card? Still nothing compared to PCUW's New Day? Lackluster?

And what do you think of Ranka and Sheryl singing at Anime Mania? Will they blow Machine Gun Kelly and Flo Rida's Wrestlemania concert out of water? (Note: Originally I'm planning to use real life singers like what PCUW (Shinedown, PCUW Awards) and WWT (Sick Puppies, WWT Rumble) did by bringing in oh I don't know… JAM Project? But since FF. net doesn't allow writers to use real life people (How did WWT and PCUW get away with this is beyond me), I've decided to use Macross Frontier's Ranka (Megumi Nakajima) and Sheryl (May'n) instead)

Oh and I'm also going to use Saber (Fate/Stay Night) instead of Hikari for the Ladder Match, but sadly I don't have any plannings for Saber right now. (Yeah yeah go ahead and yell at/kill/stranggle me for not using Saber)

Please review!


	69. AWF Gattai! 47

Alright! Another chapter of AWF is here!

Disclaimer: Nazirul owns no one.

…

(To Be Loved by Papa Roach Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on the Titantron)

"Welcome everyone to another episode of AWF, live in Boston, Massachusetts! We're your hosts the Digi Trio Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon!" Agumon announced.

"Wait? We're live is Boston, Massachusetts? As in John Cena's hometown?" Guilmon asked.

"No he's in West Newbury. Anyway tonight we have a loaded card for you!" Agumon answered.

"Before their encounter, Ash will choose an opponent for Daisuke, Daisuke choose for Takeru and Takeru choose for Ash in a Pick Your Poison Match!" Veemon announced.

(You're Not Enough For Me by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, your AWF Shoujo Champion, Haruhi Suzumiya!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"There she is, the greatest Women's Champion in Fiction Wrestling, only tied with Gwen Tennyson." Guilmon said excitingly.

"By greatest you mean cheat her way into becoming a champion despite being banned from another title shot?" Veemon asked as Guilmon didn't reply.

"Well, as punishment for winning the title despite her ban, she has to defend her title against 7 other girls in an 8 Person Ladder Match." Agumon explained.

"Why do I have a feeling that someone's bones might be broken at Anime Mania?" Veemon asked uncomfortably as Haruhi stands in the ring with a mic.

"Well what do you know? I'm the AWF and CASZ Champion, I sell merchandises, I even ranked No.1 in the female wrestlers rankings! But how did our GM treat me? He treated me like garbage! I mean not only I was put on a Ladder Match, but also had to stuck with 7 underclassed girls! I mean a washed up Digidestined who doesn't have anything left to prove other than being a damsel in distress? Yeah I'm talking about you Hikari Yagami. And then there's Ruki Makino who wants a title just like me. Listen sistah, you can be as tough as nails, but you don't sell like me! Who's more popular? Me! Who has more moves? Me! What do you have? Slamming opponents around and hit people with weapons! Haha!" Haruhi mocked as the crowd boos. "And then there's Misaka Mikoto, or should people call her 'Biri-Biri'. Seriously other than selling merchandises just like me, what does she have? Flip coin, Bulldog, Shoots Coin, Bulldog, lame lame lame lame lame! Then there's Sakura Kinomoto who's nothing but a washed up loser who has anything left to prove other than being a pedobait! Next we have Revy. Honestly AWF? You're hiring a girl who has a pair of guns and can kill people worse than New Jack almost killing Vic Grimes? And I have to be with her during the match? For shame! Next we have Tohru Honda who I proudly eliminated at Last Path. Admit it people, I pinned her and that makes me better than her. And lastly we have…. Some clown named Sora Nagino. Listen Sora, while you were doing high flying moves in a circus with 100 Dollar salary per day, I on the other hand can earn 3 times more than you with just a single 'Hare Hare Yukai' dance! Plus, I'm the current champion while you're nothing but a overhyped clownshoes." She continued as the crowd boos. "There! Now if there's anyone who disagrees with me then come on out and…"

"I disagree!"

Sora Nagino appears on stage with cheers before walking to the ring with a mic on her hand. "Maybe I'm not as popular as you, maybe Kaleido Stage isn't a Global phenomenon unlike your 'Hare Hatre Yukai' thing, but like me get one thing straight." Sora then slides into the ring and continue. "Everyone, who has performed a lot of high risk death defying moves more? Me or Haruhi?" She asked as the crowd chanted, "Sora!" "Who screwed me out of the title at Last Path?" after Sora asks that question, the crowd chanted, "Haruhi!" "You screwed me because you scared of me, aren't you?" she asked to Haruhi.

"Me? Scared of you? Why the hell should I? Hell I can face you anytime, anyplace!" Haruhi countered.

"You sure? Because I want to fight you tonight!" Sora announced as the crowd cheers. As Haruhi sets to answer…

(Red Fraction by Mell Plays)

"Ho boy. Get ready for some Cluster F Bombs." Guilmon said as Revy heads to the ring with a mic.

"Fuck. I'm too late to disagree with this piece of shit. Oh well. Listen Haruhi, talk trash all you want, but in the end, you're the one that shall be fucked till no ends at Anime Mania." Revy said as the crowd cheers while she enters the ring.

"Oh look, a girl who's tough because she has a gun and the ability to drop a F Bomb. Well listen up Revy, or should I call you the 'Female New Jack', you can be a tough as Chyna all you want, but in the end, I'm better that you could ever been. I'm have the speed, the looks and the body while you have nothing!" Haruhi mocked.

"Oh really? How about I wreck your shit right now?" Revy challenged.

"You're on!" Haruhi accepts.

"Oh no! You're dealling with me Haruhi! You screwed me over and I won't let you get away with this!" Sora interupted.

"Shut up purple haired fucker." Revy said.

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Here's another girl, Tohru Honda." Agumon said as Tohru heads to the with a mic on her hands.

"Haruhi, you can brag all you want about pinning me at Last Path. But here's some trivia for you. Who bashed me to the head with a gun, knock me unconsious and allow you to pin me? Revy of course! In other words, you didn't pin me cleanly. Instead, you took advantage of her wreckage and claimed that you did it." Tohru said before entering the ring. "As for you Revy, well, Haruhi's right. You are a 'Female New Jack' and I'm lucky that I'm alive to say it! You shouldn't be in wrestling! You should be in Sons of Anarchy instead!" she yelled in front of Revy's face.

"(spits) You got guts for yelling at me little girl. For a Shoujo Manga lead, you're tough. But let me get one thing clear. At Anime Mania, I'll destroy everyone, grabs the title and call it a day without giving a single fuck about it." Revy said.

"Maybe you don't give a fuck about your destroyed opponents, but I do." Tohru replied.

"Cut!" Haruhi interupted. "If you want to fight, fight later! Right now I've an issue with this clownshoes Sora Nagino here!" she said.

"You dare interupt me?" Revy yelled angrily as she grabs Haruhi by the throat.

"As a matter of fact, yes I am!" Haruhi yelled back as Revy pushes Haruhi away.

"Seriously? Arguing with each other like kids?"

Ruki Makino appears on stage with boos. "You guys make me laugh. It doesn't matter how many trash talks you guys are going to have because here's a fact. I will walk away with the title at Anime Mania and there's nothing that you can do about it, whether you're armed with guns or not." She said before entering the ring.

"Great. Not another fucker. Why don't you fuck off and play with your barbie doll because this match at Anime Mania isn't for fucking little kids like you." Revy said.

"Calling me a little kid despite the fact that I'm tougher that you in terms of hardcore? Excuse me while I'm laughing." Ruki said.

"Laugh all you want, but I will walk away with the title! Not you, not Mrs. 'Two Pair of Guns for a Vagina' here, not Mrs. 'Kaleido Clownshoes' or Mrs. 'I Should Be Farting Like Natalya' here! Hell, not even Mrs 'Oh! Save Me from the Dark Ocean!', not even Mrs. 'Little Cherry Blossom' and not even Mrs. "Level 5 Carnival Coin Shooter'! I'm the best female in Fiction Wrestling and always will be!" Haruhi shouted as the crowd boos.

"Woah woah woah!"

Hikari Yagami appears on the stage with cheers. "Before you guys could have a brawl that I could join right now, I want to say something. Yes I'm scared of darkness but guess what? Who's the girl who has been in AWF since Day 1? Me! Aside from Darkness I've nothing to be scared off! I've been since Day 1, Season 1 and I've faced a lot of great opponents while you wasn't even popular yet in CASZ! I've more success than you could ever had in your career!" she yelled before entering the ring. "And before any of you can call me a wash out with nothing left to prove, I still got the moves and I'm ready to show them at Anime Mania!" she finished as the crowd cheers. Revy, pissed off, hits Hikari face first with her mic before a brawl started. Then Misaka Mikoto and Sakura Kinomoto enters the brawl, causing many referees were called to separate them. The GM Nazirul appears.

"Ladies, enough! Need I remind you that you girls… well almost all of you… are Japanese? Show some manners!" Nazirul ordered as the brawl stopped. "You want to fight? You got it! Right now it's going to be a 4 on 4 Tag Team Match. Haruhi, Ruki, Misaka and Revy vs Sora, Tohru, Sakura and Hikari!" Nazirul ordered as the crowd cheers while the heels, espacially Revy, seems to be complaining.

"Well our GM has ended a riot. And now we're entering the battlezone!" Veemon exclaimed as the girls enter the ring while Sora, Hikari, Sakura and Tohru were planning something, Ruki, Haruhi, Misaka and Revy seem to be arguing.

"Looks like those 4 girls doesn't get along with each other." Agumon said.

(Bell Rings)

Hikari and Ruki starts first as the two locks each other up until Ruki manages to go behind Hikari and locks her on a Wrist Lock. She then sets for a German Suplex, but Hikari Elbow Tackles her away before cornering her and Battering Rams her gut several times before hitting an Uppercut. She then goes for an Irish Whip onto the turnbuckle, but Ruki reverses it, sending Hikari crashing onto it instead. Ruki charges towards Hikari only to get pushed away by her legs before Hikari tags herself to Sakura. The two then nails Ruki with a Double Clothesline followed with a Double Enzuigiri before Sakura goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ruki kicks out.

Sakura then tags herself to Sora as Sora goes for a Slingshot Leg Drop onto Ruki, but Ruki rolls away as Sora crashes painfully onto the mat. As Sora is on a sitting position, Ruki gets up and Big Boots her onto the face before lifting her up, slams her onto the turnbuckle and tags to Misaka. The two then nails Sora with a Powerbomb Double Knee Backbreaker combination. As Sora tries to roll to her partners, Misaka grabs her leg and drags her to the middle of the ring, grabs both of her legs and nails an Extreme Leg Drop onto her before she Catapults Sora not onto the turnbuckle, but onto Revy's face, knocking her down.

"Was that a mistake by Misaka?" Guilmon asked.

"Considering that Haruhi's team doesn't get along with each other, I think not." Agumon answered.

Misaka picks Sora up and Irish Whips her bouncing off the ropes before going for a Dropkick. But Sora avoids Misaka's Dropkick by sliding underneath her before getting up and knocks her down with an Enzuigiri. Misaka tries to tag to Revy, but Revy walks away from the ring while Sora manages to tag to Tohru. Misaka then nervously tag to Ruki before rolling away from the ring as Tohru grabs Ruki by the throat and throws her into the ring crashing onto the mat. Ruki gets up and charges towards her only to get an Inverted Atomic Drop followed with a Belly to Back Suplex before going for the pin

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ruki kicks out.

Tohru picks Ruki up only to receive a Thumb to the Eye as Ruki sets to tag to Haruhi. But Haruhi moves away from the ring and leaves Ruki alone as Ruki yells at Haruhi while Tohru tags herself to Hikari. Ruki turns around and received a Double Lifting DDT by both Tohru and Hikari. Hikari, instead of going for the Diving Light (Diving Moonsault), tags to Sora as Sora sits on the top turnbuckle and after Hikari drags Ruki to the corner, Sora plants her down with a Corkscrew Moonsault before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, the team of Sora Nagino, Tohru Honda, Sakura Kinomoto and Hikari Yagami!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Well gentlemen, tonight they are united." Agumon said.

"But at Anime Mania, it's every girl for herself. 8 Girls, 1 Belt, only 1 winner shall be crowned." Veemon said.

(Backstage)

"Matou Sakura here, for AWF and please welcome my guests for tonight, Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa!" Sakura announced as the crowd boos. "Tonight, you two shall face 3 other teams and the team that got pinned will be eliminated from Anime Mania. How do you feel about it?" she asked.

"Listen pretty girl, we have no fear in losing this match because I'm sure Elrics, Shounen Jump blahblah and Team Wonder Harems are going to be very busy tearing each other apart that they'll forget about targeting us. And then after that, at Anime Mania, we'll let whoever the other two that shall join us and Crack Lagoon destroying each other while we're doing nothing that could damage our bodies. Plain and simple." Hirokazu answered.

"Oh is that so?"

The two turn around and saw… Luffy and Toriko as Sakura leaves the scene.

"Well well look what we got here. A rubber pirate and a genetic food freak. What do you guys want with us?" Kenta asked.

"I heard your plan on using us, Elrics and Team Harems to destroy each other like monster trucks while you guys hide someone. Listen up white trash, we'll not letting you get away during the match. We'll target you and shove your fat asses with our freaks and eliminate you two from the Anime Mania in the process! Got it white trash?" Toriko asked.

"Ohh… I'm scared!" Hirokazu said in sarcasm. "Whatever. The point is, we'll going to last until Anime Mania. Got it?" he asked back.

"Whatever. Come on, let's ignore these two." Luffy said as he and Toriko leaves the scene.

(Ring)

(I Walk Alone by Saliva Plays)

"This is a Pick Your Poison Match set for one fall! Introducing first, from Odaiba, Japan, Daisuke Motomiya!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"At Anime Mania, the Two Way War will Digivolve into a Three Way War with Daisuke, Takeru and Ash facing each other." Agumon explained.

"I wonder what kind of poison does Ash have for Daisuke?" Guilmon asked.

"And introducing his opponent of Ash Ketchum's choosing…"

…

(Next Big Thing by Jim Johnston Plays)

"… from Neo-Japan, Domon Kasshu!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"What a poison chosen by Ash to destroy Daisuke! The poison named Domon Kasshu!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"I swear Ash is laughing his butt off seeing Daisuke getting his butt kicked around by Domon." Veemon said.

"Well on Domon last week after his match with Lockon, Shinn Asuka and Flit Asuno rushes into the ring and beat them up and then stated that they want the Nippon title." Agumon explained.

"How the hell can a pair of dudes aim for a singles title? Unless they'll backstab each other of course." Veemon said.

(Bell Rings)

Daisuke stands on the corner and as Domon heads towards him, he quickly rolls out of the ring like a coward. He then walks to the enterance ramp and sets to end this match with a Countout. "Not so fast Daisuke!" Veemon exclaimed as Takeru Takaishi grabs him from behind and throws him into the ring. As Daisuke gets up, Domon sets to throw a punch which causes Daisuke to quickly lay down and rolls out of the ring. Takeru however blocks Daisuke's path while Domon stands at the ring apron and nails Daisuke's head with a Double Axe Handle from behind before punching the back side of his head several times. He picks Daisuke up and Irish Whips him onto the steel steps, but Daisuke reverses, sending Domon crashing onto it instead. He then sets to run away using the audience seats, but Takeru grabs his legs and pulls him away from the fans.

"Daisuke doesn't want to hurt himself right now. Now that's a pussy move." Agumon said.

Daisuke turns around and pushes Takeru away with his legs before getting up and sets to run away. But Domon grabs Daisuke's collar from behind and throws him into the ring. As Domon enters, Daisuke goes for a Spear, but Domon moves away as Daisuke bounces off the ropes with Domon planting him down Flapjack. After Daisuke rolls to the corner and sits there, Domon nails him with a Running Knee onto his face before hitting several legit punches onto the face. He then drags Daisuke away from the corner before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Daisuke kicks out.

Domon picks Daisuke up only to get a Thumb to the Eye instead before Daisuke plants him down with a German Suplex. As Domon is lying near the ropes, Daisuke nails a Running Kick onto him, pushing him out of the ring before climbing the top turnbuckle and waits for Domon to get up. As Domon gets up, Daisuke nails a Flying Shoulder Tackle onto him.

"Shoulder Tackle from the top turnbuckle? (pulling a Michael Cole) I've never seen Daisuke! I swear to God I never saw Daisuke!" Guilmon exclaimed.

Daisuke picks Domon up and sets for the Batista Bomb, but Domon counters with a Back Body Drop onto the floor instead. Domon picks Daisuke up and sets to slam his face onto the ring apron, but Daisuke Elbow Tackles him, grabs his head and slams him face first onto the ring apron instead. After throwing him back into the ring, Daisuke climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for another Flying Shoulder Tackle. But Domon manages to leap away from Daisuke, causing Daisuke to land shoulder first onto the mat.

"That's got to injure his shoulder for sure!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Somewhere Ash is laughing and right now Domon's hands are burning red!" Agumon exclaimed as Domon sets for the Shining Finger (Mandible Claw) onto Daisuke. "Not them again!" he complainted as Shinn and Flit appears from the audiences and climbs the ring apron only to get two Haymakers instead, knocking them down. Domon turns around and receives a Spear by Daisuke before he lifts Domon up and goes for a Batista Bomb. But Domon manages to break free after punching Daisuke's face several times before Uppercutting him to the ropes and the Clotheslins him out of the ring. He turns around and catches Flit before going for the Sekiha Tenkyoken, but Shinn enters the ring and kicks him to the nuts and the bell rings.

"Your winner by Outside Interference, Domon Kasshu!" Laura announced as Flit and Shinn continue their beatdown on Domon while Daisuke rolls out of the ring with nothing to do with what's currently going on. Then, by surprise, AWF Nippon Champion Setsuna F Seiei rushes to the ring as Flit and Shinn quickly leaves the ring. Setsuna enters the ring and challenges them to enter the ring, but Flit and Shinn doesn't accept his challenge. He then assists Domon to get up before lifting him up and plants him down with the Wasteland. He turns back to Flit and Shinn and raises his title belt.

"I believe Setsuna wants not only Domon to hunt for his head and title, he also wants Flit and Shinn to join in the party!" Veemon exclaimed.

"It looks like we're getting closer to see these 4 men taking one each other for the Nippon Championship." Agumon said.

(GM Office)

We can see Nazirul talking with Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"You joking? You pit me in a Tag Team Match against Suneo Honekawa and Giant Takashi with Nobita as my partner? What the hell are you thinking?" Tsuna asked.

"Look. Suneo and Giant are mocking you two back and forth using footages of you two on AWF Mirai. And since I don't want them to have anything to do with your confrontation with Nobita at Anime Mania, I want both of you destroy them both. Understand?" Nazirul answered.

"Fine. I'll team with Nobita just to shut that duck and that gorrila up. But at Anime Mania, it's me and him, one on one, got it?" Tsuna reminded to Nazirul before leaving the office.

(Backstage)

We can see Keitaro Urashima warming up until his partner Negi Springfield appears as the crowd cheers.

"Ready for the show?" Negi asked as Keitaro nods. The two then heads to the ring.

"Up next, Fatal 4 Way Tag Team Match! Losers are out from Anime Mania! Stay tuned!" Agumon announced.

(Commercial Break)

(Ring)

(Ain't Make No Believe by Stonefree Experince Plays)

"This is a Fatal Four Way Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, both from Shinjuku, Japan, the team of Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Remember ladies and gentlemen the team that gets pinned in this match are out from Anime Mania title match." Agumon reminded.

"Since I'm sick of seeing them getting another shot, I hope they get eliminated tonight." Veemon said.

(Born to Win by Mutiny Within Plays)

"Next, both from Resembool, Ametris, the team of Edward and Alphonse, the Elric Brothers!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"This team are the fan favorite to win the title at Anime Mania." Agumon said.

"After a lot of crap blocking their path, I think they are ready for the titles." Veemon said.

(WWF Steiner Brothers Theme Plays)

"Next, representing the Shounen Jump Alliance, the team of Monkey D Luffy and Toriko!" Laura announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions.

"What kind of an Alliance is this? Only two guys?" Guilmon asked.

"Well Yusuke and Kuwabara will only join the Alliance if Luffy and Toriko won the Tag Team belts. Gon and Tsuna on the other hand doesn't seem to be interested at all." Agumon answered.

"Since Tsuna is busy with Nobita and Gon is rumored to be seeking a shot for the vacanted AWF Extreme title, of course they are not interested!" Veemon added.

(WWF The Rockers Theme Plays)

"And lastly, the team of Keitaro Urashima and Negi Springfield, Team Lucky Bastards!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Since Keitaro have 5 (or 6) girls while Negi has 31 while being nerds, that name sounds fitting for them." Veemon said.

"I wish I had Negi's life." Guilmon wished.

"As I said earlier, the team that gets pinned are out from Anime Mania while those who aren't shall join the Black Lagoon in a 4 Team Ladder Match." Agumon reminded.

(Bell Rings)

Hirokazu, Ed, Toriko and Keitaro starts first as the four stares at each other until Toriko gets ambushed by the others. But Toriko manages to push them away before knocking Ed down with Headbutt before slamming his fist onto Hirokazu's head. Keitaro hops on Toriko's back only to receive a Snapmare instead. He picks Keitaro up and throws him out of the ring like paper before Ed kicks his leg from before, hooks him up and plants him down with an Inverted DDT before getting up and eats an Enzuigiri by Hirokazu as Hirokazu goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ed kicks out.

Hirokazu picks Ed up and slams him onto the turnbuckle before tagging to Kenta as the two Double Foot Chokes Ed until the referee stops them. Meanwhile as Toriko gets up using the ropes, Keitaro slides into the ring and tries to lift him out. Hirokazu and Kenta saw them and then throws both Keitaro and Toriko out of the ring before Ed recovers and then Irish Whips both of them out of the ring. Ed then tags to Al as Al immidiately nails all four of them with a Suicide Dive.

"All are down all thanks to Al!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Look out Ed!" Agumon shouted as Ed turns around and gets a knee to the gut before Luffy plants him down with Da Book End. He turns around and received a High Knee onto the face by Kenta before Kenta nails him with an Inverted Atomic Drop followed with the Skull Crushing Finale. Kenta turns around and received a Superkick by Negi before Negi picks him up and throws him out. Negi turns around and receives a Springboard Dropkick by Hirokazu. As Negi rolls out of the ring, Hirokazu turns around and eats the Alchemy Kick (Trouble in Paradise) by Ed before Ed goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kenta stops the count.

"Thank God for Kenta!" Guilmon praised "Look behind you!" he shouted as Kenta gets up and turns around, Al nails him with a Slingshot Crossbody before the two brawls until they are out of the ring. Toriko, after throwing Keitaro into the ring, enters the ring before lifting Ed up on a Gorila Press and then throws him crashing onto Al and Kenta. He then lifts Hirokazu on a simillar position and throws him onto Negi before hitting a huge Knock Out Punch onto Keitaro and locks him on the Steiner Recliner as Keitaro taps out.

"Here are your winners, the SHounen Jump Alliance!" Laura announced.

"Hahaha! Looks like Team Lucky Bastards are Unlucky tonight!" Guilmon mocked.

"And with that it's official. Black Lagoon vs Elric Bros vs Hirokazu and Kenta vs SJ Alliance for the Tag Team titles at Anime Mania." Agumon announced.

"Not only that, it's also going to be a 4 Way TLC Match! Wonder who's bones are going to break first?" Veemon wondered.

"Not Luffy's, that's for sure." Agumon replied.

(Pointless Anime Mania II Promo Staring Touma and Index here)

_We can see Touma and Index continuing their search for a pair of Anime Mania II tickets._

"_When are we going to get those Anime Mania tickets Touma?" Index asked._

"_We'll get them once we found someone that could help us. Just be patient okay?" Touma answered until he bumped onto Persona 4's Yu Narukami. "Watch it Silent Hero! Can't you see the road?" Touma scolded as Yu apologizes. Then he saw Yu holding an Anime Mania II tickets. "Are those Anime Mania II tickets?" Touma asked as Yu looks at the tickets and nods. "Sweet! Please give us at least one!" he begged._

"_Well… no." Yu replied._

"_Please please please?" Index begged in a cute face as Yu sweatdrops. _

"_I could but under one condition." Yu said as Index and Touma were excited._

"_What is it?" Touma asked._

"_Come if you want them." Yu called as the two follows him all the way to Yu's house.. well his uncle's house technically._

…

_(Dojima's Residence)_

_(insert Touma and Index's interaction with Nanako Dojima here before Nanako leaves them with Yu)_

"_Alright Yu, what should we do for your tickets?" Touma asked as Yu opens the refrigerator and took out some disgusting looking food that even an hungry Index won't eat. AKA Mystery Food X._

"_Eat all of them. Then the tickets are yours." Yu said as Touma takes a spoonfull of Mystery Food X and…_

…

_.. you guessed it. He died… I mean fainted due to the utter horribleness of the food._

"_Touma!" Index yelled as she begs for Touma to get up._

_AWF Anime Mania II, 13 Days Away!_

_Live in Saitama Stadium Arena, Japan!_

_Be there or be one of those…_

… _BITCHES AND WHORES!_

…

_(After Index and Touma leaves in favour to send Touma to the hospital and yet another failed plan to get the tickets)_

"_What did he eat big bro?" Nanako asked to Yu._

"_This? Oh it's something that Yukiko (or Chie… or Rise… choose your own poison readers) cooked for me." Yu answered before throwing the Mystery Food X away._

"_Why are you throwing that?" Nanako asked._

"_It can't be eaten anymore. That's why." Yu answered._

(Ring)

"Poor Touma can't catch a break is he?" Veemon asked after laughing at the scene where Touma eats the Mystery Food X.

"Yeah. And with one more week, can he get a pair of tickets for Anime Mania before the show begins?" Agumon asked to the audience.

(No More Words by Endeverafter Plays)

"This is a Pick Your Poison match set for one fall! Introducing first, from Odaiba, Japan, Takeru Takaishi!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Earlier Daisuke has eaten Ash's poison in the form of Domon." Agumon reminded.

"And right now Takeru's going to eat Daisuke's poison. But who is the poison that Daisuke has chosen?" Veemon asked to the audience as Takeru waits for his opponent.

"And his opponent of Daisuke's choosing…"

…

**GONG!**

The lights went off!

(Rest In Peace by Jim Johnston Plays)

"… from Parts Unknown, Alucard!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"This is going to lead Takeru to his demise tonight." Veemon said.

"Alucard, the vampire who's current goal is to get Yuki Cross' blood at Anime Mania, has been chosen by Daisuke to destroy Takeru tonight." Guilmon said. 30 seconds of Undertaker like enterance has pasted and yet he's still didn't arrive to the ring.

"Oh come on! I know you're The Undertaker of this company but hurry up already!" Veemon complainted.

(A minute of entering the ring and removing hat showing white pupils on his eyes later, the bell rings)

The two stands in their corners with Takeru trying to come up with something to beat Alucard. He then charges towards Alucard only to receive a Free Fall Drop instead. Takeru gets up and received an Inverted Atomic Drop followed with a Belly to Back Suplex Backbreaker. He then picks Takeru up only to receive several punches to the spine before Takeru Uppercuts him to the corner and nails him with a Corner Backflip Kick. As Alucard sits on the corner, Takeru nails him with a Baseball Slide before dragging him away from the ropes and sets to pin him only to get caught in the Hell's Gate by surprise! Unable to break free, Takeru taps out.

"What?!" Veemon yelled.

"What?!" Agumon yelled.

"What?!" Guilmon yelled.

"What?!" the crowd yelled.

"What?!" Stone Cold yelled from out of nowhere.

"Your winner by Submission, Alucard!" Laura announced.

"I can't believe it! Alucard just defeated Takeru with a surprising Hell's Gate!" Veemon exclaimed.

"That's my friend is the move that Zero Kiryu has to watch out at Anime Mania. Get caught on that and his girlfriend's blood are Alucard's." Guilmon said as Alucard grabs a mic from Laura.

"See this Zero? This is what's going to happen to you at Anime Mania. And fortunately my victim didn't bring his girlfriend along which ruined my plan to show you a preview on what will I do to your precious girlfriend if I win at Anime Mania. Before I leave my victim lying in the middle of the ring, I've three words for you Zero: Rest. In. Peace…..!" Alucard said before picking Takeru up and plants him down with the Tombstone Piledriver. He then leaves the ring.

(Backstage)

We can see Domon Kasshu talking with AWF Nippon Champion Setsuna F Seiei.

"(wipes off sweat) Thanks for the help. I thought I'm going to get beaten up without any counter measures." Domon thanked Setsuna.

"I saved you because I want you to avoid any injury before our encounter at Anime Mania, got it?" Setsuna replied.

"Despite what Shinn and Flit did to us last week, we're still enemies?" Domon asked as Setsuna nods. "Great. Now it's 1 vs 1 vs 2. Good thing our GM didn't put both of them in our title match…" Domon gets interupted as Setsuna receives a message from his phone. He took out his phone and reads it. "What did it says?" he asked.

"It's from our GM. He has added both Shinn and Flit into out title match at Anime Mania." Setsuna answered as the crowd cheers.

"Seriously? Now it's a Fatal 4 Way Match? Oh well, more challenge for me then." Domon said calmly.

"That's not all. Our GM has booked a match next week. It's them vs me… and you." Setsuna continued as the crowd cheers. "I warn you Domon. They might be our enemies and they might care about theirselves only, but that doesn't mean I'll be your ally. At Anime Mania, I'll take down anyone in my path." He said before leaving Domon.

"What is this guy a robot?" Domon asked to himself regarding Setsuna.

(GM's Office)

We can see GM Nazirul talking with Gon Frecess.

"So you want a spot for the AWF Extreme Championship title match at Anime Mania?" Nazirul asked as Gon nods. "You know I could do that, but more than 8 guys would result in a huge spotfest. So here's what I want you to do: Next week, challenge anyone who's already in the Hardcore Battle Royal and if you managed to beat the guy who accepted your challenge, you'll get his spot at Anime Mania. Understand?" he offered.

"(nods) Understood! Thanks for the help!" Gon replied cheerfully before leaving the office. Meanwhile a phone call was heard as Nazirul accepts it.

"Hello? Oh it's you, the girl I hired to handle the Shoujo Division. What? 4 girls arguing on backstage? Well go to them and tell them this… get out of here cameraman this is private business!" Nazirul ordered as the cameraman leaves the office.

(Ring)

**AWESOME!**

(I Came To Play by Downstait Plays)

"This is a Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first both from Nerima, Japan, the team of Suneo Honekawa and Giant Takashi!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"This match has been booked since Nobita and Tsuna has one thing in common: Hating on bullies like Suneo and Giant." Veemon explained.

"Let's see if Nobita and Tsuna could team up for at least one match against two guys who always bullying Nobita." Guilmon said.

(Voodoo Child by Jimi Hendrix Plays)

"And their opponents first also from Nerima, Japan, Nobita Nobi!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"After backstabbing the fans, kicking Shizuka to the face and destroying Dekisugi last week, Nobita has almost nothing to distract him for his goal to get rid of Tsuna." Agumon explained.

"And it looks like Suneo and Giant are the last things that Nobita has to handle first before going on to Anime Mania." Veemon said.

(Cult of Personality by Living Colour Plays)

"And his partner, representing the Vongola Family, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"I'm curious whether there will be a swerve in this match." Veemon said.

"What kind of swerve?" Guilmon asked.

"Something like Nobita, Suneo and Giant put their differences aside and formed an alliance called the 'Fujio F Fujiko World Order' or something." Veemon answered.

"Like that's going to happen, espacially with Nobita hating everyone espacially if that everyone's name is Tsuna." Agumon said.

(Bell Rings)

Suneo and Tsuna starts first with the two locks on each other until Suneo has Tsuna on a Side Headlock. Tsuna then breaks free after Elbow Tackling Suneo to the chest several times before hitting a Calf Kick onto Suneo. He then slams Suneo onto the turnbuckle before going to tag to Nobita, but Nobita went to the ring floor, refusing to tag Tsuna. Tsuna then Knife Edge Chops Suneo to the chest several times instead before Irish Whipping him onto another turnbuckle. But Suneo reverses, sending Tsuna crashing onto the turnbuckle instead. After Suneo tags Giant into the ring, the two stomps his gut multiple times before hitting an Aided Suplex before Giant goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Tsuna kicks out.

Gian gets up and Knee Drops Tsuna to the right arm before tagging to Suneo. Suneo climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Double Foot Stomp onto Tsuna's right arm before picking him up and European Uppercuts him to the corner. He then climbs the top turnbuckle and punches Tsuna's face several times before going for a Monkey Flip. Tsuna however manages to push Suneo down onto the mat before knocking Giant down, dodges Suneo's Lariat and nails an Enzuigiri onto Suneo. He then crawls to the corner and sets to tag to Nobita, but Nobita seemed to refusing a tag from Tsuna.

"Oh come on! Tag already! Those two has bullied you for years!" Agumon complainted. After a moment of staring at each other, Nobita tags himself in while Suneo tags to Giant.

"Now that's something they have in common!" Veemon exclaimed.

Nobita dodges Giant's Lariat and then punches his face three times, Irish Whips him bouncing off the ropes and knocks him down with a Big Boot before catching Suneo and sets for the Attitude Adjustment. But Giant quicky Chop Blocks Nobita's leg from behind before grabbing his leg and Catapults him face first onto the top turnbuckle. Giant then kicks him to the gut with his knee before planting him down with a DDT before getting ready for the Skull Crushing Finale. Nobita crawls to the corner and wants to tag to Tsuna, but Tsuna refuses.

"Haha! Now you're walking alone Nobita!" Veemon mocked.

Giant grabs Nobita's leg, pulled him to the middle of the ring and locks him on an Ankle Lock before Nobita rolls over and pushes Giant away with his leg. Suneo tags himself in and charges towards Nobita only to receive an AA instead. Giant charges and meets the same fate before Nobita stacks both of them up and plants them down with an Atomic Leg Drop and pins Suneo!

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, the team of…" Laura then gets interupted as Tsuna enters the ring, lifts Nobita up and plants him with the GTS!

"Suneo and Giant are gone. Next up, Tsuna." Veemon said.

"Will Nobita get rid of Tsuna? Or will Nobita end up leaving AWF instead?" Agumon asked.

(Backstage)

We can see Ash Ketchum heading to the ring for his match. While walking he manages to mock Team Lucky Bastards for their lost earlier at the same time.

"Our main event is next! Ash Ketchum vs an opponent of Takeru's choosing! Find out who it is next on AWF!" Veemon announced.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

_At Anime Mania…_

_(shows Anime Mania logo)_

_One girl's blood is on the line…_

_(shows a sleeping Yuki Cross in a casket)_

… _Inside the Hell in a Cell!_

_(shows Hell in a Cell)_

… _Will the Prince save the Princess?_

_(shows Zero looking at the sleeping Yuki)_

… _or Will the Princess' blood belongs to someone else?_

_(shows Alucard staring at Zero)_

_**Motteke ryuusei chirashite deito**_

_Don't miss AWF's biggest event featuring your favorite superstars, divas and perfomances by Ranka Lee and Sheryl Nome!_

_Live in Saitama Super Arena, Japan!_

_AWF Anime Mania II! Get your tickets now!_

(Backstage)

We can see Haruhi, Revy, Misaka and Ruki blaming each other for their lost earlier.

"It's your fault for not co-operating!" Haruhi yelled.

"Me? Don't blame me! Blame this gun chick here!" Misaka countered.

"And why the fuck would you blame me for? Blame your fucking selves!" Revy countered.

"No! All of you are guilty for our defeat!" Ruki yelled as the 4 coutinue to argue.

"Hold it!" a female authority voice was heard. The camera then shows… 'Maid-sama!'s very own Misaki Ayuzawa as the crowd cheers.

"Who the fuck are you?" Revy asked.

"In case you didn't know, our GM hired me to become the supervisor for the Shoujo Division. And I can't believe my first duty was to handle you guys." Misaki answered.

"What are you going to do to us? Clean the Council Room?" Haruhi asked.

"No. I have a better idea. I want the four of you to work together because next week, the 4 of you will face Izumi Orimoto, Nanoha Takamachi, Shana and Saber." Misaki replied.

"And what does it has anything to do with us?" Ruki asked.

"Simple! If the 4 of you loses next week's match, consider your Anime Mania spot taken away and given to them. Oh and that includes your title Haruhi." Misaki answered as the crowd cheers while the girls argued. "Argue all you want. Hell, point a gun on me all you want, but that's an order. Either you work together or lose your spots on the Grand Dojo itself, Anime Mania." She said before leaving the 4 heels.

(Ring)

**You Think You Know Me?**

(Metalingus by Alter Bridge Plays)

"This is a Pick Your Poison Match set for one fall! Introducing first, from Pallet Town, he is the 'Rated R Trainer', Ash Ketchum!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"So Daisuke got Domon while Takeru got Alucard. I wonder who shall Ash face?" Veemon wondered.

"I'm sure Takeru's going to choose someone to destroy Ash tonight." Agumon replied.

"And his opponent of Takeru's choosing…"

…

(Whatever by Our Lady Peace Plays)

"… representing the Dai-Gurren Brigade, Simon the Digger!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Now that's a perfect choice! The 2012 Anime Rumble winner himself!" Agumon exclaimed.

"I wonder if Simon can beat Ash and send a message to Taiki tonight?" Veemon wondered.

(Bell Rings)

Ash and Simon locks on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Ash manages to push Simon all the way onto the turnbuckle before Battering Rams Simon's spine several times and Uppercuts him. He then climbs the top turnbuckle and punches Simon's face several times until Simon pushes Ash down onto the mat. Ash gets up and charges towards Simon, but Simon moves away, causing Ash to crash shoulder first onto the ring post. Simon picks Ash from behind and plants him down with a Belly to Back Suplex before going for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ash kicks out.

Simon grabs Ash's leg and sets to lock him on a Figure 4 Leg Lock, but Ash manages to kick Simon's face with his other leg before pushing him away to the ropes. Ash gets up and charges towards Simon as Simon nails him with a Back Body Drop in which Ash landed on the ring apron, turns Simon around and Headbutts him onto the face. He then re-enters the ring and plants him down with a Hair Pull Backbreaker. As Simon rolls to the ropes, Ash knocks him out of the ring with a Baseball Slide. As the referee starts the count…

"Wait a minute!" Agumon exclaimed as Daisuke appears from the audience seats, enters the ring and hits Ash's face with his Googles before knocking the referee out with it. He then picks Ash up and sets for the Batista Bomb, but Ash Low Blows him before planting him down with an Impaler DDT. While Daisuke rolls out of the ring…

"First Daisuke now him?!" Guilmon exclaimed as Takeru appears from the audience seats as well, enters the ring and plants Ash down with a Lou Thesz Press. He then saw Daisuke getting up before hitting a Suicide Dive onto him as Ash looks as the fallen two Digidestineds. Simon from behind grabs Ash and plants him with three German Suplexes in a row before climbing the top turnbuckle and nails him with a Diving Headbutt. As Simon sets for the Giga Drill Breaker (Crippler Crossface)…

(Off The Chains by Dale Oliver Plays)

"Another interference?" Veemon asked as AWF Shounen Champion Taiki Kudo appears on stage, distracting Simon who quickly looks at him. As the two exchanged taunts, Ash gets up using the ropes and sets for the Spear. As Simon turns around, Ash goes for it, but Simon quickly plants Ash down with a Drop Toe Hold before locking Ash on the Giga Drill Breaker as Ash taps out.

"Your winner by Submission, Simon the Digger!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Taiki's plan didn't work as Simon manages to counter Ash's Spear and forces him to tap out!" Agumon exclaimed.

"And with that I think Simon is ready to take the title away from Taiki." Veemon said.

As Simon leaves the ring and chases Taiki, Takeru climbs the top turnbuckle and nails Ash with the Diving Hope (Swanton Bomb) before getting up, turns around and received a Spear by Daisuke. Daisuke picks Takeru up and Batista Bombs him onto the floor before standing in the middle with dominance. Then GM Nazirul appears on the Titantron.

"Don't get too cocky Daisuke! Since I want to end this stupid war, I've decided to pit you guys on a match that will end this war for good. It's going to be you, Takeru and Ash… in a Triple Threat Hell In A Cell Match!" Nazirul announced as the crowd cheers while Daisuke were shocked.

"Alright! Another Hell In A Cell Match booked for Anime Mania!" Veemon cheered.

"Hold on guys! We got something happening backstage!" Guilmon interupted.

(Backstage)

We can see Simon and Taiki brawling with Simon delivering right fists onto Taiki's face before picking him up and throws him face first onto the wall. He then sets to pick Taiki up only to receive a Kick to the Nuts instead. As Simon's on his knees holding his lower parts in pain, Taiki gets up, picks up a plate of sandwich and slams the place onto his head! He then picks up the Sandwich, takes a bite and then spit it onto Simon's face as the show came to close.

…

Results:

Sora, Tohru, Sakura and Hikari def. Haruhi, Revy, Misaka and Ruki

Domon def. Daisuke (via DQ)

Luffy & Toriko def. Keitaro & Negi, Elric Brothers and Hirokazu & Kenta (Keitaro and Negi are out of Anime Mania due to being pinned)

Alucard def. Takeru

Nobita and Tsuna def. Suneo and Giant

Simon def. Ash

…

Cards for Anime Mania II:

Setsuna F Seiei © (Gundam 00) vs Domon Kasshu (G Gundam) vs Shinn Asuka (Gundam SEED Destiny) vs Flit Asuno (Gundam AGE) (AWF Nippon Championship Match)

Rock and Dutch © (Black Lagoon) vs Edward and Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) vs Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa (Digimon Tamers) vs Monkey D Luffy and Toriko (One Piece/Toriko) (Fatal 4 Way Tag Team Match for the AWF Tag Team Championship)

Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) vs Daisuke Motomiya (Digimon 02) vs Takeru Takaishi (Digimon 02) (Triple Threat Hell In A Cell Match)

Zero Kiryu (Vampire Knight) vs Alucard (Hellsing) (Hell in a Cell Match with Yuki's blood on the line)

Iori Hida (Digimon 02) vs Takato Matsuda (Digimon Tamers) vs Takuya Kanbara (Digimon Frontier) vs Masaru Daimon (Digimon Savers) vs Seiji Sawamura (Midori Days) vs Renton Thurston (Eureka 7) vs Yu Narukami (Persona 4) vs Eikichi Onizuka (Great Teacher Onizuka) (Hardcore Battle Royal for the vacated AWF Extreme Championship)

Haruhi Suzumiya © (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) vs Sora Nagino (Kaleido Star) vs Tohru Honda (Fruits Basket) vs Revy (Black Lagoon) vs Misaka Mikoto (To Aru Kagaku no Railgun) vs Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) vs Ruki Makino (Digimon Tamers) vs Hikari Yagami (Digimon 02) (8 Person Ladder Match for the AWF Shoujo Championship)

Nobita Nobi (Doraemon) vs Sawada Tsunayoshi (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) (Loser Leaves AWF Match)

Taiki Kudo © (Digimon Xros Wars) vs Simon the Digger (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) (3 Stages of Hell Match for the AWF Shounen Championship)

A/N: There you have it! The 3rd chapter before Anime Mania!

Man I'm getting lazy lately. Maybe I'm not quite focused on this chapter because I can't wait to write Anime Mania that I've to write a quick and lackluster chapters before the PPV?

But don't worry! I still have one more chapter to go and then I'll unleash my true potential at Anime Mania! (But that doesn't change the fact that I'm getting a bit lazy these days…)

Please Review and enjoy WWE Hell in a Cell PPV everyone!

P.S: God it's quite difficult to use Nanako in this chapter.

P.S.S: A 2.48 Rating for last week's RAW? WWE Creatives having no idea how to end the CM Punk vs Ryback Match? Vickie as 'whatever her position that's related to GM was called' right now? Ryback can't lift Paul Heyman? (Cornette Face) Fuck This Company!


	70. AWF Gattai! 48

Alright. After Hurricane Sandy run wild in the east coast, Halloween pasted away, HIAC being the weakest PPV in 2012 (Smark: Punk vs Ryback was unbearable! I give it… MINUS! FIVE! STARS!), WWE RAW having a dead crowd (WE WANT FLAIR!) and Luke Gallows revealed to be a member of Aces and 8s (IT'S NOT MY FAULT… oh wait, that's Snitsky [facepalm]), I'm here to update!

Disclaimer: Nazirul owns nothing. Got it?

…

(To Be Loved by Papa Roach Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron)

"Welcome everyone to AWF, the last episode before we reach Anime Mania! We're your hosts Veemon, Agumon and Guilmon!" Veemon introduced.

"We're live in Montreal, Canada, and tonight will be the final pit stop before AWF returns to the Land of the Rising Sun for Anime Mania II!" Guilmon continued.

(The Rising by Cryka and Toby Briceno Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Whale Island, Gon Frecess!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Last week Gon has requested a spot into the Hardcore Battle Royal for the vacanted AWF Extreme Championship." Agumon explained.

"Despite being full, Gon still has a chance to go to Anime Mania. All he have to do is challenge anyone who's already in the Battle Royal, beat him and go to the Grand Dojo of them All." Veemon continued as Gon, already in the ring, grabs a mic from Laura.

"Okay. I was thinking hard on who should I challenge for a spot in the Battle Royal and here's my answer. Tonight, I'm challenging…. Masaru Daimon!" Gon announced as the crowd cheers.

"Among all the guys he could pick, he choose Masaru?" Guilmon wondered.

"I'm sure Gon wants a challenge, and everyone knows Masaru won't back down from a fight." Veemon replied.

(Basic Thuganomics by John Cena Plays)

"You're right Veemon. I mean Masaru's on stage right now!" Guilmon said as Masaru appears on the stage with a mic.

"So you're challenging me of all people for a spot? Well I've to admit it, you have guts kid. But let's make this interesting. I'll accept your challenge… if you make our match an Extreme Rules Match!" Masaru challenged back as the crowd cheers while Gon is thinking until he gets an answer.

"You know, since the Extreme title is all about Extreme… you're on!" Gon accepted as the crowd cheers.

"This is going to get exciting!" Agumon exclaimed as Masaru heads to the ring.

"Gon vs Masaru, Hardcore Battle Royal spot on the line! And that's going to happen… right now!" Veemon continued.

(Bell Rings)

Masaru and Gon stands on their corners with Masaru wearing a pair of brass knuckles while Gon took out his signature fishing rod. He then charges towards Masaru and sets to hit Masaru with the Fishing Rod, but Masaru blocks it with his fist before punching the rod away, kicks Gon to the gut and slams his brass knuckled fists onto Gon's back before nailing him with a Double Axe Handle. He then drags Gon to the middle of the ring before Gon turns around and pushes Masaru to the ropes with his leg. Gon gets up, bounces off the ropes and sets to Clothesline Masaru out of the ring, but Masaru counters with a Back Body Drop, throwing him out of the ring. Fortunately Gon manages to land his legs on the ring apron before standing on there until he got knocked out by Masaru thanks to his Brass Knuckled fist.

"That's got to knock Gon's teeth out." Agumon said.

"I think it already did." Guilmon said.

Masaru leaves the ring, picks Gon up and Irish Whips him crashing onto the ring post before picking him up again and slams him back first onto the ring apron. He then Uppercuts Gon with the Brass Knuckles before delivering mutliple boxing jabs onto Gon's chest until he's lying on the floor. After removing the brass knockles, Masaru picks up a table from under the ring and opens it before lifting Gon up and sets to F-U him through the table. But Gon manages to slip away from Masaru and pushes him crashing onto the table from behind. As Masaru's upper body is on the table, Gon picks up a chair from under the ring, climbs the ring apron and then nails Masaru with a Double Leg Drop with a chair on the legs, sending his upper body through the table!

"My God Masaru's broken now!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Good thing you're the first to exclaim Agumon. I'm saving my voice until the end." Veemon said.

As the crowd chants 'Holy Shit!', Gon throws Masaru into the ring before entering as well. He then places the chair on his chest, bounces off the ropes and plants him with a Rolling Thunder onto the chair. Gon then climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for the 450 Splash, but Masaru rolls away as Gon crashes painfully onto the mat. Masaru gets up, with a chair in hand, slams Gon's back with it several times before opening the chair and placed it in the middle of the ring. He then lifts Gon up and F-Us him back first onto the chair!

"And now Gon's back is broken!" Agumon exclaimed as Masaru goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Gon kicks out!

"Are you kidding me?" Guilmon asked in shock.

"Gon kicks out! He's determined to go to Anime Mania!" Agumon exclaimed.

Masaru, still shocked after the kick out by Gon, leaves the ring and picks up his Brass Knuckles before wearing it again. After entering the ring, Masaru goes for the Five Knuckle Shuffle, but Gon rolls away as Masaru slams his fist onto the mat. Gon gets up and quickly knocks Masaru down with an Enzuigiri before placing the chair on Masaru's head, picks up his fishing rod and hits the chair with it, damaging Masaru's head in process! He then climbs the top turnbuckle and plants Masaru with the 450 Splash before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Gon Frecess!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Gon has done it! Gon has advanced to Anime Mania!" Agumon exclaimed.

"And what a way to start the show with an Extreme Rules Match, possibilly a sneak peak on what will happen at Anime Mania." Guilmon said.

In the ring Gon and Masaru stands in the middle of the ring before Gon offers a handshake with Masaru rejecting it.

"Oh show some respect damnit! That was one heck of a match!" Agumon complainted.

(Backstage)

We can see AWF Shoujo Champion Haruhi Suzumiya, Ruki Makino, Misaka Mikoto and Revy arguing with each other.

"Listen, if any of you got pinned or tapped out, I'll sue you with all of my lawyers!" Haruhi warned.

"Lawyers? Fuck them. And if there's anyone in this group that fucked things up during our match, I'll blow you to pieces." Revy warned back.

"More like I'll shock all of you if we lose!" Misaka warned back.

"Enough!" Ruki yelled. "Look, we're different, but there are two things we have in common. 1. Go to Anime Mania and 2. Win Haruhi's title. And if we lose, we're gone from the PPV, literally." She said to the others.

"Whatever. But make sure none of you will fuck things up in there." Revy warned.

"Whatever you say gun girl." Haruhi replied before leaving the others. Misaka and Ruki then leaves Revy before Revy looks at the camera man.

"What are you looking at? Fuck off!" Revy yelled before pushing the camera down.

(Promo)

_And now it's time for the AWF Rewind!_

_Week 3:_

_Domon sets for the Shining Finger (Mandible Claw) onto Daisuke. "Not them again!" he complainted as Shinn and Flit appears from the audiences and climbs the ring apron only to get two Haymakers instead, knocking them down. Domon turns around and receives a Spear by Daisuke before he lifts Domon up and goes for a Batista Bomb. But Domon manages to break free after punching Daisuke's face several times before Uppercutting him to the ropes and the Clotheslins him out of the ring. He turns around and catches Flit before going for the Sekiha Tenkyoken, but Shinn enters the ring and kicks him to the nuts and the bell rings._

"_Your winner by Outside Interference, Domon Kasshu!" Laura announced as Flit and Shinn continue their beatdown on Domon while Daisuke rolls out of the ring with nothing to do with what's currently going on. Then, by surprise, AWF Nippon Champion Setsuna F Seiei rushes to the ring as Flit and Shinn quickly leaves the ring. Setsuna enters the ring and challenges them to enter the ring, but Flit and Shinn doesn't accept his challenge. He then assists Domon to get up before lifting him up and plants him down with the Wasteland. He turns back to Flit and Shinn and raises his title belt._

…

_(Backstage)_

_We can see Domon Kasshu talking with AWF Nippon Champion Setsuna F Seiei._

"_(wipes off sweat) Thanks for the help. I thought I'm going to get beaten up without any counter measures." Domon thanked Setsuna._

"_I saved you because I want you to avoid any injury before our encounter at Anime Mania, got it?" Setsuna replied._

"_Despite what Shinn and Flit did to us last week, we're still enemies?" Domon asked as Setsuna nods. "Great. Now it's 1 vs 1 vs 2. Good thing our GM didn't put both of them in our title match…" Domon gets interupted as Setsuna receives a message from his phone. He took out his phone and reads it. "What did it says?" he asked._

"_It's from our GM. He has added both Shinn and Flit into out title match at Anime Mania." Setsuna answered as the crowd cheers._

"_Seriously? Now it's a Fatal 4 Way Match? Oh well, more challenge for me then." Domon said calmly._

"_That's not all. Our GM has booked a match next week. It's them vs me… and you." Setsuna continued as the crowd cheers. "I warn you Domon. They might be our enemies and they might care about theirselves only, but that doesn't mean I'll be your ally. At Anime Mania, I'll take down anyone in my path." He said before leaving Domon._

(Ring)

(You Look So Good To Me by Jim Johnston Plays)

"This is a Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Shinn Asuka and Flit Asuno!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"And cue Veemon laughing." Guilmon said as Veemon can be heard laughing at Shinn and Flit's theme.

"Whoever thought two guys who both lost their girlfriends (Stella and Yurin respectively) and turned into berserkers in Gundams would be interested in a title shot despite the match will be under 'Every Man for Himself'." Agumon said.

(Just Don't Care Anymore by American Fangs Plays)

"And their opponents first, representing the Celestrial Being, he is the AWF Nippon Champion, Setsuna F Seiei!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Do I need to remind all of you that Setsuna won the title after he and Lockon mocked it's prestige by having a Fingerpoke of Doom Match 24 Hours after the Last Path PPV?" Veemon asked to the audience.

"It's was a disgrace. I wonder if the Japanese Crowd would boo at Setsuna next week for that." Agumon said.

(Next Big Thing by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And his partner, from Neo-Japan, Domon Kasshu!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Looks like Domon is the only guy that the crowd wants to cheer for." Veemon said.

"Maybe they are teammates for this match, but I'm sure Setsuna doesn't want to co-operate with him." Agumon said.

(Bell Rings)

Flit and Domon starts first with Flit seemed to be hesitating to go towards Domon. He then tags to Shinn before going out of the ring with Shinn complaining at Flit. Domon turns Shinn around, kicks his gut with his knee and Suplexes him into the ring. Domon heads towards Shinn as Shinn quickly crawls to the corner and begs for mercy. Domon offers a tag, but Setsuna refuses, forcing Domon to stomp a cornered Shinn several times instead until the referee stops him with Setsuna tagging Domon from behind.

"They don't want to co-operate, but at least they are aiming to shit Shinn and Flit up." Agumon said.

Setsuna Foot Chokes Shinn before picking him up and Irish Whips him onto another turnbuckle. He then charges towards Shinn, but Shinn pushes Setsuna away with his legs before tagging to Flit. The two then nails a Powerbomb-Shiranui Combination onto Setsuna before Flit goes for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Setsuna kicks out.

Flit picks Setsuna up and slams him onto the ropes before Knife Edge Chopping his chest several times and tags to Shinn. Flit then Irish Whips Setsuna onto Shinn as Shinn plants him down with a Scoop Slam before he Flapjacks Flit crashing onto Setsuna. As Flit rolls away, Shinn picks Setsuna up only to receive a punch to the gut before Setsuna lifts Shinn up on a Fireman's Carry only to have Shinn slips away, pushes Setsuna onto the ropes from behind, kicks him to the back and goes for a German Suplex. But Setsuna holds on the ropes before Elbow Tackling Shinn to the face and tags to Domon.

"And here comes the pain!" Veemon exclaimed

Domon nails Shinn and a Slingshot Shoulder Tackle before knocking him down with an Uppercut. Flit enters the ring and sets to attack Domon from behind. But Domon turns around, lifts Flit up and sets for the F-5. Shinn however manages to save Flit by Chop Blocking Domon's leg before Shinn stomps onto Domon's leg several times. He then tries to drag Domon away from the ropes, but Domon pushes Shinn away with his legs before going for a tag to Setsuna in which Setsuna refuses by leaving the ring.

"I knew this would happen!" Agumon exclaimed.

After getting up using the turnbuckles, Domon turns around and eats a High Knee to the face by Shinn before Shinn plants him down with a Cobra Clutch Bulldog. After tagging to Flit, him and Shinn picks Domon up and plants him down with a Sky Lift Slam before Flit goes for a pin while holding Domon tightly to avoid kick out.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"(Jawdrops) WHAT?" Veemon yelled in shock.

"Here are your winners, Shinn Asuka and Flit Asuno!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"I… did Domon lost… CLEANLY to these guys?" Veemon asked in shock.

"What a shocker by these angry young mens! But they have to remember that at Anime Mania, it's every man for himself." Agumon said.

(Backstage)

We can see Nobita Nobi talking with the AWF Tag Team Champions Rock and Dutch.

"I can't believe that our GM booked me in a 6 Man Tag Team Match with you guys as my partners! Can't believe my partners are drug dealers." Nobita complainted.

"Listen kid, we're not drug dealers. We're bigger than that." Dutch said.

"We don't want to team with you either, but our GM orders us to team up against Tsuna and those two Shounen Jump members. So why don't we team up for once in our lifetime?" Rock offered.

"As long as I don't have to do a lot of work, whatever." Nobita replied before leaving the Tag Champs.

(Other Side of the Backstage)

We can see Sawada Tsunayoshi talking with Monkey D Luffy and Toriko.

"Alright! You are our shipmate for this match! Welcome aboard!" Luffy welcomed.

"Look, I'm teamming up with you guys because of our GM's orders. So don't expect me to join your Alliance after our match." Tsuna explained.

"Will you reconsider that after you kick Nobita's ass at Anime Mania?" Toriko asked.

"Depends. Now come on, let's show Nobita and the Black Lagoon what can us Shounen Jump dudes can do!" Tsuna replied in confidence as the two heads to the ring.

"Up next, Nobita and Black Lagoon vs Tsuna and Shounen Jump Alliance! And of course coming up next, after 3 weeks of failiure, can Touma and Index get a pair of tickets to Anime Mania 2? Let's see the promo!" Veemon announced.

(Promo [I swear this will be the last one and I'm sorry for shoving To Aru down into your throats for 4 chapters straight with this promo])

We can see Touma Kamijou and Index searching for a pair of tickets to Anime Mania.

"Let's see: I got tricked by a fatass, got a Last Ride from the rooftops by a preverted teacher and have to eat a poisonous food only to get send to the hospital instead of getting a ticket." Touma recapped their journey.

"At least that girl from last week (Nanako) is cute just like me." Index said.

"(sigh) Now where are we going to get a pair of tickets?" Touma asked to himself.

"You want a ticket?" a voice was heard as Touma looks towards him and saw… Ryo Akiyama.

"You again? Aren't you the guy who caused our match at Last Path being one of the worst Elimination Chamber Matches of all time?" Touma asked in shock.

"Woah woah woah! Calm down bro. I know our match sucks but I heard you have gone through a lot of shit to get yourself a pair of tickets, am I right?" Ryo asked back as Touma nods. "Well step right up because I've something that might be able to give you a pair of Anime Mania tickets!" he offered.

"Really?" Touma and Index asked cheerfully at the same time.

"Of course bro! Follow me!" Ryo ordered as he runs away with Touma and Index chasing him.

…

(Several minutes of chasing later)

Touma and Index were seen looking at a table… with a bowl of ball and Ryo.

"Simple! Test your luck by picking any of these balls! Get the one with a small black dot and get a pair of tickets!" Ryo challenged.

"Oh crap." Touma said to himself since we all know his luck were always being negated by his Imagine Breaker.

"Please Touma! This is our last chance!" Index begged by pulling Touma's hand.

"Alright alright. There's 100 percent chance that I'll lose anyway." Touma said before picking up one of the balls.

"Now give me that ball." Ryo ordered as Touma gives the ball to him as he checks it.

"….. Congrats! You're heading to Anime Mania 2!" Ryo congratulated as Touma and Index jumps cheerfully in mid air.

…

_Anime Mania 2, next Sunday_

_Live in Saitama Super Arena!_

_Miss it or you're a hoeski!_

_Woo Woo Woo, You Know It!_

(Ring)

"Congrats to Touma for winning those Anime Mania tickets." Veemon praised.

"Now that these promos are over, let's go back to the ring for some action." Guilmon said.

(Red Fraction by Mell Plays)

"This is a 6 Man Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, they are your current AWF Tag Team Champions, the team of Rock and Dutch, the Black Lagoon!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"A Student who wants to get rid of his pathedic teacher vs A Teacher who'll do anything to get rid of his student. This will be a briliant match." Agumon said.

"Boy didn't know the Canadians hates Black Lagoon." Guilmon said.

"Well, this is Montreal, not Toronto. Those two crowds are different." Agumon said.

(Voodoo Child by Jimi Hendrix Plays)

"And their partner, from Nerima, Japan, Nobita Nobi!" Laura announced as the crowd boos even louder.

"Ever since he turned on us and AWF at Last Path, Nobita has become an eyesore to us." Agumon said.

"Being a bigger bully than Giant himself? Of course he's an eyesore!" Veemon continued.

(WWF The Steiners Theme Plays)

"And their opponents first, representing the Shounen Jump Alliance, the team of Monkey D Luffy and Toriko!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Last week Toriko put Keitaro on the Steiner Recliner, thus eliminating him and Negi from Anime Mania." Agumon reminded.

"Serves those bastrads right. I wish I have a harem." Guilmon mocked.

(Cult of Personality by Living Colour Plays)

"And their partner, representing the Vongola Family, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"After being embarassed by Nobita's laziness in AWF Mirai, Tsuna has returned and wants revenge that has make Nobita snapped and set to get rid of him." Guilmon explained.

"A vengeful student vs a teacher who wants to get rid of the student for good. Now that's a match for Anime Mania." Agumon said.

(Bell Rings)

Dutch and Toriko starts first with the two musclemens locked on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Toriko manages to push Dutch onto the ropes, sets him up and slaps his chest before planting him with an Atomic Drop. Toriko swings his arm and sets to Clothesline him out of the ring, but Dutch dodges it, turns Toriko around and Uppercuts him on the ropes before he slams his head onto Toriko's chest as one of the crowd were chanting 'Boring!'. Toriko Bell Claps Dutch before catching his head and slams him face first onto the turnbuckle and tags to Luffy. The two then plants Dutch down with a Suplex and Flying Attack combination before Luffy goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Dutch kicks out.

Luffy picks Dutch up only to get a punch to the gut as Luffy's on his knees while holding his gut in pain like he's desperate to go to the bathroom before Dutch drags Luffy to the corner and tags to Rock. Dutch slams Luffy onto the turnbuckle before Elbow Tackling him onto the face with Rock hitting a Running Clothesline and a Bulldog after that. Rock then goes for a pin, but Luffy rolls away to the corner with Rock having no choice but to Foot Choke Luffy until the referee stops him instead. He then sets for a Running Knee onto Luffy's face, but Luffy moves his head away, causing Rock to crash knee first onto the turnbuckle. Luffy then quickly tags to Tsuna as Rock quickly crawl towards Nobita, but Nobita leaves the ring.

"As expected from a douchebag like Nobita." Agumon said in disgust.

Tsuna grabs Rock's leg and drags him to the middle of the ring before locking him on the Anaconda Vice. Dutch enters the ring and breaks the hold with a large Double Axe Handle. Luffy climbs the top turnbuckle and knocks Dutch down with a Missile Dropkick while Tsuna tags to Toriko before he goes after Nobita. While the referee is distracted by Luffy and Dutch, Toriko picks Rock up only to get a Low Blow instead. Rock gets up, bounces off the ropes and sets to knock Toriko down with the Clothesline from Hell. Toriko however catches Rock and locks him on a Bearhug as Rock taps out with the referee turning around to see it.

"Your winner by Submission, the team of Sawada Tsunayoshi and the Shounen Jump Alliance!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"First Keitaro, now one half of the Tag Champs? I'll bet for the Alliance to win the belts." Veemon said.

"But the Alliance has to remember, not only the Tag Champs are in there, but also The Elric Bros plus Hirokazu and Kenta." Agumon said.

(Locker Room)

We can see the Elrics watching the match from their locker room until Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa barged it.

"Did.. did anyone ever teach you how to knock?" Ed scolded.

"Relax shorty. You didn't lock the damn door." Hirokazu said.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING… (calming down) You're lucky before I won't throw punches at you for calling me short right now because I can kick your asses later on tonight." Ed said before he and Hirokazu stares at each other.

"This is boring. Come on Hirokazu." Kenta called as he and Hirokazu leaves the locker room.

(Backstage)

We can see Tsuna looking for Nobita.

"Where are you coward?! If you're a man, come here now!" Tsuna challenged to Nobita with Nobita didn't show up. "I knew it! You're a coward! You're a…"

"Tsuna!" Gon Frecess called.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna asked.

"Your… your girlfriend…"

"My girlfriend… Kyoko! What's wrong with her?" Tsuna asked worrily.

"I saw… Nobita hitting an AA on her through the table!" Gon answered.

"He what?" Tsuna yelled angrily before heading towards the scene.

(Promo)

_We can see an empty and dark road with no one walking on it._

"_Zero Kiryu…"_

_A voice was heard in the background._

"_For years I've been looking for a perfect blood for myself..."_

"… _but all of them didn't satisfy me at all…"_

_**GONG!**_

_Alucard appears on the road, carrying a female corpse in shadows._

"_Blood after blood after blood has been drink by me, but none of them satisfy me…"_

_Alucard throws the corpse away._

"_But thanks to you, I've found the prefect blood."_

_A giant cross appears on the road with Yuki Cross being crucified on it._

"_A blood that shall give me true immortality. And at Anime Mania, once I put an end to you, her life will be mine."_

"_You and her shall Rest. In. Peace!"_

**GONG!**

_Alucard and the giant cross with a crucified Yuki dissapears._

(Ring)

"That ladies and gentlemen is a warning to Zero. Should he lose, Yuki's blood are Alucard's." Agumon said as the camera shows Izumi Orimoto, Nanoha Takamachi, Shana and Saber already in the ring.

"Right now we're going to see a 8 Diva Tag Team Match in which should Haruhi's team loses, their spots at Anime Mania are given to the girls already in the ring." Veemon explained.

(You're Not Enough For Me by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And their opponents, the team of…"

"CUT THE FUCKING MUSIC!" Revy yelled as she, Haruhi, Misaka and Ruki appears on stage. "I'm not going to come out with this fucking theme! And shut your fucking mouth hamster girl! We don't need introductions!" she continued before the 4 heads to the ring.

"Man Revy's mad. And I can't blame her since she comes out with Haruhi's theme." Veemon said.

"And ladies and gentlemen joining us are the other half of the girls heading to Anime Mania, Sora, Hikari, Sakura and Tohru." Agumon said as the 4 are seen sitting in front of the announce tabe watching the match.

"It looks like they are keeping an eye on Haruhi's team." Guilmon said stating the obvious.

(Bell Rings)

While Saber starts first for Izumi's team, Haruhi's team were seen arguing until Revy pushes Misaka away from the group, making her the legal girl right now. While Misaka complaints to her teammates, Saber picks Misaka up from behind and plants her down with a Belly to Back Suplex. Misaka gets up and eats a Forearm followed with an Inverted Atomic Drop and a Backbreaker by Saber before Saber tags herself to Shana. The two then nails Misaka with an Assisted Senton before Shana goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Misaka kicks out.

Shana picks Misaka up and sets to Irish Whip her onto the turnbuckle, but Misaka reverses, sending Shana crashing onto it instead. After hitting a Running Knee onto Shana's gut, Misaka tags herself to Ruki as the two nails Shana with a Powerbomb-Flying Neckbreaker combination. Ruki then Facewashes Shana before Elbow Dropping her onto the neck and locks her on a Wrist Lock. After a few seconds, Shana manages to break free by punching Ruki several times to the face, but Ruki quickly kicks Shana's back with her knee before she could even get up. She then picks Shana up and plants her down with a Sitout Crucifix Powerbomb before going for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Shana kicks out.

Ruki picks Shana up and slams her onto the turnbuckle before tagging to Haruhi. The two then Irish Whips Shana boucing off the ropes before setting up for a Double Back Body Drop. But Shana manages to stop on her tracks and kicks Haruhi to the face before Uppercutting Ruki away and tags herself to Izumi. Izumi climbs the top rope and nails a Springboard Crossbody onto Haruhi before hitting a Drop Toe Hold onto a charging Ruki. She then tags to Nanoha as Nanoha climbs the top turnbuckle and plants Haruhi down with a Missile Dropkick before going for a pin while Izumi handles Ruki.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Misaka stops the count.

Shana enters the ring and knocks Misaka down with a Lou Thesz Press before they continue to brawl outside the ring. As Ruki's on the ropes, Izumi sets to Clothesline her out of the ring, but Ruki throws Izumi with a Back Body Drop instead. Ruki then taunts at Izumi before Nanoha Dropkicks Ruki out of the ring from behind. Nanoha gets up and eats a Big Boot by Revy before catching Saber and plants her down with a Spinebuster. She then throws Saber straight onto Misaka and Shana before lifting Nanoha up and plants her down with a Gorila Press Slam. After that Haruhi slowly crawls towards Nanoha and picks her.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners…"

"Shut up!" Revy yelled as she picks Haruhi up and throws her crashing onto both Ruki and Izumi. She turns around and receives a 4 on 1 Beatdown by Sora, Hikari, Sakura and Tohru. After the 4 throws Revy out of the ring, Hikari suddenly kicked Sakura to the gut and plants her down with a Twist of Fate. After that Hikari receives a Beatdown by Sora and Tohru before the remaining two exchanged blows until Sora bounces off the ropes and nails a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT onto Tohru.

"Every girl for herself at Anime Mania, and the Kaleido Star stage performer is your last girl standing for tonight!" Veemon exclaimed.

"The question is, can Sora climb the ladder and get the title hanging above without any safety net?" Guilmon asked.

(Backstage)

We can see Daisuke Motomiya talking to Hirokazu and Kenta.

"Look, I don't you didn't like everyone else but please be our partner for only one night." Kenta begged.

" (sigh) Fine, but make sure that I get my hands on Takeru." Daisuke warned.

"You can count on us!" Hirokazu said confidently.

"Whatever. Now come on." Daisuke called as he and the two are heading to the ring.

"Up next, Takeru and the Elrics vs Daisuke, Hirokazu and Kenta! Stay tuned!" Veemon announced.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

_One student…_

_(shows Tsuna shooting on Nobita 24 hours after Purinsu to Puririnsu PPV)_

_Who had enough of his teacher…_

_(shows Nobita already had enough of Tsuna on AWF Mirai)_

_Wants vengance…_

_(shows Tsuna returning a week before Anime Rumble)_

_One teacher…_

_(shows Nobita saluting to the camera on stage a la John Cena)_

_Who's currently hunted by his student…_

_(shows Tsuna eliminating Nobita at Anime Rumble)_

_Will do whatever it takes…_

_(shows Nobita's heel turn at Last Path)_

_To get rid of him for good…_

_(shows Nobita and Tsuna staring at each other)_

_**Motteke ryuusei chirashite deito**_

_Don't miss AWF's biggest event featuring your favorite superstars, divas and perfomances by Ranka Lee and Sheryl Nome!_

_Live in Saitama Super Arena, Japan!_

_AWF Anime Mania II! Get your tickets now!_

…

(Backstage)

We can see a stressed Tsuna with a mic in hand.

"Wonder why that interviewer girl isn't here tonight but whatever. Nobita Nobi, what you did to Kyoko earlier really pains me. You want to destroy me? Go ahead! But when you destroy my girlfriend, that's where I cross the line! At Anime Mania, I swear to God that I will literally END. YOUR. CAREER!" Tsuna warned angrily before throwing the mic onto the wall.

(Ring)

(Ain't Make No Believe by Stonefree Experince Plays)

"This is a 6 Man Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, both from Shinjuku, Japan, the team of Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa!" Laura announced as the crowd boos.

"Earlier we saw the SHounen Jump Alliance making the Tag Champs tap out." Guilmon reminded.

"And it looks like Hirokazu and Kenta didn't care about the Black Lagoon. Instead, they only cared about the Elric Brothers." Veemon said.

(I Walk Alone by Saliva Plays)

"And their partner, from Odaiba, Japan, Daisuke Motomiya!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"At Anime Mania not only Daisuke has the chance to end this Pokemon-Digimon fued, but also destroy his most hated rival Takeru." Agumon explained.

"Anything can happen in the Hell in a Cell. Whether Pokemon wins or Digimon wins, it's all depends to the bookings." Veemon said.

(Born to Win by Mutiny Within Plays)

"And their opponents first from Resembool, Ametris, the team of Edward and Alphonse, the Elric Bros!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"These two guys has the speed and agility to win the whole thing at Anime Mania." Agumon said.

"Yeah. As long as they didn't get destroyed by Dutch or Toriko's strength of course." Guilmon said.

(No More Words by Endeverafter Plays)

"And their partner, from Odaiba, Japan, Takeru Takaishi!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Either Takeru will be a hero to us all at Anime Mania or gets himself thrown off the Cell is something I wanted to see." Guilmon said.

"Who shall defeat Pokemon once and for all between Takeru or Daisuke? We shall see soon enough." Agumon said.

(Bell Rings)

Hirokazu and Al starts first as the two run towards each other with Hirokazu goes for a Lariat, but Al dodges it, leaps to the middle turnbuckle as Hirokazu walked towards him, put his legs on Hirokazu's neck and takes Hirokazu down with a Headscissors Takedown. As Hirokazu gets up, Al kicks his legs several times until Hirokazu's on his knees before kicking him to the chest and tags to Takeru. Takeru and Al then respectively nails Hirokazu with a Slingshot Senton and a Leg Drop at the same time before Takeru goes for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Hirokazu kicks out.

Takeru picks Hirokazu up and slams him onto the turnbuckle before tagging to Ed. After Takeru nails Hirokazu with a Corner Backflip Kick, Ed tags to Al before the two brothers nails Hirokazu with a Poetry in Motion. Al then stands on the ring apron and as Hirokazu gets up, he goes for a Slingshot Crossbody. But Hirokazu from out of nowhere Dropkicks Al in mid air before dragging Al to the corner and tags to Kenta. The two then nails Al with a Double STO before Kenta goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Al kicks out.

After tagging to Hirokazu, Kenta puts Al on a Half Nelson while Hirokazu climbs to the top of the turnbuckle and goes for a Missile Dropkick onto Al. Al however manages to break free and dodges the Missile Dropkick, causing Hirokazu to knock Kenta down instead. Hirokazu gets up and eats an Enzuigiri by Al before Al tags himself to Takeru while Hirokazu tags himself to Daisuke.

"Sneak preview ladies and gentlemen! Too bad Ash isn't here." Veemon said.

Takeru knocks Daisuke down with 3 Forearms in a row before hitting an Inverted Atomic Drop followed with an Inverted DDT onto him. He then nails Daisuke with an Extreme Leg Drop before turning around and received a Springboard Crossbody by Hirokazu. Ed enters the ring and tackles Hirokazu down before punching his face several times until Kenta nails a Double Axe Handle onto Ed. Al enters the ring and Hurricaranas Kenta out of the ring. Al then gets lifted out of the ring by Hirokazu who then gets thrown out by Ed. Ed turns around and dodges a Spear by Daisuke, sending Daisuke crashing shoulder first onto the steel ring post. While Ed nails both Hirokazu and Kenta with a Suicide Dive, Takeru, after dragging Daisuke away, climbs the top turnbuckle and nails him with the Swanton Bomb before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, the team of The Elrics and Takeru Takaishi!" Laura announced as the crowd cheers.

"Takeru has defeated his rival Daisuke! Now he's ready to get Ash!" Veemon exclaimed.

"The question is, can Takeru win at Anime Mania just like last year?" Guilmon asked.

(Backstage)

We can see Taiki Kudo with a mic in hand ready to cut a self made promo.

"Last week, I give Simon a sample on what will happen to him at Anime Mania. Speaking of Anime Mania, listen to this Simon. Our GM announced that in the 3 Stages of Hell, the first stage will be a singles match, second being an Extreme Rules Match and if we tied, the tie breaker and fued breaker itself, the Hell in a Cell! And tonight, I shall show my dominance by defeating Digimon's No.1 Enemy which is Ash Ketchum. Make sure you watch me okay Simon? Wherever you are that is!" Taiki said before heading to the ring.

(Ring)

"Such confidence by Taiki. He's our golden champion!" Guilmon praised.

"Ladies and gentlemen next Sunday is our Grandest Stage of them All, Anime Mania! And what a card we have for all of you!" Veemon announced.

"Our pre-show match will be the 8 Man Hardcore Battle Royal for the Vacanted AWF Extreme Championship." Agumon announced.

"Aside from Gon who won a spot from Masaru earlier, we also have Takato, Iori, Takuya, Seiji, Renton, Onizuka and Yu ready to keep the belt warm!" Veemon explained.

"And then the official first match of the night. Setsuna defending his Nippon title against Domon, Shinn and Flit." Guilmon announced.

"It's every man for himself in that match. And I'll bet a lot of money to see Shinn and Flit stab each other's back." Veemon said.

"And next, Zero, with Yuki's blood on the line, faces Alucard inside the Hell in a Cell!" Agumon announced.

"If Zero loses, chances are that Alucard might get another sex-droid." Veemon said.

"Next, Takeru faces Ash again only this time with Daisuke and Hell in a Cell added to the mix!" Guilmon announced.

"Who between Daisuke or Takeru can save us from the Pokemon menace? Or will Ash destroy Digimon once and for all by defeatind both of them?" Veemon asked.

"Next, Tag Team title on the line in a 4 Team TLC Match!" Agumon announced.

"Elric Bros, Hirokazu and Kenta, Black Lagoon and the Shounen Jump Alliance. Which team shall win the tag team golds?" Guilmon asked.

"Next, 8 girls, 4 ladders, 1 title, AWF Shoujo title on the line!" Agumon announced.

"Haruhi, Ruki, Misaka, Revy, Sora, Hikari, Sakura and Sora. Every girl for herself in this match." Veemon said.

"Next, Nobita faces Tsuna in a Loser Leaves Company Match!" Guilmon announced.

"Can Nobita get rid of his student for good? Or will Tsuna send Nobita packing instead?" Veemon asked.

"And the main event. After a year of tearing each other, Taiki and Simon shall end their rivalry once and for all in a 3 Stages of Hell Match for the Shounen Championship!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Which shall pierce through the heavens? Team Xros Hearts or Dai-Gurren Dan? Can Simon avenge his fallen aniki? We shall see next Sunday!" Veemon explained.

"We'll be live in Saitama Super Arena! Make sure you woke up early for those in the USA!" Guilmon announced.

"Sponsored by Nyan Nyan Chinese Shop! _Nyan Nyan Ni Hao Nyan_!" Veemon sing the song.

"And also by Junes Department Store! _Everyday's Great At Your Junes_!" Agumon sing as well.

"Lion by May'n aka Sheryl Nome is our theme song for Anime Mania!" Guilmon announced.

(Off The Chains by Dale Oliver Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, he is the AWF Shounen Champion, Taiki Rooooooooooo….. I mean Kudo!" Laura announced as the crowd gives a mixed reaction.

"Taiki Roooooo… Sounds like a good name for an English Dub." Veemon mocked.

"I'm not surprised if the English Dub of Xros Wars will change Taiki's last name into Roode. Can you imagine some random bad guy yelling Taiki's name?" Agumon asked.

"(like a bad guy) Taiki Roooooooo…..! Like that?" Veemon asked back as Agumon nods.

**You Think You Know Me?**

(Metalingus by Alter Bridge Plays)

"And his opponent, from Pallet Town, he is the Rated 'R' Pokemon Trainer, Ash Ketchum!" Laura announced as the crowd boos as well.

"Looks like the crowd hates Ash more than Taiki." Veemon observed.

"I hope Taiki beat the crap out of Ash tonight. Not to send a message to Simon, but as a proud Digimon character." Agumon said.

(Bell Rings)

The two locks on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Ash manages to push Taiki onto the corner before kicking Taiki's gut with his knees several times and slides him out of the ring. He then leaves the ring before he and Taiki has a Cat and Mouse Chase until Taiki enters the ring and Baseball Slides Ash, sending him onto the announce table. Taiki then goes for a Suicide Dive, but Ash moves away, causing Taiki to land painfully onto the floor. Ash picks Taiki up and slams his face onto the announce table before lifting him up and slams him back first onto the ring apron. Ash, ignoring the referee count, grabs a mic.

"Daisuke! Takeru! Look at this! This is what I'm going to do to ya!" Ash yelled before hitting Taiki's head with the mic, drawing a DQ.

"Looks like Ash doesn't care about the match! All he cares is to beat the crap out of our champion and send a message to Takeru and Daisuke!" Veemon exclaimed.

Ash picks Taiki up and Irish Whips him onto the Barricade before going to Spear him through the barricade. But Taiki leaps away, causing Ash to Spear himself through the barricade instead. Ash gets up, turns around and hits Ash's face with his Googles before picking him up and slams him face first onto the ring post. Taiki then grabs the mic.

"Daisuke? Takeru? Forget them! It's all about me! I'm the 'IT Factor'! And I will send a message to Simon by destroying this idiotic never aged kid!" Taiki yelled before droping the mic, picks Ash up and locks him on an Arm Trap Crossface until…

"Looks like someone has received Taiki's message, and it's Simon himself!" Veemon exclaimed as Simon appears on the stage. As Simon walks towards Taiki, Taiki quickly charges towards him until the two end up brawling at the enterance ramp. Taiki picks Simon up and throws him onto the barricade before picking him up and sets for a Fisherman Suplex onto the ramp. But Simon manages to punch Taiki several times and Jawbreakers him before hitting a German Suplex onto Taiki, sending him slammed onto the cold steel ramp. As Simon saw Ash sneakly crawls towards them, Simon leaves a lying Taiki alone. Taiki gets up and runs to the stage before calling Simon.

"Oh oh, hold on a minute." Agumon said.

"Don't tell me… Don't tell around Ash!" Guilmon warned as Taiki turns around…

… and received a Spear THROUGH THE SCREEN by Ash!

"Spear! Spear! Spear through the screen! Bah Gawd Ash just sent a message to both Daisuke and Takeru with that Spear!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Not only Ash has destroyed a Digimon character, but also the current AWF Shounen Champion." Veemon said.

"If Ash wins at Anime Mania, Digimon is over, period." Guilmon said as the show came to close.

…

Match Results:

Gon def. Masaru

Shinn and Flit def. Domon and Setsuna

Tsuna, Luffy and Toriko def. Nobita, Rock and Dutch

Haruhi, Ruki, Misaka and Revy def. Izumi, Nanoha, Shana and Saber

Takeru, Edward and Alphonse def. Daisuke, Hirokazu and Kenta

Taiki def. Ash (via DQ)

…

Iori Hida (Digimon 02) vs Takato Matsuda (Digimon Tamers) vs Takuya Kanbara (Digimon Frontier) vs Gon Frecess (Hunter x Hunter) vs Seiji Sawamura (Midori Days) vs Renton Thurston (Eureka 7) vs Yu Narukami (Persona 4) vs Eikichi Onizuka (Great Teacher Onizuka) (Hardcore Battle Royal for the vacated AWF Extreme Championship)

Setsuna F Seiei © (Gundam 00) vs Domon Kasshu (G Gundam) vs Shinn Asuka (Gundam SEED Destiny) vs Flit Asuno (Gundam AGE) (AWF Nippon Championship Match)

Zero Kiryu (Vampire Knight) vs Alucard (Hellsing) (Hell in a Cell Match with Yuki's blood on the line)

Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) vs Daisuke Motomiya (Digimon 02) vs Takeru Takaishi (Digimon 02) (Triple Threat Hell In A Cell Match)

Rock and Dutch © (Black Lagoon) vs Edward and Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) vs Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa (Digimon Tamers) vs Monkey D Luffy and Toriko (One Piece/Toriko) (Fatal 4 Way TLC Tag Team Match for the AWF Tag Team Championship)

Haruhi Suzumiya © (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) vs Sora Nagino (Kaleido Star) vs Tohru Honda (Fruits Basket) vs Revy (Black Lagoon) vs Misaka Mikoto (To Aru Kagaku no Railgun) vs Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) vs Ruki Makino (Digimon Tamers) vs Hikari Yagami (Digimon 02) (8 Person Ladder Match for the AWF Shoujo Championship)

Nobita Nobi (Doraemon) vs Sawada Tsunayoshi (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) (Loser Leaves AWF Match)

Taiki Kudo © (Digimon Xros Wars) vs Simon the Digger (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) (3 Stages of Hell Match for the AWF Shounen Championship)

A/N: There you have it, the final chapter before Anime Mania! God I can't wait to write it already!

Who will win the vacanted AWF Extreme title? Can Zero save Yuki? Will Daisuke or Takeru save Digimon? Or will Ash destroy them? Which Gundam Pilot shall walk home with the gold? Which team shall win the Tag Team titles? Who among these 8 girls shall walk home with the belt? Who shall leave AWF between Nobita and Tsuna? And who shall end their rivalry with a bang and win the Shounen Championship? Simon or Taiki?

Until Anime Mania, please review!

P.S: Lately I've received a lot of PMs asking me to hire any main lead from JoJo's Blizarre Adventure (or JJBA for short) due to the current anime being hot as cupcakes lately. Here's my respose to them and everyone who wants JJBA in AWF: I will not being them in! I don't have anything planned for them in AWF and if I hired them due to your demands, they might end up being FABULOUS jobbers without storylines instead! End. Of. Story!


	71. AWF Anime Mania II Part 1

Finally! After 2 recaps, 11 PPVs and 40+ Chapters, I've finally reached the Grand Dojo of them all, Anime Mania!

Tonight, in Saitama Super Arena, rivalry shall end and champions shall be crowned!

Let's start the show shall we?

Disclaimer: For the last and final time in this season, Nazirul owns nothing. Oh and I hope this PPV wins the PPV of the Year Award!

…

(Ring)

The camera shows the sold crowd full crowd inside the Saitama Super Arena, 60 percent of them being Japanese while 40 percent being those from other countries. The camera then circles around toe arena showing various fans cheering while carrying signs like "I'm in Japan!', "Konichiwa, E-C-DUB!" "I'm from USA!", "TNA and Britain 4Ever!" and more.

(MacMilitant by Jim Johnston Plays)

GM Nazirul appears on stage with a mic and cheers from the sold out crowd in the arena. He then heads to the ring while managing to meet and greet with some of the fans along the way. After entering the ring, he sets to talk as some of the crowd were heard chanting 'A-DUB-F!' before looking around and amused by the fans.

"Wow. Let me say that again: WOW! This crowd is amazing!" Nazirul praised as the crowd cheers. "Glad to bring AWF back to Japan after a year touring around the world… almost all of the world actually. Tonight, you shall see the best of what AWF can offer to all of you wrestling fans compete for either a title or a fued ending win! But before we go on, allow me to welcome your ring announcer for tonight's show… Japanese Anime Ambassador, **Doraemon**!" Nazirul announced as the Japanese side of the crowd cheers loudly!

(WWE Jerry Lawler Theme Plays)

As Doraemon appears on the stage before walking to the ring, the Japanese side of the crowd continues to cheer for him. Before entering the ring, he manages to spend a few seconds with some of the Japanese crowd nearby him. After Doraemon enters the ring, we can hear the crowd chanting Doraemon's name multiple times.

"Mother of God… as expected from the Anime Ambassador and the guy who created childhoods for 39 Years non-stop!" Nazirul yelled as the crowd cheers. "Welcome back to AWF Doraemon. And what a reaction you've received tonight." He said.

"Thanks for welcoming me back Nazirul. Man it's pretty chaotic during my absence. Nobita stabbing people's backs, Digi-Poke War goes on again, and titles being hunted, I wish I could announce every single previous weeks before this PPV! And to all of you… almost all of you, thank you for cheering me. I'll promise I will continue to build childhoods and my legacy shall live on your hearts forever!" Doraemon said as the crowd cheers.

"And I thought I'm going to hire a random Moeblob as a ring announcer in the first place. Now before we start this PPV, let's give it up for 2 singers who shall sing for tonight…" one of the crowd then yelled 'Lacus!'. "… no no Lacus here. And no Kira either." He said as the Japanese side of the crowd boos while the International side cheers. "Give it up for Macross Frontiers Pop Divas, **Ranka Lee and Sheryl Nome!"** he announced as the crowd cheers. The crowd then went electric after both Ranka and Sheryl shows up on stage!

"Macross! Macross! Macross!" the crowd chanted.

"Listen to my song!" Sheryl shouted as the crowd cheers before looking at Ranka. "Take that back. I meant Listen to our song!" she corrected as the music starts and… let the pigeons loose! I mean Lion by May'n Plays.

(A/N: I suggest go to Youtube to listen to Lion. And don't say Macross (or Anime) sucks while hearing that song)

_**hoshi wo mawase sekai no mannaka de  
>kushami sureba dokoka no mori de chou ga ranbu<br>kimi ga mamoru DOA no kagi detarame  
>hazukashii monogatari<br>nameatte mo RAION wa tsuyoi **_

_**ikinokoritai  
>ikinokoritai<br>mada ikiteitaku naru  
>seiza no michibiki de ima, mitsumeatta <strong>_

_**ikinokoritai  
>tohou ni kurete<br>kirari karete yuku  
>honki no karada misetsukeru made<br>watashi nemuranai **_

As the song goes, some of the crowd (namely some ECW Mutants in the International Crowd) started to sing along.

_**kaze wa yagate higashi e mukau darou  
>koukiatsu kono hoshi no hyouga wo osou<br>sasoi mizu wo nonda mune ga tsurai toomaki na monogatari  
>kajiriau hone no oku made <strong>_

_**ikinokoritai  
>ikinokoritai<br>mada ikiteitaku naru  
>seiza no michibiki de ima, mitsumeatta <strong>_

_**ikinokoritai  
>tohou ni kurete<br>kirari karete yuku **_

_**honki no karada misetsukeru made  
>watashi nemuranai<br>nanishi ni umareta no  
>nanishi ni koko ni iru <strong>_

_**ikinokoritai  
>umaranai kizu<br>hikari osoreteta  
>yurusaretai inochi ga ima, hikareatta <strong>_

_**samayoi hatete  
>kimi no tonari de hoteri shizumetai<br>honki no karada misetsukeru made  
>watashi nemuranai <strong>_

_**ikinokoritai  
>gakeppuchi de ii<br>kimi wo aishiteru  
>mezametai inochi ga ima, hikareatta <strong>_

_**kyouki ni kaete  
>inori sasagu yo<br>kimi wo aishiteru  
>seiza no michibiki de... <strong>_

_**ikinokoritai  
>mada ikitetai<br>kimi wo aishiteru  
>honki no kokoro misetsukeru made<br>watashi nemuranai**_

As the song ends, the crowd applauds the two singers while the International Crowd were chanting 'E-C-DUB!' due to the crowd singing along as well.

…

(Promo)

_Tonight…_

_(shows the 8 Hardcore Battle Royal Participants)_

_AWF has returned to the land of the rising sun…_

_(shows The Elrics, Black Lagoon, Hirokazu and Kenta, and the Shounen Jump Alliance)_

_Where everything shall end either in a happy note…_

_(shows Zero Kiryu and Alucard)_

_Or a sad one…_

_(shows Nobita Nobi and Sawada Tsunayoshi)_

_All belts are on the line…_

_(shows Domon Kasshu, Shinn Asuka, Flit Asuno and Setsuna F Seiei)_

_And all fueds will end…_

_(shows Ash Ketchum, Daisuke Motomiya and Takeru Takaishi)_

_Here…_

_(shows the 8 female Participants on the Ladder Match)_

_On the Grand Dojo of Animes…_

_(shows Taiki Kudo and Simon the Digger)_

_Anime Mania…_

_**Right Now, Right Now**_

_(shows Simon the Digger winning the Anime Rumble from No.1)_

_**Broken,  
>Yeah, you've been living on the edge of a broken dream.<br>Nothing,  
>Yeah, that's the only thing you'll ever take away from me.<strong>_

_(shows Domon defeated Shinn and Flit at Last Path before getting destroyed by them, then shows Setsuna vs Lockon 24 hours after the PPV, then Shinn and Flit gunning on Setsuna's belt after planting Domon with a Sky Fall Slam)_

_**I'm never gonna stop,  
>I'm never gonna drop,<br>Ain't no different than it was before.**_

_(shows Alucard wrecking havoc inside the Chamber at Last Path before he confrontation with Zero Kiryu a week after the PPV with Zero looking at a sleeping Yuki Cross inside a casket) _

_**So take some good advice,  
>You better stop and think twice,<br>Before you take your first step,  
>Out that door.<strong>_

_(shows Toriko locking Dutch on the Steiner Recliner before showing Al hitting a Star Shooting Press on Hirokazu)_

_**If you wanna step up (step up),  
>You're gonna get knocked down (knocked down).<br>If you wanna step up (step up),  
>You're gonna get knocked down.<br>You're gonna get knocked down...**_

_(shows Ash Ketchum hitting a Spear onto Daisuke, Daisuke hitting a Batista Bomb onto Takeru and Takeru hitting a Twisted Hope onto Ash)_

_**And now you've crossed that line...  
>You must be out your mind.<strong>_

_(shows Nobita hitting Tsuna with a steel chair, backstabbing all faces and the crowd at once)_

_**If you wanna step up (step up),  
>You're gonna get knocked down (knocked down).<br>If you wanna step up (step up),  
>You're gonna get knocked down.<strong>_

_(shows Revy destroying everyone at Last Path before showing the 8 girl brawl in Week 2)_

_**You're gonna get knocked down (step up).**_

_(shows Taiki and Simon staring at each other after their contract signing)_

_**You're gonna get knocked... down!**_

…

(Step Up by Drowning Pool Plays as the intro to AWF Anime Mania II. After the colourful and loud pyros and fireworks did their work, the arena then were surrounded by the crowd cheerings)

"This is it Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome everyone to the Grand Dojo of Animes, This! Is Anime Mania!" Veemon announced.

"We're live in the sold out Saitama Super Stadium Arena! And what an electric crowd we have here tonight!" Agumon exclaimed.

"We're your hosts for tonight's show! I'm Guilmon, the yellow one is Agumon and the blue one is Veemon!" Guilmon introduced.

"After Ranka and Sheryl's first song earlier, it's time to kick start the show with a match!" Veemon said excitingly.

"Ladies and gentlemen out first match for tonight is a Fatal 4 Way Match for the AWF Nippon Championship!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers.

(WWE Jamie Noble Theme Plays)

"Introducing first, accompanied by Emily Amonde, Flit Asuno!" Doraemon announced as the crowd boos at Emily while 'WE WANT YURIN!' chants can be heard.

"For the past few weeks Flit and Shinn wants the Nippon title away from Domon and Setsuna. And tonight one of them might get the belt." Agumon explained.

"Can you hear the crowd chanting for Yurin? I swear she's popular." Veemon asked.

"Can't these Shippers shut up? Yurin's dead, deal with it." Guilmon said.

"Say that in front of Flit's face or you're dead." Agumon said.

(WWE Chuck Palumbo Theme Plays)

"Next, accompanied by Lunamaria Hawke, Shinn Asuka!" Doraemon announced as the crowd gives boos with 'FUCK OFF SHINN! WE WANT KIRA!' chants can be heard.

"God even these Japanese hates Shinn." Veemon said.

"Since he's viewed as a replacement scrappy to their favorite pilot Kira Yamato… I'm not surprised." Agumon said.

"The real question is this: Can Shinn and Flit team up and let any one of them hold the belt?" Veemon asked.

(Just Don't Care Anymore by American Fangs Plays)

"Next, representing the Celestrial Being, he is the current AWF Nippon Champion, Setsuna F Seiei!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers.

"Let me guess: Gundam 00 is one of the most popular Gundam series in Japan right?" Guilmon guessed.

"Yep. Although they are below the Original, Zeta, SEED and SEED Destiny in terms of popularity." Veemon replied.

"I don't care about popularity. Setsuna disgraced the Nippon title after winning it in a Fingerpoke of Doom Match!" Agumon complainted.

(Next Big Thing by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And lastly, from Neo-Japan, he is the 'King of Hearts', Domon Kasshu!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers loudly (mostly from the International Crowd).

"As expected from the home grown and country representive himself." Veemon said.

"Maybe G Gundam isn't as popular as SEED or 00, but you have to admit, the crowd loves Domon." Agumon said.

"So now all 4 Gundam Pilots are in the ring, ready to rumble for the Nippon Championship!" Veemon said.

(Bell Rings)

"WE WANT KIRA! FUCK OFF SHINN!" the crowd chants.

"Even these Japanese who respects workers HATES Shinn." Veemon stated.

"And look! A 'Shinn Wins or We'll Riot!' sign countesy of the ECW Mutants from Philly." Guilmon said as the camera shows a huge 'Shinn Wins or We'll Riot!' sign.

The 4 are on their corners before Shinn and Flit discuss a plan with Setsuna leaving the ring. The two then ambushes Domon on the corner while Setsuna seemed to be enjoying the sight. Flit then goes after Setsuna as Setsuna runs away only to get his path blocked by Shinn. The two surounds Setsuna with no route to escape before Setsuna slides into the ring. Shinn follows persuit only to get a Double Axe Handle onto his back before Setsuna Elbow Drops Shinn onto his back until Flit enters the ring, drags Setsuna away from Shinn and stomps his leg several times.

The two then delivers a Beatdown on Setsuna before Shinn turns around and receives an Uppercut by Domon. Flit throws a punch, but Domon catches his fist and takes him down with a Hip Toss. As Shinn's on the turnbuckle, Domon goes towards him only to get pushed away by Shinn's legs. Shinn then climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for a Flying Clothesline, but Domon catches him and Spinebusters him onto the mat before going for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Flit stops the count.

"Flit just saved Shinn's ass right there." Veemon said.

"I wonder what will happen if Shinn pins Domon and Flit stops the count?" Agumon wondered.

Flit picks Domon up and sets for a Suplex, but Domon punches Flit's gut several times before slamming him with a Front Suplex. He turns around and receives a kick to the knee by Setsuna. With Domon on his knees, Setsuna kicks him to the chest before planting him down with a DDT. He then saw Flit on the ropes before going to Clothesline him out of the ring, but Flit throws Setsuna out with a Back Body Drop instead. While Flit nails Setsuna with a Suicide Dive, Shinn places Domon's head on the lower ropes and Foot Chokes him using the ropes until the referee stops him.

Shinn picks Domon up, slams him onto the ropes and Knife Edge Chops his chest several times with the crowd shouting 'WOO!' everytime it connects in shades of Ric Flair. He then sets to Irish Whip Domon onto the ropes, but Domon reverse, sending Shinn to the ropes instead. As Shinn bounces off the ropes, Domon plants him down with a Flapjack before he Clotheslines Shinn out of the ring. Flit from behind climbs on Domon's back only to receive a Snapmare instead. Domon lifts Flit up and goes for the Sekiha Tenkyoken (F-5), but Setsuna Chop Blocks Domon's leg from behind, causing him to fell onto the mat with Flit's weight crushing his chest before Setsuna goes for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Domon kicks out.

"That's not enough to take Domon down." Veemon said.

"So far it's 1 vs 1 vs 2. That is until Shinn or Flit goes for a pin of course." Guilmon said.

Setsuna grabs Domon's leg and locks him on the Figure 4 Leg Lock as the crowd can be heard yelling 'WOO!' again. After the hold being applied for a few seconds, Flit and Shinn respectively nails Domon and Setsuna with a Double Leg Drop onto their upper bodies at the same time. After Flit picks Domon up and slams him onto the turnbuckle, Shinn picks Setsuna up and Irish Whips him onto Domon. But Domon pushes Setsuna away with his leg before tackling Flit down, dodges Shinn's Lariat before going to his back and plants him with a Belly to Back Suplex. Domon turns around and received a kick to the gut by Setsuna before Setsuna plants Domon with the Wasteland followed with a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Flit stops the count.

Flit picks Setsuna up and Irish Whips him onto the turnbuckle before going for a Running High Knee onto Setsuna's face. But Setsuna moves away, causing Flit to crash his knee onto the top turnbuckle instead. Shinn gets up, turns around and eats a Bicycle Kick as the crowd applauds Setsuna for doing that. While Flit is outside holding his knee in pain while Emily checks on him ([worried voice] Flito…), Setsuna lifts Shinn up and sets for the Wasteland. But from behind Lunamaria enters the ring and grabs Setsuna's leg as she tries to stop him only to get pulled away by the referee. Shinn escapes from Setsuna before pushing him onto Domon from behind as Domon nails a Big Boot onto the Gundam Meister before planting Shinn with a Free Fall Drop. He then went to another corner and…

"ANSWER ME AWF! THE SCHOOL OF THE UNDEFEATED OF THE EAST!" Domon yelled as the crowd went wild.

"THE WINDS OF THE KING!" the Digimon Trio and the Crowd replied.

"ZENSHIN!"

"KEIRETSU!"

"TEMPA KYORAN!"

Domon saw Flit standing at the ring apron before knocking him down with a Haymaker to the face, crashing him onto the floor nearly hitting Emily!

"LOOK! THE EAST IS BURNING RED!" they continued before Domon sets for his finishing move.

"Domon's Hand Glows With An Awesome Power!" Veemon shouted.

"It's Burning Grip Tells Him To Beat Setsuna Up!" Agumon continued.

"TAKE THIS! HIS LOVE, HIS ANGER AND ALL OF HIS SORROW… SHINING FINGER!" Agumon and Veemon screamed at the same time.

SKEET! SKEET! SKEET!

Domon PUTS SETSUNA OF THE SHINING FINGER (Mandible Claw) as the crowd were cheering like crazy! As Setsuna is about to tap out…

"Wait a minute! Someone's going to save Setsuna!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"It's Lockon! Setsuna's partner in crime!" Veemon exclaimed as Lockon knocks the referee out before knocking Domon out with the Brouge Kick! He then pulls Setsuna towards Domon and places him on top of Domon's lying body before leaving the ring. As another referee rushes to the ring, Shinn pulls Setsuna away from Domon before picking Setsuna up and plants him down with a Full Throttle (Chuck Palumbo's Finisher)!

"I can't believe it! Shinn actually has a finisher!" Agumon exclaimed as Shinn pins Setsuna.

"Shinn's going to win the title, and this arena will riot!" Veemon exclaimed.

The referee counts, "1…

"2…"

…

FLIT STOPS THE COUNT!

"Thank God Flit has saved this arena!" Veemon exclaimed.

"And now these two friends will argue!" Agumon exclaimed.

Still shocked due to Flit's actions, Shinn stands up and argues with Flit before pushing Flit onto the ring. Emily enters the ring and covers Flit before Flit pushes Shinn, forcing Lunamaria to cover Shinn. The 2 couples argue with each other until Shinn, having a massive anger in his character, PUNCHES EMILY TO THE FACE! Flit, pissed off, counters by punching Lunamaria to the face before Shinn slams Flit onto the turnbuckle and chokes him as the referee tries to pull Shinn away.

"YOU SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND!" Shinn yelled angrily before throwing Flit onto the mat like a paper. As Flit's on the corner, he begs for Shinn to spare him only to get stomped numberous times until the referee stops him only to be grabbed and thrown onto the turnbuckle by Shinn. Without any referees, Shinn continues to mercilessly beat the crap out of Flit until Setsuna turns Shinn around, lifts him and plants him with te Wasteland. Setsuna turns around… and EATS THE SHINING FINGER BY DOMON! With nowhere to go, Flit's too beaten up to stop Domon and Shinn rolls out of the ring, Setsuna taps out as the crowd goes bananas!

"Here's your winner and NEW AWF Nippon Champion, Domon Kasshu!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers loudly.

"Finally! The King of Hearts has won his first major title! And he has restored the Nippon title's honor!" Agumon praised.

"What a glorious day for all G Gundam fans around the world. Tonight, the King of Hearts is your new AWF Nippon Champion!" Veemon announced cheerfully.

"And the Japanese crowd are clapping their hands to Domon, their national hero even though G Gundam isn't as popular as SEED or 00." Guilmon said.

"And it looks like Flit and Shinn and no longer friends. Let's see what will happen in the future." Agumon said.

(Backstage)

"Well… Matou Sakura here! And with the honor to be in Anime Mania, please welcome my guests for this time, the Shounen Jump Alliance!" Sakura announced as the crowd cheers loudly to their favorite SJ Main Leads.

"Hoooo!" Luffy screamed

"Elric Bros, Hirokazu and Kenta, Black Lagoon, you guys are outta your minds, comin' to Japan where the Alliance are the current and most popular main leads in Shounen Jump! You guys are outta your minds, makin' it a TLC match! This night, we're gonna beat you all at your own game! And afters all's sun'n'done, you're gonna be taking some splinters outta your FAAAT ASSES, all night night, cause you got some FAAAT ASSES! Know what chance you have? You have no chance, but you had a chance, was so could run lickety-split! But you can't run, 'cause you got some FAAAT ASSES! After all's sud'n'done, we're gonna have a tailgate party for ALL MY FREAKS out there, in Japan!" Toriko slurred as everytime Toriko yelled 'FAT ASSES!', Sakura is seen to be… corpsing?

Moonwalker by Michael Jackson SEGA Genesis version (aka the 'SEND FOR THE MAN!' Theme Song) Plays as something bursts through the walls a la Shockmaster. It's… Persona 4's Teddie!

"Did someone just corpsed here?" Teddie asked.

"I did. Why?" Sakura confessed as Teddie sets to slap her a la Macho Man. But then stops and refuses to slap her.

"You're lucky that you're **bear-y** (pun for very) beautiful tonight. See ya!" Teddie said before leaving the scene.

"This is… awkward." Luffy said.

(Promo)

Last Path PPV:

"_10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!"_

_(HONK!)_

_Zero's Chamber is opened!_

_But…_

_(GONG!)_

… _the lights went off!_

"_Don't tell me! The guy who's sending a message to Zero and Yuki is here?" Agumon asked._

"_Run Yuki run!" Veemon yelled. As the lights went on…_

_(5:00) … ALUCARD is inside the Chamber, shocking Apollo and Zero! Zero enters the ring and charges towards him only to get choked by him before Alucard Chokeslams him. (4:45) He then turns around and counters Apollo's Spear with a Big Boot as Yuki is seen running away from the chamber. (4:30) He picks Apollo up and Tombstone Piledrives him onto the mat before picking Touma up. As Touma asks Alucard to spare him, Alucard shows no mercy by hitting the Tombstone Piledriver onto Touma. (4:05) He then picks Zero up and nails him with another Chokeslam before leaving the ring. (3:50) He then proceeds to choke both Ryo and Lockon before pushing Ryo away and then Chokeslams Lockon. Ryo goes for the Ruff Ryder, but Alucard catches him and nails the Last Ride onto him before leaving the Chamber. (3:20)_

"_Alucard has just destroyed everyone! And now he's chasing Yuki!" Veemon exclaimed as we can see everyone except Ash lying in the Chamber for a minute and a half. During that time…_

_(Backstage)_

… _we can see Yuki running for help in order to avoid Alucard. She then bumps onto the Inaba Investgation Team Members Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi._

"_Look what we got here, a cute girl." Yosuke said._

"_Please! Someone's chasing me!" Yuki begged._

"_Did someone try to annoy you?" Kanji asked as Yujki nods. "Then who is… OH MY GOD!" he yelled as Alucard appears on scene as the cameraman gets pushed down by Alucard._

"_Quick, run!" Yu ordered as Yuki runs away while he, Yosuke and Kanji handles Alucard._

…

_(Parking Lot)_

"_Yuki!" Zero called as there's no reply. "Damnit where are you?" he asked to himself._

"_Looking for someone?" _

_Zero turns around and saw… Alucard!_

"_Where's Yuki?" Zero asked._

"_That girl? Oh don't worry, she's fine. Until Anime Mania that is!" Alucard answered before laughing._

"_You bastard!" Zero yelled before charging towards Alucard only to receive a choke instead before Alucard chokeslams Zero onto the cold floor. _

"_Like I said, she'll be fine. Well, her body is. But her blood and soul will be mine!" Alucard vowed a la Undertaker before leaving a lying Zero._

…

_March, Week 2:_

"_For years… I've been looking for a blood. A blood that's belong to a pure blooded female vampire. And when I was hired to AWF, my goal is almost 100 percent complete. I've found her and now she's in my posesssion. But I'm not going to drink her blood yet. Because I'm sure her prince is somewhere to save her. Zero Kiryu, I know you want to see Yuki again so please come out so we can meet face to face._

…

"_Alright Alucard. Enough talk. Where's Yuki?" Zero asked in demand._

"_Calm down pretty boy. You'll see her soon enough." Alucard answered._

"_Listen you. If you do anything to her I'll…"_

"_You're what? Shoot me to the chest? That's laughable. You want to see her so bad? Here you go. Alucard interupted before opening the casket and reveals… a sleeping Yuki Cross. As Zero moved towards her, Alucard blocks his way. "If you think you can grab her and run away, think again." Alucard said._

"_Hand her over to me!" Zero demanded._

"_And why should I do that? Did I say that at Anime Mania, her blood shall be mine? Remember?" Alucard reminded._

"_So in other words, you want me to save Yuki from your hands at Anime Mania, am I right?" Zero asked as Alucard nods._

"_Don't worry, I will not touch or hurt her. (I promise not a single drop of blood and be spilled before Anime Mania. And why didn't I drink her blood right now? Simple. I want to see you saving her like a prince saving a princess in distress." Alucard said. _

"_You want me to save her like a prince? Well then Alucard, you're on! At Anime Mania, I'll save her!" Zero vowed as the crowd cheers before sets to leave the ring after looking at a peacefully sleeping Yuki._

"_Zero." Alucard called as Zero turns to Alucard. "Hell in a Cell." He said as the crowd cheers wildly before the lights went off. As the lights went on, Alucard and the Casket dissapears._

(Ring)

"And now, please welcome singing at this time, Ranka Lee!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers.

"Before I start, I would like to thank AWF for allowing me and Sheryl to sing to everyone in this arena! Please enjoy my song no matter who you like the most between me and Sheryl!" Ranka said to the fans before singing _Ai Oboete Imasuka ~Bless the Little Queen~ _by Megumi Nakajima. (again, do yourself a favour and hear the song on YouTube. And don't call me a weeaboo)

_**Ima anata no koe ga kikoeru  
>Koko ni oide to<br>Samishisa ni makesouna watashi ni**_

_**Ima anata no sugata ga mieru  
>Aruite kuru<br>Me o tojite matte iru watashi ni**_

_**Kinou made namida de kumotteta  
>Kokoro wa ima<strong>_

_**Oboete imasu ka me to me ga atta toki o  
>Oboete imasu ka te to te ga fureatta toki<br>Sore wa hajimete no ai no tabidachi deshita**_

_**I love you so**_

_**Oboete imasu ka me to me ga atta toki o  
>Oboete imasu ka te to te ga fureatta toki<br>Sore wa hajimete no ai no tabidachi deshita**_

_**I love you so**_

The crowd can be heard chanting Ranka's name before the crowd decided to sing along with her a la ECW Mutants on One Night Stand 2005.

_**Oboete imasu ka me to me ga atta toki o  
>Oboete imasu ka te to te ga fureatta toki<br>Sore wa hajimete no ai no tabidachi deshita**_

_**I love you so**_

_**Mou hitoribotchi ja nai  
>Anata ga iru kara<strong>_

The crowd applauds her as the song ends.

"Thank You! Thank you for all the…" Ranka got interfered when…

**GONG!**

… the lights went out, meaning that the match is near.

(Rest In Peace by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Our next match is a Hell in a Cell Match! Introducing first, from Parts Unknown, Alucard!" Doraemon announced as Alucard's chilly, dark and painfully long a la Undertaker frozes the crowd while dragging the casket with Yuki in it.

"'Walk Faster!' jokes aside, this is the match that will decide Zero and Yuki's fates." Agumon said.

"If Zero loses, expect a new brand of 'Blood in a Can' to be produced exclusively for Alucard." Guilmon said.

(5 Painful Minutes of Long Walk to the Ring, Leaves the Casket on the Enterance Ramp, Entering the Ring, and Took Off His Hat Later…) (A/N: God I love making fun of Undertaker's enterance!)

(WWF Gangrel Theme Plays)

And his opponent, from Cross Academy, Zero Kiryu!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers.

"And here comes the Prince, ready to save his Princess from the evil clutches of Alucard." Veemon said.

"Dude, you sound like a classic story teller." Guilmon said.

"Why thank you. I'm honored to be called that." Veemon said.

As the two guys are in the ring, the Cell lowers down as Zero took a one last look at the Casket before the match starts.

(Bell Rings)

The two vamps goes for a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Zero manages to pull Alucard onto the corner and kicks his gut using his knee several times before Uppercutting him. He then Foot Chokes Alucard until the referee stops him before Alucard pushes the referee onto Zero, bumping their heads together. Zero recovers and throws a punch, but Alucard catches his fist, twists Zero's arm, climbs to the top turnbuckle before walking on the ropes and nails the Old School onto Zero. Alucard grabs Zero from behind and throws him out of the ring before leaving the ring as well.

Alucard picks Zero up only to get a punch to the gut before Zero grabs his head and angrily slams Alucard's face onto the cage wall before slamming his face onto the ring apron. As Alucard walks towards the door while recovering his face, Zero charges towards him only to get pushed away by Alucard's leg. As Alucard recovers, he Chop Blocks Zero's leg from behind before grabbing the legs and Catapults him onto the cage wall. He then throws Zero into the ring with Zero's Upper Body on the ring apron before climbing the ring apron and nails a Double Leg Drop onto Zero's Upper Body. He enters the ring, drags Zero away from the ring and goes for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Zero kicks out.

"Zero is trying, and Alucard is dominating." Agumon said.

"Just give up Zero! Give her to Alucard!" Guilmon shouted.

Alucard picks Zero up and lifts him before ramming him back first onto the turnbuckle and Uppercuts him for good measures. As Zero sits on the corner, Alucard nails him with a Baseball Slide as Zero rolls out of the ring. As Zero gets up and recovers, Alucard Slingshots himself onto Zero, but Zero catches Alucard and slams his back onto the ring apron before slamming him back first onto the cage wall and nails a Backbreaker onto him. As Alucard crawls to the door and gets up using it, Zero sets for a Running Battering Ram onto him. But Alucard moves away as Zero BREAKS THE CELL DOOR!

"Goddamnit! Did the referee forgot to lock the door?" Agumon exclaimed.

"_Baka _referee. Now Alucard and Zero can fight outside the Cell!" Veemon said.

"You're a Tsundere now Veemon?" Guilmon said.

"I… it's not like I have 1000 Gimmicks to the audience! Stu… stupid Guilmon!" Veemon replied a la Tsundere.

"Nice try Veemon." Agumon said.

As Zero crawls out of the cell before getting up using the barricade, Alucard leaves the cell, picks Zero up and slams him face first onto the cage wall before rubbing his face onto it until Zero's busted wide open!

"Blood! Come to me blood! I'll do anything for you as long as you don't leave my sights!" Veemon begged.

"Now you're a Yandere? God you freak me out." Guilmon said.

"Serious business, now Zero's busted wide open!" Agumon exclaimed.

After throwing him onto the barricade, Alucard decided to… CLIMB TO THE TOP OF THE CELL!

"Alucard's adding some risk right there, climbing to the Danger Zone that is…" Agumon exclaimed.

"I've been in the Danger Zone!" Veemon interupted as Agumon and Guilmon looked at him. "What? You said Danger Zone!" he said.

"And look at this! Zero's following!" Guilmon exclaimed as Zero climbs to the top of the cell as well.

"I hope neither of them throw each other through our table!" Agumon hoped.

"Relax! This is a Japanese Table! It won't break even after someone fell from 15 ft high onto it!" Veemon said as he tried to calm Agumon down.

As the two are on top of the Cell, they exchanged blows before Alucard knocks Zero down with an Uppercut. He then picks Zero up and Bodyslams him onto the middle of the cell roof before he Leg Drops Zero He then does the 'Cut Throat' handsign before waiting for Zero to get up. As Zero gets up, Alucard goozles him before he Chokeslams him onto the middle of the cell roof before going for a pin!

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Zero kicks out!

"Zero kicks out from that Chokeslam! That pretty boy's sure tough!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Let's see if he's tough enough to handle this!" Guilmon shouted as Alucard picks Zero up…

… and nails him with the Last Ride onto the middle of the cell roof…

… WITH THE ROOF BREAKS, SENDING ZERO PLUMMETING DOWN ONTO THE MAT FROM 15-20 FEET HIGH!

"GOOD GAWD ALMIGHTY! GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY! THEY KILLED HIM!" Agumon yelled a la Jim Ross as the crowd went wild after that Last Ride.

"Oh My God." Guilmon said.

"AS GOD AS MY WITNESS, HE'S BROKEN IN HALF!" Agumon continued as the crowd can be heard chanting 'HOLY SHIT!'.

"Wait a minute guys! What's Alucard doing?" Veemon asked as Alucard looks at a lying and broken Zero from the top of the cell before asking an official for a chair. He then catches the thrown chair before going back to the same spot…

… AND PULLS A NEW JACK BY HITTING THE 187 ((Diving elbow drop while holding a steel chair underneath his arm) FROM THE CELL ROOF ONTO ZERO!

"OH MY GAWD!" Veemon yelled a la Joey Styles as the crowd cheers like crazy while 'E-C-DUB!' chants can be heard!

"Zero's dead! It's official! Zero's dead!" Agumon exclaimed as Alucard pins the broken Zero.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Alucard!" Doraemon announced.

"Alucard has destroy Zero into oblivion! And now Yuki's blood all Alucard's!" Veemon exclaimed as the cell were raised

"Well folks. Looks like a Happy Ending for both Zero and Yuki has been turned into a Sad Note." Agumon said as Alucard leaves the ring, heads to the casket and opens it before lifting Yuki up bridal style and enters the ring with her.

"I can't watch!" Veemon shouted.

"Yes! Drink that bitch's blood!" Guilmon cheered. Alucard stands in front of a lying Zero before going to drink her blood right in front of him. But…

… Alucard didn't drink it! Instead he places Yuki next to Zero before leaving the ring!

"What is this? Alucard's not drinking her blood?" Guilmon asked.

"Thank God. But what's this match for if Alucard didn't want her blood?" Veemon asked as Alucard walks to the stage. There the lights went off as the Titantron shows '1-0' on the screen. "I get it! Alucard didn't want Yuki's blood! All he wants is to start a Streak! A Streak that resembles the Undertaker's! he said after figuring it out.

"And after that match, Alucard is 19 wins away from following the Undertaker." Agumon said as the medics rushes to the ring to check on Zero. After that they carried him out of the ring before placing him on a strecher as Yuki finally wakes up from her sleep, looks around her and saw Zero being carried by the medics before she rushes towards him.

"Bleh. I can't believe that this ended in a happy note. I hate both Zero and Yuki." Guilmon complainted.

(Backstage)

We can see Sawada Tsunayoshi warming up for his match against Nobita Nobi as the crowd cheers. Then Gon Frecess appears on the scene, receiving cheers as well.

"Ready for your match against Nobita?" Gon asked.

"Yep. And what about you? Are you ready for the Hardcore Battle Royal?" Tsuna asked back.

"Of course! I'll win the belt in no time! By the way, after I win the title and you beat Tsuna, can we join the Shounen Jump Alliance?" Gon asked back.

"That Alliance? Only if Luffy let me being the leader of course. Let's win our respective matches first. After that we'll consider." Tsuna answered.

"Done! Good luck Tsuna!" Gon said before leaving.

"Good luck to you too!" Tsuna said.

(Other Side of the Backstage)

We can see 3 mens, Daisuke Motomiya, Takeru Takaishi and Ash Ketchum walking to the ring in split screen.

"Up next, another Hell In a Cell Match, only instead of a battle for a beloved's blood, it's going to a war." Agumon announced.

(Promo)

_Anime Mania 1:_

_Ash went down and picks up a table before placing it on the turnbuckle. He then sets the table to ignite to flames. Ash throws Takeru onto the table, but he stops himself by placing his feet on the table before hitting a surprise Enzuigiri. Now both of them are unable to get up._

_(7 M) All the sudden Brock shows up and enters the ring to hit the Vice Grip onto Takeru. Then Yamato enters the ring and smacks Brock with his guitar before slamming the guitar onto Ash. He then runs away as Brock tried to catch him._

_(6 M) Drew enters the ring and hits a Future Shock DDT onto Takeru (A/N: Get it because his name is Drew just like Drew McIntyre? Okay I'll shut up now) before Koshiro enters the ring and smacks Drew onto his stomach before smacking Ash's head with his laptop._

_(5 M) Paul enters the ring and hits a Pumphandle Drop onto Takeru. Then Joe enters the ring and slams Ash's head with his medical box._

_(4 M) Max enters the ring and hits the Max Drive (Zack Attack, woo woo woo, you know it) onto Takeru. Then Iori enters the ring and hits the Dreamer DDT onto Ash._

_(3 M) Lastly, Gary enters the ring and looked at his rival Ash and one of the arch nemesis to his series Takeru. He then offered a hand to Ash which Ash gladly accepts it. Gary picks Ash up only to get a surprise RKO by Gary._

_"What the hell? Gary just betrayed his own show!" Agumon said._

_"I think his rivalry with Ash are more important than hating Digimon." Guilmon said._

_(2 M) Takeru gets up and saw a lying Ash unable to get up on his feet. He then grabs a Pokeball from Ash's pocket and puts it at the middle of the ring. He then hits the Twist of Fate onto Ash slamming his face straight onto the Pokeball! He then picks Ash up and hits a Powerbomb onto Ash, smashing Ash's neck onto the Pokeball. He then pins Ash._

_1,2,3!_

_(0 M) (Ash 2- Takeru 3)_

_"Here's your winner and the NEW AWF Champion, Takeru Takaishi!" Doraemon announced as the crowd went crazy!_

_"He did it! He did it! Takeru has done it!" Agumon cheered._

_"He has defeated Ash Ketchum in this heated battle of two rival series!" Veemon cheered._

_"After more than 10 years of this Digimon-Pokemon War, we had found a winner and that's us Digimon!" Guilmon cheered._

…

_Pedal to the Metal PPV:_

_Nobita goes for the Flying Clothesline, but Daisuke catches him in mid air and nails him with a Batista Bomb!_

_Veemon: Th… That's…_

_Agumon: That's the same Batista Bomb that Batista uses to break John Cena's neck three years ago!_

_Guilmon: Déjà vu, except in a good way because Nobita is now out._

_Daisuke then goes for the pin._

_Hikari: 1,2,… _

_Hikari stops counting!_

_Guilmon: What?!_

…

_May, Week 3:_

_Shizuka (Yu-Gi-Oh): Back on topic. Regarding this 'love triangle' thing, can you tell us who does it happened in the first place?_

_Hikari: Well… it's started when Takeru moves to Odaiba three years after we defeated Apocalymon. Before he came here, me and Daisuke were best friends. Heck, I remember the time when he said, "Hey Hikari, once we grown up, can we get married?" I giggled on that time. He always love to play with me and spends time with me. But after Takeru shows up, we've spend our time together without even knowing that I've broken Daisuke's heart in the process. Even though I like Takeru, but somehow, I felt guilty for leaving him, espacially after years of asking the 'Will you marry me in the future?' questions back during our childhood days._

_Shizuka: So how did you know and like Takeru?_

_Hikari: During our adventures in Digital World 3 years beore his arrival in Odaiba of course. And somehow, well… about how I like Takeru… well… it started after he has saved me from the Dark Ocean. Since then, my felling for him has grown. Which leaves me no choice but to well express it to him. _

_Shizuka: What's wrong? Why are you crying?_

_Hikari: (wipes tear) I'm sorry. It's just even though I love Takeru, but at the same time I felt guilty for leaving Daisuke, heartbreaking him at the same time. I wish I could choose who I love most, but I can't do it without breaking anyone's heart. (cries) Takeru-kun, Daisuke-kun, I'm sorry because… I don't know which one of you should I choose. So at the PPV, please I beg to both of you, whatever happened either Takeru wins Daisuke wins or Nobita wins, it is because of me following my own heart. Now please leave me alone._

…

_Pedal to the Metal PPV:_

_Daisuke gets up and starts to yell at Hikari. Hikari apologizes to Daisuke, but he doesn't seen to tolerate it. He then asked Hikari to complete the pinfall so that he could win the title and her heart, but Hikari says she doesn't want to do it. Meanwhile, Takeru enters the rin from behind with a Steel Chair. Daisuke looks behind and managed to dodge Takeru's chairshot which while it didn't hit Daisuke, it hits onto Hikari's head instead!_

_Veemon: Takeru had just accidently slams a chair onto his girlfriend! _

_After throwing away the chair, Takeru tries to wake Hikari up only to no avail as she's unconsious. All the sudden Daisuke from behind slams Takeru's head with a chair before Chair Shoting him multiple times until he is out. After calling another referee, Daisuke nails a Batista Bomb for safety measures before going for the pin._

_Referee: 1,2,3!_

_Doraemon: Here's your winner and your NEW AWF Shounen Champion, Daisuke Motomiya!_

…

_June, Week 1:_

_Takeru: See that? You can't even answer my question! If you didn't let your head getting hit, that means you don't even care about her! Plus, I'm sure she didn't even like you! I mean when you pinned Nobita, she stops her count at 2! Do you even know what that means? She likes me more than you! (Crowd Cheers)_

…

_June, Week 4:_

_As the lights goes on, the stage shows Daisuke, grabbing Hikari's hand along._

_Daisuke: I warn you Takeru. Hikari is recovering from her amnesia and if you don't let that nerd pin you, I'll tell Hikari that you're the one who caused her to lose her memories and I mean it!_

_Takeru started to fell hesitated. _

_Daisuke: Get down on your knees!_

_Takeru refuses._

_Daisuke: You asked for it! For your information Hikari-chan, the guy who caused you to suffer amnesia is…_

_All the sudden Shinji Ikari ambushes Daisuke from behind. Shinji tackles Daisuke down as he picks him up and throws him to the barricade. He then throws Daisuke to the audience's seat before getting into a brawl. While the Elrics and Kuwabara joins in to get their hands of Daisuke, Hikari gets up and stands confused before looking at Takeru._

_Veemon: While Shinji is fighting Daisuke, Hikari is trying to remember everything!_

_Guilmon: No! They're lying! Takeru's the bad guy!_

_Agumon: Hold up! Dekisugi nails a Roll Up Pin on Takeru!_

_Referee: 1…_

_2…_

…

_Takeru kicks out!_

_Agumon: That was close._

_Veemon: That was supposed to distract Takeru, but instead, it has boosted Takeru even more!_

_Dekisugi nails a Dropkick which sends Takeru onto the turnbuckle. As Takeru bounced from the turnbuckle, Dekisugi goes for the Killswitch. But Takeru managed to counter with the Twisted Fate! He then climbs the turnbuckle and nails the Diving Hope before pinning Dekisugi._

_Referee: 1,2,3!_

_Doraemon: Here's your winner, Takeru Takaishi!_

_Agumon: What a win for Takeru! We nearly thought Dekisugi would use the distraction to pick up a victory._

_Veemon: But instead it was Takeru who wins in the end._

_After shaking hands with Dekisugi, he turns his back and saw Hikari standing in front of him. She then…_

_Guilmon (Thinking): Please slap him! Please slap him!_

_... hugs him._

_Veemon: I believe Hikari has remembered everything again!_

…

_Purinsu to Purinsesu PPV:_

_Takeru climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Diving Hope (Swanton Bomb) onto both Nobita and Simon before going for the pin on Simon._

_Referee: 1,2,…_

_Veemon: Who. Who the hell?_

_Guilmon: Daisuke Motomiya! Takeru's rival!_

_Daisuke rushes to the ring and pulled Hikari down to the ring floor before carrying her away as Hikari tries to fight back. Takeru tried to chase after Daisuke only to get his legs tripped by Nobita as Nobita puts him on the STF with Takeru immidiately tapping out._

_Veemon: Takeru and Hikari has been eliminated!_

_Guilmon: All thanks to Daisuke and Nobita!_

…_._

_October, Week 3_

_?: Takeru! Oh Takeru!_

_The Titantron shows Daisuke on an unknown location._

_Daisuke: Did I interfere your match? Oh I'm so sorry! The reason why I called you right now is that I want to show you something. No no I'm not going to throw a girl off the empty elevator from the 3rd floor or whatsoever. Instead, I have something that you're looking for. But first, look behind you…_

_Takeru looks behind and received a Zig Zag by Kouji as Kouji goes for the pin._

_Referee: 1,2,3!_

_Doraemon: Here's your winner, Kouji Minamoto!_

_As Kouji leaves the ring, Daisuke contunies his promo._

_Daisuke: Now where were we? Oh yeah! Here's something that you've been looking for!_

_As the camera zooms away from Daisuke, it shows… an unconsious Hikari!_

_Daisuke: Who? It's your girlfriend dumbass! And she's now on my pocession! _

_Takeru grabs the mic as the crowd boos._

_Takeru: You're going to regret this Daisuke! If you do anything on Hikari I will…_

_Daisuke: Will what? Look for me? No chance in hell! I'm somewhere in this arena, backstage to be precise. But unfortunately, no one knows about this place at all! I you want her back, do me a favour. Forfeit from the Lethal Lockdown Match! (Crowd Boos)_

_Takeru: There's no way in hell I'm forfeiting! Give Hikari back!_

_Daisuke: Sorry Takeru, but since you rejected my offer, I'm not giving her back. Instead, I'll be having fun with her._

_Daisuke then starts to lay on the floor along with Hikari before hugging and cuddling her unconsious body._

_Daisuke: Oh.. oh yeah! So cute and cuddly! Hikari-chan, your mine now!_

_Takeru: YOU GOTTA REGRET THIS YOU SON OF A BITCH! DO THAT ONE MORE TIME OR I'M SCREW YOU UP! AND AT THIS PPV, I WILL DESTROY YOU!_

_Daisuke: You wish! Now will you excuse me, I want to continue having fun with her. Chao loser!_

_The video then ends with a incridiblely pissed off Takeru as he went to the ring floor, grabs Doraemon's throat (robot cats have throats?) and throws him onto the ring post. He then angrily stomps Doraemon multiple times before picking up a Baseball Bat from under the ring floor and beats him up multiple times until Veemon and Agumon tries to stop him. _

_Takeru: SEE THIS? SEE THIS DAISUKE? THIS IS YOUR FATE AT ONE NIGHT STAR!_

_Takeru breaks free from Agumon and Veemon before hitting Doraemon's head with the Baseball Bat, somehow cracking his head a little. He goes for another, but many referees managed to stop him before pulling his away from Doraemon. Meanwhile, the medics check on Doraemon._

…

_October, Week 4:_

_All the sudden the Titantron shows Simon and Takeru nearby the storage room in which they break into it!_

_Agumon: They found it! They found it!_

_Veemon: Taiki and Daisuke is in trouble, and Setsuna and Lockon tries to help them!_

_Setsuna went to the ring floor and tried to go away from the ring only to receive a Plancha by Takuya. Lockon pushes Touma away and sets to leave the ring. But Takato stands at the ring apron, blocking Lockon's way as Touma picks Lockon up and nails a Gut Wretch Powerbomb onto Lockon before going for the pin._

_Referee: 1,2,3!_

_Veemon: Lockon's eliminated!_

_Guilmon: Damn those two!_

_As the Titantron shows Simon and Takeru, who is carrying Hikari on his tow, runs away from the storage room with Taiki and Daisuke chasing them, Takuya throws Setsuna into the ring while Touma tags to Takato. As Takato locks Setsuna with the LeBell Lock, Setsuna quickly taps out._

_Taichi: Here are your winners, the Digidestineds!_

_Veemon: While the Celestrial Being are being humiliated, Simon and Takeru has managed to rescue Hikari._

_Agumon: Right now lets go to the backstage area._

_(Backstage)_

_As Simon and Takeru are running away, they accidently bumped onto Allelujah and Tieria who are eliminated earlier._

_Daisuke: Thanks for blocking their way!_

_As the two leaves the scene, Daisuke and Taiki repectively attacks Takeru and Simon until backup arrives in the form of Shinji Ikari and Takeru Takemoto. While Takeru nails the Falcon's Arrow (Hardcore Holly's finisher) onto Daisuke, Shinji nails an RKO onto Shinji as Simon and Takeru (Takaishi) gets up, thank them for the assist and runs away along with Hikari._

…

_We can see Simon, Takeru and Hikari in there. She has shown to be waking up._

_Takeru: Are you alright?_

_Hikari: Ta… Takeru? What happened?_

_Takeru: Calm down. You're safe in my hands._

_Hikari: Thank Goodness._

_Takeru: Did Daisuke hurt you anywhere?_

_Hikari: No. He and his teammates didn't torture me at all._

_Simon: Hate to interupt but your match is next Takeru._

_Takeru: Thanks for the reminder. Stay here while I'm going to give a message to Daisuke by giving a beating of a lifetime to Taiki._

_Takeru then leaves the locker room._

…

_Anime Rumble:_

_(45) Simon from behind throws Daisuke over the top ropes with Daisuke manages to hang on the top ropes. As he tries to get his legs on the ring apron, Takeru bounces off the ropes and Baseball Slides him out of the ring!_

"_And Daisuke's eliminated! Takeru's rival has been eliminated!" Agumon exclaimed._

…

_YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME?_

_(Metalingus by Alter Bridge Plays)_

"_What?" Agumon shouted._

"_What?" Veemon shouted as well._

"_It's Ash Ketchum! Ash Ketchum is back on AWF!" Guilmon exclaimed._

"_Are you kidding me? Shouldn't he be fired forever?" Veemon asked._

"_This is a Rumble Match damnit! Any surprise can happen!" Guilmon answered._

_(90) Ash enters the ring and quickly nails Takeru with a Lou Thesz Press before hitting Renton with an Edge-O-Matic._

"_And now look at his eyes! He's ready for the Spear!" Agumon exclaimed._

"_No one can perform a Spear better than Ash! Here we go!" Guilmon cheered._

_(80) Takeru gets up, turns around and received a Spear by Ash. Ash then picks Takeru up and throws him over the top rope, out of the ring!_

"_Revenge after last season's Anime Mania!" Guilmon exclaimed. "Way to go Ash!" he praised._

…

_February, Week 1:_

_Look… hate me all you want. Hate my series all you want. Hell, hate Hikari all you want! Because right now, I'm focused on one thing. And that thing is Ash Ketchum." The Mutants began to boo at the mention of Ash's name. "Ash Ketchum, last year I got rid of you and this year you've returned despite the fact that AWF doesn't need you anymore. So let me ask you this: Why would you return last night anyway?" he asked. "Well then come here and answer my question!" he called as the Mutants chanted 'Come Out Bitch!'._

_You Think You Know Me?_

_(Metalingus by Alter Bridge Plays)_

"_And here comes Digimon's No.1 Public Enemy." Veemon said as Ash appears on stage, receiving boos from the Mutants._

"_Both Ash and Takeru are hated tonight. I've a felling that they had good taste in wrestling and animes." Agumon said._

_Ash enters the ring with a mic as the Mutants chants 'Fuck You Edge!' to him._

"_Surprised to see me again TJ? Whoops, I mean TK. Oh wait! I forgot that your dub name is forbidden in this company. What's your real name? Oh yeah! Takeru Takaishit!" Ash mocked as the Mutants boos._

"_Very funny… Ass Ketcum!" Takeru mocked back as the Mutants cheers. "Why are you here anyway? Didn't I get rid of you last year?" he asked._

"_Oh Takeru, you're such a dumbass despite getting older unlike me who's still a 10 Years Old for years. You may have beaten me last year, but I won't sit around and get myself turned fat by eating potato chips 24/7. You see, when you defeated me, I was embarassed after getting my ass whooped by a Digimon character. And since I've nothing to do these days and I still hold grudges to Digimon, I've decided to return and going to kick your Digital ass." He answered as the Mutants boos while chanting 'You Suck Dick!'._

"_Really? You came back to whoop my ass because of these Digimon vs Pokemon thing again? Come on! I'm sick of this thing!" Takeru said._

"_Sick? Or scared of getting your ass kicked?" Ash asked. "Last year the only reason why I lost was because of my rival backstabbing the entire Pokemon world. But this year, with him on Animated, I'm going to kick your ass fair and square." He continued._

"_What you're saying is, you want to end this dumb rivalry for good?" Takeru asked as Ash nods. "Well why didn't you say so? Let's do it in front of these ECW Mutants!" he added as the Mutants cheers._

"_No no no no no. I'm not going to face you in a free show. Instead, at AWF's next PPV, it's you and me got it?" Ash challenged as the Mutants booed._

"_Sounds good. And promise me once the PPV over, we won't face each other again." Takeru said._

"_Well about that…" Ash then hits Takeru with his mic before delivering a Beatdown as referee tries to pull Ash away from Takeru. "Even if you beat me, the Digimon vs Pokemon rivalry shall live forever! This I swear!" Ash swored while getting pulled away from the ring._

…

_Last Path:_

_Ash, shocked that Takeru kicks out, complaints to the referee only to met failure as the referee counted until 2 instead of 3. He then turns around and received an Impaler DDT by Takeru! He then climbs the top turnbuckle and nails Ash with the Diving Hope before going for the pin._

_The referee counts, "1,2,3!"_

"_Yes! Yes! Yes! He done it!" Agumon exclaimed cheerfully a la Bobby Heenan._

"_Here's your winner, Takeru Takaishi!" Laura announced as the crowd finally decided to cheer Takeru._

…

_Ash Ketchum bashes Iori's head from behind with a Pokeball! After placing the ball on the enterance ramp, Ash nails a Cobra Clutch Bulldog onto Iori face first onto the Pokeball before hijacking Iori's Chamber spot._

"_Ash has pulled an Edge, and Iori got screwed!" Agumon exclaimed._

…

_The scene then shows Ash Ketchum beating Iori Hida up with a Pokeball before picking him up and throws him head first onto the wall._

"_Iori!" Takeru Takaishi yelled as he chases Ash only to have Ash quickly running away from him. Takeru then checks on Iori as medics rushes to the scene._

…

_March, Week 1:_

"_Last night, I was surposed to end this stupid Digi-Poke rivalry by beating Ash Ketchum. But sadly Ash wants to keep this war going by screwing my best friend Iori Hida out of the Nippon Championship." Takeru said as the crowd boos at Ash. "Ash, if you want a war, you'll got it! But first, allow me to recruit someone in my army. That someone is… Daisuke Motomiya." He said as the crowd boos. "If you're a Digimon character, please, come out." Takeru ordered as…_

_(I Walk Alone by Saliva Plays)_

… _Daisuke appears._

"_We haven't seen Daisuke eversince the Anime Rumble, and now Takeru's going to invite him into his anti-Ash group?" Guilmon asked._

"_Despite being rivals, they have one thing in common: Hatred on Pokemon." Agumon said._

"_So let me get this straight. Despite our rivalry and my jealousy, you want me to join forces with you guys?" Daisuke asked as the three nods. "Hahahaha! Don't make me laugh! Why the hell do you, the guy who has more spotlight than me the Gogglehead of 02, want me to join forces?" he asked._

"_Listen Daisuke. Maybe you hate my guts, maybe you're still heartbroken after Hikari dumped you for me, but remember what we have in common.."_

"_Yeah yeah yeah! Hatred on Pokemon. So what if Ash comes back? If you're the hero then why the hell didn't you stop him by yourself? I mean you're the Digidestined of Hope for a reason!" Daisuke interupted._

"_Look Daisuke. If you're a Digidestined, then please, join us and together we'll get rid of Ash Ketchum for good." Takeru said._

"_You want my answer? 2 words: Hell No!" Daisuke said before dropping the mic and leaves the ring while Takeru went to the ropes and yell at Daisuke. But from behind…_

"_Wait a minute! Turn around Takeru!" Veemon yelled as…_

_Ash Ketchum appears behind him and hits Iori's head with a Steel Chair. Takeru turns around and gets a chair shot to the gut before Ash plants him down face first onto the chair with an Impaler DDT. While Hikari checks on Takeru, Ash looks at Daisuke who's viewing the scene from the stage before walking away to the other side of the ring…_

… _and as Hikari turns around…_

… _Ash SPEARS HER FOR THE LULZ, angering Daisuke as he rushes into the ring while Ash slips away from the ring and went to the audience! After checking on Hikari, Daisuke picks Takeru up and sends a message to Ash by slamming Takeru with the Batista Bomb._

"_It looks like this rivalry has turned into a Triple Threat!" Veemon exclaimed._

"_Daisuke the anti-Takeru and anti-Ash vs Takeru the anti-Daisuke and anti-Ash vs Ash the anti-Daisuke and anti-Takeru. This is going to be a slobberknocker!" Agumon exclaimed._

…

_March, Week 2:_

_Takeru Takaishi appears, grabs Ash from behind and throws him onto Daisuke as Daisuke proceeds to stomp the living hell out of Ash. Takeru then enters the fray, turning it into a 2 on 1 Beatdown before picking Ash up and Irish Whips him onto the turnbuckle. Daisuke then Irish Whips Takeru onto Ash as Takeru nails Ash with a Corner Backflip Kick. Takeru gets up and gets his gut kicked by Daisuke before Daisuke plants him down with a Batista Bomb._

"_Now that's a 100 percent prove that Daisuke is in no one's side!" Veemon exclaimed._

_After pushing Takeru out of the ring and the referee manages to recover, Daisuke turns around and received a Spear by Ash as Ash goes for the pin._

_The referee counts, "1,2,3!"_

"_Here's your winner, Ash Ketchum!" Laura announced as the crowd boos. Ash then went towards her and gabs the mic from her._

"_This is how it's gonna be huh? While trying to get rid of me, you guys managed to spend some time getting rid of each other? Well guess what, I don't care about your personal rivalry because all I care right now is to kick some Digital Asses at the Grandest Stage of AWF, Anime Mania! So let's settle this in a simple way. It's going to be me, Ash Ketchum vs you, Daisuke Motomiya vs the guy on the ramp, Takeru Takaishi, in a match that's well known to end rivalries, Hell In A Cell!" Ash challenged before entering the ring and bashes Daisuke's head with the mic. Takeru enters the ring, dodges Ash's mic shot, kicks him to the gut and plants him down with a Twisted Hope (Twist of Fate) before grabbing the mic._

…

_March, Week 3:_

_Takeru climbs the top turnbuckle and nails Ash with the Diving Hope (Swanton Bomb) before getting up, turns around and received a Spear by Daisuke. Daisuke picks Takeru up and Batista Bombs him onto the floor before standing in the middle with dominance. Then GM Nazirul appears on the Titantron._

"_Don't get too cocky Daisuke! Since I want to end this stupid war, I've decided to pit you guys on a match that will end this war for good. It's going to be you, Takeru and Ash… in a Triple Threat Hell In A Cell Match!" Nazirul announced as the crowd cheers while Daisuke were shocked._

"_Alright! Another Hell In A Cell Match booked for Anime Mania!" Veemon cheered._

...

A/N: There you have it, the first quarter of Anime Mania!

Sorry for the HIAC Match being short. I honestly have no interest in those two vampires. (although I might do something with Alucard's upcoming Streak)

Next chapter will include Ash vs Takeru vs Daisuke and the Tag Team Championship Match!

And aside from TNA Turning Point and "YAY LINDA LOSES! NO MORE PG!", I'm going on a vacation so don't expect any updates this week.

Please review!


	72. AWF Anime Mania II Part 2

A/N: Following Punk and Heyman mocking Lawler's Heart Attack (He nearly died!) last Monday, and the first Taped Episode of TNA after months, here's another part of AWF Anime Mania!

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen before our next match, please welcome to sing _Infinity_ by _May'n, _Sheryl Nome!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers while 'YES!' chants can be heard with Sheryl on the stage with the song about to begin.

_**setsubou kara no tabidachi o kimeta ano hi  
>atashitachi no mae ni wa tada kaze ga fuiteta ne<strong>_

_**tsutaetai kimochi hodo KOTOBA togire togire de  
>nani mo ienai mama itsumo HONTO wa fuan de<strong>_

_**ashita ga moshi mo miete shimaeba  
>hito wa yume o egaku koto mo naku ikiru deshou<strong>_

_**SAYONARA o dakishimete  
>itoshisa o dakishimete<br>kimi e no omoi de sekai umetsukushitai  
>HIRARI HIRARI tondetta<br>PORORI PORORI naichatta  
>yakusoku no chi no hate de mo ichido aitai<strong>_

Cue the fans starting to sing along.

_**ushinatte bokutachi sukoshi tsuyoku nareta kana  
>kizutsuite mae yori motto yasashiku nareta kana<strong>_

_**sugiru tsukihi wa nani o tamesu no  
>ketakai mama de ai wa mugen da to kuchizukete<strong>_

_**tsuyoku tsuyoku itai n da  
>kimi ga kimi ga SUKI nan da<br>kagirinai sora no hate e ai yo habatake  
>eien ga mabushikute<br>SETSUNASA ga mabushikute  
>doko made mo wakiagaru inori yo todoke<strong>_

'E-C-DUB!' chants can be heard… again.

_**nemuranai omoi  
>kieru koto no nai kibou ga kono te ni aru kara<strong>_

_**SAYONARA o dakishimete  
>itoshisa o dakishimete<br>kimi e no omoi de sekai umetsukushitai  
>HIRARI HIRARI tondetta<br>PORORI PORORI naichatta  
>yakusoku no chi no hate de mo ichido aitai<strong>_

After the song, the crowd cheers and appludes Sheryl until they were intterupted by…

(I Walk Alone by Saliva Plays)

"This following is a Triple Threat Hell In A Cell Match! Introducing first, from Odaiba, Japan, Daisuke Motomiya!" Doraemon announced.

"This is it folks. What surposed to be a 1 on 1 Battle is turned into a Three Way Warfare!" Agumon said.

"Daisuke has two goals in mind for this match. Destroy his rival Takeru and crush Ash and his Pokemon asses once and for all." Veemon explained.

"And he's doing it not for 'Da Rock', but for himself." Guilmon said.

(Metalingus by Alter Bridge Plays)

"Next, from Pallet Town, the Rated 'R' Pokemon Trainer, Ash Ketchum!" Doraemon announced.

"Last year Ash loses the AWF Shounen Championship to Takeru, and this year, he might have a chance to gain revenge and embarrass Digimon in front of these Japanese Crowd." Guilmon said.

"This crowd is giving both Daisuke and Ash a warm reaction. I surpose that they didn't want to get involved in this war." Veemon said.

(No More Words by Endeverafter Plays)

"And lastly, from Odaiba, Japan, Takeru Takaishi!" Doraemon announced.

"Last year Takeru has achived the impossible by winning the AWF Shounen Championship from Ash Ketchum." Veemon explained.

"And tonight, not only he has a chance to repeat history, but also to shut Daisuke's mouth for good." Agumon continued as the Cell were lowered down.

"Three enemies, one Hell in A Cell. I hope this match is better than the previous one earlier." Guilmon said.

(Bell Rings)

"Meth Hardy! Meth Hardy! Meth Hardy!" some morons in the International Crowd chanted to Takeru.

The three contestants sets to grab each other before Takeru and Daisuke stares at each other. After a few seconds, they have decided to ambush Ash Ketchum before giving him a Two on One Beatdown. They pick Ash up and Irish Whips him bouncing onto the ropes and as Ash heads towards them, Daisuke pushes Takeru away before cathing Ash and Spinebusters him onto the mat. Takeru gets up and pushes Daisuke before telling him that Ash is their enemy. Daisuke ignored him, kicks him to the gut and slams him face first onto the turnbuckle.

"What a moron! Just because he's a Digidestined like you doesn't mean he'll be your ally to destroy Pokemon!" Guilmon mocked.

Daisuke Foot Chokes Takeru on the ropes before Ash turns Daisuke around and pushes him to the ropes with an European Uppercut. Ash then sets to Clothesline Daisuke out of the ring, but Takeru gets up and knocks him down with a Forearm Smash before hitting Ash with an Inverted Atomic Drop with Daisuke hitting Ash with a Fisherman Suplex. Daisuke then gets himself knocked down onto the mat after Takeru nails him with a Dropkick before Takeru went to the ring apron and nails a Slingshot Senton onto Daisuke followed with a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ash stops the count.

Ash picks Takeru up and Front Suplexes him onto the ropes before lifting Takeru up and plants him down onto the mat with a Samoan Drop. He turns around and nails a Big Boot onto Daisuke who goes for a Spear before picking him up and plants him with the Edge-O-Matic. The Pokemon Trainer then went to the corner and sets for a Spear onto either Daisuke or Takeru. As the two Digidestined gets up at the same time with Takeru In front of Daisuke, Ash goes for a Spear onto Takeru. But Takeru moves away as Ash was going to crash onto Daisuke. Daisuke moves away as well, sending Ash crashing shoulder first onto the ring post. Takeru gets up, turns around and received a Spear by Daisuke before Daisuke goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Takeru kicks out.

While Ash rolls out of the ring, Daisuke picks Takeru up and sets for the Batista Bomb. But Takeru punches Daisuke to the ribs several times before hitting him with a Back Body Drop. After Daisuke gets up using the ropes, Takeru sets to Irish Whip him out of the ring. But Daisuke kicks Takeru away from him before planting him with a Reverse Bulldog. Daisuke picks Takeru up and sets for the Batista Bomb again, but Ash slides into the ring with a chair in his hand and slams Daisuke's face before slamming Takeru's back with it. Ash then leaves the ring and picks up another chair before entering the ring with it. After placing a chair on Takeru's head, Ash picks up another chair and damages his head with a Con-Chair-To. After opening the two chairs, Ash picks Takeru up and nails him with a Suplex Slam backfirst ONTO THE CHAIRS as Takeru screams in pain!

"My God that's got to be painful!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Crashing onto two chairs? Of course it's painful!" Guilmon replied.

Ash then saw Daisuke trying to recover after getting up using the ropes before going to Clothesline him out of the ring. But Daisuke Elbow Tackles Ash away before hitting him with a High Angle Belly to Back Suplex! He then saw Takeru sitting on the corner before hitting his face with a Running Knee. He then places a chair on Takeru, went to the corner and goes for a Baseball Slide. But Ash grabs Daisuke's leg from behind, causing Daisuke to fell onto the mat before Ash locks Daisuke on the Ankle Lock. Daisuke turns around and pushes Ash onto the turnbuckle after several kicks to the face. He gets up and Irish Whips Ash onto another turnbuckle in which instead on crashing onto it, Ash manages to nail Takeru with a Baseball Slide onto the chair! Ash gets up and eats a Spear by Daisuke before Daisuke goes for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ash kicks out.

After complaining to the referee, Daisuke, instead of going for the Batista Bomb, grabs Ash's legs, drags him near the ropes and Catapults him crashing onto the Cell wall! Daisuke turns around and gets pushed onto the turnbuckle after Takeru throws a chair onto his face. Takeru opens the chair nearby the corner, goes to another corner, runs and steps on the chair and nails Daisuke with a Corner Backflip Kick from the chair, knocking Daisuke face first onto the chair. After dragging him to the middle of the ring, he then climbs the top turnbuckle and sets for the Diving Hope (Swanton Bomb). But Ash from behind pushes Takeru down onto the steel chair!

"Oh man that's got to hurt his back even more!" Veemon exclaimed.

"If this keeps up, Takeru might be out of this match and the equation." Agumon said.

Ash picks the Steel Step up and enters the ring with it before waiting for Daisuke to get up. As Daisuke gets up, Ash rams his face with the Steel Steps before slamming it onto his guts! He then places the Steel Steps near the ropes, picks Takeru up and slams him face first onto it before picking up a chair and slams his head before slamming his back several times with it! Daisuke grabs Ash from behind and sets for a German Suplex, but Ash Elbow Tackles Daisuke several times before planting him with an Impaler DDT before going for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Takeru stops the count!

"Takeru has a death wish isn't he?" Guilmon asked.

"He's not giving up! He's not going to let Pokemon get the last laugh!" Agumon exclaimed.

Ash picks Takeru up only to get a punch to the gut before Takeru grabs Ash's arm, climbs the top rope and nails him with a Springboard Arm Drag before planting him down with a Japanese Arm Drag, grabs his legs and nails an Extreme Leg Drop onto him. He picks Daisuke up only to get an Uppercut followed with a Jawbreaker and a Scoop Slam instead. As Takeru rolls out of the ring, Daisuke follows persuit before lifting him up and goes to ram his face onto the cell wall. Takeru however manages to slip away before pushing Daisuke crashing onto the cell wall from behind. He then slams his face onto the wall and rubs his face on it until Daisuke is busted wide open!

"BAM! First blood of the match!" Veemon exclaimed.

After slamming Daisuke onto the steel steps, Takeru turns around and eats a mouthful of Baseball Bat by Ash! He then picks up a Barbed Wire before covering the Baseball Bat with the wire, thinking of something sinister. As Takeru uses the cell wall to get up, Ash slams Takeru's back with the Barbed Wired Baseball Bat aka Barbie! He then slams Takeru onto the cell wall, Knife Edge Chops him to the chest several times before picking up Barbie and rubs Takeru's forehead with it until he's busted wide open!

"Takeru's busted wide open! Ash is the only one who didn't bleed so far!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Since we're in Japan, how many Muta Scale are we going to give for this match so far?" Guilmon asked.

"A 0.1 at least?" Agumon guessed.

Ash throws Takeru into the ring before dragging his head and upper body on the ring apron and slams his chest with Barbie! Not enough, Ash picks up a bottle of oil and spills it on Barbie before picking up a Lighter and put Barbie in flames!

"No… No just don't! DON'T!" Veemon begged as Ash SLAMS TAKERU FACE FIRST BURNING BARBED WIRE BASEBALL BAT! "Oh My Gawd!" he yelled.

"That has got to end Takeru's eyesight!" Agumon exclaimed as the crowd can be heard chanting 'HOLY SHIT!' while Takeru can be seen grabbing his face in pain with blood pouring around his face.

"We would like to say Takeru's Eyesight is Future Endevoured." Guilmon said.

"And now this match has jumped to 0.4 on a Muta Scale!" Veemon exclaimed.

Ash turns around and sets to hit Daisuke with the Burning Barbie, but Daisuke blocks it with his Goggles before pushing Ash away and throws the Goggle onto Ash. He then picks up the Steel Steps and rams it onto Ash! He then throws the Steel Steps away before picking up the Burning Barbie and HITS ASH'S SPINE AND BACK WITH IT. He then enters the ring, wedges he Burning Barbie on the turnbuckle, picks Takeru up and sets to Irish Whip him onto Barbie. But Takeru reverses, sending Daisuke crashing back first onto the Burning Barbie instead! As Daisuke moved towards Takeru, Takeru plants him with the Twist of Fate before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Daisuke kicks out!

"How long can these guys go on each other?" Veemon asked.

Takeru picks Daisuke up and places him on the Steel Steps before climbing the top turnbuckle and goes for the Diving Hope. But Daisuke rolls away, sending Takeru crashing back first onto the Steel Steps! Daisuke then adds more to Takeru's injury as he lifts Takeru up and BATISTA BOMBS HIM BACK FIRST ONTO THE STEEL STEPS!

"Oh that's it! Takeru's got to be crippled after that bomb onto his back!" Agumon exclaimed.

"This could be the end! Daisuke has defeated his rival after a long wait!" Guilmon exclaimed as Daisuke goes for the pin.

The referee counts:

"1 (Ichi)!"

"2 (Ni)!"

…

Ash stops the count!

"Goddamnit! That Pokemon garbage is still alive!" Agumon exclaimed in shock.

"Wait a minute guys! Look at Ash closely!" Veemon ordered as Ash is seen with Barbed Wire around his body

"What the hell is this guy thinking?" Agumon asked.

Ash picks Daisuke up and Bodyslams him crashing onto Takeru. After Daisuke's body is placed next to Takeru's, Ash climbs the top turnbuckle and nails both of them with a Frog Splash while STABBING THEIR BODIES WITH THE BARBED WIRE!

"Bah Gawd! Ash just pulled a Kamikaze on both Daisuke and Takeru, all for the sake of ending this war!" Agumon exclaimed as Ash pins both of them.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, The Rated R Pokemon Trainer, Ash Ketchum!" Doraemon announced as the International Crowd can be heard booing at Ash.

"I can't believe this! Digimon loses to Pokemon this year!" Agumon complainted.

"And the worst part? Ash defeated not one, but TWO Digidestineds at once! This is like Apocalypse for the Digimon fandom." Veemon continued.

"For all of their effort, this match might be the best non-title match in this PPV and might be one of the greatest in Fiction Wrestling." Guilmon said.

(Backstage)

We can see the Elric Brothers warming up for their next match.

"Ready to win the titles Al?" Ed asked as Al nods.

"Warming up for the titles eh?"

The Elrics turns around and saw Touma Kamijou.

"Brother look! It's that guy in the Anime Mania Promos!" Al pointed.

"I know that Al." Ed replied before turning to Touma. "Congrats for be able to purchase a ticket to Anime Mania despite you being one of the Rosters and having no matches at all." He said.

"Thanks shorty. Man the atmosphere in this arena smells fresh." Touma said as he thens aw Al trying to calm his angry brother down. "Woah calm down there man! Didn't meant to piss you off. Wait, why are you pissed off anyway?" he cluelessly asked as Ed Hip Tosses Al crashing onto Touma.

"HOW DARE YOU CALLED ME SHORT!" Ed yelled angrily.

"I know you're angry but do you have to throw me onto him?" Al asked.

"Sorry Al. I have a short fuse remember… Great, I mocked myself by saying 'Short'. Let's go." Ed replied as he and Al leaves the scene.

"Well, at least I didn't get my head bitten." Touma said in relief.

(Promo)

This promo is been made for fun and is sponsored by Junes! ~_ Everyday's Great At Your Junes! ~_

_We can see Yosuke Hanamura working part time for Junes… again._

"_I can't believe it. With Junes as the official sponsor to AWF, I've to do more part time work while being an AWF Superstar? (sigh) Good thing AWF's leaving Japan after Anime Mania." Yosuke complainted until he saw costumers. Not just any costumers, but 32 Costumers…_

…_1 boy…_

"… _and 31 GIRLS?!" Yosuke yelled in shock as the costumer turns out to be… Negi Springfield and his students. "Goddamnit not even my stautus as 'Brosuke' can give me that amount of girlfriends. Uless" He said to himself before going to take their orders with the entire food stall fully reserved for Negi and his students. "Welcom to Junes, one of the official sponsors for AWF! May I take your order?" he asked._

"_I would have… (turns around) Woah! Yosuke of Team Inaba Investigation? You're working here?" Negi asked in surprise._

"_Duh. My parents owned this joint." Yosuke answered. "Anyway who are these girls that keep following you?" he asked._

"_My students." Negi answered as Yosuke isn't satisfied with the answer._

"_Your students? …. A kid like you teaching 31 Teenage girls?" Yosuke asked as Negi nods. "Don't lie to me! I knew that these girls are your students! They're nothing but your BITCHES AND WHORES!" he shouted as all of Negi's students looks at Yosuke. Yosuke then looks around him. "Why are you girls looking at me?" he asked as the screen goes black with a Beatdown voice was heard._

…

_As the scene returns to normal, we can see an already beaten up Yosuke with a sign shoved on his mouth. He spits it out, opens it and reads it._

_It says: "We're Not Sensei's Bitches and Whores! We're his students!"_

"_I hope Touma Kamijou won't sue me for stealing his catchpraise but… Fukou Da!" Yosuke yelled in misfortune of getting beaten up by girls._

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen at this time to play _Iteza Gogo Kuji Don't be late by May'n, _Sheryl Nome!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers while Sheryl is ready on the stage.

"Everyone! Listen to my song!" Sheryl called a sthe crowd cheers and the music plays. (Go To YouTube, Search and Play _Iteza Gogo Kuji Don't be late _ and Listen To The Song)

_**juuryoku hanpirei  
>kazan mitai ni hikaru FEEL<br>kimi wa shiten no  
>atashi no beating heart<br>mousou no GALAXY  
>suberi ochitara POISON sea<br>nan oku kounen daitan na KISS de tobikoero  
>HARAPEKO na no<br>tsugi no SUTEEJI ni ikimashou**_

_**motteke ryuusei chirashite DATE  
>KOKO de keu na FAITO EKUSUTASHII kogashite yo<br>tondeke kimi no mune ni sweet  
>omakaseshinasai<br>motto yukushite ageru AGERU  
>iteza gogo kuji Don't be late<br>Don't be late lovely date**_

_**yurasarenai no wa  
>itsuwari no kimi no unmei (hoshi)<br>bibou to iu na no hakanai kiseki  
>isshun no romantic toketara sugu ni it regrets<br>mujuuryoku joutai chi ni ashi mo tsukanai omoide mo  
>kono uchuu (sora) ippai<br>kodou narashite ai o agetai**_

_**motteke mogitate pretty chance  
>muri ni kazaranai de sono barrier yabutte yo<br>tondeke miryokuteki na part  
>mugen ni hirogaru<br>heart yurashite ageru AGERU  
>otomeza umare FASSHINEITO<strong>_

_**kizutsuite mo  
>The future of my love and life is not gonna say good-bye!<br>motteke ryuusei chirashite DATE  
>JIKA de keu na FAITO EKUSUTASHII kogashite yo<br>tondeke omoi todoke speed  
>mugen ni hirogaru<br>heart yurashite ageru AGERU**_

_**tondeke toki o koeteku  
>fukasa jibun shidai<br>heart yurashite ai o ageru  
>iteza gogo kuji Don't be late<strong>_

As the song ends, the crowd cheers/appludes Sheryl while some of the crowd can be heard thanking her.

"And now it is time for the Fatal 4 Way Tag Team TLC Match for the AWF Tag Team Championship!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers.

(Ain't Make No Believe by Stonefree Experince Plays)

"Introducing first, from Shinjuku, Japan, the team of Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa!" Doraemon announced.

"Looks like the crowd are giving them a warm welcome." Agumon said.

"Since Digimon Tamers is well received here, of course it gets a warm welcome." Veemon said.

"To business, Hirokazu and Kenta along with 2 fellow tag teams made it here after Eliminating the team of Negi Springfield and Keitaro Urashima." Guilmon explained.

(Red Fraction by Mell Plays)

"Next, residing in Roanapur, Thailand, they are your current AWF Tag Team Champions, Rock and Dutch, the Black Lagoon!" Doraemon announced.

"These brains and muscle pair defeated Hirokazu and Kenta for the titles at Last Path, setting up this match." Agumon explained.

"Tonight these Dealers shall face their biggest challenge yet. Defending their titles against 3 Tag Teams." Veemon said.

"I can't believe there Japanese didn't go crazy on these guys." Guilmon complainted.

(WWF Steiners Theme Plays)

"Next, the team of Monkey D Luffy and Toriko, the Shounen Jump Alliance!" Doraemon announced as the crowd loudly.

"My God these Japanese loves One Piece and Toriko!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Of course! These two mangas are some of the most popular in Shounen Jump right now, with Toriko being more popular than Bleach!" Agumon explained.

"I wonder if Ichigo in UWE is jealous of Luffy and Toriko for receiving this amount cheers?" Guilmon wondered.

"To business, these two guys are the ones responsible for eliminating Negi and Keitaro from this match." Agumon said.

(Born To Win by Mutiny Within Plays)

"And lastly, from Resembool, Ametris, the team of Edward and Alphonse, the Elric Brothers!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers.

"Another popular manga in their home country, Full Metal Alchemist!" Veemon exclaimed.

"And in US as well. But this isn't about their popularity, it's all about who shall grab the title hanging above the ring." Guilmon said.

(Bell Rings)

The 4 teams look at each other before Hirokazu, Al, Rock and Luffy leaves the ring to pick up their weapons with Dutch, Ed and Kenta quickly ambush Toriko before Toriko manages to push all of them away. After Toriko plants Ed with a Free Fall Drop, Al enters the ring and throws a chair onto Toriko's face, pushing him to the turnbuckle before turning around and eats a Flying Chair by Hirokazu. Rock enters the ring and nails a Chair Shot to the face onto Kenta before Hirokazu slides into the ring, hits Rock's spine with his chair and DDTs him onto it. As Dutch is on the ropes, Hirokazu goes to Clothesline him out of the ring. But Dutch throws him out with a Back Body Drop instead. Ed gets up and Clotheslines Dutch out of the ring before Luffy enters the ring, hits Kenta's back with his chair and then Slingshots himself onto Ed, Dutch and Hirokazu.

"YOHOHO! Flying pirate coming through!" Guilmon mocked.

Al nails Toriko with a Corner Backflip Kick before climbing to the top turnbuckle and punches Toriko's face several times before getting pushed down onto the mat. He then lifts Al up and plants him with a Backbreaker Drop before hitting Kenta with a Flapjack. He then slams Kenta onto the turnbuckle before delivering several huge Boxing Jabs onto Kenta's ribs before turning around and dodges Rock's Running Clothesline, causing Rock to nail it onto Kenta instead. Toriko then slams Rock onto Kenta before he Battering Rams both of them several times.

"Kenta's getting himself crushed right there!" Agumon exclaimed.

"He's going to leave the arena as a piece of paper." Veemon said.

While Ed and Hirokazu can be seen brawling at the audience seats, Dutch Irish Whips Luffy onto the ring post before entering the ring, turns Toriko around and plants him with a Belly to Belly Suplex. As Toriko gets up using the ropes, Dutch sets to Clothesline him out of the ring. But Toriko Elbow Tackles Dutch away before opening a chair and nails a Drop Toe Hold onto Dutch, crushing him face first onto it. Ed enters the ring and gets himself goozled by Toriko as Toriko sets for a Chokeslam. But Al quickly hops on Toriko's back before Ed Elbow Tackles him to the gut and then knocks him with a Jumping High Kick. Al then Chop Blocks Toriko's leg before Ed nails him with a Boom Drop.

"Boom Drop connects! And now they are going for the ladders!" Veemon exclaimed.

The Elrics leaves the ring and picks up a ladder before turning around and saw Dutch rolling out of the ring. As Dutch gets up, the two brothers hits Dutch's chest with the ladder before placing it on top of Dutch's body. Al then climbs the ring apron and nails a Star Shooting Press onto the ladder, damanging Dutch in the process. Luffy turns Ed around and Irish Whips him onto the barricade before picking up the ladder and sets to hit Ed with it. But Ed moves away and nails an Alchemy Kick (Trouble in Paradise) onto the ladder, kicking it away before Al gets up, charges towards Luffy and sends him back to the audience seats with a Hurricanrana along with himself.

"Al has took himself and Luffy out of the equation! We're down to 6!" Agumon exclaimed.

"But now it's 1 vs 1 vs 2 vs 2." Guilmon said.

Ed turns around and receives a Clothesline From Hell by Rock while Hirokazu can be seen climbing the Barricade and nails both Luffy and Al with a Crossbody. Rock picks Ed up and slams his face onto the ring post and as Dutch gets up, Rock Irish Whips Ed onto Dutch before Dutch sends him crashing onto the ladder with a Flapjack. The Black Lagoon enters the ring with the ladder, saw Toriko getting up and slams him using it before they wedges all the chairs onto the corners. The two then nails Toriko with a Lariat, Running Chop Block Combination before setting up the ladder and climbs it. As the two are about to win, Kenta sneaks into the ring and pushes the ladder down, sending the Black Lagoon crashing onto the mat!

"Kenta just saved the match from ending early!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Smart move from Kenta, avoiding himself from the Danger Zone during this match." Guilmon said.

After hitting a Baseball Slide onto Toriko, Kenta, after checking around, places the ladder at the middle of the ring and starts climbing it. Then…

"Not him again!" Agumon exclaimed.

"It's Spike… I mean Benny of Black Lagoon!" Veemon exclaimed as Benny pulled Kenta down onto the mat, Uppercuts him bouncing off the ropes and Dropkicks him down before throwing him out of the ring. He then checks on his fellow Black Lagoon members.

"Benny!" Rock yelled.

"What?" Benny asked.

"GET THE TABLES!" Rock and Dutch yelled back.

"And now these dealers are going Dudleyz on us!" Agumon exclaimed as the Black Lagoon picks up 3 Tables and opens them before placing them in line. After throwing Kenta onto the barricade, Toriko goes after the Black Lagoon only to get a 3 on 1 Beatdown instead before Rock and Dutch nails an Aided Suplex onto Toriko followed by Benny hitting him with a Double Foot Stomp from the ring apron. The three turns around and received Missile Dropkicks by Hirokazu, Al and Luffy respectively!

"It's raining Dropkicks in the Black Lagoon!" Veemon exclaimed.

Luffy turns Al around and pushes him crashing onto the barricade before Hirokazu turns Luffy around and Irish Whips him onto the ring apron. He then Irish Whips Al onto Luffy with Luffy pushing Al away with his legs before Hirokazu plants Al down with a Snap Suplex while Luffy enters the ring and quickly climbs the ladder. Hirokazu enters the ring and climbs as well as the two are now on the top of the ladder. The two then exchanged blows until Ed enters the ring and pushes the ladder down, sending both Luffy and Hirokazu crashing outside the ring!

"And now Ed has taken the advantage of the situation!" Veemon exclaimed as 'HOLY SHIT!' chants can be heard.

Kenta enters the ring, turns Ed around, kick his gut with his knee and Irish Whips Ed onto the corner head first onto the wedged chair. He then picks up another chair and slams Ed's back with it multiple times before placing Ed on the corner, opens the chair and Bulldogs him face first onto the chair! After that he sets for a Skull Crushing Finale onto it, but Ed manages to Elbow Tackle Kenta several times until he's pushed away before Ed picks up the chair and throws it onto Kenta. Kenta blocks the flying chair with his arms before eating an Enzuigiri by Ed. Al climbs the top turnbuckle and then nails Kenta with a Star Shooting Press! The Elrics then saw the Black Lagoon getting up before knocking them back down with two Suicide Dives. However, neither of them hits Rock!

"Rock managed to use Benny as a bait! And now his chance are here!" Guilmon exclaimed.

Rock enters the ring and sets up the ladder before climbing it. The Elrics rushes into the ring with Al placing a chair near the ladder while Ed climbs the top of the ladder. The two then exchanged blows until Ed Uppercuts Rock down falling onto the opened chair! As 'HOLY SHIT!' can be heard from the crowd, Ed is about to grab the title. But Dutch and Benny enters the ring and while Benny handles Al until they're outside the ring, Dutch pushes the ladder down, causing Ed to fell onto the mat painfully!

"The Elrics are so close! So close I tell you!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Gonna need more that 2 Suicide Dives to take the Black Lagoon down.

Dutch picks Ed up and sets for a Powerbomb. But Toriko puts Dutch on a Wrist Lock and German Suplexes Dutch while Dutch slams Ed at the same time! Toriko drags Dutch to the middle of the ring and locks him on the Steiner Recliner as Toriko tries to worn Dutch out. Hirokazu enters the ring and slams Toriko's head from behind with a steel chair before hitting him with an Inverted DDT. Hirokazu then gets himself kicked to the gut by Luffy before Luffy nails Hirokazu with a Scissors Kick.

"Are we… are we going to see it?" Guilmon asked as Luffy does…

"The SPIN-A-ROO-NIE! Shades of Booker T!" Veemon exclaimed.

As Luffy climbs the ladder, Benny, after handling Al, enters the ring and starts climbing as well. The two then exchanged blows after they reached to the top of the ladder until Ed pushes the ladder down sending both man CRASHING THROUGH ALL THE 3 STACKED TABLES!

"Oh man Luffy's out, and Black Lagoon's Backup Member are out as well!" Veemon exclaimed as 'HOLY SHIT!' chants continues.

Ed went to the corner and waits for someone to get up in order to nail him with the Alchemy Kick. As Hirokazu gets up, Ed nails the Alchemy Kick onto him before getting up and gets himself goozled by Toriko. Toriko then lifts Ed on a Gorila Press before throwing him crashing onto Kenta! Dutch gets up and quickly lifts Toriko out of the ring before Hirokazu gets up and hops on his back. Dutch then sets to slam him onto a chair wedged corner, but Hirokazu escapes, causing Dutch to crash himself onto the chair instead. Hirokazu then nails Dutch with a Corner Backflip Kick before he Baseball Slides him out of the ring. Hirokazu turns around and eats a Dropkick by Al, sending him out of the ring. As everyone but Al are outside, Al opens the ladder and climbs it all the way to the top. But instead of grabbing the belt, Al saw everyone getting up before nailing them with a Star Shooting Press FROM THE TOP OF THE LADDER!

"Bah Gawd! Al had just sacrificed his own body all in the name to knock his opponents down!" Agumon exclaimed as the crowd can be heard chanting 'That Was Awesome!'.

"Now there's no one left to grab the title!" Guilmon shouted.

"Wait a minute! There's one!" Veemon shouted as Ed is entering the ring!

"Ed's still alive! Ed's stll alive! Come on Ed, climb the ladder, grab the belts! You guys need them!" Agumon cheered as Ed climbs the ladder all the way to the top.

"No! Not this way!" Guilmon shouted in fear as Ed sucessfully unhooks the title belts!

"They done it! They done it! They've finally won the belts!" Agumon exclaimed cheerfully.

"Here are your winers, and NEW AWF Tag Team Champions, the Elric Brothers!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers loudly.

"After months of waiting, the Elrics are your new AWF Tag Team Champions, with the 25000 people in this arena as witnesses!" Veemon exclaimed.

"These two brothers has faced a lot of challenges and delayed shots. And here in the Grand Dojo of them all, they have done it! They won the belts, and the fandom rejoiced!" Agumon continued as the crowd can be heard chanting 'F-M-A!' multiple times.

"It is indeed a glorious day for the Elric Brothers." Veemon finished.

"Ladies and gentlemen coming up next, 8 Man Hardcore Battle Royal for the Vacanted AWF Extreme Championship! Who will carry the belt after it was vacanted for a year? Find out after this interview with all of the 8 mens in the match." Agumon announced.

(Promo)

We Can see the 8 guys in the Battle Royal ready for a interview with the press.

"First of all I would like to thank all of you for allowing us to interview you guys." An interviewer said.

"No props. I need more publicity these days." Takuya replied.

"As long as there are young girls watching this, I'm fine with it." Onizuka replied.

"Okay. My first question is to Iori Hida. Rumour has it that you and Nazirul had a talk on bringing back the title. Is that true?" the interviewer asked.

"Of course. I talked to Nazirul that since AWF has a loaded roster these days and 70 percent of the Rosters haven't get a title run yet, and AWF needs to be extreme again to separate theirselves from following the WWECW-Route and compete with the other companies with Extreme in their priority such as XCW and UWE. After suggesting that, Nazirul quickly agrees with me." Iori answered.

"Next question is to Takato Matsuda. Do you think this title shall prove that AWF has more Garbage Wrestlers?" the interviewer asked.

"Short answer, NO! NO! NO! Long answer? No. People has to remember that Hardcore titles aren't about people hitting others with chairs and whatnot. Remember ECW? Despite being Hardcore, there are also tons of Luchadors and Technicians that give another side of Hardcore, and that side is Pure Wrestling without relying on objects and weapons." Takato answered.

"A joke question to Takuya. Since you're labeled as the Sin Cara of AWF, would you be called the Sabu of AWF once the title is reactivated?" he asked.

"Me? Who the hell called me Sin Cara? Sure, I botched my enterances, but that's it. I never botched any moves and whoever called me the Sin Cara of AWF are pathedic due to hearing my theme. As for the Sabu thing, ask me that again if I failed to break a table at Anime Mania." Takuya answered.

"Next is to Gon Frecess. Gon you've defeated Masaru Daimon last week to get here. What do you think of it?" he asked.

"First off, I was expecting Seiji to hit the ring and risk his title spot. But instead I got Masaru, which is a shock. But yet again, Masaru loves challenges more than Seiji. Plus, my match with Masaru last week is basicly a smeak preview to what will happen at Anime Mania." Gon answered.

"You're next Seiji Sawamura. People keep saying that you're going to win the whole thing due to your experince of being a delinquint. Do you think so?" he asked.

"Just because I'm a delinquint doesn't mean I'll win easily. I mean I have to face a Teacher who German Suplexes on a dally basis, a kid who's as technical as Daniel Bryan, a kid who's an ECW Fanboy after watching one of their shows with his grandpa, a high flying Hunter and whatnot. I'm not a fan favorite in this thing and neither are the rest of these guys." Seiji answered.

"Next up, I'm expecting a one liner from you Yu Narukami. Do you think you can last long in the match with only a handful of moves and a Singapore Cane?" he asked as Yu nods. "As expected. Next it's Eikichi Onizuka. There are chances that you might get ambushed and get eliminated first due to being one of the biggest threats in the match. What do you think of it?" he asked.

"Me? A threat? That's sweet guys, very sweet. I promise I'll repay you by eliminating all of you one by one! And no no one's the biggest threat in this match. Everyone's here are equals. No too many giants and no too many vanila miglets. It's a fair game with no advantages." Onizuka answered.

"Lastly we have Renton Thurston. As the only guy with a TNA Gimmick in AWF, do you think you will get booed at Anime Mania due to TNA's horrible history?" he asked.

"I don't think that would happen. I mean my series is quite popular, AJ Styles is a phenominal to marks and smarks, and Japan won't boo me just because TNA has a horrible history on treating their homegrown talents in 2009-2011. Heck, I don't care if I'm the only one with a TNA Gimmick because I like it." Renton answered.

"Thanks for your time guys. I wish you good luck and make the best brawler wins." The interviewer wished as the interview ends.

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to sing _What 'bout My Star Formo _by Megumi Nakajima, Ranka Lee!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers.

"To everyone in this arena, please enjoy my song!" Ranka called as the song started. (YouTube, Search 'What 'Bout My Star, Enjoy, Shut Up)

**_BABY doushitai? Souju  
>HANDORU gyutto nigitte mou Standby<br>want my heart & want my love?  
>NO!? mou SUINGshite kiss!<em>**

**_chuuto hanpa na SUTAIRU wa NO  
>button ja tteru LOVE nara for me<br>Beautiful! Excuse me!  
>hoshiitara lala~ possibilities<em>**

**_point, I don't care  
>dollars, how much fake<br>point, futatsu ni hitotsu  
>but ai narashite<em>**

**_What 'bout my star?  
>What 'bout my star?<br>What 'bout my star?  
>What 'bout my star?...<em>**

**_Let me know what you want, I would give you!  
>How fantastic to be with you! my love<br>Let me know what you want, I would give you!  
>How fantastic to be with you! (feeling heart)<em>**

**_DARLIN' chikazuite fukujuu  
>NO YOU, NO LIFE nantsutte mou zettai!<br>need your heart & need your love  
>YES!? chou HAPPY dashi! PEACE<em>**

**_nokkachatteru koi de mo GO!  
>mou ikkai nante nai kara exciting<br>Wonderful! Charming you!  
>GET shitaikara lala~ we'll sing around the world<br>three, hey, I count down.  
>two, are you ready?<br>one, mou matenai yo  
>zero, ai narashite<em>**

**_What 'bout my star?  
>What 'bout my star?<br>What 'bout my star?  
>What 'bout my star?...<em>**

**_anata to romantic date!  
>watashi ni miracle kiss<br>futari no emotion date_**

**_Let me know what you want, I would give you!  
>How fantastic to be with you! my love<br>Let me know what you want, I would give you!  
>How fantastic to be with you! my love<em>**

As the song ends, the crowd cheers/appludes Ranka. As she leaves the stage, the crowd finally calmed down.

"This is an 8 Man Hardcore Battle Royal for the AWF Extreme Championship!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers. "Here are the rules, contestants can use any weapons and brawl anywhere they want! Whoever gets pinned or submitted are eliminated and the last man standing wins the AWF Extreme title!" he explained.

(Man In The Box by Alice In Chains Plays)

"Introducing first, from Odaiba, Japan, Iori Hida!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers.

"Somehow choosing Iori for this match is a good thing because Hardcore Matches are his speciallity." Agumon said.

"Who wants to bet that he'll make someone bleed in this match?" Guilmon asked.

"I'll bet 100 bucks on that." Veemon answered.

"And I'll bet 500 bucks for him to be eliminated first." Guilmon said.

(Flight of the Valkyries by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Next, accompanied by Juri Katou, from Shinjuku, Japan, Takato Matsuda!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers while chanting 'YES!' several times.

"It looks like we've just found an anime's version of Fred Fredburger (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)." Guilmon said.

"More like an anime version of M. Bison." Agumon said.

"Or more like an anime version of Daniel Bryan. Wish Takato's a vegan though." Veemon said.

(Ancient Spirit by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Next, from Shibuya, Japan, Takuya Kanbara!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers.

"So how many botches shall Takuya make in this match?" Guilmon asked.

"More importantly, will there be an unbreakable Japanese Table in this match?" Veemon asked back.

"Since we're in Japan… yes there will." Agumon answered.

(The Rising by Cryka and Toby Briceno Plays)

"Next, from Whale Island, Gon Frecess!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers.

"Great reaction given by the crowd!" Veemon exclaimed.

"No doubt. Despite all of these hiatuses, Hunter x Hunter is one of the most popular manga series in this country." Agumon explained.

"By the way Gon advances to this match after defeating Masaru Daimon in an Extreme Rules Match last week, thus taking his spot tonight." Veemon explained.

(Awesome Bomb by The Slashtones Plays)

"Next, accompanied by Midori Kasugano, Seiji Sawamura!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers while chanting 'Awesome!' and 'Tanaka!'. (still booked as a heel but since this is Japan where the crowd are very disciplined… well almost all of them)

"It looks like the crowd remembers Mike Awesome and Masato Tanaka all thanks to Seiji." Guilmon said.

"No doubt. Japanese fans and ECW Mutants knows their great rivalry and Seiji's reminding them about it." Veemon said.

"And the fact that Seiji's using Awesome's theme, more memories are generated." Agumon said.

**Keep On Rollin Rollin Rollin Rollin  
>Keep On Rollin Rollin Rollin Rollin<br>Keep On Rollin Rollin Rollin Rollin  
>Keep On Rollin Rollin Rollin Rollin<strong>

(Rollin by Limp Bizkit Plays)

"Next, kicking Delinquents Asses, Eikichi Onizuka!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers.

"Fun fact: These Japanese loves Onizuka's Live Action Adaptation that it's last episode scored the highest rating in Japanese TV history!" Veemon explained.

"Higher that a PG Rated WWE RAW?" Guilmon asked as Veemon nods.

"And while the Japs loves the Live-Action Adaptation, the international guys loves the GTO Anime and it's prequel manga Shonan 14 Days." Agumon continued.

**Get Ready to Fly!**

(Get Ready to Fly by GRITS Plays)

"Next, accompanied by Eureka, from Bell's Forest, the Phenominal, Renton Thurston!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers.

"This kid is phenominal despite only appearing for 2 months!" Veemon praised.

"And popular as well. This kid is a future main eventer that's for sure." Agumon added.

"Just noticed that Renton is the only guy in this match with a TNA Gimmick." Guilmon said.

(Enter Sandman by Metalica Plays, triggering cheers around the arena)

"And lastly, from Inaba, representing the Inaba Investigation Team, Yu Narukami!" Doraemon announced as the crowd starts to cheer after Yu appears with a Singapore Cane and a can of beer on the audience seats. While Yu heads to the ring a la the Sandman, the crowd started to sing along.

**_Say your prayers little one  
>Don't forget my son<br>To include everyone _**

**_I tuck you in  
>Warm within<br>Keep you free from sin  
>'Til the sandman he comes <em>**

**_Sleep with one eye open  
>Gripping your pillow tight <em>**

**_Exit light  
>Enter night<br>Take my hand  
>We're off to never never-land<em>**

"This is like ECW One Night Stand folks! And I can't believe these Japanese are singing along despite their 'Engrish' trendecies!" Veemon exclaimed.

**_Something's wrong, shut the light  
>Heavy thoughts tonight<br>And they aren't of snow white  
>Dreams of war<br>Dreams of lies  
>Dreams of dragons fire<br>And of things that will bite, yeah _**

**_Sleep with one eye open  
>Grippin' your pillow tight <em>**

**_Exit light  
>Enter night<br>Take my hand  
>We're off to never never-land <em>**

**_(Whisper)  
>Now I lay me down to sleep (x2)<br>Pray the lord my soul to keep (x2)  
>And if I die before I wake (x2)<br>Pray the lord my soul to take (x2)_**

Loud 'E-C-DUB!' chants can be heard as Yu leaves the audience seats, heads to the announce table and gives a can of beer to the Digimon Trio.

"Whoever thought us Digimons are allowed to drink beer?" Veemon wondered.

**_Hush little baby don't say a word  
>And never mind that noise you heard<br>It's just the beast under your bed  
>In your closet in your head <em>**

**_Exit light  
>Enter night<br>Grain of sand _**

**_Exit light  
>Enter night<br>Take my hand  
>We're off to never never-land<br>We're off to never never-land _**

**_Take my hand  
>We're off to never never-land<br>Take my hand  
>We're off to never never-land <em>**

**_We're off to never never-land_**

As the song ends, all 8 contestants are in the ring with the girls on ringside while the referee raises the vacanted AWF Extreme Championship Belt.

(Bell Rings)

While Iori, Takato, Takuya and Onizuka leaves the ring, Yu and Gon respectively hits Seiji and Renton with their Singapore Cane and Fishing Rod before having a sword like fight with their respective weapons. While Onizuka knocks Takuya down with a Clothesline before Takato leaps to him back only to get a Snapmare, Iori, with a Kendo Stick, enters the ring and hits Yu's leg from behind before Gon smacks Yu's face with his fishing rod. Gon turns around and gets a Kendo Shot to the gut and his back by Iori before hitting Onizuka who's on the ring apron with it.

After a Dreamer like battle cry, Iori turns around and received a mouthful of Brass Knuckles by Seiji before Seiji nails Mounted Punches onto Iori's face. Renton from behind nails a Double Axe Handle onto Seiji's head before grabbing his head and plants him down with an Inverted DDT. Outside Takato and Takuya nails an Aided Suplex onto Onizuka before Takato lifts Takuya up and throws Takuya crashing onto Onizuka. Takato then exchange punches with Takuya before Renton plants both of them with a Suicide Dive!

"Good God! Everyone's down already!" Agumon exclaimed.

Yu enters the ring with a Ladder and hits Seiji with it before turning around and receives a kick to the knee by Gon before Gon pulls the ladder away from Yu and throws it onto his face. He then leaps to the top rope and nails a Senton onto the ladder, crushing Yu in the process. After recovering his back, Gon gets up, turns around and gets his face slammed by a 'STOP!' sign used by Iori. After placing the sign in the middle of the ring, Iori lifts Seiji up and nails him with the Dreamer Driver onto the 'STOP!' sign before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Seiji kicks out!

"Seiji's not giving up!" Veemon exclaimed.

Outside, Takato Irish Whips Renton onto the barricade before Takuya Clothesline him to the audience seats, climbs the barricane and nails a Hurricanrana Driver onto Renton. While Takato picks up something from under the ring, Iori picks Seiji up only to receive a Low Blow instead. As Takato picks up a table, Seiji asks him to open it while we can also see Gon hitting a Suicide Dive onto Yu. After Takato opens it, Seiji carries Iori on his shoulders, climbs the top turnbuckle, stands on the top rope, and nails an Awesome Bomb onto Iori THROUGH THE TABLE before hitting a Suicide Dive HEAD FIRST ONTO IORI'S CHEST!

"Oh My… (Seiji nails a Suicide Dive) FREAKING GOD!" Veemon yelled as the crowd can be heard chanting 'E-C-DUB!' while cheering like crazy or clapping their hands.

"And I thought Japanese Tables are unbreakable!" Guilmon exclaimed as Takato enters the ring and trades shot with Onizuka while Seiji goes for a pin.

"I think that's an ordinary table, not a Japanese one. And here's the cover!" Agumon exclaimed as the referee counts, "1,2,…" IORI KICKS OUT!

"How in the hell did that kid kicked out?!" Guilmon asked in shock.

In the ring Onizuka Irish Whips Takato onto the turnbuckle before leaning a ladder on another turnbuckle. After that he Irish Whips Takato crashing onto the ladder and as Takato falls onto the mat, the ladder fell onto him! Onizuka then Leg Drops the ladder, damanging Takato in the process before getting up, catches a flying Gon and Powerbombs him onto the 'STOP!' sign! While Takuya leaves Renton on the audience seats before hitting Seiji with his Goggles, Yu hits Onizuka's head from behind with his Singapore Cane before hitting him with a White Russian Legsweep followed with a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Onizuka kicks out.

After dragging Gon and Takato's lying bodies towards Onizuka's, Yu places the ladder on all of their bodies, climbs the top turnbuckle and nails the Rolling Rock onto all three of them! Yu gets up and catches a flying Takuya before Takuya takes him down with a Headscissor Takedown, forcing Yu to roll out of the ring before Takuya knocks him down with a Suicide Dive. Outside Renton can be seen standing on top of the barricade and nails Seiji with a Spiral Tap!

"Everyone's down again! Who's going to be eliminated first?" Veemon asked.

"Looks like Iori has recovered!" Agumon exclaimed.

Iori, after picking up a Steel Chair, slams Renton's face with it before entering the ring and sets to hit anyone in it. Takuya slides into the ring, dodges a Chair Shot and knocks Iori down with a Forearm followed by several kicks and then an Uppercut to the turnbuckle. Takuya opens the chair near the corner, went to another corner, jumps to the chair and nails Iori with a Flying Clothesline, knocking Iori down face first onto the chair. He then places the chair near the ropes and goes for a Triple Jump Moonsault onto Iori. But Iori rolls out of the ring, causing Takuya to crash painfully onto the mat.

"Nope. No botching right there." Guilmon said.

While Yu hits Iori with the Cane several times, Onizuka, after recovering, picks Takuya up and nails him with the Last Ride STRAIGHT ONTO THE CHAIR before going for a pin!

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Takuya kicks out!

"Are you kidding me?" Veemon asked in shock.

Before Onizuka could even get up, Gon hits his head with his fishing rod from behind, knocking him out before knocking Yu down with the rod. After throwing the rod away, he places Onizuka on top of Takuya, drags their bodies to the middle of the ring, opens the ladder and climbs it all the way to the top.

"Don't tell me… he's going for it from that high?" Agumon asked.

"He's going to do it! He's going to take all the risk!" Veemon exclaimed as Gon nails both Takuya and Onizuka with a 450 Splash FROM THE TOP OF THE LADDER!

"BAH GAWD THAT KID GOT TO BE BROKEN!" Agumon yelled as the crowd were cheering like crazy and chanting 'Holy Shit!' while Gon pins Takuya.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Takuya's eliminated! See ya Botchadore!" Guilmon mocked.

"We're now down with 7 men. And… look out!" Agumon yelled as Gon gets up and eats a Slingshot Shoulder Block by Seiji.

Seiji picks Gon up and throws him crashing onto Takato before picking up the ladder and throws it onto Yu. As he turns around, Renton goes for an Moonsault and as Seiji catches him, Renton turns it into an Inverted DDT instead. Renton turns around and gets choked by Onizuka before going to chokeslam him onto the 'STOP!' sign. Eureka rushes into the ring and saves Renton by Low Blowing Onizuka from behind before Renton nails Onizuka with the Armita Drive (Styles Clash) followed with a pin.

"Eureka has saved Renton there, and here's the cover!" Agumon exclaimed as the referee counts, "1,2,…" Onizuka kicks out!

"What does it take to get rid of Onizuka?" Guilmon asked in despair.

After throwing Gon to the audience seats, Takato enters the ring and as Renton gets up and turns around, he receives multiple kicks to the knees by Takato as everytime a kick connect, the crowd would chant 'YES!'. Takato then Front Suplexes Renton onto the 'STOP!' sign before locking him on the LeBell Lock. Eureka enters the ring and breaks the hold before Juri enters the ring and nails Eureka with a Mandible Claw using her pop puppet. Yu enters the ring and sets to hit Takato with the cane, but Juri covers him.

"Come on Yu, hit that girl!" Guilmon begged.

"You nuts? She's 11 or something!" Veemon scolded.

"Not that kind of 'hit', hit her with that cane!" Guilmon corrected.

After Eureka tackles Juri away as the two girls rolls out of the ring, Yu smashes Takato with the cane before turning around, gets choked by Onizuka and eats a Chokeslam onto the 'STOP!' sign. After throwing the 'STOP!' sign out of the ring, he saw Takato on the ropes and sets to Clothesline him out of the ring. But Takato pushes Onizuka away with his legs before Chop Blocking his leg and puts him on the LeBell Lock. With nowhere to crawl, Onizuka taps out.

"Onizuka's giving up! Takato has made Onizuka tap out!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"They call Takato 'Anime's Daniel Bryan' for a reason." Agumon said.

As Onizuka rolls out of the ring, Takato turns around and catches Gon who later sends Takato out of the ring with a Hurricanrana, crashing him back first onto the 'STOP!' sign. Gon turns around and gets a Cane Shot to the gut and then onto his back by Yu before Yu plants him with the White Russian Leg Sweep. He then goes to hit Renton with the Cane, but Renton dodges and knocks him out with a Pele Kick! As Yu rolls out of the ring, Iori grabs his cane, enters the ring and hits Renton's knee with it before planting him with a Dreamer DDT. He then put Renton on a Tree of Woe on the corner before turning around and eats a Bicycle Kick by Seiji.

"6 man remaining and we almost forgot about Seiji from Midori Days!" Veemon exclaimed.

"There are so many people it's hard to keep an eye on." Guilmon said.

Seiji lifts Iori on a Gorila Press and then throws him out of the ring crashing onto Yu. Takato turns Seiji around and Knife Edge Chops his chest several times with the crowd yelling 'WOOO!' everytime a chop connects until Seiji nails a Thumb to the Eye onto Takato. He grabs Takato from behind and rams him onto Renton before placing Takato on the corner along with Renton, picks up the Singapore Cane and whips Takato's gut multiple times until Juri enters the ring and grab the Cane away. Midori enters the ring from behind, grabs Juri from behind and throws her out of the ring before she goes after her.

"Whoever thought a girl like Midori can fight as well?" Veemon asked in surprise.

Seiji picks Takato up and sets for the Awesome Bomb. But Gon, with his signature Fishing Rod in hand, smacks Seiji's back with it. After pushing Takato crashing onto Renton, Seiji turns around and as Gon bounces off the ropes, he then plants Seiji down with a Tilt-a-Whirl Arm Drag followed with an Enzuigiri to knock him down. Gon then climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for the 450 Splash, but Seiji lifts his knees, causing Gon to painfully crash back first onto his knees.

"Oh that poor kid's back might have been broken right there!" Agumon exclaimed.

"His back is already damaged after that Splash from the top of the ladder." Guilmon said.

After Iori throws Yu into the ring, Seiji picks Gon up and Powerbombs him crashing onto Yu! After that Iori throws a chair straight onto Seiji's face, pushing him away before entering the ring with another chair. Iori then goes for a Chair Shot, but Seiji dodges, picks up the other chair and hits Iori's spine with it before he DDTs him face first onto the chair. As he saw Takato sitting on the corner with his head nearby a hanging Renton's, Seiji decided to slam their faces with the chair!

"Oh My… their faces are done! Not even plastic surgery can restore them!" Veemon exclaimed.

As Takato rolls out of the ring, Seiji turns around and saw Yu on the ropes before going for a Chair Shot. But Yu moves away, causing Seiji to hit the ropes instead. Seiji then chases Yu around before Yu bounces off the ropes and take Seiji down with a Hurricanrana. He picks up the chair and throws it onto Seiji's face, pushing him onto the ropes before opening the chair nearby the ropes, bounces off the ropes, leaps to the chair and goes for a Flying Clothesline. Seiji catches Yu and then Powerbombs him onto the opened chair before going for a pin!

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Yu's eliminated! We're now down to 5!" Agumon exclaimed.

"RISE END CONFIRMED!" Guilmon exclaimed.

Iori from behind picks Seiji up and plants him down with a Belly to Back Suplex before seeing Renton still tied to the Tree of Woe, went to the corner, chants 'E-C-W!' with the crowd joining along, and nails a Baseball Slide onto Renton before releasing him from the Tree of Woe. He then goes for a Dreamer Driver onto Renton, but Takato climbs the top rope, leaps onto Renton's back and goes for a Flying Clothesline onto Seiji. Seiji catches Takato and climbs the top turnbuckle while Iori nails Renton with the Dreamer Driver before going for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Renton kicks out.

"That kid's not giving up, and now Seiji going to destroy Takato for good!" Agumon exclaimed as Seiji, on the top rope, nails the Awesome Bomb onto Takato, crashing not onto the mat, but onto the floor!

"OH MY GAWD! HIS BACK IS DONE!" Veemon exclaimed as Seiji goes for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Takato kicks out!

"How it the hell did this emo kid kicked out?" Guilmon asked in shock.

Gon, after entering the ring, looks at the opened chair and Iori before nailing a Triple Jump Moonsault onto Seiji using the opened chair! Iori leaves the ring and re-enters with a 'STOP!' sign before placing the sign im the middle of the ring, picks Renton up and sets for a Dreamer DDT. "E-C-F'N-W!" Iori shouted before planting Renton down with the Dreamer DDT onto the 'STOP!' sign before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Renton kicks out!

"Renton's still alive and kicking folks! The only AWF Superstar using a TNA Gimmick is not going down without a fight!" Veemon exclaimed.

Iori, still shocked in disbelief, leaves the ring and picks up a bag of something before entering the ring. He then opens it and drops something from it onto the sign. It's… THUMBTACKS!

"Iori's going for those Thumbtacks! If that won't destroy Renton, nothing will!" Guilmon exclaimed. Seiji, after Irish Whipping Gon onto the ring post, enters the ring and Low Blows Iori from behind before lifting him up and nails him with an Electric Chair Driver onto the 'STOP!' sign and THE THUMBTACKS!

"GAWD THAT KID'S RUINED! IORI HAS RUINED HIMSELF BEFORE HE COULD EVEN BECOME AN TEENAGER!" Agumon yelled as Seiji pins Iori while the International Crowd was chanting 'That Was Awesome!', 'E-C-DUB!' and 'Foley! Foley! Foley!'.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Iori's eliminated! Iori has been eliminated from his playground!" Guilmon announced.

"From 8 to 4, who will be the last man standing and win the vacanted AWF Extreme title?" Veemon asked. Outside, Takato charges towards Gon, but Gon jumps away, causing Takato to crash onto the ring post. Takato turns around and gets Dropkicked onto the same ring post by Gon. Gon then opens the ladder and climbs it all the way to the top before going for another 450 Splash from the top of it onto Seiji, hoping to eliminate him in the process.

"I can't watch!" Veemon shouted.

"You have to! You're a commentator!" Guilmon replied as Gon goes for it, but Takato pushes the ladder down, sending Gon crashing shoulder first onto the barricade!

"MY GAWD! His shoulder is done! Got to be!" Veemon exclaimed and as 'Holy Shit!' chants returned, Takato enters the ring, picks Seiji up and sets for a Northern Lights Suplex onto the sign and thumbtacks. But Seiji bites Takato's ear to escape from it before lifting him up and nails him with an Inverted Atomic Drop onto the thumbtacks! As Takato's down holding his legs in pain before rolling out of the ring, Seiji nails Takato with a Suicide Dive head first onto his spine before going for a pin!

"Oh My… (Seiji Suicide Dives) FREAKING GOD!" Veemon yelled.

"Déjà vu anyone?" Guilmon asked to the audience.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"And there goes the 'Japanese Dragon'." Agumon said.

"Japanese Dragon?" Guilmon asked.

"Of course with Takato being Daniel Bryan and all." Agumon answered.

"And we're down to 3. Seiji, Renton and… GON!" Veemon suddenly yelled as Gon slams Seiji's head with his fishing rod. He then picks up another table from under the ring, opens it and places Seiji on it. After hitting Seiji's chest with his fishing rod several times, Gon climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for another 450 Splash. But Seiji rolls away, sending Gon crashing onto the table as the table… DIDN'T BREAK!

"(impersonating Iori Yagami) hmhmhmhm… hahahaha… HAHAHAHAHA!" Guilmon laughed.

"I AM THE TABLE!" Veemon shouted a la James Hetfield as Seiji goes for a pin onto Gon who's hurt as hell.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Gon's out! Seiji's one step away from winning the Extreme title!" Guilmon exclaimed.

Renton, out of the ring, picks up a trash can from under the ring and enters the ring with it. After pushing the 'STOP!' sign away, he waits for Seiji to enter the ring. As Seiji enters, Renton slams his head with the Garbage Can before picking him up and sets for the Armita Drive. But Seiji counters with a Back Body Drop, sending him out of the ring. Fortunately Renton hold on the ropes before standing on the ring apron, catches Seiji's punch and Headbutts him away onto the face. He enters the ring and goes for a Springboard Moonsault. As Seiji catches him, Renton turns it into an Inverted DDT. Finally, to end this match, Renton picks Seiji up and nails the Armita Drive onto him before going for the pin.

The referee counts, with the fans counting as well.

"1 (Ichi)…"

"2 (Ni)…"

…

"3 (San)!"

"He scores! Renton has scored the big one!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Here's your winner and NEW AWF Extreme Champion, Renton Thurston!" Doraemon announced as the crowd applauds/cheers for him while Renton, after given the title belt, hugs it after a long battle.

"This young kid has scored his first gold, and it's only a matter of time before he scores the big gold itself!" Veemon praised.

"That was one heck of a match. But it has to end to make way for our final 3 Matches." Guilmon said.

"And up next, winner stays, lower leaves. Student vs Teacher, Tsuna vs Nobita, that's up next!" Agumon announced.

(Promo)

_(shows Tsuna's bad run on AWF Mirai with Nobita seem to neglecting Tsuna)_

_February, Week 1:_

_"Well well, we meet again. Although we did meet each other last week, but I didn't say anything. And we did face each other last night, but Negi and Simon spoiled my appetite to beat you up. So let me say this again, we meet again." Tsuna said as the Mutants chanted 'Drop The Mic!'. "So you want to apologize to me?" he asked to Nobita._

_"Damn right. I made a mistake for treating you like shit and I want to make it up for you. Please, forgive me." Nobita asked._

_"Why should I? Thanks to you my career was ruined before it could begin! After I left AWF, I received no contract offers by any company, my weight increased, my emoness level increased, and I'm completely rusty and disrespected for lacking wrestling skills and having a poor ass pro! But then Nazirul makes a phone call to my home and then he said 'Tsuna, you're in AWF!'. Which leads me here tonight. And now that I'm an official member of the AWF Roster, I've one objective: Revenge. I'm going to destroy the teacher to almost ruined my career and that's you." As Tsuna finished, the Mutants chanted 'Fuck John Cena!' to Nobita._

_"So you rejected my apology?" Nobita asked as Tsuna nods. "Well then what else do you want?" he asked again._

_"A match." Tsuna answered as the Mutants started to cheer a little. "But fortunately for you I don't want to face you one on one next week or at the PPV. I want to face you… in an Elimination Chamber Match!" he said as the Mutants cheers. "And guess what? Next week, you and I have our respective Qualifying Matches. And I hope you could win next week because I can't wait to kick your ass in that chamber. I don't give a damn about Kouji! I don't give a damn about Renton! All I care about is to whoop your ass!" he finished as the Mutants started to chant 'CM Punk!' to Tsuna._

_"Well well looks like this guys started to like you." Nobita said as the Mutants boos. "So you want me to advance to the Chamber and then beat the snort out of each other while ignoring the other guys?" Nobita asked as Tsuna nods. "Simple task to me, you're on!" he accepted as the Mutants cheers._

_"Glad you accepted my challenge. Hope you'll win your Qualifiying Match because I'm going to win mine." Tsuna said before dropping the mic and leaves the ring._

_(shows Tsuna beating Domon via DQ and Nobita beating Dekisugi to advance to Last Path)_

_…_

_Last Path PPV:_

_(shows Nobita and Tsuna going one on one until the part where Tsuna eliminates Nobita and the part where Nobita hits Tsuna with a chair despite being eliminated)_

_"Nobita has lost it! He has lost his mind!" Veemon exclaimed._

_"Finally! John Cena has turned HEEL!" Guilmon exclaimed as, like he said, Nobita finally fullfilled all Cena Haters' and Internet Wrestling Community's wish: TURNING HEEL!" Guilmon exclaimed_

_…_

_March, Week 1:_

_"Well well well, look who we have here, the guy who played dirty and backstabbed you all, Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Boos) Say Nobita, my former mentor, can you explain why did you hit me with a chair after being eliminated instead of leaving the chamber without any grudge? Don't tell me you hate me so much that you didn't care about the fans anymore?" Tsuna asked._

_"You want to know why?" Nobita asked back as Tsuna nods. "Simple! I HAD ENOUGH OF ALL OF YOU!" he yelled as the crowd boos. "That's right! I'm sick of being the Superman to all of you! I'm sick of playing clean and I'm sick of you people not appriciating all my efforts for this company! Sure I'm John Cena but at least cheer me instead of booing me! I had enough of being the good guy! You want to boo me? Go ahead because all of you are my enemy!" Nobita dared as the crowd boos louder. "And here's a fun act to you Tsuna, eversince you join AWF Mirai, I hated you! I hated my job as your pro! I hate your life which is just like me! I hated you so much that I would rather train David Arquette to wrestle instead of training you!" he continued._

_"That's it? You hate my guts because my life is like yours? That is the most stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life!" Tsuna mocked._

_"Not only that, you embarassed me during my entire run as your pro. Everytime you lose a match, I got mocked by other wrestlers on Twitter calling me a FTN which is 'Fail Teacher Nobita'. I was so embarassed of you that I refused to train you. Which leads me to a plan to destroy your career before it could even started." Nobita said._

_"And I ruined your plan with my shoot on you a week after Purinsu to Puririnsu PPV. So in short terms you're sick of being unappriciated by the fans, you hate my guts for losing too much and you had enough insults on Twitter, am I right?" Tsuna asked._

_"Damn right I am!" Nobita answered._

_"Heh heh. There you go folks! He turned on us because we didn't appriciate him! Well of course we didn't appriciate you! I'm the next big thing in AWF while you're nothing but a stale parody of John Cena working in a country where Doraemon doesn't even exist!" Tsuna shouted as the crowd cheers for him. "So what are you going to do? Get rid of me?" he asked._

_"That's what I want to do to you. I'm going to end your pathedic career that ruined my career during our AWF Mirai run." Nobita answered._

_"You? Want to end my career? How about I end yours instead? And for extra fun, let's do it at Anime Mania!" Tsuna dared as the crowd cheers. "What do you say Nobita?" he asked._

_"Do I look like I'm scared of you? Don't make me laugh! You're on!" Nobita answered as the crowd cheers._

_"Thank you for your answer. I promise at Anime Mania, I'll end your career with you leaving the arena with boos." Tsuna said before dropping the mic Pipebomb style and leaves the ring._

_..._

A/N: There you go, 2 part of Anime Mania. Wait? Didn't I say that I won't update this week due to being on vacation? Well unfortunately my vacation got delayed but hey, at least I get to finish Anime Mania right?

Next part will include Nobita vs Tsuna, the 8 Diva Ladder Match and the main event, Taiki vs Simon 3 Stages of Hell!

Until Survivor Series, see ya!

Please review!


	73. AWF Anime Mania II Part 3

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome once again to sing _Seikan Hikou _by Megumi Nakajima, Ranka Lee!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers.

"To everyone in this arena, thank you for staying with us for so long! Now please enjoy the song!" Ranka called as the song begins. (you know the drill)

_**Suimen ga yuragu  
>Kaze no wa ga hirogaru<br>Fureatta yubisaki no  
>Aoi denryuu<strong>_

_**Mitsumeau dake de  
>Kodoku na kasokudo ga<br>Isshun ni kudakechiru  
>Anata ga suki yo<strong>_

_**Toumei na shinju no you ni  
>Chuu ni uku namida<br>Higeki datte kamawanai  
>Anata to ikitai<strong>_

_**(cute voice) Kirah (end cute voice)  
>Ryuusei ni matagatte<br>Anata ni kyuukouka ah ah  
>Noukon no hoshizora ni<br>Watashitachi hanabi mitai  
>Kokoro ga hikari no ya o hanatsu<strong>_

_**Kaiwa nado nashi ni  
>Uchigawa ni mogutte<br>Kangae ga yomitoreru  
>Fushigi na yoru<strong>_

_**Anata no na jumon mitai ni  
>Mugen no ripiito<br>Nikurashikute te no kou ni  
>Tsume o tatete miru<strong>_

_**(cute voice) Kira (end cute voice)  
>Karada goto sukitoori<br>E no you ni tadayou uh uh  
>Keshitsubu no inochi de mo<br>Watashitachi matataiteru  
>Tamashii ni ginga nadareteku<strong>_

_**Ryuusei ni matagatte  
>Anata wa kyuujoushou oh oh<br>Noukon no hoshizora ni  
>Watashitachi hanabi mitai<br>Kokoro ga hikari no ya o hanatsu**_

_**Keshitsubu no inochi de mo  
>Watashitachi matataiteru<br>Tamashii ni ginga nadareteku  
>Tamashii ni ginga nadareteku<strong>_

As the songs ends, the crowd cheers/appludes Ranka before they got interupted by an nWo like enterance.

(Rockhouse by Frank Shelley Plays)

"The following is a No DQ Loser Leaves AWF Match set for one fall! Introducing first, from Nerima, Japan, Nobita Nobi!" Doraemon announced as the Japanese Crowd cheers!

"Ladies and gentlemen, you can hate him, or you can love him, it doesn't matter! Because tonight, these Japanese Crowd loves one of their favorite characters that has build many childhoods in 30 years!" Agumon exclaimed as the Japanese Crowd continues to cheer at Nobita despite being heel. (think Hulk Hogan at Wrestlemania X8)

"Despite his heel turn at Last Path, despite ditching everyone in his way to destroy Tsuna which includes Shizuka herself, these Japanese fans still love this guy. The guy who has been with them for years, Nobita Nobi the main lead of Fujio F Fujiko's hit classic and Anime Ambassador Doraemon!" Veemon continued.

As the song ends, the crowd can be heard still cheering for their childhood building loser main lead.

(Cult of Personality by Living Colour Plays)

"And his opponent, representing the Vongola Family, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Doraemon announced as the crowd boos.

"So the crowd is booing Tsuna who's the hero in this storyline? What gives?" Guilmon complainted.

"Welcome to Blizzarro World Guilmon, where the heel are cheered while the face gets booed." Agumon replied.

"And to think Canada is the only country which is labeled as the Blizzarro World." Veemon continued.

(Bell Rings)

As the crowd surounds the arena with cheers to Nobita, the two went to the middle of the ring and stares at each other before Nobita points to the crowd in which creates more cheers for him. Tsuna shoves him away with the crowd booing him. Nobita then shoves Tsuna down onto the mat as the crowd cheers.

"Welcome to Blizzarro World Tsuna! Now what are you going to do?" Veemon asked.

Tsuna gets up and punches Nobita to the face as Nobita no sells it and pushes Tsuna onto the ropes before choking him until the referee stops him. Tsuna then knocks Nobita down with a Lou Thesz Press before unloading on Nobita until the referee pulls Tsuna away. As Nobita is sitting on the corner, Tsuna quickly nails him with a Running Knee onto his face before stomping him multiple times until the referee stops him as the crowd boos. Nobita gets up and knocks Tsuna down with a Shoulder Tackle as the crowd cheers. Nobita picks Tsuna up only to get Uppercutted away to the ropes as Tsuna sets to Clothesline him out of the ring. Nobita however counters with a Back Body Drop, but Tsuna manages to avoid himself landing outside the ring by grabbing and holding on the ropes. As Tsuna stands at the ring apron, Nobita goes for a punch, but Tsuna avoided it and Headbutts him to the spine before he Slingshots himself onto Nobita and goes for a Sunset Flip Pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Nobita kicks out.

Tsuna gets up and kicks Nobita to the gut before bouncing off the ropes and plants him down with a Bulldog. As Nobita rolls out of the ring and slowly gets up, Tsuna goes for a Over the Top Rope Suicide Dive onto Nobita. But Nobita catches him and plants him down with a Scoop Slam. He then raises his hand with the crowd cheering in the process before giving him a 'U Can't See Me!' taunt, climbs the ring apron and goes for the Five Knuckle Shuffle from it. But Tsuna rolls away as Nobita crashes his fist painfully onto the floor.

Tsuna picks Nobita up and Irish Whips him crashing onto the Steel Steps before Tsuna picks up the Steel Steps and slams it onto Nobita's arm before climbing to the top of the barricade and nails a Diving Stomp onto the arm. As the crowd boos while Nobita holds his arm in pain, Tsuna picks him up and throws him into the ring before climbing the top turnbuckle and goes for a Flying Elbow Drop. But Nobita rolls away as Tsuna's Elbow crashes painfully onto the mat as Nobita goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Tsuna kicks out.

Nobita picks Tsuna up and Irish Whips him onto the turnbuckle before going for a Running Battering Ram. But Tsuna pushes Nobita away with his leg and as Nobita turns around, Tsuna nails him with several Martial Arts Kicks followed with a Jumping High Kick. As Nobita dizzily stands in the middle of the ring, Tsuna bounces himself from the ropes and goes for a Forearm. But Nobita catches him and puts him on a Bearhug instead. As Nobita squeezes Tsuna with the Bearhug, Tsuna can be heard screaming in pain before saying 'Go for a DDT?' to Nobita.

"Everyone talks too much!" Guilmon complainted.

Nobita then quickly plants Tsuna down with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. As Tsuna is on the ropes, Nobita goes to Clothesline him out of the ring. But Tsuna kicks Nobita's face with his legs, pushing him away before grabbing him from behind and plants him down with an Inverted DDT followed with an Elbow Drop. Knowing that it's No DQ, Tsuna removes the turnbuckle pad before dragging Nobita to the corner and Catapults him face first onto the exposed turnbuckle before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Nobita kicks out.

Tsuna leaves the ring before re-entering with a Steel Chair. He then does the 'U Can't See Me' taunt as the crowd boos in disgust before slamming Nobita's back with the chair multiple times.

"8 Chair Shots onto Nobita back! That's an equalvent to 8 Episodes of getting embarassed in AWF Mirai!" Veemon exclaimed.

Tsuna then wedges the chair onto another turnbuckle before picking Nobita up only to receive a Low Blow instead as the crowd pops! Nobita grabs Tsuna and then throws him face first straight crashing onto the wedged chair! He then picks up something from his pocket which is… brass knuckles! After equiping it, he waits for Tsuna to get up and turns around. As Tsuna gets up and turns around, Nobita sets to punch him with the Brass Knuckles. Tsuna dodges it and knocks Nobita down with an Enzuigiri! He goes for a pin, but Nobita managed to roll himself out of the ring. Tsuna then climbs the top turnbuckle and nails him with a Flying Elbow Drop! He then picks Nobita up and slams him face first onto the Steel Steps throwing him into the ring. He then goes for a Slingshot Crossbody, but Nobita catches him and nails him with a Backbreaker before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Tsuna kicks out.

Nobita picks up the chair and proceeds to slam Tsuna with it multiple times while yelling 'You Got Nothing On Me Meatball!' to him. After raising the chair to the air with the crowd cheering, Nobita opens the chair in the middle of the ring before picking Tsuna up and sets for an Attitude Adjustment onto the chair. But Tsuna slips away, went behind Nobita and plants him with a High Angle Belly to Back Suplex. Tsuna then does an 'X' Handsign with the crowd booing him before waiting for Nobita to get up. As Nobita gets up, Tsuna lifts him up and knocks him out with the GTS before going for the pin.

"The student shall beat the teacher tonight!" Agumon shouted.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Nobita kicks out while…

"Wait a minute is he… he going to…"

"HE'S HULKING UP! IN FRONT OF MANY OF HIS ADORING JAPANESE FANS!" Veemon exclaimed as Nobita 'Hulks Up' a la Hogan with the crowd cheering like crazy!

"What chu gonna do Tsuna? What chu gonna do?!" Guilmon asked as Tsuna throws a punch, but Nobita catches it before punching Tsuna to the face 3 times with the crowd chanting along, Irish Whips him bouncing of the ropes and Dropkicks him down onto the mat before delivering an Atomic Leg Drop onto Tsuna!

"Atomic Leg Drop! Hogan defeated Andre the Giant with that move!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Can the teacher get rid of his student for good?" Veemon asked as Nobita goes for the pin.

The referee counts,

"1! (ICHI!)"

"2! (Ni!)"

…

TSUNA KICKS OUT AS THE CROWD WERE SHOCKED!

"Bah Gawd Tsuna kicks out!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Tsuna's not going to let his teacher end his bright career tonight!" Veemon continued.

Nobita, playing dirty, decided to do an 'X' Handsign before climbing to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Flying Elbow Drop. But Tsuna rolls away as Nobita crashes elbow first onto the mat! Tsuna lifts him up and knocks him out with the GTS! As an insult to injury, Tsuna nails a Five Knuckle Shuffle onto Nobita before going for the pin.

"1! (ICHI!)"

"2! (NI!)"

….

…..

"3! (SAN!)"

"Tsuna has done it! He has finally gained his revenge!" Agumon cheered.

"Here's your winner, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers and appludes their performance.

"After a long wait, Tsuna has defeated his teacher, former pro in AWF Mirai, after all the embarassment that has been shoved into his throat during the show's entire run!" Veemon explained.

"Now Nobita's career has ended while Tsuna's career shall begin here after this match." Agumon said.

"And the best part? Remember when Tsuna said that Nobita shall leave AWF in boos? He doesn't get one! Instead, he got cheered during the entire match!" Veemon replied.

After celebrating his victory, Tsuna looks at Nobita who's sitting on the corner, completely tired and can be seen smiling at Tsuna. Tsuna went towards him and offers him a hand in which Nobita accepts. After helping Nobita to get up, he and Tsuna stares at each other while handshaking. The two then hug each other before Nobita raises Tsuna's hand to the air as the crowd cheers.

"Thank You Nobi! (clap clap clap clap clap) Thank You Nobi! (clap clap clap clap clap)" the Japanese Crowd chanted to Nobita.

"Nobta might have no fans in the US or any of the Western Countries, but at least he can retire happily in his home country while hanging out with his fans." Veemon said.

"In the end, their rivalry has ended, Nobita's finally retired and Tsuna's career has been shined futher." Guilmon said.

"Tsuna's a great young athlete. He might be a future Shining Star of the Year Award winner if he keeps this up." Agumon said.

(Promo)

_Season 1 has passed away long ago…_

… _and now Season 2 has met the same fate…_

…

_But…_

_This is just a beginning to something new…_

_Something new will happen to AWF…_

_(insert Drowning Pool screaming here with 'Bodies' played in the background)_

_AWF Season 3, coming soon This Monday! _

_Something new will happen…_

… _and it wil distance ourselves futher from the others._

(Promo)

_Last Path PPV:_

"_Ladies and gentlemen, this is an Elimination Chamber Match set for one fall! And it is for the AWF Shoujo Championship!"_

…

"_Sora… wait a minute!"_

_Veemon gets interupted as Haruhi Suzumiya attacks Sora from behind with a Lead Pipe before beating Sora up until she's unable to go into the Chamber. After throwing the Pipe onto Sora's head, Haruhi hijacks Sora's Chamber slot and enters the Chamber._

"_This isn't right!" Agumon complainted._

"_Haruhi has pulled an Edge on us, taking out Sora and replaces her in the match!" Veemon continued._

"_Serves you right you assclown! Go back to the IMPACT Zone! I mean to your circus de freak Kaleido Stage!" Guilmon mocked as medics check on Sora before taking her away._

_(shows multiple clips from the Elimination Chamber Match)_

…

_(HONK!)_

_Revy's Chamber is opened!_

"_Here comes Revy!" Guilmon exclaimed._

_(shows Revy destroying Ruki, Misaka and Sakura before going head to head with Tohru)_

…

_Revy then chokes Tohru before going for a Chokeslam, but Tohru Elbow Tackles Revy's back side of her head before she DDTs her onto the mat. Tohru then pins Revy while holding her legs as tightly as possible to avoid a kick out!_

"_No no no!" Guilmon shouted._

_The referee counts, "1,2,3!"_

"_The Shoujo Champion has eliminated Revy! What a shocker!" Agumon exclaimed._

"_And hold on a minute!" Veemon shouted as Revy gets up and bashes Tohru's head… with a GUN!_

"_She's using a gun! She's going to murder Tohru right now!" Agumon exclaimed._

_Knowing that bullets are already removed in her gun, Revy continues to bash Tohru's head with the gun until the referee pulls her away. As the referee sends Revy out of the ring while Tohru is lying unconcious with a bleeding and swolen head, Haruhi, smart enough to hide herself from Revy's wrath, decided to give a middle finger of her own to Revy before hitting a Flying Leg Drop onto Tohru before going for the pin. As the referee sends Revy out, Sora appears again as she rushes into the chamber while Haruhi goes for the pin as the referee starts counting._

"_Hurry up Sora!" Veemon shouted._

"_1!" the referee counted as Sora went through the enterance ramp._

"_Stop the girl who screwed you!" Agumon shouted._

"_2!" the referee counted as Sora enters the chamber._

"_No! No! No!" Guilmon shouted._

…

"_3!"_

_(Bell Rings)_

"_YES! YES! YES! HARUHI'S THE CHAMPION AGAIN BABY!" Guilmon cheered._

"_Here's your winner and NEW AWF Shoujo Champion, Haruhi Suzumiya!" Laura announced as the crowd boos while Sora enters the ring and attacks Haruhi._

"_This is not fair! Haruhi screwed Sora and WON the AWF Shoujo Championship?" Veemon complainted._

"_Good thing Sora is giving a piece of her mind to Haruhi right now!" Agumon exclaimed._

_The two then continue to have a Catfight until referees decided to pull them away whie medics rushed to check on an unconcious and bleeding Tohru._

…

_March, Week 1:_

_Sora, knowing that this is a No DQ Match, exits the ring before reentering with a table. After opening it nearby the corner, Sora picks Haruhi up and placed her on the table before climbing the top turnbuckle and goes for a Corkscrew Moonsault. But Haruhi rolls away, causing Sora to crash through the table! Haruhi picks Sora up and plants her down with the Faithbreaker before going for the pin._

_The referee counts, "1,2,3!"_

"_Here's your winner and STILL AWF Shoujo Champion, Haruhi Suzumiya!" Laura announced as the crowd boos._

"_Ha! Sora's not ready for the title! In your face Sora fans!" Guilmon mocked while Haruhi proceeds to deliver a beatdown on Sora._

"_Oh come on! That wasn't necessary!" Agumon complainted._

"_Enough! I said enough!"_

_GM Nazirul appears on the stage._

"_Haruhi, I'm tired of seeing you and the title on the same space. Guess what girl? At Anime Mania, I'm going to give you the biggest test in your life! Because at the PPV, you'll defend the title against not 1, not 2, but 8 girls in a 8 Person Match!" Nazirul announced as Haruhi were shocked. "Oh and that's not all. That 8 Person Match is going to be… a Ladder Match!" he added as the crowd cheered louder while Haruhi were having a tantrum._

…

_March, Week 2:_

_(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)_

"… _wait a minute!" Agumon gets interupted as Tohru Honda rushes into the ring and exchanged blows with Revy until Revy is on the ropes. She then Irish Whips Revy to the other ropes and sets for an Inverted Atomic Drop, but Revy bounces off the ropes and plants Tohru down with a Lou Thesz Press instead._

"_Quick, you're the GM! End this before…"_

"_Too late!" Nazirul yelled as AWF Shoujo Champion Haruhi Suzumiya enters the ring and hits Revy with the Shoujo Championship Belt. She then rubs Revy's face with it until Sora Nagino rushes into the ring and attacks Haruhi. Revy tooks out her guns and sets to hit Sora's head with it. But suddenly a flying coin pushes the gun away from Revy._

"_Flying coin? Don't tell me…" Veemon said as Misaka Mikoto rushes into the ring and tackles Revy down before slamming her head onto the mat several times. Then from the audience seats Ruki Makino enters the ring with a Kendo Stick and smacks Misaka's face with it before smacking Tohru's face with the same weapon. Ruki turns around and received a Lou Thesz Press by Sora instead. While Haruhi is seen rolling out of the ring, Revy hits Sora's head from behind with her gun. She then picks Ruki up and sets for a Powerbomb until…_

"_Not another! And this time it's…" Guilmon said as Sakura Kinomoto, with her signature Cardcaptor Rod in hand, enters the ring and hits Revy's legs from behind with the rod before planting her down with an Inverted DDT. Sakura gets up only to receive a Kendo Stick to the face by Ruki as Ruki proceeds to hit her, Revy, Misaka, Sora and Tohru with it while Haruhi manages to stand at the enterance ramp._

"_Another girl? Wait? That's…" Guilmon said as Hikari Yagami appears, grabs Haruhi from behind and throws her into the ring as Haruhi gets herself smacked by Ruki's Kendo Stick. Hikari enters the ring, grabs Sakura's Cardcaptor Rod and has a lightsaber esque fight until Hikari hits Ruki to the gut and plants her down with the Twist of Fate._

"_Enough! Ladies please stop being animals!" Nazirul yelled as the girls stopped fighting. "It's official! It's going to be the Leader of the SOS Brigade vs the Star of Kaleido Stage vs the Twin Guns of Black Lagoon vs the Sohma Dynasty's valet vs the Electrifying Railgun vs the Toughest Female Digidestined in History vs the Cheerful Cardcaptor vs the Digidestined of Light in an 8 Person Ladder Match for the AWF Shoujo Championship!" Nazirul announced as the crowd cheers wildly._

…

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to sing _Diamond Crevasse _by May'n, Sheryl Nome!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers.

"Everyone! Listen to my song!" Sheryl called as the crowd cheers. After that, the song begins. (you know the drill)

_**kami sama ni koi o shiteta koro wa  
>konna wakare ga kuru to wa omottenakatta yo<br>mou nidoto furerarenai nara semete saigo ni  
>mou ichido dakishimete hoshikatta yo<strong>_

_**It's long long good-bye**_

_**sayonara sayonara nando datte  
>jibun ni mujou ni iikikasete<br>te o furu no wa yasashisa da yo ne  
>ima tsuyosa ga hoshii<strong>_

_**anata ni deai STAR kagayaite atashi ga umarete  
>aisureba koso ai areba koso<br>kibou no nai kiseki o matte dou naru no  
>namida ni nijimu hoshi no matataki wa gone<strong>_

_**wasurenai yo anata no nukumori mo  
>sono yasashisa mo subete tsutsunde kureta ryote mo<strong>_

_**It's long long good-bye**_

_**sayonara sayonara itoshii hito  
>anata ga ita kara aruite koreta<br>hitori nanka ja nakatta yo ne  
>ima kotae ga hoshii<strong>_

_**moeru youna ryuusei tsukamaete hi o tomoshite  
>aishite itai aisarete tai<br>hieta karada hitotsu de sekai wa dou naru no  
>hari tsuzuketeta kyosei ga toketeku long for<strong>_

_**doushite na no namida afurete tomerarenai**_

_**anata ni deai STAR kagayaite atashi ga umarete  
>aisureba koso ai areba koso<br>kibou no nai kiseki o matte dou naru no  
>namida ni nijimu hoshi no matataki wa gone<strong>_

_**moji umarekawatte mata meguriaru nara  
>sono toki o kitto atashi o mitsuke dashite<br>mou nidoto hanasenai de tsukamaetete  
>hitori janai ito sasayaite hoshii planet<strong>_

As the song ends, the crowd cheers/appludes Sheryl.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is a 8 Female Ladder Match for the AWF Shoujo Championship!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers.

(You're Not Enough For Me by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Introducing first, representing the SOS Brigade, she is the AWF Shoujo Champion, Haruhi Suzumiya!" Doraemon announced as the Japanese crowd cheers.

"While Nobita is cheered due to childhood nostalgia, Haruhi is cheered all thanks to the otakus in attendance." Agumon explained.

"Flashback time. At Last Path, despite being banned from another title shot, Haruhi won the title after screwing Sora Nagino out of her title shot." Guilmon explained.

"As a punishment, Haruhi has to defend her title against 7 other girls in a Ladder Match. Can the cheerings from the otakus give some luck to Haruhi?" Veemon continued.

(Yakusoku no Basho e by Chihiro Yonekura Plays)

"Next, residing in the US, representing the Kaleido Stage, Sora Nagino!" Doraemon announced as some cheers can be heard from the International Crowd.

"While Kaleido Star isn't a top hit in Japan, it's quite popular in other countries like in Europe." Guilmon explained.

"She got screwed at Last Path. But tonight, she might be able to literally reach the top in this match." Agumon said.

(Who I Am by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Next, residing in Roanapur, Thailand, representing the Black Lagoon, Revy!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers.

"Fairly popular in Japan, very in the west, espacially due to it's extra F Bombs in the dub." Guilmon explained.

"Among all the girls in this match, she is the Powerhouse among them. And I can assure you that someone will get hurt tonight." Agumon said.

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Next, representing the Sohma Dynasty, Tohru Honda!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers.

"Tohru's lucky because there are only a few number of haters and Yaoi Fangirls in the crowd tonight, Japanese or not." Guilmon explained.

"At Last Path she got her head bashed by Revy and her gun. I'm sure she's holding grudges on Revy." Veemon said.

"Oh come on. How come a sweet lady hold grudges? Oh wait, she nearly died or suffered an amnesia. Nevermind." Agumon said.

(Only My Railgun by fripSide Plays)

"Next, from Academy City, the 'Level 5 Railgun', Misaka Mikoto!" Doraemon announced as the Japanese Crowd cheers.

"Another otaku favorite, Misaka from her hit spinoff To Aru Kagaku no Railgun!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"An underdog in this match. She has a long way to go to be one of the best divas in here." Agumon said.

(Puppet on a String by Dale Oliver Plays)

"Next, from Tomoeda, Sakura Kinomoto!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers.

"And who on earth doesn't know about the main lead of Cardcaptor Sakura? The second most popular Magical Girl series behind Sailor Moon?" Veemon asked.

"Fast, agile and cute, Sakura in sure a fan favorite to win this along with Haruhi and Misaka." Agumon said.

(Broken by Goldy Locks Plays)

"Next, from Shinjuku, Japan, Ruki Makino!" Doraemon announced.

"Well, looks like Digimon Tamers' own Action Girl seem to receive a warm welcome here." Veemon said.

"Like Haruhi, Ruki has been hunting for the title for a long time. And it's only a matter of time before our GM bans her from another shot." Agumon said.

(Angel on My Shoulder by Dale Oliver Plays)

"And lastly, from Odaiba, Japan, Hikari Yagami!" Doraemon announced.

"Same reaction. Does anyone in Japan gives a shit about female Digidestineds?" Guilmon complainted.

"Well they do give a shit about that girl from Xros Wars. Does that satisfy you?" Veemon replied.

"Nope." Guilmon answered.

"Hikari is the only girl in AWF to be in this company eversince Day 1, Season 1. Her experince might be able to help her win the whole thing." Agumon said.

"Remember everyone! This is a Ladder Match! The first girl to pull the title down wins the whole thing!" Veemon reminded.

(Bell Rings)

The 8 girls look at each other until Haruhi and Misaka leaves the ring, Revy goes after Tohru, Ruki goes after Hikari, Sakura chases Misaka while Sora chases Haruhi. After slamming their respective opponents onto the turnbuckles, Ruki sets to Irish Whip Hikari crashing onto Tohru. But Revy catches Hikari and plants her down with a Free Fall Drop. While Misaka, Sakura, Haruhi and Sora brawls outside the ring, Revy proceeds to kick Tohru's gut with her knees several times on the corner before Ruki turns Revy around and Uppercuts her to no effect. Revy then pushes Ruki down onto the mat before lifting her on a Fireman's Carry and nails her with a Fireman's Carry Backbreaker.

Outside, Haruhi Irish Whips Sora crashing onto the Steel Steps while Misaka picks Sakura up and sets to slam her face first onto the ring post. Sakura Elbow Tackles Misaka before grabbing her hair and slams her face onto the ring post. After Irish Whipping Misaka onto the barricade, Haruhi grabs Sakura from behind and plants her down with a Belly to Back Suplex. In the ring Revy picks Ruki up and lifts her on a Gorila Press before throwing her out of the ring crashing onto Haruhi. Revy turns around and eats a Jawbreaker by Hikari followed with an Enzuigiri. She and Tohru then sets for an Aided Suplex, but Revy lifts them up and Double Suplexes them instead.

She then goes for a Double Clothesline, but Hikari and Tohru dodges it and as Revy turns around, they kicked her to the gut and plants her face first onto the mat with a Double DDT. Sora, on the ring apron, nails Revy with a Singshot Leg Drop before getting up and receives an Aided Suplex by Tohru and Hikari. Tohru then lifts Hikari up, ready to throw her crashing onto Revy. Instead, Tohru throws her crashing onto the mat instead. Tohru turns behind and receives a Tilt-a-Whirl Arm Drag by Sora before Sora dodges Tohru's Clothesline and pushes her to the ropes with a Reverse Side Kick. She then sets to Clothesline Tohru out of the ring, but Tohru Back Body Drop her out of the ring instead, sending her crashing onto Ruki, Haruhi and Sakura.

Tohru turns behind before dragging Revy to the middle of the ring and locks her on the Sharpshooter. But Misaka enters the ring and nails a Running Leg Lariat onto Tohru. She then nails her with an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by a Reverse Bulldog. After hitting a Knee Drop onto Tohru, Misaka turns around and gets a kick to the gut by Hikari before Hikari plants her with the Twist of Fate. She then climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for the Diving Light (Swanton Bomb). But Misaka rolls away as Hikari crashes painfully onto the mat. Revy lifts Misaka up from behind and plants her down with an Electric Chair Drop before picking her up and throws her out of the ring.

While Ruki and Haruhi gives Misaka a 2 on 1 Beatdown, Revy lifts Tohru up on a Gorila Press and then throws her out of the ring crashing onto the two girls. Revy turns around and gts her spine smashed by Sakura's Cardcaptor Rod. After placing Revy on the top, Sakura nails her with several Knife Edge Chops with the crowd yelling 'WOO!' everytime in connects before she, along with Hikari, Clotheslines Revy out of the ring. The two girls then had an idea as they bounces off the ropes and Suicide Dive theirselves onto the other girls who are outside the ring.

"Everyone's down! And no one's grabbing a ladder yet!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Hold on guys! We forgot someone!" Veemon shouted.

"But who? Wait a minute? Who's climbing the ladder that was placed on the enterance ramp?" Guilmon wondered as the girl who's climbing it was…

"Sora Nagino! She's climbing the ladder while the others are on chaos!" Agumon exclaimed as Sora reached the top of the ladder.

"What are you going to do Sora? There's no safety net down there!" Veemon warned as Sora stands at the top of the ladder…

… AND NAILS A 450 SPLASH ONTO THE OTHERS FROM THE TOP OF THE LADDER!

"OH MY GAWD!" Veemon yelled as the crowd pops to cheers with 'Holy Shit!' and 'E-C-DUB!' chants can be heard.

"Sora had just… my God Sora has risked herself to knock everyone down!" Agumon exclaimed.

"I'm speechless. And that comes from a girl in a circus." Guilmon said.

With everyone's down, Sora crawls away from them before picking up a ladder from under the ring and enters the ring with it. She then opens it in the middle of the ring and climbs it. Haruhi crawls herself away from the lying bodies and enters the ring before pulling Sora down and Uppercuts her onto the ropes. She then Irish Whips Sora onto the ladder, but Sora leaps onto it and continue to climb it. Haruhi grabs her and Powerbombs her onto the mat instead. After literally kicking Sora out of the ring, Haruhi began to climb the ladder. Sakura slides into the ring, picks up her Cardcaptor Rod and hits Haruhi's back with it before climbing the top rope and nails Haruhi's back with a Stringboard Crossbody, sending the girls and the ladder to fell onto the mat at the same time.

As Haruhi rolls out of the ring, Misaka pulls Sakura out of the ring before nailing her with a Russian Leg Sweep. Misaka turns around and eats a Big Boot by Revy before Revy lifts her up and slams her onto the barricade. She then enters the ring and reopens the ladder at the middle of the ring before catching Hikari who goes for a Springboard Crossbody. As she sets for a Backbreaker, Ruki enters the ring with a chair and smacks Revy's face with it, forcing Revy to let Hikari go. Ruki picks Hikari up and sets for the Widow's Peak, but Tohru enters the ring, lifts both Ruki and Hikari on a Fireman's Carry and nails a Fireman's Carry Powerslam onto both of them!

"What a move by Tohru! And what's she's going to do now?" Veemon wondered.

"Wait a minute is she? She's going for a Double Sharpshooter!" Guilmon exclaimed as Tohru locks both Ruki and Hikari on a Sharpshooter.

"Has this ever been done before in AWF? I think history has been made here tonight!" Veemon cheered.

Revy, with a chair in hand, bashes Tohru's head from behind, forcing her to release Ruki and Hikari from the Sharpshooter. She then proceeds to slam the three girls with the chair several times before smashing Misaka's face when she's on the ring apron. Sora climbs the top rope and leaps herself onto Revy, but Revy turns around and throws the chair onto Sora's face while she's in mid air! She then lifts Sora on a Gorila Press before throwing her out of the ring, crashing onto Haruhi. As Revy turns around, Sakura hits Revy's spine with her Cardcaptor Rod before planting her with a Russian Leg Sweep. She then picks up the chair, climbs the top turnbuckle and nails Revy with an Arabian Facebuster!

"Now that's what I call 'Badass Adorable'!" Veemon exclaimed.

Sakura then climbs the ladder before Ruki gets up, grabs her and sets for a Crucifix Powerbomb. Hikari gets up and smashes Ruki's knee with the Cardcaptor Rod (insert arrow to the knee joke here), allowing Sakura to slip away while Hikari plants Ruki down with a Twist of Fate. As Hikari gets up, Sakura pulls the ladder down, sending the ladder to crash onto Hikari's face. After placing it back, she starts to climb the ladder only to have Tohru climbing along on the other side. As the two are on top of the ladder, we can see Misaka entering the ring with a table before setting it up. Tohru punches Sakura several times before grabbing her… AND T-BONE SUPERPLEXES CRASHING ONTO THE TABLE FROM THE TOP OF THE LADDER!

"OH MY GAWD!" Veemon yelled as 'Holy Shit!" chants can be heard again followed with an 'That Was Awesome!' chant.

"Oh that poor girl's back might have been broken right there!" Agumon exclaimed.

"That has got to scare a lot of kids who adores Sakura." Guilmon said.

While Sakura rolls out of the ring, Misaka picks Tohru up and nails her with the Railgun (Stratusfaction) before going to the ring apron and sets for a Slingshot Sommersault Senton. But Revy gets up and tackles Misaka out of the ring before picking up the ladder and slams it onto Haruhi who had just entered the ring. She then hits Hikari with the ladder before wedging the ladder on the corner, drags Hikari to the corner and Catapults her crashing onto the ladder! Ruki from behind lifts Revy up and locks her on a Torture Rack for a while before slamming her onto the mat. As Revy's lying near the lower ropes, Ruki kicks her out of the ring with a Baseball Slide.

After placing the chair behind her, Tohru grabs Ruki from behind and locks her on a Half Nelson before nailing her with a Half Nelson Suplex, slamming Ruki's head onto the chair. She then picks up the ladder and placed it lying in the middle of the ring before picking Ruki up and slams her onto the ladder with a Delayed Vertical Suplex. Haruhi from behind Chop Blocks Tohru's leg from behind before grabbing her legs and Catapults her crashing onto the turnbuckle. Sora enters the ring, dodges Haruhi's Lariat, bounces off the ropes and nails her with a Headscissors Takedown followed by several Arm Drags and an Enzuigiri to knock Haruhi down. After placing Haruhi's lying body on top of Ruki's, Sora climbs the top turnbuckle and nails both of them with a Phoenix Splash!

"Phoenix Splash onto the girls and the ladder!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Sora might had stupidly damaged herself right there." Guilmon said.

"She knows the risk in that move. I mean she performed a life threatening stunt in Kaleido Stage!" Agumon countered.

As Sora gets up, Tohru grabs her from behind and sets for a German Suplex. Hikari from behind grabs both of them and German Suplexes both of them at the same time! She then dodges Misaka's Clothesline, kicks her to the gut and plants her down with the Twist of Fate. She then saw a ladder being set outside the ring by Sakura before leaving the ring and climbs it all the way to the top. As she's on top of it, she goes for the Diving Light onto Misaka from the top of the ladder!

"How many splashes are we going to see here tonight?" Veemon asked in amusement.

As Hikari gets up, Sakura enters the ring and plants her down with a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT. She then opens the ladder at the middle of the ring before climbing it only to have Tohru climbing along on the other side. Outside the ring, Haruhi picks up a ladder and enters the ring with it before opens it next to the first ladder and climbs it only to have Ruki following her. Sora, after rolling out of the ring, picks up a third ladder and re-enters the ring with it before she places it next to the first ladder and climbs it. Misaka gets up and climbs the third ladder along with Sora.

"6 Girls on top! I can't watch!" Agumon shouted as the girls try to knock each other down, Revy enters the ring and pushes the second ladder down, sending both Haruhi and Ruki crashing out of the ring! She then pushes the third ladder as Misaka crashes out of the ring while Sora manages to tackle Sakura down onto the mat before falling along. Lastly she grabs Tohru and Powerbombs her out of the ring onto the cold floor!

"Revy's dominating the whole thing! We might have a new champion there!" Guilmon exclaimed.

As Revy sets to climb the ladder, Hikari picks up Sakura's Cardcaptor Rod and slams Revy's back with it. Revy turns around, gives Hikari a cold stare, forcing her to retreat to the corner before Revy took out her guns and goes to bash Hikari's head with it. Hikari however manages to block Revy's gun with the Cardcaptor Rod until Hikari pushes Revy away and hits her spine with the rod before going for the Twist of Fate. Revy however manages to push Hikari crashing onto the turnbuckle before lifting her up and puts her on a Tree of Woe position. She picks up a ladder and rams Hikari's gut with it!

After leaning the ladder on the corner and Hikari, Revy picks Sakura up and Irish Whips her crashing onto the ladder, damaging both Sakura and Hikari at the same time. She then goes for a Running Battering Ram, but Sakura quickly moves away as Revy crashes onto the ladder! Sakura picks up a ladder and rams it onto Revy, pushing her onto the leaned ladder before she places the ladder on Revy, sandwiching her. She picks up the last ladder and rams it onto the second leaned ladder, damaging Revy in the process!

"Sakura just took out Revy! Sakura just took out Revy!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Got taken out by a loli of all things. Revy's not going to be happy this Monday." Guilmon said.

After opening the ladder at the middle of the ring, Sakura sets to climb it only to get a Springboard Dropkick by Sora, knocking her down onto the mat. Sakura then gets up and stands at the ring apron before going to Slingshot herself onto Sora, but Sora quickly tackles Sakura down, crashing onto both Ruki and Haruhi!

"And now Sora's the only girl in the ring!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Come on Sora! Show everyone that Kaleido Stage isn't a circus and you're not a clown!" Veemon cheered as Sora climbs the ladder all the way to the top.

"Reach! Reach Kaleido Star! Reach!" Agumon cheered as Sora grabs the title belt and sets to unhook it. But Misaka enters the ring and pulls the ladder down!

"Misaka has… wait a minute!" Guilmon shouted as Sora is hanging on the belt!

"Hang in there Sora! You're getting closer to winning the title!" Veemon cheered as Sora tries to hold on the belt with one hand and tries to unhook it with another.

"I don't think her hands could hold on, and Misaka's going to spear her down!" Agumon exclaimed as Misaka places the ladder near the corner, climbs it all the way to the top… AND SPEARS SORA FROM THE TOP OF IT!

"Bah Gawd! Sora is now broken in half!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Sora is so close. So close to win the Championship ladies and gentlemen! Who else can unhook the belt?" Veemon asked dramaticly.

Revy, after pushing the ladder leaned on her away, places the fallen ladder at the middle of the ring before lifting Misaka up on a Gorila Press Slam and throws her out of the ring crashing onto Haruhi and Sakura. She then turns around and receives a Saito Suplex by Tohru. After kicking Revy out of the ring, Tohru starts to climb the ladder until Ruki enters the ring, grabs Tohru and Powerbombs her onto the mat! With everyone's down, Ruki began to climb the ladder.

"Come on Ruki! Win one for your career!" Guilmon cheered.

"Hold on! It's not over yet!" Veemon interupted as Sora gets up using the ropes before climbing the top of it and knocks Ruki down with a Springboard Dropkick! As Sora climbs the ladder, Hikari, after recovering, follows along as well.

"And now it's Newcomer vs Veteran, on top of the ladder!" Veemon said.

While Sora and Hikari exchanged blows on top of the ladder, Ruki gets up and sets to pull down the ladder. Hikari grabs Sora's hair and slams her face onto the ladder before throwing her off the top of the ladder, crashing onto Ruki! With everyone else down, Hikari manages to unhook the belt!

"She's done it! Hikari has won the title!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Here's your winner and NEW AWF Shoujo Champion, Hikari Yagami!" Doraemon announced.

"The AWF Original has finally picked up a victory here in AWF! And after what she has been through, she deserves it!" Veemon cheered.

"Despite playing Damsel in Distress for almost an entire Season, Hikari has done it! Her experince has give her the AWF Shoujo Championship!" Agumon continued.

"And the best part? We won't she Haruhi with the belt anymore!" Veemon finished.

"No matter. At least Ruki's still eligible for another title shot." Guilmon said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have witnessed a 4 title changing hands, and our next match will be a bang to end Season 2." Agumon said.

"That's right. Taiki Kudo, Simon the Digger, One Year Rivalry, 3 Stage of Hell for the AWF Shounen Championship!" Guilmon announced.

(Promo)

_Whoever thought…_

_That a match that has Kamina being awesome…_

_Would lead to this rivalry?_

…

_(April, Week 3)_

_Kamina climbs the turnbuckle and hits his 'WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM KICK!' (Flying Dropkick) which takes Zenjirou down to the mat. As Zenjirou gets up, he eats Kamina's 'HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY CUTE LITTLE GANMEN PUNCH!' (Tornado Punch) which sends Zenjirou crashing onto the chains. The chains then breaks, causing Zenjirou's body to crash onto Taiki before the two gets their bodies crashed though the barricade._

_(shows Team Xros Hearts attacking the Dai-Gurren-Brigade)_

"_My friend suffers a coma… and it's all your fault Simon!" Taiki cursed_

_(Pedal to the Metal PPV)_

_Kamina picks him up and finishes him with a Two Handed Bulldog from the top of the Hummer, sending Taiki face first onto the solid cement._

_The referee declares Kamina as the winner for this match._

…

_Taiki, from behind with his nose bleeding, nails a Low Blow onto Kamina before choking him with his Goggles. After that, he drags Kamina onto a nearby car and slams him onto it only to find out that it's Suneo's car. Suneo shows up and quite pissed._

_Suneo: You idiot! That's my car!_

_Taiki: So?_

_Taiki removed the steering wheel of Suneo's car and stuffs it into Kamina's mouth before stomping on the wheel which caused Kamina hard time to breath. As Suneo stops Taiki, Kamina seems to be having some breathing difficuties. _

_Suneo: Stop it you idiot! How am I going to fix this car?_

_Taiki: (gives Goggles) Here. Take this and pawn it at a pawn shop or something._

_Suneo: Are you nuts? This thing doesn't even have a price for starters!_

_Taiki: Everything has a price you idiot!_

_Suneo then leaves Taiki while grumbling about him. Taiki then throws Kamina into Suneo's car and starts it's engine. _

_Taiki: Enjoy the ride, loser._

_Taiki placed Kamina's head onto the accelerating pedal, causing the car to move. The car then moves away from the parking lot._

_(Outside)_

_We can see a Yellow Taxi. As the taxi door opens, it reveals Simon carrying 6 shopping bags. Along him is Nia._

_Simon: Do you think this is too much?_

_Nia: Nope. I had a great time shopping here! Thank you, Simon._

_Simon: (blushes) ah… Thanks?_

_Driver: Hey you, where's my pay?_

_Simon: Can you pay him? My hands are full._

_Nia: Hold on. (checks pocket) Opps, I drop my wallet inside the taxi. Let me get them._

_As Nia enters the taxi and look for her wallet, Simon saw an imcoming car headed straight towards him. Simon throws away all the shopping bags before avoiding the car crash. Even though the car didn't hit him, it hits the taxi along with it's driver and…_

_Simon: Nia!_

… _Simon then yells for help as a AWF Staff saw what happened and started to call for more help._

_(shows Simon and Taiki brawling throughout the entire June)_

_(All for One PPV)_

_Taiki drags Simon to the corner, but Simon pushed Taiki to the turnbuckle with his leg. As Taiki gets bounced off the turnbuckle, Simon trips his legs before nailing his Giga Drill Breaker (Crippler's Crossface, in shades of Chris Benoit) as Taiki taps out._

_Doraemon: The winner of this match, Simon the Digger!_

_Gimmy: Simon has done it! Simon has took down Taiki!_

_Darry: Victory for Dai-Gurren Dan and Gainax!_

_(Purinsu to Purinsesu PPV)_

_Nobita turned behind and received a kick to the gut by Simon as Simon nails the Three Amigos (Triple Suplex), in shades of Eddie Gurrero (?) onto Nobita. He then climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Diving Headbutt onto Nobita before locking the Cripple Crossface onto him. But then, from the audience seats…_

_Agumon: What the? That's…_

_Guilmon: Taiki and Akari, from Xros Hearts!_

_While Akari goes after Nia, Taiki enters the ring and chokes Simon with his Goggle until he is unconsious. As Akari enters the ring along with Nia, the two repectively nails a Jumping DDT onto Simon and Nia before leaving the ring. Nobita slowly crawls towards Simon and pins him._

_Agumon: No._

_Veemon: This can't be happening._

_Guilmon: NO!_

_Referee: 1!_

_Veemon: Kick out Simon!_

_2!_

_Agumon: Believe in you who believes in yourself!_

… _3!_

_All: NO!_

_Doraemon: Here are your winners and the 2011 Prince and Princess of Anime, Nobita Nobi and Shizuka Minamoto!_

_Narriator: And so they go on to the 3__rd__ Biggest PPV of the Year._

_(One Night Star PPV)_

_Simon managed to lock Taiki into the Giga Dirll Breaker (Crippler's Crossface)._

"_Wait a minute! Is that…"_

"_Nia Teppelin! What is she doing?" Guilmon interupted._

"_Possibly helping Team Simon out!" Agumon said as Nia picks up four tables from under the ring. "She might have a plan, a plan that might destroy Taiki for good." Agumon added as Nia stacks the table (2 in front and 2 in behind), took out a match, ignites it and sets the tables to flames! She then took out something sinister, a bag of Thumbtacks!_

"_Not the Thumbtacks!" Guilmon yelled._

"_Oh yeah! Now Taiki will join the likes of Emmy and Mick Foley on the Hall of Thumbtacks!" Agumon said._

_As she puts the Thumbtacks on the flaming tables, Simon looks at her and tells the crowd that Taiki is going to be destroyed. As he turned around…_

… _Taiki nails a Spear onto him…_

…_. Sending them down through the flaming tables…._

…_. With the Thumbtacks crushing Simon's back!_

"_Oh! My! God!" Agumon and Guilmon yelled as the crowd went insane._

"_Simon's plan has failed! Good God he's destroyed into pieces! This is not what he's expecting!" Agumon exclaimed._

_Narriator: And with that they are tied, 1 to 1._

_(Shows Simon at the Anime Rumble PPV winning the Rumble Match)_

"_He done it! He done it! Simon has won the Anime Rumble!" Agumon exclaimed._

_Narriator: And thus how Anime Mania's Main Event was born.._

_It's official, Taiki Kudo vs Simon the Digger at Anime Mania. Although you might want to read the contract carefully." As Nazirul finished saying, Taiki and Simon had a surprised look on their face. "To end this war once and for all, I've decided that your title match will be… a 3 STAGES OF HELL MATCH!" Nazirul announced._

_**Right Now, Right Now**_

_(shows Simon and Taiki brawling in June)_

_**Broken,  
>Yeah, you've been living on the edge of a broken dream.<br>Nothing,  
>Yeah, that's the only thing you'll ever take away from me.<strong>_

_(shows Taiki screwing Simon at Purinsu to Purinsesu PPV)_

_**I'm never gonna stop,  
>I'm never gonna drop,<br>Ain't no different than it was before.**_

_(shows Taiki throwing Simon off the top of the Lockdown Cage at One Night Star)_

_**So take some good advice,  
>You better stop and think twice,<br>Before you take your first step,  
>Out that door.<strong>_

_(shows Simon eliminating Taiki at the Rumble)_

_**If you wanna step up (step up),  
>You're gonna get knocked down (knocked down).<br>If you wanna step up (step up),  
>You're gonna get knocked down.<br>You're gonna get knocked down...**_

"_After your aniki put my friend on coma, I vowed that I will destroy that Brigade if it's the last thing I do. And guess what? Even though I lost to your aniki, I destroyed him. Now where is he? Oh yeah, gone, leaving you alone. Sure, you beat me at All for One PPV, but I managed to even the score by screwing your team at One Night Star…. _

_**And now you've crossed that line...**_

… _And here we are ready to sign the contract that shall set us on an epic encounter. An encounter that's better than Rock vs Cena, better than HHH vs Undertaker, hell, better than any Rock vs Steve Austin matches combined! An encounter that will determine which team shall be victorious: my Team Xros Hearts or your Dai-Gurren Brigade." Taiki said_

_**You must be out your mind.**_

"_You can be the future of AWF, hell the entire Fiction Wrestling, but that doesn't mean you're invinsible. If you want to be the best in the industry and end this rivalry with a bang, thus putting you on the same level as Ben Tennyson or Itachi Uchiha, you must beat me first. And here's a fact: At All for One, I beat you cleanly and at Anime Mania, I'm going to pull a déjà vu on you. At Anime Mania, Dai Gurren Brigade shall kick Team Xros Hearts to the curb and end this one year long rivalry. Just Who The Hell Do You Think I Am?" Simon said._

_**If you wanna step up (step up),  
>You're gonna get knocked down (knocked down).<br>If you wanna step up (step up),  
>You're gonna get knocked down.<strong>_

_(shows Simon destroying Zenjirou in front of Taiki at Last Path)_

_**You're gonna get knocked down (step up).**_

_(shows Taiki and Simon staring at each other)_

_**You're gonna get knocked... down!**_

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome for the final time for tonight, to sing _Sayonara no Tsubasa, _ Ranka Lee and Sheryl Nome!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers.

"Before we start, we would like to thank everyone here who enjoyed not only our performance, but also the entire show as well! I love you all!" Ranka said as the crowd cheers.

"For the final time for tonight… Everyone! Listen to My…. (looks at Ranka) Our Song!" Sheryl called as the crowd cheers louder and the song begins. ([Not the]Best. Song. In. Macross. Frontier. Ever! Listen to it!)

_**chiheisen o yusaburu kaze  
>honoo wa mada moeteiru ka<br>furuenagara sekai no iriguchi ni tatsu  
>omoi todokeru made shirenai<strong>_

_**sono tsubasa wa VARUKYURIA  
>kizutsuita senshi no mae VARUKYURIA<br>maioriru gensou no koibito  
>sono tamashii michibiku tame niji no hashi o wataru<br>VARUKYURIA  
>unmei ni somuite mo VARUKYURIA<br>namida ni hikisakarete mo VARUKYURIA  
>yoake mae ni kagayakanai inochi wa nai<br>aishiteru  
>hikari no yoroi kono mi ni matoi sora o kakeru<br>VARUKYURIA SAYONARA NO TSUBASA**_

_**hitomi wa ima nani o mezasu  
>sono kuchibiru dare o yobu no<br>deaeru koto shinjite utai tsuzuketa  
>subete tsugunau made sasageru made<strong>_

_**sono tsubasa wa VARUKYURIA  
>kuzuoreta senshi no mae VARUKYURIA<br>maioriru gensou no koibito  
>sora no ao ni<br>anata ga tokete shimawanai you ni  
>VARUKYURIA<br>ryoute de hiroi ageta VARUKYURIA  
>tsugi hagi no kanashimi ga shinjitsu<br>kono haikyo ni hokori sodatsu tane nigirishime higashi e**_

_**itoshikute itoshikute sumiwataru yo  
>VARUKYURIA<strong>_

_**michibiku tame niji no hashi o wataru VARUKYURIA**_

_**kakeruketeiku aoi  
>toki no arashi ga hoho o tataku yo<br>zutto aishiteru aishiteru**_

_**VARUKYURIA VARUKYURIA**_

_**iki o haite ima erabi ni yukou mirai**_

_**chiheisen o yusaburu kaze  
>honoo wa mada moeteiru ka<br>furuenagara sekai no iriguchi ni tatsu  
>omoi todokeru made shirenai<strong>_

_**sono tsubasa wa VARUKYURIA  
>kizutsuita senshi no mae VARUKYURIA<br>maioriru gensou no koibito  
>sono tamashii michibiku tame niji no hashi o wataru<br>VARUKYURIA  
>unmei ni somuite mo VARUKYURIA<br>namida ni hikisakarete mo VARUKYURIA  
>yoake mae ni kagayakanai inochi wa nai<br>aishiteru  
>hikari no yoroi kono mi ni matoi sora o kakeru<br>VARUKYURIA SAYONARA NO TSUBASA**_

_**hitomi wa ima nani o mezasu  
>sono kuchibiru dare o yobu no<br>deaeru koto shinjite utai tsuzuketa  
>subete tsugunau made sasageru made<strong>_

_**sono tsubasa wa VARUKYURIA  
>kuzuoreta senshi no mae VARUKYURIA<br>maioriru gensou no koibito  
>sora no ao ni<br>anata ga tokete shimawanai you ni  
>VARUKYURIA<br>ryoute de hiroi ageta VARUKYURIA  
>tsugi hagi no kanashimi ga shinjitsu<br>kono haikyo ni hokori sodatsu tane nigirishime higashi e**_

_**itooshikute itooshikute sumiwataru yo  
>VARUKYURIA<strong>_

_**michibiku tame niji no hashi o wataru VARUKYURIA**_

_**kakeruketeiku aoi  
>toki no arashi ga hoho o tataku yo<br>zutto aishiteru aishiteru**_

_**VARUKYURIA VARUKYURIA**_

_**iki o haite ima erabi ni yukou mirai**_

_**VARUKYURIA  
>watashi wa kaze ni deai VARUKYURIA<br>itsuka kaze o miokuru VARUKYURIA  
>yoake mae ni kagayakanai inochi wa nai<br>ikiteiru  
>hikari no yoroi kono mi ni matoi sora o kakeru<br>VARUKYURIA SAYONARA NO TSUBASA  
>watashi wa kaze ni deai VARUKYURIA<br>itsuka kaze wo miokuru VARUKYURIA  
>yoake mae ni kagayakanai inochi wa nai<br>ikiteiru  
>hikari no yoroi kono mi ni matoi sora o kakeru<br>VARUKYURIA SAYONARA NO TSUBASA**_

As the song ends, the crowd gives every cheers and appludes they had to the two singers as the two leaves the stage with 'Thank You Macross!' chants can be heard.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our main event and our Final Match for this Season, is a 3 Stages of Hell for the AWF Shounen Championship!" Doraemon announced.

(Whatever by Our Lady Peace Plays)

Simon the Digger appears on the stage first before heading into the ring.

"Warm reaction from these Japanese tonight. TTGL might be a God in the West, but in Japan, it's just your average Saturday Morning Cartoon for kids." Guilmon said.

"TTGL's for kids in Japan? I have no idea!" Veemon shouted in amusement.

"Well, reactions aside, this match will be the Season Finale of a saga, a saga about an company who went from being CWF's rival to being a company of it's own." Agumon said.

(Off The Chains by Dale Oliver Plays)

Taiki Kudo appears on the stage next before heading into the ring.

"This young member of Rookie Revolution is a fine prospect. Currently a champion in AWF, Taiki can go futher if he works his ass off even more." Guilmon said.

"Speaking of Rookie Revolution, I'm glad Taiki's the only member in AWF because if there's another, I'm going to be sick." Veemon said.

"And now it is time, the final match, the journey ender, the Season Finale, the fued killer, the tie-breaker. Who will leave Saitama Super Stadium as the AWF Shounen Champion?" Agumon asked to the audience.

"Introducing the challenger first, representing the Dai-Gurren-Dan, he is the winner of the 2012 Anime Rumble, Simon the Digger!" Doraemon announced as the International Crowd cheers loudly. "And his opponent, representing Team Xros Hearts and Rookie Revolution, he is the current and defending AWF Shounen Champion, Taiki Kudo!" Doraemon announced as the Japanese crowd cheers.

(Bell Rings as the first fall begins)

Taiki and Simon stand at the middle of the ring intensely stare at each other before Taiki lifts him arm up and shows his 'RR' arm band. The two move away from each other before locking on each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Simon manages to push Taiki crashing onto the turnbuckle. Simon grabs Taiki and then nails him with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Taiki gets up and charges towards Simon only to get a Drop Toe Hold before Simon locks him on an Ankle Lock. Taiki turns his body around and kicks Simon's face several times until he's is forced to release Taiki from the lock. As Taiki's on the corner, Simon charges towards Taiki only to get pushed away by an Elbow Tackle before Taiki climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Flying Double Axe Handle onto Simon's head.

As Simon gets up, Taiki dodges his Lariat before grabbing him from behind and plants him down with a Russian Leg Sweep. He then Knee Drops Simon onto his chest several times before dragging him to the middle of the ring, bounces off the ropes and nails him with a Rolling Thunder. After that Taiki went to the ring apron and goes for a Slingshot Sommersault Senton. But Simon rolls away, causing Taiki to crash painfully onto the mat. Simon grabs his legs and Catapults him bouncing off the turnbuckle before planting him down with a High Angle Belly-to-Back Suplex followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Taiki kicks out.

Simon picks Taiki up only to receive a Thumb to the Eye instead. As Simon's on the corner, Taiki nails him with a Running Battering Ram onto his spine followed by several more Battering Rams and a Monkey Flip. He then climbs the top turnbuckle and waits for Simon to get up. As Simon gets up, Taiki knocks him down with a Missile Dropkick from the top turnbuckle. He then raises his arm to show his 'RR' arm band again before planting Simon down with a Codebreaker.

"Codebreaker! Shades of Jericho and RR's leader Souichi!" Guilmon exclaimed as Taiki goes for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Simon kicks out.

Knowing that a Codebreaker won't be enough, Taiki gets up and goes for a Springboard Lionsault. Simon however manages to roll away, causing Taiki to crash painfully onto the mat. As Taiki slowly gets up, Simon grabs him from behind and goes for 3 German Suplexes in a row onto Taiki. As Taiki crawls and sits on the corner, Simon nails his face with a Running Knee before dragging him to the middle of the ring, climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for a Flying Headbutt. Taiki however rolls away, causing Simon to crash head first onto the mat.

"Missed Headbutt! Chances of him commiting suicide in the future is now 50 percent!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"Not funny!" Veemon scolded. Taiki then grabs Simon's legs and locks him on the Walls of Jeri… I mean Souichi.

"Another shades of his fellow RR member!" Guilmon shouted. As Simon tries to crawl himself to the nearby ropes, Taiki continues to add more pressure on the submission. After a painful minute, Simon manages to grab the ropes, freeing himself from the submission!

"Simon's not giving up! He needs the first point!" Agumon exclaimed.

Taiki drags Simon to the middle of the ring and sets for another Walls of Souichi, but Simon manages to push Taiki away with his legs. Simon gets up and nails Taiki with a Back Body Drop followed by a Drop Toe Hold before locking him on the Giga Drill Breaker (Crippler Crossface).

"And now Taiki's in risk on submitting!" Veemon exclaimed as Taiki slowly crawls himself to the nearby ropes while Simon continue to add more pressure. Then…

"Who the… that's Zenjirou! Taiki's buddy!" Guilmon shouted as Zenjirou, with a Kendo Stick in hand, enters the ring and smacks Simon's head from behind with it, scoring Simon a fall via DQ.

"The winner of the First Fall by Outside Interference, Simon the Digger!" Doraemon announced.

"The next fall is Extreme Rules, which means No DQ and Zenjirou can be in the ring without anyone to stop him!" Veemon explained.

Zenjirou smacks Simon's lying body several times with the Kendo Stick until Taiki gets up and chokes him with his Goggles just like Bryan choking Michael Cole with a tie and Benoit choking his…. Nevermind.

"Oh come on! Stop that! You're going to lose us some sponsors!" Agumon complainted.

After leaving Simon grasping for air, Zenjirou and Taiki leaves the ring before they respectively re-enters the ring with tables. After placing it next to each other, Zenjirou took out a bottle of oil before pouring it on the tables while Taiki Foot Chokes Simon on the lower ropes. Zenjirou took out a match, lights it up and sets the tables on fire! He and Taiki picks Simon up and sets to Suplex him through the flamming tables. However, it's Simon who nails them with a Double Suplex instead! Zenjirou gets up and charges towards Simon only to receive a Back Body Drop by Simon, SENDING HIM CRASHING THROUGH THE FLAMMING TABLES!

"My God! Zenjirou's back may have been roasted till next Thursday!" Agumon exclaimed as 'Holy Shit!" chants can be heard.

Taiki picks up the Kendo Stick and hits Simon from behind before planting him down with a Russian Leg Sweep. After smashing Simon's gut with the stick, Taiki throws it away and leaves the ring before picking up a Trash Can from under the ring. After re-entering with it, Taiki wedges the Trash Can on the corner before picking Simon up and Irish Whips him onto it. But Simon reverses the Whip, sending Taiki crashing head first onto the Trash Can instead! Simon grabs Taiki from behind and plants him down with a Half Nelson Suplex before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Taiki kicks out.

Simon picks up the Trash Can and places it near the corner before picking Taiki up and Suplexes him back first onto it. As Simon turns around, Zenjirou rams his face with the Steel Steps. After slamming Simon's gut with the Steps, Zenjirou places it in the middle of the ring before slamming Simon's face onto it. With Simon's upper body on the Steel Steps, Taiki gets up and slams Simon's back with the Trash Can before throwing it away, picks Simon up and Irish Whips him bouncing off the ropes before going for a Back Body Drop onto the Steel Steps. Simon however stop on his tracks and Uppercuts Taiki before taking him down with a Drop Toe Hold and locks him on a Giga Drill Breaker.

Zenjirou from behind nails Simon with a Double Axe Handle before picking Simon up and Irish Whips him crashing onto the turnbuckle. Zenjirou charges towards Simon only to get pushed away by Simon's legs. After Elbow Tackling Taiki away, Simon nails Zenjirou with a Flapjack, crashing Zenjirou face first onto the turnbuckle. He then picks Taiki up only to get a Thumb to the Eye instead as Taiki lifts Simon up and plants him with a High Angle Belly to Back Suplex crashing onto the Steel Steps!

"Good God! Simon's neck and back might have been freakin broken there!" Veemon exclaimed as Taiki goes for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Simon kicks out.

Taiki picks Simon up and slams him onto the ropes before hitting several Knife Edge Chops onto his chest with the crowd shouting 'WOO!' everytime in connects. As Zenjirou enters the ring with a chair, he then wrecks Simon's head with the chair! As that isn't enough, the two Xros Members picks Simon up and Suplexes him onto the Steel Steps! As Simon rolls to the ropes, Zenjirou pushes the Steel Steps away before Taiki knocks Simon out of the ring with a Baseball Slide.

Zenjirou leaves the ring and picks up a table from under the ring before opening it and places Simon on top of it. Taiki, after placing the chair near the ropes, goes for a Triple Jump Moonsault onto Simon. But Simon rolls away, sending Taiki crashing through the table! Zenjirou picks Simon up only to get an Uppercut before getting pushed onto the ring post. He then Irish Whips Zenjirou crashing onto the barricade before picking up a chair from under the ring and slams Zenjirou's face with it! After opening the chair, Simon Suplexes Zenjirou back first onto the chair!

"Simon is wreckless! He's destroying Zenjirou!" Guilmon shouted.

"He doesn't want anyone to interupt this 1 on 1 Match!" Agumon replied.

Simon then drags Zenjirou to the stage before lifting him up and throws him off the stage! He then nails Zenjirou with a Flying Headbutt from the top of the stage!

"I believe that's one down, another to go!" Veemon said.

After recovering from the Headbutt, Simon walked on the enterance ramp until Taiki knocks him down with a Lou Thesz Press. As Simon gets up, Taiki slams him onto the enterance ramp with a Spinning Spinebuster. After dragging him through the enterance ramp, Taiki Catapults Simon face first onto the ring apron before lifting him up and plants him with a Belly to Back Suplex onto the chair! After throwing him into the ring, Taiki picks up a bag of something from under the ring and puts it on the corner before climbing the ring apron and nails Simon with a Slingshot Leg Drop. He then picks Simon up and places him on the top of the turnbuckle before picking up the bag

"I wonder what are inside that bag?" Guilmon wondered as Taiki picks up the bag and pours…

"My God… Thumbtacks!" Agumon shouted.

"Ah yes, Thumbtacks! If you what to leave a mark on your fued ending match, use Thumbtacks!" Veemon explained.

After pouring the Thumbtacks, Taiki climbs the top turnbuckle and sets to Superplex Simon onto the Thumbtacks. But Simon punches Taiki's ribs several times before Headbutting him to the face and pushes him off the turnbuckle, SENDING HIM CRASHING ONTO THE THUMBTACKS!

"Good God Almighty! Taiki's went from being a Rookie Revolution Member into a pin cushion!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Wait a minute! Simon's not done!" Veemon interupted as Simon nails Taiki who's lying on the Thumbtacks with a Frog Splash! "Oh My Gawd!" he yelled as Simon drags Taiki away from the Thumbtacks before going for the pin.

"This could be it! The fued is going to end right here!" Agumon said in confidence.

The referee counts,

"1 (Ichi)!"

"2 (Ni)!"

…

Taiki Kicks Out!

"How in the hell did Taiki kick out?" Veemon asked in shock.

"Taiki isn't a champion and a RR Member for nothing!" Guilmon answered.

Simon, shocked by Taiki kicking out, decided to climb the top turnbuckle and go for another Frog Splash. But then…

"Hold on is that…"

"Shinji Ikari? What the hell is he doing here?" Guilmon asked.

Shinji enters the ring and explains to Simon that he has took out Zenjirou on stage. After gaining confidence from Shinji, Simon goes for a Frog Splash. But from out of nowhere Shinji nails Simon with an RKO in Mid-Air!

"What?!" Agumon shouted in shock.

"What?!" Veemon shouted.

"What?!" Guilmon shouted.

"What?!" the International Crowd shouted.

"Nani?!" the Japanese Crowd shouted.

"What?!" Stone Cold asked from out of nowhere.

"What the hell is Shinji doing? He just screwed Simon!" Veemon asked in shock as Shinji quickly reveals… an 'RR' Arm Band!

"I can't believe this! Shinji Ikari is now a part of Rookie Revolution!" Guilmon exclaimed in shock.

"Traitor! _Judas_! I hope Rei ditches you for someone else!" Veemon mocked angrily as Shinji drags Taiki's lying body and places it on top of Simon's body, allowing the referee to start the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"The winner of the Second Fall, Taiki Kudo!" Doraemon announced.

"All thanks to Shinji pulling a swerve on us, Taiki and Simon are now tied 1-1!" Veemon complainted.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is it, the Tie-Breaker for this rivalry, Hell in a Cell!" Agumon introduced as the HIAC slowly lowered down to the ring. As Shinji picks Taiki up, Taiki tells him something which leads to Shinji leaving the ring.

"What the? They didn't want to do a 2 on 1 Handicap inside the HIAC?" Guilmon asked.

"Taiki wants to end this rivalry on his own in this fall. He doesn't want Shinji or anyone's help right now." Agumon answered as the Cell is finally lowered!

(Bell Rings)

Taiki, seeing the Steel Steps, picks Simon up only to get Elbow Tackled to the gut several times before Simon lifts Taiki on a Fireman's Carry. Taiki slips away, went behind Simon and nails him with a Hair-pull Backbreaker. He then picks Simon up from behind, locks him on a Wrist Lock and sets to German Suplex him onto the Steel Steps. But Simon Elbow Tackles Taiki to the face several times until he's broken free from the hold before charging towards Taiki only to land face first onto the Steel Steps after Taiki nails him with a Drop Toe Hold.

As Simon rolls out of the ring before getting up, Taiki goes for a Suicide Dive, but Simon moves away as Taiki crashes face first onto the cage wall! Simon picks up a chair and waits for Taiki to get up. As Taiki gets up, he swings the chair onto him. But Taiki blocks it with his arms before running away from Simon with Simon following persuit. As the two enters the ring, Taiki heads to the ropes, climbs it and nails a Lionsault onto him. He then picks Simon up and slams him onto the turnbuckle before picking up the chair and smashes Simon's spine with it. After opening the chair at the middle of the ring, Taiki goes for a Monkey Flip, but Simon manages to grab Taiki before he Powerbombs Taiki onto the chair!

"First Thumbtacks now chairs? Taiki's not going to be a future athlete in a long shot with that broken back!" Veemon said as Simon goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Taiki kicks out.

Simon tries to grab Taiki's legs only to get a kick to the nuts instead. As Simon is on his knees in pain, Taiki gets up and removes the turnbuckle pad before standing at the corner. After recovering Simon charges towards Taiki only to have Taiki moving away, crashing him head first onto the exposed turnbuckle. Simon turns around and gets crashed onto the exposed turnbuckle again after Taiki Dropkicks him. Taiki then pulls the Steel Steps to the middle of the ring and Monkey Flips Simon crashing onto it before going for the pin!

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Simon kicks out.

"Do these guys care about their backs at all?" Veemon asked.

Taiki picks Simon up and slams Simon on the ropes before picking up the Steel Steps and rams it onto Simon while breaking the ring ropes in the process!

"The ring ropes are broken! Someone end this match now!" Agumon shouted.

"It's Hell in a Cell, not even some broken ring ropes can end this match!" Guilmon replied.

Taiki, after dropping the Steel Steps away, leaves the ring before picking Simon up and slams his face onto the cage wall before rubbing his face on it until he's busted wide open. Not enough seeing Simon bleeding, Taiki decided to have him bleed more by picking up a Barbed Wire Baseball Bat (Barbie) and rubs Simon's forehead with it.

"I don't know what Taiki is doing. Whether he wants to break the Muta Scale or kill Simon right in front of these fans?" Veemon asked.

"How about both?" Guilmon suggested.

As Simon tries to get up using the cage wall, Taiki sets to swing Barbie onto Simon. As Simon gets up and turns round, Taiki swings it. But Simon dodges it, causing Taiki to hit the cage wall instead. Simon kicks Taiki to the gut, grabs Barbie away from Taiki and smashes his spine with it before rubbing it on Taiki's forehead until he's also busted wide open!

"Both men are wearing Crimson Masks! How many Muta Scale ae we going to see here?" Agumon wondered.

"So far it's 0.3 but knowing these two, it might reach 1." Guilmon replied.

After dropping Barbie, Simon picks Taiki up and slams him onto the cage wall before picking up Barbie and sets to smash Taiki's chest with it. But Taiki moves away as Simon ends up hitting the cage wall instead. Simon turns around and gets a face full of Goggles by Taiki. Taiki then picks Simon up and slams him back first onto the ring apron before picking up Barbie and slams it onto Simon's chest! Not enough, Taiki slams Simon onto the cage wall before hitting his chest with Barbie again!

"Good God! Taiki's serious about ending this fued!" Agumon exclaimed.

"It's Hell in a Cell, the match where every rivalry shall end. Taiki might be able to end this rivalry with that style of offence!" Guilmon explained as Taiki took out... multiple Barbed Wires?

"What the? What is he thinking now?" Agumon asked as Taiki enters the ring with the Barbed Wires and talks to the referee. The referee picks up one of the barbed wire and…

"Don't tell me… he's repleacing those Broken Ropes with Barbed Wire!" Veemon shouted as Taiki and the referee quickly equips the Barbed Wires to replace the broken ropes.

"Someone is going to get Irish Whipped through the Barbed Wire tonight, and I've no idea who's going to end up doing so!" Agumon said in no confidence as the broken ropes are finally replaced with Barbed Wires.

Taiki leaves the ring, picks Simon up and throws him into the ring before waiting for him to get up. As Simon gets up, Taiki plants him down with the Codebreaker before picking him up again and Irish Whips him THROUGH THE BARBED WIRES AS THE CROWD WENT NUTS!

"BAH GAWD! GOOD GOD! SIMON'S SKIN ARE NOW TORNED TO PIECES!" Agumon yelled as 'Holy Shit!' and 'E-C-DUB!' chants can be heard.

"And now Simon's body is bleeding blood, making the Muta Scale for this match are now 0.6!" Veemon continued as we can see Taiki hitting an Over the Top Rope Suicide Dive HEAD FIRST onto Simon's spine! "OH MY GAWD! TAIKI JUST KAMIKAZED HIMSELF!" he yelled as the two are lying outside the ring obviously tired and weak.

"If all else fails, use Kamikaze! It always work!" Guilmon said.

After recovering from the Suicide Dive, Taiki throws Simon into the ring before climbing the top turnbuckle… and mocks Simon by nailing him with a Diving Headbutt!

"Diving Headbutt! With this rivalry ends with a mockery to Simon?" Agumon asked to the audience as Taiki goes for the pin.

"1 (Ichi)!"

"2 (Ni)!"

…

"3… (Sa…)"

SIMON KICKS OUT!

"How…. HOW DOES THAT POSSIBLE?" Guilmon asked in shock, so as the fans.

"Simon just remembered his aniki's famous word: Do the Impossible, see the invisible!" Veemon answered.

"I believe Simon just saw Kamina during that pinfall. That's how he kicks out!" Agumon suggested.

Taiki, still shocked on how Simon can still keep on going, slowly gets up and complaints at the referee for counting slowly. After that Taiki picks Simon up and sets to Whip him through the Barbed Wire again. But Simon reverses, sending Taiki THROUGH IT INSTEAD!

"Now that's what I call 'K(h)arma's a bitch'!" Guilmon shouted. Somewhere Awesome Kong wants to beat the crap out of Guilmon.

"How can you make a joke during a sick bump?" Veemon asked.

"And now both men's faces and bodies are bloodied. We might have reached 1 Muta Scale here!" Agumon exclaimed.

Simon leaves the ring before going back into it after throwing Taiki into the ring. For the Finishing Blow for this match and fued, Simon lifts his finger to the air.

"Looks like the end is near for Taiki, and the Heavens are getting closer for Simon!" Agumon exclaimed as Simon grabs Taiki and places him on the top turnbuckle.

"He's going for it! One of the most Dangerous Move in Wrestling, only legal in Japan!" Veemon said excitingly as Simon lifts Taiki up on a Argentine Backbreaker Rack.

"The move that any Puroresu fans would recognise!" Agumon continued as Simon nails Taiki… WITH THE BURNING HAMMER (Inverted Death Valley Driver)!

"BURNING HAMMER! SHADES OF PURORESU LEGEND KENTA KOBASHI!" Agumon yelled in excitement, so as the crowd. For the grand finale of this fued and Season of AWF, Simon picks Taiki up…. And NAILS HIM WITH THE BURNING LARIAT (Running, short-range, or a short-arm lariat)!

"BURNING LARIAT! ANOTHER SHADES OF KENTA!" Agumon yelled in excitement again as Simon goes for the pin.

"For Nia!" Veemon shouted.

"1 (Ichi!)"

"For Dai-Gurren-Dan!"

"2 (Ni!)"

"FOR KAMINA!"

….

"3 (San!)

"HE DONE IT! HE DONE IT! SIMON HAS DONE IT! HE HAS WON THE WAR!" Agumon yelled excitingly.

"Here's your winner and NEW ANIME WRESTLING FEDERATION WORLD SHOUNEN CHAMPION, SIMON THE DIGGER!" Doraemon announced energeticly as the crowd cheers.

"Finally! After a whole year shoving each other in each other's throats, after exchanging harsh words and beatings, Simon the Digger has finally won the war, the war which Dai-Gurren Dan stands victorious!" Agumon shouted excitingly.

"And now he can say this in front of not only his aniki's grave, but also Benoit's grave, 'I've won! I've finally won the AWF World Shounen Championship'!" Veemon continued.

"Pretty sure right now, Kamina and Benoit are smiling up there, watching Simon busting his ass to win the goddamn thing!" Guilmon continued.

"Don't forget Eddie man! Never forget Eddie! He's up there too!" Veemon replied to Guilmon.

After the Cell being raised away from the ring and Simon finished lifting his title in the air on the top turnbuckle, Simon went back to the mat and saw…

"Oh look at that. It's Nia Teppelin, Simon's girlfriend!" Veemon introduced as the two looked at each other before then embraced each other while tears can be seen.

"God this… (sobs) this reminds me of Eddie and Benoit hugging it out at Wrestlemania 20. I believe I will never forget this moment!" Agumon swored.

"I'm sure while Nia is proud of Simon, Simon is proud of himself. And so that concludes the Second Season of AWF!" Veemon said as Nia raises Simon's arm in the air with Confettis being shoted around the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you for joining us in the Grand Dojo of Animes, Anime Mania! Until the next Season, this is Agumon along with Veemon and Guilmon saying Good Night and Sayonara! Thank you for joining us in this briliant event!" Agumon announced as the show ends with Simon on his knees in front of the title before pointing his finger up in the air, meaning that he wants Kamina to see the title belt.

…

(plays a recap of Anime Mania with Happily Ever After by Shouko Nakagawa playing in the background) (supposed to play Nyan Nyan Service Medley, but my heart keep asking me to use Happily Ever After instead. Damn you last minute edits)

Match Results:

Domon Kasshu def. Setsuna F Seiei, Shinn Asuka and Flit Asuno (Wins AWF Nippon Championship)

Alucard def. Zero Kiryu (Hell in a Cell Match)

Ash Ketchum def. Daisuke Motomiya and Takeru Takaishi (Triple Threat HIAC Match)

Edward and Alphonse Elric def. Black Lagoon, Hirokazu & Kenta, and Shounen Jump Alliance (4 Way TLC Match, Wins AWF Tag Team Championship)

Renton Thurston def. Iori Hida, Takato Matsuda, Takuya Kanbara, Seiji Sawamura, Eikichi Onizuka, Yu Narukami, and Gon Frecess (8 Man Hardcore Battle Royal, Wins AWF Extreme Championship)

Sawada Tsunayoshi def. Nobita Nobi (Loser Leaves AWF Match)

Hikari Yagami def. Ruki Makino, Haruhi Suzumiya, Sora Nagino, Sakura Kinomoto, Misaka Mikoto, Revy and Tohru Honda (8 Diva Ladder Match, Wins AWF Shoujo Championship)

Simon the Digger def. Taiki Kudo (3 Stages of Hell Match, Wins AWF Shounen Championship)

A/N: There you have it folks! The last PPV for this Season!

God I've been a lot of things in order to finish this. Real Life business, Laziness and whatnot. But in the end, I've managed to finish Anime Mania baby! Woo!

Now that Anime Mania is over, can I take a long break to recharge myself? (I'm dead serious. My hands are about to be torned apart while writing this) I might continue AWF after the Fiction Wrestling Awards 2012 is over. Hey Critic! Make Anime Mania the PPV of the Year damn it! Or else I'll hunt you down! (charges to Yandere mode)… Kidding. I'm sure UWE Bad Blood, PCUW New Day, XCW Endgame, WWT Televmania and Animated X-Roads could give Anime Mania a run for it's money.

Any plans (What am I going to do with Simon now?), plotholes (Why Shinji joined the 'Rookie Revolution'?) and whatnot (Will some guys who are in AWF on a 'Temporary Contract' be signed?) will be replied via PM. After FWA 2012, I'll start Season 3 with a Roster List.

Now please, since this is the Last Chapter of AWF Season 2, I beg you to Please Review! And I would like to apologize if the matches in any chapter of AWF sucks or lacks something. There's a reason why my writing skills are not in the same class as toonwriter, Cato the Thane of Scrabble, WWE-PG-HATER, Ivan Drago, DanDJohnMLover and Forcewalker. (although I'm the same class along with Yossi Mr-TV, JC 619 and Jean Kazuhiza)

Until FWA 2012, see ya!


End file.
